


Above

by simplelovelyfanfics



Series: Above and Below [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (you're not smooching any ghosts in this fic), Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Mettaton/OC, Minor Original Character(s), No relationships with Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, So Many Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 498,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplelovelyfanfics/pseuds/simplelovelyfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you came to the Surface, when Monsterkind rose above from the Underground, everything - no matter how gloomy and dark it could get - was joyous and bright to you all. And as long as there's love, hope, and compassion to be shared, Monsters will rise higher and higher, shoot for the stars even. As long as the sun is beaming on your backs, anything is truly possible."<br/>It has been ten years since the Barrier was broken. You are a 24-year old human who becomes the personal assistant of the human ambassador of Monsters. You end up doing, being so much more.<br/>This is the story of hardship and discrimination.<br/>This is the story of hopes and dreams.<br/>This is the story of every Monster from the Underground when they came Above and the seven humans that aid them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Ago + 10 Years

> “Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.
> 
> Many years later, a young boy came to Mount Ebott, hearing of the legends that those who climbed the mountain would never return. He tripped over a vine and fell thousands of feet into a patch of golden flowers. From there he would have the adventure of a lifetime, fighting several denizens of the Underground and befriending them and many more.
> 
> He would be the one to break the barrier and set all of the monsters free. He would also be the one who be the dignitary of the monsters to this day - the connection between us and the Underground.
> 
> That’s all, folks, for this week’s preview video of-”

You clicked the button on top of your cell phone to lock its screen and then shoved the phone back into your jacket pocket. You sighed loudly and bitterly, triggering quick glances from passengers on the bus upon your sullen figure before just as quickly going back to their own thoughts and worlds.

You didn’t learn a single important thing about the boy from the video, the boy who fell into the Underground years ago - the person whose your new employer.

You graduated from an average liberal arts college about two years ago and you hadn’t found any use for your Bachelor’s of Arts. That is until you checked the job postings in the paper yesterday - which you only read out of desperation because you lost your job at Burger World and the rent deadline was quickly approaching. There was a posting about working at a private school. It immediately piqued your interest so you dialed the number provided.

You reminisced about the nerves you always felt when you called companies for employment. After a couple of rings, a click resounded and you remember faintly hearing the scratching of a soft surface on the other end.

“Hello, this is The Academy, how may I help you?” the pleasant-sounding voice inquired.

You remembered not stuttering as much as you thought you would thanks to the laxness from the voice. “Ah- Yes, I’m inquiring about a job posting in the Daily Aster about working at your school. There wasn’t a lot of information provided so---”

“Ah, I see. You are asking for my son then. I will connect you with him now.”

"To who-?”

The familiar ringing after ending a call came from your phone. You remember thinking you hadn’t heard correctly so you looked at your phone. You were right, the woman had hung up on you. You remember just sitting there in disbelief. The woman had such a kind voice but her action was rude.

You immediately redialed.

“Hello, this is The Academy, how may I help you?” You remembered wondering for a split second if that was what she was trained to say.

“Uh, yes, I just called about… five seconds ago about the job posting in the Daily Aster and I believe you hung up on me.”

“Did I? Oh goodness, I sincerely apologize for my mistake just now. I do not know how to work the switchboard on the phone.”

“Um… That’s alright, ma’am.” Your visage stated otherwise.

“I will just hand him the phone. Please allow me a moment. I have to walk to his office.”

“I understand.”

“As we are on our little adventure, may I ask for your name?”

You remembered that caught you off-guard. You then told the well-spoken woman your name as professionally as possible.

“I see. You have a very beautiful name.”

You remembered your face burned up in a flash. “Oh, thank you very much, ma’am. May I ask for yours?”

The woman tittered. “I am flattered that you want to know the name of this old woman. My name is Toriel Dreemurr. I am a kindergarten teacher here.”

Toriel Dreemurr, huh? It sounded familiar to you as if you heard the name in the media several times. “Ah, I see. May I also inquire about what I’ll be doing at your institution?”

“Of course, but, unfortunately, I have not a clue what the job is.”

“Huh?” You almost clapped your hand over your mouth. That came out borderline rude.

“My son only told me to expect people to inquire about a job posting and to pass it on to him. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“It’s alright.” Once again, disgruntlement crept on your face.

You heard a knock on something wood on the other end. Far off, you heard Toriel say something but you couldn’t quite make out what she said. You heard another voice - relaxing that didn’t shift towards either gender - respond back. A couple of moments later, you could hear her saying something in a reprimanding tone while the new voice said something nervously. The phone is passed to the other person and you could hear footsteps and a door closing.

“Hiya, I’m Frisk Dreemurr. But you’ve probably heard that a million times on TV, haven’t you?”

Frisk Dreemurr - His name also sounded familiar. Still, you were unsure of the source. “Uh… I guess?”

“'I guess?' Wow, I haven’t heard that in a long time. Whenever I ask that, people immediately respond with a ‘Yes’." He said it so enthusiastically that it made you feel a bit guilty you didn't know who he was at the time. "Don’t take it personally. I find it refreshing, that’s all.”

“I see. Well, Mr. Dreemurr-”

“Wow, and I also hear someone calling me by my last name for the first time in a long time as well.”

“Uh, should I be calling you by your first name?”

“No, no, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I think aloud, that’s all.”

“I see. Well, Mr. Dreemurr, I would like to inquire about your job posting in the Daily Aster.”

“Oh yeah, that. Let’s get down to business, alright. I can’t tell you any details about the job until you answer a couple of quick questions. Is that fine with you?”

You remember anxiety settling within you when he asked that question. Regardless, you agreed to his terms.

“Alright. First off, can you legally work in this country?”

“Of course.”

“Great. Second, do you have a college level degree in… something?”

“Yes, a Bachelors of Arts.”

“That’s excellent. Third, would you be willing to relocate so you could work?”

You remember just looking around your almost-in-shambles studio apartment and thinking that if you got this job, you should grasp it by the neck and run with it. It didn’t matter how far you would have to relocate from your home, if it meant working for the man on the other end, then you would do it. Besides, anything was better than the roach problem you were suffering right now. “Absolutely.”

“That’s excellent, really. Fourth, would you smooch a ghost?”

“Ye- Wait, what?”

Frisk laughed his head off while you sat there on the other end, absolutely dumbfounded. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve always wanted to throw in that question if I had to interview someone. You don’t have to answer that by the way.”

You were internally grateful because you were very reluctant to answer.

“This is the real question. How do you feel about Monsters?”

“M-Monsters? What do you-”

“ _The Monsters -_ you know who I’m talking about. There hasn’t been another group of fifteen thousand or so creatures that came up from under a mountain, has there?”

You remember how big your eyes opened and how big your mouth gaped when you realized who Frisk and Toriel were. Frisk was the boy who claimed to have not only verified the existence of monsters and magic and the whatnot but freed them from their prison down below Mt. Ebott and acted as their liaison with humanity. Toriel was who he claimed to be his mother, a female monster who resembled a bipedal, white nanny that is always pleasant much like her voice and patient in the interviews various networks had with her. The two along with several others became famous overnight, seeing as how the world, as humanity knew it, completed changed.

You were fourteen when the first press conference happened ten years ago. Everyone was terrified. You were as well. Everyone’s lives were about to change, the better or worse unknown at that point. The whole world went silent for that hour; no cars on the street passing by your family home, no chatter from the crazy neighbors next door, no barking from Mrs. Robinson’s pooch, no birds chirping, not even wind blowing - silence.

Everyone expected the leader of the Monsters, whose name has drifted from your memory, to speak. No one expected that tiny child to walk up to the podium. Frisk, with his bowl-cut hair and ugly striped sweater, was so short that one of the Monsters had to use magic - the first witnessed usage of it in modern day - to levitate him high enough so he could even reach the microphone.

Despite the heavy air that seemed to almost ooze out your TV into the entire world, you will always remember what Frisk did. He smiled so big that his already tiny eyes became nearly invisible and he waved so hard that his arm almost came off. And he greeted the world how one would greet a new friend: “Hiya, I’m Frisk.”

And that’s how he would start every interview, conference, symposium, everything he would ever have to attend or do in the public eye; even your own interview.

You didn’t have a real opinion on the Monsters. They were mysterious folk, a good portion of them remaining near where their original home was so you had never met one in person as of yet. The ones on TV or in the paper or wherever or whatever didn't say a peep about their lives either. Even the first Monster actor in the industry and household name to both races, boisterous as he was, kept his lips tight about many aspects of his life.

Something told you to just be honest with Frisk. That’s how he always was on TV. Be honest, he would counteract the reporters with when they were hinting at particularly imposing questions.

So you did.

“Hmm… I see. A _tabula rasa_ , it seems. And that’s who I need. If you like what I offer you as a position, you have the job.”

You remembered being so completely stunned that you nearly tripped over your tongue. “Really?” You couldn't hide the excitement in your voice.

Frisk chuckled. “Yes, of course.”

You remembered hopping off your couch and running and dancing around the house immediately. You also remembered that all the blood leaked from your face when you heard your new employer laughing his head off on the other end as if he had popped your cheeks with needles. You hadn’t meant to do that; not yet, of course.

“You’re going to be fun to work with, I just know it.” Frisk giggled one last time. “Anyway, here are the details.”

You sat back down on the couch, ready to listen. “I’m looking for a proofreader for my academic essays right now. Yes, I have a Master’s in Archaeology but I haven’t the time to edit my papers the way I had to when I was in graduate school.”

You’re older than Frisk, you’re positive of that, yet he had a Master’s. You remembered feeling smaller than you already did from just speaking with the man.

“Knowing me and my work schedule, you may end up having to do a lot more than editing, which is why I asked if you were willing to relocate. Do you live near Mt. Ebott at all?”

You told him you grew up and currently resided in a world-famous big city far, far away from the mountain.

Frisk whistled lowly. “That’s far, real far. Well, I have some connections so you can have a home waiting for you when you get here if you’re still inter-”

“I’m still very interested, Mr. Dreemurr.” You remembered grasping the phone so tight you were sure you almost broke it. Something told you to not lose that opportunity.

Frisk didn’t answer immediately. “... Can you come tomorrow?”

“What?”

“Can you come to The Academy tomorrow?”

Your eyes caught onto a roach crawling on the wall next to your messy bed. “ _Absolutely_.”

“Great. This is amazing. You’re amazing. You can come anytime you can. I’ll give you the address to The Academy. If you don’t want to walk the distance from whatever station you may be coming from, call the phone number I’ll give you as well and ask for Papyrus.”

You had a disgruntled look on your face. “... Papyrus - like the paper?”

“No, like the font. Regardless, yeah, he and his brother were pretty unlucky involving the name game.”

“I see.” You grabbed a pen and pad and wrote down the information Frisk told you.

“Okay, so I can’t wait to meet you tomorrow. Have a nice-”

“Wait, don’t you want my name?”

“Nah, that’ll just ruin the surprise. I want to be absolutely blown away when I meet you.”

“Um… Well, I hope I live up to your expectations.”

“I know you will. Have a nice day then!”

That caught you off-guard. “T-Thank you. You too, Mr. Dreemurr.”

When you heard the line go dead, you practically leaped onto your bed and dragged your laptop over to you and searched on the internet for any bus tickets to the town at the base of Mt. Ebott. You found one for nine o’ clock on the dot and purchased it. When you got the verification from your bank, you jumped off the bed, grabbed your key, and ran out the door to tell your landlady that you’d be leaving tomorrow and never looking back.

And here you were, now arriving at your destination. You were glad - the battery on your phone was at twelve percent and your laptop was dead thanks to the fourteen-hour trip to the small town of Newfoundland Village. You were nervous when you got off the bus, expecting the town to have ninety-nine percent of the denizens as Monsters. You wanted to pinch yourself when you realized that your assumption was dead wrong. Everyone in the station was human. Even when you exited, all you can see within the expanse of the cozy, small town were humans.

You were unsure of what to do. Yes, you moved around often when you were a child but never to small towns like this. You looked around until you noticed a ticketing booth to the left of you. You walked right up to it and began your questioning. “Hi, uh, how do I get to Mt. Ebott?”

The bored-looking teen in the booth exhaled hard. “The Human side or the Monster side?”

You didn't even know anything about the mountain, much less what side you were supposed to go to. “... I’m guessing the Monster side.”

“You’re gonna have to walk.”

“What?”

“Yeah, seriously. They don’t let people just drive into the gates without a resident with you anymore. So you’re gonna have to walk all the way up there.” The boy leaned to look out the window of the booth and pointed to his right. You turned in the direction he was pointing and was stunned by two things: one, how close you were to the famed landmass, and two, how far you would have to walk.

“How long is the walk?”

“Seven hours.”

“How long is the drive?”

“About an hour. Less if you speed.”

You thanked the kid and immediately dialed the number you received from Frisk. No way in the world were you walking for seven hours, especially in the business attire you spent the last hour living in your hometown carefully ironing. A deep, masculine voice answered the phone, “This is Mt. Ebott Car Service, how may I help you?”

“Yes, I’m looking for someone by the name of… Papyrus.”

“Oh, you mean the Monster? Hold up, I’ll get him for you.” The voice shouted in the distance, calling the name of the Monster you were looking for. A moment later, the phone was passed over.

“HELLO, THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” the high-pitched voice, reminiscent of a cartoon villain, shouted.

You instinctively pulled the phone away from your ear because the loudness shot pain right into your eardrum. When the ringing in your ears dissipated, you reluctantly put it back up to your ear. “Hi. I was told by Frisk to call you when I arrived and-”

“HUMAN, YOU’RE HERE ALREADY. WONDERFUL. ARE YOU AT THE STATION?”

“Y-yes.” For all that was good and holy, you hoped the conversation would end soon; not because of the person's politeness, of course.

“I’LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT. PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GET MY PERSONAL STALLION TO BRING YOU TO THE… OTHER… HUMAN. SEE YOU SOON.”

The line went dead in a millisecond. Even a full minute after the call was hung up, you were still frozen, confused as to what just occurred. Regardless, you did at some point put your cell phone back into your jacket pocket. You only had to wait five minutes before a gorgeous sports car rolled up in front of you. You almost drooled at how shiny, how red, how well taken care of this car was. You weren’t sure what company the car was manufactured by but you wanted to give them a pat on the back for making such a beauty.

“HELLO THERE, HUMAN.”

You were mortified when you realized that a _walking_ , _talking_ skeleton not only just said that but was also the driver of the hot ride. You were proud of yourself that you didn’t scream immediately when you saw him. Skeletons don’t move or talk except in horror movies.

Did you make the wrong decision?

Papyrus jumped out the car and strutted over to you, a pep in his step and a big smile on his lips... teeth... mouth... You weren't sure. You settled upon teeth.

“You’re 'The Great Papyrus', I take it?”

“YES. GOOD OBSERVATION, HUMAN.” You didn't appreciate how loud he was. Something told you that you'd have to get used to his loudness quickly.

You held out your hand so that the Monster could shake it and told him your name.

“THAT’S A GOOD NAME. I’LL STILL REFER TO YOU AS HUMAN, THOUGH, BECAUSE I CAN.”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Fair enough.”

Papyrus took your hand into both of his gloved hands and shook you as if he was trying to mine for some gold. He probably did, since he could afford to have such a car in the first place.

“I’LL TAKE YOUR BAGS IF YOU LIKE.”

You were surprised by this. You hadn’t expected anyone to do that for you. You passed him your bags, genuinely delighted by his kindness. “Thank you very much.”

“IT'S NO PROBLEM. YOU TRAVELED MANY LANDS TO GET HERE. IT’S THE LEAST I CAN DO.” He took your bags from you and ran over to the trunk of the car.

Meanwhile, you just stood there, unsure what to do.

“WHY ARE YOU JUST… STANDING THERE? YOU CAN GET IN, YOU KNOW.”

You did as he said. You would have sat in the back, but Papyrus’s car is a two-seater. You got into the passenger side, seating yourself in the white leather seat, and closed the door behind you. You were already regretting not wearing warmer clothes but the lack of roof on the vehicle almost made you shed tears. You buckled up and prepared for liftoff. A moment later, Papyrus closed the trunk, scuttled over to the driver’s side and got in.

The skeletal Monster put his seatbelt on and turned to you. “HUMAN, DO YOU HAVE YOUR SEATBELT ON?”

You looked down to make sure. “Yes.”

“ALRIGHTY. LET’S BE ON OUR WAY.”

He turned on the car and pulled off at the speed most cars go on the highway. You were happy he did since the cold air whipping at your face at sixty-five miles per hour is a lot better than cold air whipping at your face at the max speed sports cars can get.

"SO HUMAN… WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO… FOR FUN?” The tone of his voice sounded as if he felt awkward.

You felt anxious, thinking that you made the situation that way. “Oh, I like to read classic literature.”

Papyrus seemed to perk up at your answer, “REALLY? I DO TOO.”

You were surprised. It was rare for someone to like literary classics. “Really? Have you read ‘Hope and Dream’ by D.R. Winters? That is such an incredible book, especially for its time.” You rambled on and on about literature for most of the ride. When you saw a wooden structure just ahead of you, you abruptly stopped. “Oh god, did I go on about books for the entire ride?”

"YES. YOU DID.”

“I’m really sorry. I’m such a nerd.”

“THAT’S ALRIGHT. I AM QUITE THE BOOKWORM MYSELF. I ENJOY CLASSICS SUCH AS _ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS_ AND _PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY_.”

You found the first book to be quite intellectual. The second one had you at a loss. “ _Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny_... I got that right, right?”

“YES! A LITERARY CLASSIC TO MONSTERS EVERYWHERE. I’VE READ IT HUNDREDS OF TIMES AND THE ENDING STILL GETS ME.”

You decided to change the topic, hoping that you would find his dignity with enough digging. “Do you live on the mountain?”

“NO. MY BROTHER AND I LIVE IN THE VILLAGE DOWN BELOW. HE WORKS IN THE SCHOOL YOU’LL BE WORKING AND STAYING IN FOR YOUR TIME WITH US.”

“Oh. I see. Do you like living down there?”

“OF COURSE. IT’S THE HUMAN WORLD, YOU KNOW.”

“Can you elaborate?” You were puzzled by his response.

“WHY, OF COURSE, HUMAN. AFTER LIVING WITHOUT SUNLIGHT AND WARMTH FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS, DON’T YOU THINK IT’D BE AWESOME TO LIVE SOMEWHERE WHERE THE RESIDENTS HAD THOSE THINGS THEIR ENTIRE LIVES?”

You found it to be a good point. If you were a Monster, you'd love to get away and learn more about humanity as quickly as possible. You would have to get with the times as quickly as possible. Besides, humanity has such a unique culture, hundreds, maybe thousands in fact. You would be dang interested too, you found. “What do you do down there?”

“I TRANSPORT PEOPLE LIKE YOU TO THE OTHER HUMAN.”

“The other?... You don't mean Frisk Dreemurr, do you?”

“YES, I DO. WE’VE ONLY HAD VISITORS COME AND GO FOR THE DAY. THAT IS, UNTIL _YOU_ CAME." He seemed to rattle with joy from just saying that. "YOU’LL BE THE FIRST HUMAN BESIDES FRISK TO LIVE ON THE MOUNTAIN WITH US.”

You only just realized what he was implying. “Wait. I'm living with you all on the mountain?”

“ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY YES.”

“Wouldn't you guys want me to stay on the human side of the mountain?”

“ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOT.”

You were befuddled yet again. “Why is that? I mean… I'm a human.”

Papyrus pressed on the brakes, almost throwing you out the car. You thanked the seatbelt for being invented. He turned to you and stated, gentle in tone but still loud of voice, “WE HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE YOU BEFORE YOU’VE EVEN BEEN INSIDE. THAT’S NOT WHO WE ARE - WELL, THAT’S NOT WHO WE ARE NOW. IN MY OPINION, I ASSUME EVERY HUMAN IS LIKE THE OTHER HUMAN, SO THAT MUST MEAN YOU’RE KIND AND STRONG-WILLED.” The skeletal Monster gave you a sincere smile.

You hadn't made a mistake coming here after all.

The two of you were right outside what you assumed was a gate. The gate itself reminded you of laser beams - several parallel beams of neon blue light stood in front of you two. As you drew closer, you realized they weren't just beams - they were a stereotypical bone shape. They were laser bones... You decided to not question it.

The beams-bones-whatever were connected to an oaken arch that had the word “Welcome!” painted on it, with several colorfully painted footprints of various, what you automatically assumed were, Monsters on another layer behind the word. All around the side of the mountain, the lasers were beaming down, encircling the settlement and its denizens.

Seeing the sign and gate, you were filled with an emotion you couldn't quite put your finger on. It's as if a fire burned within you, a strive to succeed and do well. Still, you couldn't identify the word.

Papyrus raised his right hand towards the gate. A light, similar in color to the gate, was emitted from his hand. You knew what he was doing: Magic. This was your first time seeing it in action. The lasers on the gate dissipated as soon he waved his hand down as if he commanded them to lower. You'd always thought it would be much more extravagant - grand displays, like fireworks exploding in the sky. You realized, once again, that you were wrong. You're sure you'll be learning all about magic while you were staying here.

Papyrus started driving again but at a much slower speed, giving you an opportunity to look at the Settlement of Monsterkind, the name given by the government to this side of the mountain. It reminded you of the stereotypical American town you’d see on television shows. Everything seemed to shine with joy and friendliness - the establishments, the streets, even the dang grass - bright as the sunshine. Nicely built homes of stone lined the street the two of you were driving down, rich green grass on the lawns but there were no picket fences. In fact, the only fences you had seen were those laser bones you already passed through. Huh.

Your eyes locked onto the second Monster you'd ever seen in person - a small dinosaur with a pink bow on his or her head. The little Monster smiled and waved at you. You politely returned the gesture. You noticed a large, golden flower in a pot on the doorstep the Monster was standing on. You looked on a porch next to that home and saw another flower. In fact, all of the homes had at least one of the golden flowers somewhere in sight in the front of their homes.

Papyrus made a turn. “IS THIS TO YOUR LIKING SO FAR?”

“Absolutely. It's so pretty and cleanly here, much different from where I came from.”

“EVERYONE WORKS HARD TO UPKEEP THE SETTLEMENT. I’VE DONE MY FAIR SHARE OF TRASH DISPOSAL AND GARDENING.”

“I can see. You all must really love this place.”

“OF COURSE WE DO. THIS IS OUR ‘NEWER HOME’ AFTER ALL.”

“‘Newer Home’?”

“YES. IT’S WHAT THE KING DECLARED THIS PLACE TO BE NAMED.”

“I don't mean to be rude but that's such an odd name for… anything.”

“THAT’S QUITE ALRIGHT." He grimaced. "WE ALL AGREE WITH YOU.”

Papyrus made another turn and you two were now in what you assumed to be the center of the settlement. Everything that surrounded the town square were businesses varying from restaurants, grocery stores, boutiques, and offices. Monsters were going about their day - taking a stroll, getting a haircut, conversing with one another - _slowly_ , as if they had all the time in the world to boondoggle and relax. It was the small town that you always dreamed of living in. Sure, you'll always love the big city, but you didn't like the hustle and bustle of it all the time. You always wanted to live in a place where it was appropriate to take a nap in the middle of the day then go to the park to read a book. You always wanted to live in a place where you knew every resident by name.

Dreams do come true.

As the two of you drove around the town square, your eyes caught onto two statues. A statue of a small, goat Monster and a statue of a small human child stood side by side, holding hands. “Papyrus, who are those statues of?"

“YOU’LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH. I DON’T WANT TO GIVE SPOILERS, YOU KNOW.”

“I see.” Papyrus turned again and now you're surrounded on both sides by apartment buildings, slowly rising as you guys drove up the street. You must be going up a hill. “The areas are quite different here, aren't they?”

“INDEED. THE DISTRICT SHIFTS FROM SUBURBAN TO URBAN VERY ABRUPTLY. WE’LL BE BACK IN FOREST BRIEFLY.”

Just like that, the apartments were gone and now you two were driving up a well-polished road with plenty of trees. The leaves were turning already and the sea of golden and auburn looked as if they were from a photograph, the true definition of fall. The fresh air, the beauty of it all - you were in awe of such a gorgeous place.

Papyrus turned once again and the two of you drove up to a large building. The building reminded you of a Gothic-style cathedral but longer, as if it needed to accommodate much more than churchgoers.

“HERE WE ARE. WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY OF MONSTERKIND, THE FIRST ACCREDITED OF ITS KIND. EVERYONE HERE JUST CALLS IT THE ACADEMY. THEY TEACH FROM PRESCHOOL TO TWELFTH GRADE. I HAVE A FAVORITISM TOWARDS THE KINDERGARTNERS SINCE I PLAY WITH THEM SO FEEL FREE TO LIKE THEM MORE THAN THE OTHER STUDENTS.”

This is where you'll be working for now on. Seeing The Academy in its grand glory, you're once again filled with a hot feeling in your chest. You couldn't name the feeling once again.

Papyrus parked right in front and you two get out his car. “YOU CAN GO ON INSIDE. I’LL TAKE YOUR STUFF IN FOR YOU.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I can do it, you know.”

“AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU TRAVELED VERY FAR TO GET HERE. YOU’RE PROBABLY TIRED FROM YOUR JOURNEY. I INSIST THAT YOU LET ME ASSIST SO YOU CAN GET TO RECOVERING SOONER.”

You were genuinely surprised by the skeleton’s kindness. “T… Thank you so much, Papyrus.”

“YOU’RE QUITE WELCOME. GO INSIDE NOW AND ASK FOR MRS. DREEMURR. EVERYONE AND ANYONE WILL BE WILLING TO GUIDE YOU TO HER.”

“Thank you for everything. I'll see you later then, Papyrus.”

“ABSOLUTELY. BYE-BYE!” Papyrus waved his goodbyes to you. You waved back at him then you turned and headed into the school.

The school’s interior looked just as it did on the outside. The Gothic architecture was expertly constructed. The tiles were brown while the walls were gray, the floor and walls smooth. The area you were in was brightly lit by electric lights from above you. It didn’t look like you were walking in a school but a place of worship.

You assumed the school office would be the first thing in front of you but it turned out a grand staircase was. There was no one down here. To the left side was a hallway. To the right was a room with its door closed, and another door that said, “DO NOT ENTER. ARCHERY EQUIPMENT CURRENTLY IN USE.”

You went to the left, deciding to take the stairs only if you didn’t find someone to take you to Mrs. Dreemurr down here. The hallway was lined on your right side with those golden flowers you saw all over the town, each in various painted pots. You stared at one of them. It seemed as if it was looking right at you. You smiled at it and kept on your way. The hallway led to nothing but two bathrooms and a locker room, all devoid of anyone to ask for directions.

Was this going to be harder than you initially thought? No, you were sure it wasn’t going to be.

You turned around and suddenly something that wasn’t there before is there: one of those golden flowers in their pot. This was the flower that you were having a staring contest with earlier. You only knew because of the pot it was in. The others seemed to be painted by tiny hands and young minds but the pot of this particular one seemed to be crafted by expert hands and old minds. It was navy blue and glossy with a white geometric symbol of a winged creature of some sort painted on the side facing you. Like any normal person would, you shook at the sudden appearance.

“Howdy!” A high-pitched voice cheerfully greeted you.

You screamed. You hadn’t a clue where that voice came from, making you more anxious than you already were. Your eyes darted left and right, trying to find who said that.

“Down here, silly goose.” It was the flower. The flower was talking.

Yep, you were right all along. This was a horrible decision.

“I’m Flowey - Flowey the Flower.” The voice was like shoving down candy until one was sick. The flower now had a cartoonish-looking face that considered of two parallel lines for eyes and a big curved line for smile. This “Flowey” seemed innocent enough but something still felt terribly wrong about the whole situation. You felt guilty because your body was screaming for you to run from what you assumed was a Monster. No matter what appearance it had, it was still a being that deserved respect. You tried to calm down but the atmosphere was still suggesting that you should get out of this hallway.

You swept a stray piece of hair that felt out of place thanks to your earlier tantrum back into place. “Hi there… Flowey.”

“You’re new to The Settlement, aren’tcha?”

“Y-yes, I am.”

“Golly, you must be so confused.”

“I… I am. I’m looking for a Monster by the name of Mrs. Dreemurr. I believe her first name is Tori-”

“Oh, you don’t need to talk to that old woman. I can help you as much as you need me to.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

“Sorry, but I really need to speak with Toriel.”

“Seriously, are ya stupid or something? I just said that you don't need her.”

“Uh-what?”

“You only need _me_ to show you around. Only _I_ can help you - help you on your way to **hell**.”

You were scared now. This wasn’t what Monsters were like at all. They were friendly, like Papyrus, even that little dinosaur; not terrifying like this flower.

Thick, thorn-littered vines crept out of Flowey’s pot, slithering like snakes closer and closer to you. You instinctively walked as far away as you could from them until you hit a wall. You held onto the wall for support as you felt your knees give out.

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do.”

You were afraid, oh so afraid. This was where you were going to die. You didn’t give your proper goodbyes to anyone, not even your old landlady. You didn’t tell everyone you knew how much you loved them. You would die unsatisfied with your life in the appendages of an overly cheerful flower.

A ring of fireballs looped around the flower. The vines came to an abrupt stop. Flowey’s attitude, voice, and tone made a complete 180. Its voice was now low and brooding, like an evil voice one would hear in the dead of night. “What the-? Toriel, you---”

A monster came forward from the shadows that crept in your mind and grabbed Flowey by the pot and held it securely in her hands, all while the flower shrieked and cursed at her. The monster was the white nanny you had seen on TV those many years ago and the one you spoke with on the phone yesterday.

This was Toriel Dreemurr.

She looked at you with gentle eyes. “What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth.” She gave a mean look to the plant in her hands. “Flowey, what have I said about bothering others with your sordid nonsense?”

“Burn in heck, Toriel.” A fireball appeared right next to Flowey’s petals, causing the plant to wince away in panic.

“It will be you that does such a thing if you do not stop your tomfoolery. Also, someone ought to wash your mouth out with soap for such naughty language.”

Flowey reluctantly stood down after that. “Fine… Screw you.”

"We will also be having a refresher about proper language in an intellectual environment later.”

The vines retracted back to their owner. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Toriel sighed and, as if she had cast a spell to remove the hardness and power she just had in her, smiled patiently and softly at you. “I apologize about that debacle a moment ago. Flowey does this often to visitors. He is not like other Monsters so you will have to excuse his behavior as a special case.”

You stood up straight and wiped down your clothing. “I understand.”

“Good. You must be the lovely human I talked to on the phone yesterday, are you not?”

You nodded and introduced yourself to your savior.

“I am Toriel Dreemurr. It is very nice to meet you. Please, follow me. I will show to Frisk’s quarters.”

“Thank you very much.”

The two of you, Flowey in tow, left the hallway and headed up the stairs.

“As I mentioned before, I teach kindergarten here but I substitute for classes of any grade.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It certainly is. It is a pleasure getting to know the future generation. The kindergartners are fun to be with but I like working with the teenagers as well since they’re almost at adulthood.”

“I can understand. I worked with high-schoolers when I was in college. They were interesting since they all had fully developed personalities and opinions.”

“Ah, I see. So you do have experience working with minors. That’s good.”

The two of you stepped off the stairs into the foyer. Directly in front was an open room with a desk right behind the archway into it.

“I will give you a short tour of what we pass by on the way if that is alright with you.”

“No no, go right on ahead.”

“Excellent. This is the office. In there are the teachers and principal's offices. Even though Frisk is the principal, everyone affectionately considers me to be the law enforcer of the school.”

You glanced at Flowey, who’s quiet as a mouse. “I can see why.”

“I am still unsure of what Frisk hired you to do, however, please take note that you will probably have to do a lot more than the tasks Frisk mentioned. We do not have a great many hands on deck - specifically in the office here - so you may end up doing administrative duties like I was doing when you called yesterday.”

“Understandable. I can do that.”

“Perfect. Now, let us continue on, yes?”

You turned to your right towards three sets of oaken double doors. “This is the auditorium. The school does not use it often so after hours it is open to the public to use until dusk. It is incredibly beautiful inside. Frisk will show you the inside later on. If he does not, make sure to tell me. I cannot allow him to be so rude as to not show the pride of this school.”

You both turned right into a hallway with windows and glass doors to your right and a wall to your left. Beyond the windows was a courtyard with grass cut off in a huge rectangle by concrete paths. Off to the side was more of those golden flowers. The rest of the school seemed to encircle the courtyard.

“This is the courtyard. This is where everything happens during the warmer months. We have had activities of all sorts here, even concerts.”

“Concerts? Wow.”

“I wish you were here last summer for when we had our talent show. An old student - he grew up so well - came back to do some comedy. I was so proud of him. His comedy had really improved.” She smiled as she remembered the event. You were surprised not because of the talent of the children but more that Toriel knew and seemed to have an appreciation for comedy.

The two of you continued down the hall. As you walked, you noticed that the entire wall was taken up by a very long, acrylic painting on canvas of hundreds of Monsters framed in an expensive, ornate frame. You walked up to it and stared at one part of it. There’s a group of bird Monsters with snowflake-shaped patches on their faces posing happily.

“By the end of your time here with us, you may meet every single Monster in this painting.” Toriel was smiling at you again.

“Really? That’s incredible.”

“Do you mind if I show you where I am?”

“O-Of course.”

The two of you walked to the middle of the painting. Toriel pointed a fur-covered finger at a spot and you walked up to it. You saw Toriel and the Frisk that you saw so many years ago. They both looked very happy like everyone was. Next to him were Papyrus and a couple of more monsters that you believed you may have seen before.

“Ah, it’s Papyrus here, right?”

“So Papyrus dropped you off... Yes, it is. He is such a kind, loving Monster, even back then. I believe he truly emulates what we want humanity to know about us. Many feel that he is our mascot.”

“Really? I think that’s an excellent choice. He went above and beyond for me today.” Your eyes locked onto a pink robot that you’ve seen all over TV and movie theaters. “No way, Mettaton's in this as well?”

“Of course. Mettaton, Papyrus, myself, and several others are what we define as Boss Monsters.”

“Boss monsters?”

“Well, most of the ones here with me in this lovely painting were not originally Boss Monsters but you will learn what I mean by that while you are employed here. Boss Monsters are Monsters that have much more powerful magic than the general public. Every Monster can use some form of magic, I am sure you know this, but we have much more devastating attack power. After we came up from the Underground, my ex-husband and I created a task force between the ten of us in the front here to ensure the safety of every Monster in the event history repeats itself, goodness forbid it does.”

“I see.”

“Papyrus and Mettaton are two of them.”

“I would expect Mettaton. He blows up the buildings in the movies he’s in by himself, you know. But… Papyrus?”

“Yes. He is quite the fighter. His brother claims he is a natural.”

“That’s… pretty cool.”

“‘Cool’?” Toriel giggled. “He will appreciate your comment.”

The two of you continued on your way, but you glanced one more time at the painting. You secretly hoped you would meet every Monster depicted there.

After a walk up another flight of stairs and past various classrooms, you came to a door. Toriel opened the door and you walked closely behind her. The door led to a meadow. A little ways to the left was a cozy-looking cottage. The scene reminded you of the fairy tales you read as a child, stories of heroes and heroines starting their adventures in tiny homes like this.

“This is so beautiful, Toriel.”

“Thank you very much. The Earth made this all by itself so you should be thanking it more than this old woman.”

You two walked over to the home. You noticed another golden flower near the doorway.

“Frisk and I live on campus but in separate homes. As much as I dote upon him, Frisk is an adult now and he needs his space.” The two of you stood right in front of his door but before she went through the door, she turns to you. “Please excuse the mess by the way.” Toriel knocked on the door. “Frisk, the human is here.”

A person shouted from the other side, “You can come in.” It’s the voice of your new employer.

Toriel opened the door with her free hand. You followed right behind.

The house itself was messy, books and papers stacked up in towers and piles everywhere. You could barely see the hardwood flooring. In front of you was an antique desk, oak and glossy. It was covered with plenty of papers and an open laptop on the left of it. Every wall except for the one where the windows were, which was behind the desk, was lined with bookcases brimming with books of all kinds. It’s a bookworm’s paradise; messy but mess can be fixed.

Toriel was disgusted by the state of the room. “Frisk, what did I tell you about cleaning your home?”

“Sorry, Mom. I’ve been traveling way too much to keep it clean.”

“That is no excuse, young man. I am sure half of these documents have not seen the light of day in years.”

“I know. I know.”

“Also, Flowey was at it again.”

“Oh no. Flowey, do I have to use ‘that’ again?”

Flowey spoke up for the first time in minutes. He was fuming. “Bring it on, meatbag."

Toriel glared at the flower Monster. Flowey quickly ended his rant as soon as it started. “I will put him in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

Toriel went to her left, leaving the room and quickly returned without the Monster. “I will be taking my leave then. Make sure to show the newcomer around the school at least.”

“Of course. I’ll see you later then. Thank you as always, Mom.”

Toriel smiled. “Of course, sweetheart.” She turned to you. “I hope you enjoy living here. If you would like, you may come to my home later for dinner.”

“I'd like to take you up on that offer.”

“Excellent. I will see you then. Frisk knows where and when.”

With that, Toriel headed on her way back to the main building.

There he was, the man of the hour, and you were now alone with him. Frisk was the same height as you, with that same haircut and even uglier sweater you saw those years ago. Though he was young, he looked so tired. You can barely see his eyes but you can tell that they were tired. Those deep, dark under-eye circles didn't help either. He gave you a smile like one an elderly person would - as if he was still able to smile even after seeing the world as it truly was. He was an old soul in a young adult’s body.

“Hiya, I’m Frisk. Welcome to Newer Home.” He held out his hand for you to shake.

Seeing Frisk stand there before you, starting your new life in the world of Monsters, it filled you with that feeling again. This time, you knew what the word for what it was.

**It filled you with determination.**


	2. About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue your exploration of The Academy, this time with your new employer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the description of the fic, there will be mentions of prejudice, starting in this chapter. Since I don't want to spoil anything just from the description of the fic on the main part, I will put advisories in the chapter notes for each chapter if there is any.  
> 

You hadn’t realized that you were staring at Frisk for so long. You had an excuse; you were marveled by him. Most people are. He’s so accomplished though he’s four years your younger. He’s been all over the world and back and has the respect of even the highest figures in power. People have written so many articles about him. Even a high school student at the school you volunteered at when you were a college junior wrote an essay about how he was her idol.

Yet, here he was, wanting to shake hands as if he knew you all his life.

You did as he asked. His grip was firm and reassuring.

“I’m grateful that you’re here. Really."

“I’m glad to be here as well.”

He smiled. “Then that’s excellent. Are you tired? I’ll show you around but that can wait until tomorrow.”

“No, no. I’m fine.”

He looked at you as if he was reading one of the several books all over the room. He sighed. “If you say so. I guess I’ll show you around The Academy then."

“Alright. Thank you very much, Mr. Dreemurr.”

He chuckled. You were confused by his reaction. “It’s just so odd. _No one_ calls me that. The students here call my Dad that.”

“Your dad? You mean…”

“Yes, the King of the Monsters - His Majesty Asgore Dreemurr.”

You thought back to that first press conference again. You remembered everyone expected the white billy goat Monster to speak that day. You remembered your fear of the enormous Monster in his golden armor and dark cloak all the way from your living room couch. You felt it settling back in you.

“As I was saying, he’s very eager to meet--- Are you alright?”

You practically jumped out of your skin. “Uh-yes.”

“I was scared of him at first too.”

You could only look at him, filled with wonder.

He walked over to where you stood by the door - he had cleared some sort of path in the mess so he could walk in and out the house easily it seemed - and gave you a patient smile. “You're not wrong in your judgment. Asgore can be the fearsome giant you're imagining. However, when the armor is off and he's with his subjects… Every Monster can agree that my Dad is a big fuzzball.”

You gave him a wary look. “A big fuzzball?”

“You’ll see what I mean. We’ll run into him later, I’m sure.” Frisk walked to the door and opened it. “Let’s be off, shall we?”

You smiled at him. “We shall.”

The two of you began your walk side by side all the way back to where you entered the school. He claimed this was how he always started the tours for human visitors so you went along with it. As you walked through the halls again, you peeked inside the glass of the classroom doors. The classes reminded you of those in a regular old school - same old students at square desks, teachers at the blackboards, same old same old. However, the subjects were different. A specifically loud teacher was discussing something about a “Delta Rune” to his older students. A dainty sounding lady was informing her pupils about the proper execution of a chain of bullets. Then a robust voice pierced through them all, shouting about the wonders of the theater. You smiled, reminiscing about your own childhood, but continued on your way.

“Here’s some things you’ll need for your stay here. First off is this.” Frisk handed you a card that reminded you of a bank card. “This is your Newer Home ID card. Yes, I know, you probably have your own identification but this is special. Here, this one is more important than your regular one. If you don’t have this on you, you could possibly get kicked out by accident. I advise you to have it on you at all times."

You examined the front of it first. It had the symbol you saw on Flowey’s pot emblazoned in white on the lefthand side on top of a red gradient background. The front had "human resident” in large Arial font to the right. You found it interesting. You flipped to the back and there was the stripe common on identification cards. There was no sign of any actual information about yourself on the card, just the fact you were a human living up there.

You told Frisk about your observation.

“Sans will add you to the I.D. System when we visit him later. You’ll be in for a treat too.”

“Alright… Frisk?"

He stopped walking and turned to face you. “That sounded so uncomfortable. Are you alright?”

“No, no, it’s just… Are you seriously okay with me calling you by your first name?”

He scoffed and gave you a teasing look. “If leaders of mighty nations call me Frisk, then you have every right to do the same.”

“I see. Then Frisk it is.” You tucked the ID card into your pants pocket.

“That's more like it.” He smiled at you. “Second is this.”

The brunet handed you an antique-looking brass key. A pixelated heart etched into the bow. You found it beautiful and mysterious, antique and retro - as if viewing a piece of history that's already happened and waiting to happen.

“Since you don't know how to use magic, you won't be able to enter and exit Newer Home on your own. This is a key infused with my magic in it. I'll show you how to use it later.”

“Alright. Also, you can use magic?”

You grew up, knowing that magic wasn't a reality. But then the monsters came up from under that mountain, showing off that they had been able to use it for millennia. Of course, you thought that humanity would never obtain the ability. After all, it was magic for heavens' sake. Hearing from this ambassador that A) he had his own magic and B) he clearly had knowledge on how to use it pressed at your floodgates of wonder.

“Yes and that's one of many secrets you must keep to yourself. Both humans and Monsters have the ability to learn magic. Humans just aren't born with the ability. My magic was the reason I survived my adventure in the Underground in the first place.” He glanced away for a moment and smiled sadly but quickly looked back at you. “I'm sure by the end of your time here, you'll at least know about the different kinds of magic and such. You may even learn how to use it.”

You beamed at the young man, stars shooting across your eyes. He was surely going to break those gates in you. "Me - learn magic?”

“Yes, it's certainly possible, however, it all depends on whether you can unlock the ability or not.”

The pressure on your excitement fled. Disappointment remained. “Unlock it?”

“As I said before, Monsters are born with the ability, however, humans are not. Humans need to have a reason for everything, even a reason why their magic needs to be unlocked. Plus the way to unlock it, the reason for needing to use magic, is different for every human. It's difficult to do.”

“How did you unlock yours?”

His shoulders jolted. Your intention wasn't to startle him yet you found a way. Still, he answered, “I… I wanted to get out of the Underground but it seemed I had too few choices. It was a two-way street. I wanted more than just two options. Magic was the third option."

"I see."

“And here we are, back at the main entrance.”

You hadn't realized that you two made it back to where you were only a short while ago so quickly. You were so consumed in your conversation with him.

Frisk groaned and trudged over to the front of the staircase. He crossed his arms behind his back and stood tall to as if he was a tour guide of some sort. When he opened his mouth, however, that was when you realized he was a bored teenager only doing the job for the potential paycheck. “Welcome to The Academy of Monsterkind, the first accredited school for Monsters in the world. This school offers curriculums for children from-”

“You don't have to give it to me like that. Be casual with me. That's what you were implying earlier with yourself, right?”

He smirked. “Heh, fine then.”

“Also, Papyrus told me all of that already.”

“Really? Well, that gets rid of one job for me. I'll get down to the specifics then.” He pointed to the left hallway you encountered Flowey in. “This hallway leads to the locker room. The bathroom down there's faculty only and, since it's mostly used for hand-washing, it’s well forgotten about. Use it when you gotta."

He pointed to the door with the sign on it. “That's the gym for all of the students' physical education needs. Since pretty much all of humanity is afraid of playing ball with the students, we only have intramurals. The Faculty Game is usually a sold-out affair and you'll probably have to take part in it. Watch out for Mom. She dribbles balls like the heads of her enemies.”

He finally pointed to the door on the other side of the staircase. “And this is the security office."

He knocked on the door and there was no reply from the other end. He knocked again and, once again, no reply. A lightbulb seemed to go off in the human's head when he decided to knock a final time- this time knocking two beats into the door.

A deep, mellow voice replied, “who’s there?”

“Theodore.”

“theodore who?”

Frisk glanced at you with a shit-eating grin on his lips before turning back. “Theodore wasn't open so I knocked.”

The voice on the other side of the door broke out into hysterics. The sound of shuffling and footsteps came closer and closer before the door was opened by a short skeleton Monster. The Monster had a permanent toothy grin on his face that unsettled you for a reason you couldn’t quite put your finger on. He was donned in a security uniform - hat and all - yet he also wore a hoodie and pink slippers.

“nice one, kid. you made your ol’ buddy proud.”

“Thanks, Sans.”

Sans turned to you while leaning on the door with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “this is the human, i take it?”

You introduced yourself to the Monster.

“i'm sans the skeleton. you seem like a nice… _kid_ -ney.” You could almost hear the drums play that ironic ditty in your mind.

Frisk motioned to the skeleton. “Sans here is our lone security guard.”

“i’m living the dream; plenty of breaks too. i don’t even have to leave the office and the job gets done.”

You realized that Sans definitely heard you scream earlier during your encounter with Flowey. The location of the office was too close to not hear your panic. You got the feeling that Sans here may need to be replaced.

You thought back to what Papyrus said earlier. “Papyrus mentioned that his brother worked in the school. Is that you by any chance?”

Sans’s eye sockets rose up like if he had eyebrows they would have moved up instead. “so you met my brother… well, what did you think of him?”

Something waving caught your eye. You glanced and it was Frisk, frantically shaking his hands across his neck. You were unsure why the human would act such a way so you ignored his warning.

You looked Sans right in the eye and grinned as you stated, “Papyrus was the first Monster I ever truly met and he left a great impression. Mrs. Dreemurr mentioned that he was like your mascot and I can see that he shows that the Monsters as kindhearted, comedic, and absolutely friendly. He went above and beyond for a stranger like me and I don't think I'll ever find a proper way to thank him for it. Your brother is... great, really great."

Sans’s grin seemed to widen even more than it already was. “that… that’s good. i better not find out you were pulling my finger bone, alright?”

You nodded. You know he wouldn't.

Frisk seemed to visibly relax. You weren’t sure what just transpired but you’re glad that you did whatever you did correctly.

“now, let's get you in the i.d. system--- that's what you're here for, right?”

“Yes.”

“alright. this'll be quick. put your i.d. on the floor right here.” Sans pointed a bony finger at a tile a pace away from him.

You pulled the card out of your pocket and gently placed it onto the square the skeleton asked you to.

"step onto the tile there.” He pointed to one a couple of paces from your current position.

You followed his directions perfectly.

When you peered up at Sans again, a shiver ran down your spine.

A grim, powerful aura seemed to emit from the skeleton’s frame. The white dots in his eye sockets had disappeared.

“here we go. this won’t hurt if you stand still… i think.”

A neon-blue light bright like the Sun combusted in his left eye socket, flowing out of it like flames.

You flinched, paralyzed with fear soon after.

Sans raised his open palm at you. He clenched his digits together and you felt as if something was crushing your very essence. It hurt. You closed your eyes and hissed. A second later, you felt that crushing feeling being pulled out of you.

You opened your eyes and saw “it”. You weren't sure what “it” was. You only knew it belonged to you and it shouldn't be outside your body.

In that brief second of time, you stared into the deep azure of it and allowed it to consume you. You saw things. Images of people you cared about. You saw your family, your friends. You saw silhouettes of those you'd just met. Happy times, sad times; you saw plenty of smiles and plenty of tears. You heard things. Laughter of young and old, yelling, sobbing. You heard the dialogue from moments you've always remembered. You heard a distant, distorted voice saying, “Hiya, I'm Frisk”. You smelled things. The perfume of someone you care about, the musk of the city you grew up in, the crisp air of the autumn on Mt. Ebott.

Seeing those people, hearing those sounds, smelling those scents, you felt your whole body ablaze. You wanted to have more of those times. You wanted to see those special ones again. You wanted to do everything within your power to do so. However, you felt that those sights would change if you yourself changed. You desired to remain true to yourself while protecting the past, present, and future.

And just like that, your vision came back to the real world and your body felt complete again. You were unsure of what in the world was that. You desired to know what “it” was and whether you could experience that again.

“congrats, you're now in the i.d. system.” The white dots in Sans's sockets were there again.

“What?...” You felt dizzy.

“your soul is now infused with that card. don’t ever let go of it.”

Something told you that you should listen to Sans and hold onto the card for dear life. As you bent down to get the card, you stumbled. Frisk laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder, helping center your coordination.

“I know it's rough the first time you have your Soul become visible.”

You looked at the human, puzzled. “My Soul?”

“Anyone can change their appearance, name, address, even their own birthday if they found the means. What makes you who you are on the outside can easily be altered. However, you cannot change what you are on the inside. You can't change your Soul. So the Identification System for Newer Home is based on that and nothing else.” He turned to the skeleton. “Sans is one of the creators and the lone moderator of the system. He’ll know your location wherever you are in Newer Home using his magic.”

“ah, c’mon, kid, you're pulling my tailbone.”

Frisk chuckled before continuing, “Everything comes from the Soul, even magic since it is the culmination of everything that you are. Seeing your Soul for the first time is the first step towards understanding everything about yourself and using that as power.”

“I see. So that… those… everything… That was my Soul."

“Yep.”

You placed your hands on your chest where your heart was and grinned like a goof. _The culmination of everything I am, huh,_ you thought. You felt warm inside, thinking about what you just experienced.

“so, whatcha see, kid?”

You turned to Sans. You thought back to the event that just occurred. “I saw something… ocean colored; then images of my family and friends. I saw Frisk, Papyrus, Toriel, even you as well. I heard laughter, arguing, crying. I even smelled my hometown and my grandmother’s perfume. Then I suddenly felt this burning feeling all over and all I could think was that I would do anything to be protect these memories and to have more of them. I would have to stay the same, however, for their sake. I want to remain recognizable to those I cherish while I protect them… That doesn’t make much sense now that I’m saying it aloud.”

Man and monster were both silent.

The white dots in Sans’s eye sockets disappeared for a moment. “so you're not selfish like the kid over here, huh?”

Frisk swatted away his comment.

The white dots reemerged and scrolled up to you. “that could be your downfall but… that could give you strength as well. keep thinking about them when the going gets rough. that may be how you reach your potential.”

Sans walked away over to the front of the door to the school. “i’m going to grillby’s. want anything, frisk?”

“Nah. I’ll have lunch with Dad.”

“okay. see you later then.” With that, Sans opened the door and made his exit.

Sans deserved much more than that little closet he called a security office. He deserved his own fortress.

* * *

Frisk had shown you most of The Academy’s four floors and twenty-eight classrooms. You learned that the school was only accredited because Frisk lied on the forms saying that the school was a human-only school. It worked and even after the government found out, things were fine. You learned that the school building originally was a boarded-up cathedral but with a lot of magic and willpower, the building was fully renovated. There were some parts, however, that were still there from the original layout. Secret tunnels, doors that opened to nothing. He informed you not to let anyone know that there was a tunnel that Sans and he expanded so the two could escape to Grillby’s even in the most dire of circumstances.

“You ready to meet my Dad?”

You two were in front of that long painting you saw earlier with Toriel. You weren't prepared to meet the king yet. You wanted to wait a little more time before speaking with him. “Yeah, but… I'm curious about this painting.”

Frisk turned and looked at it with what you thought was a twinkle in his eye. “Yeah. Nice, right? Only an Annoying Dog and some… I-still-don't-know Monsters made this.”

You were taken aback. “Really? This is one of the biggest paintings I've ever seen.”

“Yeah. It made me happy too. I helped pay for one of the I-still-don't-know Monsters to go to college and she came back and made this.”

You both stared at the painting for a while. You saw those bird creatures again. Next to them were a group of rabbit monsters and a huge group of dog monsters. Everyone was happy. The rabbits were laughing and the dogs were dancing. Seeing this painting in greater detail gave you more insight about the monsters. They are a happy race, immortalized in this painting as a funny, jolly group. It reminded you of those good memories of home: the laughter and happiness that usually occurred under your family roof during holidays. You pondered if you'd be able to visit in time for the winter holiday season. You also pondered if this magnificent painting even had a title.

Frisk’s thick eyebrows rose when you inquired. “No. In fact, I was supposed to name it."

“Really now.”

“Yep. I just never came up with a name. For right now, its temporary title is _About Us_. I want to show the world that this is what Monsters are about. The Monsters are cheerful, prideful folk that'll accept anyone with open arms.”

“You're right about that. Everyone's so happy. I can even see a group over here drinking and singing.”

“The Monsters love to party too. You'll love their festivals. The next holiday is actually coming up soon.”

“Really? Well, I can't wait then.”

“Now, let's go meet King Fluffybuns.” You stood there for a moment. Frisk had already walked away and was at the door to the courtyard. He turned to you, giving you a look. “Don't… Don't let him hear you call him that by the way. He’ll go red from ear to ear.”

“Do I want to know why he’s called King Fluffybuns?”

“I didn't either. Now, let’s go.”

You follow suit into the Courtyard. You noticed several things you couldn’t have seen from the windows, such as the climbing ivy gently scaling the bricks, the little patches of Queen’s Lace scattered about the pasture, the leaves on the trees proudly turning into hues of golden, auburn, and green. It was beautiful, as if upkept by one who adored nature like it was a loved one.

The trees and hedges were lined up in a way that seemed to emphasize Asgore, practically guiding you by your hand along a path to him. The brightness of day shined directly on the king, a natural spotlight making his light yet heavy features visible to your eyes. Even from where you stood by the door, the lord’s presence was larger than life, especially yours. You felt like a bug under a giant.

Frisk left you there at the door to amble right up to the monster. The king of monsterkind was trimming the hedges on the opposite side of the courtyard, humming a pleasant tune as he did. He wasn’t wearing the armor and cape you expected him to be in. He was wearing pink, _bubblegum pink_.

“Hey, Dad.”

Asgore perked up and spun around giddily. “Howdy, Frisk. How was your day so far?” You were stunned at how deep the king's voice was. He laid his hedge clippers gently on the ground and strode gracefully over to the human.

Frisk smiled. “Good; paperwork as usual. I just got off the phone with the prime minister of Canada and he was pleased with the forms I finished last night.”

“That is excellent. I can never thank you enough for your aid.”

The brunet swatted away the compliment. “P’shaw, I’m not doing much. I’m actually on break now, showing the newcomer around.”

“I can see. I also heard Toriel complaining about the state of your office all the way from here.”

Frisk looked away, embarrassed. The father put a big hand on his son's head and softly ruffled his hair. The human chuckled as he did. “Oh, c’mon, Dad.”

“I was not messing it up any more than it already was.” Asgore added a hearty laugh right behind. “Was there not someone you were supposed to be introducing me to?”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Frisk signaled for you to come over hurriedly.

You reluctantly walked over. As you walked over, like a mouse walking towards its predator, the monster let out another laugh.

“There's no reason to be afraid. I don't bite.”

That comment helped ease you, though you were weak in the knees still. You stood next to Frisk almost at attention.You could barely sputter out, “G-good afternoon, Your Majesty.”

Asgore patiently beamed down on you, “There’s no need for the formalities. Right now, I am Asgore the gardener. And you?”

You introduced yourself in the same format the monarch-gardener did - your name and your occupation.

The king laughed at your witty comeback. “I think you’ll be a great edition to the faculty here.”

You eased your shoulders and back at his genuine comment. “Thank you very much, sir.”

“Why, of course. Now, would you like to have a cup of tea?”

“Who could say no to such an offer?"

You made the gardener chortle again. “Excellent. Do you mind if we have a picnic? It’s a warm day for autumn. The birds are singing, leaves are turning. The children are on lunch break now and I think it is high time for all of us to eat some lunch.”

You hadn’t had a picnic since you were a small child. The idea of having one made you giddy. Once again, you couldn’t refuse the kindly king’s offer.

“Excellent. I am glad you agreed. I had already prepared in advance for the occasion, you see.” Asgore walked over to the shrubs he was working on before and bend down to get something. When he turned back towards you two, you saw a woven basket in his hand. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

The sound of juvenile laughter and movement from the three stories of The Academy surrounded you, your employer, and his father as you all sat on a picnic blanket in the Courtyard eating sandwiches and sipping tea. Asgore was correct. It was a perfect day for a picnic. The winds common during this season were settled, the sky usually clouded was clear.

The sandwiches were delicious. The tea was the best you’d ever had. Even the assortment of cookies was to die for. The pie… wasn’t stellar, however. You smiled and claimed it was delicious, not to offend the Monster king.

“So, Frisk mentioned that you did not know much about my kind, am I correct?” the king- gardener today, asked, sipping some of his tea with his pinkie finger out.

“Yes. I apologize for my ignorance.”

“It is quite alright. You are like… well, almost every human out there. Frisk didn't know a thing about us, even our existence when he entered the Underground years ago now.”

“I would like to learn about you all as much as I can while I'm here.”

“That is good. You have an open mind, much like a book waiting to be written in. Frisk, have you explained the history of the War to our new faculty member yet?” Frisk nearly choked on his sandwich. “I'll take that as a no. Let's finish up our meal and head to the auditorium then. The auditorium will do the explaining.”

For a split second, you thought that the auditorium would actually talk to you. You shook the thought out your head immediately. There's no way an location can talk to you… Right? You honestly weren't sure anymore.

The three of you spent another half hour idly chatting and eating before wrapping things up and putting everything away into the basket.

“Thanks again for lunch, Asgore.”

He smiled big at you. “Anytime. Now, let's all head to the auditorium.”

The three of you did just that.

When you headed back to the lobby, there were preschool and kindergarten students donned in baby pink and baby blue jackets and yellow baseball hats crowded in front of Toriel and a bespectacled sheep monster. You noticed that for some students, their jackets had holes for their wings and for others, their horns burst right through their baseball hats.

You overheard Toriel’s announcement. “Everyone make sure to have a buddy and hold hands as we walk down to the park, alright?”

“Yes, Mrs. Dreemurr.” The students all got a partner and held hands with each other. It was the cutest thing you'd seen all day. The students and teachers began their walk to their destination. As the students wobbled down the stairs, Toriel and you locked eyes. The kindly monster smiled at you and Frisk but immediately frowned and looked away when she locked eye contact with Asgore. Toriel then followed suit with her students and fellow teacher.

“The kids are adorable, right?” You turned to him and the king of monsters was teary-eyed and smiling goofily.

Your voice raised an octave and you returned the grin genuinely and excitedly. “Oh gosh, tell me about it. That was, by far, the cutest thing I've seen all day. The little hats and jackets too.”

Frisk, unfazed by the adorable display, informed you about the outfits. “They wear them for safety reasons. Cars will be able to see them from a mile away with the bright outfits.”

Listening to the human’s relaxing voice, you also relax. “Oh, so that's why they wear them. That's a very good idea.”

“It was indeed. Dr. Alphys, who you'll meet sometime in the month, suggested it. She, unfortunately, got it from… one of her cartoons.”

Asgore turned to his son. “Alphys and Undyne will have your head if you refer to their shows as cartoons, Frisk.”

The young man snickered. “You're right about that. Shouldn't we be going inside?”

“Oh, right.” Asgore opened the center set of double doors and held it open for Frisk and you to go in. You couldn't see a thing due to the darkness that filled the room. Frisk walked all the way to the right to a wall. He opened what you assumed was a switchboard and flipped some switches up. Spotlights flashed on under the proscenium arch, illuminating them harshly and the room gently enough that you could see the billy goat monster again.

The auditorium looked like a small proscenium, just enough wooden seats to hold the entire student body and faculty. Large black-out curtains covered three sections of the walls on your left and right, covering what sunlight might come out from the windows behind them. In the walls next to each curtain were plaster statues of six different Monsters, dressed in armor, standing mighty before all. Even from where you stood, you could see the amount of detail that went into creating them. In front is the stage itself, made of the same oak wood as the seats. The stage was draped behind a mahogany curtain, hiding its contents behind it. It filled you with wonder, wanting to pull all those curtains away and find what awaited behind them. You contained yourself, however. They were closed for a reason.

“Here, let’s all sit here.”

Frisk rejoined you and the two of you headed to the row Asgore mentioned. The three of you sat down smack dab in the middle of the row, Asgore having a tight squeeze in his seat due to his massiveness.

“Now this is where you come in, child."

You turned to the king. “What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you tell us what you learn from the auditorium?” Asgore pointed a clawed finger at the proscenium arch.

You looked on and noticed what he meant: the carvings in the wood. You were so stunned by the beauty of them that you gasped. Those statues didn’t hold a torch to the pure amount of detail and precision of the woodwork on the arch. It reminded you of the 17th-century art you studied in that mandatory art history course from freshman year that you nearly flunked. The carvings were cut off by leaf motifs in some areas, reminding you of comic strips. It was as if they told a story…

You figured out then what you must do.

“The woodwork details the War and you want me to recite what I learn from each, am I correct?”

“Pretty much. Dad likes to show off the brightest of his kingdom. The woodworkers who made this also made the statues in here and the painting near the Courtyard.”

“Really? So an Annoying Dog and a couple of I-still-don't-know monsters made all of this.”

Asgore glanced at his son, awaiting something from him. Frisk simply shrugged, a smile that only a child who got caught stealing from the cookie jar would have. Asgore then shook his head, chuckling to himself. Then the king and his son answered, “Yes,” in almost perfect unison.

“Incredible. Absolutely incredible… Should I start?”

The look Frisk gave answered your question.

You started to the very edge of the left. In that frame, a human and a monster were depicted, standing side by side, facing forward. “There are two races in this world: human and monster.”

You went to the next. The human and monster face each other, glowering, bickering over something. “Tensions grew high among them. Neighbors fought neighbors. Royalty fought royalty. Until…”

You went to the next. On two sides, humans and monsters were divided, bearing swords, shields, bows, and banners. On the monster side, you noticed a large puff of smoke that wasn’t there on the human one. You weren't sure what that meant. “One day, a war began.”

You looked to the next. Two humans - one holding his or her staff in his or her hand, something… no, magic radiating from his or her hand and one with a book in his or her hand - stood before a group of crowded together monsters. The monsters were fearful, staring at the human’s magic. “The humans were victorious. The victors used magic to…”

In the final etching, a line was carved into the space between the monsters and humans. The humans celebrated under sunlight while the monsters walked into the darkness on the other side. Some monsters were scratching on the line, trying to break through it. “Create a wall and trap the monsters underground. The end.”

The three of you sat there in silence. The video from the bus ride here aided you in your explanation, however, something told you that you didn’t explain it thoroughly.

“That’s pretty much the basis of it. Good job. You did a lot better than most of the visitors we’ve had so far.”

“Thanks.” you replied, pleasant inside from Frisk's compliment.

Asgore went into further detail, recounting the history of The War to you. “Tensions had always been high between the two races. When something negative occurred in the realm of Monsters, we always blamed the humans. The humans returned the tradition.

One day, enough was enough. Human villages were ransacked and once again, the tradition was done. The Monsters, however, stood up. My father, the monarch then, told the human king that we did not do such a deed. Arguments broke out and citizens on both sides wanted the blood of the others. Next thing we knew, soldiers were taking up arms and storming fortresses.

We, of course, would later find out that the humans instigated the War because of their own fear. If the Monsters then got their hands on one human Soul, the tables would have turned in a fortnight. Hundreds, thousands even, would have been killed by a single Monster. It’s a fearsome ability but no Monster desired to ever use it. Sure, we wanted the heads of the humans, but that’s only because they wanted ours first. So we gave them their war.

A day turned into a month. A month turned into a season. A season turned into a year.

It was a bloodbath for us. Women lost husbands and boys lost fathers. Entire clans were eradicated overnight. The amount of dust in the streets became so thick that some areas looked as if a sandstorm had swept through.

Yet, not one human Soul was destroyed. There were no casualties on the human side. We all call it what occurred as a war but, in all honesty, what took place was genocide.

My father, king at the time, decided to surrender before all of our kind was wiped out. It was the only solution. Many of his best were now scattered in the wind. There was no end to the funerals that had to be held - if those who would attend even survived until then.

No one expected the humans to not take the surrender. No one expected for the humans to use that forbidden magic. They trapped every single Monster under the mountain range we sit above now, one of the entrances a couple of miles north of here.

Nearly two millennia past and here we are, sitting in this auditorium. The effects of The War are still present even though the Barrier is gone. You will encounter Monsters that are the last of their clans, some being the survivors of the raids. There are also many traditions that were started during the War that we practice to this day. You will get an hands-on experience with probably all of them while you’re here.”

You looked back onto the woodwork again, specifically at the section depicting the battle scene, the rising action. “I see…”

“You look as if you are guilty about something.”

You flinched. “I-I guess I am.” You turn to the monarch sadly. “I know I didn’t have any hand in The War at all but…”

“You feel guilty about the deeds of your ancestors."

“Yes. Absolutely. I feel like history is repeating itself. Not with the war part, of course! God forbid that ever happens. The name-calling, the hatred… It’s happening all over again.”

“Well, that’s understandable. We don’t know much about each other. When human and Monster don’t know something, they grow fearful, hateful.” Asgore looked at his humongous paws, a sullen cloud cast over his form. You now noticed the deep, dark circles under the eyes of the kindly king, “They start saying and doing things they would never imagine themselves doing.”

“And that’s why I’m doing what I’m doing.” Frisk put a warm hand on Asgore’s forearm. The king looked at the human, surprised at first but relieved right after. “This will all end if we get to know each other. No more name-calling, no more violence, no more wars. There’s no excuse for this either. It’s the 21st century, for goodness sake. If you don’t know something, you can google it and have an answer in seconds. Regarding Monsters, however, there isn’t much. A human may not find the answer to his or her Monster-related questions as easy as it is for a Monster to have their human-related questions answered. That’s why I write all these papers, do all these interviews, speak at all these conferences. Humans want to relate to something but on a human level. That’s just who we are. And I’m the human they relate to when they have questions. I’m their search engine involving the Monsters.”

“I understand. That’s what I must help you… both of you with, am I right?”

“Right on the money.”

“Alright. Then, I’ll do my very best.”

“What’s that supposed to mean: you weren’t going to if we hadn’t done this?”

“... Maybe.”

Frisk and Asgore howled in laughter. You snickered a little at your joke. Then you had to hold onto the armrest nearest to you to balance yourself as you chuckled along with them. You were sure then that you were going to do something great while here.

* * *

The sun had set and the students were already in their homes, doing whatever monster children did when they got home from school. You now stood in front of your own home, which was right next door to Frisk’s.

“This is a guesthouse we built for visitors. There are three bedrooms in here so pick and choose whichever you’d like to use. You could even switch beds every night if you want. It’s up to you.”

“Alright.”

“You want me to show you around or…?”

“Nah, I think I got it from here.”

Frisk gently smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. 10 am.”

“Got it. See you then, Frisk.”

Frisk left you to your own accord. You used that antique key you received earlier to open the door. You had just come back from dinner with Toriel and Frisk mentioned the purpose of the key only after the white nanny goat reminded him, giving the human a scornful look only a mother would give her child. Yes, the key would help you get in and out of Newer Home with ease. He claimed you had to raise the key in the sky and say 'open sesame' and you’d be allowed back in but… something told you that you’d lock yourself out of the settlement if you tried it on your own. The key also had another purpose which was the key to your new home.

You turned the knob and opened the door. It was pitch black inside, the only light coming from the lamp overhead the outside part of the door. You swept along the walls next to the frame, hoping to find a light switch. Eventually, you found one that was shoulder level to your left. You flipped it and the darkness dissipated in a flash.

The house reminded you of your childhood home. The furniture was similar, the appliances were similar, even the wash of coziness that overcame you. There were some differences, however. There was a fireplace, one of those small hearths you saw in movies. Since you lived in the city and the heating was good in your home, there was no need for a fireplace. The temperature hadn't dropped yet so there would be no need to use it yet. The walls and flooring were made of oak paneling, giving it a log cabin feel. The house also smelled like clean laundry and lemons, as if it was freshly cleaned roof to floor.

You liked it. You really liked it.

You noticed a folded note card standing proudly on the round dining room table. You picked it up and opened it. On it was something scribbled elegantly in orange crayon.

 

 

> Salutations Human,
> 
> It is I, The Great Papyrus! I wish you good tidings on your stay in Newer Home. Here, I leave you with a plate of my famous, homemade spaghetti. I hope you enjoy it so much that you weep tears of joy.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> The Great Papyrus
> 
> P.S.: Wait, I said that before. Disregard that.
> 
> P.S.S.: But the letter is still from The Great Papyrus.

The smile you had on your face was so big that it could make the crescent moon jealous of its curve. The skeleton was so kind. No, every monster you'd met so far was incredibly kind and helpful. You knew that in order to repay their kindness, you must work hard with Frisk to help improve their lives.

Just as Papyrus mentioned, there was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs covered in saran wrap. Even though you just ate, seeing the spaghetti made you hungry again. You would eat it once you had put away your clothes.

Next to the table, you found your bags. You smiled again, thinking back to the tall skeleton telling you that he'd dropped your bags off. He kept his promise, it seemed. You grabbed your bags and walked up to the second floor using the staircase conveniently located next to the doorway.

On the second floor was four doors. You opened the first one. It was a closet with shelves in them. You decided that you'd designate this as the towel closet, just like the one you had at home. You closed it and went to the next door. It led to a bedroom with three beds. You didn't need that many beds in one room. You went to the next door - a bedroom with two beds and two desks. Once again, you were unsatisfied.

Then the final door. You opened it and it led to the room you knew you'd like. It was one full-sized bed, headboard next to the window. To the right of it was a secretary desk, cherry tree wood in material, with a chair of similar wood that had a neon green hand-sewn cushion on it. Next to the desk is an oak, four-drawer dresser with glass knobs. The wall that had the door to the room also had a wardrobe on it.

You practically ran up to the bed and flopped face first into the soft comforter laid across it.

Yep, this was the one.

You took out the clothes in your bags and started to put them away in their appropriate places. As you did, you took notice that the room was very bare on decorations. You decided that you would ask Frisk if you were allowed to hang things on the walls. You wouldn't want to put nails in walls you shouldn't be putting nails in. Regardless, you could also use adhesive hooks as well.

When the clothes were put away, you placed the laptop you had since college onto the desk, plugging it into its charger. You plugged your phone into its charger and placed it on the nightstand next to your new bed. Finally, at the bottom of your suitcase, you took out the framed photo of you and your family and placed it on the desk behind the laptop. A misadventure with colored sticks, buttons, hot glue and stickers led to the creation of the frame. The picture was of you and your family during the holidays last year. You weren't sure if your family was considered small or large but you didn't care. It was _your_ family and they were perfect and imperfect the way they were.

After everything was put away, you threw your bags under your bed. Your room was now set up. Your mission for this week would be to decorate it.

You went downstairs, excited to eat the spaghetti. You unwrapped it and put it right in the microwave. You set the timer for two minutes. As the timer trickled down and the food was heating up, you searched for silverware. You found a fork and knife in the drawer right next to the stove. Just in the nick of time, too, since the timer went off a moment later. You took your meal out the microwave and set it on the table.

You sat down and looked at the meal. It looked innocent enough. You twirled a bit of spaghetti around the fork and put it in your mouth---

You ran to the sink and spat it out into the drain. _Yuck!_

* * *

Somehow, seven o’clock turned to half an hour before midnight. You were talking to friends you met in college in a group chat on Skyline. You were all using webcams so you could see each other’s faces. Everyone was questioning you about the background change. You filled them in on what occurred over the last 24 hours.

“So you seriously moved all the way from one of the most well-known cities in the world to the boonies just for a job?” George queried, a puzzled look on his well looked-after face.

“Yep.”

“And you didn't know most of the details of the job before you got there either?”

“Yep.”

“That's so like you.” Michelle said, rolling her eyes and smirking.

“Mich, you saw what my apartment was like - crap, crap, and even more crap. Plus I lost my job at Burger World and you know that Bitchress was on my butt daily about it.” Your prior landlady wasn't a nice old woman.

“The dork’s right about that.” Ricardo said, “Shoot, I'd jump into the dude’s arms if he was willing to shelter me from the Roach dynasty in my place.”

“Roach dynasty? Oh my god, Ricky.”

“I’m on Ricky’s side about this. The place was infested. Seriously, why didn’t you call an exterminator?”

“Bookworm doesn’t have money like you, dude.” Ricardo stated, “None of us do.”

George shrugged. “Whatever.”

Jacob inquired, tucking his glasses up as he did, “So who is your employer anyway?”

“Frisk Dreemurr.”

“Who…?” George asked.

“‘Hiya, I’m Frisk’ Frisk Dreemurr.” That was your worst impression of the man you’d ever done or seen.

No one said anything for a moment until Ricky and George exclaimed, “What the hell?” at the top of their lungs.

Ricky asked, pleasantly surprised, “For real?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re working with the monsters…” The way Jacob said it concerned you. He glanced away for a moment, worriedly, tucking his glasses back up, before looking at his screen again.

You didn’t like the silence everyone was giving you. “Yeah… Is there a problem?”

Michelle cut in, agitation in her voice. “‘Is there a problem’; Of course there’s a problem! Why the hell are you working with them?”

“What’s the problem with that? I’m getting paid and---”

“Dude, they’re _freaks; disgusting freaks!_ ”

You never really liked Michelle in the first place. She was the type of girl that spend all day popping bubblegum and talking about your male friends rather than doing any of her assignments. This, however, was new, and it shocked you. George was the type to say something outlandish like that - he didn’t know any better, growing up only around people that looked and lived like him - not Michelle. You once again considered permanently deleting the girl on your social media accounts.

You didn't know how to respond to the girl's comment. “Mich--- Wha--”

Ricky said, “Mich, dude, chill out. Bookworm’s alive, okay?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Just drop it.”

Mich scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Out of everyone in your friend group, you liked Ricardo the best. He could be a jerk sometimes, but he knew when to stop. He also knew when you were upset about something. You needed to thank him later when the chat ended.

George asked, “So… they aren’t psychos?”

You crossed your arms, exasperated. “No, Georgey. In fact, they’re nice, much nicer than any of you.”

Ricky dramatically put his hand over his chest. “Oh, you wound me.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” You rolled your eyes and smirked, sarcastically responding to his comment. You dropped the act a moment later. “Seriously, guys, the Monsters were so polite and--- I even had a picnic with the king of them today; a frigging picnic.”

“A… picnic?” Michelle twirled a piece of her hair.“That’s so baby-ish.”

“It’s not baby-ish. Well, I thought it was until I sat down with the big guy. He’s a big fuzzball, really.”

“The king of the monsters is a fuzzball?” Jacob's words were like a knife in your body, cutting through your statement. Jacob was usually not like this either. In fact, his behavior was making you anxious.

“Y-Yes, he is.”

Ricky asked, “What are you supposed to be doing there anyway? You mentioned you could finally use that degree for something.”  _Thank goodness._ Ricky honestly was your savior tonight.

Thanks to your friend’s topic change, you were able to regain your composure. “I’ll be editing his papers, however, I might be doing much more than that. He’s the principal of the school that’s on the grounds here and they’re understaffed in the office, so I might also be doing administrative crap.”

“That sounds a lot better than what I’m doing.”

Georgey stated, “Anything’s a lot better than what you’re doing.”

Ricky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Mr. Rich Boy.”

Michelle asked, snippy. “What are you doing again, Ricky? Construction? Oh yeah, right.”

“I have a job at least. What are you doing, Michelle? Oh yeah, right. Nothing.”

You oooh’d at Ricky’s sick burn and gave him a thumbs up. You never had the courage to sass the female. He gave you a smirk and a thumbs up back.

“You’re such an ass. I’m out. See you whenever,” and with that, Michelle left the chat. _Finally._

“I-I’m going to head out too. Talk to you guys tomorrow.” Georgey left as well.

“I have some work to do for my boss so I’m heading out as well. T-talk to you soon.” And with that, Jacob made his exit.

You and Ricardo were quiet for a moment. He wiped his face with his hands, as if trying to wipe the stress off his features. Finally, he looked back at the screen, happy. He sighed. “And then there were two.”

“And then there were two.”

“So you’re seriously working in the Settlement?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you’re gonna like it?”

“It’s probably going to be the best job on the planet.”

“Then that’s what’s important.” You gave Ricky a look. “Don’t listen to them. Mich is jelly and Georgey will do anything to get in her pants.”

“Michelle, jelly of me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would she be jealous of me?”

“Because you’re happier than she’ll ever be."

“What do you mean?”

“... Nevermind. Look, you’re happy with where you are, right?”

“Yeah. I love it.”

“Then that’s all that matters. Don’t listen to anyone but yourself.”

“You’re… you’re right.”

Ricky smirked at you and tucked his hands behind his head. “I know I am.”

You rolled your eyes but you couldn’t hide that smile on your face. You looked into your lap before looking back at the screen. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Everything. I can only handle a certain amount of Michelle and her drama. And seriously, did you see how Jake was acting tonight?”

“Yeah… He seemed ‘off’.”

“‘Off’ is polite, coming from you.”

“C’mon, there’s no other way to describe it, man. Jake was real distant, even more than usual.” Ricky's face showed how discomforted he was with the matter.

“Speaking of which, where does Mr. Robot-o work anyway? He said he got an internship a couple of months ago and now he’s working full time for the place. Did he ever mention it to you?”

“Nah. Not a word outta him to me. You know he don’t talk to me outside the chat like how Michelle don’t talk to you like that.”

“I see… I’m gonna knock out. I gotta get in the office at ten.”

“Shit, you’re right. It’s a minute to midnight now. I gotta be out at five.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully, before everyone else logs in. I honestly don’t want to listen to Michelle first tomorrow, if you catch my drift.”

“Understandable. Alright. I’ll log in at seven. No one’ll be on before then.”

“Alright. Thanks, Ricky.”

“Anything for the book dweeb.”

“Oh, shush.”

Ricardo laughed then gave one final smile. “Night.”

“Night-night.”

And with that, you turned off your computer and put it back on the desk. That didn’t go as well as you expected it to. You hadn’t even told your family yet. You began to wonder how they would react to your decision.

Regardless, you crawled under the comforter and settled in quickly. You set the alarm on your phone for eight am. You then locked the screen and placed the device on the nightstand. You turned the light out and put your head on the pillow. Your eyes began to flutter close when you heard sniffling.

Sniffling?

You rose up out of bed, searching the room desperately. You turned on the light and got out of bed. You weren’t going to be able to sleep a wink if you didn’t find out what that sound was. You opened drawers, moved the curtains aside, even looked under the bed, hoping to find the source of the sound to no avail. _Oh no_ , you thought,  _I'm finding out what that is over my cold, dead body_.

You swung opened the door to your room and the noise stopped instantly. You looked all around the dark hallway, even over the balcony and you couldn't see anything out of place from how you left it earlier. You closed the door to your room, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you should move your stuff to the room next door. Shoot, maybe you’ll ask if you can move in with Frisk.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day working for Frisk. You learn, you listen, you clean.

You closed your eyes at one point and woke up with sunlight gently filtering into your room through the cotton curtains. You hadn’t a clue how you slept last night after that disturbance but it seemed you not only did but had the most refreshing rest in a long time. You were still unsure of what that noise was but you hoped you would never hear it again.

You rolled out of bed and walked out the door of your room, desperately needing to relieve yourself. You never did search for that bathroom last night. You opened door after door in the hallway and downstairs, but alas, no restroom. You headed back into your room and noticed a door adjacent from the windows. You opened it and you finally found the bathroom. You wanted to kick yourself because you assumed that the door led to a closet.

You needed to stop assuming things in general.

After doing your business on the porcelain throne, you washed your hands in the sink. Above the sink was a round mirror and you decided to finally look at yourself in it. Your hair was a complete mess, strands sticking up all over the place. You laughed your head off at your image. You not only got a good sleep but you looked the part too.

You conducted your morning routine and quickly put on your clothing for today - business attire again. After tucking in your button-down, you headed downstairs. Just then, your stomach growled. _Oh no_ , you thought. You didn’t get groceries. How were you going to eat?

Someone knocked on the door. You headed over to the entrance and open the front door to see Frisk standing there, surprised. “Oh! I didn’t expect you to answer so quickly… And you’re dressed too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You got a lot of discipline. I actually just woke up.” You knew the human wasn’t fibbing. He was wearing a set of ugly flannel pajamas, bunny slippers too.

You looked at the clock near the dining room. It was two minutes to ten. “It’s two minutes to and you just woke up?”

Frisk scratched the back of his head nervously, worsening his bedhead. “In fact, Flowey woke me up.”

“The angry flower woke you up.”

“Yep.”

You sighed loudly. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Frisk had a smirk on his lips.

You gave your employer a look. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“I’ll be taking your word for it then. Now, wanna eat breakfast at my place? I can make pretty good pancakes and I know you don’t have any food.”

You praised a higher being, bow and all, in your thoughts. “Absolutely.”

"Great, follow me then.”

You locked the door of your home - a habit from living in the city - and stepped into Frisk’s messy home again. This time, the two of you headed to the room left of Frisk’s mess of an office. You were alright with the mess but this was way more than you could handle. You made a mental note to discuss organizing this madness with your boss.

In this room was the kitchen, immaculate to your surprise. You felt that you’d start every workday in here and you liked the idea. The morning sunlight coming through the lace curtains of the windows and back door illuminated the sage green walls of the cozy kitchen. The creamy tiles reminded you that you really needed something to wake you up right now.

The kettle on the electric stove began to whistle and Frisk ran over to turn off the heat under it. “Want some tea?”

You were more of a fan of coffee than of tea but you weren't going to turn down the offer. “Does the tea have caffeine in it?”

“Earl Grey does. The cabinet behind you has the box for it. Take out a bag for me too.”

You did as Frisk asked of you. You opened the door of the oaken cabinet and looked over the products in there. Cereal, flour, spices, tea. You took out the box and closed the door. You then headed over to Frisk. You gave him the tea bags and he put them into the mugs. You returned back to the cabinet and put the box back.

“I’ll get started on the pancakes. Go ahead and sit down if you’d like.”

You turned to the oaken table and sat down in the chair that faced Frisk. You looked at the lace doily that covered the top and gently rubbed your fingers against it. _Beautiful._   _It reminds me of Gigi._

“Hey, you, human.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin. You snapped your head to the left of you to see Flowey on the table, staring at you. “Oh, uh.” You breathed hard to catch your breath. “I didn’t see you there.”

“That’s the point. I was trying to scare you.”

“... Why?”

“Humans are stupid. I like to mess with ‘em.”

“... That’s an odd hobby you have.”

Frisk poured the pancake mix into the pan. The sound of sizzling filled the room. “Don’t mind him. Flowey’s not the best conversationalist.”

Your eyes never left the flower. “I can see that.”

Flowey rolled his eyes (you’d hadn’t realized the flower had a gender in the first place). “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” The golden flower turned back to you, an unsettling smile on his face. “So, do you wanna give up your Soul so I can destroy all of humanity and Monsterkind?”

You gave him a disgruntled look, “No, not at all. What the---?”

Frisk warned, “Flowey, stop it or you won’t get any pancakes.”

The flower stopped his charade, fortunately. Flowey and you had a staring contest after that, the only sound coming from the flipping of pancakes on the stovetop. He blinked once, twice. “You’re weird, you know that?”

Frisk gave the flower a chastising look. Flowey didn’t look to see.

"Well, you’re weird too. You’re a flower with a single gender.”

“So?”

“Flowers are hermaphrodites.”

Flowey scoffed. “Well, I’m a boy, you idiot. You shouldn't be talking either. You look like a hermaphrodite yourself-”

Frisk practically slammed the pan back down on the stove. “Flowey, you do not just tell someone that!” You weren't personally offended but you did agree with Frisk. _Not cool, man._

“Well, he… she… I don’t know, called me one first.”

The human put the used pan in the sink and turned on the water over it, the water evaporating in a sizzle. “The newbie was stating a scientific fact. Plants can be called hermaphrodites and, no matter how you see it, you're a flower, Flowey.” He went into the cabinet above the sink and took down two plates. “Also you called them weird, which is also not nice.” He dug into a drawer next to the stove and took out silverware.

Flowey groaned long and loud, leaning back dramatically to let the groan have more effect. “God, you’re just like Toriel first thing in the morning.”

Frisk placed the plates and utensils in front of you, looking at Flowey. “You know good and well my mother can be much worse than this.”

Flowey let out a noise of disgust and looked away and the brunet came back with the perfect-looking pancakes he whipped up. Frisk placed the plate down in between you two and sat down. You passed him a plate and set of fork and knife and Frisk took them, saying his thanks.

You and he were putting some pancakes onto your plates when the two of you noticed the look Flowey was given the human.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Here, I’ll deactivate it now.” Frisk waved his hand in front of the pot, drawing a triangle in the air. “Done.”

“Finally. You really should have done that sooner.” Using his vines, Flowey crawled out of his pot (you dropped your fork and jaw when you saw the sight) and wrapped himself around Frisk’s torso and arms, as if he was like the climbing ivy in the courtyard. After some more twisting, the flower crawled himself onto Frisk’s left shoulder, perched like a bird, his vines ensnaring his left arm.

“Don’t tell Mom about this, by the way.” You nodded your head in response, earning a smile from him. “Flowey’s pot has a spell on it, preventing him from ever being able to touch the soil again. You’ve seen him and his intentions clearly already. We can’t have Flowey running about without us being able to track him.”

“Why don’t you add him to the I.D. System?”

Frisk looked at you, pleasantly surprised. “You’re learning the works quicker than I thought. I’m impressed and relieved.” He glanced at the flower for a moment with a frown upon his lips. “Unfortunately, we can’t add Flowey to the system.”

“I don’t have a Soul. Literally.” Flowey looked away almost melancholically before looking back at you with a plain look to him.

“He can’t help being the way he is, however, he _is_ dangerous. So at least we can keep him from burrowing and hiding in the dirt - by the way he does do that. Everyone, Mom especially, wanted to destroy Flowey when we came up to the Surface but I was persistent on befriending him too. So he lives with me, in this enchanted pot. Now we are fr-”

“Very mutual acquaintances."

“-And I don’t like to leave him in there all day and night so when we’re home and alone, I let Flowey stretch his limbs like this.”

You nodded, acknowledging the information you just learned. Now, you wouldn’t freak out again seeing such a sight, you hoped.

Frisk cut a piece of pancake and held up his fork to Flowey’s mouth. Flowey then leaned forward, chomped the piece and chewed it quietly. “I hate Frisk a lot, y’know; with every fiber of my being, in fact. I put up with him though since at least he feeds me something other than plant food.”

“Speaking of which, what do you eat anyway? I would never have imagined a flower could eat ‘people food’ in the first place." Your face fell for a moment. “Please tell me you don’t eat meat.”

“I’m not a Venus Flytrap, you idiot. I can only eat things solely made from plants.”

“So you’re vegan.” You finally ate a piece of Frisk’s pancakes. Frisk had every right to brag. The pancakes were amazing.

“I guess.”

You waved your fork in the air while talking. “So you’re a male flower that can not only talk, but also use magic, eat vegan food- all while lacking a Soul?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

You inhaled and exhaled long and hard. “Alright.”

Flowey gave you a look. “‘Alright’? You’re seriously alright with me, even after I attempted to wipe you off the face of the Earth yesterday?”

“Yeah… Somehow. I have a feeling the stories are only going to get more insane.”

Flowey gave you a disgruntled look and scoffed before throwing his two leaves up as if they were his hands and rolling his eyes. Frisk took the opportunity to give another piece of pancake to his shoulder buddy, to which Flowey took greedily. Seeing the flower’s action, Frisk snorted and giggled. You cracked a small smile too.

* * *

“So, what am I exactly supposed to be proofreading?”

It was well into the afternoon now. Frisk, Flowey still on his shoulder, was running to random piles of books, taking some out, putting some back, and placing them on his desk. You were on your laptop, typing up a digital version of a draft he wrote, on a moss-green living chair that you had to remove a large stack of papers from. The young man’s manuscript was chicken scratch, however, you were starting to distinguish the h’s and t’s and the a’s and o’s.

“What do you mean?”

You were flipping through his draft, breezing over the text. “I can barely understand what you wrote but, from what I can see, there aren’t any major grammatical or spelling errors, just simple things.”

“I’ll be taking that as a compliment.” Frisk took a book from the steep pile on his desk and opened it up, zipping through the pages in order to find something. “As I mentioned before, I don’t have the time to really edit them as much as I could now. When I finish one, I have to start a dozen more. Plus, all the research I have to sort out, which is even more illegible than my awful handwriting I have you know, and the conferences and the- well, everything; it’s gotten rough and it’s only going to get worse.”

You glanced over the room and its untidiness once more. “I can see that.”

“I feel like I’m losing my mind some days.” Frisk stopped flipping the pages and began to run his finger down the text, darting his eyes left and right as he did. “That’s why I hired you: to help keep me centered while getting some of the workload off. Dad’s more of a talker than a reader and Mom’s gotta teach the future generation. So, you know…”

“You’re trying to say you appreciate the company?”

Frisk closed the book and peered at you. “Yes.”

A soft smile crossed your lips. “Well, thanks for the paychecks then.”

Frisk chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “No problem. Also, you don’t have to wear business attire on days when we don’t have to look presentable. I mean, c’mon, I’m still in my jammies.”

“Nah, I kinda like to get all dressed up like this. It helps me wake up, get myself in game mode if you catch my drift.”

“I guess… You’re incredible, you know that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

The two of you laughed your heads off. Frisk slipped a hand and pushed his mug off the desk but crashing wasn’t heard. One of Flowey’s vines caught it just in time and placed it back on the desk.

“God, you’re an idiot, Frisk! You need to be more careful with your crap.” Flowey gave a dirty look to the person he was supporting himself on.

“Thanks, Flowey. You’re an essential part of this team too.”

Flowey was taken aback by the comment before he quickly shrugged it off, muttering nasty nothings to himself. Frisk gave the flower a patient smile before going back to his work. You followed suit.

You finished typing up the ten-page paper within forty minutes, moving on to proofreading the minute errors you didn’t catch as you went along. One thing that you particularly noticed was the word “monster” always had the first letter capitalized. Knowing Frisk, this was written deliberately but you weren’t sure why. You remembered then that it was alright to ask him a question like that. He wanted you to be casual with him. It was alright to not look like the most intelligent person around the young man, “Hey, uh, I have a question.”

“Shoot it.”

“Well… As I was reading over your draft, I noticed that you capitalized the first letter of ‘monster’ whenever you wrote the term. Why is that?”

“That’s the only way to tell the difference between Monster and monster." You looked up from your laptop with a puzzled look on your face. He noticed it immediately. “The Monsters you’ve met are anything but the monsters you read in stories when you were a little kid. The Monsters aren’t these ferocious creatures that take pleasure in hurting innocent human beings. You've met several of them already. You've seen how they are. The Monsters just aren’t that way and they never will. In fact, according to ancient texts, Monsters are classified as “people” just as how humans are classified as people. Being a Monster is something involving race, not genus. So just as how humans classify race by capitalizing the first letter of a color or country, Monsters have to do the same. That’s why it’s written as so.”

“I see… I’m sorry I didn’t know something so basic yet again. I feel like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot, no matter what Flowey or anyone else says.” The flower shot a glare at the human, causing Frisk to chuckle at his expense. “You’re learning, you’re evolving, and that’s what I’m trying to get the rest of our race to do. And despite what you think, you’re adjusting quicker and calmer than most of humanity. You’re also asking questions, which is a wonderful thing because the things I hear at conferences that people automatically assumed… Gosh, it’s horrifying what humans can believe.”

You thought back to your conversation with your companions last night and felt ashamed at what you heard them say. “You got that right.” You twiddled your thumbs around for a bit. “So… when Monsters are discriminated… it’s racism, right?”

“Yep.”

You thought back to Michelle again. Michelle had always been judgmental of people. You remembered the many afternoons at your campus cafe, listening to her go on and on about someone she didn’t like. You began to realize that her words were always rather harsh, especially to those not of her background. You always looked over it because you were trying hard to ignore her as much as possible without being too obvious. You suddenly felt like you were allowing to rant the way she did without consequences. You suddenly felt like you were adding onto the problem.

“Are you alright?”

You flinched. You hadn’t realized how deeply you were thinking about the matter, “I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.”

“Thinking about what?” You looked up and Frisk was now in front of you with a playful look on his face.

“Just… something that happened last night. It’s nothing. Really. Uh, should I really be telling you about this? I mean you’re my employer and all.”

“Nonsense. You’re older than me, first off. Second, I feel that we should be more like friends than coworkers. That’ll make the stress easier to handle.” Somehow, Frisk cleared a spot in the living chair next to the one you occupied and sat down, looking straight at you. You couldn’t see his eyes well since his eyes were so small, but you swore you saw a twinkle there.

You decided to take up on his offer to confide in him. “Well, I was chatting with some old classmates from college last night like we do every night. We live in different areas. In fact, one of us is living out the country right now so… yeah. Well. Uh. One of them said some things that honestly… frightened me.”

“Like something worrisome or…?”

“No, more like bad things about Monsters.”

Frisk frowned. “Oh.”

“I… I never suspected she would say anything like that. We have another friend that it was more likely to hear that stuff from. But that’s because he grew up only around people that look, live, and think like him if you catch my drift.”

“I understand.”

“Well, I was thinking back on what you said, about how Monsters are people just like how humans are and… I realized that she’s probably racist.”

Flowey sarcastically chimed in, “Probably?”

Frisk put a finger to Flowey’s mouth, silencing the Monster, keeping full eye contact on you the entire time. “Go on.”

“She’s the kind of person that seems to just find misfortune in even the best of things. And when she can’t, she’ll negatively comment on it until the point that it's nonsensical. I never realized that she was saying those things because well… she does it all the time and I learned to tune it out. I kinda feel like it’s my fault that she’s the way she is. I only added onto the problem because I chose to tune her out rather than comment on it.”

“Well, I can assure you that she’s the way she is because that’s just who she is.”

“Huh, what do you mean?”

“You didn’t have a part in making her the way she acts.”

“Idiots will be idiots, pretty much,” Flowey stated.

Frisk looked at the flower but shrugged as if agreeing with him. “That’s just the way she is. You obviously didn’t have any intent on letting her say those things around you. Would she have argued with you if you disagreed?”

“ _Oh yeah_. She’d never let me hear the end of it.”

“Then there’s nothing you can do about it. That’s her own battle, not yours. Just keep on holding your head high and doing what you think _you_ should do.”

“Thanks… Do you think maybe I should stop talking with her? I mean, I'm going to be working around them all the time and I really don't think I'll feel comfortable being the way she is for much longer.”

“That’s also your own battle as well. I don’t know this person, however, I can tell you that people do change.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve heard of my story in the Underground, how I befriended all of those who wanted to hurt me. People aren’t static. We change a little bit every day. Also, sometimes, our views get jumbled up with other people’s views. It’s up to you to be the judge. Give it some time. Who knows, she may end up being a better person in the long run.”

You nodded. “You’re right. Thanks, both of you.”

Flowey huffed and looked away while Frisk beamed at you.

“Anytime.” the human said.

You had a goofy smile on your face, thinking about how life here was going to be very, very good.

* * *

The sun was setting now and you all got your work done for today. Frisk said that he was going to go to Grillby’s for dinner and asked if you wanted to come along. Thinking back to your empty fridge, you agreed. Sans mentioned the place yesterday so it must mean the food is relatively good.

“So what’s on the agenda for the week anyway?” You turned off your laptop and closed it shut. “You never filled me in on the details.”

Frisk clicked on his computer, looking up something. “Well, we’re having a visit from a Monster tomorrow and one from a French dignitary on Friday.”

You sat there for a moment, agreeing with the concept. Then it hit you. Someone's coming tomorrow. “What do the visits usually entail?”

“Well, for Monsters, it’s usually just a yearly catch-up on how they’re doing. I only usually do this kind of thing for Monsters that live outside the settlement. I ask them questions about how life’s been treating them on the Surface. It’s good for research and aid. For humans, it’s more about giving a tour of Newer Home and discussing some matters about the Monsters and their objectives and such.”

“And where are those check-ups and meetings held?”

“In here.”

You grimaced at the thought. “You’re seriously going to have a reunion and meeting in this black hole of an office?”

Frisk looked at you, almost confused at your questioning of his reasoning. “Uh- yeah.”

You practically jumped out the chair and threw your hands up. “That’s it! I’ve had it!”

“Had it with what?”

“The condition of this room. We can’t have visitors in here tomorrow. The place’s a wreck. There’s nowhere to sit, nowhere to stand. I’m pretty sure I lost my notepad hours ago. We can’t leave your office like this.”

“Uh, yeah we can.”

You crossed your arms and glanced at Flowey for support. “Flowey, tell me you don’t think this amount of mess is gross.”

The flower, joining in the conversation, looked up for a moment, collecting its thoughts, before stating flatly. “Well, you’re right about that part-”

“See!” You pointed at Frisk accusingly. “That means we’re cleaning. Now.” You began your trek, trying to walk over the books like you’re walking through knee-high snow. “How late is Grillby’s open?”

“Eleven.”

“Good. Get a broom. We’re straightening this office up.”

Frisk looked at the flower nervously, trying to get support. There was none to be found.

“Get going, idiot!” Flowey laughed at the human’s dismay.

As you grabbed the first stack of books, you asked, “Can Flowey lift things with his vines?”

“Yeah, up to a hundred pounds from what I know.”

“Then you’re helping too, flower boy.”

You could hear the flower Monster groan and the human chuckle as you walked into the kitchen. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After seven long hours, the three of you were able to clean the office from top to bottom. The bookshelves were filled to the brim with the books that were originally all over the floor, organized by alphabetical order and purpose for both of your ease. The copies and other various papers were a lost cause until there was time for specific organization so they were placed in a filing cabinet haphazardly. You would have never known there was a chaise and all-in-one printer in the room if you hadn’t suggested the spring cleaning that was just conducted. The freshly swept and mopped flooring seemed to shine a little as if gratuitous of your gesture. The twin velvet living chairs were pushed right in front of Frisk’s desk. After placing the burgundy circular rug back in its place, you put your hands on your hips, beaming at your deed.

“Wow, I guess it is a lot nicer when it’s cleaner.” Frisk was marveling at the almost brand-new looking office. “Thanks for forcing me to do it.”

“You’re most certainly welcome. Now the guests will have a place to at least sit. We will also be keeping it this way, got it?”

“Alright.” Frisk had a pout on his lip like a child.

You couldn’t help but snort at him. “What time is it anyway?”

“Way past when Grillby’s closes.” Frisk must have noticed how you lost all the blood in your face at the comment. “No worries. I suspected this would happen so I asked Sans to bring some before he went home.”

You were taken aback. “Sans is still here? It’s so late in the night.”

“Yeah. We all tell him to head home earlier but he’s pretty persistent on staying late.” Someone knocked on the door. “Oh, that must be him now. Can you answer it? I’m gonna go ‘check on Flowey’.”

“Sure.”

Frisk went back into the kitchen while you went to answer the door. You’re about to open it but the door is jerked back into place from the other side.

“hold up, i wanna try somethin’." You released the door knob from your grasp, obliging him. Sans knocked on the door two times. “knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“mikey.”

“Mikey who?”

“mikey doesn’t fit in the keyhole.”

You rolled your eyes while letting out a groan.

“i know you’re smiling.”

“I am and I'm angry at myself.”

“okay, now, seriously, let me in, before I get chilled _down to the bone_.”

You snorted while opening the door for the skeleton. “Okay, I’ll let you have that one.”

“thanks. let’s eat this grub, kid--- what in the world happened to the place?” Sans gawked at the office, most likely stunned though his visage was unable to express it.

“I forced Frisk to clean up his mess. I couldn’t stand having visitors in the pigsty.” You were proud of your accomplishment.

“heh. good job… i guess. well, let’s go eat.”

You followed Sans into the kitchen to see Frisk - Flowey no longer on his person - was in front of the refrigerator, looking for something inside. “Heya, Sans.” He grabbed a red bottle and closed the door.

“heya, kid.”

“I have your usual choice of beverage.”

“ _nice._ ” Sans placed the plastic bag he was carrying onto the table. “thanks for having me over tonight.”

“Anytime. You seriously don’t have to stay so late here in Newer Home, y’know.”

“i know, but i gotta keep an _eye socket_ on the settlement.” Frisk and you chuckled lightheartedly at the skeleton’s pun but the smiles lingered a bit longer due to what the pun meant. Sans and you sat down as Frisk walked over to the cabinet next to the sink, looking for something or another. “hey, newbie, let’s take this time to _ketch-up_.”

You put your face in your hand, trying to keep yourself from laughing.

“you’re even easier to get to than papyrus. this’ll be fun.”

“Oh, joy."

“so, i hear you’re from the big city… well, one of the several in the good ol' U.S. of A.”

“Yeah.”

“that's pretty awesome.” Sans looked away from you for a moment. “must be different from living out here in the mountains.”

“It certainly is. It kinda scares me that everything around here is pitch black. I’m used to the plethora of streetlights on every corner.”

“heh, so there really are streetlights on every corner...” Sans seemed to look out the window as if he was daydreaming.

Before you could inquire what he meant, your cell phone went off, _Living La Vida Loca_ filling the room. You forgot that you set the ringer to turn back on at midnight so you were startled by the occurrence. You knew who it was immediately - Ricardo. His ringtone was the Ricky Martin song you always thought of when you reminisce of the insane Friday nights with him. “Oh, crap, I-”

“go on and answer it. i gotta think of some more material anyway.”

You smiled as you walked out the room, thankful for the skeleton's polite response. Once you were near the front door, you hurriedly answered it, “Oh god, I am so sorry about not coming on Skyline tonight, I-”

“Dude, I texted you at least three hundred times. That’s a new record.”

You felt your phone buzzing. “I’m getting the messages now. Sorry.”

You could hear the smirk on his face. “No, you’re not.”

“... You’re right. I’m not, really. I was having dinner with my boss.”

“Your boss? Oh oh, put him on the line.”

You rolled your eyes and held back a chuckle. “Shut up, Ricky.”

“Aw, c’mon, I always wanted to talk to the dweeb.”

“No, you’re not talking to him tonight.”

“ _Please?_ "

“No.”

“Ugh, fine; don't say I didn't try.”

You were still feeling the buzzing coming back and forth in repetition. “Hey, speaking of which, you usually never message me like this unless it’s urgent. Is everything alright on your end?”

“Me? no, I’m fine. _You_ , however, are about to get yo ass kicked via phone.”

“... Why?”

" _Your_ mother has been calling _me_ all day, claiming _she_ didn’t know where _you_ were.”

 _Oh, crap._ “Oh, crap.”

“Yeah, 'oh, crap'. Your mom’s gonna wring your neck, you know that?”

“Uh huh.” You nodded your head, so lost in your building anxiety that you thought the person you’re speaking to could see it from thousands of miles away.

“Look, we can Skyline tomorrow. For now, get this mess straightened out with your moms, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll text you about what happened, alright?”

“Alright. Talk to you later, bookworm.”

“Talk to you later, Rickster.” You hang up and immediately dial your family home phone. It rings half a second before it’s picked up and you hear your mother screaming your full name and how late at night it was in that accent that oozed of your hometown. “Mom, I can-”

“You cannot explain to me why in the world your landlord claimed you moved out two days ago on the fly. Where in the world are you?”

“I-”

“And especially after I called you, what, forty-eight times. Seriously, how could you do that to us? You know how we worry about you. I was about to phone the cops.”

“Mom, I’m so, so sorry that I didn't call. I just was- well, busy.”

“Busy? Busy with what? Busy running away from the family that raised and loved you.”

 _Oh god, there she goes again_. You loved your family from the bottom of your heart and enjoyed being with them. There was no denial that once the temperature dropped more, you’d miss them immensely. Your mother always pulled the guilt card on you. She did when you went to college hundreds of miles away. She did when you moved out into that apartment you just escaped from. You knew very well that she never meant that, that she knew your undeniable love for being at home with her and the rest of your family.

"Mom, I-”

Your mother went into an incomprehensible rant for a minute. You were glad your mother spoke fast when she was angry or what she was saying would have made you feel much, much worse than you felt right now. “You have twenty seconds to explain what happened or you're never welcomed home again, so help me god.”

“OkaywellIgotajoboffertoworkwiththehumanambassadoroftheMonstersyouknow’HiyaI’mFrisk’yeahhimandimovedallthewayfromtheretoMountEbottsoIcanworkwithhimandtheMonstersand… Yeah.”

Your mother didn’t reply immediately. “... English?”

You groaned. “I’m on Mt. Ebott, Mom.”

“Mount what? What kind of mountain’s name is Ebott?” Your mom called out into the distance for your father, asking if he’d ever heard of the mountain. Luckily, your father did know and stated where the mountain is situated. “What the- What are you doing all the way out there?”

“I got a job working for the ambassador for the Monsters. You know, ‘Hiya, I’m Frisk’.” You did the signature way and smile hurriedly and halfheartedly as if your parent could see you all the way from your family home.

“... Oh! That’s very nice, honey. I’m so proud of you.” The sigh you let out could be heard for miles probably. You were forever thankful that your parent - your entire family, also - was so carefree and accepting. Your mother hollered away from the phone, “Guys, guess who's child is working for the ambassador of Monsterkind?” You could hear your entire family shouting and whooping in celebration.

You hid behind your hand, trying to keep down the embarrassment. “Mom, really?”

“Yes, really. Why didn’t you just call sooner?”

“Things got, well, hectic.”

“Hectic? Well, I can understand why now. Work must be insane, with all the poor dork’s appearances on TV and such all the time. Good riddance you left the city too. Too many crazy people trying to hurt my baby and too little opportunity for you to express yourself.”

And there she went again. Right after screaming a little, your mother would always think about the bright side of your choices. She knew you were street smart and level-headed enough to make good decisions.

You gently smiled. “Mom…”

“Now, all is not forgiven. You make sure you call here at least once a week or text me or your father, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.”

“And make sure you do whatever you’re doing well. And take lots of pictures and bring lots of stories to tell when you can come visit, alright? We will always have Sunday dinner here.”

“I know. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, sweetie. Tell the ambassador and his friends I said hi. Call me tomorrow or I’m hanging you from the nearest tree, you hear me?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good. Have a good night, sweetie.”

“You too, Mom.” You hung up and put your phone back in your pocket.

When you turned to go back into the kitchen, Frisk and Sans were standing there, the human concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just forgot to tell my family I’m here.”

Frisk and Sans looked at each other with furrowed brows on both.

“How could you forget to tell your mom you practically moved cross-country?”

“yeah, tori would _scorch_ the kid if he did something like that.”

You hit your forehead with your palm from the pun. “I honestly don't know why I didn't. Luckily, my family's so chill about everything. They're fine with it all.”

“Well, that's good.” Frisk put a hand over his heart. You saw Toriel's influence on him. “I was concerned that you'd have to leave, especially after I got to know you a little.”

“Well, concern no more. Also, my family said hi to you both.”

“well…” Sans walked over to a window and opened it. He stuck his head out from it and shouted, “ _hey!_ ” at the top of his lungs - or, you could say, ribs.

You lost your balance from laughing your head off, double-whammied by the timing of both the incident that just occurred and the joke you thought of yourself. Frisk was on the floor with you, howling along as well. Sans had to hold onto the window frame to keep him from joining you all as he chuckled along.

“Now that was some fine incidental humor right there." You gave the skeleton a thumbs-up. “Nice one.”

When his laughter lowered down to a snort, Sans replied to you. “thanks. now, let’s eat this grub so we can hit the sack.”

The three of you returned to the kitchen and sat back down in the seats you all were in before. Frisk took the food out of the plastic “Have a nice day!” bag and passed the Styrofoam containers to their rightful owners. You opened yours to see a burger much bigger than your mouth and perfectly cooked french fries. You had to stop yourself from drooling all over it.

Frisk passed you a glass. “Want some lemonade?”

“Sure.” Frisk took the glass pitcher filled with the yellow beverage and poured some into your glass. You told him your thanks and he put it down. As you were about to put the burger in your mouth, Sans squirted the contents of the bottle of ketchup into his mouth. You paused and stared.

Sans locked eyes with you as he finished the act. “what? you want me to get a cup or something?”

You blinked once, twice. “No, no. You do you, man…” You told yourself that it was only going to get even worse. You finally bit down on the burger and it was the best burger you’ve ever had. The Settlement has some of the best food you’ve ever had.

* * *

It’s thirty minutes past midnight and you were settled under your comforter. You had finished texting Ricky about your conversation with your mother, much to his amusement and many “LOL”s.

You turned over to the side that faced the wall and snuggled your face into the soft pillow. You closed your eyes for felt like a second until you heard sniffling.

 _Oh god. Not again_.

You turned on the light in the room in a flash and jumped out of bed. Oh, you were not letting whatever was making that noise escape again. The noise was more centered this time. It sounded as if it was coming from behind the door. You jetted it to the door and swung it open. Once again, the noise was swung away with the door. You stood there for five minutes, disheveled by your current circumstances. You felt like you were losing your mind. You wished that the source would just come and scare you already.

You went back to bed. You settled back in quickly, much to your pleasure. Your eyelids grew heavy again, your body warm and snug.

The sniffling returned.


	4. Pessimism and Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monster guest comes in for an interview with your employer.

Someone knocked on your door at exactly two minutes to ten again. You were fully dressed in your usual attire and ready to go, refreshed yet again despite the horrors that occurred the evening prior. When you answered the door, there stood Frisk, once again in his pajamas. “Howdy,” he mumbled, before letting out a big yawn.

“Morning. Flowey woke you up five minutes ago?”

The human nodded, sending you both into chuckles. Frisk leaned on the door frame. “Breakfast in the office again?”

You turned to the kitchen, looking at how pristine it was. Once again, there was no food in there, the only dish used being the one belonging to Papyrus sitting in the dish rack. You turned back. “Obviously.”

Your employer smiled sheepishly, wiping some of the sleep out of his eyes. “Alrighty. Let’s head on in then.”

You accompanied Frisk into his house as he discussed today’s agenda. “Our guest is arriving at 11:30, so all the work I discussed with you about the conference in Brussels next week will have to wait until after he leaves. Knowing the guest how I do, we may end up not starting on the work until well after one o’clock. He complains- uh, talks a lot.”

“Alright.”

Frisk closed the front door and walked over back to you. He moved a piece of hair out his eyes. “I gotta make myself decent. Do you mind putting the books on my desk back to where they belong? I was up late trying to get some more research in and I never got a chance to put them away. Flowey dragged me away from the desk before I could.”

You weren’t sure whether Frisk was being literal or not regarding his last statement. “Of course.”

Frisk smiled and thanked you.

“No problem. Now, go on and get dressed.” You shooed him away with your hands.

“I’ll be back soon.” Frisk ran to your left, up the staircase located there to the second story of his home.

You did as the human asked, putting the large books and encyclopedias back where they belonged in the bookcases that aligned the walls of his office. When you pushed the last book into its rightful place, the corner of your eye caught onto something yellow. You turned to your right and there was Flowey, staring up at you. This time, you were not startled by his sudden appearance. Still, you made sure to stay cautious of him.

“Morning, Flowey."

The golden flower Monster gave you a quizzical look. “Uh… Morning, Frisk’s... proofreader… whatever you’re doing here.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“Does the boss stay up late often?”

Flowey answered almost immediately. “Yeah, and it’s a pain in the ass.”

You gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

He let out a noise of disgust. “God, Frisk _always_ does that. He’ll just read and read until the sun comes up if you let him. And guess who can’t sleep with all those lights he needs to read and crap turned on: me. So I gotta force the idiot to sleep so I can get some shut-eye.”

You smiled patiently at the flower, much to his dismay. “Thank you for putting him to bed then. I’ll try my best to watch out for him so you can get some rest earlier, alright? We are a team, after all.”

Flowey crossed his leaves as if they were arms and let out a “Hmph! ” before extending some vines out of his pot to lift himself up and “walk” away into the kitchen. _So, that’s how he gets back and forth._

Frisk hadn’t come back yet so you decided to call Ricardo on Skyline. It was Wednesday and he didn’t have work on that weekday. You plopped onto the freshly-cleaned chaise and opened up your laptop. You opened the application and signed in. After a happy chirping noise rang out, you were met with your contact list. Your eyes caught onto Michelle’s contact, which had a green plus sign to indicate she was online. You became anxious, thinking about what occurred two nights ago. You weren't ready to have another conversation with her yet. She wasn't your reason for going online either. You wanted to talk to Ricky. You clicked on his contact and clicked the call button.

In a matter of a couple rings, Ricky picked up and the screen switched to the chatroom you created. Ricardo was resting his head in his arms when his video came on. When he looked up at the screen, his eyes were half-lidded and his voice was husky. “Hey, bookworm.”

“Heya, Rickster. I woke you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. You did. What the hell, dude?”

“Sorry, sorry. I just happened to have a list of people to say good morning to and you were next on the list.”

Ricky propped up his arm and rested his chin on his fist. “C’mon, couldn’t you have put me on the good afternoon list?”

“No way. Besides, I’m going to be busy then.”

“Oh… Well, mornin’ to ya, dweeb.” You stuck your tongue out at him, making him chuckle groggily at you. Ricardo wiped his eyes and smirked at you. “You’re pretty peppy for the morning. I thought you weren’t a morning person, like every other normal human being.”

“I’m not. I just have been getting really good sleep… somehow.”

“Somehow?”

“Yeah, uh… It’s a long story. I’ll explain it some other time.”

“Heh, okay. Has the work driven you nuts yet?”

“Not yet, but it’s gonna happen sooner or later. We’re flying to Brussels next week for a conference and we have a crap load of research and prep for it.”

“Brussels… Brussels…” He muttered as he typed away something on his computer. “Oh, wow, my little book aficionado’s going all the way to Belgium. Congrats. You’re the first amongst the squad to actually go aboard for work, not counting Jake.”

“I thought you went to Brazil last year.”

“That was to visit family. My sister had my nephew and everything, y’know.”

“Speaking of which, you never sent those photos of the tyke.” You put your hands on your hips.

Ricky laughed at your act. “Ugh, I’ll send ‘em later. They’re all the way at the bottom of my photos.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So… What is this conference in Brussels about anyway? Give me spoilers.”

“I… I’m not actually sure yet-”

“It’s about the relationships between humans and Monsters.” You looked up from your computer and there stood Frisk, clean and dressed in another ugly turtleneck and jeans. You couldn’t even say a response before Frisk plopped next to you and looked onto the screen.

Ricardo smiled big and gasped dramatically. He exclaimed, mimicking a valley girl, “O-M-G, is that who I think it is?”

Frisk snickered. “I’m guessing you know who I am already.”

“Do I? You’re Turtle Man.”

Frisk scrunched his eyebrows but still had a curl to his lips. “... Turtle Man?”

Ricky returned back to his normal tone of voice, no longer husky from sleep. “Yeah, Turtle Man; because you wear those ugly ass turtlenecks all the time.”

You immediately yelled at your friend, which only made him howl in laughter.

Frisk was laughing along with him luckily. “I know, the sweaters are ugly but I gotta wear them."

“Why? Can’t you just - I don’t know - go to Gap or something? I don’t know if they sell reasonable clothes. I’ve never been inside ‘cause their clothes look boring as hell.”

You snorted - you and Ricky could agree on that - while Frisk responded, “My dad knits the ones I wear on TV and I can’t tell him no. He’s… well…”

“The King of Monsters, right?”

“Yeah, that too, but the reason why is because he gets all sad and oh, god, he and my mother know how to guilt trip me quite well.”

“Please tell me he gives you the sad puppy dog eyes.”

“He does, actually.”

Ricardo breathed out a chuckle. “Really?” He laughed his head off. “Oh my god, the dweeb was right.”

Frisk looked at you, trying to cover his snort. “I’m guessing you’re the dweeb?”

You gave your friend a dirty look. “Unfortunately yes.”

“And I’m guessing this is one of your friends.”

“Yes, this is Ricardo Santos, one of my friends from my college days and a complete asshole.”

“ _Ay!_ I’m not that much of an asshole.”

“But you admit you're one.”

Ricardo crossed his arms and looked away for a second before looking back. “Hey, I know myself. And I have you know my colorful sense of humor and witty quips is the jalapeño to the mayonnaise I call our friend group.” You almost slapped yourself that’s how hard you hit your face with your hand. Ricky gave you a knowing look. “You know I’m right. You know I am.”

“... I’m not saying it’s not true.”

The three of you howled in laughter.

“Alright, alright. I gotta go. I have work to do.”

Ricardo sarcastically bellowed out, “No, really?” You gave him a dull look. “You know I’m just messing with ya. We still on for tonight?”

“I have a feeling that’s going to be a no.”

“I won’t wait up then. Talk to you tomorrow or something. Nice sharing a joke with you, Mr. Ambassador.”

Frisk smiled. “It was nice talking with you too.”

Ricardo scratched the back of his head and waved goodbye, beaming at you. You smiled and waved back. Ricardo ended the call and the screen returned to the white application window. You logged out and closed your laptop.

“Let’s go eat breakfast. It’s already done.”

“Really? I’m sorry for delaying you and Flowey. I know he must be hungry.”

Frisk swatted away your apology. "It's fine. Besides, Flowey can be a drama queen. Don’t mind him too much.” You chuckled at that and followed the human into the kitchen.

* * *

At 11:25, Frisk’s telephone rang and he picked it up from the receiver. He talked for a moment before putting the phone back in its rightful home. “Our guest is here. Get ready to rock and roll.”

You sat down onto the chaise, placing the ancient-looking cassette recorder on the side table and your notepad and pen in your lap. Frisk was seated at his desk, his hands folded politely in front of him. Flowey went upstairs to do whatever he was going to be doing for the hour or more the two of you would be talking with the Monster guest.

You were a tad anxious. Frisk didn't mention anything about what the guest was like. What if he wasn't nice like the Monsters you'd encountered so far? You twiddled with your pen, distracting yourself as the longest five minutes of your life slowly trickled down.

Someone knocked on the door and you looked up. It was time.

"You can come in.”

The door opened and a tall, orange-fur cat Monster dressed casually entered the office. The Monster peered groggily at Frisk and walked over to him. “Heya, buddy,” he greeted, a Southern drawl to his voice and a lopsided smile on his face.

“Heya, Burgerpants.”

The Monster was about to reach and shake hands with your employer but he paused his action. “C’mon. Really? It’s been almost a decade since I worked at the Emporium.”

“You know I’m just messing with ya.”

Burgerpants lowly chuckled. “I hope so.”

Frisk got up from his seat and shook hands with the Monster before Burgerpants sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The Monster put his backpack down on the side and as he looked back up again, he noticed you. “That’s different. Who’s this?”

“This is my proofreader. They’ve only been working here for two days now.”

“Two days? Geez.” The Monster turned back to you. “Take it from me, kid. He’s a slave driver, whips and all. You’re gonna want to die by this time next week.”

“I have you know I’m anything but Mettaton.”

Burgerpants snorted. “Everyone’s better than Mettaton, well, except for those politicians in office that're giving you a hard time.”

Frisk’s eyebrows rose. “So you’ve been keeping up with the news. That’s good to hear.”

“Well, I kinda have to. I gotta read the stocks for work and there’s always a frenzy in the paper when you go down to D.C.”

“You’re right about that… So, shall we start?”

“I’m all yours.”

Frisk motioned to you and you placed your hand on the record button for the cassette player. “You know the drill. Do you mind if I record our conversation and use any of the information you disclose for research purposes?”

“Not at all.”

“Perfect. Just as a reminder, only my assistant and I will have access to the cassettes used in this interview, along with any prior tapes I recorded of you. Also, any information you disclose may end up being used in media publications in a non-anonymous fashion. I’ve done my best to stop the leaks, however, journalists will stop at nothing to dehumanize people.”

“I know quite well about that. I can’t believe Good Morning USA did that to me. I didn’t want all of America knowing I stuffed hamburgers in my pants to pick up some chicks.”

“I couldn’t believe it either.” Frisk looked down sheepishly for a moment before motioning to you again. You clicked down on the record button and the cassette started to turn. You clicked your pen and prepared to write down what you must.

“Alright. Let’s begin. Please state your name, age, current city and state of residence, and occupation.”

“Cat’n’pants but everyone calls me Burgerpants. I hate it. 29. Los Angeles, California. Accountant.” You wrote that information down.

Frisk looked pleasantly surprised. “Nice upgrade. They should be calling you ‘Moneypants’ now.”

Burgerpants chuckled uncomfortably and sadly smiled. “Thanks.”

“Please state your age, residence, and occupation when the Barrier was broken.”

“19, Hotland, burger flipper at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium inside the MTT Resort.”

Twenty minutes passed as Frisk asked questions in a survey-like manner while Burgerpants answered them duly. You wrote down information when you felt it was necessary. Though the cassette would record everything, you knew that you nor Frisk wouldn’t want to listen to all of that dribble again so you wrote down notes to help make the work later easier.

Frisk cracked his fingers. “Alright, now that all of that boring crap is done…” He gave the cat Monster a patient smile, “Please, tell me, how have you been?”

“Horrible, but it’s manageable.” You wrote down the phrase and put it in quotes.

“I’m sorry to hear about that. Do you mind elaborating?”

“Well, I kinda have to, don’t I? Well… where do I start? You already know about my story and-”

“Burgerpants, you know I’m lazy. I don’t want to go back to the earlier tapes. Please, retell the stories you’re going to talk about.”

Burgerpants groaned. “Fine… You know I worked for Mettaton in the Underground and I hated it. How I honestly admired him and was foolishly delighted to work for him. How the rectangle-on-a-unicycle would drag me through the dirt, even made a friggin’ CD with songs about how bad I was at my job. When we all came to the Surface, Mettaton just went in, guns blazing with that stupid new body of his, onto off-Broadway. I was hopeful I could still make it as an actor up here so… after I heard about Mettaton and his crew’s success, I left Newer Home to follow him to NYC.

We all know how that turned out. I still can’t fathom why I was a bush - a fricking bush - for his stage play. That’s a role that a first grader would be given. And I was old enough to legally drink then.”

You were about to scribble something but you paused. Humans didn’t know much about Mettaton except for his large ego and heart. This was the first you heard of Mettaton being so… awful towards anyone. There was endless stories about him loving his fans more than himself, stopping at nothing to be humble while living his glamorous life - nothing like Burgerpants’s story. You scribbled down the words “METTATON - ASSHOLE?” and underlined it three times.

Burgerpants was frantically digging around in his pants’ pockets for something. “Hey, uh, buddy, you don’t mind me lighting one up in here, do ya?”

“I don’t mind but the Queen does. Do you mind if we conduct the rest of this behind the house?”

“That’s fine with me. I just need a cig right now.”

You took the cassette player and your notepad with you as the three of you walked to the back of Frisk’s home. As soon as Burgerpants got outside, he took a single cigarette out from a pack he had in his back pocket before shoving the container back in. He dug into another pocket and took out a lighter. He attempted to light the cig, however, no matter how many times he flicked the lighter, a flame wouldn’t ignite.

“Here." The human held out his finger towards the Monster. Burgerpants put the cig in his mouth and leaned in towards Frisk. Frisk snapped his finger and a flaming ball the size of his fingertip appeared out of thin air. Your heart stopped beating then. _What the hell is that?_

Burgerpants pushed his cigarette into the fire and his cigarette was now lit. The Monster inhaled a big puff of the smoke and exhaled it out happily. “Thanks, buck-a-roo. You saved my hide.”

“Anytime.” Frisk waved his hand around as if trying to put out the fire he had on his finger. He turned to you and noticed how curious you looked, like a child that just discovered something cool - stars in your eyes and all. The human heartily chuckled when he saw your face. “I can do a lot more than just that little thing.”

“What was that? It wasn’t like Sans’s magic at all.”

“Well, Sans’s magic is a lot different from most people’s magic. Most magic is formed into small shapes that everyone calls ‘bullets’. The pattern and shape produced are unique to each kind of Monster and each individual human.”

“I see… So is that your magic?”

“Oh, that? No, no. That’s not mine. That’s the magic of aristocrats and the current Royal family - fire magic. Humans can be easily taught multiple kinds so when I was adopted, my parents also taught me how to use their magic.”

“I see… That’s absolutely incredible.”

“Thank you.”

Burgerpants was a quarter into his cigarette before you guys went back to the discussion.

“Now, let’s get back to where we left off.”

“Alright. After getting kicked out of my apartment because I couldn’t pay the rent - even after working three side jobs alongside “performing” with Mettaton - I came back to Newer Home to live with my family. Everyone kept on saying, ‘Buck-a-roo, maybe acting isn’t for you. You need to get a  _normal_ job and do acting on the side’… I’m pretty sure I lost a year of my life from the amount of cigs I smoked that night...

I was reasonable at math and money handling, thanks to working at the Emporium, so I went to a two-year college for accounting. Immediately after graduation, I heard from Bratty and Catty that they needed an accountant for their store, so I went to California and well… I haven’t been back in a while.”

“That’s good… How are the two of them anyway? I know they can’t come east often thanks to the thrift store.”

“They’re fine. Trash To Treasure’s doing good. I actually got kicked out of the apartment I was in over there a year or two ago and they offered for me to stay at their place. Now we’re roommates.”

“That’s wonderful. But how did you lose your apartment that time?”

Burgerpants breathed in a puff of smoke and let it out. “Well… Financial issues again. The rent isn’t as bad as it was in New York but… it was still horrendous. I recently got another accounting job at a bank so I’m hoping to get my own place soon. The two of ‘em don’t seem to mind me being there so I’m not rushing.”

“Well, congratulations on that. I’m guessing you’ll still be working for the two or…?”

“Yeah, I’ll juggle the jobs. Nothing’s as bad as working at Wal-Mart on Black Friday or the Emporium… everyday. Besides, Bratty and Catty are my friends and roommates. It’s the least I can do, and they’re paying me for it.”

“That’s seriously good. But why did you say your life was horrible but manageable? If I can state my opinion, things seem to be going fine for you.”

“... Remember how when I first met you in the Underground I said that I was nineteen and I had already wasted my whole life.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“My opinion hasn’t changed.” He was as bitter as black coffee.

Frisk looked disappointed, almost worried for the guest. “Can… you elaborate?”

Burgerpants ranted dramatically, oozing with sarcasm, “ _Oh, of course_. Everyone was all honky-dorey when we came to the Surface. ‘Anything’s possible as long as we have the Sun shining on our backs!’ What a load of bull. All I’ve wanted to do my entire life was acting. I’m good at it too. Every audition I went to, they always said, ‘Great, great, but I’m going to have to turn you down. You don’t have the face for it.’ There’s no magic in this world that can make you any more attractive than you already are. That’s why… That’s why I’m so dead inside, buddy. I’ll never be able to achieve my dreams at this rate. I’ve tried everything. God, these cigarettes don’t even help calm me down anymore.”

This was the first time you were honestly apprehensive for a Monster. Hearing Burgerpants say those things concerned you. You figured by now that the cat was quite the pessimist by the way how he worded his rant. But that... That sent a chill down your spinal column. You put down your pen and pad and walked over to the Monster. You gently put a warm hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to interrupt the interview but… you aren’t feeling depressed, are you?”

For a moment, the cat was stunned, just before pushing the feeling aside and letting out a nervous laugh. “I know very well that my outlook on life isn’t the most positive but I’m very willing to keep trucking through.”

You let out a sigh. “You haven’t felt that way before either, have you?”

“Nah. It runs in the family but it hasn't touched me. Don’t worry about it, buddy. I’m stressed out beyond belief but I want to feel the sunlight for as long as possible, thank you very much.”

You managed to smile despite your lingering concern. “Alright." You turned back to Frisk who was beaming as bright as the Sun at you. You unconsciously rubbed the back of your neck, unable to handle the joy that was directed towards you. You sat back down and put your notepad back in your lap.

Frisk put his firm hand on your shoulder for a moment and whispered, “Thank you,” before letting go and continuing with the interview. In his normal volume of voice, the human inquired, “You have such a bleak outlook for your future, which is why you feel horrible, if I’m correct, however, why did you also say all of this was manageable?”

Burgerpants breathed in a puff of smoke and blew it out quickly. “I’m not dealing with it by myself anymore.”

“You’re referring to Bratty and Catty.”

“Yeah… Whenever I have a shit day, they always find a way to make me feel better. Bratty’s always putting up wanted ads for actors on the fridge and Catty’s always talking smack about my co-workers at the bank. They drag me out of the house to go to the garbage dump to get stuff for their shop. They kidnap me to go to bars on Friday nights. They always tell me that Hollywood is only a little drive away… That’s why it’s manageable. Sure, they’re naturally attractive and I’m absolutely bitter over it but they’re good people; really good people.”

Frisk had a patient smile on his lips. “That’s good. I’m happy for you, seriously.”

You looked down at your notes and looked back at your note about the robot entertainer. _Mettaton, Mettaton… There was something he was doing that needed actors…_  A moment later, a lightbulb turned on in your head. A week or so ago, you remember seeing a late-night talk show where Mettaton was one of the guests that evening. He came to announce the first movie he was not only playing a role in but producing as well. You then remembered that he said that he was looking for Monster actors for a majority of the roles, even extras for the film. He wanted the movie to be released by June of next year but the crew needed more scenes with many Monsters in them.

You informed Burgerpants of your memory. “Have you considered working on that movie Mettaton’s producing? I know you hate the bot and all but... he’s looking for as many Monsters as possible to be in the production. There’s gotta be a role perfect for you.”

The cat inhaled a bit too quickly and coughed out the smoke, squinting hard from the burning in his throat. You inquired if he was alright. “I’m fine, I'm fine. Just… What is the film supposed to be about?” He seemed genuinely curious.

Frisk filled him in. “It’s supposed to be an adventure film about my journey in the Underground, the only one I’ve approved of. Well, that’s only because Mettaton’s throwing quite the pretty penny in so that means it’s gotta be good. You know how he is.”

You thought back to the amount of movies you’d heard about that covered the topic. They were all horrid and put the race in a negative light, only displaying the horrors of the human’s fall into Wonderland. If a Monster was investing his money into the film and Frisk was approving of it, you were sure that this was going to be the one movie you needed to see next year. You hoped there’ll be a commercial for it on TV soon.

“... Really?!”

“Yes, really.”

Burgerpants was giddy, almost jumping out of his makeshift seat. “Doesn’t that mean… I can just play myself?”

Frisk paused for a moment. “Uh… Yeah. You can, actually. I did first meet you at the Emporium.”

Burgerpants threw his cigarette on the gravel and snuffed it out with his shoe. “Finally… A real opportunity…" After the cat picked up the cigarette to toss in the trash later, he looked up at you two with a twinkle in his eye and a genuine smile on his face. “I’m calling as soon as I get back to Cali. Thanks for telling me, tuts.”

“No problem.”

As Frisk continued to ask questions, Burgerpants answered them joyously, as if he found a spark in himself. And as you continued to listen on and write notes, you had a pleasant smile on your face. You wrote in big letters at one point, “YOU’LL MAKE IT, BP.”

* * *

Burgerpants was gone and your employer and you were back to work. You were listening back to the tape you just recorded and typing the information down into a document in a word processor.

“From a range of one to five, one being worst and five being excellent, how do you feel life has improved since coming to the Surface?”

“Three.”

You typed the question and number onto the document. _This is going to take a while_ , you thought.

Frisk’s actual voice said, “You’re officially hired, you know that, right?”

You were confused by that. You looked over at Frisk, who was scrolling down a book, Flowey perched on his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“I hadn’t officially hired you yet.”

You paused the cassette player and gave him a disgruntled look. “But you said you hired me.”

Flowey pointed to something in the book. “He lied.” The flower looked up and grimaced at you. “Duh.”

The human jotted whatever Flowey was pointing at on a piece of paper. “For the past two days, everyone on this campus has been observing you, testing you.” He looked up at you, “Did you really think I would just hire someone over the phone? I’m the ambassador for a race that is experiencing more prejudice than any other on the planet right now. I can’t afford to just hire anyone, especially after the information on some of my hard drives went public. That’s why everything’s on cassettes, y’know. Burgerpants was one of the victims of it, too.”

You sat there, stunned. You were tricked so easily. You felt like a complete moron. “I… Wow, I’m an idiot.”

Flowey flatly stated, “Yeah, you are.”

Frisk shot the golden flower a warning look, but quickly turned back to you with a kind look to him.“Yes, you didn’t know many things about the Monsters but not only were you calm and collected around them but you were kind, even genuinely concerned for their well-being. You see them how every human being should - as people. Monsters are made of love, hope, and compassion but humans don’t need those things to be considered human. You showed you were loving, hopeful, and compassionate over these past two days. You did good- no, you _are_ good. I need an honest-to-goodness good person to work for them, to fight for them. After you asked about Burgerpants’s mental well-being and after you were open to me about your own feelings about racism in your own friend group - which you didn’t even have to do but you did - I knew that you had to be the one.”

Frisk walked over to you and put his hand on your shoulder. “I’m not going to lie, I am losing my marbles with the amount of work, however, I’ve been doing this for a decade. I could handle giving some papers a onceover. I wasn’t looking for a proofreader. I was looking for someone who I and every Monster could trust in while fighting with me to make their lives better.  **I was looking for an assistant.** And you passed every single test everyone threw at you.”

You blinked once, twice - stunned by what Frisk said. You were unable to fully process it at first. You had never heard anyone say to you your entire life. Sure, your family would say those things to you from time to time but that was your family. This was a complete stranger until three days ago. You tried to say something but you could only fumble over and over on your words. “W… What would have happened if I-I had didn’t do what I did?... What if I wasn’t a good person?”

“Oh, you’ll see how we handle people like that soon enough.” Frisk looked at you intensely, as if he was boring holes into you. “So, what do you say? You want a promotion?”

“I felt more like your assistant than your proofreader from day one.”

Frisk laughed genuinely, his shoulders rocking with him, and gave you the biggest, happiest smile he could muster. “Well then, welcome to Newer Home - officially.”

“Thanks. Now when am I getting some groceries?”

The human snickered. “Tomorrow, I swear.”

“Tomorrow? But what about dinner tonight? Please tell me you weren’t expecting us to have Grillby’s again, were you? Flowey, please tell me he doesn’t eat burgers every night. That would explain why he’s up all hours of the night. He has the shits.”

The two of you went back and forth but for some reason you both were smiling and giggling. You were right. Life is going to be good here on the mountain.


	5. The Headsmen Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to only get groceries and grab some breakfast. That was all that was planned.

> “Diane, why are you still so optimistic after everything. You lost your husband, your child, your home, your dignity. How can you still wake up with a smile on your face?
> 
> “Because, Mr. Prescott, I still hope and I still dream; because I never grew up.”

You were re-reading a literary classic and personal favorite: “Hope and Dream” by D.R. Winters. When your father, the man who sparked your love for literature, gave you this book as a present, you never truly put the novel down. When you were perusing the bookcase at home or in libraries, your eyes had this magical habit of finding it. When you saw that navy blue spine, you always picked it up to read. You knew the book word-to-word yet you still read it when you were happy, sad, even when you were bored out of your skull, which you currently were.

The queen came by your home early this morning to request that you handle the administrative duties for the day. You, of course, couldn't refuse. Toriel was sweet as sugar to you the entire time you've known her. This was a small task to do to repay her endless kindnesses. This didn't mean that you would be entertained with your duty. It was already the time Frisk would probably knock on your door, asking if you were going to eat in his kitchen again, and not a single call, fax, anything came in.

You decided to take a break at that moment. You put a piece of paper in between the page you were on and closed the novel. You got up out of your seat and stretched, letting out a loud groan as your muscles loosened up. _This is gonna be a long day_ , you thought.

“Um… Excuse me?” You turned around and saw a little Monster standing before you. The Monster was a tyrannosaurus rex that was as tall as your upper thigh with lime green scales. The Monster was donned in a jade-striped dress with a baby pink cardigan like the ones the kindergartners you saw the first day on her shoulders and matching bow daintily on their head. She was absolutely adorable. The dinosaur glanced at her feet and twiddled her clawed digits nervously before looking up at you with big brown eyes. “Are… Are you the human I saw three days ago?”

You recognized the girl as the one you saw on the ride into the Settlement. “Yes. You must be the little one who waved at me when I was with Papyrus, am I right?”

The dinosaur nodded quickly, a small smile forming. “Mmhmm. My name is Dina. What's your name?” You told the Monster your name enthusiastically. “You're the first human I've seen in the office besides Frisk so that must mean you're his… Uh…”

“Assistant?”

Dina’s eyes lit up and she nodded again.

“Yes, I'm Frisk’s assistant. I'll be here for a long time so if you ever need help with anything, let me know.” You gave her a patient smile.

“Okay… Um… Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm, what is it?”

“Can I be your friend?”

You blinked once, twice, before beaming down on Dina. “Of course you can, Dina.”

Dina hopped up and down, overjoyed with your answer. “Thank you very much.”

“Of course, Dina.”

The little dinosaur suddenly went into a panic. “Oh, no, I gotta get back to class or Mrs. Dreemurr will be worried. I'll see you later then.” And with that, Dina wobbled out the office. Just as she was about to turn right she stopped and turned in the direction of the auditorium. Her eyes lit up, a large grin on her snout. “Hi, Frisk!”

“Hi there, Dina." It really was Frisk. "I see you're feeling better. Mrs. Dreemurr told me that you caught the flu last week.”

Dina rubbed her shoe into the tile, looking away from the person she was conversing with a coy smile. “Yeah. I'm good now, though.”

“That's excellent… Shouldn't you be in class?”

“Yeah. I had to use the bathroom but I heard something from in here so I went to see what it was. Mrs. Dreemurr said that a human would be joining the.. Uh… staff! And I wanted to say hi. Now, we’re friends.”

“That's wonderful, Dina. I'm so happy for you. But you should hurry back to class.”

Dina pouted. “ _Okay._ ”

“Take care now.”

“Thanks. You too.” Dina scrambled down the hall back to her classroom.

Footsteps clicked towards you and Frisk entered the office a second later, in jeans rather than sleepwear. Frisk folded his arms on the desk and rested his chin on his hands. “I guess Mom guilt tripped you into doing front desk today.”

“Not guilt tripped. I have you know I was perfectly willing to do this.”

“Then why did you bring a book?” The human pointed at the closed book on the desk.

“... I had a feeling I wouldn't be doing much in here.”

“Mhm… Well, I actually came here to snatch you away from your ‘important duties’ today. We’re going grocery shopping.”

The sigh of relief you let out could probably be heard from the top floor of the Academy. “Finally. No more take out.”

Frisk laughed at your dramatic response. He got off the desk. “C’mon. Let's get out of here.”

You walked out the office but then you stopped in your tracks. “Hold up.” You walked back and wrote a message on a sticky note and pressed it onto the desk. Toriel would know that you didn't walk out without reason. “Alright, now let's go.”

You headed down the stairs to the entrance to the school. Frisk opened the door and held it for you as you walked through, thanking him. The two of you then walked over to the parking lot in front to see Papyrus, waiting patiently in his gorgeous ride. He immediately saw you as you both walk up to the car.

“HUMANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE YOU’RE BOTH HAVING A GOOD MORNING,” Papyrus said, in his usual high volume of voice.

“Heya, Papyrus.” You waved to him.

“Morning, Papyrus. And we definitely are. Thanks for picking us up as usual.”

“IT IS NO PROBLEM AT ALL. YOU ARE BOTH AN ESSENTIAL PART OF NEWER HOME. AND BESIDES, IT GIVES ME A REASON TO REV UP THE ENGINES OF MY CRIMSON CHARIOT.”

Frisk got in the front seat while you sat in the back. You put on your seatbelt as Frisk spoke to the skeleton. “I hope you don’t mind me discussing what’s going on for tomorrow, do you, Papyrus?”

“NOT AT ALL. NOW, LET US BE AWAY. BUT FIRST.” The skeleton looked at Frisk’s shoulders then yours. “PERFECT. YOU’RE ALL STRAPPED IN. NOW, WE CAN BE AWAY.”

Papyrus turned the key to the car, powering up the engines inside the vehicle. He pulled out the parking lot with expertise and drove away from The Academy down the road you were on only four days prior.

“SO, WHO IS THE HUMAN COMING THIS TIME, HUMAN?”

“Jacques Conard. He’s running for a position in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in France… or something like that. He claims that he will talk to me - and _only_ me - about the relations you all will have with France.”

“THAT SMELLS LIKE WET DOG KIND OF TROUBLE.”

“Absolutely. Speak of the devil, I had Dogamy and Dogaressa do a background check on him and they said the same thing. The general public of France doesn’t like him either. He’s a joke on Chirper, users referring to him as ‘connard’ rather than ‘conard’. There's claims that he's more of a vampire than a politician, stories upon stories of him abusing his status to get whatever he desires at the moment… He’s probably going to be in for a bad time with all of us.”

“OH, COME NOW, HUMAN. I’M SURE HE WON’T BE THAT BAD… RIGHT?” The car stopped at a red light at the bottom of the hill, about to enter the urban district. Frisk took the moment to give the skeleton a serious look. Papyrus stared at him for a brief moment before looking into his lap, remorsefully. “... I HOPE IT WON’T RESORT TO THAT.”

“I hope so too.” The human frowned guiltily at the kind-hearted Monster. “I hate imposing on you two.”

“NO ONE ELSE CAN JUDGE THE HUMANS BUT A HUMAN, HUMAN. AND WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR JUDGMENT, WE WILL BE THERE.”

You chimed in nervously. “Should… Should I be listening to this conversation?”

“It’s perfectly alright that you listened in.” Frisk looked out into the buildings. “You’d find out sooner or later what we meant regardless.”

* * *

Papyrus drove you two all the way down to a supermarket in Newfoundland. Frisk claimed the only reason why he shops down here instead of the Settlement is because the store here sells snacks he likes. Once you arrived, you, of course, thanked the skeleton for his deed. Papyrus decided to wait outside for you both, which concerned you until you noticed he took out a puzzle book and pencil from his glove compartment. _At least he won’t be bored_. When you both walked in, Frisk immediately zoomed down to the snack aisle so you decided to do your shopping alone. You picked up food for recipes that were easy to prepare and store away for later. You learned from your family the true blessing of leftovers. As you put your items onto the conveyor belt at the checkout, you reminded yourself to cook as soon as you had the opportunity.

After paying for everything, you exited and went back into the cold. The chilly weather known in November came like a brick overnight. It was not as cold as the usual temperatures in November on the mountain but it still made you regret leaving your gloves back in your room already. As you walked back down the block to head back to where Papyrus parked, you caught a whiff of a heavenly scent of baked goods and cinnamon coming from an orange-lit shop directly across the street from his red vehicle. You hadn’t eaten breakfast yet and you had the cash to treat yourself just a little...

You walked over to the shop in a heartbeat. It was a fast casual service restaurant, only having a glass display case acting as a counter out in the open. A rabbit Monster with a hat and outfit meant for a warmer season and luscious lips and long eyelashes greeted you from behind the counter.

“Hiya, traveler. How may I help you?” she inquired, a Southern drawl to her.

“Hi, I want…” You weren’t sure what you wanted. “... whatever is making that delicious smell.”

The shopkeeper snickered. “Comin’ right up.” She went to the oven behind her and put a roll into the oven to reheat. She came back and rested her hand on her fist as she propped her elbow onto the counter. “You’re a fresh face?”

“Yes. I moved into Newer Home four days ago. I work with Frisk as his assistant.”

“Frisk? No wonder you’re one of the sweet ones.”

You appreciated the compliment but frowned at her reply. You knew what she was implying. “Have things been rough for you?”

“It’s rough for every Monster. My sister used to run an inn down in the Underground and when we all came up, she just couldn’t stand not running one. I always had my shop next to hers so when she set up next door, I squeezed in my business. Even though we're open to customers of all origins, we only get Monster business. And when we do get human business…” The shopkeeper pointed a furry finger at a large crack in the corner of the counter. “It never ends well.”

“I’m… I’m so sorry, ma’am.”

The shopkeeper crossed her arms and looked at you with tender eyes. “Nothing to fret about. My sis and I are hopeful for the future. We know that we’ll have our rights soon enough. Your employer’s working hard to get ‘em.”

“I hope so-”

You were cut off mid-sentence when you noticed a commotion coming from across the street. You made an 180 and looked on to see that Papyrus was no longer in his car. Papyrus was surrounded by a group of large men with threatening demeanors. The leader of the pack was pointing accusingly at the skeleton’s chest, feral look on his face, talking down aggressively to the skeleton. The Monster was obviously nervous, his bones almost rattling and his gloved hands up defensively.

“Oh, not again…” You heard the baker mutter under her breath.

Normally, you would have just stood there and watched the ordeal occur. They were much bigger than you ever would be. They could easily hurt you if they wanted to. You wouldn’t win. Yet, for some reason, after hearing what the shopkeeper said, you dropped your groceries in an instant and your feet moved on their own.

Never turning back to the woman, you shouted, “Watch my groceries for me.” You didn’t give the Monster a chance to reply as you went from a walk to a strut to a full-out run.

In a matter of seconds, you stood in front of Papyrus, holding your arms out, shielding the kindly skeleton.

“Who the hell do ya think you are?” The leader of the pack was practically in your face.

You exclaimed, new-found adrenaline rushing through you, “I’m a person with a soul, who the hell do you think you are?”

“Excuse me, shithead?”

You could hear your heart thumping in your ears but you kept going. “I know what I said.” You jabbed the man in the chest with a finger and snarled up at him. “And you will back the hell up, you hear me.”

“I don’t have to do shit. I’ll pummel you to the ground if you-”

“No, you won’t!”

The entire group was befuddled by your statement. “...What?”

“No, you effin’ won’t! You’re cowards, all of you! Preying on Monsters that only want to bask in the sun and go day-to-day in peace; how dare you. You won’t hit me. You won’t hit him. You won’t hit anyone. Because that’s all cowards do; talk, talk, talk and not do a damn thing.” For some reason, your mind wandered to an image of Michelle. You immediately shook it out of you and back onto the visage of this man, that started to lose his earlier fury.

“I… I…”

"‘I. I.’ Speak up, asshole.” You hounded, mimicking the man’s inability to speak properly at the moment, “You and your crew were talking a lot of smack just a minute ago and now you have the audacity to not even stand your ground?”

“Ugh, fuck you.” He walked away, stomping his boots on the concrete in hot embarrassment. A moment later, the rest of the aggressors dispersed, following him down the street. As soon as they all turned the corner, you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding.

You won.

You somehow won.

You turned to Papyrus and looked straight into his eyes. “Are you alright, Papyrus?”

“YES… THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FINE. YOU… YOU DIDN’T NEED TO DO THAT.”

You were genuinely confused by his statement. “What do you mean? Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't stepped forward.”

“YOU WERE IN MORE DANGER THAN I WAS. THEY WOULDN’T HAVE LAID A FINGER ON ME. I KNOW THEM.”

You were dumbfounded. “You know those ass---” You caught yourself. There was no need for such vernacular now. You cleared your throat, embarrassed by how aggressive you sounded to the Monster you assisted. You continued in your normal tone of voice, “Excuse my language earlier, by the way - You know those people?”

“YES. THEY ARE MY CO-WORKERS.”

“Your co-workers? Wha-?” You then remembered that you first met the skeleton by calling the number to a taxi company. The drivers at Mt. Ebott Car Service were harassing one of their own.

“THEY DO THIS ALL THE TIME. I’M USED TO IT. I GIVE THEM MY LUNCH MONEY AS A... PRESENT AND THEY LEAVE ME BE.” The skeleton laughed loudly and smiled big at you.

You frowned hard, obviously upset by what he said. The skeleton was lying to you. His co-workers were not only harassing him but robbing him too.

“Papyrus, that's… That's a crime. That's an actual crime. Wh-Why do you allow this to happen? I know you know what's really going on.”

“BECAUSE I KNOW THEY’LL TURN AROUND.”

Your eyebrows lowered in befuddlement. The smile slowly crept off of the skeleton's teeth and jaw.

“PEOPLE - MONSTER AND HUMAN ALIKE - ARE NATURALLY GOOD. SOMEWHERE, BEHIND ALL THE THINGS THEY THINK AND BELIEVE, THERE’S KINDNESS AND ACCEPTANCE. PEOPLE AREN’T BORN THE WAY MANY HUMANS ARE ACTING TOWARDS US. SOMEDAY, THEY'LL CHANGE. AND THE ONLY WAY TO DO THAT IS TO BE THE WAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANTS THEM TO BE TO ME.”

You could only stare at Papyrus, stunned by him and his words. You were delighted that he was still so positive despite what was happening to him. Something, however, told you that his opinion was almost juvenile. He was just _too_ hopeful, _too_ kindhearted. Like how little Dina asked you to be her friend, Papyrus was almost doing the same to those men. You were afraid for him - very afraid.

“I… I respect your choice… Have you told Sans or Frisk about what's going on at least?”

Papyrus laughed it off. “THERE IS NO NEED FOR THEM TO INTERFERE IN THE MATTERS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

You cracked a grin but quickly frowned again.

You walked back across the street to get your bags from the rabbit baker, drained; dreading the future of Papyrus’s actions while coming down from your adrenaline rush. The shopkeeper was awaiting your return, your breakfast in a paper bag on the counter.

As you pulled out your wallet, she put her hand on yours and shook her head. “It's on the house. What you did back there was mighty brave. Those men could've killed you dead, y’know.”

You shuttered. “I had a feeling they could, but, my body just moved on its own. My mouth moved on its own quite a bit too.”

The rabbit chuckled. “Have a good day, sweet cheeks.”

“You too. Thank you again.”

You looked inside the bag to see your breakfast. The cinnamon scent hit you like a brick but quickly sent your senses gently down a stream. You felt your mouth salivating at the little rabbit-shaped cinnamon rolls. Wait… Rolls? You had only asked for one. You looked up at the shopkeeper to inquire about the mistake but was silenced immediately. As if the store owner could read your mind, she winked at you with a smirk on her lips. You beamed at her as you bit into one of them, too hungry to wait until you all returned back to the Settlement. Your eyes became as big as saucers. It was good, really good, but it was burning hot. You hurriedly breathed through your mouth, hoping to cool the piece down, sending the rabbit into hysterics.


	6. The Headsmen Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guest arrives and leaves rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has racism against Monsters in it - straight up racism. You have been warned.  
> Also, here is my Christmas present to you all.

You woke up the next day, refreshed as you had for the past five days. Once again, the noises you had been hearing the past evenings at midnight visited. They came and went once you got up to open the door to your room. It was certainly odd but you were getting used to this routine. They still unsettled you but no longer frightened you. You were beginning to dismiss the noises as pipes pumping.

When Frisk knocked on your door at two minutes to ten, much to your surprise, he was fully dressed. He had a mug full of coffee in his hand. “The guest is arriving earlier than we thought. He's with Papyrus now. I'd love for you to be there for backup but…”

“I know. The politician didn't want anyone else to be in there.”

Frisk smiled glumly. He glanced at your kitchen before looking into his coffee and swooshing it a little, making the cream inside it swirl like a vortex . “This will be the first time you aren't eating breakfast at my place. It kinda puts you in perspective, eating without your assistant there.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “What's that supposed to mean? Are you falling for little ol’ me already?”

Frisk smirked at you, one eyebrow cocked up, mischief written all over him. “I would have been flirting with you from day one if I was interested.” He was probably serious, though he winked at you. His smirk shifted to a small smile. “You're good company, interesting to be around.” The human leaned on your door frame, taking a swig. “Flowey likes you too."

You leaned on the other side of the door frame. “Really now.”

“He would have tried to violently murder you more than once by now if he didn't like you even a little. He shows his appreciation in an odd way.”

You sighed. “I know quite well.”

A telephone rang from next door. Frisk got off the door frame in an instant. “That must be Papyrus. I’ll definitely need you later so have your cellphone on you.”

“Alright.” You told yourself to find and set a special ringtone for Frisk’s number.

“Volume on too. I don't want the same thing that happened two nights ago to happen again.”

You rolled your eyes and he laughed at your sassy remark. “Good luck. You're going to need it."

“Thanks.” With that, Frisk jogged off to his office.

This was technically your first day off since you got here. Since school was still in session, you weren’t sure what to do. Ricky was at work right now so he wouldn’t be available. Your family was all doing their business as well. You decided to explore the Academy after you finished eating breakfast.

You made pancakes that morning. As you put the piece in your mouth, you frowned. They weren’t like his at all.

* * *

It was thirty minutes after eleven and you were exploring the campus. You could hear the echoes of teachers educating students as your shoes clicked on the tiles. You looked at the various bulletin boards scattered throughout the hallways. Some were made by the students of the several grades in the school and some were made by members of extracurricular clubs. You stared long and hard at the literature club’s bulletin. Back in high school, you weren’t in any clubs. Yes, you were on a sports team, however, the team never really fulfilled you the way leisure reading did. After all these years, you still regretted putting in the tryout slip rather than the membership form for the book club.

As you made it back to the first floor, the hallway here dedicated to the preschool to first-grade students, you saw another bulletin board. The board had nothing but many sheets of colored paper folded in half stapled to it. You hadn't a clue what it was supposed to be.

“You’re Frisk’s assistant, am I correct?” What a motherly voice that was just now. You turned to your right and there was that teacher you saw with Toriel on your first day. She was quite the ewe, wool that was much cleaner than the wool of the actual creature. She smelled of baby powder. She was dressed professionally but colorfully like how Toriel always has. She tucked up her glasses with one of her hooves and walked over to you.

“Yes, I am.” You told the Monster your name.

"That’s a lovely name. I am Mrs. Baatholomew. I teach arts and crafts here at the Academy.”

You held out a hand and she took it kindly. You shook hands respectfully and let go right after.

Mrs. Baatholomew rested her hooves on her round belly and glanced up at the board before looking at you again. “I’m guessing Tori and Frisk haven’t told you about the War Board, have they?”

You shook your head and she giggled lightly.

“Toriel and Sans are both comedians in their own respect. It’s a sight to see when they duke it out in the faculty room. They go at it for hours, joke after joke. All while we all have to sit and nearly fall down from laughing too much. When we were making the lesson plans over the summer this year, Sans declared war on her, stating that they needed to finally find out who was the better comedian. And let me tell about how Toriel loves a challenge.

They decided to leave it to the students to decide who would win. So whenever they come up with a joke, they write it down and put it on the board here. You can tell whose belongs to whom once you get to know them better. Whenever students want, they can take one off the board. Once they read it, they put it in the box here. Sans and Tori claim they’ll count the tally once the school year ends but the box has overflowed several times already and it’s not even December yet.

I always take one daily so I can read it to my little one here.”

Mrs. Baatholomew looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently. _Oh. She’s pregnant._ Judging by the size of her belly, her due date was very near.

“Congratulations.”

The bespectacled ewe looked at you with pure joy written on her face. “Thank you very much.”

The teacher took down one and read it aloud. “Police were called to a daycare where a three-year-old was resisting **a rest**.” She giggled and you giggled along too. “You should take one. The jokes are corny but they always find a way to make you smile.”

You took her up on her suggestion. You took a white piece of paper down carefully to not tear it and opened it. “I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a **reaction.** ” You snorted. 

Mrs. Baatholomew went straight into hysterics and you followed right behind her. She suddenly stopped with a pained expression on her face and her hooves flew up to her stomach. “I guess you liked it too, didn’t you, sweetpea?” She flinched and laughed a moment later. “I guess you really do." The Monster teacher looked at you. “You are quite a sweet human, just like Frisk. I’m glad you are working with him.”

Your heart swelled. “Thank you very much, Mrs. Baatholomew.”

“You’re quite welcome. I’ll be taking my leave. Have a nice day if we don’t run into each other again.”

“You too.”

Mrs. Baatholomew put her note into the box below and walked down the hall to enter a classroom.

You checked your phone and not much time had passed. You decided to continue on your walk around the school. As you passed by the kindergarten classroom, you heard two familiar voices. You peeked inside and you saw Toriel reading a story from a book to her class, displaying the pictures so her little students could see. There to help explain the story was Papyrus. He seemed honestly thrilled to read the story, making big facial expressions and movements, dramatically telling the story to the little ones. When he put his hands up like claws and roared like a bear, the students giggled.

You thought about what happened yesterday. He was so nice, reading stories to children so enthusiastically, yet he had to deal with harassment like that. He didn't deserve it. He needed help... That was what you had to do. You had to help him. The best way to do it was to tell someone what was going on. And who else should know but his family.

You were about to jet it to the lobby but then you noticed you still had the paper from the War Board in your hand. You had to abide by the laws of the town now. When you needed to clean up, you had to clean up. When you turned back towards the board, you saw another student there. The student was a bluebird with that baby pink cardigan you’d been seeing on the little students, except in a vest form to fit over her wings. She was on the tips of her claws but she just couldn't get a certain note down from the wall, no matter how she tried to swat it down with her wing.

You walked over to assist the Monster. “Do you need help with taking down a joke?"

The bluebird flinched. She snapped her head at you, nervous.

You felt guilty. “Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did.”

She quickly shook her head and looked up at you almost apologetically. You beamed down on her, patiently awaiting her answer. The bluebird looked up at you shyly through her thick eyelashes. She used her wing to point at a coral piece of paper on the wall. “This one?"

The bluebird nodded quickly.

You carefully peeled her choice of joke off the wall and handed it to her. She looked pleased. She opened the paper and read it. The noise she let out alarmed you. It was a hoarse, throaty noise; a noise that should never come out of anyone. Was that supposed to be a laugh? You weren't sure. The bluebird Monster didn't “laugh” for long, going into a coughing fit a moment later. You got on your knee in an instant and put your hand on her back supportively. When her coughing died down, she looked up at you with a sad smile on her beak.

“Are you okay?”

The Monster nodded.

“That’s good… What’s your name?”

The bluebird put up her wing in front of her as if she was telling you to wait. You were confused but you obliged her. She picked up a small dry-erase board and marker from the floor next to her. She opened the marker and quickly scribbled something on the board. When she was done, she turned the board towards you. In very neat handwriting was the bird’s name: Bluejoy. She also had written her nickname, Joy.

You didn't have a concrete answer as to why the little bird was communicating with you this way, but you went along with it to make her comfortable. “It’s nice to meet you, Joy.” You introduced yourself to the student.

Joy smiled at you before wiping the board with her wing and scribbling something on it. “Thank you,” she wrote.

“No problem.”

She erased her message and began to walk away, tossing the joke in the box as she did. Just before she walked through the door of the first-grade classroom, she waved at you. You waved back. Bluejoy opened the door, letting the voice of her teacher fill the classroom, walked in, and closed it behind her.

You tossed your note in the box and continued on your original route to Sans’s office. You zoomed down the stairs to the entrance and to his door. You knocked on it almost desperately.

“who’s there?”

You realized that he was waiting for you to say a joke. You weren’t good at making puns so you hoped the one you would say would satisfy him.

“Musty.”

“musty who?”

“You **musty** the person at the door.”

Rustling and shuffling could be heard from behind the door before Sans opened it and came outside. “wow, that was a bad one.”

“Hey, I tried.” You shrugged at the skeleton.

Sans put his bone hands into the pockets of his pants and leaned on the door. “so, what must be so important that you needed this little ol’ skeleton?”

You took a deep breath. You hadn’t realized how winded you were from running down the stairs. “It’s about… Papyrus.”

Sans cut you off, not looking at you. “if it’s about what happened yesterday in newfoundland, i already know. bunnette told me.”

You could only let out an “oh” at the skeleton’s statement. Bunnette must be the name of that shopkeeper yesterday. You were glad she told him.

“bunnette also told me what you did.” Sans looked up at you. The skeleton’s eye sockets creased, the pinpricks of light enlarged and his permanent grin seemed to be more gentle, more natural. “thanks.”

You were at a loss for words just as how you were with Papyrus yesterday. Sans was so genuinely happy with what you did, you didn’t know what to say. You weren’t expecting anything, even gratitude from your action. You didn’t do it for satisfaction. You did it to protect the skeleton, an acquaintance- no, a friend. Papyrus was your friend.

“… I’d do it again if I have to.”

“you’ll have to probably.”

“Has… How long has this been happening?”

“since the moment he started working there. he hints at it from time to time, only when it gets what he defines as ‘bad’. i find out everything from onlookers.”

“Have you tried to-”

“intervene? oh, i wish i could. if he’d allow me…” The pinpricks in his eyes disappeared and a terrifying aura seemed to leak out of him, like smog, entering your lungs and sending you head into a haze. “ **I’d send them to hell**.”

You were frightened by the skeletal Monster’s response. The shivers that shot down your spine, like bullets from the loaded gun that was your brain telling you to run away, were proof of it. You were about to agree with your conscious but your feet were firmly planted on the floor. You weren’t sure what has been happening to your fight-or-flight response recently but you were hoping it would go back to normal soon.

“but, of course, he said for me to not do anything and i gotta respect my bro’s wishes, right?” The lights in his eyes returned and Sans glanced up at you as if nothing ever happened. You were still unnerved by that split second of time, but, for the sake of Papyrus and your sanity, you gulped your fear down. “R-Right…"

“by the way, frisk is gonna call you in a sec.”

“I’m sorry, wha-” Suddenly, _Living on a Prayer_ filled the room. You usually only heard the song when the house phone in your family home called you, however, to your surprise, it was your employer. You had meant to change the ringtone for Frisk but you got caught up in lollygagging around the school. You glanced at the skeleton, earning a shrug from him. You pressed the answer button and put the device up to your ear. “Hello?”

“Heya, we’re almost done. You can come to my place now.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute. See you in a moment.”

“You got it.”

You hung up and looked at the skeleton. “I’ll see you around.”

“nah, you’ll see me in an hour or so.” Your eyebrows lowered. “you’ll see what I mean.”

You shrugged his comment off. With that, you began your trek up the stairs. When you made it up the first flight, you were sure that you heard that familiar baritone voice say from below, “so it’s Bon Jovi this time.” But you quickly removed the thought from your head.

* * *

When you arrived back at the house, you knocked on the door to Frisk’s home. His voice rang out, “Come in,” and you did what he said.

Inside, seated on one of the living chairs, was Jacques Conard. Conard looked like every politician that ever lived - boring. They always inspired you to step up your business suit game so you wouldn’t look as fashion-revolting as them. Some politicians looked friendly but this one looked… like a word you would rather not use. You told yourself not to judge but the way how Frisk looked, how distant your employer and friend looked, you knew whatever the French politician had been telling him for the past hour was snore-inducing.

“Oh, you must be the _lovely_ assistant the ambassador was talking about,” the guest gave you a onceover, smirking when he stared at a certain part of your body.

You felt your stomach pit. Ew was the only word you could think of. You instantly wanted this to be over.

“Yes, yes they are.” The look Frisk had on his face seemed to agree with your opinion. Your employer introduced you to the politician.

“I am Jacques Conard, junior minister for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in the French Republic - soon to be. I have the general vote in my favor.”

 _How smug._ You had to hold your tongue from saying anything that will upset the man.

Your boss got up from his desk chair and walked around it. “Now, my assistant and I will conduct a tour of the Academy of Monsterkind. The Academy is a landmark here in Newer Home. If you would follow me.”

The politician got up from his chair and followed Frisk out the door. You would have strolled next to Frisk but you didn’t want Conard to be able to look at your backside so you stayed behind them all. He creeped you out that bad.

Frisk walked you all back to the entrance to the school, answering every question the politician threw at him with precision. Conard seemed to be completely displeased by the school, a look on his face that made it seem as if the place smelled disgusting. You weren’t pleased by the Frenchman either, constantly having to shift behind him to prevent him from staring at you.

As you were walking past _About Us_ , the guest stopped and looked at it with a blank look on his face. “Frisk, what is this?” Conard had a hard look on his face.

Frisk stopped in his tracks and walked back. “This painting’s title is _About Us_. Since I was the one who suggested that the royal family commission it and the Monsters credit me for breaking the barrier, I was given the honor to name it. This is almost all the Monsters when the Barrier was just broken, as I described to you in the office be-”

“Yes, yes, the boring history lesson. Go on.”

Frisk acted as if he didn’t hear the rude interjection. “As I was saying, this displays what the Monsters are truly like. The Monsters are a cheerful, prid-”

“But they murder.”

“Ah- Excuse me?”

“I’m sure I said that in English. They-Mur-der.”

You didn’t like what he said at all. Frisk didn’t either. Conard pulled a string that wasn’t supposed to be pulled. Your employer - for a moment and only the briefest of moments - scrunched up his brows and curved his lips downward. He instantly displaced his emotional response, hiding it from the guest. Frisk dug in his pocket for something and handed it to the politician. “Here, this is a gift from the Monsters and I to you.”

“Oh, thank you.” The politician muttered under his breath, “Finally getting some service around here.” Conard put whatever was in his hand onto the lapel of his suit jacket. When his hand returned to his side, you saw what the gift was. It was a red pin in the shape of a triangle. You felt a chill when you saw the minute accessory. It seemed innocent enough but it also seemed to ooze something awful from it. You shook the thought out your head, telling yourself that you needed to stop assuming things once again.

“Alright, let’s keep going.” As Conard went on ahead, Frisk stopped in front of a security camera. He looked into it and put up his index finger for it to clearly see. You hadn’t a clue what the gesture was. You left it at that.

You looked back at the painting one last time, marveling at its beauty. You couldn't wrap your head around the idea of not being enamored by it.

When you three arrived in the lobby, Toriel was there. She seemed to be searching for something. As you three walked in, Toriel perked up and greeted you three. “My child, there you are, I was waiting for you to-” She looked at the politician, realization on her features. “Ah, I forgot today was that Friday. You must be that politician, am I correct?”

“Yes,” Conard gave her a grimace. _Has he the audacity to be that way in front of the queen? Is he nuts?_

Toriel’s eye twitched as she continued to introduce herself as she did to you. “I am Toriel Dreemurr, the queen of the Kingdom of Monsters. However, I take on the role of mother and teacher much more than queen nowadays. It is very nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Conard's tone of voice matching his attitude.

Once again, her eye twitched, this time, her eyebrows doing so as well. The kindly teacher turned to her son. “Have you shown our lovely guest the auditorium yet?”

“I was about to. Would you like to join us?”

“I am afraid I cannot. I am currently looking for Dina. Papyrus and I were taking the class down to the gym for playtime, but she disappeared. If you see her, please let us know.”

“Of course. Good luck, Mom.”

“Thank you, sweetie. I hope I will get to see you all for some tea and pie after classes end for today.” Toriel looked at the pin on his lapel then flashed a hard, warning look to the French man. Before leaving, she looked at Frisk with gentle eyes. “I hope you make the best judgment for us,” she whispered to him, before turning and heading back down the hall to her classroom in search of the dinosaur.

“Did… Did that Monster just glare at me?” Conard whispered harshly, quite offended by her action.

“Oh, she only returns what she receives.” You clapped a hand over your mouth. You couldn’t stop it. You just had to sass the perv just once.

Frisk bore holes into you and you immediately stood straight as a pin. He had his mother’s eyes, even though you could barely make his out. Your employer acted as if he never did that and turned to the politician.“Let’s be on our way.”

“Yes.” It seemed your snarky comment fell on deaf ears.

Frisk held the door to the auditorium as you two walked in. Once again, the stunning woodwork on the proscenium arch and the powerful statues took your breath away. Conard was unimpressed.

“This is one of the landmarks of Newer Home. The auditorium here is used by the entire community for all sorts of events. Many of the addresses the king give are held in here. The statues to your left and right represent the Six Clans. The carvings on the arch retell the story of The War, which I mentioned in the office. It leads all the way up to the formation of the Barrier, which kept the Monsters under Mt. Ebott for centuries.”

“Good riddance.”

Frisk turned to the guest. “Pardon me?”

“Honestly, all this who-hah about magic is nerve-racking. Witchcraft and magic suddenly became real ten years ago. Plus, it wasn’t good magic either. It wasn’t ‘oh, let’s turn him into a frog’ kind of magic. It’s a weapon that humanity can’t use. I hope the lot of them stay in this country. My country doesn't need any of that foolishness. In fact, they should have stayed behind that Barrier, the lot of them.”

Once again, Frisk looked as if Conard had messed with something he shouldn't have. And once again, Frisk dismissed his anger in a flash to not let the guest get the opportunity to notice. You, however, noticed immediately both times. Your employer dug into his pocket and pulled another triangular pin out. “Here, this is another gift for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” The politician put the pin onto his lapel under the first one he received.

“Actually, this one needs to be turned upside down.”

“Ugh, whatever you say,” the dignitary mumbled, before turning the pin so that it would be an inverted triangle. As you stared at the new pin, that dreadful feeling came back, even stronger this time. There was something up with those pins. You weren’t sure what but there was.

“Let’s be on our way. I'll be showing you one of our classrooms. We don't have as many advanced resources that many public schools in this nation do, but we found a way to make due with this inconvenience.”

You all exited the auditorium. When you stepped out into the auditorium, Frisk turned to a security camera and looked into it. He held up his index and middle fingers so that the camera could clearly get a visual of them. Frisk then turned back to the guest. Once again, you felt that something was wrong. Frisk was doing this on purpose.

As you arrived in the lobby, little Dina was there. She seemed to be looking around for something, looking under the benches that were placed next to the wall to the office. Dina must have heard your footsteps because she banged her head on the top of the bench she was currently under. You hissed. _That must have hurt._ She shook the flash of pain away and crawled back on to her feet. She wobbled over to Frisk and you with a pout.

Frisk sighed, relieved to find her. “There you are, Dina. Mrs. Dreemurr and Papyrus are looking for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry for making you worry.” She looked genuinely guilty for her actions.

“It's fine. No one's upset.”

Dina was relieved.

“Hey, where did your bow go?”You noticed Dina’s bow was missing from her head.

“That’s why I got left behind when everyone went to gym. I tripped on the carpet over there and my bow fell off my head.”

Frisk hissed. “I'm so sorry to hear that. Luckily you and your brother are so thick-headed or you'd both hurt yourselves more often from all that tripping.”

Dina giggled at his comment. “I looked all over here and I- I even looked in the office - one time it ended up in the office - and I still can't find it.”

You asked, “Do you want me to help you? Then I’ll take you to gym.”

Dina nodded, happily. “Okay.”

Pitter-pattering came from the staircase that led to the second floor and a tall, armless dinosaur with yellow scales and a circular mark on his left eye came into the lobby. He was balancing a textbook on his head as if he’d done it millions of times before.

“Oh, hey, MK."

“‘sup Frisk." The voice of a scraggy, adolescent male came from MK's vocal chords. The dinosaur walked up to Dina. “Hey, Dee.”

“Hey, bro. You didn’t see my bow over by the stairs, did you?”

“Nope. You lost it again?”

“Yep.” Dina pouted at him.

“I’ll help you out. Lemme put this book down.” MK walked over to a bench and bent over to slide the book on his head onto the bench gently. He came back in an instant.

You said, “I’ll search over on this side and you two should search in the office and under the benches.”

“Okay.”

On the side where the two staircases start, there was a space that overlooked the staircase that leads to the entrance. In this space was what you recognized as Asgore’s throne. The throne was the only chair you’ve seen so far that was built large enough to hold Asgore’s enormous body. It sported horns similar to the king’s, which you found cool and ironic. It was certainly meant for the kindly king and his antics. And on the right one was Dina’s bow, hooked onto the end of it. You gently took the accessory down. “Found it."

You turned back to the group and Dina wobbled over to you, giddily. “Can you put it back on my head please?”

You realized that Dina couldn't reach over her head due to the length of her arms. “Of course.” You placed her bow back on her head carefully, making sure to clip it to her scale so as to not to hurt the dinosaur. When you were done, Dina looked up at you with a big smile.

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome.”

MK looked at the guest, who was highly irritated, then at his lapel. MK frowned instantly. He turned to Frisk with a wary look on his face. “What did he do?”

"I'll tell you after we-”

Little Dina walked up to Conard, a glitter of juvenile wonder in her eye. And as she asked you to be her friend, she did the same to him. You felt a chill the second you saw how she looked, how the politican looked. _No, Dina; Not this one._

Conard’s actions so far were minute compared to what he did to the poor girl. He swatted her away - a kindergartner - and shouted at her, “Get away from me, you dirty Prim!”

You and everyone were utterly shocked at what just occurred. No one moved right away. But when Dina realized what this human had said and done to her, she went from a frown to a sobbing mess. Her brother and you immediately dove to her side, you rubbing her back as she loudly cried.

As you muttered kind words and apologies to her, MK glared at Conard. “Hey, what’s your dam-!”

Frisk put his hand up and the older reptilian Monster was silent in an instant. Within the new almost suspenseful quiet, your employer got down on his knees and patted Dina’s head, gently smiling at her. “Don’t cry, Dina. We’ll handle this from here on out, okay?”

Dina sniffled back a sob and looked into Frisk’s kind eyes. She didn't respond right away, only staring at him. Then, she lightly nodded at him. “Okay.”

Frisk got back up and stared into the security camera behind Conard. He drew his middle and index fingers across his neck.

Your employer turned back to the politician as if he was calm. You knew that wasn't what he was . “I'll be showing you to the entrance to the school now.”

Conard looked confused by the human’s words but he followed Frisk down the stairs to the entrance. When Frisk made the turn to go to the next flight of stairs, you turned back to Dina and MK.

MK was rubbing Dina’s head with his forehead, consoling her. “It's alright, Dee. Don't listen to that human. You're not a Prim. No Monster is.”

“Thank you.” Dina wiped the remainder of her tears away and sniffled.

You weren't sure what that word meant: Prim. Of course, you knew the definition of the actual word. You didn’t major in English for nothing. Most associated the word with the phrase “prim and proper”, to be upkept and formal. However, the usage of this word in the context you just heard was new to you. You weren't sure why the word was used as a noun but you knew immediately that it wasn't being used in a nice way.

“Hey, uh, MK?”

“‘Sup?”

“What does that word mean? The one the guest used. I don't want to repeat it-”

“You mean Prim?”

“... Yes.”

The skin where MK’s eyebrows would be furrowed.

Dina looked up at him. “We can tell them, can't we? They’re a nice human, like Frisk. That's what he told everybody.”

He eased his expression. “You're right. They're still here for a reason.”

She peered up at you, melancholy filling them. “That's the bad word humans call us. It's short for… Uh...”

“Primitive. It's short for primitive. It also stands for how the human race should act around us. They shouldn't like us because we’re improper, primitive, compared to them… Some dumb journalist started the whole thing and now everyone’s using it.”

MK’s sister corrected his statement, “Not everyone. Frisk’s assistant is a nice human. We’re friends too. They won't ever use the word.” She looked at you with a glitter of hope in her eye. “Right?”

“Absolutely. I will never, ever use that word.” You set your resolve in stone, crossing your heart and hoping to die if you ever uttered the hateful word.

MK smiled at you. “Good.”

The lime green-scaled Monster solemnly looked to where the king’s throne stood . You inquired what was making the little one upset. “The guest has to leave now and it's all my fault.”

“What do you mean the guest has to leave?”

“Frisk made his… Uh…”

“Judgment. Frisk made his judgment.”

“Yeah, so he has to leave. I wish I never lost my bow. If I was in gym right now, the guest would have had another chance.”

“I… I don't understand. What do you mean?”

Dina cocked her head a little, like a bewildered puppy. “Frisk never told you? About the pinning?"

“What's that?”

MK looked at Dina. “Well, that question was answered. Let’s explain it to ‘em.” Dina nodded rapidly with a smile on her lips. MK turned to you. “Frisk isn't just the ambassador of the Monsters to the humans. He's also the judge of the humans for the Monsters.”

You figured that part out quickly. He tested you to get your job here. It wasn't any surprise that he was testing everyone.

“Not every human that comes here is as understanding as you. So As- Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Dremmurr came up with a way to deal with those who are like that guest. Frisk'll purposely give them a tour of the school and, if they make it that far, the town to see how they act. We all call it ‘pinning’. The pins he gave to that human are symbols. Dina, can you tell them what they mean?”

The sister of the duo nodded rapidly to her brother. “Mhm. The triangle means that the humans are getting a bad vibe from them. The upside-down triangle means that those were raised under the mountain-” Dina pointed to her and brother. “That means us - should stay away or be… wary? Yeah, wary of them. And there's a third pin but no one ever gets that one.”

“A third pin?”

MK turned to the banners that were displayed above the benches. The banners displayed an emblem that you'd seen several times so far but never truly examined. At the bottom were triangles that looked like mountains of some sort. And at the very top was a circle surrounded by two curved patterns. MK stated, “You know the thing at the top, the thing that looks like a bird. That's what the third pin is supposed to be: The Angel of Death.”

You reluctantly turned back to the duo. “The Angel of Death?”

MK nodded. “It represents judgment. It represents what Frisk decides to do.”

“Judgment.”

As you said that, you could hear a commotion from the entrance. Frisk was saying something you couldn't hear calmly and slowly but you could clearly hear the French human’s shouting.

Dina looked up at her brother. “Can we go downstairs and watch? I've never seen them do it before.”

“Well, can we?” MK and Dina looked at you.

You forgot that in the Academy, you were technically an authoritative force. You called the king and queen by their first names while the students called them by their surnames. You worked the front desk as well. You were part of the faculty of this school.

As your first work of authority over the student body, you declared, “Alright, I don't see why not. I want to find out what you two are going on about regardless.”

Dina looked at her brother, a light in her eyes. “I’m excited, MK.”

“I am too but we gotta keep quiet. We can’t disturb 'em, you hear me?”

“Okay.”

The three of you slowly went down the stairs but stopped a couple of steps down the staircase that lead to the entrance when you saw a red-faced, fuming Conard shouting at Frisk.

“What do you mean I’m being kicked off the premises? I’m the only link you fucking idiots have to the French.”

Dina looked up at you with a frown on her face. You frowned right back at her. You didn’t appreciate the Frenchman’s language in front of such a small child.

Your employer kept his composure, his words oozing of the flames that raged inside of him. “The elections haven’t even occurred yet so don’t get fresh with me, _connard_. Oh, yes, I’m pretty sure I put this on all my social media accounts but I studied French my entire time in college. And, y’know, despite studying abroad in Paris - by the way, I still prefer snail pie to escargot - your language is still very hard for me to speak. But I can read French like I was reading it from birth.

I’ve seen all the chirps and blog posts, 95 percent of them not being in your favor, especially with the way how you talk about my family and friends. So I had the police do a full background check on you. The royal family has read their findings. They didn’t like it at all, especially with the extortion parts. That’s never nice to find out about.

The king and queen unanimously decided to not even allow you to go past Newfoundland. I told you and your secretary that you weren’t given the authorization to visit but you still barged in. Then you had the audacity to not only make racist comments left and right but you called a kindergartner a highly offensive word to all of Monsterkind.

Don’t take any of us for idiots - because we are anything but that. And, if I say so myself, _va te faire foutre_.”

There was only one word to describe Conard then - stunned.

Frisk looked to the side of the staircase that had San’s office in it before turning back to the human that was practically boiling in rage. “This matter is no longer in the hands of humankind. Sans, Papyrus, he’s all yours.”

 _Sans, Papyrus, how are they involved?_ The skeleton brothers came from your blind spot and into your peripheral view with no rush in their step. Frisk walked over to the staircase when he locked eyes with you and smiled. He moved his hands in a come hither motion. You pointed at yourself and he rolled his eyes playfully, nodding at you in approval.

“C’mon, let’s go down some more,” you whispered.

The reptilian siblings nodded, their eyes never leaving the forms of the skeletons.

The three of you walked all the way to the bottom of the stairs and stood next to Frisk. As your employer and companion looked back on, he had a serious look to him, a flash of anger in his minute eyes. The goofy, joyful atmosphere that usually accompanied the brothers was long gone. You weren’t ready for what was going to occur. In fact, you hadn’t a clue what was going to occur.

“monsterkind has no right to judge humanity such as how humanity has no right to judge monsterkind. no matter how much of a bone i have to pick with all of ya, i’m not allowed to.” Sans put his hands up in defeat. “trust me, i would if i could but the kid does it for us.”

“THE HUMAN GAVE YOU A PIN FOR YOUR EVERY MISDEED AGAINST US. THE FIRST ONE - THE TRIANGLE - REPRESENTS THOSE WHO’VE ALWAYS RESIDED ABOVE THE MOUNT, HUMANITY. YOUR ACTIONS MADE THE HUMANS WARY OF YOU. THE SECOND ONE - THE INVERTED TRIANGLE - REPRESENTS THOSE WHO RESIDED UNDER THE MOUNT, MONSTERS...”

As Papyrus spoke, Sans turned a little towards you all. Dina waved at him. Sans replied by winking at her, his grin getting a bit wider. He then turned back to Conard.

“THE THIRD - THE ANGEL OF DEATH - IS JUDGMENT. THE HUMAN DETERMINES WHETHER YOU WERE WORTHY OF CONTINUING TO BE HERE IN NEWER HOME. HE DETERMINED THAT YOU WERE NOT. WHEN THE HUMAN SAYS SO, YOU HAVE TO END YOUR STAY HERE WITH US EARLY. THE HUMAN WAS YOUR JUDGE.”

“and, now, my bro and i..." The air suddenly felt cold and dark. "...are his executioners.”

_Bam!_

The front doors to the school suddenly swung open. The sound made Conard shutter so bad that you thought he’d jump right out of his skin. You snickered at the thought, imagining the human becoming like one of the brothers. The french man snapped his head at the door, slowly losing his rage, before turning back to the skeletons.

“DON’T GET US WRONG. WE LOVE HUMANS. I PERSONALLY BELIEVE WE CAN TRULY LIVE IN HARMONY ONE DAY. HOWEVER, I CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR CLOSED-MINDEDNESS IN THE NEWER HOME WE STRIVED SO HARD TO CREATE. SO, WE MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE AND - MUCH TO MY DISMAY - NEVER COME BACK. PERSONALLY, I WOULD LIKE TO BEFRIEND YOU, BUT NOT HERE, NOT NOW.”

Papyrus rose his right gloved hand in the air and swung it downward. The French man’s eyes went as wide as saucers, clenching at his chest. He looked up at Papyrus with a carnal fear in him. “W… What did you do to me?”

“NOTHING PERMANENT. I JUST CHANGED THE COLOR OF YOUR SOUL. YOU’LL BE BACK TO NORMAL SOON. SANS, IF YOU MAY.”

“may, I shall.” You felt a chill run down your spine when he said that. Sans raised his open palm and slowly raised his hand up. As he did, Conard slowly floated up into the air. Dina was very impressed, gawking at the short skeleton’s display. You turned to MK and his mouth was slightly agape. You were positive yours was too.

“alright, pap, where am i aiming him?”

Papyrus put a hand under his chin, trying to decipher something. “A LITTLE TO THE LEFT.”

Sans moved his hand in the direction his brother told him to.

“A LITTLE DOWN AS WELL.”

“i can’t go any lower unless you lower the barrier in that area, pap.”

“FINE. IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST.” Papyrus raised his hand out again and lowered it slowly. As he did, a part of the neon blue lights that surrounded the Settlement lowered. “ALRIGHT, THAT SHOULD BE LOW ENOUGH, AM I CORRECT?”

“i don’t know, papyrus. it looks like he’ll land on a mailbox from here. A… **snail** -box.”

Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground. “OH MY GOD, SANS. RIGHT NOW?”

“i see you smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT. AND YOU ARE CORRECT, HE’LL LAND ON THE MAILBOX OF THE PLACE WHERE THE QUEEN BUYS HER SNAILS IF YOU TOSS HIM THERE.”

You turned to Frisk as Papyrus and Sans discussed whatever they were discussing. “Wait… so uh, I’m confused. I thought the gate was just like some magical barrier.”

“Well, sort of. The fences around Newer Home are all magic but it’s nothing like the actual Barrier. It’s comprised of only one person’s magic - Papyrus’s.”

“Wait… what?”

MK piped in, “Aren’t they the coolest? Sans monitors the I.D. system and Papyrus maintains the barrier.”

You were stunned. You learned quickly that Sans was not to be underestimated. You, however, assumed his brother was the opposite. The skeleton was gentle-hearted and fair to all, a mascot of Monsterkind. You just learned that he wasn’t a Boss Monster for nothing. He’s strong. He’s so, so strong. He could fend for himself, quite well in fact. If he could keep the gates around the Settlement up for 24/7, his magic must be something else. Papyrus could easily wipe his bullies out if he desired, but he doesn’t. And something about that quality of him made you now revere him highly. He was forgiving, he was kind.

He was merciful.

“WASN’T THIS THE ORIGINAL PLACE I TOLD YOU TO AIM AT?”

“yeah.”

“UGH. FINE. JUST TOSS THE HUMAN OUT. GYM IS ALMOST DONE AND I NEED TO GET BACK TO THE CLASS.”

“alright. i got a hot dog and a tall glass of **cats** -up waiting for me too.”

“OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, JUST FIRE ALREADY!”

“fine. you’re no fun.”

Conard, realizing what was about to happen, yelled at all of you, “I-I’ll sue you! I’ll sue you all!”

Sans chuckled. “that’s what they all say.”

Sans went from a walk to a run, holding the hand he infused his magic with as if he were holding a basketball. Conard floated with him, moving ahead every step Sans did. And when Sans made it to the front doors, he shot his imaginary ball towards the hoop. And with it, Conard zoomed into the air away from you, screaming and hollering as well, until he landed most likely at the gate you entered in with Papyrus.

“get dunked on.”

Your mouth was fully agape, your eyes bugged out. You were completely and utterly stunned. Did... Did that just happen? Did Sans just throw a 3-pointer with some asshole French man as the ball and the entire Settlement has his court?  _What in the-_

You were cut off from your thoughts by the front doors slamming shut.

“You threw him to the main gate, right?” Frisk was unfazed by the magical occurrence just now.

Sans turned to him, his left eye glowing a head-spinning array of bright blues and yellows. The skeleton blinked and the twin pinpricks returned into his sockets. “yeah. i think. hey, pap, check the cameras for me, will ya?”

Papyrus ran into Sans’s office. “YEP-A-GHETTI. THE HUMAN LANDED RIGHT UNDER THE ARCH. PERFECT AIM AS ALWAYS THANKS TO THE ASSISTANCE OF YOUR INCREDIBLE BROTHER.”

Sans fist-pumped. “nice. my record is going strong.”

As Papyrus rejoined you all, he said, “ALSO, PLEASE, CLEAN YOUR OFFICE. I DON’T WANT FOR THERE TO BE ANOTHER SELF-SUSTAINING TORNADO IN THERE.”

Sans shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “okay.” You were sure he wasn't going to oblige his brother anytime soon.

MK turned to Dina. “Feel better now?”

Dina had a huge smile on her face, her eyes gleaming bright. “Do I? That was so cool. That stinkyhead human went like _nyooom_ out of here and he was screaming like a baby and Sans and Papyrus were so cool too. They were like all spooky and serious and---” Dina hopped up and down a couple of times before exclaiming, “Wow!”

The school bell rang at that moment and you heard the opening of doors and shuttling of shoes overhead. The door to the gym opened and behind it was Toriel and the kindergarteners. As soon as her eye caught onto Dina, Toriel walked over to her hurriedly. “Dina, there you are. Where in the world did you go? We were all very worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Dreemurr. I tripped and I lost my bow and then Frisk and the humans came by and then… uh…” Dina looked sad. Toriel looked concerned for the little girl’s mood change.

Frisk stepped in and put a hand on Dina’s head. “The guest is gone.”

“Did you all give him a bad time?”

“Yep.”

“Did he scream and holler too?”

Sans said, his grin sliding into a smirk, “hell yeah.”

All of the kindergartners, including Dina, and Papyrus exclaimed, “ _Oooooooh!_ Sans said a bad word.”

Sans snorted while putting his phalanges in his pockets

“I am guessing you were quite happy to do so this time, Sans. Please do not tell me it had something to do with why Dina is with you all.”

“yeah. the guest called her the p-word.”

Toriel gasped, horrified. “Oh my goodness.” Toriel crouched down to Dina’s height and rubbed her head, “Do not listen to a word that human said, Dina. What he said was very wrong and very bad.” She looked up at Frisk, then Papyrus, then Sans before looking at the little one again. “And he got what he deserved.”

Frisk snorted. The kindergartners laughed.

Dina nodded. “I know. I feel better now. MK was there to make me not feel sad anymore. And Frisk and his ah… Assistant! Let me watch Sans and Papyrus use their magic. It was really cool.”

“That is very good. I am glad you are better. Speaking of which…” Toriel squinted her eyes at MK, making him practically hop out of his skin, “Why are you not in class, Kid?”

“Uh- Oh crap. I forgot to return the book.”

Frisk said, “We’ll return it. Just get to class. You know your next teacher will skin you alive if you don't get there on time.”

“Right. I'll see ya later.” With that, MK dashed off. As soon as he made it to the fifth step, the Monster caught his foot and fell flat on his face. No one seemed too surprised by him falling. He picked himself back up in an instant, which impressed you, and he was on his way again.

The class went up the stairs next, Papyrus going up as well. He waved at you, a big smile on his teeth, and you returned the gesture.

Sans returned to his office, closing the door behind him as if nothing occurred.

Now it was just Frisk and you.

“So, that's what happens when bad people come?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren't you worried about a lawsuit? I mean, he's a jackass but he has money.”

“No one will believe him. Seriously, say what happened just now aloud.”

You blinked twice, unsuspecting of his command. “Well... uh, two skeletons picked him up using levitation magic, power, bullcrap and flung him away like a basketball out of the building all the way to the main gates… Wow, that does sound stupid.”

“See? We’ve done it plenty of times already and no one’s been able to have a successful case against us either.” Frisk began his walk up the stairs. “C’mon. Let's get the idiot’s suitcase before Flowey steals all of his change.”

You followed Frisk up the stairs before stopping before going up the next flight to ask. “Wait, Flowey steals money?”

Frisk rolled his eyes playfully and whistled, ignoring your question.

“Hey, this is a serious question. C’mon, why won't you answer it, Frisk?”

And you followed him, continuing to beg to answer your questions. You needed to learn the way of the Monsters quickly. It's only been five days since you start working and living here and there would be many more days to come, more days to learn, more days to evolve. You knew you were changing. As the weather got colder, your heart got warmer. You were getting comfortable working here already.


	7. Where Land and Sea Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one guest leaves, a Boss Monster couple visits. Frisk really needs to replace that door and desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of discrimination against those who identify as lgbtq+ and Monster discrimination

The end of November was near. Almost all the leaves on the trees were gone from their limbs, letting the wind cut through the mountainside and your body with ease. The temperature dropped so much that you could see your breath when outdoors. Soon, snow would come and the holiday season would begin all around the globe.

“So, how has your body been? You mentioned that you're still having issues with fully fusing with it.”

“I frickin’ hate it. I’ve been spooked out of my body too many times this year - over the littlest crap too. It's disgraceful, disgraceful, _disgraceful!_ ”

A guest which Frisk nicknamed The Mad Dummy was the first interview for today. You were explained that, despite their appearance, this guest was a ghost Monster possessing a training dummy. He liked to say they are so upset all the time because the dummy was always as decrepit as it looked then.

Frisk looked like he wanted to cover his ears from the loudness of the ghost’s voice. You desired to as well. You both kept up your appearances and pulled through, however. 'It's just an interview' was your and more than likely his mantra for that part of the morning and, what wasn't supposed to be, afternoon.

“I'm so sorry to hear that. I understand that it's incredibly inconvenient. Have you considered talking with those who have fully fused? I know it's a different experience for each ghost but they might be able to shed some light on your fusion issues.”

“You…” Mad Dummy's eyebrow unfurrowed and their vocal volume lowered. “You're right.”

“How long are you going to be on the mount?”

“Until the end of December. The family’s having a big reunion for the holidays so I took my vacation early.”

“Excellent. I'll try to set up a meeting if you don’t mind.”

“Nah, go ahead. I’d probably scare them off if I tried to.”

“Alright. Well, you're free from my claws, Dumble.”

“Uck, finally. That took forever.” The ghost hopped out of their chair joyously.

You wanted to roll your eyes. The only reason it took forever was because the guest was ranting for hours about utter nonsense in that ear-piercing voice of theirs. But you didn't. You knew their almost uncontrollable anger wasn't their fault.

You turned off the cassette tape and put the cap back onto your pen. You mostly doodled on your notepad during the interview, the only notes being about what you learned about corporeality. Ghost Monsters have the ability to “become corporeal” - to gain a tangible form. Corporeality was achieved by placing the Soul of a ghost into an inanimate figure, more than likely a mannequin or doll. From then on, the Monster’s Soul would fill and fuse with their new body. It has always been difficult to achieve a full fusion. Those who haven't completed fused experience physical, mental, and magical instability. Mad Dummy was one of those unlucky individuals, especially in the emotional part. That was why you ceased the urge to roll your orbs.

“I'll be seeing you at the festival, right?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Alright. Have a good day, Dumble.”

Dumble levitated their body using bits of cotton from the open seams on their mannequin and headed out the door. "You too, twerp."

You got up and closed it shut. The bit of cold air that got in gave you goosebumps. You then went back over to Frisk’s desk. “That was… interesting." You pulled a piece of cotton out from your hair. When Mad Dummy rampaged earlier, cotton from their body flung out all over the place.

Frisk was already pulling the puffs out of his locks. “They're difficult but their name isn't Dumble for nothing. They're pretty humble once you push past the puff.” You noticed a piece on the back of his head and pulled it out for him. “Thanks. Dumble is one of the only Monsters that visits when they're supposed to and doesn't reschedule.”

“Really?” You looked out the window and you could see the aforementioned guest heading towards the door back into the Academy. You cracked a small smile.

The human got up from his desk and stretched his arms, letting out a yawn. “Is it time for the next one?”

“Yeah, we ran over time. I guess we’ll be skipping lunch.”

Frisk groaned. “Mom’s gonna be upset that we ditched her today. I mean, she’ll understand why. The next people that are coming are Boss Monsters and all. But I really wanted that fun box.”

“Wait, what?”

Frisk turned to you. “The Japanese food part or the guest part?”

“The guest part.”

“I thought I mentioned that to you.”

“No, not at a-”

“Get down!”

You weren't sure why the human suddenly commanded you to do so but you dove down to the floor and covered your head with your hands. A moment later, heavy footsteps stomped rapidly towards the door. Then the sound of wood cracking and air slicing boomed in the office, causing you to flinch and squint your eyes shut even more than they were already.

After a moment of pure silence, you looked back up at Frisk and was so stunned by what you saw that your flight response kicked in, your body crawling on its own towards the chaise. Frisk had a glowing cyan spear firmly grasped in his hand, the head only inches from his face. He looked utterly unfazed.

“Holy shit, Frisk, are you alright?” You scrambled back up onto your feet, your legs weak as a newborn deer's.

“Yeah. Surprisingly." His tone was so nonchalant for the situation.

Your eyes darted between him and the door. Your heart thumped hard. Your breaths were sharp and short. “What’s going on? Who threw that at you?”

“One of the guests.”

“Wha-”

The door to the house banged open. You were surprised the door was still on its hinges. That kick was powerful enough to knock the whole door down, frame and all. A tall Monster entered the house slowly, the only sound coming from their footfalls. The sunlight beaming on their back cast a shadow on their face, like how the sun would on the villain in an action movie. As they entered, the sunlight dissipated and the lighting in the house shined on them, revealing who they were. You recognized the Monster to be one of the Monsters that stood next to Frisk in _About Us_. The Monster was the navy blue-scaled, fire red-finned Betta fish woman that was noogie'ing Papyrus in it. She was physically built like a warrior though her persona reminded you of a pirate. The eyepatch wasn't helping your internal rebuttals. All in all, your first impression of her was she was horrifying and badass all at the same time.

When she got a look at Frisk, she smiled wildly at him, fully exposing her sharp yellow teeth. “Frisk, you lil punk, you.” She was just as loud as the previous guest, much to your dismay. Her voice was sharp as a blade and rough as sandpaper but there was a mature femininity hidden under it all. “C’mere, tiger. I haven't seen you in years.”

The spear in Frisk’s hand dispersed into specks of light in an instant and the human ran over to the fighting fish. He seemed ecstatic to see her, an unwavering goofy smile across his face. “Undyne, I missed you so much.”

The two pulled each other into a taut hug, clapping each other on their backs as they rocked back and forth. You were still feeling the stun from seeing Frisk almost murdered yet a grin crept its way onto your face.

At one point, Undyne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinned at him with a wildness. “This calls for a reunion suplex.”

Frisk shook his head desperately. “Please, not a reunion suplex.”

Undyne hauled him off of his feet. Her voice rose a level. “Reunion suplex.”

His rose one too, panic lacing it. “No reunion suplex.”

Undyne screamed as if shouting _ngahhhh!_ and Frisk screeched in a high pitched tone, desperately begging her not to do whatever she was planning to do.

“S-Stop it, Undyne,” a feminine, nasal voice shouted from outside the house and ended their charade.

Undyne whipped her head towards the voice and dropped Frisk flat onto his butt. The Betta fish's response had an edge of embarrassment to it. “Sorry, babe. I got excited.” Undyne moved out of the way to let a short lizard Monster with yellow scales into the house. This Monster looked familiar to you but you couldn't think of her name. “Look at the dweeb. Frisk’s so big now, man. I just had to.”

The lizard tucked up her glasses higher on her snout. “I-I know you missed him - I did too - b-but you can't just suplex him without permission.”

“Ugh, you're no fun.” Undyne slowly set her gaze on Frisk mischievously, much to his dismay. She picked him up like a groom would to his bride and swung him around as if he was as light as air. He shrieked at first but then settled into giggling his head off. The lizard stared at her with an eyebrow cocked up and her hands on her hips. Undyne noticed after a while and set down the human on his feet a moment later. “C’mon, you would if you could, babe.”

The lizard sighed and smiled softly. “You're right.”

Frisk wiped his sweater and walked over to the lizard. “I missed you very much as well, Alphys. I miss testing out your gadgets.”

Alphys put her hands on her cheeks and looked away. “Aw, shucks.” When she turned back towards Frisk, the two of you locked eyes. “Oh, another h-human. Are you a visitor?”

“No, this is my assistant.” He introduced you to the two. “This is Undyne and Dr. Alphys. They’re today’s guests.”

 _So these two are Boss Monsters. They seem relaxed enough._ “Hey," you casually greeted.

Undyne gave you a once-over and smirked at you, “Heh, if Frisk trusts you enough to let you work under him, then that means you're a friend of mine. You know what that means?” Undyne pulled you into her cold embrace and lifted you off the floor. “Introductory suplex time.”

You were terrified. “Wait… What?”

“U-Undyne, maybe they would prefer an introductory noogie?”

The fish looked down at the doctor, perplexed by their statement. “And why’s that?”

“M-Maybe they…” Alphys looked as if she was coming up with something on the spot. “...have health problems.”

The fish put her hands under your armpits and lifted you up, like someone looking at a baby. She examined you quickly. “You’re right. This one needs some sun.” Undyne turned to Alphys, a wide grin on her bright red lips. “Alphie, can we take them back with us?”

The doctor panicked, her words a stuttering mess. You thought she mentioned something about how small the apartment was. Undyne cackled in laughter, dropping you on your behind and lifting Alphys in the air, spinning her gently, claiming she was joking. Alphys giggled, not a care in the world unlike a moment ago.

After several seconds, Undyne stopped and the two looked into each other’s eyes softly - no, as if they found home in each other’s eyes. They reminded you of the pictures you’d seen of your parents when they were dating - already in love even though they knew each other for a short while.

Frisk smiled as he whispered to you, “They’ve been married for five years and they still look at each other like when they did when they were on the altar.”

You smiled right along with him. You were right in your assumptions for once. The two women were in love, happily in it too. Your heart warmed at the sight.

“I hope you don’t mind LGBT+ couples, do you?”

“When you adore someone, you adore someone. I don’t mind at all.”

“Wonderful.” Frisk pointed into his mouth, making a noise of disgust, as if mimicking gagging, to the two playfully.

Undyne stuck her tongue at him as she set her wife down. Alphys tucked back up her glasses, a splash of red rising on her cheeks. Smiles were on both of their faces however.

“How long will you lovebirds be in town?”

“Un-Until the end of the D-Dust Festival.”

“Nice, nice. I hear it’s going to snow during these next two weeks. Will you be alright, Undyne?”

Undyne swatted away Frisk’s concern. “If I was able to be in Snowdin all the time, I can handle an inch of snow or two.”

Frisk chuckled. “Alright, if you say so.” He gestured to the twin chairs. “Please, come on and relax. I know you're rushing about like crazy but you guys are always welcome to chill out here.”

As the two took off their coats, Undyne helping her spouse out of hers, the fighting fish said, “Yeah, we haven’t seen Papyrus yet. We just came in a couple of hours ago and we’re supposed to be staying with him and Sans.”

“That's awesome. I know the two missed you two immensely.”

Alphys sat down politely in her chair and Undyne slammed down sloppily next to her. The fish Monster did, however, sit up properly. Frisk nodded to you and you took your seat in the chaise, putting your notepad in your lap and your finger on the cassette player. Your employer sat down in his chair.

“You both know the drill. Do you mind if I record our conversation and use any of the information you disclose for research purposes?”

The two said they didn't mind in their own fashion, Alphys politely with a stutter in there, Undyne casually and simply.

“Perfect. Just as a reminder, only my assistant and I will have access to the cassettes used in this interview, along with any prior tapes I recorded of you. Also, any information you two disclose may end up being used in media publications in a non-anonymous fashion.” Frisk placed his hand on the desk over in Alphys’s direction. “I can never stop apologizing for the leak, Alphys.”

The lizard looked into her lap and twiddled her fingers solemnly. “I-It’s alright, Frisk. It wasn’t y-your fault. I only wish I could have told the humans m-myself first before… before that happened.”

Undyne gently placed a hand on her wife’s head. The lizard looked over at her, a gentle smile crossing her features. Alphys silently mouthed a “thank you” to her wife. The fish patted Alphys’s head two times then put her hand back into her lap.

“Alright, let’s begin. Please state your names, ages, current city and state of residence, and occupations.”

“Undyne. Thirty-five. Miami, Florida. Teacher.”

Frisk’s eyebrows rose. “I hope you’ll be elaborating on what kind of teacher you are.”

The Boss Monster dismissed his comment. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Uh, I’ll start next. Alphys. Thirty-three. Miami, Florida. Professor.”

“You two, Alphys.”

“O-Of course.”

“Please state your ages, residence, and occupations when the Barrier was broken.”

“Twenty-five. Waterfall. Captain of the Royal Guard.”

“Twenty-three. Hotland. Royal Scientist.”

* * *

 

For the next half hour, the couple answered the survey questions Frisk threw at them. Slowly but surely, Undyne grew more and more bored, shifting in her chair and groaning out her answers. Alphys would twiddle her claws more and more as time passed too. You wrote down some answers that particularly intrigued you as always.

After the final question, he cracked his knuckles. “Alright. We’re done with the boring part.”

Undyne stretched her arms, groaning out, “Finally,” loudly.

“Now let’s move onto the not boring part. Please, tell me, how have you two been?”

They both stated in unison, confidently, “Great.”

Frisk and you glanced at each other with big smiles on your faces. “I’m happy to hear that," he said, "You know you gotta tell me all about it.”

Undyne lightly tapped her wife's shoulder. "Babe, you gotta tell ‘em about the hookup at the university.”

His eyebrows rose. “University? I like the sound of that.”

Alphys adjusted her glasses and began her story. “W-Well, as you know, I am the creator of Mettaton’s original body and the one he uses now, the E-EX model.”

You immediately wrote down your thought in your notepad: ALPHYS CREATED METTATON? HOLY SHIT!!! You hadn’t a clue who his creator was until then. The masses surely thanked her daily for her skill.

“When humanity found out about my skills in robotics, I got hundreds of offers to work all over the world. Mettaton’s a w-walking advertisement, after all. I kept on turning down offers for a while, especially after much of my research notes about… o-other projects were released to the human public. Shortly after Undyne and I got married, I got the offer to work with NASA then so we moved down to Florida. It was nice for a while, building robots for them, but you must remember how… I really didn’t l-like working there.”

“Yes. I remember quite well about your experiences working with the scientists there. I still heavily apologize for the issues the staff gave you.”

Alphys put up her hands apologetically. “No, no, it’s fine. Well, uh, it isn’t fine, actually, but it’s fine now. B-Because I’m not working there anymore." She inhaled and exhaled hard, a proud smile emerging on her snout. "I’m the head of the new robotics program at the University of Miami.”

Frisk's face lit up. He got up from his seat and bent over the desk to hold Alphys’s hands supportively. “Oh my god, I’m so happy for you. This is incredible.”

You wrote the information down in your notes before you returned to observing joyfully. It was the first you had heard of a Monster being a college professor, much less the head of a department. You were immensely happy for the scientist.

“How are the students? I'm curious.”

“T-They're surprisingly pretty cool with me being a Monster and all.”

“Do they have an anime club there? I gotta know.”

Alphys lit up like a firework and she nearly blasted out her seat. “Yes! Yes, they do! The robotics department only has 24 students in it and they're all into anime too."

He burst out laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. “You're joking," he countered.

“I'm not. L-Like I wore a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ shirt in class one day and all of the students screamed and stuff. This one kid - I think his name is Clarence - took off his hoodie and it turned out he was wearing the same shirt. When we’re building stuff for projects and competitions, we watch all anime together.”

Undyne chimed in. “When they have marathons, I always come with her. One of the professors brings free food and you know how I am with that.”

Frisk cracked up again then turned his attention to you. “I hope you like anime.”

“Actually…” The couple turned to you as well, curious. “I don't know what anime is.”

The women were petrified by your response. Frisk howled, gripping onto his desk in order to keep himself from falling out the chair. What? You would rather spend your days reading books than watching this "anime" thing. 

The scientist explained, “Anime is Japanese animated shows. Have you heard of _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_?”

“No. In fact, what the heck is that?”

The fighting fish shook her head, "They wouldn't know what that is, Alph.”

“That's true. It's not as mainstream. Uh, have you heard of _Dragonsphere Z_?”

A lightbulb turned on in your head. “ _Ohhhh_ , so that's what that is. My little bro watches that stuff all the time. Isn't that for kids, though?”

The couple burst out laughing. Undyne banged her fist on the table, cracking the surface every time she did, as she roared in laughter. Frisk frowned at the sight. Once the Betta fish calmed down, she looked at the damage she did and smiled nervously at the human. “Oops.”

“It's fine… Sort of.” Frisk went into a drawer and pulled out a lace doily. He flung it onto where the crack in the table was. “At least you didn't break it like the last one.”

Alphys asked, “Is the one in the k-kitchen still functional? We still owe you the damages on that one too.”

“I covered it up. As long as Mom doesn't know and I still have doilies, everything’s fine.”

“I hope so.”

“Besides, I can always go to IKEA.”

“That’s true. We practically live in there since U-Undyne… You know.”

Frisk chuckled at that. “Now, I need to know what's going on with your job, Undyne.”

She crossed her arms and looked up in thought before starting, “Well, as y'know, I've had trouble keeping a job since we moved down south. Even though Alph was making money hand-over-fist while at NASA, we still couldn't afford to live in the place we were at. Y'know the story. The bank raised our mortgage rate. Plus you gotta drive to do anything in Florida so that costs money. Plus tons of other costs." Undyne scowled at the thought.

"I worked everywhere, man. Everywhere. Karate schools, toy stores, diners - shoot, even Walmart during the holiday rush one time. I kept on getting fired for lots of reasons. I know I like to break stuff.” The fighting fish put her hands on her hips and smirked widely. “In fact, I love to.”

“Don't forget the brashness,” the scientist added, “and the resting b-bitch face. You're a professional at that.”

The Betta fish and Frisk cracked up as if she wouldn't ever utter such a thing.

“But sometimes…” Undyne dropped her hands in her lap before scrunching them in a fist, frowning deeply, “It's about things I can't change about myself. Even when I'm on my best and I mean my _best_ behavior, I still get fired. I wish they'd just admit it, y’know; that they fired me because I'm too Monster for ‘em. I wouldn't have minded if they just admitted it. I would have respected them for having the balls to say it. But they're cowards.” Undyne looked at you then at Frisk with a hopeful look. “It's okay though. I got a job that's much better than all those jobs combined.”

“Oh really?”

“Hell yeah. I'm a gym teacher at a private all-boys’ Catholic high school now.”

His eyebrows rose yet again. “That's an excellent position you got. It's perfect for you. You _were_ the gym teacher here until you two moved after all. I'm worried though as to how you got it. You don’t have the official credentials.”

Undyne glanced away nervously, a forced toothy grin on her lips. She said through her teeth, “Uh, well.”

He sighed and put his face into his hand in disbelief. “How bad was it? Please, just tell me.”

“Well… At the interview…”

“At the interview…”

“I kind of…”

“I kind of…”

“Jumped on the desk, shoved one of my spears under the principal’s chin, and yelled at him to give me a job like I was his army sergeant."

Frisk laid his head on the desk, unable to deal with what he'd just heard. You wrote in your notes “DON’T PISS OFF UNDYNE” and underlined it three times and drew asterisks all around the text.

“Hey, I've been working there for as long as we've been in Miami and that's, what, a full school year and a half already. And I haven't received any complaints from my students.”

He peered up in an instant. “Really?” He rose back from being hunched over on the desk. “A full term?”

Undyne nodded, pridefully.

“That's… That’s good. That’s really good. I'm happy for you too. Do you like it at least? Considering it's a private Catholic school, I'm sure the kids and their families are… a tad snooty.”

“Oh, hell yeah they are. The kids gave me shit for a while. The first month, I let them get away with calling me Davy Jones’s Dinner and Sushi Queen. Then the national health exam came up and they never did it again.”

“How many laps around the school did you have them do?”

“Only nine. They have to run a mile for the exam so I had them run three.”

“... Compared to what you used to do the kids here, that's so basic.”

Alphys adjusted her glasses. “I should inform you t-the school is on a very steep hill.”

Frisk nodded in acknowledgment. “Ah, there's the catch.”

“Hey, I have you know I also… I also sat them down and talked about… life and crap. Y’know, the kind of stuff Asgore or the queen would sit you down and talk about. The boys understood. In fact, they thought my Royal Guard stories were badass. One of the dweebs said that he was thinking of joining the Navy so he was really inspired or some bullcrap like that. Now they love me. Their parents - not so much. But the boys are what's important. In fact, I got a photo of my one of my classes on my phone.”

“Really? You gotta show me.”

Frisk bent over the table as Undyne sat on it and pulled out her phone from her pants pocket. She looked over at you and made a come-hither motion with her free hand, “C’mon, punk. I don't bite. Promise.”

You put your notepad and pen on the chaise and got up. You went over to the two and looked at Undyne’s phone screen. She swiped on her smartphone to unlock it and delved into her photos. After going to her favorites, she scrolled through it quickly. With a tap, she enlarged a selfie of herself with thirty or so teenage boys. “I teach the freshmen and this was my first class. They’re my favorite so far. Y’know, I can name all the dorks too.” Undyne pointed at each face as she named them all. “Timbo, Mattie, Jake, Bryan, Damien, Robby, Buddy, Chris, Christian, the twins, Gi-Gi - he’s a total softie - Zack, Patrick, Kai - Kai has like eight brothers. Insane, right? Anyway, Bud, uh… Um… Winston? I think this one was Winston. Whatever. Jordan, Ty-Ty, Mason, Jack - He’s got issues but he’s the funniest motherfucker I've ever met - uh-”

“Don't forget Tristan,” Alphys added, "Tristan was t-taking the picture.”

“Right, Tristan. Anyway, Artie, Steve, Eric, Mohammad, Sichen, Drake and Josh - they're brothers - Jesus, Arin and finally…” She pointed to the kid she was noogie’ing in the photo. “That's Scampi.”

“Scampi? Like the dish?” The human was genuinely confused.

“Yeah. Everyone called him that from day one. I don't know why. I went along with it. I don't think I ever learned his first name but he's my favorite.”

Frisk inquired why.

“I don't know. I guess he kinda reminds me of Papyrus. And Papyrus is my best friend, ya know. So, of course, I have a soft spot for the dweeb.” She laughed wholeheartedly after. Undyne got off the desk and turned to her wife. “I know you got a picture of your class on your phone too.”

Alphys choked up at that. She nervously tucked her glasses up. “I-I do. I don't remember their names, though.”

Frisk gave her an encouraging smile.  “That's quite alright. I really wanna see regardless.”

Alphys dug into her purse and pulled out her smartphone as well. She quickly unlocked it and tapped on the screen of it multiple times before turning the phone to you all. The phone displayed a group photo of herself in the front with twenty-four students in lab coats next to and behind her. Undyne is also in the photo, noogie'ing someone again. “Well, I don't remember most of their names unfortunately. They don’t frequent the department building often outside of class. I really only remember this one here.” She pointed a finger at a young man of South Asian descent with wild hair and thick-rimmed glasses. “This is Raj. He's a senior who decided to completely switch his major last year. Out of everyone I've seen both in the department and NASA, he shows the most promise and talent. And his drive - oh gosh, his drive. I'm thinking of having him work under me after he graduates this spring.”

Frisk’s eyebrows rose. “You know, you didn't stutter at all when you talked about him.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. Whenever you want, send him up to the mount.” The human winked at her. “I'll give him a tour, just for you.”

“I was thinking of sending him up here anyway.”

“Oh really?”

“I'm not sure what to task him doing yet. T-That's why I h-haven't contacted you yet about it.”

“Of course. We’ll talk about it another time. Enjoy your break as much as possible.”

Alphys smiled at him. “O-Of course."

A knock resounded on the door and you clicked the record button on the cassette player. You didn't need to document whatever conversation was going to occur at the door. Frisk opened it and he let out a noise of surprise. “Oh, hiya, Mom.”

Toriel entered the house as gracefully as she always has. She was carrying two large plastic bags in her hands. “It is very nice to see both of you, Undyne and Alphys.”

Undyne and Alphys immediately got up out of their seats and stood at attention. “Your Majesty!”

Toriel giggled. “Now now, there's no need for that. You know you both can be as casual with me as you are with my ex-husband.”

They dropped their shoulders in an instant.

“I'm so sorry for ditching you earlier, Mom.”

“It's quite alright. I'm only upset because you did not call me to tell me what was going on.” The nanny Monster gave him the “stink eye” which made Frisk flinch before looking at the couple with gentle eyes. “I overheard from the students that you two had come Home and were here so I took it upon myself to provide lunch for everyone. I was not sure what you two wanted but I know you like everything Japanese.”

Frisk took the bags out of Toriel’s hands, which the polite Monster thanked him for, and took them into the kitchen. Toriel took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

“There's a Japanese r-restaurant here in Newer Home now?"

“Yes. It opened up last year. They have dishes named after you two so I guess you can they just had your _names_ on them.”

Undyne laughed and slapped her knee while you and Alphys snorted.

Toriel came over to you. “Were you and Frisk done with the inquiries yet?”

“Nope. But who says we can't finish up while eating some grub?”

“You are quite right. Come, children, let us eat.”

The four of you entered the kitchen to see Frisk was taking each of the various entrees in their plastic takeaway containers and placing them on the table. Once he finished his task, Frisk turned to you. “Can you use chopsticks?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome. No dishes for now.”

He ran back into the office and returned with one of the living chairs. He pushed it near Toriel. “For you, Mom.”

“Why, thank you, Frisk.”

He helped his mother into the chair and tucked her into the table. “No problem, Mom. I gotta test out my moves on someone, y’know.”

The queen playfully rolled her eyes at her son.

Everyone sat down in the oak chairs and Frisk passed around the dishes for everyone. “The Undyne bowl for you, Undyne. The Alphys roll for you. Your rolls, Mom. And here, your fun box.”

The two of you ordered from the Japanese place before one evening. When you looked at the menu, you were stumped on what to order so Frisk suggested you order the restaurant’s fun box special. The Fun Box Special was a bento box filled with whatever the chef chose. You'd gotten lucky the first time you ordered it. It was filled to the brim with your favorite dishes. When you opened yours that time, you frowned immediately. Every Japanese dish you've ever hated was in your bento. The goddess of fortune wasn't smiling at you today. She was frowning just as much as you were.

Frisk suddenly snatched your bento and switched it with his, dramatically saying, “Oh no, it seems I didn't get anything I liked. I guess we should switch.”

His had some of your favorites inside. You beamed over at him. “You're the real MVP.”

The human chuckled at your praise of him. “It's no problem. Besides, I really love this particular roll.” He picked up a piece of a roll that you really hated and ate it, letting out a satisfied moan as the flavor hit his tongue. You grimaced, earning a hearty laugh from him.

Alphys was looking at her roll in awe. “You know, I'm wondering why there's _tamago_ on top.”

After slurping up a length of ramen noodles, Undyne pointed at her wife’s hand then back at the sushi. The egg was yellow like her scales. Alphys let out a noise of realization. “That makes sense- oh, Undyne, look, this piece here looks like it has my glasses on it.”

“For real? Cool.”

“Oh, yours has _oden_ in it. Is it your favorite kind?”

Undyne nodded. “Oh yeah.” She looked at Toriel. “Who owns the restaurant by the way? This is really good.”

“Their name is foggy in my memory but I know that they are an octopus.”

“An octopus? That’s… That’s plain creepy, ain’t it?”

Frisk inquired, “Speaking of which, isn’t it creepy that you’re eating ramen?”

“Whatcha mean, punk?”

Toriel gasped and guilt flooded her face and body in a second. "It just dawned on me all that salt would make you ill, would it not? My deepest apologies."

Undyne started to sweat at the comment. She smiled big. “Well, uh, as long as I have a ton of water, it’ll be fine.”

“Speaking of which, I should get you some more.” Frisk got up and went over to the refrigerator.

As he did so, the nanny inquired, full of concern, “I wanted to ask you two about your housing situation. Are you two stable now?”

“Yeah, s-s-somehow."

“Somehow?”

“W-Well it’s nothing like before. We’re in a condo now so no having to worry about mortgages.”

Undyne added, “Right on the waterfront too. It’s paradise. We have a balcony and it has the perfect view of the coastline.”

“That is wonderful. But, Alphys, why do you still look so downcast?”

“Our l-landlady is… well…”

The fighting fish banged so hard on the table the dishes and bottles on the table bounced ever so slightly. “The scum of the earth, that hag!”

You nearly jumped from the noise but neither woman at the table seemed shaken. Frisk came back with a glass of water he purposely placed over where the fish Monster banged on the table. He sat back down in his chair with a disappointed look on his face. “I’m guessing your landlady is one of those humans who'd have a bad time with us.”

“Abso- _fricking_ -lutely!” If looks could kill, Undyne would have slaughtered you ten times already.

“How bad are we talking?”

Alphys put down her chopsticks and tucked up her glasses. She sighed sadly. “The kind of person that has been raising our rent every month.”

Toriel dropped her chopsticks and whipped her head towards the scientist, completely and utterly stunned. “You better elaborate what you mean.”

“It’s as Alph said.” Undyne crossed her arms and rocked her knee impatiently. She practically tore a hole in her biker jacket from her sharp nails digging into the leather. “We’ve been living in that apartment for as long as we’ve been living in Miami which is almost two years now, right babe?”

“Y-Yeah. We couldn’t come Home for two years straight because of work and our unsteady financial situation. Our a-apologies for that.”

“There’s no need to apologize," Toriel stated.

“The hag’s raised our rent almost 200-percent since we’ve moved in.”

You nearly choked on the food that was currently in your mouth, throwing you into a coughing fit. Frisk put his hand on your back as you kept yourself from dying by sushi. You were able to swallow it a moment later and guzzle down some water, ending your hacking.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Fine. Just… I’m stunned. Why would she raise your rent so high? I understand that it's over by the waterfront so the view is an extra expense. But... 200-percent?”

“It has nothing to do with that. It has everything to do with her attitude towards Monsters," Undyne answered.

“A-And lesbians. D-Don’t forget about that," Alphys added.

“She had the gall to put a letter under the door, calling us spawns of Sathan, or whatever the heck the red pitchfork dude is called. She told us to go back to hell.”

“Let me specify. S-She told us to c- _crawl_ back to hell.”

“Same difference.”

You were stunned by this information. “... There’s no legislature that makes that illegal yet, right?”

Frisk frowned deeply. “No. Not at all. I’ve been sending bills to Congress over and over again. And once they hit the floor for debate, they’re ripped to shreds. I’m not giving up, however. Every time I send it, more and more votes in favor of the Monsters come in. I’m determined to get this passed.”

Toriel picked up her mug and, calm as a breeze, stated, “And when it is passed, we can sue the living hell out of that retch.”

Everyone turned to her, puzzled and surprised by her statement. She simply sipped her tea, as if she hadn’t said anything of concern. You made a mental note to yourself: Don’t mess with the queen.

The five of you ate in peace after that. Once Undyne finished her noodles, she patted her stomach and let out a bellow of praise. “That was great. Can’t get anything like that in Florida. No imitation crab either.”

Toriel set down her chopsticks momentarily. “Yes, indeed. By the way, Frisk mentioned you have photos from down there. I hope you will show me them, won’t you?”

“‘Course.” Undyne took her phone out of her pocket and tapped on the screen quickly. “Here you go. Swipe to the right.” She handed the queen her phone. Undyne got up from her chair and picked up her dishes. “Where am I putting them?”

Frisk replied, mouth full of dumpling, “Sink. I’ll wash ‘em now.”

“Awesome. I didn’t want to anyway.” She plopped her dishes into the sink and sat back down.

Toriel looked up from the phone with a big smile on her face. “I accidentally swiped to the left and I’m glad I did.” The nanny Monster showed the screen to its owner and Undyne smiled wide. “I cannot believe you have your wedding photos still on your phone.”

“I know, I know, but it’s one of the best days of my life.”

“Speaking of which, did you inform my son’s lovely assistant about your wedding? It was quite the affair.”

Alphys put down her chopsticks, finishing her food. “N-No, we didn’t.”

Undyne beckoned to you. “C’mon, get over here. Lemme take ya down memory lane.”

You had just finished your food and was about to put your container in the sink. “Uh, sure, just-” Frisk swiped the container from your hands and winked at you when you were about to question his action. Heh, alright. You moved your chair between the couple’s chairs. Frisk took Alphys and Toriel’s dishes and went to the sink as you settled. Undyne gave you the phone and you knew what to do.

The first photo was a photo of the entire wedding party. Undyne was dressed to the nines in a white suit, vest and all. Alphys was stunning in her wedding dress, a poofy, white ball gown that accentuated her beautifully. The men were dressed in black suits and aqua ties. The women wore aqua wrap dresses. Everyone looked incredibly happy. Asgore, Papyrus, and Sans were amongst the men in the photo. Toriel was amongst the women. Frisk, a teenager then, was in front next to his father with whom looked to be a preteen MK. The human was wearing a baby blue dress and, much to your surprise, rocked it.

“The wedding was huge.”

“T-T-Too huge.”

“We knew way too many people. I was the head of the Royal Guard so everyone from the Royal Guard attended. Alph was the Royal Scientist so everyone that worked in the castle came. Then the Royal family were invited and we forced Frisk to be the flower boy so tons of aristocrats attended. And Gerson - the Hammer of Justice by the way - came so he and his buddies from The War came along. Only fifty people were invited to come but that’s not how Monster weddings work. Usually twice the amount of people come. At our wedding, two hundred people showed up, most of ‘em uninvited.”

" _Damn_ ,” you bellowed out.

“At M-M-Monster weddings, it’s common courtesy to let whoever is related to the couple or anyone invited in at the door for the reception. We didn’t have enough seats for everyone, not even at the temple. Almost everyone had to sit on the floor at the banquet hall. We still thank Sans and P-Papyrus so much for running to the grocery store at least twenty times to bring food and drinks once we ran out.”

“Papyrus was my best man.”

“And Frisk was mine. He was also the flower g-girl, w-w-well boy technically but, uh, you know what I mean. He wore a dress and everything.”

Frisk announced, never turning from his dishes. “And I slayed.”

“You really did, punk. Anyway, let’s talk about the actual ceremony. Mettaton bought everyone's outfits.”

“Everyone?” you asked, seeking confirmation.

“Y-Yes. We were as shocked as you are. They were designer too, he claimed.”

Undyne turned to her wife with a shit-eating grin. “You know how he is, babe.” The fighting fish badly imitated the robot’s voice and mannerisms, “My darling friend cannot be seen dead in a wedding dress from some atrocious store like David’s Bridal or-” She gasped dramatically. “A hand-me-down.”

Mother and son laughed their heads off. You chuckled too. You knew of the robot’s antics from watching interviews and following his social media accounts.

You swiped to the next picture. It was the two on the altar, holding hands. Undyne was hiding her eyes with her sleeve and Alphys was wiping hers with a handkerchief. Despite the tears, they had smiles on their faces.

“Okay, so no one was going to take me down the aisle. Yeah yeah, play the sad violins. I wasn't bothered by it. I was on my own all my life and I turned out great. I could have handled strutting down the aisle like the badass I am.

When Gerson arrived, he knocked on the door to the room and demanded to see me. So I came out and asked what the heck he was doing here. He was supposed to be in the temple with the guests. He demanded to be the one to walk me down the aisle. Now, let me tell you, when I was little, I used to stalk the geezer. I wanted to get strong as hell and he’s the Hammer of Justice, a war hero. All I did was trouble him. I broke the merchandise in his shop. I used to practice spear volleying at him too. I didn’t expect for him to even show up much less walk me down the aisle.”

“Undyne cried like a baby as they walked down.” Toriel said.

“Hey!”

Frisk added, “She was actually crying before she even came to the temple doors.”

“Snitch!”

“W-well, I wasn’t originally going to be walked down either. My parents pretty much abandoned me after some… stuff… came to light. Asgore found out about the whole debacle when he arrived at the hall. He was fuming.”

You looked at her funny.

“Y-Yeah, King Fluffybuns was fuming angry at someone. It's rare to bring it out but he can and it's s-super scary. He called my p-parents and demanded to know why they weren’t at the temple. They told him why and... h-hung up on him.”

Toriel added, “I may abhor my ex-husband but even I was stunned by the gall of the two. I made sure to give them a piece of my mind when the festivities ended.”

“M-Monster men aren’t allowed to see the bride until she walks down the aisle. It’s bad luck. Asgore didn’t care. He barged into my dressing room and told me that he was going to w-w-walk me. I… I ended up having to stop halfway down the aisle because I was crying my eyes out.” Alphys looked into her lap at her ring finger. Her ring was a simple thin silver band. “I’ll … I’ll never forget what he did for me that day.”

Undyne put her hand in Alphys, earning a squeak from the lizard Monster. The scientist looked up at her with a smile on her lips. Undyne continued, a smile setting in as she did, “The ceremony was simple. We did the usual crap at weddings. Yadda yadda. Then we went to the banquet hall for the reception and… that’s when all the cool crap happened.”

“We had five hours of toasts. Sans’s speech was l-literally twenty minutes of puns and m-maybe a minute of sentimentality.”

“Then the Queen joined in halfway through and the afternoon went from good to great. People were falling out their chairs from laughing so hard. Plus, everyone was pretty drunk by then. Frisk told everyone during his speech to just start drinking because he was going to take forever. Even though we jammed two hundred people in there, we had enough alcohol for everyone.”

“Plus we stayed way later than we were s-supposed to. The reception was to end at six at night. We left at six the next morning.”

Toriel mentioned to you, sipping her tea, “We party as long as there’s fun to be had.”

“The banquet hall was in Newfoundland and Monsters were banned from having any engagement there ever again once we were done with the place. We didn’t wreck it enough in my opinion.”

“W-W-Well, we made sure you couldn’t break anything using your hands at least.” Alphys turned to you. “There’s a loophole in many insurance policies that don't cover magical damage to property or people. We didn't have to pay a dime for damages to the place.”

The next picture was a screenshot of a video with a play button icon on top of it. It looked like a gym class of sorts. “Oh, yeah, this is the party the students held for you on your last day teaching at the Academy, Undyne.”

You pressed the button and the video played. The students were squirting Undyne with colored liquid from water guns. Undyne was laughing her head, her chuckle growing more and more maniacal as she was spritzed. Sans, on his brother’s shoulders, dunked a bucket of red liquid all over her. She screeched and summoned a wall of spears at the two, causing the cameraman to move the camera and end the video early.

The scientist tucked up her glasses. “People from Undyne’s clan dunk water dyed with colored powder on them for good luck. So the students bought water guns and stuff and went wild. The colors have meanings in Monster culture.”

Frisk said, “Sans and Papyrus went really hard with determination, didn't they?”

“Hey, I should thank ‘em for it. I'm practically filled with the stuff now. That's probably why I got that job y’know.”

“Which, by the way, I am absolutely overjoyed you got.” Toriel added.

“Thanks, Your Majesty.”

The next hour was spent with the two showing you and Toriel the many photos of the two and their adventures in the Sunshine state. You learned that the two had plenty of fun while living down there. Undyne rode the waves on her surfboard while Alphys built excellent sand castles. You learned that the two drove up to Orlando every once in a while to go to Universal Studios and Disney World. Undyne loved the roller coasters but Alphys preferred the teacups. You learned that the two sat on the edge of the boardwalk every evening to watch the sunset before heading home to eat dinner and watch an episode of an anime.

You learned the two had moved five times before finding the condo they currently resided in. It wasn't that they couldn't afford wherever they settled down, Alphys assured. It was either their neighbors or the people within the general area giving them trouble. You learned that they moved from their first house only because one day, they came home to find the house to be covered wall-to-wall with graffiti of slurs and hateful symbols. Undyne was ready to kill but Alphys was terrified so the two fled from their home. That incident was the reason the two couldn't return to Newer Home for the holidays two years ago. You learned that the two couldn't return last year either due to troubles their current landlady gave them.

You learned the couple have no regrets living where they do.

“Despite all the crap the humans give us… I wouldn't trade the memories and experiences I've had down there for the world.”

“I agree with you, Undyne. Even while I was being bullied by my coworkers at NASA, I was- n-no, I am happy living in Florida. I love it all.”

Toriel and Frisk seemed satisfied with their answers. You were as well.

“Alph, we should get out of here. We need to find Papyrus and Sans.”

“Y-You're right.” The two got up. Undyne had already left the kitchen when Alphys walked over to Frisk. “We’ll pay you back for the door, b-by the way.”

“Take your time. It's not too badly damaged… I think.”

“If you say so. I'll be seeing you all later. It was nice meeting you as well… Uh, what's your name again?”

You repeated it for the scientist, not offended by her forgetfulness.

“Right.” Alphys left the room.

As the two had a conversation in the other room as they put on their jackets, Toriel turned to Frisk with a gentle look on her face. “Did you notice Alphys’s stutter?”

“Yes. It's improving. You should have heard her earlier. She said that Undyne has resting bitch face and she didn't apologize immediately.”

Toriel laughed at that then took a long sip of her tea. “I am happy for her. Being with Undyne is making her more confident in herself. I do not know the two like how Asgore does but I could tell she was a nervous wreck from back then.” Toriel looked into her mug and clicked her tongue. “Frisk, could you be a sweetheart and-”

“One step ahead of you.” He rose from his chair. He walked over to the stove and took the tea kettle there to the sink.

As he was refilling it, Undyne popped her head into the kitchen one last time. “We just close the door behind us, right?”

“Yep. I don't lock it.”

“Alright. See ya later then, dweebs and Toriel.”

You all sent your goodbyes to the couple. The front door was slammed and the couple went on their merry way.

Frisk placed the kettle onto the counter and started a flame under if. "You want tea?” he asked you.

“Yeah. Earl Grey. Make it as strong as possible.”

Toriel peered at you like a mother would, “Are you sleeping well? You didn't have dark circles this bad when we first met."

You were pleasantly surprised by the nanny’s concern for you. “Oh, it's the stuff for the conference in Brussels. We’re cracking down to get it ready.”

“Speaking of which,” the Queen turned to Frisk, who was now returning to his seat, “Why was the conference pushed back? You never told me.”

“Issues with the venue. It probably has to do with the rallies going on at the campus. Something about a student being wrongfully expelled or something. The conference’s been moved to the 4th of next month.”

“Oh my, I hope it's not too dangerous over there. You know Asgore and I worry.” She said the king’s name bitterly.

“I know quite well.” A soft smile crossed his lips. “We’ll be careful.”

The kettle began to whistle. Frisk got up and walked over to the stove and turned off the heat under the pot. As he prepared your and the queen’s tea, you looked out the window next to you. The sky was overcast with thick clouds. _I wonder if it'll snow soon._  It would make since. The temperature was at the appropriate degree for snow to form. Whether it would stick or not is up to the ground.

Frisk came back over with your tea and set in front of you. You thanked him and - for some unknown reason - pulled it to your lips and--- _ow, ow, ow!_ You slammed the cup back onto the table, your eyes bugged out. Did you really just put a burning cup of brewing tea to your lips? Yes, you had. Your tongue was on fire. You reminded yourself to keep focused. You would need to for these upcoming weeks as the conference slowly approached.


	8. Human and Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robotic star comes to visit the Academy last minute. He ends up bringing a miracle along with his visit.

The first day of December arrived. The temperature drop hit the mountainside like brain freeze after eating too much ice cream. Light sprinkles of snow stuck to the grass like confectionary sugar. Newer Home was abuzz about the first snow of the winter. Many of the Academy's students wondered if they could build snowmonsters or have snowball fights soon enough.

You and the only other human on this side of the mountain could care less about the snow outside.

Both of you were stressed out beyond belief and it was only going to get worse. The conference in Brussels was approaching and you both were working nonstop to get everything prepared. Frisk was concerned this conference was going to be a bad one - maybe one of his worst. Parts of a major point of his presentation were spotty and there was no way things could turn around in the three days that remained until the conference.

You needed a coincidence, a miracle - _something_.

It was ten o’clock on the dot when the phone in the Academy’s office rang. Toriel somehow pulled you away from your work to do administrative duties for the day. Frisk didn't agree with her action but you did silently thank her. You would have lost your mind by now if you were still cooped up in the human’s home.

You answered the phone, trying your best to hide the tiredness in your voice. “Hello, this is the Academy. How may I help you?”

“Oh you’re not the queen,” a telegenic voice on the other end stated matter-of-factly, “That's certainly new. What's your name, sweetheart?”

You refused to put up with flirtation without your morning cup of tea yet. “You have to tell me yours first.”

“Oh, really? Hmph, I’m sure you can recognize me by my voice, darling.”

If you could, you'd strangle the person on the other end with the phone cord. “I and all the other staff at the Academy are quite busy so we don’t have time to waste playing games. I need a name.”

The voice didn't reply back immediately. “Strict too. I like being bossed around.”

You scoffed, desiring to melt like the snow outside as it touched the concrete.

“Look, tell little Frisky that I'll be at the Academy in an hour and he better clear his little schedule for me.”

“Uh, excuse me?”

“Tell Frisk Dreemurr that I'll be at the Academy of Monsterkind in an hour and that he better clear his schedule for me.”

“No, I heard what you said. I'm just confused as to why you think the ambassador of all of Monsterkind can just clear his schedule for you, Mr…”

“Metatron.”

“- Mr. Metatron. Frisk is not taking appointments again until the 10th as the automated message notified you. He cannot take your appointment, especially on such short notice.”

“Well, that's just too bad. I'm almost in Newfoundland now.”

You were stunned. “Wha-?”

“And I just made the turn on the freeway. Look, you tell him that I've got some things to butter him up with. He’ll make room for me. I am a star after all.”

You slammed the phone back into the receiver. As soon as you got up out of your chair, you groaned so loud you were sure that all of the Academy could hear its echo. This day went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

You ran at full speed to the human’s home, not a second to waste. As soon as you arrived, you knocked on his door, letting out some of your frustration on the wood. You took note of the hole from Undyne’s “entrance” the other day. You both would have to find a way to cover it up.

“Come in,” Frisk exclaimed from the other side, sleep in his voice.

You entered his office which had books scattered all on the floor and surfaces. It wasn't as messy as it was when you first arrived however the state of the place still displeased you. You would allow it only once. You were too busy trying to work to concern yourselves with tidiness. It would be cleaned the day you both returned from the trip, however. You _demanded_ it to be.

Frisk was at his desk, still in his pajamas. He was a complete mess - hair sticking up in every direction and sleep still in his eyes. You probably looked just as bad since you both pulled an all-nighter the night before and hadn't taken the opportunity to freshen up yet. You still couldn’t fathom why the queen pulled you away even though you looked like you just walked out of a tornado.

“Frisk, bad news.”

The human looked up at you, Flowey - looking just as groggy as you were - on his shoulder. “Don't tell me that it's Mom’s choice of pie today. I can't handle snail pie more than once a month.” You understood the human's woes completely. You had a slice of the aforementioned pastry and you did not enjoy it one bit.

“No, it's worse. A guest is coming.”

Frisk responded by slamming his head onto the desk and covering his head with his arms. He groaned long and hard like how a little girl would into a pillow.

Flowey luckily was smart enough to fling himself backward so he didn't face plant with the human. He scowled at the human. “I knew you didn't set the answering machine, you frickin’-” The human put a finger to Flowey’s mouth, silencing the Monster immediately. The flower looked stunned at his action but stopped his nagging.

Frisk peeked up just a bit. “Who… Who’s coming?”

“Someone by the name of… Metatron?”

Frisk looked up more, his face displaying disgruntlement. “Like the _Transformers_ character?”

Flowey rolled his eyes, “No, the idiot misheard them. They probably mean Divabot - Mettaton.”

 _Mettaton?_ You visualized Mettaton with the person on the other end’s voice. It was a perfect match. The guest that would be coming would be the most famous Monster entertainer on the Surface, Mettaton. You would have been excited to meet him - after all, he seemed to be a kind person despite the glitz and glam - but the phone conversation left a bad taste in your mouth.

He’d be receiving no mercy from you today.

Frisk rolled his head back and shrieked, “Are you **kidding** me?”

Flowey’s eyebrows rose. The flower looked at him excitedly, stating mockingly, “Oh, you look pissed.”

“Look? I am pissed. I'm--- so pissed.” The human heatedly rose up from his desk and stomped past you into the kitchen, empty mug in his hand. You haven’t seen the human so openly infuriated as of yet. He always kept his composure when he was angry, his distaste hinted calmly through his actions. That afternoon, however, he was fully open to expressing his anger.

You followed him into the kitchen. He practically slammed his mug on the counter as he continued his rampage. “How dare he do this to me.” He stomped past you, ignoring you completely. “I know I set that answering machine. I know I did. He just chose to ignore it.”

He searched the dry food cabinet for the tea he was looking for. “He has a lot of nerve to suddenly show up after eight and a half years of ignoring my calls, pleading for him to get these incredibly important surveys done. Now he expects me to suddenly jump over the Moon for him when I'm losing my marbles over this conference. He hasn't come Home ever since he left for New York either and now he thinks things will be a-okay?” The human closed the double doors to the cabinet hurriedly. He stomped past you to get to the cupboard above the sink.

Your nerves were settling. Frisk was reminding you of your little brother when the tyke was angry, huffing and puffing about. You would giggle but you didn't have the audacity to.

“The whole part about romantic relationships is in shambles. I'm going to make a complete fool of myself- no, the entire Monster race - if I don't find something to present to the masses in four fricking days. And Sassy McQueen has the nerve to fucking-” Frisk snapped his head at you. “Where is the Earl Grey?”

You picked up the box that had been sitting patiently on the counter next to you the entire time and shook it twice.

Unlike your sibling, who would continue to rant, Frisk’s face cleared and was replaced with embarrassment. He walked over to you and nervously took the box from you. “... Sorry about that." He looked like a sad puppy.

“It's alright."

“I didn't freak you out, did I?”

“No, not at all. To be brutally honest, you reminded me of a chihuahua.” Frisk snorted at that but you continued. “But, I'm just as disdained as you are. I'd be hollering along with you if I had the energy.”

“That's… That's good.” He still looked guilty.

You honestly weren't upset with him. You placed a supportive hand on your companion’s free shoulder, hoping he would understand your feelings. “Look at me, Frisk.” The human weakly did. Your brother would do the same when you got to calming him down. “I know we’re both losing our minds but we have to calm down or else this conference will go much worse than it should.”

“You're… You're right.”

“We’re going to survive this. And this is how we will. Frisk, you go upstairs and take a shower. I'm going to take one too. We’re literal trainwrecks right now and we can't be trainwrecks in front of a guest - ever. We have to look like we give a damn right now. From the words of Her Highness, the façade is what's important.”

“Can I still wear my pajamas?”

“Put a sweater over them. Your desk will hide the pants.”

Frisk cracked a small grin. “Can I wear my slippers too?”

“I don't see why not.”

His grin curved into a shit-eating one. “The bunny ones?”

“Okay, now you're just messing with me.”

The two of you laughed together wholeheartedly, de-stressing yourselves of the current situation.

Now to get Flowey on board. “Flowey, do what you do best.”

“And what would that be?”

“Hide.”

The flower Monster smirked at you. “Oh, you know me too well.”

The three of you dispersed to quickly get ready. You cleaned yourself up and put on a different set of business clothes. You would have put on some jammies, however, there was no desk to hide your legs under. You'll sacrifice comfort today.

You arrived back and Frisk was still in the shower. Flowey, however, was in his pot, on the human’s desk. “Hey, you, get me down from the desk.”

Flowey reminded you of the times your brother would get fresh with you. You wouldn't be allowing him to talk down to you. “Say ‘please’ and maybe I will.”

The golden flower looked offended. “Excuse me? I almost ended your puny life a few weeks ago and you have the audacity to demand I say ‘please’ for something?”

You began to pick up the books and put them behind Frisk’s desk. Sure, the robot was certainly rude to all of you but he was a guest. A guest deserved to at least sit in someplace clean. “Yes, yes I do.”

“How dare you. I am the…” Flowey ranted and raved about him being the darkest of nights and the most fearsome of shadows. Honestly, you couldn’t care less about his ramblings. You had a task to do and you were not putting up with the drama queen today. As you set the last book down, you walked back to see if Mettaton would be able to see the stacks. No, he wouldn't, you deducted. “Are you ignoring me?”

“For the most part, yes.”

Flowey groaned loudly, bending his stem back to bellow it out. You snickered at the display. Just like your brother. “What's so funny?”

“It's just that you and Frisk are more alike than either of you think.”

Flowey was speechless from your deduction. He looked away with a puzzled look on his face. You'd have to use bribery to teach the Monster some manners. “Flowey, if you say ‘please’, I'll make you pancakes later.”

His petals perked up. “... With syrup?”

“Yes.”

“And blueberries?”

“Uh huh.”

“And powdered sugar.”

“If Frisk has it, then yeah.”

Flowey slowly turned to face you again. “...I'm only saying this once, you hear me?”

“Alright.”

Flowey looked down at the desk then around the room before mustering up his courage to say, “May you _please_ set me on the floor?” The question came out forced and sickeningly sweet, but the flower did politely ask you his request.

You did as he asked and placed him on the flooring with care. “I'll make them as soon as the guest leaves, alright?”

“Fine. You better remember or else.” Vines crept out of the pot and Flowey used them to walk up the staircase. A minute shiver zapped down your spine. You knew what the flower was implying. That's the only thing that made you wary of him. He could do attempt to murder again.

After you prepared the room for the interview - clearing Frisk’s desk, getting the cassette player and your notepad ready - Frisk returned, hair washed and body smelling gently of flowers. He wore a sweater now but was still in his nightwear below it. “No calls or anything?”

“None.”

“Good. Now, we just have to-” Buzzing came from Frisk’s cell phone. Wait. Frisk has a cell phone? You didn't know the human had one. You'd have to set that number into his contact on your phone. He took it out of his pants and- _Hold up, this dork has the latest iPhone? No fair!_ But then, you really thought about it. Frisk could afford to pay you thirty-five dollars an hour. He could easily buy plenty of the devices. Frisk answered the phone and put it on speaker. “What’s going on, Sans?”

“i don't know, but i know it’s not as good as updog.”

Frisk and you were befuddled.

“... What's updog?” He dared to ask.

“i don’t know, kid. what’s up with you?”

You two hollered at the skeleton’s joke. Frisk walked right into that one. The skeleton joined you all shortly. As the laughing died down, Frisk asked, “Okay, seriously, what's up, Sans?”

“guess who's soul came up on the system.”

“If it's Mettaton, I already know. He called about an hour ago.”

“...but did he tell you about the human that's with him?”

Frisk and you looked at each other. “A human.”

“yeah.”

“Can you see what their Soul looks like?”

“not much but i can tell you the color is very saturated.”

Frisk looked pleasantly surprised. “That's interesting - very interesting. I wonder who this human will end up being.”

“probably his agent or manager or whatever the person is called.”

“I can't _reboot_ your guess, now can I?”

Sans snorted at that. “okay, you got me that time. they’re making the turn to head up to the academy. get ready, kid.”

“Gotcha. Thanks for the info, Sans.”

“no prob. i gotta keep an _eye socket_ out for newer home anyway.”

You and the human chuckled. “Alright, see ya later, Sans.”

“yup. peace.”

Frisk hung up and put the phone in his pocket. You were curious about what that conversation about human Souls was about so you inquired about it. “Hey, Frisk. What did all that mean about saturation and such?”

“Well, Monster Souls are pure white. They're unable to gain a color, unlike human Souls, which are very colorful. You saw that flash of color when you saw your own, correct?”

“Yes, it was a deep blue color.”

“Monsters believe that certain colors symbolize certain virtues. That's how they judged the character of humans from ancient times. The more saturated the color, the more trustworthy that person is because those with vivid-colored Souls embody the traits associated with those colors more openly. That’s why I put my trust in you so quickly. Your Soul has quite a lovely hue.”

You glanced away for a second, unable to handle the genuineness of his compliment. “What’s the virtue of mine?”

“Integrity.”

Integrity: honesty, righteousness, moral uprightness. That's what your Soul said about you. Yes, you were good at being honest. That's how you got the job you have now. You were honest with Frisk. Did you have this quality involving yourself? Were you being true to who you were? No, not that past couple of weeks. Your fight-or-flight response has been out of whack. You’ve only spoken to your family and Ricardo outside of the Monsters and Frisk, which is unlike you because you enjoyed talking with much more people than that. Speaking of which, you hadn't talked to the rest of the gang since your first evening on Mt. Ebott. Plus, those noises you heard at night were still happening. You were losing yourself every morning you woke up as if you were the morning person you definitely were not.

“Integrity. Huh. That's pretty surprising.”

“And why’s that? I think it's perfect for you.”

“I don't know. It's just… I feel like I don't know who I am anymore.”

Frisk looked honestly confused. “What do you mean?”

You explained to the human your dilemma, surprising yourself how much you were able to be open with him about, though you've only known him for a little less than a month. You were pretty private about your life, even within your friend group. You weren't sure why you were able to spill so much to him. Was it trust?... Yes. It was trust. Frisk is a good friend of yours now. You worked together, ate together, hung out together. You knew his parents and they adored you and you were sure yours would love him just as much. Ricardo was introduced to Frisk and Ricky’s opinion was important to you, which was a thumbs up from him. You knew that he’d be able to quell the questions in your head just as you quelled his rage earlier. You knew you could rely on him. You made sure to keep out the information involving what happened with Papyrus at the supermarket. Papyrus would have to be the one to tell him, not you.

You went on and on for about ten or so minutes, the human listening intently to you. Once you finished, Frisk looked towards nothing in particular as he spoke. “Being with the Monsters changed me too if you'd believe it.”

You were surprised by his statement.

“I… I don't remember much of the time before I fell into the Underground but I knew that when I came out of it, I was different. And even now, up here on the Surface again, I don't wake up the same person I was the night before. Every day, I wake up, determined to make a change - even if it’s small.” Frisk turned back to you. “Maybe you weren't the person you thought you were before you came to the Mount.”

He had a point. These things that were occurring within you weren't necessarily bad things. Well, except the midnight _Twilight Zone_ -esque episodes in your bedroom. That was plain weird. Maybe you really weren't the kind of person you thought you were. Maybe you've been so focused on abiding by human society and its unspoken rules that you lost yourself in the process - no, you never got the chance to even know yourself. On the mount, they didn't care where you came from or who you were. They cared about who you were now. And, honestly… You were beginning to like the person you were now.

“Heh… You're right.”

“You'll figure it out over the course of your time here. I'm sure of it.”

“You're probably right about that too.”

Frisk beamed mildly at you. “Now, is that all?”

“Actually, one more question.”

“Shoot it.”

“What's the color of your Soul?”

“Red, the most saturated red visible to the human eye. It's the unofficial virtue of Determination.”

“Determination… That suits you well.”

“And Integrity suits you - seriously. You'll notice what I mean someday.”

You hoped so.

Your heads both snapped towards the door as you heard the voice you heard over the phone coming closer and closer to Frisk’s home. Your employer whispered to you, “Oh, I should mention one thing. You know how Dumble and Burgerpants were?”

“Dumble?”

Frisk rolled his eyes. “Mad Dummy.”

You'd forgotten that was their actual name. “Yeah. I remember.”

“Mettaton is twice as bad as they were.”

You gulped and the door was knocked on rapidly.

“Come in."

The door opened and there he was, Mettaton in his full glory. You were half expecting the theme music that played when his radio show started on Friday evenings, half expecting confetti to fall down from nowhere.

“ _Helllloooooo everybody!_ ” the mechanical robot bellowed out into the home, like the announcer of a game show would. You hadn't expected that either - not only his entrance but his voice. The voice wasn't as electronic sounding as you expected it to be. It was clear, deep, and nice to the ears, like the voice of a… radio show host. How ironic. “How is everyone doing today?”

Frisk and you sat in silence.

“Oh, you’re no fun.” The robot bent down a little to walk under the doorway. You hadn't expected that the robot would be as tall as he was. You thought everyone next to him in photos from magazines was just short. No, he was just way taller than them, maybe a few inches shorter than the king, and that was saying a lot.

His heels clicked swiftly against the wood flooring before he stopped halfway. His visible eye lit up and a charming smile crossed his features as he gasped dramatically. “Oh my goodness. Is that my Frisky Business?”

The human in question put a hand on his hip and a hand in the air, posing like a cheerleader would. “Is that my Tonton?"

After a brief moment of silence, the two squealed like two women seeing each other after years of separation.

Mettaton bent over the desk to hug the human. The robot coiled his arms around and around the human like how a boa constrictor would its prey and almost violently rocked him back and forth. “Oh goodness gracious, you've gotten so big and handsome.” The robot released him from his grasp. “I'm sure you're driving the ladies and gents mad, aren't you?” Mettaton winked at him.

Frisk chuckled. “The only people I'm driving nuts are politicians. For now.” The human winked back.

The two laughed forcedly together. There was a certain tension in the air that wouldn't go away, no matter how lighthearted they appeared to be.

“Oh, and aren't you the fine specimen.” You flinched and looked up to see Mettaton was staring down at you. “What's your name, darling?” You introduced yourself to the Monster entertainer. The robot gasped and pointed accusingly at you. “Were you that awful person on the phone with me earlier?”

“Yes, I was.” You crossed your arms. “Is there a problem?” You glared at him.

“Yes. Yes, there is.” The robot crossed his arms. “I know quite well how Frisky treats his guests.”

“And I know quite well how I told you repeatedly that you couldn't come in today. Don't get fresh with me, Divabot.”

The entertainer scoffed, insulted by your nickname for him- well, Flowey’s. You’ll tell the flower of his response.

“I'm siding with my assistant.” Frisk’s lips were in a thin line, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands firmly folded on the desk. “Why are you here, Mettaton?”

“Well, I’ll tell you that in a moment but first-”

“It better not be you bragging!” The human was fuming in his seat.

Mettaton blinked once, twice, seemingly unaffected by the human, before going over to one of the living chairs and picking up a box. You didn't know when he'd actually put the box in the chair in the first place. Wait. No. He's a performer. He probably used a theater trick to put it there. “Actually there's a bit of bragging sprinkled in there - if you'd call it that - but here, some liquor; to dilute the salt.”

The robot handed the long white box to Frisk. Your employer quickly opened it to reveal a bottle of red wine. Frisk seemed thoroughly surprised by the gift. The human read the label and rose his eyebrows at something particular on it. “‘Made from the 1883 batch.’ Wow, you really want me to get hammered.”

“I know that's the only way you're giving me mercy today, darling.”

“You're right about that.” Frisk put the bottle to the side of the desk gently. “I'll be drinking this when I return from my conference in Brussels however. I need to stay sober.” Frisk turned to you. “I hope you don't mind a little alcohol after the conference.”

“I can't wait for the imminent hangover.”

Frisk snorted at that and turned back to the robot. “Now, what is this news you're so desperate about telling me?”

“Oh, finally. You see, my-” Mettaton looked left and right then behind himself, not finding whatever he was looking for. “Wha- where in the world did she g-” The robot's face flattened. “Oh.” He looked down at the human with a pleading look. “A moment, will you?”

He walked back to the door and swung it open. He stepped just a step and turned to the wall outside of the home. Mettaton put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. “Really, Lena?”

A voice that reminded you of songbirds chirped nervously, “I’m sorry, Metty. You know I'm nervous.”

Your and your employer’s eyebrows rose. You hadn't a clue who the voice belonged to. You glanced at each other as the two had a quick conversation outside. It seemed Frisk didn't know either.

Mettaton walked back in, his attention to the open door. He twiddled the fingers of his right hand expectantly. “Come, come, darling. I don't want to be left hanging.”

The first you saw of the human was her head. All the way from the door, you could tell there was something good about her, the sunlight haloed around her like that of an angel’s. She poked her head from out the side of the door. “Are… Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude.”

“Darling, we’ve already busted through the gates. We must continue our charge.”

The woman ambled in slowly, her boots clicking light and measured on the wood. She resembled a doll: prim, dainty features set in porcelain, rosy cheeks and lips bitten by the cold, and gently tousled waves of caramel that rolled to the small of her back. Her seafoam green eyes looked like that of a canary’s - gentle, always smiling. She was probably the prettiest girl you've ever seen.

The two were almost polar opposites - day and night, sun and moon - as if they were parallel lines. Yet, as the two laced their fingers together, there was uniformity, as if their universe of differences perfectly met in their hands, where the two lines intersected. As the two gazed into each other’s eyes, you saw those photos of your parents unconsciously.

The robot whispered something to her and she nodded. Mettaton motioned to the human and softly announced, “Frisk, this is Lena.”

“Oh, well, hiya, I'm Frisk.”

“Lena is my fiancée.”

Frisk and you blinked once, twice. The young man could only let out an “Oh.” Then another. His eyebrows rose and he got off the desk. “Oh.” Then he whipped himself towards you. “Oh!”

You knew what he was implying. You got up from the chaise and shouted, “Oh!”

Frisk hopped out of his chair and yelled at the top of his lungs, “ ** _OHHHHHH YEAHEHEHEHHHHH!_** ”

Mettaton said something along the lines of “I’m positive the line was ‘oh yes’ but what-” but you couldn't hear correctly because Frisk and you practically jumped into each other's arms and shrieked for joy.

There it was: your coincidence, your miracle - _something_.

Mettaton laughed his head off and the young woman next to him giggled as the two of you hopped up and down, squealing like how little girls do when they're excited. “Do my eyes deceive me or are those rabbits on your nightwear?”

“Yes.” Frisk had an unbreakable grin on his lips. He lifted one of his feet in the air. “Bunny slippers to match too.”

Mettaton laughed again, hiding his face with his arm to try to hide the chuckles that came out of him. “We really did catch you at an awful time.”

Frisk plopped back down in his chair and you did yours. The tension from earlier was now gone. “Yes, you really did. But that's alright now. Do you want to play the role of our savior? Because you already got it.”

The robot in question cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really now.”

“Yes.” Frisk dug into the drawers of the desk, searching for something as he continued, a rush of energy flowing through him. “You see, on the 4th, my assistant and I will be in Belgium for another one of my conferences. This one’s about the intermingling between humans and Monsters. I'll be discussing mostly platonic relationships, however, I’ll also be covering… Hey, uh, where's the flyer?”

You walked to the file cabinet under Frisk’s printer, making sure to go around the front of the desk instead of the back because of those damn books. You opened the drawer to it and fingered through the folders until you found the one you were looking for. You took out the folder and quickly pulled out a flyer as you closed the cabinet shut with a swing of your hip. You passed the flyer to the couple and sat back down.

“Thanks. Anyway, I'll also be covering romantic relationships between the two.”

“Oh, I see what this is. You want us to spill all the dirty details and then you'll forgive me.”

“That and you have to do the survey as well. Then I'll love you again.” Frisk looked at the robot playfully. “No if’s, and’s, or but’s. I never will if you don't.”

“Come now, darling, you know how this thing goes. I haven't the time.”

Lena looked up at him. “Metty, I don't see why not. You said the other day that you wanted to be more open about us.”

“Yes I certainly did, love, however you know it'll take at least half a day to get to New York City from here. We haven't the time.”

“If you take the train, you'll cut the travel time by half.” The couple turned to you. “That's what I regret not doing when I originally came here. The highway takes on a curve through New England. Then you have to pass through D.C. so you have to add another hour if the traffic isn't that heavy. The express train cuts straight through to Penn.”

“See? Then we’ll make it back for the Dust Festival without having to freak out.”

Mettaton was about to interject but she gave him a sweet, pleading look. He slowly stopped his advances. “... Fine.”

Lena smiled at him and wrapped her arms around where she could reach. The height difference between them was staggering, her face reaching the heart-shaped chassis on his waist. Mettaton patted her head, pleasantly beaming at her. You honestly liked the two together. They seemed to be a very happy couple.

“Oh-uh- where are my manners,” Frisk said. The human woman released her fiancé and looked on. “When’s the wedding?”

“June 15th!” The entertainer exclaimed.

Frisk’s eyebrows rose. “For coming up with that on the spot, that's actually a wonderful day to marry. The best of the year in fact.”

Mettaton’s eye widen in realization. “You're right... because that's a week and a day after Soulance. I… I didn't even consider that.”

“What's Soulance, Metty?”

“Soulance is the Monster celebration of Souls. It's a little bit like your Valentine’s Day - the ‘-ance’ comes from ‘romance’, after all - but it's open to bonds of all kinds.”

Frisk continued, “It's one of the only holidays now that has roots from before the War. Many of the traditions of the Monsters were wiped out after they were all trapped underground. This festival is one of the only things that withstood time.”

“The date that is a week and a day after Soulance is said to be the luckiest day for couples to be wed on. Blessings abound and such. If we choose to have the wedding on that day, we definitely can't have it on the mountain.”

“Plus, it's in the summer so that'll be hard to reserve a venue everywhere else.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Lena's eyes were glittering with hope. “We always do.”

Frisk turned to you and noticed the confusion on your features. “You're confused about the festival or something else?”

“The ‘when’s the wedding’ part. Didn't you guys just get engaged recently?”

Lena inquired, “Do you mind if I explain?”

“Not at all,” you answered.

The human woman giggled softly. “I only learned about this two nights ago - when Mettaton proposed - so please forgive me if I get any of this wrong. After Monsters get engaged, they have 72 hours once the next dawn after the proposal arrives to tell each other's family and close friends about their engagement. The term is coined as the ‘engagement run’ because it's practically a race to get all these visits on time.

Tradition goes that when you find out about an engagement, you have to ask about the wedding date. One person, preferably the proposer, has to say the first date that comes to mind, no matter how ridiculous it may be.”

Frisk continued, “Monsters believe that once you decide to get married, you can't have the date in the air. It's as if your love for each other’s in the air. Marriage is something that is firm, grounded. You made the decision so you can’t be nonchalant about any part of the matter, even when people ask you for details you haven't confirmed yet. So you have to say a date.”

“Ah, I see…” You shrugged your shoulders. “Okay.”

Mettaton explained, “No wonder you're my Frisky’s assistant. You're just as loosey-goosey as he is.” The robot winced his eye and imitated the human rather impressively. “ _Oh, I guess I have to do this because I'm the ambassador to Monsterkind. Besides, I'm never getting laid ‘cause of it so I gotta keep myself busy._ ”

Frisk gasped and cried out like a juvenile, “Tonton”, sending the robot into a laughing fit. Lena joined in as well. Her laugh was just as pretty as her voice. You snorted at the "getting laid" part. There was no way in the world the human was doing any of that. You wouldn't believe it.

Frisk cocked an eyebrow at the human woman. “If you ever get tired of Mettaton’s bull, dollface, my house is yours.” He winked at her, bedroom eyes and all.

Mettaton was stomping his heel on the floor. “Frisk, you keep your grimy claws off my darling, you hear me!”

And the whole room broke into hysterics. This time, the laughing wasn't forced. It was real, bonafide laughter. When the three of you stopped, the robot kept on going, chortling and snorting. “Don't you ever tell anyone I laugh like this.”

“Never have and never will… Unless, you don't sit down and do this survey.”

Letting out one last snort, Mettaton rolled his eyes. Gesturing to his fiancée, the robot sat Lena down first, removing her coat for her and hanging it up on the coat rack before sitting down next to her, crossing his amazing legs. The two held hands as the survey began.

* * *

Mettaton answered the survey honestly and openly, despite the protests earlier. You were surprised to learn many things about the robot you didn't know about him from the various media outlets you consumed.

First off, you didn't realize Mettaton was a ghost Monster. Dr. Alphys made his body so advanced that humanity believed he's just a robot. But humanity has been wrong about many things. The ghost has multiple bodies, the first one being a machine on a unicycle. Surprisingly, Mettaton hasn't fully fused with any of his bodies either. However, he's 99.9-percent fused with his current model: Mettaton EX.

Mettaton was also a Boss Monster by trial. You learned that Monsters such as Asgore and Toriel were Boss Monsters by right, meaning they were born that way. These were the aristocracy and royalty of Monsterkind. Boss Monsters by trial were Monsters that endured trials and tribulations so hard that their Souls strengthened enough to gain the status. These were ordinary Monsters that became the cream of the crop. These included Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys, along with the Monster in the room.

Though the ghost was an entertainer, he's only had success being an actor in the human Hollywood and a radio show host for the Monster airwaves. He worked his - straight from his mouth - “shiny, metal ass” off to get where he is but even still he has trouble. No matter how many projects he juggled and how few breaks he had, he still had issues getting work. Directors have literally called him and told him that he was turned down because of his race. There were some roles he only got because the studios lacked the budget to use CGI. But, he kept his upper lip stiff and took on as many roles as he could.

Mettaton also knows quite well that he has a lot of pressure on him to succeed. Monsters were torn apart in many industries simply because they’re Monsters. Only seven have made it in the human entertainment industry and he’s the forefront of them. Every role he got was another door open for a Monster behind him. Even if it would be the death of him, he assured that he would keep on working his damnedest to change the industry.

But, of course, he would do it with class. He was offered several, very risque roles that he flat out turned down simply because he refused to be seen in that light. Sure, he had the legs of an Adonis, hips like Marilyn Monroe, and a signature smirk and wink that made many faint, but he wasn’t a whore to the masses. The way he refused to downgrade himself to make a quick buck earned him your respect.

Plus, he also had a humongous heart, much bigger than the glowing one on his chassis. When he listed out the number of things he’s done - from creating homeless shelters for Monsters all around the country to clandestine charity donations to even buying little kids who dropped their ice cream a new cone - you were flabbergasted. Yes, he was sweet but you didn't realize he was even sweeter than he was portrayed by the media.

You were beginning to wonder what in the world could have caused Burgerpants to get on the robot’s bad side so hard that he was treated so badly. Or, was it that Mettaton - as you learned quickly - was misunderstood. You would have to inquire the specifics from the cat to make sure your opinion of the robot was correct.

“Alright, that’s the end of that.” Frisk stretched his arms as you all finished that part of the interview.

You turned off the cassette player and ejected the tape inside. You handed it to Frisk, which you received his gratitude for, and went over to the cabinet under the printer for a new tape. After searching the bottom drawer of it, you found an unused one and closed the cabinet with your foot. You put the new tape in and sat back down.

“Onto the next one.” Mettaton groaned while his fiancée giggled at him. You pressed the record button. Here you go again.

* * *

After two grueling hours, the interviews were done. You almost leaped for joy that’s how elated you were when you realized this. Mettaton got up and stretched by slamming his foot onto Frisk’s desk and using it as a ballet barre.

Frisk didn’t seem to mind, stretching his arms and releasing a groan as he did. “So, I’m guessing you two will be going on to continue your engagement run.”

The couple said, “Yes.”

“Lena, if you don’t mind, would you like to have a tour of the Academy? It’s a-”

Mettaton slammed his other foot on the desk and sneered at him darkly, “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Frisk put up his hands defensively. “Hey, who says she’s going to have a bad time?” The robot glared at him, making Frisk stutter. “I-In fact, I think Ms. Robinson will have a wonderful time.”

“We’d probably run into many of the people we need to talk to while walking around, right?” Lena turned to her fiancé with a pleading look.

The Monster put his foot down and sighed. “You’re right. You’re both right. Besides, I do need to speak to you about a couple of things anyway.”

Frisk looked surprised. “Oh really.”

“Yes, really. It’s in regards to the movie I’m producing.”

“Oh yes. I was getting curious about that as well.”

The couple exited the house as you turned to the human male. “Frisk, what's this about? Why are you giving her a tour? Are you seriously going to do your judgment bullcrap on her.”

“I simply think I should show you what a nice human on the tour looks like, that's all.” Frisk smiled at you. “Let's head on out, shall we?”

All four of you exited Frisk’s home and walked back to the main building. Mettaton and Frisk walked briskly in front, discussing whatever they needed to discuss, while Lena and you took languid steps back to the building. The human woman looked dreamily at the scenery. “The mountains are so beautiful this time of year,” Lena said, “I wonder if the next snowfall will stick to the ground.”

“The meteorologists are saying that it’s going to be uncharacteristically warm this December. We may hit 50 on Christmas up here.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard. It’s going to be in the 70s in New York that day.” The human turned to you. “You mentioned that you wished you took the train from Penn to here, right?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Did you live in New York?”

“Yes. I was born in Queens then my family moved pretty much all over the country when I was growing up. When I graduated middle school, they ended up moving back to the same house we first lived in New York.”

“Really? That’s… pretty exciting in my opinion.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, it was; sort of. Tons of sights to see but I didn’t keep many friends as we moved. Luckily, the clan is nice and all. I’m a family sort of person if you catch my drift.”

“I understand. I enjoy being around my family too. I grew up in Brooklyn but my grandmother on my father’s side has lived in Forest Hills since forever.”

“Heh, that’s ironic. My family lives in Forest Hills.”

“Really? That’s nice to hear. It's such a pretty neighborhood. I missed visiting her in the summer.”

Something in your head was nagging you to inquire more about that last part. Lena’s last name, Lee-Robinson, is starting to sound familiar to you. “What street does your grandmother live on?”

“Oh, she lives on 69th. A couple of blocks from Queens Boulevard.”

You stopped and turned to her. “Wait. My family lives on 69th and a couple of blocks from Queens Boulevard.” You were starting to figure out who this girl was. “Does your grandmother own an annoying chihuahua that barks at all times of the night?”

Lena’s eyes widen in realization. “Yes. Does your family have a huge Sunday dinner that keeps the entire neighborhood up?”

You nodded, shamelessly. You knew your family was quite loud, even worse when everyone came over on Sunday evenings. Mrs. Robinson was always talking about how she had a very beautiful granddaughter that was making things for movies and companies. Of course, the old woman was knowing for overly exaggerating many things so most of your neighbors dismissed it as ramblings. You deeply regretted not listening to her about the aspect about her granddaughter now. Because you knew her.

You remembered Lena from your childhood. Lena was the girl that came by one summer to stay at her grandmother’s for the season. You were four while Lena was six. You first met in Yellowstone Park, the playground down the street from your homes. You instantly clicked with each other. The two of you would make mischief, forcing kids to pay a quarter to use a makeshift water slide the two of you created using water from the sprinklers in buckets and the spiral slide in the park. With the earnings you made, you bought ice cream from the ice cream truck that'd come by around two o’clock and talked for hours and hours about your adventures, families, even make-believe happenings. Once you two found out that you lived down the block from each other, you were constantly in each other’s homes. The girl you used to push on the swings, the girl you used to run down Austin Street with, the girl you used to watch the sunset with while eating rum raisin ice cream, was the 26-year old next to you.

You don't know why but you immediately hugged her. You weren't a touchy-feely sort of person. Well, you thought you weren't. Lena returned it happily. “Oh my god." You pulled away from her. “I cannot believe you're that girl.”

Lena chuckled. “I can't believe you're that kid either.”

“Hey, are you two alright?” Frisk called out to you.

The robot and he were already by the door back into the Academy.

"D-Dandy." You smiled at the long-lost friend. “Just dandy.” The two of you talked as you walked. “What happened to you? I vaguely remember you telling me you'd return the following summer.”

“I got sick, very sick. I ended up spending most of my time after that summer in the hospital.”

Your heart fell. “I'm… I'm so sorry to hear that.”

“It's fine. I have a handle on my condition now so I'm fine for now. It was worth the sacrifice.”

“That's good. Does Mettaton know about it?”

“Of course. He worries a lot about me because of it.

“Is that why he's so clingy?”

Lena snorted. “No, no, that's just his nature. He told me he did the same for Frisk, especially when he was little. He's a mother bear involving people he cares about.”

“Does he shout ‘That's my baby!’ when you do things? Because that's the mental image I'm getting.”

Lena chortled and nodded. “He actually has - multiple times.”

You laughed hard as you two reached the two males. Lena walked over to Mettaton and laced her arm with his, much to his audible delight. Frisk walked back and inquired to you, “What was that about?”

“We were chatting and it turns out we knew each other when we were little.”

Frisk looked pleasantly surprised. “Really? That's adorable.” You told Frisk about what you two used to do together and he snorted when you mentioned the water slide part. “I didn't think you could be cute.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What's that supposed to mean?” Frisk walked up back to Mettaton, avoiding your question. “You're not getting away from me, Frisk. Answer me!”

You gave chase, like how you used to chase Lena in the playground. Fate had an odd way of reuniting people. Nonetheless, Lena's arrival to Mount Ebott was welcomed in many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, tonton means 'uncle' in French, from what I hear.


	9. Sitting in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your employer take the couple on a tour. The results are great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length of this chapter. I just wanted to do a thing with the title of the chapters in this "arc". Everyone who makes it past these 11,000 words gets an internet hug of sorts.

The tour around the Academy so far had been very successful. The human visitor had endless compliments about the school, much different from the human visitors that came before. After Conard, two other humans came to visit and all received the Monsters’ wrath. Seeing Lena so open minded towards such a landmark to the Monsters was refreshing to you both. And whenever she said something particularly sweet, Mettaton would glance back at Frisk with a smirk on his lips. The robot knew quite well how his darling fiancée was.

When the four of you arrived in the hallway that contained _About Us_ , she ran up to it, awed by the painting. “Oh my goodness, I haven’t seen a painting this detailed and big in years. Oil too. It must’ve been very difficult to render.” Lena mentioned earlier that she was working in the art field so you trusted her knowledge of mediums much more than your employer.

You whispered to him, “I thought you said it was gouache.”

Frisk shrugged. “Who said I knew anything about art?”

You were about to slap yourself but you caught yourself before you could.

“Are these all real Monsters?” Lena looked up at her fiancé.

“Yes. You can meet every single one in this painting. Of course, you've already met my glamorous self.” When she giggled, Mettaton looked as thrilled as a young boy getting his crush to laugh. “And you've met Blooky and Shyren earlier. The two seriously adore you, darling.”

Lena grinned sheepishly. “I hope so. Frisk, was this commissioned?”

“Yes. If you want specifics, a couple of Temmies assisted but one Annoying Dog rendered most of this.”

“One? Wow.” The human looked honestly stunned. “How long did it take?”

“Three whole years.”

“Ah, that makes sense… This is a masterpiece, really. Of course, they'll be critics, but take my word for it. This right here is good.” Lena’s eye caught onto a certain part of the painting - where the Boss Monsters you've met were.

You decided to look at it as you've done several times already. Ten-year-old Frisk was right in front, smiling big. Toriel and Asgore were right by his side, the queen regally beaming at the viewer and the king standing tall. Undyne had Papyrus in a headlock with Alphys panicking by her wife’s side and Sans shrugging with a hot dog in hand. Mettaton was posing dramatically while an incorporeal Ghost monster with a top hat tearfully smiled. You had met every single Boss Monster in this part of the painting now besides the dapper ghost. They all looked incredibly happy.

“What’s the title?” she asked.

Frisk informed her of it. "The title’s temporary,  however. I was given the honor to name it but I’m not very artsy. For now, the title suggests that this is what we want Monsters to be known for.”

“Monsters will be immortalized as jolly, prideful drunkards. It’s certainly accurate.” Everyone laughed at the robot’s joke. “But, of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I see.” Lena looked over the features with a twinkle in her eye, as if she was viewing the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. “Frisk, if I may… Can I suggest a new title?” Everyone’s eyebrows rose. “O-Of course, I don't want to impose on you or anything.”

Frisk smiled at her, easing her concern. “Of course. Shoot it.”

Lena then turned back to it. “... How about Above?”

“Above - That’s even simpler than my idea. Can you elaborate?”

“Well, this painting's time period is when you all came to the Surface, correct?”

“Yes.”

“There's this saying King Asgore repeats whenever he's on TV. ‘As long as the sunlight is beaming on our backs, we can achieve anything’. Many think it's just wishful thinking but I disagree. The impossible was done. The impenetrable Barrier was broken. The shackles were released. The bars to the jail cell were cut. Metty, Frisk, all of Monsterkind escaped from a wrongfully declared death sentence. It's still nothing short of a miracle.

This painting doesn't just immortalize joy and pride and drunkenness. It immortalizes hopes and dreams touching the light of day and symbolizes the many more to come. When you came to the Surface, when Monsterkind rose above from the Underground, everything - no matter how gloomy and dark it could get - was joyous and bright to you all. And as long as there's love, hope, and compassion to be shared, Monsters will rise higher and higher, shoot for the stars even. As long as the sun is beaming on your backs, anything is truly possible.

That's why I think this should be called Above - because life truly began when you all came up from the caverns and the unbreakable smiles on everyone's faces is proof.”

When Lena turned back around, she was greeted by you all looking at her in awe. Her cheeks burned. She timidly played with the lace hem of her white dress.

“It's perfect.”

Lena looked over at the ambassador, thoroughly shocked, releasing her hold on the fabric. Frisk was beaming brightly at her. You were too.

“ _Above -_ It’s simple and has a nice ring to it. When we see my parents, you've got to tell them what you just said. I'm sure they'll love it as much as I do.”

“… We’re meeting the king and queen?”

“Of course, gorgeous.” The robot immediately noticed the young woman’s concern. “Don't worry your pretty little head. They'll like you, I assure you.”

“The king’s a giant fuzzball and the queen’s sweet as butterscotch. You have nothing to worry about.” You were telling the absolute truth.

Lena gulped. “I'll be taking your word for it.”

The four of you went out into the Courtyard. The warm glow that was there when you first met the king was replaced with the cool overcast from the clouds. Asgore was seated on a bench, a big mug in his even bigger hand. The king was enjoying the weather, bundled up and sipping something hot to stay warm.

Frisk and you greeted the king warmly.

“Howdy. I hope you both are enjoying this wonderful winter afternoon as much as I am.”

“We definitely are.”

“I’m glad you’re getting a much needed break, especially you, my child. I know the work’s tough. I wish I could do more to assist you.”

“It's alright, Dad. I'm happy to help the kingdom out in any way I can.”

You leaned on Frisk’s shoulder. “Besides, the tyke has me to keep him from going nuts, even if his anger’s like that of a preschooler.” You and the king laughed when Frisk narrowed his eyes. _Yep, definitely a chihuahua._

Asgore took a sip and sighed blissfully. You realized the king was drinking hot chocolate with humongous marshmallows floating on top. You desired to have some. It looked delicious. “Mettaton, I don’t understand why you’re hiding in the shadows. Come, join us.” The king never turned toward the door where the couple stood patiently. Asgore’s definitely sharp.

“Oh, I just wanted to have a dramatic entrance is all.” Mettaton walked over from the door to join you all.

“And you must be that human Sans mentioned.” Lena yelped, still by the door. “There’s no reason to be afraid. I don't bite.”

The human shyly joined you all, standing by her fiancé’s side.

“Now.” Asgore put his mug on the bench and got up. “Why in the world are you here, Mettaton?”

Mettaton put his hands on his hips. “Is everyone seriously going to ask me that? Geez, you’re all so mean to me.”

The king's hearty chuckles rumbled deep in his chest. “Toriel’s going to have your head, I hope you know that.”

“I wasn’t sure what liquor the queen drank so I hope she'll accept sweet words as bail.”

The king chuckled again. “I'm glad the human world has not changed you too much.”

“The same to you, Asgore.”

“Now.” Asgore gave Lena that gentle look he always had. “Who might you be?”

Lena curtsied and introduced herself respectfully. She reminded you of when you first met the king - extremely nervous.

Asgore swatted her formalness away. “All is well, Lena. I can already tell you are quite the selfless human.” Lena exhaled out in relief, causing the king to laugh. “Now, I know quite well that Frisk wasn’t having visits until after the 10th so you must be with Mettaton. Are you his agent by chance?”

Mettaton corrected him. “No, fiancée.”

The king was thoroughly stunned. “I’m terribly sorry. I think I misheard you.”

“I assure you that you heard right.” He announced, as if portraying a Shakespearean character, “Lord Asgore Dreemurr, Lena and I are engaged to be wed.”

Asgore covered his mouth and his eyes glimmered with oncoming tears. He gasped. “Really?”

“Yes.”

The king of Monsterkind did something that you wouldn’t have expected him to do if you didn’t know him how you did. He laughed with all his being and engulfed the two in a big hug, lifting them off their feet. “Oh my goodness, I’m so, so happy for you!” After giving them a good shake, he set the two down and wiped his eyes. “I-I'm stunned. I can't believe how fast time has past. You even came to me during your engagement run so you must want me in your wedding party... I wish you both many blessings upon your marriage.”

The two graciously accepted his good wishes.

“When’s the wedding?”

“June 15th,” the couple said.

Asgore beamed at them. “That’s the perfect day and you're so confident about it... That's a good sign.” He turned to his son. “Frisk, we must have Sans put this lovely human in the I.D. system.”

“You're right. She’ll be coming here often enough... Are you making a stop to see Sans on your run?”

Mettaton dramatically sighed, “Yes. He may be lazy - which ticks me off to no end - but he's my number one fan’s beloved brother.”

“Two birds, one stone. Besides, I think Papyrus is in the gym with Mom’s class right now.”

“I'm sure you're here to see Undyne and Alphys as well and they're roaming the campus but you know how my former captain gravitates towards gyms.”

The five of you went back inside and headed to the school entrance. Lena walked by your side along the way. “That went very well.”

“Told you he’s a fuzzball.”

“You're right. It was silly of me to think he'd be disdained.”

“And why’s that?” The human nearly leapt of her skin when Asgore turned to her. She began to sputter apologies but the king reassured her that he didn't mind, he was just curious.

When she wanted to give her response, she glanced at her open hands then at her fiancé's back then back at her hands. “Because I'm human and Metty’s a Monster.”

“Well, the only reason I would be upset is if he wasn’t happy and I don’t think I’ve seen him so overjoyed in years.”

“Really?” Lena was genuinely curious.

“Of course. Love is love. There’s no need to object it unless it isn’t… well, love. In both of your eyes, I see nothing but it.”

Frisk poked his head out from the other end of the hallway. “Tell him about the title suggestion,” he reminded before heading back into the lobby.

Asgore asked for her to elaborate, which she timidly did. The king was completely thrilled with her suggestion. “Your explanation was so heartfelt. I can tell that you’re truly kind towards my people.” Asgore put a firm hand on Lena’s shoulder. His hand was so much larger than her shoulder but you knew his touch was gentle. “There’s no need to worry. My subjects will welcome you with open arms, I’m sure of that.”

The two began to have a conversation about the human as you all joined the robot and your employer again. Lena would answer and the king would calmly responded, that is, until she mentioned she was a children's book author. Asgore began to ask rapid questions about the topics she covered on her books which she delightedly answered.

She was going to be fine, you were positive of it.

* * *

When everyone was assembled at the school entrance, Frisk knocked on the door to Sans’s office. “Knock knock.”

“who’s there?” the skeleton asked from behind the door.

Frisk couldn't respond. He turned to you all, stumped. “Oh crap, I forgot the joke.”

“oh crap, i forgot the joke who?”

Lena volunteered and Frisk motioned to the door. “He's all yours then.”

She gently knocked on the door. “Knock knock.”

You could hear Sans shift in the room. “... who’s there?”

“Britney Spears.”

“britney spears who?”

She knocked again. “Knock knock.”

“...who’s there?”

“Oops, I did it again.”

All was silent for a moment. Then you heard Sans laughing his head off from the other side. You and everyone else in the hall snickered too. Sans opened the door and entered the hallway, closing the door right behind him. His eye sockets widened briefly. “nice one, uh, miss.”

“Thank you.”

The skeleton exchanged glances with everyone. “the house is packed too. heh, nice.” He turned to Mettaton. “so you finally decided to come home. i bet you _mettaton_ of fans of yours today.”

Mettaton rolled his eye and put a hand on his hip. “Already with the puns I see.”

“duh. pun extraordinaire is part of my job title.”

The robot groaned, earning a giggle from the human woman next to him. Noticing the voice, the pinpricks in Sans’s eye sockets shifted over to Lena. “so you’re the human that came up on the system. good pun, by the way.”

“Thank you. I’m Lena. I'm guessing by the jokes that you're Sans.”

“bingo. kid, you're giving her a tour?”

“Of course. Boring Tour Guide is part of my job title.”

Sans snickered at the joke. “heh. alright. so, asgore, why are you tagging along?”

“Oh, simply because I wanted you to put Lena in the system.”

The skeleton’s eye sockets widened. “huh. interesting. does this mean you'll be coming home more than once every millennium, mettaton?”

The robot rolled his eyes. “Uck, screw you, Sans.”

The skeletal Monster chuckled the insult off.

“And yes, my darling and I will be coming Home more often.”

The skeleton glanced the robot and human over skeptically. “... why are you here anyway?”

Mettaton huffed, “Is every person I see today going to ask that?”

Sans said, “yeah.”

Frisk said, “Uh huh.”

You said, “Yep.”

Asgore said, “Of course.”

The robot groaned in embarrassment while Lena giggled.

“but seriously, why _did_ you come home?”

“Well, because I have an announcement to make and my darling is involved with it. It's no fun to spoil the surprise after all.”

The pinpricks in the skeleton's eye sockets vanished. A chill ran down your spine for a brief moment, remembering what occurred the last time you saw the Monster like that. Sans, unlike last time, sighed loudly before the lights in his sockets returned. “alright. so what's this big announcement?”

“I'm getting married, Sans.”

Sans was speechless.

“Ugh, I was hoping that I'd tell you and Papyrus at the same time, but alas, even the greatest plans fail. Sans, Lena's my fiancée. We’re here for the engagement run.”

What felt like a full minute ticked by as slowly as possible in pure silence. You weren't sure how Sans would react to the news. Sure, he was relaxed with you, but that was because you proved yourself. He just met Lena, however. What was going through his skull, you didn't know but when he broke the silence by laughing so hard that he fell on his coccyx, you were calmed.

Mettaton pursed his lips. “Out of every reaction I would have expected, I didn't expect this out of you.”

Sans wiped away a nonexistent tear. “heh, i don't know about all that, pal. i’m pretty easy to read since you can see… _right through me_.”

Mettaton groaned so loud you thought the heavens could hear it. Everyone else found the well-timed pun hilarious, chuckling in reaction to it.

“when’s the wedding?”

“June 15th.”

“heh, nice… papyrus’ll be excited.”

“I'm sure he will.”

Sans’s pinpricks glanced up at the human woman. “lena, right?” Lena shuttered and nodded. “...stand on the tile over here.”

Everyone backed away while Lena stepped on the tile the skeleton told her to stand on. Sans gave her the mercy of explaining what was about to happen unlike when you were put into the system.

“I bet her Soul’s blue,” Asgore said barely above a rumble, “She seems to have the same air as you.” The king looked down at you with a smile on his face. _Oh, he means me._ You smiled back, flattered by his compliment.

“I bet hers is cyan,” Frisk whispered, “She must have the patience of a god if she can put up with him, much less marry him.”

The kindly king chuckled while the entertainer shot the human a glare. “I have you know you're both wrong.”

“Ah, so that must mean you've touched Souls with her.”

Soul Touching: the most intimate experience magic users can have. You learned of the term earlier during the interviews. The practice was exactly as it sounded: a person touches another’s Soul. All of the things you experienced when you saw your own Soul would be seen by the one who touches it. You also show what you experience when you're with that special person. Of course, it's not exclusive to couples since it’s not a romantic or sexual experience. Family members and close friends can do so as well. It's about strengthening your connection with those you love, your employer explained, which is why he’s done so with his parents multiple times already. After each time, he felt closer and closer to the royal family and they the same towards him.

Of course, you were concerned. Sans had technically dragged your Soul out of your body before. You definitely did not want him seeing yours. That's when Frisk explained to you that Sans didn't do so. First off, in order to “touch” a Soul, it has to be physical contact, not magical contact. Second, you had just met Sans. It's very unlikely anyone could present that kind of information to a stranger. Finally, Soul Touching must be consensual to all parties. You wouldn't have been able to present any information to the skeleton regardless. You were relieved immediately when you found out.

You secretly hoped that one day you might be able to touch someone’s Soul. You didn’t have an exact person you wanted to do so yet but you knew you wanted to experience that.

“Of course. And the color of her Soul suits her perfectly.”

Asgore nodded, looking on to Sans, who was about to begin. Finally, you would get to see what occurred to you your first day in Newer Home.

Sans’s left eye socket combusted into cyan flames. “here we go, miss.”

Lena nodded in response. “I know you won't hurt me, Sans.”

Sans’s eyes flashed back to their ordinary state for the briefest of moments and his bones rattled. _Did Lena… Did Lena just surprise him?_ The thought process you were trying to have was silenced when you noticed that Sans had raised his hand in her direction and clenched his digits into a fist. Lena gasped, gripping at her dress. Sans swung his arm back. With his movement, a blinding chartreuse light came out of the human’s chest. You instinctively winced away. The light died down a second later, allowing you to see what had occurred. Floating over the I.D. card was Lena’s bright green Soul, gently illuminating the corridor. It was shaped like a heart shape you’d seen before.

You dug into your pocket unconsciously and took out the key Frisk gave you the day of your arrival. Yes, the heart on the bow was the same shape as the human’s Soul. Interesting, you thought. As you shoved the key back into your pants pocket, Sans flung the Soul into the card. _Bing!_ An electronic noise came from the office. Sans then pulled the Soul back out and thrusted it back into Lena’s body.

The whole process took barely half a minute. You were surprised. When you were in Lena’s shoes, it felt like it took hours to finish.

As Mettaton joined his beloved’s side, you asked, “What does the color of her Soul mean?”

“Kindness. Green represents the virtue of Kindness.”

You watched Mettaton inquire about Lena’s current state, which she reassured him that she was fine. “Mettaton’s right. It suits her perfectly.”

The king turned to you. “You say that as if you know her.”

You turned to the king. “Actually, I do.” You informed the ruler of the coincidence. As you explained it for the second time today, the less it sounded believable. The likelihood of that occurring was so unlikely. Yet, it occurred.

Asgore cooed, “Life has an odd way of keeping those who are meant to know each other together. In your case, it’s quite the adorable method.”

Frisk said, sarcastically. “Right? I can’t believe they can be cute.”

You knew when he said ‘they’, he only meant you. You snapped your head towards your employer. “I'm gonna castrate ya with a spoon if you say that one more time.” You clapped your hand over your mouth. Your New York accent slipped and you just threatened your employer - in front of his father, no less.

The human turned pale as a ghost and stiff as a board. Asgore fortunately roared at your reactions. Mettaton, overhearing the conversation, whistled low. “You better keep your mouth shut, Frisky. New Yorkers are nuts. They’ll do it, y’know.”

Frisk nodded. “Oh, I know.”

“So where’s your brother?,” Mettaton asked, completely ignoring the human.

“you’ll see in a sec.”

“What-” The robot was cut off by the school bell ringing. The scuffling of feet and moving of chairs in the floors above filled the air. The door to the gym opened and a mass of small students in baby-colored sweaters entered the hallway. Many of the students gasped at the sight of the robot and ran up to him, begging for autographs. The robot giggled, keeping his composure. He took out a marker from a compartment on his hip and began signing whatever the students gave him.

“CHILDREN!”

You knew exactly who that was. You all turned to the door to the gym and there was the Great Papyrus dressed in fitness apparel a '90s aerobics instructed would wear, sweatband and all. “I WAS GIVEN THE TASK TO TAKE YOU ALL BACK TO CLASS QUIETLY. AND WELL, YOU’RE NOT… QUIET. WHAT IN HEAVEN’S SAKE ARE YOU---”

Papyrus dropped his jaw. “IS THAT…” The skeleton smiled wide, stars in his sockets. “IS THAT METTATON?”

The robot in question gasped, before putting his hands on his hips and cocking a brow like how he did for the cameras. “Is that my number one fan, Pappy?”

Papyrus shrieked and ran over to Mettaton, engulfing him in a big hug. Mettaton returned it happily, chuckling wholeheartedly as the skeleton rocked him side to side earnestly. “I… I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY CAME HOME, METTATON,” Papyrus let go.

“Neither can I, darling.” Mettaton side-eyed his fiancée. “And it's all this one’s-”

“Watch out!” Frisk shoved you away when the air sliced right by your ear, sharply piercing your hearing. When you landed, you whipped your head around to see that the cause of the disturbance was one of Undyne’s spears. Seeing how it was lodged in the wall directly behind the robot’s head, you were sure that it was aimed at Mettaton, however, in your prior position you would have been injured. You thanked Frisk for his aid, which he responded with a “no problem”.

The ghost Monster was completely unaffected by what just occurred, even though the spear missed him by nearly an inch. “Undyne, would you not?”

The Betta fish jumped down from the staircase, leaving small cracks where her feet hit the linoleum. “No, I will!”

The students quickly backed away. They knew well not to mess with Undyne in the bloodthirsty state she was in. You and Frisk did as well. Noticing Lena was still standing next to the bot, you pulled her over. Asgore, not moving an inch, pleasantly waved at his former captain and Undyne returned it swiftly.

The robot scoffed and put his hands on his hips. “Is this how you greet an old friend - tossing bullets about and shouting at ‘em?”

Undyne swung her hands in front of her as if she was swiping away something. In the wake of her movements, a cyan spear appeared. She grabbed it and shoved the tip at Mettaton, nearly piercing the artificial skin under his chin. “Alph’s ticked at ya too.”

“Oh, and why’s that? Because I came Home?”

“No, it’s ‘cause---” She backed down for a moment, lowering her spear. “Speaking of which, why the hell are ya here? You never come Home.”

“I would have told you if you didn't try to shove a spear down my throat.”

“Well, I think you deserve one up your a-”

“U-Undyne!” You looked up to see Alphys coming down. You silently thanked her for her intrusion, filtering Undyne’s possible curse word for the little students. The students didn't wait for her to excuse herself to clear a path for her. As soon as they did, she ran over to her wife, exasperated. “Geez, w-why did you r-r-run off like that?”

“Oh, I heard Mettaton’s voice and I got that mighty urge I get when I hear the voices of people I'm angry at and watch bad anime - to beat something up.”

“I s-see.” After catching her breath, Alphys turned to the aforementioned robot. “Mettaton, i-it’s nice to see you again.”

“Yes, it is, Alphys darling.”

She tucked her glasses back up onto her snout. “I’m very upset with you.”

Mettaton scoffed at her displeasure. “And why’s that?”

“Because y-y-you haven't been coming down for your checkups. The first time I excused it. Y-You were really busy after all.”

“But a second time? Now that's just plain disrespectful.” Undyne leaned in and snarled at him. “And I don't take kindly to those who disrespect those I care about, even if it’s you.”

“Metty…” You turned to your side and immediately inched away. Demons wouldn't be able to touch the fury that was radiating off of Lena’s small figure. She had a forced grin twitching on her lips. “What do you mean you haven't been going to your appointments?”

The three Boss Monsters looked surprised to see a human here.

Mettaton couldn't hide the nervousness on his features, looking away from the human woman. “Well, darling, I-”

“Answer me, Mettaton.”

Lena walked right up to her fiancé and Undyne walked away, as if giving the floor to the human. Alphys joined her. Papyrus stood by the gym entrance, absolutely confused.

“Uh, well, I…”

The robot gave her that famous smile of his, as if trying to claw his way out of the situation.

“I was busy.”

Lena’s kindly façade was wiped off. “Mettaton, what did I tell you about not taking care of yourself?!”

Now you realized why you inched away from her. Yes, Lena was the nice person she has proven to be all day. But you remember her also having a nasty habit of reprimanding people to near death in public. If you got past her nagging you twenty billion times, you’d receive this. Of course, it was well deserved every time one received it, so you didn’t stop her.

“Right now, Lee-Lee?”

“Yes, right now. You’ll ignore me unless there's witnesses.”

Mettaton sighed. “Fine, I'll humor you. Look, you know I was busy with shooting those scenes in August and that's when we do the tests.”

“You could’ve rescheduled. Like how you could’ve made time to visit your own people every once in awhile.”

Mettaton tripped over his words. Regardless, he kept his appearances up. “Lee-Lee, I-”

“Like how you dropped everything to come visit me two years ago, which was also in August.”

You and Frisk hissed at the sick burn she gave him.Lena was undefeatable, the power of truth on her side.

“Lee-Lee, I’m a star. I can’t just call out of work.”

“But you have - many times. The other day you left shooting early because you wanted to get nice cream with me.”

Undyne was trying her best to keep her laughter down, holding onto Frisk’s shoulder for support.

The robot looked offended. “Lena, I have...”

You felt your pants’ leg being tugged on. As the two bickered- no, what was occurring was more like a tiny, timid human roasting a large, confident robot alive in front of his friends and fans - you looked down to see a concerned Dina peering up at you. “Is this human gonna have a bad time?”

“Oh, no, not at all.”

“But she's yelling at Mettaton.”

“Well, uh, this human does that when she's worried about someone. It's like how… You know when you don't listen to your parents and they get mad at you.”

Dina nodded.

“Well, Lena does that too. She, uh-” You weren't sure how to explain this to a Monster child. Then you remembered the virtues. “Her Soul is this green that was so bright that I had to close my eyes because it was so bright.”

Dina’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Uh huh. She worries about people she cares about, like how your parents worry for you. She… You know how Monsters can touch each other’s Souls, right?”

“Uh huh. ‘When in doubt, touch ‘n’ find out’. I touched Souls with my mommy yesterday. It was nice.”

“That’s fantastic. Well, Lena can't do so. She's a human. So, this is how she gets people to touch her Soul. Sure, you're going to hate every second you're on the receiving end of it unlike when you're touching someone's Soul. But… When you need to hear it, you need to hear it.”

Dina nodded. “I see. So she's a super nice human.”

“Yes, too much for her own good.”

“...Do you think she'll want to be my friend?”

“Of course, Dina. I'm sure she wants to be every Monster's friend.”

Dina hopped in place, giddy by your response. “Okay. I'm going to ask her when she's done letting it rip on him.”

You laughed out loud. You didn’t suspect the child to say that. Kids always found a way to surprise you in the best of ways.

“Hey, Frisk.” Undyne was asking the human a question. “Who is this chick?”

“You actually should be asking my assistant that. They knew each other when they were little.”

Undyne was surprised. “Get out.”

You said, “Yup. Her name’s Lena; Soul’s bright green. Mettaton deserves every word out of her.”

“No pins?”

Frisk continued, “None, and I’m sure she won’t be getting any.”

“Awesome. I like her already. Not many have the nerve to yell at him.”

Alphys gasped and turned to her wife. “Wait, you said her name’s Lena, right?” You nodded. “Oh my god, this… T-This is her.”

The scales over Undyne’s eyes furrowed. “Huh?”

“You know, t-the girl he called about two years back, the one he was freaking out about and he called me to give him advice.”

Undyne seemed to remember… sort of. “He never said the chick’s a human.”

“He certainly didn’t but that's probably why he was freaking out so much. Oh my gosh, I realized something else. D-Do you realize why they’re here?”

“Not at all, babe. Enlighten me.”

“They’re probably here for the engagement run.”

Undyne was stunned. “No way.” She swatted the comment away. “There’s no way in hell Mettaton’s getting married. That ain’t him - being all domestic and crud.”

Frisk said, “Actually, Alphys is correct.”

Alphys turned to her wife and excitedly squealed. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I've shipped them for the longest and now it's canon. All my students can eat it, saying my ships would never be real.”

Undyne was holding her gut from laughing so hard. “It's  _so_ not him.”

“But it's reality. _It's reality_.”

Undyne's laughing died down, ending with a pleased sigh. “I dig it. He deserves to feel the pain of married life.”

Alphys came down from her high as well. “He definitely does.”

The four of you listened in on the conversation again. Lena was winning by a landslide. “Lena, you know I run my calibration tests every morning, seven on the dot, and you know they all came back negative of defects.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you've been glitching. I have video proof too.”

The robot crossed his arms. “Really.”

“Yes. You fell while you were on that show last week.”

Mettaton rolled his eye. “You can't be serious.”

“I am. You don't fall.”

The robot chortled. “Love, I appreciate that you think of me so highly but-”

“That's not what I mean. You were designed to literally not be able to fall. You have sensors in those ball-and-socket things on your ankles that automatically shift your weight to suit the environment.”

Mettaton was stunned. “... How did you know that?”

“When I found out the person I was online dating for so long was, well, you, I was intrigued. I wanted to know more about you. So I found a recording of an robotics symposium Dr. Alphys was a guest speaker at. You were the star of the show. She explained how your body worked. I couldn't understand half of it - you know I'm not a science girl. But I learned of what could happen if your body was in need of repairs. And Mettaton, you need some.”

Mettaton was silent, blown away by her.

The anger left Lena’s features and was replaced with genuine concern. “Mettaton, you need to take care of yourself. I know I'm a human so I won't ever be able to fully understand how your body, how corporeality works. But even I know when I need to go to the doctor.” She took his hand into her own, holding it tenderly. “Yes, I know you're busy - I know quite well - but… I can't allow you to do that to yourself, Metty. You _have_ to take care of yourself.”

Mettaton sighed loudly. He looked at her as if he was turning into putty in her hand. “If it’ll make you happy, love.”

Lena shook her head. “No, don’t do it just to satisfy me. Do it so you can stay healthy, so you can continue rocking out. _That_ will make me happy.”

Mettaton pulled his hand out from her grasp and cupped her cheek. “I guess I am in need of repairs.” The entertainer turned to the scientist. “Alphys darling, would it be trouble if I asked you to perform the checks while we’re here?”

The lizard tucked her glasses up on her snout. “N-N-Not at all. I c-certainly can but if you need replacement parts, you're going to have to come back with us to Miami.”

Mettaton and Undyne groaned, complaining about how the other didn't like the kind of cartoon they liked.

“There's an _Earth’s Universe_ marathon on the fourth. W-We can watch that then Frisk’s conference while I’m working on you.”

The two seemed to agree on that.

Just then, Dina wobbled over to Lena and gently tugged on her dress. The woman meeped in surprise then looked down. Lena swept a piece of hair out of her face and smiled. “Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s okay.”

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Dina.”

“I see. You have a pretty name, Dina, just like you. You have such lovely scales and your bow suits you so well.”

Dina looked up at her the way Shirley Temple would when getting a compliment - fluttery eyes and almost mischievous smile. “Thank you, ma’am. You’re a really pretty human.”

Lena accepted the compliment shyly.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, sweetie. I’m all ears.”

“Can I be your friend?”

Lena was surprised by her question then replied with a beautiful smile, “Of course you can. I want to be every Monster’s friend.”

Dina was overjoyed by her answer. The dinosaur turned to you. “Oh my gosh, it’s just like you said.”

“Told you so,” you stated.

Dina faced her classmates and repeated the exchange that just occurred. The students then crowded around Lena, introducing themselves and asking to befriend her. She was surprised but gladly introduced herself and complimented each and every student. As a puppy blushed and pulled his baseball cap down over his eyes, the door to the gym creaked open. Toriel, Mrs. Baatholomew and another teacher came into the entrance.

“Is everything alright? We heard shouting so we came up early and---” The Queen put her hands on her hips when she caught eyes with the robot. “Well, would you look at who it is?”

Mettaton put on a dazzling grin and waltzed over to the queen. “Why, of course, Your Majesty. I just had to dazzle you with my presence.”

Toriel’s eye twitched. “Oh, yes, of course, after breaking several laws and disrespecting my son and his assistant, which in turn, means disrespecting the royal throne and our connection to humanity.”

The smile on the robot’s face fell in an instant and was replaced with fear. He couldn’t hide it, no matter how good he was an actor. Once you touched fire, you burned. Once you touched Toriel’s fire, however, you were instantly reduced to ash. Everyone, even the king, backed all the way up to leave the robot in the claws of the quickly-becoming infuriated teacher.

“Mettaton EX, you have a lot of nerve coming into Newer Home after all these years without apologizing in advance. First off, you haven't reported to my son in over eight years - eight years. He has been working his hardest for the entirety of a race he doesn't even identify as and you cannot even do the courtesy of at least checking in annually. Second, you show up practically unannounced. Yes, yes, everyone can come back to Newer Home. That’s where the phrase - coming Home - comes from. You must, however, tell someone the latest a day before your arrival, which you certainly did not. Finally, you brought a human here without authorization, which is a law set in stone and you shattered into a million pieces. Please tell me the human hasn’t received any pins.”

“None, Mrs. Dreemurr." Frisk walked over to his mother. "In fact, I’m sure she won’t be receiving any.”

Toriel calmed a bit.

“THE HUMAN WAS ALSO BEFRIENDING THE STUDENTS HERE. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, EVERYONE?” The students, as if a choir, agreed with him by saying “Yes” in unison.

“The human’s said nothing but kind things about our people. You should have heard her earlier, Tori- Mrs. Dreemurr.”

“Also, the dork chewed the bot out when she found out about him not coming down for repairs. God, you should have seen it. I haven’t laughed so hard in months.”

“B-B-But she meant well, like, uh, really well.”

“Yeah. That rant was so full of passion. I was getting a bit jealous of how passionate she was and I don't ever get jealous.”

Toriel said, “Ah, that must be what we heard downstairs.”

Lena walked up and stood next to her fiancé and deeply apologized. Toriel’s fury dissipated when she looked into the human’s eyes. “It’s quite alright, human. Sometimes the only way to get Mettaton to do anything is to yell at him.” She shot a glare at the robot, making him wince away.

“also her soul’s bright green.”

What Sans said seemed to be the fact that quelled the fires in the queen. “Now that’s wonderful. I must ask, however, how do you know so, my friend.”

Sans glanced over at Mettaton and winked at him. The robot took the reins. “Well, now that everyone I need to tell this to is here, I guess I’ll just say it. Your Majesty, the gorgeous woman you are, I have a confession to make.”

Toriel gave him a dull look and put her hands on her hips. “And what is this confession?”

“I’m getting married. The lovely human here is my bride.”

No one said anything for a full minute. All of those who hadn’t known of the engagement was speechless - that is, everyone except for Papyrus. The silence ended when Papyrus giddily ran up to Mettaton, a twinkle in his sockets, the biggest smile he could muster on his teeth. “ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HAVE BABIES?”

Everyone in the hall roared in laughter. Once again, Papyrus’s comments were hilariously unexpected. The tension cleared and everyone was smiling at the couple, the students whispering excitedly amongst each other.

The queen had an unbreakable smile on her face. “Congratulations you two. When’s the wedding?”

“June 15th!”, the human woman exclaimed.

Undyne smirked and clapped Lena hard on the back, almost making her fall over. "Now _that's_ some passion right there! I can feel the fire raging in your heart."

The children then started to sing together.

_Mettaton and Lena_

_Sitting in a Tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes a baby_

_In a baby carriage_

The couple laughed together. Everyone was laughing. Everyone was happy. This is why you liked being around the Monsters. They always found a way to be happy, no matter how bad the circumstances were.

“None of you are upset by this? I-I’m a human.”

Undyne shrugged. “Nah. Not really. The only thing I’m weirded out by is the fact that _Mettaton_ is settling down.”

Mettaton huffed. “I have you know even stars desire to do all of that boring domestic crap: hugging, holding, filing taxes.”

“In any case, I-I already know that you’re a nice person and all, Lena,” Alphys said, “Mettaton’s always talked about you, even though I didn’t know you were a h-human and all but that’s besides the point.”

Toriel added, “My child, we have no reason to judge if you are good-hearted.”

“JUST LIKE THE HUMANS - UH, FRISK AND HIS ASSISTANT, I MEAN.” You felt your heart swell at the compliment.

The little students told their own opinions, all positive and sweet.

Lena glanced down before beaming at them, tears welling up in her eyes. “Thank you all for being so accepting of me. I’m still worried about what the other Monsters will say but… your kindness gives me confidence. Thank you, really.”

Undyne played with a piece of her scarlet mane, “Ugh, stop saying crud like that. It’s making me soft.”

Everyone chuckled. It seemed that Lena was well-received by Monsterkind.

* * *

 Mrs. Baatholomew and the other teacher took the students back to class a while ago as the Boss Monsters ecstatically chatted. Somehow, during the good cheer, you noticed something was missing. The king and queen were here. Sans was telling puns while Papyrus was bickering at him. Undyne was laughing loudly while Alphys was giggling lightly. Frisk was listening intently to the conversation. Everything seemed right… Wait, where was Lena? The human of the hour was nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone?

You tapped Frisk on the shoulder. “Hey, Frisk?” Frisk responded with a noise of recognition. “Have you seen Lena?”

Frisk’s eyebrows lowered. He scanned the room quickly. He looked at you concerned. “Yeah. Where is she?” Frisk notified the group and they all looked around as well.

“That's odd. Lee-Lee does have a habit of wandering off but she would've told someone.”

“M-Maybe she went to the, uh, bathroom. Isn't there one on this floor?”

You said, “Yes, but no one told her about it.”

Everyone was immediately concerned. It's as if everyone knew where she could have gone - towards the locker room. You felt the pores open on your face, heating up from the illness in the pit of your stomach. You imagined what happened. Lena heard a juvenile voice call from the hallway and, the curious cat she was, pursued its owner. And down that hallway she would meet the one Monster that she should never meet alone. And her curiosity would be the death of her.

You called for her, barely able to mutter her name, “L… Lena?”

A scream replied, filling the corridor. Not of one you heard when you pushed her on the swings or played tag with her - one of unadulterated fear.

Her curiosity hadn’t killed her yet.

Though you knew that you shouldn’t, that you’d make things worse, you ran forward anyway. Everyone followed. The hallway was stuffed to the brim with thick vines. Your assumptions were right - Flowey was at it again. There was no way for you or anyone else to get in. Toriel commanded Papyrus and Sans to go up and around to block off the staircase nearest to the locker room. They did as she said immediately. Undyne quickly summoned and volleyed spears at the vines to no avail. Asgore ordered her to move back, which she did. The king swiped his arm in front of him and summoned a wall of fireballs. You were fascinated - Frisk was correct about the little trick he did with Burgerpants being nothing compared to the real thing - but your anxiety shook the wonder away.

The queen turned to Frisk and you with a grave look. “Sound the alarm.”

You weren’t sure what that meant but you followed Frisk upstairs to the office. He ran to the wall where the students’ official documents and forms were stored. Next to the file cabinet was a yellow switch, much like a fire alarm.

“... Underneath all of the bad words and actions, Flowey is a good Monster.” Frisk turned to you with a soft look on his face, as if desperately hoping for approval. “You know that, right?”

You nodded. Was it to appease him? Was it your actual opinion? You weren't sure why but you did.

“Good. Sometimes, Flowey won’t be able to control himself. And when he can’t, when he attempts to kill, we have to pull this alarm.”

“What does it do?”

“You’ll see.”

And with that, Frisk grabbed the bar and pulled it down. Suddenly, alarms blared from all over the Academy. Rapid echos of heavy, metal objects falling down filled the air. Frisk grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of the office. When you tried to turn back to look at what occurred, a metal wall fell down and sealed the entrance. You turned to the hallway nearest to the office and it was sealed off as well. The one that lead to the courtyard was barricaded as well.

“The barricades and alarms are enhanced with fire magic to keep Flowey’s vines from spreading. So that no students or faculty will be in the crossfire. Now, come, we have to help Lena.”

The two of you ran back down. Toriel was just lifting a yellow bar similar to the one in the office up when you arrived. The queen informed you all, “Mettaton and Undyne were able to squeeze in. They're clearing a path now.”

You thanked a higher being for their actions.

Asgore bellowed, “We’re in!”

“Excellent.” Frisk turned to you. “Let’s go get her.”

Everyone ran into the corridor. You stepped over the many fallen vines, cauterized edges on all of them. Mettaton and Undyne were using their magic to pierce through the last thicket that was separating them from the culprit and victim. Asgore put his hands on their shoulders and told them to step back. They both were reluctant to do so but they obeyed him. Asgore waved his hands and summoned a wall of fireballs and whisked them at the thicket. In an instant, the vines were burned into ash. Mettaton pushed past Asgore and ran into the scene of action. You all followed.

The green light you saw earlier was the only thing that was illuminating the hallway. Crawling vines covered the floor and walls. In the center of it all was the golden flower that caused all of this. Before him was your old companion, face down on the floor. Your heart fell at the sight. Flowey’s tendrils were mere inches away from touching Lena’s Soul. Mettaton however flung a lightning bolt-shaped bullet at the vines, severing them.

Flowey shrieked in pain and turned towards everyone, his face horrifyingly angry. “Damn you all! I’m not letting this opportunity get away.”

The vines on the walls lunged at you all. Seeing the imminent danger, wanting to help your long lost friend, you were filled with a familiar feeling you weren’t sure what it was. Your vision for the briefest of moments was colored blue. But your vision returned to normal and the feeling disappeared within an instant.

The vines had stopped in their tracks and limply fell down onto the floor. The lights in the hallway turned back on.

For some reason, you thought to look at Frisk. The human had one hand forward, his pointer finger pointed and glowing white. Your eyes followed the length of his arm to the flower. The flower was encased in a white barrier, a pulsating inverted triangle glowing on it. Flowey was panicking, desperately hitting the barrier with his “head”. Once the flower stopped, he looked up at Frisk and cursed at him. Frisk seemed unmoved by Flowey’s fury. Meanwhile, Papyrus and Sans walked down the stairs to be right next to Flowey. The flower cursed under his breath when he realized who was next to him.

“Flowey, stand down.”

The green glowing in the hallway disappeared. Mettaton had Lena in his arms, a hand on her chest. He must have put Lena’s Soul back into her body.

“Flowey, stand down.” The human’s voice was an octave higher.

All of the Monsters in the hallway besides Alphys, who stood next to you, had bullets at the ready to strike down the golden flower.

With every fiber in his being, Frisk ordered, “Stand down, Flowey!” Now, that wasn’t chihuahua rage. That was the kind of rage that sent chills down your spine, the kind of rage a commander would have over his troops. _Note to self, don't mess with Frisk too much._

Flowey shot daggers at the human. In the end, he made a sound similar to sucking one’s teeth and threw his leaves up in the air. “Fine, I stand down! Now back off.”

The Monsters withdrew their magic and cleared a way for Frisk to walk over to the flower. Frisk got on his knees and crossed his arms. “Are you kidding me, Flowey - to a visitor?”

“Look, idiot, I’ll say this once again as a reminder. **IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED.** Besides, the human was willing to give up her Soul.”

Mettaton cut in, “Bullshit! My darling would never do such a thing. You tricked her.”

“I did not. She said, ‘Oh goodness, Mr. Flowey, you can have my Soul so you can destroy all of humanity’.”

Mettaton summoned a circle of bombs around the flower. “Don’t forget who sided with the queen.” The features on the flower fell for a moment. “I could wipe you off the face of the Earth right here, right now. And I should for what you’ve done to my beloved.”

Flowey condescendingly said, “But you can’t because the spell works both ways.”

Mettaton rolled his eye and turned to Frisk. “Out of every Monster in the kingdom you can execute, you chose to spare this thing?”

“I’ll say it until the end of time if I have to.” Frisk turned to the robot, determination on his features. “Everyone deserves a second chance - even Flowey.”

The queen's arms were crossed, her face hard. “This is at least the twentieth chance at this point. You are very lucky my son is still willing to pardon your crimes, flower. Remember your place. The day he has no mercy is the day you die.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Flowey glanced away for a moment and muttered, “I know good and well, lady.” The flower looked over at Asgore, who had a disappointed look on his face, and quickly looked away, almost guiltily.

You scrambled over to Mettaton, neding to know if your childhood friend was alright. Lena’s face was twitching, as if she was waking up. A second later, her eyes cracked open. She could barely mumble out her question, inquiring where she was. You and Mettaton were instantly relieved. “Love, you just went through something awful. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“... I’m fine. I just… Where am I?”

“You’re near the locker room. It’s past where all of those golden flowers were.”

“Oh, yes I remember… I thought one of the flowers spoke. It asked to touch my Soul. I told it that I would love to show it my Soul but I couldn’t take it out of my body so it offered to do so. Then everything went dizzy…” The human touched her forehead and looked at her beloved guiltily. “I’m so sorry, Mettaton. I must’ve scared you, haven’t I?”

“No, no, there’s no need to apologize. You wouldn’t have known about that atrocious flower.” Mettaton shot a glare at Flowey before returning to his beloved without an ounce of anger. Lena tapped lightly on his shoulder and the robot gently set her to her feet, though he kept a firm hold on her. “Are you sure you should be standing so quickly, love?”

Lena nodded. “I’m fine, really.”

Just then, pitter pattering came from behind you. Everyone turned to see little Bluejoy with her board running towards you all. Everyone was immediately concerned as to why she was there. The bluebird raised her wing and everyone quieted. She scribbled something on her board and presented it to you all. “I wanted to say hi to the human and got left behind. I’m sorry.”

You felt bad for her. She probably got stuck behind the barricades so even if she wanted to return to class, she couldn’t.

“All is well, Joy. You are not in trouble. Are you hurt, my child?”

Bluejoy shook her head, relieving the nanny immediately.

The bluebird walked over to Lena and wrote something on her board. “Are you okay?”

Lena nodded. “Yes. Thank you for asking, little one.”

Bluejoy nodded. “The teachers tell us to always say no to Flowey.” Flowey was represented as a quickly drawn flower.

“And why is that?”

“He doesn’t have a Soul. He doesn’t have L-H-C like everyone else.” L-H-C probably meant love, hope, and compassion. Lena looked genuinely saddened by what she just found out. “But Frisk says to be polite to him. Everyone deserves kindness.”

“I… I understand. Thank you for telling me, little- Oh, I shouldn’t call you that. What’s your name?”

Bluejoy introduced herself the same way she did to you.

“That's a beautiful name, Bluejoy. I noticed you amongst the students earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Anyone would notice you. You’ve the most gorgeous feathers I've ever seen.”

All of the feathers on the child’s body stood up. The bluebird covered her face with her dry-erase board and spun around frantically, stomping her claws. She then stopped and wrote hurriedly on the board. “Thank you very much.”

You weren't sure what just occurred was but you found it… cute, as if this is how she expressed a strong emotion. It was as if one could see under her feathers, she'd be blushing.

Lena giggled. “You're very welcome.”

“I’LL TAKE YOU BACK TO CLASS, BLUEJOY.” Bluejoy nodded and followed the skeleton. Before she ascended the staircase, she turned to Lena and waved at her. Lena waved back, gently beaming at her. Then the bluebird skittered up the steps.

Frisk, Flowey in his hands, walked to Lena and inquired if she was alright. She nodded, stating she was fine. Frisk then narrowed his eyes at the flower. “Uck, fine!” Flowey said as forced as his request to you earlier, “I'm so sorry I tried to kill you and steal your Soul for my nefarious schemes.”

You could feel the eye roll almost every Monster in the room gave the flower.

“Also, the kingdom of Monsterkind will take responsibility for any damages you have and is totally okay, for some stupid reason, with you suing them for all their money should you choose to.”

“Oh, no, the thought never crossed my mind. I would never do that. Also, I accept your apology.”

Flowey wiped his “brow” and let out a noise of relief. “Awesome ‘cause I didn’t mean it one bit.” Frisk glared at him. “What? You told me to be honest.”

“It's fine, Frisk,” Lena assured. “At least it attempted.”

Flowey asked, “By the way… Who the hell are ya?”

“I'm Lena.”

“Oh. Why are ya here? You aren't dressed like one of those boring politicians.”

“Well, Mettaton and I are engaged. We’re here for the engagement run.”

It took the flower a minute to process what was said to him. “So, is that why you're here, robot?”

Mettaton groaned so loud you thought the walls of the Academy would shake.

* * *

Sans went back into his office and Toriel went back to her class. Undyne and Alphys wandered off as well, heading out to grab lunch. Frisk told Lena he was going to put Flowey back in his home but she insisted she didn't mind the flower coming along on the tour with them. Even though Mettaton visibly disagreed, he kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the tour went splendidly. Just like you, Lena saw the auditorium and was blown away by the artwork and statues. Just like you, she was asked to talk about what she knew of the War and the king told the Monsters’s side of the story. Just like you, she empathized with the Monsters. As she ran into more and more Monsters, she continued to be kind. As she did, Mettaton’s smile came more naturally, more often. Frisk and you locked eyes several times and snickered. They were insufferable but they were dynamic together.

After school let out for the day, Mettaton and Lena prepared to leave. The Boss Monsters she met earlier that day waited for them in the entrance. Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus stood in front of them, like the last time you saw the three stand in the corridor - as if to send a bad guest off. All three - no, everyone - was happy, however.

“Lena,” Frisk started, “I'm going to be honest with you. I lied to you earlier. All of this wasn't just a tour. It was much more than that. Sans, Papyrus, if you may.”

“monsterkind has no right to judge humanity such as how humanity has no right to judge monsterkind. that's why we have frisk, since he's human ‘n’ all, do it.”

“THE HUMAN CAME UP WITH A SYSTEM OF JUDGMENT CALLED ‘PINNING’. HE WOULD TAKE YOU ON A TOUR OF THE CAMPUS AND FOR YOUR EVERY MISDEED AGAINST MONSTERKIND, YOU WOULD RECEIVE A PIN BASED ON THE SYMBOL OF OUR MIGHTY KINGDOM, THE DELTA RUNE. THEN MY BROTHER AND I WOULD ACT AS HIS EXECUTIONERS. PERSONALLY, I WISHED HE USED MY IDEA OF ENDLESS PUZZLES AND JAPES, BUT I DIGRESS. YOU WOULD HAVE RECEIVED THEM BUT…”

“well… you didn't do anything to earn them.” Lena looked surprised.

“I could tell every word from your mouth came from your Soul. You see, Monsters associate the colors of human Souls with virtues. Yours is the color of kindness. Just like yours, you've been nothing but kind to each and every Monster you've met today. You view my family, friends, acquaintances as how they should be viewed- as people. Plus, oh gosh, the compliments. I thought you were just kissing my ass at first (sorry Mom), trying to satisfy me and Mettaton, but you weren't. You meant every sweet thing you said. Honestly, everyone appreciates it. I don't think I've ever seen Bluejoy so flustered before.”

“I WILL GO TO BED SNUGGER TONIGHT, THINKING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME. A COOL GLASS OF WATER ON A HOT SUMMER DAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS.”

Frisk giggled due to the skeleton’s enthusiasm. “You did so much more as well. You suggested a new title for the painting by the Courtyard-”

Toriel added, “Which I find certainly lovely. _Above_ is such a simple title but the explanation why is truly the selling point.”

“-and you yelled at Mettaton-”

“Which earns ya a page in my book,” Undyne added.

“-out of concern for him and his health. Did you know I overheard one of the first graders saying they wanted to be like you when they grew up?”

Lena looked so happy you thought she'd burst into tears. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really. Everyone thinks you're swell. Personally, I think you're smoking hot but---”

Mettaton glared at him, sending all in the hallway in hysterics, except for Papyrus who was confused.

“basically, what the kid’s trying to say is… thanks for being a good person. we appreciate it.”

“VERY MUCH SO - LIKE A WARM PLATE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S SPECIAL SPAGHETTI.”

Lena giggled. “I should be thanking you. Everyone has been so accepting of me and our relationship. I was so afraid that you weren't going to. Now, I see that my anxiety was for nothing. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much.”

Frisk scratched the back of his head. “Heh, no problem.” He took a card out of his pocket. “Here, your ID card. Don't lose it.”

The human thanked him.

“Now, I'm guessing you two will be heading off to New York.”

Mettaton answered, “Of course. We’ll be back on the third.”

“Wonderful. Well, we shouldn't delay you anymore than we already have. It isn't called the engagement run for nothing.  _Bon voyage_ , Tonton.” Frisk posed dramatically.

Mettaton posed as well. “ _Merci_ , my Frisky Business. _Au revoir_ , everyone.”

Everyone said their goodbyes to the couple. The robot and human, hand in hand, exited the building and into the sunset. With that, everyone dispersed, heading their separate ways. Undyne and Alphys accompanied Asgore to his home, desiring tea and cookies. Papyrus drove off back to Newfoundland, needing to start dinner. All who remained were you, your employer, the queen, the security guard, and the flower.

Frisk tapped you on the shoulder, indicating that you both should head back to the office but you both stopped when you heard what Sans said. “this is gonna end badly.”

Toriel turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“their engagement run. everything was dandy with us because, well, lena’s nice and all. but we all know how humanity is.”

Toriel was shocked. “Sans, I'm surprised by you. I know you can be a Negative Nancy but this--- on their own special time.”

“I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm agreeing with Sans.” The queen could only stare at her son, who had a grim look on his face. “The surveys say so. Lena’s family and friends are going to raise hell when they find out about this.”

“well, i think things are going to be so bad that mettaton’s going to ask to end their engagement.”

The queen scoffed.

“now, this doesn't mean that this won't have a happy end. the girl honest to goodness loves the bot. she won't let him get away… probably.”

“Well, I think things will work out in their favor. Lena's so well mannered and open-minded. I am sure her family is just the same. Remember, cruelty is a taught trait. Besides, Mettaton is a celebrity. I'm sure they will soften around him because of his status.”

Sans’s teeth curved into a wild smirk, his eye sockets wide. “wanna bet on it?”

The queen smirked back. “Bring it on, bone boy.”

Sans took off his hat and presented it as if asking for money. “i bet hundred bucks that they're not only going to have a bad time with the humans but Mettaton's also gonna want to end the engagement.” He dropped a wad of cash in the hat.

The queen dug into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. As she looked through it, she said, “I bet one hundred dollars that the happy couple will have a good time.” She put the money in.

Frisk put in a hundred bucks. “I bet a hundred bucks Sans is right.”

All eyes turned to you. Oh, you loved making bets with people, however, you always had to put a spin on things. You pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down on it. Then you pulled the paper you wrote on out and folded it in half. “I bet a hundred dollars that Toriel’s right, however - and I mean however - if Lena says whatever I wrote on this piece of paper, no matter what happens, I win the entire pot.” You put your cash and the paper in. It was the first in your entire life you ever had hundred dollars to toss around and still have some leftover money in your wallet. It felt good.

Everyone was surprised at your bet. Alas, they accepted your wager.

“Now if you need me…” You picked Flowey up, earning his disdain. “... I'll be tying up loose ends with this one.”

“Wait… I still get those pancakes?”

“Yes, and only because of your actions earlier. Not because of what happened with Lena. I honestly shouldn't even be making them, since you almost murdered an old friend of mine, but a promise is a promise. I don't like breaking them.”

As you walked back to the office with him, you informed the flower that you successfully called the robot Diva Bot. The flower was over the moon in that sinister way he always was for the misfortune of others. When he told you to stop stealing his ideas, you snickered. You quietly hoped your old friend was laughing too and will come back to you all with that lovely smile of hers. In the back of your head, however, you knew Sans was right. Things were about to take a turn for the worst for the two of them. There was so much evidence to back his argument up. Still, you held onto to hope, like how to held onto Flowey’s pot. _Note to self, Flowey is surprisingly heavy!_


	10. C-R-Y-I-N-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Racism against biracial/mixed raced individuals.

The morning of December 3rd was a quiet one on the mountain. To the rest of the country, however, the morning was abuzz with televisions being turned on and news show hosts all saying the same thing: Mettaton is engaged. It all started with the photo he posted on his Instapic at midnight. Lena was the subject of it, the camera angled as if the viewer was looking at her on their bent knee. At the bottom, the robot was holding the human’s hand, the new silver band on her ring finger, gleaming gently. She was practically radiating joy, the warmth of the sunset behind her giving her an ethereal glow. The caption of the photo was simple: “She said yes!”, followed by three ring emojis. Everyone knew what he meant, which is why much of America woke up either with smiles or frowns.

You, Frisk and the Monsters were amongst the smiling crowd. The ambassador made sure his support for his Tonton was public - reblogging the photo on Instapic, chirping his congratulations on Chirper, writing a witty and sweet paragraph on FaceSpace. You shared every one of your employer’s statuses to show yours.

By 8 am, the media found out Lena’s identity. Networks ran like rabid animals the evening prior, trying to find out who this mystery human lover was. Someone must've told a station what they knew. At 7:50, they thought the woman was Jackie something-or-another. A name change within ten minutes couldn't have been caused by pure luck.

The media didn't have an exact view of the couple. Some said Lena was the timid lamb in the fangs of a monstrous wolf (one newspaper having the nerve to have a headline of “Keep Our Girls Away from Prims!”). Some said Mettaton was, like many celebrities, the victim of gold digging - an attractive woman using her appeal to live lavishly. All in all, the exposé was very negative.

You were absolutely disgusted, horrified, mortified to read these things. You kept your lips tight and your fingers away from the keyboard, however. You were one of the few who knew whom the two actually were.That's all that mattered. Someone knew the truth.

That's all that mattered. Someone knew the truth.

It was 8:30 when the call came in. You were in Frisk’s kitchen, lurking on FaceSpace, scrolling past every share of that surprisingly beautiful photo of your childhood friend. Maria, the nice girl who worked in your college library your entire time there, was very open with her disgust. Clark, the stereotypical hockey head, was supportive of the couple. You were becoming more and more surprised as you scrolled down your newsfeed, reading more and more opinions. Then, your cursor stopped moving. You quickly swept on the trackpad. _Oh great, the screen froze. What in the world could---_

The familiar chime which rang when you get a call on Skyline chimed and a black window popped up. Someone was requesting a group call. You read the username of the caller: Michelle. _If there's a higher being, why do you forsake me now?_ You swore you told everyone that you had an early morning flight. You swore you did. So either she forgot or she was being disrespectful.

“Oh, what the hell.”

Frisk was facing the stove, making pancakes. “Well, it sounds like you're pretty spirited this morning.” You narrowed your eyes at him, earning a chuckle from him. “Who’s calling?”

“Michelle.”

Flowey, on Frisk’s shoulder, asked, “Isn't Michelle that chick you don't like?” Frisk shot a glare at the flower. “What? I thought it was obvious. They groaned like how I do whenever I talk to Toriel.”

"To answer your question, yes, I don't like her.” _But I have to put up with her anyway._

You reluctantly pressed the accept button and turned on your webcam and microphone. Michelle was there along with George, Ricardo, and… Jacob? You were surprised to see the dark-haired boy. He hadn't chatted with you all since your arrival on Mt. Ebott.

Mich greeted you, as if you were her best friend, “Hey, you--- what's that noise in the background?”

“Oh, I'm making- uh, hash browns.” She didn't need to know Frisk and Flowey were there. You hoped she didn't press for more details.

“Oh, okay. Whatever. And how have you been doing, lil Jacob?”

Jacob tucked his glasses up, the monitor reflecting on the lenses. “... Swell, I guess.”

“Oh, that's good or whatever. But let's just cut to the chase for this week’s- no, this _year’s_ headline: Mettaton and Lena.”

You already knew what was going to happen.

“I think they’re cute. The chick’s smoking too. 9/10 though. She seems too nice for a bad boy like me.” Ricardo would agree with you in some fashion as always.

You snickered and rolled your eyes as always.

Michelle huffed and rolled her eyes as always.

“Well, I think it's weird, y’know, a Monster and human getting together like this.” Georgey would say whatever would make Mich happy as always… As Ricardo said before… Wow, he was right.

“Someone said it!” And there was Mich-nado as always. “Seriously, I think it's the grossest thing. It's like fucking a poodle or something.”

“A poodle with really pretty eyes…” The raven-haired girl glared into the camera as if was meant for Georgey. The blonde shushed up in a millisecond as always.

“Well, I've met them both two days ago and they’re super nice. It's like they were made for each other.”

“Yeah, that’s what Frisk said on FaceSpace.” Then everyone realized what you said and flipped out. As always. “You got to meet Mettaton?”

“Yeah, uh-”

“Shut. Up. A no-life like you got to meet _the_ Mettaton. That's no fair.”

You were offended. You deserved to interact with a person as much as any other person would. You definitely had a life too. Just because you preferred books over whatever Michelle thought was vivacious behavior didn't mean you didn't have one. You kept your offense under wraps.

“C’mon, Mich, that's a bit harsh. Bookworm, yes; No-life? Nah.” Ricky the Savior strikes again as always.

“Whatever. Anyway, are his legs as good as they are on camera?”

“Better. Ten times better.”

Michelle squealed. Yes, the girl was one of those. Mettaton had quite the human fan club and Mich was an outspoken member of it. She forced you to watch the movies he was in many times. She taped all of his appearances off the silver screen too. There was a full year she did her makeup like his, claiming it gave her confidence. Yet, despite all of this, she had the audacity to say horrid things about Monsters. She was an enigma. As always. “What did you say, what did you say?”

“I called him Divabot and yelled at him.”

“...What?”

“Yeah, he deserved it too. He was an asshat Tuesday.”

“An asshat? You… You're unbelievable. The things I would do to him… And you - the one who got the chance of a lifetime - yelled at him. This is so not fair.”

You glanced up at Frisk. He was pointing at his mouth as if mimicking gagging himself. You covered your mouth, trying to hide your snort. You were thinking the same thing - you didn't need to know she wanted to do the horizontal tango with the Monster your employer affectionately called his uncle. That's how she was. As always.

Mich’s face twitched and she pursed her lips. “Uck, I don't understand. Why her? Why this snotty-looking bimbo?”

“Because she's incredibly selfless and she doesn't view her fiancé as some sex machine to be lusted after.” _Unlike you._

“W-Well, he was designed to be that way,” Jacob counter argued, “He wants humans to lust over him.” And there comes Jake with his creepy responses as always.

“Still doesn't mean he wants every person - human or Monster - to slobber over him like some object.” You were thinking back to the interviews then. He said the exact words which came out of your mouth. All you could see was the face he made when he uttered that - the genuine depression. Then you thought of the gentle touch and knowing look his fiancée gave to him. Then you thought of the loving look he returned, the relief on his features. He found who was best for him. He found who would see him the way he wanted to be seen while still caring for him. He deserved it too, with all the things he's been through.

Michelle laughed mockingly at you. “God, that's so you.”

You were about to inquire what she meant by that - the lack of sleep was sparking fires in you - but she let out of a noise of surprise.

“Hey, look what TMZ just posted. They got a full article on her now.” You could hear clicking from Michelle’s mic. She must be bringing up the article. “Let's see here. Lena Lee-Robinson. 26. Brooklynite. Illustrator but known for her award-nominated children’s book on… growing up biracial.”

You flashed to Ricardo’s screen. He looked uncomfortable already. You didn't want Michelle to continue for his sake. Yet you also desired for her to continue. You didn't know that last part about her. You always assumed she was just white. You had only met her grandmother and Lena was a spitting image of the elderly woman in her younger days. What in the world could she be?

“Holy--- She's half Native American? Get the fuck out.” Yeah, get the fuck out. You would have never guessed that. “Her mother’s Native American from an undisclosed tribe and her father’s presumed to be white.”

“Wow, that's ironic, considering history and all.” You wanted to shut George up. You've heard enough ignorance for today. You desired not to hear any more, especially from him.

“Yeah, really. Oh yeah, aren't you biracial too, Ricky?” Mich had a sly grin on her thin lips.

You looked at Ricardo who was clearly dispirited. Your heart fell. Ricky should never be sad. “Yeah… So?” He was so quiet too.

“ _Sooooo_ it's no wonder you like her so much. Marble cookies gotta stay together, y’know.”

Ricky looked solemnly away for a second then attempted to laugh it off, though you could hear the nerves in his voice. “I… I guess?”

“Y’know, I don't understand what people think when they go do those kinds of things. Sure, mixed kids are gorgeous and all but… I just don't understand what that girl’s parents were thinking when they had that kid together.”

 _Bam!_ You nearly flew out of the chair. It came from Ricky, slamming on his desk. He was at his boiling point. “You know what, I'm out. I can't deal with this shit this early in the morning. Bye.” And Ricky left.

Michelle seemed confused but that smirk was saying otherwise. “What? What did I say? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Ricky’s just a stupid-”

You slammed on your trackpad, pressing the end button. You had to escape that hellhole of a call. You exhaled hard and leaned back into the chair for a minute, needing the silence.

“... Wow.” Frisk put the plate of steaming hot pancakes down on the table. “You weren't kidding. She's something else.”

“Yeah, for no reason too.”

Frisk sat down in the chair closest to you, as always.

“I'm calling Ricky. I need to check on him.” You did as you said. The sound of a telephone ringing came from your laptop.

“May I ask what that whole thing early was about? He sounded very upset.”

“You can ask him yourself. He's fine with talking about it, just sensitive.”

“That's fine.”

A moment later, you were greeted to Ricardo pacing back and forth, speaking rapidly in Portuguese. You knew barely a lick of his native tongue; just some general phrases and curse words, which he was using a lot of now. _Vaca -_  that meant cow. _Uma_ meant “a”. He was repeating Michelle's name a lot. You were only able to make out one phrase due to the fact that he was chanting it like a prayer: “Michelle é uma vaca estúpida.” Michelle is a stupid--- oh. You silently agreed with him but you needed to get him to calm down.

“Rickster, are you alright?”

“Yeah, great. Just great.”

“‘Don't let Michelle get to you’, right? You said that to me before.”

“... So?” He looked at the screen finally.

“So listen to your own advice, _estúpida_.”

Ricky chortled. A smile slowly weaseled its way onto his face. “First off, it's _estúpido_. I'm a boy.” He was about to continue but the two of you ended up laughing. When the chuckles died, he had a lopsided smile on his lips. “And.” He exhaled. “You're right.”

“I know I am.”

“Ay, that's my line.”

You chuckled, earning one from him as well.

Frisk asked, “Are you alright, Ricardo?”

He flinched. “Oh shit, you're here too.”

“Of course. Bookworm over here told me about Michelle and I got curious. I suggested that I eavesdrop on one of your chats.”

“Oh. What’d think?”

You looked behind Frisk’s shoulder and there was Flowey, hiding. He put up a leaf to his mouth, as if asking you to be quiet. You decided to listen to the flower. Besides, how could you even explain his existence to your friend? It would be next to impossible.

“She… Well… I don't know how to describe her without using a bad word.” Ricardo and you fell out. “Are you alright, however? You didn't seem fine a moment ago.”

“Yeah, just… Mich likes to pick at people and she picked at something I'm touchy about.”

“Your race?”

Ricky’s eyebrows flew up. “You're observant.”

“Have to be.”

Your college friend rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I'm biracial like that Lena girl is.”

“Oh, I think that's a lovely thing, Ricardo. There's no need to be ashamed of something like that.”

“Oh, I know. I'm not ashamed of it. Down in Brazil - that's where I'm from - it didn't matter. There's no real image of what the standard Brazilian looks like. So when this white Aussie fell in love with a Rio gal, things were fine. The hazel eyes and voluptuous booty are great for picking up chicks, y’know.

When I came up here, however, … I started having issues with it. All over the Internet, people rant and rave about how gorgeous we are, like we’re exotic pets or somethin’. But when we log off, we get nasty looks and ignorant crap like ‘oh you can't be Brazilian’ and ‘oh you can’t be Australian’. It's a pain. I shouldn't have to fight between which culture I attach more to. I shouldn't have to choose what race I am. I love them both the same. I just… I'm not a marble cookie. I'm a person.”

Frisk nodded in understanding. “I understand completely. You just want to live your life while still being close to the two cultures you were born into.”

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Ricky shrugged then glanced away, embarrassed.

A funky song began to play in the kitchen, coming from Frisk’s back pocket. He pulled his phone out. You got a quick glimpse of who was calling: Tonton. You wondered what he was calling about but you assumed you'd find out. Frisk excused himself and went into the office to answer the call.

“You know, I didn't mean to say all of that. Makes me look uncool, y’know.”

“He has that effect on people.”

“Huh. Cool, cool. Why did you leave the conversation so fast? I know it wasn't ‘cause of my beautiful self.”

You snorted. He's back to his good old self. You were relieved to see so. “I got tired of Mich and her salt. I bet you she’s still talking about Lena now.”

“I believe you. Lena doesn't deserve all the madness going on either. Nobody does.”

“Yeah. Also, because I know Lena.”

“That makes sense.”

“No, I mean before all of this. Her grandmother lives down the block from my family.”

Ricardo banged on the desk, his eyes wide. “You're lying.”

You explained the coincidence for the millionth time. It still felt odd you two were reunited after all these years. In any case, it still was a welcomed reunion.

“That's… That's crazy, man.”

“Yeah. Mrs. Robinson was always raving about her granddaughter. Now I know she wasn't lying…”

You realized then you needed to call your family. All of the paparazzi in New York City was probably at the elderly woman’s doorstep, maybe your family’s as well. You would have to give them a ring when you got the chance.

“In any case, how was the lovely couple anyway? Spill _all_ the dirty details.” Ricky batted his thick, dark lashes at you like how a valley girl would, earning a full-out laugh from you.

“Well, they're total opposites. Lena's real relaxed and quiet and Mettaton's Mettaton yet there's a connection between them, a strong one.”

“Well, opposites do attract when there's hot people involved.”

You let out a loud laugh at that. He had a point. “They really care for each other. Lena started nagging him about how he's overworking himself and Mettaton had this big goofy smile whenever he made her laugh. It's gross, only because it's cute.”

“Huh. Do the Monsters like her?”

“They _adore_ her. The king started tearing up when he found out. Alphys - I told you about Alphys, right?” Ricardo nodded. “Yeah, Alphys was squealing about how her ship became canon or something like that. Oh, and my favorite one, Papyrus asked if the two were going to have babies.”

Ricardo fell out of his chair. You immediately asked if he was alright. His reply was uncontrollable laughter. He got back up and asked, breathlessly, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, man. I was dying when he said it.”

Ricky sniffled back some snot that tried to come out. “Oh god. That… That was funny. I gotta meet these Monsters. I gotta.”

“I wish you can. They'll seriously like you. You already have Frisk’s approval and, trust me, his opinion is _very_ important.”

Ricardo nodded. “Let's see what happens, yeah? Oh, before I go, I gotta ask ya: when are you heading home again?”

You honestly weren't sure. You could ask for time off for the holidays at the end of the month. Christmas isn't the same without your family. “I guess maybe for Christmas. I didn't ask for time off yet.”

“Ah, I see… You think he'll give it to you.”

“Maybe. The kids have off around that time too."

“Okay. I gotta head to the site. I’ll talk to ya later, ‘aight?”

“Alright. See ya, Rickster.”

“See ya, bookworm.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and his grin grew wider. You then ended the call. You felt better. You always felt better after talking to him.

Frisk came back in, serious look on his face. “Well, I have good news and bad news.”

“Oh, great.”

“Well, the good news is that we don't have to take the bus to the airport. Mettaton and Lena are going to drop us off.”

“ _Yes!_ ” You didn't want to take the gross, untidy bus to the airport.

“The bad news is that they're going to report what happened with the rest of their engagement run -” The smile wiped off your face. “- and from what Mettaton implied, we’re not going to like what they have to say.”

“How long do we have until they come?”

He sat back in his chair almost unwillingly. “Twenty minutes. Let's eat quick.”

“Alright.”

* * *

You and Frisk were walking down to the school entrance, bags in hand. When your feet landed on the brick-colored linoleum of the entryway, Frisk pulled you away to the corridor that led to the locker room, which you decided to now call the Flower Hall due to the golden flowers which align its walls.

“What was that f-”

Frisk shushed you and pointed. You leaned your head out of the archway like a spy would. Mettaton and Lena were standing in front of the main doors, talking about something. The robot was glancing at the floor periodically. Something’s up. Something’s wrong.

“‘sup guys.” You nearly jumped out of your skin. You turned behind you to see Sans was there, hands in his hoodie’s pockets as usual. “hey, i’m supposed to be the skeleton, not you.”

You breathlessly chuckled at his joke.

“they're there, aren't they?”

You nodded. The three of you began to eavesdrop on the couple’s conversation.

“Lena, I have something to confess.”

“What is it, Metty?”

The robot looked away again, a guilty look on his face.

“Mettaton, you can tell me anything. You know I'll listen.”

The robot looked at her, his eyes downcast. He didn't respond at first, looking at his toes. “Lena, I think we should end our engagement.”

You suddenly felt ill, as if something from a bad dream became a reality. You glanced at Sans, who was focused on the couple. You went back to listening into the couple. Lena's back was turned to you all so you couldn't see her reaction. Not a noise came out of her.

“-This doesn't mean I don't care for you anymore, because that's the exact opposite. Darling, you are my one and only starlight and forever will be but yesterday… with your family.”

“Metty.”

“With your friends…”

“Metty.”

“The things they said, the way they scorned you.”

“Mettaton.”

“And then last night, when you were crying in the bathroom…”

“Mettaton.”

“I… I can't stand to see you like that!” The robot cried out to her, explaining panickingly whatever he was trying to. Most of what he said was deaf to your ears. The sound of your heart thumping consumed his voice. Your grip on the arch tightened to the point that your knuckles turned white. This can't be happening. They really weren't going to break up, right? They were so happy on Tuesday. They couldn't break up because of something like that, right? Right-

“Mettaton!” Lena’s voice bounced off the walls, slowly rising up to echo throughout the Academy. It shook you out of your thoughts and ended Mettaton’s shouting.

Lena lowered her voice to the soft level she always had. She frantically chirped, “Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that.”

Mettaton’s voice lowered as well. “No, no, it's fine. Besides, I was shouting first so I should be the one apologizing. In any case, you know how I get. You gotta yell at me to get me to do something, just as… the Queen… said.”

In the midst of their apologizing, the two had grabbed at each other’s hands absentmindedly, as if it was a habit. Mettaton practically forced himself to let go.

The robotic star looked more and more heartbroken the more he talked. “You're the light of my stars. I can't stand to see clouds covering it. This is my fault, my responsibility. I can't run away from it. That's why I want to end it. You still have time to go back to and apologize and-”

Lena, gentle like a breeze, requested for him to bend down. The robot was obviously befuddled but he did bend down a bit. “Like this?”

“A little more.”

He did so. “Is this good?”

“Perfect.” The human softly cupped his face and pulled him a bit closer to her, as if she wanted to get his full, undivided attention. “Mettaton, may I tell you something?” Her voice was melodious like a lullaby.

“... Yes.”

“Do you know why I hate being called ‘dollface’ or ‘doll’?”

The robot shook his head.

“Because I’ve always felt like one.” You didn't know anything about what occurred to Lena after that summer with her. For her, the child you used to share rum raisin ice cream with, to say that… The tables turned. You were the one who felt heartbroken now.

As she spoke, Lena treated Mettaton with care - running her fingers through his hair, caressing his face, as if he was the most important thing to her at that moment. You couldn't see her eyes but you knew she was looking at him with such tenderness.

“All my life, I've felt weak. After I got sick, I spend most of my childhood in the hospital. Doctors probing at me 24/7, my family tossing me back and forth; I understood quickly that no child shouldn't have to go through what I did. Even when I got a handle on my condition and went to high school, the damage was already done. I had no self-confidence. I was painfully shy. I felt gross all the time.

People took advantage of that. Sometimes, I was that doll in the window every child wanted until it was forgotten and thrown into the bottom of closets. Sometimes, I was a puppet, moved by someone else’s hand and forced to perform to entertain onlookers. For a long time, I thought this is how life was supposed to be. This is how life would always be. I'd always be controlled by others. My world would be dull and black and white for all of my days. I thought it was normal, since I didn't have much of a childhood to tell me otherwise.

But when I met you… You pulled me out of the closet, grabbed those strings and, little by little, plucked them away.

I've never felt freer, happier. Everyday with you is an adventure waiting to happen. You filled my black and white world with color. You made me laugh, made me smile. You did countless things out of the blue just to make me happy.

You… How do I explain this?

Mettaton, you taught me what love is.”

If you were melting all the way from where you stood, you could only imagine how the Monster felt.

“I know you want to end the engagement so I can be happy. Truthfully, if we end it, I'll be miserable. I'd just go back to being a sad little doll. After running from it for five years now, I don't think I can handle going back to it. Besides, I'm your starlight, right? Why fight for your chance to see the stars only once, right?”

Mettaton was clearly shocked by her statement.

“Forgive me if I'm being selfish but I refuse to let a person who cares for me so much out of my grasp over - what, people who were supposed to teach me the things you do everyday? And trust me, I'll stop crying about it one day. Everyone does.”

Mettaton's voice was barely above a whisper. “Love, that’s your own family.”

“Well, as Bernard M. Baruch said, ‘Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who don't mind… matter.’”

A smile slowly crept onto the robot’s face, his eye intoxicated by her undying devotion to him.

“Besides, I'm realizing now you can love people from a distance. I will always love my family but they changed - and not for the better. What matters is that there are people out there who do support us, who don't mind us being together. Even if my side of the pews will be empty, that's fine with me. They're people willing to seat on my side, on our side anyway.”

Lena swept her fingers through his hair one last time before letting go of him. The robot stood up straight, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Is… Is that alright with you, Metty?”

Mettaton glanced down at his feet one last time before giving his beloved that charming smile he always had. “Alright? Starlight, I feel like a fool for doubting you- no, us for even a second.”

He lifted her off her feet and spun her around, earning protests from her. In the end, the two chuckled wholeheartedly, as if nothing happened- no, no, they wouldn't act as if nothing happened. It was more that their bond grew even stronger, more resilient.

You turned to Sans and Frisk, who looked pleasant after what happened. “seems we won the bet.”

“Actually, you're dead wrong.”

Sans took off his hat and all the money fell out… Why was he wearing the hat if it had the money in it? Regardless, you picked up the fallen note and opened it. On the card was the quote the human mentioned. The two were flabbergasted.

“That's cheating!”

“No, it's not.” You had a shit-eating grin on your lips. “Besides, you all agreed to the terms and I won. Now, I'll be taking my earnings.” You grabbed all the fallen wads of cash and put them in your bag. “And use them to buy me something nice.”

“Like what?”

 _Train tickets home for the holidays._ “I… I don't know yet.”

Sans shrugged. “fair enough… how'd ya know lena was going to say that?”

“The quote’s on the wall in her grandmother’s house - one of those little embroidery things. We would always stare at it, not knowing what it meant. One day, Mrs. Robinson explained the meaning and… I think she took it to heart.”

“Obviously I did.”

The three of you turned and there stood the happy couple.

Mettaton leaned his back against the arch, giving you all a dirty look. “Betting on whether we’d break up or not?” He scoffed. “The nerve of you all. You have no class, I swear.”

Sans shrugged the comment off. “doesn't matter now. things turned out well.” He put his hat back on. “now if you need me, i’ll go back to patrolling.” Yet the skeleton walked right back into his office. You didn't question it. He did get the job done.

Now to get yours done.

* * *

"-Alright, sweetheart, I'll make sure to tune in tomorrow at--- one? Wow, I thought it'd be an odd hour of the night or something, not the afternoon.”

“Me too, mom. It'll be seven at night in Brussels though.”

“I see.”

You were in one of the bathrooms in the airport, washing your face. Your flight was delayed by a half hour, giving you a chance to breathe after what you just heard. You decided to call your family like you desired to, away from Frisk, away from it all.

“Also, mom… How is Mrs. Robinson doing?”

“You mean the old woman down the street with the yippy pooch?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, I don't know, I mean--- Oh my god!”

As you tried to ask your mother what was wrong, you could hear her call for your father and Gigi to look out the window. “Mom, what's going on?”

“There's all of these news stations in front of her house. What--- What’re they doing, bothering that old bat?”

"Haven't you watched the news this morning?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You know the Lena girl that's on TV, the one who's Mettaton’s fiancée.”

“Yes, and your Gigi is devastated with the news. She didn't want to share that robot with no one."

You wanted to snicker but you couldn't. You felt awful inside. “Mrs. Robinson is Lena’s grandmother.”

“Oh- Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yes. You know that little girl that I used to play with when I was little, the one that used to drink all of my juice boxes?”

“Yeah, clearly. She was the sweetest little thing too-... Don't tell me.”

“Yes. That's her.”

Your mother didn't respond right away. “I'll be right back, sweetheart.”

“What do you--” You heard your mother pass the phone over and your front door make its familiar slam.

“Hello, is this you, kiddo?” Hearing your father's calm voice relieved you.

“Yes, it's me. What happened to Mom?”

“She, uh… She's running over to Mrs. Robinson’s house.”

“Oh no.” You knew what she was going to do.

“And she's--- yep, she's yelling at those cameramen in front of her house. I… I should probably go get her.”

“You should. I'll call back.” You hung up in a split second and dashed out of the bathroom. Frisk was sitting patiently in the terminal, awaiting your return. He still had his laptop out luckily. You fell down into the seat next to him, adrenaline pumping in your veins. “Frisk, look up the news stations in New York.”

“Well, you're back fast- Why?”

“Because--- uh, you'll see what I mean.”

Frisk did just that. He clicked onto Channel 7’s website, where a live feed of the front of Mrs. Robinson’s house was on the front page.

“Click it, click it.” You were getting antsy.

Frisk did just that. After a bit of buffering, there was your mother, telling the press to (you were mentally censoring this is as much as possible) back the _heck_ off and get their _behinds_ back on Queens Boulevard to head back to _crusty frigging_ Manhattan. “Holy crap, that woman's got balls.”

“I know… Because that's my mom.” Your employer could only stare at you. “My family's nuts. Every last one of them.”

“I'm starting to realize that.”

Your mother shouted at the press, “You leave that old woman alone, you hear me. She has a crazy pooch that'll tear ya to pieces.”

You informed him Mrs. Robinson’s dog’s a chihuahua which earned his laughter.

“Excuse me, ma’am, what’s your opinion on Mettaton’s engagement?”

“None of your God-” You thanked a higher being the network decided to censor her now. “- business! Now, scat-”

The forest green front door opened and Mrs. Robinson came out into the cold. She wrapped herself in a shawl you knew she crocheted herself. She was a crafty woman, probably the person who inspired Lena’s love for the arts. In that pleasant voice of hers, Mrs. Robinson stated she'd given them her opinion. She thanked your mother for her bravery before beginning.

“Now, I have to be honest with you all. I haven't seen my granddaughter since she was a small child. My son began to deny she even existed, which I will never forgive him for. But I can tell you that she was always very sweet and very accepting. And that is because she is _my_ granddaughter.

Lena, wherever you are, I hope this finds you. I know you're sad. I know you're scared. You've always been gentle-hearted and your mother's family are descendants of stoic warriors. I already know what they told you and you don't deserve it one bit. But your grandmother is here to accept you with open arms and hugs as always. Your grandmother’s home is always your home and for good measure.

Please, I implore you to come visit whenever you feel lonely. Bring your fiancé too. I want to meet him before Gina across the street gets to see his legs.”

The press and her laughed. Frisk and you laughed as well. Your grandmother, Gina (everyone calls her Gigi), does have an admiration for the robot. She's always cheering him on. You know she's cheering him on even now.

“Lena, remember the quote on my wall. I don't mind. I will _never_ mind. Now, if you need me, ladies and gentlemen, I have a cup of coffee that needs to be nursed.”

The old woman turned towards the door. Before she went in, she looked into the camera and with the kindly look only a grandmother would have, said, “Have a good day, sweetie.”

With that, Mrs. Robinson entered her home and closed the door shut behind her.

Frisk closed his laptop and turned to you. “I know you were crying. That's why you went to the bathroom.”

Your vision fell into your lap. You thought you didn't make it obvious. You swore you did. You looked away due to embarrassment. You hated when people saw in such a vulnerable state.

“It's fine. I used to cry a lot too.”

You could only look back up at him.

“When I first started out, I used to cry myself to sleep sometimes after hearing about what was going on with my friends and acquaintances. There wasn't anything I could do directly to prevent things like this from happening. That's not my job as an ambassador. I'm supposed to be an encyclopedia, a hand to shake. Still, after almost ten years of doing this, I still feel awful after some interviews. Trust me, my heart is aching for them, even if I don't look it. They're both good people. They don't deserve any of this.

But another part of my job is to be hopeful, to pray the information I tell the masses reaches good hearts. That's why I'm not crying - because there's hope for them. Do you care that a Monster’s infatuated with a human?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Then that's all that matters. We, as supporters of Monsterkind, have to stay hopeful. That's all we can do. Now, there's no shame in crying. It shows you care. Just make sure not to drown in them or else your hope will be washed away too.”

“I… I getcha.”

Frisk was right indeed. There was hope for the two. The Monsters were alright with it. Lena’s grandmother was alright with it. Your family and Ricky were alright with it. Frisk was alright with it. You were alright with it. There was a lot of hope already.

An announcement echoed throughout the airport, stating your flight was ready to start boarding passengers. Frisk put his laptop in his backpack and offered you a hand. “Now, c’mon, let’s get this show on the road.”

You put your hand in his. "Yes. _Let's._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm heading to Katsucon 2016. On Friday, at the Undertale photoshoot, I'll be King Frisk (the Frisk with Asgore's staff). If you see me, please, I implore you to introduce yourself and partake in dank memes with me. I'll probably cry a little too.  
> As a present for Valentine's Day, I hope to upload two chapters before Katsu, which will be, in my opinion, my favorites to write.  
> As always, if you'd like to contact me off of AO3, my tumblr is simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading.


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's conference on Human and Monster Relationships is underway.

It was five minutes to seven on December 4th. Frisk and you were at the Vrije Universiteit Brussel, one of the best universities in the city, at the Etterbeek campus for his conference. You were given the biggest lecture hall on campus, three hundred or so seats. When you saw the line to get in, you realized the university should have lent out their auditorium, dare say a stadium. The house was packed with student, faculty, and foreigner alike.

It’s going to be a long night.

On the side, three fold up chairs were set up for you, your laptop, and the ambassador. You took advantage immediately. Frisk, sitting next to you, donned a sweater Asgore knitted for him. It was bright red - perfect and ugly for the holiday season - that had “Pretty as a North Pole-aroid” over a camera. You hoped Sans wasn't the one who gave the king the pun idea. In any case, you were impressed by Asgore’s technique and skill. The script of the text was incredibly well-woven. Plus all of the braids in the yarn were incredible.

Frisk was chewing his lip, bobbing his knee.

“Are you nervous?”

“A bit. I think it's more adrenaline.”

You nodded your head. “You're gonna do great.”

“I hope so.” Frisk stretched his arms, letting out a satisfied groan. When he settled down again, his knee kept on bobbing up and down.

“By the way, Ricky wished you good luck.”

“G-Give him my thanks.”

His nervousness was clear as day. You needed to do something to calm him. You decided to take a risk and play-punch him in the hip. You know that didn't hurt him but he let out a ‘ow!’ anyway.

“What was that for?”

“You're freaking out. Come and take a selfie with me or... something. You have to chill out.”

Frisk sighed hard. "Fine. We haven't taken one together yet, have we?”

“Not at all.”

Frisk pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He flicked up on the lock screen and opened up his camera. He pressed the icon on it to switch to the camera in the front. You two got close together and posed, smiles on your lips. He took the picture and opened it to see the results. The picture displayed you both exquisitely. You wondered if it was luck or Frisk was just good at photography.

“Oh, now _this_ is a Instapic-worthy photo. My cheekbones are sharper than Kim Kardashian’s in this lighting.”

You ended up laughing your head off. You hadn't expect him to say that. Hearing your laughter, he roared as well. With each rise of your chest, the anxiety faded away.

After one more chuckle, Frisk beamed at you. “Thanks. I needed that.”

You needed it too. “Anytime.”

A teacher walked up to the podium and tapped on the mic. He spoke in Dutch, causing the entire audience to settle down.You both quieted and sat up, knowing what was about to begin. It was time to be professional, not laughing young people. The cameramen flicked on their cameras and checked their mics as the teacher continued.

“Now, presenting our guest for this evening, Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of the Monsters.”

It's showtime.

Frisk got up, greeted with applause. He walked over to the teacher and shook hands with him, as if his prior nervousness was never there. The teacher sat amongst the audience and Frisk took his place at the podium. He glanced at you and gave you a thumbs up. You returned the gesture.

_Get ‘em, tiger._

“Uh, is this working?” Frisk tapped lightly on the mic. “Oh, I guess it is. I'm sure I'm going to butcher this so give me mercy on Chirper, Dutch viewers.” The ambassador did his signature wave and greeted, “ _Hallo, ik ben Frisk._ ” He hissed. “Yeah. That was bad.”

The audience chuckled.

“Let's start this off on a different note. Hiya, I'm Frisk! Welcome to my conference on Human and Monster Relationships. I want to thank all of you for coming out this evening to learn more about my family and friends and how they are getting along with humanity.”

He glanced over the audience.

“You know, I love speaking at universities. Our generation is such an innovative, open-minded one. There's so many social justice movements going on right now that I can't name all of them within the time allotted. Many started at universities like this. College students, fresh minds ready to conquer, collectively got up and said enough was enough for one reason or another. They went to social media and a revolution began. That's how I unintentionally started the ‘I <3 Monsters’ movement.”

He held up his wrist, showing off a periwinkle rubber bracelet.

“Plus you're smart too. You guys are finding answers to questions those before you couldn't, creating things beyond our wildest dreams, shooting for the stars and making it to Mars--- Wow, that was corny but I digress. You guys are doing amazing things with your incredible minds and hearts. So, before we tackle down about this topic, I just want to thank you all for being, well, awesome."

A round of applause echoed throughout the auditorium. You were impressed at the way Frisk moved the crowd.

“Now, let's begin, shall we?”

Frisk spent the first half of the conference discussing research about how humanity and Monsterkind were acting platonically. All in all, a Monster had a two-thirds chance of having a bad time with humanity in some format - lowering from three-fourths two years ago. There were plenty of stories of Monster children being bullied by their human classmates, Monster adults being harassed in and out of work. There were also plenty of stories of Monster children becoming close friends with humans, Monster adults having a wonderful time in the world of humanity.

Frisk was much more of a storyteller than a researcher. You learned that just by working with him. It was far more obvious during his presentation, however. He mostly told recollections from interviews over the years. Yet, the audience ate it up, some members of it even taking notes. There's a international travel ban on Monsters so you're positive no one in that room had seen one in real life yet they were so focused on learning about them. It pleased you. You were beginning to understand why Frisk enjoyed speaking at colleges. The attendees came to learn, not for anything else.

After another round of applause, Frisk sat down next to you and the twenty minute break began.

“You're doing great so far.”

“Thank you.” You passed him a bottle of water and he, after thanking you, opened it and drank some of it. He exhaled hard. “Here comes the hard part.”

“Yes.” The romance part.

You two sat there in comfortable silence. You both needed it. Even though you weren't up there with him, you still felt the pressure. You closed your eyes, letting the background noise whisk you away briefly.

“Man, all I can think about is dinner.”

You didn't open your eyes. “Me too. Or are we just hungry?”

“Yeah, we’re probably hungry. The hotel had menus for a Thai place that delivers.”

You opened your eyes to give him a look of disbelief. “We’re in Belgium and you want Thai food?”

Frisk shrugged. “There's also Italian.”

You groaned, earning a chuckle from your friend. “... The Thai place does sound nice right about now.”

“Perfect. I hope it goes well with the wine Mettaton got me.”

You were stunned. “How did you sneak wine into another country, especially out of the one where it's illegal for you to drink it?”

“Wouldn't _you_ like to know.”

The two of you roared. You weren't going to question it. After this, a glass of wine would be much appreciated.

The two of you relaxed a bit more, freshening up within the remaining minutes of the break. When Frisk came back from the bathroom, an audience member asked to take a selfie with him, which he happily accepted. As you watched him do so, you could only think that Frisk was so approachable unlike many dignitaries. He had the air of a friend in the making. Plus, he was, though you hated to admit it, charming in his own right. That's how he was able to stir the hearts of many, convince people to accept his family and friends. That's how he was able to pull information out of others without them realizing it. That's how he was able to be casual with this audience member, having a quick conversation with him after the photo was taken.

You silently thanked Lady Luck for having him fall into the Underground when he did. You couldn't see any other human being able to be the incredible ambassador he was. You couldn't see any other human being your employer and good friend... Wait, friend? When did you decide you were friends?

“Hey, you've been staring at me for awhile now.”

You flinched. You didn't realize how long you were staring at him.

The human cocked a brow. “Are you falling for little ol’ me?”

You quickly corrected him, “I was staring into space.”

Frisk snorted at your response and plopped back into the seat. “I kid, I kid.”

You looked away for a minute then turned back to him. “Hey, uh, I have a question that's going to sound pretty dumb.”

“No question’s dumb. Shoot it.”

“... Are we friends?”

Frisk’s eyebrows lowered for a moment but then he laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. “Okay, _that_ was a dumb question.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly that.” He looked right into your eyes, a twinkle behind his thick eyelashes. “Of course we’re friends. We eat most of our meals together. We work together for long periods of time. And, you practically jumped into my arms when Mettaton came on Tuesday. I'm pretty sure we’re good friends at this point.”

“Oh.”

Frisk cocked his head to the side. “What, you thought we weren't?”

“That's not it. I just never thought about it. With a lot of people, I have to think about it but with you and Ricky, we just kind of… clicked.”

“Well, the best of friendships are the ones that just click together. Besides, I think you're great. You’re a comforting person and you're honest when I need the cotton pulled out of my ears. Plus, your casseroles are the bomb. You’re not just my assistant. **You're my friend**.”

You smiled. Hearing that confirmation filled you with joy. You asked the same thing to Ricky after a couple months of knowing him. He mocked you for it but then, in the same fashion, confessed that you're friends. Sometimes, you just needed confirmation. Sometimes, you needed a friend who you just clicked with, like two puzzle pieces being put together.

* * *

Frisk was back on the podium and the romance section of the conference was well under way.

“Now, let's get on with the part that everyone's been waiting for: romantic relationships between Monsters and humans. Yes, intermingling has finally occurred. The two races are taking long walks on the beach, nose nuzzling, all of the like. In my opinion, the development’s heartwarming. It’s a new way for the two races to relate to each other.”

You turned to the next slide by clicking the right arrow key on your laptop, just as rehearsed. You were in charge of the presentation. Frisk talked briefly about the historical part - which there wasn't any of. He made a point to show this was the first time in history any of these relationships occurred, according to the research found. There were plenty of fables about such relationships but no one ever acted on their feelings. He didn't have that anthropology Master's for nothing. He had done all of the research by himself. You sometimes desired to set your degree aflame because, compared to his intelligence, you didn't have much.

“Now, all of the couples that came forward didn't intentionally search out for their partner. Their relationships were the result of accidental meetings. One Monster, who I'll be discussing later, was technically catfishing the human he’s with. But, as King Asgore says, ‘love is love; there’s no need to interfere with it unless it isn't, well, love’.”

Frisk pointed at the data on the slide.

“Out of all the Monsters I interviewed, only seven even informed me they were with a human. And even then, most didn't allow me to discuss their relationships with you all. It's understandable. One-hundred-percent of the couples received backlash from others, primarily from the human side. No one should have to sacrifice their comfort and safety to be open about who they love. And I respect their decisions to stay quiet so they can still have these things.

It's honestly a shame. The couples are sweet, the humans are good people too. I wish I could tell those who’re watching that are infatuated with someone outside of their race that it's fine to admit it, that it's fine to have public displays of affection, that it's fine to update your relationship status online. I can't, however.”

For the first time during the conference, Frisk looked concerned, as if pleading with his eyes.

“Please, take care. Be wary of who you tell.”

You turned to the next slide, which was blank on purpose.

“Now, I'm going to be honest with you all. Four days ago, I was losing my marbles. My lovely assistant flat-out stated I was like an angry chihuahua.”

The audience chuckled at that. Your face burned from embarrassment.

“Now I don't understand what they have against chihuahuas but I digress. Now, the reason why I was so upset was because none of the couples I interviewed before four days ago gave me permission to tell their story. As I mentioned before, it's understandable and I respect their decisions. It's just that I would have had to end the presentation right now. Of course, that's certainly unprofessional. Then, a miracle came to me in the form of a picture.”

You pressed the arrow key, revealing that famous photo all over the news yesterday: the Instapic picture of Lena. There was a standing ovation instantly, much to your and the ambassador’s surprise.

After the applause ended, Frisk swiped a bundle of hair behind his ear. “Well, I'll be happy to report to Mettaton he has Belgian fans. I'm curious, how many of you all knew of him before yesterday?” A couple of hands went up. “Oh, well, I guess the publicity is doing him good.

In any case, Mettaton and Lena came to Newer Home on the 1st for their engagement run.”

Frisk explained what an engagement run was to the audience.

“Of course, that was no excuse for him not to call ahead. The queen’s still giving him the stink eye, I'm sure. Regardless, the two were miracle workers. They gave me - and only me - permission to tell their story. Honestly, my reiterating of the story won’t hold a torch to the way I heard and observed it. I’ll try my best as always. Now, let's start off with talking about who they are.”

You turned to the next slide, which displayed pictures of the two by themselves.

“Mettaton’s a ghost Monster rising to Hollywood fame for his roles in science fiction and action movies. Back in the Underground, he was an all-around entertainer, beloved by most of the Monsters as their 'star'. Yes, his personality on camera is mostly the same off camera. He's very kind when he wants to be though. He's given all kinds of secret donations and funded homeless shelters for Monsters. Despite him seeming like a diva, he takes his Boss Monster status seriously. That’s the only reason he wasn’t torched alive by Queen Toriel on Tuesday.

Lena’s a Brooklyn-based illustrator known for her children's books and incredibly detailed artwork. Seriously, check her portfolio site. Her watercolors are remarkable. One of her books was nominated for a big award too. Just between you and me, I thought she was the subject of the art, not the creator of it. You’ve all seen how gorgeous she is. Her heart, though, is what makes me like her so much. She had nothing but incredibly kind things to say about the Monsters and I. Plus, she went above and beyond to make everyone comfortable with her being there. She said I have really nice eyelashes. I didn't even know I did. I’m still blushing about it.”

The audience laughed.

“Now we have two people who are very different from each other - practically polar opposites. Yet, they fell in love. That's how love is, y’know. It just happens. Now, here's the surprising part: how they met. They met online.”

Audience members were looking at each other, befuddled.

“Right? I thought he was lying too. In fact, I actually laughed right in his face. Well, he always says he’s full of surprises. Even more surprising is the site they used: Anondate. Anondate, for those who don't know, is like Chatroulette but for dating. After one makes a profile and answers a series of quizzes, you're paired up with another user and put into a chat room. You can choose to show video or audio whenever you want. If you don’t like the person, there’s a skip button at the bottom you can use to your heart’s content.  Now, the reason why I'm surprised they met on this site is because Anondate became a hookup site. So of course, I asked why they even signed up for the sites and they both said they did as a joke. Thank goodness.”

The audience laughed again. You knew quite well the horrors of that website. You made an account as a dare from Michelle and you saw your fair share of private parts that evening. As soon as she left, you deleted the account and prayed that you'd be forgiven for your sins and transgressions.

“Lena was stressed out and her best friend thought it'd be a way to blow some steam off. Mettaton was sad and his cousin - now I should mention his cousin is the most pure-hearted Monster I’ve met - told him to literally catfish some humans to make him feel better.”

One audience member made a negative-sounding noise a bit too loud.

“Yeah, that's messed up, right? In any case, Mettaton declined initially - saying he didn’t want to have humanity fall for him anymore as they already have. Yet, he made an account after his cousin left. He said he was desperately lonely and he didn’t wish to be anymore. Of course, I asked him to elaborate and he gave me one of the saddest and most well put responses I've ever gotten in an interview, so most of this story will be from his view.”

As Frisk read what Mettaton said, you could only imagine the entertainer was on the podium instead of the ambassador. You remembered every downcast look, every frown, as if you were recollecting a theatrical performance. It was Mettaton's monologue and Mettaton was owning the part.

“There’s this one thing I love doing - holding hands with people. I do it with family, friends, coworkers, fans - shoot, even old women when I help them across the street. I had this habit of taking Blooky and Shyren by the hand and dragging them all along with me on adventures when we were little. After a while, they were the ones who grabbed for me first, setting my love for it in stone. It made me happy to know that people depended on me for something, even something as simple as keeping their hands warm.

After we came to the Surface, things stayed the same for a while. We did small theater performances very much off-Broadway for a year. Blooky composed, Shyren sang, I acted - as always. I dragged them by their hands all over the place after the performances as always.

One day, I got my first movie offer. I was ecstatic but hesitant on leaving them behind for a second time. I told them the news and I don’t think I’ve ever seen them smile so big since we first saw the Surface together. I, of course, would go for it and that’s how I started out my career up here.

A year later, Shyren would get the offer to work for the opera house she's with now. She got out her shell as she built her audience. She initiated phone calls. She dragged people out the house. She slowly but surely let go of my hand. A year passed again and Blooky started getting recognition on the Internet for his work. He was approached by an agent to sell his music through a website. He accepted the deal after much encouragement and he’s doing great. He’s still shy and claims that he’s garbage, which I abhor to the ends of the Earth, but he let go of my hand as well.

Now, don’t think none of us talk anymore, that we’re too busy being busy to be lifelong bosom buddies. No, no, quite the contrary. We’re still as close as ever. And don’t think that I’m not satisfied with them being successful and happy. I have you know that I’m oh so proud of both of them."

You remembered the way the robot looked at his hands, that were in his lap at the time he was talking originally - how solemn, empty his eyes looked.

"However, my hands grew cold. I’ve always had issues with loneliness. I never liked not having people around. The one thing I hated was coming home after a long day to my frigid, empty house. I felt the place was a representation of how I was on the inside - cold and empty, just like my hands.

And one night after weeks and weeks of lying in bed wide awake, I realized, shit, Metty, you need a hot date.”

The audience roared with laughter.

“So I did. Of course, it would be too late when I realized sex symbols have horrific love lives. I had twenty partners in a year, _twenty_ , and each romp ended dreadfully - yelling, screaming, broken vases. You see, how I am outside of my home is quite different than how I am inside of it. They were expecting freak shows, magic tricks, _mindblowing sex._ When they realized I didn’t have any of that to offer, they pulled their hands right out of mine, always blaming me for some bs or whatever they decided to come up with as an excuse. This one guy even have the audacity to cheat on me. _On. Me._

I know good and well Monsters aren’t supposed to sign up for human dating sites. I just wanted to relieve some tension, spend a night laughing and joking. I didn’t imagine I’d meet her on there.”

The monologue ended and the robot dissolved back into the human. The audience applauded his performance.

“Look, whoever cheated on my Tonton, watch out. You're getting no favors from me. You have a lot of nerve too. He’s nuts and rich. That's never a good combination.”

You snorted at that. That’s something Ricky would say. The audience chuckled.

“Anyway, the two bumped into each other on the site and hit it off. They talked daily until Anondate’s policy changed. Users who found someone they talked to over a month had to pay a usage fee. So they moved their conversations to Skyline.

Mettaton was afraid of even hearing her voice, much less seeing what she looked like. He said, and I quote, ‘What if she isn’t the sweet woman that always told me to have a nice day. What if she was, goodness forbid, ugly?’ What if he was getting catfished in return? Oh, now that would’ve been hilarious.

But Mettaton hit the jackpot with this one. He reacted the same way many men and women, including myself, did when they first saw what she looked like. He got up and said ‘wow, I didn't think humans can get that hot’.”

The audience laughed, some whistling at his comment.

“She tried to play it off - that's how she is - saying her hair wasn't combed and she was in her jammies, but it didn't matter to him. For once. The two were smiling and laughing and blushing. That's all that mattered. That's all that mattered.

The two talked for the next three years daily at 5:30 on his coast and 8:30 on her coast. Every time they talked they fell harder and harder for each other.  She would listen to his daily ravings as if they were the most interesting stories. He would always tell her funny happenings when she was having a bad day. And during this entire time, he never turned on his webcam. Lena didn't mind. In fact, she was constantly sketching, her imagination wildly trying to put a face on the voice she was falling for. He always felt guilty about it but he let it happen. Here's why, straight from his mouth.”

Frisk glanced at his papers again. You imagined the loving look in Mettaton’s eye when he originally said this.

“Because every morning, when I got that good morning text, I would have the goofiest grin on my face. Whenever I passed by a pretty scene, I would think that Lena would enjoy sketching this. Whenever I passed by a clothing shop, I would get flustered, imagining her in the clothing on the mannequins. And every evening, I would go to bed, squealing like a little girl, consumed in my thoughts about how cute her giggle was that day.

Because I was in love. Because I was afraid of change.”

The audience cooed at the quote. You remembered Frisk and you did the same when the robot said it originally.

“A year and a half ago they met in person for the first time. One night, Lena burst into tears during their chat. Her apartment was broken into and her cell phone along with a couple of other small electronics were stolen. When he saw how terrified his girlfriend was, something tore in Mettaton’s chest. He felt he couldn't watch over her due to the distance between them, a common problem with long-distance relationships. Then he had an epiphany. He was going to start shooting for a film and guess where it'd be shot: New York City. So he went a couple of weeks ahead to see his girlfriend.”

Frisk left out the part Mettaton only got there by getting an airplane ride from a man who owed him money. It's illegal for Monsters to take flights of any sort so you were sure the human didn't want to eat him out. You remember asking why the man owed him money and it was because he lost a bet with the bot. The man bet Mettaton would be a one-hit wonder. The man was proven dead wrong.

“So the two met up the night of his arrival in the city. As he got ready for their evening together, Mettaton finally questioned things he should have been questioning from the longest. What if Lena wasn't okay with being catfished for three years? What if Lena hated Monsters? His mind was a mess that entire afternoon. Meanwhile, the human in question was prancing around her house, dancing like Cinderella did the night before the ball. She’d finally get to see the man she loved. She’d finally see what he looked like. Shoot, I would've been excited too.

Now, New York City has a large ghost population. After a certain time of night, restaurants start offering ghost food and clubs start playing Monster music. I still don't understand why they all congregated there but it happened. Plus, not many New Yorkers care. It’s just another anomaly in the craziness of the city. Mettaton used the late night shifts to his advantage. They'd be able to meet clandestinely, no risk of the paparazzi finding them.

They met at midnight at a restaurant on 6th Avenue. For the full time of the reservation, Lena never showed. Now, now, Mettaton soon figured out he wasn't getting stood up. Remember, Lena was expecting a human to be sitting at the table. She just didn't see who she was looking for. So, he got up, and as he expected, she was in the waiting area, almost in tears. Lena thought she got stood up and had no way of contacting him. No phone, remember?

He didn't know what to do. So he, and I quote, hid behind the podium in there and called his nervous, nerdy creator for dating tips.”

Frisk sighed hard, the audience in hysterics.

“Surprisingly enough, Dr. Alphys gave him pretty outstanding advice. She told him to stop being a drama queen and just talk to her. The Mettaton she knew would go for it, dazzling and glittering no matter the outcome. Alphys’s wife told him, besides, if it doesn't work out, he could always suplex her.”

The audience laughed again. You did to. Just imagining it was hilarious enough.

“He listened to Alphys’s advice. He walked right up and crouched before her, asking if she knew who he was. Lena answered that he was Mettaton and Mettaton repeated the question. Of course, she was confused. Now, here comes the cutest thing. Mettaton’s writing a song for her and guess what: he _sang_ for her, right in the middle of the restaurant. Send me to the dentist because that gave me cavities.

Of course then, Lena put two and two together then and she started laughing and crying. Of course, Mettaton was anxious. No guy wants his girlfriend to cry. It’s practically a sin. She explained why she was reacting the way she was. That morning, a thought popped her in her head: the guy she was dating sounded _a lot_ like Mettaton. She dismissed the thought, however, thinking he was just obsessed with the robot like everyone else. The two laughed and hugged for the first time and they claim it was just perfection.

As they held hands for the first time, they both realized they found ‘the one’. And they haven't let go yet.”

Applause filled the room. Frisk waited patiently for it to end.

“Sweet story, right? Makes me sick every time I think about it - only ‘cause it’s cute.

Now, everything has been pretty swell for them until recently. Mettaton admits the proposal was an accident. He was thinking of moving back to New York to be closer to his family and friends and he wanted Lena to move in with him when he did. That's all he wanted to ask her. He had one thing he wanted her to do for him however and that was to allow him to touch her Soul.”

Frisk explained what Soul Touching was.

“Now, as I mentioned, Soul Touching is a very intimate, emotional experience. In the heat of the moment, you may say things you may have not been ready to say, maybe things you've never thought of up until that point. And, Mettaton accidentally said ‘marry me’. He tried to cover it up but Lena’s ears are just as sharp as her eyes.

And she said yes. She said yes.

At first, Mettaton kept on trying to cover it up yet as he attempted to act like that never happened, he started to like the idea. In fact, after an hour of freaking out, he ended up liking the idea _a lot_. Marriage would finally end his lifelong worrying about loneliness. No more broken vases, too. Plus, no matter how much he refused to admit it then, he loves her from the bottom of his heart. So they packed their things a couple of days ago and went to Newer Home to do their engagement run.

Now, we’ve had many humans visit the Mount. I’ve seen plenty that were way more nervous than Lena was. That doesn’t mean she wasn’t. She really thought no one would like her since she's human. Honestly, no one cares. In fact, the Monsters love her. She proved to be one of the kindest people we’ve ever had visit. Plus, she proved multiple times she genuinely loves Mettaton. Everyone knows he’ll be happy with her. That's all that matters to us.

The Monsters and I are very excited for their wedding. I can't wait to bust out that tux again. Also, it's not an MTT-brand event without great music and enough liquor to fuel an army and I’ll be legal then.”

The audience and you laughed.

The smile wiped off of the ambassador’s face.

“Things turned for the worst when they went to New York."

Frisk sighed hard, the silliness from before coming out of his body like the air he exhaled, leaving him hollow inside.

"They went to Lena’s family first. Her mother and uncles wouldn't let Mettaton enter the home so he had to stand out in the cold while all of this discussion was happening. Due to the nature of Lena’s tribe and their desire to keep their culture and practices away from the media, I won’t be discussing what happened on her side of the door. Luckily, Mettaton didn’t hear too much either so only she knows exactly what happened. As he stood out there, a bouquet which was meant for the woman that slammed the door in his face in hand, there were random intervals of people shouting, never Lena until the very end. Lena had shouted that Mettaton wasn’t a monster. Of course, everyone behind the door went off. That's who he is. Mettaton’s a Monster. She then said, and this is something he claims he’ll always remember, ‘you know what I mean’. You know… what I mean…

Twenty minutes later, Lena came out, her face completely devoid of emotion. She announced she was disowned by her family and tribe and she could never see them again.”

You glanced all around the crowd. The students were stunned, one covering her mouth in shock. You were that last one when you initially heard it.

“Then they went to visit her best friend and her family. She wasn’t there, at work or something. Her family also disowned her. They're very conservative. But before the two could get kicked out, her best friend came home and defended them. Lena’s best friend was the first human who accepted them and one of the few who did.

They went to meet a couple of Lena’s friends after. Their opinions were all over the place. Some were fine with it, gave their congratulations. Some were fine with it then but then made a complete 180 overnight. Some were angry right from the get-go. The thing that made Lena upset was one of the people there was  a person she based a character off of. Lena worked briefly on a cartoon called _Earth’s Universe_. It's good stuff; go watch it. There's a character named Bonnie who she was asked to design. She ended up basing the design off of her friend. That friend told her to never speak to her again.

All in all, they didn't get a good response. The two tried to make the best of it. They got an engagement ring. At Lena’s place, they watched movies and ate ice cream. And at midnight, together, they posted the picture we’ve seen everywhere.

The next day came and that's when everything went downhill. On the way back, Lena received a call from her boss, saying she was fired. Her publisher didn't want a, excuse my language, Prim lover in their staff. With her termination, she lost her nomination for the award on her book as well. Then she received a call from her landlord. He kicked her out of her apartment and he won't let her back in to get her things. There's no laws protecting those who are dating Monsters. It's perfectly legal. For now. Plus, tens of thousands of hate email in both of their inboxes per an hour - _an hour.”_

The audience was completely silent, all eyes focused on Frisk. Everyone was horrified. You still were.

“Don't think for a second they haven't taken any of this seriously. Lena lost everything within a matter of hours and Mettaton blamed himself for it. They both took everything very hard. Lena barely sleeps at night, trying to hold back tears, and Mettaton can do practically nothing to comfort her. He actually wanted to end the engagement, y’know, to keep her out of crisis. Luckily, Lena convinced him otherwise.

Besides, Mettaton - I know you're watching - please know that none of this is your fault. It's neither of your faults. Her boss didn't need to fire her. Her landlord didn't need to evict her. They did it because they wanted to. They did it because their ignorance clouded their rationality. You just want to spend the rest of your life with the one you love happily and you wanted to spread that joy to people. There's no fault in wanting that. You deserve to be happy. Everyone does.”

Frisk had a look filled with determination on his face.

“They're going to make it, I'm positive of that. What they have right there is love, hope, and compassion. It's unbreakable, immalleable. It's their sword and shield during the worst of battles. There isn't much that will break them apart now. They were able to get through such a hard blow. I'm sure they will be get through plenty more. Strike me down with lightning if I'm proven wrong.

And that's the point of all of this. As long as there's love, hope, and compassion, there's a chance for everyone. As long as the stars shine in the night sky, the two will be together. That's why Mettaton calls her Starlight, y’know. It’s the first thing he saw when he first saw the Surface - the stars. She’ll always be there, like those stars that greeted him.”

With that, Frisk opened the floor to questions. _As long as the stars shine, huh?_ You looked out into the window behind you. Yes, the stars were out. It was as if they shining brighter than usual.

Absentmindedly, on your notepad, you wrote, “YOU’LL MAKE IT, MTT + LENA” in big letters.

* * *

The two of you were in Frisk’s hotel room, eating that Thai food at the small table. The television was playing the news in English in the background, the newscasters discussing the conference. You took a sip of the wine in your glass. _Mmm!_ It was fantastic with your curry. You would have to make sure you thank the robot for the liquor.

“So, your first conference is over.” Frisk put a bit of his pad Thai in his mouth. He hummed affectionately. Guess his food was just as good as yours was.

“Yes, finally.” You put a spoonful in your mouth.

“You did well. Kept your composure too when people asked who you were.”

“Yeah… Do you think I'm gonna get hate mail for it?”

“Probably. Watch out. If you get one, let me know. I'll have Dr. Alphys put one of her email filters on your inboxes.”

“Really now.”

“They're fantastic. I've been getting hate mail since I first started. You'd think they'd cut me slack because I was ten. You're wrong. The filters deleted 99.9% of them without me even getting a notification I received them.”

“I see. Alright.” You looked out the window. Those stars were still twinkling as bright as before. “Hey, Frisk.” Frisk let out a noise of recognition. “Did… Did we do good?”

“Who knows.” You looked at him funny. “Humanity will interpret the information in any way they please. For example, the newscasters on the TV are supportive of humans and Monster relationships.”

You listened in. The two broadcasters were happily discussing the information Frisk presented an hour or so ago. They wished good tidings to the Monsters.

“Now check your FaceSpace or Chirper.”

You unlocked your phone and opened the FaceSpace application. You went to the hot topics of the evening, one of them being the conference. You read through the statuses that had words associated with the topic. The first ten statuses you read were very much against Monsterkind. Someone used the p-word too. You felt compelled to block the stranger on the site.

“As I said before, I'm a search engine. People will interpret what I present to them in all kinds of ways. There's not much we can do but hope for the best.”

You looked out the window again, taking another sip of wine. “You never answered my question. Did we do good?”

“... Yes. Yes we did.” Frisk had a hopeful look on his face.

“Then that's all that matters, right?”

Frisk beamed bright as the moon at you. “Yes.”

You scrolled down a bit more and saw a status that made you smirk. “Also, Susan from Idaho says you're super cute.”

Frisk practically leapt out of his chair. “Really? Is she hot?”

You fell out your chair, roaring. He joined you on the floor, laughing just as hard. You both turned on your sides to face each other, big smiles on your faces. You held out your fist. Knowing what you meant by the gesture, he held out his. The two of you fist-bumped, you letting out a sound effect of an explosion after you disconnected.

Frisk fell out again. “What was that?”

“What, you don't do the _booosh_ after fist bumping?”

“No.”

“You're lame.”

Frisk feigned shock, gasping like a princess would. “How could you? I thought I was the coolest person ever.”

“You're wearing a sweater your dad knitted which, by the way, has an awful pun on it. That's dorky as hell.”

“But it's comfy.”

“... That's true. That does look mighty cozy.” You suddenly felt the world spin. The tiredness and the wine was getting to you.

“Oh. My. God. Please tell me you're not drunk after having half a glass of wine.” A mischievous grin cracked on his lips.

“I'm not.”

“Oh my god.”

“Back off.”

“You're a lightweight.”

“Shut up.”

“That's adorable.”

You turned over away from him. “I'm gonna sleep right here. Goodnight.”

“No, you're not. Go to your room.”

“No.”

“It's next door. There's no reason to sleep in here.”

“No.”

“Are you so drunk you can't get up without tipping over?”

“... Maybe.”

“ _Weakkkkkk!"_

“Back off!”

As the two of you lightheartedly bickered and bantered, you realized then that you really enjoyed working with Frisk and the Monsters. You realized that you wouldn't want to work anywhere else. Your job as his assistant, as a person who clung to hope, was your dream job.

Now to figure out how you were going to get rid of that hangover tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Holy crap. I'm going to be honest, I got tired of writing about Mettaton and Lena. This was a hurdle I finally got over.  
> The next two chapters are going to be my favorite to write. My imagination's going to run wild so get ready.  
> As always, if you'd like to contact me off of AO3, my tumblr is simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading.


	12. Dust I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dust Festival begins. You remind yourself to find out if there's a gym in Newer Home.

It was two minutes to ten on the well-anticipated seventh of December. You just finished putting on your Halloween costume, excitement adding jitters to your every movement. You thanked a higher being the package came in time. You also thanked your mother for insisting on getting overnight shipping.

After gelling your hair a bit more, you looked into the mirror. You were dressed as Pearl from _Earth’s Universe_. Your little brother loved the cartoon, so much that he forced your entire family to dress up as all the characters of it for Halloween. It was a grand spectacle. The bathroom walls were covered in so many different colors of body paint that the tiles turned black. Your Gigi’s sewing skills came in handy that month as everyone scrambled to make the costumes. Plus the amount of hair gel used and spandex pulled up - true insanity happened that night. The unbreakable grin on your brother’s face that evening was well worth the time and pain you sacrificed to get everything ready.

The reason why Halloween was happening all over again was because today was the day of the Dust Festival - the Monsters' Day of the Dead. From sunrise to sunset, Monsters of all ages donned costumes and conducted in mischief and fun. It’s a favorite holiday amongst many of the student body. Dressing up and eating candy was the best thing in the world to them. You preferred Christmas over Halloween but it was a very close second place. You decided to reuse your Pearl costume for the festival. You were supposed to dress up as someone or something that made you happy and, though you particularly dislike the character, the good memories that came with donning the costume filled you with joy.

You walked downstairs into the living room and picked up the character’s staff. You twirled it gently like a baton, looking at your handiwork. It wasn’t the best. In fact, it was something akin to the work of a five-year-old. You followed tutorials professionals made online and you still managed to ruin it six times before making the barely functional lucky number seven in your hands.

The front door was knocked on and you immediately got up to answer it. There on the other side was Frisk in his costume. It consisted of a long royal purple tunic with the Delta Rune embroidered on a periwinkle patch on his chest and long white undergarments. On his head was a headband with small nubs for horns and white felt for goat-like ears.

“Frisk, are you dressed as the Queen?”

“Bingo. I switch between dressing as Mom and Dad every year.”

You weren't going to admit you found it adorable. “She’ll honestly appreciate it. You look great.”

“Thank you.” He gave you a once-over. “Are you Pearl from _Earth’s Universe_?”

“Yes. I am Pearl, the most anal and salty character in history.”

Frisk snorted. “Why them? I can clearly see you don't like Pearl.”

You explained the recollection you had earlier regarding your brother’s love for the show. “He decided I _had_ to be Pearl, that they were literally me in cartoon form. It was the only costume I had on hand, besides a crappy cat costume from college.” You didn’t want to tell him the part about seeing your brother smiling and such. Frisk would never let you hear the end of it.

“Ah, I see… You look nice, though. The bitterness and organization maniac part of the character really describes you.” You glared at him and Frisk flat out laughed. “C’mon, let’s eat breakfast then head out.”

“Alright.”

Frisk and you left your home and went into his kitchen, Flowey in his pot on the table. The flower had a purple and blue-striped ribbon tied loosely on his stem and some wrapped around his pot like a gift would be.

“You're dressed up too, Flowey?”

“Yes. And before you ask, I hate every second of it.”

Frisk put a woven basket small enough to put in Flowey’s pot on the table. It was filled to the brim with rainbow-colored candies. “Flowey likes to pass out Monster Candy to the children.”

“It gives me a chance to ask the idiots for their Souls. One of these days, one of ‘em’s gonna say yes.”

“Not on my watch, of course. We pass it out together.” Frisk motioned to the table. “Go on ahead and start eating. I have to get some things from upstairs.”

Frisk left the kitchen and you sat down, grabbing a plate. As you put the pancakes on the plate and covered them in syrup, you realized something. “Hey, Flowey.”

The flower practically spat at you, “What?”

“Are you dressed up as someone?”

“Yes, and I hate it even more than the fact I’m wearing these girly ribbons.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. You were too curious now. “Who?”

“... Frisk.”

You nearly dropped the syrup bottle. “You’re dressed up as Frisk? That’s…” A grin crept onto your lips. “That’s adorable.”

Flowey looked obviously disgusted. “I don’t want to be cute! I want to be _feared!_ I can’t be feared looking like this.”

You put the bottle back to its original place in the center of the table. “Wouldn't you be more approachable by the children? They'd think you were playing along and such.”

Flowey was taken aback by your comment. He blinked twice before his face twisted into that sinister grin which sent shivers down your spine. “I never thought of it like that.” He cackled to himself, rubbing his leaves together like how a villain rubbing his hands while thinking of something devious would. “I'm gonna get me a Soul tonight.”

You cut a piece of pancake and put it in your mouth. Delicious as always, a pumpkin spice flavor to them today as well. “Whatever you say.”

Frisk came back with a nicely decorated basket filled with autumn-colored candies of all kinds. You secretly wanted to take some but you refused your urges. The candy was for others, not for you.

Frisk sat down and began loading up his plate with pancakes. “You can take one, y’know. I usually put a ton in there, anyway.”

You immediately grabbed an orange one and popped it in your mouth. It tasted a bit like Toriel’s pie. You were in bliss, ignoring the human's laughter towards your actions. The cinnamon was just perfect… In fact, there was cinnamon in the pancakes too. The basket wafted the smell of the spice. There was cinnamon everywhere. You inquired about your discovery, wondering if its presence was significant to the holiday.

“Ah, you noticed.” Frisk cut a piece and gave it to Flowey, which the flower chomped greedily. “Anything that reminds one of fall is used in the food during the festival. I'll explain why when I get the chance.” Frisk popped a piece in his mouth. “It's better to show it than tell it.”

“I'll take your word for it.” You took another bite and ate it. “By the way, I feel like a basic Starbucks girl right now. All I need is the Han Solo outfit and I'm good to go.”

Frisk nearly choked on the piece in his mouth. “Oh my god.”

"You know I'm right. The pumpkin spice and all.”

“You are and I love it.”

The two of you laughed. Flowey gave Frisk a dirty look and the human popped another piece into his mouth. As the flower munched on it, you swore you heard him say ‘thank you’. You dismissed it, however. Flowey would never be thankful for anything.

* * *

 Frisk, Flowey, and you stood in front of the Academy’s main doors. The weather was warm for the coolness of December so you were able to go out in only a light jacket. One basket was held by Frisk while a much smaller one was in front of Flowey. You had a random basket from the kitchen filled with assorted Halloween-sized chocolate for the passerby to take.

“So how long do we have to stand here?”

“Until you pass out as many candies as your age, so that's twenty for me and twenty-four for you.”

“And how long will that take?”

“Probably an hour. Many students stop by up here because they know I give out a crap load of candy. It only takes a while because of the long walk up here.”

“I see… Where's the king and queen by the way?”

“Those who were ever married can’t participate in this part. We’ll run into them in town eventually. Mom sells her pies in the square and Dad tells stories.”

“Alright.”

The first group came - Monster Kid and Dina. MK was dressed up as a superhero of sorts while Dina was dressed as a princess. The two looked carefree as always.

Frisk and you repeated what he told you to repeat when visitors came today, “Welcome those brimming with youth. We offer ye wisdom and experience.”

“Thank you, wise folk… Oh crud, I forgot the rest.”

Dina gave her brother a dull look. “C’mon, MK, you had one job.”

Frisk helped the two, “You're supposed to say ‘Thanks be to ye wise folk. May your wisdom come unto us like the dust flowing in the wind.’”

MK and Dina let out a noise of recognition. “Okay.”

“Here you go, Dina.”

Dina grabbed a candy from both of your baskets and put them in hers. She bent down to Flowey.

“Howdy, Dina! Would you like to exchange your Soul for a piece of candy?”

“No thank you, Flowey.” She took a piece and put it in her basket. “Bro, what candy do you want?”

“Uh… The pumpkin flavor and the Reese’s Pieces. Get me the first one you see from Flowey’s.” You took one out from yours and Frisk took an orange candy from his basket. You both put the candies into the basket balanced on MK’s head. “And no, Flowey, no Soul from me today.”

“Then I'll ask ya tomorrow, twerp.”

Dina took a candy from Flowey’s basket and tossed it into her brother’s basket.

“Heya, Frisk.” MK had a curious look on his face.“First off, congrats on the great conference. I watched it when I go home and stuff… Uh, yeah. Second, are ya doing the effects for tonight?”

“As always.”

Monster Kid smiled wider. “Rad. We’ll see ya guys later then. C’mon, Dina, let's go get some web cake.”

As the two walked away, Dina seemed apprehensive. “O-Okay, but you gotta order it. You know about me and spiders.”

The two left with a pep in their step. You enjoyed seeing the siblings interact. They reminded you of you and your little brother. After forty minutes, Frisk and Flowey were able to pass out all the candy required. You had four more to go.

“Welp, that's it for me. Flowey, are you sure you don't want to hide in my costume? You haven't been going out much as of late.”

“I know, I know, I just… haven't been feeling the greatest.” Flowey did certainly look different. His petals seemed almost paler than usual. Frisk frowned. “Oh… You'll be better soon.” “I know. I know.” Flowey looked honestly dismayed. You were concerned for the flower. Though he was evil, he didn’t deserve to be ill. You quietly hoped he’d be back to his lively (if you can it that) self soon.

Frisk picked him up by the pot, excusing themselves for the moment. You were then left with Frisk’s basket in front of the school. As you waited and waited, no one came by so, at one point, you checked your phone.

Ricky had texted you, asking you to take a selfie of you in your costume. You obliged him. When you went to check the photo, you dropped your phone in an instant, fear flushing over your body. _What… What was that_ , you thought. _No, no, I'm just imagining things_. You picked up your fallen phone and looked at the picture again. Your eyes weren't deceiving you. There was something behind you in the photograph - a spirit... a ghost.

“Umm… Excuse me…”

You shrieked, dropping your basket on the concrete and falling down.

“Oh- oh no, are you okay? Did… Did I scare you?” You finally got a look at the presence behind you, calming down instantly when you realize what it was. They were just a ghost Monster that wanted candy. This was your first time seeing an incorporeal ghost. The Monster looked like the stereotypical ghost - as if there was a white sheet over their body. Plus they had these big sad eyes that screamed purity. You weren’t afraid of them for long.

“Is it my fault you fell?… I’m really sorry… It's… because of me.”

“No, no, it's alright.” You got off the ground and picked up your basket. “You startled me, that's all. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh… Uh… No, you didn't… Were you the human that was with Frisk at his conference the other day?”

You introduced yourself to the ghost politely. They seemed to be a nervous, sad kind of Monster. You smiled warmly at them, hoping to calm them. “Who are you?”

“Oh… Me…? I'm Napstablook…”

You recognized the name from when Mettaton talked about his composer cousin in his interview. “Oh, are you Mettaton’s cousin?”

Napstablook looked pleasantly surprised. “Y-Yeah… How you do know?...”

“He mentioned you in his interview. You make music, right?”

“Yeah… It's not very good or anything but I'm building an audience… Sorta.”

“Is there any way I can get access to your music?” You honestly did want to hear the ghost’s creations.

“Oh… Uh… You can listen to it on my website... Here's my card.” Napstablook pressed at their hip using their tiny nubby appendage and took out a business card from their body. They gave it to you by levitating it right into your hands. The card was bitter cold, like taking something out of the refrigerator. Still, it was a sleek, professional looking card. You put in your back pocket.

“Uh, do you want some candy? Frisk has a lot left over and I'm sure you're older than me so you can't take from mine.”

“Sorry… I can't eat it… It’ll phase right through me…”

You then remembered that ghosts can't eat regular food due to the composition of their bodies. They can only eat food that's made specifically for them - ghost food. Luckily, ghosts don't necessarily have to eat so many are able to live in areas where the food’s unavailable. “Oh, crud, I forgot about that. My apologies.”

“It's… fine… You know… You're as nice as they say you are… Just as nice as Frisk…” Napstablook gave you a sheepish smile.

“May I ask why does everyone say I'm ‘just as nice as Frisk’?”

“Not everyone saw a human before Frisk came into the Underground… so we use him… as a pinnacle of sorts… to compare to other humans… I hope you don't think it's a… bad thing…” They looked as if they were going to cry.

You waved your free hand, panicking. “No, no, I'm alright with that. He's a great guy. I was just curious.”

“Oh… That's good then…” The tears in their eyes went away. “I'm going to go… Tell Frisk I said hey…”

“Of course. See ya later, Napstablook.”

Napstablook then floated away down the hill, heading back into town. You found the ghost to be a very sweet person. You hoped the best for them.

Frisk came back once the ghost was out of sight. “I'm back. Did you give out all of that candy?”

“No. Not yet. Napstablook stopped by and said hi. They also gave me their card.”

“Oh, that's wonderful. I'm glad to see they’re getting more confident. You know, they used to cry when people asked for it.”

“Really now.” You weren’t surprised.

“It's a running joke that Napstablook’s the sad ghost and Mettaton’s the happy ghost. I hope there’s a day when the two are both happy ghosts. I'm sure it'll be soon. Being on the Surface is really helping Napstablook.”

Another ten minutes passed and you gave out the remainder of your required candy. The two of you then went down into town, leaving the baskets in front of the Academy with a note that said ‘In town. Take as many as you like!’.

The town was decorated with fall-themed decorations all around. In the windows of homes and shops were stickers of leaves, pumpkins, the like. Hanging up in the streets were orange banners with the Delta Rune emblazoned in burgundy. Along the main street, booths were stocked with various leaf-shaped merchandise. The whole town seemed to have an autumnal glow to it. The one thing you noticed the most was that the street was covered with the fallen leaves from earlier in the season, crunching under your feet. It snowed only a few days ago. You were curious as to why they were there so you asked your friend about it.

“Oh, so you noticed. You see, fallen leaves are the main symbol of the Festival of Dust.”

"Why is that?"

Frisk bent down to pick a leaf up. “You know that Monsters, when they die, they ‘fall down’ then turn into dust, right?” He got back up with a bright orange maple leaf. You nodded. “Well, poets compare that to the way the leaves turn and fall during autumn. The leaves turn, representing aging. Then they fall down, representing the end of life. Then…” Frisk crumbled up the leaf until it was almost dust. “The leaves crumble up and flow away in the wind, symbolizing the completion of death.” Frisk blew the dust into the air, the wind sweeping it away.

“That… That’s beautiful.” It was something that you would find in a novel. You needed to let your father see this. The nature and literature lover in him would love it. “Hey, uh, can I take pictures?”

“Of course, just not the part at night. You’ll understand when you see it.”

“Alright.” You took out your phone camera and began taking pictures of everything you could. “By the way, Frisk, can I take a picture with you? My mom still can’t believe I work for you.”

“Of course. You know about me and selfies.” _You love taking them._

The two of you came close. You were about to click the button but then you noticed someone came in behind you.

You turned and beckoned the Monster closer. “MK, don’t be a stranger. Get in here.”

“Aw man, I wanted to photobomb.” The dinosaur leaned in next to Frisk.

You took the photo and, once again, the selfie came out perfect.

The human was pleasantly surprised. “I gotta keep taking selfies with you. You highlight my best features.”

You put your hand on your hip and glared daggers at Frisk. MK laughed his head off.

“Roary, where are you? Dina left to go with her friends so you gotta get back to the booth.”

When MK heard the voice call, he was instantly nervous. “Oh, crud, that’s my mom. I’ll catch ya later.” He left immediately. A little bit down the road, he slid on a leaf and fell flat on his face, yet he picked himself right up, just like his sister does. It must run in the family.

“His… MK’s name is Roary?”

“Yeah. He has an actual name.” Frisk did a fake roar and you gave him a dull look, earning a chuckle from him.

“Why does everyone call him Monster Kid then?”

“Oh, during my first television appearance, he somehow got on stage. Someone asked who he was and I didn’t know his name at the time, so I said he was just a ‘Monster kid’. Everyone’s called him that since.”

You shrugged. You’re sure you’re going to hear even weirder stories. “Alright.”

Nearby where Grillby’s was, your eyes caught onto a berry-colored table that had pastries which reminded you of the funnel cake from Coney Island. You walked over to the booth. The table was manned by… spiders. Actual spiders. You were going to question that later. For now, your stomach desired the cakes. On the table was a sign that had “Spider Bake Sale - Put money into web” written in lovely calligraphy. You took out a dollar out from your wallet and placed it gently in one of the spiderwebs that were hanging from the trees behind the table. A black spider came down and took the money, leaving a little note in its place. You took the note and read it. “Thank you!” You found it sweet.

You took the cake and went back to Frisk.

“Oh, you got web cake? Awesome.” Frisk took a large piece and threw it in his mouth before you could swat his hand away. He moaned in delight, rolling his eyes back. “Just as good as always. Muffet’s pastries are always amazing.”

You glared daggers at him, earning a smirk from him.

The web cake was funnel cake but with a purple-ish dough. You assumed it was red velvet dyed purple. You put a piece in your mouth. It definitely wasn’t red velvet. It was the regular dough you’ve always had but it had a certain… crunchiness to it. It was the best funnel cake you ever had even with the crunch.

You turned to the table, wanting to buy a donut when you saw another sign: “Muffet’s Pastries - Made of Real Spiders by Real Spiders”. Your smile fell. Your eyes darted between the food in your hand and the sign. Did you just eat something made of spiders? Were those spiders technically cannibals, selling their own kind as food? You put another piece in your mouth and chewed slowly, eyes staring hard at the sign. You finished it too, all while telling yourself it wasn’t made of spiders. You kept on telling yourself that.

The two of you walked into the center of the festivities - town square. Before the statues of the two children you still didn’t know the identities of was a large stage. A table with several microphones was in the center of it.

“Oh yeah, Mettaton’s hosting his radio show live today.”

“Really now.”

“Yeah. The radio show should be starting pretty soon.”

As Frisk mentioned that, your eyes caught onto the tall robot from the other side of the square. “Speak of the devil, there he is.”

Frisk called for him and he and his group walked over. The robot was decked out in a frilly red dress, his synthetic hair curled and his makeup overly dramatic. Lena was with him, dressed as a cowgirl, chaps and all. Napstablook was with them, floating by their cousin’s side.

“Good afternoon, beauties.” Mettaton sounded just like a radio show host, which he’d be doing soon. He posed dramatically.

“Good afternoon, Tonton.” Frisk posed dramatically.

The two of you exchanged greetings with the group.

“Hey, Napstablook. How have you been? I’ve been listening to your music.”

The ghost’s eyes lit up when Frisk mentioned that last bit. “Really?... Thank you… I’ve been well…”

“How’s New York treating you?”

“...Good… My roommates are really nice… My agent too…”

“That’s great. You mentioned in your interview they were human. I’m glad you’re doing so well.”

“Thank you again... Oh… I forgot to put my costume on… Give me a second…” Napstablook began to cry. You were about to ask what was wrong on instinct until you noticed the tears formed into tear-shaped bullets. It depressed you their magic came from their tears. The bullets flew up and gathered together to form shapes - a mustache, angry brows, a monocle, and quite the dapper top hat. “Today… I’m Captorblook.”

Frisk and you burst out laughing. That was a good one. You told the ghost your thoughts, which they nervously appreciated.

You then knew what the group’s theme was. “Okay, so you’re the kidnapper, Lena’s the hero, and Mettaton’s the damsel in distress?”

The three had stars in their eyes.

“Yes. You’re the first one to get it right on the first guess today. You get a gold star for that, darling.”

You were flattered by the compliment. “Thanks.”

Mettaton gave you a once-over. “Are you Pearl from _Earth’s Universe_ , sweetheart?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

The robot chuckled. “It suits you. You have that whole strict thing going on, y’know.” You gave the bot a dull look, earning a laugh like a rich woman from him.

“Well, I think you did a great job. The creator would be very flattered you dressed up as one of her characters.” Lena smiled brightly at you.

“Heh, thanks.”

Lena turned to Frisk. “And are you dressed as the queen, Frisk?”

“Yes.” Frisk explained the theme of his costume to the human.

“I see. You look great too. I really like how you made the costume. Is this embroidery?” Lena pointed at the Delta Rune on his tunic.

“Yeah. I did it myself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Tonton actually taught me how to sew.”

Mettaton put his hands on his hips, proud of his teachings. “I certainly did. I used to make all of my costumes, starlight, not just this one.”

Lena was genuinely impressed. “Wow, that’s incredible. No wonder you were able to make this so well.”

“Of course, love. I must look my best. I’ll do whatever I have to so I can shine.”

The human could only shake her head. Mettaton snickered, giving her a cocky look.

A Monster came up to the robot and told him they were about to do a sound check.

“With that, I must take my leave. I hope you'll tune in, Frisky and his little assistant. I'll see you later, Blooky, Lee-Lee.” The entertainer blew a kiss to his cousin and fiancee, causing the two to blush. The robot snorted at their responses before leaving to do whatever he had to do.

“Oh… Uh… I'm gonna get some cotton candy… I’ll be back…”

“Oh, isn’t the Nice Cream man’s cart over there? Let's go together.”

Napstablook’s eyes lit up, a small smile forming on his features. “Oh… Okay… I'd like that…”

The human young man and the ghost left to wherever the booths they wanted to go to was. Now it was just you and your childhood friend. The two of you stood next to each other in comfortable silence.

“I ran into the queen earlier.”

You turned to her. She was looking at her fiancé, who was talking with someone with a clipboard. Burgerpants, dressed up as Elvis Presley, walked up behind him and tapped him on his chassis. The robot turned around and greeted him how he did everyone, as if not seeing a friend in years. The cat said something you couldn’t hear, pointing over his shoulder, and the two walked away together.

“A teacher covered for her so she could watch the conference live with us at Sans and Papyrus’s house. After Frisk said what happened with us after the engagement run, she offered me a job here on the mount.”

A gentle breeze stirred the leaves, picking them up and sending them away. You didn't have words to say.

“The arts-and-crafts teacher at the Academy's going to be on maternity leave soon. Plus Toriel was hoping to find someone to be a special education teacher. I'm sure Frisk informed you about the human children that are joining the student body.”

He certainly did. The king and queen were asked by the government to allow human children at the Academy since it’s an accredited school. They decided to create a “trial” student exchange program where twenty humans, one or two per a grade, would attend school at the Academy after winter break. If things worked out, the program would continue on into next year’s school term.

“Well, there's a blind second grader amongst them. There's already a mute in the same grade.”

“You mean Bluejoy.” You found out about her aphonia the other day. That was the reason she trucked that board around.

“Yes. I was asked to help them develop better communication skills and confidence. They're both very shy and have trouble making friends. I was asked to help the two along with temporarily filling Mrs. Baatholomew’s position.” Lena turned to you, looking at her feet for a moment. “I'd be staying with you in the guesthouse. I hope you don't mind.”

“No, Lena, I… I'm actually overjoyed for you.” You were telling the truth. The human finally had a chance to restart after all of the madness she and her fiance went through. Frisk was right. There was still hope.

Lena gave you a smile as gorgeous as the sun. “Thank you so much.”

“It's no problem. I actually was getting a bit lonely in that big house. I would like a roommate.”

“Wonderful. I'm happy you're fine with this.”

“By the way, did you see the thing your grandmother told you?”

“Oh, yes, I watched the broadcast. I…” Lena looked at her feet for the briefest of moments. “I don't think I can ever repay her for her kindness. I didn't think she'd want to see me so we didn't see her on the engagement run. I had a long talk with her yesterday. She was so happy to hear from me. I was too. We invited her to the wedding, of course. I'll be visiting her beforehand.”

You smiled big at her. Your heart warmed seeing how happy your friend was.

“Also, may I ask, was that your mother that was yelling at the press?”

“... Yes.”

Lena giggled. “I'm glad she hasn't changed.”

“Me too.”

The various workers on the stage were giving thumbs up to each other by the time Frisk and Napstablook returned. In his hands were a popsicle and cotton candy and in his mouth was another popsicle. Frisk handed you the popsicle, which you gratefully took, and handed Lena the cotton candy. You took a small bite out of it and swished it along your tongue. You were surprised by the unusual flavor. “Salted caramel?”

Frisk popped the one out of his mouth. “Yep. It's good, right?”

“Sure is.”

“By the way, watch out for the paper.” You were confused. He handed you no paper. Yet, you heeded his advice. “Napstablook brought the cotton candy for you, by the way, Lena.”

Lena turned to the ghost, who was shyly looking away. “Really?”

“Yeah… I know you like sweet things so… I thought you'd like some cotton candy… It's one of the few regular foods ghosts can eat…”

“Oh, that's wonderful.” Lena pulled a piece and put it in her mouth. She practically had stars in her eyes. “Oh, it's cinnamon-y. I love it. Thank you very much, Blooky- oh, I shouldn't call you that.”

Napstablook shook their head. “No, no, it's fine… I liked it…”

“Okay then, I'll call you Blooky for now on.” Lena beamed at him and the ghost’s cheeks burned a cyan color. You were glad the two were getting along so well.

“Hello, hello, everymonster,” a Monster on stage said over the loudspeakers, “We’re about to begin the special broadcast of _Mettaton’s Glamourous Radio Show_ in a moment. Come on down to the square or you'll be square.”

Monsters started heading over to where you stood in droves.

“Uh… Hey, uh… I'm not the best with crowds… Can we move towards the back?”

Lena nodded. “Of course, Blooky. I'll see you two later.”

The four of you parted, Lena leaning the cotton candy over to Napstablook, who bit a piece off.

“Hey, Frisk, I'm going to walk around some more.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

The two of you went your separate ways.

You finally bit into the last piece of popsicle and--- What the? You put your fingers in your mouth and pulled a piece of paper out. Frisk was right. For some reason, you decided to open the wet paper. You were greeted with a doodle of a rabbit giving a stick figure a hug, asking you to have a super duper day. A smile crept onto your lips. You secretly wanted to keep it but it was covered in your saliva, so you tossed it out along with the stick. The memory’s what counts.

As you walked down the main street, you passed by Papyrus. He was dressed up as a knight. A group of teenaged boys, all dressed as different comic book superheroes, were rapidly talking to him. “Oh c’mon, Papyrus. You promised you’d dress up with us this year.”

“I APOLOGIZE, TEENAGERS. THE KINDERGARTNERS ASKED FOR ME TO BE THEIR KNIGHT THIS YEAR BEFORE YOU GUYS DID.” A group of little princesses, including Dina, walked up to Papyrus. “SPEAKING OF WHICH, THERE THEY ARE. WE’LL DRESS UP TOGETHER NEXT YEAR.” The skeleton walked up to the girls. “NOW, LET US GO FORTH, PRINCESSES. WE HAVE GOOD-HEARTED JAPES TO HAVE AND CRABAPPLE TEA TO SIP.”

The girls cheered as the boys groaned. The princesses and knight went on their way, earning coos and squeals of adoration from passersby. The boys then discussed a matter quickly, something about teepeeing someone’s house, and ran off in the opposite direction. You hope it wasn’t yours.

You passed by Bunnette at her table, selling leaf-shaped sweets. You just ate so much but your stomach was finding a way to eat more and more as you passed more and more tables. “Well, look who it is. It’s a certain ambassador’s assistant.” She winked at you with a smile on her luscious lips.

You chuckled. “Hey, Bunnette. Can I get a bun?”

“Of course. It’s on the house, by the way.” The rabbit could see how surprised you were. “For doing such a good job at the conference. Next time you see the lil guy, tell him to get one too.”

“Of course. Thank you as always.”

“Anytime, hun. Have a good one.”

The two of you parted ways. This time, you were smart enough to blow on the treat before eating it. The bun tasted heavenly. As you blew onto your free treat, you had an internal debate with yourself. You told yourself that this treat should be the last one, that you'd get a heart attack if you ate anymore. You also told yourself that life's too short and it'd be a heart attack caused by wonderful food.

But then you passed by Sans’s booth. For some reason, the aspect of eating and digesting pumpkin-flavored “hot animals” made you gain space in your stomach. You could hear the EMTs shouting “clear” as they electrocuted your heart back to life. You wanted it. You _needed_ it.

You walked up the skeleton, decked out in a hot dog suit, and asked for a hotcat, meanwhile still not having finished the bun.

After paying for it, he placed one on a napkin. “you want… _cats-up_ with that?”

You snorted at the joke. “Yes, yes I do. No, in fact, give me the whole works.”

Sans raised his eye socket as if raising a brow. “Heh, if that's what you want.”

Sans proceeded to put ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, chili, five different kinds of cheese, hot sauce, mayo, seaweed, bonito flakes, ...Temmie Flakes(?), and a single dash of pepper onto your hotdog. You didn't mean that. In fact, you were wondering where in the world he got most of the toppings from.

He was about to pass it to you but you pushed his hand away. “Use the money as a donation instead.”

Sans laughed his head off. “Oh man, y’know, there's only one person who actually ate that and liked it.”

“Who, if I may ask?”

“One of those Temmies. She said the Temmie Flakes brought out the flavor.”

"Speaking of which, what are Temmie Flakes made out of?”

Sans shrugged. “Even I dunno.”

You could only let out an “oh” at his answer. You decided to leave then, saying your goodbyes. Sans fell right back asleep, practically face-planting into the table. Same ol’ Sans.

You walked down a bit more when you heard Mettaton’s show over the radio. You stopped at a conveniently located bench and relaxed into it, listening in on the show.

The host was the first to speak at that point. “... Now, enough about my sexy self. Let's talk about tonight's performance. We’ve been hearing you and Shyren collaborated on every part of the song you two will be performing tonight.”

The next speaker's voice was the prettiest voice you've ever heard, like a singer from the forties. It was elegant and incredibly pleasant to the ears as if you could hear it all day and never tire of hearing it. “You're right on the money. Shyren’s such a talented songstress. I'm surprised that she wasn't on the scene much earlier than when she made her debut.”

The next voice, Shyren’s, was haunting yet gleeful, like the voice of a benevolent spirit. You knew of the siren and her success as an opera singer already, so you knew the voice belonged to her. “Oh goodness, Gale. You're going to make me blush.”

There was a pause then the audience laughed.

Gale continued the conversation. “Anyway, we’ve spent months working on the piece. We’re so excited to perform it for the first time live.”

Mettaton let out a cheery noise. “Darlings, can we have some deets? I'd love to know more.”

“Well, all we can say is that, since it's the tenth anniversary of when the Barrier was broken, we wrote a song based on our woes below and hopes above.”

“Beautifully put, Gale.” Shyren’s voice instantly perked up. “By the way, we gotta talk about the composition Napstablook wrote.”

“Oh yes, how could I forget about my dear cousin’s contribution? Blooky’s the musical director for the performance tonight, their first time ever having the position. I'm so proud of them.”

The audience applauded. You were sure the ghost was a sputtering, blushing mess wherever they were.

“Napstablook is such a talent too. The music they composed for tonight made all the feathers on my head stand up. I hate it that they beat themself up, saying they aren't the gift they are. They’re certainly a treasure in my eyes.”

“They surely are. I'm so excited to hear this song. I must know, will it be available for download after the performance?”

Shyren excitedly said, “Yes. It'll be available on iTunes. Every penny made will be donated to help Monsters in need.”

Mettaton gasped. “Oh my, if we were in the studio, you'd get a confetti bomb but we don't have that available. Instead, please accept my gratitude. That's an incredible, wonderful thing you're doing. I hope a lot of money is raised.”

“We all do. Monsters gotta look out for each other, y’know.”

“Absolutely. What kind hearts you all have. Every Monster is giddily awaiting for the performance tonight. Let's have another round of applause for Shyren and Gale!”

The crowd did so gladly, cheering the two off thunderously.

“Now our next guest is a certain little human who worked his little tail feather off three days ago for us. You all know who I'm talking about. Come on up, Frisk Dreemurr!”

The audience roared. You didn't know Frisk was even going to be on the show. You wondered if he didn't know either.

“Welcome to the show, Prince Frisky.”

“Thanks for having me on, Tonton.”

“This is the first time in weeks I've seen you without that little darling assistant of yours.” Your eyes popped right back open. “Where are they?”

“Eating their body weight in snacks.”

You shoved a piece of the bun in your mouth. Frisk was absolutely correct. The audience laughed at his comment.

“Well, darling, if you're listening in, please come on over to the stage. I'd love to have you on as well.”

You got off the bench then and walked even further away from the stage. You wanted to explore more. Besides, you were enjoying the few moments of solitude.

* * *

The sun was now setting, bathing the mountain in a warm glow. You would have to head back to the Academy soon for the night portion of the festival so you were making your way back. You took your time, however. The breeze was nice. Everyone was packing up and preparing to head home - all except for Toriel. Toriel, dressed as a sorceress, was still selling her famous butterscotch-cinnamon pies. Something told you to talk to her.

“Hey, Toriel.”

The queen gave you a smile only a mother could have. “Good evening, my child. How are you?”

“I’m well. I see you’re still selling."

She passed a pie to a customer and thanked them for their purchase. “Yes, indeed. Do not worry, there is a special one in the fridge for tonight.”

You sighed in relief. You were worried for a moment that you wouldn’t get a slice of that delicious pie after being tempted by cinnamon all day. Toriel giggled at your response. Toriel turned behind her and picked up another pie.

“Do you need help with the pies? I’m trying to avoid Mettaton at all costs.” You heard over the loudspeaker earlier that the robot was going to hunt you down for not coming on his show. You didn’t want to face him at the moment.

The queen laughed. “Well, an extra helping hand sounds nice right about now. Come on behind here. Here, an apron, so you will not ruin your lovely costume.”

“Thank you.” You put on the apron and went behind the table. You began passing pies to the queen and the queen passed them to her customers. It was like a conveyor belt. The two of you worked perfectly to get the line behind her to die down. At one point, there were only a few customers on the line. You picked up one and held it out for Toriel to take. “I heard about you hiring Lena.”

The nanny paused for a moment before taking the pie and passing it to her customer. She took their money and dug into her cash box to get change. “And what do you think, my child?”

“I’m glad you did. You did something really good.”

Toriel passed the change to the customer and the queen thanked them for their purchase. “It is nothing. The girl has the talent and heart for the job too.”

You turned around and grabbed another pie. “She definitely does. If I may ask, why did you hire her? You’re not the kind of person to make such a rash decision like that.”

Toriel took the pie and gave it to the customer. After collecting the change, she turned to you, resting her hands on the end of the table behind her. “That is a good question, a very good one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it odd that I saw a bit of myself in her?”

You were about to get another pie but you stopped to turn to the queen. “What do you mean?”

“She reminded me of myself when I was young when I first got engaged to Asgore.”

You turned back to the pies and looked at them for no reason in particular. You could only let out an ‘oh’. You knew the subject of their past marriage was a touchy one. You didn’t want to press on it if Toriel didn’t want to.

“When we were all first trapped in the Underground, immediately after the Barrier went up, Asgore asked to marry me. He thought a king with a queen would bring some stability to the Monsters. It worked, somehow. Despite the hardships we had to deal with, we were able to bring back some joy to the people. When we were exploring the caverns, we held hands. When we built homes, I cracked puns and he laughed begrudgingly. Despite it all, we loved each other. Our love for each other back then spread throughout our kind, keeping tensions low and hopes high for a while.

When I turned to Lena while on those skeletons’ couch as my son told us that she lost everything, I saw fire in her eyes. It was unyielding, never flickering once, like how my eyes were back then. I saw myself when I watched those humans trap my subjects under the mount we stand on now. I saw myself when Asgore asked for my hand. I saw determination. I saw strength.

That’s why I gave her that job. She’s strong. We need strong humans like her - humans that won't give up on anyone - on this mount. We need strong humans like you and my son on this mount.”

You saw fire in Toriel’s eyes despite her graceful stance. She wasn’t the queen of Monsterkind for nothing. Toriel could warm your heart like how a fireplace warms a cold body. She also had the potential of burning you from head to toe if she wanted.

“Is that all you wanted to know, my child?”

“... Yeah.” You noticed someone approaching. You grabbed a pie and passed it to her. “Thank you.”

Toriel giggled. She took the pie out of your hands. “What for, my child?”

“For believing in her.”

The queen’s eyebrows rose for a moment before she beamed brightly at you. “My actions were nothing of high importance. She will do well here. She will do very well. Besides…” Toriel turned and looked over her shoulder. You looked as well. There was the subject of your conversation, sitting on the grass, reading a book to a crowd of small children. The king, not in a costume, sat next to her, reading along. He roared, holding up his hands like claws, and she shrieked and flinched away, feigning fright. The children squealed and giggled at the two’s acting. “She is practically one of us now.” The queen turned to you, looking in your eyes the way a mother would. “Just like you.”

Warmth rushed through your veins, spreading throughout your body in a flash. You felt your eyes water up a tiny bit, not enough for tears but enough to gloss your eyes. You weren’t sure you’ve ever heard something so accepting your entire life. You weren’t sure you’ve ever heard something so accepting towards yourself your entire life.

“By the way, we are going to need five more pies.”

You blinked the tears away. “Huh, what for-?”

You looked over and there stood Frisk in front of the table, grinning ear to ear. You gave him a dull look. “You’re not going to eat all that pie and I’m not calling the ambulance when you get sick.”

“Oh c’mon, I’ll share.”

“I’m not going down with you.”

Frisk laughed his head off. “I’m invincible. A couple of pies won’t kill me.”

You laughed mockingly at him, earning another chuckle from him. “Well, whatever.” You grabbed a pie and passed it to his mother. “You’re going to have a problem with all this pie later.”

“My delicious problem. By the way, thanks, mom.”

“Of course, my child. How was the costume contest?”

“Undyne and Alphys won.”

“I am not surprised. Their costumes were very elaborate and detailed. I am sure I never saw Alphys look so beautiful in a gown besides the one she wore on her wedding day. Undyne looked sharp as well. Who were they supposed to be exactly?”

“Uh… I think the two main characters from an anime called _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ or something like that.”

“Ah. That makes sense. Here you go, that will be fifty dollars.”

Frisk took out his wallet and opened it. When he looked at its contents, his face fell. He looked up, a nervous smile on his lips. “Uh, can you give me a discount because you love me?”

Toriel put her hands on her hips, narrowed eyes on her son. “Frisk Dreemurr, what did I tell you about spending all your money on snack foods?” You could feel the burn all the way from where you stood. You weren’t getting involved with that.

As Toriel began to reprimand her child, you looked over the town again, from the statues in town square all the way up to the familiar brown building of the Academy. A breeze blew through your hair, wafting the crisp air into your nostrils. A leaf whipped up and landed on the quilted cloth that covered Toriel’s table. You picked it up and twirled it around gently in your fingers. You absentmindedly crumbled it into dust. You blew the dust off and the wind carried it high into the sky.

You really loved living on Mount Ebott.


	13. Dust II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Frisk, and Flowey go to Toriel's home for dinner and a ceremony. You learn about... them.

Night fell and the entire mountain was devoid of the fun and laughter from earlier. It was now time for the evening portion of the Dust Festival. It was now time for the more meaningful, the more purposeful part of the celebration.

It was two minutes before six as you sat in the living area of the cabin. You were out of your costume and in your favorite casual outfit. In your hands was that messily framed picture of you and your family. In your lap was your copy of ‘Hope and Dream’. For this part of the festival, you had to wear your favorite clothing and carry items that were beloved to you. You wanted to honor your love for your family and for literature.

Four beats were knocked on the outside of the front door. You already knew who it was. Only one person you knew knocked like that. You opened the door and, lo and behold, there was Frisk. He was no longer dressed as his mother but as his usual self. Hung around his neck was a golden heart-shaped locket and tied around his waist was a blue and purple striped sweater much too small for him to wear. Popping out from the hole in the neck of the sweater he wore on his torso was Flowey, who looked almost… vulnerable. You were becoming more and more concerned for the flower the more you encountered him.

Frisk was immediately surprised, giving you a onceover. “Wow, you… you can actually wear something other than suits.”

“That’s coming from the man who wears nothing but sweaters.”

Frisk chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s go to Mom’s.”

You turned off the lights and exited your home. You didn’t need to lock the door. One of the good things about living on the mountain was how safe it was. No one would break in, and if they did, it would be only to borrow tea or leave you a plate of spaghetti.

The three of you walked past Frisk’s home to a small cobblestone path that led further up the mount. The path was dark, lit by a fire magic-fueled lantern once every fifty or so trees. You made sure to stay right by Frisk’s side.

“I should tell you this before we arrive.”

You made sure to listen in as you walked, giving him your undivided attention.

“I'm sure it's obvious that I'm not Asgore and Toriel’s legitimate child. I mean, look at me.”

Frisk waved his hands over himself.

“I'm not their first child however. They had two children before they met and adopted me. Their biological child was Asriel Dreemurr and their adopted human child was Chara.

When Asriel was a little boy, Chara fell into the Underground. Asriel brought the human, injured from the fall, back home. The two became inseparable after Chara recovered, so much that the king and queen adopted the human as their own. The two inspired hope in the Monsters - hope that Monsterkind could be freed from their prison soon, hope that humanity and Monsterkind could repair their relations when the Barrier was broken.”

A little bit ahead on the left stood Asgore’s home. It was a quaint cabin not befit of a king but perfect for the gentle-hearted owner. You were sure it smelled of the flowers he cared for and the tea he drank. It was dark, meaning Asgore was probably already at Toriel’s. The darkness seemed to almost drag you in, as if wanting to drown you in it. You wished the lights were on in there.

Frisk stopped walking then. You stopped as well.

“One day, Chara fell mortally ill. Knowing she was on her deathbed, Chara turned to Asriel and gave her final request: to see the golden flowers of her village one last time. A couple hours later, the human passed on.

Asriel fulfilled his sister’s request, of course. He was the prince after all. He had to have his honor. Plus he loved her dearly. Chara was family. He’d do anything for her. So he took the human’s Soul and… I've already told you about what occurs when a Monster takes a human’s Soul.”

You nodded. Asgore and Frisk told you about the ability and how it could have swayed the course of The War on your first day on the mount. The three of you continued on your way to Toriel’s home.

“Well, ‘that’ happened and Asriel, carrying her body, was able to make it out from the Barrier. It's unknown how far he traveled but when he arrived at Chara’s village, he wasn't welcomed. The humans there thought Asriel murdered Chara. They mercilessly attacked him. Yet, Asriel did not return any blow he received. He was afraid, yes, but he had no reason to hurt these humans.

He fled back into the Underground. When he arrived to the throne room, Asriel fell over and turned into dust immediately, in front of his parents.”

You felt awful for the king and queen then. You never knew they had children before Frisk. You never knew how awful the deaths of their children were. You looked over at Flowey. The flower looked genuinely sad, as if in mourning. You wondered if Flowey knew either of the two. In the distance was Toriel’s home, the light slowly approaching you.

“The anniversary of their deaths is tomorrow, the same as the anniversary of the Barrier’s Shattering.”

You stopped walking then. You were mortified by that fact. The parents would be genuinely grieving this evening. You weren't sure what you could say when you faced the two in a moment.

“The statues in the square are of Asriel and Chara. The people unanimously agreed on it. They didn't live to see the beauty and wonder of the Surface. So the artisans made it so that they would always be together, always watching over Newer Home and the human world. In fact, if you stand between the statues, you can see miles and miles of land and water. It's incredible. I recommend you try it next time you're in the square.”

You made a mental note to do so.

“Do what you want with this information. I just needed to let you know about it before we came in. My parents will be talking about it and though they say they’re alright with discussing how they died…”

You stood in front of Toriel’s front door now.

“I don’t want to see them in pain. I’m an outsider in all of this and you are too. I think it’s only right I’d be the one to tell you.”

Frisk knocked on the wood front door. Toriel’s home was a cabin similar in size to her ex-husband’s. In fact, you realized then that the queen’s home was almost exactly the same as the king’s. You zipped your lips tight about that observation. You looked down for a split second and noticed the mat that said “Wipe your paws” in script. You found it to be something very “Toriel”.

“Come on in,” the nanny shouted from the other side.

Frisk opened the door and used the mat to wipe his shoes before walking in. You followed suit. Frisk and you took off your shoes and put them by the door before walking into the home. Toriel’s home was as cozy as it was the first time you came in. The air smelled of her famous pie along with berries and bread. It was delightful. The fireplace, lit by fire magic, warmed the entire cabin. Everything seemed to have a certain glow of warmth, as if this was where home really was. You always enjoyed visiting the queen because of this.

There on the couch was Asgore. The king was nursing a large mug of tea when he noticed you two. “Ah, howdy, you two.” Asgore put his mug on top of a doily resting on the coffee table. Frisk and you greeted the king. You noticed he was wearing a sweater that had “Mr. Dad Guy” emblazoned on it. You found it very “Asgore”.

Toriel came out of the kitchen with a loaf of bread, piping hot and still in the pan. She placed it on a quilted mat and sighed in relief. She turned to the both of you as she took off her baking mitts. “I hope you two have had a wonderful Dust Festival so far.”

“Yes, we have, mom.”

Toriel placed the baking mitts on the table. “I am happy you did. The pot pie will be cooled off soon. Go ahead and sit at the table. It's already been set by Asgore which-” She narrowed her eyes at Frisk. “-would have been done by a certain child if he came on time.”

Frisk nervously smiled. “Sorry, Mom.”

“You should be apologizing to your father, not me.”

With that, Toriel walked back into the kitchen, a fire burning in her step. The queen seemed more agitated than usual.

Asgore got up off the couch then and waved the queen’s comment off. “There's no need to apologize to me, my son. I am happy to help your mother out any way I can…” For a moment, he had a frown on his lips, his figure almost drooping. The king seemed more depressed than usual.

Frisk’s expression fell as well. “Let’s sit down then. We have a lot to do.”

The king sighed, weary eyes and an almost forced smile focused on you two. “We certainly do.”

The three of you sat down at the white-painted wood table. Frisk and Asgore sat together on one side. You noticed that Flowey had already hid inside Frisk's sweater. You knew not to say anything about the flower's presence. You were about to sit opposite of Frisk but the human gave you a look. _Oh_ , you thought, _Frisk doesn’t want for Toriel and Asgore to be in front of each other_. You heeded his warning. You could understand the queen’s sentiment of having to sit in front of her ex-husband. You sat right in front of the king. It was a bit of a tight fit, seeing how his legs were so large, but you were able to sit somewhat comfortably.

Already on the table was a pot pie and the bread Toriel just put down. The pot pie looked delicious, the crust perfectly flaky. The bread wafted of raisins and fresh berries, making the air smell sweet. You were practically salivating.

“Hey, uh, is there significance involving the food choice tonight? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Toriel bake bread before.”

“Yes, there is.” Toriel came back in with a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, topped with whipped cream for the special occasion, and an apple pie. You could hear the requiems playing at your funeral already, your mother weeping over your casket. Your tombstone would say ‘Death by Pie’. It would be an excellent death. The mother sat the pies onto the table before running back into the kitchen. “The bread especially.”

Toriel returned with a pitcher of something that reminded you of sangria (white wine was used rather than red wine) and four gold cups. You were concerned immediately about your alcohol tolerance.

“Don’t worry, Monster Cider wouldn’t get a fly drunk.” Frisk gave you an innocent look, though the smirk on his lips told you otherwise. He was definitely poking fun at you, his knowledge of your intolerance still hilarious to him.

You narrowed your eyes at him and he snorted.

As Toriel put the drink and cups on the table, Asgore informed you of the drink. “When we produce our famous alcohol, we make them in gigantic vats. The plant we use to make the brew foams up, so much that forty-percent of the vat ends up in bubbles. From there the liquid at the bottom, where all the alcohol is, becomes Monster Ale and the foam at the top becomes Monster Cider. We save the Monster Ale for other holidays, such as Soulance, since it’s for… more cheery events.”

“Plus it’s potent. I can only have one mug of it and that’s saying a lot.”

You gave your human friend a dull look, earning a chuckle from him.

“You should not be having any, young man.” Toriel sat down gracefully next to you, giving a scornful look to Frisk. “Not until your birthday.”

“Okay.” Frisk said it innocently enough but you knew he was crossing his fingers behind his back. If it wasn’t Monster Ale, it was going to be something else. You knew of the stash of spirits and liquors over his fridge.

“Now, let us dig in, shall we?”

The four of you dug into the pot pie. It was a vegetable one, no snails much to your surprise and joy. It was scrumptious, one of her best in fact. You were sure she made it especially good for the festival. Once everyone was done with the entree, Toriel began to cut into the bread.

“Is that fruitcake?” You were curious about what the loaf was.

“Yes and no. It is a lot like the barmbrack Irish humans have on Samhain, just more… carrot cake-y, if that is a word.”

“Oh. Sounds great already.”

Toriel smiled graciously at you. “Thank you, my child.”

She cut it into pieces and gave one to each of you. Frisk passed you the pitcher and you took it gratefully. You filled it the way he did - to the top - then passed it to Toriel. After everyone’s glasses were full, the queen requested you bring the items you brought along to the table. You got up and did so. You placed the book and picture frame gently on the table. In front of Frisk was the locket and the sweater. In front of Asgore was an expertly-crafted rapier in its sheath and a child’s drawing of those golden flowers you’ve seen all over Newer Home. In front of Toriel was a yellow knitted blanket folded up and a green-and-yellow striped sweater on top of it.

The four of you sat in silence for about a minute. As the clock over Toriel’s fireplace ticked on and on, your pulse quickened, your hands sweated. You were finally getting nervous. You weren't sure what you could do to help the rulers tonight. All you could give them was words, which you truly didn't want to give. You would prefer to do an action, not just words. It would be more meaningful.

Frisk started it off. “Now is the time for remembrance for all of those we lost and all of those we found. Everything comes and goes but everything returns to dust. Tonight, we honor those who are now dust and use their lives to bless those awaiting the return.”

Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk rose their glasses. You followed suit quickly.

“For those in dust.”

The four of you then drank the cider. It tasted like sparkling apple cider, crisp, light, and fizzy. You could drink it all day if you had the chance. The four of you then placed your cups back on the table, you doing so carefully.

“Now, we honor those we wish to honor, whole and dust. You should start.” Frisk gave you an encouraging nod.

You gulped then started. “Well, uh, I chose to honor books and my family and friends. I guess I should start off with the books, shouldn’t I-”

Asgore smiled patiently at you. “There’s no need to be nervous. It’s just us.” Asgore was right. Though you were before the royal family of the Monsters, you had no reason to be weary. They were a relaxed group, desiring for others to be just as relaxed as they were.

They were normal. You could be normal around them.

You sighed then continued, taking his advice to heart. “My dad’s one of the curators of the Metropolitian Museum, specifically for the literatures of various time periods. He’s always loved books. In fact, my house is filled with them, bookcases all over the place. My mom and brother were never into them but when I read my first one, it was… love at first sight. The weight, the smell - I could find home in any novel. Out of all of them, my favorite is ‘Hope and Dream’ by D.R. Winters. It’s a classic, great even now. The copy I’m holding is my dad’s copy of it. It’s old as heck and ripping at the seams but… it’s still good.

I want to honor literature so that every person can carry a piece of home no matter where they go. May those in dust do so.”

Toriel beamed at you. “That’s wonderful.”

You could only look in your lap. “Thank you.”

You picked up the picture frame and glanced at it briefly. You then remembered you were forgetting something. You dug into your pocket and pulled out the one printed picture you have of Ricardo and you. The two of you were at a basketball game at your college. You both had face paint the color of your school’s team on your cheeks and tees with your school emblem on your torsos. You remembered you had a good time that night. You lost your voice for the full day after and you had a killer hangover but the memory was worth it. You placed the picture right next to the picture frame.

“Now, I’ll talk about my family and friends. I’ll start with my family. My family is huge, and I mean **huge**. I have at least fifteen cousins, and I say at least because there’s probably more I haven’t met yet. Every Sunday night, all of my family in New York comes over my place for a huge dinner. Mom makes all kinds of casseroles and my dad makes his garlic string beans. Aunt Zelda brings her disgusting profiteroles and Uncle Forrest brings the Coors. We’re loud and crazy and stupid. Everyone in the neighborhood treats us like we’re barbarians, which is true, but after everything, there’s love.

All there is is love.

We’re the family that has that crazy Thanksgiving dinner. We’re the family that takes that humongous Christmas photo with the ugly sweaters. We’re much more of a family than any family I’ve met in New York City. And we’re damned proud of it. May those in dust watch over them always.”

Toriel requested if she could see the picture of your family and you passed it to her. She looked at everyone and giggled. “You all look so different yet I can tell you are all related. There is this certain energy in your eyes, even in the droopiest of lids.”

Asgore peeked over. “May I ask who everyone is?"

"Oh, of course. That’s my mom, Barbara, my dad, Geoff, my little brother, Jacob, and my Gigi, Gina.”

He smiled gently. “Lovely. Your family is just lovely. I’d love to meet them one day.”

Your heart fluttered, a smile curling on your lips. You were glad the royals liked your family.

“Now regarding my friends, I don’t have way too many. The dweeb over here is one of them, of course. Lena and I are slowly reconnecting. Then there’s you two and the skeleton brothers and Alphys and Undyne and… Okay, now that’s actually a lot.”

You all laughed at your realization. You really did have much more friends than you thought.

“Out of everyone, however, my closest friend is Ricardo Santos. And out of everyone, Rickster needs the most blessings. He’s a good kid, really. Sure, we’ve both done crazy things in college. The worst thing was going to a frat party the night before our statistics final. We still regret it. But, he’s always watching my back and I’m always watching his. We talk every night. Every Christmas, he’s at my place to celebrate. And I have you know we both passed that test - barely.

He’s going through alot right now. He took out loans from a sketchy bank and now he has to pay off all of these loans at an jaw-dropping pace. He’s not from this country - he’s from Brazil - so he believed anything he could find to help with his university debts. He wants to be a doctor and help poor families in Rio get the care they need for no cost. Good heart, really; he was just tricked by bad people. He had to put everything aside to pay off the debt. He can’t go to med school until he gets this stuff with the banks settled. I wish I could help him but I can’t. So I must leave this in the hands of those in dust.”

Toriel requested to see the picture of Ricardo and you obliged her again. She gave him a good look. “I can tell already he’s a good child. He has got kind eyes. You said his name was Ricardo, correct?”

You nodded.

“I hope I can meet him one day, along with your family. All of them seem to be to be some great people to be around. I am happy you have such caring people in your life.”

“I agree.” You could only stare at the king, who was also beaming at you the way a proud father would. “You’re a good child. You deserve to be around good-hearted people.”

Your face practically burned from the compliments from the two. “T-Thank you…”

Frisk motioned to the bread on the plate before you. “Now you can eat the bread.”

“Really? Awesome.” You practically shoved the slice in your mouth, earning hearty chuckles from everyone at the table. It was as good as you expected it to be. The texture was that of a scone but it definitely tasted like carrot cake as the queen said. The assorted berries gave it a certain tartness to it as well. It was perfect. You could eat it all- _Ow!_ You bit on something hard, nearly breaking your molar in two. You went into your mouth and pulled out a single gold coin that had the Delta Rune engraved on it. You hadn’t a clue why it was there.

Toriel sighed happily. “It seems you will have good fortune this year, my child.”

“Good fortune?”

“Yes. There are objects in the cake that are said to predict your luck for the year.”

“Oh, so like king cake.”

The queen nodded. _Good fortune, huh?_ You hoped that’d spread to Ricky and your family. You wiped the coin off with a napkin and put in your pocket.

Next was Frisk’s turn. “Let’s begin with this sweater. This sweater is the sweater I wore when I fell into the Underground. It went through so much. Travels, battles, injuries. Hopes, dreams, acts of good will. Out of everything, I learned what true determination was when I wore this sweater. I learned to fight as hard as I could, to love as hard as I could. And those values are something I will carry for the rest of my days. May those in dust watch over every Monster I met when I wore this sweater and every Monster I met when I took it off.”

Asgore nodded, looking proudly at his son. Any father would be proud if his child said what Frisk just said.

“Now onto the locket. When I walked in your home in the underground, Dad, I found this on top of one of the beds in there. I would later find out it belonged to… them, Chara. I could never figure out how to open this locket. I know it’s openable but---I’m getting side-tracked. Anyway, when I first found this locket, I felt something warm come from it. I don’t know why but I felt like it protected me during my very last moments down there. That’s when the real danger began. That’s when I had to make the hardest decisions of my life so far. It was as if they were looking out for me, keeping me focused and on the right path. I get the feeling that I wouldn’t have been determined enough to do anything I did after acquiring the locket without it. May those in dust continue to watch over us.”

Toriel nodded, looking into the distance sadly.

Frisk then ate his slice. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he found something. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his mouth. “Ah man, a year of bad luck?”

“Seems so, my child. Be good, alright?” She seemed worried.

“As always, Mom.”

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other with shared sadness and acceptance in their eyes. You already knew who they were going to talk about - their deceased children.

“You should go first, Tori- Uh, Toriel.”

“If I must.” Toriel’s eyes creased as if she should be smiling but she was frowning. She turned to you with those almost hollow eyes, hollowed by the losses she experienced. “My child, you must know that Frisk isn’t our first chi-”

“Frisk told me about Asriel and Chara already.”

The king and queen looked at their son who had a hard look on his features. You knew it was a tough decision for him to be the bearer of bad news to you. When his mother put her much larger paw over his much smaller hand, Frisk’s face softened. Asgore put his hand on top of Frisk’s other hand. The king nodded, as if agreeing with his son’s decision. The human nodded back.

Now was the time to do what you had to do. You put your hand on top of Toriel’s and Asgore’s, earnings looks of surprise from both of them. “And I am so… _so_ sorry for your losses.” You felt your voice wavering, tears welling up. You were trying to keep your cool but… you couldn’t. You couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose a child, much less two of them in one day. You couldn’t help them in their misery. You felt helpless almost, being unable to say the right words or do the right thing.

“All is well, young one.” Asgore looked at you the way a father doting on his child would, a gentle look that seemed to pierce right through you. He rubbed your head softly, like the way he sometimes does to Frisk, like the way your father sometimes did to you, each tousle of your hair settling you inside. “Asriel and Chara died hundreds of years before you were even thought of. We’re no longer grieving - just wishing the two were here.”

You then noticed that there were two extra chairs at the table. You thought for just a moment that if the two were alive they would be sitting there. You thought for a just a moment that the two truly were there, listening in on your conversation.

You nodded then, rubbing at your face quickly to get rid of any tears that were trying to spill despite yourself. “Thank you.”

Toriel rested her hand on your hand that laid on the table. It was warm and tender, reminding you of the way your mother would hold your hand when you were little. Your heart swelled at the touch. “We should be thanking you for your condolences. We… We haven’t received any in a long time.”

The mother sighed hard and glanced at the green sweater morosely. She unfolded it and laid it out on the table with care. You noticed there was a little patch of fabric sewn onto one of the sleeves.

“This was originally Asriel’s sweater but when Chara fell into the Underground we gave it to her. In human years, Asriel was the same age as her. She was young and innocent and, out of everything, happy while she lived with us.

I have seen human children before. When I grew up on the Surface, I played and bathed with human children in secret. I knew what they were like. Chara wasn’t anything what they were like. She was a nervous child, nearly skin and bones when she first fell in. When I would get upset, she would raise her arms over her face as if protecting herself. When I did something that any mother would do, she would question it, asking what she had to do in return. I have no idea what happened to that child before they fell but… it was not good.

Chara eventually became the healthy, happy child I remember fondly. At one point, she outgrew the clothes we originally gave her so we had to give her some of Asriel’s hand-me-downs. When I gave Chara this sweater, she was absolutely overjoyed. I’m sure she knew it was Asriel’s. There is even a patch here -” Toriel pointed to the patch you noticed earlier. “- I sewed in when Asriel accidentally tore a hole in it. Yet, she was thrilled. It was her favorite thing to wear. She rarely took it off. When I would try to wash it, she would hide it from me. I am unsure why she loved that sweater so much but she adored it…

When she was dying, that was the only time Chara gave the sweater to me willingly. She just slowly took it right off, folded it up, and held it out for me to take. I have seen her look resigned before but then… but then…”

Asgore carefully placed his hand on top of Toriel’s, causing her to gasp. For the first time since you've met the two, she didn’t push him away, no hard looks, no glares, no snippy comments. The queen stared at the king with a pleading, thankful crease in her eye. You knew not to question it, not to bring it up. Time would tell what the action meant to them.

“... I’ve always kept good care of this sweater. It reminds me of Chara, the charming little thing she was. May those in dust watch over Chara and not be tricked by her deviousness.”

Asgore chuckled. “She certainly was the charmer. She reminds me of you, Frisk. You’re more of a flirt than she was, however. Chara was more quiet, almost bashful around strangers. You, however, can just run up to someone and ask them on a date.”

Frisk nodded. “I’ve heard plenty of her schemes. Did Chara seriously hang all of Toriel’s socks on clothesline all over the spires of the castle?”

“Yes and I still do not know how she did it. She was daring, to say the least, a tomboy even more. The spires are hundreds of feet tall.”

Toriel then folded the sweater and put it to the side. Next was the blanket.

“This was Asriel’s baby blanket. We waited a very long time to even consider having children, didn’t we, Asgore?”

The person the statement was directed towards looked just as surprised as you were.

“Y-Yes, indeed. We were both so busy making sure all of our people were fine that we never had time to think about heirs. We were always running around doing this and that. Once the Core was finished and explorations of the caverns ceased, we were able to slow down and settle.”

Toriel nodded. “... I can remember the day he was born. Some women don’t start to fully love their child until much after the birth but I, oh no, _I_ fell in love with Asriel the moment I first saw him. He was the sweetest boy I have ever met even from then. He nuzzled right up to me. Oh, and when he opened his eyes for the first and I saw those big brown eyes… He was perfect to me, even his name. Just perfect.

Asriel was a good boy, selfless above all. He truly cared for people from the bottom of his heart. Sometimes, he’d come home from an outing in tears because one of his friends had a bad day. Even if he stopped crying, he’d still care. Plus, the number of times we’d have someone in our home because Asriel dragged them back with him. Sometimes it was because they were injured and he wanted to give them first aid, which was as good as first aid a small child could do. Sometimes it was because they were lost and needed directions. Sometimes it was because they just asked. I think we can all agree that he would have been an kind king.”

Asgore shifted a bit in his chair to relax his overly uptight position from before. “He definitely would have. Asriel would have been a very kind king, loved by all. Well, that’s wrong. Our people already loved him then. I would overhear the maids cooing over him, wishing their own children were as sweet as he was. The guardsmen would genuinely cheer him on when he did something ‘cool’ with his magic. He was adored by all and he earned that adoration. I don’t think we could have been prouder parents.”

“Indeed… May those in dust adore Asriel as much as we always will.”

Toriel bit into her piece and she flinched immediately. She pulled out a toy ring from her slice. Her eyes were as large as saucers. She then began to laugh it off. “Oh goodness, marriage, me? Oh, these fortunes are never good to this old woman. Every year I get the same thing, no matter who cuts the bread.”

You wondered why as well but you didn’t dare question it. As Toriel wiped off the ring, Asgore held out the sword for you to look at. You gently took it from him and carefully turned it around to look at it. It was even more beautiful up close, the detailing on it expertly carved and painted. Alas, it was fake, probably a toy. When you took it out of its sheath, you were met with a slab of wood that would have been its blade. The blade was singed in some parts, cut up and scratched up in others. It’s seen better days, well used by its owner.

“Ever since the unification of Monsters, there was always a Dreemurr as ruler. One of the most important things a Dreemurr has is his battle training. For millennia, Dreemurr men trained their sons how to fight on the battlefield and become masters of their magic. Of course, the fathers must be the one to train their kin. It’s not that we don’t trust anyone else to do it. It’s just our pride as royalty. Plus, it’s wonderful father-son bonding time. Wrestling around in the mud, smacking weapons around; good ol’ boy stuff.

Despite his timidness, when I gave Asriel this for his twentieth- well, you’d consider it his tenth birthday, I saw the eyes of my father in him. Asriel’s grandfather was a mighty king, considered a warlord amongst the Monsters. He was courageous, strong - an incredible tactician. Asriel almost mirrored his grandfather in his actions as I trained him. He picked up on techniques quickly and executed them with precision and poise. I barely had to teach him much before he was fighting the Royal Guard trainees. Despite his youth, he was able to take down even the strongest of foes. And don’t think they went easy on him because he was the prince. I demanded they fight their hardest against him.

I could tell when he first knocked me down, the way he stood, the way he put his sword back into his sheath, I could see he was going to be something great. He would have been great…”

Asgore exhaled hard, blinking several times before continuing

“May those in dust spread his tact and gentle nature to all who need it.”

Asgore took the sword back and carefully placed it on the table. Asgore just as carefully handed you the drawing of the flower. You were right. It was a juvenile drawing of the flowers you’ve seen all over Newer Home.

“While Asriel loved the outdoors, Chara loved the indoors. She loved learning. She loved reading. Sure, Asriel loved a good adventure novel or two but Chara… She always had a history book on her person. And none of that… What is it - main-ga?”

“ _Manga_ ,” Frisk corrected, “Alphys’ll kill you if she heard you pronounce it like that.”

Asgore groaned. “Oh, whatever.”

Everyone at the table laughed. You’re sure the king’s former scientist forced him to watch anime with her at some point.

“Anyway, Chara was very interested in learning everything. When they fell into the Underground, it was at a time very few human beings could read. Chara was one of those lucky few. She had an impressive vocabulary for her age as well, on par with scholars. But she wanted to learn even more.

Asriel would always have to drag her out of the castle’s libraries. Sometimes he failed. Sometimes he won with a compromise of allowing the human to read while on the adventure. It was adorable; the children had a certain thing they always did. Chara would state a fact then Asriel would always say ‘That’s cool; tell me another’. It would go on for hours as they went to do whatever they were doing that day. Sometimes, Toriel and I would chime in when they were accompanying us to do whatever we had to do.

Even on her deathbed, Chara was stating facts and Asriel was asking to hear more...

One day, Chara picked up drawing. She would draw everything. The one thing she loved drawing were these yellow flowers. Chara was always a fan of flora but it was a flower Toriel nor I had ever seen before. It was from the Surface, she claimed. The true name of them is lost in time. They’re said to be very similar to Ireland’s gorse flowers, an earlier variation of them. No one knows why Chara loved those flowers so much but… she loved them. In Newer Home, we call the flower Chara’s Flower in honor of her. Whenever I see these flowers, I think of Chara and her love of learning, her love of discovery.

May those in dust spread the seeds of knowledge and love on their travels on the wind.”

With that, Asgore ate his slice. Surprisingly, nothing was found in the slice. “Hmm, that’s different. I usually get one.”

“Weren’t you the one who said that that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing?” Frisk smiled an encouraging smile.

"Absolutely. It seems I will have control of my fate this year.”

The clock on Toriel's fireplace rang, indicating the hour. It was almost as if every clock on the mountain was ringing, the chimes resounding throughout. The world knew: it was time.

Asgore turned to you. “Now it’s time for the final moments of the festival. Let’s be on our way, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this arc will be coming soon, very soon. Then we can move on to a chapter that will answer everyone's question: What happened to those noises at night?  
> As always, you're welcome to comment and give me kudos if I'm doing a good job. If you want to, you can ask me questions or submit me things on my tumblr: simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com  
> My apologies to those who tried before and it didn't work. It turns out I didn't have my ask and submit on for the blog. Now, I can assure you, it is on and working. Go on ahead and do what you like. If you would like to make a general post and want me to see it, tag it as "undertale above" or "Above: The Undertale Fic".  
> I decided to have Chara identify as a female. I wish I could figure out how to underline and quote in the HTML but yes, I would do that for "identify". More about Chara and her backstory will be revealed much later on in the story. For now, she's the charming little thing she is. May those in dust watch over her.


	14. Dust III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dust Festival comes to a close. You don't think you've ever seen so many stars in all your years.

Frisk, his parents, and you were in front of the Academy, awaiting for someone to arrive. Stars freckled the night sky's cheeks. The neon blue gates of Newer Home glowed under the sky's chin. It still made you feel small and large that you could see the night sky as she really was. She was a beauty.

A white light came from your side. You turned and saw the tip of Frisk’s pointer finger glowing white. With that finger, he drew a line in the air before him. Wherever he drew, a white light glowed behind the trail. He drew a star as wide as his shoulders. The lines filled white, becoming a floating star. The star then fell softly into Frisk’s outstretched arms.

The freckles of the sky splattered across your eyes. You hadn't a clue what that was but you wanted to see it again.

Frisk snickered at your expression. “What? It's just magic.” He placed the star on the ground, the object being able to stand upright.

“That's the point. It's magic. I don't know how to do that and it’s cool.”

“Hm… Well, I guess I should tell you about it. It would be important information. Plus, I need to make a couple more of these anyway-”

“Which you should have finished this yesterday, Frisk Dreemurr.” The Queen shot her son that heart-stopping glare she had a talent of making.

Frisk scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I know…”

The queen groaned. “You are a prince, Frisk. There are some things you must absolutely do, else your honor will be tarnished.”

Frisk sighed. “I know…”

Toriel sighed as well, a soft smile returning on her lips. “Still, I am sure you will do an excellent job tonight, along with Sans.”

“Thanks, mom.” Frisk began to make another star. “You know I have the ability to use magic, correct?”

You flinched. He was referring to you. “Obviously. You can use fire magic, the magic of the royal family.”

Frisk cocked a brow. “Heh, you took note. Nice.”

“I wouldn't forget that for the world.”

“I wouldn't either…” He finished the star then placed it on the ground next to the other one. He then went back to making the next one. “Anyway, that is purely Monster magic. Monster magic is easy to learn and powerful once mastered but there's one issue with it. It's based on the Souls of Monsters, which are made up of…” He finished and placed the new star down, going back to making more. As he talked, he made more and more, steadily increasing in speed.

“Love, hope, and compassion.”

“Yep. So a Monster can throw as many bullets as they want but… There's always room for love, hope, and compassion. There's always a way for the opponent to dodge the attack. The more determined the Monster, the harder it is to dodge.”

“I see.”

“Human magic’s different. Not every human has love, hope, and compassion so-”

“Magic attacks from a human don't need an opening.”

“Bingo. Because of that, human magic is considered to be much more powerful, much more deadly. Like how Monsters have specific kinds of magic based on their families, humans do so as well. Those are called Abilities. Abilities are determined by a specific person’s Soul. Cyan ones usually have Abilities that freeze movement. Orange ones usually have accelerators-”

“Then what's yours?”

“Well… Isn't it obvious?” Frisk held out the star he just finished. “I can create anything I want.”

Your jaw dropped. “What the-?”

“Yeah, right? You just ‘know’ how to use magic but you don't know your Ability when you first gain your magic. You need to ‘figure it out’. When I 'figured it out', it was much after the Barrier was broken. I wished I knew how to use it in the Underground. It would have helped so much.”

“No, no, I mean… Isn't that kind of… You know, a god-like ability?”

“Oh, there are a plethora of limitations. First and foremost, it's limited to bullets and inanimate objects, so no people, animals, or plants, unless they're fake.”

“Oh.”

“Second, when I do make bullets and inanimate objects, if I have to make multiple, I have to make every single one by hand. Third, I can't move them magically. I have to physically move them.”

“But isn't that detrimental, considering the purpose of bullets is that you can create hundreds at a time and can be moved by your own magic?”

“That's my point.”

You lowered your eyebrows and frowned. “Then… That's actually a pretty odd ability.” That was the nice way of putting it.

“Yeah, red Souls are the rarest to find and have the strongest magic of all humanity, yet they have the most severe limitations. Now, this doesn't mean I can't defend myself. I'm a self-certified bullet-dodging extraordinaire. Plus I can make weapons. Those are bit harder to do but they’re worth it in the end. They look wicked. I'll show you one of them one day. Hopefully, you'll only have to see me use it for fun... Also, who says only I can move whatever I create?”

“What do you mean?”

“he means monsters can move them using their own magic.” You turned around and there were Sans and Papyrus. Sans was in a blue hoodie and shorts combo you were sure you've seen somewhere before. Same old pink slippers too.  “‘sup, kiddos.”

Papyrus was also wearing something like armor that you swore you've seen before. It was certainly an odd combination, especially for the occasion, but it was definitely something the skeleton would wear. “GOOD EVENING, YOUR HIGHNESSES AND HUMANS."

The four of you greeted the skeleton brothers.

Sans glanced down at the sea of stars Frisk made. “you didn't finish?”

“Obviously.”

The stout skeleton shrugged. “can't blame ya. i’d take a two-year paid leave if i was given the task.”

Frisk snorted.

Toriel butted in. “I have you know, Sans the Skeleton, that this child would not finish a race if the finish line was… **star** -ing at him in the face.”

If you were a mile away, you could've probably heard Asgore and Papyrus groan from there. You, Frisk, and the two Monsters laughed at their shared pain.

“good one, tori.”

“Thank you.”

“now,” Sans’s eye combusted cyan, “let’s get these stars in the sky.” Cyan magic engulfed the sea of stars Frisk just created on the ground. Sans then swung his left hand up, the bullets flying into the dark sky above you all. Just as quickly as the action occurred is just as quickly Sans’s eye sockets returned to normal. You always found a way to be amazed at the magic the Monsters can use. “that should be it, right?”

Frisk looked up at the dark sky. “Yep.” The human pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. He pressed the button on the side and talked into it. “We’re ready, Napstablook.”

“Oh no…" The ghost's nervous voice buzzed out of the device. "...Okay… Shyren’ll let you know… when to start…”

“Perfect. Break a leg.”

“... Thanks… You too…”

With that, Frisk put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. With bright eyes and a smile from ear-to-ear, he turned to the taller skeleton. “Okay, Papyrus, time to lower the barrier.”

“OF COURSE. THOSE BRIGHT GATES WOULD RUIN THE LIGHT SHOW.”

You turned to Frisk, confused. “Light show?”

“Yep.”

You weren't sure what you were expecting. A light show - definitely not. Still, you expected to see weirder things while on the mount. You shrugged. “Alright.”

As Papyrus lowered the gates around the town with his magic, small, floating speaker-shaped bullets appeared, coming from the road down to town. Over the speakers, an announcer’s voice rang all throughout Newer Home.

“Good evening, Monsterkind. We’re about to begin our annual memorial march for the Dust Festival. As always, make sure you have your lovely golden flower firmly in your hands so you won't drop it. The magic used for tonight’s show cannot show up on photography or recordings of any kind so we ask that you not attempt to do so. Be careful while on the leaf-covered roads in town. You can possibly trip and fall. Once you've arrived town square and have put your flowers in the fountain, make sure to stay off the leaf-covered roads. You'll get roasted if you don't.

With that all said, let the march start!”

Frisk turned to Sans. “Well, it seems it's our time to shine.”

“our? you're doing all the work, which i’m pretty dang happy about.”

“Don't undermine yourself. You have half the workload, y’know. Don't get lazy now.”

Sans rolled the pinpricks in his sockets. “yeah, yeah.”

Frisk held out his hand and Sans intertwined his phalanges with the human’s. It was a bit awkward since the human was over a head taller than the skeleton. Yet, they made it work.

Papyrus held out a potted golden flower to you. _Chara’s Flower, huh?_ “HUMAN, DON’T FORGET YOUR FLOWER.”

You were about to actually. “Thank you, Papyrus.” You took the pot out of his hands and held it firmly. Luckily it wasn't heavy.

“WHY, OF COURSE.” Papyrus picked up his own flowers and stood next to you. One for him, one for his brother.

Asgore and Toriel stood in the front of the line, both carrying golden flowers in beautifully sculpted pots. You and Papyrus were next, the skeleton chipper as ever. The skeleton held two flowers, one in each gloved hand. He must be strong. Frisk and Sans were behind you, still holding hands.

“Okay, last question for tonight, I swear.”

“That's going to be a broken promise.”

You shot a glare at the human, earning a snicker from him. “Whatever. Anyway, why are you guys holding hands?”

“You'll see. We don't want to ruin the surprise.”

You heeded their advice. Frisk’s walkie-talkie buzzed and he answered it.

“Frisk, do you copy?” It was Shyren’s voice.

“Loud and clear, my gorgeous siren.”

Papyrus blushed while Sans, Asgore, Toriel and you rolled your eyes. A flirt as always, it seemed.

“F-Frisk, you're going to make me stutter during the performance.”

“And it'd be my absolute pleasure to be the reason why.”

Shyren laughed her head off. “Okay, okay, slow your roll, Frisky. I'm here to tell you that Blooky’s ready to rock and roll. Get ready.”

“Excellent. Good luck, Shyren.”

“You too. I'm counting on you to rock my socks off.”

“Heh, well I'm counting on you to make me fall for your voice harder.”

Shyren scoffed. She sang playfully, “Goodbye, Frisk!”

Frisk laughed. “See ya soon, Shyren.” He put his walkie-talkie back.

As he did, Toriel turned to you. “I have you know, I did not raise him to be that way. He was just as flirty when I found him.”

“BUT HE’S REALLY GOOD AT IT. NOTHING IN THE DATING MANUAL COULD PREPARE ME FOR HIS SMOOTH WORDS.” Papyrus was practically sweating- Wait, Papyrus went on a date with Frisk? Papyrus has a dating manual? You weren't going to question it.

An acoustic guitar riff resounded throughout Newer Home through the speakers. As if it was a cue, the six of you began to walk down the road into town. As you curved around the slope of the hill, slowly getting farther and farther from the school, you noticed that Sans and Frisk’s interlocked hands were surrounded by a glowing white and red sphere, the colors swirling around each other like flames, never mixing. As you observed, a quicker beat, similar to the internal beat you were walking to, was played on the piano.

_Step by step_

_We walked on_

_The dust of_

_Our brethren_

When you made it through a fourth of the trek down, Shyren’s haunting voice echoed throughout the town, sending chills down your entire body, opening your pores.

You noticed a white light from the corner of your eye that was facing the town and sky. You turned and inhaled slowly through your agape mouth, completely in awe. The white light wasn’t just a white light. It was magic, flowing through the sky and forming images over all of Newer Home. The magic created animations similar in style to the wood carvings on the proscenium arch in the auditorium.

The first set depicted various Monsters walking, stepping on dust, that flew away in the wind behind them. Your eyes wandered to the front of the line of the animations. There were Monsters being cut down by humans and turning into dust, their dust flowing to the line behind them. Your heart fell.

_Enclosed in_

_On all sides_

_By the power_

_Of seven_

The next verse came, the animations changing with it. It was of the Monsters running under Mt. Ebott. When all the Monsters were in, seven humans on different sides of the mountains raised their staves. Seven beams came from their staves, their target at the top of the mountain. The beams then spread over the mountain like a bubble. The images then were pushed away into the heavens above, leaving a pulsating light to cover the sky. Frisk mentioned that the Barrier was like a pulsating light, like watching a car drive away over and over again at the dead of night. This… This was a representation of the Barrier.

_Banged, burned, fought_

_Leave, we tried_

_Underground_

_Is where we bide_

The next verse began with the magic producing actions based on the lyrics. “Banged” consisted of jagged lines, representing banging in comics, randomly appearing all over the sky. “Burned” was a sweep of fire. “Fought” was various lines, like a sword cutting through something, all across this representation of the Barrier. But after all that, the Barrier still stood.

The image of the Barrier was swept away, like a hand sweeping away a mess. A large, grand castle then appeared, joined by rocklands, marshlands, snowy hills, and something like a mausoleum with each syllable. This is what the Underground looked like, you assumed. You found it incredible, all of this under the mountain you currently walked on. In fact, it was more incredible that the mountain was hollow.

_Falls fell down_

_Winters blew_

_Springs sprung on_

_No sun or moon_

A goosebump-inducing soprano joined in for the next verse. You knew that there were only two singers tonight so this must be Gale. Her voice was gorgeous - the refinement of years and years of training evident. It reminded you of the spring and fall, petals and leaves gently dancing in the wind.

As the lyrics described, autumn leaves swayed, snowflakes floated down, flowers bloomed - all in the sky. The sky turned almost pitch black after the last bud burst open and you noticed an orange glow coming from the town square. It was possible that was the only light on this side of the mountain currently. That was your destination.

_"The caves will_

_Go empty"_

_Inscribes our_

_Beloved Rune_

Shyren sang the actual verse while Gale sang a bit ahead at some parts, as if Shyren was walking along and Gale was daintily skipping ahead. But at one point, Gale stopped skipping and paced right along with Shyren, their voices a perfect harmony. Gale was the spring and fall and Shyren was the summer and winter. You didn’t know if the two were chosen for the roles or they volunteered to do so but whoever did what chose an excellent duo.

Lines depicted the cracks of cavern walls, Monsters of all kinds standing along them. As the lyrics said, one by one, the Monsters disappeared.

_A child_

_Fell down there_

_And rose up_

_To fill the role_

You knew immediately who this part was about: Frisk. You turned to him and your eyebrows rose. He was completely in the zone, gaze concentrated on the sky. He waved his free hand like a conductor would their baton. Instead of guiding the members of the orchestra, he was guiding the bullets in the sky to the music… Bullets. Was all of this bullets?

You turned to Papyrus, asking in hushed tones, “What… What are they doing?”

The skeleton replied just as quietly, which stunned you due to the usual boisterousness of his voice. “It’s a special kind of magic my brother and I discovered after we came to the Surface.” Papyrus raised his head high, proud of the feat. “Its boring name is combination magic but its cool name is Combos.”

“Combos…” You looked into the sky again. What was depicted now was a small child falling down a hole then landing. As the child got up and wiped themselves off, you turned back to Papyrus, a smile on your lips. “Cool.”

_Bond by fate_

_He was filled_

_With Determination’s goal_

“It is indeed, human. It’s the combined power of two or more people’s magic. It’s extremely powerful and extremely awesome. That’s how Frisk is able to move his bullets magically - with Combos!”

“How… How many bullets are up there?” You realized that Sans and Frisk probably put all of the bullets in the sky in advance since Frisk couldn’t make them instantaneously like Monsters can. He had to draw each individual one. And Sans had to put each individual one in the sky, like how he did earlier.

“Probably a hundred thousand or so.”

“A hund-” You quelled the volume of your voice. You shouldn’t be talking right now anyway. “That’s… That’s insane.”

Toriel turned to you and whispered, “We all think it is. But that is how Frisk is. His imagination and Determination has no bounds.”

 _Imagination and Determination, huh?_ You turned to the human again, staring as he conducted the sky to do his bidding. At the end of the verse, he glanced at you and winked, giving you a quick smile before going back to his task by doing a quick swipe with his hand, like erasing a chalkboard.

_My darlings, if you count the stars in the sky_

_They wouldn't equate to the tears I've shed_

_For you I'd do anything to be back by your side_

_Even if I have to send children to the Styx_

As you reached the edge of town, the apartment buildings coming into view, there was now a crowd of Monsters, all carrying golden flowers, ahead of you. Their heads were all looking up into the sky.

You looked up at the sky and you were star-struck - literally. Thousands of stars appeared in the sky, much more than you’ve ever seen on the mountainside. They began to twinkle and fall like shooting stars, like tears, across the stratosphere. You had to stop to just take in the breath-taking beauty of this. You wished your family could see this. You wished Ricardo could see this.

You looked over at Frisk’s shoulder and there was Flowey, peeping out of the neck hole of his sweater. The flower’s eyes were lost, stargazing at the light show in the sky above you all. He looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. He looked… innocent, the wonder in his eyes like that of a child.

This was Gale’s solo, which she absolutely conquered. Her voice vibrated through you, shaking your very core. You felt every word. You looked over to your right and you saw Mrs. Baatholomew with who you assumed was her husband. She took off her glasses to wipe at her eyes. She felt the lyrics’ power as well. You looked back up in the sky, each word sending shivers down your spine.

_Young and old_

_Perished so_

_We may feel_

_Sunlight again_

The two singers now sang together in sync, their melodious voices reverberating across the entire mountainside. You wondered then if the people in Newfoundland and the human side of Mt. Ebott could hear the music. Of course, they could, you told yourself. You were sure very few would complain. The music could appeal to even the most tone-deaf of ears.

You managed to lose the group while you were distracted by the display in the sky. You saw Asgore’s enormous figure in the crowd much ahead of you and you tried to get back to him and Toriel but you bumped into someone. You almost dropped your flower but a foot pressed at the bottom of its pot, keeping it steady enough so you could regain your grip.

The owner of the foot was Undyne, who was sporting a motorcycle jacket you found rad. She had twenty golden flowers in a bouquet under one arm and Alphys perched over the other, like a bird in its roost. You were sure Alphys was on Undyne’s shoulder because the fish wanted to show off her strength. You weren’t sure why Undyne was carrying so many flowers. Mostly everyone else was carrying one flower.

You mouthed a “thank you” to her and she nodded.

Alphys noticed you and waved nervously. You nodded, acknowledging her. You then stared at the flowers again before glancing back up at her. She gave you a forced smile before looking ahead. You shouldn’t inquire about the flowers tonight.

“‘Dyne, watch out, tree.”

“Gotcha, Alph.” Undyne ducked a bit so that Alphys didn’t hit her head with a tree branch.

“Thanks.”

“‘Snothing, babe.”

You decided to walk with the happy couple. At least you’d be with Monsters you knew.

_Steadfast hearts_

_Beat as one_

_'Til we're freed_

_From our dungeon_

You saw Bunnette with her sister and her family. The rabbit smiled at you and you returned the gesture. Her nephew pulled on her skirt and pointed ahead and the rabbit nodded at him. With her free hand, she waved at you and went further up into the procession.

You saw Burgerpants with a lavender-furred cat and a crocodile did up with makeup. Burgerpants noticed you and gave you a thumbs up. The lavender cat then talked to the orange cat. The lavender cat raised her eyebrows when Burgerpants responded. She tugged on the crocodile’s shirt and informed her of something. The crocodile gasped. The two ladies then waved at you enthusiastically. You waved back. They must be Bratty and Catty. Burgerpants was right; he was in good company.

_This is a_

_Undertale_

_Hopes and dreams_

_Buried beneath_

_Undertale_ \- The title of the song, probably. It was perfect to you, self-explanatory. There was no riddle or rhymes to try to see how the song fits with the title. It made sense. This song was about the tale of those who were under Mt. Ebott - the Monsters. It was their undertale. You knew then to look for the track on the internet and download it. Did Shyren say it was available on Bandcamp or iTunes? You don’t remember. You chastised yourself for your bad memory at the current moment.

_Even so_

_We believed_

_Liberty_

_Would be achieved_

You bumped into someone else. You turned to your right and found Mad Dum- Dumble. Their name was Dumble. You kept on forgetting that. You didn’t see the floating mannequin at all.

“Watch where you’re going!” he heatedly whispered at you.

“Sorry,” you whispered back.

The two of you paced along in silence before the ghost broke it with hesitation in their voice. They looked ahead for a moment. “I, uh, I know this is a bad time and all to mention this but… I consulted that ghost Frisk mentioned back at my check up. It’s been helping a lot. So, you’re gonna hear this once, and only once, you hear me?”

You nodded. You knew what he was going to say.

“...Thank you.” You beamed at him.

“It’s no problem.”

Dumble then sputtered some angry gibberish and floated on ahead. They were quite the odd ghost but they deserved to find some stability. You were glad they did. You hoped they’d be able to completely fuse with their body.

_Don't forget_

_Our sins, transgressions_

_Against those six_

_Sacrificed so that we may see the stars_

You arrived in the town square now. People were in line to put their golden flowers behind the statues of Asriel and Chara. As you inched up little by little, you got a chance to look at the two. They died when they were young, you figured out. There was a saying with the Monsters that children wear stripes. The two were clad in striped sweaters. Asgore and Toriel were right about one thing. The two children were happy, holding hands with big smiles on their faces. You were sure they were happy, wherever they were.

_Breath in the breeze_

_Feel the Sunlight_

_On your skin_

_See what those in ashes never got to_

Finally, your turn to put your pot down came. Behind the statues was a set of stairs dedicated to being a fountain and sprinklers during the summer. It was practically a meadow’s worth of flowers, thousands of them in every place your eye could see. You put it down gently right next to a pot probably painted by a child. You gave the statues one final look. _Rest in peace, you two._ You quickly got up and cycled along with the crowd to leave.

Just then, a hand tapped on your shoulder. It was Sans. You stepped off the line and stood next to him and Frisk, who was still conducting. Sans pointed over to the front of the statues. He dragged Frisk over to that area while you followed. The area was closed off for the performance so there was a place for the three of you to stand. Now, you stood to the side right by Chara’s leg. Probably all of Monsterkind was before the statues, awaiting for the festival to end wherever they could fit. This… This was incredible.

As the final moments of the song were about to begin, Frisk muttered, “The finale. Let’s end this with a bang, Sans.”

Sans’s eye ignited into cyan flames. He rose his free hand towards the sky. “you owe me grillby’s for a month for this.”

“Half a month and we got a deal.”

Sans peered at the human for a second before looking back up. “... Deal.”

_This is a_

_Undertale_

_Hopes and dreams_

_Seeing day bright_

Frisk and Sans began to wave their free hands in perfect sync to the music. You looked up in the sky. The sky was full of stars again, huge ones. As the stars landed, they exploded into very tiny stars that gently sprinkled over the town. You held out your cupped hands and caught one of them. It was warm, like someone’s touch. You would be grinning so hard if you weren't taken aback by the beauty of it all.

This was a pretty damned good finale.

_Steadfast hearts_

_Beat as one_

_As we bask_

_In morning light_

With a swipe of their arms, the stars burst into dust and swept away in the wind, some twinkling out. As the piano, expertly played by Napstablook, reverberated the very last notes of the song, you made your decision. You didn’t care how much money you had to spend. You just needed to play this song on repeat for hours. It was going to be high on your list of tear-jerkingly beautiful songs. You would fight people who said it wasn’t a masterpiece but it was. This song was a masterpiece. The light show was a masterpiece.

Everything was a masterpiece.

Monsterkind agreed with you. Everyone responded with applauses of all sorts. You clapped too. Everyone deserved all the praise they were receiving.

Finally, you got to see who was performing the music. Gale and Shyren were right in front of the statues, taking their bows. Shyren was a creepy-looking anglerfish in person but she was nothing but sweet. She deserved every bit of success she has as an opera singer - her alto range was out of this world. She had a golden flower in her anemones, brightening up her ghastly features. Gale was a beautiful nightingale, thick eyelashes and an alluring gaze. From what you knew, the soprano was a beloved Monster singer for many, many years before retiring when she came to the Surface. You understood why now. Her voice gave you shivers.

Shyren and Gale turned to Napstablook, waving for them to come over. The ghost did and floated over, greeted with thunderous applause. The three then bowed together.

You looked down and noticed Bluejoy was by your side the whole time. You waved to her and she waved back. She seemed very excited. She held her wing up and you waited for her to write whatever she had to write on her board. She turned the board to you. “Isn’t my mom cool?”

You looked at Gale again and then put two and two together. Gale is Bluejoy’s mother. You found it adorable.

“Yes. Your mom is very, very cool, Joy.”

The young bluebird looked joyous like her nickname entailed. She then ran over to her mother, greeted with a smile by the nightingale. The two then walked off stage. Bluejoy was waving her wings around to her mother. You recognized that as bird sign language. Only Monsters with wings could learn how to do it since the movements were meant to be done with your arms rather than hands. It’s hard to learn and replicate so this was why Bluejoy had to carry that dry-erase board around. But with her mother, she could sign all she want. And her mother signed right back to her, rapidly waving and flapping her wings as the two headed on their way.

Asgore took the places of the three performers on the makeshift stage and Monsterkind silenced. He spoke the way he did when he made announcements on TV: commanding but still a sense of tenderness to it. “Before we close the Dust Festival for this year, let’s give a big round of applause to everyone who worked to make this whole day possible. There’re so many wonderful souls who took time out of their day to make today such a special day. So, let’s give thanks.”

The audience applauded again, some Monsters whistling. Everyone really liked the Dust Festival. You did as well.

“Ten years tomorrow Monsterkind came up from under the mountain we stand on now. Ten whole years. I always say that as long as the sunlight is beaming on our backs, we can achieve anything. Seeing everyone here, I can see that is true. Ten years of hopes and dreams being fulfilled. Ten years of new lives born and new roads taken. I’m still blown away. There’s a whole generation of Monsters who’ve never lived in the Underground.

There are those who will always remain in the Underground - those in dust. Today is the day we honor those who never got to see our Newer Home. We all have someone we wished that could have seen the Surface. Asriel would have loved the rolling hills, the neverending forests, the flowing creeks. Chara would have loved the literature and rich history we missed while Underground.”

Asgore turned to the statues behind him, glancing at both of their faces before sighing and going back to his speech.

“Now, it’s time for us to offer our good wishes to those in dust. For those in dust.”

Everyone in the audience replied back, “For those in dust.”

Toriel then joined him on the stage. The two walked to the opposite ends of the stage and summoned fireballs in their hands.

Asgore turned to Frisk. “Frisk, why don't you do the Burning of the Ashes with us this year?”

Frisk’s whole body lit up like a firework. “Really? Can I?”

He looked at his mother for approval of the idea. “Of course, my child. We both know how strong your fire magic is now. Soon, you will be a master of it.”

Frisk then ran up to the front of the stage, a pep in his step and a goofy grin that probably hurt his cheeks to show off. In his hand, he summoned a fireball. The audience applauded the act. You still found it cool he could do such a thing. Frisk scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Frisk, since you're up there, you may do the honors.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The human straightened his back and held his head high, like how he did at his conference. “We now offer these leaves to those in dust. Let them give us, who still remain whole, their blessings and guidance.”

The three knelt down and put their fireballs into little grooves in the stairs before them. You noticed then that the grooves had leaves in them. You noticed then the grooves let out into the street. You knew what was about to happen before it happened. The fireballs ignited the leaves in the grooves and, like wildfire, combusted the leaves down the grooves rapidly. When the fire made it to the streets, all the leaves you previously stepped caught aflame. The fires quickly ran up and down the roads, decimating all the leaves into ash. When the act was done, the audience applauded again.

“And that is it,” Asgore said as he joined his son’s side. He ruffed Frisk’s hair gently, earning a giggle from the boy. “The Festival of Dust is now over. The Dreemurrs wish you all a wonderful evening. As always, as long as the sun is beaming on our backs, we can achieve anything. Have a wonderful evening.”

* * *

Frisk and you were slowing making your way back to the Academy. Most of the crowd was already gone, the only Monsters remaining were those who can use wind magic since they were responsible for cleanup. A wind elemental nearby blew some ashes away into the wind. You sneezed.

“Bless you.”

“Thanks.”

“You get seasonal allergies?”

“Not in the fall. The ashes are making my nose runny.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

The two of you continued to walk down the road for a while in comfortable silence.

You decide to break it. “That was awesome.”

“Hm?”

“The music, the light show. It was one of the most beautiful performances I've ever seen.”

Frisk smiled at you. “Thanks.”

“How… How did you do that?”

Frisk looked around, as if looking for someone, before speaking again in low tones. “Okay, so I lied a bit earlier regarding my magic.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It's a long story to why I did. I hope you never have to find out…”

You nodded. He didn't need to tell you anything that made him uncomfortable. You respected his decision to.

“Regarding my bullets, you see, I just can't create anything regarding those.”

“Really?”

“No. You see, when I unlocked my magic, I never used it while I was in the Underground. The reason why was because I never had any use for it. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Even then, if I did have to, I wouldn't know how to.

Then when I came to the Surface, all of these security issues came up. Plus, you heard what Asgore said regarding training his son. He trained me too. Whipped my ass into shape too… So I had to learn.

Even still, I couldn't create my own bullets. Then I realized something. I couldn't. I literally couldn't create my own bullets. I'm such a pacifist that my magic revolves around the idea that I won't hurt anyone with my own magic. But when I was seeking options, I realized that I didn't need to rely on just my own imagination. I could take inspiration from other people’s action, other people’s magic.

I can only copy the bullets of other Monsters I've seen use magic. I can't create my own unique bullets.”

You were shocked. There really were a lot of limitations to his magic. “Alright, but why are you hiding that fact from everyone? That sounds innocent enough.”

“Because… Well… I can't tell you that part. All I can say is that if you see star bullets not made by me, you're not on earth anymore.”

You were absolutely befuddled by his statement. However, the deathly serious look on his face convinced you to agree. _If I see stars, be afraid._

“Thanks for being so understanding. You're my assistant but there're some things I can't tell you yet.” Frisk looked at his hands, warily. The dark circles under his eyes had deepened since the first time you met him. “Some things I hope I never have to tell you…”

You put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. “We all have our secrets, Frisk. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know. I respect your decisions.”

Frisk smiled sheepishly at you. “Thank you.”

“Anytime-” Your stomach growled. Your face flushed because you know Frisk heard it.

“Oh my god.”

“Drop it, Frisk.”

Frisk’s smile turned into a shit-eating one. “You're hungry already?”

“Drop it, Frisk.”

“You're gonna end up like a Moldsmal soon. All you can do is wiggle.” Frisk wiggled the way the Monster mentioned did.

“Screw you, Frisk!” You began to chase after the human. How dare he mock you if he was eating just as much. Then you heard it: the human’s stomach growling. You have him a look. “Oh my god.”

“Don't you dare.”

“You're hungry too?”

“Are you serious?”

Your smile curved into the way a Cheshire Cat would. “You're gonna end up like one too. We’ll wiggle together.”

Frisk looked around as if trying to find someone. When he couldn't find who he was looking for, he gave you the finger. The actual finger.

You gasped as if you were offended. You said like a condescending child would, “ _Ooooo_ , you gave me the finger! I'm telling!”

“Don't you dare!”

The two of you ran around town square without a care in the world. As you chased him around a pillar, a breeze past by you. A little bit of dust whirled up with it. You stopped for a second. _May those in dust chase us always, watching over Frisk and his people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Valentine's Day gift a week late.  
> I have been writing those lyrics for two months now. TWO. MONTHS. CRIPES.  
> As you have already guessed, those lyrics are lyrics to the main theme of the game, track 71 on the soundtrack. If you'd like some accompaniment to the music, here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI) is the link. As always, I recommend you purchase the soundtrack. If you'd like to purchase the album, go here (http://undertale.com/) and scroll to the bottom.  
> Toby, that awesome Annoying Dog, worked incredibly hard on the game and music so, please, support him. Don't illegally download his music.  
> I may make a cover of the song however I lack the ability to sing, in my opinion, and I don't have the equipment to make a good quality recording of it. If you'd like to make a cover using my lyrics, go right ahead, just, please, credit me. If I find out you didn't, it will be fight night. I'm not joking. I'll hunt you down for it. This song was originally written as a duet so grab a friend too (and your friend will also meet me in the pit if you don't credit me).  
> As always, please leave reviews and kudos if you like what I'm doing. If you'd like to ask me something or submit to me anything, my tumblr is (simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com) linked here. If you'd like to tag something on tumblr, the tag is "undertale above" and "Above: The Undertale Fic"  
> Thank you as always.


	15. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a bad time, you meet... him.

It was a minute to eleven and you were cozy in your bed. You always stayed up until “that” happened - that noise you've been hearing every night since you first went to bed on Mt. Ebott. You were no longer afraid. The sniffling came and when you got up to open the bedroom door, it left. You’d close it and go back to sleep, no longer frightened. It was just a part of your daily routine now, like brushing your teeth and combing your hair.

You turned over onto your back, looking up at the ceiling. You were surrounded by complete silence. After today, you greatly appreciated the lack of noise. You needed to desensitize yourself after the long festival. Besides, you had a lot to think about.

You'd be getting a new roommate in less than a month. You were happy you wouldn't be alone in this big house for much longer. Plus, it's someone you knew, even just a little. You were sure Lena’d be a good roommate, if not great. She had such cleanly habits when you knew her as a child that Woshua would be best friends with her. Plus, her sweet personality would be refreshing after a long day of work. Luckily, you didn't have to share a bedroom or bathroom with her either. You enjoyed your space.

Seeing her and her fiancé at the festival was delightful… _Festival, festival, dust, dust._ You turned over on your side and frowned.

You were thinking of Asriel and Chara, those poor children of Asgore and Toriel’s. They didn't deserve to pass away so young. They didn't deserve to pass away the ways they did. Chara died from illness while Asriel died from assault. They were innocent, pure… You couldn't imagine what it felt like to die in such a way. You couldn't imagine the fear and peril they felt during their final moments.

You looked over at the neon red lights from your alarm clock. The display blinked to 11:00 pm at the very moment you looked at it. You flipped over on your back and…

The sniffling came an hour early this evening. That was odd. It always came at exactly midnight. It was louder as well. No, it didn't even sound like sniffling anymore. It sounded like a child bawling their eyes out, like how Dina did when that French dignitary called her that awful racial slur. Maybe it wasn't that noise. Maybe it really was a child crying outside. Maybe a child got lost on the way home from the festivities and was looking for help. You moved to get-

You couldn't move. You really couldn’t move. You commanded yourself to get up and you couldn't. _Move… Move…_ You tried doing something meager, wiggling your fingers and toes, and you couldn't. You figured out what was going on quickly - sleep paralysis. This wasn't your first time dealing with the condition. You’ve dealt with it before. You have memories of waking up and not being able to move when you lived in New York.

Still, it didn't mean you weren't afraid now. Every little light you could see was whirling into creatures of nightmares. You kept on telling yourself that it was your eyes just messing with you but the noise - oh, that noise. The bawling turned into shrieking. It was as if you descended into hell where it should have felt like heaven.

 _Thump, thump, thump._ Your pulse was beating in your ears. You could feel every pore on your body slowly opening, every hair on your body stand up at action. Your limbs fell cold, sending shivers all over your body. Then your chest jerked up from the mattress. You didn't do that. Your body was frozen stiff. There was no way you could have moved your chest. An excruciating pain coursed through your chest, as if your heart was being pulled out from you, as if your very life was being taken away from you.

You closed your eyes shut, hoping it’d end. You opened them and your heart dropped.

You saw fire, everything on fire. The forest was on fire. Cottages were on fire. Golden flowers were on fire. All after you were angry exclamations calling for your death. Your throat was burning from breathing so raggedly. Your body wanted to give out but you couldn't give up. You had to bring your sister back to the Underground. You had to make sure she was given a proper funeral with you and your family. You had to---

Wait. You looked down at the child in your furry arms. The child looked like a cherub, plump rosy red cheeks and thick, long eyelashes on closed eyelids. It was as if they never died. You childishly thought that was true. Then the child opened their eyes and your blood fell cold. They were red, red like roses, red like blood. Their eyes were never red. They were brown, like the dark chocolate bars they loved eating. This wasn’t her. This was a… monster.

The creature smiled and opened their mouth, a black sludge coming out of their orifice. They grabbed onto the sides of your face and pulled onto your hair. Your head pounded hard where their fingers dug into your fur. They swung their body left and flung you onto the grass. The monster climbed up onto you ever so slowly until they were above you, their tiny hands holding your wrists down.

They spoke but their words fell on ears deafened out by white noise. As the shrieking grew louder and louder, as the white noise buzzed louder and louder, as your heart thumped louder and louder, you were trapped, unable to move. At one point, the monster chuckled and cocked their head a bit to the side, as if they were as innocent as they originally looked. But their smile grew more and more grotesque, like the Cheshire Cat would at foolish little Alice.

“Oh, silly goose, don’t you know who I am?” They leaned into you until all you could see was their blood red irises. “Howdy, my name’s Chara.”

Your chest fell back onto the bed and the door to your room slammed shut.

You screamed. All you could do was scream. Nothing made sense. You weren’t sure what was reality and what wasn’t. You turned over and screeched some more into your pillow, grabbing it with shaky hands and latching onto it for dear life.

You needed to center yourself...

You couldn't.

You remembered you had to open the bedroom door as you always did. That’d work, right? That always worked. You launched yourself off the bed and fell, unable to stand. You were embarrassed with yourself. Your legs were as steady as a newborn gazelle’s. You crawled over to the desk across the room from your bed. With that, you pulled yourself up with the support of the sturdy wood. Once you were stable, you swung the bedroom door open.

Nothing was there. Nothing was _ever_ there.

You couldn't deal with this right now. You threw on a random jacket and the first pair of shoes you saw and ran out of the house. Whatever that was just now was the most horrifying experience of your life. You didn't want to be alone. Your psyche couldn't handle being alone. But you knew who would be awake right now: Frisk. Flowey mentioned he was up all hours of the night reading usually. He’d be up. He'd listen.

You closed the front door to be greeted by a blinding bright light from your right. You squinted your eyes shut on instinct.

“... What?” You opened your eyes and there was the person you were going to visit, flashlight in hand. “What are you doing up?” Frisk didn't look happy to see you.

“I…” You didn't know how to explain it. You exhaled hard, your heart still beating fast from the horrifying experience earlier. “I had a night terror just now. I was- I was going to go visit you and… I'm… Is this a bad time?”

“Yes, it is; it really is but…” Frisk’s face softened. “I guess you can come along. I don't have much time.”

“What do you-” You noticed that Frisk looked like he was ready to go mountain climbing, a backpack with climbing gear on his back and tough boots on his feet. Wrapped around his arm was Flowey who was heaving, practically hyperventilating. His petals were nearly white, his vines wilting. “Flowey, are you alright-”

“Back off!” You took a step back. Flowey looked guilty for shouting at you. “Oh no, I'm sorry- Ugh, no, I would never say that.”

Frisk used his finger to gently rub Flowey’s petals and cooed softly to him. “It's alright, Flowey. We’ll be there soon.”

“You…” The almost white flower gasped out a breath. “You better…”

Frisk smiled, though he still seemed concerned. The human looked at you with a hard expression. “Be prepared to climb.”

“Climb? Why?”

“What are we on right now?”

“A mountain.”

“And what do you do on a mountain?”

“... Oh.”

Frisk started walking towards the forest. “Stay close and keep quiet.”

You followed without any resistance.

The two of you walked through the trees. The only sound was the grass crunching under your feet and Flowey’s labored breaths.

“What I'm about to tell you, what you're about to see, you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone.” Frisk stopped walking and looked you dead in the eye. “Alright?”

You nodded.

“No, I have to hear you say it. It's fine if it regards me but this…” He looked down at the sickly flower. “This involves someone else.”

You stared straight into the slits of his small eyes, trying to make eye contact with the pupils there. “Alright. I won't tell a soul.”

Frisk smiled wearily at you. He looked more tired than usual. “Thank you.”

You walked a bit more ahead to a clearing. You could see Asgore’s home. The lights were still on. You hoped he and Toriel would have pleasant dreams tonight despite what the next day would be.

“As you may know, Flowey’s a Monster without a Soul. His existence is an existence that, spiritually and magically speaking, cannot exist.”

“Oh, screw…” Flowey wheezed. “...you.”

“Glad you still have energy, buddy. Anyway, the only thing that’s keeping him alive is the magical energy under Mount Ebott. Centuries of magic usage under the mountain left behind a nearly endless amount of energy in the soil in the Underground. No other being in the kingdom needs to sap that energy except for Flowey. When the Barrier fell, he would have to be left behind while the rest of Monsterkind came to the Surface. However, I… I couldn’t stand for him to be the only Monster remaining down there. So, I dug him up into a pot and brought him on the Surface. As I mentioned before, everyone deserves a second chance, even him.”

Back into the forest you two went, continuing your trek up the mountain.

“Of course, the soil in the pot’s magical energy can be depleted. And once a month, it does. And when it runs out, Flowey dies.”

Your eyebrows practically flew off your face. “He dies?” You look over to the flower. He could barely stay on Frisk’s arm. “He’s dying right now?”

“Yes. And he will tonight.”

You stopped walking then. You were paralyzed just from hearing that. “B-But-”

“But he’ll be fine.”

You were confused now, even more than usual. “What do you mean he’ll be fine? Flowey’s going to-”

Frisk stopped walking then. “C’mon, have a little faith, will ya?” Frisk turned to you with a small smile on his lips. “He’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I…” You sighed hard. “I guess I’m gonna have to take your word for it.”

“Good.”

“But how will he be fine? I don’t…”

“That’s something I can’t explain with words. Even I don’t understand it either. You have to see it to believe it.”

“If you say so…”

“And here we are.”

You were bewildered at how fast that trip went. You wondered if your head was still clouded from earlier. You were now in the rocky part of the mountain. There was a naturally-created slope that led further up the mount but it was closed off by a wire gate. A sign on the door of it had in big letters, “KEYCARD REQUIRED. DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION. THOSE WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION WILL BE PUNISHED BY THE LAW.”

“We don’t have authorization to go up here, do we?”

“Nope.”

“Do we climb now?”

“Heck no, are you nuts? Flowey’ll be wittered up by the time we get up there if we do that.”

“Oh… Go to… hell… Fri-” Flowey coughed hard.

Frisk comforted him again. “Don’t talk too much. You’ll be in more pain.”

“I… I know…”

“Anyway, it’s just easier to ascend from the road ahead.”

“Then how do we get in?”

“Easy.” The human had a smirk on his lips. “We blame someone else.”

Frisk dug into his pocket and pulled out a purple Newer Home ID card. On the front had a picture, unlike yours, of a fire elemental Monster. He swiped the card in the slot by the door and the light on the slot turned green. “THANK YOU HEATS FLAMESMAN. HAVE A JOLLY DAY,” an electronic voice buzzed out. Frisk pushed the door of the gate with no trouble at all.

“Who’s Heats Flamesman?”

“A Monster who’s name I’ll never forget. Also a Monster who has a habit of dropping his ID card. C’mon, let’s head on up.”

You shrugged it off and followed him.

* * *

After a thirty-minute walk, the three of you arrived at the entrance to a cave. You looked out to the scenery to the right of you. You could see a neighboring mountain range, deserts far and wide, and a nearby city’s skyscrapers. It was stunning. You would appreciate it better if it wasn’t nearly midnight and you could see more details of what was there.

“There’s no time for sightseeing. We have to hurry.”

You ran to catch up with Frisk, who was waiting for you in front of the entrance. Frisk and you then walked in. The tunnel was narrow, the two of you nearly touching shoulders as you walked side by side. When you exited the tunnel, you were greeted with an empty cavern. It looked as if nothing significant was ever here.

“What we just walked through was where the Barrier once stood.”

You were stunned. This is where the Barrier was. “Cool…”

“Wait until you we head into the castle.”

“The castle?”

“The castle’s connected to the exit to the outside world. Asgore did that so if any intruders were to come in through that way, they’d have to pass by him first.”

You nodded at that. You knew that strategic placing of the castle could also be interpreted as cowardice but Asgore was anything but that. He wouldn’t run away from his duties as king.

“The castle is stunning. You’ll love it, really.”

Frisk and you walked out of the cavern through a massive archway. When you passed under it, you looked at the top of the arch. The Delta Rune was carved into it for all to see. Rock became plaster and stone became tile. The two of you continued on your trek down the unlit hallway and made a left into one of the most gorgeous gardens you’ve ever seen. From wall to wall were those golden flowers growing strong and beautiful. The moonlight shined through the holes that acted as large windows on the right side of the room. It was as if the liveliness of the flowers was on hold, asleep like the rest of the world.

“Here we are. This is the throne room. This will be our first stop for tonight.”

Frisk walked over to a spot in the middle of the room and knelt down. Flowey slowly crept his way off of his arm. When Flowey was amongst the flowers, Frisk got up and walked back over to where you were.

“How… How much time left?...” Flowey looked as if he was breathing his last.

Frisk looked at his watch on his wrist. “Thirty seconds.”

“Great…” Flowey looked up at you and Frisk. For the first time, there was genuine kindness in his eyes. “Thanks… As always…”

“Of course. You’re my friend too, Flowey.”

Flowey looked like he wanted to cry, genuine fear in his eyes. “I’m scared... I’m really scared.”

“I’m scared too. But you’ll be okay. I promise.”

The golden flower Monster nodded his head. As he was about to get one more nod in, he stood perfectly still then he fell over. You held your breath. Frisk wasn’t breathing either. The whole world fell silent then.

Flowey was dead.

Then, something rustled under the flowers in that spot. A white head popped out of the flowers, gasping for air as if that was its first and last breath. The white head got up, petals fluttering up with it, revealing a Monster the size of a child wearing a green-and-yellow-striped sweater. The Monster turned to you two with big, brown eyes drooping worriedly.

“Howdy, Frisk.”

“Good evening, Asriel.”

_Asriel? No, it couldn’t...._

“Oh, who is this?” The Monster tilted their head the way a curious baby animal would, their floppy ears moving with them.

“This is my friend. They had a bad dream so I thought playing with you would help them feel better.”

The Monster frowned. “Oh no, that’s really bad.”

_It couldn’t be…_

The Monster walked up to you. With a small smile, they looked at you with gentle eyes. “Howdy, I’m Asriel Dreemurr.”

All the blood fell from your body, pitting in your stomach. This… This was Asriel Dreemurr, the dead biological son of Asgore and Toriel. He should be dead. He should be _very_ dead, turned into dust hundreds of years ago. How was this possible? This couldn’t have been possible.

“Um… Are you okay?”

You flinched, rattling yourself out of your thoughts. “Y-Yes. I’m okay. I just-”

“I know I’m supposed to be dead.” Asriel’s eyes fell, his figure drooping almost. You felt guilty already. “I died six centuries ago and I was dead for a very long time. One day, I woke up and I was a flower and I’ve been technically alive since. I… I can’t feel anything when I’m a flower. I-” The little goat’s eyes began to swell up with tears.

“You… You don’t have to explain to me anything, Asriel.” You got down on your knees and patted his head gently. “Okay?”

He nodded vigorously, rubbing the tears away. “Okay.” He wiped his eyes with his arm before looking up at you with a grateful look. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” You introduced yourself to the goat. “I work with Frisk as his assistant.”

“Assistant?” Asriel looked ecstatic. “That sounds like fun. What do you do?”

“Well, I type up and edit his papers, put all his research together, and travel with him to conferences. Lots of other stuff too.”

The kid frowned. “That sounds boring.”

You chortled. You seriously needed to laugh. “Yeah, it is. But it's rewarding in the end. I get to help Frisk help a lot of Monsters. I don’t think I would have any other job.”

“Also, I pay them well," Frisk added.

“Oh yeah, that's a big plus. I get paid thirty-five dollars an hour.”

Asriel’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Thirty-five dollars? Do you know how many chocolate bars I could buy with thirty-five dollars?” The child spun around with his paws on his cheeks, completely in awe of the simple fact you stated. “Rivers of chocolate - rivers! Like in that movie you showed me a while ago. Uh, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ , right? Yeah, it was that. Chara would love it since she loves chocolate, y’know…” Asriel stopped his happy charade and looked out into the windows.

Frisk walked over to him and patted his head. “Everyone misses her - I as well.”

“I know. I heard what Mom and Dad said about us. I can't believe Mom still has that blanket. I thought that Dad would’ve thrown the sword away, maybe give it to you. But… they didn't…”

“They kept those things because they remind them of you and your sister, because they love you.”

“I know… I still feel bad about everything.”

“There's no need to feel that way. As long as you're happy, they will be happy.”

Asriel looked out into the Underground. You did as well. The ceiling of the caves was covered with geodes and raw gems, acting as a moon. There were much smaller gems that twinkled like stars. You saw those marshlands and snow fields you saw during the light show earlier. It was breathtaking.

Since the Underground was mostly abandoned, the only people there are people on tours usually. However those end at 5 pm. You, Frisk, and Asriel were the only people for miles and miles under the mount. You were glad Frisk took Flowey out from here. Anyone would go insane being under here by themselves like this.

“Now, let's play for a while before heading over to Chara.” Frisk took off his backpack and placed it on the ground.

“Did you bring my DS?”

“Of course. Also, I got that mitt you wanted.”

Asriel's eyes lit up. “Really, really?”

“Of course. You're my brother, Asriel.” Frisk booped the goat right on his nose. “My brother deserves the best.”

The goat knitted his brows together. “Ugh, stop that, Frisk. I'm the older brother, y’know.”

“Says the shorty over here.”

Asriel growled. He hopped up and tackled Frisk to the ground, petals flying up into the air upon the impact. The goat then began to punch Frisk lightly in the chest, the whole while the human laughed his head off. Soon Asriel’s punches began softer and softer until he could no longer attack from him, joining the human in his laughter. Asriel flopped off of him and rolled right next to him, roaring.

You couldn't help but smile at the sight. The two would have been wonderful brothers if Asriel was actually alive.

“Hey, get over here.” Frisk waved you over with a wave of his hand. “Bring my backpack too.”

You picked it up and threw it right at the human's chest. “Get it yourself.”

The air was shoved out of his lungs when the bag made contact with him, yet he laughed the whole thing off. He and Asriel got up off of the flowers as you sat to join them. Frisk opened his backpack and pulled out a variety of toys - baseball and mitt, a board game, playing cards, and a Nintendo 3DS. “What do you want to do first, Azzy?”

“Uh, I wanna play Fire Emblem first. I want to check all those Streetpasses you got for me.”

“Okay. I went to Belgium so you might get a lot of Dutch passersby.”

“Belgium? Where's that?” Frisk explained where the city was and the conference to Asriel as the kid turned on the video game console and tapped on the screen using the stylus to start up the game.

“By the way, Mettaton’s engaged.”

The child whipped his head at your friend so fast you thought his floppy ears would smack him in the eyes. “Really? To who?”

“A human lady.”

As the loading screen came up on console, Asriel crawled a bit more to Frisk. “A human?...” The kid went silent for a moment before smiling bright. “Are they going to have babies?”

Your friend and you chortled at that. “No, no, humans and Monsters can't have children together, Azzy.”

“Really? Ah, that stinks. That'd probably be a cool baby, y’know.” Asriel picked up the console again as the opening cutscene began to play. “Like a cyborg or something. It'd be called… Humanbot.”

“Humanbot?”

“Humanbot.”

“Would they be glamorous like Mettaton?”

“Of course. They'd like pink and wear dresses like him and you.”

Frisk rolled his eyes. “You're only jealous because I can rock a dress. I have the legs of an Adonis, y’know.”

“I don't know what that is but I know you don't have those.”

You were confused. “I thought you wore a dress only once for Undyne and Alphys’s wedding. You wear them often?”

“Once every blue moon or so. I can't do it now since it’s going to be bitter cold soon.”

“So, are you genderfluid or-”

“Nah, I'm a boy. I can just appreciate a woman’s clothing options is all.”

Asriel gave him a dull look. “You put on makeup too.”

“And I love doing it. I wonder if Mettaton will ask me to wear a dress to the wedding. It'd be such a good excuse too. I'd be the prettiest flower boy ever, especially since my contouring skills have improved so much.” Frisk cupped his cheeks and giggled. “Oh, I'm excited.”

Asriel turned to you. “How do you put up with him?”

“He pays me to put up with him.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

You looked over at what the little Monster was doing. You recognized the game as _Fire Emblem:Fates_. His Medieval-armored avatar, Azzy, was currently in a battle between an enemy group in traditional Japanese costumes. “So you have Conquest.”

Asriel’s eyes lit up. “You play this game?”

“Nah, my brother asked me to get it for him for Christmas last year. He likes older video games, especially the ones for the 3DS. It was hard to find, especially since it's ten years old.”

“Yeah…” The kid’s ears drooped. “I don't have a lot of time to play so I still haven't beaten it yet.”

You weren't sure what that meant but you were sure you'd find out soon enough.

Frisk elbowed his brother’s side lightly. “Show them your wife.”

Asriel dropped the console into his lap and wrapped his ears around his eyes as if shrouding his vision in embarrassment. Your heart skipped a beat. That was one of the most adorable reactions you've ever seen. “ _Noooo_ , Frisk,” he pleaded.

The human had a smirk on his lips. “Oh, c’mon, you were so happy when you finally unlocked the dialogue to marry her and now you don't wanna show off.”

“But it's embarrassing.”

“Ah, c’mon, you don't have to tell them about your crush, y’know.”

The kid nearly shrieked in horror. “Frisk!”

“Oops.” Frisk didn't look the slightest bit sorry.

The child groaned while going back to the game. He walked into his castle and up to a young female character with blonde hair. “So, uh, in the game, you can marry someone and recruit your future child together to join your army. This is my wife, Elise.”

“And why did you choose Elise, Azzy?” Frisk gave him a mischievous smile.

“Because she reminds me of this girl I had a crush on. Elise’s hair looks like her ears.”

You and Frisk gave each other shit-eating grins as you echoed out an “ _awwwww!_ ” for all of the empty Underground to hear. Asriel groaned again while you laughed at his embarrassment. Asriel moved his avatar off to start another battle.

As he began to look around the battleground, observing the enemy, you began curious. A child being interested in strategy games like the Fire Emblem series was rare. You questioned Asriel about his interest in the game.

His avatar started a duel with a soldier character. “I like planning stuff. Dad has this big board that he made battle strategies with. He would sit me on his lap as he planned stuff sometimes. He said it was duty as future king to know how to do that kind of stuff and to execute them e… efficiently? Yeah I think that's the word he used. I always thought it was fun and cool.” The character struck the enemy down with one strike.

“Your dad mentioned you were a good tactician earlier.”

His eyebrows rose. “Really?”

“Yeah. He's very proud to be your father.”

Asriel had an unwavering smile. “Cool…”

After an hour, Asriel saved his game. He turned off the console and passed it to Frisk. “Can we play I Declare War next?”

“Of course.” Frisk beamed down at his brother. “Anything for you, Asriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I had to cut this in half again. The next part will be uploaded sometime this week. Sorry my upload schedule is so odd btw. I've just been working real hard lately on this. I have a ton of energy now.  
> If you like this fic, let me know. Send me kudos, write comments. If you would like to contact me off of AO3, my tumblr is simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com My ask and submit is open. Also, I do use Tumblr Messenger.  
> Thank you for reading as always...  
> Also for those confused, remember, the story is set 10 years after the events of Undertale. If the events of the game were to happen today, just add ten years, and Above will begin.


	16. The First December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by Asriel, Frisk and you explore the Underground. You learn about many things you... wish you hadn't. Especially the part about iced tea. Seriously, Frisk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to two of my regular readers that were having pretty bad days recently for one reason or another. I hope playing and exploring with Asriel will cheer you up.  
> MAJOR EDIT: 8:18 PM, 03/02/2016, I had to change part of the dialogue regarding the Six Souls. If you read before this edit was available, my sincerest apologies.

For the next hour, Frisk and you played various games with Asriel. You felt so young again, playing card games with the two, playing Connect Four with the two. It was as if you had been transported back to the days of old, when you would jump over the chalk lines of the hopscotch court, swing on the swings. It was a ride of nostalgia you thoroughly loved.

Right now, you three were playing catch. Asriel wasn’t the best at catching the ball. He had a mean throwing arm though, tossing it with such vigor to Frisk. The human caught every ball despite his wimpy tosses. You weren’t surprised by the latter. He was a stringbean after all. You caught every toss he threw. Ball catching was programmed into your mind since your schooling years playing sports.

You tossed a long one and Asriel ran backwards to catch it. He missed a bit, the ball fumbling out of his paws again. “Ah man, that was close.”

“Asriel, let’s head over to Chara now.”

The kid turned around with a glum look on his face. “Okay.”

The two cleaned up the mess they made and Frisk put all of the items back into his backpack. He closed it up and threw it on his back.

The three of you then exited the throne room into a long corridor. To your right was stained glass windows, the Delta Rune soaring high on them. The lights from the geodes outside shined into the hallway, giving it a cold, lonely glow. The hall felt endless in length. You felt that this was a significant location in the past, as if the turning points in many people - Monster and human - occurred here. You glanced at Frisk, wondering if this place was important to him as well.

He stopped for a moment to look out the windows. “It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. It’s a perfect evening for a leisurely stroll.”

Asriel turned to his brother. “You sound like Dad right now.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, a lot actually.”

“Hm… I guess being around Asgore has changed my vocabulary. Next thing I know, I'll be saying ‘Howdy, I’m Frisk’.”

You turned right down another corridor then made another one to an elevator. Frisk pressed the button to call for it.

You were curious. “Electricity still runs down here?”

“Of course. How do you think those tours go on?”

You nodded, realizing his answer was quite true.

Asriel asked, “Hey, why are there tours anyway? Why do humans want to see the Underground so much?”

“Well, it’s like how all the Monsters on the Surface want to go out into the human world and explore - because they’re curious. We’re literally inside a mountain right now, in a civilization. There’s no other place like this in the world.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

The elevator dinged and its doors opened. The three of you walked in, the doors closing right behind you. The elevator moved without having to press a button inside. As the elevator descended, Asriel tugged where he could reach on your pajamas. “What’s up, Asriel?”

“Uh… Nevermind.” He seemed reluctant to give up on whatever he wished to tell you.

You felt the elevator start to move left. You were scared immediately. Elevators aren’t supposed to move left. You inquired to your human friend about your observation.

“Oh, yeah, the elevators down here do that. Wait until we get to Hotland. The elevators down there move all over the place.”

You prayed your stomach would cooperate with you.

After another minute, the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding accompanying it. The three of you exited and headed straight down the hallway. The walls, the ground, even the leaves along the path - everything was black and white. It was as if time stood still here. You wondered if it'd be the same for the rest of the kingdom.

“This is New Home, the old capital of the Underground,” Frisk informed you, “There were two capitals down here in total. The first one is Home, now known as the Ruins. We’ll be heading there.”

“Is that why Newer Home is called Newer Home?”

“Yep. We’re hoping we don't find a need for a ‘Newest Home’.”

You laid your forehead in your hand. You walked right into that one.

The three of you walked down the corridor and turned to another elevator. Frisk pressed the button for it and the doors opened right away. The three of you stepped on and descended.

“We’re heading to the Core now.”

“The Core?”

Asriel filled you in. “It's the power plant of the entire Underground. All of the electricity, heating, tap water - all of it was processed there. It was never completely finished so normal Monsters can't go in there usually. Dad said it’s dangerous.”

“Still is. The only good thing is that we use the electricity from outside the mountain to power the Underground now. Not a lot is needed anyway. The Core constantly overheats so without Monsters to literally chug ice to cool it down, it'd, well...”

Asriel waved his hands up, making an explosion noise with his mouth.

You could only imagine the disaster an exploding power plant could bring to the Underground. “That's insane.”

“But hey, it worked out. No explosions, right, Azzy?”

“Nope.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The three of you stepped out and walked down the blue corridor. Everything was metal: the walls, the floor, the doors. Every once in a while, the thick coral wires that ran along the walls were exposed for all to see. The group made a turn into a dark room.

“This is where I fought Mettaton.”

You looked around. “In here? This isn't very…”

“Mettaton-y?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. But this is actually a part of a stage that rises-” Frisk pointed at the pitch blackness above you all. “-all the way up there to a huge arena. You're actually standing on one of the stage lights.”

You looked at your feet. You were indeed standing on a light. You stepped right off it. You couldn't take any chances, especially after what occurred earlier.

The three of you left the room and turned left to another elevator.

“How many elevators are we taking today?” You just had to know now.

“One more, I swear.” Frisk called for the elevator.

“Dad really likes elevators,” Asriel said, matter-of-factly, “He used to always tell me that before the elevator was invented, he had to use the stairs when heading from Hotland to Newer Home. You don't wanna know how many flights of stairs that was.”

You nodded at that. You'd appreciate the heck out of elevators if you had to walk the distance you just descended.

The elevator arrived and the three of you walked in. Asriel pressed the down button on it this time. He turned to you two and posed like a hero. Both of you clapped at his deed. The elevator moved right, much to your dismay. Frisk snickered at your visible discomfort, which you shot him a glare for.

After a minute-long ride, the doors opened and you were met with another corridor. The group headed straight ahead to a bridge overlooking complete and utter darkness. As you walked across, holding onto the railing “just in case”, you looked over the edge. Just what in the world was all of that?

“Be careful.” Frisk and Asriel were already at the end, waiting for you to come. The human had his hand on his hip. “You don’t want to know what’s down there.”

You continued on your way over to them, not looking down again. You were positive Frisk was right. After you rejoined them, the three of you walked past a set of glass double doors into the lobby of what looked like a resort. Lingering in the air was the light smell of grease from a fast food restaurant and something that smelled uniquely… Mettaton. In front of you was a water fountain that’s seen better days. A pipe was jutting out of it. If the water was on, all of the water would have ended up on the carpeting.

“This is the Mettaton Resort - MTT Resort in short. And yes, that fountain has always looked like that.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Well, quoting Burgerpants, this place was a labyrinth of bad choices. Yet, the Monsters loved it.”

The three of you exited through another set of double doors into blistering heat. You immediately shed off your jacket and threw it over your shoulder. “Jeez, it’s hot down here."

“Well, we are right by magma.” Asriel seemed unaffected by the drastic rise in temperature “Of course it’d be hot.”

“Magma… Magma?”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s called Hotland. Get it?”

You nearly slapped yourself as you put your hand on your face. The king of Monsters was certainly awful at naming pretty much anything.

The three of you descended a small set of stairs and turned left to an elevator. The shaft looked like a horned Monster. You found the design detail adorable. The three of you got on the elevator and Frisk pressed the first floor - left button. You weren’t sure what that meant but next thing you knew the elevator was taking you on a roller coaster ride. The elevator descended and ascended, flung you left and right. You weren’t sure what was going on but you didn’t like this one bit. Meanwhile the human and Monster stood perfectly still. They were used to riding this monstrosity. _Lucky_ , you thought.

The elevator stopped at one point and the doors opened, releasing even more hotness into the air. The three of you exited. Frisk and you fanned yourselves as you walked past an imposing building.

“That’s…” Frisk’s finger glowed white as he made a semicircle in the air. “... Alphys’s lab. The doors are locked so we can’t go in.” The semicircle filled white and morphed into an open fan. Frisk then began cool himself down with it. _Lucky bastard_.

The three of you descended another flight of stairs to what looked like one of the walls of the cavern. There was a river here, the water cooling the area off a bit. On the river was a gondola with a risso shaped like a happy dog with a cloaked gondolier inside.

Frisk greeted them like an old friend. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

The gondolier sung, “Tra la la, it has been awhile…”

“Thank you as always for being here.”

“Tra la la, I’m always down here… rowing along. Will you be joining me?”

“As always. Down the special route.”

The three of you got on and sat down. With that, the gondolier used their oar to push off and row on down the river.

“You’ll get a good tour of the Underground while on here. Check it out. We’ll be in Waterfall soon.”

The boat made a turn and the air changed from hot and dry to warm and moist. To your left was endless waterfalls. You could see to the very right was heaps of electronic waste piled high in the waters. To the left was marshs with waters that glowed neon blue. It was beautiful to you.

As you were about to pass by a waterfall, Asriel tugged on your shirt. “Can I tell you a secret?”

You leaned in as Asriel cupped his hand around the outside of your ear. As you passed the waterfall, the crashing of it the only sound you could hear beside his voice, he told you, “I’m sorry about the crying.”

You were completely stunned. You pulled away. “Wha-?”

He put a finger to his mouth. “ _Ssssssh!_ It can’t be a secret if you just blurt it out, y’know.” You leaned back in. Another waterfall came by. The water crashing by filled your eardrums. “There’s not much I can do to stop it. This’ll happen as long as you live here. The bad dreams will only happen when Flowey gets sick though.”

You pulled away again as you passed the waterfall. “How would you know that?”

He waved his paws towards himself, asking you to come back in. You did as he asked. “That’s a secret I’ll tell you later, okay? It’s hard to explain right now.” Another waterfall approached and Asriel continued to whisper in your ear. “But I promise that something awesome will happen if you stay. In fact, next year on this day, I’ll have a big surprise waiting. You gotta stay strong so you can get it.” Asriel pulled away with a big smile on his snout. “Don’t forget, okay? You'll regret it if you do.”

You didn’t respond right away. All of this new information and new questions whirling in your head prevented you from doing so. At one point, you did nod your head.

“What’re you guys whispering about over there?” Frisk didn’t seem too interested. He probably wanted to bug Asriel to relieve some boredom.

“It’s not a secret if I tell you.” The goat stuck his tongue out at him.

“Yeah, Frisk.” You followed suit with the juvenile action.

The human scoffed. “And I thought you were more mature than that.”

You gave him a look. “You threw a hissy fit when I beat you at Connect Four.”

“But that was called for because you cheated.”

“I didn't cheat.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Asriel looked up at you with curious eyes. “How do you cheat at Connect Four?”

You shrugged. “That's my point. You can’t. So quit being a sore loser, Frisk, and accept the fact that _I_ am the reigning champion of Connect Four - always have and always will.” You sat the way a powerful monarch would.

“One of these days, I'll beat you. I'm determined to do so.” Frisk looked dead serious about it, a playful smirk on his lips however. “No, you won't. Not on my watch. Even if I have to come down here with you every time you have to, I'm keeping my title.”

Asriel practically bounced off his seat. “So you're gonna come and play with me and Frisk next time too?”

“Uh---” You hadn't thought about it. In fact, you weren't sure why Frisk even let you follow him much less tell you about Flowey and Asriel. “It's up to---”

“Yes, they can.” The human beamed, doting on his brother. “If that's what you wish, Azzy.”

The little prince had shooting stars dancing across his pupils when Frisk decided that. He moved from your side of the gondola to his and jumped into his arms. “Thank you, Frisk, thank you so much.”

Your human companion hugged him back. “Of course, Asriel. Anything for you.”

The boat made a turn and the temperature dropped quickly. You threw your jacket back on in a flash, shivering. You turned to your left to see snow on the path nearby the gondola - actual snow.

“I was just as surprised as you were when I discovered there was snow down here, especially so close to actively flowing magma.”

“Speaking of magma, isn't it dangerous for that to be freely flowing under a mountain? Isn't there fear of an volcanic eruption? Also, the fumes from it must be highly toxic.”

“Well, surprisingly enough, the lava down here is relatively calm. It runs like rivers down here. The only thing that would cause an eruption would be the Core exploding but it's inactive now. Also, regarding your last point, Monster bodies are composed of magic, so they have different health risks than humans do. Noxious gases don't work on them. Some Monsters can even bathe in it. So they're at no risk.”

“But we're at risk.”

“That's true… All I can say is for you to hold your breath when we’re there.” Frisk gave you a hesitant smile when you shot a glare at him.

Part of the path was close enough to touch so you reached out and touched the snow on it. It was cold and watery like the snow above. “How is it possible for it to snow?”

“Even I don't know. Same goes for why it rains in Waterfall. But I can tell you that there's little bits of magical energy in the white stuff. We’re not sure why. Personally, I think it's the weather cycle occurring, the magical energy left on the snow evaporating with the water. Of course, there's more to be discovered. The Underground is a big anomaly, after all.”

The boat turned in a zigzag before continuing straight. As it rowed on by, you noticed a big house with Christmas lights adorned on its roof. “That's where Sans and Papyrus used to live. Nice place, really. They were both Royal Guards so they were paid pretty well. Plus, Papyrus kept the place tidy. But of course, a stray sock and a pet rock slipped in between the cracks.”

Asriel turned to Frisk. “A pet rock?”

“Yep. It ate sprinkles.”

You turned to Frisk. “Sprinkles?”

“Don't ask.”

The goat and you nodded at that.

The gondola then passed by forests full of pine trees. They reminded you of the trees you passed by as you walked up the mount a couple of hours ago. You were still shivering, your arms crossed and your teeth chattering.

Frisk tossed you his coat. “It's bitter cold 24/7 in Snowdin. Put it on. I can't have you catching a cold or something.”

“Why? So you can have someone to bug all the time?”

Frisk snickered. “Of course.”

You hesitated to throw the coat across your shoulders, nor daring to put your arms in them. You preferred handling situations yourself. You could feel the human’s warmth. It was relaxing to say the least. “... Thanks.”

“Anytime. Besides, I gotta test out my moves on some subjects? How do you feel? Is the power of seduction wooing you?”

You snorted.

“What?”

You looked up at him with a big grin on your face. “You sound like Papyrus.”

The three of you busted out in laughter. You wondered if Asriel knew who Papyrus was or he was laughing just to laugh. Regardless, you were happy the boy was having a good time.

As the gondolier rowed you down a dark tunnel, the temperature began to rise again. You were soon able to return the jacket to Frisk. As he put it back on, he informed you of your current location. “And we’re here at our destination - The Ruins.”

The gondolier sang, “Tra la la, this isn't my usual route. Tra la la, this is a special one just for the princes... because they love to visit the city of the dead.”

“The city of the dead?” You wondered immediately what the Monster… human… River Person meant by that.

“The Ruins became a cemetery but not in a literal sense. This is where the Monsters were first buried Underground. As the Monsters had to adjust to their new lives, all of the hopes and dreams for the future were destroyed or, well, died. This anguish culminated all here in the old capital. It’s a city of dead hopes and dreams."

The gondola turned to the port and anchored. The three of you stepped off the boat and thanked the gondolier for their services.

“Tra la la, I had fun as always. See you very soon, princes and friend.”

The three of you then headed on your way. The Ruins was a ghastly purple color, as if spirits were supposed to pop out at any corner. Red leaves were piled neatly in some places on the ground. You walked and walked until you arrived in a dark room, the only light coming from a crack in the ceiling, shining on a lone patch of grass.

“This is where I first met Flowey. I fell for the friendly neighbor schtick too. Everyone does… This is also where I dug him up before I brought him to the Surface.”

You then noticed a hole amongst the grass and a trowel laid nearby it.

The three of you continued out of the room into a corridor that led into a room littered with golden flowers. The flowers were starting to grow up the walls as if they were stretching towards the moonlight above, as if they were trying to escape.

“This is where I fell into the Underground.” Frisk pointed up at the opening above. “If you exit the cavern above, you're about two miles away from the center of the human side of the mountain.”

“I've always meant to ask but how did you survive a fall from that high?” The top of the hole seemed to be hundreds, maybe even thousands of feet high above you all. A ten-year old falling from such a height would have been flat as a pancake.

“Even I don't know. Was it my determination to live? Was it luck? I don't think I'll ever know the answer… Anyway, this is also the grave of Chara Dreemurr.”

The two of them walked right on top the flowers. You couldn't move. _Chara_ … What you saw hours ago distorted your image of the child. You originally thought Chara was a kid with a hard life that fell down the rabbit hole into a warm and happy home. But that… “That”... You weren't sure what to think anymore.

“Why are you just standing there?” The question shook you out of your thoughts. Frisk beckoned you closer. “Don't be shy. She wouldn't mind meeting you.”

Chara is a relatively popular name, just spelled in different ways. You've read of a supermodel with the same name, Cara Delevingne or something like that. What you saw was probably another child. You needed to stop assuming things. You kept telling yourself that.

You practically tip-toed over, your mind protesting your every step. You didn't want to crush any of the flowers here. It was as if nature gave the human a memorial. You didn't want to ruin her hard work. The three of you sat down before a child-sized lump in the field. There was no marker to show this was a grave. You wondered why this was. Chara was a princess after all. You would have expected for her to have a grand memorial.

“Howdy, sis. How have you been? I hope things are nice wherever you are.”

“Good evening, Chara. It's been awhile, hasn't it?” Frisk pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and placed it on the lump. “It's getting harder and harder to find this chocolate. The Monster that makes it is only getting older and older. We’re all sure he’ll be joining you very soon. I'll see if I can get the recipe off of him. But, well, you know how he is - stubborn, very stubborn.”

“Oh, and we brought a friend.” Asriel informed his sister of your name and how the two knew you. “They're super nice and smart. You should've seen earlier when we were playing Connect Four.”

“They also love literature as much as you do.” The human turned to you. “Right?”

You took the nudge. “Yeah, I studied English literature when I was in college. I don't think I could ever get tired of reading, y’know. Next time I come, I'll give you a copy of my favorite book. It's set in World War II era England. This woman, Diane…” You spent the next couple of minutes giving an overview of the book. “I… I think you would like it. Asgore mentioned you like history.”

For the next half hour, the three of you talked to the deceased human. You rambled more and more about your favorite novels, Asriel seemingly bored about it until you mentioned an adventure novel, when he practically hopped over to you, shooting questions at you regarding it. Frisk was mostly quiet, resorting to nodding and grinning rather than vocalizing his responses. But when the grins faded, something negative was left in its place. Was it woe? Was it anger? You weren't sure. You could never be sure regarding the human, which is one of the few things you disliked about him. He was always the reader, never the book.

Once it was over, Frisk picked up the chocolate bar and opened up the wrapper. He then pulled the treat out and broke it into two, giving a piece to you. You were about to inquire about why he hadn't broke off a piece for Asriel but then you remembered that he couldn't eat it, that he was just as dead as his buried sister before you three. The thought of that ran through your head until you put the chocolate in your mouth. As soon as the bittersweetness of cocoa hit your taste buds, your sadness left you.

You just had to know what this was. “Holy- This is really good.”

“I know, right? There's nowhere else that still makes Schokolade ohne Kakao but a certain chocolatier in Newer Home. It's a recipe that was used back before the Monsters were trapped Underground, before chocolate was even thought of. Of course, it wasn't called chocolate… I forgot what the name was.”

Asriel stated, “Tabula Rasas.”

“Oh, right, because it's supposed to taste so good, you forget all of your worries.”

You swallowed the last bits of the candy. “Whoever came up with that is a genius. That slogan is definitely true.”

“Well that's good you're not worried anymore, whatever you were worrying about.” Frisk put the piece in his mouth and his eyes rolled back, his eyelashes fluttering. Chocolate had that way with people. He then put the wrapper in his pocket and looked at the little prince. “Now, let's get you that new soil.”

Asriel then walked around the field as if trying to find something as hard as he could muster. After two minutes of searching, he pointed at a spot. “Here.”

“Alright.” Frisk took off his backpack and pulled out a large water bottle full of dirt and a trowel. He then dug up the spot, tossing the dirt into a small pile. He poured out the old dirt in the bottle and refilled it with the fresh dirt. Once done, he pushed the old dirt into the hole, filling it back up and put everything back into his bag.

Asriel noticed the confusion on your face. “It's for repotting Flowey.”

“Oh.”

“Frisk lets me choose which spot he digs up though.”

You glanced at the human for the briefest of moments. He certainly was a good brother, wasn't he?

Frisk threw his backpack over his back. “We’ll be leaving now, Chara. We’ll see you soon.”

Asriel waved. “See ya, Chara.”

 _Goodbye._ You smiled gently at the grave.

* * *

The three of you were back in the throne room. Asriel stood before you both, a miserable look on his face.

“It's time, Asriel.”

“I know…” The prince walked over to a spot amongst the flowers and sat down. He looked up at you two with pleading eyes, as if begging for salvation, begging for freedom from this seemingly endless cycle. A shiver ran down your spine just thinking that. “I don't want to go back to being a flower.”

“Neither do I…” Frisk was genuinely woeful.

Tears fell from Asriel’s eyes, a sniffle accompanying it. That didn't sound like the ones you heard at night. Your body froze at the realization. The little prince wiped at his eyes but he couldn't stop crying. “I'm scared, Frisk.”

“I am too. You'll be okay, Asriel. I'm sure of that.”

The goat nodded. “You're right. You're always right.” He wiped his eyes one last time and the tears dried up. After a tiny hiccup, Asriel looked at you both. “Thank you for being a good friend, Frisk.”

“Anytime. You're my brother and dear friend, y’know. I’d do anything for you.”

The prince smiled at that, a giggle accompanying it. “And the same for you... I'll see you soon.”

“As always. See ya.”

Asriel then gave you a smile as big as the moon and waved at you. Mid-wave, he jolted, his entire body freezing. Then he fell backward. When he hit the floor, as if an hourglass crashed upon the floor broke into a million pieces, the first prince’s body scattered into a child-sized pile of dust.

You grabbed onto Frisk’s forearm, needing the support. This is what the death of a Monster looked like. You were horrified. It wasn't as graceful as the analogy you learned the day prior. It wasn't gentle like the leaves crumbling into dust. It was mortifying like someone you just met dropping dead before your eyes. You couldn't speak or think. All you could do was hold onto your friend.

He put his hand over yours, the only reason you noticed being because of how warm and clammy his hand was. His hand was shaking, gripping onto your weakly. He was just as terrified as you were. You found a comfort in that, which you instantly shamed yourself for having.

The pile of dust shook and you gripped his forearm harder. A second later, a golden flower burst out of it, gasping for fresh air. The flower turned to you, those familiar lines for eyes and mouth. “What are ya just standing there for, looking so scared and crap?”

It's Flowey. You were so relieved Flowey was back.

Frisk and you walked over to him, never letting go of each other. The human bent down and looked at you and that’s when the two of you let go. He offered his now free arm to the flower. Flowey wrapped his vines around it until he was perched on Frisk’s shoulder as usual.

“How are you feeling, Flowey? Nothing unusual to report?”

“I feel great, just great. Also nothing weird to report. Just trying to figure out why your assistant is here and all.”

“Memory lapse… Hmm, not too unusual. Anyway, they're here because we ran into them while leaving the house.”

Flowey frowned. It seemed he didn't remember that happening. “Hmm, did I badger you about being quieter while sneaking out?”

“Surprisingly no.”

“Hmm… Then yep, I don't remember a thing.”

“Alright. I'll be writing that down later.”

The three then exited the Underground the same way you entered. Once you got outside, you inquired about the time.

“3 or 4 am, I'm guessing.” Frisk turned to the flower. “You want to see if we can clean off of the graves at the top?”

“Might as well even though we already know it's been cleaned. If we’re up right now, might as stay up until the sun rises.” You weren't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. But it was good ol' Flowey, so you were perfectly fine with his sass right now. It showed he was fine.

Next to the entrance was a naturally crafted staircase that led further up the mountain. The two of you walked up the rocks, slowly descending upward until you reached what looked like a proper cemetery. There were six graves, each covered by thick pieces of granite the lengths of adult-sized coffins. Engraved on the granite slabs was one heart, like the one you've seen on the key to your house. It represented a Soul most likely. The graves looked as if they were recently cleaned, the dust swept away by a broom or something. On top of the granite slabs were bouquets of golden flowers.

“Well, you were right again, Flowey. They've been cleaned again.”

“Of course I'm right. It was glaringly obvious this was going to happen again.”

You turned to the two. “May I ask who these graves are supposed to be of?”

“The Six Souls.”

You cocked your head to the side, a confused look on your face. You told yourself to stop cocking your head like that. The little prince you just met had already affected you enough. He didn't need to affect your habits.

“You don't remember from the lyrics of that song earlier?” Frisk sang the part of the bridge he was referring to, “ _Don't forget our sins, transgressions against those six sacrificed so that we may see the stars_.” You were pleasantly surprised to hear that Frisk could at least carry a ditty. Not the best voice you've heard but it wasn't awful. He shrugged. “Or something like that. In order to break the Barrier, there was an requirement of seven human Souls. Before me, there was seven humans who passed before I did. One was Chara but her Soul was lost before it could be used. Six humans died while they were in the Underground and their Souls were used to break the Barrier.”

You were terrified then. Six humans had to die in the process of breaking the Barrier. Of course, knowing the Monsters, you were sure if there was another way then they wouldn't have chose the death option. Still, it scared you.

You frowned too. “How… How did they die?”

“That's where a lot of trouble occurs.”

“What do you mean?”

“Asgore... He claimed to have not only call for the deaths of the humans but also executed them himself."

Your blood ran cold and nausea swept over you like the wind. No... The kind gardener who greeted you like a cowboy would and asked if you wanted tea. The fatherly goat who knitted sweaters and wore dorky outfits. The kind king who asked for you to be casual with him and wished good tidings upon you and your family and friends. He couldn't have. He couldn't have done such a thing...

Frisk gave you a hard look. King Asgore Dreemurr, the monarch of the Monsters, called for the deaths of humans. King Asgore Dreemurr, the monarch of the Monsters, executed six humans...

You needed a drink right now. You didn't care how bad the hangover would be. You just needed something alcoholic **now**.

"Only the Monsters know about this so... you know." _Don't tell anyone._

You could only nod your head.

"Thank you... Once I got my masters, I wanted to fact check this. People could lie about doing horrendous things, y’know. The problem is is that Asgore refuses to let anyone see the bodies, not even me or Toriel.”

Your eyebrows knitted at that. “What?”

“That's why I said. And when I did let my curiosity get the best of me and I looked into one of the coffins, he was furious. I've never seen him so angry before. It…” Frisk placed a hand where Flowey’s vine circled around his forearm. “It honestly scared me. He didn't look like my dad then. He looked almost crazed... guilty... But I can tell you one thing that I'm certain about.” Frisk looked at you right in the eye. “I did catch a look at one of the bodies - the Blue Soul - before he discovered me. Their body had no evidence of fire magic being used or his weapon of choice even touching them.”

You were stunned then.

“Why… Why would he lie about that?”

“Even I don't know…” Frisk looked at his feet. He looked depressed again for the millionth time this evening. You hated it when he was sad. “I wish Dad would tell me or at least someone. He always does that. He always keeps things to himself…”

“Same reason why he cleans off the graves every month.” Flowey was staring at the gravesite before you all.

Frisk turned to the flower, saying an octave higher than usual, “Flowey, you know good and well that he might not be the one doing it.”

“Frisk, you know good and well that he probably is the one doing it.” The golden flower put his leaves on his stem, as if he was putting his hands on his hips. He pointed a leaf at the human. “Don’t be an idiot. It’s so obvious. He even leaves golden flowers here and who’s the only Monster with a garden full of ‘em? Him.”

You were beginning to realize that the kindly king had many demons he had to fight. Those with the biggest smiles suffered the most depression after all. Before the three of you left, you silently wished the six children were resting peacefully and Asgore’s worrying thoughts rested peacefully as well.

* * *

You woke up to the sunlight in your eyes. Usually, the curtains in your room would be closed so you were immediately curious as to why it was disturbing you. In front of you wasn’t that wall with the bathroom door on it. It was a bookcase. You looked down in your lap to see a quilt you’ve never seen before. Then it hit you. You shifted your body left and fell flat on your face.

You weren’t in your room. You were in Frisk’s office.

The human was at his desk, reading a book, with two mugs next to him. “I was wondering when you were going to get up.” He didn’t look up from his book. He didn’t have to. The sound of you falling off the chaise was probably enough indication of that.

“What?... How did I?...”

“When we got back, you didn’t want to go back to your house. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worked up about something so I let you stay in the office until you were ready to head home. I wanted to get some reading done anyway. I went into the kitchen and when I came back you were out like a light. Even when I threw that blanket on you, you didn’t move.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?

“Well, you weren’t snoring. I’d kick you out pronto if you did.” He obviously didn’t notice the glare you were giving him. “Also… You looked so happy to be asleep. I’ve never seen someone smile in their sleep, not even babies. I just couldn’t wake you up.”

You were partially embarrassed. You liked your privacy, especially when you were most vulnerable. Frisk seeing you in such a state made you unnerved. Still, you were grateful he let you sleep here for the night. You were refreshed as always, this time with a peace of mind. “...Thanks.”

“Anytime. If I had a nightmare, I’d probably jump into your bed and beg you to make me a warm cup of milk.”

“Oh screw you. And don’t even think of doing that.”

Frisk snickered at that. “Fine, fine, I’ll try to contain myself.”

“More like you better.”

He snorted that. “Anyway, today’s a settlement-wide day of observance so you have the day off.”

“Really- Oh yeah, today’s the anniversary of the Barrier being broken.”

“Yes, however, we aren’t celebrating this year.”

“And why is that?”

“Would you party right after attending a funeral?”

“...That makes sense.”

“Nothing will be open in town so you’re stuck here for today. Flowey’s still asleep so I’m going to wait a bit to eat but if you want to eat some cereal or something, go on ahead.”

“Speaking of Flowey, do you mind explaining what… ‘that’ was last night.”

Frisk closed his book then. “There isn’t much I can say. I’m as in the dark as you are about it. All I know is that when Flowey dies, Asriel comes out to play until sunrise. At sunrise, he will then return to dust and become Flowey again. Asriel can, however, go back earlier than that, as you saw last night. Neither of them will explain to me what’s going on. They just demand I keep on doing this.”

“What’ll happen if you can’t bring Flowey to the mountain?”

“His death will be permanent probably.”

Your blood ran cold. “Oh.”

You took the full mug on the table and drank from it. You pulled the mug away in an instant. The tea was cold, as if sitting for hours.

Frisk chortled. “What did you expect - for it to not be cold?”

“Yeah, I did… You know what? I'll make some iced tea.”

“Iced… Tea…?” Your friend looked dumbfounded.

“You've never had iced tea?”

“No. Never heard of it either.”

You crossed your arms. “Frisk Dreemurr, you're an American. Every American has had iced tea once in their lives.”

“Well, it seems I'm not American enough.”

“Get up.”

He cocked a brow. “Huh?”

“Get up. I'm teaching you how to make it.”

You practically dragged Frisk out of his chair and into the kitchen. You plopped him in one of the dining chairs and ran to the cabinets to grab a pitcher and some tea bags. As you taught Frisk how to make the beverage, you wondered if Asriel ever had the drink. You wondered if Flowey could drink anything. If he could, you hoped the little prince could taste the sweet drink wherever he was. And if Flowey could drink anything, you hoped the flower would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally. Now I can go back to the original flow of the story. I hoped this answered some questions I received regarding the noises at night. Next chapter you'll find out the overall results of the conference as well. Things are looking up for the Monsters, at least a little!  
> Also, no, there isn't a special route in the actual game that takes you to the Ruins. In my head, the route leads to somewhere a bit before the spike puzzle that Toriel holds your hand through. Literally.


	17. Rattling and Rattled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning leads to an bad afternoon to a radical evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attacks and drinking, both of age and underage.

It has been a week since the conference in Belgium and three days since the Dust Festival. All of the visitors have long gone their separate ways. All of the residents have long gone back to their usual schedules. You did as well; back to editing papers on Frisk’s chaise.

You were eating some brunch while browsing FaceSpace on your phone. You scrolled to an article from BuzzFuzz involving a ‘I <3 Monsters’ rally the day prior. You immediately clicked on it. You loved BuzzFuzz and enjoyed reading the stories posted reading the movement.

I <3 Monsters is a social media movement accidentally started by the ambassador after he posted a picture of him and the skeleton brothers on Chirper with a hashtag of the same name. Humans jumped on board and started posting selfies of them with their Monster companions and neighbors, telling happy stories and wishing good tidings. Now, millions of humans and thousands of Monsters started a social justice movement, spreading good cheer and supporting the Monsters all the while.

When the media asked Frisk about what occurred, he simply shrugged and said, “Whoops.” He honestly didn't mean to start it but he’s pretty pleased with the results. It's a simple, polite way to show support for the race. When supporters went to protest, it was all peaceful rallying as well.

The one in the article was also peaceful. There was a picture of humans all wearing periwinkle shirts with the hashtag screenprinted on the front, sitting in various famous sites all over the country. They were protesting against the use of the p-word in the media. You scrolled a bit down to a picture of a protester with a sign that said, “You wouldn’t call your mother that. Why call a Monster that?” You flicked down again to another sign that said, “P is for positive.” You liked them all, especially the first one.

As you were about to put another piece of your meal in your mouth, Frisk barged right into your home. He looked exhilarated, a grin that cracked his face in two despite his labored breathing and windswept hair.

“Frisk, what the-”

He ran up to you and grabbed your shoulders. “You're not going to believe what happened.”

“Uh, wha-”

“You know that bill that I sent to Congress, the one regarding hate crimes against Monsters?”

“... Uh huh.”

“It's law now.”

You dropped your fork. “What?”

You didn't think his grin could get any wider but he found a way. “Actions that can harm the welfare and wellbeing of a Monster are now against the law.”

It took you a minute to realize the context of that. Papyrus would be able to get the police involved with the harassment from his co-workers. Undyne and Alphys would be able to sue their landlord.

Frisk finally got Step One achieved.

You jumped out of your seat and hugged him, laughing uncontrollably. His grin was contagious, spreading onto your lips. “You… You did it.”

“No, _we_ did it. We all did it.”

You let him go then, but not after one last clap on the back and inquiring about the next big step.

“Well, we have a lot more to get done, the biggest being the one involving citizenship. Once Monsters are considered American citizens, every protection of the law that applies to us will apply to them. That'll involve amending the Constitution so I’m sure it'll take a long while for that. It took seven years just to get this one passed…

But enough about that. We’re not going to get any work done today so you have the rest of the day off.”

“Really?”

“Of course. We’re going to party today. This is a big victory, ya know. Get the aspirin ready. You're gonna need it.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, ha ha ha.”

“I'm going to go make an announcement in the school. Go spread the news.”

“Of course.” Your food could be reheated. You needed to tell everyone about this.

With that, Frisk ran out of the house, a spring in his step, and jetted it to the Academy. After putting your plate in the fridge, you followed right after.

* * *

The whole mountainside was alive with good cheer. From the youngest to the oldest, every person knew this was a historic day. Asgore left the grounds early to go make his official announcement to his people, ecstatic for the good news. Toriel had this unwavering smile that made your whole body warm every time you saw it. Papyrus stopped by, proclaiming he’d make his special spaghetti for the party at Frisk’s house tonight, much to everyone’s hidden worry. Sans, however…

“Sans!” You were walking down the hall on the third floor of the Academy when you spotted the skeleton.

He nearly jumped out of his hoodie. Sans faced you and your visage fell immediately. He was sweating a lot, a nervous expression on his face.

“Oh, are you alright?”

“uh, yeah, you just spooked me is all.”

“Sorry about that. I was just excited. That law being passed has made everyone so happy that I just couldn't help myself.”

“uh… yeah…” The pinpricks in his eyes darted all over the place before he gave a half-hearted “woo” accompanied by a shaky fist pump. The security guard immediately shoved his hands back in his hoodie’s pockets. It’s as if it was hard for him to breathe, every inhale and exhale harsh and short. The thing that alarmed you was the faint clicking coming from under his clothes.

Your cheerfulness was swept away as your eyes swept over him. Something was wrong. “Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so g-”

“fine. i’m fine. i’ve never been finer. i should be locked up for how many fines i have that's how fine i am.” He said that so fast you were surprised you could even make out what he said.

You snickered at the joke but it didn't relieve your apprehensions. “You know, you shouldn't push yourself. If you're not feeling well you can c---”

“no, no, _**no**_. i don't need to call out.” He wasn’t allowing a debate.

That startled you a tad bit. “Uh, okay. Sorry. I don't know if you know but Frisk is holding a party tonight and you're invited.”

Sans looked completely baffled. “huh? why?”

“Because of that bill becoming law; you know, the Anti-Hate Crime Against Monsters Act or whatever it's called.”

The stout skeleton nodded. “right. right...” He looked away for a minute, wiping his forehead with his arm and muttering something you couldn't hear. You were sure the security guard, no matter how lazy he was, heard the multiple announcements… Right?

When he looked back at you, you were filled with anxiety. He didn't seem fine at all. “i’ll, uh, i’ll be heading back now. s-see ya.”

You blinked and he was gone like a ghost. You weren't sure what was wrong with him. You thought that he may be having a bad day. Sometimes, rainstorms are unpredicted. Then a brilliant thought popped in your head: maybe you can do something to cheer him up. Yeah, that's what you’ll do. You know how Sans liked his burgers from Grillby’s and his ketchup from the market.

You headed back to your home to retrieve your wallet.

You were sure he’d love this. He might feel better by the time the party started.

* * *

You knocked on the door to the security office, those two beats you and everyone else always did. You were expecting the skeleton to question who was there but there was none. You thought he didn't hear you so you repeated the action. No answer. _That’s odd_ , you thought. Sans always loved knock knock jokes.

Maybe he wasn't in there. You did run into him in the halls, which was rare since he was always in his office. You walked to the flower hall, now devoid of flowers since they were also burned during the Dust Festival. Alas, no Sans. You entered the gym. No punny skeleton.

You decided to give the knocking one last try. No response once again. You looked down at the door knob and decided to try turning it. You could just leave the food there and head back. He didn't need to know it was you who bought him lunch.

The door opened. You were sure it'd be locked but life’s full of surprises.You felt bad that you were invading his personal space. He always opened and closed it right behind him whenever he left it for a reason. Hopefully the burger would be a good enough gift to apologize for breaking in.

You opened the door wide for all that were not there to see. The only light was the lights from the large monitors in the back of the room, giving the contents an electronic blue tint. You tip-toed cautiously in and immediately stepped on a piece of garbage. And another piece. And another piece. Okay, you thought your brother’s room was gross but this, oh this took the cake. Piles of garbage and clean laundry were stacked on either side of the small room. Surprisingly it didn't reek. In fact, it smelled only like ketchup. You silently thanked the skeleton for not being a complete slob.

Luckily, there was a cleared path that led straight to the desk under the monitors. In the desk chair was the slumped over figure of the skeleton you were looking for. Sans was asleep, softly snoring. You walked as quietly as you could over. As you did, you just couldn't keep your eyes off of the screens. Every corner of Newer Home was displayed on tiny monitors circumferencing a huge one displaying a map of the Academy. Every five seconds the Academy’s map would switch over to the next floor, in an endless loop.

You put the bag down on one of the few clear spots on the desk. Your eyes wandered as if following a trail. Random papers, unopened ketchup packets, pens, two whoopee cushions, car keys, then finally a notebook. It was open under Sans’s arms. Thanks to his big skull and hoodie, you couldn't see what was written on it. You found it a good thing. You didn't want to snoop more than you already have.

As you peered over him, you noticed the sweat on his skull was practically pouring now. Plus, that clicking noise. It sounded like chattering teeth. You were curious now. You noticed from the exposed vertebrae of his neck that his bones were rattling, like he was shivering. Maybe you should have bought him some chicken soup instead of the burger. Sans looked ill.

You needed to know if he was alright.

You moved to put your hand on his shoulder blade. Before you could even fully press your hand on the cotton of his hoodie, your body suddenly jolted, as if something grabbed your very essence.

You immediately had a recollection of when you first watched _Star Wars_. You were the Millennium Falcon. Whatever grabbed your Soul was Han Solo, preparing the hyperdrive on the ship. Within in a millisecond, you were flung at light speed, the blue lights around you speeding past you like thin, sharp lines. What stopped your journey was the hallway wall adjacent to the security office door, which you crashed right into. Your cranium slammed right into the cement. Your vision blurred and whirled, like taking a ride on Hell’s version of the teacups.

You were about to get up but you couldn't. As your vision cleared, you saw a black figure with something cyan and yellow flashing, spinning your head even more. You blinked hard three times and, like windshield wipers clearing the windshield, your vision cleared.

It was Sans. He was staring at you as if you murdered his family - hateful, pure darkness radiating off of him. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up. Sans slowly raised his left hand, your body rising up the wall. _Nonononono._ You clawed at the wall, your half attempt to stop this from happening. You didn't know why he was doing this but you wanted off this ride right now.

You felt it in your Soul. He was trying to kill you. _He was actually trying to kill you._

“Sa…” You couldn't even speak. The air in your lungs was taken out of you every inch you rose. “Pl… ease… Sans…”

Your pleas fell on deaf ears. Sans wasn't going to release you.

You knew no one was on this floor besides the two of you. You confirmed it a moment ago. Yet, you clung to hope. You inhaled as much as you could and shrieked for help, for someone to help you.

**But nobody came.**

You felt your vision blur again, your body go limp. You felt you could pass on at any moment. But you didn't want to die. No, you _refused_ to die. Being at death’s door and wanting to run back to life's, you were filled with a feeling you couldn't put your finger on. For a brief moment, your vision was covered in blue.

Once again, your vision returned to normal before you could figure out what was going on and you fell down on top of something soft. You hurriedly breathed in the air, the soft scent of clean laundry and flowers filling your nostrils. Soon, you were shifted and laid out on the floor.

You heard a familiar voice calling your name, lightly shaking you. You were seeing a brown and navy blue blob in triples across your eyes. After blinking away the blur, you locked eyes with Frisk, who looked incredibly worried.

“Frisk?... What are you-”

He sighed loud in relief. “Oh thank god you're alive.”

“I… Wha...”

“You've had a bad time. Are you okay?”

“Yeah?...”

“Well, that's better than nothing. Here, let me sit you up.” Frisk gently pulled you upright and moved you so your back rested on the wall you were on just a moment ago.

A shiver ran down your spine at the thought. You almost died. You seriously almost died.

Frisk got up and stood in front on you. He held out his arms as if he was protecting someone… He was protecting you from…

You moved just a bit and there was Sans with his hand still out as if he was casting magic. There was no light in his eye sockets. He was hyperventilating.

The human spoke to him gently, trying to soothe him. “Sans, you don't need to fight anymore. It's okay. It's over.” Little by little, Frisk stepped quietly over to him.

“B---”

“There's no need to be afraid. You'll be okay. Papyrus’ll be okay. Everyone you know’ll be okay.”

“But the---”

“There’ll be no more of them. I promised you this and I meant that.”

Sans looked over at you and he flinched so hard that he fell on his coccyx. “I--- I-I-I-”

“My assistant is fine. They'll be okay. Just please…”

Frisk got down onto his knees and held his arms out as if asking for a hug. The skeleton’s breaths slowed down every inhale he took. The pinpricks glowed brighter little by little. The sweating stopped, the rattling ended. Sans was fine - sort of.

Frisk got up and offered him a hand. The skeleton didn't take it, shakily getting up on his own.

“did i… did i seriously-”

“Yes, you did.”

Sans put his skull in his hands. “oh my god. how could I have…?”

“Because you refuse to ask for help.”

Sans slowly pulled his hands away from his face, a glint of anger on his brow. “what do ya mean by that?”

Frisk stood firm, unaffected by the look he was receiving. “You know what I mean.”

Sans walked away a bit and the human turned towards him, never losing contact off his form.

“Sans, where are you going?”

He shrugged. “dunno. just away from everyone.”

Frisk grabbed his forearm. “Please Sans, don't do this.”

The skeleton’s tone turned dark. “don’t do what?”

“Don't walk away from me. Don’t walk away from the help you n-”

He pulled his arm of his grasp. “i don't need help.”

The human’s tone was firm like stone. “Yes, you do. I don't mind you doing that to me when you have an attack. I deserve it. But nearly ending the life of my assistant? Sans, I just can't let this slide anymore. You're… You're-”

Sans snapped his body in Frisk’s direction and roared at him. “say it. just say it. tell me i’m looney. tell me i’m unfit to work here anymore.”

Frisk didn't respond at all. He stood tall and poised over the stout and fuming Monster before him. “You're not looney, Sans.”

Sans slowly stood down, glancing at the tiles at one point and then at you. You saw deep sorrow in his eye sockets for the briefest of moments, practically half a second. It was something that could have been dismissed as your imagination but you knew your eyes weren't playing with you. You saw that. He made a sound similar to clicking his tongue when he pulled his pinpricks away from you.

“And you're not unfit to work here. You just can't do this by yourself anymore. You have so much on your plate, monitoring all of Newer Home 24/7 and working as a security guard here. No one would be able to handle that large of a workload, not even Toriel. I understand you don't want to seek treatment and I respect your decision but you’re harming others now and I can't allow this to go on unchecked.

I'm going to put wanted ads in the human-” Sans’s eye sockets rose at the word. “-papers for the position starting tomorrow.”

“humans, humans, humans. why are you hiring all of these humans? are monsters not good enough for ya now?”

You felt very small then.

“Because you know that a Monster won't be able to handle you when you get like this. If my assistant was a Monster, they would have been dust the second you flung them into the wall.”

Sans shuttered at that. You looked above you for a split second and you froze at what you saw. There was a huge crack in the wall, the epicenter about the size of your body. You gulped as you turned back to them.

“i’m not working with anyone much less a human so get that thought outta your head right now.”

“Yes you are.”

Sans leaned in and growled, “you can't make me. you don't have any power over me, 307.”

You hadn't a clue what that meant but whatever it was made Frisk’s calm expression twist into rage. He stood tall, like a commander over a cadet. “Yes I do, Sans.”

Frisk rolled his shoulders back and raised his chin high. That was when you remembered it. He wasn't just a human child of two kind Monsters. He was the child of royalty. Frisk was a prince. “I, Prince Frisk Dreemurr, current heir of the throne of the Kingdom of Monsterkind, declare that you, Sans, cannot work by yourself any longer. If you refuse to cooperate then you will lose your position as security guard and moderator of the citizen identification system.”

Sans almost stepped a step back. “you’re not serious.”

“I'm a man of my word, Sans. I'm sure the king and queen will agree with my actions should I have to do so.”

“why do you always have to be a dickwad to me? okay, sure, i flung ya around a couple of times. i’ve been apologized for it. why do ya suddenly gotta be-”

“Because this isn't just about you, Sans. It's never been just about you.”

The skeleton’s anger left him for a moment. “what’d ya mean?”

“Everything's a domino effect. Every time you have an attack, someone will be affected by it whether directly or not. My mother has been worrying about you since the first one. My father too. And I can't even begin to imagine how Papyrus feels-”

And just like that, Sans flared up. “i thought i told you not to bring up papyrus.”

“He’s a part of this, Sans. You got to understand how he feels. He has a huge burden on his shoulders-” Frisk couldn't catch himself in time.

Sans looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard. “so i’m a burden now.”

“N-No, that's not what I meant. Sans, I-”

“screw you. i’m outta here.” With that, Sans “took a shortcut” out of the corridor.

All there was left was silence. You could probably grab the tension in the air, left in wake of what just occurred. You wondered how many times this has happened, how many times the two argued.

Frisk sighed hard and rubbed his temples. After wiping his face, the stress rubbing off with the action, he walked over to you. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess.” The human pulled you back up on your feet. You stumbled a bit and he put his arm under your armpits to balance you.

“Still dizzy?”

“Very much.”

A second later, footsteps came from the flower hall. A concerned Toriel walked into the corridor, a hurried pace that was still full of grace.

“I heard shouting just a moment ago. Is everything---” The teacher’s hands flew up to her snout. “Oh my god.” She ran over to you with a look that reminded you of your mother when she was worried. “My child, are you alright? What happened to you?”

“It was Sans, Mom.”

Toriel looked as if she heard something horrifying. “Oh no.” She began to pace back and forth, chanting that over and over as if it was a prayer to relieve the situation. “Where did he go?”

“You already know.”

“Is he still having an episode?”

“No, just aggressive as all heck.”

She stopped then. “Oh goodness gracious. Papyrus already went in for his shift an hour ago as well. It would bad for him to take his brother home now.”

“He'll be fine. A couple of bottles of barbecue sauce will calm him down.”

Toriel sighed. “I wish you would not say it like that.”

“Sorry.”

The queen sighed again. “He cannot work by himself anymore. I have told you this since the first time this happened. You cannot keep covering for him.”

“I know. I told him today. Had to make an Royal Decree and everything too. That’s probably the shouting you heard earlier. My apologies, by the way. I didn't mind if it was me he was attacking but…” He glanced at you before looking back at his mother.

“He should not be attacking anyone…” Toriel’s figure drooped, a frown on her snout. “I wish he would tell us what was causing this. He is a good boy; a bonehead, yes, but still a good boy.”

“Well, everyone has skeletons in their closet.”

The queen found a way to snicker at that.

“Don’t worry, Mom. He’ll be okay, I’m sure of it. He just needs to accept that everyone needs help every once in awhile.”

“You know I will even if you tell me not to.”

Frisk smiled softly at that. “I know…”

“Now, let me heal you, my child.” Toriel began to scrutinize every inch of your body, looking for any wounds. She didn’t find anything, not even one where you hit your noggin; just a papercut from the day prior. Even still, she made sure to treat it as if it was a gunshot to the heart. You looked at her hands and an orange light flickered under them. You felt a small sting but then all there was left was warmth, like drinking a hot cup of tea or having a hot water bottle on your belly. Within a matter of seconds, she pulled her hands away and gave you a big smile. “All better now.”

You looked at your hand and the cut was gone. You had stars in your eyes. “Holy sh-” You caught yourself from cursing in front of the queen. “Holy moly, that’s… that’s incredible.”

“Well, fire magic can be used for cauterizing open wounds of all types. We all get paper cuts.” She giggled and you did too. “Sometimes, the wounds reopen so make sure to put a bandage on. Now, what are we going to do about Sans, Frisk?”

“Well, we should hire an extra hand in the security office. I don’t entrust anyone but Sans to run the ID System but we can always use another security guard.”

“You are right about that. I do not trust any other person but him to moderate it. If you are going to hire another security guard, you unfortunately cannot hire a Monster. The only Monsters able to handle a Boss Monster is a Boss Monster. All of the ones by trial already have jobs or aren't on the mount. And you know how the ones by right are.”

“I'm already one step ahead of you. Sans wasn't very happy about that part.”

Toriel rolled her eyes. “This is why I argue with him.” She rubbed at her temples.

Frisk put a supporting hand on her shoulder. “Things will be alright. Have faith.”

“I do. I very much do.” The queen turned to you. “May I inquire about what happened?”

You gulped. “Of course. Well, I ran into him earlier. He seemed pretty nervous…” You realized that he was having symptoms all the way then. You felt like an idiot for not realizing it. “So I bought him Grillby’s and some ketchup. I thought it'd make him feel better.”

The two beamed at you. The human said, “I'm sure he would have appreciated it. You know he isn't normally like ‘that’ at all.”

“I know.”

“Then I'm guessing he used his magic on you.”

“... Yeah… I-I don't mean to be nosy but-”

“We are just in the dark as you are, my child. He refuses to see anyone about it nor tell a soul. He will not even tell Papyrus and you know how he dotes on him.”

“I personally believe it's post traumatic stress disorder,” Frisk commented, “However a psychiatrist is a much better judge than I am.”

“I see… Was he having a panic attack back there?”

“We’re not sure either. We’ll all seen people have them. Many of the symptoms he experiences are similar to them. But hurting others? That's definitely not one. So we call these attacks episodes to define the difference.”

“Oh… Okay… Was this my fault? I mean, I know you said it might not be a panic attack but I did try to touch him and I know you're not supposed to touch people without permission during one and-”

Toriel took one of your hands and held it tenderly. “No no, this was not your fault. This was no one’s fault.” She glanced at your connected hands then gazed at you with sad eyes, as if they could well up with tears at any moment. “I hope you are not afraid of him after this.”

“No, I'm not.” Yes, you were fearful of that occurring again. But you knew the skeleton. You knew it wasn't his intention to hurt you. Why would he look so mortified when he saw what he did to you? Because he regretted it, because he didn’t intend to do it. “That Sans wasn't the Sans I knew. The Sans I know is a person with the best puns I've ever heard and always pops up when you need to hear them. I can tell them apart. I'm not afraid.”

You've never seen Toriel look so relieved. “I am glad you are not afraid. I will be taking my leave. Frisk, you made a decree so you know you must follow through with it.”

“Of course. I'm prepared to be torched alive if I don't.”

The queen snickered. “I have raised you well. Your dignity is on the line. Uphold to your duty, my child. For you,” She glanced to you with a gentle look, “You did what you thought was right. Regarding what you want to do with the skeleton, that is up to you. I know you will make the right choice.” With that, the queen left the same way she came.

“Where's Sans right now?”

Frisk turned to you. “Take a guess.”

“... When should we stop by? I need to talk to him. He probably thinks I'm scared of him now.”

“Give it ‘til the night time rush. Let him blow off a little steam.”

You nodded. You decided to rest for the remainder of the afternoon. Frisk cancelled the party as well. It wouldn't be the same without the pun extraordinaire.

* * *

It was eight o’clock and Grillby's was nearly full to the brim with patrons, the usual jolly clamorous crowd. From what you heard, the tavern is exactly the same as the one in the Underground. Literally. The owner somehow uprooted the restaurant like a tree and brought it to the Surface. You remembered a regular mentioning that someone had to pay off their tab and they paid it off in full by doing that impossible feat.

When the two of you came in, everyone cheered.

Frisk shouted, “You guys must be celebrating that new law, am I right?”

Everyone in the pub raised their drinks and cheered again. It felt good to see their reactions. Things were really looking up for the race and you were glad to have a hand in helping them.

The two of you sat down at an empty booth.

“Where’s the skeleton?”

Frisk pointed behind you. Sans was at the bar, face down with a shot glass coated in a brown residue inside next to his face. Your heart practically broke just seeing him in the sorry state.

The human across the table rested his chin on his palm. “So do you have a plan or something?”

Nothing - you had come up with absolutely nothing. Even as you tried to think about it now, you drew a blank. “Uh… Yeah.”

“Oh c’mon, don't lie to me. I know you haven't a clue what to do.”

 _Shit. Was I so easy to read?_ “Uh… I'll come up with something.”

Just then, a green-flamed fire elemental came to the table. She was dressed like Grillby, minus the glasses. A perky, highly feminine voice greeted you the way the waitress always did, “Hi, welcome to Grillby’s.”

“Good evening, beautiful.” Frisk winked at her.

The fires on her whole body burned brighter for a moment. “Already?”

“You should know me by now, Candy.”

Candescence - everyone calls her Candace but Frisk exclusively calls her Candy - put her hands on her hips. “Whatever, Frisk.” She rolled her eyes though a soft smile crackled on her face.

“How's life treating you?”

Candace folded her arms and peered at the ceiling lights, as if they would give her an answer. “Grad school’s good. Still happy and unhappy about working here.”

“Happy because you get paid and it's home and unhappy because it's the service industry, am I still correct?”

She sighed dreamily, her hands cupping her cheeks. “That's the only thing I like about you. You're the only boy who remembers every word I say.”

“That's hardly the truth, Candy. Don't sweeten me up more than I already am.”

That got a giggle out of the elemental, her flames flying a bit higher as she did. “One day I'll come up with something good to respond with. It'll be great and you'll be a mess and the whole bar’ll be rolling on the floor.”

Frisk placed a hand over his heart and feigned swooning. “Oh goodness, you might just set my heart aflame just by promising that.”

Candace sighed and put her flaming hand on her face in defeat. “I walked right into that one, didn't I?”

“Yep. Speaking of walking into stuff…” Frisk motioned to Sans.

“I came in at two and he was already there. You know how he is - a slug. He's just been sitting there, occasionally getting a shot of barbecue sauce then going back to lying about. My uncle always appreciates that Sans is a lazy drunk. Most of the town’s the jolly drunk but the jolly drunk’s too rowdy. But him, he just sits there in his own little world, no trouble whatsoever. Will Papyrus be making sure he gets home or are you the cleanup crew?”

“Cleanup crew.”

She nodded. “Alright. Will you guys be ordering anything? You'll be able to participate in Karaoke Thursday if you do.”

“Sure.” You ordered your usual.

Frisk ordered The Burg, a hamburger with the works on it. Frisk let you have a bite of his last time you guys came and it was heavenly. Well, everything at Grillby’s was heavenly.

“Alrighty. I'll be back in a moment with your drinks. You know how Karaoke Night works already. And Frisk.” Candace had a playful crinkle in her eye. “If you want to capture my heart, you have to serenade me.”

“Oh, c’mon, Candy baby, you know I'm not any good.”

“Oh, c’mon, Frisky baby, I've heard you sing before. You're no Gale or Shyren but you're better than most of the drunks here.”

The other patrons begged for Candace to give them a break and she swatted them off playfully. One of the best things about this pub was that everyone knew each other and everything was in good fun.

“Anyway, I’ll be back in a sec with your drinks.”

Candace walked away towards the bar, leaning over to tell Grillby the order. As you saw him nod and walk into the kitchen, your phone began to buzz in your pocket. Your ringtone was playing just loudly enough for the two of you to hear it. You answered the call, greeting the caller the way you always did.

“Oh, heya, kiddo.” It was your father. “I just got home from work.”

“Really? Wow, the museum must have had you there pretty late.”

“Yeah. There's a new exhibit being installed soon so I had to go over some things with the builders. Anyway, I wanted to phone in because I heard about that new law that was passed today.”

“Yep. Frisk and I are at Grillby’s celebrating right now.”

“Oh yeah, that place with the burgers you're always raving about.”

“And don't forget the fries. They have that zing Shake Shack doesn't get right.”

Your father chuckled. “Well that's good. You deserve to celebrate every once in awhile. As usual, your family says hello.”

“And Jake says ew I’m guessing.”

He laughed again. “Well, I'll leave you to it. Tell Frisk and all the Monsters my deepest congratulations.”

“Alright. Talk to you soon, Dad.”

“Alright. Bye.”

With that, you hung up. Your drinks had arrived while you were on the phone. Nice. You took a swig of the water while Frisk took a sip of his lemonade.

“So what are we going to do about our skeleton?” Frisk looked up at you.

You sat there at a loss. You knew what you wanted to tell him. Things were going to okay, no matter what he chose to do. There's always someone looking out for him. He wasn't alone. You just didn't know how to say it.

Then you looked at your phone. You remembered why you chose _Living on a Prayer_ for your family’s ringtone. When things weren't okay, they'd make it okay whatever way they could. They were always there for you. You were never alone when you thought of them. They were always living on a prayer, taking every day with hopeful steps making their stride. They were hope.

No, it wasn't just your family that was hope. That song was hope. And every karaoke system in the United States had that Bon Jovi song. You knew what to do.

“I have an idea.”

“Really now.”

“Yep, and I have to get drunk to do it.”

Just then, Candace came back with your orders. She placed the plates in front of you two. You were salivating already. “Okay, is there anything else you guys want?”

“Yes, I'd like two Heinekens.”

The fire elemental immediately shot a glare at Frisk, not even questioning you. “Frisk, what’d I tell you about having other people order for you? I'm gonna get in trouble again. Can’t you be patient or something? You don't even have half a year left until your birthday.”

“They're actually just for me.”

Candace sighed, relieved. “Oh good. I thought I would have to torch him again.”

“Besides, you know me, Candy. I'm a Blue Moon man, not mouthwash.”

You stuck your tongue out at him.

“I'll be right back with your beer.” Candace walked away and in a flash she had your beers. She opened them for you and put them on the table. “Do you want a glass for that or-?”

“I'll be drinking it straight from the bottle.”

The human waved his hands, feigning wonder. “ _Oooooo_ , you're living on the edge.”

“Oh shut up, Frisk.”

He stuck his tongue out at you.

Candace snickered and went back to help a table across the room.

You immediately guzzled down the first one. When you slammed the bottle back on the table, a satisfied sigh coming from your mouth, you already felt the buzz. The only reason you ordered Heineken was because it was strong and you needed to get, as Ricardo described it, fucked up as fast as possible.

As Frisk munched on a fry, he smirked at you. “I enjoy the fact that you get drunk so easily. Plus, you make such rookie mistakes. Seriously, you're gonna get sick if you don't eat some of your food.”

You were going for the next one. “I gotta get drunk quick. I'll eat… later.” Your speech was slurring already. Maybe he was right about your alcohol tolerance being so low.

“But you'll be sick.”

“Then I'll call out tomorrow or somethin’.” You shoved the bottle in your mouth and swallowed a gulp of it. “You don't mind, do ya?”

“I totally mind. But if you're gonna call out sick, you have a price to pay.”

You swallowed a bit more of the beer. “And what's th-”

Before you could even finish your question, Frisk snatched the bottle out of your hand and put it to his lips. Due to your lack of soberness, your reactions were two seconds behind. He had already started guzzling down the alcohol when you stared at him agape. Then you tried to take the bottle back but he had already leaned his head all the way back. And when you rose up from the table to reach all the way over, he dove over to lay down on the seat. When he came back up, with a pop, he pulled the now empty bottle away from his lips.

He then gave it back, a shit-eating grin on his face. “You weren't going to finish that anyway.”

You were flabbergasted. You couldn’t believe he just did that. “I--- I t-thought you said it was mouthwash.”

“Mouthwash has alcohol in it too and I wanted some since I cancelled my party.”

A Monster at the bar shouted that karaoke was about to begin and to just go up and get started.

“Now, get up there and serenade me.”

As you got up out of your seat, you said, “You're lucky I'm not a snitch.”

“You wouldn't have a job tomorrow if you were a snitch.”

You were about to head on up but you turned back to him and gave him your mother’s favorite finger. He deserved it too. He drank your beer. He didn't ask either. He just took it from you. Also, he needed some sweet revenge from when he gave you the finger after the Dust Festival.

He gasped in horror. “ _Ooooo,_ you gave your employer the finger.”

“And _you_ , Mr. Underage, drank my beer.”

Grillby added a little stage nearby the jukebox when he started business on the Surface. When you got up there, the crowd cheered you on. There was a small tablet in front of you near your feet to choose the song you wanted to sing and display the lyrics. You poked at the screen until you found the song. You weren't ready to hit play just yet. You needed to get that thing that's been nagging you off your chest.

You grabbed the mic and began to jabber.

“Heyyyy everybody, how’re ya doing tonight?”

The patrons whooped in response.

“Of course ya guys are doing great. That law getting passed is everyone’s excuse for drinking tonight, am I right?”

The whole pub whistled and hollered. Everyone was certainly happy that things were going well.

“One of the many things I love about you guys is that you’re real hopeful. You guys could look at a speck of hope and cling to it. There's not many people out there that can do that. There were people out there who thought that that law wasn't going to get passed but you guys, oh you guys told them to back off. Because you guys were hopeful and you didn't want some loser to rain on your parade. And look what happened. Good shit happened.

And there's a certain Monster in this room right now who ain't hopeful.”

The patrons all booed. You booed along with them.

“He ain't being himself and that fucks me up - _really_ fucks me up… I hope y'all like Bon Jovi because I got something to tell that person and only that legendary band can get my point across.”

You stared right at Sans’s sullen figure. You knew he wasn't asleep. You knew he was listening hard.

“Look man, I'm sorry. I know, I know, everyone's told me it wasn't my fault but… I should still apologize. It's the right thing to do. Or something like that. Also, I ain't afraid of ya. I've never been afraid of any Monster and I'm not starting with you. Well, except for the queen. You all know how she is when she's mad.”

A Monster who was literally just a humongous mouth - you think their name is ironically Loudmouth - shouted, “Yeah, flaming” and the whole pub fell out. You laughed too.

“You light up my life with bad jokes and good coincidences. You ain't supposed to be drinking and moping at a bar all by yourself. You're supposed to be… hopeful. And you're not hopeful now. ‘Makes me sad you aren't.

I don't know how to say it but… You're not alone. There's always someone looking out for ya, whether it be your bro or the queen or Frisk or even lil ol’ me. Plus we've all been through tough shit. I don't think I've ever had a real bunch of good friends but look at me now.”

You chuckled lightly.

“Things will change, man so stay hopeful… or something like that.”

You decided then to press the button to begin the song. The intro was long so you'd have enough time to finish what you had to say.

“This song is my family’s anthem. It was our prayer to keep our heads high when everything was low and, well, went to shit. We held our heads high as the sky and things ended up okay. So I hope this will help you understand that things will be okay too, that it's okay to ask for help, that you're not alone in your struggles.”

You hiccuped.

“All we can do is… Live on a Prayer. If you accept these words in your life, you’ll get up on stage with me. Don’t gotta sing. Just get up, you hear me? Alright. Let’s get ready to rock!”

The electric guitar did its final strum and the lyrics began. You didn't need to look at the tablet. The words were engraved in your soul.

_Tommy used to work on the d-_

People booed as soon as you opened your mouth. You were a horrid singer and the drunkenness made it even worse. At least you had the right pitch… or so you thought.  
“Oh fuck off! You guys’re just as bad!” You hiccuped again and continued on with the next verse.

_Gina works the diner all day working for her man_   
_She brings home her pay, for love, for love_

You caught Frisk dying of laughter, banging his fist on the table. You ignored him. You were still pissed about him drinking the beer that you still have to pay for. And beer’s expensive.

_She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got_   
_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_   
_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_   
_We'll give it a shot_

You looked at Sans. His head was still on the bar. You knew he was up and, if he did fall asleep, he was up now. You were probably startling old women miles away. He would definitely be listening.

_Woah, we're half way there_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

Your favorite part of the song - the chorus. You could throw your whole soul into it and not look stupid. Well, you didn't care. The buzz was giving you a lot of confidence. After singing it, you thought that doing an air guitar would look wicked and you did. Not an ounce of regret. That’s the power of alcohol.

_Tommy's got his six-string in hock_   
_Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk_   
_So tough, it's tough_

Your eyes swept over the audience. When your eyes caught onto the skeleton, you stopped for a split second. Sans’s head was up off the bar, his gaze set on you. You got his attention. Good. Very good. Your plan was working somehow.

_Gina dreams of running away_   
_When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers_   
_Baby, it's okay, someday_

Your voice cracked when you got to the last line like a pubescent boy’s would. Sans hollered at that, throwing his head back and slamming his hand on the bar top. When he looked back at you, he looked pleasant, as if things were good with him.

You had to keep going.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_   
_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_   
_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_   
_We'll give it a shot_

You looked him dead in the eye as you sang the hook. You needed to shove that into his thick skull. You needed to show that things were going to be alright if you just kept on going.

_Woah, we're half way there_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Livin' on a prayer_

Sans slowly got up out of his seat and walked to the stage, the lights in his eyes not there, as the guitar solos blared on the speakers. The alcohol removed whatever nervousness you would have had if you were sober. You didn’t know why but you applauded him for doing it, for being brave enough to come up here. The other guests cheered as well, whistling and woofing of all kinds.

When he was next to you on the stage, he looked up at you with kind eyes. “sorry about earlier… and thanks.”

“For what?”

“for not giving up on me.”

“I’d never give up on you. Neither would anyone else. Now you better finish this with me or I’m gonna look real stupid.”

Sans began to lower the other mic stand to his height. “one step ahead of ya.”

_Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not_   
_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

The first word didn’t even come out of your mouth. You were too stunned by the fact that Sans could sing pretty damn well. Well, he did have all kinds of tricks up his sleeve, whether it be joy buzzers or hidden talents.

He winked at you and you winked back. You knew what you had to do.

_Woah, we're half way there_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

The two of you went completely in. You weren’t sure whether Sans was as drunk as you were then but you guys were able to harmonize in a way. Well, it was more like the skeleton’s vocals were covering up your nails-scratching-against-glass vocals. Still, it was somewhat pleasant to the ear. Plus, you guys were feeling it. It was as if you guys had that crazy ‘80s hair, leather jackets, and electric guitars on stage in front of millions. It felt incredible. You giggle and snorted at the thought. He would look pretty funky in a pair of star sunglasses anyway. Plus, he’d finally have hair.

_Woah, we're half way there_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

The whole restaurant joined in then. Of course, since most of the patrons were just as drunk as you were, they sounded horrid. It was more like screaming then actual singing. You felt better, knowing it wasn’t just you.

_Woah, we're half way there_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_   
_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_   
_Woah, livin' on a prayer_

Everything felt right. The awful karaoke rendition of the ‘80s hit, the crowd joining in with you, Sans and you being friends again. It was good. This was good. You hoped this goodness would remain for the rest of you and the skeleton’s days.

* * *

“sorry for being a jackass earlier.”

“Like I said before, you’ve already been forgiven.”

The bar finally quieted down to the regular noise it had after your “riveting performance” just now. You felt just a bit closer to Sans now, heart wise. Well, anyone would be bonded in some way after drunkenly singing ‘80s rock hits in a pub full of other drunk customers. The skeleton had joined you two at your booth, sitting right next to you too. You were finishing your food as the two discussed some matters.

“so, uh, about the security guard thing… i’m cool with it.” Frisk and you smiled big. “but, and i mean but, not butt like booty- ” The two of you snorted. “-you gotta let me be there with ya when you give the tour around the school. if i don’t like ‘em, i’m throwing them out.”

Frisk rested his head on his wrist. “Actually, that’s what I had planned from the beginning.”

Sans was shocked. “really?”

“Of course. Sure, they need to be a certain way but you have to like them too. You’re going to be working with them for hours on end. I wouldn’t hire any guard without your observation and input first.”

The skeleton’s permanent grin seemed to grow a bit wider. “... you’re a real pal, you know that.”

“I’ve heard that a lot recently.” Frisk looked right at you when you said that.

You finished off your last fry. You replied sarcastically, “I’m sooo sorry I wanted some clarity about our friendship situation.”

The two heartily chuckled at that. It was as if their argument earlier never happened. You were pleased with the results. After the rain, the sun always comes back.

Candace came with the bill. “Here you go, you guys. You know how this works. I’ll see ya next time you come in. Also, nice job up… there…” She couldn’t hold back her laughs. She had to grip onto the ends of the table as she crouched down, trying her hardest to control herself. When she was reduced to a few small giggles, she wished you all a good night.

You opened the bill presenter to see how much damage you did to your wallet. Surprisingly, there was no bill. In fact, it was just a note: “Thanks for cheering him up. It's on the house.” You whipped your head towards the bar. The flaming bartender looked at you, wiping a cup as he did. You weren't sure if it was because of beer goggles but you swore he was smiling. You returned the gesture and turned back to your table.

“And trending.” Frisk had his cell phone out, looking at the screen.

“Huh? What's trending?”

“I recorded a video of you bringing the house down just a moment ago - still hilarious by the way - and posted it on Chirper. You already have ten thousand rechirps.”

“Wha?”

“Yep. It's trending on there. Next thing you know, Ellen’s gonna call you to be on her show.”

You slammed your fist on the table. “What the hell Frisk.”

“Aw, c'mon, what's the worst that’s gonna happen? Your mom finds it?”

“She is going to find it because she follows you on there.”

Frisk’s hand flew up to his mouth instantly, trying to cover up the full out laugh he just let out but you heard it quite well. Sans was snickering as well.

“Sans, get up for a minute. I'm going to kill him.”

“really? okay, lemme just get my camera out first - evidence to give back to the queen and all.” Sans then began to pull out ten whoopee cushions, five joy buzzers, seven prank packs of gum, and a long line of tied together handkerchiefs out of his pockets. It was as if his clothes were a black hole. With one last enthusiastic dig into his hoodie pocket, he found his cell phone.

You were absolutely befuddled by how he had so much stuff in his pockets. “How the hell do ya manage to carry all of that?”

“i don't know, magic maybe?” He gave you the jazz hands.

You burst out laughing. “Yeah that's true. Now…” You grabbed the handkerchief rope and swung it menacingly. “Time to murder you.”

“You can't kill me with napkins.”

“Yeah, I can. I can shove them down your throat or something.”

“Yeah, that's true. Also, I should be running.” With that, Frisk flew out of his seat and out the door.

“Don't run away from destiny, you jerk.” And you followed right after.

Things felt good. Things felt really good. After tonight, you'd have to hope that the punny skeleton got the help he needed, even if it's as small as having another guard on duty. You hoped that the new guard would be a good person, patient too. He needs someone patient to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited because the next Soul comes next chapter * v * I can't wait to write them.  
> Also, all hail Bon Jovi. Living on a Prayer is my favorite song by them. I do the air guitar and head bopping every time I hear it on the radio too. The karaoke session is inspired by my misadventures with karaoke with my squadron.


	18. Summer in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human arrives for an interview regarding the second security guard position. Everything that couldn't possibly happen happens.

It was the winter solstice - the turning point of the year, the turning point of five lives - when the next human joined the faculty.

Everyone was surprised by how fast humans responded to the wanted ad. In fact, two inquired the day it was first printed. Unfortunately, both struck out. It wasn't that they weren’t nice people. They definitely were. Open-minded too; neither received pins. They just weren't right for the job. The first was too scary, which Sans didn't mind but Frisk did. You had to remind Sans that you all weren't looking for Frankenstein, which he joked about having to be **frank** with you regarding his opinion. The second was too lenient, which Frisk didn't mind but Sans did. You had to remind Frisk that you weren't looking for Dora the Explorer, which he retaliated by bringing up how she wagged her finger at a thief every episode.

You hoped that the third was the one, who was coming in today. Jonathan Summers, 28, Chicago, Illinois. Gathering from his quick phone conversation with Frisk, he was well-spoken with a good sense of humor. Just like you, he also never met a Monster in person.

Third time’s the charm, right?

The front door to Frisk’s house was knocked on at exactly five minutes after eleven. You were told in advance to treat the interview like a survey, minus the tape recorder so you were seated at your usual spot with your notepad in hand.

“Come in,” Frisk shouted.

The door was opened and there stood Toriel, Flowey in hand. “Flowey was at it once again.”

He sighed disappointedly. “Again, Flowey?”

Flowey pressed his leaves onto his stem as if he was putting his hands on his hips. “Look, you have your own agenda and I have mine. Mine - since I have to explain it again for the millionth time - is to get a human Soul. So that's what I was doing: sticking to my agenda.”

“Why can't you do something more, I don't know, less murder-y, like knitting or something?”

“Because that's boring and I don't have hands.”

Frisk shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Toriel glared daggers at the flower before peering at her son with that motherly look she gave everyone. “I will place him in the kitchen as usual.”

“Thanks as always, mom.”

Toriel breezed by and came back just as fluidly. “I will be taking my leave. I wish you luck, Jonathan. I sincerely hope you will be joining the faculty here at the Academy.” The queen gave the human at the door a gentle smile then glanced back at her son with a certain twinkle in her. Toriel was getting a good vibe from him. Good. That's very good.

“Thank you for everything, Toriel.” His voice was definitely deep but also smooth, like velvet. “And I hope so as well.”

With that, the kindergarten teacher went back to class. The human stepped inside and closed the door behind him. After that, he looked at you both, back straight and shoulders rolled back.

Summers was built like a fortress, fortitude and citrine skin crystallizing over every edge of his muscled body. His onyx eyes were sharp and his square jawline was even sharper. The one reason you knew his hair was obsidian was because he still had his eyebrow hair. He was bald, most likely his own choice. Yet, within those stone walls were softness. His lips were plump and his nose was button. Even though his eyes were like a commander’s, they gleamed like a child’s. Plus, that dorky smile and that magenta bowtie made him seem to not be the hardened man he looked like. And the positivity that was radiating off of him; he was like the sun on a gloomy day - a _deus ex machina_ in the most despairing of situation.

He might just be the one.

Frisk got up from his chair and held out a hand. “Hiya, I’m Frisk. Welcome to Newer Home.”

“Thanks, man.” The two shook hands. “It's an honor to meet you.”

Frisk swatted the compliment off. “Oh it's nothing really. I do just as much work as any person does.”

You wanted to remind him of his reasons for hiring you - because he was going nuts from the sheer amount of work he’s doing - but you kept your lips tight.

“This is my assistant. If you end up being chosen for the position, then you'll be staying with them.”

“Nice to meet you, Jonathan.”

“The pleasure’s mine.”

You two shook hands. His hands were toasty, his grip firm. After everyone was seated, the interview began.

“Alright, so I'm going to tell you some things from the get-go. First off, I request that you be casual and a hundred-percent honest. It makes things easier and, to be truthful, I hate when I'm all regarded and crap. Besides, you’re older than me. So you can be relaxed around me on my home turf, alright?”

“Alright-o, Frisk…?”

Your friend snickered lightly. “You can call me Frisk.”

Jonathan wiped a nonexistent bead of sweat from his forehead, letting out a noise of relief. Frisk and you chuckled at his response. You were starting to like him. He was ‘chill’, that sense of humor your friend and employer mentioned apparent.

“Second, I will tell you about the job itself. My apologies for not being able to tell you about it over the phone. Privacy issues and such.”

“No, that's fine. I understand.”

“Awesome. So, I'm not going to be your actual boss.”

Jonathan looked quite shocked. “Really?”

“Nope. You'll be meeting your boss and touring the school with him later today. He's a skeleton - nice, punny guy.”

“Like Papyrus?”

“So you called him for a ride.”

“Yeah. Real nice fellow. He seems to be a pretty cool guy.”

“Right? A guest came by before and described him as a cool glass of water on a summer day- oh, well that's ironic.”

Summers chuckled at that, his ivory grin beaming as bright as the sun of his namesake.

“Anyway, Papyrus’s older brother is your boss so that won't be the last you'll be seeing of him.”

“Really? Oh cool. He was mentioning how he wanted to have a sleepover to show off his action figures. I thought I was way too old for one of those but he… Does he make you feel young? Because I felt super young when I'm with him.”

“He has that way with people. It's rare to find someone who hates him either.”

“That's good. I can't imagine people thinking that.”

“Absolutely agreeing with you. Sans is a nice, chill guy too, pretty popular around the town. You'll see why. However, like everyone, he has his issues and that's what I'm here to discuss with you now.” You were surprised Frisk changed the questioning. He saved that part for last during the two interviews prior.

Jonathan sat up straight in his chair, ready to listen, like how a soldier would to his squadron leader. You wondered if he was a veteran. He definitely had the figure of a soldier. Certain things about how he carried himself and his choices in personal upkeep seemed to hint at that.

“You’ll be working as a security guard. That is your main job. However you will have another job and it's just to, well, look out for Sans. He's dealing with some personal demons and it's affecting him quite a bit. I believe it might be PTSD but I could be wrong. He refuses to see anyone about it nor tell anyone about what could be causing the issues. Do you have prior experience with the condition such as a family member or friend having it?”

“An uncle. He works in Sierra Leone and a bombing occurred nearby his office. He's fine now but he does still need to take medication for it.”

“I see. Do you have experience dealing with panic attacks?”

“Yes, both parents get them. I've had my fair share of them myself.”

Frisk frowned. “Oh, I'm sorry about that.”

Jonathan wiped at the back of his neck. “It's fine. Haven't had one in years.”

“Oh, that's good. Do you have experience dealing with mood swings?”

“Uh… Sort of? Well, I think I'd notice when one’s happening.”

“Alright. Finally, do you have issues with roller coasters?”

He looked befuddled. “No... I love them.”

“Wonderful. You see, the things I mentioned happen rarely. It happens once every couple of months at the least. The issue with this, however, is that he has… random, un-triggered acts of violence along with these other things.”

Jonathan started to look concerned. “... Can you elaborate?”

“Certainly. Sans has the ability to use gravity magic. He can literally grab you by your soul and fling you around using it. That’s why I asked about the roller coasters.” Jonathan’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “He's only attacked me and my assistant. We are becoming concerned that he might start hurting the students or faculty. Unlike us, regular Monsters aren't able to handle Sans’s magic attacks. I'll explain more about this later. And well, a student getting caught in the crossfire of that will… most likely be fatal.”

“Fatal?”

“Yes, unfortunately. Humans have tougher bodies than Monsters so you should be fine if it occurs… Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“As I mentioned, he's only ever attacked me but he recently attacked my assistant for the first time and we hope the only time. We can't predict what could happen to you if he comes after you. Vomiting is the least of your worries. He could kill you. If I hadn’t found Sans when he attacked my assistant, they’d-”

You reached over and put your hand on top of Frisk’s clenched fist. He flinched. He must've not noticed how worried he was becoming. Your friend peered at you with pure gratitude on his face. You never thought of that, how concerned Frisk was for you. Still, you wanted to reassure him that you were fine. When he calmed, you let go.

“Though this rarely happens - in fact, this may never happen again - this could still put your life at risk. If you don't want to accept this job, then I understand completely.”

Jonathan sat there for a minute, twiddling his thumbs as he was lost in thought. He didn't seem to be frightened by the description Frisk gave him. “...Alright.”

“Huh?”

He looked Frisk dead in the eye. “I'm fine with that. I'm tough. I can watch out for him without kicking the bucket.”

“Alright. Well, let's hope Sans likes you. If it was based solely on my opinion, you'd be hired already.”

Jonathan’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously?”

“Yes. I can tell from a mile away you’re right for the job. There's a certain fire in your eyes, not just to do a good job but to help out as much as you can. We can't have people here just doing their job. We need friends and you're in the shape of a great pal.”

A smile cracked on the interviewee’s face. “Thanks.”

“I'm only saying the truth. Now enough about the job, let's talk about you.”

A smirk made its way to his face. “ _Ooooo_.”

The three of you busted out laughing. “Let's start off with the simple questions. You can legally work in this country, right?”

“Of course.”

“Perfect. Do you have a degree of some sort?”

“J.D. I finished law school about three or so years ago.”

“ _Nice_. Out of curiosity, did you take the bar?”

“Yup. Passed it barely.”

Frisk chuckled at that. “Out of curiosity again, what's your alma mater?”

“I was a Princeton man.”

“Princeton? Eww. I went to Harvard - undergrad and grad.”

“Harvard? That means we can't be friends.”

Frisk chuckled. “I guess we can't. What a shame. Anyway, my final question out of curiosity. You went to Princeton, have a J.D., and can practice law. Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be out there, locking bad guys up or something?”

“I can't find a job.”

Frisk’s playful smile fell. “What?”

“I literally can't find a job. I've applied at every law firm in Chicago and I keep on being turned down.”

“What? Are you serious? Is the job market that bad?”

“Oh yeah,” you answered, “Remember how I never used my Bachelor’s until I came up here? It's that bad.”

Frisk was stunned. “Geez Louise. I'm glad I've never had to flip burgers.”

“Or work retail,” Jonathan added, “The middle-aged woman is at her weakest when she's shopping and all of JcPenney’s clientele is middle-aged women.”

The three of you laughed again. That was something Ricky would say. Speaking of the Brazilian, you haven't sent him any annoying text messages as of yet today. You should go do that after the interview’s over.

“Now, my final question: before today, have you seen or interacted with a Monster?”

“Actually yes.”

Frisk raised a brow.

“It was on the bus two days ago. I live in a pretty upstanding town nearby Chicago: Hinsdale; gorgeous place. All of the houses are huge and the grass is always bright green no matter which side of the street you're on. Everyone’s a lawyer or a doctor or something in that area. Now, the problem is that, well, there isn't a lot of people in the town that look like me if you catch my drift. And a lot of times, I get stared at on the bus ride home.”

Frisk frowned. “Oh geez, I'm sorry to hear about that.”

“It's fine. I'm used to it. Nothing bad ever came out of it. Well, except for one thing. For as long as I've lived there, I've always ended up on the bus with this one old man. Now the usual glances would just come and go, but that man would always keep staring at me, to the point where I think it's glaring. He's an old soul. There's nothing I can do to make him change his ways. I've learned to ignore it.

But two days ago on the bus, I didn't feel that hot glare on me. In fact, I didn't feel any eyes on me. Everyone, even the driver whenever he made a stop, was staring at the back of the bus. So I put down my phone and turned around to see what everyone was so interested about. There were two Monsters in the back, a father and his daughter.”

“Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Were they bears?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome. Bearington’s a really swell guy. When he was living on the mount, he used to help cut down trees for the winter holiday celebrations.”

“That makes sense. No wonder he smelled like Christmas. Uh, anyway. The two of them were sitting there, the kid real excited. Now, I didn't mind them at all. They were doing nothing wrong or anything - just a family going about their day. Then I heard that old man call them that slur.”

Frisk frowned. “Oh dear.”

“It was just a whisper so I'm sure they didn't hear it. But I did. So you know what I did? I got up and sat right next to them just to piss him off.” Frisk and you fell out. “And I had the nicest conversation with them. They were going to a museum and the kid was so excited. The whole ride she was just going on and on about planes. Then another guy joined in. Turns out he’s a pilot. Then we all had this great time in the back of the bus.”

Frisk chuckled at that. "So I'm guessing you're pretty alright with Monsters.”

“Yeah. They're normal - pretty normal.”

“Wonderful. That's all I'm trying to get across to people, y’know. Now that all of that's done, let's head over to meet Sans.”

The three of you got up out of your chairs and left the house to head back to the Academy. As Jonathan walked ahead, Frisk grabbed onto your shoulder, stopping you.

He whispered, “Oh my god, I couldn't stop staring at his muscles.”

You could only stare at the human. “Oh my god.”

“No, no, look. Just look.”

The two of you peeped a look at the man’s back. Your friend was certainly correct about the observation. He had quite the sculpted physique as you noted before.

“Okay, so?” You didn't see what the big deal was.

“So? So? I wanna lick him up and down like caramel ice cream. He’s probably more ripped than Aaron too, and that’s saying a lot.”

“But Aaron’s kinda creepy and Jonathan’s probably straight.”

“... That’s true. Also look at that ass.”

You rolled your eyes and peeked a look at the Chicagoan’s _gluteus maximus_. Your eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“Do he got the booty?”

You groaned, “He do.”

* * *

Frisk knocked two beats into the security office door. The three of you had just arrived in the school entrance, coming to drag Sans along for the tour.

Jonathan stood next to you, standing tall. “So… what’s Sans like?” he asked quietly.

“You'll see," you replied just as quietly.

“Knock knock," Frisk started.

“who’s there?”

“Iva.”

“iva who?”

“I’ve a sore hand from knocking.”

You could hear Sans chuckle from behind the door. As usual, the skeleton came out and closed the door right behind him. “nice one as usual, kid.”

“Thanks.”

Sans nodded at you and you returned the gesture. Then he looked up at Summers. “so you're jonathan the human.”

“Yeah I am. You're Sans the skeleton, right?”

“always have been. i mean, i've been sans the royal guard, sans the comedian, sans the hot dog vendor a coupla times.”

Jonathan snickered at that. “Well, I've been Jonathan the Law Student, Jonathan the Retail Worker, and Jonathan the Unlucky Ladies Man.”

The four of you chuckled at that last one.

“Well, let’s get on with this tour. We’ll explain more about your security guard duties as we walk along. Do you want the boring version of this or…?”

“I’m cool with the not boring version.”

“Sweet because doing the latter is the bane of my existence.” As Frisk spoke, he pointed at the locations he’s talking about. “So this is the security office over there. That’s your headquarters pretty much.”

“i’ll explain more about that later.”

Jonathan nodded.

“Over here is the gym. Since pretty much all of humanity is afraid of playing ball with the students, we only have intramurals. The Faculty Game is usually an sold-out affair and you'll probably have to take part in it."

“watch out for tori. she dribbles balls like they’re asgore’s head. you’ll see what i mean.”

Jonathan knitted his eyebrows but he nodded again.

“The hallway down there leads to the locker room. There’re bathrooms there no one knows about so if for any reason you have to blow the doors off, do it there.”

“that bathroom and i have been through many battles and i’m sure you’ll have your fair share of ‘em.”

Jonathan had a smirk on his lips as he nodded again. “To be honest, I almost had to run in there after meeting that flower earlier.”

“wait, hold up, were you…” He's grinning as if trying to hold back laughter. “were you that scream earlier?”

“... Yes.”

Sans laughed so hard that he had to hold onto the wall for support. “oh my god. that was the girliest scream i’ve heard in _years_.”

“Well, I think anyone would scream like a little bitch when a demon flower tries to take their soul.”

Frisk and you joined in on the laughter. You couldn’t imagine the tower of a man screaming like a little girl. No, in fact, you could imagine it. You were _really_ imagining it. Just that made you have to hold your gut.

“Well…” Frisk snorted one last time. “I’m glad my mother found you in time. That would have ended badly.”

“Speaking of which, I have a question regarding her. Why is she a teacher anyway? If I was royalty, I definitely wouldn’t want a job.”

“She’s always loved teaching. Besides, it’s her duty to aid her people any way she can. Why not do something you’ve always loved but never had the chance to?”

“That’s true… Hell, I understand that a lot. It’s cool, y’know, being able to turn a hobby into a career.”

“i feel that. being able to nap all day is a dream come true.”

Jonathan chortled at that. The four of you walked up to the next floor. Before there were no students there but now there was Dina and another kindergartner sitting on different benches in the lobby. Dina looked upset, rubbing her arm.

“Dina, are you alright?” Frisk looked concerned.

“Sorta.” She was as quiet as a mouse.

“May I ask what happened?”

“Ruffhauser threw bullets at me.”

Frisk frowned. “Oh no. Why are you out here then?"

“I threw ‘em back.”

Your friend sighed. “Dina, you shouldn’t hit people, even if they hit you first.”

The little dinosaur looked away. “I know.”

“We’ll talk to him. How about you head back to class for a bit? Tell Mrs. Baatholomew that I sent you, alright?”

“cheer up, dee. don’t be too dino-sore about it.”

A smile cracked on her face. “Okay.” With that, Dina left with a bit of that usual pep in her step.

Now to deal with Ruffhauser, the yellow Labrador Retriever puppy who has always had trouble making issues. He’s always out here for some reason or another. Of course, his little behavioral issues will probably stop at one point in his life. He’s still young. He’s still moldable. For now, all everyone can do is discourage him from doing things like that.

When he noticed you were all looking at him, the pup pulled his yellow baseball cap over his eyes. You never knew why he always wore it, especially backward.

Sans closed his eyes. “ruffie.” The kindergartner groaned and crossed his arms with a huff and pout. “what happened? why’d you hit dina?”

“I dunno.”

“what’d you mean you dunno?”

“Well, Dina was talking to her friends about stuff.” He was twiddling his furry thumbs. “So I wanted to show her something cool with my magic and, uh-”

Jonathan nudged you as he kept on talking.“Huh--- Uh, what’s up?”

“Huh--- Uh, what’s up?”

“What’s up with him?”

“He has a problem with hitting his classmates, sometimes on purpose, sometimes not. His parents think he might have too much magic in his body compared to others his age, so his is a lot more powerful--- You don’t understand a word I just said, did you?”

“Sort of. I know that Monster bodies are made of magic rather than the squishy stuff we’re made of. So I’m guessing having a bit too much of anything is bad, huh?”

“Yes. He has issues controlling it.”

“Okay. Is he always doing this, trying to show off?”

“Yes, particularly to Dina. He messes up most of the time, however, hurting her instead.”

“Oh.“ Jonathan smiled big. “I know what’s wrong with him.”

“You do?”

“Well, not the too-much-magic part; the dino problem.” Jonathan walked up to Sans and Frisk. “Hey, uh, do I have permission to assist? I think I know how to solve this problem.”

Ruffhauser tilted his head the way puppies do, his ears flopping and one smacking him in the eyes. He quickly put his paws up to his face. You heard him let out a minute “ow” as he rubbed the pain away.

Frisk looked at Sans and the skeleton shrugged at the human. “Sure. The floor’s yours.”

Jonathan sat down next to him on the bench.

Ruffhauser knitted his brows, his eyes full of skepticism. “My mommy says I shouldn’t talk to the humans on the tour.”

Frisk reassured the little one. “Mr. Summers here might be working with Sans so it’s fine to talk to him.”

“Really?... Okay.”

Jonathan smiled gently at Ruffhauser, his eyes full of patience. “So, I have a good feeling as to why you’ve been hurting Dina.”

The puppy looked up sheepishly. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s ‘cause you like her.”

_Huh?_

Ruffhauser nearly leapt out of his skin. “N-N-No, I don’t!”

“Yeah you do. It’s _so_ obvious.”

“Pssh, no it’s not!”

“So you do like her.”

Ruffhauser put his face in his hands and overdramatically groaned. The whole time, Jonathan sat there, unaffected by his small tantrum. When he realized that Jonathan didn’t seem to care too much, he stopped. “Yeah…” Ruffhauser said it barely above a whisper.

“Huh?” Jonathan cupped his ear. “I can’t hear you.”

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON DINA!”

Jonathan leapt back instinctively, the bark too loud for his eardrums. After blinking a bit, the human smiled wide at him. “Told you so.”

The puppy huffed and puffed. “Ugh, I thought it wasn’t so easy to see.”

“Totally was. I bet you’re always thinking about her, huh?”

“Yeah.” Ruffhauser looked at the tile, swinging his feet as he talked about his crush. “She’s always so nice to everyone and she always wears cool striped dresses and her bow looks really cool on her and, and--- every boy’s had a crush on her.” He looked up at Jonathan, big eyes and all, his tail wagging excitedly. “There’s a second grader that likes her. Ain’t that neat? None of the second or third graders like us. They say we’re babies.”

“I understand. My first crush was like that too. She was the cutest girl in class. _Everyone_ liked her.”

“Really?” Ruffhauser looked back at the tiles. Barely above a mumble, he commented, “Dina’s really cute too.”

“Whenever you see how nice she is, how cool she looks, you feel weird inside, right?”

“Yeah… I turn red like my favorite ball and all nervous.”

“And whenever you see her like that, you just wanna show her your magic, right?”

Ruffhauser rapidly nodded. “Uh huh, uh huh. My magic’s super cool, y’know. Dad says that when I’m in first grade, that’s when we start learning how to do wicked stuff with our magic, he says I’m gonna do great.”

“But when you want to show her how cool your magic is, you accidentally do much more than you expected, right?”

Ruffhauser’s ears drooped. “Yeah…”

“You know, you probably lose control because you get too excited to show her, right?”

The puppy looked up at him, pure wonder in his big eyes, as if he’d never thought of that. Frisk and Sans looked at each other, stunned. They probably never thought of that either.

“And no one knows why because you never told anyone about your crush on Dina, right?”

“Nope. Not even Mom and Dad.”

“Then that’s probably why. Why don’t you tell your old man when you get home, okay? I know I would always tell my paps about my crushes. It’s too embarrassing to tell mom, right?”

“Yeah. She’s kinda scary when she’s mad. Plus, she gets all yippy. She’d tell everyone at work about it and that’s not good because Dina’s dad works there too and if he found out--- Oh man.”

“Yeah, I getcha. So I think I know how to solve your little problem.”

“And how do I do that, mister?”

“Easy. Tell her.”

Ruffhauser scooted away from him in a flash, almost falling over the bench. He was drowning in disbelief. “I can’t just tell her.”

“Sure you can. It’s not hard.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Not if you follow someone’s example.”

The puppy cocked his head to the side. “Huh?”

“The Summers’s family always says, ‘if you don’t know how to do something, then see what other people did’.”  _But everyone says that_.

“... Uh, well, let’s see. Dad usually brings steaks home for Mom when he wants to make her happy but Dina can't eat meat.”

Jonathan looked confused for a moment but then he realized what he said. Dina’s family doesn't eat meat but they do eat bugs, but you didn't want to gross out little Ruffie with that fact.

“Frisk always flirts with people but he’s never successful.”

Jonathan looked up at Frisk with a shit-eating grin. Your friend simply looked away as if that fact wasn’t even the faintest true.

“Mrs. Undyne always noogies Mrs. Alphys but no one ever likes it when she noogies people.”

Jonathan cocked a brow at that.

“Mr. Dreemurr tries to give presents to Mrs. Dreemurr but she always glares at him when he does. That glare could kill bajillions of people.”

“Huh. I thought they…” Jonathan turned to Sans and Frisk for some help.

“Toriel hates him.” Frisk said.

“a lot.” Sans continued.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the queen so scornful towards anyone but him.” You stated.

“Oh.” Jonathan then turned back to the puppy. “Is there anyone else you can think of?”

“Uh… Oh, oh! Mettaton came Home a couple of weeks ago.”

“That robot that was all over the news then, right?”

“Uh huh. I mean, I think all the pink is icky but all the girls like him.” He leaned in a bit. “Don’t tell my mom but my dad has a toy of him, like back from the Underground. He’s a big fanboy of him.”

“I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“Cool… Thanks.”

“Anytime. So what’s up with this robot?”

“He’s really smooth. I saw him give his fiancee flowers one day.”

“Really now. Did she like them?”

“Like them? She _loved_ them. She gave him a big hug and a k-kiss.” You could see from under his fur that the puppy was blushing. You found it adorable. Kissing was practically taboo for a kindergartner.

“Then get her flowers and tell her how you feel.”

Ruffhauser nodded. “Okay… I can do this… You can do this, Ruffie. Where can I get flowers?... Oh I know - the office. There’s always flowers in there.” The puppy hopped off the bench and waddled into the office. He quickly looked around until he saw the vase on the desk in there. There were white carnations in there. He reached for it but his claws couldn’t even graze the vase.

You walked over to help. You plucked one out and handed it to him.

“... Thanks."

“Anytime.”

Just then, you heard a door from down the hall close shut. The two of you stepped back into the lobby. Dina, along with Mrs. Baatholomew, walked side by side down the corridor to where you all were.

“Make sure to smile big and wide.”

Ruffhauser glanced up at Jonathan and gave him a small, nervous smile.

“No, bigger, _bigger_.”

The pup smiled wider, looking even more nervous to the point of awkwardness.

“No no, like you’ve seen a mountain of your favorite things.”

Ruffhauser’s smile settled in a big, gentle smile.

“Perfect. That’s the Summers’s smile like I’ve ever seen it - big and bright like the sun.” Jonathan gave him a dazzling one with a thumbs up, almost like he was doing it for a commercial, like’s he done in hundreds of times. You found it very dorky, very "him".

“Get ‘em, tiger- well, uh, doggy?”

The puppy chortled and walked over to the teacher and student.

Mrs. Baatholomew tucked up her glasses, her hand on her humongous belly, her look of mild discomfort. “Dina mentioned that Frisk told her to leave and come back. What is this about?”

Frisk beckoned the teacher over to his side. “You’ll see,” he said lowly.

Ruffhauser walked up to Dina, his hands behind his back. “Uh, hi Dina.”

The dinosaur distastefully replied, “Hi Ruffhauser.”

“Uh- I… I’m really sorry about before and all of the other times I hurt you with my magic. I never wanted to hurt you. Uh, and…” The puppy looked up at Jonathan for support. The man smiled at him and gave him another thumbs up. He nodded and continued. “I… I only wanted to show you how cool my magic is because I wanted you to think I’m cool, because I… I like you.”

Dina gasped, stepping back a bit. “ _Whaaaaaa?_ ” Ruffhauser gave Dina the carnation and she gasped again.

You could only look at Jonathan and he gave you a knowing look back.

“I think you’re really nice and pretty and your magic’s really neat and uh… stuff. Plus, I always think your bow is really cute on you. So, uh, what’d ya think?”

Dina looked at the flower in her claws then at Ruffhauser before she shook her head. “Mommy says to never date a guy that hits you, even if it’s not on purpose so, uh, no.”

Ruffhauser looked utterly defeated, his ears and lids drooping. “Oh.”

“But if you wanna be friends, I’m cool with that.”

The puppy had a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. I actually always thought you were pretty cool too. The way you wear your cap is awesome, like the teens upstairs. Plus, I’ve always thought your magic was the coolest I’ve ever seen. Well, not as cool as Frisk’s or Sans’s or Papyrus’s or… okay, well, a lot of people, but yours is the neatest I’ve seen of all the other kindergartners, even better than the stinky second graders.”

Ruffhauser gave her the happiest smile you’ve ever seen the dog muster. His tail was wagging hard. “Thanks. Uh, I don’t like pink and princesses so I hope you don’t mind me talking about blue and cars.”

“I don’t mind. I think cars are neat. Manty and all my other friends are coming over on Saturday. If you wanna come, you can.”

“Really?”

Dina smiled at him then, nodding affirmatively. “Yep.”

With that, the two walked back to class. Before he walked into the kindergarten classroom, Ruffhauser turned back to you all and returned that big smile and thumbs up Jonathan had given him before.

The arts-and-crafts teacher tucked her glasses back up her snout. “I would have never guessed that-”

“ruffhauser had a crush on dina? oh yeah, that came out of nowhere.”

“Agreed. We would have never guessed.” Frisk rose a brow at Jonathan. “Speaking of which, how did you realize all of this in the first place?”

“Years of observing it with my own family. I have triplets for younger brothers. Boys always have a habit of hitting girls they like, most of the time on purpose. I’m glad it was just an accident involving the little guy. I had to teach my bros about not doing that soon as one of them started doing it. They swam in girls their entire time after that.”

You all chuckled at that. As you laughed and laughed, out of nowhere, Mrs. Baatholomew grunted and doubled over, her hooves flying up to her stomach. The four of you immediately inquired if she was alright.

“I…” She slowly stood up as straight as she could, her face clearly expressing her pain. “I’m fine. I think it’s just the Braxton Hicks and all.”

“the wha-?”

“Oh, they’re pre-contractions to the real ones. They’re supposed to happen for days until the day of delivery.”

“... where did you read about that?”

“Oh, from a book I got from a human bookstore. That little shop in Newfoundland is so cute.”

“mary, i don’t think i should be the one to tell you this, since i’m a dude and all, but… i don’t think monsters get braxton hicks.”

Mary’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

Frisk looked shocked. “Mrs. Baatholomew, how long has this been happening?”

”Since this morning and I---” Her face fell. She was frozen. You all were. “Oh my god.”

Oh my god, indeed. The arts-and-crafts teacher was in labor.

“... i’m gonna get toriel.” With a blink of an eye, he was gone without a trace.

Jonathan nearly leapt out of his skin. “Holy---”

“Yeah h-he does that.” You weren’t as frightened by his disappearing acts anymore You were much more frightened by the current situation. You had zero experience with this at all. Hell, the only baby you've even held was your brother when he was born ten years ago. What was going to happen? You didn't know and you hated the fact that you didn't have the slightest clue.

You looked over at Frisk. He usually had a plan. He looked just like you: frozen. _Holy crap, even Wonderboy over here doesn't know what to do. We’re screwed._

The ewe was breathing hard, her eyes full of unfallen tears. “I-I-I can’t-” The teacher lost her balance.

Jonathan dove to keep her from falling over and hurting herself. He slowly lowered her to the floor, softly sitting her upright. He inhaled and exhaled slowly before talking softly to the teacher. “Mary, may I call you Mary?”

“Huh-” She probably hadn’t realized the human was there. “Y-Yes, of course.”

“My name’s Jonathan. I don’t know much about how to deliver babies but I do know you and your child are going to be fine. There's a lot of people here that are going to help make sure of that.”

Mary’s breathing slowed just a bit, a look of relief on her features. “Okay.”

“Good. Breathe with me, alright? That'll help with the pain you’re experiencing.” He began to do breathing exercises with her, getting her to slow down her breathing.

You were taken aback about how he was able to handle this crisis so calmly. No, that's not true. You noticed the sweat on his forehead, his shaky hand that he made sure to keep firm around Mrs. Baatholomew’s. It was a facade. He was just as terrified as everyone else. But he was keeping his cool, but he was keeping his patience in the midst of this chaos - all to make sure the soon-to-be mother didn't get upset. He was so selfless, willing to sacrifice his comfort to aid others, whether it be an trouble-making child or a pregnant woman in labor.

If Frisk or Sans told him that he didn't get the job, you were going to raise hell. He's perfect for the position.

A second later, Toriel and Sans came down the hall, the queen practically running while Sans walked at a normal pace, which pretty much was running to the lazy man.

Toriel knelt down next to her co-worker. “Mary, have your contractions been coming in succession?”

“Yes, once every twenty minutes now. Tori, I’m completely in the dark. Am I going to have to go to a hospital?”

“Is your Soul in pain?”

“N-No. Just my body.”

“Then it is not necessary.”

“That's good… Oh, I'm such an idiot.”

“No, you are not. Sans explained what happened. It was just a simple misunderstanding.”

“But I should have noticed. It was so obvious I was having contractions. Why did I even buy a human pregnancy book in the first place?”

“You know how pregnancies go. We always have our mothers to aid us. I know the recent passing of your mother has really taken a toll on you, especially on your knowledge of what's going to happen. Plus every birth is different. There really isn't a way to compile everything into a book.”

_Wait, Mary’s completely in the dark. She really doesn't know what's going to happen. This was much worse than it seemed._

“That is why I am going to make sure you have a safe and swift delivery, alright?” That fire glowed bright in the queen's eyes.

Mary began to weep. She hugged the nanny tight. “Thank you, Tori.”

“It is no trouble. Mothers of all walks of life must stick together. Now, I must know about your original arrangements for the delivery.”

“At home.”

Toriel frowned. “There is no time. You will have to deliver here.”

Mary immediately shook her head rapidly. “No, nonononono, I can't just-”

“There is no time, Mary.”

“But---”

“tori.” Sans sat down next to the woman. “i have something to tell you.”

“W-what is it?”

“looks like mary’s-” Sans looked at the nanny with the biggest shit-eating grin you've ever seen him muster. “-about to have a little lamb.”

No one could speak. That pun… That pun was so well-timed. You couldn't bring yourself to laugh. You just couldn't. Still, that helped melt you inside. You were able to move now, able to help.

Toriel was flabbergasted. “Sans, this is certainly not the t-”

Mrs. Baatholomew was in stitches, laughing so hard that she had to take off her glasses to wipe her eyes. Sans gave a sideways look at the ewe then back at the nanny. The kindergarten teacher then looked as if she realized something. She then smiled and nodded, as if giving him permission to continue.

She joined in. “Indeed. Your baby must be running out of womb so they have to come out.”

Mary laughed again, kicking her feet as she did.

“yeah, she must be having contractions too. all she’s been shouting is ‘shouldn't, wouldn't, and couldn't’ for the past hour.”

As the woman in labor chuckled out loud at the joke, Toriel turned to Frisk. “Call Mary’s husband.” Her voice was low, probably to keep appearances.

“Of course.” Frisk got up and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number quickly and the phone up to his ear. The young man went down the hall leading to the Courtyard as he began to speak to the caller.

“okay, okay, mary, what's the difference between you and a supermodel?”

“I don't know, Sans. What's the difference between me and a supermodel?”

“none if your husband knows what's good for him.”

That joke made both of the mothers, old and new, laugh. You couldn't help but snort either. Jonathan snickered too.

“Speaking of which, I should have mentioned to-”

“Don't worry. Joe’s on his way from the office.”

Frisk came back to the lobby with Asgore now following him. The king immediately ran up to the woman, inquiring if she was alright.

“I'm fine now that Sans has been making me laugh.” The soon-to-be mother gave the skeleton the most grateful look you've seen in awhile. “Thank you.”

“you shouldn't be thanking me yet. i have a whole book of ‘em and, lemme tell you, you're gonna hear all of them.”

“I look forward to th-” The ewe let out a long, loud groan, her face scrunched up in very visible pain.

Toriel was concerned. “We need to move **now**. But how?”

“That's why I'm here.” Asgore put one arm under Mary’s knees and one around her back. “I'm going to lift you. Ready?”

“As ready as I can be.”

The king hoisted her up off the floor, as if there wasn't much effort needed. “Tell me where to take her.”

Toriel seemed shocked, almost impressed. She blinked away the emotion, acting as if she was never unfazed, and returned to her regal demeanor. “Well, definitely not my or your home. They're too small for something like this. The nurse’s office wouldn't be good either. I don't want to startle any of the children. Speaking of which, Sans, see if you can find a teacher in the lounge to watch over the kindergarteners.”

Sans was already gone when she could finish her sentence.

“What about the guesthouse?” Everyone turned to you, surprised by your suggestion. You were surprised you even spoke. “Uh, the living room is huge and, if we need more room, we can just move things around. Plus there's tons of blankets because of all of those beds.”

“Perfect. We’ll go there.”

Sans returned in a blink of an eye. “marco’s watching the kids.”

“Excellent. Now let's move out. Frisk, can you be a dear and-”

The elevator in the wing you all would be headed dinged from afar. “already done.”

Asgore, with Mary in his arms, went down the hall, Jonathan and Frisk right behind him.

Toriel turned to Sans and patted him on his head. “Good job, bone boy.”

Sans cocked a brow, a dreamy, pleased look on his face. “heh, thanks, lady.”

* * *

You woke up in your room… Wait. You woke up in your room. _What in the-?_

“heh, you won second place. not as good as first, but hey, at least you didn't end up third.” Sans had put down a glass of water on your nightstand when he said that, notifying you of his presence in your room.

You rolled back over, tucking the covers over with you. “You already know the ketchup’s in the fridge.”

The skeleton chortled. “wow, you knocked out that bad? no wonder toriel was freaking out about how there's no carpets in your living room. the hardwood must've knocked your memory out too.”

You flipped over, facing him. “Huh?”

“you seriously don't remember? you know, mary having a little lamb and all that jazz.”

You jumped out of bed then. “Holy crap, what happened?”

He rose his brows in acknowledgment. “there it is. you guys fainted when mary started pushing; at the exact same time too, like falling dominoes. don't feel too bad about it. there's usually a lot of fainting during monster births.”

“... Why?”

The skeleton shrugged. “censorship purposes or somethin’ like that. anyway, the baby’s been born. frisk woke up about five minutes ago while johnny’s still sleeping like the newborn.”

You noticed there was a white silky hair stuck in your eyelash. You pulled it out and looked at it. “Who put me up here?”

“asgore.”

You beamed then. No wonder you felt so snug. He really was just a big ol’ dad to everyone.

You got out of bed, grabbing the glass of water and chugging some of it down. “Thanks for the water by the way.”

“no prob.”

You took the glass with you as the two of you exited your room.

Frisk was looking over the balcony that faced the rest of the home. “Oh hiya. Just woke up?”

“Yeah. We seriously fainted?”

“Mhm. I don't think I ever hit the floor that fast.” He ruffled his hair, however, he was just worsening his bed head.

You looked over the balcony into the living room. Mary was now holding her baby, cooing gently to them. Her husband, Joseph, was by her side. You remembered that he came in just before she had to start pushing, right before you fainted.

“It's a boy.” You turned to Frisk. Sans was between you both, looking over the barricade with his skull leaning on his palm. Both looked dotingly at the newborn in their own respects.

“Really?”

“Yep. They just named him too.”

“What is it: Jesus?”

Sans and Frisk could only look at you before they chortled together.

“holy shit, that was a good one for once. did hitting your head knock some comedy in there too?”

“Oh, shush.”

The skeleton snickered at your quick dismissal. Just then the door at the end of the hall opened. Jonathan came out, very dazed. When he locked eyes with you three, he joined you all.

“and you won last place. what a shame. better luck next year.”

“Huh? What happened? Why'd I wake up in there?”

“We all fainted,” Frisk clarified, “The baby’s been born.”

“For real?” Jonathan looked over the barricade, a smile quickly coming to his lips. “ _Awwww_ , they're so cute.”

“You know, the four of you can come hold the baby.” Toriel, blankets covered in dust folded over her arm, peered up at you from the living room.

The four of you dashed as quietly as you could down the staircase into the room below. Mary looked a mess, but a happy mess. Her glasses were on the coffee table that was pushed out the way in a rush to create more room for the delivery. Her husband tucked up his pair back onto his nose.

“Are you Jonathan?” the ram inquired.

The man in question stood up a bit straighter. “Yes, I am.”

“I just want to say thank you so much for helping my wife and son earlier. We’re all so thankful for your kindness. Things wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it did if it wasn't for you.”

Jonathan wiped the back of his neck, a dopey smile on his lips. “Oh, it's nothing at all. I'm just glad everything turned out so well.”

Joseph turned to Sans. “And thank you, Mr. Funny Bones.”

Sans looked surprised. “huh? what for?”

“For keeping Mary laughing. Everyone knows how much she loves your jokes. I'm sure she would have been very anxious if you didn't pull out your comedian card.”

The skeleton wiped the back of his vertebrae, his permanent grin curved into one as dopey as the human’s. “it’s no prob. i was waiting for months to say ‘em, you know. i have a million more from where that came from.”

Joseph chuckled. “Well, I'm sure we’d all like to hear them. Now, come, you have the honor of being the first to hold little Matthew.”

Sans was astonished. “r-really?”

“Of course.” Mary looked up, beaming at the skeleton. “I think he'd like to meet the skeleton whose jokes he's been laughing at for months.”

Sans walked cautiously over to the new mother. She gently passed the lamb over to him. You could tell this wasn't the first time he's held a baby. He held little Matthew with confidence. Still, his skull was headed with sweat. For a few moments, all Sans did was stare at the lamb. You all did too. He was just the cutest little thing, even from birth.

“hey, _maaaa_ tthew.”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Toriel covered her snout, trying to muffle her laughter. Asgore, who was seated the dining room table, had to put down his knitting needles as he chuckled heartily. Then you heard the faint sound of a baby giggling and everyone stopped in a heartbeat. You looked down to see that Matthew was laughing his little head off. Newborns usually only had enough energy to cry when they were hungry so soon after birth. But the little tyke was just giggling and giggling as he'd been doing it all of his life.

Sans’s pinpricks dilated, his smile big. “i guess you like my _baaaa_ d jokes just as much as your parents, huh?”

Matthew giggled again. Maybe he just liked the way Sans was baa’ing at him or maybe he really did understand the joke. Still, it was the cutest thing you've seen all day.

“well, i’ll give ya a private performance after we’re done playing hot potato with ya. i got a ton of material and i think your floppy little ears are gonna love ‘em, _aaaal_ right?”

The newborn lamb giggled again. You don't think you've seen Sans look at another person so lovingly; well, except for Papyrus, but that was Papyrus you were talking about. Papyrus was his one and only brother and the two were inseparable.

Sans then held out the newborn to Jonathan. “here.”

The man was surprised. “Uh, can I?”

Mary smiled at him. “Of course, silly goose. You were there when Joe couldn't be. We’re very thankful for all of your help.”

Jonathan carefully took the baby out of Sans’s arms and held the baby carefully. Frisk and you looked over his wide shoulders as he held Matthew. “Wow. Uh, hey, kiddo. My name’s Jonathan. This may be the only time you see me but I just wanted to say thanks for being born.”

“uh, what are you talking about?”

Jonathan looked at the skeleton. “Huh?”

“dude, there's no way in hel-heck you wouldn't be hired after those stunts back there.”

“Huh?”

“How about I spell it out for you.” Frisk put his hands on his hips and smiled up at him. “U - R - hired.”

“What?”

“so are ya gonna give him the usual ‘everything was a lie’ spiel or am i gonna do it?”

“Nah, we can both do it. So you see, Jonathan, I was supposed to lie to you about a lot of things.”

The human pouted. “You were gonna lie to me?”

“Yeah. The tour you were supposed to go on today was supposed to be a test to see how you acted around the Monsters.”

“the kid over here ain't just an ambassador. he’s the judge of humanity for us.”

Frisk dug into his pocket and took out the two pins used for the tours. He held them out for him to see. “We have a system called ‘pinning’ where I give a guest a pin for their every misdeed against Monsterkind, whether it be an action or a word.”

“each pin represents something but usually my bro explains that part so i sorta don't remember what it was. yadda, yadda, you didn't do anything to earn them.”

Frisk laughed as he put the pins back in his pocket. “Really, Sans?”

“‘course.”

Your human friend could only shake his head. “Anyway, the completely unexpected happened twice today.”

“we usually don't have kids confess their feelings and pregnant women go into labor during the tours. of course, we can add them. hey mary, go get pregnant again.”

The ewe rolled her head back onto the back of the couch. “Please tell me you're joking.”

Everyone in the room chuckled.

“But you handled every situation to arise with a calm mind and caring heart.”

“seriously, no one would've guessed that ruffhauser has a crush on dina.”

Toriel's eyes were bugged out. “Little Ruffhauser has a crush on Dina?”

“I called it from months ago but no one wants to listen to little old Asgore.”

The queen shot a piercing glare at the king, causing him to shudder and quickly go back to knitting the yellow square he was creating.

Frisk then continued, “Also, regarding the way you rose up to help Mary when she was in need, when I wasn't sure what to do.”

“basically, he's saying you did good and you are good. you didn't have to do anything that you did today but, well, you did."

“Plus, you showed what you could do in an ordinary situation and an emergency. You kept your cool and, honestly, we need someone who can keep their cool during the worst of situations.”

“trust me, you need a lot of patience to deal with half the crap that can go down on this mountain: rowdy kids, moody teens, women randomly going into labor.”

Everyone chuckled at that last comment.

“You've proven you're perfect for the job so of course we’re hiring you.”

Jonathan had the happiest look you've seen him have today, as if he was about to burst out into tears. He then looked at the baby and excitedly told him the way people talk to babies, “You hear that? This won't be the last you see of me. I'll get to show you all kinds of cool tricks I can do, like playing the banjo and getting that girl you like to like you back.”

“you play the banjo?”

“I'm a man of many hidden talents. That's the way of the Summers family. It's like how pull out a decisive piece of evidence during a trial. You point your finger at the suspect.” He shifted the baby into one arm so he could do so, pointing at Frisk, who put his hands up defensively. “You roll your shoulders back. Then, you yell, ‘Objection!’, show the evidence, and hope the judge doesn't overrule it.”

“have you presented a banjo in court?”

“Uh, I haven't even done jury duty yet.”

Everyone in the room laughed again. You remembered when you first had jury duty. Your mother claimed you'd only get a small civil case but _oh no_ you _had_ to get the high profile criminal case. Luckily, you didn't get chosen.

After that, the newborn child was passed around to everyone. You were a tad nervous about holding Matthew but as soon as he entered your arms, he also entered your heart. He was even cuter close-up. And soft. Gosh, his fur was so soft, even softer than the softest of carpets. You hope he'd be the sweetest baby in the world.

Frisk was anxious as all hell. Turns out it was his very first time holding a baby. His mother guided him on how to hold him. “Head in elbow, butt in hand,” she kept on repeating until he got it right. Once he was confident, however, he had this big, lopsided smile that didn't come off even after passing the baby back to Mary and Joe.

Turns out also that Asgore decided to quickly knit a blanket for little Matthew. It took him three hours to finish it, which was a feat in your eyes because if you were given the task it would've taken you three centuries. The blanket looked so well-made too. It proved that Asgore certainly was the one making the sweaters for Frisk.

As the family began to head home, Joe helping Mary onto her feet after hours of sitting on the couch, Sans held Matthew again. He sat on the staircase, whispering to the newborn random jokes. The baby would giggle lighter and lighter until he had fallen asleep. You were pushing the coffee table back where it belonged when you heard the skeleton say something that would leave you smiling for days to come.

“i hope you laugh a lot. your family’s a bunch of jokesters, y’know, even from back in the underground. when i used to do stand-up at the mtt resort, they would always be in the audience somewhere. when your mom became friends with tori, she was in bliss too. your moms and pops are always laughing, always happy. so i hope you laugh a lot. it’s a family tradition, y’know. i should call you guys the _haaaa_ tholomews instead, huh?”

And that evening, as you texted Ricky about the madness that occurred today, earning plenty of ‘wtf’s from your dear friend, you hoped that Sans would laugh a lot too. How can a comedian not laugh at his own jokes? He deserved happiness, peace of mind. And you were sure Jonathan, warm like a summer day, could help melt down the icy walls Sans built around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like Jonathan ; u ; He was an OC from another fanfic I wrote in the past but it never got the chance to see the light (or darkness) of the internet. Now he has new life in this one. Also, the banjo is a very sophisticated instrument.  
> Anyway, next chapter will finally be the Christmas chapter and prepare your heart.


	19. Creepy Crawlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you want for Christmas is to go home but you feel something creepy crawling onto your shoulder. Was it worry over her or was it over him or was it over them?

School was let out for the winter holidays the following day. The whole mountainside was animated with good cheer like the rest of the world. It turned out that the Monsters celebrated Christmas without realizing it for centuries so, when they came to the Surface, they were pleasantly surprised. Children from the smallest mouse to the largest lion now giddily awaited for the Yule, wondering what presents they’d receive from Santa, who you found out was usually Asgore at the fairs. It was unseasonably warm this year, like Christmas in July but the other way around. Though it wasn’t going to be a white Christmas, snowy Hanukkah and every other holiday that should have snow-covered hills instead of hot sunshine, everyone was still jolly as Saint Nicholas himself.

Frisk, the skeleton brothers and you went down to the mall a couple miles away from Newfoundland to do last-minute holiday shopping. All of you split up as soon as you arrived, Frisk going off with Sans and Papyrus to the other side, not knowing where to go. You had different plans. You knew exactly where you had to go: Target.

Oh, Target, the red superstore you were always in for some reason or another, whether it be to do a beer run during college, to buy household items while on your own, or to purchase Christmas gifts while on the mount. You don't know where you’d be without it. That red bullseye was always there when you needed it most. Ricky has made fun of you on multiple occasions about your frequent visits to the store, claiming you’d marry it if it was possible. Of course, you’d retaliate by claiming he’d do the same for Cinnabon. He loved those cinnamon rolls more than his mother and that said a lot.

You were on the phone with the Brazilian as you rolled your cart down the aisles.

“Hey, Ricky, what do you think I should buy Asgore?”

“Something for knitting.”

“Like what?”

“Why would you expect I knew one thing about knitting?”

You didn’t either. “What about tea stuff? He loves tea.”

“Well then get him tea meant for a king... or something.”

“So no tea from Target.”

“Yeah, no tea from Target.”

“Hmm… I did walk by a Teavana earlier. But what kind of tea would he li-”

You hadn’t realized you somehow wandered into the children’s department. An archery set to your immediate right caught your eye. Of course it wasn’t real. Target wouldn’t just sell live arrows or anything of the sort. It was a toy. The arrows ended with suction cups and the bow was plastic. The bow reminded you of Asriel’s toy sword…

Asriel. That’s who you forgot to buy a gift for - Asriel. Should you even buy one for him? You didn't know him too well and you didn't want to assume that he would even want a gift from you. Maybe you could ask Frisk regarding the debacle.

“Uh, hello, earth to Bookworm.”

You flinched. “Oh, sorry about that. I zoned out for a sec.”

“Uh… Okay.”

“Hey, would a ten-year-old boy like an archery set for Christmas?”

“Archery? Is he athletic?”

“Yes. Quite.” He couldn't catch balls for the life of him but Asriel could run around for hours.

“He’d love it then. Shooting shit is awesome, y’know.”

“Oh yeah, like how your uncles used to let you shoot cans with their guns, right?”

“Hell yeah.” You could practically hear the smile curl on his lips.

“... I’ll get it for him.”

“Who?”

“Uh, this kid named Ruffhauser. He’d love it. Yeah.”

Ricardo could never know about Asriel. No one could. Ruffie would have to take the heat for this. Besides, the pup was athletic anyway.

“Uh, okay. Anyway, you’re leaving tomorrow for New York, right?”

“Yep. Your flight hasn’t come yet, right?”

“Yeah. Still in the gross ass airport. I’d get a hot dog or something but it’s so expensive in here. Ten fricking dollars for a hot dog - _ten dollars_. This is Texas, not New York.”

“I know, I know. Get Starbucks or something.”

Ricky let out a noise of disgust. “Are you calling me a basic bitch? Because I’m not a basic bitch. I’m a beautiful bitch.” He said that last part as if he was the prettiest of princesses.

As you threw the set into the cart, you busted out laughing. God, he always found a way to make a fool of yourself in public. You enjoyed it nonetheless.

You decided to go find Frisk now. He texted you that he was in Target as well, in the medicine aisle. “Anyway, I got your present in my bag.”

“And I got yours weeks in advance.”

“Aka, it’s in the shopping cart too.”

You shamefully looked at the cart. “... You know me too well.”

“Of course I do. Anyw-” For a moment, Ricky stopped talking. You heard chatter from his end. “My flight has just arrived.”

“Sweet. Have a safe flight. Call me when you touch down, alright?”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Alright, bye.” You turned the corner as you hung up and put your phone back into your pants pocket. It was so warm outside that you didn’t need a coat. You found it a bit uncomfortable having your phone in your pants rather than in a jacket. You were so used to having to protect your stuff from pickpockets. Thieves were practically nonexistent in this area of the country however. You would have to learn to cut loose a bit. Not locking your door was heresy in itself.

Down that particular aisle was the man you were looking for. He was holding onto the shelf with one hand and putting his head in the other. _Oh no._ You headed down immediately, putting your cart to the side as you joined him by his.

“Frisk, are you alright?”

“… Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

You pushed some of his hair out of his face. He looked pale. “How about we check out and head home?” You blinked. When did that little house on that mountain become your home?

“You’re…” Frisk stood up straight, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “You’re right.”

“Alright. I’ll call Papyrus now. Let’s get on line.”

He nodded shakily. “Right…”

You led him back to his cart and grabbed yours. Something was wrong but you knew he would be fine. He was invincible. A little cold wouldn’t bother him too much.

* * *

It was now the day of your departure back to New York: Christmas Eve. Christmas was your favorite holiday. Your family always went all-out on Christmas, socks over the faux fireplace and all. As you zipped up your bag, you wondered what goofy sweater you’d have to wear during your week with your family. Would it be reindeer like last year? You giggled as you remembered that Ricky refused to put on the antlers your mother bought for everyone.

As you closed the door to your room, saying goodbye to it for the week, you thought about it: Ricardo had been coming over for Christmas for literally years now. In fact, he has been coming up to New York to spend the holidays with your family since you two were sophomores. It was insane - literally insane - to you. Regardless, you were glad the Brazilian was practically family now. He was a good friend, really.

You gave the house one more once-over before you left. You locked the front door for the first time in weeks. You weren’t brave enough to leave it unlocked while you were gone. What if someone came in and didn't just take the occasional spice or bit of milk? What if they went into your room and, goodness forbid, look into your sock drawer? _Scandalous!_ Just the thought made your face hot.

Before you walked away, you put your hand on the wooden door and leaned your head against it. And you thought.

You have done some wonderful things while living in this house, you thought. Things you thought you’d never do; you became braver, kinder, more patient. You protected the small and big. You worried for strangers. You put up with plenty of things that was just plain nonsensical. Yet you loved every second of it. Every morning when you sat on _your_ chaise, opened up your computer, and began working, it wasn't work anymore. It was a haven, a think tank for good-willed individuals as you and Frisk worked to inform humanity of the Monsters.

You were slowly but surely becoming the person you only dreamed of being. You never thought you'd be able to do these things but you proved yourself wrong many times. All you had to do was stop assuming things and maybe you'd be just a little bit closer to perfection.

There was plenty of more room to do even more things, to learn more about yourself. And you couldn't wait to do so.

_Ringggg, ringggg!_

_What in the world is that noise?_ The whole time you were out there, just standing in front of the door like a weirdo, the phone in Frisk’s house was going off. He was probably still asleep. Flowey probably wanted a break from being an alarm clock.

You decided to just answer it and take a message for him. That'd be a bonus gift from you.

You walked right on in. Frisk never locked his door just like how you learned to do for yours. Just before the black phone on his desk stopped ringing, you put the receiver up to your ear. “Hello, this is the Academy. We’re closed for the winter break but if you’d like to leave a message, you may do so.”

“Yes, hello.” You were greeted with one of the most pleasant voices you’ve heard in a while. It was like the sound of a piano, the low notes rumbling onto the strings inside the instrument. The British accent was a plus as well. “Is Frisk there?”

“Unfortunately no but, as I mentioned, I’ll gladly take a message for you.”

“... Oh dear. That’s rather unfortunate.”

You noticed a certain dread in the voice. It made you frown. “May I ask for your name?”

“Biscuit. My name’s Biscuit.” This is probably a Monster. You knew how the name game for them was certainly odd.

You could practically hear the fear in their voice. Your eyebrows furrowed with concern. You immediately inquired if the caller was alright.

“Not at all. In fact, I have an emergency.”

All the blood in your face fell. _An emergency?_ That was the first time you’ve ever heard those words uttered. Out of all the fiascos that occurred here on the mount so far, none were considered real emergencies. What could be classified as one in that Monster’s eyes?

“My mistress, the head of the spider clan, has been hospitalized, seeking emergency medical treatment.”

A shiver ran down your spine. The head of anything falling ill was definitely an emergency. “May you please explain what happened?”

“Why of course. I'm sure you know my mistress owns a delightful little tea parlor here in New Orleans. Quite popular amongst the locals and adventurous eaters, if I say so myself. Unfortunately, my mistress has trouble with some... radicals. She was heavily assaulted the evening prior and her injuries are grave.”

“You… You don’t think that…”

“Yes, we’re all positive. She could… She could fall down.”

Your body froze. This is the first you’ve heard of something like this occurring - a Monster potentially on their deathbed. You gulped down the tension growing in your body. “I-Is there a chance she won’t?”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m calling. We, like all Monsters, don’t have insurance and her bills are expected to be quite high. Four broken arms are expensive to treat, you know.”

You were able to hide the hiss that came out of your mouth. You couldn’t handle breaking an arm, but four? You would have to ask the doctors to just kill you right th- _Wait, four arms…_ You decided not to question that part.

“They may discharge her before she should if she doesn’t come up with some way to pay off the bills. We’re sure that she won’t be able to survive without the full support from the hospital.”

“So you’re asking for monetary help.”

“Begrudgingly yes. I don't doubt your knowledge of the pride of our clan. My mistress doesn’t know I’m even calling. She would bite my head off if she found out… But I must. She is my mistress and I must protect her. Frisk is the only person I can think of who will help without erupting controversy.”

“... I’ll tell him right away.”

Biscuit exhaled, relief audible all the way from your end of the receiver. “Thank you very much. You are our savior. What is your name?” You were surprised they asked but you did inform them of your name. “Ah… That is a wonderful name. I will not forget you and your kindness.”

With that, the call ended. You dropped your suitcase and searched around the house for Frisk. After entering the kitchen and briskly leaving, you concluded that he wasn’t on the ground floor. That meant he was upstairs. He probably slept like a log, that’s all. He had off from work like you.

You went up the spiral staircase, lined every inch with old books you organized during the spring cleaning you had over a month ago, to the next floor. There were three doors down the hallway, illuminated by the daylight from the twin windows. You knew the first door led to his bedroom. That moment was the first time you were going inside so you were a tad nervous. You walked over to its entryway, the floorboards squeaking under your weight.

When you approached the door, you knocked on its wood gently. “Frisk, are you there?”

Flowey's voice came from behind it, asking if it was you at the door.

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh, thank all that is bad and evil. Get in here, pronto.” His tone sounded as if he was concerned about something. You felt the same now.

After wiping your now sweaty palm on your jeans, you turned the knob and opened the door to see your friend wheezing in his bed. Your face instantly flushed and your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. You immediately ran to his side.

Flowey had every right to be worried. Frisk looked very ill.

“Christ, Frisk, are you alright?” You put your hand to his forehead. No, he wasn’t alright at all. He was on fire.

“... Not really…,” Frisk weakly answered.

You turned to Flowey, who was on the nightstand, overlooking the ailing human. “How long has he been like this?”

“Since he woke up, which was about twenty minutes ago.”

“Has he eaten?”

“No. He hasn't gotten up and even if I, for some odd reason, wanted to help, I couldn't. No opposable thumbs, remember?”

You sighed. Flowey wouldn't be able to take care of him at all. You would have to get Toriel or Asgore to be by his side.

Frisk tilted his head to face you. Just looking at him made you miserable. “What… What was that call… downstairs about?...”

“It was someone by the name of Biscuit." You paused. You didn't want to inform of the last bit. But Frisk was your boss. He had to know. So you took on the role of his assistant once again. "They said it was an emergency.”

His face fell. “... What happened to… Muffet?...”

“Muffet - is that their mistress’s name?”

Frisk nodded slowly. “... What happened?”

You reiterated all of the information to your sick friend. When you finished, he looked out the window above his bed. He let out a small groan before slowly rising up from the bed.

“Frisk, what are you doing?”

He started to push his feet out from under the covers. “... Heading to… New Orleans… What’d you think?”

You were stunned and terrified by his tenacity and carelessness. You slapped your hand on his collarbone and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “No no no, mister. You can’t go all the way to New Orleans in this condition.”

“But… I have to…”

“No, you don’t. You can send someone else down there but you cannot-”

“There’s no one else…”

“Huh?”

Frisk looked you right in the eye. He looked so tired, so ill, yet you saw a flash of red under his thick lashes. It was a fire like how his mother’s did when she had to do something - when she was _determined_ to do something.

You wouldn’t be able to stop him, would you?

“There’s no one else that can help her but me.  I… I have to go.”

“... I’ve never seen you look so ill.”

“I know… I know… But this is my job as an… ambassador… I was going to be sick for the holidays anyway. Might as well do something good before I’m… bedridden.”

“You’re already bedridden.”

He pouted. “... That’s… true…”

“... I’m calling my mom.” You turned towards the door as you pulled out your cell phone.

He rose up from the bed, confused. “... Why?...”

“Isn’t it obvious? I can’t just leave you looking like _Casper the Friendly Ghost_ hundreds of miles away from Newer Home.”

“But…”

You snapped your head back at him and barked, “Frisk, if you don’t put your clothes on right now, I’m telling Toriel.”

Frisk could only stare at you, taken aback by the fire that sprayed out of your mouth. Not another word came out of him as he slowly got out of bed.

You quickly dialed your family’s house phone and put your phone up to your ear. “Hey, mom. It’s me. I’m going to be late for Christmas this year. Something came up.”

* * *

Somehow, the two of you got off the mountain undetected. Frisk couldn’t tell anyone about what was happening. They'd either discourage him or force him to stay. He did get caught by Papyrus but he lied to him, telling him that you were going to the airport and he was just dropping you off. The naive skeleton believed him.

The two of you were in the airport, waiting for your flight to come in. There was a plane that had two available seats in coach leaving today. It was a Christmas miracle. Frisk just had to survive a flight now.

You swore you were going to break your fingers if you didn't stop crossing them for good fortune.

The ill human coughed again, sounding like he was hacking up a lung. You would need another miracle if you were going to get through this.

“Frisk, how are you doing?” You rubbed circles into his back until he stopped. You were trying your best to help.

“Much better. That aspirin helped a lot. I can see straight now so that's a plus.”

You had to put an arm around him earlier in order to help him walk. How did Papyrus really believe you were being jolly ol’ buds, skipping down the street? Also, how did Frisk skip along with you as you attempted to convince him? 

“Can you please tell me more about the clans? I just don't understand why Biscuit specifically needs your help."

“Well, as you know, the Monsters are divided up into what is known as the Six Clans.”

“Yes. Land, Sea, Sky, Uncategorized, Boss, and Spider.”

“I guess seeing the statues in the auditorium helped, eh?” He elbowed you lightly. At least he was able to be a bit chipper. You found a bit of comfort in the gesture. “Well, the spider clan is a very odd clan. First off, they are the largest of all six clans. Unfortunately, we can never have a true census of how many spiders there are. We tried and it didn't work out. So we’re forced to only have one spider included on the census - Muffet.”

“Because she's the head.”

“Bingo. It's easier to do that, but I can assure you that there are at least twenty thousand spiders.”

“... But there are fifteen thousand Monsters in total from all of the other- Holy shit.”

“Yep. Though they're the largest, they're also the poorest clan.”

Your eyebrows knitted. “Poorest?”

“There are very few spiders who can actually work. They simply don't have the bodies made to do many forms of labor. Spider Monsters are usually the same size as the actual animal. So there are about, let's say, ten or so spiders who have to feed twenty thousand mouths. That's why they run all of those 'bake sales' - because they genuinely need the money.”

“Cripes.”

“Unfortunately, it's always been like this, even from before the War began. There's plenty of issues beyond those two things as well. The biggest is that they're prideful.”

“Yes, Biscuit had mentioned something about that. But why?”

“You know how many humans are afraid of spiders. Well, it's the same with Monsters. Many are afraid of them. They aren't called creepy crawlers for nothing. After a while, they developed a certain joy of seeing people wary of them. It's the sort of ‘yeah you better be scared’ mindset, if you catch my drift.

Their ego inflated quite a bit once everyone was sealed Underground, to the point of near-nationalism. Did you know they were originally part of the land clan but they requested to be separated because, and I quote, everyone wants them to be as far away as possible from them so might as well grant their wish?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep. Asgore allowed it because he wanted to end conflict amongst the clans. You know he's a peacekeeper. The Boss Monsters by right were pissy about it though so that's why they ended up being a separate clan as well.”

You were rather surprised by the information you were hearing. The Monsters were good folk through and through but you never did know about the harder topics amongst their society. It was interesting to say the least.

Perhaps humans and Monsters weren't so different after all.

“Plus they have very taboo practices.”

“Like what? Voodoo?”

Frisk chuckled. He was laughing. That’s good. “No, cannibalism.”

You nearly choked on your words as you tried to shout at him about what he just said. “C-cannibalism?”

“Yeah. Money's super tight and they don't want to ask for help. So instead of fighting over food, they, well… Yeah.”

You put your hand over your mouth. You felt like you were going to be sick.

“When I found out about it, I was just as disturbed as you are.”

You thought back to the Dust Festival, to that funnel cake you got from the booth run by the spiders. “Made of real spiders by real spiders” the sign on that table proudly said. You thought it wasn’t true and now it turned out it absolutely was. You had to know. Did you eat spider Monsters that day?

“No no, they weren't Monster spiders.”

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

“But there were actual spiders in there.”

Yep. Now you wanted to die. Just right there. If a higher being could strike you down right now, you'd appreciate it very much, no matter where you ended up.

“We had to tell Muffet to stop selling pastries with her friends in them at the fairs. Cannibalism's against the law and we don't want the feds coming after her. So she now sells pastries with other spiders in it.”

“... That funnel cake was still very good.”

“Yeah, it certainly was. I only eat the pastries Muffet makes for her bakery. Trust me, I had to learn the hard way.”

You grimaced. Poor Frisk.

“Anyway, so not only are they creepy but they eat each other. Plus they're broke as all hell and they won't accept donations because of their pride. So no one likes them and, when they do try to help, they end up giving up on them.”

“So where do you come into play?”

“Well, they can't ask anyone else for help because?”

“No one likes them and they don't want help.”

“And though the king and queen are nice and all, they are from what two clans?”

Obviously one of them was the Boss Monster clan but now to figure out the other. You learned that the original four clans was based on location on earth. For example, Undyne looks like a Betta fish so she's part of the Sea clan. Papyrus and Sans would be part of the Uncategorized clan because they're skeletons but it's unknown what they are skeletons of. So if that's true, since Asgore and Toriel look like goats, then they'd be part of the land clan, since goats are land mammals.

You told Frisk your answer.

“You're absolutely correct. So you gotta understand that-”

“The King and Queen are from both clans that dislike the spiders. Even if they wanted to help, the spiders wouldn't accept their aid simply because of the storm that’d brew from it.”

Frisk looked at you as if he was a tutor finally being able to get something into his student's head. “Yes.”

“But why you?”

“Easy. What is the one confirmed thing that is similar between you and I?”

You looked at your hands then back at Frisk. “Uh… We’re friends?”

“No, no, even simpler than that.”

A light bulb went off in your head. “We're human.”

He waved his hands, coaxing you on. “So what are we not?”

“Not Monsters…” It finally clicked. “We're outsiders regarding all of this political madness. They'd ask you because you'd be able to aid without any fuss arising with it.”

“That's right. They have no ill will against humans. I did leave a very good impression when I first met Muffet in the Underground, y’know. So that's why they asked me, that's why I'm the only one who can help.”

You nodded but you hung your head. You still weren't alright with any of this. There was a bad feeling creeping in the pit of your stomach.

Frisk grasped your palm and squeezed it. “Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to but I must. This is my job, my obligation… Speaking of jobs, are you sure you're willing to come with me? You're not obliged to do this. You're off the clock right now.”

“Frisk, I didn't come here as your employee. I came here as your friend who's concerned for your safety and health. I have to go because there's no one else that can right now.”

He frowned. “But… Your family...”

“It's fine. Once I know you're safely back on Mt. Ebott and received an earful from Toriel - because there's no way she's not going to find out about this - I'll head to New York. This'll only take a couple of hours. I'll be there by Christmas morning.”

Frisk nodded sadly. “If you say so.”

Just then, an announcement rang out throughout the terminal that your flight would begin boarding soon.

“Alright. Here comes the hard part. Get ready, Frisk.”

He looked at the growing line in the terminal as if it was a arduous trek. “I know. _Oh, I know_.”

* * *

The two of you arrived at the hospital with no trouble. Frisk still was very pale, even worse from when he was on the plane, but he did make to New Orleans. The two of you walked up to the receptionist.

“Hiya, I'd like to see a patient.”

The woman behind the desk spoke dully with a Southern accent. She must've had a long day like how you two were having. “What's their name?”

“Muffet.”

She raised a brow and gave Frisk a dirty look. “... Who?”

“You know, six arms, five eyes, huge fangs for ripping people’s-”

The receptionist quieted him heatedly with a shushing noise from her vocal chords and finger over her lips. “Lower your voice, dangit. People ain't supposed to know there's a Monster even in here. They'd freak out.”

Frisk put a hand on his hip. “Really now.”

“This hospital ain't for Monsters but the head of the ER said we’d take… ‘it’ in.” She cringed, shaking her hands as if shaking off an insect.

You frowned. You didn't appreciate that the person referred to the Monster as an ‘it’.

The receptionist gave you two laminated signs that had “visitor” scrawled across it big and bold for all to see. “308 in the Maternity Ward.”

Frisk’s eyebrows furrowed. “Maternity ward?”

“That's the only way we could legally have her in here. To everyone here, she had twins and one of ‘em missing an eye, capiche.”

“Alright. Thank you very much.”

The two of you walked to the elevators and called for the next one.

“I'm guessing you know a bit about what that lady was referring to,” you said to your friend.

“Of course.”

A ding resounded and the metal doors in front of you opened. Surprisingly, there was no one there. Good. The two of you walked in and pressed for the third floor. The doors then closed shut and the elevator ascended.

“Well, remember how the South had the Jim Crow laws?”

“Of course.”

“Well, what'd you expect would happen if Monsters started living down here?”

You frowned again. 

“Don't worry. The laws are being outlawed as we speak. They were only instated to keep the general public calm. Remember, everyone was pretty terrified about my family and friends just coming up from under a mountain, even you as you told me before. The laws helped stop whatever riots that could've occur. Now, we’re just waiting for Louisiana, Mississippi, and two other states to get on board.

Besides, they're not really enforced, as you saw earlier. Seriously, businesses can't risk me finding out about Monsters being turned away. You know I'd raise hell. I might be friendly like Asgore but I am very much Toriel's son as well.”

The doors opened and you were now on the floor you needed to go. You looked at the directory and it said for you to head left to go to the ward. Frisk turned right and started to head down the wrong way until you took him by the hand and dragged him the correct way. Hw felt awfully warm again. He noted he might need to take another aspirin soon.

As you walked, Frisk spoke. “Muffet’s death would cause a political crisis, you know.”

“I would suspect that. The unexpected death of the head of anything usually causes some sort of turmoil.”

“Well, if you define some turmoil as most of the spiders being displaced.”

You paused for just a moment.

“Most of how the spider clan runs things are smoke and mirrors but I do know that there is a certain balance that is held thanks to Muffet being the head and all. So if she were to die so unexpectedly, the balance would be disrupted. With that disruption, they would lose everything.”

You continued walking. He shook himself out of your grip at one point. Good. He wouldn't be able to feel the nerves that were beginning to settle on you up close.

You arrived in front of the door to Muffet’s room moments later. Before your fist could reach the door, Frisk gently grasped it and pulled you to the side. “Look, you cannot say a word while you're in there, alright? Muffet’s a very hard woman to convince to take donations. I'm concerned that something you might say may completely end any negotiations with her. Not saying you aren't good at that sort of thing but…”

“I understand what you mean.” _It's not the right time._ “You do the talking and I'll sit there and look pretty.”

Frisk snickered. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

“Of course. Muffet's welfare is what's important.”

Frisk opened the door into a regular looking hospital room. For some reason, you thought it'd be filled with bats and cobwebs and the like. Once again, you told yourself to stop assuming things.

“Frisk, is that you?” It was the voice from the telephone.

A black spider the size of a tarantula came down from the ceiling and flopped onto the human’s shoulder. You somehow stopped yourself from shrieking. You did **not** like spiders. Ladybugs, alright. Cockroaches, after suffocating them with Lysol, fine. But spiders? No, no, and _no_.

Frisk cupped his hands and the spider crawled into them. He seemed completely unbothered by the occurrence. “It's been a long time, hasn't it, Biscuit?”

“Very much so. Have you been well?”

“... Sort of.”

“Well, I'll be looking at the good sorts then.”

“Bitsy, you little dog you…” If the spider’s voice was like the lower range of the piano, Muffet’s was on the higher end.

The head of the spider clan was much younger, much prettier than you assumed she’d be. Her five eyes seemed to always be creased as if she was always smiling. Unlike your childhood friend, whose eyes were kind just like her Soul, the spider’s gleamed with tomfoolery. Frisk was right about those fangs too - sharp and long - which unsettled you. Her hair was incredibly long and fine, splaying out across the pillows and various objects in the room such as how threads of a spider web did.

Muffet certainly was roughed up. While one pair of lavender arms and hands were able to daintily hold a tea cup and saucer, the other two were solitary at her sides, plastered in casts. Thick gauze was taped to her cheek. There were bruises up and down her arms as if someone had danced and jabbed their fingers across them.

Despite her injuries and unsettling appearance, you found Muffet to be a macabre beauty.

“Y-Yes, Madame?” Biscuit seemed nervous.

Muffet looked at the little spider, her eyes blinking from one to another as if it was a fan opening and closing. It was hypnotizing to watch. “Bitsy, you called him here, didn't you?” Her question slashed at the spider like a switchblade.

“Y-yes, Madame. You may have my head for doing so. However please understand that I am your friend and I simply cannot let you die such a disgraceful death.”

“I should bite your head off. You did something very non-Spider. However… You brought one of my favorite people to catch in my webs. Plus you are the sweetest of hearts. So you're excused.” Muffet giggled, her laugh sounding like an  _ahuhuhuhu_.

“Thank you very much, Madame.”

“Of course. Now, bring out more cups. We have guests and we must entertain.”

“There's no need to do that, Muffet.” Frisk walked over to the side table and carefully placed Biscuit onto it before walking over to the spider clan head’s side. “I'm not in your parlor. Besides, if you wanted to trap me in your web, you already have.”

Muffet giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand such as how a refined lady would. “Goodness me. You're as romantic as ever but I know you're not here for my hand.”

“You're correct.”

The clan head inhaled and exhaled slowly, her almost juvenile joviality leaving her, replaced with mature gravity. “Well, pull up a chair. I'll take you down memory lane - for a price of course.”

Frisk and you pulled up chairs by her bedside.

“One grand in cash and you tell me everything.” Your eyes bulged the millisecond that processed in your head. You made sure to keep your surprise down a millisecond later. You did not want Muffet to notice.

The spider mistress had a smirk on her lips. “That's what I love about you. You're not _stingy_.” She said the word sourly as if it was a word of taboo to her. “Deal.”

Frisk dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills held together by a rubber band. How did that fit in his pocket in the first place? No, the real question was how in the world did he have a thousand dollars in cash on hand? You... You weren't going to question it. He gave the cash to Biscuit, which the gentlemanly spider thanked him for and carried away to the other side of the room.

“Please, Muffet, tell me what happened.”

“You already know about my lovely tearoom. It's a popular spot here, wonderful reviews all around.” Muffet sighed and laid her hand on her uninjured cheek glumly. “Still wished it wasn't just the adventurous humans that bought my spider pastries. Even though I had to change the recipe for the general population, my donuts and cider are my pride and joy.”

“Yes, they are certainly delicious. Whenever your friends come up to the mount to sell your pastries, I always buy some or take a bite from someone else’s. They're to die for.” He was lying through his teeth but he was certainly excellent at doing it.

“And I thank you very much for the positive review. If you'd like to leave a review on Yelp…" Suggestion twinkled bright in all of her eyes.

“Of course. I’d be delighted to.”

Muffet giggled, satisfied. “Thank you very much. Anywho, every once in awhile, we get naughty guests in my parlor - guests that want to break everything they see, guests that want to burn the whole place down. It's hard enough having a business so far out from the city. An abandoned plantation was the only place big enough to fit all of my friends comfortably.”

“I know quite well. Still love the way you renovated the place. It looks as beautiful as the day it was first built.”

“Flattery will take you everywhere, young man. As I was saying, we have naughty guests that like to squish my little friends, ones that would like to very much squish me. The assaults were always attempted before. This was the first time any of them got a hit on me.” Muffet moved one of her wrapped up arms to look at for a moment before laying it back down on her side. “I'm lucky they didn't have the intent to kill or I’d be dust right now.”

“I'm glad they didn't either. You're my friend. I'd hate to see you go.”

“A friend of convenience; well, inconvenience right now.”

Frisk pouted. “Muffet, you know that's not true.”

“Certainly not.” Muffet sipped her tea and put her now empty tea cup on the side table. Biscuit ran up to the teapot on the table and carefully tipped it over to refill it. She then took the teacup back, giving him a nod of gratitude. “You only visit when you need something from me.”

“And you only call for the surveys.”

She brought the tea cup to her mouth and sipped a bit. “Excellent brew as always, Bitsy.” She put the teacup back onto the saucer then looked back at Frisk. “Touché.”

“Indeed. Now, tell me, how am I going to convince you to let me pay your medical bills.”

Muffet’s grin broadened like the Cheshire Cat’s - misbehavior and deceit carved into a crescent shape - and all of her eyes narrowed. “Don't play with me. You know quite well, prince.”

Frisk crossed his arms. “You're a firm believer in karma - that everything has a price.”

“What goes around must come back around. That's the cycle of life, yes?”

“Indeed it is… I have a bargain that you can't refuse.”

“Really now.” The mistress's eyes drilled holes into Frisk.

It worked more on you than on him. “I will pay all of your hospital bills if you attend the clan head meetings again.”

Muffet’s eyelids rose, dancing across her face. “You're sharp as a tack as always. No, more like a blade. You get right to the point, the slashing apart of dignity in front of strangers.” She glanced at you for a moment. You shifted uncomfortably.

“Don't beat around the bush. I know you haven't attended a clan head meeting since you came to power.”

The spider sipped at her tea for a moment before she practically slammed the teacup back onto the saucer. She exhaled hard. “Yes, you are correct.”

“As a prince, I simply cannot allow you to do this. I understand that you and your friends like to stay together but it is your responsibility as a leader to come to these meetings. They happen rarely but you need to attend each one.”

“Hmph, if I must… The deal is too disproportionate. You can come up with so much better than that.”

“How about I pay your hospital bills and pay for the damages to your home instead?”

She sipped her tea again. “Hmmm, I very much like that idea. Still, it's disproportionate on my side of terms.”

“How about as long as I live, you must come to the meetings.”

She took a long drink of her beverage. “Hmmm, sixty or so years… That's disrespectful. A spider always pay their debt but the debt left behind for this is much greater than you think.”

“Then how about as long as there's a relative of Asgore Dreemurr alive, you must attend every clan head meeting.”

Muffet put the teacup to her mouth but didn't sip any. She set the cup down on the saucer and placed it on the side table next to her. “Interesting, _very_ interesting… You have a deal.”

“Excellent. I must take my leave. I'm not supposed to be here, you know.”

“Goodness me. Secret meetings with an older woman? How scandalous.”

Frisk smiled at that. “Take care, Muffet.”

“And to you as well.”

The two of you got up and put the chairs back where they belonged. Before you could leave, however, Biscuit called you all back. “Wait a moment. I have a gift.” Biscuit took a petunia from the vase from the side table and held it out towards you. “For you with the beautiful name and soul.”

You were surprised. You walked over and cautiously accepted the gift.

“This is all I can provide. A spider always pays their debt and the debt I owe you is immense. If I must send you ten thousand flowers, then I shall in order to repay you for your kindness.”

“No, no, it's fine. Seeing Muffet recover and getting back to work is the best way to repay me.”

Biscuit nodded his head. “You're right. Thank you for being so generous.”

Muffet giggled. “My my, Bitsy. Are you flirting with a human?”

The spider twiddled two of his arms as if they were thumbs. You found it a bit cute. “Uh, of course not, Madame.”

Muffet cackled once more. “I would have never guessed you were a playboy.”

“Of course not, Madame.”

“This is why you're my favorite friend, Bitsy. You're always finding a way to blow me away.”

“Anything for you, Muffet.”

You smiled as you closed the door behind you, leaving the butler and mistress to themselves. She'd be alright, you were sure of it.

* * *

Frisk and you were in the check-in area, talking with one of the people there regarding Muffet’s bills. The bills were high now and expected to be even higher by the time she was discharged. Still, Frisk reassured that he'd be able to pay it. If he could dish out one grand from his pocket, he could do other neat tricks with his money.

You were feeling parched. You looked around and your eye caught on a vending machine. Perfect. “Hey, Frisk, I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want any-”

Frisk looked ghastly. He was gripping onto the tabletop, his knuckles white, to keep himself up. “Just wat-” He abruptly coughed into his sweater sleeve. How was he even wearing a sweater in 90-degree weather? Was he really that ill?

“Alright.” You headed over to the machine. You pressed the button for the water bottle Frisk wanted. He was able to hold down water so it wasn't a stomach bug luckily.

As you took out your wallet, you heard Frisk rasping again. It was louder, harder than the ones before it, almost like he was choking on his Soul. Then he stopped abruptly and something sounding like a sack of wheat hitting the floor resounded through the reception area. Then an uproar began, multiple people screaming for a doctor to come.

You looked over and your heart stopped. In the midst of the bedlam, there was your friend on his side on the floor.

He wasn't getting up.

You immediately scrambled over to his side, sliding across the tile floor as you attempted to sit down by his side. You frantically turned him over. Bright red blood was splotched around the corners of his mouth. Shivers racked his thin body, wheezes vibrating his chest. His skin was blanched as if the grim reaper was coming to take his soul.

_No, don't think about that. Don't even think about that for a second._

You couldn't stop thinking about it.

Frisk wasn't invincible. He was just as human as you and everyone else was. That realization sent shivers down your back and tears into your eyes.

“Frisk? Frisk?” You kept on calling his name as if it was a prayer for him to open his eyes and talk to you and jab fun at you and just not being on the fucking floor in a hospital hundreds of miles away from the people that cared about him.

It wasn't working.

“Frisk! Frisk!”

Nothing was working.

You couldn't help him.

You couldn’t breathe. You felt tears pricking up, your face hot.

“Please! Frisk! Frisk, please! Frisk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 07/30/2016 3:41 PM: I realized I wrote the wrong number down for the total population of the Monsters. There should be 15000 Monsters, not 20000. My apologies


	20. Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry fricking Christmas to you.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Your eyes slowly cracked open. The harsh overhead lights shined right into them. You winced, wanting to shade them but was too tired to do so.

You were still in the hospital in a room in the maternity ward. How ironic. You were here only hours ago to see Muffet and Biscuit and now you were back here again for another patient. That's the only area the staff allowed visitors to stay late while having some privacy. They were originally going to place him in the children's ward - he wasn't twenty-one yet - but you had a fit about not being able to stay by his side. He always watched over you, moving you out of harm’s way some way or another. You had to return the favor. So they marched him into a free room in the ward, you right by his unconscious side.

You hadn't gotten up to do anything, even leave to go to the bathroom. Your body was on pause, your thoughts fast-forwarding to the worst thoughts possible every five seconds. You don't think you'd be able to sleep if you had gone to the hotel next door anyway, so you decided just to camp out here until he woke up.

Speaking of sleep, you were surprised that you had gotten any. You weren't in the most comfortable position, your butt having fallen asleep probably hours ago. The beeping of the EKG must have lulled you into slumber. It was the most soothing melody you've heard all day. There was a certain serenity in hearing his heart beating, knowing he was alive against all odds.

Frisk Dreemurr somehow caught one of the worst cases of pneumonia the hospital had seen in years. The doctors were stunned that he was even still alive, much less able to take a flight all the way to Louisiana, negotiate deals with a business associate, even stand up straight. If he had collapsed anywhere else in the city, he would have-

_Stop thinking about death. Just stop. You're driving yourself nuts._

“Oh, sorry 'bout that.”

You then lifted your head off from the bed. The voice was unfamiliar. _You have to watch over Frisk._

You turned to the door and your growing anxiety quelled in an instant. A nurse with the accent of the region had come in to do his hourly check on him. “Can you move yo chair for a second? I need to change the baggie.”

You moved the chair you had fallen asleep in away from the machines quietly. Frisk was still asleep, much to your pleasure. He needed the rest. The nurse quickly switched out the bags of saline solution and wrote down some information on a clipboard.

“I need to check his hands for a sec, just to make sure the resident didn't jab the needles in wrong. Can you leggo of him for a sec?”

You hadn't realized you were holding his hand the whole time, even while sleeping. You grasped his hand as soon as he was put on a cot and you refused to let go. You were that afraid of losing him, that letting go of him would let go of his connection to the earth. You reluctantly released Frisk from your grasp. He'd be okay. You kept telling yourself that. The nurse inspected his hands and nodded in approval. He put the clipboard back and was about to leave the room but turned back.

“Hey, uh, I have a question. Is that… Is he really-?”

“Yes. This is Frisk Dreemurr.” Every other nurse that came in before asked the same question. You were getting agitated having to answer it over and over again.

“Oh. Cool. I watch all o’ his conferences. Nice guy, y’know… I hope he gets better soon. It sucks to be sick on Christmas Day.”

You furrowed your brows. “It's Christmas already?”

“In a couple of minutes it'll be. I'll be leaving you to it.”

With that, the nurse left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. You turned back to your ailing friend with zero energy in your movement.

The exuberance and youthfulness that usually accompanied the ambassador was nonexistent on his frail, languorous frame. You had wiped the blood from his mouth and hands hours ago yet the stains were faintly visible. He had deep, dark circles under his eyes - almost like bruises. His lips were cracked. His hair was a wreck. Plus the pallor of his skin still perturbed you. You meant that Casper the Friendly Ghost thing as a joke. Now he was really starting to look like the character.

All in all, Frisk looked like shit.

You were an iceberg right now. Sure, you looked fine or so you thought when you caught a glimpse of yourself in a mirror while the doctors rushed him into the emergency room. Deep down inside, your emotions were raging. You didn't have one exact emotion. You were furious at him and worried about him and scared for him and a bit happy for him and---

You secretly, guiltily wished you hadn't come with him. You secretly wished you parted ways at the airport. You secretly wished you were sitting on the staircase with Ricky, drinking eggnog and reminiscing about the year apart from each other as the clock struck twelve and Christmas came. You secretly wished it was morning and you and your family were opening the presents, laughing at the gag gifts and oogling and goggling over the real ones.

You secretly wished you were home for Christmas this year.

But you couldn't.

You couldn't leave him like this. He needed you right now more than ever. Even if you got nothing in return for it, you had to do this.

So you chose him over your family.

You already told them your decision. Your brother had answered the phone, trying to mess with you the way boys his age did. You still feel awful for shouting at him when he kept on dragging it on. You took out the stress of the situation on him. You'd have to get him something extra to make up for doing that. You then had to tell your father that you weren't going to be able to come home for Christmas, that Ricardo had traveled miles upon miles only for you to not show up, that your ugly holiday sweater wouldn't be worn this year. He understood, claiming that this was a job obligation but you quickly clarified. You weren't here as an employee. You were here as a dear friend. Your father chuckled then, congratulating you on making a friend. He wished you a Merry Christmas. You wished him one too.

Despite determining yourself to stay by his side, you still felt bitter, oh so bitter. And you felt awful for doing so.  He would surely do the same for you in a heartbeat. Shoot, everyone on the mountain would do the same. Sans would tell bad jokes and Papyrus would moan and groan about them before handing you a plate of his special spaghetti and Toriel would give you a slice of her famous pie and Asgore would pour you a cup of his favorite tea and Frisk would be by your side the entire time.

So, for right now, you were an emotional mess. No mop or broom could easily clean this up.

You put your hand back into Frisk’s. It felt right - safe - being able to comfort him with this little gesture.

Your phone vibrated multiple times in your back pocket, the slew of merry tidings coming in like a wave. You knew what day it was now. You looked into Frisk’s eyes before sighing softly. “... Merry Christmas, Frisk.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

You nearly fell out of your seat.

“What, you didn't realize I was awake the whole time?”

You collected yourself quickly. “... No.”

Frisk scoffed whimsically. “C’mon, I know I got small eyes but _really_?”

You groaned lightly. Seeing that gentle grin that curved his lips cleaned up part of the mess in you. _He’s gonna be alright._

He shifted his head to peer at the wall behind you. “Go in my bag for a sec.”

You grabbed his surprisingly heavy duffel bag out of the corner of the room and opened it. What you saw inside made you snap your head towards him, absolutely confused. “What’s all of this?”

“Isn't it obvious? It's all of your Christmas presents from everyone.”

“W-What?” Your voice wavered as you turned back to the bag. His bag was full to the brim with festively decorated gift boxes and gift bags. “Y-you're joking.”

“Everyone wanted you to open up their gifts on Christmas Day so they wanted me to give them to you before you left. You can see how that turned out.” Frisk looked at his hands, crestfallen. He sighed then looked back at you. “I hope this'll make your Christmas less crappy. I know that you really wanted to see your family but… well…”

“I…” Your lip quivered, your eyes watery. You hadn't expected any of the Monsters, not even Frisk, to give you presents for Christmas. You hadn't expected he brought them with him either. They were all too good to you. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand. “I don't regret coming here with you - not at all. Just don't do something stupid like that again. You could've… You could've-”

“I know I could have died.” That sounded so apathetic. It was as if death wasn't a big deal to him, as if his life had no value. You could only stare at him, unsure of what to feel when that thought crossed your mind. Is that why he was always up to the wee hours of the morning reading books? Is that why he went all the way to New Orleans while he was deathly ill? Does Frisk know how valuable he was to people? Did he know how much you've grown to care for him? You weren't here for just any reason. He was quickly becoming someone like Ricky and there was only one person who had that spot: Ricky. You didn't want Frisk to think like that. It horrified you just imagining him thinking like that.

“I'm so sorry I scared you.”

You were startled out of your thoughts when he said that.

He looked up at you, genuine guilt on his features. “... Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. Anything, Frisk.”

He smiled at you gratefully, beckoning you over as if he wanted to tell you a secret. You joined him by his side again, taking both of your bags with you. You plopped them next to you and sat down in your seat, scooting so you'd be right next to him.

“I… I've never had a real human friend before.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Before I fell into the Underground, I never had a friend. It's never fun being different when you're growing up. Then when I fell in and broke the Barrier, I was too busy being a dignitary that I never had a chance to make any real human friends.”

Frisk looked at you with the most gracious look you've ever seen, like the Sun was shining after forty years of rain and all he wanted to do was thank it for coming back, for being there after so many years.

“Then you came along."

Your heart swelled. Tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

"To be honest hundreds of thousands of people applied for the job. I originally posted the job on the Internet, telling exactly what the position would be. I had to throw out all of the applications because it was just too much. So MK told me just to put an ad in the paper, saying it’d be a normal job at a normal school. Then a couple of days later, you called, calling me by my surname and being just so fun to mess with. And little by little, you brightened many lives, including mine.

Don't get me wrong. I love every single Monster, even if it's hard to do sometimes. I owe them everything. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't fallen into the Underground. I'm surrounded by family and friends who love me from the bottom of their hearts. I have a warm bed and food to eat every night too. That's always a plus.

It's just that, well, I wanted to have someone to confide in that was like me - a human. A really caring human who'd rather stay with me on their favorite holiday rather than with their family..."

He waved his hands around, attempting to find the thing he was trying to get across.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is-”

“Thanks?” You cocked a brow, an unwavering smile on your lips.

Frisk sighed happily, beaming brightly at you. For the shortest of moments, the warm color returned to his face. “Yes.”

He took your hand into his, holding it as firmly as he could, which wasn't much since he was still in a fragile state. “That's why I'm so torn up about all of this. You're my friend. I would never wish fear upon you, especially over little old me.”

“If you want me to forgive you, then just heal up quick. It makes me miserable seeing you look like this.”

He nodded. “Alright. I'll do my best.”

Frisk’s cellphone vibrated, skittering across the side table due to the vibrations. He took it and looked at who was calling. His face fell immediately. “Crap.”

“Who is it?”

“It's Papyrus but I know it's not him. Dad throws a party every year at his place so everyone would be there.”

“Do you want me to be the bearer of bad news?”

“ _Do_ _I_.”

You inhaled and exhaled deeply, hoping to calm you. “I'll put it on speaker so you can hear, alright?”

“Alright.”

You gulped and answered it, pressing on the screen to turn on the speaker. “Hel-”

“Frisk Dreemurr, where in the seven hells are you?” You were greeted with the blazes of ten thousand volcanoes screaming from the iPhone.

The aforementioned young man looked terrified. You were as well.

“Uh, Toriel?”

“O-Oh, it is you. My apologies for that, my child.” The kindly queen always found a way to frighten you by how quickly she went from candlelight to hellfire.

“It's fine.”

“Where is my son?” That didn't come out as a question.

You were ready to snitch on him right then, the chills running down your back trying to convince you to do so. You weren't meant for this lifestyle. “Do… Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

“... The good.”

“W-Well, Frisk isn't dead.”

You could hear her shudder all the way from the phone. “Now I am even more concerned as to why you have to reassure me that he is alive.”

“Frisk has pneumonia”

Toriel exhaled worriedly. “Pneumonia?”

“Yes. He's in the hospital. He had the worst case of it the docs here have seen in years.”

Toriel's voice faltered for the briefest of moments. “Oh my goodness. Put Frisk on the phone.”

“Uh- He’s asleep.”

“Do not test me right now.” You felt all the blood leave your face. “I can hear the echo. Put my son on the phone this instant, even if you have to drag him from his bed.”

“M-Mom?” Thank god Frisk decided to take over. Your hands were shaking like a Parkingson's patient's.

The mother exploded, the heat of the flames she spewed coming out from the phone. “Frisk Dreemurr, you lackadaisical pile of flesh I call a son, did you think for a second I was not going to find out about you going all the way to Louisiana while you were - now I find out - deathly ill? I had to threaten to burn alive several people today and I should do it to you for doing such an stupid, _stupid_ thing! How could you be so selfish? You are so selfish - so, so, s-so selfish.”

Toriel began to sob and the sound of something crashing upon the floor resounded from the other end. You could hear multiple voices run over to her, their footsteps echoing into the microphone, to comfort her. Many of the Monsters you've befriended over the course of the past two months were there, soothing her with affirmations that her son was going to be alright, that she needed to keep calm so that he wouldn't get even more ill.

Her son looked as if he was overcome with remorse. “Mom, I'm so, so sorry.”

After a shaky breath, Toriel picked up the phone. “I am sorry too. I… I should not have yelled. I should not have called you selfish… You're anything but that.”

“It's fine. I deserve it. Besides… You're the only mom to yell at me because you care.” Frisk’s lip quivered, his eyes misty. That comment made your blood run cold.

Toriel inhaled roughly, her breath shaky. “This had to do with your ambassador duties, am I correct?”

“Yes. There was an emergency with Muffet.” He retold the story involving the spider. You could imagine that the queen was nodding, listening intently. That's how she always acted when people told her things.

“And she is likely to survive, correct?” Her composure was nearly back.

“Yes.”

“How much money did you lose while negotiating with her?”

“One grand to get her to talk then all of her hospital bills and damages on her parlor.”

The queen sighed. “That is not as bad as I imagined. You know how the last time I was in your shoes went. Ten grand just to get her to talk then an extra to apologize for supposed rudeness. What did you have to do to get her to agree with that?”

“Make her do something of equal value. A spider always pays their debts and she wanted an even exchange rather than a donation. She’ll be attending all of the clan head meetings so long as a relative of Dad’s is alive.”

She let out a noise of surprise. “Incredible. You certainly are an excellent negotiator. I do not think any of us could work something out like that. Plus you solved a serious problem amongst the clan heads. Good work, my child.”

“Thanks.”

“When will you be discharged? I want you back home.”

“No one’s sure yet. Hopefully later today or tomorrow.”

“Okay… Be good, alright?”

“Of course. I'll try my best to not flirt with any of the nurses.”

She scoffed and chuckled right after. “Take care, my child.”

“You too." Frisk then looked into his lap with a smile from ear-to-ear. "I love you, Mom.”

The queen sputtered nervously before giggling lightly. “I love you too, Frisk. Good night.”

With that, Frisk hung up the phone and put it back on the side table.

“Well, that went well.”

“It really did. I still feel bad I worried everyone so badly.”

“Well, you're alive and you'll recover soon. Plus, you got what you had to get done. Ain't that a Christmas miracle in itself?”

“That's true. Speaking of Christmas…” He pointed at the bag. “Open those gifts up, mine first though.”

“Okay but only if you open mine.”

Frisk looked confused. You went into your duffel bag and took out his present, wrapped expertly by the gift wrapping expert you were. He gasped. “You got me a present?”

“Of course, you dork. My family just couldn't help getting you stuff either.”

You put it in his lap then dug into his duffel to pull out all of your presents. After all the presents were taken out, you looked inside. It was completely empty. “Frisk, did you pack a change of clothes?”

He grinned nervously at you. You shoved your face into your open hand in defeat. Now you had to buy him toiletries and wash his clothes. For free. What an adventure.

“My present is the red one over there.”

He pointed to the one he was talking about and you put it in your lap. After Frisk counted down to three, the two of you speedily ripped the wrapping off of the boxes. You wanted to wait to see his reactions to your present to him.

Frisk gasped, his eyes twinkling like the stars outside when he saw what you got him. “Holy crap, one of those handmade picture frames. This is absolutely adorable.”

“It better be. My brother and I made it.” Frisk could only look at you. “The box is huge, man. Keep on digging.”

He then pulled out a Chia pet from the box. It was in the shape of 54th American President, Barack Obama. “What in the seven hells?”

“That's from my dad. I told him that you had a flower in your house that was a bit lonely so he bought that.” Of course you didn't mention that the flower was actually a Monster and the aforementioned flower was going to now murder you. You didn't understand why your father didn't buy a Chia pet of the current president but you didn't want to bug him about his awful gift choice.

He dug around and pulled out a Victoria’s Secret gift card. He busted out laughing at that one. “Who came up with this one?”

“... Gigi.”

Frisk chuckled so hard that he ended up doubling over, coughing. You jumped up and rubbed his back as if it was an instinct now. “I-I'm fine. Thanks.”

“Anytime. That one didn't sound as bad as before. The antibiotics must be working.”

“They definitely are. My fever is almost gone. Anyway, I'll keep on searching this box.” Frisk pulled out _Dating for Idiots: The Book You Give to People When They Just Can't Keep a Partner from his gift box_ and he snorted. “Are you kidding me?”

“I didn't tell my mom to buy it for you. She assumed this.” You crossed your fingers behind your back.

Frisk scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Why does everyone assume I’ve never dated anyone? I've dated around.”

“Frisk, a kiss on the doorstep doesn't count as a date.”

He chuckled mockingly for a good minute or more as you just sat there, confused as he roared and roared. After wiping a tear from his eye, he gave you a look that the Cheshire Cat surely gave Alice. “Do you really think I haven't?”

“No. Not at all, in fact.”

He snorted again. He looked at his surprisingly well-tended-after nails, admiring the shine. You don't think you've seen a man or woman have nails as pristine as his. “When I studied abroad I did all kinds of craziness. I dabbled quite a bit in dating. Just because my charms don't work on you doesn't mean it never worked on other people. And they weren't just little one-night flings, well not all of them.”

You had to pick your jaw up from the floor. “How drunk were the people?”

“Sober actually. We only drank together after the fifth date.”

“I just…”

He had the smirk of a conqueror who easily defeated an enemy. He came, he saw, he _conquered_. “You can't believe my flirting actually worked on people.”

“No. Not at all.”

“I'll tell you about my French rendezvouses when we've both had some liquor in us. For now, open up my present. You'll love it.”

As he took out the last part of your present to him, you opened the box in your lap. Inside was a thick and heavy hardcover book with ornate detailing etched in gold into the brown leather of the cover. In calligraphy was the title bold and proud for all to see - _A History of Monsterkind_. Oh, and there was gilt edging too? This was just seduction now. It was one of the most exquisite books you've seen and it was now yours. Inside of the book was your holiday card from him.

> Dear My Dear Assistant,
> 
> I know quite well about your undying adoration of literature. This book, though old and outdated, may prove handy involving work. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Have the happiest of holidays, my friend.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Frisk

Then there was another card in the other end of the book.

> Dear Frisk’s Assistant,
> 
> WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME YOUR SOUL? It's not that hard. You just say “Howdy, Flowey, soon-to-be overlord of humanity and Monsterkind, can I offer you my puny, pathetic Soul?” That's all it takes but you refuse to fork it over! How rude can you get?
> 
> Also, Merry Kwanzaa or whatever the heck you celebrate.
> 
> From,
> 
> Your Future God of Darkness - Flowey the Flower

That was definitely in Frisk’s chicken scratch so you could only imagine the argument that ensued while the human had to sit down and write out what Flowey dictated.

“That book's a collection of many aspects of Monster society: politics, origins, magic spells, even ghost stories. It was something that was sitting in my archive room for years and I thought you'd be a much better owner than me.”

“Frisk, this is so beautiful. Thank you.”

He dug out the last gift out of the box. “You're very welcome- Are you serious?” He showed the gift you personally got him: a collector’s edition of _Hope and Dream_. “Okay, so I mentioned I never read the book so you go out and buy the damn thing for me?”

“Yes! Now read it. D.R. Winters’s other novels are a bit odd but this one is classic. Just read it.”

“It better not be like _The Great Gatsby_. I abhor it.

“Trust me, me too, but you'll like this book. I promise.”

Frisk playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine. I'll read it.”

You then opened the gifts from all of the Monsters.

Toriel’s gift was the first one you grabbed, which was two cookbooks: _104 Great Casseroles_ and _72 Ways to Cook Snails_. The latter made you want to cry. You only said her snail pie was good to appease her but now it was too late to take back the compliments. She really thought you liked snails. The next was Asgore’s: a moss green sweater that had “I'm Feeling Lucky” over a horseshoe knitted into it. You felt tears actually springing up. He made you a sweater. You felt like you were part of the royal family now. Then you giggled, realizing that the sweater was specifically made for the next conference, which would be held on St. Patrick’s Day. Asgore never ceased to make you smile.

Next came Sans’s gift, a book of puns. On his card, he wrote that your puns were awful and you needed to be trained. How rude. Still, you decided that you'd keep it on that little shelf in your desk for when you needed a good laugh. He always found a way to make you laugh even on the cloudiest of days. Then Papyrus’s gift, which was a surprisingly well-made clay figurine of himself, looking unnecessarily macho with eight pairs of sunglasses resting on his shoulders. On his card, he wrote that he'd like you to have a little piece of him to guard you during the night. You had a goofy grin spread on your lips. He was such a sweetheart.

Undyne and Alphys’s gift was in a gift bag. You pulled out a DVD of _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ and another of _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: The Movie_. Then you dug out a card. In near illegible writing was a plea for you to watch this anime. In the loveliest cursive was a demand for you to watch this anime, along with a threat of turning you into a kabob if you didn't. You decided, much to your inner grumbles of protest, that you'd watch at least an episode. At least you would have tried to watch it.

You pulled out another large gift bag that was sparkly and bright pink. Oh you already knew who this was from. Turns out Divabot, Napstablook, and Lena all got you presents. How sweet of them. Mettaton’s was a DVD collection of all of his movies, so that meant at least forty hours of watching a calculator on a unicycle sit around and look fabulous… Great. There was no gift receipt either. Napstablook’s was two CDs. One was _Blooktunes_ , the exclusive physical copy of their extended play that you've been wanting to get your hands on for a while. Two was _Undertale: Vibrations Along The Walls_ , the soundtrack to that movie Mettaton was producing. And, holy smokes, a remaster of that gorgeous song from the Dust Festival was on the track list. You would have to email the ghost and gush about how much you loved their gift. Lena’s gift was the reason the gift bag was so big. It was a framed watercolor of the block your family and her grandmother lived on. She didn't miss even one detail, the quality of a photograph but in that whimsical style of hers. According to the card, she wanted you to have a piece of home with you whenever you felt homesick. This was such a heartfelt gift. You knew you'd cherish it dearly.

Surprisingly, you also got holiday cards from guests. You internally cheered when Burgerpants wrote to you that he got a role playing himself in that movie Mettaton was producing. He really was going to make it. Bratty and Catty were also along for the project and they wished for you to visit their shop if you ever visited Los Angeles, accompanied by valley girl-esque banter at the bottom. Dumble, in all capitals, wrote to you regarding their corporeality training, which was going smoothly. You could practically hear them in their ear-piercing voice complain how boring, boring, _boring_ the whole shebang was but it was also peaceful, peaceful, _peaceful_? You were glad all of them were doing well.

The next set of cards was from various students and people from town. MK and Dina’s family wished you a happy holiday, the little dinosaur drawing a cat at the bottom in crayon because she wanted to. Ruffhauser’s family sent good tidings as well, the puppy mentioning that he went on a play date with Dina and her friends and he had the grandest little time. Surprisingly, Bunnette and her sister’s family sent a card. She wrote that you were welcome to come to her shop for your gift anytime.

Your stomach growled then, just thinking of those heavenly buns. You hadn't eaten since you were in the airport and that was well over twelve hours ago.

“You should go eat.” Frisk put down his phone.

“Yeah, I should… You'll be alright, right?”

He smiled broadly at you. “You don't have to helicopter around me. That's my mom’s job, who Sans says is going to be coming down here. I'll be fine. Besides, I can't eat anything so all I'm gonna do is mope around."

“Fine. I'll be back in a bit.”

“In a bit? You should go to your hotel. It's pretty late.”

“It's fine. I won't be able to sleep anyway.”

He looked in his lap, his smile growing smaller and smaller. “Then I'll expect you back here then.”

“Of course.” You grabbed your wallet and put it in your pocket. Still uncomfortable about the no jacket thing. “I’ll eat something outrageously unhealthy in your honor.”

“Don't get sick now. You'll end up right next to me.”

You snickered as you opened the door and closed it right behind you. He seriously was going to be alright.

* * *

 

The only thing that was open this late and on Christmas Day was a Chinese food restaurant down the street. You were eating your usual and texting Ricky, updating him on what happened. He wasn't sore about you not coming at all, which relieved you. He was more concerned about Frisk, wishing him a speedy recovery.

As you put a piece of your food in your mouth, you looked at the TV. What you saw made you drop your chopsticks. A train collision had just occurred. One of the trains was on the wrong track and collided into the front of an incoming one. The police said that the train driver liable for the wreck _reeked_ of alcohol and was stumbling out of the train. Toriel or any other Monster wouldn't be coming down to New Orleans anytime soon. Or leaving either. Curse those travel restrictions.

You looked into the corner of the room to see a cobweb daintily hanging there. The webs made you think of Muffet and Biscuit. You hoped she would recover soon. She had business to attend to after all. And you decided that, hey, you'd give her parlor out a try if you ever came back down here. You wouldn't have any of her spider pastries however. That web cake was enough for a life-

_ACHOO!_

You sniffled. You knew what that meant and all you could do was groan loudly.

_Merry fricking Christmas to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for next chapter tbh because it's a chapter I've been wanting to write since I started this fic. Soooo excited.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Love and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After New Year's, school resumes, Lena officially joining the staff. After Toriel has an encounter with her ex-husband, the two of you learn her meaning of love and death.

“Not every student here has hands but most have feet so we do foot painting rather than toe painting. You will be getting much more than your hands dirty while up here on the mount, Lena.”

“That's fine with me, Toriel. I find the concept wonderful.”

“I certainly agree. In fact, I have a prime example of it. Many of the upperclassmen were here to make the sign on the gate into Newer Home.”

“Really? Oh, that's even cuter.”

Frisk recovered completely in time for New Years so the two of you came back to the mountain and celebrated with everyone. Toriel apologized immensely about your vacation being completely cut due to her son’s illness but you assured her you were fine with it all. You were able to get hammered on New Year’s so it was reimbursement enough. Jonathan arrived the same day to learn the ropes before school started up again so he and you did shots. You lost as soon as your lips remotely touched the second shot. Frisk documented it since he couldn’t partake - doctor’s orders. He mocked you as always.

School resumed the Monday after, which was today. Lena’s first day came with it. She walked around the school as Toriel gave her an overview of her daily tasks as the arts-and-crafts teacher. You were forced to accompany the two. Frisk gave you the task of doing monthly evaluations on the humans, which you had to start doing today. Of course, you moaned and groaned about having to do it. You had to wake up earlier and had to pretty much sit there and do nothing for the entirety of the day. Still, you zipped your lips and did your job. Besides, you were curious about how things would go in her classes.

“Also you must not forget about Bluejoy and the blind human girl… Oh, her name has slipped my mind.”

“Stella Winters.”

“Ah, yes. You are much sharper than this old woman.”

“I'm flattered, Toriel.”

As the two giggled, you wrote down your observation in your notepad: Tori and Lee get along well. This wasn't a surprise of course. Both were very kind-hearted and had a certain love for working with children. Toriel taught them while Lena created picture books for them. They just seem to click together, like a boss and employee that could be good friends in and out of the workplace. They probably will be.

The human student exchange program began today as well. Frisk hasn't texted you regarding his opinion on them yet so he must still be briefing them. That was the only reason you weren't completely miserable when your alarm went off three hours earlier than usual. He had to wake up early too. You could hear Flowey shrieking at him to wake up all the way from your room too, a new record on his part. You'll have to congratulate the flower on his achievement when you see him next.

“And here we are, the kindergarten classroom.” The three of you stood in front of the door, the War Board nearby. As the two discussed some last-minute matters, you turned towards it. It was relatively barren, all of the holiday-themed puns taken down on the last day of school. The Laughy Nanny and Funnybones will probably be filling the board back up in the near future.

You looked down and there was little Bluejoy trying to grab one, her wings just not long enough to swat one down. Every Monday around this time, she was always here getting a joke as if it was a ritual of hers. As you did every Monday around this time, you helped her by plucking it down and giving it to her.

Joy wrote on her board, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

She peered over at the human behind you and scribbled something on her board. “Is that Mettaton’s fiancee?”

“Yes. She’s going to be working here while Mrs. Baatholomew is away.”

Her eyes lit up. “Cool.”

“Indeed. I'll see you later, alright?”

Bluejoy waved and skittered down the hall back to class. You turned back to the two ladies. It seemed they were waiting for you.

“Come now, we have children to educate.” Toriel opened the door and walked in. “Good morning again, everyone. My apologies for having to leave so suddenly. Let us thank Mr. Paerrot for coming in while I was gone.”

A choir of children echoed their gratitude to the teacher. The parrot Monster left the room right after. You and Lena waved to him, him replying back with a fancy twirl of his wing before entering the teacher’s lounge. You didn't know much about Paerrot but you did know that he was an English teacher, specializing in plays, for the high school-level students and was quite the silent type.

“I do come back with wonderful news however. Everyone, we have a new teacher. You may have met Ms. Robinson when she came to visit the school before. She’ll be your arts-and-crafts teacher for the remainder of the year.” The queen beckoned her into the room.

Lena came in, big smile on her face. “Hello, everyone. I'm Ms. Robinson.”

The class giddily replied, “Hi, Ms. Robinson.”

Dina was starry-eyed, her claw tugging on her friend's shirt as they whispered to each other excitedly. Ruffhauser was bug-eyed, his tail wagging hard.

“For our first class, let’s bust out some crayons and do some drawing.”

You stepped in as the class started, staying in the back to observe.

* * *

Lunch began and the three of you headed to the teachers’ lounge. Toriel was quite curious about how Lena was doing so you decided to have lunch with her. As you strolled down the hall, you reviewed your notes from your observations so far.

Lena was practically a natural at her job. A bit nervous but she rolled into her routine quickly. The kindergartners loved her too. They were all so enthusiastic about drawing today. Dina drew her house and her family holding hands and the sun with a big smile on it. Ruffhauser drew a big white bone that was drawn in blue for “style” and his mom and dad eating it. The teacher said that every drawing was lovely and encouraged them to color even more. The children’s responses rotted your teeth.

After teaching two more classes by herself, she whisked Bluejoy and Stella Winters away from class to the art room on the third floor. This is where she would hold her special education class every Monday and Friday. Today's goal was to figure out how the two could communicate with each other. A blind person and a mute aren't a good combination, especially in a classroom setting. Bluejoy would never be able to talk to Stella unless they figured out something. You all sat there practically twiddling your thumbs until the bluebird suggested something. How about she write letters onto Stella’s palms using the end of her marker? Of course, Ms. Robinson asked if Stella knew how to read the alphabet not in Braille and she said she did. So for the remainder of class, the two practiced: Bluejoy drawing invisible letters onto Stella’s open palm and Stella saying the letters from A to Z aloud. The idea was fantastic and hopefully will be a success. You also noted that Bluejoy and Stella, though a bit wary, seemed to like each other already.

Good. This was all very good.

As Toriel was about to reach for the doorknob to the door, a voice called for her. It was Asgore, standing in the lobby with his hands behind his back and a nervous expression etched on his face. The queen groaned quietly and humored him with a bitter expression etched on her face. Lena and you stood by the office, glancing at each other every once in a while. You unsure of what was going to happen.

“Uh, good afternoon, Toriel.” He was sputtering like a little boy to his crush.

“Good afternoon, _Asgore_.” She said his name like venom was spitting out of her mouth.

“I… Well, since New Years is over and all, I wanted to-”

She crossed her arms. “Get to the point.”

Asgore nearly leapt out of his fur from the pure ice of her response. Reluctantly, he showed what he was holding behind his back: a clear container full of dried up herbs in them. “I overheard that you were out of golden flower tea. "Though we mass-produce it for the public, everyone does say I make the best. I thought I'd give you some of the batch I made for my home.”

Toriel was mystified, her eyes big but her frown deep. She could only look at the container and mutter out, “Thank you…”

“Y-you're very welcome, Tori… No, uh, Toriel. My apologies.”

Then the awkward silence. Of course it'd be awkward. No one would want to speak in a situation as uncomfortable as this. The queen's gaze darted towards you and Lena, as if begging for a bailout.

After he carefully gave her the container, he wiped the back of his neck. “I-I should go back to work.”

“Yes, you should.” She looked into his eyes then. The fire in them must have scared the king away because he jetted it after saying his goodbyes. As soon as you all heard the Courtyard doors open and close, the queen let out one of the loudest sighs you ever heard come out of her.

Lena walked right to the divorced woman's side. “What was that about, if I may ask-” Her face fell. “Wait, I really shouldn't. Neverm-”

“My child, it is fine.” Toriel smiled glumly at her. “I should tell you this story anyway. It'll be a long one so why don't you come to my home for lunch?”

Lena meeped in surprise. “Um… Alright.”

“And you too. This is something you should hear as well.” Toriel looked at you with expectant eyes.

You could only nod in response and follow the queen to her home.

* * *

Your childhood friend and you sat at Toriel’s dining table, the queen of Monsterkind across it from you. Both of you swore you could just eat the lunch you had prepared for yourselves but she was not having any of that. When you thought of the pie she could possibly have, you stopped fighting the idea. On the menu were sandwiches for the main course, that leftover pie you were praying you’d get for dessert, and golden flower tea for beverage. As always the sandwiches and pie were god-like. Each bite made you closer and closer to finding nirvana. The tea, however, was lackluster. Well, every good chef has one thing they're bad at preparing. For Toriel, it was the tea made famous by her ex-husband.

She brought the dainty teacup up to her mouth and sipped a bit before placing it fluidly back onto the saucer. Then she let out a slow, exasperated breath from her nostrils. Her regality left her body along the warm air of the exhale in that moment, no longer a queen, now just an old woman having lunch with two young people.

“As obvious as I make it, I cannot stand Asgore. All he does all day is plant flowers like a lackadaisical hippy. He is too soft, too lenient in his rulings as well. And those horrible things he has said and done…” She looked at her teacup as if her tea was the most curious color today. “He was a miserable welp before I met him and he only became more of one over the millennium. Do not say he is getting senile. We have not aged a day since Asriel joined those in dust. There is no excuse. I am so glad Frisk never pressured me into getting back together with the buffoon.”

Toriel sighed. “Still… I cannot bring myself to wish bad things upon him. He is not a bad person. Everyone loves him for a reason. I have studied ruler after ruler when I came to the Surface again and I still cannot find one that cares for every single Monster as much as he does. He is just too passive, too emotional for an effective ruler and husband. We would have been out of that mountain centuries ago if he had stopped moping around, got off his bum, and did something. I will give him credit for not just twiddling his thumbs while he sat there. He organized and centralized education while I was on the throne with him. When I left, he improved relations between the clans and got the Boss Monsters off their high horse. It kept him from having to think about the future that he so carelessly decided for himself and our people.”

She sipped a bit more of her tea then placed the cup back down onto the saucer. The steam from it seemed to curl and curl the way a mysterious smoke would, drawing you out of the reality you were in and into hers.

“My mother used to always say that in this world, there is only love and death, a beginning and an end. It is the driving force of this world, a balance that always readjusts itself so it stays fixed.”

* * *

The War had been raging for years and I was expected to just sit by and frolic about while all of my maids’ family and friends were being cut down. There were perks to being the daughter of the commander of The Old King’s armies - oh yes, you two would not know who that is. The Old King is the king prior to Asgore, his father. Excellent warlord; The War would have only been one battle if it was not for him, along with my father’s tactical prowess. There were disadvantages as well. My only “companions” were the other Boss Monsters by right and the ones back then were just snotty. I am a lady through and through but that does not mean I cannot love getting my hands dirty. They did not understand why I loved observing the cooks prepare dishes in the kitchens. They did not understand why I played with the maids’ children. They did not understand why I read all of the books in the libraries thrice.

I did not want to be like that Marie Antoinette, living lavishly while her people died. I wanted to be Florence Nightingale, working my damnedest to ensure the people I cared for were safe.

They never understood why I did such a thing. Regardless, you know me. I cannot sit still for even a millisecond. When a little birdie informed me my nursemaid’s son was cut down during battle, I knew I could not sit by. So I pulled the fuzz out of my eyes and became an army nurse.

My father was proud of my decision. My mother died when I was only a child. Monster flus were much more life-threatening then. He said I had my mother’s eyes, a healthy forest fire glowing in them. He would not be able to stop me regardless. Everyone has their flaws and I can be quite stubborn. He raised me to be strong and wise like the oldest of oaks so he knew I would be fine on my own.

I had treated thousands of patients before I reached my twenty-eighth year. Fire magic is very good for cauterizing wounds and there were hundreds of thousands of them to torch. My heart soon grew stony after seeing most of them recover and turn to dust the next day. One of the very few that ended up in the ward and survived the battles after was that Gerson. You will meet him soon enough. Thor needs his hammer and Gerson, despite his finest achievement solely being his surviving the War, is the Hammer of Justice. And that snapping turtle just loves to snap and crack just as much as all of the other veterans.

One day that same year, the head nurse told me that the youngest son of the Old King had his maiden battle and, like how most soldiers on the front lines ended up, was heavily injured. Due to my status, I was given the task of being his personal nurse. I was a bit nervous. I had never met any of the Old King’s children despite how close my father and him were. I thought they were either terrifying like the king or snotty like the other Boss Monster children. So when I opened the door to the bedroom of that dope, I… I was flabbergasted.

I absolutely disliked Asgore at first. I could not wrap my mind around how this jovial fool was even created. His older brother, Sternus, was just like his name: stern. I do not think I ever saw that man smile. Then there was the quiet Ozarina, the princess who was always mentioned in hearsay but never seen in person. So seeing that blonde dolt so jolly despite nearly losing his foot left me with a sour taste in my mouth. I thanked all that was good and holy that Sternus was the heir to the throne, not him. I thought then that Monsterkind would be lost if Asgore Dreemurr was ever ruler.

You already know how this story goes. Something about his gentle nature gripped me. He was fair to all, even to the tiniest mouse. When he was finally able to walk again, as I trooped him up and down the stairs, all around the castle courtyards, everyone would greet him warmly. When servants were nervous around him, he would politely request that they ease up. Plus birds seemed to love him. They would perch on his horns often, resting as he rested on our treks. Even nature found him kind. Then the way his whole body would rumble when he laughed made me blush. Then the way his eyes would twinkle like the North Star when he smiled made me smile. The usual lovey-dovey crap.

I immediately found it bothersome. He was engaged to another woman from birth. Monsters were the only people who married for love back then but royalty had to keep a standard. Plus he was just practically useless. He could only make tea and garden and I found it irking. I thought he was just like all of the other Boss Monsters by right.

I was about to dispose of my growing feelings for him until he offered to make me some tea after I had a long night. He noticed the circles under my eyes, my endless sighs. I had one sip and it was the most delicious beverage I've ever had. Then he took me to the garden he was growing in the woods nearby. It was even more beautiful than the palace gardens - fruit and vegetables and flora almost bowing towards him, thanking him for letting them touch the sun.

Then I began to _really_ look at him. Even while limping, he had a certain energy in his step. He would hum a random tune as he did whatever he did. During the last Soulance we had on the Surface, during the tourney that is annually run on the Men’s Day, he told his opponents to not fight him like a prince. Of course, he would kick their butts so hard they did not have even a pinch of dignity left. His movements were swift, his magic swifter. Yet he would offer his hand, clap them on the back, and thank them for the duel.

He was also certainly attractive. People always joked that Asgore absorbed all of the good looks his brother was supposed to have.

I think after seeing him win that tournament was when I decided, well, in the most informal of terms, screw it.

I opened up little by little. I was making wonderful puns even from back then but I had enough energy to pull pranks as well. Chara was not the first to hang up socks for all to see. I found his socks, drowned them in tar, stuffed them with feathers and hung them outside his bedroom window. I even made a small one and drew his face on it (which was something akin to what my students can do) and put it on his pillow. The fool was so impressed by it, asking me how I did it and all. I… I still cannot comprehend what he is thinking sometimes.

But when I showed him my favorite bug hunting spot, he said it was the most beautiful place he had seen. When I introduced him to my pet snail, he took the liberty of naming it Snailio… Yes, he was just as awful at naming things back then. When I showed him my fire magic, he begged me to teach him. No, fire magic was not originally the magic of the royal family. The magic of the Royal family was based on bullet patterns. Their bullets were boring but their patterns were like artwork. When he showed me the results of his training, my fire with his patterns, it was the most gorgeous sight.

As the flames died, I realized I loved him.

As the flames died, I hoped he felt the same.

But then his brother was killed - slain by a foot soldier who just somehow side-stepped him quick enough.

Asgore became the heir to the throne overnight. There was no time for the dabbling young adoration brought. He had to return to battle.

I wanted to convince him not to go but I just could not let those words out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried. I attempted to as the servants helped put his gaudy gold armor on. I attempted to as he adjusted his cape, giving himself one last look in the mirror. I attempted to as I walked with him through the maze of antechambers. But not a sound, nothing.

It was not until we were at the towering doors to the outside that even a vowel came out. It was as if he knew everything. He turned back to me and told me that if he survived this battle, he would ask my father for my hand and he hoped that I did not mind. He never showed any signs of even having affection towards me before. He treated me how he treated everyone. Plus he told me his plans. It was not common for a man to ask permission from the woman to be wed then. He did not have to do that at all yet he did. The fact that he was willing to end his engagement to ask for my hand just… It shocked me.

I told him that I would very much like that.

He smiled one of those goofy smiles of his and left right after.

Now, his fiancée was a nice person, I am sure, but I always caught her bad side. She would give me snippy looks and bitter remarks. I did not understand why she was so jealous before then. We were both of the same status and both of our fathers were some of the Old King’s right-hand men. I donned the aprons of a nurse while she kept to her gowns and jewels. She was also very pretty - not beautiful but very, very pretty. When she came from behind that pillar after he left, I realized then why - because I was chosen to be the queen of all of Monsterkind and she was not. I was disgusted with her attitude so I summoned some flames and pushed them as close to her fur as I could get and threatened to set her afire if she did not shed some tears for that man. He practically marched into Death’s arms when he left the palace. Neither of us would be happy in the coming week because I was so sure that he would return to the castle in an urn.

She never talked to me again.

For the next fortnight, I was inconsolable. I would work during the day yelling at everyone. I would go into the courtyard during the evening to cry my eyes out. I was a flurry of emotions. But when he returned alive as ever, I was so relieved.

The battle was a massacre - most of our troops scattered in the wind. Asgore saw Death twice that day. The first was when a human tried to jump him from behind. The sun had shined on his armor, blinding the human long enough for him to attack. I thank that armor-shiner for their work even now, shining that breastplate for hours and hours. He was also struck by a soldier, his armor serving no use against the desire to murder. The only reason he survived was because of the fire magic I taught him to use. He was able to cauterize the wound good enough to carry himself back to the castle.

As he was heading back after the human troops claimed their victory and left, he found my father falling down and not getting back up. He asked my father for my hand. Father was very pleased with the suggestion. I would hopefully be safe and undoubtedly happy… That was all he ever wanted for me. So he agreed. When my father passed on, he collected his remains into his broken pauldron and took it back with him. He would later find that other girl’s father too, telling him of his decision and collecting his dust in the other pauldron.

The Old King decided that enough was enough soon after Asgore's return. Monsterkind would surrender the next dawn. We prepared to leave, taking only our dearest belongings with us. I took my dead mother’s ring and Snailio. Asgore took various seeds from his garden and his dead mother’s favorite necklace.

The human king and his armies greeted all of us the next dawn. As the morning sun shined on the Old King's armor, he walked up to the victor and bent the knee. The king responded by drawing his sword and beheading Asgore’s father right there in front of all of us. Then the damned despot put his Soul in a disgusting looking box and told us that we would be next if we did not obey.

Asgore told his people to not be rash. More death was unnecessary at this point.

The agreement was unanimous.

We were marched to the mountain we stand on now. For most of the trip, I was right by the king, cuffed by restraints. I was not going to just go along with all of this without stating my opinion first so they tied ropes around my wrists as punishment. They were a bit loose. I am still sure Asgore noticed. If he asked me to, I would have thrown that slave driver off of his horse and burned him to ash. He did not. So I kept my lips tight, my paws in front of me.

When we were all put into the mountain, when we saw those seven cloaked mages appear as if out of thin air, I knew it was the end. We would be imprisoned for hundreds of years for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The Underground being devoid of hope is just sweet words to describe what happened when we were first put Underground.

First and foremost, Ozarina drowned herself using her bullets. No one was surprised. She was, in technical terms, a traitor. Oh, why are you both so surprised- Oh yes, please forgive me. It is a habit to never mention what she did. Ozarina fell in love with the human king’s commander. At night, she would disappear to exchange affection for secrets. How she got her hands on them - it is unknown to this day. But she told him our plans. And he killed our men with no reprieve.

No, Frisk does not know about this and we hope he never does. We want to erase her involvement with the humans from history. Monsters are filled with love and that right there was not love. That was abuse, the violation of the very definition of love. Asgore and I exchanged vows the next day to cover it up, to prove a point that we would not let our very being be destroyed by humanity. They took our homes, our sunlight, our dignity but they would not take our love, hope and compassion.

No one blamed her for what she did. She was in love. Love blinds people.

Love blinded me.

Her suicide caused a wave of them. We hoped there would be no more dust to collect but we were wrong, oh so wrong. Thousands died by their own hand within weeks. We started the Dust Festival then. Too many good people were dead and there were too many funerals to attend. We had to combine them all on one day if we wanted to move on with our lives.

The old capital quickly became a mausoleum so we started mass explorations of the world under the mountain. As we looked around, Asgore and I made sure to be loving in the public eye. I believe you call it PDA now? Anywho, we held hands and stole kisses and all of the gross things couples do until we did it without thinking. I was not the affectionate kind of person until I was with Asgore. I guess he taught me to be that way. Frisk too. He is such a loving child, hugging me and telling me he loves me out of the blue. Soon, people began to do the same.

People learned to laugh again, to love again, to live again. We all built homes, planted crops, dug for gold.

We survived.

* * *

The food was never touched, now cold as ice. There was no way either of you could eat as the queen told her story.

Toriel finished her tea, placing the teacup back on its saucer when she was done. “We would still be together, being the insufferable couple we were, if the Reaper didn’t take our children from us. I mourned heavily for Chara. She was an odd child but she was still our child. Asriel, however… Asriel was the child we created, the child I carried, the child Asgore held… Death consumed our love for each other. We loved each other too much so the balance had to reset.”

Toriel placed her hand on Lena’s, holding it firmly. “Lena, do not let your love fade, no matter what happens. There will be many endings but do not let those overcome the beginning of what could be wonderful things. This is your strength, your sword and shield…”

The Queen looked into her eyes as if all of the horrifying things she's seen over her millennium of life were flashing before her eyes. “Do not end up like this old woman.”

The human woman could only nod empathetically.

The warning bell in the Academy went off. Toriel got up from her seat in a rush. “Oh goodness, none of us ate, did we? We will have to take it out it seems.”

The two of you snickered lightly at the joke. It didn’t clear the air however, both of you settling back into the serious looks you had the whole time during the queen’s recollection.

“Toriel, I have a question.”

She looked at Lena with curious eyes. “What is it?”

“You still love Asgore, don't you?”

Toriel nearly dropped the plate in her hand. “... It is very complicated between us. Yes, I do still care for him but the things he has done…”

She walked over to the window. The wood of Asgore’s home was visible between the trees. “He has done things that I can never forget and forgive. I cannot be with him like this - maybe never.”

Lena joined Toriel by her side at the window, lightly touching her hand. “There's no rush to figure this out. Love is complicated, especially with exes who're so nearby. Time will tell and I'm sure no one will be angry with your choice in the end.”

The Queen was certainly surprised by her response. In the end, she smiled at her. “I guess even the old need some wisdom.”

“Wisdom is from experience, never from words.”

“Indeed… Thank you, my child.”

“O-Oh. Anytime.”

Toriel sweetly beamed at her. “Let us take our sandwiches and head back to the Academy.”

You put the sandwich in your mouth and ran out the door. You were going to be late for Monster school after all.

* * *

As you arrived back into the school, the three of you ran into Frisk.

“Hiya, mom. Hey, sexy.”

Lena’s skin burned almost immediately while Toriel could only shake her head at her child.

“How were the humans?” the royal inquired.

“Wonderful; very enthusiastic. I think they'll really enjoy being here.”

“Excellent. I only hope for the best involving them.” She glanced away, a frown on her snout.

Frisk pouted at the sight. He then ran right up to her and embraced her as much as he could, his head only reaching her chest and his arms unable to completely reach around her.

The queen let out a noise of surprise before laughing her head off. “My child, what is this about?”

He peered up at her like how a child would when they hugged their mother, innocent eyes and all while snuggling his chin into her soft chest. “Hmm, I dunno. You just looked you needed a hug.”

Toriel beamed at him, her eyes full of appreciation. “Thank you, Frisk.”

“Anytime, Mom.”

You didn't think she could smile any bigger but she found a way as she gently ruffled his hair lovingly. “Now I must get to-”

The sound of a violin making glorious music resonated throughout the hallway. Whoever was playing it was doing so with expertise, not a single note of the rich, smooth tune blundered. It didn't sound like a piece that should be played on a violin yet it was as if it was destined to resound from the instrument. The four of you were curious so you all internally decided to be late for class.

You went upstairs to the music room on the third floor. Frisk quietly opened the door and the four of you tip-toed in.

Surprisingly, it was Jonathan who was playing the instrument. He was entirely in the zone, eyes passionately closed, even dancing around a bit to the music he produced. The way the bow glided across the strings was swift as the wind, his fingers prancing across the strings of the neck like a gazelle, delicate yet determined. You were sure Jonathan wouldn't have heard you if you broke a vase in here. The big grin on his face showed he was too busy having a good time.

Sans was on top of the grand piano in the room, swinging his feet to the beat as he spectated. When he noticed the four of you were in there, he winked and motioned you to come over. Still the four of you walked on your toes over to the security guard.

After a final sweep across the strings, Jonathan put the bow down and exhaled happily. “How'd ya-” The security guard took a step back. “Wow, when did you guys get in here?”

“Only a moment ago. We heard you from the second floor so we were curious about the source,” Toriel informed in.

The Chicagoan put the violin down on the piano and wiped his neck when he turned back towards you all. “Woops. I hope I didn't disturb any classes.”

“Not at all. The class resumption bell has not rung yet. Besides, I am sure no one would find your musical talents bothersome. That was the loveliest tune I have heard in years.”

The human security guard smiled graciously. “Thanks.”

Sans hopped off the piano and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. “johnny mentioned he could play earth, wind, & fire tunes on the violin and i asked if he wanted to bet on that. so i’ve been proven wrong.”

“I've always wanted to be a musician. I can play any stringed instrument, promise. If it's an instrument I haven't seen before, give me an hour and I'll figure it out. I couldn't take the risk of not making it, however, so that's why I went into law. It's the Summers’ family trade.”

“still surprised you’re a funk kind of man.”

“I'm the product of a ton of funk and a ton of hard work, my man.”

Sans turned to Jonathan with a shit-eating grin on his teeth. “don't you mean a _skele-ton?_ ”

All of you laughed out loud at the pun. You've heard it before but that doesn't mean it still wasn't hilarious as all hell.

Jonathan immediately stopped mid-chuckle when he noticed Lena’s giggle. The young man took his hat off and held it in his hands, his brows raised, his eyes totally checking her out. “Why, hello there, ma’am. I don't remember hearing about another human working up here.”

Frisk made a noise of surprise. “I forgot to introduce you two. Jonathan Summers, this is Lena Lee-Robinson. She’s taking over for Mrs. Baatholomew while she's on maternity leave starting today. Lena Lee-Robinson, this is Jonathan Summers. He's the new security guard here, working with our funny bonehead.”

Sans chuckled at that. “nice one.”

Jonathan’s grin was as bright as the sun, his eyes hinting the flirtation in his heart. “Do you live down in Newfoundland?”

“No no, in the guesthouse,” Lena stated. _Does she not realize he was flirting with her? It's so obvious he is._

“Oh, my apologies then for not introducing myself. When you arrived, I was either on shift or asleep.”

She waved her hands reassuringly. “No no, it's fine-”

The class resumption bell went off, cutting the teacher’s statement.

“I should be going back to class.”

“Yeah.” Jonathan held out a hand. “It was nice meeting you, Lena.”

She put her hand which had her engagement ring on it into his. Jonathan noticed the silver band and his eyes enlarged for the briefest of moments before hiding his reaction with a smile. “It was nice meeting you too, Jonathan.”

Lena and Toriel said their goodbyes and just before you and Frisk joined them out the door, Jonathan pulled you back in by the back of your blazer, Frisk by his sweater, with the force of a typhoon and spun you around with the force of a tornado. Those muscles weren't for nothing. Jonathan was wide-eyed, panic lacing his voice. “Okay, was that rock on her finger just an accessory or-?”

“nope. she’s engaged.”

Jonathan groaned as loud as a thunderstorm and put his face into his hands. “ _Goddamnit._ ”

Sans cocked a brow. “what, you got the hots for her?”

The human pulled his hands from his face and nodded. “Oh hell yeah.” He turned towards the blackboard in the room. “I always fall for either engaged women, married women, or married women with kids. Never a single woman or a girl with a boyfriend. Never.”

Frisk sat in one of the chairs in the room. “You have the body of a pool boy, Johnny. I'm sure you can get any girl you want.”

The four of you burst out laughing. He did have a point.

“Also, everyone has a crush on her,” you stated, “You should have saw the kindergarteners earlier. The boys were sickeningly sweet to her. Even the high schoolers were blushing.” You pointed your finger into your open mouth, making a gagging sound, which earned chuckles from everyone.

“Who's the lucky man anyway?”

Frisk, Sans, and you all said, “Oh, you'll see.”

Jonathan nodded. “Well alright then. Sans, you want me to play another?”

“'course. i'm going to be abusing the hell of this by the way."

"Well then get a whip because I'd love to play any tune you want, man."

The skeleton's grin grew just a bit bigger at the response. "...play… whichever one’s your favorite from them.”

“Well, I was created to _Let’s Groove_ so I guess that song’s technically in my DNA.” Everyone chuckled as Jonathan picked up the violin. He put the chinrest under his chin and placed the hair of the bow against the strings. After a deep exhale, he began to play the classic funk song.

You weren't a huge fan of funk but you decided to give it a listen when work was done for today. It certainly had a good beat to it. Hopefully, this would be a beginning, a love for funk music waiting to happen. Of course, you hoped your adoration of rock music never ended - never died.

As you looked at Jonathan having a ball while belting out the song, as you thought of Lena smiling while she taught, you hoped that this was the beginning of something good. No, this was the beginning of something good. For now, all you could do was groove to the beat, which you decided to do. Frisk chuckled at the display but joined in. That's when you realized something that you'd mock Frisk about for weeks: he has no rhythm.


	22. Demons Old and New I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel warns you to watch over someone. The day you decide to take action is a tense one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another warning chapter. Woot. Nothing in Above will ever be graphically depicted but for those who're particularly sensitive, I will still warn of these things for you.  
> WARNING: Discussion of suicide and depression, violence

The next time you saw Asriel came soon after.

It was worth trucking that huge box up the mountain. His reaction was priceless. The little prince’s eyes lit up like fireworks. His hands ripped the wrapping paper off of the present like shredders. Then the hiccup and the tears when he saw what you got him. He hadn't expected you to get him anything much less something he's always wanted for Christmas.

His parents didn't allow him to touch a bow and arrow after an incident he wished to not discuss. Of course, you didn't pressure him. This was about him enjoying himself while he could, not about making him feel bad. Still, he was absolutely eager to test the bow out.

He definitely was a work in progress regarding his archery. He never hit the targets, even shooting one right at Frisk’s mouth, which you all laughed off while the human attempted to pull the suction cup end off. You were sure that he'd get the hang of it soon.

As Asriel loaded another arrow, he looked up at you with those big brown eyes of his. “Hey, can you do me a small favor - just between you and me?”

“Sure.”

“Can you look out for Dad this month?”

You knitted your brows, befuddled due to not knowing where in the world that question came out from. But when you peered into his pupils… His were those of an anxious person - a person who was screaming for you to help the person they were scared for. You didn't want someone who was slowly becoming your second little brother to look like that. Not now. Not ever.

So you nodded your head.

You didn't understand why until weeks after your Underground visit. Asgore was happy as the sun as always for the remaining weeks in January. He greeted you like a cowboy. He asked whether you'd like milk or sugar in your tea. He invited you into his home many nights, lighting his hearth with his magic and offering wonderful stories from the Underground in exchange for stories from the Surface.

Then you saw him on that stump.

It was February 2nd when a blizzard came in. School was cancelled and you and the two other residents in the guest house were snowed in. When you woke up and could see your breath in front of you, you were troubled (not to mention the cold that was most likely infesting your throat). Jonathan made the sacrifice of going outside to check if the heater was working. When he came back, he was at a loss. It was definitely on and working, he claimed. So the three of you were not only snowed in but freezing your butts off.

As you disgruntledly got out of bed to go camp out in front of the fireplace for the day, your comforter wrapped around you for extra warmth, you noticed a figure from your window. The wind had incurvated the snow, hollowing it out just enough to leave that stump you sat on while interviewing Burgerpants free from the effects of the weather. Something slumped over it- no, someone- no…

You saw the hircine horns on his head. It was Asgore.

Of course, you would have ignored it if it was any other day. You sat on that stump several times and others did too. The king of this side of the mountain had every right to sit on it too. But it wasn't any other day. It was right after a blizzard. Plus you were already told by Toriel that snow removal wouldn’t be started until evening. There was no reason he should be out there yet he was.

You were supposed to do just a quick glance and head on downstairs but then you saw the glint in his eyes. It wasn’t the calm gaze of a father or the energetic gaze that Frisk and Asriel have. It was a tired one, as if he was exhausted with something that had been curdling inside him for centuries. Asgore was supposed to be the almighty Mr. Dad Guy, the second father every Monster had. Asgore was supposed to have smiles bursting like spring blossoms and laughs warm like summer sun. Asgore was supposed to sip hot chocolate and get the marshmallows stuck in his beard. Asgore wasn’t supposed to be seated on a stump in knee-deep snow and with the face of a defeated plebian.

Then you blinked and you swore that you saw six, maybe nine figures standing behind him, glaring him down - that's when you were petrified. The comforter slid right off of you too and you hadn’t noticed at all because you just couldn’t move, couldn’t stop staring at him.

Something was haunting him - so much that he was sitting out on a stump in the blistering cold. Then a terrifying thought crossed your mind: why did Asriel look so worried when he asked you to look out for him? What would cause a young boy such a high amount of concern over his father - especially since the young boy was deceased?

You realized the answer. The apparitions drew their fingers across their necks.

Your shivers weren't from the cold anymore.

The next day the paths and roads were clear thanks to the combined efforts of the royal family and many fire elementals. You were able to head back to work that day. You were able to ask Frisk about that answer that was making an illness crawl in your stomach to even think about. You ate breakfast as usual at Frisk’s house, trying to figure out how to bring it up. You edited papers, trying to figure out how to bring it up. You ate your casserole lunch, trying to figure out how to bring it up. And you were now walking down the hall in the Academy, trying to figure out how to bring it up.

There was no exact way to say something of that regard. You were able to bring up Papyrus’s harassment situation to Sans in a heartbeat but this… This was Frisk. There was a way to tell someone’s brother, hey, I'm pretty sure your brother’s getting bullied. There wasn't a way to tell someone’s child, hey, I'm not too sure on this but I think your dad might be-

“Okay, that's it. I've had it.” Frisk stopped abruptly and threw his arms up.

“W-With what?”

“You.”

“Excuse me?”

He then grabbed you by the forearm and dragged you halfway across the school into an empty classroom. He was certainly right about being his mother’s son. His hand practically burned into your skin through your button-down and blazer. He opened the door, shoved you in, and closed the door behind himself. Almost immediately, he assaulted you with questions. “Okay, are you alright?”

You were too taken aback by the whole situation to answer.

“You're starting to freak me out. I'm used to the comfortable silence but that wasn't comfortable silence. I don't know what's eating you but I'd very much like my assistant back.”

Your shoes looked so interesting. Absolutely interesting. You had shined them for the first time yesterday. You could see a lot of things in the reflection you rubbed into them. The overhead lights, the ceiling, the absolute misery on your face. “I… I don't know how to explain this…”

The familiar stripes of Frisk’s sweater came into the reflection as he clapped his hands onto your shoulders. You willed yourself to look him in the eye. “Then _try_. You can tell me anything.” The warm touch reassured you a bit, his small, hospitable smile coaxing you on.

 _Time to let it out._ “I… I saw Asgore on that stump outside the guesthouse yesterday.”

His face and hands fell in an instant.

“I had a really bad thought. Please tell me I’m wrong, that he isn’t…”

“Depressed? Maybe suicidal? I’ve noticed it for years.”

Your frown etched into your face even harder. You hated it when your assumptions were right.

He exhaled long and hard, the joy from before leaving him and the seriousness of now entering him with the forthcoming inhale. “You already know about the Six Souls. You already know that he’s very secretive about several things, one of the most being them. Flowey is probably right about him feeling incredibly guilty regarding their deaths. He probably feels that he should be executed for his actions but no one blames him for what he did- well, no one but Mom."

He looked at his hands. They were shaking, no matter how much he attempted to hide it. “He tried to kill me too and even I don't blame him.”

He sighed and put his hands back at his sides. “He’s almost a thousand years old, cursed with eternal life. All of his family and most of his friends are long dead. His wife left him and hates his guts. Plus, he at least had a hand in killing six people, a decision he made when he was raging and mourning over the deaths of two of his three children.”

You stole a look at his hands. They were balled up into fists, knuckles white. “Children aren't dumb. We know when something’s wrong with the people we love. I-I used to have nightmares about it. I used to dream that he'd toss a fireball directly at his Soul and smile at me and tell me to take care and scatter into dust right in front of me. I used to dream that one morning i’d wake up to my mother telling me that he was dead and we’d have to wear all black at the huge funeral they'd hold for him. I used to dream that he was gone forever.

And let me tell you, I'm _still_ terrified of that happening. I'm _still_ terrified that he-”

The sound of glass breaking from afar shook both of you out of your conversation.

“W-What was that?”

The noise repeated, piercing through the empty halls. This time, more cracking was heard, as if someone was moving away bits and pieces of it.

Frisk looked grim. “I think I have an idea and I'm not happy about it one bit.”

The two of you exited the room and turned left towards the music room to try to find the source of this noise. Then you saw him, a human with something long and metallic in his hands surrounded by glass shards at his feet. Frisk pulled you into a blind spot before you could see more details. Before you could mutter something to him, he put his finger over his lips. Right. Being quiet right now is the best idea.

_Crash!_

Lower than a whisper, he said, “Remember when Toriel got upset about Mettaton bringing Lena here without authorization?”

_Crackle._

You nodded.

_Crackle._

“This is why.”

_Crash!_

You leaned your head out as little as you could, just enough to see what was going on without being detected. A scrawny-built man was breaking the glass from the display case in front of the music room with a metal baseball bat.

Frisk leaned over stealthily to peer at the intruder. “I'm going to go convince him to stop-”

The first words to fly out of your mouth were, “Are you insane?”

He could only look at you like you were asking the most unusual question. Then he nodded. “Yes. I am.”

He was about to go but you dragged him back to behind the wall. “No, you're not and stop saying you are.”

“I have to protect the students.”

“You have to call the police. And I mean the police from Newfoundland. Be a vigilante another day but not today.”

Frisk scoffed softly. You saw the way his eyes rolled under his heavy lids. “You can't stop me, you know.”

“So what, a dent in your head will? Frisk, don’t be ridiculous right n-”

And he flew right out of your grasp into the corridor. _Shit._

“Excuse me, sir?”

The intruder was about to break another wall of glass with the bat but he shook so hard that he nearly dropped it. He quickly tightened his grip on it and stood somewhat tall.

“Can you stop what you're doing?”

The trespasser was stupefied. “Huh?”

“I'm not sure if you realize this but this is a school and schools have children.”

“O-Of course I know this is a-”

“So you know then. That's a shame.”

You could see the sweat building on the man’s brow. “W-What?”

“You're not going to get away with this. The authorities were notified the minute you stepped foot onto the mount, wherever you entered from. In a second or two, the security here will make an announcement notifying everyone all over town about your-”

“uh, is this working?” The voice of the comedic skeleton buzzed out throughout the intercoms in the Academy and rang throughout the entire mountainside. “hope it is. anyway, it's sans here, just letting ya know that the angel of death is soaring high. i’ll repeat for the geezers listening in. the angel of death is soaring high. i’ll update ya once it's landed.” Shuffling came from the speakers and the announcement ended.

The sound of hurried moving of furniture reverberated throughout the school, almost vibrating the building. You felt a chill run down your spine, your ears itching as the familiar pinging of magic use echoed from one end of the hall to the end you were in. In a matter of seconds, the doors and windows were barricaded by green transparent walls.

“W-What is this?” The armed man was wide-eyed.

“Well, I don't have to explain the next part then. After our security makes the announcement, they come to apprehend you. Then you'll be handed over to the police. But let’s end this on a good note, yeah? You don't have to do this. There's a kind, loving person under-”

“Don't give me that shit right now.”

You leaned your head over a bit more and you looked into the window of the classroom door. You could see little Bluejoy shaking in the corner of the classroom. She locked eyes with you and her grim expression brightened. You gave her a reassuring look and she smiled back. Good. At least you could keep a child calm.

“Don't test me!”

That pulled your concentration back to Frisk, who currently had his hands up. Your grip on the archway tightened. You felt an illness creeping into your stomach. _No. This isn't happening_.

“I'm unarmed. I can't hurt you at all and I have no intention of hurting you either.” How in the world was he so calm? The intruder looked ready to beat him to a pulp with that bat but he was relaxed as a summer day.

“I-I-I-” His hands were shaking, the weapon almost slipping out of them. “I d-don’t care. You all deserve to die.”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do we all deserve to die? Why do you think that people who just want to go to school, learn a bit, and go home back to their families in the afternoon have to die?”

The trespasser tried to speak but he stuttered and stuttered.

“Was it the media telling you that, marking my family and friends as lower beings and calling them slurs on national outlets? Or was it the protesters, spouting on and on about how Monsters aren't people, that Monsters should be thrown back under the Mountain? Or was it just you, who saw them rise up from under the mountain and thought they were a threat though it's been proven many times that you and I are much more of a threat than them?”

The intruder lowered his bat for a moment, looking at nothing in particular as if his whole life was shattered in a matter of seconds. Then he shook his head and rose it back up. “Shut up! You don't know anything!”

“You're right. I don't know anything about you. But I know that we can work something out. How about th-”

“Shaddupshaddupshaddupshaddupshaddup- SHUT UP!” He rose the bat over his head.

What you would have normally done was duck for cover but… Seeing Frisk and small children in imminent danger, you were filled with an emotion you didn't exactly know was. You couldn't just stand there. You had to help them. As you jumped out from the corner, your vision was covered in blue: every wall, every tile, every person blue. But your vision quickly changed back to normal.

In a flash, a navy blue figure came out from the hallway behind the trespasser. It was Jonathan. As swift as lightning striking, Jonathan roundhouse-kicked the assailant with the power of a heavyweight kickboxer into the display cases, the security guard's attack the lightning and the thud and clamoring of his body into the wall and onto the glass-covered tile the thunder. He didn't get up. In fact, the intruder wasn’t responsive at all. _Holy crap._

“Are you guys alright?” Johnny asked as he lowered his forearms.

Frisk’s mouth was agape and his eyes were the size of a normal person’s eyes. “F-Fine. Great in fact.”

He was about to grab the baseball bat from the unconscious man but Jonathan yelled at him not to. “If your prints are on that, the police will have a fit.”

You looked beyond Jonathan and there stood the other security guard, his eye sockets wide. “johnny, i got another question.”

Your and Frisk's hero turned to Sans. “Shoot it.”

“... what was that?”

“The bat or…”

“no, the badass kick and crap. you looked like you were doing boxing or something, the way your stance was.”

“Oh, that's MMA.”

“... mm-wha?”

“Mixed Martial Arts. I've been doing it since I was in high school but I stopped when I had to start studying for the bar and all. Never picked it up again.”

The skeleton looked like as if the lights in his eyes would've been shaped as stars. “that was literally the coolest thing i’ve ever seen. you gotta show me more of that.”

Jonathan chuckled lightly. “Thanks. Not sure the next time I’ll have to use it but I can show you some things during the night patrol.”

“sweet.”

Frisk knocked on the door to the music room. “It's clear.”

The teacher inside opened the door and gasped when her eyes fell onto the crime scene. “Goodness, this never ends well, does it?”

“Unfortunately no. Let's get the kids out of there.”

The teacher then told the students to form a line and head down the hallway back to the second-grade classroom. As they marched on, a student stopped and tugged on the bottom of Frisk’s sweater. “Hey, Frisk, is the human dead?”

He practically leapt to check the unconscious intruder’s pulse. A look of pure relief crossed his features a second later. “Surprisingly no.”

“Oh. Okay.” Then the student headed on their way.

The intercoms all throughout the school buzzed out, “heya, everybody. just letting ya know that the angel of death has landed in its roost. i’ll repeat it again as i’m legally binded to do. the angel of death has landed in its roost. have a good one.”

* * *

The four of you now stood in the main entrance corridor, the police arriving a moment ago. Turns out Newer Home has a specialty unit involving human affairs everyone affectionately calls the K-9 Unit because all of the officers are... dog Monsters. Frisk greeted them as the three of you waited to the side, you sitting on the staircase with the unconscious assailant splayed out next to you while Sans and Johnny leaned against the walls at the bottom of it. Every time you picked a look at the perpetrator, you felt your whole body shake. He could have killed a child. He could have killed your friend. He could have killed you.

“Hi, Frisk.” The two Labrador Retrievers of the unit, dressed to the nines in their uniforms saluted him in perfect unison.

“Hiya, Dogamy, Dogaressa. It's been awhile, hasn't it?”

“Absolutely.” You found the two dogs to be heart-warmingly cute. It was like they could finish each other’s… sandwiches? No, sentences.

“The FBI’s going to end up coming again, aren't they?”

A Siberian Husky who looked too punk and too on edge to be a police officer walked up to him while closing a flip phone. “Of course. Just got the call a moment ago. They'll be here within the hour.”

Frisk sighed. “I hate when they come up here, Doggo. They always ask way too many questions.”

“They don't pet us either-” Dogamy started and Dogaressa finished. “-which isn't polite.”

“You know they gotta.” Doggo groaned out in a sarcastic, singsong manner, “It was an attempted violent hate crime and violent hate crimes go to ‘em.”

“I know… So he didn't hurt any Monsters.”

“Dogaressa and I confirmed it earlier.” Dogamy started.

“Not a speck of dust on him.” Dogaressa finished.

“Good… Any blood on him?”

The Labradors looked at each other glumly. “Unfortunately yes.”

The Husky groaned out, “Even Lesser Dog could smell it and he’s got the nose of a day old puppy.”

“Oh no. It wasn't his, was it?”

Doggo took out a lighter and started playing with it, flicking the fire on and clicking the lid back on to extinguish it. “Most of it, yes. From the shards of glass in his face and all… Speaking of which, I thought you were a pacifist.”

“You're correct.”

“Then how come he looks like Pinhead without the pins?”

“That'd be Johnny’s doing. He roundhoused him into the glass he was breaking.”

He raised a brow and let out a noise of surprise. “Impressive. One hit clocked him out too. You're trained to do that, right?”

Jonathan straightened himself up from the wall. “Yeah, back from the mixed martial arts days.”

“MMA? Yeah, that'll do the trick. That explains why you smell like the human.”

Frisk put a hand on his hip. “All of that without even doing a DNA test. That's why I always go to you first. You all are the best investigators on this mountain.”

The three dogs thanked him for the compliment, the other dogs in the unit woofing in gratitude. Doggo walked to the other side of the lobby, digging into the pocket of his loud-as-all-hell pants, as Frisk inquired about the identity of the intruder.

“He had his driver’s license on him,” Dogamy said.

“Larry Spitz from Indiana,” Dogaressa continued.

“Spitz?... Wow, I can already hear the bad pun coming.”

The two dogs giggled together, their faces close to the point of touching. You realized then that the… dogi were a couple, a very happy one at that. You noticed that there were kindergartener-style drawings of each other stuck in the front of their hats. Did they have a child? How adorable.

“How did Spitz get into Newer Home? We stopped allowing human visitors to come in without a Monster after that standoff with that guy from Cali.”

“A mail truck, unfortunately.”

“We found his scent on the truck that delivered today’s mail.”

Frisk glanced at his shoes, a frown coming onto his face, for a brief moment before concentrating back on the couple. “The King and Queen aren't going to be happy about that.”

“USPS has already apologized.”

“They are willing to take full blame for the blunder.”

“It's alright for now. I'm sure no one saw the guy slip into the truck. The mail’s always delivered here first anyway.”

“That fits the alibi of the driver. She claims she didn't see him at all until the very last second.”

“We smelled her scent on the barrel and end cap. He clobbered her then ran onto the grounds.”

Frisk hissed. “Has she been treated yet?”

“Of course.”

“She's in a hospital nearby Newfoundland.”

“Excellent as always. You guys did great today.”

The two bowed a bit. “Thanks.”

“Anytime-”

Suddenly, the assailant got up off of the stairs and made a run for the entrance doors. No one, not even you, noticed he had regained consciousness.

“Greater Dog!” Frisk pointed at the man. “Tackle.”

A towering, overly muscular yet still cute Pomeranian in uniform scrambled towards the target and leapt right on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

“Stay.” Greater Dog obeyed, wagging its tail and panting happily as the human under him panicked.

“G-Get off!” The trespasser began pushing at the pup's fur.

The canine looked at Frisk with expectant eyes as if he or she wasn't sure what to do.

Frisk firmly said, “Stay.”

The Pomeranian nodded and rested on top of the human as if he was the coolest of cool floors. The criminal attempted to shove the dog off but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. After another push, he gave up, groaning and splaying out on the floor.

As you sat there watching everything, you suddenly felt a presence next to you. You turned and saw an Akira Inu sitting right next to you, big brown eyes peering at you while wagging his or her tail. You blinked once, thinking you were losing it. When the dog Monster was still there - decked out in riot police uniform, shield and all - you were filled with befuddlement. After a brief moment of silence, the Akira Inu woofed at you.

“he wants you to talk to him.” Sans now stood at the foot of the staircase, leaning against the railing. “lesser dog said he noticed you looked distraught. since he’s the emotional support officer ‘n’ all, he wants you to talk to him about how you're feeling. he won't tell anyone-” The skeleton winked at you. “-and he won't _bark_ at you for saying how you really feel.”

You rolled your eyes at the pun, earning a snicker from the stout Monster.

“anyway, i’ll leave ya to it. c’mon, johnny, let’s watch the game.”

“Sans, we talked about this.”

“yeah yeah, not all black people like basketball like how not all monsters are as comedic as my bony self but you gotta know at least an itty bit about the sport.”

“... If it's a Knicks game, then I'll watch.”

“the knicks?! you don't root for the bulls? i thought you were a proud chicagoan.”

“I always root for the underdog. Besides, basketball nowadays is a load of bull.”

“a load of-” Sans’s grin was the shape of a shit-eating one, his eyesockets creased. “i see what you did there.”

You could hear Jonathan’s groan from a mile away. “You know that's not what I meant.”

“uh huh, sure. i think the game today is a colts game so we better stop _horsing around_ if we wanna see the game from the start.”

You could hear the clap Jonathan’s hands made when they hit his face from a mile away. The two then left the corridor and went into Sans’s office. You were glad the two were getting along well.

You turned to Lesser Dog who was sitting patiently for you. You sighed. The outrageously adorable dog was right. You really didn't talk to anyone about these feelings you've been having, even after the Christmas Eve disaster in New Orleans. You needed someone to confide in right now. Why not Man’s Best Friend?

“Uh… Well…” You never were good at talking about your feelings. How did Frisk coax so many words out of you before?

Lesser Dog nudged you with his nose. _Take your time._ That's probably what the pup was saying.

“I… Well, it all started on Christmas Eve.” You then spent the next ten minutes talking about the incidents recently, mostly about your concerns for Frisk. You didn't want to talk about Asgore simply because it was a very private matter but Lesser Dog never asked- well if he did ask you wouldn't have understood it. “I'm just- I'm just so angry with him. I'm going to get a heart attack one of these days from just watching him from the sidelines. I… I don't know what to do most of the time involving him. He says he doesn't like worrying people but… Why does he do stuff like that if he knows it'll make everyone worry? It's so contradictory, y’know?”

The dog nodded his head as if he understood what you were saying. Sans was right. Talking to Lesser Dog about this did help relieve a bit of stress in you.

He yipped at you once you were completely done.

“He says for you to tell Frisk how you feel.” There stood the man in question, looking expectantly at you. “Well, I'm right here. What's up?”

“What's up? _What's up?_ ” The waves of anxiety you have been holding down for a long time came crashing out from your heart to hit the shores of your mouth. “I don't know, maybe I'm still kinda-sorta freaking out because you could’ve died half an hour ago.”

Frisk put his hands up defensively. “Where is this coming from?”

“From forever. Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Throw yourself into danger. You would think that one near-death experience would teach you to not do that but oh am I wrong.”

“Look, I know I did something a little cra-”

“A little crazy - you define ‘that’ as a little crazy? Imagine what would have happened if Jonathan or Sans didn’t show up on time. You’d be in the hospital right next to that postal worker if that concussion didn’t kill you before you could reach it. Oh, and goodness forbid what would happen if that bat was replaced with a gun.”

“I knew I wasn't going to get hurt. That’s why I did-”

“What do you mean you knew you weren’t going to get hurt?” Your voice was rising in tone and your agitation was flaring more and more this conversation went on.

“I… Never mind. The point is that I'm fine and-”

“None of this fine, Frisk. None of it. You can’t keep this doing this. I’m going get a heart attack one day from this.”

“Why are you pestering me about this so much?!” If he thought his shouting at you would throw you off, he was wrong.

“Because I give a damn about you!”

He could only look at you, barely even able to blink.

“Did you really think I wasted all of my Christmas vacation to rot in a hospital by your side because it was ‘the right thing to do’? Did you really think I stood by as you talked down a crazed man who walked into a school with a weapon because it was ‘a job obligation’? Frisk, I care about you. I don’t want to see you hurt. I don’t want to see you dead. Forgive me if it’s illogical for calling you out on your dangerous behavior. Because I’ve noticed it for months now and I didn’t say anything and you won’t do anything unless someone yells at you about it-”

You blinked at that moment. _Wow, Toriel is really influencing me._

“A-And I’m not the only one who thinks it, I’m sure. Toriel and Asgore would lose their minds if they found out what you did. And Papyrus would worry so much. And Sans would---” You thought back to your first day on the mountain. You thought back to what Sans mention after he put your Soul in the I.D. System. _Sans would say you’re selfish._

Frisk darted his eyes around the room before he rubbed his temples. “Look, I don’t understand what’s up with you today but can we not do this now? The feds are going to be here any minute and I already got them on my ass and I certainly don’t need you to be right now-”

You thought you were angry before but that, that right there made all the blood in your body boil. You could hear your crazy mother telling you from afar to let it rip on him. You listened to her advice. “Excuse me? You’re gonna dismiss me like the school bell dismisses the students when I’m trying to stop you from getting yourself killed?”

Frisk began to walk up the staircase.

“And now you’re gonna walk away?! Who the hell do you think you are?”

He stopped halfway to turn back to you and shout at the top of his lungs, “Frisk Motherfucking Dreemurr!” With that, he stomped up the stairs like an angry two-year-old.

As he made the turn to go up the next flight, you walked up a bit so you could see him as you hollered at him. “God, you’re such a selfish prick!”

Once he was in the lobby, he slammed his hands on the overhead railing and leaned over it. “Well, at least I'm not a dull neatfreaking Nagatha Fucking Christie!”

Nagatha Christie? You were alright with being misgendered by a flower, having to put up with all kinds of ridiculousness, but being called a nag? Oh that is it. “Oh really? You know what? I got something for ya, you little shit.”

You stormed to the security office and swung the door open, not even caring to knock. Sans and Jonathan both turned you with absolute confusion in their expressions. Both had their feet crossed on top of the desk. The huge monitor in the middle was playing an NBA game, the players tossing the ball around across the court.

“Jonathan!”

The aforementioned man had a bag of potato chisps in his lap, munching on one as you stared at him like a raging bull. “Uh, yeah?”

“I got one question for you.”

“uh, what are those?” Sans pointed a phalange at Jonathan’s dress shoes.

He squinted his eyes at the skeleton. “The shoes my pops got for my birthday, thank you very much.”

You rolled your eyes. “No, it's regarding your sexuality.”

Jonathan dropped the chip in his hand. “Things are moving way too-”

“I'm not asking you out; I just want to know it!” Your fury was causing everything around you to burn down with you.

He nearly hopped out of his seat. “I-I like g-g-girls. I really, really like girls.”

You forced a smile on your lips and you saccharinely told him, “Thank you. That’s all I wanted to know.” Then you leaned out the door and shouted at the top of your lungs, “Frisk, Jonathan’s straight!” You didn’t realize how loud you could get. Your voice practically vibrated up the walls into the school for all to hear. That's the power of New York. Or maybe it's the power of being your mother’s child… It was both more than likely.

Silence greeted you at first. Then a scream of bloody murder rang out throughout the entire Academy and maybe even Newer Home. You’re sure every single person in the building was laughing their heads off. You were as well, having to hold onto the doorway to keep yourself on your feet. Okay, you were expecting him to come down and be pissy but this? This was completely unexpected.

You went upstairs to the source of the wailing: the hallway with _Above_ in it. There laid Frisk on the floor facedown, kicking his feet like a toddler having a tantrum. You laughed again as he let out another shriek.

“F-Fr-” You snorted.

“Nooooooooo!”

You walked over to him and stood over him. “Get off the f-floor.”

“No!”

“G-Get off the fl-” You snickered before putting your hand on your face, trying to hide the fit of laughter that came immediately.

“No!”

“Get up!” You couldn’t keep a serious look at all, smiling big to stop your chuckles.

“No!”

You tried to lift him off the floor but ending up laughing so hard that you fell flat on your ass. You attempted to get up but your chuckles stopped you from doing so, causing you to land right back on your butt.

If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

You laid right next to him, letting out all of the giggles and snorts you were trying to hide without a care. Frisk joined in as well, laughing his heart out.

After what felt like hours of laughing, the two of you laid there in the hall, the afternoon sun coming through the windows from the Courtyard. You both were heaving, your faces red and hot.

You turned to look at him. He turned to look at you.

“I’m sorry for being a selfish prick.”

“I’m sorry for being a dull, whatever-the-heck Nagatha Christie.”

“I’m also sorry for calling you a nag. You’re not a nag. You’re one of the coolest people I know.”

“I’m sorry too. You’re not a prick. You’re one of the nicest people I know.”

He cocked a brow. “Oh, so you’re not going to take back the ‘selfish’ part?”

“Nope. You’re definitely selfish.”

“Well, you’re a neat freak then.”

The two of you lightly chuckled at that.

He stared at the overhead lights like how you stared at your shoes earlier. “Sorry for letting that get out of hand. To be honest, I was having a crummy day before all of this.”

“Involving As-”

“No no, even before that.” Frisk finally got up and shifted himself so that his back was against the wall under Above, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He patted the tile next to him. You took the invitation, sitting the same way he was. “Don’t tell anyone about this by the way."

“Of course.”

He looked out the windows into the Courtyard. No one was there. “I got a letter from my mother yesterday.”

You furrowed your brows. “Why would Toriel send you a-”

“I mean my biological mother.”

You frowned. _Oh._ “Oh.”

“Yeah. Every couple of months, usually around big holidays, I get a letter from her and I got my Christmas wishes in February.”

You couldn’t understand what Frisk was going through. Your parents were your biological parents and you loved them from the bottom of your heart. But you understood how uncomfortable it’d be to get a letter from a family member you purposely lost contact with. Frisk asked Toriel and Asgore to adopt him. They didn’t take him from his parents. It was his choice. In fact, you assumed he was an orphan. You were positive that he'd make sure you'd always think he was an orphan if he wasn’t receiving those letters.

“Don’t get me wrong. My biological parents were some of the worst. But if I had to choose, I’d choose my mother over my father any day. She tried to be a good mother. She really tried. But she allowed too many things to get in the way - work, relationships, my father. Honestly, if she had left him and took me with her, I would’ve been okay. I wouldn’t have asked the two people I know call Mom and Dad to take me in. But she didn’t. And after learning what real parents are supposed to do, how they’re supposed to be, I decided to be selfish.”

You could only stare at him in horror. _Did... Did he really think...?_ “Frisk, choosing to have a better life isn’t a selfish decision. Don’t ever say that.”

Frisk nodded, his eyes reminding you of Asgore’s yesterday. “Right… You’re right.”

“Don’t beat yourself down about it. What do you do with the letters?”

“Burn them.”

“Did you burn it yet?”

He shuttered. “No.” That came out so sheepish, barely above a meep. It broke your heart to see him like this.

“Then burn it. As soon as we get back to your house, burn it. In fact, let’s do it now.”

“No. Not yet.” His attention was now locked onto Asgore who was coming down the hall.

The king’s eyes lit up when he saw you. “Oh, howdy, you two.”

Frisk and you got up off the floor then, making sure not to knock your heads on the painting. You greeted him the way you usually do.

“Dad, I… I want to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, what-” Asgore frowned for a moment but he quickly grinned to cover it up.“... How about we have afternoon tea? I’m sure the both of you are hungry after that debacle earlier - by the way, wonderful job on working with the K-9’s as I talked with the FBI head. Dogamy and Dogaressa were gushing about how professional you were with them.”

“Thanks.”

“I am not going to ask about the argument you and your assistant had.”

Frisk looked away, shame on his face. “Thanks.”

You didn’t feel even a drop of shame. You didn’t know too many things about yourself but you knew that when you yelled at people, you yelled with no regrets. Wherever your mother was, she was probably applauding your efforts earlier.

Asgore led the way to the Courtyard. As the two of you walked behind him, Frisk leaned in towards you. Barely above a whisper, he told you, “Asgore’s not British in the least.”

“What do you mean?”

“He never hosts afternoon tea; claims it’s a waste of time.”

“Then why are we going out here for tea that isn’t there - especially in the freezing cold?”

“Because of what you told me earlier. Don’t think what you-know-who told you fell on deaf ears. I don’t know what would cause him such concern but I think a dead person telling you to worry about a living person can't be pushed aside. I’m getting to the bottom of this today.”

* * *

The three of you stood out in the middle of the Courtyard. You were freezing, the cold nipping at every part of your body. Your blazer was doing nothing to keep you warm. Frisk and Asgore looked completely unaffected. You could understand Asgore. He was covered in fur. Frisk, however… You couldn’t understand how he wasn’t shivering in that sweater of his.

“Dad, uh… I...”

“Frisk, you can tell me anything.” Asgore gave him a look only a father could give his son. “Don’t hesitate. I would never scorn you for saying what you have to say.”

“... I want to hire another gardener.”

The king’s eyes for barely a millisecond flashed something dark. He let out a deep sigh but continued to smile. “I might be a millennium old but I was never a fool. I know good and well you love the gardens I create, the flora I grow. You would refuse to learn how to earn your green thumb if you were lying. You know how capable I am. So this isn’t you telling me to retire. You’re not hiring a gardener, are you?”

“... Dad, I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. I’m worried about you.”

“And I’ll tell you again that there’s no need. You have nothing to-”

“I know you were on that stump yesterday.”

Asgore’s expression fell. That made all of the hairs on your entire body stand up, even more than they already were.

“There’s many things that you won’t tell me and I respect that but there are a lot of things that you won’t tell me that I need to know. In two months, I’ll no longer be able to wear the stripes on the sweaters you knit me. There has to be a reason you were out in polar temperatures sitting on a stump all by yourself. In fact, I already know the reason but you won’t tell me. You won’t tell anyone. And I have everything to worry about. You’re the only father I ever had. I’m so afraid that you’re-”

“Don't concern yourself with me!” Asgore’s voice boomed, bouncing off the bricks up for the heavens to hear. Flocks of birds took off into the sky, flying away from the ram. The intensity of his voice made you envious of the aviary creatures, you wanting to take flight out of here. The flash of fear on Frisk’s face indicated he probably wanted to as well. You never thought he could get that loud. You told yourself to stop assuming things, like how you assume he was the jolly man he is proving more and more as this conversation goes on not to be.

How ironic was this? The tables had turned and the positions have switched. Was Frisk’s stubbornness a trait he’s always had or was it something he picked up from while being raised by his adopted father?

Asgore turned to leave. “This is not up for discussion any longer. You’re going to go gray from thinking about-”

Frisk stood at attention, like a mere villager addressing his lord, “I, Prince Frisk Dreemurr of lands green and rivers blue, humbly challenge you, His Highness Asgore Dreemurr, the king under the mount, to a duel."

That got the king to stop right in his tracks. He let out a long chortle as he turned back to you all. “You know, everyone says that you adopted my and your mother’s wit but I always tell them that isn’t true. Your name has a double meaning. The first is to frolic and skip and leap, like Bambi and the like. The second is to shake people down quickly for concealed items. You have always exhibited both. You have the energy of a thousand youths but you have the eyes of a thousand marksmen and the tongue of a thousand blades.”

He walked back to his son then, a weary smile on his snout. “You know good and well about my position - that as king I can never turn down a challenge…”

When he was in front of the boy, Asgore’s joyous expression morphed into a stern one, his body standing the way a person in his position should, tall and proud. He looked like the king of Monsterkind for the first time. “State your wager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote too much again? Me. Woops. Had to cut it in half.  
> The baseball bat was originally supposed to be a gun but due to Undertale's more innocent themes and its wonderful usage of nuances, I switched the weapons out. Plus, I don't feel like getting into debates in the comments about gun laws in America. I have already gotten crap twice regarding chapter seven in regards to the Republican party mention. Don't feel like dealing with that again.  
> Next chapter will be nowhere near as tense. In fact, I'd say it'll be a very fun, interesting chapter in regards to magic because you can already guess what'll be in there.


	23. Demons Old and New II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asgore duke it out... Sort of. Then the feds come.

“If I can knock you down then you must let me hire another gardener. If I cannot, I'll never speak of this again.”

“Define knocking down.”

Frisk twirled his finger and whistled. “On your bum, like what Undyne asked for during her challenges.”

“Yet you have never come close to it. This is a tall order you’re asking for.”

“I know but the other times I didn't take it seriously. I have an important reason now. I _will_  knock you down.” His eyes reminded you of Toriel’s - determination blazing in them.

“If you say so.” The king of Monsterkind rolled his eyes and half-assed his reply. “Radada, I accept your request, ye challenger.” He gave him a half-serious look. “Let's get this show on the road, shall we?”

He snorted and bowed with a whirl of his hand mockingly. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, now you're sassing me, young man.”

“Of course. Someone's gotta do it.” He ambled over to his father’s side as they headed into the snow.

“Your mother already does that well enough.”

“Her threatening to set you on fire isn't exactly sassing, Dad.”

He raised a brow matter-of-factly. “Well, I suppose that's true.”

Frisk chuckled at that and Asgore joined in, ruffling up the boy’s hair much to his protest. You couldn't help but smile. You were glad Frisk had a father like him in his life. Worrisome behavior, yes, but still a great dad.

Asgore summoned a line of fireballs and tossed them into the snow, moving them across the field to melt all of the frozen precipitation like a lawn mower cutting grass. Still cool. Magic, in general, was still cool to you. “I’m curious about what weapon you'll be using in order to take down the mighty king under the mount.”

“Yours.” Frisk shrugged. “Duh.”

The king looked pleasantly surprised. “Huh. I guess copying everyone else’s bullets just didn't work out for you, did it?”

“Nope. That's why I'm pulling out the big guns today.”

He tittered. “Don't let Toriel or Sans hear you say that pun. They’ll be on you about it for weeks.”

Asgore paced around the field, observing the grass sharply. Meanwhile, Frisk pointed in the air in front of him, his index finger glowing white. Your heart leaped. He was going to use magic again. You loved seeing him use magic.

“So you know how there's that group of Boss Monsters for emergencies?” He drew a line that was as tall as himself. Then he stepped on the tips of his toes to draw an arm’s length above him.

“Yes. Toriel mentioned it but never went into detail.”

“Oh. She must've told you during your observation period. I'll fill you in on the deets then.” He drew two curved, parallel prongs starting from his eye level and ending a bit shorter than the very top of the initial line.

“The group that we call the Boss Monsters’ League (it was initially called the Boss Monster Warriors but Sans bought a horn and kept on honking it, claiming we were in a BMW and cars need horns, so we had to change it) has ten Monsters in it - Dad and Mom as the heads with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet and Gerson, who'll meet soon enough.” He drew a hexagonal gem a bit under the prongs, pulling on the corners of the facets to make them three-dimensional.

Something felt off. You counted the names in your head.

“You noticed it.” He grabbed the middle line like a staff and shrunk the long end down to something the length of his arm, scaling the gem down to the size of a quarter. This whole thing was starting to look like he was photoshopping an image. But he was photoshopping with _magic_ so it was incredible to you.

“Yes. You only included nine names. Who's the tenth?”

He sliced his hand across the end under the gem. “Take a guess.”

You hadn't a clue. “Uh, Burgerpants.”

He scoffed. “Oh, now that's just plain offensive. I’ll give you a hint: you're looking at him.”

You could only stare in pure awe at Frisk.

He grabbed the two prongs and twirled it around the middle part like he was twirling candy. “When I mastered my magical abilities, both my own and the family fire magic, I became so powerful that I have been affectionately classed as a Boss Monster. It was the only thing everyone could compare it to. From amongst all of the Boss Monsters, I am considered to be one of the strongest, a tier only my father has.

“... Wow.”

He held the short end up to examine the whole object from below. “Right? To be honest, I’m still squealing about it.” After a satisfactory nod, he drew three parallel curved lines on each side of the base.

“I would be too. That's a huge honor.”

He swirled one end of the lines. The lines looked like wings now. He then curved them into a cone shape. “Certainly is.”

You cocked your head to the side. This was becoming an object that was much more sophisticated than the simple shapes he's drawn before. “What in the world are you making?”

Frisk had the biggest grin you’ve ever seen on his lips. “You’ll see.”

With one last line being connected to the start of it all, the lines glowed bright as the sun. With a quick flick, the lines burst into a cardinal red saber. The blade was like a unicorn’s horn, the two prongs swirled around and around. The wings created a hilt that covered Frisk’s hand as he held onto the grip. The gem was the pommel, glimmering in the light. The sword was probably one of the prettiest things you’ve seen. It was like a work of art, a decorative weapon more than one for real usage on the battlefield. You knew however how powerful magic could be. You understood how powerful _his_ magic could be. This wasn't something you would hang up. This could do a lot of damage.

“I guess by your gawking that you find this cool.”

“Do I. This is like a trip to a museum but… more awesome.”

Your friend chortled at that. “I already told you about my bullets, right?”

“Yes, you have the ability to copy other people’s bullets but there're several limitations regarding this.”

“Yep. I usually only make one and use it as a weapon. It's easier and less time-consuming.”

“And I'm guessing you draw the bullets a bit differently in order to suit your needs at the time.”

He looked as if you took the words out of his mouth. “Absolutely. I was inspired by Dad’s trident.”

“... Trident?”

“You'll see it during Soulance probably. His trident is made of one-hundred-percent magic - no iron, nothing. One day, I thought that it would make a really handy sword. Then I went on from there. It’s worked pretty well so far. You know I'd never use these for purposes other than fun ones so I only bust them out for tournaments and random challenges like this. I've done pretty alright in both.”

“Frisk, ‘pretty alright’ doesn't hold a torch to your ability in battle,” Asgore chimed in as he joined you all. The grass in the Courtyard was as if there never a flake of snow on it prior to just now. “You give Undyne a run for her money during the annual Soulance tourney. That's saying quite a bit considering she was the captain of my guard and I personally trained her. Give yourself some credit.”

The boy looked at his toes before smiling shyly. “Thanks.”

“I'm only saying the truth. Now let's get this started. We don't have much time.”

His expression shifted to a grave one. “Right.”

Frisk took his cellphone out of his pocket and passed it to you. Right. That made sense. It'd be only safe in your hands. Father and son walked side by side to the field, you spectating from the sidelines behind one of the many hedges here. It still surprised you Asgore could create beautiful landscapes like this. The tops of the bushes were perfectly straight. He really did have a green thumb.

“I'll assume you're the referee for this.” Asgore peered at you with expectant eyes.

“I guess so. What am I supposed to do?”

“Nothing special. Just keep track of time, which will be…?”

“Ten minutes.” Frisk was firm about it.

“Hm… Make it fifteen actually. The director mentioned that the postal worker involved regained consciousness so they want to question her while she can remember what happened.”

You nodded your head. You unlocked your phone and went to your timer app. Once you scrolled down to set it to fifteen, you gave them the thumbs up. Frisk moved his saber into his left hand and crouched a bit, his body radiating with determination. Asgore stood the way he always did - as if there wasn't a thing to care for. He had no weapon.

“Do I… Do I have to say something special?”

The son snickered and stood up straight. “No, not at all.”

“Oh, okay. On your marks. Get set...” You pressed on the screen and started the countdown. “Go!”

Before you could even finish the word, Frisk was gone. Your eyes darted all over the Courtyard - each and every window, the pillars, the trees, the bushes, the empty flowerbeds - but there was no sign of him.

Asgore was unfazed by this. “Playing hide-and-seek isn’t the best idea during a duel. Come out a-”

At the speed of light, Frisk reappeared in mid-air right in front of the king. He thrusted his sword at him, practically stabbing the wind, over and over and over. His father wasn’t the least bit bothered by his son's attack. In fact, he looked bored. He stood there as if nothing was happening, moving his head ever-so-slightly to dodge one, leaning forward to dodge another.

After an infinity of barely-missed attacks, he jabbed too hard, flying too far, his face spelling the words ‘oh crap’ in the most inelegant of ways. Asgore took the opportunity then and there. He clapped his hand onto the boy’s arm and tossed him aside like a weed he uprooted. Frisk landed right on his toes.

After getting up, he pouted lightheartedly and snapped his finger. “Ah, man. I thought that would work.”

Your mouth was agape. You were now questioning who in the actual hell your employer was.

“Oh, don’t beat yourself down about it too much. Your speed is probably the fastest I’ve seen of any of my former guardsmen - but not quick enough to defeat me.”

“Geez, never gonna give me a break, will ya?”

“I have to take this a bit seriously. I am a king after all. Or did you forget that when you decided to challenge me?” Asgore’s smile was sliding into a smirk, an actual smirk.

“Nope.” With a wave of a hand, Frisk summoned fireballs behind himself. You stepped back, the heat wafting off of the magic too hot, too close to you. “Never forgot.”

He launched them at his father. The king dodged them all, first leaning his torso then completely sauntering around them. You were surprised by how light on his feet he was despite his largeness. You reprimanded yourself for being surprised. He was the king of Monsterkind. Of course he’d be an excellent fighter. Frisk clicked his tongue after all of his bullets missed their target.

Asgore crossed his arms, his expression full of pride. “Did you really think you could use fire magic on one of its masters?”

The boy wiped at the back of his neck. “Yeah. I really did.”

“Well, I can tell you that is not going to be the way you knock me down. Now stop poking your lip out and come at me.” Was Asgore actually taunting someone?

He took the bait and pounced at him. Asgore moved right out of the way and grabbed his son by the leg. The human’s expression said it loud and clear that he just screwed himself over. Asgore swung him into the bushes on the opposite side of the courtyard like a pile of something he treasured but just loved to toss around.

Frisk groaned, obviously revolted. “Ugh, now I got leaves in my hair.”

“If you keep on slipping up like that, I’ll toss you in the trees next.”

He paled. “Oh, don’t even joke about that.”

Asgore laughed, his voice vibrating your body all the way from where you stood. “I love messing with you. Your reactions make it so worth it. Now…” He made a come hither motion with his clawed fingers. “Fight me like a real human, pretty boy.”

Frisk scoffed. “You say that like that’s a bad thing-” He jumped back onto his feet and made a dash at him. “-and I don’t appreciate that.”

As the clock ticked, the duel went on. As the clock ticked, the two danced, a deadly foxtrot it would have been if the two weren’t beaming as bright as they were.

That’s what you found interesting about this. That's what kept your full attention locked on their battling forms: how happy they were. They were so happy to be fighting. The exhilaration of centuries long past seemed to awaken in Asgore. You thought his smile couldn’t get any bigger, his eyes any brighter but you were dead wrong. The fires in the fire magic master were burning hot like the sun's surface. The lazy river of energy that usually flowed in Frisk was now rushing and raging like white water rapids. Yes, he was dead-set on winning but he was sure as hell having fun while attempting.

It wasn’t two combatants fighting at all. It was father and son having good ol’ guy time, rough-housing in the dirt while having the time of their lives.

They really do love each other, don't they?

At one point, Frisk shoved the tip of his sword into the dirt and used the weapon to hold himself upright as he regained his breath. Sweat was pouring down his face. He couldn't keep up with the overflowing resolve in his heart any longer.

You checked the time then: a minute remaining.

You looked up at your friend. His eyes were on you. He seemed to just know that he had little time left. He wasn’t smiling when he got back up on his feet. Asgore’s fell when he locked eyes with him. The sun was covered by clouds.

With every bit of Determination in his Soul, Frisk rushed at his father. He still missed every lunge he lunged. He tried and tried and tried but he kept on failing. Every miss made him more frustrated than the last.

You checked the timer - eleven seconds left.

Ten. Frisk stopped, panting hard.

Nine. Frisk let the sword slip out of his hand.

Eight. The saber hit the ground and shattered into crimson sparkles. A breeze swept the magic away like dust on the wind.

Seven. He put his hands on his knees.

Six. _Pant._

Five. _Pant._

Four. He dropped to his knees.

Three. _Pant._

Two. _Sob._

One.

Asgore bent down on one knee in front of him. “Frisk.”

Frisk raised his fist and punched the grass.

“Frisk.”

Frisk punched it again. “Damnit…”

“Frisk.”

 _Punch._ “Damnit.”

“Frisk, my son.”

 _Punch, punch, punch._ “Damnit, damnit, damn-”

“Frisk!” Asgore put his hands on his quaking shoulders.

For a moment, the two sat there. The sun peeked out from the clouds, illuminating the child’s back and the parent’s front. Birdsong resounded as a flock of birds landed on the grass, pecking at the dirt for food. One landed on the king's horns.

“Look at me.”

He didn’t look up.

“ _Please_ , look at me.”

Slowly, he willed himself to. Trails of moisture were now under his eyes.

“I… I have never seen such resolve to win before… to help me.” The father gazed right into his son’s eyes. “Thank you.”

He wiped his eyes with his arm. When he reached where the sleeve of the sweater his father knit him was rolled up, he made sure to push it up more.

“You lost the duel but I will accept your deal.”

Frisk nearly leapt out of his skin that’s how hard he shook. He was completely shocked. You were too. He… He actually did it. He won.

“I’m going to tell you right now however if whoever this gardener will be cannot garden, I will have them thrown off my mountain.”

“I’ll..." He wiped one last time. "I'll tell the candidates to bring a helmet then.”

Asgore chortled. “And a pillow.”

Frisk snickered, sniffling a bit. “Right.” He nodded his head. “Right.”

The king got up to his feet and offered his son a hand. Frisk took it willingly. When he was up on his feet again, Frisk wrapped his arms around his father as if he was a lifeline. The bird flew off of his horns and joined its brethren on the field. Asgore's eyebrows were high in the sky but after settling his heart, he quickly returned the hug. You could barely see your friend as he was engulfed in his father’s warm massiveness. Asgore probably gave the best hugs in the kingdom.

“hey.” The three of you looked up to see Sans leaning against the door frame of the doors that led back into the school. “just here to let ya know the feds are here.”

Asgore let go of Frisk then, rubbing his head. He completely ignored the protests his son was giving him. “Wonderful. Thank you for telling us.”

“no prob.”

The king was really rubbing the heck out of your friend’s head. His hair was sure to look like an old broom by the end of it. Of course, the lopsided smile on his snout assured you that the old broom look was what he was aiming for. “And excellent job with your swift actions today. You prevented something that could have turned awful.”

The short skeleton put his hands in his hoodie pockets, his smile a bit more natural. “nothing to it. just part of my job.”

Sans slid off the frame and headed back inside. He disappeared past the metal of the frames like a ghost. You were definitely getting used to his shortcuts but it still amazed you he could do such a thing. It was the kind of magic you saw before the Monsters came to the Surface - magicians doing mirror tricks such as that. So knowing that this time it wasn’t a fake window excited you.

“Now -” He finally stopped rubbing Frisk’s head. “- let's be on our way.”

Asgore walked ahead as you and Frisk walked in tow. Your friend was moaning and groaning about his hair, pulling out a bit of fur that got tangled in his locks. You pulled out a strand he couldn't reach then ruffled his hair. You had to. Frisk’s screech was well worth it.

* * *

“Hello, I'm Agent Lewis and this is Agent Brewer.”

Frisk offered a hand. “Welcome, and thank you for coming.” He shook hands with the two. When he shook Lewis’s, his face contorted in pain. You saw the death grip she had on him. “Anyway, what do you need from us today?”

“First off, we need the criminal. Brewer, cuff him and load him up.”

“Gotcha.” Brewer breezed by to collect Spitz who was still laying under Greater Dog. When he looked at the dog, who was gazing joyously up at him, he was clearly at a loss. “Hey, uh, what do I do?”

“Oh, my apologies about that. Greater Dog, up!”

The Pomeranian finally got off of the trespasser and headed down the flower hallway. You finally noticed the king was standing in the archway, watching Frisk expectantly. He put a finger to his lips. You nodded and turned your attention back to the agents.

Brewer handcuffed Spitz and began reading his rights as he pushed him out of the school. Meanwhile, Lewis pulled out a notepad and pen. “We need the names of every person at the crime scene. We’ll conduct questioning now.”

“Now? Uh, alright.” Frisk waved Sans and Jonathan over. As the two joined him, he turned back to the official. “Do you need to see the crime scene?”

“Later. The evidence will still be there… Am I correct?” She leered at him.

He was unaffected by the venom in her eyes. “Of course. Sans and Papyrus blocked the area off with magic. No one can get in that corridor at all.”

“Alright. Now I want your recollections of the incident.”

The four of you all told your side of the story. As Frisk admitted that he confronted Spitz, you peered at his father. Worry etched into his features. He looked at you quizzically. _Is he lying?_

You sadly shook your head.

Asgore could only look at one of the floor tiles, his frown digging deeper into his snout.

“Alright.” You turned your attention back to Lewis, who was aggressively writing in her notepad. What in the world was this woman’s damage? Was she trying to appear tough because of her occupation or did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Brewer seemed to have the same question. He was practically sweating next to her. “Now, I need to know about this system you use during incidents like this.”

“The intercoms in the Academy are connected to a much larger system set up all around Newer Home. We only use the larger system during Home-wide events or small threats. When the latter occurs, we have someone head into the administration office in the lobby to make an announcement. We use a code phrase, ‘the Angel of Death is soaring’, to signify that. If we say it's soaring low, then the threat level is low. We usually signify that as someone unauthorized has entered the mountain. If it's soaring high, then the threat level is high. We used that today since the intruder had an intention of hurting people. No matter what level it is, everyone must go into the nearest lockable corridor and put up their security systems. The security systems are based on green magic, known for its defense. It's just big transparent walls that block windows and doors. Nothing too extensive. Still, it works well.”

“Hmph, smart.” Lewis closed her notepad and put that and the pen away.

Brewer shook a bit in his spot. “That Angel of Death who-hah is a bit creepy, ain't it?”

“Well, it doesn't signify exactly death.” Brewer could only look at you. “Death, in this case, represents an ending more than anything. The Delta Rune is the symbol of a prophecy that the Underground will go empty, that things will end. Whether it be a happy or sad ending was unknown. But now that everyone sees that the ending was the former, the symbol still represents Monsterkind but in a different way - a new beginning on the Surface.” You learned a lot while on the mountain and you learned that the Angel of Death was much more than a judge. It felt good to be able to educate someone about the topic. You were no longer the outsider and this proved it.

You peered over at Frisk and he was beaming brightly at you. You could only turn away and twiddle your thumbs. Feeling another sun behind you made you mess with them even more.

The agent cocked a brow. “Huh. Never thought of it like that. That's actually pretty swell.”

Lewis coughed into her fist. “Anyway, let's continue. Was there any other kind of magic used today?”

“Well, except for Sans’s blue magic to transport Spitz into the lobby, then none.”

“Then why do you smell like burnt grass?”

Frisk visibly flinched. “E-Excuse me?”

“Why. Do you. Smell like. Burnt grass?” Lewis’s eyes were practically hissing at him.

“Uh, I was talking with my father in the courtyard upstairs before you all arrived. That's why Sans left earlier.”

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I understand that the king and queen both are practitioners of fire magic. If that’s true, then that must mean that he attacked you, didn't he?”

He was stunned at first before shaking his head. “No no, my father would never attack me.”

“Then why do you smell like fire then? Was there something burning upstairs?”

Your knuckles were white from having to grasp onto something from the tension that filled the air. Outsiders weren't supposed to know about Frisk being able to use magic. The mere fact that any human could use it would cause a global uproar. If the FBI found out about his abilities, there's no telling what they could do with it.

The ambassador was silent, unable to respond. You hoped he continued to.

“Answer me. Why do you smell like-”

“Okay, I've had enough of this.” Jonathan slid to stand in front of Frisk. “Your questions should be directed at the crime and only the crime. Plus, you're badgering a witness despite clearly knowing he has the right to remain silent. If you keep on going down this line of questioning, he can file a lawsuit.”

Lewis scoffed. “What are you, his lawyer?”

Jonathan crossed his arms. “I could be.”

The federal agent let out a short, mirthless laugh. “Okay, so your police force is a bunch of dogs and your lawyers are high-strung security guards who watched a couple too many cop shows. How unprofessional can you get?”

“Well, we are much more capable of preventing a massacre then you seem to be. I think on every cop show the characters in your position are supposed to apprehend the criminal first, not pester a witness that just woke up from getting their brains practically knocked out of them.”

“Well, what you see on tv is never true. Don’t question our methods.”

“Oh then what, you’re going to lock Frisk up for something that has nothing to do with the case? Or are you investigating something else?”

Lewis put a hand on her hip as she scoffed. Her smirk was malicious as she leaned up at Jonathan. “What can a little security guard like you do, _Summers_?”

You felt your heart drop, your breathing hitch. The whole room went so silent that you could hear white noise lightly crackling in your ears.

Jonathan’s snicker broke the silence like glass shattering. Then it snorted again, and again, and again until he was laughing so hard that he had to wipe one of his eyes. As he threw his head back to let one more out and lowered his head to look at her, he had the biggest smirk you ever seen cross his lips. He was the source of the fire she was questioning about now. “Well, since I did study undergraduate and law at Princeton, I received one of the highest quality educations in the entirety of America, even the world. Plus, I have successfully passed the bar exam with flying colors.”

The agent’s smirk fell more and more as he kept on going off on her.

“My family is also lawyers, almost all of them. It's a Summers family tradition to go into law, plus do amazing at it. My mom’s a federal judge for the state of Illinois and my pop’s an international contract attorney for some of the biggest companies in the world. Even my little brothers are going to uphold the tradition, all of them applying to my alma mater and probably going to be accepted. So if any of the Monsters on this mountain ever need a human to consult about the law of the land, I and my entire family can help them.

Also, let’s discuss how incredible the K-9 Unit was today. They handled the investigation much more professionally than you and your partner have. While you strolled on in here, asking baseless conjecture and striking matches that shouldn't be lit, they actually did their work. They made sure the suspect couldn’t leave the premises or hurt anyone else. They made sure every victim in this crime got to a hospital as quickly as possible. They got most of the DNA evidence together within an hour of the incident. They did something other than be the ignoramus you were today.”

He put his hands on his hips and leaned right into Lewis’s face, his expression rightfully smug. “What can a little agent like you do, _Lewis_?”

Lewis crushed her notepad in her hand, practically growling. She threw her eyes up at her partner and gritted her teeth. “Why aren't you outside with the detainee?”

Brewer put up his hands defensively. “Y-You told me to come in here after putting him in the car while on the way up, remember?”

She put her head in her hand as she groaned. “Fine! I gotta do everything my damn self!” And she stomped away back to their vehicle.

As soon as the entrance doors closed, Brewer turned back to you all with a highly nervous expression. “I'm _soooo_ sorry about Francine. I think her boyfriend broke up with her so she's super catty today. I can't really stop her since she's my superior and all and I’m practically a newborn baby on the force.”

“Well, you can turn off catty but you can't turn off racist.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know good and well she wanted to call me something other than a security guard. She either didn't have the nerve or was trying to be ‘polite’.”

Brewer pouted. “Oh." His shoulders slumped. "That makes a lot of sense now… I never thought she could get like that.”

“This mountain has a thing for attracting them.” Jonathan glanced at the ambassador next to him.

Frisk sighed. “It certainly does. It certainly does…”

The school bell went off, signifying the end of the school day.

“Uh, is that the final bell or-”

Frisk nodded. “Yes, classes are dismissed for the day.”

“Oh, okay. We need to get Spitz down to the detention center. Besides, I think we’ve caused enough trouble for right now. We-We’ll be back later. Probably. I think?” His eyes kept on darting to Jonathan.

The guard placed a relaxed hand on Brewer’s shoulder. “Dude, you gotta take a breath. I'm not mad at you.”

“R-Really? Because, since you're a lawyer and all, you know you have the right to sue us for discrimination and I can lose my badge just for being partners with her and-”

“Brewer, I'm seriously not upset about this.”

“R-Really?”

“No.”

“So you're not going to sue.”

“No.”

Brewer looked at his shoes. “Oh.” He smiled nervously when he forced himself to keep eye contact with the towering security guard. “Thanks.”

Nothing to worry about, man. Just get Spitz out of here.”

“also your partner. i thought you’d be the one brewing up a storm but i guess even i get proven wrong.” Sans winked at the agent half-heartedly.

Brewer pushed his brows together for a second before his face lit up. “Oh, I get it. Because I’m Brewer. Nice one. Anyway, I'll be going.” With that, the agent left the Academy, wishing good tidings to you all.

Sans peered up at Jonathan, not even moving his face. He whispered, “i thought you barely passed the bar.”

Jonathan gave him a look. “You’re right. They just didn't need to know that.”

Sans snorted so hard, his shoulders jumped. “you alright? i think anyone’s mood would go the dogs after something like…” He waved his hands around trying to find the answer. “that.”

The human rolled his eyes - that pun was god awful - before continuing. “I’m right as rain. Just a bit unsettled. I might be a patient person but people who are blatant like that just… urk me.”

“heh, you and me both. i never told you about a dignitary calling lil dee the p-word, did i?”

He gasped. “No, you haven’t. Do you think I’ll get a chance to beat him up?”

“nah. he got banned already. but i have a feeling he may return. he won whatever position he was running for.” Sans took out his cellphone and scrolled up on it using a stylus. Right. He has bones for digits. There was no way the screen would ever recognize his fingers. He showed the article he pulled up on Chirper to you, him and Frisk.

Frisk scoffed. “I’d like to see him try. If being escorted off the premises the way we do won’t stop him, I think we’re gonna have to barbecue him.”

“oh, tori’ll get a kick out of that. you know how she loves roasting people.”

Jonathan gave the two of them nervous looks. “Like trash talk? Because I can see her doing that.”

“nope. like she’s gonna literally set them on fire.”

“... Oh.”

“yeah, that’s why you don’t piss her off.”

Frisk and you nodded in agreement. That’s exactly why you don’t tick off Toriel.

The students filled the hall then, leaving in droves out of the school. You waved to everyone as they left. When some asked about what happened earlier, you reassured them that things were fine.

After the echoes of excitable chatter and various shuffles of feet died, small pitter-patters came from the staircase above you. “Mommy daddy mommy daddy mommy daddy!” Ruffhauser bounced right over to Dogamy and Dogaressa, chanting their roles in his life like a song. No wonder Ruffie looked so similar to the couple. He was their son. You could only cup your cheek and observe the teeth-rotting sight.

Dogamy lifted Ruffhauser up into his arms, shifting him to sit on his hip. “Heya, champ. How was your day?”

“Not as cool as yours. You guys got the bad guy, right?”

“Of course,” the parents cheerfully replied.

The pup had stars in his eyes. “Cool! That’s so cool! You're the coolest mommy and daddy in the world.” Dogamy put him down then. “When are you getting off of work? I wanna walk home with you.”

“Now, actually.” Frisk grinned at the entire K-9 Unit. “You guys did an incredible job today as you always do. Thank you all for everything.”

The dogs that could talk thanked him while the ones who couldn’t howled. Ruffhauser tried to howl along with Greater and Lesser Dog but he ended up coughing. Everyone chuckled at his attempt.

“Now do we get our pets?” Dogamy asked.

“Do we, do we?” Dogaressa asked.

Frisk nodded. “C’mon everyone. Time for pets.”

All of the dogs excitedly crowded around Frisk, Doggo stepping back to let the rest of his coworkers go first.

“I might be blind as a bat but I can tell that you have no clue what’s going on.”

You were surprised to learn that the husky was blind. Maybe his nose was even better at sniffing out clues. “You’re absolutely correct.”

“The king pays us but when we do a good job, we like getting paid a bonus immediately. The easiest way is to give us the love and affection we deserve. Everyone loves getting pet by Frisk. He’s very good at getting the spots that make your whole body jiggle.”

You turned back to your friend, who was now on his knees enthusiastically rubbing Greater Dog’s splayed out belly. “Who’s a good girl?” he asked in a voice he’d use while talking to a baby, “You are. You are. You’re the best girl in the whole wide world.”

“The captain either gets belly rubs or she won’t show up to the next crime scene. Ain’t that nuts?”

Your eyes shifted from Doggo to Greater Dog. _Greater Dog's the captain?_ That explained why her uniform shirt was white while everyone else’s were sky blue.

Lesser Dog sauntered up to you and lowered his head. You couldn’t believe you were actually going to do this. This was a person for goodness sake. If you pet your little brother, he’d never let you hear the end of it. But here you were, now petting his little head and--- _Oh goodness, his fur is so soft and oh his eyes are just closing in the happiest of happinesses and his tongue is hanging out and_ \--- Okay, you were really enjoying this. “Thank you for helping me involving Frisk earlier. You’re a very nice doggy, sweet as sugar.”

Dogaressa and Dogamy walked up to Jonathan and took off their hats. “Pet us too.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yes of course,” Dogamy said.

“We love to be pet,” Dogaressa continued.

Jonathan carefully put his hands on their heads and patted them gently.

The eyes of the couple twinkled as they both gasped. “Johnny’s got big hands, everyone. You know what they say about humans with big hands - they give the best pets.” You had to stop yourself from laughing. That is definitely not what you’d say at all.

Lesser Dog jetted away from you as soon as he heard that. Your heart broke. You thought the two of you had something special. Greater Dog also scrambled away from Frisk to get some of Jonathan’s affection.

As the security guard petted them, he looked as if this was the most wondrous site in the world. Being surrounding by adorable animals would leave anyone overwhelmed but in the best possible way. “Oh my god. This is really happening.” He fell to his knees, Greater and Lesser Dog falling with him, too interested in their pats. “Oh my god, this is _really_ happening.” Then you heard a sniffle. “Y-You… You guys are _so fluffy_.”

Jonathan was crying now, literal tears rolling down his face. Frisk and you shot glances at each other, completely confused. Is this really happening? Is this, in the most informal of terms, big tough guy crying while petting dogs? You both looked at Sans and he just shrugged at you. Big tough guys can cry while petting dogs, you guessed.

You heard the familiar tapping Lena’s shoes made. You glanced up at the top of the staircase. There stood the arts-and-crafts teacher, Bluejoy holding her hand with her wing. “Oh hello, Fr-” She must’ve seen Jonathan because her eyes were bugged out. Bluejoy’s were in the same condition.

Jonathan peered up at her, not even caring about how non-virile he looked in front of the girl you all knew he still had a thing for. “Lee, they’re so fricking fluffy and cute and all they want is my love and affection.”

She nodded, not having a clue about what was going on. “Uh huh. I can see that quite well, Johnny.”

Bluejoy took out her dry-erase board from her backpack and wrote on it, “Why is Mr. Summers crying?”

“big guys get emotional too… i think? You know what, hey, lesser dog? i think you need to do your emotional support thingama-”

“Mr. Sans?” Ruffhauser was looking up at Sans, his puppy dog eyes on full display.

The skeleton’s smile grew wider than it already was. “i know, you big dork. c’mere.” Ruffhauser took his hat off and Sans scratched behind his ears. He was so happy that his foot thumped the ground. Okay, this was the emotional support you needed after the long day today was. Being surrounded by adorable puppies. This was better than drinking a million mugs of golden flower tea.

You looked back at Lesser Dog and you nearly jumped into Frisk’s arms in fright. His neck was… at least as long as your height. And as Jonathan rubbed him, it got longer and longer.

“Don’t worry, that’s normal,” Frisk reassured you.

“N-Normal? That’s normal?”

Lena put her hand on her hip. “Well, what is normal on this mountain?”

You nodded. “You have a good point… How long could it get?”

“long enough to see people’s computer files.”

You knitted your brows as you glanced at the skeleton. “Huh?”

“uh, nothing-” Ruffhauser beckoned Sans to come closer to him. Sans obliged him, leaning in as the kindergartner whispered in his ear. Whatever he said made the skeleton’s eye sockets practically sparkle. “that sounds like a great idea.” He bent down, his back turned to Ruffhauser. “get on.”

Ruffhauser placed himself on the skeleton’s shoulders. Sans shot back onto his phalanges and carefully tip-toed over to Doggo. When he was directly behind him, no sign of the dog noticing, Ruffhauser swiftly rubbed his head.

Doggo had a fit. He swung his head back and forth trying to find the person who had pet him, shouting, “What?! I’ve been pet?!,” followed by a series of gibbers with the words pet, pat, pot, and put in random order. Sans had backed away before Doggo could even smell him. Everyone was in hysterics from his reaction. While trying to stifle his giggle, Ruffhauser patted him and Sans dashed away again. The husky was losing it now while everyone was on the floor dying of laughter.

As you wiped a tear from your eye, you turned to the flower hallway. Asgore was sticking his head out from the archway, watching you all. He seemed to be very satisfied with everything he saw. With a nod, he left.

You felt warm inside, knowing everything went well in his eyes. It was like your own father was telling you that you did a good job - absolutely relieving. You hoped that Frisk’s father would be relieved of the demons old and new dwelling inside him, even just a bit. Maybe he should come and pet the dogs. That could help too, though temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My faithful readers, I hope you all are well. Some may know that most of Above has been outlined and it'll only be about 45 or 46 chapters. However I was inspired impromptu to make chapter 24 a special side chapter before introducing this illustrious gardener. This special chapter will be in regards to Asgore's origins, which will include information about the world before the War, his family, his side of the Love and Death story Toriel told. However, this could also just be posted on my tumblr as a drabble. If you'd like for this to be the official chapter 24, please let me know by answering the strawpoll below. Results will be taken on Tuesday. Probably. Uh. Yeah.  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/10027129  
> Thank you for voting in advance.  
> Also yes, big guys can cry over cute animals. Let Jonathan cry, you hear me.


	24. Love and Death All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at Asgore's house for tea and he invites you and Frisk to listen to stories about his family. It's love and death all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp 94% of you wanted this chapter and those who ask shall receive. I'm uploading a day early because 1) I finished this much, much faster than I expected, 2) I won't be home on Saturday for the weekly upload, and 3) Screw it. So here you go.
> 
> EDIT 4/29/16 at 12:50 pm: Just wanted to clarify some things a reader mentioned that I thought I didn't clarify. Nothing really changed TBH. I'll mention what I edited in at the end note so you don't have to read over all of that information.

Frisk and you sat at Asgore’s dining table. The sun had set an hour ago, the warm lighting of the lamps in the house and the fire magic blazing in the hearth covering the house in an orange glow. The golden flower tea was well deserved after the eventful day you had today and Asgore knew how to brew it the best. Plus he always served it in mugs practically the size of your head so there was plenty of it.

“What are you looking for in a candidate?”

“Obviously someone with a green thumb; someone who’s good with children too. You know how children are with me.”

“Of course. You’re not Mr. Dad Guy for nothing.” Frisk wrote down the information on his notepad.

“I meant to ask you. I don’t mean to pry but… did you seriously try to talk down that human earlier?”

He looked into his cup sadly, the silence answering the question efficiently.

Asgore sighed deeply. “I won’t ask about why you did - you have the right to your secrets as much to my own - but I should tell you that no matter how much I’ve trained you, you’re still in danger when you do things like that. There are those who will take advantage of your pacifism. Please, for my and your mother’s sake, be careful when you jump in the line of fire.”

Frisk nodded reluctantly.

“May I also ask why you were upset about Jonathan being a heterosexual? I don't understand.”

You set your mug down on the wooden surface. “I kept on telling him that Jonathan only liked women but he wouldn't listen.” You picked it right back up and went back to sipping your tea.

“But Dad, hear me out: he has an _awesome_ butt.”

Asgore rolled his eyes. “I know he has a nice butt or what-”

You almost spat the liquid gold out of your mouth but you clapped your hand over your lips and threw your head back to keep it in. Parent and child cackled at your reaction.

“I don't understand what's your fascination with the human buttocks either.”

“Okay, I don't think I can talk to my dad about why I'm a butt guy.”

“Why, of course you can. You were determined as a forest fire to beat me earlier. Set another tree on fire to get yourself to explain to your old man about your love for human anatomy.”

“... Long story short, everyone has butts and butts are squishy.”

You almost slapped yourself when you swung your open palm at your face. _God, he's so simple-minded._

Asgore put his head in his hands as well and sighed, “Gods, what am I going to do with you?”

Frisk giggled. “You asked so I answered.” He shrugged innocently.

“I regret I ever did.”

You decided to continue your story. “So when Frisk called me a nag, I thought I’d spite him by getting to the bottom of this and, surprise surprise, Jonathan’s straight as the lines on the road.”

“But the roads curve sometimes.”

You and the king gave the boy dull looks.

“So yes, that’s why he had the tantrum like a toddler earlier.”

“Hey, I had every right.”

Asgore gave you a sympathetic look. “How do you put up with him?”

“He pays me to put up with him.”

Asgore raised a brow. “That’s a good reason… A very good reason.” The king looked into his mug as if there was something he wished to say. He exhaled hard and gazed into his son’s small eyes. “My son, you said something earlier that shook me.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’re not going to be a boy much longer. In less than two months, you’ll be a man.”

Frisk was clearly moved by his comment, his lips slightly parted and his eyes big.

“Time has flown by without me even realizing it. Yesterday, you were that resolute little boy and a stranger in my garden. Today, you’re the ambassador of my kin and my third child at my dining table. There’s many things you have every right to know since you won’t be able to wear those stripes soon. The next two months will be very busy for both of us - conferences, UN meetings, survey reviews. Why don’t we have one last story-time tonight? There's much you need to know before you take off your stripes.”

“Really?” He was positively glittering with joy. “Sure. Yeah, let’s do it. I’ll go run and get my pajamas. You come too.”

You didn’t realize he was referring to you. “Really?”

Asgore smiled big. “Why, of course you may join us. You should know this information regardless.”

The two of you practically ran out of your seats and dashed back to your homes, unwavering smiles on your faces. You were a 24-year old about to have a impromptu pajama party at a king’s house. People would think this is a juvenile activity. But at that moment, you would tell those people ‘to hell with you all’. You were absolutely thrilled to be a 24-year old about to have a impromptu pajama party at a king’s house.

* * *

Frisk, you already know about your Monster ancestors and their origins. There's evidence pointing that we were never in America but in Europe and our influence may have reached as far as Asia and Africa. There's plenty of evidence that the specific area may have been Ireland or the British Isles. You have been able to find magic residue in the dirt in the hillsides. Plus the gorse flower is so very similar to our golden flower. Of course, it's hard to explain how we ended up in the Americas but that's why you're a historian - to answer that question.

The Surface I remember from before the War was rolling grass hills far as the eye could see, rivers that gleamed like crystals in the gentle sunlight, resources bountiful. You would have loved it, Frisk. You really would have. Coming back up here, everything was unfamiliar. I thought I was losing my memory but Toriel and the veterans from the War agreed with me. We weren't where we used to be. A thousand years can't change a landscape so drastically. There are a couple of theories regarding what happened but you already know that, my little historian.

There were only two ruling kings in the history of Monsterkind. I’m considered the New King so you must be wondering who the other was. That would be my father, the Old King as everyone calls him. The clans we know today were originally tribes that were completely divided and he was the head of what was the Land clan then. He believed that Monsterkind couldn't be powerful if we were divided like so. For a good portion of his youth, he worked to unite the tribes. When he did eventually achieve his goal, everyone made him king and his heirs the next.

He was an excellent warlord, an excellent negotiator. Some people didn't agree with him but they zipped their lips because he proved himself to be one of the only trustworthy people to be ruler. He was a doer, not a talker. And despite what they said, he did incredible feats while he was alive. So they kept their opinions silent, the usual bickering amongst themselves rather than at him.

Honestly, he's everything I always wanted to be. He was the perfect Monster in my eyes as a boy. He loved with all his Soul, hoped with all his Soul, was compassionate with all his Soul. He was _awe-inspiring_. And I'm still glad he was my father. I can't imagine any other Monster being my old man.

So, you must have the image of a dark and brooding figure with lightning striking behind him, am I correct?... Ha! I know you well, my son. Well, you aren't wrong. He was a bit scary. Sometimes, when he came back to the castle after the sun set, I'd catch him in the candlelight and he looked terrifying. His mane hung off of him like decrepit rags. He lost his left eye while battling the head of what was the Sea clan over territory so he wore an eyepatch. The one good eye looked as if it was always leering as well. Then he’d wear these robes that’d make him look like the Grim Reaper and he rarely cleaned his armor so there would be all kinds of particles you allowed your imagination to guess the sources of. He was a fearsome man. But he’d let out that gravel-y laugh of his as he would beckon me over and the fear would vanish.

Everyone can agree that the Old King was a big goofball. He used to prank people all the time; simple things though, like leaning a laundry basket under a door knob so that when the door opened its content would spill all over the unlucky Monster. He also loved hanging buckets of water over slightly ajar doors. In fact, now that I think about it, almost all of his pranks involved doors… Hm.

Anyway, he only found a way to get me once. My senses have always been sharp. I was easily able to hear the creak of the bucket as it tipped over. The only time he ever got me was when I was returning to the castle one day. The main doors to the castle were stories high and no one was willing to maintain the hinges so they let out this awful creak when used. The creaking drowned out the clamor those buckets used to make so I ended up drenched. Of course, he was quite glad with his success. Still don't know in the seven hells he got the bucket up there in the first place but I'll never know. He would get everyone with his pranks, his commanders, his soldiers, my own brother, but never my sister. Never my sister.

… What do you mean I barely spoke about them before? Well, I'll tell you all about them then.

My older brother, Sternus, was… How do I describe this? Hm… Imagine that when Sternus was born, the doctors took him from my mother for a brief moment - just to check if his Soul was intact and his magic was flowing properly and such - and they got the biggest, longest broomstick they could find, shoved up his arse and returned him to my mother. What? Why are you laughing at me? That's the only way to describe it. Sternus was always a grouch. I'm not sure if it was due to the earlier theory or because he got the short end of the stick involving his looks or- If Sternus knew you were laughing at him. Yes, Sternus was… remotely average compared to my and my sister involving beauty. He wasn't horrifyingly ugly but he was no Adonis. Sternus was mean too, not nasty but plain mean. And he could never handle a joke. So… The stick-up-his-butt thing might be more accurate than I made it out to be originally.

In fact, I only remember hearing him laugh once in my life. I did a prank just once - the ol’ bucket trick, of course - and I decided he be my target. I remember hiding behind a pillar, buzzing with excitement. And then when he opened that door and he was thoroughly soaked, I laughed so hard that I fell on my bum. Then he joined in but I stopped immediately because it was the first time I heard such a sound come out of him. But you know how Toriel laughs when she's furious with people - as if the fires of the seven hells are raging below her feet and she's about to drag you into them. He was cackling that way. Now, my brother had this habit of hanging the boys that crossed him from their undergarments on a flagpole. And that's what he did to me. He laughed and laughed as he dragged me by my trousers. He laughed and laughed as he hung me up like a work of art. Then he laughed and laughed as he left me there to rot. Now I should mention that this flagpole was conveniently placed in a corridor that every guest had to pass through to reach the throne room. So every guest that day saw the second prince of the mighty Old King hanging from his drawers from a flagpole. The only reason I ate dinner that night was because my weight gave way and my pants and underwear ripped.

What do you mean “what is up with Sternus and sticks?”... Huh. You're right. I never realized that. He certainly was associated with sticks like how my father was with doors. If that's true, what am I associated with?... Flowers. That's so pleasant - flowers. Is that a good thing for a king to be associated with flora rather than something more jarring like doors and sticks? Well, now that I said that aloud, that does sound pretty odd. I’ll settle for flowers then.

In any case, Sternus and I were night and day. Still he was happy while he was alive. He was a warrior unparalleled in brute strength, one of the finest in the entirety of Monsterkind even now. He was highly respected by all of the clans. He had a beautiful fiancée that was somehow able to look past his moodiness and love him dearly. He wasn't much of a looker like my sister and I - don't mock me for knowing I was quite attractive, what do you kids call it now, “back in the day” - and he was certainly the grouchiest person I knew but he was happy every day he was alive.

It's a shame he passed on so young. Both of you would have liked him. He was very into historical research and preservation like you, Frisk. He also was a fan of literature like you. But he died in battle like many brothers in arms did. It was an honorable death. He was turned to dust while saving a newbie to the battlefield. Still, it is such a shame.

The same with my sister, especially the way she did.

Ozarina was one of the most beautiful Monsters to walk this earth. No one can disagree with that. She was everything every little Monster girl wanted to be when she was alive. When Ozarina wore her dress a certain way, women would rush to get their dresses tailored that way. At the time, it was common for women to hide their hair under veils but Ozarina did no such thing and many ladies dared to follow in her footsteps. When she said hello to you, boys even younger than the preschoolers here would bow as hard as they could before her. In the almost thousand years Underground, I never found anyone as beautiful as her.

There was a saying that the children of the Old King were silent to make up for the clamors he’d make. We all were into quiet activities, my brother reading, myself gardening, and my sister… everything. She was always very quiet. Now she wasn’t a mute like Bluejoy. She was quiet by choice and personality. If she didn’t need to speak, she wouldn’t. I never asked her why… What? You think she had an ugly voice and that’s why? No no, she had a lovely voice, one of those ones that make boys swoon from their feminine power. Regardless, I thought that this was just her being her so I accepted it. She always found a way to just “appear” in places as well. Not like how Sans does. Ozarina would walk her two feet everywhere she went. But her steps were soundless. So she'd just creep up behind you without you even realizing it. Of course it wasn't an unwelcome sight. I think any person would appreciate a gorgeous woman just appearing out of nowhere, right Frisk? Oh, don't look so embarrassed. I know quite well about your flirtatious ways.

Out of everything, Ozarina was a good sister. I rarely bumped into her when I was a child because we were cooped up doing other things. But when she did have a chance, she would whisk me away to sit outside on a rock and just be together. We didn’t need to talk. Enjoying the weather, rain or shine, and fresh air side-by-side was good enough for both of us. She showed me how wonderful and frightening nature could be just by simply doing that. She couldn’t raise plants for anything however. I tried to show her how but everything she grew ended up wilting.

She didn't have many talents but Ozarina perfected grace. I never understood how she was able to walk the way she did. One time when I was a lad, I actually ducked under her skirts, trying to figure it off. She laughed it off as she usually did fortunately. It was not a good thing for a boy to look under any woman’s dress even back then. Anyway, whenever Ozarina went anywhere, women would follow her not because they were trying to copy how she walked. They would tap and tap but never get the soundless step my sister had. I even caught Toriel doing it once and she had only just met Ozarina.

You want to know your mother’s role in the War? Oh… Why not. She's always been a light sleeper anyway. Our chuckling wouldn't disturb her too much.

Toriel’s father was one of my father’s right-hands. Amazing tactician. Everyone can agree that the War would have been a day if he wasn't working with the Old King. She, in the most casual of terms, was set for life. However, sitting still was never her forte. She was a battle nurse on the front lines for the last couple of years of the War. Every fire elemental was either on the battlefield blowing human soldiers away or in the tents cauterizing the Monster soldiers’ wounds and even then there wasn't enough fire magicians aiding the cause. Her abilities were greatly needed and appreciated, especially since she was a Boss Monster and their magic is much stronger.

… How did she come to meet me? She was my personal nurse after my maiden battle. Soldiers usually went on the field and never returned home so when I was sent out I was already nervous beyond belief. Then it occurred and the bedlam and the clamor and--- I played dead long enough at one point and the human over me was such a dolt that he didn't think to wait to see if I’d turn into dust and left me be. It wasn't as if I had to do much effort either way. I was so injured that I had to be dragged back to the castle by my brother. See? He wasn't too bad of a person. Anyway, I was out of commission for a long time and I needed a nurse and, given Toriel’s incredibly high status, she ended up as my nurse.

No no, Toriel wasn't my original fiancée. I… I don't remember what the woman’s name was anymore but I can tell you that she passed on long ago. Nice lady, really. She was quite flighty though and, if my luscious blonde locks - Stop mocking your father and his luscious blonde locks, young man - anyway, I know quite well I'm a bit flighty as well and I wasn't really interested in a woman like that. But royalty rarely marry for love. Luckily your mother’s father was good in on mine. When I did tell my father that I wanted to marry Toriel, he was pleased, no ecstatic, because he trusted her father more than any man at the time.

…How did I fall for her? Oh, you're asking very deep questions tonight, my boy. But since this may be the very last time we do this, why not?

Well, I'm going to flat out say this since this is boy talk right now. Toriel’s… pretty hot. Oh and the groans of disgust you're giving me right now could fuel me for years, I tell you. Ha!... In all seriousness though, I found your mother to be one of the most beautiful Monsters I've ever seen. Many could agree with me. The boys in the barracks would always take off their helmets when she passed by and ask how her day was in that nauseatingly sweet way they did to every attractive woman in the fortresses and castle. She was a bit daintier when she was younger but I can assure you that she aged wonderfully. The thick eyelashes, almost shining fur, even her poised walk made my magic flow faster.

Then I saw her personality. She had a spunk very few women had back then and was able to carry it well. She treated me like she treated the armor-shiners and that's all I ever wanted when I was growing up, to not be regarded and all of that madness. She was also the incredibly nurturing woman she is today back then. She'd comfort new widows and make sure every child in the castle had a warm blanket at night. And despite how much she denied it, she'd fuss so much over me too. Sure it was her job but I knew she was going above and beyond for a person I wasn't sure she even liked.

Speaking of which, I thought she hated me for the longest time. She was a master of the stink eye even back then. I could feel her hot glares from a mile behind me some afternoons. Plus she would speak to me politely only because I was the prince of her kingdom. If I wasn't, I can assure you she would have snipped at me every chance she had.

So when I saw the person who I wished to be happy and healthy sad and tired I… I realized that I adored her. But I thought I could never act on my feelings. I was engaged and Toriel abhorred me, or so I thought. So I kept it inside.

But that didn't mean I didn't try to tell her that I sincerely appreciated her company. The day I saw her sad and tired was the day I first made tea for her. Back then, that was the only thing I did know how to make and that was only after I snuck out of my bedroom as a child one evening while the butlers were training each other. But when she sipped it and her eyes bugged out and she said that it was the best cup of tea she ever had at the time, I was the luckiest Monster on the planet. Then I showed her my secret garden I had in the woods a mile or so away from the castle. I always had an interest in gardening, always. But it wasn't masculine at the time for a man to do so so I had my fun away from prying eyes. I thought she'd laugh or scorn me but she told me that, I'll never forget it, the plants were almost bowing before me, thanking me for giving them life.

Then she cracked a pun for the first time. I don't remember what it was but I remember that I could only cock my head at her the way Ruffhauser does when he's confused. I never thought such a thing could come out of her. But it did. And I was baffled. Of course, I laughed. I like jokes. Then she said another and another and another and-... The things I did for love. Plus I heard her laugh in front of me so it was a huge plus.

She also did pranks back then- Yes, Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of Monsterkind, used to prank people. They were _elaborate_ \- no laundry bins, no buckets. She did one where she drowned my socks in tar, stuffed them with feathers and hung them outside my bedroom window. Of course, I found out about it because people were laughing about it. So I ran, well wobbled because I was not fully recovered then, to my bedroom and on my bed lay a small sock with my face awfully drawn on it. And Toriel burst out of my closet, laughing like a hyena. I didn't laugh. I simply asked her how she even come up with this, much less execute it so perfectly. I was honestly impressed. They were… cool.

I realized she didn't hate me when she showed me more about her life. She showed me her favorite bug hunting spot first. I never was able to do such a thing when I was a child. So when we were catching grasshoppers together, I was honestly having the time of my life. Then she introduced me to her pet snail who she hadn't named yet. Of course I took the opportunity and suggest she name it Snailio… What? Snailio is a good name. She did end up naming him that. Then she showed off her magic and you know how important that is in Monster society, my children. Seeing how fire magic was used outside of the nurses’ tent intrigued me so I begged her literally on my knees to teach me. She agreed.

After I trained for months and months, I showed her the results of our training. You already know that I based the design of my patterns off of nature, Frisk. The swishes of my hand soft like the gentlest of wisps. The dancing cascade of circles like ripples on a pond’s surface. The flurry of bullets like a rushing river. All of that set aflame in the most gorgeous of ways. Toriel agreed. She didn't say anything but I knew she agreed with me.

Then she turned to me and for the first time I realized she didn't hate me.

Then she turned to me and for the first time I realized she was in love with me.

And I was the happiest man on the planet.

Before I could tell her how I felt formally, Sternus was killed in the line of duty. As I stood at the ten-minute funeral they had for him - the fact that he even had a funeral at the time was a blessing in itself - I realized that I was going to be a king one day. No one thought the second prince would ever sit on the golden throne. I didn't either. Sternus was strong and brave and heroic and everything I was not and I accepted that at an early age. But here I was, now the heir to the kingdom that needed a strong and brave and heroic man as their ruler the minute after the Old King died. I gulped down my boyish feelings and willed myself to go into battle again.

I knew Toriel didn't want me to leave but I had an obligation as the next-in-line to, let me remind you this is the first time I ever had to said that, _lead my men_ into battle. She was twiddling her thumbs the entire time the servants were putting my armor on. Yes, I didn't know how to put it on by myself then. You can see the lack of experience I had. Of course now I can throw the whole shebang on in about a minute if I wanted to compete. I saw Toriel’s grim look out of the corner of the mirror as I was giving myself one last look in it before I would set my gazes on the madness of the battlefield again. Not a word came out of her the entire time I made my exit, our feet shuffling the only noise we made but even then if there was a possibility that her mimicking of Ozarina could work just once she would use it then.

When we reached the palace doors, I knew I had to stop beating around the bush. I needed to be brave for my people and the first way to do that in my eyes was to be brave involving the woman I love. So just before I left, I turned to her and asked for her hand. She was obviously shocked. But then she said she'd like that.

And hearing that gave me the resolve to fight and fight and survive and come back so I could be with her. I almost died twice but when I thought of Toriel crying over my dust I willed myself to keep on going. The battle was a utter massacre. Most of our troops were dust in the wind after the humans claimed their victory and left. Toriel's father died. My past fiancée’s father died. I only knew because I saw them pass on as I made my way back to the castle. I put their remains in my broken pauldrons and carried them and myself home. Took two weeks but I did do it.

… How did it all end, you ask? How did I end up with Toriel and how did the world around us change for the absolute worse? I was just getting around to that.

I didn't have time to settle down with arranging a wedding date and all because my father came to me as soon as I gave the men’s dust to their daughters. He told me that he was ending this the next dawn. I cauterized the rest of my wounds myself as I raced around to gather the things I truly valued to take with me just in case something happened. I took seeds of the crops I grew and my dead mother’s necklace… My apologies, Frisk. She died when I was a babe. I have no information I can tell you about her besides the bits and pieces you've read in books. The seeds were so we could have food. The necklace was in case I needed to barter for supplies and rations until we could sustain ourselves. Toriel joined me by my side at midnight with her little snail companion and her mother's ring. A friend and another bartering item were always handy.

Before we left the castle, my father told me that I was king now and that I had to do whatever the human king said until we could rebuild our forces to rebel. I knew what he meant by it all. The bad was going to absolutely come. I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me. And he nuzzled me close and told me that I was going to do incredible things and lead our people to happiness somehow. I was the happiest of the three of his children after all, or so everyone thought.

We met with the human king and his people on a hilltop between our kingdoms. My father bent the knee before him. It was the first time I ever saw him truly give up. He was always a fighter, always. He was the one to shout for us to keep going. He was the one carried the flag when everyone else gave in. Yet there he was, finally defeated.

And the human king responded by hacking his head off before he could even finish speaking. I didn't have enough time to cover Toriel’s eyes nor mine. I was so close that I felt his dust flow past me when the breeze took him away. Then the king took his Soul, put it in a rickety little box, locked it up tight, and told me that if we did not obey his command we would end up like my father.

I wasn't sure how I got myself to speak after that… I wasn't sure how I didn't lose my composure after that… But I did. And I told my people to obey the human king’s command. The usual bickering between the clans didn’t occur. Everyone agreed for once.

We trekked for countless days, the exact number argued. Some say it was five days. Some say it was five months. We lost our sense of time during the journey, day and night blurring together. I will admire Toriel for her nerve during the situation. She back-talked the king before we departed. So they tied her wrists with magic-resistant rope. The entire time, she was pulling at them, trying to free herself. At one point, she did but luckily she didn’t take action. You would have never got to meet her if she did. Still her having the audacity to do that was well needed when I was feeling hopeless.

In order to create a barrier as powerful as the Barrier, the Soul of a member of the trapped party was needed. Of course, no Monster would want to aid the humans. So they used my father’s… The humans back then were so awful. I’m glad times have changed. Everyone’s educated. Everyone’s learning other world views. With all the hope my heart can muster, I sincerely hope that the terrors I saw that day, the horrors my kin experienced will never repeat.

You already know this, Frisk, that ‘the Underground being devoid of hope’ is an euphemism for what really occurred when we were just imprisoned under Mt. Ebott. So many people died, so many… You’re my son. As your right of being my heir, you should- no, must know this.

Ozarina… Do you know why there’s barely a fact about her in those books in the libraries?... Of course you wouldn’t. All of us wanted to erase her role in our imprisonment. Remember how there was no information about human-Monster relationships existing before our return to the Surface? Well, I lied. All of the information regarding it has been destroyed long ago. Why? Because Ozarina had fallen in love with the human king’s commander. I was as surprised as you were when I found out. Not a Soul heard her even walk down a hall during the day so trying to find her at night was impossible. Who knew she whisked herself away from the castle after dusk to meet with that commander. No one noticed she was even gone. She didn’t realize the questions he was asking always revolved around our military weaknesses. She was a very loving person and love blinded her.

There are so many reasons we chose to hide this information that I could sit here until dawn and I still wouldn't be done. Some of it had to do with keeping the people hopeful. Some of it had to do with of not marking her as a traitor.

In any case, your job as ambassador is to present information and hope for the best. For right now, I am in your shoes. Interpret this as you want to.

Frisk, you’ve always been so kind-hearted. Why did I ever think you would scorn her?

She killed herself in her grief. I wasn’t completely surprised when Gerson came to me with her dust in his helm. He was just as crushed by her passing as I was. Everyone knew about his adoration of her. He was always raving about how he was gonna sweep her off of her feet one day, that he was going to be a bigshot so he could have her hand. According to his story, she died in his arms. I can only hope Ozarina appreciated that last bit of comfort as she fell down. She died with someone who truly cared for her by her side. You already know Gerson did eventually marry but everyone knew his now-deceased wife, may those in dust watch over her, couldn’t compare to my sister. The Hammer of Justice loved Sif just as much as Thor did.

Many deaths followed hers. No ruler could handle so many deaths correctly. You’ve seen how they handled the bubonic plague and wars and such. I wanted to be respectful. They deserved respect no matter how they became dust. That’s when we had our first Dust Festival. The red leaves of the trees in the Ruins became the symbol. We made food of all sorts to have a big feast for the dead. We had the children dress up in costumes of the people they loved so that they could stay faithful, stay hopeful. We mourned but we moved on.

I don’t know how I did it. I still can’t comprehend how I was able to lead Monsterkind for almost a millennium now. So many awful things have occurred over the centuries. Your mother is right about my being a coward. After Chara passed, I could have taken her Soul and escaped the Barrier to gather six more non-violently... Yet I didn’t. After seeing what happened to Asriel when he took Chara’s Soul just… It terrified me. I understood why no one fused with human Souls during the War. What I saw was horrifying, dark, evil. My own children had become something that was horrifying, dark, evil. Besides, my selfishness prevented me from doing th- …

You’re right. I would have made a mistake I could never take back. I would have never been able to face my father again if I had become the god I claimed I desired to be. Thank you, Frisk. You’ve become a true gentleman. I’m proud to be your father, really. Oh, don’t look at your toes like you think I’m bluffing to impress you. I’m speaking the truth.

Now, what should I talk about next?... The veterans? Oh. now this will be a fun story.

Now Gerson, the Hammer of Justice, was actually the laziest buffoon...

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, the sunlight tickling your eyelids. You turned your head towards the hearth. The fire in it had been extinguished hours ago. Then you turned your head towards the wooden ceiling again. You had no idea when you fell asleep but it was now something-or-another o’ clock in the morning. You honestly wanted to roll back over and sleep until the moon greeted you but you heard soft shuffles across the carpet your body was splayed out on. You slowly rose up, the absolutely warm quilt that you were sure was never there while Asgore was telling stories falling off of your chest and onto your lap.

The source of the shuffles was the king trying to tip-toe across the living room but failing miserably. He was massive, his footfalls akin to small earthquakes. He frowned as he locked eyes with you. “Did I wake you?”

You shook your head, reassuring that the sun woke you.

“Oh. Good. Would you like some tea? I was about to prepare some.”

“Yes. Do you mind if I make breakfast? It might not be something suited for a king but I can make pretty good food.”

“Of course you may. I’d be delighted. I’ve heard stories about your casseroles.” His smile was bright as the sun shining from the windows.

You were about to get up but a weight you hadn’t realized was there plopped you back on your butt. You looked down and there was a very much still asleep Frisk clinging to your hips like you were a safety blanket. The way his face was at pure peace, his lips almost smiling, reminded you of those babies in those baby product commercials that were somehow smiling in their sleep. It was almost adorable how tranquil he was.

“Oh he’s got you now.” Asgore was now crouched next to you, gazing tenderly at his son. “He does this to everyone. Next thing you know, he’s wrapped his legs around you and you’re ensnared until he wakes.”

“Oh we’re not having this.” You gently loosened his arms and laid them next to him. He still looked asleep. Good. There was no reason for him to rise early today. He could rest for a while longer. You moved to get up but his arms were tightly wrapped around your core again. His head was snuggled against your chest now, close to your heart. “Are… Are you kidding me?”

“Have fun trying to get out of his grasp. I’ll go start the water.” The king got up and headed into the kitchen, ditching you.

You pushed Frisk off of you only for him to entangle himself around you again. You tried again - a failure. He seriously wasn’t going to let you go at this rate so you finally shoved him away. Just as quickly, he tackled you to the floor and wrapped his arms and legs around you as if he was a constrictor. You saw the smirk. He’s been awake for awhile now, hasn’t he?

“Frisk, I know you’re awake.”

“Oh so now you realize I’m awake. That’s better than last time, wishing me Merry Christmas as if I was in a coma.”

You huffed. “Don’t remind me. That was so embarrassing.”

“Really? I found that cute.”

“Says the dork who looks like a baby when he’s sleeping.”

“Cherub - I look like a cherub when I sleep.”

“How narcissistic.”

“Whatev. Babies are cute and you said I looked like a baby so you technically said I was cute.”

“No, I--- Shut up, Frisk.”

Frisk chuckled hard, his chest vibrating against yours. You didn’t mean to but you ended up laughing your head off as well. You and the human ambassador of Monsterkind laid on the King of Monsterkind’s living room carpet in your pajamas laughing like you had said the funniest thing in the world just now the morning after a last-minute pajama party. You wouldn’t have your life any other way.

As you gasped for the sweet air, your chuckles died. “Okay, you know I’m not touchy-feely. Get off of me.”

Frisk let go finally and got up. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll help with breakfast when I come back.”

You got up as well. “Alright.”

The two of you parted ways then. You stepped into the kitchen as Asgore was lighting the fire on the stove using his magic. He summoned a bullet in his hand and let it slide onto the burner before placing the kettle onto the stove. “Oh, there you are. I’ll get the tea going. Don’t be a stranger now.”

“Of course.” You went to his refrigerator and gave it a onceover. _Cream, eggs, and dough… I can make quiche_. He also had tomatoes, spinach, and garlic so you grabbed those. You then closed the door to the fridge with a swing of your hip and placed all of the ingredients on the counter. You walked over to where the knife block was to get a knife suitable for cutting up the vegetables but none were there. “Hey, where are the knives?”

“Oh, in the cupboard over the fridge. I’ll take them down.” Asgore walked over and easily went to the too-high-for-you cabinet to take out a suitable knife. “Here you go.”

“Thank you. Is having the knives above the fridge a tradition I don’t know or…?”

“No no, nothing of the sort. It’s just a habit Toriel and I had back when we were together. Asriel and Chara got a hold of a knife and Asriel lost a bit of his pinky finger from playing with them. We put the knives up there to keep it out of reach. Still haven’t gotten rid of the habit and it’s been almost six hundred years since I needed to.” The king’s expression fell for a brief second but he perked up in an instant and handed you the knife.

“Oh, I see. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He looked as if he truly meant that.

You went to work, washing the tomatoes and spinach in the sink and drying them with a quick shake before placing them on the cutting board. Then you went to start cutting them. As you worked, you glanced up every once in awhile to look at Asgore prepare the tea. Already on another counter was three mugs and a big jar of all-natural honey. The mugs were just as big as the ones from the night prior. Fit for a king, eh? He grabbed a huge spoon from the drawer under it and poured three spoonfuls of the amber syrup into each mug. He took out three strainers, filled them with the tea you’ve grown to love, and put them over the mugs. He then- _Wow, I almost cut my finger off. He needs to keep these knives away from me too._ \- went to the stove to get the now whistling kettle. With a wave of his hand, the fire under the kettle was extinguished. He took the kettle and poured the hot water with a swirling motion over the tea in each mug with care.

“Frisk is right. If you’re interested in watching a man make tea, you must be a pretty boring person.”

You didn't realize you had stopped chopping the vegetables all together. You turned back to your work and went back to dicing the tomatoes. “I think I can appreciate a man preparing tea the way you do. You do it so cool.”

“Me - cool?” He stopped pouring the tea to look at you.

You pushed the tomatoes to the side as you placed the spinach onto the board. “Yes. You’re a pretty swell person.”

“Huh.” He turned back to the tea. “I’m cool… Thank you, my child.”

“Anytime.” You truly meant that.

“... Also, I hope you won’t be telling anyone about what you heard.”

“My lips were already sealed, Asgore.”

“Frisk was right about you being trustworthy.”

“Of course… Toriel told me about Ozarina by the way.” You could hear him stop pouring for just a moment. Then he continued. “I’ve known for about a month. Lena knows as well but she knows how to keep a secret very well.”

“... I’m surprised that she trusted both of you with that information.”

“She was giving her marriage advice and I just happened to be there for the ride. I prefer your version over hers though.”

“Ah… Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Didn’t want Frisk to know. I might be his assistant but I have my own secrets. Everyone does.”

“Very true; very, very true.”

You wanted to mention something else. You wanted to mention that you knew about the Six Souls and what happened to them. It didn't matter how he would react or whether it was a good idea or not. He needed to know that you knew about them.

But Frisk entered the kitchen then. “What am I doing?”

“Beating eight eggs with a splash of cream. I’ll be right back.”

“Bathroom?”

“Yeah.” Your intestines were bubbling. You had to go pretty bad.

“Fair warning about the toilet: sit on the edge if you’re gonna sit.”

“... Okay?” You put the knife down and left the kitchen to head down the hall.

You walked to the first door past the living room. You opened it. It lead to a room with two twin-sized beds in it. Something felt dark, lonely, empty inside this room. It was as if those beds were supposed to belong to two people. You blinked and you swore you saw two children sitting on the beds. They were smiling. You blinked again and they were gone.

You closed the door and headed to the next one. It was the bathroom finally. You felt the urge to go coming so fast you didn’t even think. You flipped the lid up and sat--- Your heart dropped. Your face flushed. As your butt cheeks made contact with the freezing cold water below, you let out a blood-curdling scream.

This is the first time this ever happened to you: you actually fell into the toilet.

Then the choir of cackling from the kitchen indicated that neither father or son felt sorry for you. What a great way to start off your morning. No wonder Frisk informed you to sit on the edge. The toilet was meant for the homeowner and his massiveness. You’d fall in no matter whether the toilet seat was up or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty well all I added was that you wanted to inform Asgore of your knowledge of the Six Souls and their deaths but was prevented because Frisk entered the kitchen. Also a bit more clarification in regard to his lack of motivation to become this god he had to be to break the Barrier; his children became a horrifying creature pretty much and he didn't want to end up like that. Also a tiny bit about the reasons he hid the information regarding Ozarina - aka he pretty much beat around the bush.  
> Thanks for reading as always.


	25. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human finally responds to the wanted ad. Following Asriel's advice, you look into their heart, hoping to find the goodness in there. However, that turns out to be a difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my absence. I've been sort of ill. I had to go to the emergency room earlier this week to find out I had a rather common health issue for women. Still, it's been causing me issues and I still haven't seen a specialist for it so I've been resting and taking it slow since a cause of it is also stress and I get stressed out sooooo easily. So I've been sleeping rather than writing. Plus other stuff. So yeah. Woops?  
> 05/15/2016 EDIT: I accidentally got some cultural information wrong in a part in regard to the applicant's misbehavior. My apologies on that. I don't share the background of the character so I was relying on research and it turned out my research led me to write something wrong. My point is to bring cultural accuracy to the table. So my apologies if any readers were offended.

February 8th came and the time to visit the deceased little prince came with it. He popped out of the flowers and breathed in the air like a fish out of water. But after wiping some of the petals off his sweater and fur and pulled at a stray seed that somehow got under his claw, he grinned that little grin that never ceased to make your whole body warm and greeted you like a cowboy would.

Asriel was close to beating his video game. He was finally catching those balls. His archery was making leaps and bounds. Time was passing for a boy whose time has stopped.

It was also still incredible to you that a flower would wilt then resurrect as the little goat Prince before dying and becoming the flower once again. It was incredible the dead came back to life monthly.

Frisk still had no clue what was the cause of this. He figured out the process was akin to an extreme version of molting. Flowey was literally turning a new leaf every moon cycle. Yet the cause was still unknown. Azzy kept on asking for him to continue bringing the flower up to the mountain at the dead of night without giving an exact answer as to why.

You tagged along as well and, unless you were withering away in a hospital or worse, you were intent on coming each and every time after. The mystery was too confusing. Plus you were still hearing those sniffles and, since that evening was - what you could only describe as the horror movie scene that occurred once a month - the Silent Hill Reenactment Night, the screams and shrieks. You wanted to know. You needed to know.

Asriel loaded up another arrow as he thanked you in whispers for what you did for him. You waved it off, saying it was nothing, which it truly was in your heart. Those big brown eyes and that innocent look could get you to do anything at this point. He was also quite dead. A person telling you to do something beyond the grave for them was something every smart person would do.

You noticed the deformity on his right hand as he rose his bow. _Wow, part of his pinky finger really is missing._

“The gardener will come soon.” He brought the bow up to eye-level and aimed. “She’ll be someone who isn't trustworthy at first. Even Frisk will judge her. But you gotta look deep in her Soul to see who she really is. She's a bit like you in that sense.” He drew the string of the bow back. “Keep faithful for me, yeah?” He released. He hit a bulls-eye, his first one.

As Asriel leapt around joyously, basking in the glory of his accomplishment, which Frisk made sure to congratulate him on, you stood in the sidelines, befuddled. The fact that he was pretty much able to see into or predict the future was even puzzling. The fact that he was confiding in you, not his brother, regarding what he’s seen on the other side… It was all just too jarring for you to handle.

“Hey, Frisk, can you buy me real arrows?”

“Okay, buddy, you hit your first bulls-eye. Don't get cocky over that. If you can do ten of them in a row, then maybe.”

You then yelled at Frisk about how he was actually considering purchasing a real live weapon for a little boy, which Asriel countered by claiming he was 580 years older than both of you. You then told him that he couldn't ride a roller coaster so he was still a little boy to you, much to his protest.

* * *

The next day, Frisk finally received a call for the gardening position. It was rare to find people who would travel far just to do gardening, especially someone so youthful-sounding according to the ambassador. The thing that caught your attention was the fact that Frisk mentioned the applicant was a woman. Asriel did say that _she_ is a bit like yourself. Frisk also mentioned she sounded a bit odd, never defining what odd meant. If you switched odd with untrustworthy, there was the second part Asriel mentioned as well. Still, you could be dead wrong about who you were assuming to be the person hired.

Tuesday arrived quickly. Frisk and you sat in his office ready to go at 11 am. The lingering smell of gooseberry pancakes was still wafting throughout the cottage. Flowey has been having a craving for the berries recently and Frisk and you went right along with it. He even bought vegan whipped cream to put on top of them. You were still thanking a higher being for creating the person who invented those pancakes. They were just that good.

“Who’s the applicant this time? You didn't inform me.”

“Well, Amarilla Rodriguez’s from a small town nearby Albuquerque. Native Spanish speaker but she can speak English just as well. There’s a certain spice to her that I picked up from our phone conversation. A bit nervous but everyone’s nervous when they talk to who they assume is their potential employer. I'll see how Mom likes her.”

“Speaking of which, is it a coincidence Toriel always brings humans here or is this planned?”

“Surprisingly a coincidence. She just has a way of sensing there's someone younger than her that's confused on the premises.”

“Huh.” That's all you could really say regarding the matter. That was indeed something very Toriel.

The sound of knuckles gently rapping against the front door drew your attentions to the situation at hand.

“Speak of the devil. Come in.”

The door opened and there stood Toriel in all of her grace. “Good morning, my children.”

You both greeted her the way you usually did.

“Huh. Flowey isn't in tow with you today, mom. That’s refreshing.”

You were beginning to think it was a habit of the flower Monster to terrify the living hell out of potential human employees on their first visit to the mount. You must pass the river of fire to get to the fun part, you guessed.

“Yes, I am just as surprised as you are. That is why I need to talk to you for just a moment before I head on my way.” She turned 180 degrees and talked to the person you couldn't see due to her mammoth size. “I will be just a moment. My apologies but you will have wait out here.”

“Oh, that's fine, ma’am.” The voice was an alto, definitely a young woman like Frisk mentioned. It reminded you of Undyne’s voice due to the energy and almost gruffness in it. There was more of a Mexican flair to the woman behind the queen’s however.

Toriel then gently closed the door behind her. With a rush to her step, that poise of hers never leaving her, she walked behind Frisk’s desk. She leaned down and talked in hushed tones to him. “Flowey did attack her.” The seriousness on her visage indicated she didn't utter a lie.

“Did someone else stop him?”

“No, I was the only one who saw and I had every intention on setting him aflame-” She didn't even bat a lash when she said her intentions. She always found a way to make your heart stop pumping from fear. “-yet I did not have to intervene. He… He stopped on his own.”

Frisk was wide-eyed. “He _stopped_?”

“I am just as shocked as you are. Before I could even summon a bullet, he withdrew his own. He claimed that her not being scared was boring to him and he skittered away.”

The boy looked at nowhere in particular, his chin resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk. “She wasn't scared.”

“No. Not at all. That is what I wanted to tell you about. There is something peculiar about this human. Even Jonathan screamed when Flowey attacked him and we know how he has been commended for his fearless action the week prior.” Toriel had a gleam of befuddlement in her eyes, her eyebrows knitted as she glanced at the aforementioned portal. You never realized how long Toriel’s eyelashes were until Asgore mentioned it in his story. They were incredibly lengthy. Still the look was worrisome to you. She just _knows_ how people act from the second she first lays her eyes on someone. Her not being positive in her own assumptions was concerning.

Frisk’s expression matched hers. “Thanks for the information, mom. This may end up being important later.”

The queen flashed a smile at her child. “Anytime, my son.” With that, she left the home, wishing the applicant good luck as she headed back to the school.

The young woman poked her head out from behind the doorway. “Uh, do I just come in or…?”

“Certainly.” Frisk gave her that friendly look he gave everyone.

The applicant then slid out from behind the wall and entered the home.

She reminded you of the first time you ate something Ricardo cooked. When you and him were roommates your junior year, he never cooked. In fact, you were the chef on Friday nights when you and your suitemates ate together. One night, he complained that he was tired of casserole so you threw your apron off and told him to do it. He shrugged the lazy way he always did and told you to move. An hour and a half later, he made some kind of stew. It didn’t look like much. In fact, it looked like it was going to taste bad. But then you put a spoonful in your mouth and you almost hit yourself from ever thinking it wasn’t going to be even appetizing. Ricardo’s stew was one of the best you ever had. It was bursting with flavor, another and another coming with every movement of your teeth. After you finished, you held your plate up, demanding he give you more.

Amarilla Rodriguez was short and stout, a little bit of a looker with no real fashion sense. She was, in plainest terms, average. Yet something about the young woman pulled you to question why you hadn't known her all your life. The sway of her voluptuous caramel hips swung with a hidden confidence. Her buttocks-length, straight hair, entwined into one thick braid, was shiny and black as licorice. Her lips were plump and plush, a daring orange tint on them. Her almond-shaped eyes with those dark chocolate irises were bursting with animation, the flick of her long, curly eyelashes as she blinked almost jolting you like eating something unexpectedly sour. The smell of cinnamon and roses followed her, the jungles and fields coming together to create something incredibly delicious.

Amarilla wasn’t average at all. There was something about her that made her one of the most attractive women in the world. And you wanted to know more and more about her.

“Hiya, I'm Frisk.” He offered her a hand.

The Latina jumped a bit. It was getting more and more obvious how wildly nervous she was. “Oh, uh, hey.” She shook his hand tensely.

“Please, sit.” He motioned to the seats in front of his desk.

She plopped into the seat. Her face lit up a bit when she did. “Oh, these are soft.”

“Yeah I hate sitting and sleeping on hard things so everything in here is pretty soft.”

Her lips curled into a charming smile, reminding you a bit of how a cat does. She’s finally calming. When you two locked eyes, she even gave you a ‘sup. You greeted her the same casual way. She was chill like chamomile. You liked that part about her already.

“So… Uh… Amarilla?” He noticed how she cringed. “I just butchered that didn’t I?”

“Yeah you did.” Damn was she honest. Her honesty stung like getting lemon juice in a open wound. “It’s Amarilla like _Amariya_ , not like an armadillo or whateva you just called me.”

Frisk and you let out a short laugh. She had a bit of comedy in her too. You kept on grinding more and more flavors out of her, weren’t you?

“Just call me Arma.”

“Arma?... Out of curiosity, why that? Wouldn’t it be more accurate to call you Ama?”

She scratched the back of her neck. “Yeah, it would be. My papi used to say I was gonna be tough as an armadillo’s skin one day. My papi used to also say my skin was gonna be hard and dry like an armadillo’s if I didn’t put lotion on.” The two of you guffawed at that. “So he calls me his little Armadilla, his little Arma after a while.”

“Aw, that’s super cute.”

Arma was beatific at his reaction. “Thanks.”

“Now, let’s get this interview over with, shall we?”

“Uh, yeah.” She waved her hands a bit before putting them in her lap. “Let's.”

“Before we begin, I just want to request that you be completely casual and honest with me, though I thought you will have any trouble doing that.”

Arma snickered. “Uh, how casual’re we talkin’?”

“... You can call me by my first name and curse if you want.”

Her dark chocolate eyes were huge. “Are you… Are you sure about that?”

“Positive. I want to see who you are. Besides, we’re not far apart in age. You’re only twenty-one.” He didn’t need to look at her resume on his desk.

“Are ya sure? I mean I’m a sailor when I curse.”

“If you’re a sailor, then I wanna see those sails bellowing.”

One last look of concern from her. “You’re sure?”

“Yep. Pretty sure.”

Then Arma let out a breath as if she was just pulled up from the waters she was drowning in. Her whole body relaxed, flopping into a more comfortable posture as if she were jelly. “Holyfuckingshitthankthegoodfuckin’Lord.”

And she was quite correct about being a sailor.

You laughed so hard you swore you teared up a bit. Frisk did as well. “Oh my god you weren’t kidding.”

“I’m not a good liar. Never been.”

“I can see. Honesty is a good thing to have. Now, let’s get into the down and dirty of what this job will entail.”

She nodded, ready to listen.

“As you already know, you’ll be a gardener on the campus. Well, it will be much more than that. There’s only one gardener who does the gardening around the entirety of Newer Home so we really need another one.”

“Only one? Only one person did the gorgeous stuff all around town?” Interesting. She was questioning about the details she saw, the way it made her feel, not the size of the task.

Frisk glanced at you for a second. He must have thought the same. “Yes, only one person. There is a bit of issues regarding this gardener.”

“Issues?”

“Yes. The best to explain this is… You want the long version or the short version?”

“Short.” She was firm about that. Her eyes darted across the room bit before looking back at Frisk.

“He’s been through _a lot of crap_. He’s done _a lot of crap_. Monsters’s lifespans can go up to the thousands. So that’s a long time to do and experience _a lot of crap_.”

“Oh…” She looked into her lap, sadness befalling her. “That’s pretty sad.”

“Yeah. It truly is.” Frisk’s lips mimicked hers. You both wished Asgore did not go through the things he did, did the mistakes he did. “I’m very worried that he might… hurt himself or worse.”

“Oh mi dio…” Oh my god. Being best friends with a Brazilian was coming into play now. The way her eyes creased showed the tenderness in her heart. She honestly did care.

“He doesn’t tell anyone how he’s feeling, what he’s thinking. But you would be working in close proximity of him every day so…”

“You want me to watch out for him?”

“ _Please._ ” He was so desperate that his almost plea sent a shiver down your spine.

Arma looked at her folded hands on her lap. “That’s a lot you’re askin’ of a little girl like me… I’ll do it though. I’ll do anythin’.” She was firm as hard candy. Nothing was going to bite through her resolve.

“Good." He nodded to himself for the briefest of moments before regaining his composure. "I have a couple of questions I have to ask regarding this.”

“Shoot ‘em. I’m ready for it.”

“Do you have experience dealing with people with depression?”

“Yeah, though not officially diagnosed or anythin’ like that. My papi showed a lot of symptoms of it.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” His eyes were practically shouting at her that he knew how she felt.

“Do you have experience befriending older people? The other gardener’s in his late 40s, early 50s according to Monster aging.” Of course he didn't mention that he's permanently in his late 40s, early 50s.

“... Not really. I don’t think I’d have trouble though. My papi used to say I’m in the shape of a friend in the makin’.” She put her hands on her hips as if that was her proudest achievement.

“Wonderful. Now the most important question of all: how good are you at gardening?”

“Uh… How do I describe it? Well, I guess I ain't an amateur. I’ve done flower shows before.”

“Nice Very nice.”

“Oh, thanks. Uh… I won first prize at the last one I was at.” “Really? What for?”

“Uh… I… I’ll show ya a picture. It’s the best way to explain it.” She went into her purse and took out her wallet. From her wallet, she took out a small photo and passed it to Frisk.

What he saw made his eyebrows almost fly off his face. “Oh my god.”

You got up and peered over his shoulder. No wonder he was so surprised. It was a picture of a perfectly healthy bloom of one of the golden flowers that grew on Mt. Ebott.

She twiddled her thumbs and looked away, embarrassed. “That’s Priscilla, one of the hardest flowers I got to bloom.”

“You… You were able to grow a golden flower…” He tore his eyes away from the photograph to look at her. “How?”

“I don’t know either. I just… I just was able to. It only lived long enough to survive the show. ”

“... This is an incredible achievement, you know that right?”

It was as if she never thought of that. “Huh? What’d ya mean?”

“You must know that those golden flowers only grow on and under Mt. Ebott. They’ll grow in any type of terrain, any season, anything; but only here. That’s why the Monsters still have a monopoly on the tea the leaves produce. No one’s sure why as of yet though. Is this your first time here?”

She nodded.

“This is so interesting - so interesting. It looks perfect too. I wonder how he’ll react. The gardener’s favorite flower is that one.”

“Really?... I like ‘em too. Priscilla was my one of my favorites to grow.”

“I can see that. Your eyes were sparkling as you talked about her.”

The applicant nearly hopped out of her seat due to the surprise. She then pushed a tuft of hair that loosened itself from the thick braid that laid on her back behind her ear. “Yeah, I'm a big dork ova flowers. I can go on for hours ‘bout them.”

“Oh don't be so embarrassed about something you're passionate about. My assistant babbles about novels all the time.”

You shot a glare at him. “Says the man who's up until the crack of dawn researching.”

He playfully rolled his eyes. “In any case, if you love something, you love something. Damn all the people that made you embarrassed to love flora the way you do.”

A genuinely sweet-as-sugar-cane smile curved her lips. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now-” He passed the photo back to its owner. “-Let's talk about you.”

She put it back into her wallet and put the wallet back into her bag. “Sure.”

“Why did you lie to me?”

Arma flinched, letting out an “eh” in response.

“Why did you lie about information that you didn't necessarily have to conceal to qualify for this job?”

“I… I don't-”

“Look, you were honest with me so I'll be honest with you. Ms. Rodriguez, I’m not stupid. I run every applicant’s background check through the police department here. You are the first person to lie about their information on their resume. First off, you lied about your current address. No one has lived at that address for over ten years. Then you lied about your work experience. There is none. Then even more about your education, honors, even your age. I was shocked to learn that last part. You're younger than me. Well, it's just by two years but even still.”

Arma could only stare at him. She claimed she was an honest person but she just proven to not be at all. The hot seat was only getting hotter and hotter for her, your and Frisk’s eyes eyes turning up the heat under her.

“Arma, why did you lie about things that you didn't need to lie about? Even with the real information, you’re still eligible for the position.”

Arma opened and closed her mouth several times trying to give an exact answer that seemed to not be there. After what felt to be hours, she folded her hands in her lap and sighed. “... Do I have to?”

“If you still want this position, then yes.”

She looked elsewhere, gathering herself. She bit her lip, rocked her knee. “Would it be enough to say it didn't have to do with the position but more myself, would that be good?”

Frisk shook his head. “Despite this being a gardening job, I can't have anyone who won't admit this information on staff. It's for the safety of the Monsters.”

Then she exhaled hard and long in immediate response. “Would it be enough to say that my life’s a _novela_ and I had to change the information so I could run from it?”

Frisk glanced at you for a split second. “... Huh?”

Arma huffed and swiped her hand through her hair before looking Frisk in the eye. “Do you want the short version of this or the long?”

“Long. I literally have all day for an explanation.”

She reluctantly nodded, as if agreeing with the realization in her head. “Yeah, I figured you’d say that.” Her voice trailed off as she let out a sharp groan. “Alright… How am I gonna explain this?"

She muttered to herself in her native tongue for a moment. You made a mental note to learn how to speak either Spanish so you could understand your possible coworker or Portuguese so you could crack jokes with Ricky. “Alright. Here we go. So let's go back to before I was born.”

“Do we have to?” Frisk clearly didn't want to.

“You asked for the long version so that's what you're gonna get." She sighed one last time before beginning her story.

"My papi and his family lived right by the border between the US and Mexico. He would travel from the borders for work, doing construction. One day, his coworkers all got together and bought some Powerball tickets. Turns out he hit the jackpot.”

“Wow, that’s incredible. How much did he win?”

“335 million dollars… Well, after taxes, it was 258 million but-”

“335 million dollars?!” Frisk and you got up out of your seats to shout that.

“Yep.” She said it so matter-of-factly.

It's incredibly rare to hear of anyone you knew winning the lottery. You and Frisk deserved to have the reactions you had. Then the two of you sat back into your appropriate seats.

“So he used part of the money to move his entire family to the States. Then I was born and we all lived a happy life until I was ten or so. Papi made a will ‘round then, decided that everythin’ was gonna go to my brother, sister, and I, equally in thirds. Don’t know how he did it but he did. But…”

You saw a twinge of sadness on her face but she practically shook the feeling off of her. “The unexpected happened so he had to change the will so that the money would go to my sis and I. So you would think he would just divide the estate in half but he didn’t. For good reason too. My sister… She’s _evil_ and _connivin’_ and such a…”

She clenched her hands into fists as if trying to squeeze out the sourness inside. “... such a _bitch_ to everybody. Plus, she practically burns money. So Papi decided that little by little I would get more and more of the estate until, finally, I was the sole benefactor.

 She used to bully me a lot when I was growin’ up. I would look at how other sisters were supposed to be and look at her and just think about how cruel she was to me. But when she found out she was written out of the will… Everythin’ got worst.”

“How bad are we talking here?”

“... Threats of murder.”

You could hear a flock of birds fly away from miles away that is how quiet almost the entire mountainside was at that moment.

“She’s tried everythin’ and failed: stranglin’, smotherin’, poisonin’ - oh she just loves poisonin’ me - electrocution, hitmen, even throwin’ me into the Rio Grande. After I washed up on the riverbanks a couple of miles from the bridge she flung me over, I realized I had to run away. So for the past three years, I've been runnin’ away from her. I can never settle for too long, give my real information to employers like you.

When I heard about a job openin’ up here, I…”

“You thought this would be the safest place, that this is the last place she'd look for you.”

“Yeah. Pretty much. If I didn't have to lie on the forms, I wouldn't have.”

Silence filled the room yet again. You could almost grab the tension in the air.

You had no clue what Frisk was thinking, his expression unreadable. Then the corners of his mouth tugged upward, making a nice grin on his face. “Well, I can tell you that you were right about your life being a soap opera. Your story is one of the… most unique I've ever heard-”

“Look, I understand if you don't-”

“Yet I believe it.”

Arma’s eyes were wide as saucers, her mouth slightly agape. You were in a similar state. You couldn't believe Frisk actually thought her story was factual. None of it made sense at all. But if Frisk, the ambassador of an entire race, could believe a ridiculous recollection, you told yourself you should too.

“I've heard more outrageous. Seriously, if you end up being hired, sit down and talk with either Gerson or Undyne when they visit. Their stories are pure insanity.”

She could only nod her head. Frisk did have a good point. Undyne was the kind of woman to have crazy happenings occur to her on a daily basis. You still did not know of this Gerson him and the Monsters kept on mentioning so you weren't sure what he meant. Still, you prepared yourself to meet the Hammer of Justice.

“Now, if it was just my opinion, you'd probably be hired.” Probably. That was a first. He mostly used affirmatives when saying opinions like this. He wasn't sure of his own opinion. “But it's not just my own. I'll be giving you a tour of the campus now. Along the way, I'll tell a bit more about your duties here along with meeting some of the people, human and Monster, you'll be seeing on a daily basis.”

“Wait, hold up, there's humans besides you and this one over here?” She pointed at you with her thumb.

“Yes. If you end up being hired, you'll be staying with my assistant and the two other humans on the mountain in the guesthouse next door.”

“Oh… Cool.”

The three of you got up then and exited the house. Arma walked ahead to the door to the Academy as Frisk pulled you aside.

“Okay, I hope to all goodness that Dad gives me the okay to hire her.”

“Why?” You knew the answer already but you just wanted to hear him say it.

“She's attractive as hell.” You could only slap yourself at his comment. You were right on the money. “She's got this confidence to her that's just _so_ freakin’ hot. Oh, plus those curves of hers. And those thighs?” He feigned swooning.

“Pick up your jaw, lover boy. Maybe she's a lesbian.”

“But heterosexuality is the most common sexuality on the planet.” He did have a point but you didn't want to give him that.

Arma must have noticed the commotion behind her because she stopped walking and turned halfway around. She then looked at Frisk’s eyes and where they were staring. He just couldn't stop being an ass man, even at work. When she realized what was going on, a huge smirk cracked her face in two. She slapped her ass teasingly just before going into the building as if not a thing occurred.

The screech Frisk let out was inhuman.

* * *

Keep faithful, look into her Soul, see who she really is - that's what Asriel told you to do. It was becoming difficult to do so. Arma earned two pins already and it was obvious Frisk was itching to give her the third.

The first was earned when you all bumped into Monster Kid. He came up behind Frisk, attempting to scare him, but ended up scaring the applicant instead. She shouted something along the lines of, “holy shit, you’re a lizard!” You learned that MK had a expertise in comebacks that afternoon when he shouted back, “holy crap, an Oompa Loompa’s on the tour!” You also learned that the applicant’s head was as hot as a volcano just waiting to erupt. Luckily Frisk is good at reading the atmosphere. He was able to drag MK away for a brief moment to cool both of their heads. MK has always been sensitive about his appearance due to his physical disability, you noticed quickly. The sighs, the frowns when he looked at himself in the mirrors in the entrance corridor, his gaze always set on his shoulders and where two arms should be. He made sure to remind Frisk of that. After calming him down, Frisk made sure to give Arma a pin, claiming it was an apology for the lizard Monster’s behavior. You knew the pin was earned because of what she said about him. Frisk and MK are long-time pals. He wasn’t going to let a person scorn his friend, intentional or not, and get away with it.

The second was earned when you all visited Asgore. She was antsy from the get-go when Frisk mentioned she was going to meet the king. You knew not to be frightened. It was just big ol’ Mr. Dad Guy after all. But Arma’s soul practically left her body and she said something under her breath before apologizing and running back into the school. When Frisk went back in and just continued the tour as if normal, he asked you what did “chupacabra” meant. That was one of the few words you knew in another language. It was a large blood-sucking creature of urban legend, sometimes misinterpreted as the devil. Arma had pretty much called him the devil. So she earned her second pin.

You assumed the worst - the absolute worst. You assumed that Arma was as bad as all of the other men and women that were given the basketball treatment. You assumed the young woman was a liar and just plain awful to the Monsters.

But then you remembered the little prince’s words - be faithful for me.

If Asriel was right about one thing, he was certainly right to not point fingers so fast. So you found a way to stop your usual thought process long enough to metaphorically sit down and think about what he meant by that.

Toriel thought there was something odd about her. Frisk thought there was something odd about her. Even Flowey, the merciless murderer he is, stilled his bloodthirst. Something was definitely up and maybe, just maybe, something up wasn’t a bad thing.

As you all entered the lobby, you thought about it. There _was_ something odd with her - her reactions. Flowey said he didn’t want to kill her because it would be boring to do so. Why would a person with insatious murder urges stop his blade? Because when you, Lena, and Jonathan came, you were all one thing at that time: scared. You were afraid of injury, death. That’s why you all reacted the way you did. Then why did Flowey stop then? Because Arma didn’t react the way he wanted to. Because Arma wasn’t scared. But when she ran into MK, she nearly leapt out of her skin. She reacted the way a person afraid of insects would when they saw one: flee… _Reminder: Tell Sans the pun I just walked right into._ Regardless, she obviously doesn’t have a fear of Monsters, maybe even the scariest of them all. She has a fear of certain animalia, like reptiles and maybe even goats since she reacted the way she did with Asgore.

Why she called Asgore such an awful thing, you weren’t sure but something told you to cast doubt in Frisk’s judgement, so much that you pulled the ambassador into the auditorium, unlocked for the later part of the tour, and asked him to give her a second chance. It wasn’t exactly faith but it was definitely something.

“Something’s up with her and I know you noticed.”

“I have.” _At least he noticed._ “She's either showing her true colors or---”

“You know good and well that's not what I mean. She's a fearful woman but she's not afraid of the Monsters. Have you noticed how she was relaxed around some students but she was on high alert with others? You know how the other guests that were kicked out acted. They blurred the images together. She’s not doing that.”

“What are you asking?”

“Have… Something is just telling me to have faith in her.”

Frisk looked stunned. “Are you asking me to ease up on a questionable guest who lied on her resume and has the most unbelievable backstory in the history of the universe?”

You stood tall. _Time to get my point across._ “Yeah. Yeah I am.” Frisk could only look at you. “When you kicked out the other guests, that was for good reason. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, they proved that their presence and influence on Monsterkind wouldn't be good. But right now, Arma is throwing up red flags and blue stop signs of all sorts and I know you are harboring doubts. You can’t just cast your judgement with doubts, at least that’s how this country’s judgement system works.”

“But it's not about my opinion. It's about how she is around everyone. And she's proving to not be a good influence, no matter how much doubt in my heart I have-”

“But you have doubt. And I thought it was about your opinion.”

Frisk glanced away for a second before standing the formal way he did when he was with guests. “Fine. I'll give her a chance. But if she proves me wrong, she's gone.”

He walked to the doors and put his hand on the door handle. “She's going to be working for the King.” He swung the door open, the warm light from the lobby leaking into the dark auditorium. “Don't forget that either.”

The two of you left and there was the one thing you didn't want to see. Arma was obviously paralyzed in fear. Dina stood before her with her head cocked to the side. Her hanging out with Ruffhauser was giving her new habits it seemed.

“Uh… Are you okay?,” the kindergartner inquired.

“Eh? Yeah, uh, totally.”

Dina’s eyes glanced at where Arma had pinned her two pins on her blouse. The look of pure sorrow on her face was unbecoming of the usually chipper girl. “Is… Is it my fault? I'm really sorry if it is.”

The human then quickly dismissed that thought. She got on her knee and reassured, “No no, mija, it's not your fault. It's mine…” Realization hit her like a brick. “It's my fault…”

Dina was confused as you were.

“Hey, uh, I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier… How do I explain this…” After a second or two of thought, Arma sat right on the tile floor, legs crossed as if she was sitting on grass or something more appropriate.

You glanced at Frisk. His expression was unreadable.

“I’m afraid of lizards. Not like you though!” She shook her hands, trying to prove her point. “Like the little ones you see on the road ‘n’ stuff. I have a mean big sis who used to bully me. Where I used to live, there were tons of geckos that built their little houses in the area. One day, she grabbed a ton of them and stuffed them into my rain boots and… When I put my feet into them, they came bursting of them, crawling up my legs and stuff.”

“Oh, that sounds really scary.” Dina was actually sympathetic towards her. You as well. Just imagining that was a horrifying thought in itself. “Yeah, so I'm real sorry if I made you sad. I didn't mean to. I'm trying my best to put on my big girl pantalones-” She made a gesture of pulling up her pants, causing Dina to giggle. “- and get over it but it's surprisingly a lotta work. I freaked out early with another Monster like you and I made him upset.”

“Oh, okay. I totally feel ya.” The kindergartner nodded her head, her bow dangerously close to falling off her head, to make sure she got that point across. She leaned in, whispering loudly, “Don't tell anyone but I'm super afraid of spiders. They're really creepy. That's why I always avoid the spider-run booths at the fairs.”

“There’s spider Monsters too?!” Arma looked mortified.

Then the two burst out laughing. You turned to Frisk with an unbreakable grin on your lips. You were right about the applicant. She wasn't a bad person deep down.

The clatter of claws came from the nearby staircase and there came MK. When he saw his sister, he smiled. When he saw who was chuckling with his sister, he frowned. “Oh. It's you.”

“Oh c’mon, bro. Don't be such a meanie. The guest is super nice.”

MK looked away, mumbling something dark under his breath.

“Wait. You're his sister?” Arma pointed to him.

“Uh huh. He’s super awkward because he's going through somethin’ called puberty but he's a good bro.”

“Ugh, c’mon Dee, really?”

“Yeah really, bro.”

Arma then scratched the back of her neck. “Holy crap, I'm so sorry about earlier. I seriously didn't mean to say that.” The way her eyes gleamed and creased, the way her eyebrows furrowed; she meant it with every fiber of her Soul. “I know I can't take back what I said and I know it hurt you but I feel awful and guilty about it.”

Monster Kid was surprised, very surprised. He looked down at his sister, as if a kindergartner knew what to do. All she did was smile and nod up at him. Then he looked at the floor before looking the human in the eye. “I… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you that. Super messed up, ya know.”

You didn't think you could smile any bigger but you found a way.

“Uh, how we start off on a different foot, yeah?”

Arma cocked a brow before settling into a lopsided smile. “Uh, sure. I'm Amarilla but you can just call me Arma.”

“Arma?... Cool. That's a really cool sounding name. I'm Roary but everyone calls me Monster Kid, MK for short.”

“MK? That's pretty badass too.”

“You think so?” A big grin cracked his face in two. “Thanks.”

“Uh, can I ask you one thing? I don’t mean to be rude but-”

“You wanna know about my arms.”

Arma looked at her feet before nodding.

“Crystallization Syndrome - Crystalisis for short. It’s a hereditary thing. Pretty much, the magic in my body randomly started to solidify and crystallize until…” He winced at just thinking about what happened. “... necrosis occurred. Then my arms broke off and shattered into a million pieces.”

The Latina looked horrified from what she heard. In your heart, you desired to give the teenage boy a big hug. He deserved one. “I’m… I’m so sorry. That must’ve been painful.”

“Not really. It didn’t hurt. Still was scary as all heck.”

“That too… Very much that too.” Arma then put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re pretty cool, y’know. Super brave too. Telling anyone that is hard.”

He smiled sheepishly. “… Thanks.”

“No problemo. Now, I don’t know about how this school works but I think you gotta head back to class.”

MK looked around in shock. “Oh crap, you’re right. You too, Dee. Mrs. Dreemurr is probably worried.”

The two siblings then went back to class, but not before both looked back at the guest once. Once the siblings were gone, the applicant turned towards you and Frisk. “Can we go back to Asgore? I… I got somethin’ to say to him too.”

“Of course.” Frisk was beaming bright at her. “He's probably still in the Courtyard.”

Arma then led the way. You punched Frisk lightly in the hip, informing him that he was a jackass for not believing in her. You could just hear Azzy’s voice, telling you that he told you so in a singsong voice. He certainly would be right. There was goodness in her. Fear, yes, but goodness too. Plus she did something the other guests didn't - apologize, learn from her mistakes as well. The others didn't even realize what they said were wrong.

She was a human that wasn't static, that was able to change her ways to better herself. That was the kind of human everyone wanted on the mountain, a little Arma like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out, Amarilla actually means "yellow", hence the chapter title. Ama actually means "she loves" as well, compared to Arma which means "weapon". I actually thought for like five minutes that Arma didn't have an exact definition then I past by a sign that had the word clearly written on it in a sentence. Huh. Fate is a good thing, eh?  
> Papi also means "father".  
> I hope you guys like her. Her story is ridiculous and... You know what? She's actually just ridiculous in general. But I hope you push past the puff to see the sweet person she is. I'd insert some sort of emoticon or emoji of a woman crying happy tears but emoticons aren't classy.  
> This chapter was pretty rushed in my opinion so it will be edited a bit in the future. I prefer quality over quantity above all so I will make sure I deliver higher quality chapters in the long run.


	26. Where Magic Can and Magicant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amarilla formally meets the king and Frisk casts his judgment of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this being late. I was being lazy. In regards to my health for those who were concerned (thank you by the way!) I'm much better. Just gotta take it easy for a little while and I will hopefully be back to good health.

The guest played with her fingers first. Then her hair. Then she finally slapped her cheeks and put on her game face. It was as if she was preparing for war. Frisk and you knew that wasn't the case. She was just preparing to go to Asgore for the second time that day.

“Are you ready?” It seemed Frisk wondered that just as much as you.

“I'm r-ready as I'll eva be.” You could hear her gulp as the ambassador opened the glass doors.

The sun was shining bright on the grass and bushes and trees and Asgore Dreemurr. He was placing a plant, barely sprouted, from a pot into the dirt when you approached him. “Oh, howdy again, my son and friend.” He got off of the grass, took off his gloves and put them in his pants pocket, and waved a hello. He smiled the pleasant way he always did. He kept that on when he locked eyes with Arma. “And how do you do, human?”

The teenage girl gulped down her cowardliness and stepped up in front of him. “I- I'm…”

The gardener chuckled good-heartily. “There's no need to be afraid. You're too young to be getting so easily frightened.” The easygoing expression seemed to quell the fear in her heart. She sighed before looking into the king’s kind eyes. “I… I’m pretty dang awful today.”

He pouted. “Oh. May I ask why?”

“Because I… 'Cause I said somethin’ awful about you earlier and I'm so sorry ‘bout it.” Arma then formally apologized to him, making sure that she mentioned how guilty she was about what occurred. You felt good, seeing her say those three simple words with such passion. She meant it. She really meant it.

“You’re one of the few to apologize.” Asgore chortled for a moment due to the teen's obvious befuddlement before casting his gaze on some of the hedges. You never could understand how he got them to be so perfectly shaped. “Many humans have come and gone to this side of the mountain. Many were kind and open to us. Many others weren't so kind. Some were so mean that they had to be removed from the settlement by force.”

A frown crossed his face, his expression sadly thoughtful. He then turned to the young woman with a perk in his movement. “I already knew from when you came here that you had good intentions within you; a bit scared but it's healthy to be fearful. I understand how hard it is to apologize. I understand quite well.” His expression flashed darkness for just a second. A minute shiver ran down your spine. “And I honestly didn't hear a word of what you said earlier. All is forgiven, human.”

Arma nodded quickly but the guilt still resided on her features. “I… I said somethin’ very awful to ya, like _real_ awful. I-... Can I explain?”

“Well, if it'll help you loosen up, then absolutely.” There was a certain playfulness that tugged the corners of his mouth upward.

She looked at her feet before beginning. “When I was little, my favorite animals were goats. The owner of the farm next door to my house used to let me play with them. I liked ‘em immediately. Super chill animals, ya know? We’d nap together on the grass and everythin’.” A kittenish smile crossed her lips.

The goat cocked a brow before chuckling lightly. Imagining her as a small child, curled up next to a herd of goats as they all took an afternoon snooze, rotted your teeth.

“My sister bullied me a lot when I was little. She used my love for ‘em against me. She used to say that goats were little devils, that they'll turn on me one day and drag me to hell by headbuttin’ my soul outta my body. Of course, that sounded stupid. So I asked my papi about it. Turns out what she said was sort of true. Goats are usually associated with the evilness of this world in my religion. Plus she started talkin’ to me about some weird lizard thing that drinks the blood of goats for dinner - we call it the chupacabra - and I'm terrified of lizards too so… Pretty much I ended up being completely frightened by them. I thought I wasn't afraid anymore. I was totally chill around Toriel and stuff. But when I saw you, I…”

Asgore gently placed his clawed hand on her head, which she shrunk away from at first but quickly allowed it, and softly patted her. “Everyone has their fears. You know, I'm actually afraid of rivers.”

Arma peered up at him with these big, innocent eyes only a child would have. You found it heartwarmingly cute. “Rivers?”

“When I was just a boy, I nearly drowned in one. Some of my companions when I was young had the ability to breathe underwater. Wondrous gift, really. I learned the hard way I couldn't. I ended up jumping into dangerous rapids one afternoon and nearly met my end. Luckily my brother fished me out. It's been almost a thousand years and I still take a few steps away from the river’s edge thanks to that experience.”

“That… That makes a lot of sense. Sorry you’re still scared of that.”

“It's fine. That's why I live on a mountain where there's none of them!”

Arma snorted at that. Then another and another. Soon the two were in stitches. There was something radiant about the two chuckling together like that. They were quite different from each other. Asgore’s huge and Arma’s tiny. Asgore’s polite while Arma’s extremely casual to the point that it might be rude. Yet as they stood in the cold laughing there was something beautiful that formed between them. A flower of friendship was budding and you were sure when it bloomed it'd be one that last for years.

When the two were done, Arma looked at her toes again, a frown lingering.

“You still looked troubled.”

She shivered and you knew that wasn't from the snow.

“Everyone has something they're afraid of. You're not the first to have a bit of fear of myself. Even my son’s assistant over there was shaking in their boots when I first met them.”

You looked away. You saw a bird land in the grass nearby. As you attempted to shove your complete embarrassment down, you also attempted to figure out what kind of bird that was.

Asgore laughed at your reaction. “I was never upset from your reaction. You know, a priest actually came here one day - very nice fellow - and when he first saw me, he actually fainted and even I wasn't offended by that.”

“F-Fainted?”

“Yes. Turned out he had a heart condition that gave him fainting spells and he swore I did look like the devil incarnate for a split second.”

“Huh. Was he alright after?”

“Oh, of course. In fact, he helped us create the human student exchange program we have at the Academy now. Father Pablo is a big supporter of education after all and he loves helping students gain opportunities to expand their horizons.”

“That's… That's really nice.”

“Then why are you still glum, human?”

Arma twiddled her thumbs before sighing and speaking. “Well, I feel awful I ‘cause you’re my papi’s favorite Monster so…”

“You feel that you're hurting his good intentions as well.”

Arma nodded. “I mean, he _really_ liked you. He called you _Asgoro el Grande_ , which, uh, means Asgore the Great. He supported you from the start. He thought you're so badass with your cape and gold armor and big ass trident. Whenever you showed up on tv, he'd get all excited and crud too. He'd say that Asgore the Great was humbling us with his presence.”

Asgore’s smile was so big you thought he’d break his snout in half.

“He… He also liked you b-because… He understood what it’s like to lose a son to humanity’s fear.” The smiles were gone and the bird on the grass flew away. Arma hiccuped. She wiped at her eyes but the quickly forming tears were starting to spill out.

Asgore looked down at her with the purest of tenderness. He opened his arms out to her. “Human.”

“Don't look at m-me like that…”

“Human?”

She shook her head. “P-Please don't…”

“It's okay. You can talk to me about it.”

“... You look like papi…” She couldn't take it. The teen ran into his arms and hugged him tight. Asgore returned it, rubbing her back consolingly. The embrace of the king was surely like the embrace of every good-hearted father, warm and safe and everything comforting in this world. She needed that right now.

As she wept, Asgore turned to his child with the resolve of a commander blazing off of his form. “She's the one. Now take those blasted pins off of her.”

Frisk’s smile was bright as the morning sun. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

* * *

Amarilla cried for a little while. Asgore didn't rush anything. He stayed practically perfectly still, willing to hold her as she let her feelings out. Frisk and you joined in on consoling her at some point as well. Frisk certainly was talented at it, being able to bring her down quickly. He really was good at reading the atmosphere. You'd give him that.

At one point she did let go of the goat. At one point the four of you made the journey to his home, making sure to avoid prying eyes. And at one point, you all gathered at his dining table. The fireplace crackled with fire magic blazing inside it. Blankets were wrapped around you and the other two humans in the room. You  _were_ out in the freezing cold for long enough. All three of you probably had colds resting in your chests now. The famous tea produced by Monsterkind just finished brewing in all of your mugs and you hoped drinking it would knock it out of you at least. For some reason, there was a fifth mug placed at the very end of the table, as if another guest should be there. You ignored it.

Arma's eyes were still red and probably stung. After seeing Frisk and you drink your cupfuls, she took a short swig of the tea. Her whole face lit up like a firecracker. “Wow, this is good.”

“It's one of my favorites. The tea of the golden flowers that grow here on the mountain are incredible. A mug or two’s wonderful for soothing body, mind and soul.”

She looked into her mug and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Now if you don't mind me inquiring…”

She set the mug down on the table with a gentle clink. “You wanna know about what happened to Indigo.”

“... Very much so. Please excuse me. Was it recent?”

“No. It happened when I was ten... Indigo had always wanted to be in the army. He liked helpin’ people and he wanted to help people where there was few who could. He was stationed in the Middle East his entire time as a soldier. Never had anythin’ bad to say about his time there. His troop was close with each other and the townspeople that lived nearby the base were very nice.

The day it happened his squadron was drivin’ to an hospital to give out supplies. The car drove over a… a l-landmine. Everyone in the car died instantly but he passed while on the way to the emergency tents. The doctor that was with him when he died told us that he didn't complain about the pain. He only kept on askin’ if my family and I were safe.

He… He was always so strong, so selfless...

I'm real sorry about cryin’ earlier. I never gotta chance to let it out. I had to be strong for my papi. His happiness died when Indigo died - his health too. So I had to grow up fast so I could be there for him. I… I never really mourned over him. Everything happened so fast and-”

Asgore put his hand on top of hers. “I understand. I understand quite well.” His eyes gleamed his empathy.

Arma’s eyes twinkled when he said that. She rubbed her eyes again and sniffled. “Thanks… Y’know, I don’t understand why you get so much bs. You’re a pretty nice guy. In fact, everyone I met today was nice.”

“That’s how Monsters are, I suppose. Not all are as nice as the Monsters you met today. We can be judgmental, envious, and a plethora of negativity just as much as humanity can be. In the end, however, we’re made up of love, hope and compassion. In the end, there’s a bit of light in us. Humans however can be all darkness. Some humans will never understand us and that’s fine. As long as someone does understand… That’s what counts.”

The human woman nodded, swirlin’ her tea a bit before taking another sip. “Y’know, why is it just called golden flower tea? Don’t the flowers have a name?”

“Ah, yes they do actually. We’re currently in the process of having the flowers officially named in the scientific community… Oh darn, it seems I don’t remember the genus name.”

“ _Ulex magicanus_ ,” Frisk clarified.

“Thank you, my son.” Asgore gently rubbed Frisk’s head, earning a giggle from the boy. “The flowers are officially dedicated to my deceased daughter, Chara. She adored those flowers when she was alive. Chara’s Flower doesn’t have a good ring to it however so I was asked to come up with another name. One day, I overheard Toriel and our head of security- have you met Sans yet?”

Arma shook her head.

“Oh, you’ll be seeing him today. Anywho, Toriel and him were duking it out with pun after pun. It was torturous and I stopped listening in after a while. But then I heard Toriel make a magic pun, something along the lines of ‘it seems you have the ability to magic can’t'. I was then inspired to call the flowers Magicants.”

You and Frisk cringed just a bit at the awfulness of the name. Those poor flowers, doomed to be called something that was the product of the pun a man's ex-wife came up with.

“Huh. That’s an… interesting name.” 

Asgore’s face was bright with hope. Cripes, the poor guy really thought that was a good name. “I think so too. It indicates with how they’re able to grow.”

“What do ya mean?”

“Magicants only grow on Mt. Ebott thanks to magic. They seem to feed off of the magical residue my subjects have used for centuries that was left over in the land and water.”

“Magic?... Then how in the world…?,” she muttered to herself thoughtfully.

Frisk nudged Arma from across the table. “Show him Priscilla.”

The teen then dug into her wallet and pulled out the photograph once more. She passed it shyly to the king, explaining again the story regarding the flower in it.

There was an energy that just jolted him alive when he saw the flower. “How… How in the world did you do this?”

“I dunno. I changed the soil twice a week ‘cause it literally turned ashy. I watered it once every three weeks ‘cause the soil would be wet practically foreva. I left it in my closet for the majority of the time I was growin’ it so I could simulate somethin’ like a cave. After all of that, somehow, it bloomed. It died right after the show I presented it in.”

“Oh, you do gardening shows regularly?”

She nodded. “It’s how I paid the rent. Plus, I… I love plants and nature and all of that bullshit. Being able to help give life to something so beautiful just… It’s wonderful.”

He returned the photograph to its owner. “I can tell. Your eyes were sparkling like stars when you mentioned how you took care of little Priscilla here. Plus I can see the love and care you put into growing this. The petals are gold as the sun and the stems are green as the forests. Many Monsters can’t get one to bloom as wonderfully as you did.”

“Aw shucks. Thanks, man.” She was genuinely flattered. She put the picture away then returned to sipping her tea.

“Magicants drain all life from the soil which is why the soil in Priscilla’s pot turned that awful gray. They are also very hardy flowers so they don’t need to be watered often. They bloom anywhere and everywhere so I’m sure giving them some sun wouldn’t do any harm.

None of the scientists on the mountain are sure why magic seems to help them grow like normal flowers do. Once you put a seed in the dirt here on Ebott, they sprout like weeds. Regardless, if you think _magicant_ grow them, you’re quite mistaken.”

Asgore almost immediately realized what he said. He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “This is what I get for dragging Sans and Jonathan out to help clear the snow.”

Frisk put a supportive hand on his father’s shoulder, though the smirk on his face said otherwise. “Don’t feel bad. I bust them out all of the time now. I got a funny bone now thanks to Mom and Sans.” When he realized what he said, he put his face in his hands. “It never ends.”

Arma and you looked at each other and burst out laughing. That bonehead invaded your speech once again… Oh dang it. You guffawed at your own mind making up bad puns as well.

As the laughter died, Frisk peered at Arma with the sweetness of a child, his chin resting on his hand. “You know you got the job, right?”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“You got the job. You're hired. You'll be working here. Yada yada.” He waved his free hand in the air to emphasize the number of ways he could say that. “You passed my test and Newer Home’s gardener likes you a lot.”

Her expression was blank, her mind most likely trying to process this information with no real connections connecting in her head.

Frisk's grin widened, trying to contain himself from laughing. “You do realize that you're sitting across from the gardener, right?”

She then slowly looked up at Asgore as if he was the most incredible sight she’s ever seen. “Oh my god.”

The hircine Monster snorted. “Well, I am a king but definitely not a god.”

“This makes so much sense.”

“You did prove yourself quite well this afternoon. You have a love for nature and an understanding, caring heart. You fit the bill quite well.”

Frisk’s phone buzzed and he quickly apologized. His father just as swiftly told him there was no need to be sorry. The human nodded and answered. After a couple of affirmations and one very drawn out “no”, Frisk ended the call with a goodbye and hung up. “Sans and Papyrus are ready to rock and roll when you are, Dad.”

“Perfect. I was just thinking we should head on over. We can always come back for lunch.”

You cheered internally. You hadn't had lunch with him for a while, especially since the clock was ticking for Frisk’s next conference. You were sure Arma would enjoy it too. His sandwiches were the bomb.

* * *

You were all gathered in the school entrance corridor. Frisk and the skeletal brothers stood in front of the staircase that led to the lobby. Arma was before them. Asgore and you stood on the sidelines to watch. You had no words to say on this matter. The gardener didn't seem to have any as well, only curiosity.

Frisk began, “So I’m going to be honest with you like how you've been honest with everyone here. I lied to you a lot today.”

Arma crossed her arms, “You lied to me?”

“I had to. My deepest apologies.”

She poked her lip out. “You're slightly forgiven.”

“Slightly?”

“Slightly.”

He snickered. “I'll be taking your forgiveness, little as it may be, then. Anyway, I lied to you regarding a couple of things. The most important was my role today. I work not only as the ambassador of the Monsters but the judge of humanity for the Monsters. And today, I judged you.”

Like you and the other humans that came to the mountain, Arma was shocked at his statement.

“Sans, Papyrus, if you may.”

“‘course. monsterkind has no right to judge humans just as how humans have no right to judge us. we leave the judgment to a human, which is boy wonder over there.” Sans nudged Frisk’s arm with his elbow, earning chuckles from everyone in the hall, even his brother surprisingly.

“MY BROTHER AND I ACT AS HIS EXECUTIONERS FROM TIME TO TIME. AND TODAY, WE WERE ABOUT TO.” Papyrus’s shoulders slumped. “THAT WOULD HAVE STUNK. NO ONE’S EVER CALLED THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUGAR SKULL BEFORE. YOU’RE A COOL HUMAN, NOT AS COOL AS THE OUTRAGEOUSLY COOL ME HOWEVER.”

“you see those shiny pins on your shirt? yeah, those don’t represent anything good. frisk gives them out when a human visitor does something morally wrong -words, actions, i could go on all day.”

“THE FIRST ONE, THE TRIANGLE, REPRESENTS THAT THE HUMANS ARE WARY OF YOU. THE SECOND, THE INVERTED TRIANGLE, REPRESENTS THAT THE MONSTERS SHOULD BE WARY OF YOU. THE FINAL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH, REPRESENTS… WELL… VERY, VERY BAD THINGS.”

“and, well,” the security guard shrugged, “you did things to earn ‘em.”

“I know my father has fangs and all but he doesn't use them to suck the life out of people, I swear.”

The teenager tittered, guilt coursing through her. Frisk just had to apply salt to that wound that was already bandaged up.

“I was about to give you the third - I really was - but my assistant pulled me to the side and told me to be patient, to put a little faith in you. And for once, I actually listened to them.” Everyone in the hall guffawed then. You swore he was only hard-headed with you, but oh, if his mother or father or a preschooler asked anything of him, he'd make sure it was top priority. You frowned, trying to keep your bitterness to yourself.

“And when I returned you did something something that's hard for everyone to do when they make a mistake - you apologized. It's hard to say sorry to anyone. It's hard for even me to do it sometimes. My assistant and I got into an argument a month or so ago and it took everything in my heart to apologize. Yet you did it with every bit of your soul as soon as you realized your wrongdoings. Plus, you made sure to explain how guilty you were, even going on to explain why you reacted the way you did and hoping that you'll improve in the future. You didn't have to do all of that but you went the extra mile to make sure those who were affected by your misdeeds understood your grief.

It takes a lot of bravery to do what you did today and you have proven to certainly be brave. We need people who are willing to set aside their pride on this side of the mount. We need people like you here.”

“what we're also trying to say is… thanks for being a good person.” Sans's permanent grin curved into something more natural, more calming.

Arma scratched the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly. “Uh, no prob. I have one question. Do ya mind…?”

“Of course. Shoot it.”

“... What would’ve happened if I didn't stop? What if I kept on blabberin'?”

Frisk and Sans said in unison, “You’ll see soon enough.”

Papyrus and Asgore said right along with them, “I hope you never have to find out.”

She nodded slowly, obviously startled by their answer.

Sans closed his eyes, his hands in his pockets as usual. “i have a question for you too.”

She responded the same way Frisk did, giving him permission to ask away.

“why are you so weird?”

The now newly-hired gardener then put her hands on her hips, her expression agitated. “ _Excuse me, pendejo_?” You felt all the blood practically jump ship out of your body. Something told you not to touch Arma and her quickly accessible wrath with a ten-foot pole.

Everyone was shocked by Sans's question. Even Papyrus was shocked at him, exclaiming, “SANS, THAT’S NOT A VERY NICE QUESTION.”

The shorter of the two skeletons waved his bony hands quickly to the rhythm of his statement before shoving them back where they belonged - his hoodie pockets. “waitwaitwait, hear me out. you all have been wondering that too. i ain’t talking about you specifically - I mean, c’mon, the last person who should be calling someone weird is a skeleton - I’m talking more about your fears and lack thereof.”

Arma let out an “eh” full of befuddlement.

“tori came by earlier and asked to tail you while on the ‘tour’, claiming you acted weird around flower boy. ‘course i was confused about why she was bothered but she’s my boss after all so i did it."

As Sans continued, you turned to Asgore and whispered to him, "He was following us?"

He looked quite surprised. "What? You didn't notice? I know you were staring at the extra mug on the table earlier so I assumed you did."

You hadn't. Not even a bit... You made a mental note to be more observant.

"... and it turns out she was right. your reactions are weird. you were afraid of a high schooler and a kindergartner but not of someone that was fully ready to kill you. then my brother runs into my office and tells me how relaxed you were around him, that you didn't freak out when you saw him. the whole point of having him as the person who drives humans back and forth from the mountain is to unsettle people. he’s certainly the greatest papyrus out there but he’s as much of a skeleton as i am. we startle humans all the time. even frisk flinches when i sneak up on him. but you? zilch.

of course, everyone would’ve ignored it. papyrus’s got friendliness in his bones after all. but the thing with flowey is a big issue. you not even blinking in front of imminent danger is unnatural for both humans and monsters.

so my question is: why?”

The corridor became so quiet that you could hear exactly what the gym class in session nearby was doing. If you knew the schedule right, the tenth-graders were playing basketball right now. The gym teacher blew the whistle and shouted for one team to line up. Someone must be making a penalty shot right now.

Arma finally answered after that awkward silence with a shrug. “I dunno.”

You and everyone else in the hall let out a “huh” full of confusion.

“I dunno. I never really thought about it before. Hmm... Well, to answer why I ain't afraid of you and the Great Papyrus-” She rolled the r’s, which earned a little giggle of excitement from the aforementioned skeleton. Everything sounded badass with a Latin flair to it- _well, that's what Ricky told me but Ricky has been wrong before and though I really care for him, he’s still Sir Douche-y Douche the Douche-teenth_... You made a mental note to call him that later. He’d love and hate it. “- it’s ‘cause I'm not afraid of skeletons or zombies or anything spooky like that. Mexicans do a lot of things involvin’ the deceased - like the Day of the Dead, tons of artwork, I could go on for hours. Death isn't an ending in my and plenty of Mexicans' opinions - just a continuation in another place. So, I'm just not afraid of skeletons, never have been.”

“... huh. that makes sense.” It certainly did.

“Regarding that flower… I don't really know. I've seen death quite a bit and I was always pretty relaxed during those situations. That's the best way I can explain it.”

You felt a light bulb flicker on in your head. You knew what was weird about her. “You're not afraid of death - that's what you're saying.”

Everyone turned to you then and the light bulbs in their heads turned on. A chorus of oh’s filled the hall. Everything made sense now. Also, that discovery opened your eyes to a side of the teen you would have never noticed. She was brave in her personality but she was also brave in other deeper parts of life. You began to wonder how her fight-or-flight response was. Would she fight since she wasn't afraid of the worst possible outcome? Or would she run? You were curious but you were also getting a headache. No more big philosophical thoughts until you had something to eat.

Frisk gave the teen her ID card, claiming she’ll be put in the system later today, and the key every human worker on the mountain has received. As usual, he warned her not to lose it, which she nervously agreed she wouldn’t.

The king and ambassador then thanked the brothers for their hard work, which they responded that it was no trouble at all. Papyrus claimed he loved being able to help the human out with dealing with other humans in any way he could. Sans claimed he didn’t have to do much so it was a simple job for him. The two brothers then went on their merry way, the taller back to his mighty chariot and the shorter back into his office.

As Frisk and you headed back to his house to continue finalizing key parts for his next conference, you turned back and saw the two gardeners sitting on the staircase, discussing the various flowers Arma was able to grow. You could practically hear Asgore’s face light up when she had she doesn’t have issues growing hydrangeas. The king replied back cunningly, claiming he has much ease growing orchids, which obviously knocked the human’s socks right off of her because she begged him to teach her how to grow them. As you walked up the stairs and past the auditorium, you heard Asgore say that he was going to teach her many things and she was going to teach him many things. Arma found it rad. You did too.

* * *

The new human on the mount stood behind you as the two of you entered the guesthouse. Jonathan was on the sofa, laying on his back and reading a magazine about musicians. Lena was painting on the other side of the room. You knew not to disturb the artist as she worked- Well, it was hard to actually disturb her in the first place. She was already in the zone and it was going to be difficult to pull her out of it once you finished the casserole you were going to bake tonight. You could, however, bug the hell out of the violinist. He was easy to pull out of his trances.

“I thought you had work right now, Johnny.” It was time for the nighttime portion of his shift.

He flipped a page. “I'm on break. Sans is gonna stop by for free casserole again.”

“Alright. I'm cool with that. Remind him that there's no puns at the table.”

“Don't forget the whoopie cushions,” Lena chimed in, her eyes never leaving the paper as she swiftly moved her paintbrush across it, “He loves getting you with those.”

“Right. Also, there's a new human that's staying with us from now on.”

“Oh that's nice…” Then he dropped the magazine on his face. After swiping it off, he shot up off of the couch. “What do you mean there's a newbie?” See? Easy.

You slid out the way, revealing Arma to the security guard and gave the jazz hands as you said, “Tada!”

Arma, big smirk on her face, greeted him casually. “‘sup?”

“Holy crap you're so tiny.”

“Holy crap you got muscles the size of my head. You fight people with these muscles, cabron?” She play-punched his shoulder.

“Ha! Sassy. I like it. And yeah; used to do MMA.”

“MMA? Sweet. I got mad respect for people who do sports ‘n’ shit. As you can clearly see-” She motioned her hands over her body. “-I obviously don’t give two craps about ‘em.”

Everyone chuckled. Your housemate offered a hand. “Jonathan Summers.”

She took it and shook it with vigor. “Amarilla Rodriguez but just call me Arma.” They let go as soon as she mentioned her nickname.

“Arma? Wouldn’t it make more sense to call you Ama or something?”

“I only explain the story once a day and that card was already used so you gotta take it or leave it.”

Johnny shrugged. “Fair enough. Now, do you like _NCIS_? We have a ritual of watching that every Friday night.”

She nodded excitedly. “Do I? Shit, I love me some _NCIS_.”

“Nice. Do you like _Earth’s Universe_? We’re forced to watch that every Thursday night.”

The Latina looked at him funny. “Huh? Ain’t that for babies?”

“Tell that to Frisk and Papyrus and they’ll kill you; well, neither would but still.”

“... Aight?”

“Also, do you eat a lot of snacks? ‘Cause there’s another human that’s coming up in a couple of months and we’re running out of snack cabinet space.”

She put a hand on her hip and her face scrunched up in disgust. With the most aggressive tone you’ve heard in awhile, she asked, “Are you calling me fat?”

You could have dropped a pin in the room and heard it fall.

Arma cackled then swatted at his fear. “Nah, I’m just fuckin’ wit ya. I know I’m fat.” Somehow, everyone chuckled with her. She strode on over to the refrigerator. “I usually make my snacks by hand so I won't be takin’ much shelf space, if that's yo concern.” She opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. “Hey, uh, is there anythin’ cold to drink?”

You informed her that there was leftover iced tea from the evening prior.

She grinned as she took the pitcher out and closed the door with a swing of her hip. She then took out a glass and poured herself a drink. “Lucky for you guys, I share so when I make some you can have a lil-” She threw her hand up to her mouth, her eyes clenched. “Oh yuck! This ain’t sweet at all! It tastes like herbal piss.”

Your heart shattered into a million pieces. That really hurt your feelings. You took your time to brew the tea by hand, none of that powder crud from the supermarket, and chill it so that your roommates and other guests - usually Sans because he’s too lazy to bring dinner from home or Frisk because he’s too lazy to cook dinner for himself - could enjoy it. No one ever complained. Ever. And now here comes this new roomie, coming in here and talking smack about your refreshing beverage-making skills right to your face… Something told you not to even argue about it. Something told you there was no way in heck you were going to win an argument against her. Were all the young women that looked like you on this side of the mountain skilled debaters?

“Here, lemme show y’all how to make real iced tea. Where's the sugar?”

You gulped down your sad thoughts. “Uh, right cabinet.”

She took out the one-pound bag of sugar and poured some into the pitcher… and some more… and some more… and some- Good god, how much sugar was she putting in there? “There's a rule we got for making drinks like this: if you can't taste the diabetes, then it ain't sweet enough.”

_Oh no._

Once she was finally done, she then took a spoon and stirred the liquid inside as if her arm was the blade of a blender. After all of the sugar miraculously dissolved, she scooped up just a bit to taste. A hum of pleasure came from her vocal chords as the tea hit her palate. “Now this is some iced tea right here. Try some.”

Arma poured you and Jonathan a glass. As soon as the liquid hit your mouth, you could hear the EMTs from the distant future attempting to electrocute your heart back to life. She was right. You really could taste the imminent illness in the drink… Amarilla Rodriguez will be making the iced tea for now on.

Then the three of you sat down on the couch and chatted as if Arma had been living here all this time. Jonathan was able to drag Lena away for a “break” which ended up being until the end of the night when she conked out on the couch after the festive dinner occurred.

You baked that casserole and Sans and Frisk came as expected. Asgore, Toriel, and Papyrus unexpectedly joined as well. Soon there was a big dinner in the guesthouse and you regretted not thinking of the possibility of more people coming over for dinner on your night to cook. Still, the laughter and good cheer in the house was something well-enjoyed in your heart. From the Royal Family’s warmth, like a slice of pie, to the skeleton brothers’s coolness, like a scoop of ice cream, everything was sweet and wonderful that evening, now with that dash of cinnamon Amarilla brought to the table. Cinnamon went well with all kinds of foods. You were sure she would turn out fine and things would get better for the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice the Earthbound reference? The name of the golden flowers is based on one of the final locations in Earthbound, the game that heavily influenced Undertale. Ironically, a twisted version of Magicant that Toby Fox did for his Halloween Hack of the game actually had the prototype for Flowey in it... Interesting.  
> Also, yes, if you haven't figured it out, Amarilla and her siblings are named after the primary colors. No, I didn't name her brother Azul. It sounds dumb (well, Amarilla is dumb too but shut up). Why her father named her that, you might find out soon. Don't know when I'll mention it.


	27. Monsterkind's Fighting Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a call from Undyne regarding her current legal status... which is anything but good. You should seriously consider hiring a real lawyer.

All of the lovebirds gathered in their nests for the quickly approaching Valentine’s Day weekend. Children were making heart-shaped cards to give to their crushes. Men and women were buying chocolate of all kinds for their lovers. Even Lena received a bouquet sent from afar from her fiancé, a card that wished many x’s and o’s to her with it.

Honestly, you found the holiday to be boring. The Monsters didn't celebrate it either according to Frisk - unless one considered the Soulance festival in June to be the Monster celebration of love and adoration. Nonetheless, you and the Monsters would not be celebrating the day of love this year.

You were hoping for a nice weekend, peering out the window with some fresh hot cocoa in your mug and a warm blanket cocooned around you as the snowstorm that was to keep the couples in Newfoundland indoors for that weekend to came and went. A crack at a new book, a crackling in the fireplace; Introversion's paradise.

But Frisk received that call Thursday morning.

Work started practically at the crack of dawn due to preparations for the quickly approaching seminar in Toronto done. Before Frisk could even take out the ingredients for breakfast, his cell phone rang. He greeted the caller the relaxed, formal way he did with everyone. Then the kind smile on his lips fell right off and was replaced with a deep frown.

“Undyne, what's--- Undyne, please slow down. I don't understand a word you're saying.”

He beckoned you over with his hand.

You put your laptop onto the chaise with a rush and walked over to his side.

He pulled his cellphone away from his ear and turned the speaker on with a tap of the screen.

“Frisk, don't be mad,” the Betta fish warned on the other end.

“With what? You haven't even told me what's wrong.”

“I…” She groaned away from the mouthpiece of the phone she was speaking out of before saying it. "I've been arrested.”

He was so shocked that he couldn't even react at first.

“R-Repeat that?”

“I'm locked up, man. I'm talking to you from the phone with the free collect call and crud.”

He let out a long and hard groan as grave disappointment hit him. “Undyne, what did I tell you about fighting?”

“Hey, don't gimme that," she barked, "I have you know I didn't end up here for that.”

“Then what happened? Why are you there?”

“I dunno.”

He gave you a funny look before looking back at the phone as if he could see Undyne through the screen. “What do you mean you don't know?”

“I seriously don't know. It happened so fast and---"

You could hear her sigh as she calmed herself.

"Look, it happened around midnight today. Alph had to stay late at work for prep for some robotics competition her students are participating in. I wasn't going to allow her to lock herself up in that office all night so I came by late to go drag her from her desk. If I had known I was going to get locked up, I wouldn't have bought that sushi for us. It probably smells like fish death in the truck right about now. Gross. Whatever, anyway, as soon as I pull up to the front, I'm surrounded by cop cars. The coppers start ordering me to get out the car. 'Course, I did. I had no reason not to. Besides, I wanted to hand deliver the food to Alph so I was going to get out anyway. Next thing you know, I'm getting handcuffed and thrown into the paddywagon. Y'know, I wouldn't feel so bad about this if Alph didn't see it happen but of course she did. She came out as soon as I put in the car. Now here I am, feelin' like crap."

Frisk's face was pale, drained of its color from the recollection. "What are you charged with?”

“That's where I'm the most confused.”

“Confused?”

“Yeah. I got charged with all kinds of crap that don't make any sense.”

“Give me an example. What's one that's real mind-boggling?"

“Child endangerment.”

His face turned a shade of red that matched his outrage. “Child en- That's bullcrap.”

Relief and favor came to get for the first time that day probably. “Thank you! I thought it was just me.”

“I'm coming down there right now.” Determination was practically glowing off of him.

“Seriously?” You could hear the shock in her gruff voice from miles away. “I thought you'd just send a lawyer or-”

“Undyne, you're my friend. If I was in jail, you would be up here already.”

“Shit, I'd be breaking down the walls of the prison right now if we traded places.”

She chuckled before sighing and whispering just low enough for the two of you to hear, “Thanks. I mean it.”

“Anytime. I'll be down there in a couple of hours. Make sure you call if you think they're gonna put you in a orange jumpsuit, alright? You make sure you _demand_  the call."

“Gotcha. You know I'm real good at getting people to listen to me.”

The ambassador snickered before gently saying, “Take care, Undyne.”

“Oh don't gimme that crap. I'm making buddies down here. You should see One-Eyed Larry. He looks even more a pirate than I do.”

He could only nod, confusion on his face. “Uh-huh. Anyway, I'll be going.”

“Uh, before you go, do me a favor. Don't tell Papyrus or Asgore about this. I don't want 'em to worry.”

“Understood. I'll use my best sneaking technique to get off the mountain undetected.”

“Sweet. Make me proud, goober.” With that, Undyne hung up and the call disconnected.

“I'll start packing." You closed your laptop and tucked it under your arm securedly. Did you have sunscreen or would you have to buy some once you were down there, you asked yourself mentally.

“Me too. I'll tell you the flight number and time we’re taking once you're back here.”

“Alright.” You opened the door to his house and jetted it to the guesthouse.

No hot cocoa or blankets this weekend, it seemed.

* * *

The two of you had been undetected thus far. It was a good thing you guys decided to leave while class was in session. Not a soul had caught you yet.

You were by _Above_  when your plans fell through. You were practically tip-toeing down the hall at that point in the journey. Premature relief crept up to you as you realized how close you were to the finish line. Just into the lobby and down the stairs and freedom awaited you-

“And where do you two think you're going?”

The bass, the rumble of that voice; you both knew who it was and you and surely Frisk cursed in your heads as you turned to see his father behind you, Arma by his side.

“Uh,” Frisk let out as he glanced at you to help him come up with a credible-sounding lie.

Your mind was blank at that moment. The way how Asgore was staring down at you the way a mighty king like him actually was supposed to all the time was keeping your mind from functioning.

The human looked like he saw a ghost instead of you when he realized how screwed he was. He scratched at the back of his neck as he started with a “You see-”

“Frisk Dreemurr, there is no way you are leaving this mountain unannounced without telling me the reason. I can still clearly remember the last time this happened and I'm sure you don't need reminding of what occurred.”

The boy gulped. “W-Would you accept a blatant lie as a reason?”

“No.” He was strict today, and for good reason. If this was for any other situation, you'd agree with the father rather than the son.

“If I said it had to do with Undyne, would you let me go?”

Asgore frowned then, his eyes filled with the concern only a parent could have for their kin. “What happened to Undyne?"

“She…”

Frisk sighed. There was no way he could run from this.

“Undyne's been arrested.”

The king’s lip trembled. “What…?”

“She was arrested when she was coming home with Alphys last night. She says the crimes are bogus and I believe her.”

“Bogus - what in the world? What has been charged with?”

“She didn't tell me any of them except for the child endangerment charge.”

“Child en---” He looked at his son funny. “Undyne would never harm a child’s life. Ever. I've never seen a woman so protecting of children than her and Toriel.”

“That's my point and that's why I'm personally going down there to make sure she gets out of there.”

“And I'll be coming with you.” Asgore was firm about his decision. There was no way anyone could convince him to stay on the mountain, which is definitely what the imprisoned Monster wanted. He turned to Arma with gentle eyes. “My deepest apologies, Arma, but I must leave for a couple of days.”

“No no, do what you gotta do." She nodded rapidly.

Asgore returned the gesture slowly, thanking her quickly for her understanding, and practically ran in the direction of his home.

Frisk took out his cellphone and unlocked it. “Well, it seems we’re going to have to take the train now. I'll look up the train times.”

You pulled out yours. “Alright. I'll get in contact with the airline about getting a refund-”

“Hey, uh, I know this is a bad time but-” Arma walked up to you, obviously baffled. “-who’s Undyne?”

You strutted over to the painting before you all and pointed at where she was. “This is her.”

The Latina softly put down the pot that was in her hands and joined you. She looked up at the Betta Fish's rendition and gaped. “Wow, for a fish lady, she's pretty badass lookin'.”

“She _is_ badass. She was the captain of the Royal Guard before it was abolished. She's tough as nails but there's a tenderness in her Soul that radiates.”

“There's a saying that she'd be the patron saint of children if St. Nicholas wasn't the saint.” Frisk was still on his phone, tapping on the screen with his fingers in a quick rhythm. “She loves children of all ages. That's probably why she has a soft spot for Papyrus and myself. We’ll always be young in her e- Cripes, my card got declined. Too many charges in one day.”

“I'll handle it. You get the airline refund then.” You dug into your bag and took out your laptop. “You owe me by the way.”

“Of course. Anyway, she’d do anything to protect a child, even lay down her own life if she had to. That's why we all think she's been wrongfully charged. Sure, she’d toss a kid around to test her strength or use them as dumbbells but she would always catch them and make sure she wasn't hurting them. The one thing she wouldn't do is harm a child.”

Arma could only nod. “She sounds like a good person.”

You were almost done with the transaction then.

“She is," you stated.

You pressed the enter key. The browser loaded a congratulations page with confirmation on your electronic tickets.

"She really is. By the way, I'm done.”

“Already? Man, you type fast.” Frisk gave you a look full of pleasant surprise.

“A 95-WPM isn't for nothing I have you know.”

“It would seem so. Thanks.”

“Just doing my job.” You put your laptop back into your bag. “Make sure to put the e-ticket on your app this time. Last time I had to shout at people in the airport to cover for you as you decided to finally remember to do it.”

“You still have my eternal gratitude for that.”

“What next - we’re gonna do the tango when you get into trouble at the airport next?”

“ _Yes_. Well, I don't know how to do that but if it'll save us from the TSA, then we’re gonna tango for them.”

“If so, I'm leading. I refuse to be dipped.”

Frisk giggled like a little girl. “Oh you don't have tell me twice.”

Arma could only look at you. “How do ya put up wit him?”

“He pays me to.”

“Huh. That makes a whole lotta sense.”

The sound of heavy trepidation came from down the stairs and into the hallway you all stood in. There was Asgore, his blonde mane a bit askew and his chest heaving. “Let's find Toriel.”

Frisk and you could only nod.

* * *

“... And that's why I'm leaving the mountain. I have no intention of being gone for long. Hopefully this will all be resolved today,” Asgore finished.

You found Toriel in her classroom and told her that there was an emergency. She grabbed a teacher passing by to watch the kindergartners for a moment as she left to talk to her son and ex-husband regarding their absence from the mountain. Now the four of you stood in the lobby, Arma by your side.

Toriel let out a long breath and rubbed her temples. “Does the media know of this? We cannot allow this to be publicized. It would not look good on any level, especially for those of us who are teaching.”

“Not that I know of," Frisk answered.

He had gone through various national newspaper websites earlier, trying to see if any of them caught wind of what occurred. With all of your luck, none had any articles regarding the arrest.

“Good. Make sure you keep it that way. Undyne will need all of the good favor she can get and we do not need the media to publish anything against her.”

The ambassador nodded.

Toriel looked her ex-husband over with the hard look she always gave him but with a rare touch of gentleness. She spoke with the regality she saved for situations such as this. “There must always be a Dreemurr on the mount. Though I am no longer a Dreemurr, I am still the queen. I will watch over your mountain.”

“Thank you.” Asgore meant that with every bit of his Soul.

“I understand Undyne is like a child to you. You practically raised her from an feisty sea urchin to the fierce mermaiden she is today. You did good with her. It would be good for her mentor to be by her side regardless.”

He smiled that kind smile he gave everyone, much to Toriel’s displeasure.

The queen, pushing her internal feelings down, cleared her throat softly before looking him in the eye with the ferocity of a commander. “Asgore, Frisk, you too, human child. I ask of you to save Monsterkind’s fighting fish.”

The three of you nodded. You were going to do everything you could to help her.

“Well, Toriel, you're a bit wrong about that. I trained my former Captain to never need saving - only the occasional bit of help. And that's what we’re going to give her.”

She smiled then. “Right. You're right.”

Asgore turned towards Arma and you. “My apologies once again but I must leave the mountain hopefully for just today. We will resume your observation period when I return.”

“Uh- Actually, you don't gotta worry about that ‘cause…” She walked over to Toriel. “Uh, Toriel, if I mess up, set my ass on fire.”

The queen gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh my, a-are you sure?”

“Sure as I can be.” She was shaking in her boots, her voice wavering. She turned on her heel towards her boss. “If you come back and I'm a burnt match, then you'll know I messed up, gotcha?”

He could only nod.

“Now if you need me, I'll be in my room for a couple of minutes.” Arma started towards the guesthouse.

“Uh, why?” You were darn curious.

She dug into her pullover and showed off a dainty gold necklace with a cross pendant. “Duh. I gotta go pray for Undyne. I can't do anything to help but maybe a higher power can do that for me.”

With that, she was gone.

Huh. She's Catholic. Arma was also certainly fast for having short legs.

* * *

The train ride wasn't as lengthy as expected. Several stops were skipped to the point that it practically ran straight to Miami. You all arrived in the station by eleven in the morning.

Alphys met you all there, briefcase in hand. It was odd seeing her without her wife. It was almost as if there was an incompleteness just from seeing the scientist stand by herself in the waiting area for the three of you. Seeing that filled you with resolve.

“H-Hi e-e-everybody," she greeted you all with. Her grip on her briefcase's handle tightened.

“Howdy, Alphys.” Asgore knelt down on his knee and put the lizard’s free hand in his, holding it supportively. “How are you? Are you alright?”

The scientist was clearly shocked by his concern. “O-Oh, I'm fine; c-c-completely fine.”

The king lowered his brow. He said her name the way a worried father would.

Alphys looked at her toes. Then she looked up with horror in her face. “Okay, I'm going to be honest here. I’m t-terrified! I have n-no idea w-w-what's going on.”

“Neither do we but we do believe Undyne’s story. My son, his assistant and I will make sure with every bit of honor the throne has that we will help Undyne get out of this mess.”

She nodded frantically, tucking her glasses a bit up her snout. “Right. T-Thanks.”

“Of course.” Asgore stood up on his two feet. “Anything for one of my former guardsmen.” He said that with a wink and that good ol’ smile of his.

Alphys stuttered incomprehensibly for a moment before silencing herself. You felt even worse for her then. She was such a mess.

She opened her briefcase with a click of its lock and pulled out a large Manila folder.

"This is the police report I received from the station. You can read it while we wait for the bus.”

“How long will that ride be by chance?” Frisk took the folder and began perusing its contents.

“M-Maybe an hour.”

His eyebrows nearly flew off his face. “Are you serious?”

“T-T-The buses don’t come as often as the ones nearby the m-mountain. Then we gotta take another bus too and-”

“Hold up," you simply stated.

You did not have time to wait for two buses to arrive. You needed to get down to the precinct immediately. So you walked over to the car rental booth in the station. You inquired to the salesman in regards to renting a car for overnight.

“Uh, sure, we have tons of cars here… Sir?”

“Don't ask.”

“Uh, right. Anyway, your credit is pretty decent so you can pick and choose pretty much.”

“What car do you have that can fit an eight-foot tall bipedal goat Monster, his human son, and a bipedal lizard woman?”

The salesman was at a loss. “I-Is the lizard woman also eight-feet tall?”

“Did I _say_ she was eight-feet tall?”

“Uh, no you didn't. We have a Corvette over there. No roof so it can fit people of any height, up to five people however.”

He pointed to a sparkling aqua model that completely stood out from the rest of the more modern, darker-colored cars. Honestly, that caught your eye almost immediately. Fate was nice to you so far today.

“You'd be riding in style too. Those older models are popular down here.”

A smirk somehow reached your lips. “Perfect. I'll take it.”

* * *

The four of you arrived to the Downtown Miami Police Department half an hour later. It looked like every stereotypical police station. People, uniform and out, milled in and out of the lobby. Disgruntled people young and old sat on the various chairs in the waiting area. The four of you discussed allowing Frisk and you to talk with the police while on the way. No one wanted any crap with the officers today. And that’s what you two did as you left the king and the professor to themselves and headed over to the reception.

The ambassador took charge. “We’re here to see a person in holding: Undyne.”

“Who?”

“Y'know, the fish lady with the watermelon-sized muscles-” He showed off his nonexistent muscles in his arms. “-and the eyepatch-” Then he pointed at his eye.”-and the yellow shark teeth and the-” He was about to show off his teeth but the officer cut him off.

“Okay, I get it. You're talking about the Monster.” The cop at the desk typed on the keyboard, looking for something. “There we go. Yeah, she has a visitor restriction - only her lawyer can meet with her.”

“W-What?”

“I don't make the rules, ambassador.” The officer had good intuition.

“Then I'll post bail.”

“She has no bail.”

“... What?”

“It says here the judge didn't allow her bail.”

Frisk was silent as he turned to you. “... This is probably illegal, am I correct?” he whispered to you.

“Not sure but I can assure you that it's morally incorrect. In any case, we need a lawyer. Immediately.”

Something sparked in you at that moment, something like electricity. You had a horrible idea. The likelihood of it working is incredibly unlikely. Yet, you stood tall, trying your best to look refined, as you turned back to the gentleman at the desk.

“I'm… I'm her lawyer.”

“You're her lawyer.” He didn't sound impressed. In fact, he probably thought you were a dirty liar.

You put your hands on your hips, posing like the confident superhero you were not. “Yes. I am Undyne’s lawyer.”

You looked at the pin on your blazer lapel. It was of the Delta Rune. Toriel gave it to you as a random present a month or so ago. She claimed it was something from the gift shop set up for the Underground tours but the way how the gold of it sparkled told you that it wasn't just gold-plated.

“This pin… This pin was given to me upon my arrival on Mt. Ebott as the lawyer of the royal family. I was hired by the king and ambassador to take this case especially for them.”

“Do you have a license to practice?”

 _Shit!_ You went into a flurry of curse words in your head. You cursed the sky, you cursed the ground, you cursed yourself for not even thinking that lawyers needed an actual license. Still, you sputtered out that you did.

“Alright. Right this way… sir?”

“Don't ask.”

Frisk gave you a funny look as you followed the officer to wherever he was taking you. You had one too. You were absolutely baffled about how in the world that actually worked. Still, you kept your appearances up, hoping to all that was good and holy that no one asked to see this imaginary license.

* * *

You were taken to an interrogation room. The officer opened the door for you then closed it behind you, leaving you to give you and your “client” some privacy.

For the first time, Undyne, the hero of Monsterkind - or so she claimed to be - was defeated. Her wrists were cuffed to the table. Her shoulders were slumped. Her hair was flying out of its ponytail. Plus, she looked dark and miserable. For the first time, the woman who was larger than life itself was small, normal.

That fact startled you.

You pulled up a chair and sat down, scooting in out of normal habit. For a good minute, you two sat there in silence, the only noise being the muffled one coming from outside the door and the air conditioner rattled in the vents above the one-way glass window to your right. The only light was from a ceiling lamp that gave the pea-soup-green walls a stale, grim aura. You almost wondered if there was a camera crew nearby. It looked like every interrogation room setting in a gritty crime movie. Next thing you knew, a big-shot detective would slam his hands on the table, trying to scare the truth of of her. You were hoping that one didn’t do that earlier.

“We know you're innocent" was all you could say.

“Thanks.” Her voice was ragged, almost raw. You didn't want to know why. “‘snice to know there’s people who think that.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“By all means.”

“You look like shit.”

And the cackle she let out was long and winding like a unnecessary trek. She roared and roared until her voice started to almost crack. Then she tried to raise her hands off the table, probably to slam it, and she was met with the metal restraints holding her wrists down and she scoffed and stopped immediately.

You frowned at that. “We’re gonna find a way to get you out of those. We definitely will.”

She forced herself to smirk. “And how will you do that? They didn't even allow me bail.”

Acid practically flung out of her mouth. She was certainly bitter about her circumstances. She had every right to be.

“Easy. Tell me what happened last night. Let's start from there.”

She reiterated the story. You didn't inform her that you had prior knowledge of the arrest due to listening in on her phone call to Frisk. You just let her tell the story again. No details were added or missing. It was exactly the same.

“Y’know there’s one thing that’s been bugging me since the beginning," she just so happened to mention after the retelling.

“And what's that?” you dared to ask.

“I dunno. It just didn't feel… right, like it was a bonafide arrest.”

You cocked your brow and let out a noise matching your confused state.

“Y'know how on those cop shows they show what it looks like?”

“Of course. Every American citizen knows what one looks like pretty much.”

“Well mine was a little different.”

“Can you pinpoint something exact?”

“Uhhhhhhh-”

Undyne looked up at the ceiling light as if it would give her an answer, the sound she was letting out like a chant for guidance. Then she smacked her hands on the table as much as she could, her eyes bulging the crazed, mildly terrifying way they did when she figured something out.

“Oh, I know! They didn't do that little chant thing they do.”

“Little wha-?”

“You know, the-” She tried her best to mimic a big, tough cop voice. “ -‘You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say and do can be held accountable against you’-” She then returned to her normal voice. “-or somethin’ like that.”

You were the one to slam your hands on the table next. “Holy crap I know how I'm gonna get you out of here.”

Undyne was now the one to be baffled. “Huh?”

You got up out of your seat and knocked lightly on the one-way glass. You knew there were officers observing, trying to steal private information from her. "One of your officers didn't read her Miranda rights to her. How can you honestly keep this suspect without bail if she wasn't even given a basic right of the land?”

Then silence filled the room again. Not for long, however. A knock beat into the door and an officer came into the room. “We want to make a deal with you.”

* * *

You came back to Frisk, Asgore, and Alphys with the biggest shit-eating grin you can muster on your lips.

“How did it go?” The ambassador was obviously worried.

You put up your index finger and he stopped his questioning.

The police officer from before came over to the four of you, face red as all hell. You found a way to embarrass and piss off the captain on duty all at the same time. It was a personal feat to you. You were practically wiping your nails on your blazer lapel. You did a fine good job that afternoon.

“We will release the suspect tonight," the captain stated.

You made a come hither motion with your finger to Frisk and he leaned in. You whispered into his ear, “They’re bailing her out for free because the officers forgot to read her Miranda rights. My guess is that they don't have a lot of physical evidence against her so they were hoping she’d squeal.”

He whispered back to you, gentle as a breeze. “I'm going to get her released right now.”

“How?”

He smirked. “Watch this.”

His usual friendly neighbor persona was swept away like a measly sign in the worst of hurricanes and replaced with the persona of the person with the worst attitude on the planet.

“Tonight? I sincerely apologize if you really think that you can just hold her against her will overnight without any access to basic needs besides a filthy toilet she can't even use.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“No, you and the rest of your department cannot beg for pardons for what occurred last night.”

Frisk then went into a flaming, screaming rant for the next minute, never giving the officer a chance to even mutter a sound. The cop was so shocked that his mouth was agape. Yours was as well. You felt the eyes of every person in the lobby on you and him.

“I'm going to sue this police department so hard that you're gonna have to wipe your asses with the leaves from the palm trees outside.  **Release. Undyne. Now!** ”

The officer blinked once, twice, then sputtered out, “Y-You know what? Hey Denise, did you send the paperwork down to the courthouse yet?”

The officer you were assuming to be Denise said she hadn't sent it down yet.

“I-I’m going to go release her now actually.” He practically ran to go to the holding cell.

Frisk then took a deep breath and turned back to you with that pleasant expression he always had. 

“Now that’s that.”

You could only stare at him. _What in the hell was that?_

As if he heard your question to yourself, Asgore put his hand on your shoulder and said to you quietly, “Before Frisk lived by himself, he lived mostly with Toriel.”

That explained everything.

A few minutes later, as the officer said he would, Undyne was led into the lobby, handcuffs still on. Her face was facing the direction of wherever she was before she ended up being taken into the corridor by the police officer that faced Frisk’s wrath. “Bye, Charlie! Bye, One-Eyed Larry! Don't drop the soap or whatever, Marky!”

A couple of gravely-sounding men responded cheerfully, wishing her good tidings. You found the exchange heart-warming?

Once she was in front of Frisk and you, the officer uncuffed her.

“You’ll receive a letter regarding your court date soon. You must come. You can't leave the city of Miami until all court proceedings are done and you have been sentenced if you are convicted guilty of any crime you have been charged with.”

The officer then walked away, leaving her to the four of you.

First thing Frisk did was hug her tight. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

“Aw, c’mon, punk. You know that I wasn't gonna let a little piece of metal hold me down. To be honest, I could’ve smashed those cuffs up like putty… Speaking of smashing, was that yelling just now from you?”

Frisk nodded into her chest with not a bit of shame.

She guffawed. “Holy crap. I'm proud of you. You shoulda gave him the ol’ pile-driver too.”

He peered up at her. “I can't pile-driver people.”

“I'll teach ya how later.”

Frisk then let her go.

Undyne then went to you next and noogie’d you. “Thanks, you fricking bookworm.”

She lifted you by your forearms as if you were a plank of wood rather than a person. “I don't know how ya did it but you did it. I don't know what would’ve happened if you didn't do what you did.”

“Anytime.” You meant it.

She put you down a second later.

Asgore ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, his expression full of anxiety. “Are you alright? Do you feel well? Did you eat? Did you get hurt by anyone in the holding cell?”

Undyne glanced at Frisk with trouble in her visage.

The boy sighed and said, “We couldn't get past him. Papyrus doesn't know however.”

She nodded before turning back to the king, making sure to keep his concern at bay. “I'm dandy as a dandelion. Besides, I made some buddies. I got friends on the other side now. Ain't that great?”

Asgore was even more concerned. “I'm terrified by what that entails.”

Undyne cackled once again. Then she turned to her wife and her expression softened. “And the best for last… Hey, Al.”

There were tears waiting to be shed in the lizard’s eyes.

“Un--- Undyne.”

Alphys ran into her wife’s open arms and embraced her as if she were her savior. You could hear the muffled sobs coming from the lizard.

“I-I-I was so, soooo s-s-s-scared for you.”

The Betta fish rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I know, babe. I know.”

“I couldn't s-sleep at all l-l-last night.”

“I can tell.”

She carefully lifted Alphys's chin to see the damage. She caught a glance of her wife’s dark under-eye circles and grimaced for just a second.

The scientist let go of her for just a second to just push her glasses up to wipe her eyes then she was back to holding her as close as she possibly could.

“I'm so happy you're okay.”

Undyne pecked her right between the eyes.

“Thanks, babe. I'm glad you were cheering me on from the sidelines. I can't kick ass without my favorite cheerleader cheering for me.”

Alphys’s face turned so red you thought she got instantly sunburned. She stammered and stammered for what felt like years.

And Undyne roared loud at the display of shyness.

“Love ya, babe.” The Betta fish meant that with every fiber of her magic.

Alphys wiped under her eyes one last time before beaming gently. Without a stutter or fear, she declared, “I love you too.”

The police officer from before came back into the lobby with a metal tray full of random items. “Here's your belongings.”

The reunited couple had only let go then. Undyne retrieved her stuff and put them where they belonged. As she did so, Alphys looked on with a proud smile. Her dear one has been returned to her. It made you feel good about your actions. They were borderline nonsensical but seeing the scientist look so beatific made the purest, most heartwarming sense.

* * *

 

The sun was blazing in Downtown Miami that afternoon. The metropolis had plenty of glass-windowed buildings. The air was a bit humid as it always was in Florida. Humans of all walks of life walked the concrete sidewalks with a relaxed pace. You finally got a chance to realize you were in Miami. It was nice in your eyes. There would be no time to enjoy the beaches and local food spots unfortunately. You would have to find an excuse to visit the couple again, even if it meant putting up with anime and other madness.

“I'm gonna get my truck from the towing people next door. Be right back.” The now free woman ran like lightning to the establishment.

When she was out of sight, Frisk turned to his father. He asked him, “What do you think we should do now?”

“We should review the case against her. Let's do that in their home. I think everyone deserves a chance to breathe after escaping that storm.”

“Right. Can't disagree with that. Besides, I think we can all go for some lunch right about now.”

Alphys put a hand on her stomach. “You and me both. I didn't even eat breakfast t-this morning.”

Asgore gave the scientist a reprimanding look. “Alphys, you know you must eat.”

“Yeah, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Frisk put in.

You gave Frisk a look. "Says the man who said ‘oh we can just grab some coffee in the station or something’ only for you to remember there isn't any food for miles from the train station near Mt. Ebott.”

The king could only shake his head and sigh. It seemed only he thought to eat some breakfast that morning.

A second later, Undyne rolled up in her red pickup truck and honked the horn. “Get in.”

“We’ll be fine. We have our own ride.”

You grabbed the keys to the Corvette and unlocked the car. _La Cucaracha_ played on the horn… Huh. Saucy.

Undyne seemed pretty impressed. “Huh. Nice. Now, get in and make sure you keep up.”

You smirked at that. No one could talk smack about your driving. “Is that a challenge?”

The Betta fish smiled so big you thought her teeth would fall out of her mouth. “Hell yeah.”

And the race was on.

* * *

The couple’s one-bedroom, two-bath condo was _nice_. The living room was the size of at least two of your previous living arrangements back in your hometown. You could tell whose was whose easily. The double-monitored, incredibly high-tech computer with tons of various colored sticky notes surrounding the perimeter of the screens must be Alphys’s. The nearly beaten to pure oblivion sandbag and training dummy with more cotton under it than in it must be Undyne’s. The cabinets with various anime DVDs and memorabilia is both of theirs. There were some things that were a bit confusing as well. You knew they didn't have a dog yet there was dog food there. The grand piano’s owner was unknown to you as well.

Once Undyne had gotten back from refreshing herself from that misadventure, the Chinese takeout you all ordered arrived. A higher being must have heard your stomach grumble. Now you sat there on the couch, slurping the surprisingly good egg drop soup from the quart-sized plastic container, Frisk by your side slurping his chow mein. The former captain and scientist were sharing the love seat, Undyne’s legs crossed over in Alphys’s lap, as they consumed their respective food choices. Asgore sat at the actual dining table, eating his food the way a man with a class none of you seemed to have.

“So, let's go over the case now.” Frisk grabbed his soda and chugged a bit of it.

Undyne gave a thumbs up as she leaned her head back and drank some of the broth of her seafood soup.

You were the only one without sticky fingers so you grabbed the Manila folder and took out the various documents from inside it. “It says here that you've been charged with assault, attempted kidnapping, child endangerment, and a slew of misdemeanors. Do you have an understanding of what these charges are?”

She nodded, chugging her food down. She hadn't eaten in at least fourteen or so hours apparently. She wasn't stopping to talk.

“Perfect. Let's go over the actual incident. On Tuesday, February 10th, at…”

The documents used military time so you took a moment to translate that to regular time.

“...11:54 pm, Rudolph Truman was hospitalized with thirteen bruises the size of fists all over his face and body. Twenty-one hours later, he confessed that he knew who was his assailant and he and his family pressed charges. Undyne, a gym teacher at his high school, The Tobius Fox School for Young Men, was arrested on Thursday, February 12th, at… 10:43 pm with no resistance.

Truman visited Undyne in her office at around three pm, he does not know the exact time, and stayed there until seven pm. The two left at seven pm. Truman stood in front of the school entrance when she drove up in her truck. She inquired if he would like a ride home. Truman refused. Then she reportedly tried to force him into her vehicle. When he refused once again, she punched him thirteen times then drove off away from the scene.”

You put down the paper and gulped. That poor kid. “Undyne, who’s Rudolph Truman?”

She stopped eating for just a moment to say, “Scampi. The only reason I remember now is ‘cause the cops kept on shoving his name down my throat every five minutes. Everyone calls him Scampi so I just went along with it. I feel a little bad I forgot. Just a little.”

She put her food on the coffee table and flung her legs out of her partner’s lap. She got up and clobbered over to the kitchen. “I know you want tea with your food, Asgore.”

The king replied, “As always.”

She sniggered as she opened the dish cabinet and pulled out her tea kettle. “Am I just making it for me, Al, and Asgore?”

“I want some,” Frisk called.

“Me too,” you followed right behind with, “So… What did you do the afternoon of the incident?”

After filling the kettle to the brim with water, she placed it on the electric stove. She pressed a button on the stovetop and the water began to heat up. She turned towards you all and leaned against the other side of the stove.

“You're not gonna like this at all.” She sighed as she pressed her fingers against her temples. “It's as it says. I did see Scampi that afternoon.”

She walked over to an overhead cabinet to the far right and opened the door to it. “It's a school policy that you must always leave your door open to allow students to visit. It's to prepare them for college or some bullcrap.”

“That makes sense.” Frisk drank a bit more of his soda before continuing. “Office hours with professors are a vital part of survival on campus. However, students are taught for most of their lives that seeing a teacher after class is shameful. Getting a start in high school is a pretty good idea.”

Undyne took out a plastic container and a couple of tea infusers before closing the door shut. “Whatever you say, nerd.”

He chuckled at her dismissive response.

She took out a spoon and began to put the tea leaves into each infuser. “I get visitors everyday from the kids from my first gym class and their friends. But everyone knows not to visit on Tuesdays. That's Scampi’s day and he visits everytime without fail. And he showed up on the 10th.”

“What do you guys talk about? You're no longer his teacher so I'm sure you don't talk about schoolwork.”

“ _Oh, everything_. He’s a lot like Papyrus, always wanting to learn, always earnest about what you tell him. He always asks me about stories from the Underground and my Royal Guard days. Of course, I'm always willing to comply. If I was an anime character, my backstory would be freaking rad. I wanna tell everybody about it.”

Alphys stopped eating long enough to say, “You _are_ an anime character, ‘Dyne. Next thing I know, y-you'll be piloting a giant robot and claiming you had to save the world.”

Undyne took down five mugs, all related to some anime except for the large one. That was probably Asgore’s mug. “What - like an Eva or a Gundam?”

“... We talked about this. No _Evangelion_ at the table.” Not a hint of nervousness was in her voice.

“But it’s not the dining table. It's the couch.”

Alphys sighed. “... Just once. Just once.”

The teacher took out some honey from the cabinet above her and put a teaspoon of it into each mug. “Sweet. Anyway, Scampi sometimes asks me about life and advice, notably about how I met Alph and how we hit it off and such. Cute crap like that.”

“Huh. Alright. What did you do after?”

She placed the tea infusers into each cup. “We left. I was in my car and I saw Scampi in front of the school entrance. I know it's out of protocol but I _did_ ask if he wanted a ride to the bus stop. It was dark out and he’s so small and weak and too damn naïve. It's dangerous out here after a certain time of night. He said no, his parents were going to pick him up. So I drove off and headed home.”

“So mostly everything in the report is true, am I correct?”

She put the last tea infuser in its respective mug and placed the mug on the counter with a simple tap. “Yeah.”

“You know how bad that is for this case, right?”

“Yeah. I know quite well.”

“Do you think there’s physical evidence showing you didn't hurt him?”

“Maybe. There's security cameras in my office and the school entrance. Hopefully they got my license number and crap but I bet they didn't. The security system’s ancient. It records everything on VCR and you know how old that is. Plus the security for the school is fricking awful. You'd be ashamed, Asgore.”

“They’re still testing Scampi’s wounds to see if there's any DNA evidence too," Alphys mentioned as she got up and walked to the kitchen sink.

She got a stool from the corner of the room and pushed it in front of it. She then stepped up and turned on the faucet to wash her hands.

“Remember: Monster bodies don't leave behind evidence like how human bodies do. Anything that tests DNA won’t be able to bring up the biological information of a Monster.”

You put your now empty container onto the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. _Wow, was that good but wow, was this bad._ “So basically what you’re saying is that for right now, there’s probably no evidence.”

“Y-Yep.”

“Pretty much.”

“Just as I assumed.”

Undyne came back into the living room and plopped into the armchair there as you continued.

“The police officers forgot to read you your Miranda rights so the only evidence they could get out of you at the moment was rendered useless.”

She picked at her teeth with a fingernail. “You keep on mentioning that. What in the world is that?”

“Miranda rights? Undyne, you’re an American. You’ve been on the Surface for ten years as well. How do you not know the law of the land?”

Asgore put his chopsticks down for just a moment. “I remember quite well that you barely knew the law of the Underground as well.”

She sighed. “I know the Pledge of Allegiance and crap so don’t say I’m clueless.”

“I bet it's only because the children recite it every morning," he noted.

She threw her head back and groaned so loud the seagulls that were hanging out on the balcony took flight. Everyone chuckled at her bitterness. That was the first time you laughed all day. It felt good.

“The Miranda warning, or what everyone calls Miranda rights, is basically a warning the police must give to every person they arrest. It goes likes this.” You recited the warning you’ve heard on so many cop shows over and over again. You made sure to thoroughly explain what it meant. “If the police don’t read it to you, the police can’t use anything you say against you, even if you admit to the crime you were charged with.”

The tea kettle started to whistle and Undyne rose to her feet, heading over to the kitchen. “Huh. That makes a lot of sense now. Thanks, twerp.”

“No problem. Do you want to relax today and wait for the evidence to come in or-”

 _Slam!_ The Betta fish slammed her fist on the countertop. From the crackling, you were sure that she smashed it into itty-bitty pieces. “No. I can’t wait until later. I need to find out who did that to him. Scampi’s just a damn kid and someone thought it was alright to plummel him like he was a punching bag. I can’t sit by and allow this to happen. The real criminal could be gone by now too.”

Asgore put his chopsticks down and got on his feet. “That’s why we’re going to get the principal of the school on the line right now.”

She whipped her head in the king’s direction. “Huh?”

Frisk took out his cell phone and unlocked the screen. “One step ahead of you. I’m looking up the school’s number now.”

“555-862-9369. Sir Fucko’s extension is 455.”

Asgore put a hand on his hip with a look of disappointment on his face.

Undyne threw her hands up. “Hey, the _students_ call him that.”

Frisk clicked the number he looked up on the browser and the screen switched to the phone call screen. He pressed the phone against his ear. “Why is he called Sir… That by chance?”

“This is coming from the same idiots who call a kid who’s name has nothing Italian in it a pasta dish.”

“True- Oh, hello, is this the principal? Hiya, I’m Frisk- Uh, yes, I’m the actual Frisk Dreemurr. No, this isn’t a prank… I don't even know anyone by the name of Jack.” He got up and walked down the hall towards the bathroom, continuing the call.

You felt a nudge. Asgore stood next to you with two mugs in his hand, the smaller of the two held out towards you.

“Oh, thank you.”

You took the mug appreciatively and took a drink immediately. Wasn’t as good as how Asgore brewed it but it was still delicious.

“Of course.” He took a sip of his and sighed happily.

“The principal’s not gonna do anything.” Undyne swigged a bit of hers like it was beer. She needed one right about now. “He’s hard-headed. I’ll see if we can find another way to get this done.” She pulled out her phone and unlocked the screen and speedily tapped to open her Chirper app.

Frisk came back, unpleased. “Nothing. He didn’t even give me the time of day.”

She glanced at you for a second. “Told ya.” Then she went back to her phone.

Alphys got up out of the loveseat and grabbed the last remaining mug on the counter. “Huh? I always thought you took the _Dragonsphere_ mug.”

“Uh…” Undyne looked at the mug in her hands. That was definitely a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ one. A shiver ran down your spine. You did _not_ enjoy the fact that you could even recognize the awful cartoon.

“It’s fine. We’re all not ourselves today.” Alphys took a sip of the tea and hummed. “You always brew it well.”

“Thanks. And I just found out how we're gonna get this solved today. According to the school’s Chirper page, there's a PTA meeting tonight in regards to it.”

You could only look at her. “Why would the school inform the student body and their families about that? Wouldn't that be bad for their rep?”

“A lot of the families live in the same neighborhood, many next door neighbors. Someone must be next door neighbors of Scampi’s family and started blabbering. And you know how quick word gets out around the neighborhood.”

“And now everyone wants answers that aren't there.”

Frisk drank his tea in one swig. “So are we going to crash it?”

Undyne slammed her mug onto the counter. Surprisingly, it didn't break. “‘Course. Let's roll out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you youngins say, next chapter gonna be lit, I promise. You'll be meeting some of Undyne's students and their friends. Prepare your butts for the Prince of Darkness and I don't mean Ozzy Osbourne.


	28. Humanity's Snapping Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Undyne, and the rest of the gang go down to the Tobius Fox School for Young Men to get answers and clear some names.  
> You get much more than you intended to get.  
> Also, can someone tell that Ozzy Osbourne impersonator to clean up his potty mouth? Geez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne will face her most perilous endeavor yet. She must defeat the four boss masters of the PTA.  
> This chapter is the closest thing we're getting to crack in this fic, alright? The closest.  
> Anyway, my absolute sincerest apologies for the wait. This chapter was a doozy. I wanted so much to happen but I had to cut out so many things from the final product, which is why there was a delay. So in the end, accept this. I will hopefully edit the hell out of it sometime in the future.

The Tobius Fox School for Young Men was _huge_. It looked like it was only built in the 2000s, modern architecture everywhere. The name of the school was plastered onto the top of the main entrance doors you all stood in front of. Undyne wanted the school to know she was there to end this once and for all. No sneaking around, no smokes and mirrors; she wished to bust through the gates from the front. It seemed almost ironic those two cars right in front pulled out as you all were beginning to look for parking near the school. Maybe it was a sign from the Christian god that she needed to do this. Maybe luck was on your side. Regardless, you were glad that you didn't have to park a mile away as you initially thought you’d end up doing.

“Welcome to _The_ Tobius Fox School for Young Men, Miami’s #2 single-gender secondary educational institution and Florida’s #5 secular secondary educational institution. It's a high school run by… uh… some Catholic order of monks. I forgot that part of the brochure. Anyway, it's pretty much any human high school expect there's old men in robes running around the halls sometimes. You get used to it. Personally, I don't like most of the students. They think they're entitled to stuff. But I have a couple of ‘em I consider my ‘teacher’s pets’.”

Undyne clicked the button on her car key to lock her truck as Alphys and you looked up at the imposing large sign.

“Y-you know, I always found something odd about the school’s founder.”

“What's that?”

“I don't know why… but I feel that Mettaton would find his name s-s-sexy.”

“Really? That's… weird. Who’s last name is Fox anyway?”

The teacher crossed her arms and peered at the sign with you all. “Nah, Alph’s right. That is something that weirdo would find alluring. Yuck. Makes me gag just thinking about it.”

The reptilian scientist and you snickered quietly as Undyne led the way into the school.

* * *

 

You felt like you were in high school again. The burgundy lockers that lined the walls, the display cases full of the school’s proudest extracurricular achievements, the air of academia, mischief, and something clearly like puberty; you did not miss being in it. High school’s rough for every kid and you remembered your time there in one way or another was rough as well. Figuring out who you were and what you wanted to do for the rest of your life while your body and mind were developing and changing drastically all with studying on the back burner was not enjoyable.

You all made a turn and there stood a student in his uniform, which consisted of a burgundy blazer and tie, white dress shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. Honestly, it was the ugliest combo you've seen yet. The brunet was darting his teddy bear-like eyes all over the hallway as if looking for something.

“Hey, Geo.”

The boy turned at the teacher's call. His face lit up and he practically ran over to the gym teacher’s side. “Ms. Undyne, is it true?” His voice was like taking out the laundry from the dryer and just pressing it to your face to admire - warm and soft and just absolutely pleasant.

“If it's that I'm badass, then you're absolutely correct.”

“You know what I mean.”

Undyne groaned as she crossed her arms and glanced around, embarrassed. “Yeah I spent the evening in holding. But hey, I made buddies.”

The student cocked his head to the side. “Huh… Why do I have a bad feeling about that?”

Asgore sighed. “You're not the only one, human.”

The student whipped his head towards the rest of the group and his soul nearly left his body. “Oh my god, y-you’re King Asgore Dreemurr.” He saw Frisk and flinched again. “And oh my god, you're Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr.” He saw Alphys and calmed down. “Oh, hi Ms. Alphys.”

The scientist sighed contently. “Hi, Geo. Do you know where the PTA meeting is being held tonight?”

“Cafeteria.” He looked at the serious expression on the gym teacher’s face. “You're gonna raise heck, aren't you?”

“Of course.”

“Oh. I expected that.” He gave her the look of a guilty puppy. Barely above a whisper, he asked, “You didn't do it, right?”

“Heck no.”

The amount of relief on his face was remarkable. “Oh thank the good Lord. None of us ever doubted your innocence. I just... wanted to be sure.”

Undyne glanced at her boots for a second, soft smile crossing her features. “Thanks. I needed that.”

“Anytime. I gotta head back to the game.”

“Oh crap, Bud’s wrestling game was tonight.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll tell him you and Ms. Alphys’re rooting for him as always. I shouldn't hold you all up any longer anyway. Have a nice day, everyone. Kick butt in there.”

She scoffed. “Don't gotta tell me twice.”

And Geo chuckled as he turned to go down another hallway.

“Nice kid, right? Total goodie-two-shoes but he’s got a heart of gold.”

With that, Undyne led you all through the labyrinth of hallways to the cafeteria’s double doors. Bedlam had already erupted from behind them, a woman with an nasally pitch in her voice trying to get everyone to quiet down to no avail.

“S-S-Sounds like it's packed.” Alphys fidgeted with her claws.

“‘Course. No way in hell were the parents going to stay quiet about a teacher assaulting a student at their children’s school.” She smirked wildly, excitement glittering in her eyes. “Just what I wanted.” She turned to her mentor. “Asgore, may I kick down the doors?”

He disapproved with only the frown on his snout.

“ _Please?_ I rotted in jail last night with creepy old men.”

He sighed long and hard. “Fine. However you know the rule.”

“I know. I break it, I buy it. Hey, Alph, how much would it cost to replace these?”

“P-P-Probably an insane amount of money.”

“Right. That makes sense… Screw it?”

Alphys was wide-eyed. She repeated her wife’s name in a shocked tone.

“Aw c’mon, we can use a bit of the money we’ll probably get from the lawsuit. There's no way in hell that hag’s getting away with the things we’re suing her for.”

“T-True… Oh, you’re right. B-Break ‘em down, Undyne.” She had stars behind her glasses.

The Betta fish was so thrilled by her wife's moral support that you took a big step backward. This was about to get ugly. Frisk and Alphys joined you while Asgore continued to stand in his original spot. Undyne cracked her knuckles and neck before stretching her legs. You can’t break down a door without proper stretching after all.

As she did, you whispered to Frisk, “How big of a doily do you need for this one?”

He could only look at you. “Shut up.”

And you went straight into hysterics.

 _Wham!_ You instantly stopped your laughter when you heard the first kick at the metal doors. Then another and another, the sound reverberating through the halls, sending shivers down your spine and discomfort in your ears. The doors slowly bent, literally popping off of its hinges like a button popping off of someone’s pants. A metal door should be able to do that. After one final thrust, she sent the doors literally flying to the complete other end of the cafeteria. How she didn't hurt anyone was astonishing.

The noise stopped instantly. Anyone would stop talking if they heard a two-hundred or so pound door being kicked off its hinges.

Undyne sauntered in the way a cowboy would into a bar full of villains, a certain daring swagger in her step as the heels of her combat boots clicked against the linoleum. Her posse followed right behind her, guns of knowledge and support locked and loaded.

It was more like a town hall meeting rather than a parent-teacher association one. A hundred or so obviously disgruntled parents and guardians sat before a clothed table with four weary parents, all staring at you and your companions.

You fixed your tie and buttoned your blazer up. There was no room for sloppiness now. You had to be at your very best. This wasn't just about her guilt. Undyne’s job was on the line now, whether she knew it or not.

Frisk said low enough for only you and his father to hear, “Will I be handling everything or will you be joining in?”

“No no, I think you will be a good enough representative.” The father placed a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’ll do fine.”

He gave him a sweet look. “Thank you.”

The gym teacher stood tall, her entire self now that of the captain she used to be; confident, strict, proper with a hearty helping of passionate and a pinch of insane. She looked… cool.

“I know why you all are here. A child in your community has been hurt most likely by an adult all of you put your trust in to watch over your child in your daily absences. Last night, I was arrested for these charges. Due to improper procedures by the police handling the case, I was released earlier this afternoon. I should be at home resting and awaiting the court proceedings but I simply cannot. I can’t sit by as I’m falsely accused of such horrendous crimes. This afternoon, I hope to prove to you all that I did not hurt Rudolph Truman and that I would never hurt any of your children.”

Frisk rested a supportive hand on Undyne’s toned shoulder. “And the royal family of Monsterkind is here to support her. My father, King Asgore Dreemurr, has known Undyne almost all of her life. He was her mentor and employer for the majority of the years of her life. I, Prince Frisk Dreemurr, have known her for half of my life so far. She is one of my dearest friends. Alongside her wife and my assistant, we’re here to lend our aid to her and hopefully figure out what really occurred on the evening of February 10th.”

Not a soul spoke. Not a sound was made. Undyne had mentioned the gymnasium was on the other side of the school yet you could hear every single sound from there in the cafeteria. You heard an uproar suddenly abrupt from there. Someone must have won big time. You mentally cheered for the victor.

One of the women at the table, a middle-aged woman with horridly dyed blonde hair, black roots popping out like weeds on her scalp, pulled a microphone towards herself. “You have a lot of nerve to come down here this afternoon.” The glare she gave to your fish friend was venomous.

Undyne wasn’t affected in the least bit. In fact, she was exhilarated by it. “I don't have nerves, Mrs. Brown. Basic Monster anatomy. Still, I guess you can say I did have the guts to come here.” She sucked her teeth and leaned in towards you. “Remind me to yell at Sans later. I've been busting puns on the daily since the Dust Festival.”

You weren't going to argue. You were going to make sure you reminded her. You had a picture of what her bad side looked like in your head and you did not want to find out if your imagination was correct.

“Regardless, I'm here to clear my name whether you can stop me or not. I _did not_ hurt Scampi. There has to be some evidence that can prove it.”

“Oh really now?” The owner of that nasally voice finally spoke up. It was an East Asian woman with greying hair and a bit of red lipstick on her thin lips. “What makes you think we should even give you the time of day? You just kicked down the doors to the cafeteria.”

“And I’ll pay for that, Mrs. Long. I just really needed to get some negative energy out of me.”

Alphys tugged at your blazer and motioned for both you and Frisk to lean in. The two of you did. “Those people Undyne’s steering the comments off of are the PTA Committee. The blonde’s the VP and the lady talking right now’s the Treasurer. N-No one likes them but everyone really hates the VP. You'll see why. The secretary’s the big guy to the right of Mrs. Long. He's quiet. He won't be trouble during the meeting. The president’s sitting next to VP. He’s also quiet. He usually asks more as a p-peacekeeper than a, well, president. If you can get the VP and Treasurer to agree with you all, we may be golden. The four of them are important representatives in the students’ neighborhoods. The parents will agree with whatever they say. And right now, we gotta get them on our side. I don’t want Undyne to lose her job.”

The two of you glanced at each other before nodding and standing up straight again. This was looking to be a very awful afternoon.

The five of you grabbed five chairs and placed them behind the unused table right next to the committee’s. You all were going to be front and center whether you wanted to or not. After a brief introduction, the five of you took your seats. Alphys sat right next to the president who was… just munching on the snacks from the refreshments table… _Those chocolate chip cookies actually look pretty good_. There was a saying that Catholic school cookies were made from God's tears and you wanted to test that theory. Your blazer pockets were cookie-thieving pockets today.

Mrs. Brown, the Vice President, cleared her throat, ending your thoughts of sweet treats. “Well, if you think you can prove you didn't hurt poor lil Rudy then do it now, forever hold your peace.”

And Undyne did and it did not work in her favor. First off, she claimed that the security footage could prove her innocence. So she, along with three of the parents and Brown, who insisted she just had to be there, went down to the security room to find the tape. The tapes are stored in a safe so Undyne was asked to attempt to unlock it. She got it on her first try. Turns out the tape wasn't there either. In fact, all the footage from the day of the crime was missing. In the police report, there was no mention of these tapes being found. Not. Good.

Then, she told the parents to search her office. He had been there last before the incident. She even gave them the key. Turns out Undyne has a habit of writing her thoughts on paper, a habit she picked up from being married to Alphys. She unfortunately wrote a random note regarding her idea of driving Scampi to the bus stop. The police overlooked it apparently. Very. Not. Good.

Then she was asked to reiterate the story a million times. It was all the same questions, just re-worded. When was he in your office? Why was he in your office? Why does he only come on Tuesdays? Are you sure you didn't do it? You were starting to get a headache at this point.

In the end, several things did come to light. One, it was incredibly easy for anyone to figure out the code to the security room’s safe. Undyne said the 8-digit code was a date every student and faculty member could guess: the day the school first opened its doors. It's mentioned everywhere, even in the school anthem, so everyone in the school knows it, meaning everyone in the school could unlock the safe if they thought about it long enough. Two, there are only two guards on duty and they were missing from their posts every time the police came to the school and when the group went to the room. They aren't doing their jobs correctly so anyone could have slipped past them to steal pretty much all evidence of the crime occurring.

Frisk just so happened to mention that he was very disappointed in the security team at the school, especially since the families were paying for their children to be in a safe environment. You high-fived him under the table because the parents definitely had skeptical looks now. Even a bit of doubt in someone’s heart is better than none.

“I still can't comprehend why lil Rudy’s in your office all of the time.” The Vice President cupped her cheek in her confusion.

“Maybe it's because he likes talking with her.” Mr. Waskowsky, the president, had finally spoken for the first time that entire afternoon. “She's quite the character, you know. My son always comes home from class talking about the stories she’d tell him after class was finished. Any boy would find her almost fantastical recollections cool.”

“S-Shut up, Steven. All you've been doing is snacking on my lemon squares the entire evening.” You were watching him the entire meeting and he definitely avoided the lemon squares on his plate.

He shrugged. “Whatever you say.” Then he put one in his mouth. His expression soured the instant the dessert hit his tongue. You knew now to not steal the lemon squares. That would also explain why there were so many left.

“If you'd like answers, then look to the sky to see.” … _Okay. Where did that voice come from?_ It sounded like it came from above but the only thing up there were the ceiling lights. There was no way for that to be possible… Right?

Mrs. Brown grimaced immediately. “Oh, all that is good and holy… Why?”

Both of your questions were answered when a black figure swooped down from the lights and landed smack dab onto your table into a perfect left split. It was a student, a very goth one at that. As you looked into his Cheshire Cat-esque eyes, you reminisced about a comedy special you watched last night with the humans in the guesthouse. The comedian said when the rising action of his recollection was about to occur that it was “about to go down”. Seeing the feral mischief dancing in his hazel eyes, you knew that it was “about to go down”.

The teen seemed so surprised with himself, as if he hadn’t expected to land that trick. The raven-haired student then peered at the teacher. “Hi, Ms. Undyne.” He sang the greeting and wiggled his fingers at her. His mid-range voice had an edge to it that reminded you of dull knives. Still there was a certain warmth to the blade that somehow settled you. He also had a peculiar accent the origin of you couldn't pinpoint.

The teacher in question was blown away. “How… How did you get up there?”

A smirk that you were sure would stay plastered for most of the afternoon cracked his face in two. “A magician never tells his secrets.”

“You climbed up there using that ladder.” Frisk pointed at the steel one in the far corner of the room.

“Oh goodness me, if I had known the Dreemurrs were attending, I would have worn my fancy pants.” He held out a hand to the two. “Jack Von Crow. I go by many titles here: The Prince of Darkness, The King of Games, The Asshole Who Just Loves to Break Into the PTA Meetings and Make Them Exciting. You may choose whatever you may like to call me.”

Frisk shook his hand. “Uh… Alright, Jack?”

“Wonderful!” Jack applauded himself.

“By the way, I recommend you hide yourself a bit better if you don’t want anyone to figure out you’re up there.” Asgore shook his hand, adding a wink for good measure.

“You… You knew.”

“The entire time. I’m sure my mentee and son noticed as well.” From their reactions, it was blaringly obvious they had no clue of his presence. He sighed. “The Surface is making you soft, Undyne. And we’ll work on that sometime soon, Frisk.”

The former captain smirked. “Hey, I can lift ten teenagers now and I wanna lift a truck by 2100.” She then turned back to Jack with a piercing glare in her eyes. “How long were you up there?”

“Since 7th. Thank goodness, the cafeteria staff adore me. They gave me permission - even though I was still gonna do it without it. And before you ask, I mainly came in here for the free shit. Everything’s college prep here and college students love everything free: free mildly gross desserts, free stale fruit salad, free hot - well, lukewarm water for that bomb ass Lipton tea. Speaking of hot water, I just remembered why I was even hiding in that disgusting place. It’s not good for fishes to be in hot water and I came to get you out of it.”

Undyne crossed her arms and cocked a brow. She was clearly umimpressed. “And how are ya gonna do that?”

“Simple. Who’s brother-in-law is one of the captains at the station you just so happened to have a slumber party in last evening?”

It took her a few seconds before she slammed her fists on the table, her eyes wide as saucers. “ _You’re kidding._ ”

“Oh, you know me, teach. I never kid; only exaggerate.” He finally got off of the table and onto his two feet with a nimble movement.

A man in his early thirties practically jumped out of his seat. His face was red as a raging bull’s. That must be the brother-in-law. “You're the one who stole them!” Yep. Brother-in-law.

The so-called Prince of Darkness was unaffected. “Speak of the devil, ‘sup, Duncan Donut.” Then he pulled his backpack off of him and dug into it. “Phone… Martini Mix, the one true savior… That math homework no way in _Drupaul’s Drag Race_ I’m finishing…”

“Don’t just stand there and ignore me. I should lock you up for breaking into my evidence safe. That’s a felony.”

“You should lock yourself up for making such easy passwords. Seriously, if you keep on making the password something to do with my wonderful niece, I’m gonna figure it o- Ah! There we go.” He took out a Manila folder and opened it. He then passed around the documents to every person at the meeting. “I didn't realize Frisk had an assistant so y'all are gonna have to share, ya hear?”

You nodded. “Finally a person who actually listens, unlike Nancy over here.” He eyed Brown heatedly. “Anywho, what you all have before you is all of the evidence the police have gathered together so far in regard to Scampi’s claim.”

In Frisk’s hand was a measly piece of printer paper with a emoticon of someone sticking their tongue out crudely drawn on it. _Cheeky._

“And now, I'll be passing out the evidence the police have gathered so far in defense of Undyne.” He handed out _packets_ to everyone this time, all with real information in it.

“Now, the police obviously believe that Scampi got hurt. I mean, c’mon, you really can't punch yourself and leave bruises behind. Especially ones that are bigger than your fist. But Scampi’s notorious for being a little white liar. Every student they questioned mentioned that. So they have a group of officers investigating the flip side of this case. And there's a ton more information involving that scenario.

Aka, meaning, the police don’t think Ms. Undyne’s the perp.

I’m sure there’ll be DNA evidence to prove that but you all just love to have these little Salem Witch Trial reenactments in here. So since I’m sure my favorite teacher was gonna lose her job without my assistance-” You didn’t think Undyne’s eyes could get any bigger but you proved yourself wrong because they sure did when he mentioned her potential unemployment. “-I just had to pull a couple strings, break into a couple safes. And besides, Arthur, I know you think she’s a lovely addition to the school’s whiter-than-paper staff so you’ll probably let me off with another one of those pointless warnings you give me.”

Arthur groaned as he plopped right back down in his seat, defeated.

“Perfect. Now let’s go through this information. But first, a snack.” Jack headed over to the snack table. “I was staring at those lemon squares all the way from up there whenever I wasn’t playing Mahjong Quest - by the way, best game ever - and I just need to know.”

Undyne whipped her head towards you and grabbed you by your forearms, her nails practically stabbing into the material of your blazer. She heatedly whispered, “What does he  _mean_ I might lose my job?”

“I-I thought that's why you wanted to come down here, to prove you were a capable teacher despite your soiled criminal record.”

“I came here to solve the case. I-I didn't even think of that.”

She turned to her wife, still having a death grip on you. “Al, why’d you let me break down the door?”

Alphys blinked once, twice before stating the obvious. “You were the one who said screw it, if I remember correctly.”

Asgore chimed in, “You’re remembering correctly.” He was obviously displeased with his former captain’s decision.

Undyne looked as if she was saying a flurry of curse words in her head as she finally released her. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. As she sat and looked forward, she kept that absolutely bewildered look on her face.

Jack grabbed a lemon square and put it in his mouth. He rolled his eyes back and made an “okay” symbol with his hand. “Oh my goodness, you did it again, Martha. They taste like utter dog shit.”

Jack then grabbed a napkin, probably spat out whatever was in his mouth, and tossed it in the trash. He then ran to his bag, pulled out a humongous bottle of hand sanitizer, squirted some into his hand and rubbed it in quickly. “Some people can do vegan well. Some can do it okay. Some have to be locked up for their sins in the kitchen. Oh, is that too soon? Pshaw, you all know I don't care about things like that. Prison jokes a plenty. Regardless, Kathleen, we all know Mrs. Long is vegan and you make them every meeting as a peace offering but I don’t think I’ve ever seen her eat one. Smart move.”

Brown looked like she wanted to choke him.

“Anyway, onto the evidence, so if you all turn to page two, you’ll see pictures of the wounds.”

Everyone flipped to the second page in the packet and a chorus of gasps filled the air. You said the name of a higher being as you looked at the images. _That poor kid._ You glanced at Undyne and the rage that consumed her form sent a shiver through your entire body.

“Now, I’m not a forensics scientist here but I know one thing about hands: men and women have pretty different hands. Men usually have thicker fingers and bigger hands. Women usually have slender fingers and smaller hands. It’s how we evolved as a species. And no, big hands does not equal the size of your snapping turtle. Trust me, changing for gym has taught me many things. Anyway, hands, right. Even though Ms. Undyne has gills and fins and shit, she’s very human-like in appearance. And guess what, so are her hands.”

The Ozzy Osbourne-looking teen sauntered over to Undyne. With the grace of a gentleman, he asked if he could hold her hand for a moment. The teacher gave him her hand with all the hesitation in the world. With a gentle take, he added, “By the way, this is the only time I’m treating you like a lady.”

“You better! This is really weird, coming from you ‘n’ all.”

“Of course. Anyway, as you all can see, she also has very feminine hands despite the steroid-sized muscles. Slender fingers, small palms… webbing? And really nice nails - by the way, _yas queen_.”

Undyne and Alphys shook their heads in disbelief, laughing their heads off at his comment. So he's the class clown, you were assuming.

Jack then released the teacher’s hand gently. “And as you can see in the pictures of Scampi’s wounds, the fists are fucking huge, the fingers are like sausages, it’s like a trip to Denny’s but Denny’s sucks and this sucks. So that’s one thing off of this list.

Now let’s get into the down and dirty and maybe a bit disturbing. If you all could go to page five- oh you work so fast. Pages five through… thirty-two? Thirty-three? I don’t remember. Anyway, most of that packet is phone records that Scampi has had with an unknown number for the past year or so, text messages and all. The good thing about smartphones is that nothing’s completely deleted either because they were all automatically stored on his cloud without his knowledge. Isn’t that swell? Anyway, since I begrudgingly don’t hate all of you, I’ll summarize. The messages involve meeting times, meeting locations, all way into the night and very, very far away. There’s evidence to conclude that the exchanges weren’t exactly of a professional nature. Ms. Undyne has a track record of being very professional-”

“Didn't she just kick the doors down? I'm sure we covered that several times already.” The Treasurer had a good point unfortunately.

“... Yeah. So? Wouldn't you like to kick down a door?”

“No.”

“... Oh… Well, I don't care about your opinion anyway."

The treasurer was quite offended.

"So Ms. Undyne wouldn't touch the things that went down in those convos with an 80-foot pole. So the end, drop the charges or whatever, let her keep her job, yada yada.” He pumped his fist in the air unenthusiastically, letting out a “woo”.

Mrs. Brown looked at him funny. “Do you really think any of us believe that?”

“Uh.” He blinked once. “Yeah.”

“You are such a stupid-”

“ _Oooooooo_ , Ms. Undyne, Hannah called an at-risk teenage boy stupid!”

“What are you at risk for? Your sister’s the head nurse at the nearby hospital and your brother-in-law’s the captain of one of the larger police precincts in the city. Plus you go to this school without scholarship or financial assistance.”

Jack put his hand on his hip. “Oh, now I see where Lance gets his nastiness from - you.”

Brown was taken aback.

“Also I'm not that dumb. There's a lot more pages to those packets I gave out, a lot more sensitive information. That's why I didn't talk about the rest of the evidence, Patricia. If I mentioned the rest of the stuff in there, Captain Arthur Treacher's could actually lock me up and I'm too cute to be a prison bitch.”

Frisk cracked up at that last part. Asgore was doing his best to keep himself from laughing as well. Comedic and a bit cunning. 

“Now, you had an earlier question regarding as to why Scampi was always visiting Ms. Undyne. My associates and I would be honored to explain that right now.” He expectantly turned to the doorframe to the doors Undyne kicked down earlier. No one came through them. “I _said_ my _associates and I_ would be honored to explain that right now.” No response. He clicked his tongue and groaned. “They're not here… Oh they can just screw themselves then. I have to do everything myself as usual.”

Jack cleared his throat and began to speak. “No one in the school likes Scampi. He’s ugly, nerdy, blabbers too much. Plus he’s a snitch and the snitch always dies in the gangster movies for a reason. So he practically has a note that says ‘Bully Me’ taped to his back, no friends - TL;DR, a social outcast. Play the tiny violins because honestly I don't care. I don't like scrawny bitches and little snitches either.

Everyone started calling him Scampi as a bad thing too. His dad calls him scamp and his dad isn't the… greatest. So Lance Brown and his friends started calling him Scampi as a whole shock factor thing. It's gross but, compared to the other things I’ve heard him be called, Scampi’s nice.

Oh, since we’re on his familial subject, I wanna talk some smack. As you all may know, our mascot is the snapping turtle. Ironically, we also have the worst track team in the South. And guess who’s part of the track team: lil Scampers. Just because you've got long legs doesn't mean you can work ‘em. He’s horrible but at this point, if you try out, you get in. His dad is this big douchebag who is always shoving masculinity down his throat. He wants him to be this _big_ track star. You should see him at the races, which I went to one day because I was bored. Always yelling at him, beating him down, calling him a lot of the things the bullies here call him.

So we have this miserable, dainty flower of a teenage boy who has no one to turn to thanks to hyper-masculinity and can't make his own family happy. Nice."

Undyne leaned over to you. "Remind me also to talk to Scampi's parents at the next parent-teacher conference."

You were going to make sure you definitely did that.

"Ms. Undyne came to the school after one of the gym teachers retired due to being hit by a car or whatever the crazy story was. I'm gonna be honest, everyone was apprehensive when she first started teaching here, even me. I mean, c’mon, you're not supposed to trust pirates and she looks like Blackbeard’s mermaid daughter.”

Everyone cracked up at the joke. Despite Jack being almost like a thorn in the side of many of the people in the room, it seemed everyone was getting charmed by the student. Huh. He really was a magician in some fashion.

“Some students looked beyond the ‘shiver me timbers’ thing. In fact a lot did. It started with the stares. Then the glares. Then the good ol’ fashioned name-calling: Sushi Queen, Davy Jones’ Dinner, uncreativity at its finest.

But how did Ms. Undyne react? She laughed it off. She held her head high as she metaphorically gave everyone the finger. And I thought it was fucking rad. And that's why I started visiting her office. And I'm sure that's exactly why Scampi did.

Ms. Undyne is everything a woman shouldn't be. Women should be delicate like a petal, quiet like a whisper, and absolutely ladylike. They should be weak and submissive and fit to an unreasonable standard. Ms. Undyne is rude, loud, and calling her a lady’s an insult. She's strong and dominant and so passionate about taking societal standards and suplexing them. And that's why _I_ like her. And that's why _my friends_ like her.

And it's so obvious why _Scampi_ likes her too. She's everything he is and wants to be. She's not like other girls and he’s not like other boys. So she's like a pinnacle of how being different can work out just fine. Plus she's a lesbian and he's absolutely, positively, with every fiber of my being justifying this, fucking g-”

“Don't you dare!” Geo entered the cafeteria then, pointing accusingly at his classmate.

Jack shifted his weight onto his other foot with the purest form of sass and crossed his arms. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

He shook the box in his hands. “I bought you McDonald’s to make up for it.”

“You're not excused no matter how good those chicken nuggets are. I told you and everyone else to be outside the doors the entire meeting so we could stand together as a group for once to defend our favorite teacher. Where even are they?”

“At the match. Bud’s about to go up.”

“Oh… They're slightly excused.” Geo was about to give him a Happy Meal box and a milkshake but he pulled away at the last second. Jack gave him a death glare. “You know there are two people in our friend group you're not supposed to mess with and one of them is me. What the hell is this?”

“I'm not giving it to you until you promise to not do it.”

“Do what?”

“To not tell everyone that Scampi’s g- Don’t you even try to get me say it.”

Jack sucked his teeth. “Oh damn I thought you would.”

A phone went off and Arthur got up to go answer it. “ _Ooooo_ , your phone went off.” Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him before walking down the hall.

“See this is why you should put your phone on airplane mode - because of people like him.”

“He's a police officer. He can't just put his phone on airplane mode, Jack.”

“Oh so he can put his phone on airplane mode in the movies but he can't do it for a PTA meeting.”

Geo wanted to protest but he couldn't. He settled with clicking his tongue and looking away. “I guess you have a point.”

“See? This is why he's Captain Duncan Donuts.”

“I thought it was because all he eats is donuts.”

“That's every cop, first off; and that's besides the point.”

Arthur came back in. “The DNA results came back positive on everything. Undyne didn't do it.”

Brown and the PTA Commitee were silent then. The students in the cafeteria were silent. Everyone was silent. Finally Undyne was proven innocent. There were bits and pieces missing probably but she was Scott-free now. No one could demand her resignation now.

“Alright… I believe you.” Brown gave up. The other PTA members nodded in agreement.

Jack sighed in relief. “Finally, Margorie.”

“And for the last time, Crowboy, my name is Felicity.” Felicity Brown? Wow, that was a boring name.

“Your son’s a bully and he probably learned it from you. I don't respect anyone who picks on people so bye, Felicia.” Ouch. That was brutal.

All eyes were on her and they were absolutely judging her. She cleared her throat and wipes sweat that had built up on her brow. “Well, uh… We apologize to all of the parents who came out this evening for the monthly PTA meeting hoping to talk about the bake sale next month. We’ve run out of time. So we’ll have to end-”

“Not yet!” Everyone in the room turned to the boiling Betta fish.

“Undyne, what's wrong?” Frisk dared to ask the question you were wondering.

“I… I can't just leave things like this.”

“What do you mean? You’ve been cleared of all charges. And everyone in the school believes you so you’ll have a job next week.”

“That… That isn't enough for me!” She slammed her fist on the table. You kicked your foot up right under where she hit it. You did not want her to break something else. “I can't just leave things like this.”

“Undyne, I think it's better that you-”

“I can't! My damn honor's on the line. Teachers are supposed to watch over their students while they’re on school grounds. And look what happened. I couldn’t even watch out for _one damn_ kid. It’s tearing me up inside that I drove off and allowed that to happen. He's just a defenseless little soul who wouldn't hurt a damn fly. His attacker’s probably someone in the school too. They could be gone, living it up in Cuba for goodness sake. And all I can do is just sit here and teach some dweebs how to throw some balls and act like I didn't let a kid get beaten half to death.

I can’t leave things like this. I need answers. Now.”

You looked at everyone at the table and they had that same proud expression on their faces. _This_ was the saint of children, the hero of justice. Your breath was taken by her passionate display of care, kindness, and resolve.

“Teach, if you want answers, I can get ‘em for you. Hold up.” Jack poked his friend in the arm. “Call the guys and tell them to bring Scampi. I bugged him into telling me his plans for tonight and he’s apparently at the wrestling match. Tell them to look for the King Tut-looking idiot.”

“Um… Alright.” He sent a text message to someone and a second later his phone vibrates. “They'll be here in a sec.”

“Alrighty, I'll time them.” Jack actually looked at the watch on his wrist.

As luck would have it, four students of varying heights, weights, and descents came into the cafeteria a moment later. They were followed by a… _Wow, he’s right. He does look like a mummy with all of those bandages on._

Everyone held their breath at the sight of the victim of this case. Rudolph Truman definitely was tall as his classmate mentioned. He was so thin that a sharp gust could probably blow him away, like a couple of sticks stacked on top of each other to make a human. Underneath the bandages, you could make out his pallid skin, brown eyes, and ruffles of brown hair. He was certainly the meekest, most average teenager you've ever seen. And Jack was unfortunately right about the ugly part... You hoped he'd get attractive when he got older.

Scampi tucked his thick-rimmed glasses up on his nose as he looked at everyone that was staring at him. His whole body was practically shaking.

“Scampi,” Jack stated, “I'm calling you out on your bullshit.”

“H-Huh?”

“You did something really bad so I'm gonna call you out on it.”

“W-What are you-”

Do you understand how bad it is to blame someone for a crime they didn't commit?”

Rudolph was paralyzed by the comment.

“Ms. Undyne almost lost her job because of you. That's why this PTA meeting’s happening - to determine whether the parents should go complain to the school board about her. If they had decided to not believe her, they could have influenced the higher ups in this school to fire her. And you know that they get trigger happy when it comes to parents saying they want to stop funding the school.

You could have caused a huge scandal for all of the Monsters too. They already have trouble enough. Imagine what would happen if this got televised? Monsters everywhere would have lost their jobs because of what you did. That's probably why the ambassador and the king are here. Sure, they're here to help out Undyne because they're friends and all but it's also to make sure this doesn't blow out of proportion, like he could have.

We’re all very fortunate that the police were on her side because she could still be in jail right now if they didn't figure out that you were lying.”

Scampi was speechless. All of you were.

“Who did it, Scampi? Who hit you? Because _Pink is the New Black_ ’s coming on in an hour and a half and I want to be home to watch it live, knowing this hatchet was buried.”

He finally answered, “I… I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone.”

His classmates were all very confused. “What do you mean? That's not a suitable-”

“Scampi?” You didn't realize that Undyne had risen out of her seat and had walked around the table already. In fact, the lady before you didn't even resemble the Betta fish. Her fins were drooping, her smile was long gone. She looked mortified over seeing the student before her. Her voice was gentle for the first time. “What happened to you?” She walked very carefully over to the aforementioned student.

She slowly reached out a hand towards him but he winced away. “Ms-Ms. Undyne, please don't…”

The teacher looked as if the hand that fed her slapped her away as she saw his reaction. She looked at her feet for a moment before staring at Asgore as if she was a lost lamb and he was a shepherd. Asgore gave her a certain look like he was saying for her to do something she knew quite well how to do. Undyne understood. She nodded before doing what he told her to do and it was the oddest thing you'd seen anyone do before.

In the middle of the cafeteria, before family, friends, peers, students and their families alike, she performed an odd kind of stretch. It was as if she was doing a butterfly stretch expect putting her head on the floor rather than her feet and crossing her arms behind her back. It did not look comfortable at all.

“This is what Monsters call the submissive position,” Asgore said aloud, “The reason it is called that is because it shuts off the flow of magic inside a Monster, thus cutting off their magical ability until they rise back up. A Monster cannot attack anyone while they're in this position and a little while after they unassume it. It causes many of the symptoms you humans have when you suffer blood loss. This is an old practice that's been seen since I was just a boy and that was almost a millennium ago.”

He looked over at Truman. “I understand your concern, child. My former captain can be the brash and rash woman she says she is. But she would never lay a finger on a person she cares about. And no matter what you may think, Undyne cares for you and all of her students very much. That's why she's sitting like this - to make sure that no matter what, she couldn't hurt you even if she wanted to. Would you mind giving her a chance?”

Rudolph looked at his feet for a long time before slowly nodding his head.

Asgore instructed Undyne to rise and she did. She was obviously dazed, as if all the magic went to her head. She nearly fell over but Geo caught her before she could. Huh. He must have a little strength in him. Undyne's a tank. She quickly shook him off of her before she walked back in front of Scampi. Then she pulled the boy into an embrace so gentle you almost thought Toriel had shrunk and transformed into a fish.

“Scampi…” She pulled away and placed her hands on top of his in shoulders. “Who did this to you?”

“I… Even I can't tell you.” He was pleading for help with his eyes.

“Let me rephrase the question then. Who's threatening you?”

“... What?”

“Who's. Threatening. You. That's why you're freaking out. That's why you blamed me. Because someone told you to do it. You've a good heart. You wouldn't have said it was me if you didn't have anyone pressuring you.”

His thin lips were shut. He was definitely not going to say who his attacker was like this.

After looking around the cafeteria for nothing in particular, Undyne’s face lit up like a firework. “You know, Scampi, your name is very ironic. You really are a true man. You're very honest. I want you to be honest with me… Was it Mr. Hamilton? Because he’s super creepy, ya know.” Her sudden casualness caught you off-guard.

Scampi looked at her as if she said something dumb. “No, of course not.”

“ _Thennnnn_ was it Mrs. Carmichael? She probably sent her cats after you.”

“N-No!”

For the next minute, the two went back and forth like this, Undyne naming a faculty member and Scampi answering negatively. But as Undyne named more, she picked up the pace and the student was somehow able to keep up. It was like they were playing a game of Hands Up without the clapping.

“WasitMr.Titos?”

“Abso-freaking-lutely-” He clapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late. He admitted it.

Someone in the school did attack him and it wasn’t Undyne.

The mystery was solved.

Everyone turned to a man sitting in the very front of the parents. He was sweating bullets. Well, there’s a saying that the culprit never strays too far from the crime scene but damn you were a little impressed by the audacity of him.

Undyne was like a mother bird who found the snake who ate her chicks. Her fins flared up high. Her eyes were filled with pure unadulterated rage. She was trying to keep her breathing calm but she was failing miserably. Yet she had a smile on her lips. “You know what’s also funny about your name? It implies something.” With a wave of her hand, she summoned one of her magical spears. Uh oh. “You’re a snitch!”

She whipped her head towards Titos and pointed a finger at him. “In the name of justice, I, Undyne, will strike you down!”

Titos did the thing any person would do - he got the hell out of dodge.

The Betta fish was unable to predict that he’d actually flee. “Hey, get b-”

Red lightning struck past everyone in a perfectly straight line. It made all the hairs on your entire body stand at attention, the cool, sharp breeze whipping right past your ear. The lightning nailed Titos by the collar of his dress shirt to the adjacent wall of the cafeteria. You blinked and you realized it wasn’t lightning. It was a spear- no, a trident. The trident that looked so familiar to you was so lodged into the wall that a huge, maybe irreparable crack formed into it.

Something told you to look over your shoulder. Asgore was out of his seat, his arm lowered as if he'd just vaulted a javelin. You put two and two together. And you held your breath as you did.

“Undyne, what did I tell you about fleeing targets?” His gaze was as sharp as the finest blade, his voice weighted by gravity.

The former captain of the Royal Guard had to pick her jaw and composure off the floor. “Uh, i-if they treat us like animals, then be their animal when you fight them. Strike like a jaguar, bite like a lion, don't let them escape.”

“Good. I'm glad you still remember that. Make sure to actually apply it one day.”

“O-Of course.”

You mentally took out your brain pen and turned to your list of Monsters to never mess with in your brain notepad and scribbled down “Asgore” in big letters before circling it and drawing stars around it. _Never forget that._ Asgore wasn't just a king. He was a warlord. You must never forget that.

With a clearing of his throat, the kindly ruler Asgore returned. He gave a gentle smile to the victim in this case. “Now, young one, I think you have something very important to say to a certain teacher.”

Scampi didn't even need that gentle nudge. He looked at his shoulder and noticed that a tuft of his hair had been cut clean off from the hircine Monster’s weapon. He pressed his fingers around the side of his head and his eyes practically popped out of skull when he noticed the perfectly clean shaven patch of skin now there. That triggered every bit of fear one could have in him.

“I'msosorryMs.Undyne!IwasgettingtutoringfromMr.Titosbecausemywholefamily’sGreekandIdon'tunderstandGreekatallandthingsgotreallycrazy-likecheatingringscrazy-andIrealizedthatI'msupergayandIhadtogetouttheringbuttheywouldntletmebecause….” For the next who-knows-how-many minutes, Rudolph Truman confessed to everything in a world-whirling speed. The teacher who had to take the blunt of his panic-induced confession nodded and listened as if she was a priest listening to a sinner’s transgressions. And he kept on going as the police arrived and took his assailant away.

And he kept on going as Undyne took him to her office to get him to calm down. And he kept on going as Frisk and you followed closely behind. And he kept on going as his classmates and their friends joined you all in the little space.

But he finally stopped when Geo told him that he could be friends with him and his group if he wanted and when Jack said they’d beat anyone up who even remotely looked at him wrong. And Scampi beamed bright as the sun after a rainy day. He simply said that he’d like that very much.

* * *

 

An hour had passed. Apparently one of Scampi’s new friends was one of the wrestlers playing tonight and he won. They’re going to regionals now. The teens were all going out for pizza to celebrate. They made sure to invite Scampi.

“Are… Are you guys sure you’re okay with me being friends with you?”

His new friends all said they were a hundred-percent sure about their decision.

“Are you guys seriously gonna beat people up over this?”

Once again, they said they were a hundred-percent sure about that.

“And you're okay with me being… gay?”

Geo repeated the year it currently was. “None of us will judge you for liking guys. As it is said in Romans 13:10, love does no harm to its neighbor, therefore love is the fulfillment of the law.”

Jack was busy texting someone as he spoke up. “We’ll only judge you if you date a guy from here. Seriously, an hairy asscrack would look better than the guys here.”

“... You guys are really cool, you know that?”

“‘Course we are.” Jack finally put his phone down. “Obviously, it’s because of me.”

The boys all told him to shut up. The death glare he gave everyone earned chuckles from them.

“Is it okay if we…” Geo waved his hand a bit to indicate whatever he was trying to say.

“Call me Scampi? Yeah, it’s fine. You guys are allowed. You’re my friends after all. By the way, I’m Greek, not Italian.”

“Really? Just like Sir Fucko.”

“Speaking of which, Jack, I know you started that. Why do you call him that?”

“Because he’s a fucko. Duh.”

Scampi nodded. “Noted.”

“Ms. Undyne?” Jack flipped over so he could peer up at her with his elbows on her desk and his hands cupping his face.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Anyone that is related or known by the attendees of a Monster wedding can go to the reception, right?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“And since you know all of us, that would count, right?”

“... Where are you going with this?”

“Can I kinda, sorta, pretty please break into Mettaton’s wedding reception?”

Undyne was outraged. “Do you got a bolt loose?”

“No but I think Mettaton would if he turned me away.”

“How would you even get there? It’s being held in New York. There’s no way a 15-year-old can travel that far without an adult with them.”

He turned to Geo. “Geo, could you somehow convince your dad to come with us as our chaperone?”

The brunet nearly spat our his Capri-Sun. “Who said I’m going and why does my dad have to be the chaperone?”

“Because it’s obvious we’re all gonna go. Duh. There’s no way in hell my sister or Captain Duncarees is gonna let me go without one. And your dad’s the cool dad.”

All of the boys agreed, even Scampi.

Undyne crossed her arms. “There’s no way he’s going to say yes to that. G’s dad’s nice and all but there’s no way in hell he’s gonna allow it.”

Jack crossed his arms. “Well I think he’ll say yes because he’s a fanboy of Mettaton too.”

As the two bickered, your phone went off. You received a text message from Arma. You opened up your Messages application to see what she sent.

_Don’t freak out._

Your phone buzzed again and you received a picture. You opened it and there was a selfie of the Latina with… Holy-

_WHY DID YOU CUT ALL YOUR HAIR OFF?_

Arma now sported a pixie cut with a yellow streak on the left side of her fringe. It surprisingly suited her despite her chubby cheeks.

_You kno how I said that if I fuck up, Toriel can set my ass on fire?_

Your face blanched.

_Guess what’s near my ass? My hair. So it caught on fire. :( Had to chop it all off. I wanna cry ;( ;( ;(_

“Oh my god, what happened to Arma’s hair?” Frisk inquired. You hadn’t realized he was looking over your shoulder as you texted her.

You repeated the story to him.

“Well, tell her that I think it’s cute… and tell her she’s cute too.”

And that’s what you did.

_... I think you should break it to him that I’m aro + ace. You’re skilled at breaking his heart into little pieces._

A big fat smirk crossed your lips. You sure were. “Frisk, Arma is asexual and aromantic.”

He immediately rose up from his seat on the floor and walked out of the office. You, of course, inquired about where he was going. As he walked away, he shouted, “I’ve had it! I’ll never love again!”

And Undyne and you laughed for felt like a good hour. The boys with their new friend did as well.

Something told that Rudolph Truman was going to be a very happy camper now. He had human friends to have his back and a certain Monster teacher to watch over him always. Besides, pizza made everyone happy and after the rough couple of days he had, he deserved a slice.

Speaking of comfort food, you forgot to commit your theft. You ran right after Frisk to steal those cookies. You needed some chocolate right now after such a rough, odd day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was 9319 words. Congrats for getting through that. It wasn't the highest quality 9319 words so I apologize for that.  
> So, most likely there won't be an upload this weekend. I'll be at a convention and the likelihood of me writing a suitable quality chapter in 3 days is just not gonna happen. Real, real sorry about that, folks. I might draw some dorky art over on my tumblr (which is simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com by the way) to make up for it.
> 
> *Hand's Up is a children's game played in the United States. It goes by Concentration, Hesitation, etc. as well. It involves answering things in accordance to a predetermined topic without pausing to think of an answer. Here's a link to a website that'll explain the rules better in case my explanation wasn't good enough. (https://www.originsonline.org/educator-help/hands


	29. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mexican guest comes to the mountain to inquire about a business deal between his company and the Monsters. He seems alright. But then Amarilla comes in to tell you all wrong you all were.  
> Also, you thought the Ozzy Osbourne impersonator was bad? Look at Arma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 06/20/16, 5:40 pm: Okay, so I know the Spanish usage in this chapter was so bad. Frick you Google Translate. But luckily two readers aided me in translating the text much better. Thank you PumpkinLady on AO3 (who's a regular commenter so bless her for that too) and Typho on FF for translating for me! You guys deserve all of the love in the world for your kindness. My ultimate wish for the human OCs in this fic is for them to have multicultural, multilingual backgrounds and to show them off accurately and respectfully. Both of their aid seriously helped. Bless both of you, seriously.

 

> And this week’s headline that's been sweeping the nation - a decade-old cheating scandal come to light.
> 
> For almost eleven years, Jude Titos, along with a quarter of the faculty members of the Tobius Fox School for Young Men, has been changing test scores in exchange for various kinds of favors from the prep school’s adolescent student body. The students involved say it was something akin to a secret society. All involved could not speak of what occurred. The exchanges were done far away from the Miami area where the school is located at late hours of the night. Attempting to leave once involved would cause dire consequences. It is believed that Titos was involved with the assault of a student and the hit-and-run of a now-retired teacher, both involved with the cheating ring prior to the incidents. He and all of the teachers involved have been fired and all are awaiting court dates in the near future.
> 
> Now to Sandy Storm for the weather-

“So that’s what happened at Undyne’s school.”

Another early morning for you and the Monsters’ delegate. You woke up so early that you caught Lena, who always has to be in the Academy early to teach, on the guesthouse’s sofa. This conference of magic better be good, you hoped. The late ends and early starts will killing you slowly.

“By the way, Johnny’s still upset you guys didn't call him.”

“In regards to the lawyer thing, Johnny has said several times that newbies in the courtroom do awful. He can bathe in salt all he wants. The best thing we did was not call him. And in regards to Undyne, we’re as surprised as you are. Tea time with Toriel was hot the days immediately after we came back. Karma is a wonderful thing too. The head of the physical education department was part of the ring and everyone’s thinking of having Undyne replace him. She was a real hero during the whole debacle.”

“Oh, I'm so happy for her. I bet she’s excited.”

“She is. She's bugging Frisk every five minutes about it.” As you were mentioning that, four beats were knocked into the front door. “Speak of the devil.” You walked over to--- _Crap!_ You almost tripped over that damn plant by the door for the third time this week.

The guesthouse was slowly being filled with various kinds of flora thanks to Amarilla. It all started with just a tiny little succulent. She claimed she just wanted something small for her bedside table. Then she bought an aloe vera plant the next day. She claimed you could use the gel inside the leaves for sunburns and she needed to get ahead on growing it. Then, like clockwork, she bought more and more plants. You wanted to reprimand her about it but you really couldn’t either. The house really did look bare without all of her plants there. It now looked like people actually lived here. It was nice. Plus, they purified the air all in exchange for a bit of water every once in awhile. And Arma did take care of her babies, as she called them. She treated those plants as if they were real people. She gave them names, even talked to them as she watered them. It was adorable but you weren’t going to tell her that. After all, she would probably bite your head off. So now there were at least twenty or thirty leafy residents living with you all in the cabin.

“Sorry, Enrique.” Why she named the massangeana after Enrique Iglesias was unknown to you but you rolled with it. Mr. Iglesias did not deserve to be kicked by your foot regardless of who he was.

You opened the door. The frigid air from outside chilled you instantly. There was the ambassador barely awake at the door. You weren’t going to ask why he was wearing MTT-brand pajamas. He yawned and wished you a good morning. He perked up and wished Lena a _wonderful_ morning. You rolled your eyes as you let him in and closed the door behind him. You didn't understand how he could be a flirt so early in the morning.

“Good morning, Frisk. You look a little sad. Is everything alright?” She honestly looked concerned for him.

“ _Nooooo_.” He flopped face first onto the couch.

The teacher rubbed his head gently as she cooed, “There, there. What's wrong?”

He didn't lift his face off of the cushion so you were surprised the two of you could even make out what he grumbled like a crabby teenage girl about. “A guest’s coming today and I don't wanna deal with him because I'm stressed out about the next conference.”

“Oh dear. That sounds like a doozy but things will turn out for the best. You're the ambassador of Monsterkind and you do a very good job at being that.”

He crossed his arms in front of him and rested his chin on his wrists. “Can I take the day off?”

Both of you told him flatly, “No.”

“Oh. Can I get a hug then? I run on hugs and my batteries are getting low.” He looked up at her with big puppy eyes - well, as big as he could actually get them considering his eyes were so small - with his lip poked out.

Lena couldn't resist. She giggled as she opened her arms for him. “Sure.”

With all the enthusiasm he could muster, he crawled into her lap and enveloped her in a big hug. From her pleasant smile, you conclude that Frisk must be a skilled embracer. He must have learned it from his parents. The king and queen gave the best and he wasn’t their child for nothing.

Lena’s smile wiped right off when she realized where his hands had slid down to.

He had a coy smirk on his lips, his eyes half-lidded. “Tonton’s super lucky. You have really nice-”

Oh you were not having it this early in the morning. “Arms around her neck, soldier!”

At the speed of light, Frisk’s arms were around where they belonged. “Sir yes sir!”

The human woman giggled, throwing her head back onto the cushion behind her. Her laugh reminded you of birdsong, absolutely lovely and welcome on this cold winter morning. “Frisk Dreemurr, you are too much, you know that?”

“But never enough for a lady as enchanting as you.”

She couldn't reply right away as she gaped at him. “That was a good one.”

His smirk spread into a grin that reached his ears. “Thank you.”

“Now, I have to go work and you-” She tapped him on the nose with the most gentle of boops. “-do too.”

He let go with the reluctance of a kindergartener saying farewell to their parent on their first day of kindergarten. “Okay. Have a good day.”

She ruffled his hair softly. “You too.”

Lena then took her travel mug of tea off the coffee table and got up. She put on her coat and stepped into her flats by the door. You opened the door for her. She was a lady after all, a very kind one at that. She deserved a bit of chivalry. She giggled as she thanked you for your courteous action.

“Have a good day.” She wished that as if she truly longed that you did have a good one.

“You too, Lee.” You desired the same for her.

With that, she began her walk over to the Academy. You softly shut the door behind her. Through the small window in the wood, you looked at her slowly disappearing form. There was no threat to her or anyone else on this side of the mountain yet you always made sure she walked over safely. You weren’t sure why. You assumed that you were just babying her out of old habit. You used to do the exact thing when you were children. In fact, the distance from your family home and her grandmother’s was roughly the same as the one between the guesthouse and the Academy. But there were more genuine dangers in New York: kidnappers, soon-to-be criminals who saw an opportunity, _crazy_ people. Up on the mount, there was none of that. That didn’t stop you from trying your damnedest to make sure she made it to the school safely however.

When she entered the main building, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Safe again from nothing. You leaned against the front door as you stared at your other responsibility: the emissary. “We have a lot of work to do.”

Frisk sighed. He laid his face down onto the couch cushion where the teacher had just been. “We sure do.”

* * *

Aberlado Garcia was a businessman from Mexico City, his goal to set up trading with his businesses in the States. His herbs were apparently well-known all across the globe but he hasn’t been able to set up an American branch as of yet. He wished to create a test group with the Monsters and see how they liked his products before officially selling in this country. Frisk was very wary about the idea, you as well but in the end, the decision rested on Asgore’s shoulders. All you could do was agree or disagree with the choice. Frisk was just an aide and you were just his assistant.

For now, the human began his task of being the Monsters’ judge of humanity by leading Garcia throughout the halls of the Academy.

“Oh, uh, my English is no good. Please forgive if I slip up time to time.” The businessman was hot with embarrassment as he confessed.

“That's perfectly fine. I occasionally slip into another accent and no one can understand me when I do. There's no reason to feel bad.”

You weren't sure if Frisk was lying or not. You've known him for months and his accent was always the one he used. You were curious now. What accent could he possibly have besides the one he was using right now? You then thought about him having a New York accent. You almost ran away because you were barely able to stop yourself from guffawing about imagining Frisk telling someone to “fuhgettaboutit”.

Garcia smiled sheepishly. “Thank you. You and the Monsters are too kind.”

As all of you slowly paced down the hall, the ambassador turned to you. “I have a good feeling about him.”

“Really now.”

“He seems to be a honest man. Now I don't know if Dad will agree to the whole herb thing but I can tell him he's got some benevolence to him.”

You could see what he meant. He was quiet but he was also polite and courteous, a real gentleman. It was a shame he had trouble with English but if things turn out well, he might learn a lot more as the Monsters and him had relations.

The three of you headed down to the hallway that led to the Courtyard. Garcia looked like a child in a candy store when he saw _Above_. You took personal pleasure in seeing these reactions. Every single time, your heart warmed just a bit. Even the oldest of folk oogled and ogled at the painting.

“This is _Above_ , one of the kingdom’s most prized works of art created upon reaching the Surface again.” Frisk was the best and worst tour guide ever. “Incredible… This is incredible.” His eyes darted from corner to corner of the painting in awe.

“Indeed. Only an Annoying Dog and couple of Temmies rendered this entire painting too so we’re all marveled by this.”

“It must be worth thousands, millions.”

Goosebumps appeared on your arms. Something was dark about what he said… No, no. You had to stop assuming every person who said something weird was bad. There were already plenty of people who proved your split-second anxieties wrong. It was just you getting nervous over nothing again.

“Well, I'm not so sure about that. But I can assure you this painting is priceless to all of the Monsters and myself.”

You heard footsteps resound from down the hallway. It was Asgore and Arma, both carrying large pots. The two were laughing and grinning, clearly having a jolly time. Your heart swelled at the sight. The weather was always sunnier when the two of them were happy.

“Speaking of priceless…” Frisk beamed at his father and friend with pure adoration, a big goofy grin curving his lips.

Asgore noticed the eyes on him then and smiled that pleasant smile of his. “Howdy, you two. And welcome to Newer Home, guest.”

The two of you greeted him warmly. The guest introduced himself to the king, giving him a firm handshake.

Arma shifted her pot to sit on her hip as if it was a child. It probably was treated as child. “‘Sup?”

“The usual - being an ambassador and tour guide.”

She lightly slapped him in the arm, earning a chuckle from him. “You know what I mean, stupid.” She always overanunciated the “tu” in it, making it sound as if she was saying stoopid rather than stupid. It was… unique, something completely and utterly Arma. “What’s this one’s story?” She nodded her head towards Garcia.

“A businessman who owns some well-known herbal company or something. He claims he wants to start selling in the States, starting here.”

Her smile fell. “... That’s real fishy.”

“I think so as well. But it’s Asgore’s decision, not mine.”

“True…” Under her breath, she commented, “I keep on forgettin’ he’s a king.”

“Everyone does but that’s how he rules. Besides, it’s worked well for him so far.”

The three of you looked on as the king and the businessman discussed the trading deal.

“I’m so very sorry but I will have to decline your offer for now. But I invite you to continue on the tour with my son. I’m sure there’s much more you can learn while on your visit. His goal is to teach humanity about us Monsters and he just loves to do so.” The king turned to Frisk with a hard look. His decision rested on the judge’s shoulders now.

“... Of course.” The businessman’s expression was unreadable. It made a chill creep across your arms. _No, no, and no._ You refused to let your body get the better of you. Anyone would be upset about having an important business offer turned down.

Asgore faced the other gardener. “Let’s head on our way. These flowers won’t plant themselves.”

Arma strutted over to him and the two began their walk down the hall.

“No sabes lo que haces, puto estúpido…” You stopped berating yourself right then and there. Something was wrong, quite wrong. You didn’t understand a lick of what he just said but whatever Garcia said was dripping in poison.

That statement from the guest made Arma stop right in her tracks. She slowly turned towards him and stared at him with a mixture of awe and disgust. He didn’t notice her at all, Frisk either. The ambassador told him to head over to the lobby and the businessman did so as if he hadn’t said anything. As soon as Garcia was gone, as if a fire lit under her feet, Arma practically ran back to Frisk and jabbed him hard in the shoulder with her finger.

“Yeowch! What the-”

Her nostrils were flared like a bull’s as she pointed at Garcia’s general location. “Frisk, why doesn’t that motherfucker have a pin yet?”

He looked at her funny. “What do you mean? He hasn’t done anything to earn a-”

Her voice was low and serious. “He just called yo father a dumb bitch. How can you just let ‘im go? He even looks like he’s part of the cartel, handlebars and all.” She pointed at her upper lip, probably poking fun at the man’s beard.

The judge was speechless. He looked at nowhere in particular as his image of the guest was shattered into little pieces. You had a similar reaction. “Oh… Oh my god.” Then he furrowed his brow. “My father’s no one’s dumb bitch. He’s a king."

He was about to go but Arma stopped him. “Did you not know what he said?”

“Not at all. In fact, I thought he wasn’t like this at all.”

“Wha-? I thought you were bilingual.”

“Yeah, with French.”

The gardener put her pot down then and peered at him as if he was the stupidest person alive. “What in the--- Frisk, why in the hell didn’t you learn how to speak the second most used language in the world? You’re an ambassador. You’re more likely to use Spanish over French any day.”

“Because French is the language of love and it sounds hot to everyone.” He cringed his body, waiting for her reaction anxiously.

Her eye twitched as she stared at him. Only an idiot would have the gall to say that he was quite courageous today. “... You are so fuckin’ stupid.” She threw her hands up. “Ay ay ay, what is anyone gonna do wit you?... You know what? Lemme translate for you. I can’t leave you dummies alone like this.”

Both of you were taken aback by her split-second decision.

She put her pot to the side so that no one would trip over it and walked over to Asgore who was still waiting for her at the end of the hall. You wondered if he heard your conversation. “Asgore, I-”

“I understand. You must do what you must do. You have an ability that my son needs so he may pass his judgment clearly.” He put down his pot and took her hands in his own, holding them firmly, trying to pass his faith in her to her. “I implore you: help my child make the right choice.”

You didn’t have to see her face to know she was shocked. “... Sure?” The king laughed like she said the funniest joke. “I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will. Break a leg.” He picked up his pot and headed into the Courtyard without her.

Arma took a moment to fix herself up. She licked her finger and smoothed down a cowlick in her hair. She fixed the neck of her turtleneck. She shoved the legs of her overalls back into her work boots. After a breath and what you assumed was a pep talk in the language of her home, she joined you again. “Let’s get this mothafucka.”

As the three of you were going down the hall, Frisk stopped in front of the security camera in the corridor. He rose his index finger high for it to see. The judge has reason to believe that humanity should be wary of this human. His executioners were on alert now.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Garcia to earn his second pin. You knew that many people spoke their native language to get some smack-talk in but this was getting outrageous. Arma claimed that she was going to act friendly with him to see what he was really thinking. And she was a talented actress. It was as if they knew each other their entire life. And because buddies can talk about pretty much anything, Garcia let out many choice words, prompting his judge to give him his second pin.

All of you were on the second floor when Arma came back to you all with news, her expression unsettled. “What did you say his name was?”

Frisk repeated his name to her.

When she heard it, her expression fell even more than it already had. “... That ain't his real name.”

The ambassador and you glanced at each other. This wasn't good, not at all. He was already odd enough, a modern-day spice trader trying to sell his products to Monsterkind first as a test group. This just made things even worse.

“He just told me his name is Arseny Suka. I don’t know about you but I don’t know anyone with a Russian name who can speak fluent Spanish and be a good guy.”

Frisk immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number. The name that popped up was Sans’s. He put the phone on speaker and pulled the three of you to the side, far enough that Gar- Suka couldn't hear you and you all could keep an eye on him. He hasn't noticed what was going on. He was looking at the jokes on the War Board, freshly updated with winter-themed puns. You told yourself to take one before the kids took all of the good ones.

“hey.” Sans’s deep voice greeted you after two or so rings.

“Hiya, Sans. Can you do me a favor?”

“depends on how much leg work i gotta do.”

Frisk snorted. “You don't have to walk at all. I just need you to google a name: Arseny Suka.”

The skeleton went quiet for a moment as he pulled up some results. “kid, i’m not sure you’re gonna like what i’m about to tell you.”

He glanced between you and Arma. “Humor me.” “now i could’ve spelled this wrong but according to google, this guy’s on the fbi’s most wanted list.”

Three pairs of eyes went as wide as saucers.

“he’s a big figurehead of… some sort of drug trafficking ring between mexico and russia.”

Two pairs of eyes looked at Arma’s.

“known for drug trafficking in the two countries, interpol’s been on his tail for years. the fbi got involved because there’s been sightings of him in the u.s.. the reward’s about five hundred thousand big ones… why are you asking?”

“... Because he's staring at the War Board right now.”

“ **What?** ”

All of the pores on your body opened, sending shivers all across your body.

“I wish I was lying. We just let a high-profile criminal into the settlement.” He sighed as he put his free hand into his hands. “I'm such an idiot. I should've realized his story made no sense. Why in the world would he want to try selling herbs and spices to Monsters? That was ridiculous sounding in itself.”

“well there isn't anything diet about the coke he's selling.” The three of you found a way to snicker at the joke. “i’ll call papyrus and the feds.”

“Thank you so much. Oh, and when we’re all gathered so that I can ‘hand down my verdict’, bring Jonathan.”

You could hear him shift in the chair he always sat in at his desk. “... oh, i see what you’re doing. alright. i’ll see ya in a sec.” And Sans ended the call.

Frisk put his phone back into his pocket. “Do either of you know where Lena is right now?”

“I think in the tenth grader room.” Your childhood friend mentioned something about that the other day.

“Perfect. Arma, keep on distracting him. If you can’t think of anything, explain the War Board to him. We’ll be right back.”

“Aight but if he decides to shank me while you're gone, tell my babies I love ‘em.”

Frisk tittered. “I guess?”

He then turned to the security camera down the hall and looked into its lens. He drew his index and middle finger across his neck. The judge made his judgment - the guest must leave.

After that, the two of you jetted it up the stairs to the third floor. This floor was dedicated to not only the science labs, library, and other such facilities but the high school-level classrooms. The second door to your right led to the room you all needed to go.

Frisk knocked on the door and Ms. Robinson’s voice sang for him to come in. He opened the door and seductively leaned against its frame. “Hello, gorgeous. We meet again.”

You practically slapped yourself. _This boy, I swear._

Lena put down her pencil and waved at him, completely ignoring his flirtatious greeting. “Hi Frisk.”

Monster Kid gave him a dirty look. “Frisk, can you not flirt with the staff while you’re in front of me?” “Oh Monster Kid, human men have needs.”

Without batting a lash, the lizard busted out the best comeback you've heard in awhile. “You're still wearing stripes. You're no man yet.”

Pretty much the entire class ooh’d at the diss. The Lord of Comebacks has risen again. You even ran in to give him a congratulatory headbutt. He gave it back in earnest.

“... See me after class, Roary.”

“You're not gonna do anything.” If Monster Kid had hands, they'd be on his hips. “The real principal’s Mrs. Dreemurr and you know that too.”

The human stuck his tongue out at him and the Monster returned the gesture. Then the two chuckled as if nothing happened. You were glad they're such good friends.

“Anyway, I didn't come here to flirt. I actually have a question for you.” He turned on his heel toward the arts-and-crafts teacher.

“Oh?” She seemed genuinely interested.

“So, as you may know, we have a guest this afternoon. The guest has earned his three pins.”

“Already?” MK’s eyes nearly popped out its sockets. “That was quick. Were you trigger-happy or something today?”

“Oh you'll see why he's being kicked out… if Ms. Robinson approves. Lee, would you and your class like to see me pass my judgment?”

The class practically screamed as they pleaded to her to let them all see.

Lena’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She clenched the area around her chest through her clothing as she regained her breath. “... Oh, alright. We can all go. I've been curious about this as well.”

The students cheered amongst themselves at their triumph.

Frisk held out an elbow to her. “If you may, milady.”

Lena giggled as she linked her arm into his. “Oh my, how scandalous. I have a fiancé.”

The smile on his lips turned mischievous. “Well, to hell with him.”

“I don't think you should just dismiss a killer robot, my good sir.”

The class all got out of their seats and followed the merry two out of the room and down the hall. You followed suit, wondering how she was going to react to seeing Frisk and the skeletons not be the easygoing people they usually were.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the school entrance corridor. You, Lena, Jonathan and Amarilla stood off on the side of the staircase. The students were seated on the stairs to watch, quiet but buzzing with excitement. You didn't want to admit but you were a bit giddy as well. What you assumed was powerful magic was about to be used.

“Since the guest claims he doesn't speak English too well, would you mind translating what we say?” There was a sprinkle of sass in his question as he turned to the Latina. “S-Sure.” She nervously walked over and slid over to his side.

He cleared his throat and began. “I sincerely apologize but I must ask you to leave Newer Home and never return.”

Arma translated it quickly, not even having to think how to repeat it in the dialect.

Gar- you were not going to get used to this- Suka crossed his arms. “Why?”

“Because you lied to me. You lied to all of us. I don't know what your actual business was, Arseny Suka-” The trafficker’s face paled. “- but I and everyone else know of your crimes and your reputation. The FBI’s Most Wanted List is quite a feat. I cannot allow a criminal to have business relations with Monsterkind, especially the ones you deal with. I don't know what drugs you were thinking of either producing, smuggling, or selling on the mountain but it will not be on this side.”

Arma did translate it probably… but she went on and on for a solid minute, speaking so fast that even the guest couldn’t comprehend her rant. Everyone watched almost in awe as she barked like an angry chihuahua on and on. No one dared to stop her. The sassy sway of her body, the chastising wag of her finger, the aggressive tone in her voice: everyone knew she was cursing him out. “... Eres un grandisimo estúpido-”

Frisk’s whole body lit up. “Hey, I know what that word means!”

Everyone besides the soon-to-be arrested human chuckled.

“Now I'm not sure if she mentioned this in her rant so I'll just say it again. You lied to me so I think it's perfectly acceptable for me to lie to you. My role today wasn't just the ambassador for the Monsters. I am also the judge of humanity for the Monsters and I have passed my verdict. You have shown that you have no consideration for the welfare of Monsterkind nor respect for them. So I must resort to this.

This is no longer in the hands of humanity. Sans, Papyrus, you may take it from here.”

The skeleton brothers came forward and gave their explanation of the pinning system and the guest's wrongdoings, the Latina translating right behind their words. As they did, you looked at the reactions of the people with you. The students were exhilarated, watching their backs. You never thought MK could wag his tail that quickly but you were proven wrong that afternoon. The teacher and security guard had lost their grins a while ago. They understood the true gravity of the situation. Frisk’s face was calm but you knew there was many emotions simmering under the surface.

When the siblings would say something particular jarring, Arma would glance back at you and Frisk, asking with her eyes the veracity of what they were saying. The ambassador and you would confirm her doubts wordlessly, not even a nod. You could see the hurt in his eyes as he did. He's mentioned before that he disliked throwing people out. He wished he could give everyone a second chance. But he had to make a choice in the end: his pacifism and determination to love as hard as he could or possibly putting his benevolent family and friends into malicious hands. It was an necessary evil he had to commit to protect those beloved to him. Besides, no one’s ever been injured from being booted out. Despite how perilous the brothers’ “execution method” seemed to be, they always made sure everyone landed either on their feet or bum softly.

You grasped his hand and squeezed it. Of course, the contact made him almost hop a little in surprise. But when he noticed your intent to let him know what he was doing was for the greater good, he thanked you soundlessly through a soft smile.

“THE HUMAN WAS YOUR JUDGE.”

“El humano fue el juez.”

“and we are his executioners.”

“Y nosotros somos sus eje---” She lowered her brows. “Wait, none of y'all said anythin’ about executin’ people. I don't think I'm comfortable wit this anymore.”

Frisk almost slapped himself. “It's not a literal execution.”

“You sure? Hearing two skeletons talk about that is creepy as hell.”

Sans shrugged the comment off. “that’s the point. besides, the feds need him alive if we want that reward.”

“AND THE REWARD COULD GIVE US A SEEMINGLY ENDLESS SUPPLY OF PASTA AND SAUCE, WHICH WOULD MAKE MY DAY FOR DAYS TO COME.”

“That’s true… Continue.”

They certainly did and she certainly translated for them. She must have a talent for doing this. Not everyone who can speak another language can translate as almost absentmindedly as she did. She didn't need to think about it in her head. She just knew. And it was cool to you.

Sans and Papyrus swung the front doors open with their magic and your whole body jolted. You will never get used to the abrupt, chilling noise the doors made when they nearly swung off their hinges and into the concrete walls next to their frames. You turned to Lena. She was paler than usual, her grip on her hands firm yet shaky. You turned to Jonathan. He was pin-straight, a stray bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

“PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT WE LOVE HAVING HUMANS HERE. THAT’S WHY WE HAVE HUMAN STAFF AND STUDENTS HERE. I BELIEVE THAT WE CAN TRULY LIVE IN HARMONY LIKE WHAT WE HAVE HERE IN NEWER HOME ONE DAY. BUT TODAY IS NOT THE DAY. I CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR DISREGARD OF THE FEELINGS OF MY FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND MY GREAT SELF. SO WE MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN. ONE DAY, YOU MAY END UP BEING A BETTER PERSON AND I AWAIT THE DAY YOU ARE SO WE CAN BE FRIENDS.” Papyrus rose his gloved right hand and swung it down. A itchiness settled in your ears. The skeleton must have turned his Soul blue. You only disliked magic usage for the side effects it sometimes had on observers. That itch would not come out for hours, no matter how much you scratched. “SANS, IF YOU MAY.”

“of course.” The shorter of the two pulled his left bony hand out of his pocket and rose it high over his head. With the movement, he lifted Suka off of his feet. He was terrified as all of the other exiled guests were when they were booted out. Sans, keeping his hand raised, turned to the students on the stairs. The blood left your face briefly when you noticed his left eye socket was flashing that seizure-inducing yellow and blue. He always looked like an actual executioner when his eyes did that. “So, kids, I'm gonna give you a quiz.”

The students scoffed of course. Even Papyrus groaned.

“this isn't rocket science. trust me, it's an easy a. and you can join in too, papyrus. so, first question, what’s frisk’s job today?”

A student raised her hand. What a good sport she was. Sans acknowledged her with a pointed phalange from his free hand. “go for it.” “Frisk is the judge of humanity for us today.”

“correct.”

Papyrus practically jumped out of his shoes. “OH I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING, BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL JOIN IN ON YOUR CHARADES.” He posed proudly.

The shorter of the two merely shrugged. “whatever you say.”

The taller of the two pointed to the same student who just answered the prior question. “YOU THERE, ANSWER MY INCREDIBLY MIND-BOGGLING INQUIRY.”

She was obviously more than happy to do so. Sans looked like he wanted to say something but he shrugged the thought off.

“WHAT ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS LAZY BROTHER’S ROLES THIS FINE AFTERNOON?”

She giggled before answering, “You guys are the Monsters that execute Frisk’s verdict, whatever it may be.”

Papyrus’s jaw almost flew off. “HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT SO EASILY?”

“We all know your jobs quite well. You also explained it to the guest a moment ago.”

“OH… WELL I COMMEND YOU FOR KNOWING OF MY GREAT FEATS.”

Sans laughed to himself for a moment before continuing with the quiz. “now, someone else, why are we gathered here today?”

Another student raised his paw. Sans acknowledged him. “Easy. Frisk gave the human guest three pins so you guys gotta throw him out.”

“okay. bonus round: what do the three pins symbolize?”

The student groaned exasperatedly. This particular student was usually reluctant to answer many questions.

“aw, c’mon, i could hear arma calling you _stoopid_ from all the way down here earlier so obviously you did something dumb. make up for it.” He chuckled a bit right after, probably remembering the aforementioned incident.

“Ugh, fine. The first one is the triangle, right?”

The girl from before was about to assist but Sans shook his hands, accidentally (well, maybe not, considering this was him and all) shaking Suka like a salt shaker. The students seemed to like the joke. “don't help him. he’s gotta make up for earlier.”

“Drat. So the first one is the triangle I think. It's supposed to represent how Frisk and all of humanity is getting bad vibes from the guests. The triangle represents those who were always above Mt. Ebott or something like that. The second one is the upside down triangle. It's supposed to represent how he thinks Monsterkind should be wary of the guests. It represents those who lived below Mt. Ebott, which is us. Then the last one is… Oh crap.”

“that doesn't sound good.”

“... I'm at a blank.”

His classmates groaned at his response. He tried at least.

“mk, you were here one of the times we tossed someone out. finish it up for him.”

Monster Kid tried to act apathetic but that shine in his eyes said otherwise. You made a mental note to poke fun at him later regarding how thrilled he was at this moment. “Fine. The last one is the Angel of Death. It represents judgment and not the good kind. That's when Frisk decides that the guest’s gotta go.”

“excellent. now, everyone, has frisk given the human guest the last pin?”

“Yeah!”

“so where does the human gotta go?”

“Out!” “out as in to the snail farm or…?”

“No, out as in out of Newer Home.” The male student finally redeemed himself.

“and why’s that?”

“Because why would you keep a person you want off the premises still in the premises?”

“... huh. that was a pretty simple answer. you get a gold star for that one. So, guys, where am I aiming him?”

“Out!”

Sans shrugged before turning towards Suka. “nice crowd, huh? anyway, papyrus, do what you gotta do.”

“WHY OF COURSE. YOUR WASTING TIME METHOD WAS QUITE NICE. NOW WE’LL MAKE SURE SUKA GETS TO THE GATES IN TIME TO BE ARRESTED BY THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION AGENTS.” He raised his right hand and lowered the blue lights of the gates around town. Chills made all of the hairs on your arms and neck stand up. Your heart rate quickened. Your eyes gleamed with the fascination that the high schoolers near had in their own. “BY THE WAY, THEY’LL BE ARRIVING AT THE GATE SHORTLY. DON’T GET LAZY NOW.”

“it’d be a crime if i messed up now.”

“... SANS.” Papyrus nearly slapped as he shoved his entire face into his free hand.

“okay, for the first time in a while, that one was unintentional.”

The taller looked up slightly from his hand. “I FEEL LIKE YOU’RE LYING.”

The shorter’s grin widened. “i guess you gotta lock me up for that one.”

The groan Papyrus let out practically shook the walls of the school. The students laughed at his dismay. You had to pinch yourself to quell your potential guffaws. You had to be as calm and collected as the ambassador was right now. You could chuckle all you liked after this was done.

Sans got into that familiar stance of his and you felt your heart thumping hard in your body. Excitement instantly coursed through your veins, adrenaline making your head pound in the most delightful of ways. You loved seeing the magic usage of every Monster - there was no doubt about that. But there was one that always thrilled you, always got you as excited as you were now. And it was the skeleton who was preparing to toss out a drug trafficker like a basketball.

And slam dunk he did. He ran- fast walked (you have to constantly remind yourself that Sans never ran for anything), shot, and landed that three-pointer. The cheers of the crowd greeted him after, the high schoolers absolutely ecstatic over the successful throw. The adults in the room didn't applaud the act.

As if nothing happened, the lights usually in his skull returned to Sans and he inquired to his brother, “has my record changed or did i land the target again?”

Papyrus went into the security room, muttering about how messy it was bitterly. Jonathan claimed he was gonna help Sans regarding that soon but he’s said that since he started here. The laziness was apparently contagious. Papyrus then came out and gave his brother a thumbs up and a big smile. The high schoolers cheered amongst themselves while Sans’s smile relaxed. The three humans unfamiliar to the execution procedure were speechless. Lee was white as a sheet, Johnny was quiet as a soundproof room.

Arma was just plain mortified. “That…” She shakily pointed out the door. “That was gonna happen to me if I kept on fuckin’ up?”

Sans clenched his left hand and swept it to his ribs. The doors slammed shut right after. Without a bit of sympathy, he simply and casually affirmed her anxieties as he put his hand back into its home of his hoodie pocket. “yeah.”

Her face lost all of its color so fast you mistakenly thought someone had set her on fire “... I'll be the best little chicken nugget for now on, ya hear me? The best. None of y'all will hear a bad thing ‘bout me. I'll be the best little Arma you'll ever meet.”

“But you called me stupid for giving Inky my number literally an hour ago,” a high schooler said.

“Shut up, stupid!” It took her barely a second to realize her mistake. “Crap.”

Everyone laughed - everyone. Then you noticed the deep, hearty laugh from the far corner of the corridor. You stopped immediately. You looked to your left and there stood the king, laughing his head off. You found a way to chortle just a bit, trying to hide the fact that he completely and utterly startled you.

“Did I startle you?”

 _Yes._ “Not really.”

“That's good. I appear and disappear as often as Sans does. Maybe it's my being a parent and all. I must always catch Frisk doing something silly or brilliant.”

“What do you say about him now? Did you catch him doing something silly or brilliant?”

“... A good mixture of both. Fate certainly is his greatest friend. I can't imagine what would have happened if we had that language barrier.”

A chill crawled down your spine. “I don't want to imagine either.”

Asgore then called Frisk, Arma, and the brothers over to him. They came over swiftly. “All four of you did an excellent job as always. I thank you with every bit of my Soul for keeping the mountain safe from those who don't want the best of us.”

Frisk accepted his thanks graciously. Papyrus bowed a little. Sans shrugged and claimed he was just doing his job. Arma looked at her feet before smiling shyly.

“Amarilla, may I ask you a very big favor?”

She gulped. “Uh, sure. Anything, man.”

“May I ask of you to teach Spanish?”

She was so shocked that for a good minute all she could do was stutter and sputter. Any person would. A king was asking a mere young woman of a life-altering task out of the blue.

“I think it is time that I adjust to the human world. The human world is a multicultural, multilingual one, much different from the world I saw almost a millennium ago. Being able to speak more than one language will certainly aid my interactions with humanity. I also would not like a repeat of what just occurred.”

She twiddled her thumbs nervously. “... I don't think I'd be a good tutor.”

“Nonsense. I was observing you the entire time and I've never seen a person translate as fast as you. I'm sure even professionals would blush at your quick work.”

“I don't speak formal Spanish.”

“That's my point.”

She could only stare at him.

“I want to speak the language how you speak it. Being so proper will only alienate me from the people I want to communicate with. I want to be lax with humans. I think only you could teach me to be that way."

After a moment, Arma nodded slowly. “I probably won't do too well.”

“Nonsense,” he reassured, “I think you'll do an excellent job.”

“Also you could end up wit a potty mouth.”

The king looked as if he hadn't thought about that. “That may be our only issue.”

She let out a loud snort. “I’ll try my best then.”

“You’ve already proven your best is fantastic.”

The school bell rang and the high schoolers sprang to their feet, starting their own conversations as they headed on with their day. Their teacher didn't need to dismiss them. In fact, she couldn't. Lena and Jonathan still hadn’t moved a muscle since Sans had tossed Suka out. You don't blame them for being this shocked.

Frisk took the opportunity to wave his hands in front of their eyes, startling them out of their stone-like state. “You guys had the best reactions yet.”

“How… How many times has this happened?,” Lena inquired. Her hands were pressed protectively over her heart.

“Forty-five, fifty or so times. We never counted. It doesn't happen too often - we have plenty of guests who have never received that - so it's very likely this won't again for the rest of the year.”

“I've only witnessed it a few times and I've been up here for a while now.” You hoped your chime-in would help ease her concerns. It did a bit.

“Can't… Can't they sue you guys? This looks like a lawsuit just itching to happen.” Jonathan had a point, a very big one.

“nah. we’ve never had any lawyers come up in here in their… _law suits_.”

Jonathan opened his mouth, probably to reprimand him, but Papyrus was a step ahead of him. “SANS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PUNS AFTER LABOR DAY?”

“but it's not after labor day. technically, since it's the new year and all, it's _before_ labor day.”

Papyrus threw his hands up. “I GIVE UP. I’M LEAVING.” And he stomped bitterly out the doors and most likely headed back to work. Poor thing. He was allergic to Sans's puns.

“heh, i’ll get him later. you know i got a lot more up my sleeve. anyway, where was i? oh, right. lawsuits. yeah, someone did try but the judge threw the whole shebang out. try explaining what you just saw. trust me, you'll see why.”

“Uh… Okay? So you threw the guy like a basketball out of Newer Home. Literally… That does sound weird.”

“see? so no risk of lawsuit for now.”

“But that doesn't make any sense.” Lena was completely baffled. “Wouldn't any reasonable person believe there was something fishy about what occurred? Plus, most of the guests that come to the mountain have political influence. A lawyer would take anyone like that seriously.”

Sans cocked a brow at her. “lee, this is the mountain of nonsense. anything that doesn't make sense makes sense here. besides, you're the one marrying a ghost possessing a robot. that's pretty dang nonsensical in itself.”

“That's true.”

“also, there's no equipment that can record magic usage so it would just be footage of random humans flying through the sky. all the courts could use was witness testimony. lemme tell you, no monster would be the one on the stand. everyone knows that there's a reason a human’s flying. they wouldn't tell anyone about it. well, except a kid but the police rarely question kids. so there really isn't a case they can build.”

“... That's very true. Alright, I guess I'll have to believe you.” She still seemed concerned. That's just how she was. At least a bit of her worries were gone.

“Hopefully by the time there is a risk of a lawsuit, we won't have to do this anymore.” Frisk frowned.

You poked the human, earning a giggle from him. “Things are improving. Don't forget that. And the people who get tossed out receive it for a reason. Seriously, you should have heard the first guy I saw get dunked on. That guy just now was nothing compared to him.”

“speaking of which, frisk, have you checked his chirper recently? you may want to.”

The ambassador furrowed his brow. “No. Not at all actually.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket. “I don't like to peek into the lives of people I dislike. Leaves me with a sour taste in my mouth.”

Frisk opened up the Chirper app on his phone and looked up the politician in question’s account. Lo and behold, the first tweet on the page was the reason for Sans’s concern or lack thereof. In all caps in English, the French politician wrote that he was going to make it his goal to visit “the mountain of Monsters” to spread goodwill.

The human snorted. “I wish he'd try to come back here. Seriously, I don't understand how any sound-minded person would want to come back after being given the basketball treatment.”

“agreed. there are a lot of freaky humans, isn't there?”

Arma peered at the icon picture of the politician and grimaced. “Wow, I can smell douchebag just by looking at him.”

Asgore rubbed his temples disappointedly. “Arma.”

“What? I'm so serious. Look at him and tell me he ain't a d-bag.” She took the phone out of Frisk’s hands and held it out to show to the gardener.

“... I'm not saying he’s not.”

Your hand slapped over your mouth so fast. The laugh you almost let out was going to sound inhuman.

“You simply must clean up your language. There's children in the building.”

“I'm trying, Asgore. Really.”

“Then what was that earlier? I don't speak Spanish yet but I know you were not saying nice things to that human.”

“... But hear me out. He deserved it.”

Everyone else sided with her. Than man earlier really did deserve the rant.

“Still not excusable. Do I have to start carrying around a curse jar?”

“Oh my god, I'm not five.”

“But some of the students _are_ five.”

“I swear I don't need a curse jar.”

You were sure that there was going to be a jar for her by the end of the day. Everyone’s faces showed they were thinking the same exact thing.

“... We’ll see. Anyway, I say that we should start on those lessons now.”

“R-Right now?”

“Of course. Time is of the essence. Besides, I would very much like to get all of the naughty words out of the way before any children can hear you.” “Oh lordie.”

The two then left together, Arma informing him of profanities and their translations to the king. You hoped with all of your heart that Asgore did not become proficient at swearing due to the Latina’s influence.

The rest of you separated as well. Jonathan went on patrol. Sans slid into his office. Lena returned to class. Frisk and you headed back to his home.

“So, I'm guessing Arma’s our translator now.”

“You bet she is. Dad wasn't sugarcoating her translating abilities. She's one of the most gifted I've ever seen and, trust me, I've had my fair share of translators. If we ever go to Mexico - South America in general - for anything, she's going to be on that plane with us. I don't think I can trust anyone else now.”

“Me either. But she’s gotta work on the mouth. She's like a chihuahua.”

Frisk put a hand on his hip and stopped walking down the corridor. “I thought I was the chihuahua.”

You stopped as well. “No, you still are. With the conference coming up, I'm sure the chihuahua in you will come out again.”

“Do not. Remind me.”

“And there it is.” You took a risk. You scratched under his chin and made a baby voice. “How have you been, my special little puppers?”

“Freaking---! I'm not a chihuahua!”

And the chase began. You were surprised you could run so fast in dress shoes but you never had a reason to run in these shoes until now. Frisk was swift on his feet too, very much in fact. You were barely able to avoid him catching you. But within a minute he tired out and stopped. You were going to mock him but then you felt a cramp hit your side. You both needed to go to the gym after this next conference. You truly did… Oh who are you kidding? There was no way you were going to the gym. Unlike the many promises that were made today, this was one that was going to be broken immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am home and safe and warm from AnimeNEXT 2016. Lemme tell you guys. That was a good con. That was a very, very good con. If any of you guys saw a Arabian Nights/ Belly Dancer Eeveelution group on Saturday with an Slyveon, I was their Slyveon :) Pics from the con are on my blog. I wanted to go to the Undertale photoshoot on Saturday to take pics for y'all but unfortunately my group took their damn time putting on their makeup. I'll fight them later lol. But a couple of the Undertale cosplays at the con were just plain RAD. Like I was stunned at how cool they were. I didn't take a pic but there was a person cosplaying the Nice Cream Man and he had the actual cart and everything. I wanted to take selfies in front of it but, well, I didn't see him :C Dang my luck. Anyway, I had such a blast.  
> Anyway, this chapter was just a simple filler to help me get back into the flow of writing after the con. Wasn't sure if I was going to be able to bring up the fact that Arma not only becomes Frisk's official Spanish translator but also become Asgore's teacher of the language in the story in a couple of sentences. So I dedicated a chapter for it. Personally, I think this chapter could have been a lot stronger so I may edit in the future. It was very rushed, especially at the end. I will hopefully edit this.  
> The next chapter will be a good one because you'll find out a bit more about the Academy's student body and their relationships with one another. It'll be fun, I promise. Then after that... A new human will come to the mountain. Be prepared.


	30. For the Biggest to Smallest, There Shall Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the clock ticks and ticks and the conference on magic comes closer and closer, Toriel drags you all away from your work to do admin duty in the office. From there, you witness an average day at the Academy - a day of empowerment and joy and absolute madness.  
> Also, Frisk, you're the ambassador of Monsterkind. But you can't fix a printer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a very relaxed one so get to sit back, relax and read a good long chapter.  
> Warning?: A bit of menstrual cycle talk? As always, everything that is warned about is never explicit in nature as always. Also teenagers. Also, Lena and her lack of chill.

Frisk’s office was a mess and you had no intention of cleaning it. Books of all genres were stacked into deformed skyscrapers all over. The floors was covered in a carpet of papers. Emptied mugs stained brown from the tea once in them were set on every available surface. It was a literary war zone in there and neither of you cared. After all, the owner and you were no different from the room.

You officially gave up on all of your responsibilities twenty minutes ago. You laid face down on the floor, your nose breathing in the ink from the blue magic wielders’ surveys. You thought you could literally absorb the text using brain power. “I wanna die.”

Frisk joined you nineteen minutes ago. He was right next to you. An old book about the historical usage of green magic shaded his eyes from the light of the afternoon sun. He found your idea genius. “You and me both.”

There were no longer months left until the conference of magic. There were no longer weeks left until the conference of magic. There were days left - _days_. You thought the preparation for the conference on Human and Monster Relationships was rough. You were wrong. You were running on nothing but black tea and pep talks. You've almost drowned twice from falling asleep while showering. You've abandoned your suits two days prior and understood the power of working in pajamas now. The only reason you remembered to eat was because Flowey yelled at Frisk to make him a sandwich three times a day and you would make one for yourself. You felt like the garbage Napstablook laid on the floor feeling like. It wasn't good. You found the energy to roll over onto your back.

“Can I literally die? Death sounds amazing right now.”

He flung the book off of his face and into some random spot in the room. How it didn't knock down any of the towers of novels was a marvel. “No, you can't. I'm not paying you to die.”

You rolled over to face him. “Excuse me? You can't pay me if I'm dead.”

He rolled over to face you. “Then I'll fire you.”

You were outraged. “Excuse me? How can you fire me if I'm dead?”

“Easy. I go to the law offices in hell, talk to a lawyer, and they’ll come to your new abode down there and give you your termination letter.”

The fires of the religious location burned in you. “Are you telling me to go to hell?”

“If you die before this goddamn conference, yes.”

Oh that was it. You had enough. You rolled onto your chest and used your arms to crawl towards the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“To hell. Duh. Death’s sweet embrace sounds better than work right about now.”

He grabbed your ankle. “Don't you dare.”

“Too bad for you; I love dares.”

You tried to keep going but his grip on you was like iron… Iron. You could go for another cup of Iron Goddess of Mercy right now… Wait. No. Dying. You needed to focus on dying. “Let go of me.”

“No.”

“Let _go_ of me.” You didn't care about how juvenile you sounded right now.

“No.” He obviously didn't give two craps either.

You tried to shake him off to no avail. “Why won't you let me die?”

“Because I’m not doing this conference without you. If you die, I'll never forgive you.”

You finally noticed the new light source shining down on you. Was it a valkyrie arriving to take you to Valhalla after falling in a battle of intellect? You were sure it was. “Oh, hi Death. You should've heard this one just now-” You swung your arm, pointing at Frisk. “- saying that he was gonna fire me when I went to hell. But he can't now. ‘Cause I was a good assistant so I'm going to a happy place without paperwork and conferences.”

Your savior didn't speak right away. “Lena?” The Norse mythological figure sounded like a hircine Monster woman you knew quite well.

“Yes?” You didn't know they worked in duos. The other’s voice sounded like Mary Poppins’s, lovely birdsong. You were tempted to ask if a teaspoon of sugar would help the headache go down.

“Please bring Johnny here.”

“O-Of course.”

You blinked once to clear the glare from the sun in your eyes. Before you were a pair of massive, white fur-covered feet. All the blood in your body stilled. All you could think was the word “no” over and over again as your eyes scrolled all the way up to meet Toriel’s judgmental gaze. She wasn't even your mother but her glare made your whole body halt its processing like how it did when your actual mother did the same. “I understand the two of you are under much pressure due to the Toronto conference and the immense amount of information you must condense down but this…” She motioned her clawed hand across the office. “This is unacceptable. You have lost your marbles as well. Because of this, I am putting both of you on administrative duty today and tomorrow.”

Your heart stopped beating for a second. You hoped she was joking. You really hoped.

The queen crossed her arms. “This is a royal decree.”

Frisk and you sang a duet of agonizing moans.

“You will thank me later.”

A pair of footsteps crunched across the snow to the open doorway. It was Jonathan. “Hey, Toriel. What can I do for ya?”

“Good morning, my child. Would you mind carrying this slugabugs to the office?”

“Of course.” The kindergartner teacher moved out of the way so that the security guard could collect you. He looked almost scared as he gaped at you. “What in the…? What drugs did you take to make you look like that?”

“Sleep deprivation.” Frisk and you knew the answer quite well.

“Okay...” As if you were sacks of wheat (you certainly felt like one already), Jonathan picked your employer and you up and held you under each armpit. “You know, I'm happy you guys just look like you oughta smell. By the way, whoever’s body soap smells like joy and sunshine, you better tell me where you bought it.”

“Target,” you informed him, “Forgot the brand but I always get it at Target.” Your love for the superstore will never fade.

“I’ll head down there soon then. I could finally make a good pun about it so Sans can get off my case. ‘A person with my surname should smell like sunshine’ - something like that.”

Toriel giggled. “I think boneboy would be more on your case if you made such a good pun. He treats comedy like fine wine.”

“Heh, you're right about that.”

* * *

Toriel was correct about you thanking her for her swift action. The stress slowly but surely melted away as Frisk and you completed the tasks that had to be done in the administrative office. You first thought the things you had to do were mundane. Seriously, why couldn’t the teachers make all of those printouts themselves? And how many kids did not realize there was, in fact, a lost-and-found bin? Too many. Yet as you copied page after page and cleaned up the office, you stopped thinking about the conference. You only thought about copying and cleaning. It was the oddest TLC you could get but it worked wonders.

By the time you finished the copies for the third and fourth graders and dusted the principal’s office, the final bell rang. Students left in groves to head home after a long school day. You wondered if there would be any stragglers today. Probably. There were always some kids who stayed behind.

Frisk still wasn't done with his task. With his luck, the printer started malfunctioning as soon as he started the copies for the preschoolers. He was still trying to fix it. You left him be, hoping he wouldn't ask for help. You were now on phone duty and you loved it. No one called when class was in session so you were sure no one would do so now. This was easy work compared to Frisk’s work.

You won’t be bored either. You found the lost book you've been wanting to read since you bought it a month ago in the drawer of the desk you were seated at. You left it behind three weeks ago when you were placed on duty here last. You would have never thought to search here. The book itself was an action novel set in a dystopian sci-fi universe ruled by an alien despot. It was being adapted into a blockbuster movie set to hit theaters around the same time as the movie Mettaton was producing was to. You wished to jump the curve by reading the book before seeing the film so that's why you purchased it. That is also why you immediately started reading it as soon as you found it again. You completed the first chapter when you heard little pitter-patters and little voices come from down the hall.

“Hey, Ruffie?”

“Yeah, Dina?”

Oh it's just them. You continued reading about Wraith’s nefarious schemes.

“... Do you think it's weird that we’re friends?”

One of them stopped in his or her tracks.

“No. Why?”

The other stopped.

“I dunno. I heard the first graders talking about cooties.”

You kept trying to focus on Vrictor’s harsh policies but your curiosity was getting the better of you.

“Huh? What're cooties?”

“I dunno. Like boys are supposed to have it. Girls get it from touching them.”

“Oh… I think I heard about it too. Girls have ‘em and boys get ‘em from touching them.”

“Oh… That’s weird.”

You gave up. You were intrigued that the cooties game reached even the Monster children. That's one of the things you particularly didn't mind about working around children - being able to see the things you dealt with as a child from another, older perspective. It was even cooler seeing non-human ones interact.

“Dina, why are you sad?”

“I dunno. I don't want us being friends to be weird.”

“But it's not weird.”

“Huh? What do ya mean?”

“It's not if you don't think it’s weird… do you?”

“No, not really. I mean, it's still kinda weird that you had a crush on me.”

“W-Whatever.”

“But it's not weird to me that you're my friend. You're really cool. Plus you share your fruit snacks with me and your mommy packs the best fruit snacks.”

You could practically hear the puppy’s tail wagging. “Well, that's ‘cause you share your apples with me and I love apples.”

The two giggled together. A smile crossed your lips. The pitter-patters returned and grew in volume as they stepped closer to the office. Soon the two kindergartners, holding hands, came to your desk. They greeted you happily.

“Hello, Dina, Ruffhauser. How are you two?”

“Good. We’re going to the police station together today.”

You feigned shock. “Oh my, did you little rascals get in trouble?”

They shook their heads innocently. You loved poking fun with the younger kids.

“My mommy and daddy are still at work, being cool and stuff.”

“And my daddy works there too. So we’re gonna meet them there.”

“Alright. Be careful, you two,” you warned, “Make sure to look both ways when you cross the street.”

“Okay.”

“And make sure to be careful of strangers and dark-Souled people.” Monsters always used Soul analogies to describe people. Bright-Souled people were trustworthy. Dark-Souled people weren't. You made it a habit to use these terms around them to ensure their comfort.

“Yeah, like Jerry.” Dina scrunched up her face at the thought.

You understood her woes. Jerry… wasn’t your favorite Monster in the world. But you had to be the bigger person and teach them not to be judgmental. “That’s not nice, Dina.”

“I know… but he’s my next-door neighbor. Even my bro says he’s annoying.”

“And your brother should know better. Remember, you gotta look into people’s Souls and see the good. That's what being a Monster is.”

“Okay. Bye bye!”

“Have a good day, you two.”

The two waved their goodbyes and went down the stairs. You were glad they were happy. It was always good to have a friend, especially early on in childhood. Well, from what you observed, neither had issues with making them. Both were extroverted and popular in their class, Dina a lot more since she had that Shirley Temple effect on everyone. It was also good how quickly and easily they worked out their issues together. There were no complications, just simplicity. Plus they were always sharing things together, which you noticed was a habit with many of the Monster children. The Monster children had no issues with sharing, sometimes going above and beyond with it. It was sweet - very, very sweet.

Frisk finally fixed the printer. Geez, it took long enough. You acknowledged one of Arma’s plants in the corner of the office - Pitbull, you believe its name was - with a nod. Then you went back to your book.

You got through chapter three when you heard shuffling in the lobby again. It was Monster Kid. When you made eye contact with him, you waved. He smiled, acknowledging you. As he was about to walk into the office, a group of students came towards him and asked him questions regarding their math homework. He timidly answered, shifting a bit as he did. Frisk mentioned the lizard was shy around other people and you didn't believe him. Now you did.

You heard the printer make a fatal error sound, causing you to whip your head towards its direction. You nearly slapped yourself. Frisk seriously was not gifted in the technological department. When you looked back at the archway, MK was already gone. Darn. So you went back to your book.

Halfway through the chapter, your eyes wandered over to the plant again. Arma hated Pitbull’s music so you don't understand why she name one of her babies after him. Did she run out of names?

Then you heard the commotion in the lobby. There were some kids with snarky expressions surrounding Bluejoy and Stella. You knew what was happening right away. Those kids were not getting away with mocking a blind kid and a mute kid. Frisk hadn't said anything regarding the matter so you wondered why he hadn't. Of course he got the clamorous machine running again when he needed to hear the most. He didn't even hear them walk down the hall. Time for you to put on your authority pants and stop them. You shot up out of the chair and walked from behind the desk and into the hallway. “Hey-”

“You can eat my shorts ‘cause you're wrong.”

That made you stop right in your tracks.

Stella Winters wasn't much appearance wise. She was about the same height as Bluejoy. Her straight blonde hair ended bluntly at her shoulders, little neon colored clips keeping some pieces of her fringe out of her face. Her nose, small and pointy, separated thick eyebrows and droopy eyes with accompanying thick eyelashes - speak of the devil, you need to reprimand her about not wearing her sunglasses. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were always rosy. You wondered if she loved overalls because she was always wearing them. Paired with the cardigans the younger children wore, though, it looked adorable on her- and speak of the devil again, you'd have to ask her where her white cane was.

Ms. Winters was a nervous, bitterly shy little thing when she first came to the Academy. But once she got used to the rhythm of Newer Home, that's when the star of her namesake shined. She was incredibly witty for her age and always found a way to make you laugh too. One time you busted her for having candy in her pockets and she claimed that sharing was caring and she was going to share some with Bluejoy. Then you asked if she’d share some with Frisk and she said that he could buy the whole candy store if he wanted to, earning hysterical laughter from you. She was just a delight to have around.

“We know we’re different. I know I can’t see and Bluejoy can’t talk. You don't gotta remind us. But...” Stella breathed in deeply, mustering up the courage to say whatever she wanted to say. “We’re great. We’re really great and you can't tell us that we're not.”

For the next minute, the second grader spoke about how beautiful and kind and smart she and her dear friend were. As she kept on saying such wonderful things about themselves, your hand slowly rose to your mouth to cover a sob. Here they were, these two girls that had felt so awful about themselves when the second half of the school year began proclaiming that they felt good about themselves and their disabilities. They found the light in the darkness one of them couldn't see. They found the music in the song one of them couldn't sing. You were so happy for them. You really were.

“Kids, that's enough. Leave or Mrs. Dreemurr will hear about your behavior.” You hadn't noticed Frisk was even next to you. You were almost curious about how long he was there.

The bullies dispersed in half a second, running down the stairs. Bluejoy and Stella were about to run down the hall.

“Except for you two.”

And the Monster and human stopped right in their tracks. The two trudged back with sheer guilt etched on their features. Bluejoy took out her board and wrote on it, “Are we in trouble?”

“No no, not at all. Don't worry your pretty little heads. We’re just going to talk to Ms. Robinson about what you said.”

All of the feathers on Joy’s body stood at attention. She grabbed Stella’s hand and began to draw symbols into her palm. It was fascinating to see how far they progressed. They went from slowly learning the ABC’s to creating a full out language system only they understood at this point.

Stella chimed in, “Are you sure we’re not in trouble? We don't want Ms. Robinson to be mad.”

“Positive. And she won't be mad. I swear with every bit of honor the throne has that Ms. Robinson won’t be upset.” He playfully bowed before them, earning a gleeful look from Bluejoy and a giggle from Stella.

All of you went up the stairs, the boy making sure Stella got up them carefully. As you walked up, Bluejoy tugged on your pant leg. She showed you her board. “Are you okay?” She noticed your reaction earlier. You didn't even realize it until now.

“I’m alright. I was just very happy. You both have changed very much over the months I’ve known you. They're good changes, excellent actually.”

Her eyes lit up.

The four of you arrived into the third floor art room. Frisk knocked on the door and sang the teacher’s name. Lena told you all to come in. Frisk opened the door and motioned for the two girls to go in. Judging by the students in the room, she must be teaching her specialty art class. You remember the day fifteen or so high schoolers came to the guesthouse, requesting to speak to her. Turns out they were very serious about the arts, so much that they want to attend art schools across the country. They felt however that their artwork was mediocre compared to the material admissions officers wanted. Since Lena graduated from one, they thought they could ask her for help. The teacher was more than happy to teach. With Frisk’s help and the king and queen’s blessing, they met for forty-five minutes before school started or forty-five minutes after school ended daily.

“Hi, Bluejoy and Stella. How are you two?” She frowned when she heard their nervous reply. “Is something wrong?”

Frisk filled her in. “Some students were making fun of them again.”

Lena was deeply saddened. “Oh no.”

“But they did something very cool.” He gently nudged Stella. “Tell her what you said to them.”

The second grader shifted anxiously. “You won’t be mad, right?”

Lena gave her a reassuring look. “Both of you are very good children so of course I won’t.”

The human girl gulped before repeating everything she said earlier. As each word flowed off of her tongue, Ms. Robinson smiled more and more to the point that she was on the brink of tears.

“I… I’m so proud of both of you!” She fell to her knees and pulled the girls into a big hug. “You two are so incredible.”

Stella looked in the direction she assumed Frisk was standing which was relatively correct. “Wowsa! You were right.”

Bluejoy's eyes gleamed as if she was thinking the exact same thing.

“Of course I was. We’re all very proud of you two. You did something marvelous today. You stood up for yourselves. You realized the wonderful things inside of you. No one could be mad at that, can they?"

They shook their heads.

"And that's why we're so happy. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, alright?"

They nodded excitedly. You hoped they stayed this way forever.

After some more hugs, the two left. Apparently, Stella was going to over to Bluejoy’s that evening. The bluebird’s mother has wanted to meet Stella for a long time. They would go home to her beaming with confidence.

You turned to Lena as soon as they exited. “Lee, how in the world did you get them so confident within three months?”

“Nothing much. I complimented them for about two or so minutes before I started every class. Whenever they came to me and they said they did something good, I made a big deal about it, like buying them candy. I didn't do anything - really. I only did what any person should do for those two little sweethearts. They did all of the work. They realized what they were inside - beautiful, kind, and smart - all on their own.”

You put a hand on her shoulder. “You're a really good person, you know that?”

She put a finger over her lips. “Oh, hush. Like I said, I didn't do m-”

A ruckus in the hallway interrupted her. The voices of two students that were always yelling at each other echoed throughout it. Not this. Not right now.

Frisk pressed his temples. “That's Elise and Moxie, isn't it?”

All of the teenagers in the classroom sighed and affirmed his suspicions.

He groaned. “We’ll handle it. You guys go on and finish whatever you were doing. See you later, Lee.”

The teacher waved the both of you off. Her green Soul definitely suited her. Now to deal with two teens who weren't anything but nice to each other.

Moxie reminded you of every young gangster in the movies. He was a stern-faced lion Monster that made many of the student body either walk the other way or follow him. That's why he always had a pride of sorts with him, except the other members were all boys. The girls didn't have the audacity to even look at him wrong. His mane was unruly and wild like the owner’s personality. He dressed like a rockstar - leather jackets and ripped jeans and pocket chains. With a rebellious streak to boot, Moxie was unofficially crowned the leader of the troublemakers in the Academy.

The king and queen always talked about how he was such a nice boy when he was younger. His grades were high and his heart was as big as the actual animal’s. But now he was always angry. They weren't sure what it was. Many of the faculty whispered theories but Toriel made sure to shoo the gossipers away. Monsters are filled with love, hope, and compassion but they can end up misguided. Everyone hoped he could turn around before it was too late. They knew the goodness was still there. He was a Monster after all.

Then came Elise McFarland, the lone non-American student along with her brother. Her skin was pale as bone, freckles dotting the tip of her dainty nose. Her straight eyebrows were permanently furrowed above icy eyes. Her matted auburn coils were pulled back into a tight ponytail. The students could wear jeans but she always dressed like a prep-school student with her signature emerald cross-over tie and British Olympic Fencing pin.

Elise was a good person deep down. She always made sure her brother was well and rested. She assisted the younger students with their homework. She even helped old Monsters across the street. But she was known to be an ice queen. She was crude and rude like the drunkest of sailors. Plus that hothead and mouth of hers… Goodness. She gave Arma a run for her money. 

You don't understand how it all started. In fact, you were confused about why it started. The human exchange students got along quite well with the Monster student body. All you remember was Monster Kid complaining about his two classmates arguing during lunch one day. Then it happened over and over. Now it was a “thing” and everyone hated it. You personally believed this occurred because they were two powerful people. It was as if they both knew there was greatness in them and due to that, they had to butt heads. Still, their behavior was inexcusable. Seriously, they were disrupting a class with their nonsense now. So they had to be stopped.

A crowd of upperclassmen surrounded the bickering duo. Great. Now you'd have to push these kids out of the way.

“Ya stankin’ arse, I know you were messin’ with Thomas.”

“I was not. You were the one messin’ with Ray.”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, this is just a big misunderstandin’. Why can’t the both of ya's quit it?” So her little brother was there.

“T-Thomas is right. Both of you have misinterpreted the situation. Please calm d-” So was Ray, another fifth grader.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears. This was getting ugly fast. Luckily you both entered the ring in the nick of time. You were also fortunate that their fight was only with words so far. Behind Elise was her brother, Thomas - pronounced Tum-nas, which you learned only after he badgered you for hours about it. He was clearly aggravated by the whole debacle. Behind the lion was Ray, a merman… sea horse… a Monster who was kind enough to put on a shirt unlike a certain merman-sea horse-Monster neighbor of his. He shakily tucked his thick-rimmed glasses further up his snout as he held onto a textbook as if it was the only thing shielding him from certain peril.

She practically shook the building with her yell. “Fight me, ya cowardly lion.” _Wait. Wow, hold-_

The eyes of a feral beast glared at her. He flexed his claws out as he responded with the same ferocity. “With pleasure.”

You felt your blood run cold as you felt the itchiness in your ears you always got whenever magic was used. _He wouldn't, would he?_ He would and he did. He summoned three yellow claw-shaped bullets.

Seeing someone potentially get hurt, you were filled with a feeling you couldn’t describe. You usually wouldn't do anything but you had to. You couldn’t let someone get hurt.

Your feet moved on their own. Everything you could see was covered in a sheet of blue as you pushed Frisk out of your way. And just as the claws rained down upon her, you ran in front of Elise. Something akin to electricity ripped through your very essence. It stung like all hell. Your vision blurred and your ears buzzed with static as you fell to your knees a second later. Your eyes were bugged out, palms flat against the linoleum, as your head spun and spun, your very being aching.

There were gasps of horror and frantic chatter. You heard Lena exclaim your name as she ran down the hall and joined you by your side. She laid her small, soft hands on your back as she frantically asked if you were hurt. She must’ve saw what happened. You felt bad that she saw you like this. She was going to worry about you for days and you hated it when she did. You honestly weren't sure how to explain what just occurred to her either. "Well, yeah, Lee, this lion just tazed me and gave me some acid" didn't sound right no matter how you phrased it.

“Are you alright?” Your vision was still impaired but you could make out those swirls of warm and cool any day. Frisk knelt in front of you, his warm hand clasped on your shoulder.

“I-I really don't know. I feel… weird.”

“Like you were struck by lightning?”

You could only gawk at him dazedly.

“Your Soul was hit by a bullet. Moxie’s magic is some of the strongest among the student body so he must've chipped a good chunk off of it.”

“... Really? This… _This_ is how it feels to have your Soul attacked?”

“Well, it differs but yes, that's how it feels. Your vision should clear in a moment. His yellow magic causes temporary blindness.”

You tried to shake the blur out of your eyes and it surprisingly worked. As he said, your vision was clear as glass again. You looked up at your assailant. Moxie’s crazed expression was still there but his eyes gleamed with guilt. Then he peered at Elise and all of his rage boiled right back up again. “Say it. Just say it already. Call me what you've been thinking all this time.”

The adrenaline pumping in her veins petrified her body. But when he said that, her eyes became as cold as the Arctic and her hair almost glowed like magma. She yelled at him a song of fire and ice, “You… You're such a fecking arsehole! I don't understand why the bloody hell you’re such a twat to me. I've done nothin’ wrong besides exist. But if you want to yell at me and be a pissbaby, then I'll bleeding yell at ya back.”

The lion Monster was stupefied. “You're… You're not going to call me the p-word?”

The human stumbled over her words in her stupor. “W-What? Did ya… Did ya really think I'd call ya that? Oh come the feck on. I might not be the brightest of the bunch but I ain't the ignorant one. Why do ya think I came all the way from Manchester to the mountain? ‘Cause I didn't want to think like a bumpkin.”

Moxie looked at his paws before he let them hang by his side. “... I'm an idiot.”

She sneered at him. “A bastard too.”

He shot a glare at her. “Hey, I-”

“No!” The two teenagers stopped right in their tracks and stared at Frisk, who was clearly displeased. “No, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep screaming at each other like babies- no, in fact, the babies would be better than you two. Moxie, you attacked a defenseless human and Elise, you antagonized an easily-angered Monster. You both are at fault and I cannot sit by and allow this to continue. I'm alright if I'm attacked but my assistant, a faculty member, took that place. This is the last straw.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, my child.” All of the bystanding students got the hell out of dodge as soon as Toriel’s voice glowered from down the hall. They were smart. You're supposed to run from fire, not immerse yourself in it. And she would surely set everything she touched aflame with that look on her face. “Ms. Robinson, a word with you.”

She leapt to her feet and practically ran over to the kindergarten teacher. For about a minute, the two discussed something in whispers. No one could speak. No one dared. Whatever it was, Lena was taken aback by it. With a final nod from the arts-and-crafts teacher, the two dispersed.

“Moxie, Elise, you will do as I say or I will enforce the punishment that should be given to you for what you have done - expulsion.”

Both of them gulped. You knew because it was so quiet in the hall that you could literally hear them do so.

“You will be a part of Ms. Robinson’s special art class, effective immediately.”

The two looked at her as if she laughed in the middle of a funeral service.

“Do not think I am joking. If you do not show up to every class and do the coursework, you will be expelled from the Academy of Monsterkind with no chance of readmittance. Am I clear?”

They slowly nodded.

“I said, am I clear?” Every hair on your body stood up when she demanded an answer.

“Yes, Mrs. Dreemurr,” they shouted like soldiers to their general. You almost wanted to shout it too.

“Good. Ms. Robinson, fill them in.”

“Of course.” Lena went on to quickly describe the class, its purpose, the meeting times, etc. She ended it with a serious look on her face. “Every student in the class is there because they want to be able to compete with applicants for some of the country's most competitive art schools. My goal is make sure they get in not because they’re Monsters. I want them to get in because they have talent, because their art is good. Don’t act like this is someplace you can fool around in. This class is everything to them and I will not allow you to disrespect their hopes and dreams. If I see that you are, I will report it directly to Mrs. Dreemurr.”

“Now that the terms are clear, I will take my leave.” Toriel came towards you. She dug into her pocket and bent over, showing you what was in her paw. It was three pieces of Monster candy. “This is for you. Make sure to eat them. Your Soul will heal much quicker if you do so.”

You reached out to take them but you were nervous.

She cupped her cheek, a giggle coming out of her as her usual gentle look returned. “Oh goodness, you act like I set you on fire. Do not worry. I am much happier you were not gravely hurt more than upset. Take them. Enjoy them. They are peppermint-flavored too.”

You did so and gripped them tight.

“Good. And here, a piece for you two, Thomas and Ray. I know you two did not do anything bad.” Thomas and Ray nervously came forward and took the candy from her, both putting them in their mouths immediately. The smiles that crossed their features proved they very much appreciated her gift. With that, the queen went on her way down the hallway and into the library.

“Um… Elise, before you go, can I ask you something?” Ray had finally stopped clinging to his textbook for dear life. You couldn't see his eyes from under his mane but you knew he was still worried.

The Briton was still disgruntled about what just occurred but she was able to collect herself enough to be polite to the fifth grader. “What is it?”

“Are you carrying anything made of iron on you?”

She furrowed her brows in confusion. “No. Why?”

“Because you reek of it.” Many members of the sea clan have strong senses of smell which is why many avoid perfume stores: that was a fact you learned from Woshua after they kindly asked for you to wash your hands in the basin on their back. You weren't offended. In fact, you found it fun. You never did ask where the water came from and why the bird-shaped soap could tweet. “Especially near your pockets. That's why I asked.”

Elise dug into the pockets of her blazer and all that was in there was a handkerchief. “There's nothing remotely metallic in there. I think there's something wrong with your nose.”

“‘Lise.” Thomas pointed at her skirt. “There’s a spot on the back of your skirt.”

“W-What?” The teenage girl fell into a panic as she turned around and noticed there was in fact a big red stain on the back of the article of clothing. “W-Wha? How in the world did I get a stain back there?”

Oh my god.

“Oh my god.” You looked over at Lena. She was clearly concerned about what was going on. After she breathed in and out as hard as she could, she stomped over to Elise and grabbed her hand. “W-We need to have a talk.”

Thank you, deus ex machina.

“A what? Oh, c’mon, please tell me I ain't in more trouble just for having a fashion malfunction.”

“You're not having a fashion malfunction and you’re not in trouble.” She looked to Thomas and Ray. “Can you two get my notepad and pen? It's on my desk in the art room.”

In a flash, Ray was gone. He wasn't a seahorse Monster for nothing. He was fast. A second or so later, he returned with the two items the teacher asked for.

“Thank you very much. Frisk, come here please.” He did so, obviously confused. Lena turned to a fresh page and wrote quickly on her pad as she talked, “I need you to go down to Newfoundland and pick a couple of things up from the pharmacy. Can you do that for me?” She didn't allow for him to answer as she turned to the teen. “What kind of chocolate do you like?”

“… Milk chocolate?”

“Alrighty.” She wrote the item down.

“Uh, Lee, why am I going down to-”

Lena ripped the page and slammed it into his chest. “If you don't buy everything on this list, I will make you drink your own naughty bits, you hear me?”

All of the color practically jumped out of his face. “I like my naughty bits.”

The smile on her lips crossed over the absolutely terrifying line. “Then you better start running.”

He used every bit of Determination in him to dash away from her and towards his new destination.

“Wait, how are you going to get there? Don't you need to call Papyrus?" you shouted.

“I-I'm good. I'll be back in an hour or two.” And he was gone. How he was going to make a six-hour trip back and forth in a third of that was unknown to you. You weren't going to be able to come up with a solution either as Lena grabbed your hand and dragged you with her to whether she was headed.

“Uh, Lee, what are you-”

You saw the resolve in her eyes and you shut your mouth immediately. You were not going to mess with her one bit.

* * *

Thomas and you sat on the floor in your room, leaned up against the side of your bed, as you watched some UTube videos on your laptop with him. The UTuber screamed as a monster popped up in the game he was playing in the video. You flinched away. Thomas didn't; in fact, he laughed. Huh. You learned something new today. He either liked horror movies or seeing people scream.

“Hey, why did Ms. Robinson drag my sister here?”

“Pfft, I wish I knew.”

“Why did she let Ms. Rodriguez stay but kick Mr. Summers out when we got here?”

“Wish I knew that too. Something about girl talk. They're probably painting their nails and talking about boys.”

“Oh, c’mon, I'm being serious.”

“I am too. I don't have a clue what's going on." You were a filthy liar but there was no way you were giving him that talk. It wasn't in your pay grade. "At least they let me make some snacks beforehand. By the way, pass me the pretzels.”

He did so. “Why are you doing this? Can't you just say no?”

“You can't say no to Lena. You just can’t. Either her looks get you or her wrath.”

“Oh.”

“Speaking of which, what the hell happened earlier?” You realized you cursed. “Oh crap, my bad.”

“It's fine. I have to live with my sister after all.”

You snorted. He had a good argument there. “No, it's not okay. I'm a faculty member. I have to set a good example.”

“But you're not a teacher. And everyone says you and Frisk're like important people friends rather than authority figures. Besides, we know you're a good person. I mean, c'mon, Frisk wouldn't just hire anyone to be his assistant after all. That just makes sense."

“Oh. Huh. That's… That's pretty swell. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Anyway, you know how I'm a brainiac and stuff.” Brainiac was a massive understatement. Toriel and Asgore allowed him and his sister to be in the program despite not being American due to their prodigal achievements. The exact achievements were unknown to you but apparently Thomas was a boy genius. “And you know how I'm always intellectually debatin’ with Ray.” Ray was the smartest fifth grader and probably one of the smartest children in the settlement. If the government allowed it, he could have skipped two grades by now. The two smartypants always bickered about the answers to homework and such. In the end, it was always in good fun and they were actually close friends. “Well, we got into another one.”

“Oh, okay. Continue.”

“So Moxie overheard us and he got his knickers in a twist as usual. Then Elise came out of nowhere and told him to back off. Then he told her to get lost, that it didn't concern her. Then she told him that it did concern her because he was yelling at her brother. Then the two went off. Then they took it outside in the hallway. You know the rest.”

“Oh… Hey, you're a prodigy, right?”

He looked glum. “Yeah.”

“May I ask what you are the prodigy of?”

He sighed. “You can't be a prodigy of somethin’. You just do something a lot better than the children your age… And I redesigned some prosthetics so they're easier to use and cheaper to make. It's expected that they'll become a standard over in the UK.”

“Oh. That's wicked."

He gave you a small smile.

"What’s your sister the prodigy of?”

He pressed the pause button on the video as he sighed. “I'll show ya.” He then put in her name into the search bar and pressed the enter key. A moment later, a long list of fencing competition videos appeared. He clicked on the first one. After a moment of buffering, the video played. It was of the British National Fencing Championship Finals. The match’s contestants were an adult and a child. A buzzer beeped for the match to begin and it didn't last much longer than that. The child was incredible, their thrusts swift and deadly if all of that protective equipment wasn't on. When the match ended and the judges determined the child to be the victor, they took off their helmet. It was Elise, a much younger and happier Elise. She was grinning ear-to-ear as the spectators applauded her. The paleness of her features were much brighter then than they were currently.

Thomas stopped the video. “She retired a year ago due to a hip injury while training for the Olympics but she's known as the Phoenix.”

“Please tell me it's not because of her hair.”

“I can't. Also ‘cause fencers scream a lot and apparently her scream sounds like a screaming bird or something.”

“... They scream?”

“Old tradition junk. She was as loony and angry then as she is now so she channeled it into a sport. Turns out she had a talent for it.” He snorted. “She really does have a hothead.”

You laughed. He did too. The two children seemed to live normal lives despite how incredible their minds and bodies were.

The door was knocked and you both quieted. It opened and there was Arma in one of her tacky aprons. It was her turn to cook dinner, which was always good if you can get past her singing 90s Latin hits at the top of her lungs as she did. You couldn't speak Spanish but you knew all the lyrics to “Suavemente” by heart now. “You can come back now.”

Thomas leapt up but he made sure to take the bowl of pretzels with him. He then rushed past the gardener downstairs to where his sister was.

“How's she taking it?" you inquired.

"You'll see." Arma's expression fell.

The two of you then went downstairs. Elise was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, now in a pair of Lena’s pajamas. Her skirt must in the wash because you can hear the washing machine running. She seemed unusually distant. A half-full mug of hot chocolate was on the coffee table. Along with it was Lena's sketchbook and a pencil. Lena returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea. She set it on the coffee table as she sat down in the armchair. She waved to you happily. You returned the gesture.

Thomas plopped next to his sister and put the bowl in his lap. He put a pretzel in his mouth. “So, what happened to ya?”

She grabbed a fistful of them, earning a cry of disgruntlement from her brother, and munched one. “I'm having my first period.”

It took what felt like a year for that to set in the fifth grader’s mind. You still couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for her. No wonder Lena worked so fast to get her as far away from the Monsters as possible. It's hard to explain. Monsters don't experience anything like that either. As Toriel said, it's as if humanity has a knack for torturing itself.

Thomas’s face scrunched up in disgust. “ _Ewwwwww!_ What does that mean now - are ya gonna hafta go to the hospital all the time now like mum?”

She ate another one. “No.” You were anticipating for her to raise hell but she didn't. Her voice was unnaturally calm. It was unnerving you. “Mum has endometriosis. That's why she has to go all the time. I didn't feel any pain. That's why I didn't notice it happen… That's why I didn't notice I was getting curves and my butt was getting huge and… I was growing up.”

Thomas looked confused. You were as well.

She looked to nowhere in particular. “I… I really look like Mum now, don't I? Everyone says that. You got Daddy’s brown curls and eyes and I got Mum’s ginger curls and eyes. Everyone says that I'm becoming a beautiful lady just like Mum, that I'll fetch me a good husband and have beautiful babies. It makes me sick.”

You glanced at Lena. She had that worried look she unfortunately always seemed to have.

“I know I can't fence no more but… do people really think all I'm good for now is to bring some boy home and have shitlings? Is it the truth for other girls? Are all we worth is our looks and childbearing ability? If that's true, then I don't wanna be a woman… And it is true. So I don't want to be a woman.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I… I don't wanna be a w-woman!”

You sprinted towards her. Lena jumped up from the armchair and sat next to her as well, holding her close. Thomas wordlessly moved out the way. He seemed shocked. Elise did rarely smile. You wondered if she rarely cried.

“I don't wanna be a woman. I don't. They're supposed to be like mum - these dainty lil snowflakes that cook and clean all day and look pretty for guests. They ain't supposed to do nothing so everyone expects ya to be nothing. They expect me to just sit down and waste away like a fecking plant because I'm a girl. They expect me to do nothing ‘cause I can't fence no more.

It was so bloody hard when I was fencing too. Every goddamn minute, I had committees down my throat, claiming I was cheating even though there are cameras that record that shit now. Oh, but when a male prodigy comes up from another country and he wins all of these competitions, no one says anything. Then the male contenders would always want to face off, saying I cheated. And when I proved myself, they'd call me a stuck up bitch. And I was only thirteen.

And it happens to the other girls. Shit it happens to every girl. Always having to prove our abilities like we’re taking routine testing. Then when we do, they curse us, threaten us, hurt us…”

A shiver racked her body.

“... That's why I don't wanna be a woman. I don't. What's the point if I'm just gonna be treated like dirt?”

Lena blinked once, twice. She was completely unaffected. “I feel so bad for you. You have such a warped view on something that's very beautiful.”

The Briton practically gawked at her.

“Elise, many of the things that you said are true and it hurts me so much that I have to say that. It is very hard out there for women, unnecessarily too. But I want to tell you why it's fine being a woman. Will you give me a chance to say so?”

She slowly and hesitantly nodded.

For the next twenty or so minutes, Lena talked to Elise about the wonderful things about femininity. She took the time to tell her how it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Arma got involved too, shouting as she cooked. It was a casual yet empowering conversation that you pretty much sat by and watched. You ate a Monster Candy as they talked. As soon as it hit your tongue, it started to tingle and dissolve into… nothingness? It literally dissolved into cool nothingness. Yet for some reason your whole body warmed and you felt centered and energized. You hoped the feminine advice was the Monster Candy in Elise’s heart.

Lena held the teen’s hands in hers tenderly. “Womanhood is a promise to be the strongest person in the world. Womanhood is a kinship with every woman out there. Womanhood is a hand to hold when you are at your weakest and an uplift to bring you back where you were. Womanhood is love. That's why I love being a girl, no matter the pain and prejudice and other silliness that comes with it.”

Arma stirred contents in the huge pot on the stove. “Me too, very much me too. You should listen to Beyonce’s music sometime. She might be part of the Illuminati but she knows what she's talking about. ‘Run the World’ is an anthem for us, ya know. What's the verse from it?... Oh yeah. Strong enough to bear children-”

And Lena grinned as she sang the rest with her. “Then get back to business!”

The two women squealed excitedly and giggled together. Huh. Being a girl ain't so bad after all. If the Queen Bee said so, it was practically law.

Lena turned back to the girl on the couch after she ended her fit of giggles. “You don't have to get married. You don't have to have children. And I'm positive you’ll never be a lady.” You all snickered at that. “But you can still be a woman, Elise.”

The teenager looked into her lap. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve then she put a pretzel in her mouth. “Okay. I'll give it a try.”

Arma called from the kitchen. “And despite whatcha think, you got a good head on yo shoulders. You can go far with intelligence, _mija_. Plus, you're very independent for your age. That's very good. And learning to cook and clean ain't girly. It's survival. Child, you didn't wanna see me in the kitchen when I was fifteen."

You felt like being a smart ass. “Wasn't that three years ago for you?”

She sneered at you. “Shut up, stupid.”

You nearly fell out off the couch from laughing so hard.

“And dinner’s done. It's getting late and I don't want you two to walk so long out in the cold. Sans is coming so I'll force him to give ya a shortcut home.” She added a wink at the end.

The siblings glanced at each other and smiled. Everyone got up to grab a bowl of her delicious smelling soup.

“Hey, can someone call Johnny and tell him to come back? And to bring Sans. And I don't mind if Papyrus comes too.”

Lena said she'd do so and she pulled out her cell phone. Meanwhile Arma poured some green soup in two bowls for them. “This is _pozole_. It's celebration food and I wanted to celebrate before Frisk and that one ova there go to Toronto. I know they're gonna do well already. They've been working real hard on their presentation. Trust me, you should have seen them last night, crying over a broken ink cartridge.”

“Don't tell them about the ink cartridge,” you warned.

Arma went over to the counter to grab an avocado and a knife. “Ay, I do whatever the fuck I---” She threw her hands up. “I literally can't control myself.”

Thomas’s lips slid into a smirk. “ _Ooooo_ , Ms. Rodriguez said a bad word.”

“Hey, don't say that too loud. Asgore's got strong ears. I already lost forty bucks this week. I can't afford to lose anymore.”

“But the terms for the curse jar were that you can't curse in front of the student body and there are technically two students here.” You really want to mess with Arma since she mentioned the ink cartridge story. That cartridge was a brave soldier and it deserved a soldier’s funeral and funerals have mourners. So you were going to bring up her curse jar.

“Ay, it's after school hours so they're two lost children, ya hear?”

You chuckled as you walked over to get the iced tea. “Loud and clear, ma’am.”

As Arma inquired if the two wanted avocado, you placed the pitcher onto the dining table. The siblings, bowls in hand, asked where to sit and you told them wherever. So they sat in the chairs that no one luckily used regularly. Arma passed you a bowl surprisingly. She must feel sorry for you. You were still in your pajamas after all. Lena came back, stating that the security guards were coming over now, and grabbed some soup for herself. The teacher and gardener sat down a moment later.

Just before you were going to put a spoonful of the steaming hot and probably delicious food in your mouth, the doorbell rang. _Damnit._ You answered it. Surprisingly, it was Toriel, Moxie, and Ray. You of course let them in no questions asked. You didn't want them to be out in the cold and you didn't want to let the cold air in.

“Just as I said,” Toriel stated as she turned to the lion next to her, “Go where the humans go and they will be there.”

“Right. You're always right, Mrs. Dreemurr.”

“Naturally. A mother always knows best.” She had the expression of a joyful mother on her face. “I apologize if I am disturbing you all.”

Everyone quickly made sure to say that she definitely was not.

“Wonderful. Moxie and Ray were concerned about Elise so they asked me of her and Thomas's whereabouts.”

The aforementioned teen put down her spoon and glowered at him. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Moxie dared to smirk. “Look, I don't know if the pun was intentional or what but-”

“Just tell me what ya want.”

He fumbled over his words before clicking his tongue. “Ugh, you're no fun. I came here to… see if you were alright. I knew right away you got a cut when Ray mentioned the whole iron thing so I thought I hurt you.”

“I'm fine. So get o-”

“Also I'm sorry.”

The Briton glanced at her brother as if he knew the answers to life. Thomas shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know.

“I never meant to attack you. It's just… You're a real pain in the ass sometimes.”

“‘Course I am. I make my mummy and daddy proud every time I do.” You weren't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

“Ugh. You're always getting on my nerves and I have issues with controlling myself when people get on my nerves.”

“Say it ain't so.” Yep. Sarcasm. “But I accept the apology. This don't mean I don't hate ya. That'll never change.”

Moxie shrugged. “Good enough. And the feeling’s very mutual.”

Ray beamed at the two. “I'm glad you're alright, Elise, but I still don't understand why you still smell so strongly of iron.”

A shit-eating smirk crossed Elise’s lips and Arma slammed her fist on the table. “Don't. You. Effin’. Dare.”

“Alright alright, geez.” Elise put a spoonful in and hummed appreciatively. “By the way, Ms. Rodriguez, you're a great cook.”

“Thanks. Yo, Toriel, you want some dinner? There's plenty to go around. Even Moxie and Ray can have some too and there'll be plenty left.”

Toriel was pleasantly surprised. “Oh, that sounds lovely.”

And that's how eleven people came over for dinner tonight. If you include Flowey, who was actually in the guest house the entire time for the past two hours (The poor flower will be traumatized for months to come due to the things he overheard), it'd be twelve. And after everyone finished their hearty meal and sat everywhere they could in the living room, eating mangos for dessert, a knock resounded on the front door. You opened it. It was Frisk.

Holy crap, you forgot about him.

He was completely out of breath, his hair a complete wreck, his hands full of plastic bags. He rested them on the floor as he panted. “I'm… back…”

“What is all of this?”

“The things… Lena asked me to buy…” He then explained his journey, from the pharmacy to the mall to the… stationary store? Oh no, he didn't.

Lena opened the bags and found most of them were filled with notepads. The light in the room glared down on her the way it does on a fictional serial killer about to go berserk. “Frisk, why are the bags filled with notepads?”

“You told me to buy pads so I assumed they were notepads.”

“You…" Her eye twitched. "Are you serious?”

“Of course. I also bought the highest quality of chocolates since you asked me to buy chocolate.” In his hand was the familiar brown bag with gold foil lettering of the chocolatier's shop in Newer Home. You instantly felt your mouth water. He bought Tabula Rasas.

The Monster teen in the room knew what it was immediately. Like he was catching prey, Moxie leapt off the couch and took the bag from him. Elise followed close behind and tried to snatch it away from him. The lion was much taller than her so all he had to do was hold it above his head and it was already out of her reach. She then began to hop, swinging her arms frantically as she attempted to grab it, much to his amusement.

Lena still wasn't amused. In fact, she looked so dark that she made devils of all kinds shiver in fear. You knew what was about to come: the fury of a thousand suns. He deserved it too. Even you would have figured that out. He had no excuse to not realize this, no matter how sheltered he may be. _Let it rip, Lee._

She did. “Frisk, you mother-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's redesign is actually something that's occurring right now in America. Google it. The designs and technology behind it are simple but incredible. And yes, fencers do actually scream (which is why I love it so fucking much omfg).  
> Lena's special education teaching method is actually based off a story from another special education teacher in the United States (http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/florida-teacher-compliments-students-every-day_us_564cb085e4b08c74b73396cf).  
> For those with disabilities, don't ever let anyone tell you are anything but wonderful.  
> In fact, that's for everyone in the world. You are all spectacular beings. There is no limit to anything you can do. For the days you don't feel you are, there will always be a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold. So keep on trucking forward and kicking ass, yeah? And if you see someone isn't feeling great, be that shoulder, be that hand.  
> Stay determined. Make sure you're filled with love, hope, and compassion.
> 
> Also, can we discuss how much shit Toriel has to deal with? Like poor lady. Seriously.


	31. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference on magic begins.  
> Also shoutout to Schmitty and Martha for being good sports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote too much again - like way too much. So this chapter is being split in two. The second part will be uploaded either later today or tomorrow. There's so much information in this chapter, especially in regards to the magic system the Monsters use and how it affects human Souls. I am making sure to not differentiate much from the source material so expect some good ol' worldbuilding. I seriously hope you guys like it ; u ;

You hated buses. They were constantly shaking and nearly hopping off the road every few seconds, making it almost impossible for you to sleep. If you didn't have a window seat, there was no chance for you to sleep comfortably. In fact, the window itself would vibrate from the motor so you wouldn't get a restful one either. They were always rinky-dink and you hated them with a passion.

Yet here you were, waking up on a coach bus to Toronto. You, Frisk, and all of the volunteers for the conference had to leave the mountain at four am to catch it. Like smart people, everyone fell right back asleep as soon as it took off. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and observed your surroundings. You sat in the middle of the bus. It seemed only the Newer Home group was the passengers. The sun was high in the sky so whatever early morning stops the bus had to make were already done. Toriel was having a quiet, pleasant conversation with the bus driver. She said something that made him chuckle, probably a pun. You heard light snoring from the seats behind you. It was Papyrus, who was taking his weekly “battle preparation procedures”. You were glad he was only boisterous in his speech. Everyone else snoozed the ride away. It was calm and quiet, just how you liked it. You could read a book blissfully then. So you reached into your bag to get the one you were currently on.

Then you felt it - the warm air rhythmically blowing on your chest, tickling the fabric of your hoodie. You looked down and there was the soon-to-be man of the hour asleep on you. No wonder you felt a weight on you. You were beginning to hate that he was the cuddly type. Next thing you knew, you'd wake up and he'd be spooning you… Just the thought made you cringe. You told him before you weren't touchy-freely and you meant that.

Yet you decided to not wake him. He was obviously comfortable. That dopey smile he had when he was in a good sleep was plastered on his face. He hasn't shifted around or anything either. Plus he needed it. You both were very sleep-deprived and he needed to be a fresh-faced ambassador in a little over twenty-four hours. So you allowed him to rest upon you. But as soon as you had enough, you were violently shaking him awake. There was no question about that.

You took your phone out of your back pocket and unlocked the screen. It was 11:54 am. Nice. You had a good chunk of the ride left. You could catch a few more z’s before you reached the border. You shoved it back in and snuggled up as much as you could to the “comfy” window. You were about to fall back asleep when your phone vibrated. Ugh. It was a short one so it must have been a notification about something. You unlocked the screen again. It was a text message from… Michelle. You hadn't heard from her in months and, in the darkest recesses of your mind, you were glad.

_Did Ricky tell you?_

Your heart started thumping fast and hard in your chest in a millisecond. You weren't sure of anything as you unlocked your phone at breakneck speed. You weren't sure of the tone in her message. You weren't sure of the gravity of the situation. You weren't sure of anything.

_No. I don’t have a clue what you're implying._

You locked the screen again. You swore in your head as you felt your whole body weaken. You hoped it wasn't anything serious yet something within you begged to differ.

It was as if he subconsciously knew his pillow was a ball of anxiety. Frisk shifted a bit so that he was almost properly hugging you. Okay, you were going to give him credit for this one. The hug was really helping you calm down. You'd be a bit merciful when you woke him up and only a bit. Your phone dinged a second later and you scrambled to check the message.

_He lost his job a couple of weeks ago. I hear he’s thinking of moving back to Brazil._

Your mind was filled with so many questions running back and forth. Why didn't he tell you? Why is he thinking of moving back home? Why didn't he tell you? Why would Michelle know of all people about this? Why. Didn't. He. Tell. You? You were going to write a response but she already beat you to it.

_Serves him right for being such a prick >:(_

And that's exactly when you decided that if you re _s_ ponded, she was not going to like what you wrote. So you didn't. Instead you pulled up Ricky’s number and called him.

“Hel-”

You didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. “Why did Michelle just text me you were fired and thinking of moving back home?” You were able to keep your voice low enough to not disturb the other passengers and get your point across that you were raging mad and terrified.

“... Huh?”

“I'm not repeating myself. I'm very confused and I want answers, buddy."

“... I'm just as confused as you ‘cause I'm at work right now.”

If he saw the face you made just then, he'd mock you for hours about it. “What?”

“Well, I was going to keep this a surprise but I think hiding this from you will only make you start assuming weird shit.”

He then spent the two or so minutes explaining what really occurred. Two of the workers for the construction company he was employed at were injured on the job. After a big investigation, it turned out that the company should have been shut down years ago due to horrid work regulations. The media caused a huge ruckus so now the owners of the company are being sued by the state. Ricky admitted that was probably how Michelle heard about the ordeal because he didn't tell her zilch about it. Well, of course he wouldn't. He despised her, the reason unknown to you.

After he found out, he did the sane thing and joined in on the lawsuit. There was a lot of money the workers could get out of it and he wanted in on it. When they left court on the first day, there were hundreds of employers waiting outside to hire the now unemployed men. With his “handsome looks” and “irresistible personality” (you made sure to fake gagging when he mentioned that), he scored a job at a big hospital in Dallas. The hospital was willing completely pay for his med school program - tuition, books, everything - if he promised to do his residency there. He now owned a car and can cover his loan payments with much less trouble than before.

“So surprise?” The sarcasm was potent.

You couldn't find the words to speak. “I… Congratulations?”

“This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.”

“I'm kinda demystified thanks to Mich. Plus, I’m still feeling dead inside due to the lack of sleep.”

“Oh, that makes sense. You do sound tired.”

“You too. What are you even doing there?”

“Janitorial. It sucks ass. You don’t wanna clean up after sick people. But you know what? I have the same benefits as the surgeons here, all of my coworkers are chill, and I'm getting paid what feels like hand over fist for it. So I'm gonna shut my mouth for once.”

You gasped. “Oh my god, you can do that?”

He scoffed. “Back off.”

You were able to laugh somehow. It felt good. Talking with Ricardo always relaxed you. “I don't understand why in the world Mich would even say something like that. I almost had a heart attack, man.”

“'Cause she's jelly. Duh.”

“What could she even be jelly of?”

“Like I said before, you'll see. I don't even understand why you still talk to her and the rest of ‘em. I haven't since December and I've been living the dream.”

“... It's complicated.” It really was.

“That sounds like bullshit-" You felt your heart drop when he said that. It was as if he stabbed you in the chest. "-but I ain't gonna force ya. You got a lot of work to do so don't worry about them right now. Focus on being Turtle Man’s great assistant.”

You chuckled. He was still using that joke and it was still funny. "Alright. I'll be Turtle Man's great assistant."

“Are you in Canada yet?”

The bus slowed down. You looked up and into the front windows. There was a long line of buses and commercial vehicles ahead, a booth at the very end. Wire fences surrounded the grassland in a perfect line across the horizon. "About to be. We’re at the border now.”

“Cool. I'll leave you to it. By the way, I'll never forgive you if you don't buy me a big ass bottle of maple syrup.”

“Why do you need a big ass bottle of maple syrup?”

“I have dreams of submerging my naked body in it. Duh.”

You gagged for real this time. “Ricky, that's gross.”

He cackled at your reaction. “I'm just messing with you. I actually want it because it's apparently good with whiskey and you know about me and whiskey.”

You didn't understand how he could handle having that as his choice liquor but hey, it wasn't your liver. “Alright, I'll buy it .”

“ _Thank youuu_.”

“ _Anytimeee._ Consider it a congratulatory gift for getting your life together.”

“Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush.” He sounded like a dainty Southern belle.

His impressions always got you. You had to slap a hand over your mouth to cover up the gross, loud guffaw that almost came out of you. “Alright, alright, I seriously gotta go. My bus is next for inspection.”

"Okay. Talk to you soon, bookworm.”

“Of course, fathead. Talk to you later.” And you hung up. A big grin remained on your face after. You were glad the Brazilian was doing alright, much better than what Michelle said he was. Speaking of which, what the literal hell? She knew how close you were with him. She knew. Yet she pulled something like that. You were flabbergasted by the whole thing. You were beginning to wonder if what Ricky meant by her being jealous of you. You were beginning to wonder why you felt so exposed when he claimed bullcrap when you said your friendship with her was complicated.

“I wanna meet Ricky one day.”

And you jumped so fast you thought you were going to leapt out the window. Thank goodness that glass was there. “Holy fricksticks, Frisk, you gotta let me know when you wake up.”

He fluttered his long lashes before looking up at you. “But that's no fun. Your freak-outs always make waking up great.”

“Oh, ha ha ha. By the way, get off of me.”

He nuzzled into your chest, the smile you could feel in the fabric definitely laced with mischief. “No,” he announced like a toddler, “I don't wanna.”

You couldn't let him play with you right now. “We’re at the border. You have to get off me.”

He pouted and his childishness was washed away by maturity. “Oh." Then he released you from his grasp.

The good thing about him was that he separated his work from play. He also only did cuddles certain people. He wouldn't just do this to a stranger. You assumed that this was a sign of trust from him. He depended on you to watch out for him as he snoozed...

What a dweeb. You were going to make fun of him about it later.

He got up out of his seat and pulled out his backpack then sat back right back down. From his and your bag, the two of you pulled out your passports. Then you put the bags in your seats and headed to the front of the bus.

The two of you greeted Toriel as you sat down in the seats on the other side of the aisle. “Good morning. You missed out on a lovely conversation. Mr. Schmitt and I were discussing Canadian traditions. I did not know there are native tribes in Canada like how there are in America until now. I feel a little silly for not knowing.”

The bus driver pressed on the pedal and the bus started moving again into the inspection area. “Don't be. You lovely folks were living under a mountain for a long time. It's only natural. You have a long time to learn those things as well.”

“Thank you very much.”

He stopped the bus a moment later and turned off the engine. “Anytime, ma’am. I've been driving buses for years and your group is one of the coolest I ever drove. My grandkids aren't going to believe me when I tell them about this and that's the best reward I can have.”

Mr. Schmitt pulled on a lever and the door to the bus opened. Two border patrol officers came into the bus. “Hiya everyone. We’re not going to disturb you guys for long. We’re just going to do a quick patrol of the bus and check your passports. Once we’re done, you guys are free to go.” One of them walked to the back and start looking around. Frisk and you showed your passports to the other and he approved. “Alright. Now for the rest of the passengers.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about this.” Frisk pulled out a folded up paper from the back of his passport and handed it to him. “This is an official letter from the Prime Minister. The Monsters on this bus have been given special clearance into the country for diplomatic purposes. The dates of our arrival and departure should be there.”

He read it over quickly. “Alright, Mr. Dreemurr - by the way, you're a bit taller than I thought you were.” Frisk chortled at the comment. “I'm going to make a quick call just to verify this. Wish I didn't have to but it's part of the procedure. While you're waiting, you and the passengers are free to get off the bus and have some fresh air. It's a long ways to Toronto from here and I'm sure you need a break from the stuffy air.”

“Alright. Thank you very much.”

The other officer returned and gave her partner a thumbs-up. Nothing weird was found on the bus luckily, well besides the passengers. Then the two got off the bus.

“Oh, Mom, can you come with me for a second?”

Toriel cocked a brow. “... Of course.”

Allowing his mother first, the two disembarked. He signaled you to join and you followed right behind. Frisk handed you his cell phone and asked you to record a video for him. It was simple enough so you unlocked his phone and opened the camera app available on the lock screen. When you looked back up, he was whispering something to one of the officers on duty. The officer nodded his head, an adoring look on his face. Frisk then walked over to his mother and held her hand.

The mother was suspicious. “My child, what in the world are you doing?”

The son playfully answered, “Well, I wanted you to be the first Monster in Canada but we can always-”

She covered her mouth with her paw. “Are you serious?”

A big grin cracked his face in two. “Of course I am.”

“Oh goodness, I do not deserve a child as sweet as you. Now I hope you are buttering me up just so you can turn around and ask me for something two minutes after.”

“Aw, c’mon, can't a son want to see his mom happy without wanting anything in return?”

“That's a rarity and you know it.”

Frisk laughed lightheartedly and she giggled right along with him. THere are something pure about the two of them being happy together. It was just the perfect amount of sweetness, like a Nice Cream from the Nice Cream Man. When they stopped, they walked right up to the borderline. He turned to you a bit and asked if you were recording. You told him you were. After a count to three, the two took a big step forward and entered America’s northern neighbor.

Feigning pure awe, Toriel gasped and gawked at the scenery. “Wow. There are trees and grass and dirt here just like America. And, oh my, I can already smell the maple syrup and free healthcare.”

All of the agents that overheard the joke cracked up for a good minute. You and Frisk were hysterical as well. The Laughy Nanny has done it again.

* * *

Frisk stood at the podium on the stage in the small theater the Canadian government rented to host the conference in. He was decked out in the outfit combination the world knew him for having: knitted sweater, black pants and dress shoes. The sweater for today was a green one that had “If Lost, Return to Feeling Lucky” knitted in gold yarn in the front. With the “I’m Feeling Lucky” sweater Asgore knitted for you for Christmas, you realized two things. One was that those sweaters were as comfy as they looked. Two was that the king of Monsterkind didn’t just make tacky sweaters - he also made matching, tacky sweaters. Despite that, you felt something absolutely comforting wearing this. It was like a good luck charm needed for this rainy St. Patrick’s Day. All you needed was a pot o’ gold and a leprechaun and you were set for another well-done conference.

Directly before the ambassador were all of the Monster volunteers sitting in a row of chairs. You made sure to thank every single one before you all had to come on stage and you were sure to do so again after. They were the main component to the later part of the seminar and you and Frisk were forever grateful for their contribution. You sat on the sidelines, everything prepared for the presentation. Your sidekick for today, your laptop, was where Frisk had sat in before he was introduced by the MC. Next to you on the other side were chaperones and supportive family members for those who needed them. You also made sure to thank them for traveling with you all before going on and you were going to do so after. 

Frisk did his signature wave and smile as he introduced himself. “Hiya, I'm Frisk. And for those visiting from Quebec - salut, je m’appelle Frisk... Studying abroad in France finally helped me for once.”

The audience laughed.

“Welcome everyone to my conference on Magic. I want to thank each and every one one of you for either joining us this afternoon to learn more about my family and friends and something that is the very core of their society: magic. This is something that has been years in the making and I cannot wait to divulge this information with you all.

This is my fourth time in Canada and I want to talk about my third time here before we get into all of this information. Bear with me; it’ll help set the tone for this afternoon. So the first two times I was in the land of the maple leaf, I was too busy to do anything besides my diplomatic work. So when the third time came around and I  only had to be a big, scary ambassador for an hour or so daily, I used the bountiful free time to do everything that was stereotypically Canadian. I gained twenty pounds from all of the poutine I ate. I visited Niagara Falls - the good side of it. I went to my first hockey game and immediately left when the fights broke out. I ice skated down the street and beat up a moose.”

Everyone guffawed loudly, some members whistling, at his recollection.

“Okay, so that last part isn’t true but I did see a Canadian moose. It was awesome. I took selfies with it and sent them to mom. Her response still breaks my heart. In the most loving of words, she told me to get back to work.”

Frisk never failed to impress you how quickly he was able to move a crowd. He was getting them to laugh and smile at the bad jokes. He was scary good at this.

“Anyway, the day before I left, I realized I didn’t do the most Canadian thing: I didn’t go to Timmy’s. So I did. I bought myself two maple donuts and their largest cup of coffee. As I was about to sit down to get some work done, I noticed the most stunning maiden I’ve ever seen in my life sitting at a table by herself. Being the gentleman I am, I decided to do it later and join her. Oh, how I miss her. Her name was Martha. Her eyes were grey like stormy clouds. She loved long walks on the beach. She also turned eighty-seven that Wednesday.”

He broke the house down in an instant. You shook your head in your hands as you let out inhuman sounding noises that were supposed to be laughter. Of course he’d have a date with an elderly woman at a Tim Horton’s.

“She was such a treat. She had me wrapped around her little finger the whole time we conversed. When we got into competition shows such as _The Voice_ or _Canada's Got Talent_ , she told me about her love for magicians. Of course, I asked her why. That was something pretty particular to say on the first date. She said that they had tons of tricks up their sleeves - cards, handkerchiefs, great life insurance. Of course, I wanted to impress her - she was a pretty lady after all - so I mentioned that I lived with magicians. She said ‘oh golly, that sounds amazing. How many do you live with?’ and I replied ‘Oh, a couple thousand’. It was obvious at this point she was getting suspicious of me so she asked about their performances. So I said that some could make people stop right in their tracks and some could make people run at the speed of light. I said that some could heal wounds with merely a touch and some could strike fear down like lightning from above. I said some could make the impossible possible and the the inevitable occur. After I finished, she asked me about where did I get the drugs I took from because she was eighty-seven years old and she was willing to give some a try. That’s when I told her who I was. She then slapped me on the wrist and told me that I shouldn’t do that to her, that she almost thought she was losing her sanity with her hair color.”

The audience applauded at the end of the wacky story. You were still shaking your head. He never made up the stories he told while on the podium. This actually happened. You were so disappointed in him.

“Cute story, eh? I hope Martha’s still alive. She was a great gal, honestly. Plus, she said something that I still remember well: ‘Everyday is magic. Every morning is magic. Every afternoon is magic. Every evening is magic. It’s all about how you think about it.’ So I will be dedicating this conference in her honor. Because everyday should be be wonderful, no matter what happens. And with a little magic, everyday ends up being pretty dang cool.

Now, let’s begin, shall we?”

The first half of the conference was in regards to the actual physical makeup of Monster bodies and how their magic flowed in them. He even discussed common illnesses and diseases and how magic directly and indirectly caused them. It was honestly interesting stuff but you would had fallen right asleep if you were in the gallery. His voice was a lullaby in the middle of a boring lecture.

After the break ended, the second part began. This was the part that everyone, including yourself but you weren't going to admit it, was waiting for.

“Welcome back, everybody. Now the last half of this will involve these lovely Monsters seated before me. The last portion will have actual magic usage. Everyone here is itching to show you the cultural side of magic and practical usages of it but I have to run a few rules by you all.

First off, as the lovely gentleman explained before I came on the stage, you may take pictures but none of the magic that will be used today will show up on camera. Scientists have been trying to create photographic equipment that can do so but they haven't been invented yet. So take that into consideration when you do so. Also, please turn off the flashes on them. No one here is light-sensitive but it's a bit dark in here so you never know how that may affect someone when they're casting. Second, remain in your seats. That is a must. This is because we are going to activate barricades around your seats in order to protect you all in case there's a mishap. We don't predict that there will be but this is a safety procedure. And being hit by a bullet is painful, both the one in guns and the ones in magic. So please stay seated. Now I just need the okay from the organizer and we can start.”

The organizer listened into his headset and gave him a thumbs up a moment later. Their job was to let him know when the green magic barriers were up and running.

“We’re clear? Alright, we’re clear then. We’ll begin now. We’ll start with white magic.”

Whimsun, at the very end of the line of chairs before Frisk, hopped off theirs and flapped their mothlike wings to the middle of the stage. They fumbled over their words a bit before clearing their throat and beginning. “My name is Whimsun. I currently live in Newer Home with my family. When we were in the Underground, I lived nearby Snowdin. I am here today to show you white magic. White magic is the basic magic used by us everyday. It's the base of every other magic type and the one we're all born with. The shapes of the bullets and their strength are dependent on the user’s Soul.”

Whimsun summoned a single butterfly-shaped bullet. It fluttered gently over their hand as they continued. “Monsters can summon as many bullets as they want however there are limitations. It depends on their individual magical ability and their health, physical and mental. Monsters that are sick or dealing with some issues may not be able to summon as many as they can. This is why when Monsters visit a doctor, the doctor may ask for them to cast as many white bullets as they can. It’s easier to use the magic you're born than the other types that'll probably be discussed later."

The Monster shooed the bullet gently away and it disappeared into white sparkles.

"Thank you very much for listening and I hope you all have a good day.”

A round of applause resounded in the theater. Whimsun wasn't facing you but you knew they were smiling. Frisk mentioned to you as you all collected the volunteer applications that they suffered from major depression. In fact, when he first met them in the Underground, they were actually about to commit suicide. Frisk didn’t realize it until they mentioned it in one of their earlier interviews that mothballs and lavender were poisonous to Monsters like them and he could only remember how the area around the two reeked of it. When the Barrier was broken, they went to counseling to help deal with their illness. After ten years of it, they're much happier and much braver. Seriously, not many people would have the balls to get up on stage in front of hundreds and talk. You were very happy for them, even if they didn't know it.

Frisk thanked them for their contribution when they were back in their seat. “Next is elemental magic.”

Candescence got up out of hers and walked to the middle of the stage. It was odd seeing her out of the uniform she wore at Grillby’s. She mentioned before that she and her co-worker were into Japanese fashion so her outfit was obviously inspired by the sailor uniforms high school girls wore. “Hi, everyone. I'm Candescence but everyone calls me Candace. I’m a fashion design undergrad by day and a waitress at my uncle’s bar by night. I lived in New Home when I was underground with everyone and I now live in Newer Home with my family.”

She held her arms up and twirled once. “As you may see, I am a fire elemental. There are four types of elementals: fire, water, wood, and wind. Since the head of the Fire Elemental Association heard I was chosen to come, she's forcing me to talk briefly about fire elementals, so bear with me. When Queen Toriel came to power, since she's a well-known practitioner of fire magic, many fire elementals applied to either work or take apprenticeships in the castle. Due to this, we’re now known for working in the service industry. You'll see many working at restaurants, stores, even hotels. It's a lineage of friendliness and good banter.”

“Did she tell you to say that last bit?”

“I'll burn a hole in your pants if you don't be quiet.” Everyone laughed at her threat. “Anyway, lemme show you guys my magic.”

Candace summoned three white will o’ wisps and posed proudly. “Elemental magic is magic based off of our very essence. Since I'm a fire elemental, my magic is fire magic. You will see with non-elementals that their bullets are actually just surrounded by fire or whatever. But no, not for us. Elementals’ bullets _are_ fire.”

“To show the difference between the two, I'd like to invite my mother, Queen Toriel Dreemurr, to demonstrate.”

She took the invitation and got out of her chair. As she joined Candace, the audience clapped thunderously. She was royalty after all. She should be welcomed with fanfare and more. “I can see quite well that I do not need an introduction. I will get right to the point then. I have been a practitioner of fire magic since the years of the War. It is a tradition started by my great-grandmother for children in my family to learn it. It is incredibly handy magic to have. This is why I am very glad I learned it and why those who choose to learn are as well.”

Toriel summoned a single flame and moved it forward so the audience members could see.

“For those far away, you may not be able to see this so I apologize. I will describe it for you. Learning elemental magic will permanently change how one’s bullets look. The flames have quite literally melted the original bullets down into these little pellet-shaped cores. My bullets will always have an element now due to this. You will see the same with other elemental magic users.”

With a gentle blow of wind from her mouth, Toriel extinguished the flame and destroyed the bullet.

“I was asked by my son to speak about Boss Monster magic and I am honored to educate you all about it. Boss Monsters are categorized into two groups: those by right and those by trial. I am amongst those by right. They make up the royalty and aristocracy of Monster society. It has been a long tradition that an upside-down Soul was a sign of magical prowess. Those with these kinds of Souls were given more things during bartering and trades back when those were widely used, which is how they gained their wealth and status. Any Monster can become a Boss Monster by trial however. Usually this status change is caused by human influence. This is why many of the Monsters that deeply befriended my son are now Boss Monsters. Those by trial are seen as symbols of what it truly takes to be a Monster. They have learned to love, hope, and be compassionate on a new level. This is why many are celebrities in our community.”

“Now, Candace, I want you to summon as many bullets as you can,” Frisk politely asked of the young woman. “Sure, I can do that.” And she did. You wondered if she was ill. The elemental can cast at least fifty-four but she could only bring out about thirty right now. “And before you ask, I have a cold.” _Bingo._

Toriel gave her a look only a worried mother could give her child. “Oh goodness, get better soon, dear.”

“And now, Mom, please do the same.”

“If I did that, I think I would accidentally burn down the building.”

“Well, do as many as you'd need to threaten someone.”

She looked at him as if he uttered pure blasphemy. “Oh come now-”

“Think of Dad asking you on a date.”

In a flash, hundreds of bullets appeared in the air, floating ethereally. Everyone - the audience, the volunteers, Frisk, you - were howling in laughter. Humanity knew very well about her marital status. She got the paperwork done on the Surface for a reason. She did also prove how strong her magic was. After the chuckles, everyone peered above them as if they were observing the night sky, the darkness of the room the sky and the bullets the stars. You were doing the same. You wanted to touch the one an arm’s length away but you knew it'd only sting you. So you only observed the lightshow.

“As you can see, a Boss Monster’s magical ability is vastly stronger, which is why it is categorized as its own magic. We also have a large variety of bullet patterns. Regular Monsters such as the young lady next to me can only execute two or three but Boss Monsters can execute much more. Many of our people love to watch Boss Monsters duel each other due to the techniques and awesome power we have.”

Frisk thanked the two from the bottom of his heart for their aid. They both said that they were happy to help and sat back down in their seats. “And now for the colored magic, I'll be volunteering myself as an example. You'll see why in a moment.” He came from behind the podium to center-stage. “Colored magic can be learned by any Monster so it is very probable you will run into one that can wield it. We'll be starting off with cyan and blue magic.”

Papyrus practically hopped out of his seat, enthusiasm clicking in his bones as he sauntered over to Frisk. Everyone originally wanted Sans and him to do the demonstration together but Sans had to stay back in Newer Home. He had to watch over the I.D. System after all and no one wanted to give long-distance monitoring a try when the queen wasn’t there. This didn’t mean you thought he was incompetent. Seeing how big his toothy grin was and how rolled back his shoulders were, you and your employer knew you made a great choice.

“GREETINGS, HUMANS AND THE… OTHER HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PUZZLE EXTRAORDINAIRE AND DASHING GENTLEMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND AND ON THE SURFACE. TODAY, THE HUMAN HAS CALLED UPON MY GREAT AND WONDERFUL SELF TO EXPLAIN BOTH CYAN AND BLUE MAGIC. SO TAKE NOTE AS I BLOW YOU ALL AWAY WITH MY SUPERIOR INTELLECT.” Papyrus paused for what felt like a good minute before he eyed the ambassador. “WHERE DO I START?”

Frisk snickered a bit before answering. “Let’s start with cyan magic.”

“RIGHT. CYAN MAGIC. CYAN MAGIC IS PATIENCE. IT’S ABOUT BEING ABLE TO STOP AND THINK ABOUT BIG TOPICS LIKE POLITICS AND WHAT’S FOR DINNER TONIGHT. IT’S ALSO ABOUT BEING LAZY SO THAT'S WHY EVERYONE FROM SNOWDIN KNOWS HOW TO USE IT, INCLUDING MY EVEN LAZIER BROTHER. IT’S ONE OF THE EASIEST TYPES OF MAGIC TO LEARN, WHICH IS PROBABLY WHY THEY ALL LEARN HOW TO DO IT TOO. IN ORDER TO BE UNHARMED BY CYAN BULLETS, YOU MUST STAY PERFECTLY STILL UNTIL THEY COMPLETELY PASS THROUGH YOU.”

He spun around and pointed at Frisk.

“PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN, FOR I WILL NOW BEGIN ATTACKING YOU.”

Frisk placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes. A red light resonated from underneath his hand. He pulled the light out of his chest at a snail's pace, pulling out something heart-shaped. After a gasp came from his mouth, he held out the object in his hands for all to see - his Soul. His Soul was the one of the most beautiful things you'd seen yet. It was red. There wasn't any other word to describe the color. There were no hints of yellow or blue or black or white in it. It was the purest shade of red you'd seen yet. Plus the sunlike light that emanated from it was almost pulsing gently around it. It was beautiful. You couldn't help but stare in unadulterated awe at it. He noticed you were staring immediately. You hated it that he did. He turned his head at you for the briefest of moments, his soft smile widening as he did, before he faced the skeleton. “I'm ready. Give me your best shot.”

The skeleton summoned a barrage of cyan bones and launched them at him. Papyrus was only supposed to bring out one bullet, not the many he did. The human was motionless as the bullets passed through him. No damage accumulated on his Soul.

“BUT IF HE WERE TO MOVE.”

He launched another set of bullets at the human. You weren’t sure if Papyrus was showing off or not but this was not what he was instructed to do. He was only supposed to conjure up one bullet for each part of the demonstration. This was to help protect the test dummy from, y’know, getting severely injured or worse. Frisk didn’t move as instructed either. You were glad he chose not to.

“HUMAN, YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO MOVE.”

“I know. I don’t wanna get hurt though.” He said it childishly, earning chuckles from the spectators.

Papyrus practically slapped himself. “ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW, HUMAN?”

“Super serious.”

“UGH, FINE. I WON’T FORCE YOU. SO I’LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.”

The sigh of relief that came out of Frisk was silent.

“OTHER HUMANS, IF YOU NOTICED THE HUMAN’S HESITATION, YOU’LL KNOW THAT MOVING WHILE BEING ATTACKED WITH CYAN BULLETS WILL HURT YOU. SO, REMEMBER BLUE STOP SIGNS WHEN YOU THINK OF CYAN MAGIC.”

You wanted to hit yourself but you resisted the urge. That advice was going to confuse literally everyone. In the end though, the audience seemed to enjoy the first part of his demonstration. They cheered happily for his work. You could see he was practically glowing with pride from the good response.

“COLORED MAGIC HAS THE UNIQUE ABILITY TO CHANGE THE COLOR OF HUMAN SOULS. WHEN THE COLOR IS CHANGED, SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY AMAZING OCCURS. WITH CYAN MAGIC, IT’ JUST CAUSES ONE TO HAVE SLOWED MOVEMENTS. IT LOOKS WEIRD SO WE’RE NOT GOING TO SHOW IT TO YOU ALL.”

“Uh… That isn’t exactly why. Cyan magic is harder to understand if you’re just observing. It causes confusion with one’s perception of time so it indirectly causes slowed reaction timing. To me, my vision would be blurred and I would feel the weight of the universe on me. But to you all, I’d look like I was… in the most informal of terms, piss drunk. So that’s why we’re not going to do that in the demonstration. I can tell you, however, that you will definitely not like having your Soul changed to that color. So, with every Monster, be polite to cyan magic users.”

“EXCELLENT COMMENTARY, HUMAN. SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SHOW OFF MY DAZZLING CYAN MAGIC BUT I WILL BE ABLE TO SHOW OFF MY BLUE MAGIC. BLUE MAGIC IS POWERFUL STUFF. THERE ARE VERY FEW WHO EVEN GO INTO STUDYING IT, MUST LESS MASTERING IT DUE TO THE LEARNING DIFFICULTY. THERE ISN’T A PRACTICAL USAGE FOR IT NOW EITHER SO NOT MANY EVEN ATTEMPT TO STUDY IT. BUT LUCKY FOR YOU, MY BROTHER AND I ARE AFFECTIONATELY CALLED MASTERS OF BLUE MAGIC USAGE.”

Papyrus wasn’t fibbing on that last part. They really were considered masters, some of the youngest in Monster history as well. Apparently, even before they became Boss Monsters, they were on par with some of the greatest magical experts of that particular color.

“BLUE MAGIC IS UNIQUE SINCE IT DOESN’T PRODUCE ACTUAL BULLETS. INSTEAD, IT ONLY AFFECTS THE STATE OF THE SOUL. YOU WILL SEE WHAT I MEAN IN JUST A MOMENT.” He turned to the human. “HUMAN, PREPARE YOURSELF.”

“I’m ready.”

“EXCELLENT.” Papyrus did what he did when he changed the color of the Souls of the guests that were kicked out of Newer Home. He rose his dominant hand and clenched it into a fist. You could see Frisk’s Soul stopped beating for just a moment. The skeleton waved his hand down and blue pooled into the human’s spiritual essence, drowning out the red until the original color was gone and now blue. “NOW, BEHOLD, THE POWER OF BLUE MAGIC.”

Papyrus lifted his hand little by little. Little by little, Frisk was lifted off the stage and into the air by an invisible force. The audience gasped, many members of it goggling at the display of magical expertise. So both of the brothers can levitate people. You knew you had stars in your eyes and you weren’t going to hide it. You still found blue magic cool. You were sure that won’t ever change, no matter how many times you saw it be used.

Almost immediately after he lifted Frisk about a foot above the floor, he was placed right back down and his Soul was changed back to its original red. “AND NOW I’M GOING TO PUT YOU RIGHT BACK DOWN BECAUSE I HATE USING BLUE MAGIC. I HOPE YOU WERE DAZZLED BY MY MAGIC.” And Papyrus laughed that Skeletor-esque laugh of his as he rushed back to his seat. He was practically sweating. You didn’t understand why he was so uncomfortable using the magic but you knew not to pry. Everyone had their backstories and you knew not to force it out of the open yet private duo. The audience adored him and made to shower him in good cheer.

Pyrope got off their chair and bounded over to Frisk. “The name’s Pyrope and I like everything's that's hot, hot, hot! I live in Newer Home and work as a firefighter but I'm most known for being a candle in the world’s largest birthday cake.”

They weren't kidding. There's photographic evidence too. They got paid a ton of money to do it so they put down part of the reward for a vacation to Mount St. Helens. Thankfully they didn't start a volcanic eruption.

The tied-up Monster brought forth a rope-shaped bullet in the color of magic that was to be discussed. They moved it so that it was directly next to the ambassador. “Orange magic’s the magic of Bravery. You gotta rush headfirst into things sometimes and that's the whole point of orange magic - bravery. It's been called the magic of Hotland 'cause tons of brave people lived there, like yours truly. It's mostly used by businessmen and office workers for menial tasks but it's sometimes used by athletes for training. And before anyone asks, it's actually banned from sporting events. It's not fair to cheat, y’know. Along with cyan magic, it's one of the easiest magic types to learn. Since orange magic’s all about moving and grooving, you can walk right through bullets like that and not be hurt.” They turned to the human with them. “Are you ready?”

Frisk nodded.

“Then go on through.”

And he walked right through the rope as if it wasn't even there.

“But if you stop moving-” He turned around and stepped into the bullet, this time stopping while inside it. The bullet flashed and his Soul did too instantly. Frisk hissed as the bullet disappeared and his Soul earned a couple of cracks on its surface. He was injured. “You'll get burned.”

“Yeowch by the way. Have you been training or something?"

“Yeah. I'm flattered you noticed. Orange magic affects the Soul by accelerating movement. Now, go run across the stage.”

And he did the most pathetic sprint you have ever seen. Your face was hot with embarrassment as you witnessed him do so pathetically in front of hundreds of people. So you yelled at him, hoping to encourage him but mostly embarrass him, “C’mon, my grandmother can run faster than that.”

“Knowing your crazy family, you're probably right.” And as he finally stopped, wheezing from the lack of air, the audience howled.

Once the ambassador regained his breath and composure, Pyrope continued. “Now I'm gonna turn his Soul orange.” The Monster casted another orange rope and swung it as if he was cracking a whip at the human’s Soul. The red was quickly flushed away with an orange color. “Now, walk.”

And he did and he was from one part of the stage to the other in a matter of seconds. It was as if there was an orange haze that followed Frisk’s afterimage, like speedlines in comics. The audience obviously found it as cool as you did due to the oo’s and ah’s that echoed from them.

Pyrope whipped the human’s Soul again and the orange was washed out with the original red of it. “And that’s it. Enjoy the rest of the presentation everyone.” After that, they took a small bow and hopped back into their seat. Everyone made sure to applaud him off.

“Now, onto green magic.”

Two Monsters rose from their seats and joined the ambassador by his side. They both were buff and chiseled, standing at least a head taller than him. The blonde-haired rabbit and the turquoise-scaled dragon gave an endearing glance to one another before beginning.

The rabbit sounded like every valley dude ever created. “I'm Harey Hopper.”

The dragon sounded like every dark and evil being in existence. “...I'm Draco Maleark.”

“And we’re gonna, like, totally talk to you guys about green magic. My hubby-bubby over here-” The rabbit pointed at the dragon proudly. “-and I used to be Royal Guardsmen. We were partners then… Oh, I mean, like work partners, not like the lovey-dovey stuff we do now. I was numero uno and he was numero dos.”

“...But we did start dating when we were guardsmen, all thanks to the ambassador’s gentle nudging…”

Frisk snickered before giving them suggestive glances. “If you call gentle nudging beating on Draco’s chest like bongos, then sure.”

“Don't say things like that, lil bro! You'll, like, make me get all flustered.”

“But I think Draco will like it when you're all flustered.” He mischievously nudged the dragon in the forearm. “Hubba hubba, am I right?”

Draco didn't respond at first. “... Indeed.”

If Harey wasn't covered in fur, you were sure you could see how red he got. “Uh, w-we now work as models for a fashion company run by LGBT+ designers. We’re their first Monster models so it's, like, a big honor. Oh, and we’re engaged. We’re getting married in June and we can't wait to send the rest of our days together.”

Draco beamed pleasantly at his fiancé. “... Very much.”

The rabbit gave a big smile to his fiancé when he said that. He then turned back to the audience with a determined glint in his eye. “Now, let's get down and dirty with this info, yeah?” Frisk wiggled his eyebrows at Harey, a cheeky grin on his lips. The rabbit gasped and play-slapped him in the arm. “Oh you’re gross incarnate.”

“You walked right into that one.”

“... You did…”

Harey lowered his ears and pouted for just a second before perking himself back up. “Anywho, green magic’s the magic of kindness and healing. It's been associated with the Royal Guard for, like, centuries. In fact, a requirement of becoming a guardsman was knowing how to use it, right?”

“... Yes. In the event of an emergency and a bystander was hurt, we needed to be able to aid as much as possible before a doctor arrived…”

“Mhm, definitely. We had to take this big test too to show we could use it. Personally, it's super handy to know outside of work so I was super happy I learned it. I pretty much burn down the kitchen every time I cook and I get sick burns from it. So having a couple of green bullets help so much. Beyond former Royal Guardsmen, you'll also see a lot of people in, like, the medical and childcare fields wield it.”

“... Also expectant mothers are recommended by their physicians to learn it.”

“Right! Because booboos suck and having a mommy who can make them go away are rad. Now let's do, like, our little demonstration now.”

Draco and Harey separated and went to opposing sides of the stage.

“Ready, hubby bubby?”

“... Whenever you are…”

"Ready, lil bro?"

"I was born ready."

The two summoned a green shield-shaped bullet right next to Frisk. From what you learned about them, they got so used to performing magic together that they only use it when they're with each other. How cute. The human put his Soul right inside of it. The bullet sparkled gently. You could see from where you sat that the cracks on the surface were sealing up as it floated inside the bullet. Before long, the bullet disappear into little sparkles and the Soul was good as new.

“Frisk's Soul took a bit of a beating earlier due to that attack so he had a couple of cracks in it. Super scary. But thanks to our magic, the cracks are all sealed up now. Healing magic's great, right? But it only works on Souls, not your physical body since you guys are, like, human and stuff, so watch out.”

“... Now we’ll show you what happens when you turn a Soul green…” Draco brought out a single green shuriken and flung it at the red heart fluttering over Frisk’s hands. You hated yourself for knowing what a shuriken even was. _Cutie Lady Ninja Royale_ destroyed you. Frisk’s Soul pulsed into a green color. A green scabbard appeared in Frisk’s hand. Something green glowed under Frisk's feet. It was like his feet were submerged in mud. They actually went through the floor. "... Prepare yourself..."

"I'm ready."

Draco then summoned a white shuriken and flung it at him. The human used the sword in his hand to deflect the attack away. The dragon caught it in between his fingers. It disappeared a second after he caught it.

“This is what we like to call Defense Mode because green magic is also all about protecting, like, yourself and people.”

“... It used to be called Sacrifice Mode because the attacker must give their opponent a bullet, or a sacrifice, to defend themselves with…”

“Right, right. You gotta give up something. But with the sacrifice, Monster attacks get super charged. You can use a ton more bullets and stuff. So if someone gives you one of their bullets to hold, watch out. You can't run away either. You're, like, deadbolted to the ground. Whenever we messed up during guard training, the captain would do this to us then throw bullets at us for hours. It sucked so much, dude."

"... You're getting side-tracked..."

"Oh, right. Thanks for telling me. So, like, be prepared to have a real fight on your hands if your Soul is changed.” Frisk thanked the two for their aid. Harey summoned a shuriken and shot it at Frisk, turning his Soul back to red. “Anytime, bro! C'mon, hubby-bubby.”

You could see a little splash of crimson on the dragon's cheeks. "... Right, hunny-bunny..."

The two then sat back down in their seats as the audience applauded them. As Alphys would say, you shipped the two of them so hard. They were adorable together. You wished them only the greatest of wishes for their quickly approaching wedding.

“And now for purple magic.” Frisk walked over to the third to last chair in the row of chairs and leaned forward, laying a free hand on the cushion. Biscuit crawled onto his palm. You were surprised any of the Spiders even volunteered but apparently Muffet insisted that one of them was going to attend. She wanted her clan to be properly presented after all. Who else but her butler to do so.

Biscuit waved to the audience with one of his legs and spoke. There wasn’t a microphone small enough for him so Frisk relayed what he said to the audience members. “This is Biscuit. He's one of the members of the Spider clan. Unless you visit his mistress’s tea parlor in New Orleans, you will never meet a spider Monster. They like to stick to themselves so they live very far from Newer Home. Along with not being able to see a spider Monster, you will probably never meet another Monster that can perform purple magic.

Purple magic is the magic of the Spiders, though it can be learned by anyone who may wish to use it. It is useful for anyone who works with animalia and flora. It was first developed as defensive mechanisms against those who wished to hurt the spiders. Monsters think they're just as creepy as we humans do. Much like the actual animal, spiders use purple magic to entrap enemies and restrain them long enough so they may flee from harm.”

Biscuit summoned a purple teacup-shaped bullet and dumped its purple contents all over Frisk’s Soul. After it was bathed in the liquid, it was now purple. Under Frisk’s feet, four boxes with arrows pointing in different directions away from him appeared and glowed. A larger box made a perimeter around the four boxes. The whole thing reminded you of a dance platform for _Dance Dance Revolution_.

“This is Trap Mode. Trap Mode limits the movements of the person whose Soul has changed color. As you may see…” Frisk walked all the way to the edge of the box. He tried to exit but alas he couldn’t. To prove his point further, he put Biscuit down on the floor and ran straight ahead to attempt to escape. It was as if he ran into an invincible wall. He slammed right into it and fell right back into the prison he found himself entangled in. He then got off the floor and picked Biscuit back up. “I can’t escape. The only way you can depends on a criteria set by the caster. My criteria is to step on the correct panel in time with the bullets that will appear.”

After an okay from the human, Biscuit launched his attack. It was relatively easy for Frisk to do (which you thanked to all high heavens because the ambassador still had two left feet). You were correct about the DDR train of thought. Seeing it in person definitely was like playing a round of the arcade game. Frisk would have gotten a high score with his stepping. After he finished the task, the boxes disappeared.

“The criteria is different for every user since the Soul of every Monster is unique. Be aware of this. Now, onto the effect on Souls. It causes delayed damage, or what the spiders like to call, Karma. It’s almost like being poisoned. Frisk, if I- Oh, that’s me. Right. And yes, you certainly may, Biscuit.”

Frisk’s Soul was hit with an arrow-shaped bullet. He yelped when the magic first crashed into it then he hissed when its after-effects kicked in. Two large cracks appeared on Frisk’s Soul.

“The damage created will only equal to the damage dealt. Attacks that have an Karma effect can never cause fatal damage so there’s no need to be concerned if you find yourself trapped in a spider’s web.Though, it is advised that you don't put yourself in a situation such as that. Also, Biscuit implores you all to visit his mistress's tea parlor if you ever find yourself in New Orleans."

Frisk then placed Biscuit back onto his chair, applause coming the audience.

"And now onto yellow magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed, the colored magic demonstration is going in game appearance order. The only one that was switched was the orange and green one simply because I was too lazy to edit it properly lol Forgive me ; o ;


	32. Yes, and in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference continues and ends abruptly.

Dr. Gamma got out of his chair and joined Frisk. The stout, peach-scaled lizard wiped a crumb that probably wasn't there off of his lab coat and tucked up his huge glasses further up his snout. He claimed he wore the coat to make sure people knew that he was a scientist but you were still calling bs. Frisk warned you to keep him away from Toriel. You weren't sure why but you made sure it was done. They were on completely opposite ends of the bus to Canada. Their hotel rooms had such a high floor difference in the case that they had to ride an elevator together. Here at the conference, they sat far away from each other.

“I am Dr. Gamma." His voice had a certain nasalness that you found a tad annoying. "I, along with many other scientists, created the world-famous powerhouse, the Core. But now that I'm on the Surface, I work as a teacher of the magic I'll be discussing.

Yellow magic is the only magic that's considered to be unnatural. Unnatural simply means that the ability to learn it doesn't come from within the Soul. In order to learn, there has to be a catalyst. In this case, the catalyst is... electricity. One must be electrocuted and no Monster was struck by lightning before we were put under Mt. Ebott. We actually only discovered it when a colleague of mine was zapped by one of the machines inside the Core. So just a little zap can get a Monster learning how to use it.

This doesn't mean it's easy to learn. Quite contrary actually. Yellow magic is one of the hardest to learn, even harder to master. But if one can master it, it will be one of the best to master in my opinion. It's incredibly handy to have in our technologically-driven society and incredibly powerful.”

The scientist summoned a lightning bolt and moved it to his side for all to view.

“Yellow magic is everyone's magic but it's more specifically used by scientists like myself, engineers, inventors and the like. It is also becoming the magic of new warriors. Many young people who desire magical strength will learn this to add an instant boost to their bullets. Their attacks will dish out more damage. Their aim will be more accurate. The number of bullets they can summon will increase. There are also side-effects to being hit by these kinds of bullets - temporary paralysis, confusion, even blindness. It's very effective in duels.”

He moved the bullet towards Frisk’s Soul.

“Are you ready? This will definitely hurt.”

“As ready as I can be.”

And the bullet went to his Soul. You could _hear_ Frisk being electrocuted. His Soul flashed for a moment as the bullet disappeared. His hair instantly puffed up due to the static now within him. He had to blink a couple of times to bring his bugged-out eyes to normal size and shake the pain out of him to let the electricity works its way through his body.

“My god, are you okay?”

“I'm great, _e-electrifying_ even.”

Everyone found a way to laugh at the pun. Sans wouldn't be able to appreciate the joke in execution so you hoped Toriel would tell him about it later. You looked over at Papyrus. He was holding himself back from yelling at the human. 

“Perfect. Now, yellow magic gives a boost to bullets when the intention is to attack someone. Now, when I don't have any intention…” He quickly summoned another bullet and sent it at Frisk. Nothing occurred. In fact, it simply disappeared. “Yellow magic is one of the magic types that is affected by intention. It'll only hurt when the caster wants it to hurt. So be nice to these magic users. They will definitely want to sting you if you aren't."

He paused, as if he was waiting for a reaction from the audience. Nothing came. You could hear someone cough from somewhere in the seats. Not everyone could move a crowd like the ambassador did.

He tucked up his glasses and continued. "Now, the virtue this magic is associated with is justice. You can only see why when it's used to change a Soul's color. Frisk, if I may.”

“Of course.” He held out his more so that the scientist could aim properly.

Dr. Gamma swung his arm down. A moment later, lightning came down from the heavens and hit the human’s Soul. It was now yellow.

“Now, strike me, ambassador.”

“I'll be careful.” Frisk lowered his arms so that his Soul could float freely in front of him. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Slowly, his Soul leaned backward so that the tip of it was pointing at the Monster like a guitar chip. Then a second later, it sent a single bullet out and hit Dr. Gamma, the scientist letting out a meep in pain. Once it was done, the human opened his eyes and deeply apologized. “I didn't hurt you much, did I?”

“A bit more than I expected but there's nothing like Monster Candy.”

Frisk smiled sheepishly. One of his qualms about doing this conference was that he didn't want to do this section only because he didn't wish to hurt anyone. He was truly a pacifist. “Thank you very much, Dr. Gamma.”

Without warning, lightning struck again. You nearly wet yourself. _Why couldn't he have warned everyone of the second attack? Geez._ The boy’s Soul was red again.

“Why of course. You are Monsterkind’s savior after all.”

Was that… Was that said begrudgingly? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't have the nerve to be so rude to him right in front of his own mother, could he?

“In summary, this is how yellow magic affects human Souls. Humans can dish out the same amount of attacks given to them by enemies, like divine justice of sorts. The likelihood of anyone being able to properly use this is very unlikely so please be careful and not… use it. Thank you.” Then Dr. Gamma sat back down as if he didn't say anything rude to the kindly ambassador of his people.

You were sure Frisk noticed. Because he turned to his mother as if knowing she was going to react. He was correct. For a split second, she narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't do anything else. She had to keep appearances right now. You were sure that she was going to snip at him the whole ride back to Ebott.

“And now for the final colored magic type that will discussed today, red magic.” He walked over to the elderly man at the very end of the row of chairs. He held out a hand and aided the old Monster up to his feet and across the stage.

The great white shark was only a little shorter than Toriel, which was horrifying in your eyes because you were afraid of sharks and despite how old he was, he still had those razor sharp teeth. He was hunched over due to his bad back, a oaken cane that aided his daily treks. He sported thick, circular lenses and a white mustache. Even though he was many miles away from Newer Home, he still smelled like confectioneries.

“I am one of the few remaining veterans of the War so please forgive me if I ramble. The elderly love to ramble and I am certainly old. Monsterkind likes to refer to me as the Leviathan for military achievements a millennium ago but I prefer for everyone to call me Mr. Levy. It sounds less scary so the youngins don’t run away from me. I am a shark after all. You’re supposed to run from them, yeah? Anywho, as the current head of the Sea clan and a veteran, I was politely asked by this very nice gentleman right here-” He tapped Frisk with his free fin, earning a sweet smile from the boy. “-to explain red magic to you. It’s a real honor to do so.”

“It’s more of an honor to have you here, Mr. Levy.”

“Nonsense. And no, you’re not getting any free Tabula Rasas from this chocolatier.”

Frisk snapped his finger disappointingly. “Ah dang, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

Mr. Levy laughed, his voice dry and crackly like the wrappers of the candy he made. “You’re such a rascal. No wonder Lady Toriel and Asgore dote on you so much. Anyway, I am here to talk about red magic. Red magic is the magic of the War. It’s ancient, one of the very first types to be seen. You will only see veterans like me be able to wield it. Red magic is determination, resolve to change yourself and your circumstances and create something new from it. It was difficult as all hell to learn back then and it’s just as hard to now. But once it is learned and once it is mastered, it will be your greatest ally. It certainly was mine in battle. That’s the only reason I’m even standing up here with you, sonny.”

Frisk released his hold on the Monster’s fin and stepped back a bit. Mr. Levy held his fin up to the ceiling. Flickers of red light flickered into existence and absorbed into the palm of the shark to form the shape of a sword. After a burst of light blinded you, a crimson greatsword was now in Mr. Levy’s fin. Wow. So it wasn't just Frisk and Asgore who could make cool weapons like that.

“Red magic is the magic of possibilities. Anything can happen when it’s in use. It’s the rarest and most powerful kind of magic out there. If you see any Monster use this on you, heed my advice. Trust me, this saved my life aplenty… Run away.”

Everyone laughed at his comment. He and Frisk did too.

“Now, I’m gonna turn your Soul red, sonny. Ready?”

“You can certainly try but alright.”

That wry laugh came out of the shark again. Mr. Levy swung his sword right through Frisk’s Soul. Nothing changed, nothing.

Frisk giggled a bit as the shark cocked a brow. “Yeah, you see the thing about human Souls is that the color of it won’t change if the magic used is the same color as their Soul. It’s like throwing red paint on a red canvas. It just doesn’t work.”

“Huh. Keep on forgetting that. Well, it wouldn’t have done anything anyway. The way how red magic affects the Soul is unknown. There’s no known changes or effects or anything. But that’s what youngsters like you are gonna find out, right?”

“Of course. Plenty of scientists are hoping to find the answer to that in the future. Thank you very much, Mr. Levy.”

The veteran smiled as he snapped his fingers, the sword bursting into red sparkles and fading into nothingness. “Anything for my favorite customer.” The two began to walk back to his seat. “By the way, you’re still not getting a discount.”

“Dang. Alright.” Then he sat him in his seat. Frisk walked over to the podium again. “Now, for the last portion, I want to invite up two Monsters to the stage to talk about a magic that was only recently discovered.”

And there came Dina and Ruffhauser, hand in hand onto the stage. They were the only Monsters who could come to Canada and successfully perform the magic that was going to be discussed next. Both of their parents came, even MK, who sat next to you and Frisk on the side. The audience welcomed them with noises of adoration.

“Hi, I’m Dina.”

“And I’m Ruffhauser.”

Frisk asked, “And how old are you guys?”

“We’re five years old.”

“But I’m turning six next week.”

The audience aw’d at their answers.

“And what kind of magic are you going to be showing us today?”

“We’re gonna show you Combos,” the two said like a song.

“And what are Combos?”

“Oh that’s short for… combininin magic.”

Dina looked at her friend odd. “What was that?”

“Y’know, combininin magic.”

“No, it’s combinanan magic.”

Frisk had to lay his forehead against the podium to keep himself from having a fit of giggles. When he composed himself, he asked, “Do you guys mean combination magic?”

They nodded their heads.

“Yeah, it’s super cool!” Ruffhauser’s tail nearly flew off of him that was how hard he was wagging it. “Papyrus and Sans found out about it. You can do all kinds of rad stuff with it too.”

Dina’s eyes were filled with stars. “Yeah yeah. I bet you can shoot a car to the moon with it.”

“You may be correct, Dina. This is very new magic. As Ruffhauser mentioned, Papyrus over here and his brother, Sans, discovered it by accident one day. After more research, we realized that any Monster had the capacity to perform this kind of magic. There are a couple of rules to using it that we know so far. Can you guys tell me?”

Dina raised her hand. “Oh oh, pick me, Frisk.”

A chuckle escaped him. “Dina, this isn’t school. You don't have to raise your hand.”

“Really? But Mrs. Dreemurr is here.”

“It is perfectly fine, children. Go ahead and just answer.” Toriel beamed at the two.

The two friends gaped at each other. “ _Coooooool_.”

Frisk was trying so hard to keep down the laughs that threatened to come out of him. One could only be light of heart around the two friends.

“So, uh, in order to do a combo, you gotta be real good friends with the person you want to do it with.”

Ruffhauser nodded his head. “Uh huh. You gotta trust them a lot, like a bajillion lot.”

“Oh but it doesn't have to just be a friend. I could probably do it with my mommy or daddy or bro if we tried hard enough.”

“Same here. I could probably do it with my mommy or daddy or bajillion aunts and uncles too.”

“Good,” the ambassador said, “Combination magic is the magical form of trust. Being able to perform it is a sign that the relationship between two Monsters is strong, practically unbreakable. It's a wonderful experience and it’s highly recommended by the royal family and I that every Monster give it a try. You never know what fruit might bear.” He looked down at the two. “Is there another rule?”

Ruffhauser exclaimed, “Yeah. Only two people can do it.”

“And why’s that?”

He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“And neither do any of us. Many Monsters have tried to perform this magic with more than two people and we have yet to see it work. We’re unsure of why this is happening. So for now, we list this as a duet, not a choir. Is there any other rule?”

“Have fun?,” the two asked.

They got one laugh out of the ambassador. Congratulations. They won a new car… Not literally of course. “Yes, the most important rule is to have fun with it. The possibilities are endless with this kind of magic. Have fun, make some mistakes, joke about it. It's a bonding experience and those should be fun most of the time. Now, do you guys wanna show all of these lovely people your magic?”

The two nodded excitedly.

“Alrighty then. Now, you guys know how to do this but the humans don't. So I want you to follow my instructions, okay?”

“Okay, Frisk.”

“Great. Now, first thing first is to grab a partner. It's very good to have a strong relationship with yourself but this is a two-person activity.”

Dina and Ruffhauser looked at each other and giggled.

“Next you need to hold each other’s hands. We don't completely understand why there needs to be physical contact. Some say it's like connecting two wires so that might be why.”

They looked at their still connected hands.

“And you hold hands so perfectly. Ten out of ten. Finally, you need to relax. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, et cetera. Now before you two jump right on in, I want you to show off what your colored magic looks like.”

They nodded before summoning a few bullets. Dina’s family were all orange magic users and she learned the trade quickly. They made her bow-shaped ones shine in a lovely hue. Ruffhauser learned the family trade too. His ball-shaped, cyan bullets were incredible. He could summon far more bullets than Dina could with the same amount of effort. He really did have too much magic in him. You hoped his family has seen a doctor in regards to it.

“Dina can use orange magic and Ruffhauser can use cyan magic by themselves. But with combination magic…” He gave them the okay.

They grinned at each other before closing their eyes. You felt your ears itch much worse than they did the entire conference at that moment. One of the lizard’s bullets turned cyan. Then one of the puppy’s bullets turned orange. In the blink of an eye, their bullets changed color. You could hear the surprise that filled the air. You looked over and some of the volunteers were awed by the sight. Some had mentioned they never saw this done before on their forms. It was an wonder-inspiring sight and everyone was clearly enjoying.

“... They can both wield each other’s magic simultaneously. Now if they were to let go of their hands…” Frisk nodded to them and the two let go. Their bullets changed back to their original colors. “Their magic will return to their original state, no harm done. Now Ruffhauser, I want you to _carefully_ move Dina’s bullets.”

The two linked their hands together again and the bullets transformed again. He moved his free paw and her bullets floated along with the movement.

“And Dina, do the same.”

She repeated what the puppy did.

“We like to say that combination magic makes what is impossible for one Monster possible with the added dosage of love, hope, and compassion from another. It's like a helping hand and a symbol of friendship all in one package. If you ever meet a Monster and they say they haven't tried it, encourage them too. It's an experience that is so powerful that it can't be described in mere words. So, spread the fun and joy.”

Frisk thanked the two kindergartners for their contribution. They waved goodbye to the audience and the audience returned the gesture. If they kept on being this cute, you swore you were going to suffer from tooth decay. Still holding hands, the two went back to their seats. As the ambassador came from behind the podium to start the questioning session, Ruffhauser and Dina asked you if they did a good job.

“You guys did stellar,” you answered, “All of us are very proud of you. I'm gonna give you guys a couple of bucks so you can get some ice cream after. You guys deserve it.”

The two glanced at each other and their smiles grew even bigger.

“Now, let's start with the person all the way over there.” Frisk pointed to the far left of the seats. A helper ran over with a microphone and passed it to the gentleman there.

“Hi, uh, my name is Bill.”

“Well, hiya, Bill. Do you have a question?”

“I certainly do. So I did a study-abroad in America over the summer and I met a Monster. One day we were chilling out and he gave me something that looked like a dog treat and told me smoke it. I have no idea what was in it but I felt absolutely tranquil after. Can I ask what that was?”

Frisk had to cover his mouth to keep himself from snickering. “Uh, well, that's a very… ‘interesting’ question. The stuff in those dog treats has herbs that, when smoked, give off very similar aftereffects to cannabis.”

“So are you saying I got stoned off of a doggy snack?”

“Yep.”

Bill laughed. “Oh my god… I sorta wanna do it again.”

You could see the panic that erupted on his face from a mile away. “Oh my god please no.”

Everyone laughed their heads off.

“Alright, thank you, Bill. Next question, from the pretty blonde all the way over there.”

You put your face in your hands. He just couldn’t restrain himself from flirting with one woman every conference, could he?

“Hi, Frisk. I have a question for the badass shark.”

The ambassador went over to Mr. Levy and gave him the mic.

“Hello, ma’am. And thanks for the compliment. Glad you noticed these guns.” He flexed his fin as if he was flexing a muscle. The girl liked the joke very much.

“So Frisk and you were talking about Tabula Rasas and I’ve been super curious about them since you mentioned it. What are they?”

“Oh, those? They're just chocolate bars from my shop.”

Frisk looked almost offended by how humble the veteran was being. “They aren't just _chocolate bars_. Tabula Rasas are literally the best thing ever. The tagline’s that they make you forget all of your worries. They make you a clean slate. It’s definitely true because all you can think about is how good that chocolate is.”

“Thank you for the wonderful review. You’re still not getting a discount however.”

“... Dangit. But it is good chocolate.”

“Certainly is. That’s why I’m still in business after all.”

The woman seemed satisfied with their answer and sat back down.

“Alright, the next question will be from the man all the way at the back.”

“Hello. I’m Richard. I have a question for Dr. Gamma.” Something felt wrong the moment he mentioned that he had a question for the scientist. You could see that Frisk was very hesitant about giving the scientist the mic. Richard cleared his throat before he asked his question. “So I know that you're the father of the former Royal Scientist. I don't mean to bring up bad memories but I would really like to know about your view on the Amalgamates. There's no articles or anything about your side of the story and I've wondered this since the information regarding them was leaked.”

You could have dropped a pin and heard it from the complete other side of the theater. You sat there in pure silence, pure shock that _anyone_ had the audacity to ask that question. _What the frick, Dick._ Frisk was wide-eyed. Uh oh. He briefed you about situations he hated. He hated situations where people put him on the spot and he was certainly on the spot right now. 

“I-I’ll answer.”

The blood fell from your face. _No. No. He wouldn't, would he? Dr. Gamma wouldn't answer that question, right?_

“I'll answer your question.”

_What the frick, dick._

Frisk leaned over and whispered something to Dr. Gamma. Shit, this was really bad. Everything was silent for too long. Everyone in the audience knew something was up now. The scientist was clearly determined to answer this question and you knew he was only going to say bad things about her. He even attempted to take the mic from Frisk but Toriel stopped him with the most blood-chilling glare you had ever seen her give. He slowly put his hands in his lap, his eyes so wide that his black irises were as tiny as dimes. You were thanking every single god in existence that she stopped him.

Frisk pulled the mic away from himself and sighed quietly. Then he turned around towards the audience. “I'm very sorry but I will have to end the question session now. I invite you all to ask any additional questions you wanted to ask on social media. Just tag one of my accounts in it and I'll try my best to get back to you.”

As he began his closing remarks, you could only look at Toriel. She had the pleasant expression she always had but her hands were _firmly_ folded in her lap, as if she was restraining herself from tearing a certain lizard apart with her own claws. You picked up your water bottle and chugged its contents as if it were vodka.

This day was about to get longer.

* * *

 “How could you even attempt to say what you were going to say?”

“I-I didn't even-”

“I know you were going to slander your daughter’s name as if she didn't take a part of your Soul in her birth.”

As soon as everyone was backstage, the queen hounded the scientist. As expected. You were glad you gave Dina and Ruffhauser that ice cream money. They did not need to see their teacher and queen like this. You knew not to even slightly attempt to stop her. Her feet were steaming, literally steaming. You have never seen her this angry before. You didn’t know she could steam.  The ambassador didn’t try either. It wasn’t wise to walk into a burning building after all.

“That is your own daughter, Gamma - your own daughter. How could you even think to address such atrocious things about her in front of humans?”

“I have said this before and I will say it again. I will not associate myself with her. As scientists, I have the right to criticize her work and I was-"

"You were not going to criticize her work. You were going to drag her through the mud as if she was not your daughter only eleven years ago."

"How could I accept her actions? You know of Alphys’s experiments quite well. You're the one that was going to exile her when you found out.”

“And I did not once I discovered whose legacy she was upholding - your past employer, the Royal Scientist prior to her and you. She followed in the footsteps of the men who created the machinery to even produce the chemicals she worked with to conduct the experiments. In the sickest sense of the term, she was only following the family tradition.”

Gamma looked at her as if he said a sickening joke. "Family tradition? She experimented on the clinically dead. She turned them into the creatures of fictional nightmares. She locked them away for decades in the basement of her lab.”

You learned of the Amalgamates when one of them came in for an interview. You've seen your fair share of odd-looking Monsters. You've helped many a Moldsmal with their groceries and held the door open for many a Froggit. You went to bed each night not feeling anything in particular. That day when Endogeny came in though… You were so frightened that you had to leave a light on and, even then, you couldn't fall asleep. Even with the snacks Frisk gave them and the entire K-9 unit - who you found out were now all related thanks to Endogeny - inviting you to come and pet them, you were still horrified. When they all left, going on their merry way, he told you about how their existence even occurred: the experiments, the transformation, the suffering. They were the topic of the interview information leak years ago. Their existence coming to the light of humanity was the reason all of the interviews were recorded on cassettes now.

Frisk told you he would understand that if you didn't feel comfortable being around Alphys anymore. After all, who in their right mind could? Dr. Gamma was right. She bent the rules of life and death in the most immoral of ways. Frisk also explained that there was light at the end of the tunnel. The Amalgamates were back with their families and, despite everything, they were happy with their life. The families affected came together and created an unbreakable bond with each other. And above everything else, the Amalgamates weren't angry at her. Frisk even asked Endogeny if they felt anything negative and they woofed out a no. None of them had any hard feelings against her. Instead, they saw her actions as another chance at life, no matter how bad it was.

You decided to keep on talking with her. She had remorse for what she did. She was guilty about it. She really was. You learned the meaning of those twenty magicants in her bouquet at the Dust Festival that day. She also was doing everything she could to make up for her transgressions. She called each of them weekly and made sure they were well. She paid for their healthcare and was doing everything she can to at least stabilize the effects of the transformations. Besides, you didn't have the soundest mind. You couldn't be completely sane if you had to work with the Monsters everyday after all. Loony occurrences were a normal part of their society. Alphys’s experiments were just one of the more serious aspects of life on the mountain.

“Alphys is not a scientist and she never will be. She is the monster humanity fears we are.”

“And you created her.”

Dr. Gamma’s mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Toriel.

“Do not come here and denounce her scientific prowess. She is a scientist through and through. She has proven many times that she is very capable and very intelligent. Do not also come here and call her a monster. People are what they create and I will not allow you to talk lowly of the Amalgamates.

Asgore has watched over her like many of the children that lived in New Home practically from birth. He told me his observations. He knew you were rarely home and when you were home, all you talked about was your work. I know you were aiming to do the exact same things she ended up doing. Your notes were published in a paper two hundred or so years ago and I got my hands on the original. The Royal Scientist before her had the idea to make that diabolical machine and you gave it life. And when Alphys got her hands on that paper or saw that machine, she finished the job you never got a chance to start. You gave her the gun. What did you expect her to do besides shoot it?

I am not saying she did not do horrible things. She most certainly did. I am kept up at night after running into one of them every single time. I lose sleep whenever I think about that demonic looking machine. That is why she is no longer the Royal Scientist. That is why I will make sure she pays for her actions for the rest of her days. That is why I will always be angry with my ex-husband for fueling her experiments. But I will not turn a blind eye from the fact that she was inspired by your work. Yet, you have the audacity to scorn her after she followed in your maniacal footsteps. She will spend the rest of her life apologizing but you have shut your ears to it. You threw her out of your and your wife's lives. You did not walk her down the aisle, much less even show up to her wedding. I have overheard you deny her existence to some of your students.

So how dare you show up to the child I love's conference, not only ruin it with your own selfishness but embarrass him in front of thousands, and expect everything was going to be dandy afterward."

Her paws were on fire. Her paws were on fricking fire. The flames didn't burn her white fur but you knew what she was hoping they would. She noticed and caught her quickened breath. With a shake, the fire were extinguished.

She lowered her voice to the tone she always used. "You should count your blessings we are not in Newer Home. You would have been roasted the second you even attempted to answer that fool’s question.”

She was about to walk away but Dr. Gamma - goddamn Dr. Gamma - decided to throw oil into the dying fire. “What makes you think I will take anything you say seriously? You don’t know what it’s like to have a child do the horrendous things she did.”

The look in Toriel’s eyes made Frisk grasp your forearm tight. There was something feral in her eyes. There was also something sorrowful in her eyes. It was as if you went back to a time where she had just lost two people in her life. You could see the anguish from the loss - the tears she shed, the wails she let out as her two children were taken from her overnight. You could see the anger from the announcement her soon-to-be ex-husband made the next morning. You could see the loneliness of living many centuries in solitude. You saw a woman broken beyond repair.

You were scared for her, of her. You gripped his hand right back.

“And you know nothing of what it is like to lose two children in one night, now do you?!”

All of the color in Dr. Gamma’s whole body left him. You almost thought he was a chameleon. You would want to be if you were him right now. He needed to hide from this predator that was about to roast him alive. Her hands and feet were ignited again. She began to march over to the lizard. Oh my god, she was not going to... Right? She wasn't going to fight a citizen of her kingdom while they were on a diplomatic mission, right? Her furious expression on her face answered your question.

A wooden cane sliced the air between the two. Thank all that was good and holy. It was Mr. Levy. “Lady Toriel, I reckon you not waste your bullets on a pup like this.”

Toriel looked at the veteran as if he slapped her. She looked at her hands and the flames they produced. She extinguished the flames from all of her digits and toes as she let out a sound akin to a growl from her mouth. She yelled at Gamma to not let her see him again for the rest of the trip, or else, and stomped away. She opened an emergency exit door and pushed it open, heading out into the rainy weather.

Frisk ran right after. When he passed by Gamma, he stopped and said barely above a whisper, “Y'know, the Creature mourned over his Frankenstein's body even though he was scorned by his creator. Don't push away the people who love you. Trust me, you’ll never be able to live with yourself.” And he was off, hoping to find his mother.

The first thing you thought was that they were going to get sick if there were out there. You grabbed some umbrellas and followed. You made one stop however and that was where Toriel stood prior. That scorch mark was never getting out of the tile.

* * *

They didn’t go far. Toriel sat at the end of the staircase that led into the alleyway behind the theater. Frisk stepped down a bit at a time slowly. Almost hesitantly, he plopped down next to her. They sat in silence for a long time, the cats-and-dogs rain from the clouds and the passingby cars in the street making the only noise. The two looked at nothing in particular as they sat side by side.

Frisk was the first to move. He laid his head on his mother’s arm. Toriel flinched when he did at first but settled in quickly. She placed a paw on his head and gently ran her clawed fingers through his wet hair.

“You are a good boy, do you know that?”

“I’ve been told.”

She scoffed softly. It hurt you that she was so emotionally tired that she couldn't bring out a proper laugh. “How cheeky.”

“I learned it from a certain Laughy Nanny.”

“Oh and who might that be?”

“Mom, c’mon, really?”

“I just wanted to poke fun at you right back.”

The two laughed together for a while. It died slowly. The silence returned. A bus passed by, kicking up water onto some unlucky pedestrians.

“I am so lucky you are the person you are. You make this old woman very proud of you.”

“I’m very lucky you’re the person you are too. I don’t think I can see any other woman as my mother.”

Toriel stopped petting his head for a second. Then she continued.

“You really are such a good boy. You do not give me much trouble and you always find a way to make me smile.”

“You’re a great mom too. You support me when I need it and you reprimand me when I’m in the wrong.”

She stopped again. Then she continued.

“You know, other parents complain about their children. No, but I, I never complain. You are a good boy, a very, very good boy... Stay good, won’t you?”

“You have such a weird way of saying I love you, Mom.”

She sputtered a bit before stopping all together. “You are such a pest.”

Frisk laughed genuinely. “I love you too. And I’ll do my best.”

Toriel pulled him into a big hug. He returned it with vigor. You couldn’t help but swoon at the sight. They were a good family. They really were. But they were also a very wet family. You opened the umbrella in your hands and walked over to them. Then you covered the two with it. Toriel was the first to notice the lack of water dripping down on her. She looked up at you with pure surprise. “Oh, thank you, my child.”

* * *

Frisk was adjusting his sweater in the mirror as you sat at the table in your hotel room, reading some reviews of the conference on Twitter. Apparently everyone really appreciated Toriel’s reaction to Dr. Gamma’s attempted answering of that question. They called it “Dat Glare”. Someone had snapped a picture just in perfect timing of her reaction too. Now people were making memes about it. Your favorite was the one where it said “When your momma talking shit about you in front of company and you’re like” and the user inserted the quickly-becoming infamous picture. Besides the jokes, everyone really enjoyed the conference. Most of the commentary was positive.

“How do I look?”

You looked up from the screen for a second before going back to the social media website. “Like a dork as usual.”

“Ouch, you hurt my tender feelings.”

“That’s part of the job. I expect a bonus on my desk next Monday for that.”

He turned to you with a dull look. “You better be joking.” You returned the look and he chuckled lightheartedly. “Alright, alright, but do I look okay? I haven’t gone on a date in a while. I want to look presentable.”

“Stop worrying. Just smile that smile that brings all the boys to the yard and be confident. You’ll do fine.”

He picked up the bouquet of lilacs, irises, and pink roses on his bed. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now go get that woman.” You shoo'd him out the door from your seat in the armchair.

After a final remark of gratitude and grabbing his umbrella (It was still raining cats and dogs outside), he left. You could hear him walk over to the room next and knock four beats into the wood of the door.

The lucky lady opened it and gasped. “Oh my--- W-What is all of this, my child?”

“I hope you don’t mind a quick evening together at Tim Horton’s, do you, mom?”

She sighed happily. “Oh goodness, you need to stop being so good to me. Allow me to get my coat and umbrella.” She ran back inside her room. You could hear her shuffling through the closet to grab the garment and umbrella. She then put them on and left the room.

You could hear their happy voices trail down the hall. They were joking together. She left out a pun and Frisk groaned hard, making her laugh. Then they both sneezed. You had to cover your mouth because the guffaw you wanted to let out would surely be heard by them. You heard the elevator ding and its doors open. You went back to the newsfeed then. After about a minute of scrolling, your eyes trailed to the window directly next to you. There they were, Toriel and Frisk, arms linked together as they walked across the street to the Tim Horton’s. They looked overjoyed.

You decided to do something you hadn’t done in a while. You picked up your phone and dialed the number you knew by heart.

“Hello? Oh, hey mom. It’s me. How are you?... Good? That’s good… Yes, the conference was great… Why am I calling? Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk… No, I’m not asking for money.”

And the two of you talked for hours after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before anyone asks, Alphys developed that stutter on her own. And also before anyone asks, the way the words are capitalized and not in this chapter are completely intentional.  
> The next chapter will finally have the second to last Soul being introduced. Hooray! We're getting there, everyone. I hope you stick along for the ride. We have a while more to go.


	33. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys's student arrives on the mountain to replace a teacher at the Academy. Things do not go as planned at all.  
> You're still salty about the casserole by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ON THE THIRD DAY GOD SAID THERE SHALL BE LIGHT!  
> I'm alive. First off, I have an incredibly long list of reasons why I didn't update for so long. Life hit me pretty fucking hard. But I'm back. Finally. It's good to be back.

It was nearing the end of April when Alphys’s student joined the faculty.

The high school-level science teacher was only getting older. It was not a surprise when he announced his resignation. He spent all of his exuberance while living underground but he felt it come back every time he saw pictures of the Surface’s landmarks or overheard tall tales from his great-grand children. He came to Frisk and his parents shortly after the mostly successful Toronto conference and informed them that he was going to leave the school that afternoon and never look back. They greeted the seemingly bad news with the purest form of felicity. The elderly man was known to be a hard worker and he deserved to spend the remainder of his days in bliss. The queen told him to take many pictures. The king said he would mail him a blanket for his travels, courtesy of his own knitting needles. The ambassador encouraged him to visit the Grand Canyon and Yellowstone National Park - places the avid nature lover would get a real kick out of. They exchanged hugs and told him to dial the usual number or use the usual address whenever he desired to give wanderlust-filled recollections to the Royal family. With a tip of his hat, the former science teacher left that afternoon and never looked back.

With his departure came an empty slot in the roster which had to be filled immediately. It was bananas between you and Frisk as you made round-the-clock calls to as many qualified Newer Home residents about the open position as you could. Everyone turned down the offer. It made complete sense. There were only two full months remaining in the school year. That old man was known for his forgetfulness and he upheld it by forgetting to leave his lesson plans for his replacement. On top of that, state and final examinations were right around the corner. No reasonable person would want to take the reins of a rampaging horse without knowing how to even ride a calm one.

As your employer and good friend told you he’d continue making the calls on his own, you began the daunting task of reviewing all of the information from the interview surveys. Frisk mentioned that the results from the ten or so thousand surveys that now sat in the archive room in his home had to be compiled into percentages and released to the public by the end of April. Work conditions were going to go from relaxed to batshit crazy the moment the clock struck twelve after his 21st birthday, as if it was a Monster-wide gift to him. When you got to Alphys’s survey, you skimmed down to the part where she mentioned her student and your and Frisk’s observations of her reaction. He was such a talented and driven human that she was thinking of asking him to be her assistant. That’s when you gave his name an Internet search. He definitely had the education to teach anyone science. Plus, if the former Royal Scientist was considering him to be her right-hand, Alphys must see great potential in him. He could do great things on the mountain and, as Frisk always said, there needed to be great people on this side of Ebott. So you told Frisk and he told Alphys and she told him that her student was born ready for the job.

Raj Chambal came to the Academy today and he passed the judge of humanity’s judgement with ease. He was the area where the male and female spectrum coincided in perfect harmony. He was tall and thin like a runway model of the opposite gender. His olive skin glowed as if he was tanned of the sun of his homeland. His sharp cheekbones and bird-beak nose rolled smoothly into the smoothness of his jawline and skin, which you knew because you accidentally touched his dainty, manicured hand and could only think about how soft it was. His hair was deep brown and glossy from good maintenance, not a split end in sight. His perfectly-straight white teeth and perfectly-lopsided grin lit up like street signs in the darkest of night. He was handsome and pretty all in one package…

Well, you would consider that if he didn’t look so sloppy. He looked as if he just stepped in from being out in a hurricane - which wasn’t true because it was clear skies all week. Though his hair was shiny and thick and _envy-inducingly beautiful_ , it was very much a well tended bird’s nest. His checkered button-down, which you had to ask where he purchased it from because it would look quite snazzy with your business suits for work, was wrinkled and partially sticking out of his pants. Speaking of his pants, they’re too short for him (you hadn’t a clue why he was wearing suspenders) so you were able to see his mismatched, angry-colored socks. Plus he looked permanently exhausted. Those dark under-eye circles must weigh tons, so much that he slouched the same way his professor did as she ambled everywhere. His droopy lids were practically sagging. He dragged his feet when he walked.

Yet there was something about the way his jet-black eyes gleamed with vivacity, the way his body sprung like a spring, the way he swayed his hips as if he was constantly dancing to his internal beat that showed he was surging with energy deep down inside his biological machinery. That’s why you were happy he was staying here. He was going to electrify your life more ways than one, but not as much as the gardener and security guard and arts-and-crafts teacher already did. He was going to be another ingredient added to the mixing bowl that was living with your roommates.

Raj stood in front of Sans as Frisk, Papyrus, Jonathan and you stood on the sidelines in the Academy’s entrance corridor. You made sure to inform everyone in the guesthouse that he wasn’t to know of Alphys’s plans for him. He was here for a project that would earn him his remaining credits for graduation, nothing else. The agreement was unanimous.

The atmosphere turned frigid as Sans’s eyes shut and reopened to reveal that chill-inducing yellow and blue eye of his. He raised his bony, dominant hand towards the human’s chest. “ready?”

Raj shivered and spoke in that pleasant voice of his. His South Asian origins were strong in his accent but hints of Europe tickled it, making his speech eloquent and youthful all at the same time. “If I said no, you would do it anyway, correct?”

He shrugged. “yeah.”

The undergrad raised a shaky hand to the bridge of his nose. He took his invisible-framed glasses, closed them, and put them in his breast pocket. You could see his Adam’s apple bounce as he gulped. “Okay, I’m ready for-”

He didn’t let him finish. Sans clenched his raised hand into a fist. Raj’s eyes bugged out, his words caught in his throat. The skeleton threw his hand back and a bright light shot out of the human’s chest. Everyone was surprised to see the violet pixelated heart that floated a foot away from its owner.

“Perseverance, right?,” you whispered to the ambassador. You couldn't help getting entranced by the purple color.

“Right.”

Your Soul was blue like the virtue of Integrity. Lena’s Soul was green of Kindness. Jonathan’s was cyan of Patience. Arma’s was orange of Bravery. Frisk’s red of Determination. Including Raj, there were now six humans in Newer Home that embodied six virtues. It was certainly a coincidence. You almost thought it wasn't. You thought that maybe, just maybe this was something that should be in fiction; destiny or fate.

Raj’s Soul was thrusted back into his body and, in the thrill of the moment, the thought you were brewing up was snatched out of your mind. You were almost glad you stopped thinking about it. It was silly. Besides, that’s why fiction was fiction - it didn't portray reality. The true reality of the situation was that this was just a coincidence - absolutely, more than likely, probably… Maybe?

“Holy moly, that was…” His thin lips curved and opened into a gorgeous grin. “That was _astonishing_. Professor Alphys mentioned that seeing your Soul is breathtaking and I can assure her my breath is gone. I saw so many things, heard so many things and smelled and felt and even tasted - all of my senses overloading to my inner stimuli… It was awesome.” He peered at the skeleton. “That all came from within myself, right?”

Sans’s eyesockets were already back to normal. He cocked a brow but that permanent toothy grin of his seemed more natural. “yeah.”

Raj’s attention went back to himself. “Wow.” He touched his chest as if he could feel his Soul in there. “Just… wow. This is so fascinating. I must write this down in my journal. This is an opportunity I cannot pass up recording.”

Sans laughed so hard that his shoulders shook. “whatever you say, kid.”

Papyrus sauntered over to the young man, took his hands into his own, and shook them up and down that overly enthusiastic way he always did. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMMENDS YOU ON YOUR ACHIEVEMENT, HUMAN. AS THE OTHER HUMAN STATED, WE VERY MUCH NEED GOOD-HEARTED HUMANS IN NEWER HOME AND YOU, HUMAN, FIT THAT DESCRIPTION QUITE WELL. I SINCERELY HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE.”

“Thank you very much, Papyrus.”

“WHY OF COURSE. NOW, I MUST BE OFF. I MUST COMPLETE THE DAUNTING AND PERILOUS TASK OF DELIVERING THE QUEEN THE BOTTLE OF CREAM SHE ASKED ME AND ONLY ME TO PURCHASE.” Papyrus cackled as if he had done some nefarious deed. It was anything but that of course. In fact, his magnanimity was always refreshing. It wasn’t that he was the only one who was warm-hearted amongst the Monsters. That was anything but true. It was just that he was almost _always_ this way, even with people who didn’t like him. His pure-hearted desire to be good to everyone he met was still inspiring to you.

The taller of the brothers gave his farewells. He ran up the stairs behind him two at a time as if he was bounding through a meadow. When the sound of his shoes clicking against the linoleum ended, Raj bent down and picked up his Newer Home I.D. card off the floor. He flipped it around with his fingers, examining it thoroughly. “This reminds me of my school I.D.”

“yeah but it’s a lot harder to replace.” Sans pointed a phalange at it. “don’t lose it.”

Raj took his glasses out of his pocket and put them back on. He gave the card one last look before putting it away. “Understood.”

“great. now if you need me - which i’m hoping is a no - i’ll be going back on patrol.” And he sauntered right into his office, opening the door just enough to slide himself in and closing it right behind. You knew for a long time now just to let him be. He was technically doing his job in there thanks to the I.D. System. Besides, he also had an extra set of eyes to look out when he was too much of a slugabug.

The aforementioned set of eyes peeked down the “flower hall”, which was now lined with pots of soil. Preparation for this year’s Dust Festival began with growing the magicants and it was the time to do so. Nothing suspicious was there most likely so he walked back over to the three other humans in the hall. “I’m going on patrol now so I’ll see you guys later.”

You exchanged goodbyes and Jonathan headed upstairs. You knew there was rarely anything he had to do. Most of the time he was just a friendly face to see in the halls. The students and teachers were always delighted to cross paths with him or Sans. The students found him cool - which always earned a snort from you because he was anything but - and the teachers liked his gentlemanly nature - which was very true until sports, jazz, or his soaps were mentioned. He usually only had to ask people about their day or act as a source of wisdom - which was always quoted as being a Summers’s family tradition when it wasn’t just his eccentric family doing so.

Frisk turned on his heel to Raj. “So I have one question.”

“Sure. I’m all ears.”

“Alphys mentioned before that all of her students were into anime. So…”

Raj’s face slowly lit up. “Are… Are you asking me if I like anime?” Frisk nodded and the undergrad’s lips slid into a determined smirk. “ _Do I._ ”

He shoved his fingers in between the buttons of his shirt and attempted to rip it open as if he was acting as Superman… The city would have been destroyed already if he was an actual superhero. He was having a lot of trouble. “Damn… Oh, blast it.” He gave up with a toss of his hands. “I don’t understand how Clarence rips off his shirt so easily. But whatever. Just understand there’s a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ shirt under this.”

You grimaced. _Ew. He was one of those._

“Ew. You’re one of those.” Well damn, Frisk literally took the words out of your mouth.

“Hey. I know good and well you watched it too.”

“Unfortunately and it’s all your professor's fault.” It was the same for you.

“But you like it, right?”

The ambassador of all of Monsterkind looked him in the eye and declared, “No. In fact, I think _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ is trash.”

The whole world fell silent as the two men stood in front of each other after Frisk, with all the innocence of a convicted criminal, practically spat in his face. You had to cover your mouth with your hands to hide the gape you couldn’t shut. You knew Frisk could be sassy but, geez, that was harsh even for your standards. But you assented with him. _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ was the bane of your existence.

Raj didn't respond right away. In fact, all he did was pull out his smartphone - huh, he's an Android man - and dialed a number. As he put the phone up to his ear, Frisk asked about what he was doing. “Oh, you know, I just remembered that I needed to call Professor Alphys about my arrival and your judgment and all and---”

He stopped the South Asian man right then and there. “Okay okay, it isn't complete trash.”

Right then and there, Raj hung up with a shit-eating grin to prove that he was not going to allow any unsavory reviews of the anime. “Good. Also, I hope you're just talking about the first season. _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2_ is so much better after all.” You could only imagine the scientist and her student arguing constantly over which season was better. You wanted to dismiss it as nerdy talk but you would defend any smack-talk against any of your favorite novels. You were as much of a nerd as he was so you zipped your lips.

“Now, I'll show you exactly what you'll be doing around the school. We’ll start with the lab. It's nothing state-of-the-art but it's good enough.”

The three of you climbed up the stairs with no rush in your step. You were glad. You had a couple of questions for Mr. Chambal. Now was ever a good time to ask them. “So… You said you’re from Mumbai… What is it like over there?” You wanted to shove your head into some sand like an ostrich would due to how awkward that came out.

The nerves in your question seemed to go right over his head. His eyes glittered when you asked your inquiry. “Oh it's beautiful in Mumbai. All of the big Bollywood movies are created there for a reason. The beaches sparkle like gems and the people always have a reason to celebrate. It's just very hot.”

“Oh. I kinda figured that last part. I mean, c’mon, it's India after all. And my dad really likes all of the historical text from there. He’s  one of the curators for the Met in New York City so he gets to see a lot of old books from all over the world.”

“Wow! That's awesome. Does your father need a translator or can he read Hindi?”

Crap, you didn't expect him to ask a question. “Uh… No. Not at all. He always has translators working with him… Can you?”

“Yeah. My father’s a big politician and my mother’s the head of a big insurance company so I had to learn it; universal language and all.”

“Wow, that's pretty cool.”

“Yeah. It is.” Raj didn't seem to think so.

“Oh, uh, big question: do you eat beef or pork? I know Muslims and Hindus have dietary restrictions so I want to make sure I run everyone down about it.”

He seemed surprised. “W-Well, I'm Hindu but that doesn't mean you have to change your own eating habits and stuff.” He anxiously waved his hands in front of him.

“No no, it's alright. We don't want to make you uncomfortable while living here. It's just beef to us but it's something sacred to you. Besides, it won't be too much of a change.”

He glanced down at his feet before looking at you again. “Thank you. That's very nice of you to do. It feels great knowing someone who knows a little of my culture and wanting to respect it. It was so different in Florida. You'd expect for there to be a lot of international students from hot-climates to go to my college but you're wrong.” He paused. “I was wrong too.”

As you put your foot on the final step, the joy within you vanished as soon as you witnessed Bluejoy and Stella close to tears. How the cloudiness in the human’s rheumy eyes made them look unearthly and how the hoarseness in the Monster’s sobs made them sound ghastly - it sent shiver upon shiver down your spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. As if Lady Fortune was smiling upon them, Jonathan was already there on bent knee, questioning them about what was wrong in that calming tone he always used whenever he encountered anyone who was troubled.

Stella’s eyebrows rose as Frisk’s shoes clicked across the tiles of the lobby floor. “Is that you, Mr. Frisk?”

“Yes it is,” he answered as he and the rest of you hurried to her side, “What's wrong?”

“W-Well, we were in class and---” She sobbed a bit, the tears threatening to spill.

Jonathan took the initiative. “We’re going to make sure we help you two. Take it nice and slow, okay?”

After wiping their eyes with hand and wing, they nodded. You silently thanked him for his aid. Stella began to explain the story in place of her dear friend. “We were in arts-and-crafts when all of a sudden I heard this super duper loud sound. It was like-” She clapped her hands. “-  _BANG!_ with a -” She twiddled her fingers as if imitating rainfall. “-  _Ting Ting Ting_ right behind. Ms. Robinson didn't answer when I asked if everything was okay. Then Joy told me she was on the floor and she wasn't g-getting up.”

Your entire body froze. You couldn't speak, breathe, nothing. Your mind kept on fighting with you, telling you what happened wasn't true. But then you berated yourself. She wasn't the only robin on the mountain but she was the only person whose namesake resembled the aviary creature. Your childhood friend needed help immediately.

Jonathan placed a warm hand on your back. He was collected as usual. You let out a long breath. You didn't realize how much you needed that bit of support until he actually did it. Things were going to be okay. The four adults had to keep calm regardless for the children’s sake. Jonathan was certainly forcing it. His hand was trembling.

Bluejoy shakily picked up her dry-erase board and wrote something down on it. She flipped it over once she was done. “Everyone thinks she fell down.”

That was the moment you realized how serious this situation was now. This was bad, very-

Screams erupted from down the hall. The worse had come.

Jonathan leapt to his feet, scooped the two girls into his arms as if they weighed nothing and dashed down the hall like an Olympian. Frisk, Raj, and you followed close behind. When he was in front of the second graders’ classroom, he put the two girls down and swung the door open.

The first thing you saw were the hysterical students, cowering in fear in the far corner of the classroom - all gazes set on something adjacent from them. You took a step forward. You now saw… Why in the world was Papyrus here? Why was he holding a yardstick, shielding himself from the unknown threat before him? One more step in and you spun to your right.

Now you understood the distress. Lena was sitting upright on the cold, hard floor, barely able to hold herself up. She held her head in her hand as she glanced around and around, trying to pick up the puzzle pieces of what just occurred. A box of uncooked macaroni noodles laid next to her, contents scattered all around her. The collapsing of her body was the banging, the noodles hitting the floor the tinging; Stella’s hearing was incredibly accurate.

You already knew what you had to do. Jonathan and you dove down to aid the teacher while Frisk dealt with the children and Papyrus.

Seeing her up close set your fears in stone. Her skin was clammy with a pallor to it. Her usually silk-like waves of hair were like cobwebs. Plus she was barely awake, barely able to keep her connection with this life open. She certainly didn’t fake it. Lena did faint a moment ago. It still set on every single edge that this just occurred.

You pushed some of the hair out of her face. She didn’t need to have that annoying her on top of being disoriented. “Lee, are you alright?”

It was as if you asked her a trick question. She tilted her head the way Ruffhauser did whenever he was baffled. That's when you informed her of her location and what happened. Then you repeated your prior question. She slowly nodded this time.

“Good. Do you still feel dizzy?”

She nodded yet again.

“Alright.”

Now that you knew that Lena was at least a little okay, your concerns shifted to the second graders who witnessed the horrifying event. A couple of them were still perturbed but they were mostly relaxed now that Frisk was talking to them. One of them was explaining what happened. “... I went to shake her but she wasn't waking up so… we thought.. y’know.”

Frisk frowned. “You thought she fell down?”

The second graders nodded their heads. That was the exact reason you all ran when you did. Those poor kids thought their teacher died in the middle of class. “Yeah. We heard Mr. Papyrus on the floor above us so some of us ran to go get him for help. He’s an adult, y’know. That’s what we’re supposed to do when we’re in trouble - get an adult.”

“That’s very good. We’re all very happy that you did.”

“B-But then Ms. Robinson opened her eyes and got off the floor and-” The student shivered. “People aren’t supposed to get up after they fall down - that’s what grandpa told me. Is Ms. Robinson a zombie now?”

Frisk stated the obvious, “No. Humans don't fall down.”

The students all stared at each other before, one by one, their eyes locked onto the blind girl’s.

Stella was clearly displeased. “I told you so but _noooo_ , no one wanted to listen to the blind girl, who just _happens_ to be human.” She crossed her arms and huffed. “Even Joy didn’t listen to me at first. So they got Mr. Papyrus and all he did was stare at her for five minutes and poke her with some... long... thingy, going on and on about how poking humans could bring their Souls back into their bodies.”

Frisk crossed his arms as he looked at him. “Papyrus, is she lying?”

He was sweating bullets. “... BUT UNDYNE TOLD ME SO I THOUGHT IT WAS TRUE.”

You wanted to hit yourself. Papyrus actually poked Lena’s passed out form with that yardstick in his hand. Sometimes, his “unique” battle strategies made your head hurt. You still held him dear though - always will. “How in the world did Undyne even come up with that?”

“It was from a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ episode.” Raj tucked up his glasses, a fierce resolve pouring into him. “One of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’s friends got her heart taken by the Grim Destroyer of Cuteness and…” The newcomer went on and on for what felt like years. You almost wanted to put yourself in timeout for eternity because you knew the exact episode, the exact minute, the exact second he was ranting and raving about. Alphys and Undyne ruined you when they gave you the DVD collection of the series. You would never have a day when you didn't know about anime or about that _awful_ show due to the Pandora’s Box they gifted you. “And Mew Mew Kissy Cutie retrieved her friend’s heart by thrusting it back into her body with the Wonderstick of Wonders.”

Stella and Bluejoy looked at each other. The bluebird took out her marker and used the back of it to write symbols onto the human’s palm. Joy was able to write at lightning speed now and Stella was able to understand everything. “Bluejoy said that didn't make any sense. I’m siding with her.” Nothing in _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ made sense. “So that's why we snuck out to find you. I didn’t recognize Mr. Summers when he was trying to help us before I heard your shoes, Mr. Frisk. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jonathan assured, “I’m not mad. Both of you did what you thought would help Ms. Robinson while making sure you were safe. You did good.” Frisk began to get all of the students settled back into their class. Meanwhile, the security guard asked you, “Hey, do you happen to know why Stel didn’t recognize me earlier?” He was on a nickname basis with many of the kids and she was no exception.

“No clue.”

“Stella recognizes the humans in the building by the sounds their shoes make.” The two of you snapped your heads at Lena. Her complexion was gaining back its hints of rosiness. “She has very good hearing so she relies on that to help her navigate the campus. She mentioned in one of our one-on-ones that she can tell who someone is by the sound his or her shoes make when they walk. That’s why I always wear the same flats now. She probably didn’t recognize you because you switched your shoes.” Lena giggled lightly to herself. You wondered if it was because of why Johnny had to switch his shoes. Arma wasn’t clumsy but she found a way to spill last night’s dinner all over his shoes. “You know, she said she really likes the way Frisk walks. She compares it to a clock ticking.”

Lena was still very out of it. It was clear as day. Still, you found that fun fact to be a bit interesting.

Frisk walked back over to you three and crouched down. “Papyrus is going to cover. After that, I’m going to watch over her afterschool class with the high schoolers.”

“Perfect.” It really was. He was good with working with the kids and used to it since Toriel always had him coming by to play with the kindergarteners. Plus they were making macaroni art. How could a noodle connoisseur not like this? Things would be perfect.

Time to get Lena off the floor. Jonathan and you got up and helped the teacher slowly to her feet. Her legs were like a newborn doe’s. She took one step and lost her balance. Luckily Jonathan has a fast reaction time. He caught her as soon as she started to tip over. He paused for a moment, looking at nothing in particular, most likely thinking about something. Then he took off his uniform hat and told you to hold it. You took it, a perplexed expression on you face. He told you and Frisk to move and you surely did. With a sweep of his arm, Jonathan scooped the woman into his arms. “Let’s get the princess back to the castle, yeah?”

Did… Did he just call her Princess? He must have asked himself the same question because he looked horrified. He tried to play it off that he totally didn’t say that. So he asked for Raj to open the door. When he did, he headed out to the guesthouse.

The bluebird grabbed her board and wrote on it. She flipped the board towards you. “Did Mr. Summers just call Ms. Robinson Princess?”

“Yeah. He did.”

She erased what she wrote and scribbled down something else. “That’s weird.”

“Yeah, that is weird.”

She shrugged then went back to class, sitting down next to Stella. She sprinkled the macaroni onto the construction paper and Stella poured glue all over the place. How adorable.

Frisk, Raj, and you left then. Jonathan and Lena were already gone. As you walked down the hall, you noticed it. You stopped walking and closed your eyes… Huh. Stella was right. Frisk’s strut sounded like a clock ticking after all.

* * *

Lena passed out again as the security guard transported her to the guesthouse. Since you knew her well enough, you were given the duty of tucking her into her bed. As you carefully placed her head on the pillows, you reminisced about when you would do so as children. Whenever you played house, you were one of the parental figures and she was the daughter. You’d tuck the blankets up to her chin, just as her grandmother did, and, with the purest of juvenile intentions, she asked you to read her a story. You always did. She would then ask you to hold her hand. You always did. She would then ask you if you would always be there for her. You always said yes.

There was no room for storytelling and holding hands but there was time for making sure she was comfortable and silently promising that you were going to watch over her.

Some things never change.

Jonathan and Raj sat on Arma’s bed. Lena and her were roommates and Arma did _not_ like having people sitting on her bed. You all made a promise you wouldn’t snitch about this. You didn’t want them to lose their heads to an angry tiny woman swinging a shovel at them. She knew that shovels could decapitate people now too.

Four beats knocked into the door to the room. You opened it and there was Frisk. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” You nodded and went into the hallway. Frisk stood over by the railing, his arms resting off of it. You joined him. “So I just got off the phone with Mettaton. And I,” he turned to you and crossed his arms, “am upset with you.”

You blinked at him. You had no clue why he was angry. You made sure to vocalize that.

“Why didn't you tell anyone Lena has congenital heart disease?”

Your gaze slowly fell to the floor as you slowly put your hand over your own heart and thought about hers. Everything made sense now. No wonder she didn't return to her grandmother’s home the next summer. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. No wonder she said she is in the hospital for a good portion of her childhood. No wonder. No wonder.

“You… You didn't know.” Any bit of distrust in him was gone and replaced with guilt.

“No. Not at all.” It was all you could say but that did not mirror the sheer lack of knowledge you had of her condition.

“Mettaton mentioned he would have never known if she hadn't fainted on their first date.”

You were speechless. You whipped your head at him, hoping to all that was good and holy that he was lying. The firmness in his visage proved you wrong.

That was the one thing that changed about Lena over the years. Lena could keep everyone’s secrets but hers when she was a child. She held everything about herself and everyone else under lock and key as an adult. You hated it. A kind woman with secrets was never anything good.

“If you're wondering why Lena would hide this from us, I don't know. She told me she had a condition that she had a handle of. That's all I knew.”

“and apparently she doesn't have a handle on it.”

You literally hopped away when Sans appeared out of nothingness next to you. “Sans, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

The skeleton’s permanent grin slid into a bigger one. “don't know if that pun was intentional but i’ll give you credit for it.”

“Sans.”

“honestly, i don't think i’d have the _heart_ to say that one. bad timing and all; plus i’m only bone and magic under here so i can't relate.” He pointed a thumb at his hoodie.

“ _Sans._ ”

“okay okay, geez. you’re no fun. anyway, frisk, i got lee’s medical records from her old doc in new york.”

You could only stare at him. “How did you get to and from New York in twenty minutes?”

“i know a shortcut.” He shrugged. “duh.”

You were speechless once again. Sans handed Frisk the Manila folder in his hand. The ambassador immediately pulled out the files inside. “I hope you weren't caught by anyone, were you?”

“by a nurse. luckily people still think walking skeletons are ludicrous.”

Frisk sighed, a soft smile coming and going on his face like a breeze, and perused through the information. The dates of the tests and treatments went back to the October of the year you met her. There were so many medical terms and medications she had to take from when she was small child that it baffled your mind and hardened your healthy heartbeat. Coarctation of the aorta? Refused balloon angioplasty and stenting procedures? You hadn't a clue what practically any of the gibberish meant and you hated yourself for it. You needed to know now more than anything. When she was fifteen, she was given the okay from the doctors to begin a normal life again but she had monthly checkups to watch out for her. Diseases such as this commonly reappear in adulthood and the doctor specifically wrote she was probably going to fall ill again due to the severity of her condition.

As Frisk quietly put the files back into the folder, you prayed her illness wasn't reemerging. “Thank you so much for this, Sans,” he said barely above a whisper.

“anytime. and, despite what you think, i think a nice kid like her deserves some r & r after the craziness that went down a couple of months ago.”

“Oh? Is there softness in your bones after all?”

“i hope not. my orthopedist would lose his mind.”

You found a way to laugh at that one.

The door opened behind you all. Jonathan stood there. “Lee’s awake.”

The three of you entered the room then. As he said, Lena was now looking around aimlessly on her bed. The nips of rose usually on her cheeks and lips were returning. She still looked incredibly tired. “... Where am I?”

“Your room in the guesthouse,” Frisk clarified. He went on to explain the circumstances regarding her ongoing class and her final one for the day.

“Wait, you don't have to-” She moved to get up but you gently pushed down on her shoulders. When she gave you a perplexed look, you shook your head. You weren't going to let her go anywhere. Upon realizing defeat, she sighed deeply. “... I'm so sorry about this.”

Every single person in the room, you very much included, made sure to state that there was no reason for her to apologize. No one can purposely faint. It just happens. Besides, you now knew she had a serious health condition. She had absolutely no reason to feel bad for having that.

Sans walked over to the side of the bed and plopped onto it. “how are you feeling? you still look a little… _green_ around the gills.”

Lena sat there for a good minute in silence before brightening up. “Oh, I get it. It's because my Soul’s green, right?”

The skeleton cocked a brow bone before chuckling to himself. “bingo.” The lights that made up his eyes lolled over to you. He shrugged with a somewhat concerned expression on his face. She still wasn't well.

“And yes, I'm feeling a lot better… Thank you guys for everything.” Water glittered in her eyes. You knew she meant that with every ounce of her soul.

“Anytime.” You meant that and you always will. The men in the room agreed with you.

Lena turned to Raj and frowned. “Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about this. I know today's your judgment day and all. I feel so awful.”

Raj shook his hands. “No no, it's fine, really. I'm just glad you're okay. I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of my roommates.”

She nodded, graciousness on her features.

Frisk sat down next to her on the bed. “Lee, I have one question: why? Why did you hide your condition from us?”

“I don't-”

“I called Mettaton and I had Sans get a hold of your medical files from your doctor. Please don't lie to me now.”

Lena was absolutely flabbergasted. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, not a sound able to come out of it, before completely shutting it and firming her expression. “How did you get my cardiologist to release my records?”

“... let’s just say a nurse is going to think she's loony because she saw a walking, talking skeleton pop in the file room today.”

Lena’s hands scrunched into fists. “... I’m fine with you calling my fiancé but stealing my private information from my doctor?” The seafoam colors in her irises darkened into a mossy color, her soft eyes sharpening into ones of a hawk. “ _How dare you_.”

You didn't know Sans could gulp but you definitely heard that sound come from him.

Frisk was unaffected. “I'm saying this as your employer, not your friend: I must know about this condition. In fact, I should have known about this from the very moment my mother asked you to work here. We needed to have a plan ready if something like, oh I don't know, you fainting in front of small children who were raised to believe falling down always meant dropping dead.”

Lena looked horrified and ashamed as she looked at her folded hands in her lap.

He put a hand into hers and held it tightly. “Now I'm saying this as a friend: We love you in one way or another, Lena. We want to make sure you're okay. We also want to make sure we can protect you from danger. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you fainted anywhere but here. So that's why I'm so upset with you. You shouldn't have hid this from us.”

Lena peered at his and her hands and let out a sigh that seemed to be filled with at least a decade of sadness and shame. “My tribe believes the soul resides in the heart.” She tapped the area of her breast where the organ resided as if she was trying to dig into the flesh to touch it. “For it to be diseased and sickly means so many awful connotations. I was already a pariah in my own home because of how odd I look. I didn't need to be judged for my health issues by anyone outside of it. Besides I… I thought it would be better if I didn’t tell anyone. My medications were working well enough. That's why I didn't tell you and that's why I'll never forgive you for doing what you just did. Private affairs should be kept private.”

Resolve filled his entire form. “I could care less if you don't forgive me. The information I just found out could save your life. I like having the people I love alive and well. So, whether you like it or not, I’m making sure you’re alive and well. I'm a selfish bastard after all.”

“there’s no denying that.”

Frisk slowly turned to him. Sans just looked back at him, not an ounce of regret from his statement. The ambassador scoffed then brought his attention back to the woman. “When I fall in love, I devote everything to the person I adore. And I'll never stop loving you. You're a good friend, incredibly warm - even if you aren't being so to yourself right now.”

Lena furrowed her brows as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

“You'll see what I mean one day hopefully. That's why I did what I did. Besides, sometimes it’s not good to hide things from those who care about you.”

Something told you to look at Raj. You did. His expression was dark, stormy when Frisk said that. You wanted to ask what was wrong but your question never came out.

“And before you ask, don't think that I won't get away with it. There are perks to being an ambassador.” His lips slid into a big, fat smirk.

Lena snorted at that. She pinched his cheek and pulled it, making him let out a long, pained noise. She smiled small and arch as she did. “Still won't ever forgive you, you selfish little boy.”

“Still would snatch you away from my dear Tonton if you presented the opportunity. The king and queen adore you. You're gorgeous. I'm sure our children would be adorable and my mother would kill to be a grandmother.”

She play-slapped him on each cheek. Frisk’s grin grew wider with each soft touch of her hand. “You're such a flirt.”

“Baby, I haven't even asked you the legendary question yet.”

“And what is that?”

 _“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_ Preferably _ce soir_.”

Lena gazed at him as if he said the most peculiar thing. You knew exactly what that phrase meant. That's why you yelled, “Frisk don't you dare.”

“Don't quote _Lady Marmalade_ in here,” Jonathan warned as he crossed his arms.

You creased your brow. “I thought that was from _A Streetcar Named Desire_.”

Frisk made sure to say, “You're both correct. But, with this, I must take my leave. I'll come to entice you again later. Farewell, lovely maiden.” With a kiss on her knuckles , Frisk sang the controversial lyric as he left the room. You lightly kicked him on his flat ass as he exited, earning giggles from him.

“I don't get it,” Lena, Raj, Sans said.

Jonathan pointed at the woman. “I'm glad you don't.” He pointed at Raj. “You're not from here so that's alright.” He pointed at Sans. “And I'll have the honor of introducing you to Patti LaBelle.”

“this is gonna be a long night.”

* * *

All of your roommates sat on the couch. The new episode of _Earth’s Universe_ was airing on TV. Frisk still hasn’t come back to entice the recovering woman. Sans and Papyrus were to come by to eat the free food, which you were preparing. You hated the nights your turn to cook came up but you still tried your best with your casseroles. The timer for the one currently in the oven went off just as the commercial break began. Impeccable timing.

You got off the sofa and headed into the kitchen. As you did, you heard Jonathan and Lena talk to each other.

“So, you’re one hundred-percent sure you’re okay with me calling you petnames, Lee.”

“Positive. My fiancé calls everyone darling. You have every right to call me stuff like that.”

“But you gotta use a different one every time you call her one.” Arma made sure to add a challenge to this. You and Raj already supported the idea.

“I know… This is gonna be so weird.”

“It doesn't have to be. You're a really good friend. I'm totally comfortable with you calling me stuff like that. In fact, I find it kind of cute.”

“Cute?”

“Mhm, cute.”

“Huh. Alright… Princess.”

Arma and her loud mouth could be heard from a mile away. “You're already breakin' the rules.”

“Quiet you.” You never heard him be so impatient before. Arma threw her head back against the couch as she roared with laughter.

Lena giggled. “This is exciting. We have something really cool with each other now, like signature fist bumps.”

Jonathan tittered. “I don’t think this is anything like that but whatever you say, sugar.”

Arma just loved being the devil’s advocate. “See? You’re gettin' the hang of it already.”

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

The gardener snickered then everyone went to watching a commercial. The casserole was probably cool enough for someone to taste test it. Since Raj was new and all, you decided to give him the honors. He was ecstatic to. He hopped off the sofa and headed into the kitchen to your side. He grabbed a fork from the drawer and dissected a corner of the dish. After blowing once, he tossed the whole bit into his mouth. You felt all of the color leave your body. Did he have a death wish? Did he want a third-degree burn from your food?

“This really needs seasoning. Like, wow.”

And now your vision turned red. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

He looked at you like you had a third eye. “What?”

“You come into _my_ house, sit on _my_ couch, and talk shit about _my_ food to my face?”

Everything went quiet. Shoot, even the usually outrageously loud commercials were silent. No one dared to say a word.

He didn’t even blink. “Yeah. Also, from what I remember, none of us own this house. Neither do you.”

You had the raging urge to make him eat his words but someone knocked on the front door. This boy was fricking lucky someone was bailing him out because it would have gotten ugly in that kitchen. You told the person to come in, trying your best to hide your blistering anger.

It was Toriel. She seemed surprised. “Am… Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” you groaned, “Not at all.” Raj was saved this time. You couldn’t stay angry in front of the sweet-as-sugar-cane queen. “How are you, Toriel?”

“I am quite well. Thank you for asking.”

“Would you like some dinner? It’s pretty much done. I’m sure you’d _appreciate it_ -” You drilled holes into the Indian man with your eyes. “-much more than Raj does.”

Toriel probably realized what was going on. She was smart enough to not get involved. “No thank you. I already have something in the oven. The reason I came here however will hopefully quell your heart from my decline.”

You were curious now. You left the kitchen to stand closer to her.

“As you all may know, Frisk’s 21st birthday is on the 1st of next month and it is quickly approaching. This is going to be a very special birthday for all of us Monsters. He will be losing his stripes this year. With that, he will also be seen as a candidate for the throne in the event something were to happen to me or Asgore, gods forbid that occur. With such an event comes a very big ceremony and a very big party. I came here to personally invite you all to the celebration.”

Everyone looked at each other, excitement in their eyes. She didn’t have to tell any of you twice. Of course you were going to attend. Frisk shimmied his way into each of your lives in the most positive of ways, even Raj who was new to the mountain. He deserved to have a good time on his special day and you wanted to make sure you were there to party with him.

She was clearly pleased with the responses. “I knew you would accept. Now, there are a couple of things I must inform you. First off, it will take place in the Underground in the throne room. I am sure none of you know how to even get there so I advise you to make travel arrangements with those who do.”

You felt a thread of guilt plucking at your heartstrings. You could never tell her that you knew how to get to the throne room like the back of your hand. You could never tell her why you knew so.

“Second, the dress code is formal - very formal. Tuxedos or nice suits for men and dresses for ladies-” She turned to Arma. “You may wear something other than a dress if you would like. I remember you mentioning that you do not like wearing skirts or dresses.”

“Hallelujah. Thanks, Toriel.”

The nanny giggled. “Why of course. Third, you all must wear an article of clothing that is red. All attendees must indicate what clan they are from so I thought it was a wonderful idea if we did so by color. Humanity is symbolized by the color red to us.” She turned to Lena. “Oh, Lena, you’re an exception to this rule. Since you’ll be marrying a Monster, you must adhere to the colors of your fiancé’s clan. You must wear something gray.”

“That’s fine,” she said, “He already called me about buying a dress that color. Now I know why.”

Toriel giggled. “Well, I am glad he is being so helpful this time around. Remind me to set him on fire if he does not show up by the way.” Your childhood friend giggled and nodded. Toriel then turned to you. “You are also the other exception to this rule.”

“Uh, me?”

“Yes you, silly goose. You have an incredibly important role for the evening of the 1st.”

“I do?”

“Yes, if you accept. Frisk will need a person who aids him through all of the ceremonies. I would ask little Roary however the rule is is that the person chosen has to be an ‘mirror image’ of Frisk. This is in regards to clan. Though Frisk is our son, he is still human so he must have a human right-hand at the ceremony.”

“... You want me to be his right-hand during the ceremony?”

“Of course. The mirror must be someone very close to him and you are one of the closest human friends I have ever seen him have.”

You were taken aback, revered by her request. “I… Of course I’ll do it. It would be an honor.”

Toriel smiled so big you felt your heart swell. It felt good making her smile like that. “Thank you very much, my child. I am very grateful. I will be giving you a tie you can wear with whatever you shall wear. You will be wearing purple, the color of royalty, after all. I might as well give you something nice.”

You flushed. _Royalty… Wow._

“With that, I shall take my leave. I cannot wait to see you all at the event. See you then.”

You wished her all a good night and she left. You felt like you were a young lady just receiving her invitation to the royal ball. All you needed were some birds and mice to make your suit and a musical number and you would be complete.

“By the way, you guys can come eat.” You shot a glare at Raj. “And you can eat a dick tonight if you don’t want to eat my casserole.”

“... I mean, I like dick but I would prefer the casserole right now.”

You gaped at him, your eyes almost popping out of your skull. _Holy fricksticks._ He took down a plate for himself then Lena as if he hadn’t just said that. And as you and your five roommates sat down for dinner, you were lost in thought about the fact that you had a feeling he was gay from the beginning but this was definitely not the way you thought you’d find out.

You took a bite of the casserole. You wanted to hit yourself. Raj was right. You did forget to season the damn thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life is picking up for me along with kicking my fucking ass. I'm heading off to my dream school in August. I'm pretty sure it's gonna whip my ass so I'm changing my update schedule back to the original "oh it's whatever day, maybe I should update" schedule around the third week of August. I do plan to finish Above of course.  
> Also thanks for the birthday wishes and good tidings. It seriously helped. (For those who didn't know, my birthday was July 14th. I was hoping to upload the next chapter on my birthday for ironic purposes but that's not how life work). Things will get better hopefully soon but I'll keep writing as much as I can. Thank you always for supporting and reading Above.  
> Also I hope to god you guys like Raj. Next chapter I'll write about why I was inspired to create his character.


	34. Fools and Jesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1st - April Fools' Day for many, but birthday to a certain ambassador of Monsterkind. This is what happened that day, from morning, afternoon, evening to dawn of a new day.
> 
> WARNING: Discussion of issues for the transgender community and sexual themes. Nothing is ever explicit in Above (That's why it's T-rated after all) but for those who are sensitive to those subjects or are reading in a place you can't read such topics comfortably, you have been warned.

You woke up two hours earlier than your usual. You got the pan burning hot and the mixing bowl batter filled. As you poured the mixture into the pan, the butter bubbling and popping, two doors from the floor above opened and closed. Two voices wished each other good morning. Footsteps carried by friendly banter stepped downstairs and towards you.

“Oh, you’re up early,” Lena chirped, bright like sunlight. She poked her head into the kitchen.

“Of course. It’s a special day after all.” You flipped the mixture over, the golden brown of the meal you were preparing glistening.

“That looks great for once,” Raj mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He poked his head into the kitchen.

“Has to be. It’s a special day after all.” You realized you left the fresh fruit from the market in the refrigerator. You ran to grab the raspberries and quickly rinse them off.

“What’re you doing?” they asked. They peered at your cooking with intensity.

You put the clean berries to the side and flipped the pancake over. _Yep, golden brown too._ You picked it up using the spatula and placed it onto a nearby plate. One done, four more to go.

“Making breakfast. It’s a special day after all.”

* * *

Prepared meal in hand, you ran out of the guesthouse and into a certain person’s home. You opened the door and closed it quietly behind you. You didn’t want to spoil the surprise. You then briskly trotted up the stairs and down the hall to the first door to your left. You rapped your knuckles against the wood.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?” Flowey was using that dark and brooding voice again.

You rolled your eyes. “Me. Duh.”

He scoffed and switched to the high-pitched, saccharine, "normal" voice. “Whatever. Just get in here before I get trigger-happy.”

You turned the doorknob and opened the door to Frisk’s bedroom. The aforementioned human was still conked out, his head buried in the fluffy pillows and his body tangled up in his quilt. The early morning chill and soft scent of flowers filled the air.

Flowey sat in his pot on top of a nightstand. “What are ya even doing anyway?” He bore holes into you and filled them with skepticism.

“The most evil thing ever - waking him early on his birthday.”

He sat there in thought before his face morphed into something sinister. “You'll get away with barging in _just_ for this.”

“I knew you'd like my plan. Now, act all innocent and crap.” You lit the candle on top of the meal you cooked with a fire magic-filled match. After you made sure the flame wouldn't go out, you practically jumped onto the bed and shook Frisk’s shoulder.

Groans of protest replied. He asked for five more minutes. He wouldn't even be getting one. You vigorously shook him until he finally looked at you. “What?!”

A shit-eating grin cracked your face in two. You presented him the product of your efforts - a big batch of pancakes covered in raspberries, whipped cream and powdered sugar.

_Happy birthday to you_

_You live in a zoo_

_You look like a monkey_

The tired, puzzled expression on his face as you paused made your grin grow in size.

_And you smell like one too_

He flipped back over. “Oh piss off.”

You cackled in response. “Oh, well I guess you don't want these pancakes I woke up _extra_ early to make.”

You moved to get up but he tugged you back down by the end of your shirt. “... You cooked?”

“Yes. I wanted you have a delicious birthday breakfast - repayment for all the pancakes I housed over the months - but oh no, I should just piss off so you and _Flowey_ -” Flowey shrieked when he realized the implication. “-won't get this steaming hot plate of food. I’m sure Sans’ll appreciate this much-”

The flower snapped, “Get up, you fool. I'm starving and you know how I get when I'm hungry.”

Frisk laughed softly before rolling over on his back. “Alright, alright. Geez, I'm up.” He pointed at a piece of fruit lazily. “Is that a raspberry?”

You rolled your eyes. “There's plenty of them.”

He rose up then, plucking the exact berry off the plate and tossing it in his mouth. As soon as he chewed on it, he moaned in delight. “You remembered they're my favorite.”

“How couldn't I? That ten-minute speech about the wonders they do for your complexion is something I'll never be able to forget - unfortunately.”

“Whatever.” He set his attention on the flower pot. With his hand, he drew a triangle in the air in front of it.He held his arm out towards the Monster. Flowey pulled his roots out of the dirt and coiled then around the human’s arm until he was perched like a bird on his shoulder. “Let's eat.”

* * *

Frisk and Flowey sat before you at the birthday boy’s dining table. They were eating the raspberry pancakes (made vegan for the flower’s sensitive palate) you prepared for the occasion earnestly, the human eating one forkful then giving a piece to the flower.

“I want a raspberry next,” Flowey mumbled to Frisk after swallowing a piece of pancake.

“Coming right up.”

“By the way,” he pointed his gaze at you, “this ain't too bad - not as good as Frisk’s pancakes and those are okay.”

“I'll take that as the highest of compliments, good sir,” you informed him.

Frisk offered the berry on his fork and he chomped it as if he was a shark in Jaws. The human then popped a bite-sized piece into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. “You do realize you're not supposed to be here.”

You looked up from your cell phone. You were texting your father about your plans for today. “What do you mean?”

“It's bad luck for anyone to see a Monster who’s becoming an adult on their birthday until they exit their house.” Flowey was eyeing a part of the pancake stack that had a lot of powdered sugar on it. “Give me a piece of that.”

Frisk obliged him. “Though I'm clearly not one, I was given the option to abide by their rules and I went for it. The Monster celebrations are much cooler than the human ones for this.” Then he cut into another part of the pancake and put it in his mouth.

“‘Course we’re breaking the rules since I'm here ‘n’ all but that's the fun part.” Frisk offered a raspberry and Flowey ate it.

You slowly went back to your phone as if they hadn't uttered anything. “I'm now invisible.” With your non-dominant hand, you twiddled your fingers and oh’d and ah’d like a magician performing a trick. Your father sent you a long response so you didn't want to disrupt reading it while being a smartass. Then you went right back to writing a reply. “Now you can't say anything because you can't see me.”

Frisk feigned confusion by looking left and right. “Oh no, where did they go? I guess I was alone the whole time.”

Flowey did not want to play along, obvious by the growl - you keep on forgetting he does that - he let out. The person he was perched on put a piece of pancake in his mouth and he quieted immediately. You heard the blissful hum he let out but you knew not to mess with him.

“Except you of course. I'll never be alone as long as you're my friend.” Frisk beamed like how the sun was warming the mountainside outside the windows next to him.

Flowey could only stare at him. Barely above a whisper, he demanded another raspberry.

The human obliged him.

* * *

You loved wearing suits. They made you feel professional, best of the bunch. Tuxedos, however, made you feel like every dashing person on the planet. There’s a saying that everyone looks good in a tux and, goddamn, was that the truth with you. Your father immediately lent you his when you informed him about the party. Turns out he actually had it tailored to fit you when he sent it over. He told you to keep it, that you would find more use out of it than him. Every professional needed one and you were a professional now. You hoped to make him proud tonight.

After posing in the mirror for the eighth time, fantasizing you were accepting some big award this time, you took off the black jacket and hung it up. You plopped back-first onto your bed and fumbled with the silk tie Toriel gave you. The royal purple hues of it were rich, comely. The color was a symbol you were an important component for tonight. It was a symbol you were directly aiding royalty. It was incredible and nerve-wracking all at once. You hoped you didn’t mess up. You prayed you didn’t.

Something that can only be described as Bollywood hit your eardrums, prompting you to drop the tie. It was dramatic sounding, maybe used for a rising action scene. You watched your fair share of the genre of movies in college. Your sophomore year roommate was a big fan of them and they dragged you onto their bed to watch the films with them often.

You got off the bed and left the room a second later. As you stepped further and further down the hall, the music increased in volume. It reached its highest point in front of Jonathan and Raj’s door. It was coming from there.

You swore you were the only one here. Then you remembered Raj was free after lunch and lunch ended while you were singing _Don’t Stop Believing_ in the shower earlier. Crap. You hoped he didn't hear you.

You knocked on the door. “Raj, are you there?”

No response.

You knocked again. “Raj?”

No response.

You grasped the doorknob. “I’m coming in.”

You turned it and swung the door for only you to see. The sight that greet you was jaw-dropping. You weren’t sure what you were expecting but you weren’t expecting to see one of the most beautiful women you’d ever laid eyes on in the midst of the messy room. Her hair was the color of bark, oiled and slicked into a hip-length queue. Her olive skin gleamed in the afternoon sunlight that peeked from the closed blinds. She wore a traditional Indian dress, green like the forests behind the house and heavily detailed with ornate gold embroidery. Bangle upon bangle adorned her forearms and chunky necklace and heavy earrings drooped from her neck and earlobes.

When she faced you, her eyes closed with focus, your heart soared. She was even more of a sight from the front. Her makeup was perfection itself, every sweep of light and shadow sculpting her face into the ravishing sight it was.

She spun around with the grace of a swan, swaying her body to the beat of the music with precision and expertise. It was like you found beauty within the beast of life, femininity within masculinity. It was like you stepped onto a Bollywood movie set. Now all you needed was for Shahrukh Khan and twenty-seven similarly dressed backup dancers to jump out of the closet and join in.

Your real-world sense kicked in. There was a strange woman that broke into the guesthouse to dance to Bollywood hits. You needed to get out of La-La Land and figure out why in the heck was such a blossom in this gross room.

“Uh, ma’am, what're you doing?”

A gasp rang out of her throat and your body turned to lead when you registered who’s voice it was. Her Adam’s Apple, very prominent, bobbed in her throat. You now noticed her midriff didn’t exactly fit her broad shoulders and v-shaped torso and lack of breasts. Then your sight locked onto the square jawline and height and---

The woman grabbed you by the wrist, pulled you into the room and hurriedly slammed the door behind you shut. The two of you stood there in pregnant silence for ages. Once the track ended and another song started, the woman shuffled over to Raj’s bed and closed the laptop that laid on it.

“Raj.”

“P-Please don’t-”

“I just need an explanation. That’s all; an explanation.”

Raj sighed. With all the reluctance in the world, he slowly faced you, earrings jangling with the movement. “How do I even explain this?” He stood up tall. His face contoured ugly with unadulterated nervosity. “I’d... I'd rather be a Radha than a Raj.”

“Oh.” There were no words you could utter in that moment that could even describe your racing thoughts. No, you weren’t even thinking. Your mind was blank except for one sentence: Raj is a transgender woman.

“T-That’s it? Just ‘oh’?” He was agitated.

“Y-Yeah. I don’t- I would like a better explanation at least. I think anyone would be confused if they found out their roommate is trans-”

He leapt and shoved his hand over your mouth as if there were people who could hear you all. You shut up. You knew no one could hear you but you wanted to make sure he felt safe. When he realized you wouldn’t speak, he let out a long, hard exhale as if he was reliving the aches in his chest and heart. He looked reluctant to answer at first but he built up his courage to speak.

“I-I can’t tell you how this started but I can tell you that I’ve always wanted to be female - _always._ The women from home wear such colorful, gorgeous dresses. I mean, look at this number.” He gently lifted the skirt part of it and released it carefully. “Sarees and shalwar kameez and now this lehenga; men don’t really wear anything like this, not at all.  Then I realized I liked feminine things beyond that - dolls, hair braiding, corny crap like that - but I always found myself loving the outfits. So in secret, I would explore my mother's closet, touching the fabrics, messing with the jewels, staring at myself in the mirror work.

Then I put one on one day. I ran to the mirror in her room when I somehow slipped it on and realized, despite how baggy it was on me because I was a kid and all, I felt... perfect, wonderful... whole. Then I put back on the male-oriented clothes I wore daily and looked at myself and realized I didn't like it. I felt imperfect, sad... incomplete. 

The night the dance troupe came to our home was the night it hit me. My father threw this big party when I was maybe seven or eight years old. Don't remember why it was held but I remember he hired a dance troupe to perform. From the moment the women started to the moment they ended, I was enthralled. The twirls of their circle skirts, the shapes they made with their hands, the leaps and bounds with their feet, I… I realized I loved dancing from then on. Male dancers came on the stage and I realized that, no, I didn’t want to dance like the men. I wanted to dance like the girls. I-I... I wanted to be a girl.

I found one of female dancers during the festivities and asked her how she did that. The woman answered in a deep, masculine voice. She told me I can do anything as long as I persevered through the hardships along the way. And for a couple of hours, I thought that was true. I thought that it was okay to be a girl with the body of a boy. Then I saw those women be yelled at, scorned, even had shoes thrown at them by the men they just performed for.”

Raj began to pat around on his bed for something.

“I am a woman. I am. But I can’t be a woman."

He scrunched up the sheets, his knuckles almost white.

"How could I look my father in the eye and tell him I want to go from the top of the caste to the bottom? How could I tell him I want to be society's joke? How could I tell him I would give up everything to be who I am inside? I can’t! I just can't."

He took a deep breath. He picked up whatever he was looking at and stared at it. It was his glasses.

"I-I can’t. So I must dress like this in private, dance like this in private.”

 The Indian slowly put them on.

“I must be Raj Chambal, a biomedical engineering student who’s destined to lead his family to greater prowess than it already has. I can never be Radha, a young woman who dances her days away when she isn’t creating robots and binge-watching magical girl anime.”

You had never seen anyone so depressed before. It was as if his very being deflated like a popped balloon. He twirled his thumbs slowly, quiet as a mouse. He was awaiting your reaction. It was as if he was a child waiting for backlash to something they know they did wrong. You cursed to a higher being when you realized that. He did nothing wrong.

Nothing was wrong with who _she_ was.

“Raj, I…” You sucked up the melancholy within you with a short inhale and exhale. “Did you know that Frisk cross dresses?”

His- No, her eyebrows nearly flew off her face. “N-No. Never.”

“He does and you know what? Everyone's pretty alright with it. I haven't seen him do it as of yet but everyone up here accepts him for who he is.” You untangled his hands and held them firmly in yours. “I'm sure the Monsters will accept you. It may not give you confidence but I wanted you to know that at least someone will accept you for who you are.”

“Do… Do you?” She seriously looked like a child, her eyes puppyish as she peered up at you.

“Yes. Yes I do.” You meant that. “In fact, I think you make a gorgeous woman. Seriously, I didn't recognize you when I came in here. I like Radha. She seems like a pretty eccentric woman.”

The sun shined brighter through the blinds, straight beams cutting through the dreariness of the room with its pure glory. The smile Radha gave you was just like that.

* * *

You stood in the corridor where _Above_ was hung. Classes ended hours ago, the halls noiseless except for a loud exhale you let out as you awaited the arrival of the royal family. You adjusted the tie for the fifteenth time and you tucked in the black dress shirt for the sixteenth time.

"Good evening, my child.” You gasped when you saw the owner of the voice. The queen of the Monsters looked enchanting, like a woman of her stature rather than an kindergarten teacher. Her royal purple ball gown was sleeveless with a v-neckline that extended all the way to the thick white ribbon that made up the hips of the dress. On the shoulders clasped was a sheer cape similar in color to her gown which trailed far behind her. She was a stunning Monster and the outfit enhanced the regality and elegance she always carried.

“Wow, you look great.” You couldn't stop yourself in time.

She giggled lightly. “Thank you. You are very sweet to think so of this old woman. I feel so very odd just from wearing this. I guess you can say this is made of… _queen material_ yet I certainly don't rule the way this dress makes me seem like.” You nodded your head as you smiled briefly from the pun. “Now, where is my actual child? I am the one who is obsessed with snails yet he is pacing like one.”

“I haven't seen him at all today.” You made sure to plant that lie as soon as you had the chance and the opportunity struck.

“Good. It is very bad luck to see a boy becoming a man before his parents do. Asgore and I must lead him into maturity like how we guided him all his life. Well, not all his life.” She frowned a bit when she babbled that. “But he is a Monster one in the same so his special day will be celebrated as such.”

Metal clanked against itself measuredly from down the hall. If Toriel now looked like a queen, by God, Asgore looked like a king. _This_ was the Asgore you saw when you were a child: the one with the golden armor and the bellowing cape and tiny-on-him-but-massive-on-you diadem. He made sure not to stand too close to Toriel when he joined you all. He greeted you the way he always did and you greeted him the same fashion. “Thank you for assisting Frisk on his big day. I'm sure Toriel has already told you the role you will be playing tonight.”

“Yes.” A mirror - you were act as his mirror.

“Excellent… It's a very important day to all of us. Frisk will be our first child to reach adulthood.” His expression fell into sadness and darkness before brightening up at another thought. “He's been the fine young man he is for years now but this ceremony is something that's mandatory for all Monsters. Tonight will be about old tradition and new fun. It’s an intimate, relaxed occasion though there are going to be hundreds attending.”

Your body chilled. _Hundreds?_

“Don’t act so surprised. Frisk is my son. Many people have to show their support of a king’s child.”

Boots clicked against the linoleum of the hall’s flooring like clockwork. You gaped at the sight before you. There was Frisk Dreemurr at the other end, heading towards you all with a poise to him you never noticed. He wore a ivory silk jacket with quilted diamonds in the fabric and intricate royal purple embroidery all along the long sleeves, hems of the bottom, and stand-up collar. Three orange cotton strips that just didn't belong on the outfit adorned his chest. Ivory silk pants were tucked into black leather knee-high boots. His violet cape flowed behind him as if it were a gentle breeze.

For the first time since you stepped foot on the mountain, you remembered the ambassador and your good friend was a prince.

He chuckled at all of the goggling he was receiving. “So I guess I clean up pretty good, eh?”

“Oh, put a lid on it. You’re only acting high and mighty because it’s your birthday.” You didn’t realize Frisk was holding Flowey in his gloved hands. His pot had a royal purple ribbon tied around it. Huh, Flowey dressed up too.

“Well, you’re just validating my right to.” He poked his tongue out at the flower. Flowey moved to bite the appendage and Frisk threw his head back just in the nick of time. The human chuckled to himself.

Toriel paced around him, peering at every fold of the outfit. She seemed apprehensive about something. “Where is the belt to it?”

“Oh, it’s not needed anymore. The pants fit me like a glove.”

The queen sighed, relieved. “I am glad you are continuing to gain weight. You used to be so tiny.”

“I know.” Frisk’s joy fell for just a moment. “I know quite well.”

“You made sure to properly put it away, right? You are always losing clothes in that black hole of a house.”

“Of course. Geez, you are really on my back today.”

“I have to. My son is becoming a man today. I must remind him that his mother will always watch over him.”

“Oh geez, the sappiness is already starting.”

Toriel giggled at his disdain. “Now let us be off to the mountain. We have a party to enjoy.”

* * *

You didn’t have to feign shock when you entered the throne room. First of all, it wasn’t dark in there for the first time. Lanterns powered by fire magic illuminated it. You were able to see many little details the pale moonlight failed to show during your monthly visits to Asriel. You could see the faint remnants of sunset-colored tiles amongst the grass and dirt and magicants that made up the floor. There were some flowers that were covered in dust - not Monster dust, regular everyday dust - and some that were wet with dew. The once meadow of golden flowers had two tables the length of the room on each side of a purple carpet in the center that ran all the way to the golden throne which was usually in the Academy’s lobby. Food of all sorts decorated the tables, plates and many utensils set before every single chair.

So this is what a royal birthday party looked like. Now to see if there was going to be jousting next.

You hoped you were joking.

Frisk and you stood outside, awaiting your cue to enter, as the king and queen gave their speeches. You always found yourself in this particular hallway for one reason or another whenever you visited the castle. You always found yourself thinking this was a location of significance and insignificance. The only light in the corridor was the cool toned-geodes in the cavern ceiling, shining something similar to moonlight into the entirety of the Underground.

“Do I look okay?” He glanced at the orange tile sheepishly.

You sighed. His usual jitters had finally arrived. Time to do your job and quell his mind. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“This. I know everyone's cool with me being a prince but in a couple of minutes, I'm going to be an adult in Monsterkind's eyes and I'll be officially eligible for the throne. It's not going to be a joke anymore. I'm more likely to pass before the king and queen do but... Just the idea of a human ruling over Monsterkind is unorthodox, wrong in every sense. A lot of Monsters don’t support Asgore and Toriel doing this. A lot of those Monsters are here. So… y’know…”

“Oh, Frisk, don’t think like that. You’re a fine ambassador and an even finer prince. You know how to get out of the worst of situations. You know how to carry yourself properly. Plus you’re a good per--- No, you’re pure-Souled. You’re a pure-Souled person who'd give up everything to help the Monsters. Don’t let some nay-sayers bring you down. There are those who berate their supporters all the time. Just keep your chin up and look… fancy.”

He peered at you finally. “Fancy?”

“There’s no way to describe-” You waved your hand over his outfit. “-this. Seriously, you look like you’re about to ask Shakespeare for his autograph.”

“Shakespeare _?_ ” He had to hold onto a column as he laughed his head off. “Says the person who’s dressed like a waiter.”

You took personal offense. “Hey, I have you know I’m channeling James Bond.”

“Pfft, more like Alfred Pennyworth.”

“And you’re The Penguin more than a Bruce Wayne, even with the dumb cape on.”

He whisked his cape like he was the comic book hero. “I am the Dark Knight.”

“The only thing that’s dark is this hallway.”

Frisk laughed and you joined in.

“And now announcing Prince Frisk Dreemurr of lands green and rivers blue.”

You and him immediately went into position, arms locking with one another, standing straight and tall. With you free hand, you adjusted the fabric of his cape where it met his shoulders. It needed to flow properly. With his free hand, he flattened a tuft of your hair that got loose during your tomfoolery. You didn't notice it at all.

Then with the slow rhythm you practiced the day prior, you ambled into the throne room.

Asgore didn’t fib about the hundreds of guests thing. There were quite literally hundreds in attendance, all seated at the twin tables. Sans, Papyrus, and Jonathan were seated at the very beginning of your march. Sans winked at you while Papyrus and Jonathan smiled big, glittering grins. You winked back. Undyne and Alphys came up just for this, Raj and Arma sitting with them. Raj was in a suit. Raj asked you to never mention what you saw. You respected his wishes. The Betta fish gave the two of you thumbs up and Alphys nervously waved. Raj and Arma grinned eagerly at you. You smiled big for them. Wow, even Mettaton was here. The queen must have threatened to melt him. When your eyes caught onto each other, he danced his fingers at you, his soft smile telegenic. Lena and Napstablook sat with him, waving timidly. You acknowledged with a short nod.

There at the end of it all was Toriel and Asgore, standing on opposing sides of the throne as if welcoming their son to it. Toriel had a rusted coronal object just the size of her son’s head in her paws. Asgore had his trident out, firmly in his dominant hand. They both were very, very proud of the boy whose arm you held.

Once you reached the throne, the two of you let go of each other. You stood beside Toriel as Asgore came before Frisk.

“Good evening, my kin.”

“Good evening, my father.”

A small sniffle erupted from Toriel. She wiped a tear from her eye. You've never seen her look so happy. It was the nervous joy of mothers watching their children grow up.

“He’s a good kid,” you reassured low in volume, “He’s going to keep doing incredible things.”

“He is. He surely is and surely will.”

The ceremony was short and sweet. The father and son had a brief exchange of antiquated words and Asgore tapped Frisk on each shoulder with his trident as if it was a specter. Then he removed the first strip on his chest. Toriel and Asgore switched places. Toriel and Frisk exchanged words and she nuzzled him gently on each of his cheeks. Then she removed the second. It came to the part you were in. You switched places with Toriel and stood before Frisk.

“Frisk Dreemurr,” you recited from memory, “though we are not the same of face and name, we are one in the same. You must face yourself in order for you to join the ranks of the virile. What say you? What makes you worthy?”

He looked you in the eye as he spoke. “I'll be honest. I haven't been the best person in my life so far. I've lied, cheated, stolen. I admit my Soul isn't the purest it could be. But I've learned from my transgressions. I've learned to be kind yet just, brave yet patient, to persevere yet stay true to myself. And above all else, I've learned to be and stay determined. I'm determined to love, hope, and care beyond my own limits until my dying breath. And I can only do so if I take this next step and become a true man. Please, I implore you, please remove my stripes.”

You glanced at Toriel and Asgore. They nodded. They approved. You knew what to do. You removed the final strip from his jacket. The two times prior, the king and queen simply burned them with their magic. Since you were anything but magical, you stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

Frisk leaned in towards you. “You're supposed to burn it.”

“Do I look like I spout magic, Wonder Boy? I mean, I had matches earlier but I changed pants so-”

Everyone that was watching, even royalty, laughed their heads off at your reaction. Your entire face was the thing that burned. You did not realize how loud you were.

Asgore was gracious enough to come over and took the strip from you. He snapped his finger and a small bullet appeared over his claw. Huh. He can also do the lighter trick Frisk did months ago… Wait, of course he could do that. He's a master of fire magic. This must be nothing. He then set the strip aflame, obliterating it almost instantaneously.

Frisk presented himself to his friends, neighbors, those of Monsterkind and humanity and smiled that boyish smile he always had. “I have faced my three trials. From this moment onward, I, Prince Frisk Dreemurr of the lands green and rivers blue, am now a man and your potential ruler. I hope you accept me.”

Asgore tittered. “As sweet as always. You didn't have to say that last bit, you know. Be assertive.”

“Are you sure? I mean, c’mon, I don't have horns and fangs and cool claws.” He pointed in the location where each of these body parts would be. “Well, if I grow my nails out then _maybe_ I'd have claws. But nails break easily and yours are like titanium and-” The King cracked up, ending the prince’s panicked babbling. “Okay, alright, I'm a man now. I'll be more assertive. A bit. I don't wish to get too crazy now.”

He went on to hug both of his parents and kiss them on their cheeks - the fact the two actually gasped when he did was adorable - as the guests applauded and celebrated his achievement. Frisk Dreemurr was no longer a child. He was now an adult.

You’re happy for him.

“Now to start the presentation of the gifts.”

You could see how fast Frisk blanched from a mile away. “A-Already.”

“Yes, of course. I'm sure you wish to see what everyone got you.” You knew damn well that wasn't why Asgore was rushing this.

The young man sat down in the throne and you stood right by his side. His mother placed the rusted crown on his head as the line of gift-bearers began to form on the carpet.

“It feels well, correct?”

“Perfectly.”

Something akin to a smirk crossed her snout. “Good.”

The crown on his head wasn't a crown. From what you were explained during the rehearsal, it was like a lie detector only used for the upcoming ceremony - The Gifts of Truth. Every gift-giver was able to ask the wearer a question for every gift they gave. In exchange, he must answer his or her question truthfully. He wouldn't be able to lie. After all, adults must be honest. In the event he attempted, the ruby-red gems on the lie detector would turn black. He also couldn't give a question in return, which is why you were by his side. His mirror reflection could ask questions in the event he was confused by a inquiry. So here you were, acting as his mirror once again during this polygraph.

Parents had first go, of course. With a wave of his hand, Asgore commanded, “Bring it in, boys.”

Frisk looked up at you as if you had a clue what his gift was. You merely shrugged.

Wolfenstein, a wolf Monster well known for chucking ice to cool down the Core, and his cousin carried a box just about Frisk’s size as if they were lugging timber. They put it down upright. Asgore thanked them quickly and the two went back to their seats. He took out a key from a string attached around his neck and opened the big padlock on it. He swung the box open and---

“Holy crap!” Frisk leapt off the throne over to the gift. Well shit, you'd be excited too if you got a full suit of armor for your birthday. It was silver and not as heavily-built as Asgore’s in order to suit the petite frame of its owner. Its helmet had a rainbow-colored feather protruding from the top, falling a bit down due to gravity. To top it all off was a crimson cape, a lone brooch shaped like the Delta Rune that would keep it wrapped around its owner's neck.

It was rad.

“You're a prince now, a part of a lineage of warriors. A warrior must have armor. Though I'm sure you would never need to wear it nor you would wear it if the opportunity arose, this is a symbol of my faith in you. You're a skilled magic user and you can defend yourself and all of Monsterkind if pushed to. Happy Birthday, Frisk, and congratulations on losing your stripes.”

“Thank you so much.” His lips trembled and his eyes watered from the pure joy he probably felt. He embraced his father with all of the love he could muster.

Asgore returned it just as endearingly, making sure to rub his child’s nicely brushed hair into a mess. You could hear Frisk groan as he did so. “Now, I must ask my question.”

The young man released him and sat back down in his father’s throne.

“Now, my question. I have… nuzzled my fair share of noses. My record is five. What is your record?”

Amongst the moonlight and lantern light, you could clearly see Frisk’s face and neck flush. He leaned into you. Time to serve your purpose. “Ask him to clarify. _Please_.”

You had a feeling the human knew exactly what the question meant yet you fulfilled his request.

Asgore looked as if he was red as a beet under all that fur. “I… I know you're not a virgin, Frisk. We already talked about th-”

You don't know what possessed you to start laughing so hard that you fell on your buttocks but it must have been the devil himself because you surely did. “No, no, that can't be true.”

Frisk leaned his chin on his palm, his elbow on the armrest, posing like he was in his desk chair rather than a throne. “He’s not lying.”

That made you crack up even more. You pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You, the ambassador of Monsterkind, The Boy Who Fell and Rose, Turtle Man - you've had sex before.”

He looked at you as if you were stupid and the answer was right in front of you the entire time. “Yeah.”

Your chuckles ended instantaneously. Your eyes flew up to the gems on the lie detector. They didn't change color… or did they? “No, you're lying.” You yanked it off of his head and closely inspected it to see if your eyes were failing. Who in their right minds would frick lover boy over here? No one, absolutely no one.

No matter how hard you stared at them, their color didn't turn even a dash of black. “This is bullshit, complete bullshit. This thing is broken.”

“Oh wait until I answer the question.”

You stopped your raving and plopped it right back on. You put your hands on your hips and bent over so you were eye level with him. “Go on then. I'm sure you don't need your reflection for help.”

The human started with muttering a “let’s see” under his breath. He held out his hands before him as if he was going to reference them as he counted. “Uh, ask him what he defines as nose nuzzling ‘cause I---”

“Frisk, you better shut up and start counting.”

He cringed and poked his lip out. “My reflection is so mean to me.”

Damn right you were.

With that last remark, he started counting.

1, 2, 3, 4. You wanted to say you were surprised he got over one or two. Regardless, that was a normal number for his age.

5, 6, 7, 8. Okay, he beat his father’s record surprisingly. That's fine.

9, 10, 11, 12. _Wait. What?_

13, 14, 15, 16. _What? How?_

17, 18, 19…

“Uh, I can tell you that it's at least twenty.”

Everyone in the room, literally everyone, shouted, “ _At least?_ ”

You looked at the lie detector. It detected no lie. You threw your hands up. “No, no, fuck this. I quit. I'm done. I'm so done.”

“You sound salty.” His mischievous smirk couldn't get any wider but he found a way.

“I am. I really am. How did you convince ‘at least’ twenty people to do the naked tango with you?”

“Heh, we weren't naked every time but I digress.”

You wanted to choke him.

His playfulness turned into something you would've found intoxicating if you had any romantic interest in the dweeb. “Just because my flirting doesn't work on anyone on the mountain doesn't mean it didn't work on anyone off of it. Besides, I usually flirt here as a joke. When I _really_ want someone-” You swore Determination rushed through his entire form. “-I put my all into it. Besides, the chase is the best part of every hunt,” He turned to his father. “Right, Dad?”

All of the guests went silent as they switched their attention to the monarch. Asgore’s mouth was still agape from the initial answer. He composed himself as much as he could. “I found him like this, I swear I did.”

All of the party’s guests roared. After everyone settled, which took a long time because - all that was good and holy, that answer - Asgore went to his seat.

Toriel came before Frisk next. In her paws was a expertly-wrapped gift box. She handed it to him. “Happy Birthday and welcome to adulthood, Frisk.”

He quickly unwrapped it to reveal a… _Holy moly, that was real gold._ In the box was a 100-percent genuine gold crown just the size of Frisk’s head. There were four diamond-shaped gems the exact color of his Soul on each panel. In the front was the Angel of Death engraved into it. It was sublime.

“My heir must have a crown and you are officially my heir. This is a symbol of you being a member of royalty, a symbol that you have proven yourself to hold such a title. No matter what anyone shall say, you now wear a crown upon your head. You love, hope, and care for all of those who look like you and those who do not, and I know you will continue to do so forever and ever.”

He asked you to put his gift on his head. You complied. The actual gift looked pretty damn good on him. Now his Shakespeare impersonator look was complete. You kept your snorts down. He didn't need to know what you were thinking.

Under his thick lashes, you could see his eyes gleam just a bit as he attempted to look at it. “Wow, this is…” He took it off and examined it. He was in pure awe. “This is incredible. I'm speechless. Thank you so much, Mom.” He ran over and gave his mom a big hug. You saw him tell her that he loved her.

You saw her eyes soften just a bit. She told him she loved him very much as she returned the gesture. “Now,” she released him, “Take that blasted thing off so I can ask my question.” You cocked a brow at her. Well damn, women with goals were a force to be reckoned with.

He pretty much bounced away from her and jetted it back to the throne. You removed his real crown and placed the lie detector on his head. He didn't look ready to answer the question she was going to give.

“Now, I will tell you I am not… _too_ upset to find out about your... _frisky_ business. When we gave you ‘the Talk’ -” Your eyes widened, your thoughts racing about how in the world did anyone from Monsterkind give a human child, especially Frisk, the Talk. “- we made sure to tell you that it is your body and you govern your body with your rules. However, I am very curious about one matter. Out of all of the, I am presuming, lovely people you did much more than hold hands and frolic with…” Everyone laughed at her hesitance to say the actual term. “Could you bring any of them home to your mother?” She was pleading for a savory answer with her eyes.

Immediately, fucking immediately, he answered, “Heck no!”

And everyone was in hysterics again due to the face their queen made. Toriel was in pure shock. She kept on trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. She then composed herself with an deep breath. “I found him like this, I swear I did.” And she walked to her seat with laughter warming it up for her.

* * *

For the next hour, Frisk received presents and questions and he answered each and every one. The gems on the lie detector didn't turn black to any of his answers. You stood by his side the entire time, aiding when needed. Your retail experience finally came in handy. Your feet would have been dead by the end of it.

Undyne was among the first of your Monster friends. Apparently she changed her original question after hearing his body count. Her question was in regards to whom his favorite among the “at least" twenty people he did the dirty deed with was. Frisk explained her name was Evangeline, a tattoo and lingerie model he met while he study abroad in Paris. He described her as a vixen and you and his mother gave him death glares. Next was Papyrus. He asked if he really liked his spaghetti. Frisk answered yes, that it was an acquired taste. You questioned Frisk’s mental health after that. Next was Sans. He asked if he has always been able to control himself. The tone of it unsettled you but the young man lightheartedly answered no, he clearly couldn't sometimes, referring to his “battle record” with a comedic pause and wave of his hand. Alphys was next up. She asked if he was comfortable with being her friend after everything. Frisk told her he was quite comfortable and hoped to always remain companions with her. Mettaton shimmied his way up next. He asked if he actually liked his content. Frisk nodded and stated he certainly did and couldn't wait for the release of the new movies he acted in. Monster Kid was next. He asked if he ever felt pity for him due to his condition. Frisk let out a big fat no, he never thought for a second to feel bad for him.

Every single person was pleased with his answers.

Then dinner started and everyone ate and drank until they were falling over. And many danced together and played card games and sang songs. You got a hold of great liquor and you suckled on it like it was milk from a goddess’s breast. It was also quite potent so you got pretty intoxicated pretty quick. Raj and Arma were pretty good dancers, as you expected. The Indian was a natural and you've spent months watching the Mexican dance while she gardened and cooked. Sans and Papyrus demanded Jonathan play the violin and, since Undyne was so drunk at that point that anything sounded good, she demanded it to. Even while inhibited, he could play that damn thing well. Lena doesn't drink so she talked the night away with her cousin-in-law. But then her drunk fiancé dragged her away from them from their chairs and got them to shake their tail feathers with everyone. Asgore and the veterans talked and joked the night away, updating everyone about their lives and how the Surface was treating them. Someone dared to joke that the queen couldn't handle shots but she proved the cynic quite wrong. What a woman.

At some point in the night, when things slowed and people stopped dragging him away for congratulations or making him do his first this-or-that as an adult, you dragged Frisk into the hall you were in hours ago, the lie detector in hand. You sat him up against a Roman-styled column and plopped down right next to him. Then you haphazardly placed the coronal lie detector on his head. “I got a coupla questions for ya.”

He cracked up but he nodded. “Alright, I'll answer whatever you wish.”

“First off, do ya have a preference for guys or chicks?”

“Huh. I never really thought of it… I guess I've dated a couple more women than men so that might indicate a preference.”

You looked at the jewels. He didn't lie. “Second, did you seriously grab Jonathan’s ass back there?”

“Hell yeah I did." He didn't lie. "He told me my gift was a single grab at his money maker. How dare I refuse such generosity?”

“Was it… Was it as good as it looks?”

“ _Yes_.” He didn't lie.

“Figured. Why haven’t you flirted with Raj yet?”

He scoffed. “Oh. My god. Just because I’m a hopeless romantic doesn’t mean I don’t have standards. He’s not my type.” He didn't lie.

“Is it because he has no ass?”

“A little. I’m not attracted to nerds. Smart people, oh heck yeah, but nerds? No.”

“Speaking of attraction, tell me about this Evangeline character. Tell me about the woman who seduced the ambassador of Monsterkind.” That certainly wasn't a question but you just didn't care at that point.

He exhaled dreamily. “Oh lord, she didn’t have to do anything. I was the one who had to do the chasing.

As I mentioned before in my long explanation of why I had so much free time in Paris, the whole thing was a bust. The point of the whole thing was to examine catacombs under the city where there were reportedly Monster remains. When my team and I got there, there were bones, _bones_ and no dust.

The heads of the Masters study abroad program promised I’d get the credits and a hefty stipend in apology if I didn’t utter a word about it. I should've went home. I should've. But this rush hit me and I agreed to stay."

He didn't lie.

"I was bored, so goddamn bored. You know why there’s lots of births ten months after a big blizzard? Because couples get bored. And what do couples do when they get bored? They screw around. A lot. And that’s what I did. I got my hands on a fake I.D. and I drank and partied and screwed around with at least twenty people. It was an odd time in my life but I was able to learn a lot about myself in those eight months. I realized I was a lot craftier than I gave myself credit for. I realized there are some _weird_ people out there. I realized I was a lot more like my biological parents than I thought I was and it terrified me until I left Evangeline.

We met in a café on a rainy afternoon. I had woken up in my dorm room for the first time in weeks and I wasn’t thrilled so, to cheer myself up, I went to a hole-in-the-wall right on the main street. As I was about to leave, I saw her sitting by herself, staring dazedly out the window.

God was she gorgeous, like an urban queen. I like people who can carry themselves and I knew immediately she had this finesse to her that many women that looked like her lacked.

I knew I wanted her right then and there. 

I don’t remember how I started the conversation. All I remember was that she looked me up and down and told me little boys shouldn’t stray far from their mothers. Don’t remember what I said after that but she found a way to retort with this alluring look in her eye and the beginnings of a confident smirk on her plump, cherry lips. And we went back and forth like that until night fell. And she gave me her number and I was the happiest little bastard."

He didn't lie.

"You know that when a bus just leaves when you reach the bus stop, most people give up and wait for the next one. Well, that’s how it was with Evangeline at first. She was an ice queen - so heartless, so belittling of me. I mean, I enjoyed it. I love it when they make me chase, lordie do I. Plus, the insults coming from her lips were music to my ears. Yes, sinful, I know. There’s a special circle in hell just for me. So I ran after the bus, a long time too. At some point, a bus will stop and she did as well. And I finally got on and she let me into her life.

Despite how it sounds - I mean it was certainly a young man going after a much more experienced woman - sex wasn’t the focal point of our relationship. This doesn’t mean we didn’t do anything. I obviously got to see all of her tats. The actual relationship, however, was flirty, pleasant… fun.

She taught me a couple of things. One was how easy it was to scale a building. I used to climb up to her second-story window to her apartment, unlock it from the outside, and let myself in at random intervals of the day and night. I always scared her shitless but then she’d slap me on the arm, call me a little boy, and act as if it never happened. Second was how wonderful relationships and sex could be. As long as you played it safe and kept your feelings open, it could be such a wonderful thing. She still called me a little boy but I was _her_ little boy so I didn’t care."

He didn't lie.

"Was she your first love."

"No, not even close. It could have been love if there was a bit more time for it to brew. But she was my favorite of my lovers for a reason.”

He didn't lie.

“What happened? How did it end?”

“That’s where that final lesson she taught me comes in. We were in a restaurant one morning. I broke into her house per usual and neither of us wanted to cook so we went out into the sunny weather for some good eats. When the waiter left to put in our order, she informed me she was cheating on me with three different men.”

He didn't lie.

It hurt you. It hurt you so much.

“I could see the lack of regret in her eye. God, she was smiling when she told me. She had the audacity to find it thrilling.

I thought about my birth parents then. I thought about whether one or the other told him or her the amount of cheating they had done. I thought about whether my father would smirk like Evangeline did or my mother would weep when she admitted how wrong she was for doing the same. My mother would find a way to forgive his and her actions and continue to be with my father despite everything. My father… Not so much.

I, however, realized then and there how different I was from them. I loved being Evangeline's plaything but I knew what we had was done. Remember what I told Lena about how I dote upon people? With everything I have - everything. She was putting everything into it as well and I realized that her everything was something I could never comprehend and be comfortable with.

So I called the waiter back over and requested my drink to wine. And I drank for the first time in my life until I was sick. And I paid for my food and got up and kissed her on both cheeks and never, ever scaled her apartment building again.”

He didn't lie. You could only stare at him when you noticed the dejection in him.

“I’m a fool. I’m such a hopeful little fool. But that’s what people like. I’ll always be a hopeful boy to the world, never a man.”

He didn't lie, or so the crown thought.

You shut him up then. “Are you… Are you trying to say that it's your fault she cheated on you?”

He looked at you for a long time before staring out the windows before you.

You couldn’t fucking believe him. “Listen, you-”

“Please don’t-”

“No, you’re gonna listen.” You chugged a good amount of liquid courage to spur you on, pulled the bottle out of your lips with a pop and a well-needed gasp for air. “You had fucking nothing to do with her choosing to touch three other men’s butts. You were a good boyfriend... lover... friend with benefits... I don’t fricking know at this point. You didn’t cheat on her, right?”

He shook his head. He didn't lie. Your assumptions were correct.

“Then she can go fuck herself. Frisk, you---” You hated yourself for not being able to get your point across effectively. Then an idea popped in your head. You meant to softly cup his cheeks the way Lena did with her fiancé the morning after that madness with her engagement sparked but you were too gone to do it properly. You ended up smooshing them, rubbing them like you were trying to massage a knot out of his facial skin. “You’re kind and generous and sweet and kind and-”

“You said kind twice already.”

He didn't lie.

“Shuddup, you assbutt.”

He laughed out loud at that.

“You’re fucking good deep down. You’ll find a nice person with a nice butt one day, even better than hers.”

“B-But the ass that won’t quit.”

“Well she can kiss mine. She was hot as shit but she was what? Shit. She was shit to you.” You released him with a swing of your arms. You jabbed him in the chest with your index finger. “Love yourself, you goof. You’re cute, charming, and you’re stinking rich and people like money so you can get any girl or guy you fucking like, especially one that’s not a unremorseful cheater.”

“... You think I’m cute?”

“Dude, I'm so toasted Flowey looks good right now.”

Frisk guffawed. Everything is way funnier when you’re drunk off your ass so you joined in. And the two of you sat there laughing and laughing in the long, winding corridor all by yourselves. And at a slow, pleasurable pace, the chuckles died into a comfortable quiet. The two of you looked out into the grand, mosaic windows. They were starting to radiate a warm glow you had never seen in here before.

“Huh. They’re warm.”

His face was quizzical. “What?”

“The windows; I never knew the glass in them were warm-toned.”

“Well, you’ve never been here with the sun up.”

It finally registered in your head. “It’s dawn.”

“Yep.”

“Monsters really do party until sunrise.”

He snatched the bottle of liquor out of your hand and took a swig. The pop that came out when he released the bottle from his lips echoed down the corridor. “Yup.”

You snatched it right back and put the opening near your lips but pulled away. A question intruded your thoughts of imbibing. “Last question.” You looked him in the eye, your concern getting the best of you. “Are… Are we best friends?”

As you expected, Frisk guffawed, falling onto his back as he grasped his sides. His hearty roars reverberated off across the hall as the light from the geodes which acted as the Underground’s sun intensified and warmed. You just gawked at him as he went on and on and the hall brightened and brightened with morning sunshine. Leisurely he stopped and he looked you right in the eye - no, in your very being, and answered, “Of course we are.”

He didn't lie.

You laid back on the floor next to him and faced him. And he faced you. You held your fist before him. He clenched and rose his. The two of you fist-bumped, you making an explosion sound effect with your mouth. When you realize he hadn’t, you clicked your tongue and told him to get with the program. And he laughed again. And you laughed with him.

You wished many things for the new adult. You wished for him to laugh the way he did for years to come. You wished for him to continue to be a successful ambassador. You wished for him to always keep you as his assistant.

And you wished for your silly yet blissful rapport to last for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Frisk's assistant has another job function now - his personal kinkshamer.
> 
> My birthday was on the 14th so I though celebrating Frisk's birthday with mine would be fucking rad. So yay! I'm now a salty bean of a 20-year old.
> 
> Before anyone says anything about the game not having sexual themes, remember King Fluffybuns and the socks. C'mon, Toriel saw those buns and there's no reason for a woman who goes barefoot to own socks. There's been some butt touching in the Underground. *wink* Frisk is sexually inactive btw. He literally cannot get a date while he's in America. Everyone knows he's an ambassador after all. I'm not sure if I'll be able to mention this so that's why I'm writing it here.
> 
> Shakrukh Khan, for those who don't know, is a huge Bollywood actor. He's literally in every other big budget Bollywood movie. Always dancing with his arms outstretched with a camera pan around him. If you think this is a joke, watch the dance scenes from the movies he's in. I swear to god, I'm not playing.  
> Sarees, Salwar Kameez, and Lehengas are types of traditional Indian clothing for women. They're colorful and pretty, incredibly intricate depending on how much bank you want to break for an outfit. I own two salwar kameez outfits and they're so, so pretty oh my gosh.
> 
> Now, onto the topic of why I created Raj/Radha. I'll write a big post over on my Tumblr (simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com if it doesn't show up at the chapter end thingie) in regards to it and leave it at that. I don't want to make Radha's identity (trans-female btw, the whole thing is smokes and mirrors on purpose in this chapter. my apologies for those who are confused!) the main point of his character. She is a robotics major and a huge anime fan and talented dancer. She is bright and energetic and sassy. That's what I want to shine about her. Her gender identity won't be mentioned much beyond one more chapter. Many writers make transgender character's identities the focal point of those characters and, from I have asked my friends who are a part of the community, it's a bit offensive. Since I am cis-gendered and I am not able to personally understand the struggles of the community, my one wish is to accurately represent transgender people. And that's what I'm going to do.
> 
> Of course, if you feel that I didn't represent something correctly, please, please tell me. Out of respect for the LGBT+ community, I want to make sure my depictions of the characters who are a part of it accurately. The only way I can do so is with your help. Like how there were people who jumped to properly translate the Spanish in a prior chapter, I sincerely hope people will help me with the science teacher.


	35. March On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your babbling made Frisk dream a dream of organizing the largest Monster protest in history.  
> Hope is high, Monsters feel their lives are worth living. You feel on top of the world and you dream it’d never die.  
> And as hope rose higher and higher, and as love rose higher and higher, and as compassion rose higher and higher…  
> It all went wrong.  
> WARNING: Bodily injury, blood, gunfire, racial discrimination, mentions of death, part 1 of the pain and suffering I warned y’all about  
> Nothing in Above is ever explicit but if you are particularly sensitive to these topics, tread carefully, especially at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess what song the summary is based off of, you earn my love and affection.  
> EDIT LITERALLY TWENTY MINUTES AFTER UPLOAD: I realized when I was pooping that Alphys is miles away from the location of the rally when I wrote that she was... Uh... Doing something at the rally. Woops.

Sneakers or dress shoes - you had been debating the choice for almost an hour. You didn’t understand how you had the energy to. Dawn would break soon and you were barely able to sleep last night in the ramshackle motel room the ambassador and your companions chose to stay in for the night out of a whim.

You just couldn’t concentrate thanks to two things. One was the rickety ceiling fan doing its job of practically swinging off its hinges every time the blades spun. The second was everyone in the room’s animation despite the - you needed to reaffirm this - four am wake up. Arma and Radha could be just as boisterous as Papyrus characteristically was and they found a way to do so now. Jonathan was pacing around, his large feet making the carpet creak - you didn’t know those could do that but that’s how rickety the place was. You were still thanking several higher beings you were on the first floor. The only concern was the floorboards breaking from the room above. You thanked your lucky stars Lena was discreet and Sans was indolent by nature. They were at least kind enough to be a little quiet… Well, you wouldn’t consider Sans’s refusal to get up off the floor he used for a bed last night as kindness.

You gave up. The noises in the room would only continue to deter you. You faced Frisk, who was pulling a navy blue sweater - not a single stripe on it - over his head. It was already a full month since he first had the stripes removed from all his clothing but it was still odd to you. It was something so subtle yet it pestered you often. You would have to get used to it and quickly.

“Frisk, should I wear sneakers or dress shoes?”

He plopped down on the bed Arma, Lena, and Raj- Radha (you deprecated yourself for messing up her name yet again) shared last night. “If you wear the sneakers, your feet will survive the remainder of the march but you’ll look tacky. If you wear dress shoes, your feet will be more blister than skin by the end but you’ll be sharp as a tack.”

They were all good points but you needed a decision, though. Then you remembered your family and friends would certainly be watching every channel possible that aired a live broadcast of the rally. When people asked who’s bright idea it was, all fingers would be pointing at you. You didn’t want to be a joke on Chirper or FaceSpace or any other social media site.

You’d get support socks along the way - that’s what you told yourself as you slipped on the dress shoes.

As you laced them up, you reminisced about how in the world you, Frisk, and pretty much all of Monsterkind woke up a couple of miles away from the capital of the state you’ve been a resident of months now. You sighed. _This is all my fault._

The electricity that sparked it did so a bit after Arma joined the staff and Undyne received the news of her possible promotion. You remembered the way the then boy impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, swiveling in his chair ever so slightly.

It bothered you. It annoyed Flowey more. The flower shouted at him at one point, asking why he was making such an infernal noise.

Frisk stopped immediately and apologized. “I didn’t realize how on edge I was.”

You and the Monster asked what he was worked up about, you because you cared and Flowey out of spite.

“Remember the proposal I sent to the state government? You know the one.”

You recalled knowing immediately what he meant - a proposal to view the Monsters as citizens of the United States. He knew there was no way Congress was going to get the actual amendment even proposed anytime soon. There was no consensus of how any political party felt about the group so whenever the topic was mentioned, politicians verbally duked it out until nothing was done. The quickest way was to hopefully get one state to get the picture then others to be “inspired” to do so as well until the idea of it sounded great to nationwide lawmakers.

“Well, I sent it in and I received notice the governor will be looking it over in May," Frisk finished.

“Alright, but why are you so jittery now?”

“I’m concerned they’re not going to pass it, even with the anti-hate crime law going into effect last month.”

You remembered thinking the pure confusion on Flowey’s face was almost pure as he inquired about what the heck (you were using nice words) was an amendment and Congress and all of that who-hah. He was stuck Underground as long as every other Monster was. You were a bit surprised he didn’t know how the government worked however, seeing as he was always perched on an ambassador’s shoulder and all. But Frisk was patient and he explained the law of the land in a way the flower could understand.

“... And that’s why I’m concerned they will throw the whole thing out. I can’t allow that to happen. Crimes against Monsters are at an all-time high, those who live off the mountain are reporting all kinds of recent horror stories now when they call. Their citizenships needs to be in writing, else this will continue on and worsen. I can't wait another ten years for the government to act. They need to do it now.” You recalled the flash of crimson you swore even now you saw in his minuscule eyes.

You still didn’t know what possessed you to say it but you nonchalantly suggested, “Well, why don’t you tell them that?”

You remembered Frisk and Flowey gawking at you as if you uttered the most wondrous thing and letting out a noise of befuddlement.

You felt sweat build on your brow as you proclaimed your “bright” idea. “Y-You don’t have to sit here and twiddle your thumbs. You can always go down there and speak your mind. Shoot, all of Monsterkind could do it if they wanted.”

Flowey called you an idiot, a buffoon, an ignoramus, a variety of words that shared one meaning - stupid.

Frisk, however - something awoken in him when you said that. “You… You want _me_ and _all_ of the Monsters to go _all_ the way to the capital to demonstrate for the proposal.”

You remembered being very unsure if he was mocking you or actually liking your ramble. “Uh-yeah.”

Frisk looked you right in the eye, a gleaming smile crossing his features as he uttered each word. “You want us to do something akin to the March on Washington and speak up for Monster citizenship.”

You remembered thinking well damn, Flowey had a good point. The human made it sound much dumber than it sounded in your head. “Y-Yeah.”

He then jumped up from his chair and strutted over to you. With all the hope he could muster (you swore his eyes were literally sparkling with it), he gently held you by your forearms and stared right into your very being. “You're a genius, you know that?”

You recalled being so in shock that all you could was sputter out, “I guess?”

He then ran out of the house, Flowey diving into his sweater upon realizing Frisk was too focused on the matter at hand, and you scrambled to follow right after.

You ran into Sans first. Frisk told him your idea. He actually liked it, volunteering to aid with security so long as he didn't have to do much.

Then you ran into Papyrus. Frisk told him your idea. He liked it as well, claiming that he would love to participate as long as everything was peaceful, which Frisk assured it was going to be.

Then what Toriel and Asgore said regarding it threw you for a loop. They _l_ _oved_ it, so much that they called the heads of the Six Clans to the mountain for a meeting regarding it as soon as their son mentioned it.

Every single one came to the Academy the following week.

Mr. Levy came in with his right hand - Gerson. The shark and snapping turtle were brothers in arms over a millennium ago and their friendship lasted just as long. Frisk greeted them the friendly way he always did. You enjoyed Gerson’s wry personality and wit. He also had a love for ancient literature like your father so you found a subtle connection with him. The chocolatier and apparent entrepreneur of Sea Tea tea beverages headed in slowly, enjoying the beauty of the Academy.

You were stunned to see Muffet there. A Spider really did keep their promises. She, her faithful Biscuit on her shoulder, ambled up to Frisk with a confident swagger. Her Southern Belle-esque clothing looked so much better on her than that stale hospital gown she wore during your first meeting. Frisk kissed the knuckles of one of her now fully healed hands (you remember being so happy she was well) and informed her she was ravishing. Then she dismissed him as a rambunctious flirt with a giggle and walked into the room.

Along with the three other clan heads, the king and Frisk entered the meeting room and closed the door right behind. You weren't allowed in for the three or more hours the meeting occurred. It was enough time to eat lunch and finish a book you purchased the other day. The ending was dreadful but the food was delicious. You remembered thanking a higher being you begged Arma to let you have some of her leftovers for your lunch. Goddamn could she throw down in the kitchen.

The doors opened and Frisk came out looking winded. He turned to you and smiled and said the agreement to march was unanimous. The rally was to occur on May Day in the state’s capital, right in front of its legislative building.

Then came the quick organization. Frisk filed the demonstration permit under your name. The person doing the approvals wouldn't be suspicious of your name rather than the ambassador of Monsterkind’s. The permit was approved in early March. Then came the actual announcement. Frisk wrote the letters and you typed it up and printed out ten thousand copies. The guy in OfficeMax was probably still confused, wondering why in the world you purchased car loads of paper and ink. The royal family signed each and every one. Their hands hurt for days but they assured it was going to be well worth it in the end. There was no need for anyone to RSVP as so written in the letters. Royalty was going to protest whether any of their subjects were with them or not.

That was why you woke up in the shitty motel room. That was why you were finishing tying your shoes.

You went over to the barely-hanging-on full-length mirror. You looked as pristine as you could get at the crack of dawn. You scrunched your face, practicing your disgruntled demonstrator look. It was too similar to your resting bitch face. You tried again. Still a resting bitch. Another try. You didn't understand how the bitch was resting when you didn't get any last night but you chose to digress.

“Whatcha doing?” It was Radha. She had been ready hours ago probably. You caught her writing trashy _Sailor Beauty_ fanfiction on her phone at 2 am so you were sure she didn’t sleep a wink last night...

You decided to not judge her about writing. It had something to do with literature - god, how dare you even call that awful OC-filled, canon content warping piece of garbage literature - so you let it slide… Only just a bit. Anime was still garbage, her fan-written compositions even more. Seriously, you were waiting for a Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way-written character to come up any second in that. She wasn’t getting off that easily.

“Uh, nothing," you answered, "Just trying to see if I brushed my hair right.”

There was a pause before she turned to Frisk and shouted, “Frisk, your assistant is being weird again.”

“Of course they’re being weird," he responded calmly, "They're a weirdo. Weirdos are weird.”

You stuck your tongue out at them and they chuckled right back at you.

After making sure he looked as right as he could be, he turned to everyone in the room and addressed them as if they were his right hands on a covert mission, "Let's get this last minute check done before we head out.”

Everyone gathered into the center of the room, all eyes on the ambassador everyone calls a dear friend.

"So we all know what we’re up against. From here, it’s a five-hour walk. The terrain is flat once we get to the city but it’s still a five-hour walk. It’ll be rigorous and I'm sure everyone's going to be feeling it tomorrow morning. Some of us can handle it fine. Some of us, like myself, are going to want to die tomorrow morning."

Everyone laughed with a touch of despair to it. Frisk wasn't joking about the aches you were going to feel for the next week. Thus a small price to pay for Monster rights.

Upon hearing the chirping laugh of a certain woman, Frisk set his attention on her and asked, "Lena, you’re sure you can handle this?"

She gave a thumbs-up and a confident smile.“Yep. If I feel dizzy, I’ll make sure to sit down.”

“Promise?” He had a playful curl to his lips but also a concerned furrow to his brows.

“Promise.”

Frisk nodded, approving of their agreement. "You can also always get a piggy-back ride from me if you need it, y’know.”

You slapped Frisk lightly in the arm. He needed to slow his flirting game down.

“Okay, so no ride from me. I'm sure  _Johnny_ would be willing though."

Said man gave him a dirty look as Arma, Raj, even Sans wiggled their brows.

“I’m joking. Anyway, along with the five-hour walk, we will most likely be met with opposition from impromptu dissenters. We’re not sure how many people are going to attending today but there’s a high possibility there’ll be at least be 2,500 Monsters there and we all, even those not with security, have to keep a watchful eye out for everyone. Speaking of which, Sans, Papyrus, Jonathan, you’ll be leading security along with Undyne, am I correct?”

Sans was still on the floor, looking at his phone’s screen and scrolling downward on it using a stylus. “yep. the volunteers are en route to the rendezvous point. undyne and alphys are still in… heh, who knows, so expect them to be late.”

“That’s fine. Hopefully, they don’t get caught in traffic. We’re going to cause a lot of it today. Raj, are the emergency magic generators good?”

He- She nodded. “Better than good. Professor Alphys and I did major upgrades on the entire system last week. Took a lot of coffee and perseverance to get it done but it’s complete. They’ll run better than you’ve ever seen them." Radha sighed as she glumly noted, "Hopefully, you won’t get to see them work.”

“Agreed. What about the bracelets and buttons?”

“Even better than the generators. The assistance system in them is up and running. I’ll give an example. Arma, since you nagged me into giving you yours early, give it a try.”

The teen looked at the periwinkle silicone bracelet on her wrist. She pressed the button in the middle and triggered three sets of alarms to go off in the room. Sans, Papyrus, and Jonathan examined the watch-like devices on their wrists and pressed a button on them to turn the alarms off.

Papyrus pressed the button on his again and an aqua holographic screen appeared eye-level with him. On the screen was a flat map of the capital. There was a star that was on top of the GPS location of where the march was to end, in front of the Capitol building there. Across the screen, text that said “Location Unknown” flashed angrily.

“W-WHAT IS THIS?”

Yeah, what was that?

Radha filled him in. “That’s a map of the area we’ll be marching in. If someone needs help, that Monster’s location will appear on the screen as a red exclamation point. From there, you can alert nearby volunteers, represented as inverted triangles, to assist if you can’t directly yourself.”

Papyrus's eyes lit up. “WOWIE. THIS IS THE BEE’S KNEES, HUMAN.”

She looked flattered. “All I did was press a couple keys. You should be complimenting Professor Alphys since she did all of the heavy mechanics.”

“huh. so you coded this." Sans looked at the watch for just a second. “impressive.” He was right back to scrolling. “by the way, it seems no human has a clue about what’s gonna go down today. no one’s tattletaled either. social media is silent right now.”

“Excellent. Now, human friends, you guys are all wearing your pins, right?”

Everyone affirmed. On your lapel was a large brooch with the Delta Rune matching the blue color of your Soul. The pins on each of your friend’s breast matched the colors of their Souls as well. Not every Monster has met you or the other humans employed on the mountain so this was a tell-tale sign that you all were working with them. It was a sign of trust in case of need of aid or just someone to chat with along the way. It was going to be something you’ll value for the rest of your days, you assumed.

“Perfect. How are things going for the passing out of the bracelets and buttons, Arma?”

“Buns called and she said the trucks with them are already at the checkpoints.” That was what she called Bunnette. Arma’s adoration for cinnamon-y sweet treats led her to the rabbit’s literal hole-in-the-wall shop often. They were on a nickname basis now. “Thank God she wakes up now regularly. I missed the call from them.”

Jonathan piped up, “You had one job.”

“ _Cállate_ , stupid.”

Everyone laughed. You were still concerned that the trek would be perilous but the laughter helped ease your worries just a bit.

“Perfect. Everything’s perfect… Let’s head out, yeah?”

Everyone grabbed their belongings. You turned to the wall with the mirror on it. Gazing at yourself in the mirror, studying every detail as if you had never seen it before, you were filled with purpose. You felt good. You felt right.

You left and never turned back.

* * *

Morning light shined upon the state capital. You were already in the city. Another four hours to go until you reached the location. Sans, Papyrus, Jonathan, Arma, and Radha were already gone to do their various jobs. Sans, Papyrus, Jonathan, and many former Royal Guardsmen waited patiently to aid their friends and neighbors on their march. Arma, Bunnette, and many of those who wished to do work on the sidelines were at the designated checkpoints at the far end of the city, where all of the Monsters protesting would enter from. Radha was with Arma, monitoring the security systems on her brick of a laptop. Lena joined you, the ambassador, the king and the queen on the front lines of the march. Harey and Draco, the couple you met at Frisk's magic conference, were ambling proudly on either side of the front lines, bearing poles with Delta Rune banners swaying just as contently in the wind. Thousands of Monsters followed behind you. You had no clue the exact number. There was no need for signs or chanting. Every passerby would be able to guess what you were here for.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was Arma. You answered her call.

“Yo, you’re not gonna believe this.”

“What’s so unbelievable?”

“We already ran out of bracelets and buttons.”

Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “What?”

“Buns is sayin’ there’s at least a third of the Monsters behind y’all.”

“A third?”

“Yep. The crowd to get into the city is even crazier. We’re all joking everyone besides the babies and old people are here.”

“E-Everyone?”

She noted the tone of your voice and reassured you, “Like we said, a joke. No pressure… Probably, maybe, sorta.”

“Thanks, Arma.” You were filled with purpose and sarcasm then.

“Hey, I needed to tell someone about it. Tell Frisk and all of ‘em ‘bout it.”

“Alright. Thanks, Arma. Seriously this time, though.”

“Pfft, whatev. I’ll bug you again later.” And she hung up.

You put the phone back in your pocket. “Frisk, Arma just called. She said they ran out of bracelets and buttons.”

“W-What?” He was quite shocked.

“She said that at least a third of Monsterkind’s behind us and there’s thousands more waiting to get into the city.”

“This is a lot more than we remotely expected. I mean, we invited everyone but not everyone shows up to a party.”

“This is about our rights, my child,” Toriel chimed in, “I cannot stand another unsavory phone call or recollection about our kin’s interactions with humanity and no one else can either. We need to make our point that we will not allow this to continue anymore. Every human that will witness this will know why we are here and they will move out of the way because we will not stand discrimination any longer.”

“This is also about history in the making,” Asgore stated, “No matter what happens, this event will go down in Surface reemergence history for our kin. Every person - human and Monster alike - desires to witness history occur. Women will have to bring their babies with them because all of the babysitters are here. Men may lose their jobs because they’re missing a day of work to be here. In the end, whether the effort is worth it or not, is unknown. But we must do this. We _all_ must stand together and do this. It is our burden.”

All you could do was nod.

Finally there were humans to gawk at all of you. There weren't many due to the time but everyone knew that would change at the drop of a dime. Many were taking photos and making phone calls, all gazes set upon you. They kept out of the way, however. Smart. Very smart.

You took a step and you were now in the middle of the street. Frisk knew this was going to cause traffic delays but Toriel and Asgore already agreed that they would take the blame for any issues the police gave in regards to it after. There was no way the police was going to be able to disperse the actual demonstration - no way in hell.

If you squinted hard enough, you could see the area where the rally was to take place. It was still very far. Your feet were killing you already. It would be worth it in the end so you prepared yourself.

A group of small children probably no older than six and their teachers were getting ready to cross the street when they saw you. The kids were awed. The teachers were unnerved. Everyone Monster and human - every single one - stopped. A stare down quickly began, a tension in the air waiting to spark into some sort of action.

Toriel waved her hand, gesturing that they could cross. Yes, she paused a five-thousand strong and growing march to grant a group of children passage across the road like a mother duck and her babies. It was understandable. Sure, everyone's angry about the lack of Monster rights but you all still had your manners. A group of kids and their guardians deserved to get to the other side of the road without any resistance besides a red light.

One of the kids, a little boy with big ears and eyes, ran away from his teacher and walked right up to Toriel. “Hi.”

The queen got down on bent knee, her eyes softening as they did whenever she encountered anyone small and sweet. “Why, hello there, little one.”

“Are you a Monster?”

“Yes, I am. My name is Toriel. I am their queen.”

The boy's eyes widened. "Really? Wow! That’s cool."

He peered behind her with a lean of his body. "Why are you guys walking in the street? Mommy says you shouldn’t do that.”

“Your mommy taught you very well. You should not do what my friends and I are doing. We are doing so to go to the big building over there.” Toriel pointed to the Capitol building. “There are some very mean people who do not like Monsters. They call us bad names and hurt us. We do not like it when they call us bad names and hurt us. So we got up and decided to tell them we do not want them to do those things anymore. We are going to the Capitol building to tell the people there to make a law so those mean people cannot call us bad names or hurt us without getting in trouble anymore.”

The child frowned. “Oh. That’s stinks.”

“Yes, very much, like a smelly sock.”

Their face lit up as they giggled at her pun.

“Now, I think you should return to your classmates. You should not make them worry.”

“Okay, Ms. Toriel. Bye-bye!”

“Have a good day, little one.”

With an eager wave of salutation, the child ran back to their classmates and headed on to wherever they were going to. Toriel returned the wave gently, a motherly look on her visage.

Once the class was across the street, the march continued onward.

* * *

It was a half hour into eight. Another hour and a half to go. No one looked tired. Everyone had every ounce of resolve from the start still coursing through them.

You noticed a familiar looking pick-up truck that was unfortunately stuck in traffic now thanks to the protestors as you strutted down the street. Then you noticed the blue scales of the driver and the yellow of the passenger. You ran up to the driver’s window and knocked on it and the driver whipped her head at you. Yep, it was Undyne and Alphys.

The betta fish rolled down the window. “Hey, punk. Is this us?”

“Yep. You better get out now or you never will.”

She looked out the window and saw the crowd behind you. “Shit… C’mon, Alph.”

Alphys became a sputtering mess as she adjusted her glasses. “W-W-What? We can’t just ditch the car.”

Undyne unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. “Sure we can. Besides, we both got work to do.”

Despite the anxiety she had, Alphys jumped out as well. “Just make sure to l-lock it.”

Undyne did so quickly. “‘Course.”

The professor sighed and turned to you. “C-Can you call Sans? I left my phone at home a-and I need to-”

“already here.” Sans definitely wasn’t next to the lizard before that moment.

Alphys shook so hard you thought her scales would fall off. “S-Sans! Don’t scare me like that.”

“it’s my job. how could you deny me of my sole purpose?” Alphys groaned and Sans chuckled at her bitterness. He tossed a watch from his pocket at Undyne and she caught it and put it on.“c’mon. we got work to do.”

“R-Right. See you l-later guys.”

You all wished Alphys good luck as she and the skeleton “took a shortcut” to the checkpoint where Raj- Radha and Arma was. Radha couldn’t watch the systems by herself.

Undyne cracked her knuckles then neck before walking next to Toriel. She was apparently her bodyguard for today, though she claimed she could defend herself perfectly well.

Time to work for the couple. Time to march on for you.

A Hispanic-looking woman walked up to you all then. Asgore told everyone to wait and they did.

She looked to Frisk for aid. “Uh… Oh… _¿Hablas español?_ ”

You regretted not asking Arma to teach you some of her home language now. Frisk was clearly regretting it now as he spaced out.

“ _Sí!_ ” Asgore ambled right up to her, a merry expression on his face.

She seemed shocked before she and he had a brief conversation in Spanish. Then they exchanged goodbyes and she went on her way.

“W-What was that?” Toriel was as baffled as you all were.

“Spanish. I asked Arma to teach me after that odd guest we had months ago came and went. I’m glad her teaching finally came into practice. The lady was asking about what was going on and I explained. She wished us good luck.”

Toriel huffed and kept on marching just a bit faster than everyone else. Was she… Oh my god. She was jealous.

Frisk must have noticed because he walked up to her and told her something. Then she stopped brooding and joined you all at the line again.

“Frisk, what did you do?”

“Well, if my father could speak Spanish, then she could learn to speak French from me. It will be hard since I am horrid at using the language but seeing her happy is much more important.”

That was so sweet of him to do. You gave him a shit-eating grin as you wiggled your eyebrows. He loved his mother so much that you just had to poke fun at him about it.

He huffed and walked a bit ahead. You wondered if he learned that from the queen.

* * *

It was 9:30 am. The rally location was very close. You’d make it there relatively s---

You cancelled the positivity quickly as you squinted your eyes as saw what you did not want to that day.  _Are you kidding me?_

A group of red-faced anti-Monster protesters blocked the road to the building. They must have realized where you were headed. There was no way they were going to move. That was the third time the march was paused that day.

“Should I mess ‘em up, boss lady?” Undyne turned to Toriel.

“No, that is not necessary. Besides, I wanted to give this bracelet a try.” Toriel pressed the button on her bracelet.

In half a heartbeat, Sans and Papyrus appeared from behind a tree and ran towards you all. You would commend Alphys and her student later that day. Their invention surely worked.

Papyrus saluted her. “WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS LAZY BROTHER DO FOR YOU, YOUR MAJESTY?”

All she had to do was point and it clicked in their heads.

“a couple of bad apples, eh? alright. papyrus, you wanna use your blue magic or…?”

The taller of the two sighed. “IT SEEMS THAT I MUST. DUTY CALLS.”

The two swung their dominant hands down swiftly as two of the protesters grabbed at their chests. As if they were bowling balls, they maneuvered the two to push down all of them. Quickly, Papyrus let go of the human he gently thrashed and summoned cyan bones to barricade the humans and keep them off the road. You found their quickly work impressive. They were very good with their magic.

Sans released his magic and shoved his hand back into his pocket. “now, let’s keep going.”

You gulped and steeled yourself. The hardest part was here.

You began the nerve-wracking strut past the protestors. They shouted derogatory statements, phrases you heard humans use in the media to degrade the Monsters, even the p-word. You secretly wished to yell at them back, to tell them that what they were doing was morally wrong. But you looked at Papyrus’s back and remembered to be merciful. You’re sure he wanted to talk to the protesters but he wasn’t allowed to. He knew quite well about how fire can’t put out fires and no matter how much water he tried to throw at them, they would think it was fire. So you shut your mouth and kept on walking, your fists clenched so hard you would surely draw blood soon.

“H-Hey, let go.”

You whipped your head upon hearing the fear in your childhood friend’s voice. Some person you would call a bad word had grasped Lena’s forearm, attempting to drag her into the magical barricades that separated them. The bullets could seriously hurt her if she didn’t stay still, which would be impossible since she was being dragged into it.

You weren’t Papyrus. You just weren’t. You could tolerate verbal insults. You could tolerate people hurting you. But no one, goddamn no one, touched your family and friends and the young woman was a lot of both. “You get your stinkin’-”

A thick, strong hand held onto the protester’s, forcing him to release Lena. It was Jonathan. He was seething. “Didn’t your momma teach you how to treat a lady?”

The man stared at him for less than a second before getting the hell out of dodge. Thank goodness Jonathan could be big and tough when he had to be. That could have ended worse than it did.

“You alright, babycakes?” He put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“Yes. Thank you so much, Johnny."

He waved her gratitude away with a motion of his hand. "Anytime."

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were patrolling farther away."

"I was helping an old lady across the street when I felt Sans and Pap's magic being used. I had a bad feeling so I ran over. Luckily I got here in time, especially since your hound was about to pounce."

You gave him a dirty look. "I'm not her hound. She can look out for herself just fine, I have you know. This doesn't mean I don't have the right to give some choice words. I certainly do and that was all I was about to do."

The two friends looked at each other and laughed.

Johnny clarified, "I didn't say it was you but thanks for owning up to it."

"Shut up and walk."

"Yessiree."

The protesters seemed to only be more enraged by the positivity and joking. They were practically hurling spit from their mouths as they shouted at you. Lena and Papyrus looked horrified and disheartened. Asgore put his hands on their shoulders and frowned hard. 

“Don’t worry, guys. We got this.” A human man in a periwinkle shirt came up and stood in front of the screaming people. “You shouldn’t have to hear what they’re saying. Go on ahead and do what you gotta do.”

Then a group of a hundred or so humans, all dressed in the same colored shirt, stood in front of every single dissenter, making sure the path to the building was clear. It hit you then. That man and all of the periwinkle-shirted humans were I <3 Monsters activists. They came to make a barricade in front of the hate group.

Your faith was restored. Everyone made sure to personally thank them for their selflessness. Papyrus informed them about cyan magic so that they wouldn’t get hurt from their action.

As you walked past, Sans’s phone must have gone off because he dove into his pocket and brought it up to his ear. “yeah?... huh… alright.” He hung up and turned to you all. “there are no more monsters coming from the checkpoints now. alphys calculated there’s probably fifteen thousand in total here.”

You were blown away. Toriel and Asgore didn’t kid. Almost all of Monsterkind really did show up.

As you were walking along, you saw a couple of I <3 Monster supporters jamming to a song on a portable speaker. It was a funky beat you recognized. You ambled over to them, curious to what it was. “Excuse me, uh, what song are you playing right now?”

“It’s that one-hit wonder by Mettaton. Whatever you guys are doing right now is breaking news on every channel in the country. Some radio stations are showing their support right now by playing Monster-made music.”

You gulped because of the first part. You cracked a smile because of the second. You thanked them rejoined the front line. “Guys, we’re breaking news on every news station in the country. They’re playing Monster music on the human radio stations in support.”

“Oh, so that’s why I’m hearing _Death By Glamour_ right now.” Frisk smiled. “I haven’t heard it in a while. I kinda wanna sing along.”

“As long as you don’t mess up your voice, you can do whatever you want. Besides, we got a good couple of minutes left. Might as well enjoy them.”

“Sweet.” And he did. He knew the song by heart, compared to you who only knew the chorus and hook. He really did know how to carry a ditty. His voice was still pleasant to your ear. Not amazingly talented or trained, that’s for sure. But it was nice, a complete contrast to the funkiness of the lyrics he was singing.

The chorus came in. It was time to be a dork and join in. Of course, you did.

_Darling, I attest that I must simply confess_

_That you live a life of boredom_

_So have a Death by Glamour_

Toriel and Asgore shook their heads at both of you as you sung along. Undyne gave you a dull look. You could care less. You had to give Mettaton credit because this was a pretty good pop song.

_Baby, don’t be confused; I’ll repeat since you’re bemused_

_You live a life of boredom_

_So have a Death by Glamour_

Lena noticed the lyrics you were singing and joined in. Her voice was lovely, like the birds of her namesake. You didn’t know she could sing at least a little. Huh. You were finding out more and more things about the young woman each day.

_Sexy, stiff upper lip, I’ll even give you a tip_

_You live a life of boredom_

_So have a Death by Glamour_

Frisk and you were dancing in the middle of the street now, Toriel and Lena laughing and Asgore and Jonathan shaking their heads you did. Of course, you were. This was the kind of song you couldn’t sit still for. The ambassador had no rhythm still. Luckily the I <3 Monsters supporters liked it. They clapped along and sang with you all, covering up the hateful chanting from the dissenters.

_Lovely, the heaven of stars you desire is too far_

_You lived a life of boredom_

_So have a Death by Glamour_

As the hook started and you finally exited the mass of hateful people shielded by the loving people, you knew one thing: love, hope, and compassion wins.

_Lights are blaring_

_Cameras are rolling_

_Let’s start the action_

_The excitement’s roaring_

_Baby-_

“Oh my, is that my little Frisky Business and Starlight singing my music?” That wasn’t part of the song. You could recognize that telegenic voice from a mile away. You turned to the street corner and there was the robotic entertainer in the flesh, steel, whatever.

Lena gasped. “M-Metty?”

Frisk did so as well. “Tonton?”

Undyne and you scoffed. It was fun until the singer of the song came. “Oh god, it’s you.”

Mettaton crossed the road and joined you all in the front of the line, greeted by applause from the Monsters behind you. “My deepest apologies for my tardiness. LA traffic screwed up my whole trip here. I hope you don’t punish me.” He winked, definitely implying something that would be considered obscene by many.

Toriel just so happened to say, “You will not be welded into silverware for coming late this time.”

The robot gulped but he continued onward as if he didn’t practically crap himself- well, Monsters can’t crap in the first place but you chose to digress.

Lena ran over to her fiancè and hugged him where she could reach. He giggled, lifted her up and swung her around endearingly just before nuzzling her face. God, they were just too cute together. You and Frisk pointed at your opened mouths, mimicking a retching noise. He scoffed and told you to piss off while she giggled at his offense.

* * *

There was a certain sense of completeness of having all of the friends you had made over the months, human and Monster, together. You could finally see how many there were and it was much more than you ever thought you could have. With your employment under Frisk, you became the friend of the fifteen or so thousand Monsters. As you worked, five humans entered your life as well.

From the Monsters, you were unintentionally taught many lessons. You learned how to make a delicious pie from Toriel. You learned how to make a proper cup of tea from Asgore. You learned how to fake it until you make it involving spaghetti from Papyrus. You learned how many puns you could stand before losing it, which was a higher number than you originally thought, from Sans. You learned what not to do at your job from Undyne. You learned what anime was, to your bitter misfortune, from Alphys. You learned about why you should upkeep your appearance a bit more than you originally did before coming from Mettaton.

From the humans, you had many experiences. You learned how important kindness was, even on days when it was absent from everywhere in your mind, from Lena. You learned how important patience was, even when you had every right not to be, from Jonathan. You learned to be brave even when you were sure you would face opposition from Arma. You learned that perseverance was the only way to make miracles happen, even this rally, from Radha. And, finally, you stay determined with Frisk.

And as all of you walked up the staircase of the outside of the Capitol building, where a podium and a couple of Monsters who were doing checks for the audio equipment were awaiting you all, you kept those lessons and experiences close to you. They filled you with an emotion you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

Harey and Draco turned around and remained at the bottom of the staircase, making sure none of the Monsters originally behind you could walk up the makeshift stage. From the protesting Monsters’ view, Toriel stood to the left of the podium while the rest of you stood to the left. Frisk stood on one side of you while Lena stood on the other. Asgore went up to the podium to address his people first.

“Good morning, Monsterkind and humanity alike. Today I…”

Frisk nudged you with his elbow.

“What?” you whispered.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just thinking… You organized all of…” You motioned your hand over the miles-long crowd before you all. “... This.”

“Me? Dude, this was all you.”

“Wha-” You lowered your voice. You didn’t want to disturb the speech going on. It sounded great so far. “What do you mean? You talked to your parents, you talked to the clan heads; you guys organized everything. This is you.”

“But I never would have thought of doing this if you hadn’t told me to get off my bum and do something. And I did and look at the miracle that is occurring right now. No matter what the outcome of this is, this is a feat. Do you know that this is going to be the biggest Monster protest in world history?”

You looked at the Monsters again. It didn’t settle on you until then. There were so, so many Monsters. They were all here with one goal, one thought. It was awe-inspiring.

“You inspired me and my parents to organize this. You deserve all of the credit, all of it. I won’t let you talk me out of doing so- You know what? Now that I’m on topic, stop assuming you don’t deserve anything-”

You heard a throat being cleared purposely. You didn’t dare exchange a look with the nanny who was glaring you and her child down. _Shit, you were too loud._ You and he went pin straight and silent.

Asgore turned around then and noticed you guys finally shut up. He cocked a brow and chuckled heartily. Then he turned back to the mic, which he honestly didn’t need. “Kids. No one ever truly grows up.” Then he continued on.

Frisk whispered very low, “As I was say-”

You could only look at him. “Are you for real? In the middle of your dad’s speech? Even after we got reprimanded.”

“Yeah. They’ll forgive me… maybe. As I saying, you gotta stop being hard on yourself. Despite what you think, you’re doing a lot. In fact, you do a lot every day. You wake up. You shower. You eat. You talk. You walk. Those simple basic things are actions. You read. You write. You edit. That’s your job. You listen. You advise. You hope. You love. You care. That’s you as the wonderful person you are. Just being there sometimes is a lot for someone. It gives people comfort. So st-”

“Frisk,” Toriel warned.

He shut up until his mother went back to observing her ex-husband.

“So stop beating yourself up for not doing as much as you can in a day. You’re a good person. And despite what you think, the little things you do can create opportunities like this. That’s all you need to-”

“ _Frisk Dreemurr!"_ Toriel’s paws ignited into flames.

_Oh shit._

He must have thought the same thing because he ran and screamed for mercy from his enraged mother. She wasn’t giving him any of that. She gave chase and barked at him as his father continued as if nothing was going on.

You took what he said to heart… more like with a grain of salt because this was coming from a young man whose mother was currently trying to light him up like a candle and whose father was trying to deliver a textbook-worthy speech while avoiding his ex-wife’s fiery bullets.

Asgore must have felt or sensed his child about to dash past him because he swung his arm back and successfully grabbed Frisk by the back of his sweater and dragged him to his side. He pulled Frisk into a one-sided hug, his other hand rubbing the young man’s hair into a knotted mess.

“Oh, c’mon. It takes forever to get the knots out when you do this.”

That fell on deaf ears. “Now, it is my great honor to introduce my son, your prince, ambassador and friend, Frisk Dreemurr.” With one final rub, Asgore released him from his grasp. Then he stood next to Toriel on her side of the podium. He noticed he stepped a bit too close to the slowly calming down queen so he took a big step away from her. He knew not to mess with her today.

He tried to smooth down his hair just a bit before he introduced himself. “H-Hiya, everybody. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you who I am. We have all been friends for years, right?”

The Monsters agreed with cheers. Huh. He could move a Monster crowd as much as a human one.

He then began what would probably become one of his best speeches to date. As he did, you looked amongst the crowd. You could see Burgerpants with Catty and Bratty. You could see Mrs. Baatholomew with her husband and son. You could see Napstablook with Shyren. You could see Monsters from the smallest Froggit to the largest Knight Knight. You could see Monsters you’ve never met before to Monsters you run into all the time.

It was incredible, all of it was incredible.

You saw a lizard who looked vaguely familiar. They looked down for a moment and put a little one on their shoulders. It was Dina and MK. Wow, they made it. She waved hard at you and you returned the gesture.

Thanks to her now higher height, you decided to glance at the scenery. There were huge buildings all around. Right next to the lizard’s location was what seemed to be a hotel. It looked nice, balconies at every window. Your eyes rolled higher and higher and…

Your heart stilled. _What the hell is that?_

You thought your eyes were failing you but you swore to all that was good and holy, you saw something black, thin, and cylinder-shaped at one of the balconies. It was held up by a tripod of sorts. And the head of it was aimed right at…

Your heart started beating like rapid fire. All of the color left your entire body. You felt weak, so weak, as the identity of that object registered in your head.

You couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to hurt the young man that has changed your life in so many ways. You couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to assassinate your best friend, employer, a pacifist who was kind to all he met. All he wanted was to bring peace and prosperity to the Monsters who had suffered for long enough. That was what he was saying then, his words echoing miles across the city. You knew those words to be true. So how could anyone want to hurt such a gentle-hearted person?

No… There were still those who would wish death upon the greatest people. There were still those who killed the greatest people.

You saw what was to occur next in your head.

A heart-stilling bang would ring out across the world and a bullet would pierce Frisk’s chest. He would fall to the ground, unable to get up.

His mother would scoop him up in her arms as he let out his final breath, an apology to her and everyone he let down.

You would run over too late and, along with Undyne and Sans, coax her to release her child’s body - good god he wasn’t even a person anymore - from her claws as she bawled over losing another to humanity’s fear.

You would hear Asgore wail for the first time as the EMTs confirmed that his second son was killed. You would see all of your friends and neighbors weep for months about his assassination.

There would be a grand funeral. It would be held in the Underground. Every Monster would be there, whether there were seats to accommodate or not. He would be buried the way his parents buried Chara.

As you would get closer to the marble casket that was just his size, you would hear the cries of every single Monster as they mourned and mourned. And as you would stand before his coffin and laid a single golden flower on top, you would finally cry. You would uncontrollably cry, so much that Jonathan or Papyrus or something who was big and strong and also crying just as much would have to drag you away and-

You heard birdsong call your name.

You were brought back to reality.

Lena was fretting over you. “Are you alright?”

You sniffled. You felt the streaks of moisture on your cheeks. Cripes, that was embarrassing, you thought. You wiped your eyes with your sleeve.

"Yeah. I don’t know what hit me," you used as your excuse.

“Do you need to sit down for a s-”

“No, **no**. I don’t need to sit.”

The young woman flinched before looking at her toes. “If you say so.”

She went back to looking at Frisk. You went back to looking up at that balcony again.

Your heart stopped beating again. Someone was at the rifle. A man? A woman? Damn it all, you couldn’t tell. But you weren’t going to allow them to complete their mission. You weren’t going to allow your friend to die here.

You gripped your hand a few times to calm yourself. Once your heart stopped beating so hard you swore people miles away could hear it, you released your hand. You breathed in and out to a set of eight once.

You were calm. You were ready. You were going to do something very stupid. If nothing came out of it, you would be marked an idiot - just an idiot.

Imagining your dear friend losing his life, you were filled with an emotion you couldn’t put your finger on.

Everything in your vision tinted blue, god, such a blue. You turned to Lee and simply told her, “Lena, no matter what happens, don’t cry, okay?”

You didn’t allow her to respond. You hastened over to Frisk. With the force of a hurricane, you pushed him to the ground and took his spot in the spotlight, in the middle of the crosshairs.

_BANG! BANG!_

Bullseye.

You don’t know what just hit you but in a matter of seconds, one thing ripped through you and wiped the blue from your vision and the other impacted something on your chest, causing you to lose your balance. As you fell backward, you felt as if time slowed. Monsterkind’s expressions contoured with horror at a snail’s pace. Your gaze went over to Lena and all of your friends on or from the mountain. Lena’s eyes watered immediately. _Nonono, please don’t cry, Lee._ Your vision flung up to the clear blue sky above as your back slammed against the concrete. _Wow, there really isn’t a cloud in the sky after all._

Practically cracking your skull open against the ground brought on deafening ringing and static in your eardrums. It was uncomfortable. You wanted to shake it out of you. You couldn’t move. You attempted to get up. You couldn’t. Fuck, you didn’t have the energy to do anything anymore.

Something felt burning hot and freezing cold and sickeningly wet on and in your chest. You touched it. The contact stung like all hell. You pulled your hand back immediately.

You looked at your palm. Red. Blood.

You felt your upper body be lifted into warm, soft arms. You rolled your head over to the source. Determination. Frisk.

 _Fuck._ He was trembling as if it was Arctic temperatures right now rather than the perfect one it was today.

Someone yelled for him to stay down. You felt humidity like a summer day in your hometown to your other side. It was Undyne. She yelled at him to stay down and keep out of sight. Her good eye turned its attention to something on your chest. She hissed and cursed as she ran over to the queen, begging her to stay down, that there was an assassination attempt on the prince.

Huh. You were right. Someone did try to kill Frisk. Jokes on them; they got… you...

Frisk could barely breathe as he looked down at you. Then something red flashed in his eyes. With venom, he declared, “If you die, I’ll never forgive you.”

Something wet dropped onto your cheek. He was crying. You don't want him to cry. You don’t want him to ever cry. He wasn’t angry at you. He was scared. You don’t want him to be scared of anything ever.

You opened your mouth to apologize. A disgusting gurgle erupted from your throat. _Goddamnit._ You can’t even tell him sorry.

You raised your hand towards his face. He grasped it quickly and held it close to his cheek.

His image swirled into tans and browns and blues. Darkness crept into your vision. 

You allowed it to consume you until you couldn’t hear his begging of your name anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People mentioned how they didn’t like the reader being an observer… Ask and you shall receive.  
> I read every single comment and your comments do effect the flow of the story. The shooting wasn’t originally part of the plan. The protest was to end peacefully and be done with in one chapter. But people were asking about the reader’s role in the story and someone just happened to draw Frisk being shot on a stream I was on and the cynical bastard within me screamed “MAKE YOUR READERS CRY” and I agreed with her.  
> Did you like those Death by Glamour lyrics btw? Haha, I had been thinking about them since I first fought Mettaton EX and I only wrote them now. The lyrics go along to the part at 1:30 in the titled track in the game. If you don’t like the original version, I recommend you check out this remix by Dachampster on the “Straight From the Underground” album (https://soundcloud.com/tinywaves/dachampster-glenntai-undertale-death-by-glamour). I made bits of it into my ringtone and text tone for my phone (all hail the iPhone and its ringtone maker apps). The songs on that entire album are gorgeous! I bought it the day it was released and I have no regrets! 10/10 would throw money at it again LOL  
> By the way, this is the peak of the violence in Above. I don't want this fic to be very violent so... But that doesn't mean my other ones won't be LOL  
> Before I go, I just want to let you that you should never feel you’re useless. Everything you do does have a meaning - every single thing. And because your actions do have a meaning, please, please be good to people. I don’t have many interactions with the Undertale fandom except for a weekly draw pile I like to watch and your comments. Someone said that they left the fandom due to its toxicity (and that person still reads Above so thank you for that holy crap I’m honored). It honestly hurts me. For a game that was about love, hope, and compassion, you would expect the fans of it to exhibit the same qualities. Well, as Asriel said in the true ending, there are a lot of Floweys in this world and there are a lot of Floweys that enjoyed Undertale.  
> So, please, be good to people. Be respectful. Be polite. Be like that character you like in Undertale (besides Flowey or Chara because they are anything but good examples!).  
> And out of everything… Stay determined.


	36. Breathing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. The explanation as to why is in the end notes.  
> Yes, I edited the fic summary as well. The excerpt is Lena’s monologue in Chapter 9 in regards to why she suggested About Us to be titled Above.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I sorta had to rush it because it was taking forever so the latter half of the chapter will be edited in the future.

“You can’t give just up yet. Please, stay determined.”

A familiar voice told you that within the sea of darkness.

You objected. You were tired. You were so tired of everything. You liked being where you were. You were warm, safe, at one with your very essence.

So you began to close yourself off…

No! Nononono!

It was as if you were ascending a rollercoaster’s first hill, about to drop. But when you dropped, the thing that made you “you” would ascend higher and higher as the thing that contained the thing that made you “you” continued along the ride.

It was wrong. It was so wrong.

You didn’t want this. You didn’t want this right now. You needed to get off this ride, even if you had to break off the seatbelt and smash the safety bars until your hands bled.

You could get on the ride another time, a time when you were ready.

You had to get out of this darkness…

**You had to stay determined.**

Wanting to see the light of reality again, you were filled with an emotion that didn't belong to you. It felt natural but it also felt like it wasn't who you were deep down. Still, you allowed the darkness to fill with red then orange then…

You opened your eyes, greeted to grayness fading into an ombré of yellow from your right-hand corner. It was such a contrast compared to what you last saw that it didn't register immediately.

You were awake. You were actually awake.

The noises of the room filled your ears. You heard steady beeping coming from an electronic machine. You heard rhythmic releasing of condensed air from very close by.

You noticed a darkness from the left side of you. You turned your head to figure out your surroundings. It was a darkened window. The moon was full and shining in the sky. Still no clouds up there. Helicopters flew high and low all across, a particularly imposing one blocking the moonlight for a moment. Down below, there were what seemed like hundreds of police lights shining in a seizure-inducing cluster. What in the world is going on outside is what you would have asked yourself if you were actually thinking. You weren't doing really much of anything except looking around.

You noticed in the glass’s reflection a mahogany blob adjacent from it. But just before you turned over, your eyes caught onto something neon green and bright. It was an EKG machine, the source of the beeping. The waves running across were in tune with your heartbeat. Your eyes noticed a wire running from the bottom of the display and they wondered down and down until it reached your index fingertip, where the electrode was clipped like a binder clip of sorts to it. Cool. The first thing you thought was that you found the thing cool.

Your eyes wandered from your hand to your arm to your… What the hell was this? Your second thought was dedicated to figuring out what were these clear tubes that were in your nostrils?... You figured it out. It was to aid your breathing, to supply oxygen directly to your lungs. That and the oxygen supply were the sources of the air releasing sound.

Your eyes fell onto what laid under the tubes, a dull, cheap gown. You shifted a bit and noticed a sharp pain erupted from your chest. Your third thought was a swear that helped slightly relieve the cause of it. You immediately used the hand with the electrode on it to lift the gown’s head opening to examine why your chest hurt so damn- _Holy…_

You were stunned. Your entire torso, from your collarbone to the bottom of your ribcage was wrapped in thick gauze and bandages. Blood had stained and dried into a grimy brown under the gauze in an almost straight line down the center of your chest. A white tube was protruding from your left rib side, the side of the window. What in the hell was that? You tried to move your other hand but a weight held it down firmly.

Your sight left your chest and went to your other arm. In the crook of your elbow was a butterfly needle with a deep red liquid coming out of an IV-connected tube. There was another one where your hand was-

Who’s hand is that? A familiar hand firmly held yours tightly, fingers interlocked with yours. You looked to the owner and you smiled for the first time since you woke up. It was Frisk Dreemurr, asleep in a chair right by your bedside (you realized you were in bed then). His head laid on the bed, his matted hair splayed out onto the stark white sheets. There was something brown on his cheek. You wondered what it could be. It didn't matter right now. You weren't alone wherever you were. He was by your side just as you were when you had switched positions months ago…

You don't know what came over you but tears came to your eyes. You quickly wiped them with your free arm. You didn't want him to see you like that. You didn't even remember how you ended up here. You were sure you weren't “ill” exactly. So you hadn't a clue how you ended up in the cot.

In the darkness of the room, the blue electronic light of a television shined on the end of the bed. You looked at it. Your heart stilled for just a second when you saw the news story airing on it. “Attempted Assassination of Ambassador of Monsters” was its headline.

“At what is considered to be the world’s largest Monster rights demonstration in history, Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of the Monsters, was almost assassinated while delivering a speech. His assistant-”

All of the hairs on your body stood at attention when the news station identified you as the victim for all to see. This was not good. This was not good at all. They even showed various pictures Frisk, Ricky, your family took with you, selfies, even a candid of the ambassador and you sleeping on his floor after a crazed night of work. Now everyone knew who you worked for. Alphys’s email filter will truly be tested now.

“- is a 24-year old New Yorker who has only been working under him for less than a year. A driven worker and good-willed person, according to various statuses, tweets, even phone calls to the station, Monsterkind agrees that the victim is a friend to them all.”

Then they showed the footage of you pushing Frisk out of the way and taking the…

Bile hit the back of your throat. You clenched the gown where it covered the damage you received.

You remembered finally. You knew where you were. You had survived and was recovering in the hospital. You looked at the corner of the screen where the date and current time was displayed for the other viewers to see. It was May 2nd, 2:34 am. More than 12 hours passed since you were last awake - since you were almost m-

Your heart dropped. You survived a murder attempt. You survived being shot by a sniper rifle...

You then cracked the biggest smirk you ever had the opportunity to smirk. You lived. You fucking lived. Whoever thought they were going to end your or Frisk’s life would be saltier than going straight to the source when they found out you and him were still kicking. You showed that motherfucker who was boss. You felt dopamine rush through your veins for just a moment. You were damned glad to be alive.

You went back to watching the segment. The photograph currently on the screen chilled you down to the bone in an instant. It was of Frisk cradling your unconscious body in his arms as he wept and hid behind the podium to protect himself and you. Your mind wandered to seeing the Pietà in that image, as the reporter and candid photographer mentioned. Frisk was the Madonna and you were the martyr Child. But it was very different from the famous sculpture. The Madonna was pensive while Frisk was openly grieving. The Child wasn't as wounded as he would have been after being crucified but your blood was literally everywhere - the concrete, your clothes, his clothes, his ch-

You looked at Frisk. He never washed your blood off his face. He never changed his clothes. Just like you did when he got that case of pneumonia months ago.

“Due to the shooting, a massive stampede broke out.”

You cursed under your breath. You figured panic would erupt after something like that.

“The number dead or injured is unknown but it's assumed to be in the hundreds. Currently, the governor has issued a state of emergency for the city but is unable to be reached for comment. The army is said to arrive by dawn to give out supplies and aid to all those affected by the tragedy. For now, the FBI was able to stop the perpetrator. It's unknown whether the shooter acted alone or not as this point.”

The reporter took off his glasses and looked into the camera.

“I'm not supposed to say this but I must in a time of tragedy like this. No matter what, no one has the right to hurt others for their opinion. And what happened today is disturbing and shows our great country in a contradictory light to our morals to the rest of the world. We have the right to free speech and we have the right to say it without fear of harm or death. I am a father of two and I don't want to go home to their beautiful faces because I’m going to have to explain why someone thought it was okay to kill a young man who just wants to see the world peaceful and happy. I don't want to explain how cruel this world could be. No matter which side you support, what happened today is inexcusable.

I and everyone else at the station wish his assistant prayers and hopes of survival and recovery so America can prove that we are not like that gunman.”

He put his glasses back on and began to talk to his co-host about the incident as she brought up more information about what went down. As they did, you heard something shift beside you. You turned. It was Frisk. He was wide awake. You stared vis-à-vis as if you were fantastical sights for centuries.

He broke the silence by weakly muttering your name, his voice crackling like dry, dead leaves. “Why?” He burst into tears within seconds, the catharsis after trauma finally occurring more than likely. They glimmered blue from the tv and yellow from the lamplight but the clear liquid was filled with an invisible red. “Why? Why did you do it? Why did you push me out of the way? Why didn't you duck? Why didn't you press the assistance button? Whywhywhy?!”

He heaved and heaved as you gazed at him in pure reticence. You were moved, stunned by his anguish for you.

“I... I don't have an exact answer. All I know is that I saw the gun then I… I saw you die.”

Frisk’s face flushed.

“I saw you be assassinated. I saw Toriel, Asgore, everyone cry as you passed. I saw your funeral. I saw your casket. And I… I couldn't allow what I saw to happen. And my body moved on its own and-”

“You're not supposed to be alive - that's what the surgeon told us. Do you understand that? You're not supposed to be talking to me right now. You're supposed to be in the morgue rotting away like you aren't my goddamn best fr-” He sobbed.

You looked away for just a second as your mind was plagued with that fact that your being alive was miraculous.

“Do you understand what I’d do to make sure you were okay? Do you understand how much I love y-”

You couldn't take him being the way he was anymore. You had to do something. “Frisk, come here.” You held your arms open.

He looked at you as if you slapped him in the face then wanted to kiss him right after - pure confusion. “W-What?”

“For the first time in my goddamn life, I want you to cuddle me. So get the hell over here.”

“But wouldn't I hurt you?”

You clicked your tongue. “Frisk Dreemurr, if you don't get your-”

“Okay, alright, just… Don't say I didn't warn you.” He hesitantly, carefully, climbed onto the bed and slowly anchored himself against your chest. Nope, it didn't hurt. He placed his ear right against your heart as he curled up against you. “So why are y-”

He was silenced when you started running your fingers through his mane, gently unknotting the tufts. “Frisk, I don't care how much determination you have in you. Who knows what would have happened if you actually took the bullet. Who knows what would have happened if I ducked. Who knows what would have happened if I sent Sans or Johnny or someone else after him. But I did what I did and I survived. And I'm going to make sure I heal fast so I can show that fucker how strong love, hope, and compassion can really be. I'm alive, Frisk. I'm alive and I'm going to stay alive, you hear me?”

Meaningful quiet entered the air.

He sniffled many beats later. “Don't do that ever again.”

“I promise.” You meant it.

He grasped you tighter. “Please don't ever leave me.”

“... I promise.” You meant it. You were filled with an emotion you couldn't quite put your finger on. You were never going to give up being his assistant and friend. Never.

A moment passed and his breathing slowed. You rolled your eyes. The bastard had the nerve to be all boo-hoo one minute and use you as a napping pillow the next. You allowed him to, however. It was the one way you could apologize for scaring him so bad. You didn't want to see the Frisk you saw in that photo ever again. Besides, he wasn't snoring or, goodness forbid, drooling. So you combed your fingers through his hair. And he slept.

You went back to watching the news segment after a long while.

“And now we have the mother of the victim live on the phone.”

Your eyes widened. _Mom?_

You mother greeted them tiredly, nervously. You hated it when you heard her speak like this. As much as you didn't want Frisk to cry over you, you didn't want your mother to fret over you thrice as much.

“How are you?”

“As fine as someone who's child has been shot could be.”

“We want to start by saying that all of us at the station are wishing and praying for the best. Many of us are parents. We know your fears.”

She sighed weakly. “Thank you.”

“Has there been any updates on your child’s condition?”

“No. The cell phone towers over there are down. I haven't been able to talk with Frisk or his family.”

“Yes, we've heard about that. Are you and your family thinking of heading there?”

“We were originally but then my mother convinced me not to.”

“Why?”

“Because I have faith. Because I raised my child to be the toughest son of a gun they can be. My kid was able to survive growing up here and all of the places we moved to over their childhood. They were able to survive living on Ebott with fifteen thousand people who don't remotely look like them. They did it and they did it well. So I know they're going to survive this.

They're always calling me, telling me about how Monsters and humans have this stuff within ‘em called love, hope, compassion. We don't need it but they… My kid needs it. They have it. They will use that as strength to heal.

If my child wants us to come down there, I'm gonna be the first person on that plane or bus or car. But if they don't, then I'm keeping my ass here. They know they can handle themselves without mommy being there. They know I'll always love ‘em.

Tonight, my husband and I’ll be blasting Bon Jovi - our favorite band - in hopes of their recovery. All we can really do is live on a prayer.”

You found yourself close to tears yet again. Your mother’s faith in you made your heart ache. She was so good to you - too good. You wiped them away. You were serious about not letting anyone see you weep.

“There is someone who’s going to go check on ‘em though. Their friend from college, Ricky. Nice kid, funny too. They're joined at the hip and he wants to see if his hip is alright.”

You felt your heart skip a beat. Ricky had work today. You knew he didn't tell his boss about where he was headed. He was going to lose his job. He was going to lose everything.

You needed your phone right away. You turned to the nightstand next to the bed. To your lucky stars, your phone was there in its charger. Whoever put it there would earn blessings for ages. You quickly unplugged your phone, unlocked it, and dialed Ricardo. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. You tried again and again and-

You then remembered your mother mentioned the cell phone towers in the area were knocked out. Shit.

“You’re going to call Ricky?”

You nearly leapt out your skin. “Frisk, I thought you fell asleep.”

“How could I fall asleep if you’re pulling at my hair like that?”

“I’m detangling it.”

“That’s detangling to you?”

“Shush or I’ll kick you over the edge.”

“Ugh, fine. But yes, as I was saying, do you need to make a phone call?”

“Badly.”

“Hold up.” He carefully lifted himself off of you and headed out the door. He returned with an antiquated cell phone, big and bulky with an antenna. He curled right back on top of you and you went right back to being his hairbrush. “It’s the phone the military and Feds uses during emergencies. You’ll only be able to make calls on this for right now. Unless you want to wait until-”

“I can’t wait.”

“Alright.” He handed it to you.

You knew Ricky’s phone number by heart. Just hearing the familiar ringing upon entering a call filled you with relief. He didn’t pick up. You called again. No answer. He must be driving. Again. No answer. Finally a fourth.

“Hello?”

You almost gasped just from hearing his voice. “Ricky, where the hell are you?”

“B-Bookworm? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. I want to know where the-”

Sobs erupted from the other end. He started speaking rapidly in his native language. You couldn’t understand anything but graças a Deus - thank God.

You were shocked. You never thought he could be this upset about anything. Sure, he got angry. You've seen him pissed before. But crying? No. Never.

Frisk shifted a bit.

You sighed. You needed to calm Ricky down first, then yell at him. “Where are you?”

“O-On the road.” Finally in English. “I've already passed the Texas state line.”

“Pull over.”

“I can't just-”

“Pull over goddamnit!” You felt bad for yelling but you needed to make sure he was safe. His vision was blurred and he probably wasn't paying attention to the road.

“A-Alright.” You could hear him turn the wheel of his car and drive over something like gravel. Good. He listened to you. “Do you know how pissed off I am at you? What the fuck were you thinking? You could've- You would've- You should be dead. There's no other way to describe it. Collapsed lung, esophageal perforation, prolonged blood loss, hypovolemic shock from the prolonged blood loss, concussion. Your injuries were so goddamn bad that you should be dead.”

“I don't give a fuck how pissed off you are at me. I'm even more at you.”

“Why are you pissed off at me? I'm driving all the way to where you are and-”

“That's why I'm pissed at you. I know you have goddamn work today.”

“... Are you serious? Are you actually fucking serious right now? I am-”

“No, you're not!”

“I haven't even-”

“I know whatever you're going to say is some bullshit excuse for being too much of an asshole to realize the huge mistake you're making.”

“What are you talking a-”

“I understand you're worried about me. I know you are. But you have to turn around and go to work. Your only chance at following your dreams is going to that shit job. You'll get a free ride to med school. You'll get a residency after you're out. You'll be able to pay off your debt. So you better goddamn listen to me when I say you gotta go back to Dallas.”

“... You can be so goddamn heartless, you-”

Something ticked in you then. You shouldn't have the energy to feel anything that strongly but you felt the anger surge in you. Your words were all shouts. “You think I don't want you and my family here? You think I don't want to break down and cry like a little bitch because I almost died today? Because boy do I want to. And boy do I want you here. But I can't because I would never goddamn forgive myself if you lost your only chance to chase your dreams because of me.”

You felt a presence nearby. As you were shouting, you saw who it was. It was Toriel standing in the doorway. She was petrified as she stared at you wide eyed. Slowly, her paw went up to her snout and her eyes watered.

You went back to going off on Ricky. “You want me to heal up quick? You want to support me? Then pick up your goddamn lip off the ground, turn your goddamn car around and go to goddamn work!”

He was silent. You heard him plop his phone into what you assumed was a cup holder and turn his steering wheel.

“What are you doing?”

“Y’know, they got a word for people like you.”

“Oh? And what's that?”

“A fucking nag. I'm going back so you can hop off my ass.”

“Yeah, and you're a fucking jackass. And I'm glad you are. And don’t be scared. I'm not dying anytime soon. I refuse to die.” You meant that with every ounce of your being.

“I'm still going to be scared no matter what you say.”

“That's fine… I won't yell at you about that.”

“Oh well thank the good fucking Lord Your Royal Nagness gave me mercy.”

“Piss off, puta.”

“For the last time, it's puto. I'm a guy. You call guys putos.”

“You're still a puta to me.”

He groaned. “This is why I hate gringos.”

“You're no fun today. You're usually the one poking fun at me.”

“I know, I know… If I get a call that you’re dead when I'm out from work, I'm kicking your ass when I get to hell.”

“Well, bring it on then… But I'm not going too. I promise.”

“You know I don't believe in that shit. Just make sure you call me when I'm out from work, okay?”

“And you better call me when you get to work.”

“Ugh, you're not my mom.”

“Well, someone's gotta do it when she doesn't know what you're doing… I'll talk to you later, alright?”

“Right. Get some rest, drink water, listen to what the doc says, you hardheaded S.O.B.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Mop that floor real good for me.”

He sucked his teeth and you chuckled at his dismissive gesture.

“I'll see you at Christmas, alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, Christmas, right. I'll see you then. We will take ten thousand selfies in the tacky Christmas sweaters. I bet we’re going to be Santas this year.”

“Santa? Yeah, that sounds pretty tacky. I'll see you then.”

“Yep. See you then, Bookworm.” And he hung up.

You let out a long sigh of reprieve. You were so happy you convinced Ricardo to turn back. He may be upset with you now but you knew that when he was a fancy-smancy pediatrician, he won't be so upset.

Toriel looked to you with a quizzical look. You waved your hand, allowing her to enter. She closed the door right behind her. With the grace she always carried, she ambled over to the chair where Frisk was sitting before. She sat down, letting out a breath as if she was releasing all of her recent woes and worries.

A pregnant silence filled the room as the two of you stared at each other. She scanned you from head to toe slowly, her lips quivering when her eyes laid on your chest. The fur on her hands was stained pink. The pretty periwinkle dress she wore just for today has thick splotches of brown under her breast. She looked fatigued with the day, with the situation both in the room and outside of it.

“Did you know that the lethal blood loss is forty-percent and you had lost fifty by the time you arrived at the hospital?”

You shook your head.

“Did you know that bullets can ricochet off of things?”

You nodded.

“Did you know the first one ricocheted in your ribs? Did you know the second one, which was angled right at your heart, was reflected by that pin we had you wear?”

You shook your head. You stopped petting Frisk.

“Did you know you flatlined three times while in surgery?”

You shook your head.

“Did you know that you weren't supposed to wake up for days?”

You shook your head.

“Do you know how thankful I am you are alive?” Those tears from before welled in her chocolate brown eyes again.

You… You nodded.

“Do you know how guilty I am for thanking the gods it was not Frisk in your position?”

You held her paw with your free hand. “I know you wouldn't do so in malice. He's your son. He deserves to be safe and sound as much as everyone else. Besides, I'm still kicking so it's not too bad. Don't worry about it. I'm going to get better.”

She nodded. “Right. You are absolutely right.”

You released your hold on her and went back to petting your best friend’s mostly tangle-free hair. “What’s going on outside? I'm worried.”

“Due to Asgore’s swift action, the damage is much less than it was supposed to be. As soon as you were… that, Asgore declared that all former Royal Guardsmen had to take up arms again in order to prevent casualties and aid the injured. Those outside the Royal Guard with healing abilities had a ‘civil duty’, as he called it, to provide aid. I would be outside if Frisk’s safety was not still in jeopardy. A mother is always worried. But even with all of the aid, thousands are expected to be injured.”

You couldn't believe it. Thousands injured. You frowned hard.

“And do not dare think any of this is your fault. It was that gunman’s fault.”

You would try to not blame yourself just for her. “Speaking of which, what happened to the gunman? Did the police find him?”

Toriel sighed, her form drooping as she continued, “Deceased. He put up a struggle and the FBI have not the time for those.”

“Oh…” You didn't anything else to say regarding that. You weren't sure how to feel yet.

“I wish he had not resisted. I very much want to know why he would do such a thing, even hoping to see if there is good in him.” Statements like those were the reason you liked the Monsters. They saw the good in all. That was also the reason they've been pushed around so much. It always made you sour whenever you thought about humans abusing their natural compassion.

“I'm not glad he's dead either. How am I supposed to rub it in his face I'm alive? If I do it now, it's a little messed up.”

She chortled then silence comfortably settled into the room. She dotingly gazed at her mostly unharmed child in your arms. Then she giggled and peered at you. “Are you sure you are not in love with my son?”

If you had anything in your mouth then, it would have been spat out. “Nononono, nope, nada, zilch, uh uh.” You only had a titanium-strong amity with him, nothing more.

Toriel laughed so hard at your reaction that she nearly fell out of the chair. Your heart dropped for just a second but she caught herself and continued guffawing. “I figured as much. If only a mother could dream.” She cupped her cheek in the fashion she described.

“... Out of everyone, why me?”

“You are sophisticated and educated. You carry yourself well. You always dress nicely. And out of everything, Frisk adores you. I have never seen him be as close to a human as he is to you…” Her gaze darted from him to you. “Literally.”

You found a way to laugh at that. It hurt a bit to do so but you needed to. It would help you heal.

“Oh my gosh, can you not while I'm in the room, Mom?”

Toriel and you flinched in surprise.

“My child, you should not play such games with an old woman like me.”

Frisk had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he snuggled a bit closer to you if he could get any closer.

You stop petting him then. “Oh my god, you do it to her too?”

“‘Course. The small eye game is strong in me and I must use it whenever I can.”

“Be quiet or you won't get scratchies.”

He gawked at you. “... I don’t know what that is but I want it.”

“Then shush.”

And he did. You lightly scratched his scalp with your fingernails. He let out something like a purr as a big dopey smile spread across his lips.

“Oh my god, are you purring?”

“I _really_ like scratchies.”

“Toriel, your son’s a cat.”

“Oh purr-lease, I knew that ages ago.”

You cracked up at her pun.

“Would you like for me to tell everyone about your being awake?”

“Yeah. I think everyone deserves to know I’m still kicking.”

She gave you a maternal smile before getting up, announcing her departure, and leaving the room. You couldn’t even get a word out of your mouth before Arma and Radha burst open the door. Then came Undyne, toting Alphys like lumber, and Papyrus, doing the same for Sans. Then came Mettaton and Jonathan, Napstablook floating close behind. Finally, Asgore, followed by Toriel and… Oh god, she didn’t stop crying, did she? Lena's face and eyes were bright red.

The guilt kicked in immediately. “Oh my god, L-”

She stomped over to you, this trying-too-hard-to-be-angry expression on her face. You knew she wasn’t that in the least. “I just…” Like a leaky faucet, water spouted from her eyes again. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Oh, Lena, come here.” You opened your free arm out to her.

Frisk didn’t even lift his head. “Oh yay, you’re hosting a comfort party when you should be attending.”

“You won’t get scratchies if you don’t shut up.”

He zipped his lips immediately.

Lena ever-so-carefully sat on the bed’s edge. You gently rubbed soothing circles into her back as you relieved her of her worries. “I’m going to tough this out, I swear. I made it through the worst part and that was the surgery. For once in my life, I’m going to take it easy and rest. But you have to as well. I’m so glad you were so concerned about me but you have to make sure you’re okay too. I bet you would be a lot worse if Mettaton and everyone weren't here, right?”

Mettaton nodded hard at that statement, giving his fiancée a hard look. She must have been hysterical for hours. That was how she was since she was a child. You sprained your ankle while playing one day and she was just the same way from the car ride to the hospital to the car ride back. You had to let her sleepover because she was too worked up to sleep at her grandmother’s. She always voiced how she felt about things and she made sure to voice that she was scared for someone like this.

“... You’re not in pain?”

“Nope.”

Toriel chimed in, “Oh, the painkillers kicked in.”

“What, like naproxen?”

Frisk snuggled in closer. “Fentanyl. It’s fifty times stronger than morphine.”

Your eyes nearly popped out their sockets. “Fifty- Holy---” You cracked a grin just as goofy as Frisk’s. “No wonder I don’t feel a thing. I wonder if I’ll start seeing the world in bright colors. Also unicorns and leprechauns.”

“You don’t get delusions with fentanyl. You’re just being an ass.”

“I can kick you off the bed, y’know.” You faced your childhood friend again. “So yeah, no pain but tons of gain. I’ll be okay, even better now that I’m doped up.”

Lena looked at her fingers and twiddled her thumbs for a good minute before nodding. She still looked worried but her tears stopped.

Someone knocked on the door. Everyone chimed for them to come in. It was a nurse. “I… I thought they were lying when they said you were up.”

“I don't know about everyone else but I don't have the energy to lie right now.”

She giggled sympathetically.

“Hm? You aren't the nurse from before.” Frisk looked for just a second.

“The nurse you saw is probably taking a break. I'll be covering for her for right now. Anywho, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?”

“The bad obviously.” You just wanted to get over with it.

She giggled again. Her eyes reminded you of Radha’s - energy underneath the weary crevices. “Well, we can't keep you in ICU for right now. Someone mentioned where you were located so it's a media circus down the hall. Security can't keep them away but we can keep you someplace private.”

“Well, that's not good. Don't I need, I dunno, life support, and stuff?”

“Don't worry, all of that will be coming with you. Now, the good news is that you'll be moved to the maternity and perinatal ward. You know what that means?”

“Everyone's going to be confused about my gender identity?”

She snorted. “No, you'll be much more comfortable. There're couches and stuff in the rooms compared to the one chair in here. Plus much more space.”

“... That's actually a little rad.”

“Right? The only thing is that you gotta deal with is the screamers.”

“Screamers?”

“Oh, y’know, the women in labor.”

“Oh… That'll be fun. Hey, Frisk, this is going to be our third time in the maternity ward since I started working for ya. Ain't that a coincidence?”

He let out a noise that was supposed to be an affirmation.

“Besides, if anyone asks where’s the baby, I'll say he's right here.” You looked at him the way a doting mother would her baby and he huffed at you, earning an ugly snort from your nose.

The nurse laughed out loud at your comedic antics. “Now, let's getcha to the fourth floor. You are all welcome to come along if you'd like.” There was no doubt everyone was going to meet you there. She smiled when she realized this. “The room’s 401.”

As the nurse prepared you for transport and people filed out the room, Sans plopped face first right onto the end of the cot.

You scoffed. “I can't believe you won't walk down a couple of stairs.”

“heh. you know me. i’m a… lazybones.”

As Papyrus exited the room, he could barely contain the shriek he let out. You and Sans chuckled. He will never like those puns.

“Alright, we are all set. Let's get you to the maternity ward.” The nurse then began to move the cot out of the room.

As soon as you realized it was in motion, you don’t know why but you squealed like a little kid on a ride. Frisk joined in too almost on perfect cue. You didn’t care how childish you sounded right now.

The nurse stopped right in her tracks as she guffawed. “Oh you guys are going to be a treat, aren’t you?”

“‘Course. Monsterkind’s jolliness is infectious after all.”

She pushed you out of the room and turned right. “I can see that quite well. There are a lot of Monsters on the floors below and they’re all just as chipper as you guys are despite being so injured. It’s calming everyone down. Even a smile can help us nurses out, y’know. It makes the 24-hour shifts bearable.”

“24 hours?!”

“Yeah. All of the hospitals in the area are code black right now. All hands have to be on deck.”

“Huh… That sucks balls.”

She chortled. “Yeah, it does suck balls. My son was supposed to go on a playdate today and mommy and mommy were supposed to be wined and dined right about now.”

“Mommy and… Oh my god, you’re a lesbian?”

“Hardcore. I’ve been married for twenty years but Marie and I only wanted kids a couple of years ago.”

“That’s adorable. Frisk, don’t you think that’s adorable?”

He giggled, “Heck yeah. How many kids do you have?”

The nurse sighed as if she was in a temporal dream. “Four. We worked as foster parents for a while and we ended up adopting every kid that ended up in our home. It’s rough on the bills but seeing their happy faces every day after work motivates us. We’re one big crazy family but it’s my big crazy family, y’know.”

“Tots. My family’s psycho. Tons of family all over the place too. And the baby over here-” You peered down at Frisk. “- Well, you know who his parents are.”

She snorted. “Definitely. By the way, they’re super nice. They were running around, asking if they could help with any of the Monsters in here, earlier. In fact, everyone was trying to help out while they were waiting for you to wake up- speaking of which, I should tell you that you being alive right now is nothing short of a miracle.”

“Naaaaah, I don’t think so. I just had a bit of determination in me.”

She smiled down at you. The bags under her eyes definitely showed the wear from her workload for the past couple of hours. “By the way, are you and him...  y’know?”

You looked down at Frisk, knowing what she meant, and burst out into giggles. “Oh heck no! That’s gross! That’s like Jonathan dating Sans and---” You looked down at the skeleton. “What even is your sexuality?”

Sans went on to repeat something that sounded like an error message that would pop up on a computer or something.

“Alrighty, I’ll ignore that then… By the way, the tall Black guy and the skeleton whose hitching a ride work together. _Great_ team; they're like bread and butter.”

“I’d say the ambassador and you are too.”

“What’d you mean?”

“This hospital is the only hospital in the area that doesn’t have facilities for Monsters but we’re hoping on changing that soon. In anticipation, plus since my eldest son loves watching Frisk’s conferences, my family and I have been watching his conferences. During his Human and Monster Relationships conference, when someone asked who you were, we could all see it - the dynamics between you two. Even Benji - our youngest and sweetest - noticed it. It’s like you’re Batman and Robin, peanut butter and jelly - you complete each other. Plus, you guys are obviously very comfortable with each other.”

Frisk and you chuckled at that last bit.

“You guys are great together. So yeah, you’re like bread and butter to me. Plus to everyone else. When I was taking a fifteen in the break room, the tv was on a news segment where some Monsters were talking about you two and they all said the same thing. You guys are a great team.”

You never thought of it. You never noticed the chemistry between you and Frisk. It wasn’t just about the friendship you built up over the months. It was also about how well you two worked together. You got everything done together in lightning speed, like a human conveyor belt. You had your bumps of course. You had your arguments, your fights, your periods of awkwardly trying to work while not speaking to each other because of conflicting mindsets. But you always found a way to apologize, move on, and strive to make a difference.

You were Batman and Robin, peanut butter and jelly, bread and butter.

You were probably one of the greatest duos on the planet then.

“Well, if this is so, I’m obviously Batman. I mean, c’mon, I said so myself.”

You gave him a look. “You are anything but darkness. Also, doesn’t Robin die in the comics?”

Frisk straightened like a pin, his eyes bulging wide when you mentioned that last part. Then he settled back onto your chest. “I told you this before. If you die, I’ll never forgive you.”

“And I promise I won’t. I’d get jealous if you find a better assistant than me while I was rotting away.”

“ _Nooooo_ , you’re the only one for me. You give me scratchies and tell me I’m pretty.”

You gave him a look. “Frisk, you’re ugly.”

He gasped overly dramatic as if he found out horrifying news. “How could you think that? I thought I was the most dashing creature on the planet.”

“You’re not paying me to call you pretty.”

“... That could be arranged.”

You pulled your scratching hand from his head. “Don’t you effin’ dare.”

“Nooooo-”

“No scratchies if you promise you won’t do that.”

“... Fine. Now give me scratchies.” He sounded like a spoiled toddler.

You rolled your eyes and continued. You looked up at the nurse. “He’s such a baby.”

The nurse was cracking up almost the entire time the ambassador and you talked. She finally stopped then. “I cannot believe the ambassador of Monsterkind is… like this.”

“Right? He’s a huge lover boy too. Like--” A cheeky thought came to your mind. “Check it. Hey, Frisk, there’s a chick with thick thighs and pretty eyes walking by.”

He shot up like a rocket. “Where?!”

The nurse had to stop walking because she was laughing so hard. Frisk and you looked at each other and smiled. You got her to laugh. Good work, team. He laid back down on you and you continued carding your fingers through his hair.

“How do you put up with this?” The nurse was stupified. “Just how?”

“Because he’s my best friend.”

You could feel Frisk’s eyelashes brush across your skin as his eyes widened. He could only look at you in the purest form of disbelief.

“And ‘cause he pays me too. Seriously thirty-five dollars an hour can convince anyone to put up with anything.”

He then plopped back down with a juvenile huff, earning a chuckle from you.

After another short turn, you all arrived at an elevator. Just then did you noticed the army soldiers walking right by you, rifles and all. “Holy crap why are you guys here?”

“An ambassador almost died today, remember?” Frisk didn’t even look up at you.

“Yeah…” The gravity of the situation hit you again. You still can't believe all of this happened. You knew it wasn't a dream. You had done enough of that for the next century.

The elevator echoed out a ring and opened its doors for you all. The nurse slid the cot into the elevator, the four soldiers entering right behind you.

“Uh… We have room for one more person in here.”

Mettaton nudged his fiancée towards it. She clearly didn't understand why at first. When she did, she scoffed at him. “I can go down a couple of flights of stairs and not die, Mettaton.”

Said robot crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look. His face practically had the words “you're a filthy liar” written all over it.

They had a battle of stares until the young woman sighed hard. “Fine. I'll go.” She stepped into the elevator and when she turned to face her fiancé again, she crossed her arms and pouted like a disgruntled child. “Are you happy?”

“Yes, I am. See you soon, love.” As the elevator doors closed, he gave her a satisfied smirk and went on his way with the rest of the group.

Once the elevator was in motion, you and Frisk glanced at the woman and gave her shit-eating grins. The two were perfect for each other and you wanted to shove that embarrassing fact at her. Her cheeks tinted a bit of a rose hue as she whipped her head away from you.

The two of you chuckled lightly as things fell into an uncomfortable silence. Was it due to the four army members with guns the size of your head guarding the four corners of the small space you were in? Was it due to…

Your gaze set on Sans’s splayed out form. “I know why Lena’s here but… Why are you here, Sans?”

He didn’t respond. You knew he wasn’t asleep.

“Is it because you wanted to hitch a free ride or…” You figured it out then. “... Are you worried about me?”

“who wouldn’t be when you got someone’s blood all over ‘em?”

“... What?”

Sans flipped over and sat up to face you. The entire front of his hoodie was stained brown.

You clapped a hand over your mouth. You hadn’t noticed. You made sure to tell him that. As you uttered those words, you remembered that everyone had a bit of blood on them in some shape or form. Undyne’s moss green top was stained the color of murky swamps. Asgore’s pants had splatters here and there. Even Papyrus had a speckle on him. You were beginning to understand what fifty-percent blood loss looked like. “What… What happened when I was unconscious? How did this all happen?”

He, Frisk, and Lena were willing to recollect what occurred. As they told their stories, you felt heavy. That was the only word you could use to explain the tons of pounds of emotions weighing you down - heavy. All you could do was lay back and absentmindedly stare at the ceiling and frown. You still blamed yourself for what happened.

* * *

Your being shot occurred with seconds. One second you were fine and dandy. The next, you were anything but.

No one ever knew what triggered it. Was it a scream? A person yelling for them to run? No one remembered. But chaos erupted only a few beats after you hit the concrete. Almost everyone in the crowd ran in every direction, trying to flee the scene.

Lena tried to get over to you but her fiancè plucked her off her feet and ran into the building behind them. She would be safe there while he had to aid as much as possible. After all, madness had begun and it was his responsibility as a Boss Monster by trial to help. Jonathan and Sans instinctively pushed Papyrus behind them. Those Thursday music lessons and dinner formed a strong bond between Papyrus and Jonathan. Sans and the human both had a younger brother to protect in the madness. Asgore told Toriel to stay behind him. Though she told him otherwise, that she didn't need help, she kept her feet firmly planted behind the king.

Frisk was shell-shocked. Those dual cracks of gunfire was so close to him yet just far enough for him to escape completely unharmed. By when he snapped his head back at you and he saw your almost lifeless body oozing a liquid that reminded him of the color of his Soul, he was by your side in seconds. He pulled you into his shaky arms. He felt the blood leak onto his sweater immediately. He didn't care. He was mortified for you, for himself, for everyone and everything.

He knew he should have stayed down but his curiosity got the better of him. He was about to raise his head up but a clammy, webbed hand pushed him down.

It was Undyne. She looked disturbed but she was trying her best to keep her cool. “Stay down,” she yelled.

He obeyed, still shaking like a leaf about to be picked up by the harshest of winds.

She peered at the hole in your chest and hissed. She had only seen something such as that in movies, tv, comics - fiction. This was reality though and just knowing that made all of the magic in her flip.

She had to get away from that. Monsters had nothing like blood and guts. If she had bile in her, it would threatened to come up right then and there. She ran to her king and bowed before him, trying to get that image out of her head. “What are your orders?”

“Stay with Frisk. He can't die. I…” He can’t lose another one. He wouldn't be able to handle it losing another.

Undyne rose up to her feet then and put a firm hand on his forearm. “I understand. He ain't going anywhere without me being there.”

He pulled himself out of the dark anxieties in his being then. He nodded. “Right. Thank you.”

“But what about the rest of-”

_Bang! Bang!_

According to Papyrus, who was trying to aid as much as he could - a useless effort at the time - the podium received the brunt of the bullets. No one was harmed.

That was when Asgore made a declaration. He didn’t need a mic. He only needed the nearly glass-shattering roar he learned from his father. “All those who served in the Royal Guard must take up arms again to ensure the safety and survival of all civilians. All those who are registered green magic users have a civil duty of aiding those in need. We must do all that we can to prevent bedlam from arising even more.”

Undyne and Toriel were in awe, though neither admitted it at the time, by how quickly he acted. Then they asked what they could do besides stand there. Toriel couldn't do anything for now. Things needed to calm, a bit of order had to be restored. All she could do was make sure that her son and his assistant stayed alive. Undyne was given the same answer.

“Nonono, don't fall asleep on me!” Frisk was already crying by then but seeing you pass out in his arms made the floodgates break open. He called your name over and over as he tried to shake you awake. Alas, nothing.

The three of them dove down next to him, making sure to keep him behind that, what was like titanium against those bullets, podium. He was hysterical.

“Frisk, you have to breathe,” his mother instructed.

“B-B-”

“You have to stay calm. They will be hurt more if you do not quell your fear. It will be alright.” She peered at you with all of the concern in the world. “I'm sure.” She was anything but sure.

“A-Alright.”

“Has an ambulance already been called?”

“yeah.” Everyone turned to Sans. If it wasn't so clamorous then, everyone could have heard his bones rattling under his clothes. “i called. The emts are probably having trouble getting over here.”

“We cannot leave them like this. They will... Sans, how focused are you right now?”

“... a bit. why?”

“You are going to have to help me. You too, Undyne. Asgore, make sure you get that ambulance here.”

“Alright.” Asgore got up. “What direction do you think it would be coming from Sans?”

“down there.” Sans pointed east. “the hospital is a straight shot from here that way.”

Asgore ran over to Harey and Draco and instructed them to put up the emergency generators. After that, he ran down the road to meet the ambulance. He would be alright. No one would attempt to stop him. In fact, they would move out of the way. He looked more like a bull with those horns than a goat then.

The couple looked at each other and nodded. They took out two round objects from their pockets. They went to opposite sides of the staircase and placed the objects down in a straight line. Then they slammed the buttons inside them. A green laser shot up in the air and materialized into a transparent wall that completely covered the front of the Capitol building. Sans and Undyne found time to be in awe of it. They stared at it for--

_Bang! Bang!_

Two more bullets rang out. They hit the transparent wall, the waves from the impacts rippling like water across it. The generators truly did work.

“We’re safe,” Toriel said, “But we must help them now. Undyne, run into the building and ask if anyone has vodka.” The Betta fish jetted it. “Sans, may you please remove your hoodie?”

He did so in a heartbeat. “what are you going to do?”

“Put back on my nurse’s uniform. They will either bleed out or drown in their own blood before the ambulance gets here. Frisk, keep holding them like that. Do not put them down.”

Frisk nodded furiously. He wasn't going to be able to anyway. Being able to feel your heart lowly beat, being able to feel the warmth that still remained in your body - it was the only comfort he had in the sea of trouble he was shoved into.

“Sans, can you sense any metal inside them?”

“no. nothing.” He couldn't say much. He didn't know what to do but what she said.

“Good. I need you to press down on the wound with the hoodie when I'm not burning. That will help stop the bleeding temporarily.”

He gathered up his hoodie and pressed down onto the wound as hard as he could.

“Excellent. Keep doing that.”

Undyne ran into the Capitol building and flung open its door. The force she used could have pulled a regular door off of its hinges. Lawmaker and general worker alike sat on the floor in the lobby. The soldiers that usually stood in the lobby were nowhere to be found. They must be going after the shooter.

“Hey, does anyone got any booze - preferably vodka? The queen needs it for some reason.”

Her eyes wandered over the faces of everyone. No one was willing to respond. Her eyes caught onto Mettaton. He was with his fiancée and cousin on the floor. Just seeing him be so idle set her off. “Why the hell aren’t you out there?”

He rose to his feet in a millisecond. “Look, it’s not like I wanted t-”

“Thirty seconds.”

He rolled his eye and told her what happened in the time span she allotted him. When he entered to fling Lena inside, the soldiers usually placed on government facilities such as this asked him to stay with the people in their place. It wasn’t part of their protocol at all but emergencies called for the most drastic of measures. Before he could tell them about his obligation, they ran out the door. “Alphys’s little symposiums gave out too much information about my abilities. So those boys in camo entrusted me to look out for everyone. I mean, I certainly don’t mind being with my cousin and future wife and all but even I’m getting depressed just sitting here.”

She leered at him good before lowering her incoming attack. “Fine. You’re spared this time.”

He found a way to be sarcastic. “Oh goodness me, thank you, oh merciful warrior.”

“Put a lid on it.”

Seriousness filled his form as he leaned in and whispered, keeping his eye on his beloveds. “What’s going on out there?”

“Have you ever seen those paintings of what Christians think hell looks like?”

“Of course. I’ve shot films in their churches before. Why?”

“It looks a lot like that out there.”

He sighed. “I figured that would happen. Has the assholewhowantedtolayahandonF-” He cleared his throat. “The perpetrator been caught?”

“I dunno. I was ordered to stay by Frisk’s side and get some vodka.”

“Yes, I did hear the king reinstate the Royal Guardsmen… Vodka?”

“Toriel’s orders.”

“Why in the world would the queen want to d- Oh, I know what she’s using it for.”

“Huh?” Undyne was honestly confused. She thought the queen was going to get drunk right now. The Betta fish wanted a couple of shots right now herself.

Mettaton twirled on his heel towards the crowd of humans in the lobby. “Yoohoo! Hello, everyone. We really need some alcohol right now. Little Frisk Dreemurr’s assistant really needs it right now.”

No one responded.

“Oh, c’mon, I know you boys and girls all have different reasons to drink, especially you politicians. I’m sure some of you have some to spare for Monsterkind’s friend.”

A single middle-aged man got up. What he said made Undyne and Mettaton sour and Napstablook disheartened. He was one of those politicians that was causing arguments whenever the word “Monster” was mentioned on the floor. No one needed this right now. They needed vodka.

He went on for what was a good minute before another person rose: Lena. Hell wasn’t outside any longer. It was raging through that woman’s body, coursing through her veins, coaxing her steps over to the politician. “How dare you bring your racist conjecture up when my childhood friend has been shot right before my very eyes. How dare you sit on the goddamn floor, act like you’re doing anything to help, and think that your opinion matters right now.”

The man attempted to interrupt her but she wasn’t having any of that.

“Shut up! I don’t give a flying damn about your agenda. No one does. Hundreds, thousands of people, human and Monster, could be dead outside. My own friends could be dead for all I know. So don’t get up and act all high and mighty about your close-minded ideas and think that I will give a shit.”

The man slowly sat back down, defeated.

She snapped towards the crowd. “You heard the woman. An injured person needs alcohol. Cough it up now!”

Mettaton and Undyne thought one thing: What a woman. Just seeing that made Undyne’s gills stand up in the most thrilling of ways. _This_ was why she liked Mettaton’s girl so much. She adored passion of all forms and seeing such a fragile little thing’s heart pool with such fire was incredible. Just seeing that made Mettaton cringe away. _This_ was the one thing that he disliked about his darling. Her goodhearted nagging was easy to handle but the rage she let out once every blue moon… She was a force to be reckoned with and he never wanted to be in its path. Yet he always found a way to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A woman in a suit rose and walked over to you. She handed Undyne a silver flask. “My best friend unexpectedly passed away a few weeks ago. I have a reason to drink but your friend needs it much more. The pain must be hell. Keep it too. He wouldn’t want me to ruin my kidneys over him anyway.”

The two Monsters were briefly moved. Mettaton meant that drinking away one’s troubles thing as a joke. He felt a twinge of guilt about saying it now.

Undyne stared briefly at the container. A message was inscribed in cursive on the surface: to my dearest daughter, may good will and good thoughts fill your decisions. Huh, a present from family. Handy. “Thanks. Sorry for your loss by the way.” She meant it.

And Undyne ran out the building. She couldn’t delay any longer.

You, Frisk, Toriel, and Sans were in the same position you were in when she had left. You were still unresponsive. Frisk’s tears were replaced with an emotionally exhausted gaze. Sans pressed his hoodie onto your chest as hard as he could, his skull pouring with sweat. Toriel was seated patiently, closing her eyes in concentration.

The Betta fish knelt next to the queen and passed the flask to her. “This is all they had.”

Toriel opened her eyes and graciously accepted it. She took the handkerchief from her lap and unfolded it. “That is fine. You can stop for now, Sans.”

He did so. He couldn't take feeling your blood slowly seep through the jersey fabric.

The nanny opened the bottle and poured the clear contents all over the cloth until it was soaked.

“What's that for, Toriel?” Undyne stared in wonder. She didn’t understand why that bottle wasn’t going towards your or her mouth. Sans didn't either but he was too shocked to speak.

The queen began patting down the entry wound with the handkerchief. “Sterilization. Human bodies are much more fragile than ours. These little parasites called germs can get into wounds and make them much more ill than they are now. We cannot afford to let that happen. Since it was invented, doctors have used vodka to disinfect wounds like these and more. The strong alcohol in it destroys germs.”

“Huh. That's actually… pretty cool.”

Toriel found a way to smile in the midst of the bedlam. The two’s almost juvenile curiosity settled the stress in her. “Yes it is. Now that that is done, I need you to gently flip them over, Frisk. We need to find the exit wound.”

Frisk nodded and did as she instructed. Sans noticed it immediately. The exit wound wasn't in the same angle as the entry wound. Something was definitely wrong. He didn't say anything however as Toriel began to clean your back. He didn't want to scare her nor Frisk.

Toriel closed her eyes and breathed. She had to channel everything that made her angry in this world. Elemental magic was emotional magic. It was its strongest when the users were upset about something. She tried to think of Asgore but her hands just didn't burn when she thought of him anymore. She tried to think of her deceased children but all she felt was sadness. Then she thought of the person who hurt you, who almost hurt her son. Just trying to visualize that person’s mug set her paws aflame.

She opened her eyes. Perfect. The flames were hot enough. She then pressed her hands right onto the wound. A disgusting fizzle flash-boiled your blood. The wisps of white-hot steam and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. The Monsters were lucky they didn't have the ability to retch yet again. Toriel knew, however, the smell of burning dust was much worse. Frisk was known for having a steel stomach. It didn't bother him much.

“Done. Turn them over again - gently.”

He did so. Then she started on the entry wound. She noticed the fur of her paws were dyed crimson then. It unsettled her, making her lose her focus for just a moment. She caught herself, making sure to see that bastard’s devious smirk as he pulled the trigger, and continued.

Sirens rang louder and louder as the ambulance finally approached. It stopped right in front of the barrier. The emergency medical technicians got out of the vehicle and brought out their equipment. Asgore instructed Harey and Draco to lower the barriers and they did. The three of them came over to where you were.

The two nodded and kneeled before you. The man began to examine you, chancing your blood pressure, heartbeat, and various other tests. “Their heart rate is very low but it's there. We don't have much time. Luckily the-” His eyes bulged when he noticed the cauterizations. “Whoever cauterized this deserves a medal. This was expertly done.”

“Thank you.” Toriel would be more flattered if she could get those awful thoughts of the shooter out of her head. Her flames were gone but her mind still battled with her.

The woman asked Frisk about your information. He knew almost everything except for your insurance… Shoot, he didn't even know if you had any. So he said, “All of the bills will fall on my head. I am their boss. It is my responsibility they stay safe while on the job and they…” He looked at you and his lip trembled. He breathed to compose himself. “So I must repay them for what they've done.”

“Now, let's get them to the hospital. Who's coming in the ambulance?”

“Me.” Frisk refused to leave your side. He was determined about that.

The resolve that was coursing through him stunned the EMT. “A-Alright. Who else?”

“Undyne, go,” Asgore commanded.

She wanted to protest. She truly wanted to. She wanted to be on the front lines so badly. But then she remembered about her green magic. The Royal Guardsmen gave her hell for two things when she first started out: her gender and her magic. She thought it was pointless to learn the healing part of the magic when she first started learning it. Due to that, she never truly perfected that part. The only thing she was good for was being either a hound or a shield. She would kill more people than heal. So she stepped into the ambulance right after Frisk.

The EMTs hopped into the vehicle and headed off, blaring the sirens as they sped down the street. As it did, Toriel turned to Asgore. She told him she was going to the hospital. She trusted Undyne very much but she just couldn’t leave her almost-assassinated son. Asgore agreed and told her he would follow. There was nothing neither of them could do to aid their people currently. What they could do was make sure their child was well however.

Asgore told Sans, Papyrus, and Jonathan to rendezvous at the hospital. There was no disagreement. The royals left right after.

The skeletons and human were mystified for several reasons. Papyrus was still horrified by the whole thing. He just wanted to have a peaceful day. He just wanted everyone to have a peaceful day. He couldn’t comprehend how, why this happened. Sans was bewildered by how quickly chaos could break out. It gave him déjà vu about something he couldn’t exactly remember but it was as if it happened several times before in a specific place at varying times. He tried to shake the thought out of his head. Thoughts like that made him lose sleep… Regardless, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. He kept on forgetting humans bled so much. Jonathan was paralyzed in thought. He read plenty of murder cases in law school. He studied them word-for-word for debates and classes. But seeing it in real life, seeing it flash before his very eyes… It was completely different. The ink on paper had true depth. He couldn’t understand how his family dealt with these things on an almost daily basis.

They all had one singular thought: you. They were worried, scared, terrified for you.

Jonathan gulped and pulled out his phone. He needed to tell the people at the checkpoints what happened. Sans and Papyrus were the magic users. They could provide better immediate help than he could. He dialed Arma. She could get in contact with everyone.

“Yo, what the fuck is going on?” Arma yelled at him through the device.

“It’s…” He berated himself for not being able to get the words out at first. He took a deep breath. Then he told her what happened as briefly as he could.

“W-What?” She choked up immediately. “Johnny, this ain’t a game. Don’t joke w-”

“I wish I was!” He cursed to himself. He didn’t mean to yell. He needed to keep his composure. It wouldn’t help in this situation if he was freaking out. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Sorry about that.”

“I-It’s fine. I yelled first, dude… Please tell me they’re alive.”

“They were when they went into the ambulance. Army, I’m going to be real right now. It’s a madhouse over here. The Royal Guard’s trying their best but it’s only going to get worse from here.”

“It ain’t any different over here. Everyone’s bursting through here like it’s Black Friday at Walmart.” She dared to make such a comparison in such a grim situation. She wasn’t wrong however. Monster and human alike were running out of the city like water escaping the floodgates.

He dared to chortle at such a joke. “Are Raj and the others alright?”

“Fine thanks to me. Buns almost got trampled - she was too busy being a deer in headlights to move - but I pulled her out of the way… Where are they headed?”

“Mercy General. It’s a straight shot left from the rally location.”

“Is there a church on the way?”

“A church?... I’m not sure. I wasn’t paying attention while working. Why?”

“Ain’t it obvious? I gotta fuckin’ pray right now. Every fucking god in existence needs to be on their side right now.”

He nodded. All they could do was pray and hope for the best. His own mother would tell him to do so in a situation like this. “See you there.”

“Right. See ya there.”

And he hung up and asked what the skeletons were going to do. Both looked at each other and said simultaneously that they were heading to the hospital. So they did.

And she put her phone in her pocket and turned to her companions. Arma told everyone what occurred since none of the runners could. Everyone was horrified, gasps filling the bit of quiet they could find in the chaos. “I don’t know what you’re gonna do but I got places to be.” By your side. Making sure Asgore and everyone was okay. Praying. That's where she had to be. “There ain’t anything we can do just standin’ here.”

“I’m coming with you.” Alphys and Radha joined her by her side. Alphys hadn't heard from her wife since they separated that morning. She knew Undyne could handle herself. That's one of the things she loved about her. But she still had the right to worry about the Betta fish, who now had to take up arms again as the captain of the Royal Guard. Radha was deeply disturbed by everything. This was something that only occurred in countries nearby her home. Now she understood how those who witnessed these events on a daily basis felt. Now she understood how it felt to find out one’s friend was sacrificed for fear, a lack of understanding. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sit there and hide. But she knew nothing would get done if she did. She had to keep going. So she had to go to your side.

Bunnette put back on her hat as she faced all of the unguided volunteers. “Army’s right. The Royal Guard isn’t the only people who can help. We all have something special in us that can be used to help. We can’t just sit here and allow people to get hurt, gods forbid die. My magic can slow dust loss. That’s what I’m gonna do - slow dust loss. Let’s get off our butts and get out there.”

Some were weary of the idea yet they all agreed. Arma and Bunnette were both good at stirring crowds. Radha and Alphys found them to be a match made in heaven. They both wondered for a split second if they would ever be like that, Alphys especially. She still hadn't asked her student that question she's wanted to do for months.

Suddenly the lights in the train station they stood in flickered. The professor and student looked at each other then. They had things they could do to help as well.

“T-There’s no electrical outages, are there?” Alphys inquired to the Latina.

“Johnny didn’t mention it. Why?”

“People are g-going to make a lot of calls, charge a lot of phones at once. The power grid won’t be able to h-handle it. If a plant is on the way to the hospital, I think I can help.” Yellow magic would become very handy right about now.

“I’ll monitor the magic generators wherever we’re going. My laptop is supposed to be everything proof and I want to give that claim a trial. As long as we work together, we can do anything.” Radha felt bad she couldn’t do more.

And everyone separated.

Arma did find a church on the way there. She swung the doors opened and shouted that that her friend had been shot and she needed prayers. All of the people seeking sanctuary from the chaos, every single one, ran over to her and prayed over her and you. She will always remember that moment. It will instill her faith even more. And she went to the hospital.

The cell phone towers did go down but Alphys couldn't find them so she worked with Radha with the magic generators. There weren't any malfunctions to all of their luck so they went to the hospital.

Mettaton, Napstablook, and Lena were greeted by the Feds. They told them the coast was clear for now. The shooter was dead. So without a second thought the three went to the hospital.

And as all of your friends flocked to the hospital, you finally arrived. You were placed on a cot and rushed into the emergency room. Frisk held onto your hand the entire time as they rushed you into surgery. And as he did, he told you that you couldn’t give up yet and he begged you to stay determined, a chant he heard whenever he faltered even a little when he was in the Underground, something that motivated him to do the impossible. He prayed it would bestow upon you the will to live. Then the security guards told him he couldn’t go any further.

And in your time of need, those who cared about you came to the hospital. And those who couldn't be there sent their prayers and hopes.

**And everyone came.**

And as you felt their desires for you to heal, and as you felt their love, hopes, and cares for you, you were pulled further and further out of the darkness.

And after hours and hours of surgery, and bleak outlooks, and miracle upon miracle, Frisk Dreemurr’s assistant opened their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/149053084792/im-all-moved-into-my-college-dorm-now-with-my
> 
> As you can see by the words in the url, I just moved into my college dorm a few days ago. With it came my freshman orientation and many other things. So that's why this is late. Along with the post is an update on my upload schedule for here on out. Please, I ask that you be understanding. My workload will be rigorous starting tomorrow.


	37. Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Vomiting (a lot of it), blood (a lot of it), peril (a lot of it). This will be Above's most graphic chapter more than likely. Even still, I hoped to not make it too much. I can barely stand the sight of bodily fluids so don't expect me to write a whole lot of it. Even still, if you are very sensitive to these things, please don't read this chapter. I adore you all and I seriously don't want to find out I made you guys ill.

The metal doors opened with a simple ding. The nurse charged out of the confined space you were in, pushing you along. You silently thanked her. You were beginning to feel trapped in there.

She apologized first. “We have to go through the trauma center to get to the maternity ward - one of the weird things about this hospital. Really, I don’t understand why they didn’t put the gynecology department on _this_ floor but who am I to judge.”

You informed her you didn’t mind. Frisk, Sans, and Lena didn’t either. The soldiers didn’t utter a thing. She sighed gratefully.

She made a turn and all you could do was stare at what you saw in the next room.

Tens, hundreds of Monsters and humans were on every space of the hospital floor they could find. It didn’t matter who loved who, who hated who anymore. Injured Monster dissenters laid next to just as unwell Monsters. Nurses and doctors skittered back and forth, reminding you of mice for the oddest reason, to wrap injuries on the humans like tape on badly-packaged boxes, green magic practitioners pressing bullets into wounds on the Monsters like irons on shirts. It was almost bedlam - almost. There was a bit of organization to what was going on. It was like a factory of healing, aides treating one patient then going to the next in an almost mechanical rhythm.

Your eyes caught onto Burgerpants from across the hall. His arm was wrapped up in an impromptu sling made from the plaid shirt he was wearing earlier. Bratty and Catty, both hurt as much as he was, sat with him. They drooped like melting ice cream, melancholy, uncertainty heating their forms and seats.

Then he made eye contact with you. His ears flew straight up at attention, surprise burning under him now. He stood up.

His companions were clearly befuddled until they saw who he was peering at. They stood up.

Then one after another, every Monster that could stood up and stared at you. Some that were wearing hats either took them off or tipped them if they could in your direction. Some beamed as big as they could in your direction.

You were disquieted by it all. “W-What’s going on? Why is everyone standing up and staring at me?”

“you did an ultimate act.” Sans sat on the end of the bed as if he was wading on a surfboard. “duh.”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“ever heard of someone doing an ultimate act of kindness, love, something like that before? humanity didn’t make that up. they got that from us. monsters believe that humans who perform deeds that test the boundaries of the virtues to the limit deserve the highest of respect. it’s the human boss monster by trial thing. even after you get outta here, you'll keep on getting gifts and visitors. and even if you were to leave, you’ll get them wherever the heck you decide to go. and even after you kick the bucket, people’ll clean your resting place and ask you about the weather.” He turned to you finally, his smile wider than usual. “you got props for the end of time.”

“... I'm pretty uncomfortable with that.” You didn’t do what you did to get a reward so large. You only wanted to protect Frisk. Besides, you were just a human. It was cruel to let the Monsters revere someone descended from the people who imprisoned them under a mountain for more than a millennium.

He just faced what was in front of the cot again as silence filled the little space between you two. “not surprised. that's how you are. that's how you've always been…”

“Huh?”

“nothing.”

You knew it was anything but nothing. The way it unsettled you indicated that. But if he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to. Besides, you were too tired to press him. All you could do was joke and pet your human lap dog.

“I'm assuming since it has to do with the virtues, there are categories.”

“‘course. it depends on the virtue. yours would be defined either as an ultimate act of kindness or integrity. the exacts are always complicated so let's just say those for right now.”

“And what would that be? What would an ultimate act of Kindness or Integrity be in your and Monsterkind’s eyes?”

Sans turned to you, the lights in his eye sockets gone. “... you intended to give up your life for a monster.” He fixed his attention on nothing in particular. “frisk may be human but… he’s a monster deep down. and you took his place in death’s arms.”

You could only stare at the back of his skull.

“most people don’t survive ultimate acts of kindness anyway so that’s why everyone’s feening to honor you.”

You sighed before looking out into the slowly building crowd of onlookers gaping at you. You would have to get used to this to the highest of misfortune. You smiled weakly and gave them a small thumbs up. You needed to let them know you would be okay. Some of them gave back one or both of the gestures. They needed to let you know they would be okay.

“oh, if you want something to do besides treat frisk like a fancy pooch-” You chortled, the thought that the two of you were on the same page crossing your mind. “- guess which one he did.”

You glanced down at the ambassador for just a moment. The idea came to you immediately. “An ultimate act of Determination - the destruction of the Barrier.”

“congratulations. you’ve won a new car… not literally of course. but yeah, you're right.”

“Huh… So that’s why everyone respects him.” You didn’t have to respect an ambassador or prince if you didn’t want to. This was America after all; free speech until its abolishment.

“yep. only the boss monsters by right give him trouble but that’s only ‘cause they’re on the same level as him respect wise. same with the ones by trial like me. we don’t gotta bow or anything like that around him. besides, even if i had to, i wouldn’t. too much work.”

You sniggered at that.

You arrived at a set of double doors. The nurse swiped the card that hung around her neck into the reader and the doors automatically swung open. You found that neat.

With a few more twists and turns and--- oh wow, she wasn't kidding about the screaming women - you arrived at room 401. Waiting for you was everyone and…

“Agent Brewer?” You swore that was the FBI agent that came by months ago during the Mad Batter incident, as everyone now dubbed it. He stood with two other agents in their uniform jackets and attire.

The man smiled big when your realization registered in him. “Wow, I can’t believe even you recognize me.”

You snickered. There weren’t a lot of humans on the mountain so you got into the habit of memorizing who they were: the mailwoman, the truck drivers, the guests, the FBI agent in the room. “Where’s Lewis?”

He looked at you funny before the lightbulb within him flicked on. “ _Ohhhh_ , you mean Francine. Yeah, we don’t work together anymore.” He covered his mouth with his flexed hand as if trying to keep whatever he was telling you hush-hush but he was still as loud and cheery as he was the last time you saw him. “Don’t tell anyone I told you this but remember how she broke up with her boyfriend the day we went to the settle- Newer Home, sorry!”

He winced at his error. You didn't understand why he seemed to beat himself up over that. Newer Home was the name mostly only the Monsters called their settlement on the surface. You even called the area The Settlement before coming to the mountain.

Everyone, even those who hadn’t a clue what he was talking about, sort of nodded in answer.

“Well, yeah, her ex is one of the higher-ups and he was waiting for her to slip up so she could be transferred out of there. Super awkward working with your ex-girlfriend ‘n’ all. After getting that lengthy complaint from King Asgore about her behavior at the Academy of Monsterkind-” You turned to him. Asgore simply shrugged as if he had done no such thing. “-he shipped her off to Alaska. Ain’t that nuts? I mean, she’s probably busy as all heck. Who would have thought that Alaska would have such a high crime rate? But she’s also probably hunting caribou with polar bears too. So that actually isn’t what I call fun.”

“Guy, you’re getting distracted again.” The short and stout strawberry-blonde of the two unknown agents crossed his arms.

“Oh, cripes, I am. Anyway, I came to question you and update you all about the situation outside since everyone is conveniently here. But first, the up-”

“Wait, hold up, why are you here, though? Wouldn’t something like this be too high of a rank for a rookie?” You just had to know.

He pouted. “Well, ouch, that kinda hurts my feelings. But I guess I should tell you since you wouldn’t know since you were asleep during my speech about it earlier. Since Monster bodies and lifestyles are so unique from human bodies, the FBI decided to create a small, special unit just for ‘em - The Monster Investigative and Protective Initiative, otherwise known as M.I.P.I..”

“still don’t understand why you pronounce it like yippee rather than my pie. the pun would be fantastic.”

“Well, none of us have had Queen Toriel’s famous pie so we can’t use that yet.”

Toriel beamed gently at the three agents. “For the incredible work you all have done today, I will be sure to send one to your headquarters.”

Brewer squealed. “Oh, I’m excited. I’ve loved butterscotch since I was a kid and I tots didn’t know it could be used in pie. But, uh,” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, when I heard about the unit needing field agents, after hearing your cool speech about the Angel of Death and seeing how nice all of ya are, I decided to apply and I got in obviously. For the next couple of years, I'll be living here and be working with you guys to help make your world a better place. I know it's not as much as you need - I mean, c’mon, you were protesting for a reason - and I'm definitely not the best man for the job but I'll do the best I can.”

“Oh, you're not incompetent. It's more that you're…” _A bit of an airhead who has too much of the friendly neighbor shtick to be an intimidating law enforcer?_ “... Very nice.” You were proud that you restrained yourself. It was a sign of your recovery. You were able to bullshit as usual after all.

“Aw shucks, that's sweet of you.” Was that a bit of blush dusting his cheeks? It was almost cute to you. “So yeah, that's why I'm here along with Wickers and Bry-Bry over here.”

“Guy, I thought you said you wouldn't call us that when we’re in the field,” the strawberry blonde retorted, obviously embarrassed.

“And it's supposed to be Wyckers, not Wickers. Get the nickname right,” the black-haired man agreed, not as embarrassed.

You couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

“So, this is Agent Bryant-” The stout man huffed, pushing some of the strawberry blonde locks out of his face. “And this is Agent Van Wyck.” The tall man seemed to be the toughest of the two but the big smile on his lips showed it was only in his appearance. “Let's start by updating you all on what's going on outside.”

Agent Van Wyck pulled out three folders and passed them to the king, queen, and the young man in your arms. Everyone looked on besides Sans to the information they held. You held Frisk’s folder for him. There were a few sheets of facts, numbers, pictures.

“Right now, there are no reported deaths but the number injured is in the thousands.”

You hissed. _Thousands_. Toriel did not kid.

“Don't worry. Though thousands have been hurt, thousands have been treated as well. The efforts of the Royal Guardsmen and other volunteers have alleviated the severity of the situation. We expect things to calm by sunrise. The cell phone towers are projected to be back up then as well so everyone will be able to contact their families, especially you, hero.” Brewer glanced up at you.

“I'm no hero.” You meant it. “I'm more of a jackass than anything.”

Frisk sang, “You're right about that.”

You glared at him and lifted your hand from his head. He then snatched it and pressed it back against his scalp. You giggled. He was such a baby. But you did go back to petting him.

“Along with projecting when the cell phone towers would be back up, we’ve identified the shooter.”

Your heart skipped a beat. Your hold on the folder tightened.

Brewer came over and placed a hand on your shoulder. “There's no obligation for you to listen to us talk about this. I understand that both of you would be disturbed by this. We can always skip over th-”

“No. _No_. I want to hear this. I want to know who shot me.”

He turned to his coworkers apprehensively. They both glanced at you for just a second before nodding at Brewer.

“Um… I guess I can't really refuse your request. Jude Brutain, 35, from a small town on the other side of the state. He’s… weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, there's no other word that can describe it. We've already questioned his family and all they could say was that he was ‘weird’. His neighbors - ‘weird’. His old classmates and colleagues - ‘weird’. We've already hacked his email accounts-” Everyone in the room besides Frisk, unless he was internalizing the emotion, were clearly surprised. _Huh, they work fast._ “-and everything he was clearly into, purchased, et cetera was… _weird.”_

 _“_ Can you define what weird means?”

“ _Uhhhhhhh_ -” He turned to his agents for backup, which they clearly didn't want to provide. That’s the trouble with being a rookie. He then faced you, gulping and muttering, “Why am I always the messenger? Ugh.” Then he sighed and said, “He was… a little obsessed with Frisk.”

You were desiring to strangle him more and more as this conversation continued. “What do you mean by ‘a little’?”

He winced at the fire that flew out of your mouth. “The shooter… kinda sorta uh… You know what? Can I just show ‘em the photo?”

Wilkins groaned. “Fine, show them the creepy ass photo. Freak out the victim and everyone in here, why don't you?”

“If you say so.” Brewer clearly didn't take the hint. He pulled out a photo from his folder and started to pass it to you. “Are you sure about this? Because weird doesn't r-”

“ _Give me the goddamn picture already!_ ”

And he passed it right in your hands as he squeaked with fright. You didn't mean to yell nor scare him. Your emotional stability wasn't as existent as you thought it was.

You flipped the paper over and… “What the fuck?!” You clapped your hand over your mouth. You didn't mean to use such a profanity in front of the Queen, Papyrus, and Lee.

Frisk rose up. “What in the world could have possibly-” He saw the photo. “What the living shit is that?!” He clapped a hand over his mouth too. Both of his parents heard that one.

Toriel ambled over. “Oh, come now, it cannot be that--- What in the seven hells is that?!” Well jeez, even she's screaming.

Everyone decided to come over then and gawk at the photograph in your hand. It was a picture of a room filled wall to wall with pictures of the man in your arms. Weird did not hold a torch to what you just saw.

“Honestly there's much worse but I'll give you guys the mercy of not seeing that. Brutain was an active member of some sort of… online conspiracy group… cult… We’re still trying to figure that out. They believe that Monsters are - not my personal opinion by the way - demons that will bring about the end of the world.” He put down the folder and frowned. “This is super awkward.”

Undyne swatted his concern away. “Nah, it's fine. Our landlady calls us that every day.”

Brewer and Alphys chuckled nervously and sighed long and hard in almost perfect unison.

The agent cleared his throat and continued. “And Frisk is some sort of Jesus figure?”

“I’m Jesus?... Sweet.”

You slapped him in the arm as he found a way to chuckle.

“The shooter was apparently a very outspoken member of whatever… ‘it’ was. All in all, he's… weird.”

You had the urge to yell that the shooter was much more than weird but you were able to suppress it. “So I’m assuming the shooter decided upon himself to be Pontius Pilate.”

“UM… WHAT IS A PONTIUS PILATE?” Papyrus was clearly confuzzled. “WHAT KIND OF PLANE IS A PONTIUS?”

“He’s not a pilot, Papyrus. He’s the guy that had Jesus executed.” Undyne crossed her arms and groaned. “Working at a Catholic school really shoves his whole life and death and miraculous resurrection down your throat.”

Brewer smiled a small bit before continuing, “Yeah. I was an altar boy so I understand your pain. But, in any case, we have no clue how he knew of the rally or where he purchased the weapons used to… well… yeah. It’s very early in the investigation so we don’t have enough answers for right now.”

As Brewer began to answer questions from everyone, you looked through the folder you were handed. As you breezed through page after page, you came upon a single photo with the words “Jude Brutain” written in marker at the bottom. This was him. This was the face of the man who almost ended your life… He was so average looking. He didn’t have intimidating scars or wide-set-in-crazy eyes or explosion-like hair. You wanted him to look like the crime he committed. You wanted him to look like the madman he was inside. But he didn’t. He was normal, average.

And it tore you to pieces.

Looking into his dull eyes, you felt your heartbeat quicken, your body weaken. He was dead, quite dead as Toriel told you, yet you were still frightened, petrified of the man. He almost took your soul, like an everyday Grim Reaper. Just thinking the word Grim Reaper made your heart stop for a millisecond.

Frisk noticed. You knew he did. He wouldn't have looked up at you if he hadn't. Then you continued to run your fingers through his hair. You were claiming this was emotional trauma therapy. You didn’t want to admit it was working.

“H-How-” You cursed in your head. You didn’t want anyone to notice your anxiety. “… How did the shooter go? Did he really put up a resistance?”

“Yeah. I was in the room when Wilkins shot him.”

“D-Don’t be so casual about it, Brewer.” The agent looked at the tile floor before frowning. You had a feeling he was going to be seeking counseling for a long time after this.

“Sorry.” He put down the folder for a second and told him, “If you need anything, let me know. I know I’m new ‘n’ all but…”

“I getcha…” Wilkins found a way to smile. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He then turned back to you all, his “job face” back on. He wasn’t as incompetent as he thought he was. “We don't have a motive yet but we do know that he worked alone so the ambassador is safe. For now.”

Toriel’s eyebrows furrowed. “For now?”

Van Wyck filled her in. “When incidents like this get televised, there are always copycats who want to get famous. This next week or two will be filled with them all over the world. Of course, that's our responsibility. Still, Mr-”

“You don't have to call me that.” He didn't even look at him. “I'm cool with just Frisk.”

“Oh. Well… Frisk-” He said that more like a question than a statement. “- is still at risk. The three of us are going to make sure to ensure your son’s safety.”

Toriel’s eyes beamed just a bit when he uttered the word “son”. “Thank you very much.”

“O-Of course, Queen Toriel.”

“Oh, and you do not have to call me that. We all prefer you just call us by our first names, no titles or anything such as that.”

As they continued to talk, you continued to browse through the photos in the folder. You felt something was wrong as you continued to flip over picture after picture, each getting more and more graphic. You couldn't stop yourself. You didn’t understand why you didn’t just put the folder down or, heck, return it to its owner. But no, oh no, you had to look at every single gory detail of every single image and sentence in the folder’s contents.

Then you felt wrong. It wasn’t a moral wrongness. It was physical. You didn’t understand why something just felt… wrong _._

Then something within your abdomen flipped and bubbled in the worst of ways. Your pores opened and poured out sweat. Your mouth pooled with saliva. You realized what was about to happen and you had to get up fast.

You would apologize later. You would.

You didn't just shove Frisk off the bed. You pretty much flung him off of it and onto the cold, hard floor. You lifted yourself up from the bed with an adrenaline-fueled energy you didn't realize any human being could have.

“Clear a path! Now!” you shrieked like a madperson.

And everyone did without a word.

You leapt off the mattress and onto the- okay, cold didn't describe the tiles’ temperature; they were _freezing_. You then made a mad dash to the bathroom, not realizing what you had done in the process, and ran to the toilet and got down on your knees and---

“Oh my god, are you throwing up?”

You sure were. You don’t know what in the world you had in you that could be regurgitated but you found a way.

A choir of grossed out shrieks filled the air. This was why you ran into the bathroom. You didn’t want to gross out your Monster companions too much today.

You heard shuffling as you paused, nausea still hitting you like a brick to your entire body. Dainty shoes hurriedly clicked against the linoleum as a warm hand rubbed your shoulder blades and an even warmer presence knelt next to you. “Oh my god, are you-” You were thanking every higher being it was Lena who decided to help you. “You’re bleeding!”

“Huh? What are you-”

You looked at where the IV was supposed to be and all there was blood, so much in fact that it was like your entire arm was wrapped in a sheet of red acetate.

 _Oh shit._ “Oh shit.”

Then you realized how it happened. You literally ripped the IVs out of your arm. Books and movies always covered up the truth behind doing such a thing and you had the evidence right in front of you. One should never rip needles out of his or her arms. You didn't feel the pain you should have felt when something like that happened luckily. It didn't mean you wouldn't feel it later. The adrenaline that coursed through you with every hard beat of your heart and thump of your pounding head would only last for so long.

You turned to your guardian angel but her face was a swirl of color instead. In fact, the entire bathroom, stark white walls and all, whirled like marble candy. “All of that blood ain’t good, right?”

“No, not at all.”

“Oh. Well, f-” And you threw your head right back into the toilet bowl, tossing up whatever was in your stomach. And Lena rubbed your back as she kept your hair out of your face.

“Hey, are you al-” Fuck, it was Undyne. She caught you right as another wave came out of you. She instantly ran back wherever she was standing before. “Oh, gross, I saw it come out their mouth!”

“Oh yuck!” _Well, fuck you too, Mr. Robot-o_. It made you even more bitter because the two finally agreed on something.

You were about to say something but you heard Toriel reprimanding everyone. “You're over a hundred years old, all of you. You should know better than to act this way, especially around a critically ill person.” You could hear her feet approach the doorway to the bathroom. “I'm sure they will b-”

You didn't hear the rest because you had to dive back into the bowl. But you did hear her get the hell out of dodge the millisecond you began again. Nice. You even grossed out the queen. You should get a medal for that, you thought; 1st Place in Gross Out Olympics, Vomit Category.

The dizziness got to you. You had to cling onto the toilet to keep yourself from dunking your head into the nastiness that came out of you below. You rejoiced mentally when you realized you couldn’t possibly throw up anymore. The toilet seat felt so cool against your hot forehead. “Lena, you’re an angel, you know that?”

“Mettaton reminds me-- Oh my god.” You felt her hand press against your exposed neck over and over. “Hold on a moment.” She rose up from the tile and left you alone for just a moment. You secretly wished she hadn't. You didn't want to be alone right now, no matter how much you wanted to deny it. You could hear her asking Arma and Jonathan to let her touch their necks. Then she returned, sitting right back where she was. Her voice was shaky. “Y-You’re burning up - alot. You need to get back to your bed.”

Shit. You needed to wash your face, brush your teeth first. You already didn’t want Lena to see you like the way you were right now. You especially didn’t want anyone else to.

Your friend gently tugged on your shoulders. Shit. You had to get up and do the walk of shame back in there.

You reluctantly lifted yourself up from the toilet. What was in there made Lena shriek, “Someone get that nurse now! They threw up blood!”

Blood? You looked into the bowl and all there was was something similiar to what was leaking from your arm staining the water. It didn’t register in your head that that wasn’t supposed to be there immediately.

But when it did.

“Oh… Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

You were instantly frightened, as if thunder suddenly appeared on the sunshower you were experiencing despite the dreariness of your evening. Your heart hammered in your chest as your blood-soaked hands shook in front of you. Your swearing about a higher being turned into gibberish. Were those even your hands in your sight? Your vision was so blurry at that point that you almost mistook them for a bunch of cherry popsicles.

Then you heard the gentle voice of your employer say your name and for some odd reason, you were able to calm just a bit. He fell down on his knees and held your back. “You’re going to be okay. I promise you will.”

You could only stare at him. You couldn’t pinpoint his face but you could see something almost red in his eyes.

“Let’s get you off the floor.” He slipped an arm around your waist.

“Did you notice their temperature while you were laying on them?” Lena wiped your neck with a damp cloth. When in the world did she even wet one?

“No, not at all. Now I know why they were so comfy today.”

You felt around until you could feel Frisk’s sweater. You felt the rough patch of blood in the knitting and your hand faltered for just a second. Then you continued your journey. At the end of it, you successfully slid your arm behind his neck.

“You ready?” he asked.

“No.”

“Thought so. C’mon.” And he started to rise to his feet.

You weakly rose up with him. Another brick of dizziness hit you right in the face.

He paused immediately. “You don't feel sick?”

“Sick as in throwing up all over you? I don't think there's anything left in me. Also, I can walk myself over th-”

Frisk pulled his arm away from your waist and you instantly lost your balance. He pulled you back up before you could hit the floor, however.

When you realized why he did that, you gave him a dirty look. “Fine. Alright. I need some help.”

“ _Some help?_ ” Geez, he just had to be sarcastic right now.

“Ugh, just shut up and help me already.”

“God, you’re just like a cactus.”

“... A cactus.”

You started the mile-long trek back to your cot. “Yeah. They’re the most tsundere of plants.”

“... I hate myself even more now because I understand what you mean.” You cursed Alphys and Raj- Radha for their influence on you.

The cot was getting farther and farther away. “Why do you hate yourself in general?”

“Because of this. Because of all of t-this.” You felt tears come to your eyes. You willed them to go away. You didn’t want anyone to see you like that. “I feel like a baby.”

“You’re more like a newborn horse.”

You drilled holes into him as he released you. You weakly crawled back into the bed. He sat at the edge, not laying back down on you.

“Sorry about kicking you off of me so sudden.”

“It’s better than getting thrown up on so I’ll take the floor any day.”

You were about to tell Frisk to put a sock in it but the nurse came back. She looked _terrified_. “W-What’s going on?”

You informed her what happened flat and simple while Lena put in much more detail. You thanked your lucky stars she was the mom friend. You being the dad friend wasn't helpful in this situation, especially since you were bleeding out for the second time in the past twenty-four hours.

The nurse, at the speed of light almost, checked your temperature, wrapped your bleeding arm and inserted a new IV into your non-bleeding one. Nurses were incredible. She reported that you had a 103-degree fever and your being awake right now was a miracle. Hooray for more miracles.

As she checked over your charts, you could see her eyes nearly pop out of her skull and her face and neck blanch. “What the--- This can’t be right.”

She checked the clear bag that hung from the rack above you and her expression worsened. “I cannot freaking believe someone would---” She turned to Frisk. “Do you remember what the nurse who came in here before me looked like?”

“Yeah. It was a man; lanky, black curly hair, dark brown eyes. He wore glasses.”

“... There are no male nurses that work on any of the floors you were in today.”

The agents looked at each other. Agent Wilkins inquired, “What do you mean? There could possibly be-”

“I've been working here for over twenty years. I would know when a newbie showed up. They wouldn't allow anyone but a head nurse to look over for such a high-profile patient anyway.”

Wait. She was the head nurse?... She was even more badass in your eyes now.

You were able to keep your voice stable enough to question what in the living hell was going on. “Then how did this happen? Who was that man?”

She crossed her arms and glared at the agents. “Yeah, how did this happen? And yeah, who the hell was that man?”

The agents looked at each other for only a second before Brewer pulled out a walkie talkie from his hip and whispered into it, Van Wyck reloaded his pistol, and Wilkins went outside and talked with the soldiers posted there. The soldiers ran different directions down the halls as Wilkins signaled Van Wyck to follow. He did after he put his pistol back into its holster.

“W-What's going on?” You needed to know.

Brewer gave you a melancholic look. He was grim for the first time. It startled you. “Do you want me to be honest?”

You suddenly didn't want to know the truth anymore. “Yes… Please…”

“Someone may be trying to kill you.”

Your heart stopped pulsing for just a moment. The EKG caught it. You felt your fever intensify. “What?”

“Whoever that nurse Frisk saw was administered twice the recommended dosage you were supposed to receive of the fentanyl.”

“... So?”

“Most people die from fentanyl overdoses.”

Your heart hammered like a jackhammer in your chest. Tears nipped at your tear ducts. _No, no no nonono._ You begged your body, heart, soul, _everything_ not to cry. You begged yourself to do just _one_ thing right.

Nothing obeyed.

Brewer’s face was contrite when he saw the liquid rolling down your cheeks. Everyone else’s morphed with the same feeling etched into theirs.

You berated yourself using every deprecatory term in the dictionary. You didn’t want to be weak in front of the people you had to be strong in front of. Assistants had to have both feet on the ground when their bosses didn’t. Even when the worst occurred, you had to be phlegmatic, like the chieftains of tribes that used to roam the grasslands the metropolises of outsiders snatched from them and you laid stories above.

Yet here you were, weeping like a baby in front of your employer, his entire friends and family, _your_ friends and thank everything that was good and holy your family respected your decision so far.

“Get out.”

Everyone seemed confused by what you mumbled to yourself.

“Get out! Everyone, **get out!** ”

And they did so like lightning flashing.

Finally, alone. You were able to have some breathing room, some panic room.

Is this how prey felt when their predators cornered them, you wondered. Is this how it felt? Because the animalistic instincts that were inlaid in every human were taking over your every sense and twisting every stimulus into the products of the worst of horrors.

The inhales and exhales you released (which set your already burning throat aflame) grasped the silence and vibrated it mercilessly. The beeping of the EKG threw your already dizzy mind into a whirlwind. Every bone and muscle in your body trembled like the earth during an earthquake. If this was what the chest pain Lee felt when she was a child, then you would understand why in the hell she was hospitalized.

You were afraid. You were so afraid.

You were afraid of losing the little bit of control you had on the situation. You were afraid of losing yourself. You were afraid of losing everyone you loved.

You were afraid of boarding that roller coaster again.

You could put up with mad men swinging baseball bats. You could put up with protesters screaming ignorance. You could put up with a lot of nonsense and still keep your sanity.

But all of those times, you saw the perpetrator's face. You saw green with greed eyes of the Mad Batter. You saw the slightly asymmetrical nose of the protester who grabbed Lee.

This time, the threat was unknown, unperceivable. You couldn’t put a face to who was trying to end your life.

That was why you panicked. This was a reality that you didn’t want to be real but it was.

Then Frisk Dreemurr, the prince and ambassador of Monsterkind, the Boy who Fell and Rose, the man who called you a few months ago and asked you to come to Newer Home, the man who you ate vegan pancakes with every morning, the man who went from a stranger to a best friend, the man who is always reading you, _judging you,_ one of the **goddamn people you did not want to be in room right now**...

Said.

Your.

Name.

Your eyes scrolled up to his still seated on the end of the bed form to meet his eyes. The fact that you couldn’t tell what was going through his head made you want to rip him to shreds. The fact that he was just gazing at you rather than just finally calling you the weakling you are ripped you to shreds. Everything within you roiled and boiled like bubbling water about to burst out of the pot.

You stared vis-a-vis as if you were fantastical creatures for centuries. You broke the silence by weakly muttering his name, your voice torn and ragged. "Why?" was the only word you could get out before the dam opened.

The catharsis came for you.

"Why?! Why are you here?! Why are you just standing there, gawking to at me like I'm some zoo animal! I just---"

You shook your head. You didn't want to tell him. Your lips didn't obey.

"I'm this weak, dumb piece of shit. I can't do anything right. I just sit by as horrible things happen to the people we know. All I could do was ask if Burgerpants was depressed when he was saying suicidal shit. All I could do was c-cry when Lee lost everything. All I could was touch Toriel and Asgore’s hands when they told me about Asriel and Chara. All I could do was stand there as Alphy’s father dragged her in the dirt in Canada.

But you, oh no, _you_ can make skies fall, wars end, peace prevail, rescue fifteen thousand people from under a fucking mountain. Fuck, I bet you can bend space and time so you can keep on trying to do every single thing until they are fucking _perfect._ ”

If only you had noticed how Frisk’s eyes widened so large that his slits for eyes were the size of a normal human being’s. If only.

“You’re this fucking savior and I’m just… I’m just... I'm weak. I'm weak! I'm so goddamn weak! I hate myself _so_ **_fucking_ ** _much_ for being this piece of shit people call a human being.”

You snarled at him, your words shrieks. "So why? Why are you here? Why can't you go? Why do you put up with this d-disgusting thing you call your assistant?..."

You slumped over. All you could was lay there as your eyes and throat stung from the flames you spouted.

"Come here."

You frowned. You didn't understand why Frisk even had the audacity to utter that. So you snapped your head at him.

His arms were open and inviting. His beam was bright and warm. "Come here."

You were completely reticent then. Your gaze fell to your balled-up fists.

If you were perfectly fine, you would have stayed right where you were. You would have laughed right in his face too, slapped him on the arm, and informed him how idiotic he was.

But you weren’t fine. You were anything but fine.

You released your fists.

You were the idiot.

You crawled across the cot and curled right up into Frisk’s lap.

As the ambassador of Monsterkind wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his face into your hair and rocked you gently back and forth and hummed a tune that sounded familiar to you with that serene voice of his, you realized that the entire royal family was skilled at not only hugging people but comforting them too. Your tears plugged up. Your heartbeat slowed. Your trembles stilled. Your breathing calmed.

You hated Frisk Dreemurr.

But you were his best friend over everything.

You were able to barely keep your eyes open when you realized that Frisk had stopped humming probably minutes ago and was speaking with the nurse.

“... I wish I could do more to make up for what happened,” she said, “which I apologize with every bit of my soul for allowing to happen under my nose, but…”

“I understand. I’ll do my best to support them. Everyone will.”

You heard her sigh, relieved and unrelieved all at once, and shift a bit. “You’re good people - you all are. I wish I had more patients who had such support.”

“And you’re an incredible nurse… ma’am.”

“There’s no need for the formalities. My name is Fareesha. If I can call you Frisk, you can call me Fareesha.”

You could feel Frisk’s chest lightly vibrate as he softly chuckled. “Right. Thank you, Fareesha.”

“No pr-”

The door to the room was hurriedly knocked on. A woman’s voice whispered low and concerned to the head nurse.

“Well it seems that there’s some issues with the reporters downstairs so I’m going to have to be the scary nurse. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll come with you. They’ll definitely listen to me.” Through the crack of your eye you barely had open, you could see Brewer’s badge gleam just a bit.

Fareesha and Brewer left together. As they did, you could hear the agent compliment the nurse’s hijab, saying he always loved the pretty fabrics used for them. The nurse was over the moon, complimenting his mop of tree bark hair and droopy baby blue eyes and informing him that the whole puppy-dog look he had was a big plus for the ladies. She also told him to trust her, her crowd was the same as his. The two shared a laugh as Brewer explained he did have a pooch so that would be good enough to draw in the girls.

You heard the door close shut a second later and the room filled with silence yet again.

“What did she say?” You needed to know.

“Nothing important.”

You looked up at Frisk. You had a feeling he was lying right through his teeth. You didn't press him however. You didn't have the energy.

“You know, you’re pretty hard on yourself.”

“... I know.”

“You know, I don’t put up with you. In fact, I don’t understand how you put with me.”

Wasn't it obvious? “... Because you pay me to.”

He found a way to snicker.

“You know, I think you’re one of the strongest people on the mountain.”

“Don’t lie t-”

“Your Soul says so too so hush.”

“My Soul is wrong.”

“No, you’re stubborn… like me. You… Y’know, I envy you.”

You couldn't believe your fucking ears. You would have gotten off of him then if you had the energy. “Y _ou…_ envy _me_?”

“Yes, I do. You’re normal.”

“... Are you serious right now?”

“Quite. You’re normal. You’re free to do anything you desire. You don’t have any obligations to be a certain way or do certain things. You can wake up every morning and have a cup of joe and watch the sun rise. You can go to a 9 to 5 and do whatever you have to do and then head home, watch a show, eat some dinner, relax and go to sleep.

But I… I have to do so much. I have to be the prince and ambassador of Monsterkind, the Boy Who Fell and Rose, a symbol of love, hope, and compassion in humanity. You know how much work I have to do daily. A 9 to 5 is kiddy work compared to the madness I have to get done everyday. I don’t have time to watch the sun rise. I don’t have time to relax.

I don’t have the freedom to not be who I am.

And that’s why I envy you. Because normality is peace and quiet and that’s all I ever wanted. But I will never be able to have it - not anytime soon. In fact, I’m not sure if I ever truly was normal.”

“Weren’t you before you fell into the Underground? Weren’t you just Frisk I-don’t-freaking-know before all of that - before all of this?”

“First off, it’s Frisk O’Hagan.” You were shocked at how average his original surname was. “And two… No. After observing the lives of the people I met over the years, the lives of the people that live with you in Newer Home, even yourself… I can positively say that what I experienced before my journey to Mt. Ebott was anything but normal.”

He sighed long and hard. You could feel something dark and brooding settle inside him. It made you sad.

“Just because you aren’t this spectacular person you want to be doesn’t mean you’re not a good person. You’re perfect just the way you are. And honestly, you have a strength to you that could destroy armies. Seriously, you do. Take a step back whenever you feel like this and look at how you’ve changed the people around you. Because despite what you think, your every action can change the world, affect every life. And despite what you think, your actions are with good intentions. And those good intentions give you strength, make you who you are deep down inside.”

He peered down at you smiled that goofy smile. “You’re doing great just being the way you are.”

You could only gaze at him before looking at the sheets of the cot. They were a stale white. “Shut up, dork.”

He scoffed and went back to looking at wherever he was. “You too, nerd.”

* * *

For the next three weeks, you found serendipity in the smallest of things.

You received so many get-well gifts. From your family, from Ricky, from almost all 15,000 Monsters. Your room overflowed with gardens of flowers, factories of stuffed animals, and stationery stores of cards. You played the old albums your family sent over when the occasional silence bugged you. You snuggled into the blanket Mrs. Robinson crocheted just for you when it got too cold. You made sure to draw a hand flipping Ricky off after you received his card featuring a crudely drawn bunch of lines that were supposed to be his genitalia and a request for you to eat them.

The hospital was quickly agitated with the frequency of visitors. It was so bad that after the second day of your stay, the administrators had to completely and utterly ban any visitors for you besides Frisk, his family, and the agents. But for the one day they had a chance to see you, hundreds did. And you thanked each and every one of them for sprinkling a bit of joy on you.

When you couldn’t find happiness, you were a wreck. The new medication didn't eliminate all of your pain. Your whole body ached and ached. Whenever it felt unbearable, the ambassador was there to hold your hand, wipe your tears away- yes, you were still an emotional wreck for the entire hospital stay as well. You would burst out into tears over the smallest things. Toriel baked you another pie? Tears. Fareesha snuck you an applesauce? Tears. Sans would tell another one of his awful jokes? Chuckles but mostly tears. Whenever you saw Brutain’s face on TV, you would be consumed by fear. But then Frisk would remind you that he can never hurt anyone again and you would nod and you would still think about it though he was correct. Also tears.

The second week, Frisk walked with you around the floor. They never changed your room so you remained in the maternity ward for those three weeks you were there. You could hear women screaming and newly welcomed babies crying at odd hours of the night through the thin walls. When they woke you, you would turn and see blissful families as they all earned a new role in a person’s life. But there was one good thing about it all - babies. The newborns were out on display like Thanksgiving turkeys for you all on your usual route around the hospital. You could tell who was fresh out because of how red they were. You could tell who was heading home soon from how alert they were. Some would sleep quietly. Some would scream and holler behind the glass window. But they were all still very cute. One opened her eyes in front of you one day. Frisk and you squealed at the sight. You waved at the little one and she wiggled her fingers and toes at you. Fuck, babies were cute. You would joke that seeing them filled you with determination, prompting Frisk to roll his eyes.

The next week, the doctor gave you clearance to leave. Your recovery was miraculous. It would have taken months for you to heal as fast as you did.

The Monsters knew the true reason for your fast recovery. It was from all of the Monster food they forced you to consume. They would sprinkle green magic here and there, dust some on the food the hospital gave to you - all to aid you in the healing process. You weren't forced to eat anything they gave you. All of the Monster food was delicious. You could admit that even Papyrus's spaghetti didn't make you cry for the first time. How ironic. When you weren't crying from the pain, sleeping right after, or watching those babies, you were consuming their cuisine. Each bite and sip repaired your Soul quickly, healing your wounds quicker.

The real reason you thought your recovery was so swift was because of the support you received. Sans told bad jokes and Papyrus moaned and groaned about them before handing you a plate of his special spaghetti and Toriel gave you a slice of her famous pie and Asgore poured you a cup of his favorite tea. Undyne cackled and Alphys showed you an anime you actually ended up enjoying (or was that the drugs talking?) and Mettaton got you to dance. Lena rubbed your back and Jonathan played music on his violin and Arma joked with you and Radha read you awful fanfiction in one of her various cartoon character impressions (which you didn't know she had a talent of until she pulled them out at random one day). And Frisk Dreemurr was by your side the entire time.

You burst into tears when you realized the silly fantasy you had months ago ended up being true. You burst into tears when you realized you loved them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is still killing me (I'm serious, I was crying while doing the Cha Cha Slide at 1 am in my dorm room the other day) but, hey, I'm still here.  
> I’ve started editing the previous chapters - just making the dialogue more accurate to what I wanted, fixing any errors, etc. If there's anything major, I'll make sure to let y'all know either on my tumblr (simplelovelyfanfics) or on the next chapter update.  
> The name of the shooter is actually a parody of Marcus Brutus, the man who aided in the assassination of Julius Caesar, and Judas, the disciple who betrayed Jesus Christ.  
> Yes, the "Clear a Path" part is an homage to the Clear a Path story from Game Grumps. It's a classic. Go look up animations about the story. It's sad and hilarious all at the same time.


	38. Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have returned to Newer Home a week ago. You wake up and have a long day in various ways.

Right as May reached its end and the world’s fingertips grazed June, your life somehow went back to the usual beat it carried. You had only been home from the hospital for a week and yet you were back on the move as if what occurred on May Day was only just a nightmare. You refused to let it deter you. You had things to do, lives to aid. You couldn’t sit there, even though Frisk offered to let you have sick leave with pay until after Mettaton and Lena’s wedding. You just couldn’t. Being Frisk’s assistant gave you strength. And if you wanted to recover even faster, you needed to assist him in his endeavors.

Still, you did take it as slow as you could. There were no more conferences, meetings, et cetera for the year. Due to the assassination attempt, Frisk was forced to cancel the remaining appearances he had. It seriously pained both of you to do so. But both of you almost lost your lives in some shape or form earlier that month. The cancellations would ensure your safety. With the lack of conferences and meetings came the lowering of workload. With that came a lot of time to read, nap, relax - things you hardly had time for the months prior. Frisk felt odd about not doing much in the day as well. Thus your personalities and tenacity to work hard were more similar than you thought.

You woke up that morning the usual time you did. You didn't get up immediately. You grabbed your cell phone to check your agenda, which you heavily relied on now. You blamed your concussion for scattering your memory. You prayed it'd be back soon. Two things were highlighted for the day: Shang’s Move-In and The Decision. You sighed. Today was going to be long no matter what, wasn't it?

You rose up from your bed like a zombie rising from its coffin. _Time to look alive._

You swung your feet from under the covers to the side of your bed. You grabbed the cane that rested patiently against your nightstand. You sighed again as you admired it.

When Gerson and Mr. Levy visited you in the hospital, they gifted you a cane. It was awe-inspiring, a present someone of a much higher class deserved to be gifted. They chose the dark and rich mahogany together. The ancient shark carved the leviathan-like creature into the handle of it. Gerson carved the prayers of swift recovery and safe travels (which were written in a language system developed during the War to cover up messages exchanged between Monsters and you still found very cool) up and down the shaft.

Of course, once you realized the oddness of the present, you inquired why they went out of their way to create it. Both men, canes in hand, informed you that just because your injury wasn't in your legs didn't mean you wouldn't need a third leg. And you found out soon enough what they meant. The wound would ache horridly at random, debilitating your entire body in the process. Having a cane helped get you to a place where you could take your painkillers. You also got dizzy at random, causing you to lose your balance. Having a cane steadied you enough to get to a place where you could rest. You had a new respect for the elderly and a new respect for the sometimes comedic prop associated with them.

You held it tight in your hands and went to your bathroom to prepare for the day. As you walked past the mirror in there, you stopped and peered at yourself through it. _Not too bad_. You were starting to not look like death. The hospital air does that to everyone. You wondered if the fresh mountain air was aiding in refreshing your appearance swifter. You took off your shirt and stared into the mirror again. Time for the arduous task of avoiding getting the bandages wet in the shower. Joy gently tickled your heart when you noticed the lack of blood on the gauze. You hoped blood wouldn't seep through today.

After making sure your hair looked right and your button down was tucked in, you stepped out of your room. The house was empty except for a sleeping Jonathan most likely. Normal. You sighed. Things were seriously getting back to normal.

You walked across the catwalk and then saw the stairs that led into the living room. You were always wary of staircases since you received the cane. You knew old people fell down them all the time. Would you too? And you could only imagine the complications that could cause. So you gripped onto the bar for dear life and treaded with caution.

Frisk wasn't going to knock on the door four minutes to ten today. He needed to be close by wherever he could answer “the call”, see “the email” all day. He needed to know - no, you all needed to know whether you were going to take a foot forward or fall right down the stairs. So you went to prepare breakfast for the first time in a long time.

You opened the fridge and… a plate with your name on it? You pulled out a plate covered in plastic wrap with your name written on the plastic with a marker. The food on it looked delicious. It was specifically breakfast food too…

Your heart swelled. Everyone was so good to you, you swore.

You reheated the American breakfast and sat down to eat it with a fresh cup of English Breakfast. How lovely. You cut a piece of your favorite and rose your fork to deposit it in your mouth and---

“Ah, I see you’re here.”

You dropped your fork right onto the plate. Your very essence almost abandoned ship. You snapped your head towards the front door. When you saw who was there, you calmed immediately. “Cripes, Shang, you scared me!”

The aforementioned man chortled before returning to the ethereally calm state he always seemed to be in. “My apologies.”

You joked months ago about there being six humans that embodied the six virtues on the mountain was destiny. It was only supposed to be a joke.

Then Shang came.

Lena was leaving in June. No Monster wished to take her role as teacher since she arrived and that hasn’t changed even now. So Frisk and the royal family were forced to give out a wanted ad in the human newspapers months ago. When all hope was lost, the phone rang last week. A Shanghainese native called, saying that he was going to be living in the United States and he wouldn’t mind taking over for the kindly woman. Frisk found it odd that a man would come all the way from China to take over for a job like that but he and you and the rest of the Academy’s staff digressed. And Shang, a 28-year old painter and poet came and visited and took a tour and passed his judgment.

You were sure Frisk gave the okay because Shang was an honest man - literally. His Soul was yellow, the color of justice, hence the sweat build up on your neck every time you had to convince yourself this whole seven Souls on the mountain madness was plain madness. However, you were sure Frisk also gave him the thumbs up because of his looks. How could a gorgeous woman be replaced by a man of inferior visage? Nonsense. That would be utter nonsense. The ambassador said he wasn’t interested in him but you wondered if his eyes were seeing correctly. Everyone else - the students, even some of the teachers - at the Academy was swooning for the man. Not you, of course, nor any of the human staff members. None of you had no interest in Shang, for good reason too.

You could see the sentiment, however. Shang was a statue that embraced the traditions of the east and west. Shang’s onyx hair was polished like a precious stone, straight, fine and ending at his shoulder blades. His skin was white and dewy as pearls. He was thin yet his outfit - which was absolutely sharp, especially that vest and button-down combo - seemed to hide a physique the Greeks spent centuries sculpting. He was the masterpiece of the finest craftsman, one that should be displayed in museums like his artwork apparently. Yet, unlike Jonathan who was warm all over, there was a coldness to him that would make your bones ache. And his gaze, oh his gaze. His ink black eyes looking down upon you made you squirm.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d be here at 9:45.” You looked at the time on your phone. It was exactly that time.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to hold you all back.”

You pressed a hand over where the bullet wound you received almost a full month ago was progressively healing. You were beginning to have a habit of touching the area whenever you did whatever. It was the only way you could describe it. Arma jumped from behind a corner and scared you - your hand would leap to cover your chest. Radha made you laugh your ass off - you would clutch your chest as you hollered. Jonathan played some music on his violin - you held your chest as you danced along. Lena did something sweet - your hand would warm your chest. Your wound would almost scream for attention at all those times. You fed into it. You were continuing to feed into it.

“You are alright, right?”

You were startled. You hated it when you got lost in thought. “Yeah, just dandy.”

Shang smiled briefly. “I’ll be unpacking my belongings upstairs then.”

You rose up from the table. “Do you need-”

“Not at all. I’ll be fine on my own. Besides, you…” He looked at the cane, which leaned against the table. “If you need to use that, you definitely do not need to strain yourself.”

You understood what Shang meant. And that was why you sat back down. “By the by, you’re going to have trouble walking around in there. Jonathan and Raj are messy.”

Shang smiled softly. “Oh, that’s good. I am too.”

And up the stairs he went as if he hadn’t just said that.

You sipped your tea and brewed up another negative thought about him. You felt awful whenever you did. Frisk passed his judgment. His Soul was very bright and vibrant too. He was a genuinely good person and both proved it.

And yet…

And yet.

Arma said something about him when you passed by her and the king during the tour yesterday. “I get a bad vibe from him.”

You didn’t tell her her idea was nonsense. Asgore was silent as well and you were sure he heard her.

It was present in words. It was present in looks. Something was off about the man.

And yet…

And yet.

You shook your head. You told yourself to stop assuming things. Your idea about him was nonsense.

Shang had already came back downstairs to retrieve the next thing he had to bring in - an ornate box on wheels. It was something that could belong in a museum and that thought made you stare at the box in awe.

“What is that?”

“Oh, this? This contains my ink and such for my paintings.”

“Oh, right. You’re a painter. I forgot about that.”

Shang chuckled lightly as he lifted the heavy-looking thing into his arms as if it weighed nothing. That certainly didn’t suit his twig-like stature. “I am covering for an art teacher. I should know how to engage in such activities, no?”

“Of course.” You chuckled to yourself. You wondered if your common sense and memory had been left behind at the hospital. “Of course.”

And up he went and down he came just as quickly.

You had finished eating by then. “You can slow down, y’know. We’re not expected until 11 by Lee.”

He finally slowed then. “... Lee?”

You almost slapped yourself. He wouldn’t know her nickname. “Uh- Lena Robinson. Everyone just calls her Lee.”

“Ah… Is it because her surname is Lee-Rob--”

“If you don’t want her to mope around, you’d better not go down that path of logic. And no, it’s because of her first name.”

He put a suitcase down and looked at you with a quizzical look.

“Both sides of her family have renounced her upcoming marriage in some form or shape but Mrs. Robinson, her grandmother, hasn’t. Don’t mention the Lees and you’ll get along swimmingly. Also the Robinsons too. In fact, just only ask about her grandmother.”

He seemed confused for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. “Ah, that’s right. She is engaged to… Metatron?”

You snickered. It felt good you weren’t the only one who got that wrong. “No, Mettaton.”

“Ah, right.” He seemed a bit down.

“Don’t feel bad about messing up. You’re from Shanghai. You wouldn’t know every single Monster. They’re an American standard, after all.” You made a mental note to repeat the joke to Frisk and see if he’d either roll his eyes at you or stick his tongue out at you. All in all, you couldn’t wait for his distaste and liking of the joke.

“Of course.” Shang sat down at the table and folded his hands on the surface. You were starting to figure out part of the reason you assumed badly of him. He was so uptight, tense. He was sitting pin straight before you as if you were his general.

“Can I give you some advice?”

“Uh--- Of course.”

“Loosen up a little.”

“Ah?”

“You’re all stiff and stuff.” You shook your shoulders to emphasize the tension. “Here in Newer Home, everything is free and relaxed. Chill out a bit, enjoy the mountain air - stuff like that. And if you find yourself that you’re not doing it fast enough, you will soon enough. I mellowed out too.”

“You do seem to be the strict type.”

“I am. That’s why Frisk’s parents like me so much. I whip his ass into shape, keep him on his toes. You should have saw the state of his office when I first arrived - an absolute wreck. The reason you can see the floor in there is because of me. In exchange, he calms me down, keeps me on _my_ toes.”

Shang nodded. “I see. I noticed the relationship between you is an affinity, like the strongest metal. Very little will make it bend.”

You tittered. “Right. You’re quite sharp.”

“Have to be.”

To resist the urge to dwell on that comment for much longer than necessary, you put the mug to your lips and drank some of the liquid. “By the way, let me know when you’re ready to see Lena. You can shower and chill out before th-”

“I’ll be ready in ten minutes if that’s alright with you.”

You swiftly nodded. Shang got up from the table and took his suitcase and himself dashing up the stairs. You had the urge to time him. He seemed to run on an internal timer.

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

“Bluejoy is rather shy but when you can get her to, she’ll talk for hours. Stella’s very outgoing but she loves to sit outside and listen to the wind. They're both very affectionate like many of the other younger students so if you don't like hugs, you're going to be in trouble.”

Shang looked perplexed. “Ah, I see… Bluejoy is the one with aphonia and Stella is the one with vision loss, correct?”

“Stella is completely blind, not just suffering from vision loss. But you are correct about Bluejoy’s condition. Though they are getting much more confident about themselves, they are still very sensitive. You have to be careful with them, show them a lot more love than the other students. And that does include hugs.”

Toriel and Asgore knew immediately that Shang wasn’t ready to take the reins from Lena right away. Was it their parental instincts or did they just know he wasn’t the most friendly-looking person in the world? He was certainly a statue - something to observe from afar, never to be touched. No one would dare to even approach one and especially the painter. So Shang was to do observation of Lena until the end of the school term.

Lena was showing him around the school, giving him her own special tour (judgment-free, of course). And you followed behind, cane in use.

Honestly, the thing wasn’t too bad looking next to you. It made you look snazzy, sharp. It also made you feel like a mafia head for some reason. You needed to take a picture like that in Frisk’s desk chair and send it to your family and Ricky while he wasn’t looking. The Godfather suited you and your suits nicely.

“May I call you Lena?”

“Oh, of course. We’re colleagues and I’m sure friends soon enough. You may certainly call me that.”

He seemed perplexed when she mentioned the concept of friendship but he quickly shrugged it off and you did as well. “Thank you. Lena, you’re an illustrator, correct?”

“Yes, I am. And you’re a painter, right?”

“Yes. I was actually going to ask what’s your specialty medium?”

“Watercolors; I love using them. They always add a certain whimsicalness and gentleness that’s perfect for my young readers.”

“Ah, right. You’re a children’s book author.”

“Mhmm. You specialize in fine arts, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a portfolio site I can see your work on?”

Shang seemed surprised by her question. “Oh, uh, yes. It’s a bit hard to spell so I’ll give you the URL later.”

“Oh, okay, that’s fine with m-”

“Ms. Robinson, is that you?” You could recognize that voice from everywhere.

The three of you turned and there were Stella and Bluejoy at the other end of the first-floor hallway. The human girl held a piece of paper similar to the ones on display on the War Board. Bluejoy finally had someone who could help her get those jokes she couldn’t reach, thought you were sure the duo still had trouble getting them down.

Lena brightened the way she always did whenever she saw the two - like a twinkling star. “Yes, it is. Hi there!”

The human girl turned to the Monster girl with a certain smugness. “Told you. These ears hear _everything_.”

The bluebird rolled her eyes. You always smiled whenever you saw them like that, like an old married couple. They were truly the bestest of friends.

The two then walked right up to you three with a pep in their step.

Stella greeted you all casually. Bluejoy waved shyly. You and Lena waved back to Joy.

“Speaking of which, Mr. Shang and I were just talking about you two.”

The little human instinctively turned towards the bluebird, as if she could see Bluejoy’s facial expression. She snatched Stella’s hand and drew invisible symbols onto her palm using her marker. Goodness gracious, they were going at it like lightning striking.

Shang knelt down and stared at the two “talking”. “Wow, this is as incredible as you described it, Lena.”

Stella shrieked bloody murder and nearly hopped into the bluebird’s wings. “Holy fizzle sticks, who was that?”

You walked over and put a hand on her head. “Cool it, Stella. That was Mr. Shang, the teacher that will be taking over for Ms. Robinson next school year.”

“Mr. Shang? Taking over? What?”

Bluejoy seemed just as distraught.

Lena knelt down in front of the two. “Stella, Bluejoy, you know that I am getting married next month.”

Stella almost hopped out of her shoes that was how high she bounced. “Yeppers, we sure do. You’re gonna be Ms. Mettaton,”

Bluejoy wrote on her board. “We hope you have a good wedding.”

Lena smiled graciously. “Thank you very much, Bluejoy. Well, after I do become ‘Ms. Mettaton’, I am going to live with him but he lives in Los Angeles. Because of that, I won’t be able to teach here at the Academy anymore.”

And Stella and Bluejoy frowned as soon as they realized what she meant.

“But someone else will be taking over for me and Mrs. Baatholomew next year.” Lena took Shang’s hand. She then took Stella’s hand and placed it gently in his. “This is Mr. Shang. He is going to be the arts-and-crafts teacher next year and he is also going to take over for our sessions together. He is very nice so I am sure he will do a great job, maybe even better than me.”

Stella seemed perplexed. “Uh, Ms. Robinson, you grabbed my sweaty hand. This is kinda weird.”

And Lena threw her head back and laughed right out loud.

Stella quickly wiped her hand on her overalls and put it right back into his. “Wow, your hands are as big as Mr. Summers’s! They’re bony like Mr. Chambal’s though… Are you eating right, mister? My pa says you gotta eat right, ya know.”

Shang snickered, his shoulders shaking as he did. “Yes, I am. Are you eating right, Ms. Winters? Ms. Robinson has told me about your candy sneaking habits.”

“Hey, I brush my teeth twice a day so that candy isn’t gonna rot my teeth.”

All three of you laughed at her antics.

As it died down, Stella’s expression turned into one of curiosity. “Can I touch your face for a sec, Mr. Shang?”

He looked just as perplexed.

You leaned over, making sure to balance yourself using your cane. “This is how she creates images of things in her mind,” you whispered into his ear, “Go along with it.”

He seemed very uncomfortable but he gulped down what he was feeling, you assumed. “Uh… Of course. Go on ahead.”

And Stella touched all over his face and head, pressing and patting gently every inch of it. As she did, you set your gaze on Bluejoy. She seemed a bit distant, a bit sad. You poked her on her cheek and smiled at her. The bluebird liked to stew about things until it made her a worried mess and you were not going to allow her to do so. She let out a meep before smiling back.

Stella seemed to be finishing up with the, what you liked to call, “scan”. She patted one last time before grabbing Shang’s nose and smirking mischievously.

Lena caught on quick. “Stella.”

And she released his nose in a millisecond. “Sorry, Ms. Robinson.” The smirk was still there, however.

“Good. Now, aren’t you two supposed to be in class right now?”

“But we’re stuck in Reading right now. None of us can take it.”

Bluejoy wrote on her board and showed it to you all. She drew a stick figure behind bars along with her statement. “We had to do a prison break.”

You heard people coming into the lobby - a disappointed Jonathan with a disgruntled Elise and agitated Moxie. He glanced at the two benches placed on the walls next to the archway that led to the office. The two groaned but they sat their bums down on the benches. Jonathan probably noticed the eyes on him because his gaze set on you all after the teenagers sat down. Lena waved and he probably took it as an invitation to come over.

Stella gasped in fright. She probably recognized the clicking of his shoes against the tile. “Oh no, it’s Mr. Summers. Joy, we gotta beat it. Detention is a lot worse than prison.”

“Why am I a prison guard now?” Jonathan asked upon arriving. "And I can't give you guys deten-"

Stella pointed in his general direction. “You’ll never take us alive, Chuckles!” and she grabbed Bluejoy’s hand and ran down the hall and back to their classroom.

“Hey, Chuckles is the other one!” He shouted back at them. The door slam indicated his reply went unheard. He shook his head and chuckled lightly. “Kids, eh?”

“Certainly.” Lena got up from the floor. She cupped her cheek and sighed adoringly at the door. “They’re just the sweetest, aren’t they?”

“Sure are, sugar plum. Sure are.”

You didn't even blink. “You used sugar plum twice already.”

Jonathan immediately snapped back, “Shut your mouth!”

And you cackled, so hard you had to use your cane to keep you from falling over. You thanked Gerson and Mr. Levy yet again for their kindness. You knew why Arma messed with him so much and it was wonderful.

“I’m assuming you’re Jonathan Summers.” Shang was trying not to laugh.

“Yes, I am. I’m assuming you’re Shang…. Pan…”

“Don’t even try to pronounce it. Just call me Shang.” Shang’s last name was so hard to pronounce that he told that to everyone, even Frisk. Of course, the string of embarrassment from everyone was thick, especially Frisk’s from what you remembered.

“Oh, alright. Well, Jonathan or Johnny’s good.”

“Johnny… Ah, okay.”

Johnny turned towards the two troublemakers seated in the lobby. Moxie was trying to make a run for it. Just one harsh look from Jonathan made the lion go cowardly and sit right back down.

You pointed a thumb at the teens. “What got them sitting out here?”

“You know how Mr. Paerrot is when students act up in his class - they must be banished.” He flicked his hand in the pompous shooing motion the teacher did with his wing.

You faked swooning. “And we all know how Mr. Paerrot stares at your big, strong arms.”

“You are so lucky I’m patient.”

You snickered yet again as you clapped yourself on the back metaphorically. You were on a roll today.

“So yeah, I gotta babysit them until class ends.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be too hard,” Lena interjected, “They don’t argue as much now.”

You crossed your arms and gave her a look. “That’s only around you. You know you have that way with people.”

She was like a confused puppy. “What is that supposed to mean?”

You smiled to yourself. _Oblivious as ever_. “Nothing.”

The four of you walked into the lobby. Jonathan leaned against Asgore’s throne, crossing his arms and cocking his brow towards the two students before him. “So, what got you guys booted out?” They both tried to speak at once but Jonathan put his hand up and they instantly hushed themselves. “Heyheyhey, one at a time. Ladies first.”

Elise immediately exclaimed, as if handing down a verdict, “Moxie was being a twat.”

Jonathan and you nearly smacked the good sense out of yourselves as you pushed your faces into your hands. Lena could only chuckle sadly. Shang, however… He was silent, observing.

“We’ve been over this, Elise. You can’t just call him a… ‘twat’ or whatever the heck you just said. Explain the situation - with no name-calling either.”

She groaned. “Fine. We were reading Macbeth in class and Moxie got into a big fuss about how the Lady was a big arsehole to everyone. So I piped up and said that was the point. She was the evil character after all. Then he had the audacity to say Shakespeare was an idiot. So I took it upon myself to explain why he was brutally wrong.”

“ _Elise._ ”

“You told me to explain and I did.”

“Ugh, fine. Moxie, your turn.”

“We were reading Macbeth in class and we started reading about Lady Macbeth’s baby-killing bs and I, of course, questioned why she would do that-”

“You did the feck n-”

“Hey! My time to talk.”

And Elise crossed her arms and pouted but she did not utter a word.

“Anyway, Elise stands up and says ‘that's the bleeding point’.” That was a horrible imitation of her. Even she scoffed at it. “So then I said she was wrong. Bad guys don’t have to threaten baby murder to look tough, y’know. So I said Shakespeare was a jackass for doing that. Then Elise stands up and tells me I’m a… what was it again? A bleeding ignoramus or whatever. So I got up and told her to shut her mouth. And then we… yeah.”

Jonathan and you put your faces into your cupped hands. The disappointment was potent today.

Lena frowned as she lightly reprimanded them, “Guys, you really shouldn’t argue in class. That isn’t good.”

“We know, Ms. Robinson.” The two looked actually guilty once they heard Lena’s input.

Elise looked at the tiles before her and sighed. “It just ain’t fair.”

Lena sat down next to her, genuine concern in her eyes. “What isn’t fair?”

Elise sighed again. You noticed the teen seemed to be more willing to confide in the woman and you were sure Lee noticed as well. She gave Lena an embarrassed look as she spoke. “It just ain’t fair, y’know? Moxie gets away with so much.”

“You too!” Moxie barked. “Probably ‘cause you're human.”

The human teen gritted her teeth. You knew she was holding herself back.

Lena turned to him. “You know that isn't true. She's a minority here, along with myself and every one of the humans on campus.” She pointed at herself and then waved at you and Johnny to prove her point.

Moxie sucked his teeth and looked away.

The teacher got up and sat next to him. Moxie was soft around her as well. A kind, non-judgmental voice is what he needs and Lena is always willing to provide. “A lot of teachers worry about you.” She turned to Elise. “And you as well. That's why you two are down here. I know both of you are going through a lot. Being a teen is hard. It was hard for me too. But it just isn’t okay to take it out on each other. That isn’t fair to us, the people who want to see you be happy.”

Elise crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “Still isn’t fair.”

Moxie did the same. “Still ain’t fair.”

And Shang came over and looked them in the eye and said, “Well, life isn’t fair.” But the way he said it made your skin crawl, your blood stop flowing, your hand press against your wound.

You glanced at Lena. Her face was calm but her hands were clenched tight. You glanced at Jonathan. He was just the same. He glanced back, however. You knew that look in his eye. If he had the audacity to speak, he probably would have uttered the same thing Arma said.

“Guys!” Frisk was always a breath of fresh air in a stale room and he certainly cleared the tension as he stormed into the lobby with the biggest smile you’ve seen him have in months. He immediately came over to you, trying his hardest to catch his breath. The sweat that leaked from his pores seemed to make him glitter with the joy he was experiencing.

“Has the…” was all you could ask but you were sure he knew what you meant. Has the call, email come in? Were the Monsters now citizens of the state you all resided in? Was the next step up the staircase of Frisk’s plans to get Monsterkind acquainted on the Surface finally reached?

He nodded, his grin getting even larger, his eyes sparkling.

A hand flew to your mouth and a hand flew to your wound. “Shut up.” Tears immediately threatened to come out. “Shut up! You’re lying.”

He shook his head, still beaming.

And you were consumed with bliss. You couldn’t stop laughing. You couldn’t. The weight of fifteen thousand people had been lifted off your chest. Your wound ached with joy. You were so goddamn happy.

“Stop it! If you cry, I’m gonna cry too!” Frisk demanded.

“Well, start the waterworks because I’m gonna c-c-” And you did as you laughed and laughed as if he said the funniest joke in the world.

And he joined in as tears tickled his eyes. His face and neck turned bright red as he chuckled and chuckled right along with you.

“I’m so happy. I can’t believe it.” Lena wiped away a stray tear as she smiled that pretty smile of hers. “It finally happened.”

“Me neither. Come here, you fricking nerds!” And Jonathan pulled you and Frisk into the biggest hug he could muster. “I’m proud of you. Worked your asses off too.” He let go of you for just a moment to tell the two teens on the benches, “Screw, Mr. Paerrot. I’m not watching you guys. Tell him I sent you back because there’s no way in hell I’m working today - neither is the rest of Monsterkind.”

“What…” Elise was at a loss for words. “What's going on?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Frisk said matter-of-factly, “The bill was put into law. The Monsters will now be considered citizens of this state for now on.”

Moxie literally hopped off the bench, a joy surging through him. “For real?!”

“For real. I'm going to make the announcement now.”

The two teens looked at each other with a happiness and energy you didn't know either could muster, especially in the other’s general direction. Elise got off her bench and the two ran up the stairs, shouting at each other that one of them was going to be the first to tell their teacher the good news.

Frisk stepped into the office and went to the intercom. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before pressing the “on” button on it. The familiar chimes the intercom made rang out throughout the school like a church bell ringing in the new day.

It _was_ a new day, a new beginning for the Monsters and their ambassador. It was a new day for you as well. You were going to have a lot of work on your hands for the next year, maybe more… You touched your wound again and smiled to yourself. You didn't realize how long you've been working here and how long you could possibly stay here on the mountain. It filled you with serendipity. You loved it here, every single second of it too. It was a new day for all of you.

“Good afternoon, students, teachers, faculty of the Academy of Monsterkind. This is Frisk here. I am here to report that as of today, all Monsters will be considered citizens of the st-”

And before Frisk could finish, cheers vibrated the entire school building. He chuckled to himself at their reaction.

“Well, I guess I don't have to finish reading that boring speech then. There's no way in heck any of us will want to do anything but celebrate so school’s ending early today. Head on home and party with your families and friends. Be careful and have a great day.”

Frisk then turned off the intercom and, after turning off the lights in the office, entered the lobby again.

Arma was the first to arrive in the lobby. “Frisk, my man,” She ran right up to him and slapped him on the ass, earning a mischievous giggle from the young man. “Great job, you dweeb.” She lightly punched you in the shoulder. “You too, dweeb number 2.”

Then came Radha. She pulled the ambassador and you into a big hug. “I can't believe it. You guys did it.”

Then came the queen. She went right over to Frisk. She was ecstatic. “My child, you better not be fibbing.”

“Of course not. It's true. It finally happened.”

She giggled as she petted his head. Pure love and gratitude radiated off of her form. “I'm so proud of you, Frisk.”

Then came Papyrus. He came from Toriel’s direction so that must mean he was reading stories to the kids. Well, not anymore. “HUMANS, I HEAR THAT YOU BEAR THE MOST EXCELLENT OF NEWS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN NOW VOTE AND DRINK COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES.”

Sans appeared from behind the throne as if he was a ghost. “um… you can already do that last part with or without that bill being put into law and all.”

“BUT I CAN NOW IT WITH PIZZAZ.”

Sans snorted hard as he chuckled to himself. He then set his sights on Frisk. “well, it looks like you did a good job.”

Frisk took the compliment with all of his heart. “Thanks.”

When the king of the Monsters entered the lobby and pulled his prince into an embrace only a man like him could give, swinging his adopted child around while at it, it was as if with each turn, Frisk shrank more and more. One turn, he was twenty-one. Then he was twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten. It was as if Toriel would have to bend over to pet her son’s - a word she hadn’t used in centuries then - head. It was as if Papyrus and Sans had only just become good friends with him and yet they were friends for centuries in heart. It was as if Undyne rushed in with Alphys tailing right behind to noogie the child Frisk good before cackling nefariously. It was as if Mettaton appeared out of thin air with his cousin to kiss him right on the cheek, a present for his hero. And it was as if Asgore gently nudged the human forward, front and center to the device in front of them, as the new friends and family he found and made gathered up close and Frisk cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands against his shorts and smiled that tranquil smile he had mastered even then and the camera finally clicked and captured the image of the proudly beaming group. And out came a photo that would be referenced to create the gargantuan painting in the hallway just beyond the lobby.

Monsterkind was rising higher and higher Above. That photo then was proof of it. And the landmark decision that was just decided was another piece of evidence added to the case.

“Hey, what are you just standing there for?” Teneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixteenseventeeneighteennineteentwentytwentyone. The young man you knew as one of your greatest friends beckoned you over with the wave of his hand. With the gesture, all returned to normal and in the correct time period. “You gotta get in the photo too.”

Photos? You - in photos with such incredible people? You quickly waved the suggestion off. “No no it’s-” The look the Monsters gave to you shut you up immediately. “Fine. Uh, Lee, can you-”

And she had already swiped the cane from you. With a nod, she told you to head on over and smile, kindness within her.

You stood uneasily next to the ambassador/prince in the first photo. Asgore’s clawed hand warmed your left shoulder, nailing the anxiety into you deeper. Toriel’s was on Frisk’s right. Papyrus was somewhere in the back, either between the royal divorcees or doing something “heroic” in the background. Sans was the shortest so he was right in front, winking at whoever was viewing the photo for years to come. No matter what anyone said, you felt you didn’t belong in the photo. The promise of another being taken during Soulance - a reproduction of the original image from long ago - unnerved you.

You stood between your best friend and your childhood friend in the next. Jonathan suddenly engulfed the three of you by the shoulders and nuzzled you and Frisk’s faces just as the camera clicked. Arma and Raj posed sassily as if nothing was occurring behind them in the foreground. The second photo was a pure mess, yet it was the mess you had gotten used to over the months. For once in your life, you liked mess.

You stood next to Frisk and Sans in the final photo. Everyone, even Shang, was in it. It was hard to get the entire group in the photograph but you all somehow did it. Everyone was happy, smiled warm and bright like a warm bath after a long day. The final one was the one that went into the picture frame on your desk. It became one of your favorite pictures. It was a picture of your second family.

* * *

You needed a break.

Calls of gratitude and congratulations came in for hours. After a while, you set a new message on the answering machine, claiming that the ambassador was very thankful that his family and friends finally got some rights but he needed to be away from the phones to celebrate with them but if it’s important, leave a message yada yada, and sent every call straight to it. After the answering machine was set up, Frisk pulled out some of the strongest liquors from his secret stash above his refrigerator. The bonuses of being an ambassador - free liquor from guests.

Your doctor ordered you to not drink until next month. So you didn't. You knew you were going to get torn up at Soulance and Mettaton and Lee’s wedding anyway. So you decided to wait.

Everything was wonderful and exuberant and--- just not you right then and there after a while. You needed a break. So you went outside the guesthouse and took one.

The night air in the city was nothing compared to the air on the mountain. Was it due to the magic possibly in the air that seemed to refresh your lungs every time you inhaled? You weren’t sure. But it was definitely what you needed after a long night.

“Oh, I did not expect you would be here.” Toriel looked as if she disturbed a funeral.

“Sorry.”

“No no, it is fine… Do you mind if I sit out here with you?”

“Of course not. We all had a long day.”

She sighed, a comfortable weariness filling her. “We sure did.” And she sat down in the grass with you. The action would be unbecoming of a woman of her stature if it was anyone but her sitting with you so casually. You always found this part of her endearing.

You laid back on the grass. You didn’t care if bugs nestled into your hair today. The night sky was so bright and lovely - another bonus to living in the mountains. The stars were shining brighter today. Maybe they were happy for the Monsters as well… “Hey, Toriel?”

“Hm? What is it, my child?”

“Did we do good?”

“Huh?” She cocked her head to the side just a bit, her ears moving with her. You wondered if Asriel got the habit from her or Asgore. She then sighed and looked out into the distance. “I am concerned because I know you meant that ‘we’ as an ‘I’.”

You lifted your back up from the grass. “... Maybe.”

She chortled to herself. She waited a bit before responding. She breathed in and enjoyed the night air of Mount Ebott just as much as you did. Then she smiled to herself. “Yes, you and everyone else did very well. I and all of the Monsters are so proud of you.”

You smiled to yourself, bringing your knees close to your chest and hugging them tight. You didn’t know you needed that. “... Thanks.”

“Anytime, my child.” And she ruffled your hair just a bit before she gasped and pulled her hand away. “Oh my, I am sorry.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind. Actually, to be honest, I sorta needed that.”

“... You miss your family.”

“A bit. But I’ll be seeing them soon. Soulance is super soon and right after we’ll all be heading to New York. I’ll be able to sit on the couch and laze around soon enough.”

“Well, I hope not too much. I would very much like to have a native as a tour guide. Plus you mentioned your father worked for the Metropolitan Museum.”

“So you want the guided tour there for free is what you’re saying.”

“... I certainly do not want to pay extra to listen to an absolutely boring and dreadful voice through a pair of headphones I cannot even fit over my head.”

And you snorted so hard you felt into a coughing fit.

“Are you alright?”

You coughed once, twice more for good measure for laughing quietly again. “I’m good. I needed that as well.”

She nodded again before peering out into the darkness again. A soft breeze blew by you all. _Ahhh, that hit the spot._ It was cool tonight but it wasn’t that cool.

“I have a question for you as well, child.”

“Hm, what is it?”

“Do you think my people are ready for this?”

You were confused. “Ready for what?”

“That decision we are celebrating will surely reach the ears of every politician in this country. I am sure within a year or so what occurred today will become an amendment to the Constitution. When that happens, so much madness will spark. After what occurred on the 1st, do you think my people will be able to handle even more madness?”

You were taken aback and honored that a queen was willing to confide in a mere assistant. But you did answer her. “Monsterkind is ready, I’m sure they are. After what happened on the 1st…” You touched the wound in your chest. “After what happened, things quieted down quickly. It’s sort of like going to the doctor and getting a shot. It stings like hell at first but once it’s over, it’s over and the pain goes away in an instant. It may sting from time to time afterward but it will eventually go away. The same will happen, I’m sure of it. It will be awful for a bit and only for a bit then things will get better for you all.”

“Do you mean it?”

You knew her concerns. You knew her worries. “With all of my still-beating heart.”

“... Thank you.”

“Anytime.” You heard a knock on the glass door behind you all. Frisk was goofily smiling, a bottle of tequila in his hand. “It seems you’re being invited to do shots.”

“Oh my. It still seriously concerns me my son knows so much about alcohol.”

“Me too sometimes. It also concerns me he’s a heavyweight and he's younger than me.”

“And every time I see he doesn’t have a hangover, he makes his mother proud.”

And as you slid open the door you burst out laughing and she did too.

* * *

You woke up with a start in your bed. Was it the nighttime Twilight Zone episode happening? You looked at your alarm clock. No, in fact, you had slept through it apparently. It was 2:36 in the morning. You groaned and flopped back onto your pillow. Your being awake at this hour enraged you. So you attempted to go right back to sleep.

Then a noise practically shook the entire guesthouse.

You were wide awake right then and there. What in the hell was that?

The noise repeated yet again. It was like a nasally, dark groan that rhythmically came and passed every couple of seconds.

Something was up. You shot out of bed and grasped your chest immediately. _Shit! That hurt!_ You felt something leak out of your chest. You cursed as you realized the hopes you had yesterday morning would not come true. You accidentally made the incision leak blood.

You got out of bed, repeating the words “take it slow, take it slow” as you took your cane and stepped over to your desk. You needed to take your painkiller _immediately_. You poked around until you found the light on the desk and flipped it on. You cursed again, the light blinding you briefly. As your eyes burned and adjusted, you pressed around, searching for the orange pill container. Then you found it, your name printed dully on the label on it. You had to head to the kitchen to grab a slice of bread. You learned the hard way that taking it on an empty stomach was not a good idea. So you opened the door to your bedroom and headed out.

You looked over the catwalk and saw the results of the impromptu party you were sure that just ended. You and Lena headed in early so everyone else continued to celebrate, aka get absolutely hammered, until whenever everyone passed out. Toriel and Asgore left earlier so they were amongst those smart enough to not get blackout drunk only days before the Soulance festival. Those who weren’t were in the living room dead asleep. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and three of the other humans on this side of Ebott were on various pieces of furniture or floor space passed out. Shot glasses that were stained brown with barbecue sauce surrounded Sans almost like the chalk lines surrounding a dead body. How ironic. Papyrus had a single empty bottle of ale next to him. He was the more responsible of the two in many ways. Empty bottles of tequila, rum, and various flavors of vodka were littered all over the floor. On the coffee table were empty shot glasses and larger glasses watered down with melted ice. The four humans surrounded them as if they were worshipping them so hard that they fell asleep in the midst of their praises.

You were so happy you didn’t drink, so happy.

As you headed downstairs to the kitchen, gripping the bar to the stairs for dear life yet again, the groaning noise continued, much louder this time. This prompted Frisk to awake. He moaned, disgruntled. He turned over as if he just knew you would be at the foot of the stairs as soon as your foot landed there. “What the heck is that?”

“I dunno. I thought you would know, Wonder Boy.” You used your normal volume of voice since your whisper would probably get drowned out by that _infernal racket_. You went into the kitchen and pulled out that piece of bread. Then you went into the cup cabinet and--- You could not fucking believe but every single glass was probably in the living room. You cursed your life as you munched the bread and pushed the pill into your mouth and swallowed. _Ugh._

Frisk was up on his feet when you came back in. He saw the pill bottle in your hand. “You’re alright?”

“Yeah. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh…” He took a random glass from the table and went into the kitchen to quickly rinse it out. He then went into the fridge and grabbed the water pitcher in there. He filled it up and passed it to you.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“No prob. I don’t remember if that was my glass or not.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be swallowing all kinds of germs regardless.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

You snickered as you drank the water. Just what you needed. “Nothing.”

He then grabbed a random mug on the table and rinsed it out and filled it with water. He drank some of it and sighed contently. As you sat in almost pure silence, the noise continued to groan on. “Okay, that is mighty annoying.”

“You think?”

You then heard the gardener curse in her native language and rise from the floor.

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to drink.”

“When all of you guys went to bed, we let her. She’s a funny ass drunk, oh my god.” He chuckled as he sipped more of his water, probably reminiscing about something she said that night. “And you know good and well she’s gonna drink during Soulance and the wedding.”

You scoffed as drank more yourself. “You’re damn right. We all are. I need to know how Monster Ale tastes.”

“One sip will be enough for the night, I can assure you.”

“One sip?”

“One sip. I’m a heavyweight and just a swig of that gets me blackout drunk.”

You smirked. “Challenge accepted then.”

And he laughed his head off.

Arma was now on her feet as you joined you all. You could tell immediately she had a hangover. You passed her your glass, half empty of water. She thanked you in Spanish and chugged the whole thing like the drinks she probably had that night. “What the hell is that noise?”

“Wish I knew,” you admitted, “It woke me and Frisk up.”

You heard a dark and brooding noise from the floor. You bet ten bucks it was either Sans or Jonathan.

“And it’s waking everyone up apparently.”

You heard a door open from upstairs. The three of you stepped out into the living room again. Okay, it wasn’t just Sans or Jonathan that were now waking. It was both of them. The three of you looked up and there was Lena in her pajamas and her hair braided, wiping her eyes. You waved and she returned the gesture sheepishly.

As soon as Sans and Jonathan were on their feet, Papyrus and Radha awoke as well. All four of them asked in their various ways what the hell was that noise. The three of you shrugged in response.

“well, i guess we’re going to have to play detective, now aren’t we?”

Jonathan sighed, “But it’s too late to play detective.”

Sans let out a loud snort and it almost made him fall on his ass. Well shit, if he didn’t have a hangover you would have lost a million dollars. In fact, you'd have to say the same for everyone else. And what day of the week was it? Tuesday. They would have to work in a couple of hours. You were counting your blessings your doctor refrained you from imbibing more and more.

All of you went upstairs and greeted your childhood friend as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

“What the heck is that?” she asked as she joined you all.

The groan continued - its loudest point behind Jonathan and Radha’s door. Jonathan grabbed the doorknob. “Well, we’re about to find out, sweetheart.”

“You've used sweetheart four times already,” Arma and you groaned.

He leered at you two before opening the door. Behind it, you found the source. It was the new resident of the guesthouse. Shang was tangled up in his sheets as if he were a contortionist content with being stuck in his trick and letting out that horrifying noise.

Shang was a snorer - a very loud one at that.

Sans burst out laughing. You all turned to him. As he roared and roared, he jabbed a finger at Jonathan. “you gotta put up with a snorer now! ha!”

The other security guard drilled two more eye sockets into him with his eyes. “sometimes i hate you.”

“ah, shuddup, y’know you love me.”

Radha began to walk out the room.

“Where are you going?” you dared to ask.

“Oh, to see if there's more stuff to drink. I'm going to drink until I die because I refuse to put up with this.”

Everyone except you, Sans, and Lena had to fight to prevent Radha from doing so. As they did, you continued to stare at Shang. You cocked your brow as you noticed that he was still sound asleep despite the shouting and clattering coming from the people trying to argue with the college student. He was a talented sleeper. You found it admirable. You only wished you could have that ability.

Your wound called for your attention and you pressed a hand against it. Your doubts about your new housemate were subsiding. After all, who could get creeped out by anyone who slept like _that_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let's talk a bit about Shang. He was always a stoic, strict character but I added more to his personality after meeting my roommate and color theory and light design teacher. My roommate is from Soochow, a northern province of China, and is the sweetest thing on the planet. I am literally blessed she is my roommate. All hail her. But she sleeps the way Shang does, minus the snoring. She gets all tangled up and stuff and I think it's hilarious. My color theory/light design teacher is brutally honest holy shit. Plus, he wears tailored vests and button-downs and just looks plain cool all the time. I think it's rad. He has an aesthetic to him that I really like so I added it to Shang's character out of respect and admiration for the dude. So thanks, roomie and teach, for helping me develop his character more. You'll find out more about him over the chapters.  
> And now for sappiness...  
> Well it's been over a year since Above was first uploaded to this site. So much cool stuff has happened. First off, almost 10,000 reads on here! Ain't that crazy? I'm stunned by the amount of readership and I am so thankful for each and one of you for reading and commenting and giving kudos. Above is currently one of the only things I'm creatively focused on outside of college coursework and stuff for clubs. I force myself to write sometimes because being creative is what I want to do as a career so being able to create is so important to me. It started as something silly that I thought I'd never expand on but then all of sudden 38 chapters later, fanart, and lovely people who send my dorky self well wishes and worries. Everything you do is so incredible to me and there are no words to describe my gratitude to you all. You give me motivation to do what I love and determination to improve. So, in the plainest sense, thank you all. I'll be making a longer post on my tumblr soon enough.  
> I've forgotten to do this but I want to shout out all of the people who sent me artwork over on my tumblr. I'm so sorry I didn't do it before : O : I am such a dingle!  
> A doodle dump of the dorky ambassador being dorky done by doodle-addict: http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152506443059/doodle-addict-frisk-from-simplelovelyfanfics  
> Artsymomossu, you won't be getting your heart back apparently xD: http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/144878624139/my-actual-situation-with-these-creaturesi-love  
> Fantuckingastic stole my heart with this giftart with a scene from chapter 11 <3: http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/138738255964/dates-xd-fantuckingfastic  
> EDIT: Pain and suffering drawn by Tinysongbird <3: http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152656580594/im-a-little-nervous-submitting-this-to-someone  
> EDIT: Rachel, I am still laughing about the Buffalo Wild Wings incident: http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/152656742229/i-dragged-a-school-friend-into-the-mayhem-and-she  
> And someone drew something snazzy in the comments once but I don't remember who unfortunately ; m ; My apologies.  
> Above's come a long way. All seven souls have been introduced into the story. Some cray cray shit has happened as well in the story. Also very bad puns and laughable situations. The Mary's About to Have A Little Lamb pun is still my favorite thing I have ever written xD  
> See ya soon, my simple, lovely readers.


	39. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of the school year arrives. Along with, many things occur. However, something completely unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep on writing too much? Why do I torture myself so much? Ugh.  
> This is part 1 of what was supposed to be one chapter but, whoops, I wrote 14,000 motherfricking words. Because I love you guys, I'm splitting it up. The second half will either be uploaded tonight/today or within this week since the whole shebang is finished.  
> Enjoy as always.

Rays of morning light peeked through the curtains covering your bedroom window. You were already awake before they did so. Your body was too excited to fall asleep. When your alarm went off, you beamed as if it was the trumpets of angels beckoning you. You quickly turned it off and rose up from your bed, refreshed as always and in good spirits as well.

After grabbing your cane, you headed over to your desk. There folded on it was the red shirt you wore yesterday, freshly washed from last night so you could wear it again. You smiled big as you grabbed it and made your way to your bathroom.

Today was the final day of the Academy of Monsterkind’s school year. Yesterday and today were not dedicated to final studies and homework. Instead, they were dedicated to good fun and celebration.

It started off with Toriel sighing when she invited Frisk and you over for dinner a week or so ago. You originally thought it was over you. You had an awful pain hit you during the day and she witnessed the entire ordeal. It turned out it was not at all what she was concerned about, much to your hidden relief. She noticed the students seemed a bit stressed out despite the good news received only a day or so ago then. As a teacher, she understood their concerns but as a parent, she wished they didn't have to go through that.

Then you opened your big fat mouth and asked, “How about we have a Spirit Week?”

Toriel gave you that look her deceased Monster child would give you whenever you said something he found odd and inquired about what you meant.

Frisk filled her in on what it was. An American schooling tradition, Spirit Weeks were a week dedicated to fun and pride in one’s school. Every American school had some form of it, whether it just be a day or two or the full week.

Toriel was intrigued right away, much to your nervousness, and asked you to further develop the thought you didn't even mean to say aloud.

You proceeded to whip out your handy talent of pulling all kinds of wondrous things out the crack of your ass. The last two days of school were followed by the Soulance festival soon after. You suggested that maybe they can use those last two days to get the kids and faculty - because you knew by Radha swearing every five minutes at random intervals of the night that she was freaking out over getting her students ready for state examinations - to have some fun, de-stress. The weather would be phenomenal then so there could be a lot of activities that required getting some fresh air. Plus the legendary Faculty Game could occur during that time. Then the school year would close and everyone could go home.

Toriel and Frisk loved the idea and started setting things up for it immediately. For once, you didn't curse yourself for suggesting something. It was about the kids and staff, not the entirety of Monsterkind this time around.

You were all divided into “teams”, though, in the end, they served no purpose but to help identify who was in what grade area. Preschoolers to third-graders sported sunshine yellow shirts. Fourth to eighth wore grass green shirts. The high-schoolers were donned in sky blue shirts. Finally, the faculty wore heart red shirts, which is what you just finished tossing on with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Business suits weren't good for play. Besides, your doctor gave you the okay to join in on the Faculty Basketball Game and you weren't going to miss that for the world.

You left your room once you checked you had your cell phone and your hair was in place.

You peered over the catwalk and there were Lena and Arma bright and early. Jonathan, Radha, and Shang were probably still snoozing away. You wondered if using your cane to wake them up could count as assault in the first degree. Of course, the lawyer would be one of your victims so you wouldn't be able to find out from here.

“Thanks for wakin’ up early,” Arma said as you joined them all in the living room. The weather forecast was stated by the meteorologist on the television, which was sunny 80s all day. Sweet. The temperature was to rise to the 90s for the Soulance festival. You were mildly concerned. Arma smiled as she heard that last part. “Aw, that ain't nothing on New Mexico weather. Shit, you could probably light a match by leaving it outside for a couple of minutes in Mexico.”

“90 degrees in New York is horrible though because of the humidity that comes with it,” Lena chimed in.

You had war flashbacks of sweating like a pig during the summers living there flash across your mind. “Don't remind me… Is it supposed to be crazy hot on your wedding day?”

Arma seemed surprised. “Wow, that's right. It's so soon now.”

“75 or so in New York but it could possibly rain.” You didn't realize Shang was downstairs until he stated the forecast from his phone. He surely won gold for the Scare-The-Living-Daylights-Out-Of-You Contest every time it was held which was practically daily now.

“Ugh, that sucks.” You walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Rainy weather on weddings just isn't good.”

“This is exactly why we planned an indoor wedding and reception. It can rain all it wants but Mettaton will not ruin his finish or whatever.”

Arma and you chuckled hard at the engaged woman’s almost flat statement about her fiancé’s antics.

The door to the two-boys-and-one-girl’s bedroom opened and closed and a duet of groans erupted from the area up there.

“Well, look who decided to show up.” Arma had a hand on her hip.

“Hey, our alarms didn't go off.”

Arma and you called bullshit immediately.

Shang put down his teacup and stated flatly, “But my alarm did.”

Radha groaned, “Well I certainly couldn't hear it over the racket you make every night.”

You weren't sure if Shang actually didn't hear what she said or he was being sassy but he questioned what she just say. One could have dropped a pin in there and the sound it made could be heard for miles.

She told him it was nothing as she clandestinely rolled her eyes. Despite the noise every night, the two seemed to be getting proper amounts of sleep. Radha’s dark circles were starting to disappear. You don’t understand how it was possible but then you remembered this was the mountain of silliness and impossibilities. You didn’t question it.

* * *

 

“Ngaaaaah! I gotcha now, buggers.”

“No, Mrs. Undyne!”

And she unloaded almost half her water gun on the teens. They moaned and groaned when they realized their clothes were now completely soaked. The Betta fish cackled in response to their woe.

Monsters began “coming Home” for Soulance as early as last week. Undyne and Alphys were amongst that group. School ended in May for them both so they were always able to come up early for the festival. Apparently, Undyne was a site to see during the festivities. Many whispered how she would be during the tournaments. Of course, you didn't understand how tournament and Soulance fit together then so you just shrugged it off. Apparently, Alphys would always be on the sidelines cheering and fawning over her wife. Everyone found it cute that the scientist still reacted that way to her wife’s actions. You did as well.

When the couple caught wind of the celebrations at the Academy, they immediately ran to Target and purchased almost the entire store’s stock of water guns, buckets, balloons, etc. Undyne claimed it was to cool the kids off while they were outside doing this or that. Alphys and the rest of you knew she left out a good portion of the details but you all digressed. She wasn’t the beloved gym teacher of two schools for nothing.

“ _ Helllllllloooooooo everybody! _ ” You scoffed immediately upon hearing his voice. “My gorgeous self is invading the airwaves to let you all know the stand-up comedy act and  _ my _ and my dear cousin’s concert will start in twenty minutes. Come on down to the auditorium to see all of these beauties do their thing. Bye-bye now.” You could practically hear him wink as he ended the announcement.

Mettaton was full of surprises and he pulled out a truly spectacular one because he apparently came to the mountain early just to join in on the festivities at the Academy. You weren’t sure if your friend convinced him to or he did it out of the goodness of his heart - you grimaced just thinking about that last option because you knew it was bullshit - but he showed up in the lobby a quarter to noon yesterday. No one knew about his plans except for Frisk, which you commend the robot for because he actually told someone about his arrival for once.

Some of the students stopped their antics to go run inside. Several stayed. Everyone was still prepared to have a good time. Frisk was sitting patiently in a dunk tank that no one has been able to hit the target on. Sans was using his magic to tip over buckets on random passerby, accompanying the incident with an ironic ditty played on his trombone. Papyrus was tossing the ball around with some of the teenagers, being weary of the windows. Toriel and Asgore were supervising it all but it didn't mean either didn't toss a water balloon or two (and no one dared to toss any back at them). Arma and Radha were having a full out war against some of the eighth graders. Jonathan was conked out on a bench. Lena read a book but a water gun was nearby her on the bench.

But you… you weren't doing anything on particular. For most of the first day of this Spirit Week, you were just loitering around, chatting with students and encouraging them to go have fun. And that day you were doing the same thing.

You looked out into the crowd. You grew tired of being alone. You wanted to join in on the water fun but you needed to conserve your energy for the Faculty Game later… well, that's what you liked to tell yourself is the reason for not joining in. Truthfully, you were more afraid you were going to open up your wound or get the gauze around it wet. The doctor already warned you to be careful during the game but she also instructed you not to drink until the festival this week. You could only disobey her once and that liquor was screaming your name. Whatever the mindset was, you knew you didn’t want to be by yourself for right then and there.

You already gave up on trying to dunk Frisk. From knowing Sans long enough, he wasn’t as talkative as he appeared to be. You had a bad feeling you’d hurt yourself if you pre-balled with Papyrus. You enjoyed the company of Toriel and Asgore but not having their son around with you always made you a bit too aware of how huge they were compared to you despite how good-hearted they were.  You had another bad feeling you’d injure yourself while joining in on the war Arma and Radha were leading against those sassy eighth graders. Jonathan was useless while asleep (unless you drew all over his face but you didn’t have a marker). Lena was reading and you understood how sacred the way the words pulled you into their world was.

Then you saw Shang all the way in the quiet corner of the Courtyard with his eyes closed, his legs crossed, and his arms laying laxly in his lap.

You remembered when you first caught Shang meditating two days prior. You and Frisk were leisurely strolling around the Academy due to his persistence that you needed to get out of your room. Shang was in the same spot he was in currently, doing the exact same thing. It immediately piqued both of your interests so you immediately proceeded to bug him about it. As you did, he calmly responded about what he was doing. Yes, I’m meditating. It’s self-guided Tibetan meditation. No, you are not bothering me as much as you could be. Then you asked if you could join in. That was the only time Shang opened his eyes. He pointed his gaze at the grass beside him. The two of you took that as a cue to sit. He then guided you through the meditation. As his voice droned and droned on, you suddenly felt at extreme calm. Then you woke up an hour later with your body splayed out on the grass as if it was the comfiest bed in the world. Arma blocked the sunlight as she asked you to get up so she could mow the grass your bums were on. Shang chuckled as he explained that both you and Frisk had fallen asleep as soon as he started. After noticing the guilt on both of your faces, he explained that it’s okay to do so during Tibetan meditation. It’s a natural reaction and it simply meant you needed some rest.

You were hoping you wouldn’t fall asleep again as you willed yourself to plop down next to the man.

A gentle breeze blew past both of you, fluttering some of Shang’s ink-black locks up and back at his shoulders quickly.

“Hey, Shang.”

“And I thought I was the quiet one.”

You could hear Undyne cackle as she dunked a bucket of water over a particularly strict teacher’s head, earning a choir of hurrahs from the students. 

You chuckled. “I thought so as well. I guess I felt bad for disturbing you again.”

That same choir ooh’d when someone accidentally dunked a bucket over Alphys’s head. The lizard promptly pulled out a water gun almost too large for her and smirked. You gave her your blessing to utterly eviscerate those children.

Shang still hadn’t opened his eyes. “As I said, you’re quiet. You have an air of tranquility that accompanies you. That’s why I haven’t asked you to leave - yet.”

You heard Jonathan shout and wake up as water from a bucket tipped over by his coworker landed all over his face. Uh oh. Whatever patience that was in his Soul looked to be gone. He grabbed the water gun next to him and prepared to strike. Unfortunately for him, you already knew Sans had ten of them locked and loaded and he was ready to use all of them on him more than likely.

You cocked a brow. “Me - tranquil?”

“Yes. There are various other people who have the same aura but there are too lively and loud.”

You looked at the grass as you consumed in thought - or what you thought was thought as you soon realized you came up with a blank. Then you scoffed. “I actually thought I was a bit boisterous, courtesy of working with the ambassador.”

“He hasn’t changed you that much yet - unless you were as boisterous as you say you were before working for him.”

You looked at your hands that laid just as tenseless as the man next to you’s. “No, you’re right. I guess I’ve always been a bit quiet.” You snickered. “No wonder Frisk is always bugging me to talk to him while we are working. I guess he doesn’t like silence, even with Flowey around.”

Shang finally opened his eyes. “Speaking of which, just what the heck is that thing?”

You sighed as you looked at your hands yet again. Your memory flashed to when you last saw them in the darkness of the Underground castle’s garden. The fallen prince had cried the entire time you were there already and he certainly didn’t stop then. 

“Flowey’s…” You looked out into the crowd. Flowey didn’t like crowds so you were sure he was hiding in Frisk’s house being a big moody baby as always. His petals were losing his color as well. He never felt good when the time to visit the Underground came around. “... Flowey. And he’s not a thing. He’s a Monster, a being that deserves respect just as much as everyone on this Courtyard.”

He could only look at you in a mixture of emotions you couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Some of it might have been awe. Some of it might have shock. But after a deep inhale and exhale, he returned to the normal deadpan face he always had. “I have much to learn within this year, don’t I?”

“Sure do, Snow White.” Arma was the one to bestow him the nickname when she asked him to move during her mowing of the lawn that you recounted earlier. The reason why was because he was so still and silent that birds mistakened him for a tree and they rested on his shoulders and head pleasantly.

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. You immediately burst out into laughter, so hard you ending up laying out on the grass as you bellowed out chuckle after chuckle.

* * *

 

After fabulous performances from alumni and celebrity alike, a lunch of pizza and fizzy drinks, and more fun for all, the final day of school was soon at its closing. Its toast will be held with the well-anticipated Faculty Basketball Game. It was Monsters vs. Humans this year and the students roared with excitement. The Monster team consisted of Papyrus, Sans, and two other teachers with Toriel as their captain. Everyone agreed that having Undyne or Asgore on the team would be cheating. The human team consisted of yourself, Johnny, Arma, and Radha with Frisk as your captain. No one wanted to risk Lena falling ill during the match so she was your cheerleader on the sidelines, right next to the King of Monsterkind. The two even had pom-poms - freaking pom-poms… They were a crowd favorite already and the match hadn’t even started. Your cane laid in her lap as she and the king cheered for you all. Shang said he was only here for a week or so he felt he didn’t exactly deserve to play in the first place. You all wanted to counteract his statement but you decided to let him do what he wanted.

All of you were getting ready to shake hands before the match until Frisk did the unthinkable.

“Sorry, guys, but I want to win this year.” And he stepped off your side of the court to the other.

_ Oh... Ohhhh. So this is how it’s gonna be.  _ You weren’t unfazed by his betrayal, not one bit.

You immediately brought your team into a circle. You had to organize yourselves. “If you make me captain, I’ll destroy that cocky son of a gun.”

“Oh, right! Because you--”

You all ssh’d Radha in a millisecond. You wanted that last bit to be secret until the game started.

“Sorry. But yeah, I agree. Let’s make you captain.” Everyone agreed with her.

“Sweet. We still need another member…” You looked over at the Monster team and your eyes immediately locked onto the perfect candidate. You all dispersed as you stepped up to the plate to state what you had to. “Fine. We accept your complete and utter betrayal, dirty traitor.” And you waved your hands to rile up the crowd, which went perfectly well because the students young and old all booed at him.

He stuck his tongue out in response.

You had the urge to return the gesture but you refrained yourself. You were going to get him back immediately. “But, oh no, we only have four players now. How are we going to play? Well, my good sir, I have your solution. How about we have  _ Papyrus _ join our team?”

And Frisk’s eyes widened but you knew they were going to only get bigger once you told him one of the several things he didn’t know about you.

Papyrus chipperly agreed to the exchange and he stepped over on your side of the court. Everything was balanced and ready to go now and you all got in your positions.

Toriel loomed over you like a tower but she still had that sweet smile on her lips. “I wish you good luck, my child.”

“Same to you. Also, you better start praying for your actual child.”

She seemed shocked. “Oh my. Well, I suppose he deserves it.” She leaned in close to you. “I give you my full support for ending his existence through basketball.”

You snickered as you pulled away. “I feel honored, Your Majesty.”

She giggled. “Flattery will get you nowhere on the court.”

“Oh, I know.” The referee blew the whistle to prepare everyone for the soon to commence game. “I know quite well.”

And the whistle blew again and the referee dropped the ball. You hoped Toriel would forgive you for getting the ball first. You dribbled and jetted it across the court, your muscles remembering the feeling from years ago. A smile spread across your lips.  _ God, it feels good to do this again. _

Frisk was blocking the front of the hoop.  _ Excellent. Just where I want him.  _ After completely rushing past the three other members of the team, you did something that made the entire gymnasium go silent. You slam-dunked right on the ambassador of Monsterkind. He fell right on the floor, his vision up at the hoop he utterly failed to protect. And as you released the hoop from your grasp and landed right on your feet like a cat, you sauntered over to him and bent down.

“W-What was that?”

“What, you didn’t know? I’ve been playing basketball since I was ten.” You picked up the basketball and twirled it on the tip of your index finger. You loved doing that to impress little kids, especially your little brother back then since he was so young. Hearing the students' audible wonder spurred you on. “Apparently I was a natural talent. I was the captain of my high school and college team, brought them to the championships every year I was on board. Of course, I chose literature over sports but sports helped me pay for college.” After tossing it up in the air, you caught the ball and placed it down on the ground right next to Frisk. Then you leaned in close to his face. “Bring it on, traitor.”

And you picked up the ball again and acted as if you hadn’t just ripped Frisk’s reputation into tiny pieces. “Two points, right, ref?”

The referee was so shocked that it took them a minute to shake their head and get the scorekeepers to flip the zero to a two.

Frisk sprung up like a spring from the floor and he looked completely despaired. “I’m so screwed.”

“Sure are, dork.”

* * *

 

You wanted to give Toriel and Sans some props. Frisk was right about his mother having game. You were impressed that an over millennium-old woman could dribble the way she could. Sans certainly was talented at tossing the ball around too. He wasn’t one of Frisk’s executioners for nothing.

You wanted to give your team members some props as well. None of the human members could throw a ball to save their life, especially Jonathan. He literally had no aim whatsoever. Papyrus, however; he couldn’t play the sport at all but he could get three-pointers with ease. He wasn’t one of Frisk’s executioners for nothing. So you instructed everyone to pass the ball to him. That was how you were somehow able to win - with the power of unity.

Goodbyes and good wishes for exams and summer fun were said and done. Students presented gifts to their favorite teachers and faculty members. You flushed, embarrassment taking you over, when you realized you received more gifts than Frisk.

And as the students began to file out of the gymnasium and you and the rest of the gang sat down on the bleachers, all of a sudden, you heard a familiar chuckle, full of ugly snorts and snickers. It was Mettaton. Before him were Bluejoy and Stella. The girl looked as if they were overflowing with determination.

The robot put his hand on his face as he tried to calm himself. “T-Tell me again. What was that?”

Stella repeated herself firmly, “I, Stella Winters of the lands of man, and Bluejoy, of skies blue and windy, challenge you, Mettaton of waters that fall, to a duel.”

And that threw him into another fit of laughter, this time even more loud and obnoxious. “You want me-” He made sure to point at himself. “Mettaton, a Boss Monster by trial and one of the strongest amongst them, to accept a challenge to duel two first graders?”

“Second- Uh, third graders now. And yep.” She was completely unfazed.

He noticed it then, the fire in their eyes. You could tell because his chuckles ceased as if a match was blown out - instantly. He put a hand on his hip and scoffed. “And why should I accept it? What you're asking for is something good little girls shouldn’t be asking.”

It was as if people knew something big was about to happen. Whoever was either trying to file out of the gym or was about to leave rushed back to the bleachers and sat right back done.

“Because of Ms. Robinson.”

The smirk fell then. He glanced at his fiancée who now sat right next to you. In fact, all of the student body and faculty that remained in there gave her a look. She looked unnerved, lost. The robot then shifted his gaze back onto the girls. “So you're the little Stella and Bluejoy Lee’s always going on about… What does my shining star have to do with this?”

“Well, ain't it obvious, Mr. Mettaton? We don't want her to go.” The young human girl took off her sunglasses and put them in the pocket of her overalls. No one was going to reprimand her for doing so this time. “I've never been able to see anything besides light my whole life. I try to not make it a big deal about it but… it really sucks.”

The bluebird gave her a reprimanding smack on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry I used the S-word but it's true. I bump into walls all the time. If people switch their shoes, I have trouble knowing who they are. And stairs, oh cripes, stairs. Pa says my cane makes me look cool and all but it only does so much with stairs.”

Joy looked at her clawed feet guiltily before pulling out her marker, grabbing her friend's hand and drawing symbols on it. Stella dictated what the bluebird wrote aloud. “I feel bad for saying this but it sucks to be mute too, especially since my mommy’s a singer. She's really nice to me and always tells me I have something special inside but… I hear what neighbors say. ‘How ironic is it that Gale’s daughter is a bird that can't sing?’ ‘It's such a disappointment that Bluejoy can't speak. She would probably have a lovely voice.’ I can't take it sometimes. Everyone sees me as a disappointment, a missed opportunity.”

“Same with me. My great-grandpa was D.R. Winters, this famous writer. Ma’s a nonfiction writer. Pa’s a fiction writer. Everyone’s a writer in my family. And I can't even read what they wrote unless it's in Braille. I overheard Pa’s boss saying the family business had to end  _ somehow _ and... I cried for a real long time.”

You did learn of both of their woes when you were helping them make copies of a workbook for their class one day. Stella had heard the book you were reading fall off the front desk. As she noted how old it smelled, you informed her it was your family copy of  _ Hopes and Dreams. _ Of course, then her whole body lit up and she told you about her great-grandfather. You were so shocked that you forgot your position as an adult and got on your knees and asked her questions about her family. Stella answered them all the quirky way she always did. You would then find out about her homeschooling due to being bullied in kindergarten, her lack of friends, her fears for the future. It scared you that such a young girl had so much on her plate.

Then Stella turned to her best friend and inquired about her famous mother. You were curious about Gale as well so you paid attention as Joy wrote about her on her whiteboard. As she spoke about her, she played some well-received singles by her mother from your phone. Her mother’s voice certainly was the leaves of autumn and the petals of spring dancing together in harmony even in her prime. You couldn’t help but zone out every once in a while just to listen to her songs. Bluejoy explained that her family was musicians and her mother was the oddball singer that actually made it. She then hinted at the sadness she suffered from her birth - the looks, the stares, the comments. She had to will herself not to cry, you knew she had to.

It scared you that you didn’t know what to say. Many times people will change. But, after working for Frisk for the months you have, you learned that many times people will not change as well. You couldn’t tell them that. You couldn’t even tell yourself that.

“Then we met Ms. Robinson. Mrs. Dreemurr took us out of class a few months ago and into the art room and she and Mr. Frisk’s assistant were waiting for us there. I liked her from the very beginning. Still scared beyond all heck but, hey, it was better than nothing.”

Joy scribbled onto Stella’s hand. “I was nervous at first. When I first met her a month before then, she said I had the prettiest feathers she had ever seen. So when I saw her in the classroom, I thought I’d start molting right then and there.”

Mettaton tittered lightly before coaxing the two to continue their story.

“Ms. Robinson told us we should stick together, even just for a little while so we could get used to talking to each other but… well…” The two girls giggled to each other before continuing. “We became best friends instead.”

Joy wrote again and her friend dictated. “We have a lot in common. We like stories about princesses but we also like stories about pirates. We don’t like bananas.” The bluebird grimaced when her friend recited the word. “We don’t have the ability to do something other kids can. We also lost a parent when we were young. My father died in an accident right before I was born.”

“And Ma gave up her life so I could live… Well, that’s what Pa always tells me.”

“And well, we were… we were both really lonely. We both didn’t have any friends.”

“Yeah, so when Joy told me she didn’t have a friend, I said, hey, why don’t we be friends? We can be lonely together at least.”

“Of course, that doesn’t make any sense because we wouldn’t be lonely if we had each other but whatever. We’re friends now.”

Stella gave Joy a look. “Ouch, that’s rough even for you.”

Bluejoy rolled her eyes before continuing to write. “Ms. Robinson did more than just help us become friends.”

Stella nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh, uh-huh! She told us we could do anything because we’re beautiful, kind, and smart.”

“And what makes us different from the other kids can give us power.”

“Uh-huh. I can hear super good and I’m a natural comedian.”

“And Ms. Robinson says I draw and cast well for my age.”

“And that helped a lot… Pa always tells me that stuff but, well, he’s Pa. He has to. It’s the law, y’know.”

Mettaton laughed right out loud at that part. He was getting absorbed into their story just as much as you all were.

“My mom, the king and queen, and many other people here at the Academy always tells me those things as well but it’s a lot different when Ms. Robinson tells me that. I saw Mr. Flowey attack her when she first came here and I saw her Soul. It was such a bright green. Mom says that humans with bright green Souls are kind from the bottom of their hearts and it’s okay to trust them… I really like Ms. Robinson.”

Stella nudged the bluebird with her elbow. “Nuh-uh. That’s not what you meant. You love Ms. Robinson just as much as I do.”

Bluejoy let go of her friend to hid her face in her wings in hot embarrassment, stomping her feet to express the emotion even harder. Then she stopped and peeked from her wings. Then she took Stella’s hand again and wrote again. “Yeah. I do.”

The human girl giggled. “Ms. Robinson was the one who helped us understand how cool we are inside.”

“Ms. Robinson was the one who didn’t look at us differently.”

The two looked at each other and smiled. You knew as Bluejoy wrote and Stella dictated, it wasn’t just Bluejoy’s voice. It was both of them proclaiming, “Ms. Robinson is the second parent we never had.”

You heard a sniffle from next to you. It was Lena and tears had clearly been running down her face for minutes now.

“Oh, Lee…” Arma hiccuped. “If you start crying, I’m gonna t--” And she furiously hugged the woman.

“Darnit, I’m not a crier but---” Then Radha had clung to the woman.

“T-This is so sweet I can’t help it!” And Johnny was embracing the woman.

It hit you then. It hit all of you then. Lena was leaving Newer Home. Sure, she would come back to visit every once in awhile but her bed in the guesthouse would never belong to her ever again. She was going to get married and spend her days on the West Coast, not with you all…

Your wound ached for attention for the first time that day. You touched it gently. The gauze was damp with the sweat you spilled earlier but you knew your touch quenched its desires.

It just wouldn’t be the same without her green Soul there.

“Hey, why aren’t you crying?!” Jonathan, Arma, and Radha drilled holes into you.

“Uh… I don’t need to.”

“You’re so heartless!”

“Hey, I’m going to miss her too. I don’t need to cry over it, however. She’s going to be happy when she leaves Newer Home and she’s going to be happy when she visits too. That’s all that matters. She’s going to be happy. So that’s why I’m not crying.” You drilled holes right back into them. “Suck it up, dweebs. She’s got other things to worry about right now.”

They then slowly released her.

You tapped Lee gently on the back. “Go hug ‘em. I know you wanna.”

And she jumped out of her seat and dashed over to them. And before either of the two could say anything, Lena dropped to her knees and hugged them tight. The girls looked very confused before returning the hug joyously. As they did, Mettaton cupped his cheek and beamed at the sight. After a minute or so, he sighed loudly, prompting the two girls to release their teacher and continue on with their intentions.

“I suppose this is why you don’t want my fiancée to go.”

The two nodded.

He sighed yet again before setting his gaze on the king and queen.

The queen got up from her seat on the bleachers and cleared her throat. She stood tall and proud as she always did. “Mettaton EX, if you don’t accept those girls’ challenge, I’m going to weld you into a new crown. Gold was never my color anyway.”

Asgore got up as well. “And I will assist. I’ve been thinking of giving the craft a try. A king can  _ always _ have another crown.”

The robot groaned loudly before sighing one last time and crossing his arms. “Fine. I accept your challenge.”

The girls rejoiced. His fiancée did not. In fact, she looked as if horror and fury were pouring into her until she was drowning in them. She stomped over to him and jabbed him in his chest plate as she told him something in that scary way she sometimes did. Mettaton looked as if his ghost form would escape from his robotic shell but he quickly calmed and attempted to put her mind to rest with shaky words and forced smile. Only then did Lena join your group again, not before giving him one last leer along the way.

Her knee bobbed shakily. Her teeth bit her lip. Her gaze was locked onto the girls. “I’m going to kill him if he hurts them.”

“They’re going to be okay,” Frisk reassured, “I promise you. In fact, I have a feeling they’re going to do something incredible.”

You turned to him. then. He just smiled big at you in response. You were beginning to become weary of when Frisk had premonitions.

Mettaton turned to the best friends and pointed his thumb towards the door. “I'm assuming we’re going to take this outside?”

“That will not be necessary,” Asgore stated, “The gymnasium should be more than enough room for this.”

“Well, if that’s true… Undyne, erect a barrier. You know how I feel about broken floorboards.” Toriel grimaced as she was remembering a time or two when they were broken… or, knowing the Monsters, completely and utterly destroyed.

“You got it, boss lady.” And she got up from her spot on the bleachers and slammed down to the main floor. She walked over to the two girls and summoned two green spear-shaped bullets. She thrust them into their bodies without warning. They both looked horrified at first but then when they noticed they weren't hurt they calmed. “Safety first, punks. Mettaton might be one of the stronger Boss Monsters by trial-” She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. “-but when he fights, he wrecks  _ everything _ . And I'm pretty sure your parents aren't gonna be happy if you come home completely wrecked, right?”

They shook their heads.

“So that's what I did that for. These’ll keep ya from getting too beat up.”

“Thanks, Ms. Undyne,” Stella said. Bluejoy nodded right after to

“Aw, c’mon, I haven’t taught neither of ya. Don’t be so formal with me.” Undyne summoned another spear with the swipe of her hand and ran around the perimeter of the court, dragging it along with her. After making a full run, she then rose and swiped down her spear. Everywhere the spear was dragged, a huge wall of green light arose, completely trapping the two girls and celebrity inside in a box of sorts.

Asgore seemed pleasantly surprised. “Ah, your defense magic is getting better.”

She turned to him with a toothy grin carved with pride. “Told you the Surface didn't make me soft.” She then dismissed her spear. “This barrier’s up to protect not only the gym but ourselves. There's a lot of people here and stray bullets flying into crowds ain't good, right, punks?”

The girls nodded.

“See? You're already kicking his butt. You're smart.” She tapped the side of her head to further her point. “You think with your heads, unlike the robot over here.” She rolled her eyes in his direction.

You swore steam would blow out of his metallic nostrils like steam out of a teapot. “You are so lucky there are small children around because I have some choice words for you that I can't say in front of them.” 

The betta fish just cackled right in his face. “Whatever. Anyway, girls, good luck to ya. Show ‘im what you got.”

It was as if the two could see each other because they turned to each other and nodded.

Mettaton crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one heel to another. “Now, darlings, what is your wager?”

“W-Wager? What does that--” Bluejoy quickly wrote something and then Stella grinned. “ _ Ohhh _ . Okay. So that's what that means. Anyway, uh… well… Hold up a sec, mister.”

The two quickly went to the side and heatedly and quietly debated with each other. If you didn’t know any better, it would look like Stella was arguing with herself. After a solid three minutes, they dispersed.

“Okay, so now that I actually said it, the whole reason we wanted to challenge you sounds kinda dumb.”

Mettaton nodded hard at that part before encouraging them to continue.

“Well, we overheard Ms. Robinson talking about how you guys don’t have any flower girls.”

You hoped they didn’t hear the full thing she said in regards to that. You also hoped the young woman didn’t see you as you unintentionally eavesdropped on her phone conversation wi th her fiancé . No, you knew she hadn’t. If she did see you, she would have told you what happened. She carried on as if she wasn’t hiding the fact her family wasn’t going to be at the wedding from all of you.

“So… If we win, you gotta let us be your flower girls.”

The robot seemed thoroughly surprised by their request. But he quickly smiled. “Oh my, now that's a lovely wager. I’ll definitely accept it. Hmm… Now for my wager…” He put a finger under his chin as he overdramatically contemplated what his side of the deal should be. “... Oh I know! If I win, you girls will have to wear these hot pink shirts with ‘I LOST TO MTT’  _ bedazzled _ on the front to at least one of the days for Soulance. You also have to take a picture with me to prove you're wearing them. That picture will, of course, be uploaded to all of my social media accounts because you two are just too adorable to not be photographed, especially in my favorite color.”

You could see the girls gulp yet they stayed resolved. “I’m pretty sure we accept,” the human said.

“Excellent. Now, about the winning terms... Well, I'm pretty much invincible but there are spots here and there that are sensitive to attacks. If you girls can find and hit at least one of them within the time limit, you win. If you don't, you lose. Simple, right?”

“T-There's no way they're going to win then.”

You turned to Alphys who sat behind you, curious as ever. “What do you mean they won't win?”

“Most of those vulnerabilities are only m-millimeters wide. It could t-take years to find at least one.”

_ Well shit. _

“We accept your deal.”

Bluejoy could only gawk at Stella. She quickly grabbed the human’s hand. You could tell by how aggressively she was writing that Joy was  _ pissed _ . Stella giggled and reassured her repeatedly, well, attempted. At one point, the bluebird stopped and sighed. You assumed she resigned to the fact that this was about to happen.

“How long will we have?” Mettaton turned to the royals in the stands for aid.

“We can only keep the students legally until four and it's three now…” Toriel turned to Asgore. “Should they be given the full hour?”

“No, give them 45 minutes. That should be long enough for whatever Frisk is predicting might happen.” The king turned to his son with an expectant look.

Frisk nodded. “I agree. They might be small but I think they don’t need a full hour to do this.”

The nanny seemed concerned by their choice but she sighed and nodded. “If you say so. My child, if you may.”

“Of course.” He pulled out his phone and went to his timer app. After setting it to the designated time, he looked back up. “Alright. Are you guys ready?”

The girls nodded.

“Of course, darling,” the robot said with a wink.

“Perfect. Since I am refereeing, I’ll be kind enough to repeat the information said and basic rules since the lovely challengers may not know all of the rules. Since your opponent has lost his stripes and a Boss Monster, you two will be treated as if you lost your stripes as well. This means no mercy from the challenged-”

“Frisk, are you serious?” Mettaton looked terrified of just the thought.

“Don’t forget who you are, Mettaton… which is odd because you surely present yourself as the person who is certainly is comfortable in their skin.”

The robot looked shocked before shutting his mouth, but not before furrowing his brow.

“All onlookers cannot aid in any way, shape nor form and if any were to, the duel will be forfeited.” His eyes glanced at Lee and you before continuing.

You were almost offended but Frisk was right. There was a sensation in your body that made you want to help those girls. He knew you too well.

“As you have already established, the winning terms are successfully hitting the requested in one of his vulnerable areas on his body once. As you also already established, if the challengers were to win, the two will become the flower girls in your and Ms. Robinson’s wedding on the 15th. If the challengers lose, they must… Okay, I’m sure you girls know the losing terms so I’m not repeating them. As per usual of duels, the requestors have first attack. On my mark, Stella, Bluejoy, you will be able to attack first.” He rose his phone to meet his gaze.

As he did, Stella and Bluejoy put their game faces on. As he did, Mettaton stretched his arms before giving them a determined smirk. As he did, Lena laced her fingers between yours and grasped your hand tight, her eyes set on the three of them. As he did, you grasped her hand right back.

“On your marks, get set-” Frisk clicked the button on his screen. “Go!”


	40. Flock Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins. This is the story of how a world famous entertainer gets his ass kicked by two second-graders...  
> Well, third-graders now.  
> Also prayer circle for Shang because... You'll see.

It was only ten minutes into the duel. The girls were already exhausted. They could barely catch their breath. They could barely keep themselves upright. Mettaton was an anxious mess. The way how he summoned his bullets and moved them at a careful, painstakingly slow pace proved it. He did not want to hurt those girls for several sakes - his fiancée’s, his own, his ratings above all most likely.

You were sure the girls were going to have to give up. You were positive of it.

But then Stella stood up straight and, with a knit of her brow and a certain glow in her eye, she proclaimed, “Fight us like you fought Frisk.”

Gasps and tension filled the air. You leaned back from the sheer audacity she had.

“Uh- Girls, you do realize when I fought Frisk, I was trying to-” His eyes darted from Frisk to the two before he emphasized the next word he spoke with his lips. “ _ kill  _ him.”

She shrugged. “So?”

“So?” He looked stunned. “So? I-”

“I don’t see a problem.” You whipped your head towards Frisk. A smirk was plastered on his face already as he crossed one leg over another and propped his elbow on top of it. “I think it’s disrespectful you're not showing them your full potential.”

It was as if nothing the ambassador said made a bit of sense to the bot. “But you---”

“They’ll be fine. Bluejoy’s got the casting ability of a preteen and Stella’s senses are incredibly heightened. Don’t underestimate them. I think your soon-to-be wife would not like it if you did.” Frisk gave a glance to the woman beside to further emphasize his point. “Besides, I know you wanna show off.”

Mettaton was about to say something but he stumbled over his words and sighed. He then directed his attention back to his challengers. “You’re sure about this?”

They nodded.

“Positive?”

They nodded again.

He sighed one last time before shooting a snippy look at Frisk. “If they die, the lawsuit falls on you, you hear me?”

Frisk giggled and nodded. “Loud and clear. Now fight ‘em with all you got.”

It was as if Mettaton switched personalities as he breathed deeply. With the inhale he was this nervous spirit of who you thought he was. With the exhale, he was the personality you’ve seen light up the screens of many a movie theater and television. “You better believe I will.”

The robot snapped his fingers. Transparent electronic screens of all sorts blinked into existence. You wondered if that was his magic or a feature built into his body. No, you knew it wasn’t. Magic wasn’t as extensive as you hoped it was. There was no way bullets could create something of the scale he was summoning. They have to be projectors or something. He snapped his fingers again. A pair of towering hot pink speakers appeared behind him. They were so Mettaton. He snapped another time. Dance music started to blare from them. All of the stars above, you begged, could this get any more stereotypical of Diva Bot? One last snap and a disco ball appeared on the ceiling and a dance floor appeared below them.  _ Okay, I’ll admit it once and only once: that’s pretty dang cool. _

“You better fight with your lives, girls. You wanted me to fight you like I fought my dear Frisky Business. I’m expecting you bring it on from here on out.”

Stella nearly hopped out of her sneakers with excitement. “Heck yeah! Let’s do this, Joy.”

Bluejoy did not. She looked like she would be cursing her head off if she could speak and have the nerve to curse. But she shook her head and willed herself to continue.

“Lovely. Look at that determination, everyone.” The onlookers cheered as if they were the audience of one of his game shows. “I feel a little bad for having to completely annihilate them - just a bit.” With a scandalous sweep of his hand over his incredible legs - you could give him credit for the legs only because Alphys made them - afterimages of his ligaments projected. Your ears itched.  _ These _ were his bullets. “How about this for an appetizer?”

With a sweep of his hand, he launched his bullets at them. Bluejoy did what she had done for most of the fight - grab Stella’s hand and run around to help her dodge. They ran around like chickens without heads but they were able to not get hurt. You wondered if Undyne’s shields would ever come into use.

The bluebird pushed her dear friend behind her before she began to cast. Safety first was the first rule of magic usage according to the beginner classes at the Academy. Bluejoy closed her eyes and concentrated. Relaxation and concentration go hand in hand for good casting - the second. With a gentle sway of her wing, she summoned a flurry of feather-shaped bullets. Swift and deadly should be your bullets is the final rule. She launched them in a second.

Mettaton dodged each and every one as if he was dancing without a care to the beat that played on his sound system. He even dared to catch one of her feathers in between two of his fingers. He observed the bullet innocuously before blowing it away, causing it to combust into sparkles and disappear. He then stared at the girls. “My turn.”

You could hear Stella ask if this was going to be good. You could see Bluejoy shake her head negatively. The two’s visages looked grim as they gulped.

The robot swung his arm circularly in the air tantalizingly slow. With the movement, miniature versions of his original body bearing MTT-brand Heart Bullets appeared and floated patiently above him.

A question sparked in your head as he launched them. You leaned back and tapped Frisk on his knee. “Hey.”

“Huh?”

“I never found this out but… Why do Monsters duel?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. Why do they fight each other like this?”

“Well, bullets aren’t just bullets. They carry emotions, hidden thoughts. We, as humans, can’t feel things that are expressed through them. But the Monsters can. That’s why these duels happen. It’s not just a fight. It’s a debate, an argument. It’s an expression of how they feel on the inside. Bluejoy and Mettaton are conveying their feelings on whatever they are experiencing through this. And though Stella can’t possibly comprehend what is going on, I’m sure she senses it.”

Bluejoy aimed and fired another round of bullets. Mettaton danced around each and every one. He posed. She sighed. You hoped with all your heart he stopped. You hoped with all your heart she didn’t give up. She had to get whatever she had on her chest out.

“Now… Time for a pop quiz.” The entertainer clenched his gloved hands into fists. Magenta chains came out of the floor and shot into the girls’ chests. They yelped. He then threw his hands back as if he was tugging a rope. As if he had tugged them, the chains suddenly withdrew back into the floorboards, taking the girls with them and forcing them to sit on their legs.

Mettaton released his fists and twirled his finger in the air before tossing something invincible at them. Dual screens appeared before the girls.

“Bluejoy, your screen has a keyboard so go ahead and type when I give the cue. Stella, there's a microphone right below you so say your answer when I give the cue.”

You reminded yourself to give him a pat on the back for being an accessible killer robot.

“Now, here’s the question of the day: what does everyone love about Ms. Robinson the most?”

The viewers cooed as they all turned to the aforementioned teacher. Her grip on your hand lessened just a bit as a soft smile crossed her lips.

“Aww, look at that lovey-dovey look,” Arma teased as she literally poked her.

Lena hid her face in her hands. “I-I can't help it. Geez!”

“You better learn how to,” you warned, “She’ll have more material to work with.” And you as well.

“And me too.” Radha reached all the way over - benefits of having long noodles for arms - and poked her other cheek. “Making fun of you is one of my favorite hobbies.”

Lee turned to Jonathan in despair. “Johnny, everyone’s being mean to me.”

“Guys, stop picking on my sugar.”

Like magic, all of the housemates and yourself responded, “You've used sugar ten times already.”

“ _ Shaddup _ .”

And all of you snickered at his bitterness.

“Time’s up.” With a snap of his fingers, the screens before Mettaton’s opponents disappeared. “Now let’s see those answers. I know you put your hearts into them.”

The huge screen behind him displayed a pop-up of two sets of text. The first was probably Bluejoy’s response since it was much lengthier and used bigger words than the other which was most likely Stella’s.

Mettaton read each of them aloud. “Now the one to the left belongs to Bluejoy. She said ‘Everyone thinks Ms. Robinson is beautiful but I think it's more than that. She's very kind to everyone. She truly wants everyone to be happy and worries when people are sad. That's what I like about her and I'm sure many people like that about her too.’”

Everyone cooed, even you. Lena smiled affectionately.

“Isn't that the sweetest thing? Well, that's why I love her so much too. Now the one to the right belongs to Stella. She said ‘Everyone must like Ms. Robinson’s voice. She sounds like a princess and a mom all in one package! Also, I like her hands. They're super soft and never sweaty. Ain't that neat?’”

You all laughed at that one. Lena giggled.

“How innocent. And yes, my Starlight’s hands are always soft… Lovely answers from both contestants but it breaks my heart to say...” A huge red ‘X’ covered their answers and a sound effect of rejection and failure resounded. “They're both dead wrong.”

“What?!” Stella tried to stand up immediately in outrage but the chain prevented her from doing so so she just crossed her arms and pouted.

The bluebird reacted the same way - shock, outrage, then unwilling acceptance.

“The correct answer is… hips - luscious, child-bearing hips.” The big, satisfied smirk that crossed his silicone lips and the way he swung his hips definitely meant he wasn't joking.

Everyone either burst out into laughter or wolf-whistles. Lena nearly held your hand in a death grip as from her cheeks to her ears burned bright and red. You were about to say Uncle before you saw the perverse twinkle under Frisk’s eyelashes.

“See? I  _ told _ you. You have nice hips.” Frisk swan dived from his seat behind you to lay all over your and Lena’s lap. With a smile only a baby could have, he lazily wrapped his arms around her hips and affectionately nuzzled his face against her belly.

“Frisk, what did I tell you about flirting with my fiancée?!” The robot was furious, stomping his heels into the ground as if they were the ambassador’s face.

“ _ Noooooo. _ Lee-Lee's the only one for me, Tonton. She gives me hugs and tells me I'm pretty.”

You glared at him and you bet a certain robot was too.

Frisk peered up at the woman he snuggled. He fluttered his eyelashes to the beat a butterfly beat its wings and smiled coyly. “Am I pretty, Lee-Lee?”

She tittered immediately before pursing her lips and cocking a brow. “Well, you are a bit handsome so I guess I can say… you’re pretty, Frisk.”

He squealed and giggled like a tickled jackass as he clung closer to her.

You were not having any of that. “Frisk, you do realize your naughty bits are right on my knee, right?”

He ended his juvenile glee immediately. “I like my naughty bits.”

“ _ Then get them off of me. _ ”

Frisk screamed bloody murder as he leaped off of you and jumped into Lena’s lap, latching onto her as if she was a buoy in shark-infested waters. “Lee-Lee, save me.”

The aforementioned woman was currently dying of laughter along with everyone else in there. As Mettaton snickered, he gave you a look that could be interpreted as gratitude. You accepted it.

* * *

 

Another fifteen minutes had passed and the girls looked even more exhausted. You weren't surprised. There was so much their little bodies could handle.

They had tried and failed at hitting the most obvious weak spot on their opponent's body - his Soul. Unfortunately, they would then find out the glass encasing it was replaced with the shatterproof variety after his battle with Frisk. They couldn't beat him the way Frisk did. That thought clearly disheartened the girls.

You were scared for them. You couldn't keep watching this. You whipped your head to Toriel. Her eyes were dead set on the girls, her expression similar to yours. Was she going to tell them to stop? You hoped and not hoped she did so.

Frisk leaned over and touched her paw. She jolted at the contact. You couldn't see the expression on his face but apparently it was enough to settle her. As he settled back into watching the duel, you stared at him. You hadn't a clue what he was thinking but as the fight drew on, you became more and more concerned about when or what he had a feeling of would occur.

The girls’ turn to attack came. Instead of taking the opportunity, Bluejoy wrote something into Stella’s hand that made her gasp.

“No, we can't just give up, Joy.”

There it is. The realization of defeat finally came. Truthfully, you didn't want them to give up. Over the months you knew them both, you realized that they were wonderful people and would grow up to do awe-inspiring things. But they were still young. But their healths were at stake. They had to forfeit.

“Joy, did Mr. Frisk ever give up when he was in the Underground?”

The bluebird seemed thoroughly surprised by the response. She scribbled something quickly.

“Right. He didn't. And look what happened because he didn't. All of the Monsters are on the Surface and happy. You would still be under the mountain and I would have never met you. That's why Mr. Frisk is my idol. Because he never gave up and he never gives up on anyone or anything.” She took her best friend’s wings into her hands. “Joy, we can't just give up. Sure, we’re not fighting for our lives or anything but it’s not just about us anymore. There's always gonna be other kids like us who are sad and want to give up. But Ms. Robinson won't be here to tell them what she told us.  _ We _ have to be the ones to prove the mean people wrong. We have to to be the ones to tell those kids they can do anything. We have to be an example, just like Mr. Frisk. We gotta do this.”

Joy looked at nothing in particular, the cogs in her head turning most likely.

“Look, I'm not ready to give up yet and I'm never going to. But I can't do this alone. I can't fight back. You're my sword and eyes. I need you.”

Bluejoy sighed before scribbling something. Stella’s face lit up. You knew what that meant. Stella was Bluejoy’s pen and voice. Bluejoy needed Stella too.

“I  _ knew _ you weren't ready to give up. I knew it. Now…” Stella turned back to their opponent. “Let’s make her proud.”

Something told you to peer at the ambassador again. You obeyed it. Frisk Dreemurr had a prideful beam to him. His eyes twinkled as if he was anticipating the incredible climax of a blockbuster movie. That something amazing he mentioned was coming and it was coming soon. You then set your gaze back onto the fight but not before tightening your grip on Lena’s hand. Your heart fluttered wildly in your chest. You didn't want to admit but you were excited. Your thoughts said the same thing: Knock ‘em dead, girls.

The fight started up again. Bluejoy attacked with vigor. You had never seen her summon so many bullets before. Mettaton seemed a bit surprised but he did dodge them all. The girls remained resilient as the robot began his attack. It was a cloud of those bombs the girls had trouble dodging.

You knew he did that on purpose.

“I've grown tired of this,” he stated as his expression turned grave, “There're only a few minutes remaining and you have yet to prove you can meet the criteria for winning. So I'm ending this now.”

Lena’s grasp on your hand strengthened. You grasped just as hard back.

The girls were unafraid. Stella simply nudged her ally and informed her of something. After an agreement, the human turned back to her opponent. “We’re not giving up.”

He clicked his tongue as a smirk tugged the edge of his lips and a glare burned from his eyes. “Wonderful last words.” With a snap, he sent his attack at them.

And the girls responded by doing the oddest thing - they danced. They boogied down to the beat of the music that played while keeping a hand interlocked with the other’s. They somehow dodged each and every one of his bullets.

“They figured it out,” Frisk said.

“What do you mean?”

“Mettaton’s attack strategy. He uses the music to confuse his opponents into thinking his attacks will follow the rhythm to it. Because of that, he mixes up the pattern often, mostly depending on the shape of the bullets he summons. The problem is that he never changes the tempo he goes by with his bullets. Because of that, once you figure it out, you can easily dodge them.”

“That’s actually pretty clever… Of course, until you figure it out.”

“But he trained to make sure no one has enough time to figure it out.”

You could only look at him then you brought your attention back to the fight. You had to remember the entertainer wasn’t a Boss Monster for nothing.

Mettaton didn’t give Bluejoy time to attack, which you were sure was against the rules. No one said anything, however - well, that is until after the girls finished dodging his next set of bullets by the skin on their necks.

Stella pointed an accusatory finger at him and vociferated, “Hey, stop being a fathead."

Mettaton’s eyes were wide with fury as he put his hands on his hips. “Excuse me?”

“I  _ said _ stop being a fathead.”

“You have a lot of nerve, little girl.”

“I’m not some little girl.”

The heartbeat you let out thumped hard, rubbing hard against your injury. You had to grasp at your shirt as the pain flashed through you. Why… Why did your body react in such a way after hearing what she said?

“Well, you look like one to me, a rude one at that.”

“And you’re a fathead to me, a smug one at that.”

As the viewers of the battle chuckled, Mettaton looked like he was grinding his teeth into dust. “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

In that moment, you realized why you were so uncomfortable. When Stella blinked, the usual gray clouds that covered her eyes were replaced with a sunlike orange. You glanced at Frisk. He had the biggest smile on his face.

Something incredible was about to happen.

The young girl rolled her shoulders back and stood as if she was taller than the tallest of towers and roared with the might of the kings of every land on the earth, “I’m Stella Winters and I’m filled with Bravery!”

You felt something - you weren’t sure what - ripple out from the girl and pass through you. All of the Monsters in the room clapped their hands, paws, claws, appendages, whatever they had over their ears and groaned in pain. Even the robot had to, the projections he casted earlier blinking in and out of existence.

Frisk Dreemurr’s smile glittered the entire time.

_ What… What is going on? _

The bluebird could only gape at her dear friend. She must have noticed it.

Mettaton gave a weary look to the girl. He must have noticed it as well. He swiped his hand in the air and summoned miniature versions of his original body.

Stella released her grip on her friend’s wing. “It’s okay… I don’t need you to guide me anymore. I can hear them coming.”

_ What? _

More questions popped up in your mind as the duo dodged all of the attacks in almost perfect sync.

For the first time in the entire fight, Mettaton looked concerned as Bluejoy’s turn to attack came up.

“Mind if I help out?”

The bluebird looked as if the girl said something peculiar but she nodded after a bit of thought.

Stella pressed her hands to her chest, causing her palms to glow orange against the striped fabric of her shirt. Your heart raced.  _ No… No, there was no way. _ She then thrust her hands forward as if she was doing something an anime hero would do.

Yet nothing came out of it.

Then Mettaton’s eye widened so largely you thought it would fall out of its metal socket. He shielded his face with his arms as some sort of gale force rushed past him, pushing him back a near foot from his original position. The force cracked the barrier around the duelists. It wasn't enough to destroy the whole thing but the crack that was almost the same height as the robot unsettled you and surely everyone else that saw it.

Undyne stomped her feet on the bleachers excitedly. “Holy crap, that's awesome! That's some hardcore passion right there. I don't know what's going on but that's what I like to see in a fight.” She snapped her head at Frisk. “I have a feeling you do know what's going on.”

Frisk simply pressed a finger to his lips. “I'm not saying a thing until Bluejoy has done her part. Then  _ maybe _ I'll fill you in on it.”

“Wait… you mean the bluebird’s gonna do something crazy too?”

The ambassador turned his attention back to the fight, ignoring the question. Undyne did the same, now searching for answers. You followed suit, curious about what was going on.

“Go, Bluejoy, I know you got this.” Stella nodded her head for good measure.

You could see the Bluejoy gulp down her anxiety. She raised her wing and created a bunch of her bullets before sending them off at her target. Mettaton dodged them all and responded by summoning a bunch of his own and returning the favor.

And there were like that for a good minute, shooting at each other like it was a gun fight. With each attack, the speed increased and increased until it was nearly impossible for your eyes to keep up. There was no dodging, no dancing, nothing. In fact, Stella stepped away from her friend to the far corner of the “arena” to get as far as possible from the mayhem that was ensuing.

And then finally, one of Mettaton’s bullets hit Bluejoy right in the face. Everyone gasped. The girl fell on her bum. Stella came back over then and inquired if she was alright.

What Bluejoy did was admirable, something you wouldn't expect from the sensitive little thing. She shooed her friend away and stood tall. I’ve got this, I'll be okay - that was what the bluebird was most likely thinking.

Stella nodded and ran back to where she was just the moment before.

Bluejoy turned back to her opponent. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. When she opened them again, you knew what she wanted to say: I'm going to win this duel. And in that moment, the universe seemed to center on the small child. And in that moment, you felt something almost tick like a clock hand within her.

_ Yeowch! _ You had to clap your hands over your ears to keep the sudden static and pressure from blowing your eardrums out. When you had stopped wincing your eyes from the pain, you noticed all of the humans were doing the same. Frisk Dreemurr did not stop smiling. In fact, he looked electrified.

You weren't sure why but you felt that feeling you got around not only Toriel and Asgore but around Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton as well. It was as if there was a power behind the joy, the anger, the sadness. It was as if there was this hidden power within Joy that she finally allowed to tick on.

You don't know why but you stood up and cheered for the two girls, “Fight on, you two. Kick some metal.”

Frisk got up as well. “You've got the power to do so now. Use it. Kick some butt!”

And it was as if you all started an avalanche but everyone joined in, cheering loudly for the two.

Mettaton reacted in a way you didn't expect. He was filled with pride, one of those dazzling smiles that you were sure he only used when he wasn't acting gracing his features. You had a feeling you knew what he was thinking: c’mon, love, kick my ass.

And as Bluejoy smiled hopefully and summoned so much more bullets than she was ever able to - shoot much more than any Monster her age could - you had a feeling his wish would come true.

* * *

 

The gymnasium was emptied immediately after the duel concluded. Toriel demanded it be and all of the onlookers did not want to find out what would happen if they didn't. The robotic entertainer beamed with pride despite the fact that two second-graders pretty much grabbed him by his synthetic locks and dragged him in the dirt. Everyone else left in the gymnasium had similar expressions.

Mettaton got his ass kicked, right after the two did the incredible things Frisk “had a feeling” might happen in fact. The two girls had used something that could be combination magic according to Sans and Papyrus. Bluejoy placed a bullet very near the floor and Stella made it invisible. When the moment struck, Bluejoy sent a flurry of her bullets to distract the robot from defending himself from his hip. Stella claimed the grooves there were making a sort of whistling sound. Once he was distracted, Bluejoy shot the winning bullet right into the area, causing the robot to let out a moan that could only be described as… lewd. Soon after you begged a higher being to wipe your slate of that sound forever and ever, the robot plucked the feather out and admitted his defeat.

Now he was crouching before the girls joyously. “Darlings, do you know why you are still here?”

The two shook their heads. You knew they were nervous.

“First off, don't worry, you're not in trouble.”

The two let out a held breath.

He chuckled at their reaction. “Well, I and this lovely lot of Boss Monsters are here to help explain some things to you all. And trust me, they aren't bad. They're wonderful in fact - just like you two.” He attempted to pet their heads in the affectionate way his fiancée had a talent of doing but failed miserably due to how shaky his hands were. You were quick to conclude he wasn't good with kids - either due to personal dislike or fears of hurting them. Of course, his ideology wasn't uncommon so you didn't judge.

“Let us start off with you, Bluejoy.” Toriel’s expression was soft as a mother’s. “Please show us your Soul. It will be much easier to explain if you do.”

The bluebird nodded timidly before pressing her wings against her chest. She closed her eyes and deeply breathed. A little white light quickly peeked out from behind them. She cupped the light in her wings and pulled it out of her chest. When she presented it to you all, she opened her eyes and immediately gasped.

Frisk mentioned to you before that Monster Souls were like an white heart, much different from the hues of the rainbow of human Souls. Bluejoy’s was definitely white, brightly shining too. But hers… It was as if it rotated approximately 45 degrees.

This was exactly why Bluejoy almost burst into tears and made a noise from her mouth that sounded like a frog meeting its maker. Toriel and Lena immediately went over to calm her and reassure her that she was alright.

“Children, if you may.”

With Toriel’s command, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton summoned their Souls from their bodies. They all had Souls that were like inverted hearts, what the bird’s would become if it finished its rotation.

“You, my child, are becoming a Boss Monster by trial.”

Bluejoy looked at her feet before she peered back up at the adults in the room, furrowing her brow more and more as her eyes passed each happy face. She took out her board and quickly wrote on it: Is this a good thing?

Asgore chuckled heartily. “Of course it is. Becoming a Boss Monster by trial is one of the hardest things a Monster can achieve. In fact, I dare say, you might be one of the youngest in our history to have such a feat under their belt.”

The bluebird looked even more concerned. She scribbled again: Can I stop this from happening?

Sans piped in, “nope.”

Papyrus shouted, “NOT AT ALL.”

Undyne shrugged, “Nah.”

Alphys shook her head, “U-Unfortunately no.”

And Bluejoy frowned hard. She wrote again: Am I going to get made fun of for this?

Frisk came over and patted her on the head. “Joy, there is no one who would dare make fun of a Boss Monster, especially one by trial. It's a sign of honor, of persistence. It's the true power of love, hope, and compassion. Don't be afraid. It's an incredible thing.” He turned to the people he became friends with from years ago and months ago. “Right, guys?”

Everyone affirmed his statement either by nodding their heads or voicing their opinions.

Arma put a hand on her hip. “Yeah, for real. Whoever would bully you would be a jackass.”

Asgore gave her a look only a disappointed father could give. “Arma.”

“Hey, school is over for the year. You can’t get me now.”

Those who knew of the curse jar sided with Arma. She did have a point.

“Oh my god, Asgore, you gave her a curse jar too?” Undyne burst out laughing. “I thought you learned from using that on me.”

“Well, you don’t use profanities when you’re around me, now do you?”

The Betta fish looked like she wanted to fight back but she zipped her lips immediately. He did have a point.

Frisk patted Bluejoy on the head one more time. “So, yeah, don’t be afraid. What Ms. Robinson said about you two was true, wasn’t it?”

Bluejoy looked at her feet before nodding.

“And wouldn’t she be proud of you - right, Ms. Robinson?”

“Yes. Yes, I certainly am.” Lena hadn’t stopped smiling from the moment their win was confirmed.

“See? So you have nothing to fear. So don’t you worry about it-” He tapped her gently on her beak. “-because I know you will and I’m sure Stella knows as well, right?”

“Oh yeah, Mr. Frisk,” the human of the duo piped up, “All she does is that.”

Bluejoy drilled holes into the side of Stella’s face and you were sure Stella returned the leer under her thick sunglasses.

“And speaking of you, Ms. Winters-” Frisk poked her on the nose. “We need to speak about you as well.”

“Oh, jeepers.”

“You are not in any more trouble as Joy is. Don’t worry.”

“You say that then I get a call from Pa about my ‘behavior’.”

Frisk snickered. “Okay, fine, you got me there. Regardless, Stella, you unlocked an ability only one other human being in the world has… Well, that we know of.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When you were sassing the absolute heck out of my dear Tonton and you shouted ‘I’m Stella Winters and I’m filled with Bravery’, did you… see something?”

“Mr. Frisk, you do realize why I wear these rad sunglasses, right?”

“Of course I do, silly goose. I’m being serious. Did you see something?”

Stella paused for a moment to brew up a thought. Then she sighed. “I… I’m not sure… I think I did.”

“And who--- what did you see?”

“I… I think it was a person, a girl. Her hair was straight and short with all of these thingies in her hair. She was wearing a… striped shirt I think and shorts.” If only she realized that she was describing herself.

Frisk’s teeth were glittering as he smiled wider. “And did the person you saw say anything?”

“Yeah, it was super weird - like something from one of Pa’s books.”

“And what was it?”

“Well… I am you.” She pointed at herself. “You are I.” She pointed directly in front of herself. “We are Bravery, the valor of warriors and rebels long past. You have realized… uh…”

“The fantastical and wondrous abilities latent within you and I, am I correct?”

Stella’s expression turned to one full of confusion and curiosity. “... Well, I can tell ya there were a lot of big words and those big words sounded a lot like that… How did ya know?”

“Stella, may I have permission to hold your hands for a moment?”

“Uh, hold up, mine are kinda sweaty.” As she quickly wiped her hands on her shorts, Frisk cracked up. She then placed them in his much bigger hands. “Y’know, your hands are soft as lady hands.”

“I shall take that as the highest of compliments, young lady. Now, tell me, can you hear this?” He beckoned his mother over for assistance.

Toriel immediately obliged. She summoned a fireball and held it before the young girl.

Stella shook her head. “Not really. I hear faint crackling but I could be imagining it.”

Frisk cocked a brow at that. Toriel seemed quite surprised.

“Now, can you hear this?” He then waved his hand to ask Mettaton to come over.

The robot obliged and summoned a bomb and held it before her.

“Yeppers. Mr. Mettaton’s magic is so loud. It’s like the buzzing you hear when the tv loses its signal.”

“Wonderful. Now, can you hear this?” The tip of Frisk’s index finger glowed white. Your heart raced. He was going to use his magic again. As if waving a magic wand, he drew a snowflake in the air with his magic. When he was done and he placed it gently in the girl’s hand, he looked at her, barely able to contain his thrills. “So?”

The only sounds she released from her mouth were the beginning of questions she couldn’t get out. “I-I… It’s like a… song.”

“A song?” He cracked up again. “I didn’t expect that. I was expecting you to be able to see it.”

“C’mon, Mr. Frisk, that stuff only happens in books.”

“Well, that’s true. Regardless, Stella, what you heard were Mrs. Dreemurr and Mettaton’s bullets and… mine.”

“Yours…?”

“Yes, mine. You see, humans can use magic as well. And for the longest, I thought I was the only person in the world who had this ability.  I thought so  because I was the closest human to the Monsters in this millennium. Human influence sparks the cogs that cause the Boss Monster evolution in those like Bluejoy. And, from what I learned in the Underground, the vice versa occurs in humans as well. But, apparently, it’s confirmed that I’m not the only one. Stella Winters, you are the second human on the face of the earth that can wield magic.”

Stella thought about it silently for what felt like a full minute before she smiled big. “So, I’m Harry Potter?”

“... Not really.”

“Oh, c’mon, dude, can’t you make a girl’s dream come true? Jeez.”

Everyone guffawed at that last bit.

“You took that relatively well.”

“Aw, c’mon, which kid wouldn’t wanna hear from the ambassador of Monsterkind that they’re a wizard?”

Frisk cracked up again. “Okay, you’re right. That is pretty cool now that you describe it.”

“Now,” Mettaton slid in and crouched down again, “If I may, I would like to whisk you two away for an ice cream date with me and Ms. Robinson… and your parents, of course.”

The two were instantly ecstatic once ice cream was mentioned. You didn’t blame them. You wanted some right now.

Bluejoy wrote on her board: why?

“Because I would like to talk to your parents about the lovely girls that will be my flower girls.”

Stella frowned. “Wait, you’re seriously keeping your end of the deal?”

“Of course I am. I’ll be honest here; even if you girls had lost, I was going to ask you two to take up the role. You girls are just the most darling little things, which those wedding photos  _ crave _ , and my fiancée absolutely adores you.”

She smiled timidly. “Really?”

“Oh, of course. Whenever she talks about her students, she goes on and on about you two. It’s the cutest thing. I must know why she holds you cuties so dear. Now, chop chop. My favorite ice cream shop on this side of Ebott is only open for so long and they have 69 flavors.”

Frisk smirked. “There’s a joke in there I want to make but there’s children and my mother here.”

It didn’t even take Mettaton a second for him to snort. You leered at the ambassador of all of Monsterkind for even thinking of something like that.

Lena gave a kind look to Jonathan. “Johnny, if I asked you to bully Frisk, would you do it?”

“Say no more, sweetheart.”

_ He's used that six times already. _

And he cracked his knuckles.

Frisk immediately shrieked bloody murder and ran out of the gymnasium and, surely, out of the building. Jonathan ran right after. Mettaton asked the two little ladies for their hands and they accepted his request. They left the building right after, hand in hand, Ms. Robinson joyously following them behind.

And all was silent, well except for Frisk’s distant screams.

Toriel was the first to speak up. You could hear Frisk beg Jonathan not to do anything. “... I know I'm getting old. What was the joke Frisk was implying?”

You didn't dare to say it.

“It was a sex joke.” You cursed Arma and Radha’s existence.

It was as if Frisk was being swung around by the security guard, his screams increasing and decreasing in volume. Mettaton and the children laughed at his misfortune. You could hear the robot shout he was putting this on his SnapTalk.

Papyrus looked confused as he inquired the question all of you dreaded he would ask, “WHAT IS A SEX JOKE? IN FACT, WHAT IS SEX ANYWAY?”

Before Papyrus could even finish talking, you blinked and it was as if Sans never existed. He was  _ gone.  _ Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore were the next to run out. Right after were Arma and Radha. The only people that remained to answer the question was you and Shang.

You clapped your hand on the man’s shoulder. “Sorry, Snow White, but duty calls.” And you ran right away, not even using your cane at all. Screw you falling down the stairs. You were not going to have explain to Papyrus  _ that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finals are here. I'm gonna disappear for just a bit - only 2 or 3 weeks. But halfway through December, I'll be back! I'm hoping to get the next arc either completely finished by the time the next semester for me comes up. That's just a projection though and will mostly not happen. As always, I hope the best for all of you and thank you for your support.  
> The duo's magical abilities will come up later. Also "the talk" with Papyrus.  
> Rest in peace, Shang.


	41. Soulance I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Souls begins with Mens' Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Well, I just wanted to put this here just in case but there is a slight reference of self-injury/self-mutilation in here but nothing's really graphically described or anything (as always with Above). It's been bothering me that I didn't put this warning up sooner (as of December 29th I hadn't) so yeah.

The morning sun tickled the fabric of your window’s curtains. You didn’t catch a wink of sleep but your body was still running on pure, jittery energy. You rose from bed, stretching your arms and back as much as you could, a big grin on your lips. The rush of blood pounded inside your skull, pleasing you instantaneously.

It was going to be a fun day. It was the first day of Soulance, after all.

When you dressed and gathered yourself for the day, Jonathan, Radha and Shang were waiting for you downstairs. Lena wasn’t allowed to come due to a rule and Arma didn’t want to leave her all alone for the day. The four of you were tasked with taking plenty of pictures and having plenty of fun.

“You woke up late for once,” Shang noted.

“You look… perky today,” Radha noted.

“You’re not wearing a suit,” Jonathan noted.

To all of those observations, you asked, “What’s that supposed to mean? I can be carefree and energetic and not... wear… suits.” You realized that you were uptight, anything but energetic and always wore suits. “Okay, I admit it. I need to chill out a bit.”

“A bit?” Radha looked at you as if you were dumb.

You were ready to smash her face in but four beats were knocked into the front door. “You better thank Frisk for saving your life.”

The two of you shot glares at each other as you opened the door for the ambassador. Frisk looked just as excited as you were. “Are you ready?” he inquired chipperly.

“Of course,” you answered, “I don't want to be late to my first Soulance.”

“Your first...” He smiled to himself. You wondered why but was unable to inquire about it as he headed back out the door. You and the rest of your housemates followed right behind.

* * *

 

The fact that Asgore and his former Royal Guard had to wear those big heavy suits of armor for the opening ceremony frightened you. Human and magic bodies were very different but very similar in the sense that heat stroke was possible, especially on that sweltering morning. Alphys had water bottles and water gun locked and loaded when her wife was finished carrying the royal purple banner she had firmly in her grasp. All of the former captain’s subordinates followed right behind her, bearing banners so high that you thought the Angel of Death would fly right off of the fabric to escape from the heat.

Those fortunate enough to secure a wedding date on the 15th were honored as tradition told. One person from each couple had to participate in one day of the festival. Mettaton was here, much to his complaint until he found out Napstablook was coming along for the day. With him were other lucky Monsters, including the kindly Moldsmal that lived next to the Inn, Grillby’s cousin-in-law, Draco, and a couple others you hadn’t met until that day. All of them were happy, the fruit tree leaves in the wreaths upon their heads bobbing up and down as they moved, but they also looked oh so very hot.

You sent silent wishes to those not fortunate enough to be walking right next to the Nice Cream man. He was Nice enough to give everyone around him free bisicles, including yourself… You were going to destroy Sans for that dumb pun.

“Hey, Frisk.” You ripped open the packaging and put the wrapper in your back pocket. You would toss it when you found a trash can.

“Hm?”

“This is the second festival I've been to and both times you weren't marching with your parents. Aren't you a prince?” You broke the bisicle into two. You hovered one of them towards your mouth.

And Frisk took your hand and bit almost half the bisicle off of its stick. You seriously hoped your glare was putting holes in him. He chewed and swallowed the piece happily before speaking. “Nice Cream is so refreshing on a day like this… Anyway, I always refuse to. I'm not a Monster. I want to be as respectful as possible. Besides, ambassadors can only learn about the people they represent if they walk with them.”

“And that's why we like you so much.” The Nice Cream man took out one of his delicacies from his insulated bag and gave it to Frisk. Frisk squealed with delight. “Now don't steal from your assistant.”

“Mmmhmmmm.” Frisk had practically eaten the wrapper that was how fast he shoved the ice cream in his mouth. You knew Frisk’s muffled speak. He said an "okay" childishly.

“Anywho, that's why we like Frisk so much.” He took out a mini Nice Cream and gave it to the Loox next to him. The Loox rejoiced and thanked him. “Other ambassadors act high and mighty, seeking security and prestige with leaders and royalty. But Frisk wants to be our friend along with our rep. Plus he knows all of us. Seriously, he's one of the few people who can tell apart the Temmies - all of ‘em.”

“That’s not much of a feat, Thumper. The Temmies are easy to recognize.”

The Nice Cream man laughed hard. He had every right. You only knew Bob because their voice was much deeper than everyone else’s. Beyond that, you couldn’t tell them apart.

You entered the town square and the procession was split in half. The Nice Cream man wasn’t in your half. He waved as he went on his way, passing out more of his treats. It took another twenty or so minutes to get everyone into the town square and surrounding area. Once everyone was settled, Undyne rose her banner and proclaimed, “Presenting the New King, King Asgore Dreemurr.”

The rest of the Royal Guard followed her action in a militaristic fashion.

Frisk leaned in towards you. “This is the only time Dad lets them do the intro thing. He hates it.”

“Why now?”

“It’s the only remaining festival from before the War. It’s an homage to all those lost.”

“Huh…” You watched as Asgore walked to the platform, right between the statues of his deceased children and faced all of the people attending the festival. “That’s real nice of him.”

The King was beaming with joy and pride as he looked out at the huge crowd before him. “Good morning, everyone.”

“Hi, Mr. Dreemurr!” Little Ruffie was on his father’s shoulders, waving hard.

That got Asgore to laugh. “And howdy to you, Ruffhauser. The summer sun is only a few weeks away and yet I would think she has settled in for months already. Perfect for the occasion.” He looked up at the sky for just a moment, tipping his head in acknowledgment. “I’m sure you all want to get to the roughhousing and good banter this day is known for so I shall be brief. Today is traditionally called Men’s Day but I prefer to call it Power Day… Still doesn’t have a ring to it, unfortunately.”

You prayed he didn’t find a way to make the horrid name have a ring to it.

“Today is about expressing the power of one’s Soul, the power of your very being. Today is about dragging someone in the dirt and clapping them on the back right after. Today is about fighting with every bit of magic in your body and wielding it expertly. Today is about strength and resolution and I think that represents all of us properly. We are strong and we solve our problems, no matter what happens.”

Why did you get the odd feeling Toriel would be rolling her eyes if she was here?

“So, today, men, women, and all in between, I wish you all strength and steady minds. I also hope you all beat the snot out of each other.”

The onlookers chuckled.

“Now, be off and have fun. The dueling squares will be open at 10:30. The booths will open up at 11. And - the part you all are waiting for - the tournament will start at 1, on the dot. You all know how Gerson is: if it doesn’t start on time, it’ll never go on. Since Gerson is also threatening to call me Fluffybuns during the next three days if I don’t do this, I must. I’m sure you all know who will be competing this year for the glory of the gods, reverence, and a personal pat on the back: my former captain, the skeleton brothers - or just one, I’m not too sure Sans will stick out the whole time after he runs out of jokes - my son-”

You immediately tapped Frisk on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re participating?” you heatedly whispered.

“Well, you were gonna find out soon enough.” He shrugged. “It’s a whole ‘I have to represent the royal family’ thing. I had to start doing it from last year and I hate it.”

Someone shoved the ambassador from behind. It was MK. “You know good and well you  _ love _ participating. Don't deny it. In fact, I bet you’re gonna go to the finals again if you aren't lazy.”

He rolled his eyes before smiling. “Okay, you’re right about that." He put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to another side. "Now, let’s play that game we play every year. Who do you think is going to be my first opponent?”

“Moxie, Moxie. A person a year away from losing their stripes can participate, right?”

“Right. What about the second round?”

“... Maybe Papyrus. Non-Boss Monsters get knocked out fast.”

“Not the other skeleton?”

“ _Mmmmm_ … Nope. Definitely Papyrus.”

“Alright. Third round.”

“ _ Mettaton  _ o r another asshole Boss Monster.”

Frisk and you cracked up immediately.

“Okay, I believe you on that one. Now, do you believe Undyne’s going to the finals?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

“Alright. So you’re saying that, at some point today, I’m going to fight all four of them?”

MK nodded hard.

“Alright. Thanks, bud.”

“No prob. And kick some ass, dude. Trust me, if I had the balls to do it and the… well… you know… I’d be right by your side.”

“You’re already on my side and that’s what counts.”

MK glanced at his clawed feet before smiling sheepishly.

“What was that about?” you inquired to Frisk.

“Oh, MK has this knack of being able to guess who I fight today however he’s always wrong about the order or location or something like that.”

“So, today you’re going to fight all four of them.”

“Absolutely. He hasn’t been wrong yet.”

The crowd began to move in one direction. The Royal Guards were shedding off their armor. Alphys had great aim with her water gun. The opening ceremony must have ended.

“What’s going on?” Radha asked.

“Everyone’s going to the dueling squares,” MK informed her.

“Dueling… squares?”

“Yeah. This whole part of the festival’s about fighting people you got problems with. It ain’t healthy for the Soul to have all of that negative energy in it. So, if you don’t like someone, you take it to the square today.”

“This reminds me of  _ Fight Club _ .”

Shang seemed confused. “What is  _ Fight Club _ ?”

You read the book in high school so you knew what you had to say by heart. “First rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club.”

You were stunned when you realized that wasn’t just your voice. “Frisk, you read that too?”

“No, I watched the movie when I was six.” He simply smiled at you.

And as you all walked to the squares, you were unnerved. Well, the second rule of Fight Club is:  _ You do not talk about Fight Club _ . And though you wanted to know why in the absolute hell did such a young kid watch that entire movie you also knew it wasn't the time nor place to ask about that.

* * *

 

Old King Park was the haunt of many Monsters (ironically not ghost Monsters as Sans hilariously pointed out). The wide pasture was well kept and wide as the horizon. It was the perfect place to play frisbee or toss the ol’ ball around. It was the perfect place for hundreds of people to line up to shoot bullets at each other.

The dueling squares were patches of land surrounded by small rocks to create a border in the shape of a square; nothing too fancy. It was like that since the very first one, during the days before the War. In the corners were green magic generators, creating barriers so that spectators wouldn't get hurt. Apparently, those who weren't participating in the event weren't allowed to even enter the area due to accidental injury in the past. But, when the generator was invented by Alphys’s father and implemented into the festivities, all were welcomed to come. They were even better now that Alphys redesigned them, along with the help of Radha.

Apparently, the Old King adored duels. He liked the spunk a subject of his had when they challenged him. He loved the swiftness of victory after victory. And out of everything, he adored the thrill he experienced the entire time. That was why the customary dueling always occurred here. It was a tip of the hat to a legacy of strength and acceptance.

People were already at it by the time you all arrived. Neighbors were fighting neighbors. Friends were fighting friends. The lines to enter the squares led all the way out of the park’s entrance. They were only going to get longer. You lost your housemates immediately in the crowds. They would be fine, you hoped.

You all were just going to spectate, that's what Frisk said. He didn't want to waste any energy. But then Moxie and his group of friends walked in front of your path only a moment or two after you passed the park’s entrance.

“Hey, Frisk.” Moxie seemed agitated - as usual.

“Hiya, Moxie. How are you today?”

“Uh…” He scratched at his wild mane. “Itching for a fight-”

“Well, everyone here is-”

“- with you.”

Then Frisk stopped immediately. He cocked a brow. “You're sure about that?”

“I wanna prove once and for all to that damn girl that humans are weaker than us.”

“So you're going to fight the human prince that was trained by his father who is, according to his full title, a warlord to prove that... This is not a good idea.”

You agreed with him. “Yeah, Moxie. You really shouldn’t fight him. Besides, it’s Elise you’re talking about. There’s no need to prove anything to her.” And in the same respect, she also had the same right. “And if you were to win - which is not going to happen - she’d just find a way to nitpick the win until she riled you up to do something even dumber than this.”

“... Still want to fight him - even if it’s not about the Brit.” He snarled, his mind reflecting on Elise most likely.

Frisk put a hand on his hip. “Sure about this? I can’t give you any mercy.”

“Absolutely.”

The ambassador shrugged. “Alright then. I could use a warm up.”

_ Are you fricking serious? _ “Are you fricking serious?”

“Yeah.”

You sighed. “Ugh, fine, go destroy his hopes and dreams, why don’t you?”

Frisk smiled devilishly. “Why, of course, my good sir. Now, c’mon, Felix - let’s get this show on the road.”

Moxie roared, “Don’t call me that.”

And the human snickered a bit just before clearing his throat and shouting, “The prince of Monsterkind has been challenged. Clear the way - please?”

You slapped him on the back. “Jeez Louise, get a backbone.”

“Aw, I don’t wanna be too demanding.”

A duo that was about to fight cleared their square so the human and the lion could have their duel. Frisk made sure to tell the other contenders his apologies and inform them the briefness of what was about to occur. Moxie couldn’t give two shits about the other people. He seemed much more excited about his fight. When Frisk was in the square, the barrier around it went back up. You were fortunate to have a front-row seat to the whole thing, especially when the huge crowd formed. Who wouldn’t want to watch a prince battle?

“Ah, so I get to see him fight before the tournament.” Even the king wanted to see his prince battle. “I’m sure you’re thrilled despite your worrying for him.”

“I’m not worried about him. I’m worried about Moxie’s reputation after this.”

“There’s no need to be. There’s a certain pride in even having the guts to challenge anyone to a duel. No matter the outcome, every individual will come out a champion in their own right. A handful have challenged Frisk and been able to defeat him. Just daring to duel him is enough for a huge ego boost.”

You nodded. “What do you think Frisk will do?”

“He won’t attack. He only has so much energy. Moxie has even less, however. He’ll just dodge and dodge until Moxie wears himself out.”

“So this is what he meant by a warm up.”

“A warm up? Oh, why does he lie to you like that? Frisk is going to tire him out because he doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him.”

“What do you mean? I would assume Frisk is very careful. He’s a pacifist and you trained him.”

“Human intent can be devastating on us. A simple clap on the back with the thought of murder is the equation for death for us Monsters.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Monsterkind and humanity are the ends for one another. Monsters can easily destroy a human Soul with one mere bullet. Humans can do the same to a Monster’s with just one mere thought. Frisk is a good kid, he very much is. And despite what I know are his good intentions, I can’t help but notice that he thinks he’s an albatross around all of our necks.”

You frowned as you crossed your arms and stared at the grass. “Asgore, what kind of life did he have before he fell into the Underground? I… I get these little hints here and there but he hasn't remotely told me about it.”

“He hasn't uttered a word to Toriel nor I. We don’t mind of course. We’re just glad we could keep him from whatever bad fate that might have been waiting for him.”

“... Can I be honest with you?”

“I’m a king. You kind of have to.”

You snickered before frowning again. “I wish he didn’t think so badly of himself.”

“May I be honest with you as well?”

You were surprised. “Uh, of course. I hope you’ve been honest with me so far.”

He chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I have. Anyway… I wish he didn’t think so badly of himself as well. He’s good. He only wants the best for everyone around him. I want him to desire that about himself as well.”

The crowd suddenly roared.  _ Oh my god, please tell me I didn’t just miss the fight _ .

You did.

Moxie had a large imprint of a butterfly right on his forehead. He was stewing in his figurative boots. Frisk bathed in glory. Before the monitor announced the winner, you already knew who won. Frisk bowed regally as the crowd gave a hurrah for him. Moxie couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“Moxie,” the human said.

“Ugh, fine, you and your assistant were right. I shouldn’t h-”

“Good fight.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve been practicing, haven’t you?”

“Yeah… Today’s really important to me.”

“I know. You and your family have always found an attraction to this festival. I’m sure they will be proud of you. You had the crowd on your side for a while too. Wear that butterfly with pride.”

“You only pulled out the Whimsun’s bullets just to embarrass me.”

“Then make this a lesson to not challenge me again - well, not until practice makes perfect.”

“ _ Uggggghhhhhhhhhhh! _ ”

And Frisk laughed his head right out of the square and back to your and Asgore’s side.

“Hiya, Dad. I thought you weren’t coming to the squares this year.”

“Oh, you know me. I love a good duel as much as my father. Everyone seems to be improving quite a bit. It must be the Surface getting to everyone. New opportunities, new challenges, new chances to improve oneself.”

“Agreed. Did you see Moxie back there? His yellow magic’s getting stronger and his speed- Oh, his speed. I was barely able to dodge his bullets sometimes.”

Asgore beamed proudly and grabbed Frisk to ruffle up his hair. “See? You are too good of a child for me.”

“Dad, not in pub-”

“Shang, I challenge you to a duel.”

And suddenly everything stopped and all eyes turned to Jonathan Summers. His expression was hard, staring at the Chinese native before him. Shang looked completely unaffected by the Chicagoan’s almost radiator-like anger.

“Interesting.” Shang crossed his arms. “Why?”

“I didn't want to say this in front of Lee so… there's something off about you and I don't like it.”

Frisk turned to you, full of concern. “Has there been fighting?”

“No, not at all. In fact, we get along swimmingly. But Shang… We all agree that we don’t necessarily like him. And if we do now, we didn’t like him at first.” Frisk frowned and you poked him between his knitted brows. “Calm down. We know he’s a good person. His Soul and your judgment prove it. This doesn’t mean we get to automatically like him.  _ We _ have to live with him.”  _ And he snores so fucking loud we sometimes mistake it for the airstrike siren. _

“Yeah, I won’t forgetting your bitching the first night I was here.” You weren’t sure when she arrived but Radha came.

“Oh, ha ha ha.” You won’t ever forget her opinion on your cooking.

“You know, you do sarcasm horribly and wonderfully all at the same time.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

As you looked back on, Shang looked to be in deep thought. After another moment, he opened his eyes and sighed. “Fine. I accept. Don’t think you will like the results of this.”

“You should say the same for yourself.”

A group stopped fighting mid-duel just to let the two fight in their square. Many of those who were queued up at other ones abandoned their spots just to spectate. You were glad you were with the king and prince. You got another front row seat.

Jonathan took off his shirt and tossed it in the grass.

Frisk held onto your arm with a vice grip. Veins popped out of his skull and hands. “I thought I was over it. I really did. But all that is good and holy, he's like a titanium wall of muscle.”

“Frisk, you have to behave,” you warned.

He gripped harder. “I'll try as hard as I can muster, sir.”

“Good.”

Meanwhile, the whole time, Asgore was cracking up and Radha was shaking her head.

“Why did you take off your shirt?” Shang seemed confused.

“So we can fight fair. It's easy to grab someone by the shirt and throw them off.”

“Huh. Well, I guess I will have to as well.” After pulling his hair into a ponytail, Shang took off his shirt as w---

“ _ Lord have mercy _ .”

_ No. Frisk, don't you dare. _

“Shang’s not my type but… I'm ready to make an exception.”

You almost hit yourself as Frisk smiled so big you thought he would crack his face in two. “Frisk, I swear to god!”

“Listen.”

“Frisk!”

“ _ Listen _ .”

“Okay, fine. I'm listening.” You put your hands on your hips. “I want a lengthy explanation about why in the  _ hell _ do you think I shouldn't yell at you about fawning over one of my housemates in public.”

“Alrighty.” Frisk folded his hands under his chin as if he was praying to himself to come up with a proper explanation. Then he pointed his hands in Shang’s direction. “But those  _ abs  _ though.”

“Prince Frisk Dreemurr of lands green and rivers blue, I can't-”

“C’mon, let me dream for once.”

“Then what the hell is your last name? Besides, I bet you're imagining that you're rubbing your face against those washboard abs, aren't you?”

“No, I'm not. Besides, if I was, I'd imagined the date first. Geez, let him wine and dine me in my fantasies first.”

“ _ Frisk! _ ”

“Who wouldn't be imagining waking up to that Grecian god of a man?”

You didn't want to admit that you didn’t expect that under his clothes either. “Not. Me.”

“ _ C’mon _ . I'm sure you think Shang’s just a little hot. I mean you don't have to have the hots for him like Johnny has for Lee and I have for… everyone but-”

“Frisk, I will scoop your entrails out and serve them up like a banana sundae to hungry wolves if you don't shut your mouth.”

“Look, just because we are on a mountain doesn't mean we have wolves. We have coyotes.”

“Then I'll feed you to the god fucking coyotes!”

“ _ Raj _ , please tell me you don't feel just a little fluttery inside..”

Radha took off her glasses and wiped them with the hem of her shirt. “I'm going to be honest, I wasn't seeing the appeal because he's so boring. But now, I can see I would find a way to let that slide if he asked me out for a drink.”

“ _ See? _ ”

“Raj, you're not helping!”

Meanwhile, Asgore was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. “You all are a tr-”

The crowd’s thunderous gasps of horror stopped his statement. Jonathan was laying face down on the grass, not getting up.

“Oh my god, Johnny!” The three of you humans ran to his side. Radha and you flipped him over on his back. There were no bruises or scrapes on him anywhere. What in the world happened why you weren't paying attention? All eyes went to Shang.

“Don't get so defensive of him and there's no need to leer at me. Jonathan’s fine.”

“Knockouts aren't allowed.” Radha’s comment made all the blood fall from your face. Johnny got himself knocked out in, what, a minute at the most? "This wasn't a duel."

“Jonathan Summers challenged me. He got what he deserved.”

“Johnny didn't deserve to get knocked out cold.” You got up on your feet. “What you did wasn't fair to him.”

“I gave him a fair fight. I allowed him to throw some punches and I defeated him.”

You sighed hard. “Well, it isn't fair to us. We gotta carry his heavy self out of here.”

“I wasn't just going to leave him to you. I'll help.”

Frisk put his hand up. “Shang, you've already done enough.” He sighed sadly. “We’ll handle this. Just… just don't do this again. Ever. You should know better than this.”

He put his arm under Jonathan’s back. He looked to you to go on the other side. You did. The two of you lifted him up. Just before you were about to start dragging him to the infirmary, Frisk stopped.

You turned back for just a moment. Asgore was staring at Shang's back. His expression was unreadable. Then he turned and went on his way.

* * *

 

All of the Monsters that were attending the festival today were probably in the Underground’s arena waiting for the annual tournament to start. It became of such a grand scale that the gladiator-style arena has been used every year since the Monsters came to the Surface. Even then, there were people who were turned away at the door due to overcapacity. Knees bobbed. Fingers twiddled. People placed their bets. All eyes waited for Gerson to commence it.

You were fortunate enough that you were Frisk’s assistant yet again because you sat right in the front row. The seat next to your left was for him. The seat to your right was for an unknown person the organizers insisted had to be saved for. Radha sat with Alphys. They were going to be Undyne’s personal cheer team. Jonathan was still in the infirmary tent. You were hoping to see him appear but… you didn’t keep your hopes up. Shang was nowhere to be seen. He still hadn’t apologized for what he did. You weren’t sure if he ever would.

“did johnny seriously get knocked out cold earlier?”

You almost hopped out of your chair that was how startled you were. Sans took a shortcut right into Frisk’s spot. He had a bag of what you assumed to be popcorn with him.

“Sans, you have got to stop scaring me like that. You’re gonna make me one of you guys.”

“well, scaring ya ain’t gonna turn you into a monster.”

“You know what I mean.”

He chuckled to himself. He always did when he made those kinds of responses. The chuckles quickly turned awkward then into silence. “... you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, Jonathan’s in the infirmary. Apparently, Shang hit a pressure point behind his neck, instantly knocking him unconscious.”

“wha- you mean like that karate chop bs in the spy movies?” Sans made the slicing motion with his free hand.

“Apparently so. He’ll wake up before the evening but we’re not sure if he’ll wake up in time for the good part of the tournament.”

“oh… that sucks. the great papyrus was hoping he’d be there to root for him.”

“And you too, dork.”

He laughed before rolling the lights in his eyes. “you’re not wrong. we were gonna make fun of rainbow feathers and frisky bits during his fight.

“Oh my god, the drama teacher’s in the tournament.”

“yeah. ain't that a shocker?”

“And did you just refer to Frisk as cat food?”

“yep.”

“... He seems more like dog food to me.”

“is that why you call him a chihuahua?”

You snorted so hard you made yourself cough. “No. That’s because his anger’s like that. I kinda seem him more like a golden retriever puppy or something; excitable, cheery, but very gentle deep down.”

“that’s… that’s real innocuous.”

“I know. Frisk is certainly no tender and mild lamb. The scars from his birthday party will forever be on my brain. But…” You smiled briefly. “Who can’t help but see their friend as something like that?”

“well, if you’re gonna compare him to dogs, i see him like one of those huskies.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“they’re big babies. have you seen those internet videos of ‘em?”

You nodded as you laughed. “You’re right about that.”

“but you gotta remember that they remind you of wolves for a reason.”

And you were left speechless. You couldn’t voice the question you wanted to ask: why in the hell do you believe Frisk came from wolves? You knew Frisk came from someplace awful. It was the only explanation for his behavior and overbearing kindness and sadness and the fact that he watched an incredibly violent film when he was only six. But were those people really so awful to him that those awful parts of them could come out?

You realized it then. You didn’t know about those wolves at all. You couldn’t assume anything without knowing the truth.

“Here, take this.” Sans passed you the popcorn. “The kernels get stuck in my teeth.”

“Oh, thanks.” You opened the bag and---  _ Owowowowow! _ You don't know how it was possible but kernels of corn exploded out of the bag and all over your face, chest, lap, and the surrounding area.

“What? I thought you liked _pop…_ _corn._ ” The grin on his face was eating all of the shit.

“Sans, I will-”

And he was gone.

You sat for a minute absolutely fuming. You couldn't believe he played you like that. Wait, no, you could. You also couldn't figure out how in the hell Papyrus and Johnny put up with him. Then you sighed. You wondered if that prank was meant for one of them. It wouldn't be the same if he used in on Papyrus and Johnny wasn't there to witness it. It wouldn't be right to use it on Johnny after what occurred earlier. So he used it on you.

You sighed and wiped the corn off of both seats.  _ Sans better be the one to clean his mess up or else. _

The crowd started cheering. You looked into the ring. Gerson and many of The War veterans came out right into its center. The tortoise cleared his throat and steadied himself with his cane before raising the mic in his claws to his mouth. Everyone silenced.

“Afternoon, everybody. It's obvious why you're all here. It's time for the tournament.”

The onlookers cheered and cheered at the announcement. You looked at the time - it was exactly 1 pm. Asgore wasn't joking.

“The War Veterans Association and I would like to thank you all for coming out - a record number this year too. Don't worry about the people who couldn't get in. I'm sure they'll see the videos posted on social media soon enough. They won't miss a thing.

As you all know, this ain't just about glory. Some of the folks competing are looking to please some of our gods for one reason or another. I respect that. I prayed to those same gods during the War and, well, I'm still here to host another one of these. So, no matter what happens, give all the contenders respect. It takes balls to get up here and fight and it takes even bigger balls to fight with underlying reason.

Now, as my good ol’ buddy Asgore mentioned, we got some famous people fighting today. ‘Cause that dumb robot’s getting married, the Metatron is fighting.”

Many people roared with applause. You were laughing your head off. It seriously flattered you so much that you weren't the only one to get his name wrong.

“We also have the girl that was always breaking into my shop and throwing spears at me - I don't think I need to mention who I'm talking about.”

The crowd roared even louder. Undyne certainly was popular with the crowd.

“We also have those opposing skeleton brothers. They always remind me of the rainbow bridge and it gives me the willies. But they can kick some butt so that's what's important. Beware, you don't want to have a  _ bone _ to pick with ‘em.”

The crowd laughed at his pun.

“See, even I can do ‘em. We also have various Boss Monsters by right, some non-Bossies,  _ a lot _ of fresh talent, and Asgore’s kid-”

And the crowd thundered in applause. Frisk was a crowd favorite as well. You knew why. You were sure you weren't the only one who was always blown away by his magic.

“Now, let’s get this shebang rolling. You know how this goes. The first hour’s the boring part. Go take a nap or somethin’ if you want. None of us will be offended and if one of the fighters is, they're going to lose their fights. Then come the brackets and such. After that the semi-finals, finals, then finally the winner gets a chance to fight our good ol’ buddy Asgore. Let us start!”

* * *

 

You felt your shoulder shake. You opened your eyes. You hadn't realized you felt asleep until you woke up. “Oh my god, I actually fell asleep.”

“Me too, kiddo.”

You turned to your right. There was the host of the tournament, his cane in hand. Huh. You were glad you cleared up all that corn off his seat.

“I have a feeling a skeleton is going to say this floor is looking a lil corny.”

“The skeleton was the one who made it that way.”

“Ah. That makes sense. This smells like ketchup all over it.”

“Do you know what happened why we were, uh, conked out?”

“Yep. The finals are about to begin. It’s Undyne versus-”

“ _ We slept until the finals?! _ ”

“We sure did.”

You couldn’t believe yourself.

“Don’t feel bad. Expert napping comes with age. Besides, we woke up in time for the best part.”

You nodded. He had a point.

Over the loud speakers, an announcer used a telegenic voice to introduce the two fighters into the ring for the last time that day.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the match of the year, the duel between Monsterkind’s strongest!

Our hero and former captain of the Royal Guard has fought her way up the brackets as she’s done every year. With her bullets raining down from the sky and her merciless strategy, she has made it to the finals yet again. Returning yet again for a spot for glory is the Spear of Justice, Undyne!

Her opponent has been a shining star in the brackets since he was able to start participating last year. He has swayed the order of things since and is a force to be reckoned with. Though he lost last year, there are high hopes he shall win now that he has lost his stripes. With his sharp wit, he may certainly do so. It is my honor to reintroduce our prince and ambassador, Frisk Dreemurr!

Contenders, enter the ring!”

The two came out and all cheered like thunder for them. Neither looked tired in the least. Undyne was leering as hard as she could muster. Frisk was smiling as hard as he could muster. You could see Undyne say that he was going to go down. You could see Frisk say she shouldn’t get cocky.

Once the spectators quieted, the referee came out. Napstablook was apparently the referee for several matches today and was given the delight of being the one for the finals. They were clearly nervous but you were sure they were shining the entire day. You were proud of them.

“Okay… you have five… minutes to prepare… starting now…”

The two thanked them. As Undyne bent down to tie the laces of her boots, Frisk inquired, “What weapon should I use today?”

She didn’t even look at him. “That’s a rhetorical question, ain't it?”

Frisk’s finger glowed white. “Of course it is.” He drew the shape of an arrow in the air.

Your heart fluttered immediately.

“You love his magic too, huh?” Gerson gave you a knowing look.

“Yeah, I do. The first time I saw it was when he fought Asgore in the Courtyard one day. He used a sword based off of his trident.”

“Ah, that's the fancy one. He was probably showing off.”

“Oh… I figured. It did look like an ornamental rapier.”

Frisk had just finished drawing twelve arrows side by side in the air. He went on to draw a straight line as long as his body.  


“How do you know about ornamental weaponry? You don't look like much of a warrior… or psycho.”

You snorted. “My father’s a historian. Though he specializes in literature, he personally likes arms of all kinds.”

“Ah. That's pleasant. I did hear through the grapevine about that… How's the cane?”

“The best present I got from that hospital stay. Seriously, it's helped so much with my recovery.”

He grabbed the line by its two ends and bent it in the middle. It did not keep the shape Frisk was wanting.

“Along with Toriel’s pies. She's been forcing them down your throats from what I hear.”

“Even now.”

That got a laugh out of him. “I'm glad it helped. Levy’ll be happy too… And thanks.”

He did it once more to no avail. Then he used all of his might, even his foot, to bend it. He made sure to strain his expression comedically. Children in the crowd chuckled. You knew he was doing that just for the kids. When he heard the sound he wanted to hear, he successfully bent the line twice and drew another to connect its ends.

“For what? I should be the one thanking you.”

“For saving that boy’s life.”

Your wound ached. You didn't feed it just yet. “What do you mean?”

After inspecting the object, he twirled his finger in a spiral around the bottom-third of the curved part.

“When the vets and I saw that broadcast, I had a bad feeling that Frisk was supposed to be in your shoes but nowhere as lucky.”

“Toriel did as well. She felt guilty about it.”

“Toriel feels awful about everything. Also Fluffybuns. His guilt prevents him from doing anything.”

You understood exactly what he meant. But you decided to rid of the somber air. “Why do you call Asgore Fluffybuns?”

“Hmm… I don't remember right now. But I will soon enough. Just remind me later and I'll probably remember by then.”

“Alright. I definitely shall…”

“Did Asgore tell you about Ozarina?”

Your heart stopped almost immediately. You did not expect that topic at all.

“He must trust you then. I'm sure he only told Frisk recently and he's known ‘im for almost eleven years… The secrets of a guilty man weigh heavy on the souls of all those who know them. The lies are even heavier.”

_ The lies…? _

“You come from a lineage of those who seek the truth. That's why you like those books. That's why your pappy’s a historian. Pick and choose what you believe and don't. Don't stop striving to find the truth. You won't live for long if you do, of course. That's why there's a hole in your chest and I've seen us lose and find the Surface. I've always been the lazy, crazy bullock of the group. But truth is everything in this world and the next.”

You… You could only nod.

“… time’s up… I guess… I mean, you can have another minute if you want…”

“That’s okay, Napstablook.” Frisk smiled. “I think I'll need only a few more seconds if that's alright."

The lines he drew lit up and pooled with white. Then they burst into red sparkles, revealing Frisk’s weapon of choice for the day. The arrows were just like Undyne’s spears - cyan, translucent and radiating energy and light. The bow reminded you of the wood of your cane. It resembled a  _ yumi _ , the bow used by samurai when katanas failed.

“Undyne’s weapon?” you inquired.

“Correct. Very interesting choice. The original design for Undyne’s weapon was a  _ naginata _ , a spear apparently meant for Japanese women to defend themselves with. It gave him a lot of distance, much to his advantage since Undyne likes to switch been far-range and close-range fighting. I wonder why he changed it to a bow. He’d be limiting himself too much.”

You nodded. You wondered too.

Undyne cocked a brow as she nodded. “Impressive. Are those runes on the bow?”

“Yep.” Frisk picked up one of the arrows and twirled it between his fingers. “Even on the arrows too. I believe they are prayers for safe travels and excellent marksmanship. I think you can figure out which one is on which.” Frisk then shoved it into the floor.

She snickered. “Well, someone’s fired up.”

He picked up another and shoved it in the floor too. “You too, Ms. Flared Fins.” He grabbed two more and walked to the other side of the arena, shoving one into the floor and one into the wall.

“The weapon’s different from before.”

“Good observation.” He picked up two more and walked to the adjacent side. He also put one into the floor and one into the wall. He grabbed two more as he strutted to the other side.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why?”

“You’ll find out.” Frisk repeated what he did to the others on the side. Then he picked up two more and headed towards the side directly in front of you and Gerson. You got up out of your seat and peered over the railing as Frisk became unseeable by the wall in front of you. When you did, he looked up at you. “Oh, hey. Is Gerson sitting with you?”

“Yep. You always sit with him, I’m assuming.”

“Every year.” Frisk shoved the arrow in the floor. You didn’t realize he was actually damaging the tile until you saw the cracks around the shaft of the arrow. “Gerson’s commentary is the best part of the tournament for me. He knows his stuff plus he’s witty. By the by, where should I put this one?”

“Huh? Oh! Uh…” You pointed at a spot a bit to your left an arm’s length down from you. “Here.”

“Cool.” And Frisk shoved it in.

You rested your chin on your knuckles. “Why are you doing this?”

“You’ll see.” He smirked. “And trust me,  _ everyone’s _ gonna be surprised when they find out, even you, Assumption Lord.”

“Oh ha ha ha.” You gave him a dirty look. “Good luck, weeaboo.”

He gasped dramatically and put his hands on his cheeks, reminding you of  _ The Scream _ . “How could you?”

“And a gamer too. I know about JRPGs from Jacob.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Which one?”

“The pipsqueak, not my weird friend.”

“Oh okay. By the way, tell him I’m excited to meet him along with the rest of your family when you call them tonight.”

“Alrighty. Now, go duel Undyne.”

“Yessiree.” He gave you a military salute before heading to back to the center of the arena.

Undyne put her hands on her hips. “I’m getting mighty suspicious of this.”

“You should. If you want to win, that is.”

She swiped her hand in front of her with that ferocity she liked to channel often. One of her spears was summoned. She took hold of it and got into a stance. “Don’t get cocky, human. You remember what happened last year.”

Frisk shoved two of the remaining arrows into the ground before him. Then he took the final one and kept it in his hand. He took the yumi and held it in the other. “Of course I do.”

Napstablook gulped and brought the mic to their mouth. “Are the… contestants ready…?”

The two nodded. They put on their game faces - eyes that stabbed like daggers and smirks that sliced like swords.

“Well…… Here we go then...”

“Wait! Can we lower the barriers like last year?” Undyne looked to Gerson in the stands.

The tortoise thought about it for a moment. Then he smiled that wry smile of his. “Shoot. Lower ‘em, boys.”

You could only gawk at him.

Gerson swatted at your concern. “Don't get your knickers in a twist. We’ll be fine… Maybe.”

You could only shake your head as the barrier was completely lowered. You had a feeling this was about to get ugly.

Napstablook sighed before willing themself to do their job. “Is everyone ready…?”

The two nodded.

“Okay... ready…”

The two got into stances.

“... set…”

The intensity in the air thickened. You swore it felt like a stereotypical anime fight was about to go down.

“... g-”

And Frisk was gone in a flash and Undyne flung a spear where he just stood. Napstablook looked as if they paled even more than they already were. They immediately shot down into the safety of the floor. The timer started on the mega screen.

Undyne waved her hand. Spears appeared in the air behind her. She didn't launch them just yet. Her eyes darted the arena up and down left and right. She couldn't find him. You bet no one could.

You turned to Gerson. “Do you know how he does that - the whole ninja disappearance thing?”

“Of course I do. He injures himself.”

Your heart stopped briefly.

“He's very sneaky about it. He uses his weapon to lightly hurt himself. When he’s magically injured, he has the option to give himself a moment of invisibility. It's an odd thing about Souls and magic in general.”

“Frisk mentioned it was a mercy sort of thing. There's always room for love, hope, and compassion, even in fighting, right?”

“Ah, that's a lovely analogy. Fluffybuns and Toriel did well with this one.”

You smiled then you frowned.

“I'm sure it doesn't hurt too much when he does it.” Gerson patted you on the back. “It would be hard to have a spring in your step if you were too hurt. Besides, he’s a tough cookie. He wouldn’t have made it through the Underground otherwise.”

“You're right…”

“He must have got to ya too, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“That boy has this innate ability to be everyone’s best friend. Is it magic? Is it personality? I don't know but it baffles me even now. And it's clear he's charmed his way to being yours.”

“You're right. He really is too friendly - for his own good too.” Your wound ached for attention. You pressed your hand over it. It probed gratefully. “He's also too reckless. He's going to get himself seriously hurt one day if he doesn't stop worrying about other people so much.”

“Speak for yourself. Aren't you the one with the hole in your chest?”

You were shocked. “... You really are great to talk to during the fights.”

Gerson cackled. “I don't know where that came from but I'll take it.”

Undyne was still searching for Frisk. You were as well. What the hell could he be doing? He was wasting time now.

Then the betta fish’s ears perked up and she spun on her heel. Her grin was toothy and wild. “Found ya!” She rained her bullets down in the middle of the arena like lightning striking.

“She actually stole that attack from me.”

You turned to Gerson, confused.

“The Hammer of Justice is supposed to rain justice down on everyone, right? She took the idea.”

You snickered. “I think it’s adorable she was such a fangirl of yours.”

“It was cute until she destroyed all of my inventory on many an occasion.”

The smoke cleared. The ambassador was still nowhere to be found. Well, that is until he reappeared right next to the mess. “Geez! You nearly made me wet myself!”

“That's the least of your worries!”

The fight truly began.

Undyne summoned more spears and launched them at him. He had to dart back and forth to dodge them. He was running and running and then he abruptly stopped. His eyes shot at his ankles. There was something like seaweed wrapped around them, keeping him in that one spot.

“Are you kidding me?” Frisk slung the bow across his back and held the arrow as if it were a knife. He started to stab at the seaweed.

“Dodge or eat spear.” Undyne summoned a flurry of spears in all directions and sent them flying at him.

Frisk rolled his eyes and stood up. He took the arrow and lengthened it like an umbrella before using it like a sword to parry the bullets. You were impressed by his accuracy.

“Asgore must be mighty proud. Frisk had issues with this during his training.” Gerson couldn't look away.

You couldn't either. “Huh. I would have never guessed.”

“Undyne had issues with this as well. That's why she always used my crabapples as target practice. She also liked to toss ‘em at the Sea Tea cartons and make a complete mess of the place.”

“Oh, I could imagine. The tea and apple bits all over the floor.”

“She managed to get it on the ceiling too.”

“Not surprised.”

You got Gerson to laugh. It made you smile.

Undyne had to catch her breath, giving Frisk an opportunity. He quickly equipped his bow again and fired the arrow at the seaweed, releasing him from his prison.

“That was slower than normal,” she noted.

“And you're getting older too and you know what they say about old fish.” He scrunched his face up and squeezed his nose.

Undyne swiped her hand in front of, summoning a spear and grabbing it with her hands. The red fins of her ponytail were flared high and waving. “ _ NGAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! _ ”

She ran at full speed at him and began to attempt to impale him. Frisk dodged and dodged. When she gave an opening, he attempted to shoot her with an arrow. He failed. The arrow went flying to the other side of the arena. Someone caught it apparently. What a lucky duck.

Frisk rolled on the floor away towards an arrow he had shoved into it. He pulled it out quickly, reloaded and prepared to fire again. He shot. Undyne caught it with her bare hand.  _ That _ was badass as all hell. She snapped it in half and threw the pieces onto the floor. It combusted into sparkles, no longer of use.

Frisk ran to the next one but Undyne nearly swiped him with her spear. That was too close for your heart to handle. He dove to the floor and slid under her to grab it. While on his back he aimed. She quickly turned around and rose her spear back. You closed your eyes. You couldn't look.

The audience roared a second later. You peeked just a bit. When you realized neither was hurt, you completely opened your eyes. Undyne had missed Frisk’s head by a millimeter. Frisk had missed Undyne’s just as barely.

No wonder everyone was excited. This was fucking rad.

“It's only going to get better.” Gerson looked at you. “I still don't know why Frisk put those arrows in the wall.”

You nodded. He would surely be right. It could only get more intense from here.

Frisk jumped off the floor and smiled. “You're gonna have to try harder than that.”

Undyne pointed at the ceiling. The arrow would be stuck there for who knew how long. “Same to ya.”

He ran to the nearest side of the arena. She summoned more spears and followed. He grabbed the arrow he left there and loaded it. He aimed, he fired. It was going to be a misfire. Then something you didn't expect happened. Like a boomerang, it turned around and came back. Undyne sidestepped it once again.

“C’mon, you don't think I know that trick? That's my own trick.” The betta fish was unamused.

“I know. Neat, right?”

“Heh, you did a pretty good replica. I can give ya that.” Undyne grabbed one of the spears floating behind her. “Still won't give you the victory, though.” She vaulted it at him.

Frisk did something you didn't expect. He did a somersault in the air and landed on the arrow he placed in the wall earlier. He then used it like a spring and back flipped onto the actual wall.

Your heart dropped. No. No, they weren't.

Undyne summoned more. “What did I tell you about running away from me?!”

“I'm not - just expanding the field is all.” Frisk then spanked his ass and shook it. “Come and get me, Undyne.”

“You bet your flat ass I will!”

And she sent her spears flying at him and into the crowd.

The Monster behind you leaned over and asked Gerson, “Isn't this against the rules?”

“Not at all. There's nothing in ‘em about bringin’ it to the stands. The timer’s still going. None of them forfeited.”

“But people can get hurt.”

Gerson swatted their concern away. “People get hurt from everything. They can wear the ones from this with honor. Besides, the two of them are very skilled fighters. Don't underestimate them.”

He had a big point. No matter where Undyne aimed, it was as if she was making sure she wasn't going to hit a spectator. Sometimes, Frisk would kick a stray one out of the way to prevent someone from getting injured. They were fighting but they were doing it without hurting others.

The Monster quickly quieted and sat back in their seat.

Oh no, the two of them were coming your way now. Frisk made an 180 around the arena until he was right in front of you. That was when he hopped off the wall and onto the floor your feet were on.

“Enjoying the fight?” He was smiling as if he wasn't the contender.

“I'm very much enjoying the fight so far.” Gerson pointed his thumb as you. “So is your assistant. Don't get too cocky now.”

“Of c-” And Frisk jumped away because Undyne came hurtling up from the wall.

She rammed her spear right into the space between the seat and your body. Your Soul nearly left your body. You thought you would pee, shit, something on yourself.

“And hello to you too, Undyne.”

“Hey, Gerson.” She rose up from right in your grill and released her grip on her bullet. She swiped at her hands as if she was removing dirt from them. She pointed at you. “What's up with ‘em?”

“Huh? Oh, they're just blown away by the fight ‘n’ all.  Question before you go off and such. Do you remember why everyone calls Asgore Fluffybuns? I can't remember for the life of me.”

Undyne put her hand on her hip and looked up at the ceiling. Then the thought hit her like a piece of rubble had hit her. “Oh! Ain't it ‘cause Toriel accidentally called him that during one of his addresses or something? And then he got up there and said,” She cleared her throat and attempted to impersonate the king under the mount. “‘I, King Fluffybuns’.”

“ _ There _ it is. Thanks, lass.”

“Anytime, Hammer.” And she summoned another spear and ran after Frisk. She only got so far because she slipped on the corn kernels on the floor. She banged her back hard against the concrete floor. “What the---” She picked one up frustratedly. “Corn?!”

“Blame the short skeleton.”

She crumbled it up in her angry fist. “I'm gonna pulverize him later.” And after she caught her bearings, she was off.

Gerson then turned to you. “It's as she said. That's why Fluffybuns is Fluffybuns.” When he noticed your lack of reaction, he slapped you on the back and howled. “Let loose. You ain't dead yet.”

“You're sure? That was the second time in two months I felt my being nearly leave me.”

That made him laugh louder. “You're a real treat, y’know that?”

“Frisk reminds me every once in a while.”

And that made the both of you laugh. Then you set your gazes back on the fight.

Apparently, the two had gotten to the area where Alphys was sitting because you could hear her squeal like the fangirl she was when Undyne snuck a smooch on her cheek. Then the lizard’s wife attempted to put a hole in Frisk. You had a feeling this was an average day in the couple’s life.

“How was Undyne when she was young? I've always been curious.”

“She was rambunctious - and I'm saying that kindly. When she started stealing from my shop to provide for herself, I treated her like every thief. Why? Because she was stealing my stuff. It was natural to be upset. And even though I knew of her situation, I knew that I had to be hard on her to make understand that her mother wouldn't want this for her. Her mother was a fine warrior - a hero that everyone respected;  _ never _ a thief.

When she found out who I was, she turned a new leaf. She apologized for her actions and ran out. Of course, the next day she came running in, vaulting spears at everything and everyone, begging me to train her. I never did. In fact, I didn't have to. She trained herself just by throwing her bullets every day.”

Undyne nearly got him that time, the spectators roaring. Frisk then jumped back into the ring and she made chase.

“After a while, I told her to maybe try out for the Royal Guard. Her skills were impressive by the time she reached the minimum tryout age. So she did and she got right in. Then they whipped her into shape. Undyne would come to me fuming after every training session. They treated her like dirt because she was a she. She also had an attitude problem so extra laps for her all the time. But when she graduated, she was top of her class and given such a high rank when she entered that it was recorded in the history books. And very soon she became the captain. That’s what good ol' teeth gritting and determination can do for ya.

I asked Asgore why he decided this. The only woman to ever become a captain was her. Why did he change history? And he told me that she would challenge him every day and, at one point, she gave up and begged on her knees for him to train her. And you know how he's a softie. He didn’t agree but he visited her daily. She needed a paternal figure to do so. I never had any kids and I still don't like ‘em. But he was a natural at the dad business.”

You were blown away. Her story sounded just like the story of an adventure novel’s hero. It was sad but cool.

“She’s still training, y’know.  I want to see her fling a bulldozer upon my deathbed.”

You snickered. “I hope she will.”

“And she's about to lose.”

“... What?”

“You'll see in a second.”

You decided to see what in the world he was talking about.

Undyne and he were going at it still. Only a minute remained on the clock.

Then you saw it, what Gerson was talking about earlier. You saw Frisk slash at the back of his ankle with the end of his bow and disappear into nothingness. It hurt you a bit but it also thrilled you. What trick was up his sleeve?

Then you saw his hand reach over the railing before you and lift himself up over the barricade. He stood tall. With the one arrow he had on him, he aimed and fired. He missed Undyne by a long shot.

“C’mon, jackass, you seriously missed that?”

“No, I didn't.” He snapped his finger.

And the arrows he created earlier flushed purple. A line came from the ones inside the walls and spun around and around until it made something like a spider web with Undyne in the middle…

You realized it then.

“Oh my god, he didn't use Undyne’s bullets!”

Gerson looked at you funny. “What are you talking about?”

“That's how he tricked Undyne and you and me and all of us. He didn't copy her bullets. He copied Biscuit’s!”

“Who’s Biscuit?”

“The right hand of Muffet.”

“Muffet… Wait, the Spider mistress?”

You nodded, exhilaration filling you. You remembered from the conference in Toronto that Biscuit’s magic reminded you of _Dance Dance Revolution_. His bullets were arrows, just like the Betta fish’s.

Gerson burst out laughing. Then he looked at you real good, a smirk cracking his face into. “You’re real interesting to talk to, you know that.”

“Huh. Frisk calls me a bore.”

Frisk held the string that connected the web he created in his hand. He tugged on it hard. Undyne was flung into the air by her ankles and hung from the ceiling like an insect caught in a web. He tied the string to the railing, a little bow to boot, and then he sat down on the barricade, crossing his leg over his knee and folding his hands in his lap.

Undyne tried to stab at the trap she was in to no avail. The timer was about to run out. The groan she let out echoed across the stadium. With a sigh, she stated, “I yield!”

The spectators roared. Everyone was in disbelief. Frisk had won the tournament.

He threw his back backward and looked at you and the tortoise. His face was bright red. He was sweating buckets. Yet he looked thrilled. “How'd you like that?”

“You tricked me just like you did the lass. Fantastic work, kiddo.”

“Thanks. Still working on it, of course. I only got the chance to copy them a few months ago and I never tested it out before. Undyne was a pretty good test subject, huh?”

Frisk was suddenly dragged back into the ring. You got up and looked over the barricade. Undyne had done it. She held him up by his arms as she swung him around joyously. Then she threw him onto her shoulders and ran a lap around the ring. Frisk was laughing the entire time, his smile unbreakable. Hers was too. The entire time the spectators applauded.

Undyne was so proud of him. You were as well.

* * *

 

The stadium was absolutely eerie without all of those people in it. Only very few remained and those were construction workers taking note and complaining about the damage done this year.

Frisk sat in his assigned seat next to yours. The two of you were laughing and joking together as if it was a day in the office.

“So what I did was I made a very long, very thin line and connected them to all of my arrows. The magic used is very sticky and elastic-like. That was why I was able to use some of my arrows as springboards and some for anchors. When Undyne caught and broke one of the arrows, the fight was all but won. She had wiped her hand on her pants and the string got stuck to them. After I saw it was stuck, I ran around and around so she could spin the web. Then when I was ready, I tugged on the end of the string I had and tightened them all together, trapping and sending her flying up on the ceiling.”

“Who taught you to make the strings?”

“Muffet. I first met her in the Underground and you know how the meetings went for everyone else.”

“Huh… I have a feeling you've tickled her pink with this win.”

“I certainly have. Plus that's how I know no one will be able to repeat my win. No one talks to the Spiders so her and my secret will be kept safe.”

“How do you know I won't tattle?”

“You won’t. That's not who you are.”

One of the construction workers threw his hands up and snapped his head at Frisk. “C’mon! This huge hole in the wall wasn't necessary, Frisk.”

“Sorry!”

You pursed your lips. “No, you're not.”

He leaned in close to you. “You're right.”

You fell out. He did too.

“I seriously missed the tournament. Damnit.”

You turned to your right and there was Jonathan.

Frisk and you gasped, “Johnny!”

“Hey, guys.” He came over and sat where Gerson was before. He looked well, much to your relief. “I missed everything?”

“Yep.”

“Ugh… Who won?”

Frisk rose his hand with a boyish smile and you pointed at him.

“Seriously? Great job, man!”

“Thanks.” He put his hands on his hips in a way a big man would. “I make my mommy proud every day.”

Johnny and you cracked up. But Jonathan stopped laughing sooner than you. He looked at the floor and sighed. “I'm sorry about earlier.”

Frisk quickly shook his head. “It's fine.”

“Everyone said the same thing but… it's not fine to me.”

“Why not?”

“I did something stupid during a day special to you all.”

“That's not what everyone's saying.”

“What do you mean?”

“That's the whole point of this festival. You had a problem with Shang so you brought it to light and challenged him to release that problem from yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You were just being a part of the festival. Shang was the one who messed up. Knockouts aren't allowed.”

“But he's new, y’k-”

“Was your intention to fight until he was unconscious?”

“Uh, no. Not at all. That's seriously not cool. That fight wasn't supposed to end like an MMA match.”

“And that's also my point. You knew and upheld a social rule in human and Monster society. There's a certain level of violence and brutality allowed until it becomes unsavory, scary. Shang did not. That's why no one’s upset with you. And no one’s upset with Shang either. In fact, more people were intrigued about how in the hell everything happened, like the science of it.”

“And what about you? Are you upset with me or him?”

Frisk seemed taken aback. He looked at his hands. “No, not at all with you. Involving Shang, I'm… I'm just very disappointed. Things like that make my job harder.”

“Right… I still feel bad about it.”

“And that's why you will always be welcome on this side of Ebott.”

Jonathan looked confused.

“Empathy’s important. Guilt is too. Not many humans have either. Having both is important and necessary here. That's why you’re here. That's why this dolt’s here.” He glanced at you. You leered at him. “And that's why every one of you guys are here. Shoot, that's why I'm here too. We are… human in a good way.”

“Huh. That's… really flattering, to be honest.”

“Frisk was blessed with the ability to kiss ass.” You smirked.

Frisk leered at you then, causing you to laugh right in his face.

“Now, I'm going to go find Paps and Sans, apologize, and grab some food.”

“Oh, shoot, that's right, the dinner’s about to start,” you realized, “Go save a seat for us, will ya?”

“Sure. See you guys soon.” And Jonathan ran off.

Frisk didn't move and made no indication he was going to. Someone told the construction workers that dinner was about to start. They all dropped their things and ran out of the stadium. Quickly, it was you and him in there.

You looked at his ankles. “You went too far during the fight, didn't you?”

“What do you mean?”

You grabbed his foot and lifted it up for you to peer at. He tried to resist but he quickly stopped once he noticed how large your eyes grew. This was far worse than Gerson described.

“Gerson told me about your invisibility trick.” You then put his foot down. “You went too far this time. You can't get up because you can't walk without limping. You won't be able to hide your magician façade this time.”

“... If Mom finds out why I went to the medical tent, she will flip out. I usually carry Monster candy to eat after the fights but I forgot this year.”

You sighed. “You want me to grab some food and come back here?”

His whole body lit up.“You would do that for me?”

“On a promise that you don't keep doing this. Frisk, I've warned you about your recklessness before. It's going to be the death of you.”

“I know… I know quite well.” Frisk’s visage fell grim.

You sighed so loud that it could be mistaken for a scream. Frisk flinched away from you. “You just keep making my job harder and harder, you know that? Now I'm going to have to carry Monster candy during this festival, aren't I? Oh, wait, no. I'm going to have to do it every day. You could be challenged any day of the fricking week. And it's only going to increase after that blockbuster win.”

“Well, isn't that your damn job?”

Your eye twitched. “My damn job?! Why you little-” And you grabbed Frisk by the shoulders and shook him as you continued to scream at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eminen's Without Me plays*  
> Finals thought they could best me but they were fucking wrong. I have R I S E N.  
> I'm back guys and I'm so excited for this arc. Then after this is another one and then the final three or four chapters. It's a long time coming with this. I'm doing a NANOWRIMO-style challenge for the sequel to the fic during my winter break so updates for Above will still be the same rate it was during the semester. Still, I hope you guys will remain patient with me ; u ; I wanna do my very best as always.  
> The chapters are going to be pretty long for the next two as well so please forgive me ; m ; This one was 12000 words.  
> As always, thanks for reading and enjoying Above!


	42. Soulance II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulance continues with the Women's Day. Flowers are given, friendship is celebrated. It's like something out of a children's book. Except the fire. No, that's not something appropriate for small children. That ought to be more for a heavy metal concert or something.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Usage of homophobic slur, lots of fire, and zero fucks.

You were able to sleep the night after Men's Day. Arma reiterated what Toriel informed her while you were out yesterday as soon as you came back: the Women’s Day celebration was about relaxation. So you prepared to relax by sleeping like a newborn baby until your alarm went off the morning after. You rose from bed and turned to the white clothing you had to wear. One of the requirements for attendance of today's festivities was wearing everything white. You were glad you owned a slew of button ups and Radha was kind enough to lend you a pair of cotton slacks - all the color you had to wear today. As you checked over the bandages you were required by your doctor to wear until your next visit in July, you nodded to yourself. Today was going to pleasant, you hoped. It wouldn't be too chaotic. Lee was required to come today and Arma was joining in on the fun. Along with Frisk, there wasn't much chaos that could possibly occur from hanging out with the three of them along with the rest of the Monsters. You were going to de-stress after nine or so months of insanity, reconnect with some people you haven't run into in a while, and just enjoy the day.

Today, you were not Frisk Dreemurr's assistant. Today, you were a spa visitor.

You left your room, cane in hand. You truly didn't need it anymore but it made you feel fancy. You liked feeling fancy. You could hear Lena’s voice talking and pausing every few seconds from the living room. You looked over the catwalk. Just as you thought. She was on the phone. You descended the stairs quietly and carefully.

“Oh… Uh huh… No, I'm wearing a different white dress... Why? Because the one you sent is way too skimpy. There's going to be children there and I like my modesty… Well, you won't have to see me in the dress since you can't come anyway… Honey, I don't care about the Instapic posts. I do not need to embarrass myself in front of all of Monsterkind today, thank you very much… How about this? I wear the pink outfit you sent me tomorrow but I wear the one I'm wearing today. Deal?... Oh, I knew you'd agree.” She giggled lightly. “I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?... Alrighty. Have a good day. Bye.” And she hung up.

You had made it down the stairs by the time she was done. You were still very wary of the stairs. “Fiancé?”

“Yes. He wanted me to wear this dress you would wear to a club or something today.” She rolled her eyes. “Luckily I was able to convince him otherwise. But now I have to wear a different one tomorrow that's just… so not me.”

“Well, marriage is a compromise, isn't it? Let tomorrow be the first test of that or something.”

“You're right.” She smiled sweetly.

“If it makes you feel better, I think you look nice today.”

“Well, thank you very much.”

You smiled. “You're welcome. Where’s Arma?”

“Still getting ready. I hope she's okay. She looked upset this morning.”

“As soon as she says good morning to her babies, she'll be okay.” You looked at Mr. Iglesias in his pot. He was growing proudly. “I'm going to head outside for a sec.”

“Oh, okay. I'll make some tea for the three of us.”

You went out of the front door and took a breath of fresh air. It filled your lungs and removed whatever bit of worries you had left over from the weeks pior. It wasn't as hot as yesterday morning so you didn't see the harm in keeping it open. You walked out into the pasture and ambled wherever you desired. It was one of the nice things about living near the wilderness. The space and freedom were unprecedented. You could scream in the forest and no one would hear you. You could jump and sprint and dance and roll around in the grass like someone much younger and no one would know. You could be whoever you wanted here. You couldn't do the screaming or jumping or sprinting or dancing or rolling, however. You weren't still wearing those bandages for nothing. So you simply walked.

In fact, you walked and walked until you saw something you thought was a mirage at first. There was a fair maiden sitting in the meadow, collecting flowers of all sizes and tucking them in her hair. Her white dress made a perfect circle in the grass as if fairies had tugged at its hems to make the shape. Something about her seemed to give off an aura of the purest of beauty. Was she a servant to a goddess? Was she just a random passerby? You couldn't answer that because she seemed familiar. The light of day added warm highlights to her brown hair. Her skin radiated the sun's warmth. Her eyelashes were thick and long and seemed to make her eyes always closed. Just who in the world was she?

_Alright, bigger question: why the hell is this person here? This area is a designated part of Newer Home. She's gotta go now._

You cleared your throat. “Um, excuse me, miss?”

The person spun her torso around. When she did, she started laughing in an all too familiar voice. “Oh my god. Did I really do my makeup that good today?”

“... Frisk?!”

He laughed so hard that he fell into the grass.

Frisk did mention that he cross-dressed on occasion but you didn't expect this from him. You jetted over to inspect him close up. No wonder you couldn't recognize him right away. He was wearing makeup. The leftover bits of chubbiness in his cheeks rounded them just enough to get away with his feminine look for the day. His eyelashes were curled and brushed with black mascara. His lips were slightly glossed with a peachy lip gloss. Plus, was that blush? And whatever he used to make his skin glow the way it did achieved wonders for him. You had no clue how he achieved this natural yet stunning look but you could confirm that Frisk was advanced in the art of crossdressing. It was as if a sun goddess kissed him.

“So I'm assuming I look great today.”

“Yeah. I admit I didn't recognize you at all. You look awesome."

His smile fell little by little along with his gaze. “There's a lot of people who would find my little hobby degrading and emasculating. I'm very fortunate that the people I surround myself with aren't bothered by it. I'm also very fortunate Asgore and Toriel are cool with it. They always run up to me and grab by my cheeks and just stare at me in awe. Everyone else is cool with it too. But there was a time in my life where I wasn't able to do this without being marked as an outcast.” He got up and ambled over to you. He took your hand and held it tight. “Thanks for being cool about this.”

“Well, my family raised me to not give a damn about anything so I'm just making them proud.”

That got him to laugh lightly. As he settled, he leaned his face into your chest and wrapped his arms around you. He sighed into the fabric of your shirt. “Thanks.”

You returned the hug, clapping him on the back. “No prob- Wait! Aren't you going to mess up your makeup?” And get it all over your clothes?

He pulled away and stared at you as if you had "dunce" written on your forehead. “Um, there's something called setting spray. Mine’s supposed to be blizzard-proof. This makeup ain't going nowhere.”

“Oh, okay.”

Suddenly you heard Lena squeal and Arma shout. The two of you ran back into the guesthouse. And you immediately knew why the two were so loud.

Frisk pointed at Arma, “Oh my god, you're wearing a dress.”

Arma pointed at Frisk, “Oh my god, you're wearing a dress.”

Amarilla Rodriguez was certainly wearing one traditional to her culture. It suited her well too. The little its-and-bits of jewel-toned embroidery helped break up the lack of color variety on it. She pouted hard and played with the fabric of it as you all looked at her in awe. “Stop starin' and makin' a big deal outta nothing.”

Lena took her hands and held them the way a dear gal pal would. “But you look so beautiful. I can't help but do it.”

She dropped her pout. “... Really?”

Lee and all of you nodded.

Arma looked at the cotton fabric of her outfit before smiling timidly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

She pointed at Frisk. “And, look at you, Boy Wonder. What the hell is this?”

“Only designer, darling," he said as he attempted to mimic a certain robot.

All of you fell out.

“Mettaton bought you this," you almost asked.

“Mhm. An apology present for not speaking to me for so long. I googled how much this is and I almost fainted.” Frisk put up a leg on the dining table. You noticed immediately he shaved his fucking legs. They gleamed in the light. “But, of course, I have the burden of rocking _such_ a travesty."

He had all of you laughing immediately.

After the chuckles died, he put his leg down and headed towards the door. “Now, ladies and dweeble,” You leered at him, much to his snickers, “Let’s be off.”

* * *

A large crowd was gathered already in the front of the Academy. Their queen stood nearby the main entrance doors as you arrived. It was rare to see her outside of the attire she wore for school. Seeing her in that breezy sundress and wide-brimmed sunhat reminded you that she didn't just teach or nurture or rule. She was a woman in her own right. As soon as she saw her son, she lost her composure. She practically ran over just to press her paws against his cheeks to thoroughly inspect his face. “I still do not understand how you do this.”

“Tonton taught me, remember?” He smiled happily, his cheeks rolling up in her paws.

“He surely did - well, too.” She released him then. “You look so lovely.”

He looked at his feet and smiled smaller. “Thank you.”

She looked at Lena and you. “And you as well.” And she looked at Arma and gasped. “You are wearing a dress!”

Arma groaned, “I _know_. It was all I had to wear. Next year, I’m gonna get a nice pair of pants.”

She beamed. “You look lovely regardless.”

The Mexican was speechless. She sputtered out nonsense until she sighed. “... Thanks.”

Toriel tittered. “Of course. Now, let us get this march started. Here you are, Lena.” She gave her a wreath of flower blossoms.

Lena took it gratefully and placed it on her head. “I’ll be going then. See you guys later.” She waved as she ran off to join the other honorees.

The procession was organized and began just as quick as yesterday's. No one was in their armor this time, much to the former Royal Guard’s obvious relief. Toriel was in Asgore’s position, leading it all. Frisk was once again walking with you. People couldn't stop staring at Frisk, but in a loving, admirable way. You couldn't either. You couldn't figure out how in the world he was able to get himself to look the way he did. Behind you all was everyone else, whispering about needing to get a Soul check-up or wanting to check out a program later on in the day.

Once again the procession was split in half when you all arrived at the square. Arma didn't end up on your half. As she walked down the street, Bunnette tapped her on the shoulder. The two immediately started to converse. You were glad she had a friend with her. Once again, it took twenty minutes to get everyone settled in the square and surrounding area.

Once everything was done, Undyne rose her banner in the air. “Presenting Your Majesty, Queen Toriel!”

The Royal Guard raised and lowered their banners the way they did the day prior.

"Is it right to assume your mother doesn't like the fancy intro either?"

"You're correct. Once again, it's a tribute to those lost a millennium ago."

The queen walked up to the platform between the statues of her deceased children and turned to her people with that grace she always had. As she was about to speak, a breeze came by and took her hat with it. It flew over in your direction. Frisk jumped up and caught it. The queen knew who was her hero so she smiled gratefully in your direction.

“Good morning, my kin. I hope you are well. It is my honor to welcome you all to the Women’s Day of this year’s Soulance. Everyone jokes that I am every Monster's second mother because of my nurturing and worrying for all of you. Somedays, I actually agree."

The crowd chuckled.

"You may always look to me for support, even it is something small. Knowing how you all are and aiding in some fashion makes me feel that I am truly your queen. Why am I mentioning this? Why, it is simple. Because today is about support for all those you know and wishing well for yourself and others. I much prefer to call today Wellness Day due to that."

_Not as bad as Power Day but it's still a bit bad._

"Today is about the health and beauty of your Soul. Today is about loving, hoping, and caring for yourself. Times are always stressful for one reason or another and that may have ill effects on yourself. Restless nights, many sighs, and other adverse effects can truly damage your wellbeing. Today is a day reserved just for that. We wear white to represent what a Soul should look like. We give out flowers to those we care for to show our support. We relax, support, and smile as much as we can today. And I am sure all of us need some of all of those things.

I wish you all a tranquil, happy day. All of the programs and booths will start very soon. Flowers will be available for pickup as soon as I am done. Have fun and relax as much as you can.”

Toriel waved and ended her speech, the crowd applauding her off. People moved towards tables set up on different sides of the square.

“I'm assuming everyone’s grabbing flowers,” you said.

“Yep," the ambassador stated, "You give them out to people as a small reminder that you're here for them. You have to put any received flowers somewhere on your person, such as in your hair or your clothes or- I've had to put them between my toes before. By the end of the day, you're going to look like a flower bush.”

“That's really sweet. I'm assuming the selfies later on are going to be cool.”

"Oh yeah. You're actually supposed to look at yourself in the mirror or take a photo of yourself after - so you can see how many people are watching out for you."

You knew you were going to take one. Flowers were badass as hell. Hipsters and their basic flower crowns would have nothing on your marvelousness.

“Hey!” You could recognize that piercing voice and accent from anywhere. It was Elise. Her hair was down for the first time. She honestly looked nice without the tight ponytail. She grabbed her brother by his forearm and dragged him over to where you were. When she was before you, she gave you two one daisy each. “Thanks for puttin’ up with my shit for the past six months.”

You were surprised. You didn't think you would get any from a student, much less her. You took it and thanked her. Then you put it in your shirt pocket. It would be the first of many flowers, you hoped.

Frisk took two flowers from the ones in his hair and gave them to the siblings. “And here you go as well. I may not be around too much due to my ambassador work but I want you to know you always have a friend in me.”

Elise’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Oh my god, Frisk?”

He put his hand on his hip. “Do I seriously look unrecognizable in this?”

“Yes! Uh- I mean- Well-”

“It's fine. I've had lots of reactions to my cross-dressing.”

Elise gulped down her surprise. “Sorry.”

“I'm not offended.” Frisk smiled to prove it. “Honestly.”

“If ya say so.” And Elise took the flower and tucked it in her hair.

You took another flower from Frisk’s hair much to his surprise and gifted it to her. “Here. But you have to promise to stop messing with Moxie.”

“But I-”

“No buts. You two are like firecrackers with matches. You have to stop arguing with each other. It can't be good for your own health.”

She crossed her arms. “But I like messing with him. It's so easy to do too. He takes everything too seriously.”

“And you do too. Johnny doesn't complain much but I bet you found a way to drive him mad too.”

“Huh? Oh, Mr. Summers. What about Ms. Rodriguez?”

“She's always pissed off. That doesn't count.”

“Ay!” A hand slapped hard on your back. “What did I tell you about talking shit?”

You whipped your head around.

Napstablook was the ghost yet Arma found a way to appear out of thin air. All you had to do was say something about her. You swore if you said "Shakira" two times in a dark bathroom, Arma would pop out a mirror to dance.

“Holy- You gotta stop doing that," you told her.

“And you gotta stop talking shit. I don't got good hearing for nothing." She then turned her attention to the girl that wasn't much younger than herself with a mean look. "And you're right. Elise, you drive me loco when you're with Moxie. Be friends or not and cut the shit.”

“But-”

“Cut the shit, little girl.”

Elise silenced in a millisecond. She offered a flower to her and ran away.

The whole time, Thomas was snickering. When his sister bailed, he offered flowers to all three of you. “Thanks for putting up with my sis and I and destroying her just now. She's a pain but I know I can be one too.”

You were about to pull another flower out of Frisk’s hair but he pulled away quick enough. Arma luckily had some petunias on her so she gave you some. The three of you gave the ten-year-old the flowers in return.

“You take care now, Thomas,” Frisk said, "And see you next school year."

“Thanks.”

Arma gave an extra one to Thomas. “Here. For yo sista. She’s hardheaded but she’s got a mouth to her I like.”

“She’ll appreciate it - probably.”

“Yeah, probably. Now go run off and be a kid. Find a way to escape from her clutches.”

He nodded before running after his sister. You were still stunned by how the different and similar the two were. But that was siblings for you. You and your own were quite different in your own right yet similar as well.

“She ain’t gonna listen to me, is she?”

“Not at all. She’s hard-headed like you said," Frisk stated.

“And like the three of us.”

“Army, you gotta help me.” Bunnette came over, flowers in a basket hung from the crook of her arm. “Oh, hiya Frisk and assistant. Here, flowers for ya both. You’re my favorite customers besides little Arma over here.” She gave you both white carnations.

“Ay, I ain’t little. I’m petite.”

“And I’m a moose. Anyway, since that new law was passed, I’ve been getting more human business, and I mean the positive kind. I’m in your debt. This is the least I can do. You'll always be welcome at the shop.”

You took the flowers and tucked them where you could. This one seemed to suit you for some reason. You decided to tuck it in your hair. You felt just a bit nicer. Plus the flower smelled nice.

“Can you wait a moment? I’d love to give you a flower.”

“Oh no, I can’t, Frisk. I’m trying to get me a honey. You know how this goes - if you don't catch 'em now, they'll be gone with the wind."

Frisk empathized with the shopkeeper and wished good luck upon her.

"Thank you. Now, Army, you better help me.”

The Latina swatted at her jitters. “Yeah yeah, cool yo buns. He’s not gonna reject you, trust me. Plush lips are always an asset and you rock 'em."

And the two walked off towards a male rabbit with big arms.  _Get yourself a man, girl._ You were filled with hope for her.

Frisk and you then headed over to the flower dispensaries. There, people gave out baskets full of various flowers to attendees. After a five-minute wait, you and the ambassador received your flowers. Your basket was filled with cool-toned flowers while Frisk’s was filled with warm-toned ones. You could now pass out flowers to those you wanted to. You were ready to be the most supportive fricker on the planet.

“Here.” Frisk handed you a pink flower from his basket. You have never seen one so lovely before.

“Uh- what is this?”

“A gladiolus. Pretty, right? In the language of flowers, they represent strength. Whenever I feel down, you always find a way to get me back on my feet. You are my strength when I am weakest. It would only be appropriate that I give you this.”

The smile you gave him was the most sincere you could muster in a while.

“They also represent integrity and, since that’s your Soul color ‘n’ all… Thought it would suit you nicely.”

You decided to tuck the gift behind your ear. You hoped you looked like the daintiest motherfucker then. “Thanks. Here, an iris.”

He took it and observed it. “Huh… Why this?”

“Well, uh, you did go to France when you were in college and uh… The fleur-de-lis, get it?”

Frisk giggled. “I get it… Do you know the meaning of this?”

“No, not at all. My grandmother would but not me.”

“Ah. It represents faith, valor, and wisdom. So, you are saying that I am faithful, brave, and wise or was that not your intention?”

“Uh- I don’t know. It just seemed to suit you.”

Frisk laughed, “Well, thank you.” He tucked it behind his ear, making sure to display it prominently against the flowers he had there already. “I happen to agree with your logic.”

* * *

The two of you headed down the street, wandering by booths of all sorts. From various snacks to knick-knacks, vendors were using the day as potential profit. You would double your body weight later, you told yourself as you passed it. Some health offices were offering free physical consultations and therapy recommendations. Some stores and restaurants were converted into other things, such as a massage bar in Grillby's and a venue for scheduled programs at MK and Dina's family shop. As you strolled, many people, Monster and human alike approached you both and gifted you flowers. You returned the favor gleefully. You were slowly becoming that flower bush you dreamed of being and it surrounded you in bliss. The smell was heavenly. The flowers were just the prettiest little things. Plus, you would be able to bring some fresh flowers for your mother and grandmother when you headed home in two days. They would both love it as much as you were currently loving it.

As you wandered about, you noticed a crowd of round-bellied Monsters trying to enter a shop. Toriel was in front of its entrance, welcoming them with that maternal smile she had a talent of making. The two of you went over and inquired about what was going on.

“Remember when Mrs. Baatholomew had her son in the guesthouse?"

You nodded. Who couldn't? Matthew's birth was the story of the century. Whenever you retold it, you made sure to include the "punnery" that was iterated that afternoon.

"Well, when she told me she had not a clue what to expect or do during her birth, I finally realized something. It is a travesty for motherless Monsters to learn about the childbearing and rearing process. We have such different bodies so the advice from one Monster cannot apply to another. That is precisely why I decided to teach a class on those topics today. A calm, educated mother will have a wonderful birth and motherhood. I sincerely hope this will help many of those who are thinking of or going to have children. I certainly wish someone had come up with the idea when I had Asriel.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure it will. Every parent has trouble with that but I can’t imagine going through something as life-changing as labor blind. You’re doing something really good, Toriel.”

The grin she gave you made your whole body warm. You felt good.

“Oh, Tori, I knew you were the one who set this up.” Mrs. Baatholomew, her child on hip, got out of the line to chat with the queen. “This was just screaming your name on the pamphlet.”

“Sharp intuition as always. I have been wondering what to do since this is such a complicated problem. I was thinking of publishing a book about it too. Even then, that may not be enough.”

“Even just a bit of help is enough sometimes. By the way, I am still forever grateful for your aid during Mattie’s birth.” She dotingly peered at her son. “What do you say, Matthew?”

He didn’t answer. He did stare at Toriel with those big ol' eyes of his. _God, Mattie's such a cutie patootie._

The sheep groaned as she put her free hand on her back to support it. “He’s gotten so big and it’s already hard to hold him for so long. I don’t know how we’re going to do it for the next couple of years.”

You shifted your basket to the crook of your arm. “It’s called taking a rest. I can hold him for a bit.”

Mary could only look at you. “Really?”

“Mhm. Babies are my favorite kind of people. I’d love to get him off of your hands **.**

She smiled as she passed her child to you. “He’s already been fed so you don’t have to worry too much. He might even fall asleep.”

“That’s cool. I’m good with putting children down for naps. Now, go chill out in there. That’s what today is about, right?”

“Right. Thank you, sweetheart.” And she headed on in.

Toriel and Frisk could only gawk at you as you greeted the child in your arms.

“Hi there, Mattie. Do you remember me?” You used that special baby voice you only used for the little ones. “Probably not but that’s okay. I was there when you were born. Do you remember? It was in my living room. The king and queen and prince were all there too. Sans and Johnny surely want to see you again. You love the skeleton’s jokes and I'm sure you'll love the human's music.”

Matthew rested his head against your chest. You squealed inside. _Fuck, babies are cute--- No, frick. A baby's here._

“I did not realize you like babies.” Toriel was in awe at how well you handled him.

“Yeah, I do." Matthew reached up and touched your cheek, making you giggle. You used your free hand to wrap his hand around your index finger. You knew he was going to go for your hair next so finger holding was the way to stop it. "When my little brother was born, all I would do was hold him and talk to him like this. My mom taught me a lot about handling them then. I think I like Monster babies more, though. They don’t poop or projectile vomit. That’s a big plus.”

“I thought projectile vomiting was a myth.”

You shook your head. “It’s not.”

Toriel grimaced. You always hated yourself when you found a way to gross her out.

“Is that why you were so interested in those newborns in the hospital?” Frisk had an eyebrow cocked.

“Heck yeah. The ones fresh out are sleepy and wrinkly. They only have enough energy to wiggle their fingers and toes. After they have their first bath, they have that baby smell and it’s  _so_ good.”

The mother and son chuckled. They could laugh all they wanted. Nothing would change your adoration for babies.

After another few women entered, Toriel said her goodbyes and went inside. Matthew went limp almost immediately. The power of the food coma was learned quickly in this one. It gave you an opportunity to walk around. You wondered if he could stay asleep while amongst the noise common in a festival such as this. You decided to test it. Frisk was practically hopping in his flats anyway. Time to ease the boy's excitement and yours as well

* * *

The two of you never left each other’s side for some reason. It wasn’t a bad thing, of course. Frisk was a best friend for a reason. The two of you joked and bantered as you chilled out and passed out flowers. You gifted Napstablook white lilacs. You gifted Papyrus an anemone. Undyne and Alphys both received irises. You caught Lena and gave her that hydrangea. They each gave you flowers as well, with encouragement and a helpful reminder that they would always be there for you as another present.

You were surprised that Matthew was still asleep, even after being passed between Frisk and you multiple times throughout the morning and early afternoon. Did sheep sleep better because they were counted by those who wanted sleep as well? You weren’t sure. Still, it was a relief. You definitely made noises that would have woken up that child when Grillby cracked your back during that free back rub. You needed one since two thousand years ago and the restaurant owner was gifted. You made sure to let him know that. His flames turned blue for a second. Frisk also squealed quite a lot and quite loudly throughout the day so far. It was when he saw someone he hadn’t seen in a while, followed by compliments on improved complexion, fashion, etc. Matthew was a very good  _baaaa_ by…

You grimaced. Sans’s puns will never leave you.

“Hey, guys.” Lena and Arma approached you. They both were covered in head to toe with flowers. Their baskets were empty except for a bottle of water and various other items.

“How have you ladies enjoyed the festival so far?”

“I really like this one,” Lena mentioned, “The Dust festival is fun but it isn’t as lighthearted as this one.”

“This is my first one,” Arma stated, “And I have to say this might be my favorite. It's so chill. Plus there're flowers everywhere.”

“I’m glad you’re both having a great time.” Frisk smiled gratefully. “Everyone puts so much time into this. Plus, it’s a very important one. Souls are everything to Monsters.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask but why aren’t there magicants here? I’d think they would be a lot of them today.” Lena was clearly puzzled.

“They are the Monsters’ white lilies,” Arma clarified.

“Oh, that makes sense. Thanks.”

The Latina put her hands on her hips and smirked. “Anything that has to do with flora, you come to me. Now, fauna, I don’t know jack shit. But flowers are my game for a reason.”

The four of you laughed together. When you noticed what you did, you glanced down to make sure you didn’t wake the child in your arms. Nope. He was still conked out. You released a held breath.

As you peered at the child, pitter patters rapidly approached you. It was Dina and her group of friends. They looked mortified. “Frisk, Frisk, Frisk!” they chanted.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

“That mean guy is back!”

You were all very confused.

Dina came forward. “Do you remember that guest that called me that bad word?”

Frisk could only nod. There was horror on both of your faces. You knew what she was implying even before she said it.

“We just saw him passing by my mom’s shop.”

You could see the bottom of his neck pale from underneath his makeup. He balled up his dress with his hands. His knuckles were white as the fabric. “I… I can’t let him see me like this. I…”

You were cursing your head off in your mind. _De-stress, my ass. This day has given me a headache in a matter of seconds._  “Lee, take Matthew back to his mother. She’s in the class Toriel’s teaching.”

Lena frowned hard but she did take the baby from you. Matthew stirred for only a moment before falling back asleep. She smiled briefly before looking right into your eyes. “Be careful.”

You nodded and turned your attention back to the ambassador. You have never seen him react like this before. Sure, he got nervous, scared even. But right now, he was too horrified to stay focused. You breathed all the way in and all the way out. _Time to be his strength._ You put your hands on his shoulders. “Frisk. Listen to me, Frisk.”

He weakly rolled his gaze up at you.

“Switch clothes with me.”

He was bewildered in seconds.

“Do it. I borrowed my pants from Raj. They have a drawstring in them so they can fit you. My shirt is probably going to be big on you but that doesn’t matter right now. Switch them with your dress. I’ll wear it while you deal with him. After he’s out again, we can switch again and get on with this festival.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

Your eyes frantically darted all over the scenery, searching for a place to do it. You saw a convenient set of bushes covering an alleyway. Perfect. You took him by the hand and dragged him up and over it. Then you turned away from each other to shed your clothes as quickly and discreetly as you could. You fumbled around to pass each other your outfits. When you were able to grab his dress and pass him your shirt and pants, you put on his outfit. _God, he’s skinny!_ You could barely get the damn thing over your head. Whoever the designer was clearly didn’t give a hoot about people not as small as the stick figure you call a boss and friend.

“Are you done?”

You shifted one last time before sighing. “Yeah. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

He gulped. “Right.”

The two of you hopped over the bushes and headed back into the square. You didn’t have to walk five steps to find the man the children warned you about. Jacques Conard was there with a young woman, both in suits. Weren’t they hot? No, a devil always remained cold and clammy like a corpse and goddamn if he wasn't one. Their eyes were searching, scanning the area. It was as if everyone knew something was up. Parents dragged their children away from him. Young and old steered clear. Everyone knew that these humans weren’t supposed to be here.

“Minister Conard, what are you doing here?” Frisk kept himself professional but he made his disdain clear as day.

“Ah, the ambassa--- Is that makeup?”

He gritted his teeth for a second. “Don’t change the subject. You’ve been officially banned from Newer Home. Why are you here?”

“Well, I didn’t receive a letter of confirmation about it.”

“I would assume after being thrown out the way you were, you would get the message.” He motioned to you. “Get the K-9s down here pronto. I don’t want him here another second.”

“Got it.” You pulled out your cell phone and dialed Doggo. He would get everyone down here swiftly. He picked up immediately, greeting you groggily. “Doggo, we have a 63 going down in the square.”

You could hear him abruptly leap up off of something, mostly likely a piece of furniture in his home. “Copy. Gods, during Soulance no less.”

“Yeah. Ain’t the bastard a disrespectful little thing.” You shot a glare at the man. You were glad you could whisper as low as you could to the Husky. He didn’t have good ears for nothing.

“We’ll be down there in nine. Keep the intruders there. Are they armed?”

“They’re armed with lies and bullshit.”

He scoffed. “Be serious.”

“No. It’s that French guy everyone hates, Jacques Conard.”

“Ain’t he the one that called lil Dee the p-word?”

“Yes.”

“... We’ll be down there in seven.”

“You’re a blessing. I got some dog treats that are calling your name.” 

“Bribery’s illegal even up here.”

“I can hear your tail wagging.”

“... Whatever. Make sure you relay the info to Frisk.”

“Right. If you make it here in six, I’ll bribe Johnny into giving you a belly rub.”

“We’ll have to see about that. Keep safe.”

“Right. You too.” You hung up and put your phone into your flower basket. You leaned near Frisk’s ears and whispered the information.

“Excellent. Thanks.”

“Just doing my job. Remind me to pick up some dog treats.”

“Of course.”

The two of you turned your attention back on the man and his assistant. You only had to entertain the fuckers for six, seven minutes. Only that much.

“Just what is going on?" the dignitary asked, "Why is everyone wearing flowers and white like bouquets?”

“Because it is the festival of Souls,” you started, “It's one of the most important and oldest festivals the Monsters have. Happens every summer. All of this information is easily found on Google, right, Ambassador Dreemurr.” You turned to the ambassador.

“Oh, of course," he agreed, "The festival dates are always posted online. In fact, it’s even simpler to look at the many selfies and pictures I took from yesterday and this morning to realize there’s something special going on and dirty intruders like the two people before us shouldn’t decide for today to be the day to break in.”

Your smirk widened. He pretty much gave you permission to sass him. Did Frisk not understand what power you just bestowed upon you?

“I-I’m a dirty intruder.” Conard pointed at himself. His face and neck were flushed red already.

“You are. If you would like for me to translate into the language of your home, I shall accommodate. But I’m pretty sure you know what that means. This is a sacred festival, older than you and I combined. No humans besides those who have passed my judgment are allowed to participate. Your utter lack of consideration and decency are what caused you to be banned and what has clearly brought you to the mountain again. Before, I wasn’t an adult so I wasn’t able to be as harsh on you. But now I am an adult in the eyes of Monsterkind. I am not just an ambassador and judge. I am a prince. And as Prince Frisk Dreemurr of lands green and rivers blue, I am throwing you out of Newer Home again, this time in handcuffs. How many laws has he broken, my dear assistant?”

“Too many to count, Your Highness.” You even did a bit of a bow to shove it up that creepy Frenchman’s ass. You knew he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Ew. “Oops, should I curtsy?”

“No need. Minister Conard, you have soiled the sanctuary of the people who raised me into the man I am today with your ignorance and irrationality. You have disrespected every social code possible. And out of everything, you will not get away with this.”

You took a sweep around the landscape and panicked a bit. The K-9 unit still hasn’t arrived. You needed to stall more. You were about to open your mouth but Conard started laughing hysterically. He threw his head back, held his gut, everything, as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

Frisk dared to ask. “Wh--- What’s so funny?”

“Isn’t it obvious? What makes you think I should listen to a faggot like you?”

Everything in the square stopped. Children ceased skipping. Vendors stopped their sales. All eyes were wide. All mouths were agape. You couldn’t breathe. Your wound ached and burned in your chest.

You willed yourself to look at Frisk. His eyes were dull, flashing something like memories across them. He hadn’t breathed since the moment he asked that question. He looked like he would either cry or pass out.

“If you won’t listen to him, then I’m sure you’ll listen to me.”

All of the hairs on your neck stood up. The sharp scent of burning grass filled the air. Toriel came marching from across the lawn of the town square to where you stood in the middle of the street. There were no words to describe the sheer amount of anger she had at that moment. Lena followed, barely able to keep up.Toriel stood in front of Frisk and you, her hands folded in front of her in the regal fashion she always did. Lee came over to you, barely able to catch her breath. Her hand clung onto the fabric that covered her heart. You immediately went over to help her.

“Lee, breathe. What’s going on? Where’s Matthew?”

She took a deep breath as she stammered out what occurred, “I-I gave Matthew back to his mother. Toriel asked what happened. I knew she would try to do something and I didn’t want to interrupt the class so I tried to cover it up. She gave me that look - the one that paralyzes you. I… I couldn’t lie to her. Then she walked out the shop, telling everyone to stay inside and activate the security system.”

When Frisk heard that last sentence, he came back to earth. “No…” He walked up behind his mother. “Mom, don’t do this. They’ll have evidence. They can-”

“Frisk.” Frisk gulped as his mother faced him. “What is the rule?”

He looked at the concrete below him before looking up at her again. “... If people want to retry their verdict, they must go to the queen and king.”

“Exactly. A promise is a promise. You promised me you would tell me when something like this happened. I know you did not forget.”

“Mom, you’re burning the concrete and I’m sure if I touched your hands right now I’d get a third-degree burn. You can’t just-”

“I can and I shall. This is not just about what he called Dina and what he _dared_ to call you.” She breathed hard through her nostrils, trying to contain herself. “You said it yourself. He broke multiple laws and social codes. If he did what he is doing right now a thousand years ago, it would be considered a declaration of war. Monsterkind still regards me as their queen and I shall uphold my duty as such. You cannot stop me.”

“... You also promised you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Well, that is a promise I may not be able to keep because I did not think about anyone calling innocent children such awful, derogatory terms back then.” She caught herself and sighed. “I shall give him a chance. Everyone deserves one, as you have said many an occasion. If he does not prove himself, he and the woman… you know what I will do.”

Frisk waited a while before he nodded. He then stepped back to your side. You didn’t have a chance to even let a syllable out before Toriel started her interrogation.

“You are Jacques Conard, am I correct?”

“Finally, someone treats me with some respect. Yes, I am. Junior minister of the-”

“I know who you are. The woman next to you - who is she?”

“M-My secretary.”

Toriel sighed and muttered under her breath, “Such a shame. She’s young too.” She sighed once again before returning to her normal volume of voice. “The head of security and his brother threw him out last time. Do you know why, child?”

“Of course s-”

“I’m not speaking to you. I’m speaking to your secretary.”

Conard zipped his lips in a flash.

The woman pushed up her glasses and sputtered out, “N-No. He said it was bogus.”

“Well, I will be glad to inform you why. He called a kindergartner the p-word and that is just the most offensive of the offenses he conducted within, what, an hour. Plus, he really thought my ex-husband and I would not find out about his… was it extortion, children?”

“Yeah.” You had the nerve to speak. “Extortion was the main part but there were other crimes he’s done. If the government were to find out about it, he’d be in handcuffs on the spot.”

The secretary was clearly stunned.

“I am assuming this is your first big job, your first real business trip. You do not look much older than my son’s assistant; bright-eyed and most likely well educated too. I am also sure you know the implications that would fall upon you should you remain by this husk of a proper politician's side. When the police raid his office and homes, you will be locked up with him and, should you be found innocent, have no job.

I recommend you leave immediately and start giving out your résumé. Your boss might be a crook but he is a politician. That would put you on a higher leg than your competitors.

Make an intelligent decision. There is no reason for a woman just starting her career to go down with such a man.”

The secretary looked at her heels before she turned on them and sprinted back to the main gate.

Conard was taken aback. “Stephanie?! Where are you going?! You shameless little-”

“You are the one who is shameless.”

He turned his rage-filled attention back on the queen.

“You come into my home and act like you own it. You treat my people and I like the dust on the head of a broom. You step all over our wishes and prayers like weeds. You call the son I love with every bit of my being a homophobic slur. And all of this, for what? A personal pat on your back. A safety blanket you hold onto when people call you out. Masculinity as fragile as glass.”

_Well damn, there goes his ego._

“You are the shameless one. You are the intruder. You are amongst the many that make my people run to my son’s office in tears. And I, as the queen of the kingdom of Monsters, ruler until I am either ended by someone or myself, cannot stand for it any longer. You made an example out of a kindergartner so I shall make an example out of you.”

You thought the man would stand down at such a threat. God, your whole body was weak just from overhearing her fury. But no, oh no, he did not. He guffawed obnoxiously loud and pointed at her. Then he proclaimed for all to hear, “What? The queen of the Prims is upset I made the baby cry?”

Toriel did not react immediately. The sun had enough time to be covered by some clouds, avoiding its eyes from her. A breeze blew by, making her ears sway gently with it. It was as if the gale gave her the motivation to turn around. Firm and hard as stone, she commanded, “Sound. My. Alarm.”

Like lightning, Frisk took out his cell phone and dialed someone. “Sans, are you on duty right now?... Good. I need you to pull the purple alarm… Yes, the purple one… Why? I’ll tell you later. Just pull it right now!”

A siren similar to a fire alarm reverberated throughout Newer Home a moment later. Bedlam broke loose. All of the festival attendees began to run for cover like chickens without heads. Sellers abandoned their booths and shop owners shut their doors after allowing more people inside for safety. Then one by one, the green magic security systems were activated, bringing up green barriers over doors and windows. The settlement of the Monsters became a ghost town within a mere minute.

You were in utter disbelief. "Wha-What’s going on? Shouldn’t we-”

“It’s fine,” Frisk mumbled, his eyes on his mother's back, “As long as we’re behind her, we’ll be fine.”

“From what? What will be fine from?”

“You’ll see.”

“Oh shit, the spiders.” Arma’s eyes were set on the booth. They would have no place to run or hide. They were in the area in front of the queen. She sucked up whatever she needed to and jetted it to the table. She took their money jar and held it nearby their webs. They paused for a second but then jumped into it. She took the jar and ran back over to where you all were, making sure to stay behind the queen.

“I thought you were afraid of spiders,” you remembered.

“I am but I got a bad feeling they’ll be toast if I don’t suck it up.”

It started with one fireball. That fireball turned into two. Those two turned into four. Soon, hundreds of fireballs floated in the square. For a moment, as the fires danced across your eyes, you were dazzled by the sight. It was hauntingly beautiful. They were like paper lanterns in the night sky, floating up into the heavens in honor of someone's legacy.

You finally figured out why you liked fire magic so much as you gazed at one of them. The bullets reminded you of will o’ wisps. You felt drawn to them - as if they would steer you away from the path you were meant to take. You wouldn’t have minded. Being on Mount Ebott was anywhere but where you thought you would end up at any point in life, much less love it as much as you did. Fire magic was the symbol of the memories you’ve made, the friendships you created. Fire magic was the guardian of them. That was why this was the royal family's choice of magic, you were sure. Memories and friendships crafted them into who they were. And when anyone came to stomp on them, the royals would fight fire with fire.

Toriel breathed all the way in and all the way out, steam coming out of them. She threw her hands back, slicing the air almost. Her bullets floated, gathering behind her in two parallel lines. Frisk pulled Arma away from a stray one. Both of them couldn’t keep their eyes off of the magic being displayed, however. She then thrust her hands forward, firing her magic at him. The flames made an hourglass, the intersection being right where Conard stood. The whole time, she roared and raged like a being that was certainly not a goat.

Was she even a goat anyway? No. As she ended her execution-style attack and Conard’s clothes and hair were almost fully burnt off, you realized that your thinking that Toriel was a goat was completely false. Goats don't have claws and fangs. Goats don't breathe fire.

Toriel Dreemurr was a dragon.

“ _Get out!_ ” she roared like the mightiest of those mythical creatures.

Conard ran so fast you thought he'd run out of his underwear and shoes. Along the way, the K-9 unit caught a whiff of him and made chase until they apprehended him. As he was placed into a police car, fire trucks arrived and water elementals began extinguishing the flames. Everything green or brick - but especially unprotected - now belonged to fire. The sun came back out and people slowly stepped out of their refuges.

After putting out the leftover fire off of her paws, Toriel finally turned around. The hues of the flames danced around her, dying her fur and outfit peach. She reminded you of the nice old lady you'd find in hell then. “Now, children, may a lesson be taken from all of this. Sometimes, the best form of wellness is completely removing the problem.”

… You found a way to snort.

“Be honest with me. How bad will Asgore get me for this?”

“Well, you burnt down everything I planted but you didn't touch any of his stuff so it can't be too bad.” Arma looked as if she wanted to say something rude. She knew her place. She knew her ass would be in those burning bushes over there. “‘cept the trees and crap. He's gonna get ya for those.”

“Right.”

“Also unless the business owners for these next… four, five blocks don't suffer heavy damage, you should be solid,” you added, “but the vendors have most likely lost all of their inventory for today. You're going to have to reimburse them for that.”

“Of course. Plus a bonus for the show I just put on and disrupting the festival. So, all in all, he will be relatively upset is what you are saying.”

“Yes,” Arma and you answered.

Frisk’s arms were crossed. He couldn't look at his mother.

Toriel sighed, “Frisk, if Asgore was here, he would have done the same.”

“No, he would have tried to impale him. And I would still be just as upset. He has evidence against us now.”

“He won't dare sue.”

“And why’s that?”

The queen turned to you. “Child, when you go to give the K-9s their reward, tell Greater Dog to send the files I gave her months ago to the contact.”

You could only nod.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

“Is it not obvious? I told him he was not getting away with what he has done. He was more than likely going to use us as part of some illegal nonsense. I have said it before and I shall say it again. I do not want this-” She pointed to the flames. “-to happen ever again. I do not care if he has evidence. That evidence will ward ill-Souled people from the mount. They shall know that I will set them aflame if they ever cross me and my people.”

And she walked away to help those who needed aid. Many people who shouldn't be smiling were absolutely chipper. Several applauded her for her action. You shrugged it off. It was simply another odd thing about the mountain.

Frisk was still not pleased. You slapped him so hard on the back that he coughed. Then he stared at you as if you had shot him. “What the hell was that for?”

“What's done is done. Besides, whatever bullshit she just triggered is her responsibility.She’s not the queen for nothing. There's no way in hell she’s going to throw her burden on you. ”

Frisk scoffed. “You know, Gerson always says she’s the true ruler of Monsterkind. Toriel always claims he was a jackass during the War. So who do you believe in the end - the jackass or the queen?”

“That… That’s an unfair question.”

“That’s my point. It’s not fair that I see the woman I call my real mother make mistakes like this. And me being a partial reason drowns me in guilt. This is going to burn her back at some point and I’m terrified of when it will.”

“She doesn’t see it as a mistake and neither should you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to be brutally honest and say that man deserved to feel the fire. She, as a queen and a very good one at that, has every right to be upset about seeing another authority figure do the things he’s done, especially against her own people. So yeah, fuck it. Let a queen cut some heads, slit some throats - put her foot down. Not every bad situation can be resolved calmly either. I mean, I’m a living example of this.” You pointed at your chest to further your point. “She made the right decision.”

Frisk didn’t speak for almost a full minute. “This is going to backfire.”

“Wanna bet?”

“If she finds out we bet on her failure, we’re next to feel the flames.”

“... Wanna take that risk?”

The two of you stared at his mother as she giggled with one of the women from the class she was hosting. Frisk dug into your pants pocket and took out your wallet. You dug into his dress and took out his. You switched wallets and sighed. You decided that a hundred dollars would go to the person who guessed correctly.

“Okay, now that y’all decided to go to hell together, can ya help me with Lee?”

You both turned to Arma, confused. Then your eyes shifted to the ground. Lena was face down on it, completely motionless. Oh. Now you felt just a bit guilty.

* * *

The sun had finally set yet you were still bubbling with energy. Was it due to the final festival day approaching? Was it due to today being so relaxed? Was it due to what happened with Toriel? You couldn’t pinpoint an exact answer. So you decided to take a stroll through the Academy. Sans and Jonathan were on duty AKA farting around but you knew they would watch over you as you walked around. You felt uncomfortable walking alone after Conard broke in early. Having their eyes looking over you helped ease you, even if it was just a little.

You approached the main staircase and heard a set of voices. You don’t know why but you hid behind the desk in the office. Why didn’t you want to be caught?

Then you realized it was Alphys and Radha. That was why.

“S-So, did you like it up here?” Alphys sounded nervous.

“Yes, I did. Everyone is so nice here. The mountainside is so beautiful too. Even when I was dying from stress, I felt great inside. It was exactly as you described.”

“O-Oh. That’s good…”

And awkward silence filled the air. You sighed. She wasn’t going to do it yet again. She wasn't going to pop the question.

“U-Uh, do you want to play a game?”

“A game? Sure. Does it have good reviews?”

“N-No, not like a video game… Well, I mean we can play one later. I bought a couple with me and Undyne’s being waiting to try to beat you at Ocean Fighters again.”

“She can try. But yeah, I’m still up for it.”

“Okay. Uh, it’s called 'Too Many Secrets'.”

“... It sounds like a game Asgore came up with.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He did. He used to play it with his k-kids when he was suspicious of something. And, uh, I’m… suspicious of you!”

You knew good and well she was lying through her teeth. Radha sounded honestly frightened, however. “Uh… Alright. I’m still willing to play.”

“G-Great. Well, here’s how it’s played. For every secret you tell, you get a candy. I brought some from the Japanese supermarket back in Florida so I know you’ll like them.”

“Sweet.”

“We each take turns. When it’s all out, we each have to yell out a real big one. And there’s no hard feelings once it’s said and done, got it?”

“... Alright.”

“S-Spectacular. I’ll start… I think you were right about _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2_.”

Radha gasped. “You do?!”

“Yeah. The first season was actually kinda boring. I know they threw in the character deaths in the second just to get views but it… was something, y’know.”

“Ha! I was right. I’m going to call Clarence and tell him to eat it later.”

“I hope you do… I-It’s your turn now.”

“Right… I had a crush on Clarence.”

“Oh my god! Where is this coming from?”

“I was lonely and desperate. I never acted on it, of course. I realized quickly the mistake I would make.”

“Oh, thank goodness… Sometimes, I feel like Undyne would be better off without me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s so strong and cool and beautiful. And then there’s me. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“She loves you. That’s what makes sense. She wouldn't have gone out of her way to smooch you during the tourney's finals if she didn't love you the way she does.”

“... You’re right.”

“Of course I am… Well, if we’re going off on some more serious things, I guess I can say… My parents still don’t know I’m here.”

Alphys gasped. “ _Raj!_ ”

“I know, I know. It’s really bad. I don’t know how in the world they didn’t find out during the May Day incident. But they didn’t…” Something was off about what she said. “... They really didn’t.”

Alphys didn’t speak right away. But then she continued.

They went back and forth for ten minutes. Some of the secrets they shared were hilarious. Some of them were heart-wrenching. All in all, it was more like a conversation between friends than teacher and student. It was nice. You could see they had good chemistry between each other. They would be wonderful in the labs, doing their sciencey things.

At one point, the two stopped talking.

“T-That was the l-l-last one.”

“It was…”

Silence filled the air.

“Professor Alphys, h-how are we supposed to do this?”

“We can just shout it at the same time. Th-That would be easier.”

“Okay.”

The two counted down to three. And when they did, what they shouted made your heart stop.

“I want you to be my assistant!”

“I’m going to be homeless!”

Your wound ached for attention. You fed it immediately. You couldn’t believe it. They finally had the balls to say what they’ve wanted to say for months, years, who knew how long.

Alphys was the first to speak. “W-What…?”

You heard Radha get up and start running back up the stairs. Alphys’s claws clicked right after her.

“W-Wait, Raj, please!”

“I’m sorry, Professor Alphys. I can’t.”

Alphys stopped and screamed so loud for her student to wait that it startled you. You didn’t know she could even get that loud.

Radha’s shoes stopped. She was probably stunned as well.

“P-Please… Wait… Tell me what you just said. Tell me the truth, please.”

“I…” You heard the Indian’s shoes squeak as she turned around. “I want to be a woman, Professor Alphys.”

Alphys couldn’t speak.

“My parents found out last month. I have a secret Instapic account. I like to post pictures of myself when I’m… myself there. It gave me confidence, joy… They found the account and called me immediately. I told them everything: my switching of my major, my coming here, my gender identity. We had a falling out. Now, I have nowhere to go. When I leave Newer Home in August, I… I will have nothing.

You felt tears coming on. You couldn’t believe she hid this from you. You couldn’t believe the situation that was about to befall on her shoulders.

“Raj, do what I've been wanting you to do for months: be my assistant.”

“W-What?”

“The reason I asked you to go to Newer Home wasn’t just for a final project. It was a test. Frisk wanted to see if you were worthy of being my assistant. He told me that you were just perfect for the job after you received your judgment. And now, I’m asking you to be my assistant.”

“W-Why---”

“Because you’re one of the best students I’ve ever had. May I dare say, you are one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. You are able to create algorithms and solve coding bugs faster than I’ve ever seen. You are headstrong, determined. You are able to work and work and work until the job gets done… Plus, you like anime. I can’t work without one of them playing. You know that.”

Radha was speechless.

“Look, when we get back down to Florida, apply for the Masters program. With your grades, the school will definitely help you out with paying for it. Finish it and apply for citizenship. Within your first year in the program, you’ll be able to officially apply while still having your student visa. I have official funding from the state and from the king so you won’t be working without pay. You can stay with Undyne and me until you’re able to get an apartment. And out of everything, we have a judgment-free home… except for anime choices on Fridays.

I would get on my hands and knees but they’re super achy and I don’t think I would able to get back up so please understand that I’m _begging_ you to accept this position, Raj Chambal.”

Radha couldn’t speak for a good minute. Then she sighed and said, “Radha.”

“Huh?”

“... I would prefer to be called Radha.”

“Rah… duh…?”

He let out a tepid laugh. “That was horrific. But yes, I would like for you to call me that when I move in with you.”

The lizard gasped, “So you’re going to-”

“Mhm. How could I say no? I’d finally be able to live the life of my wildest dreams.”

Alphys squealed and ran over to the human she would now call an assistant. “I’m so happy! Well, let me tell you. We have a ton of work to do. The king’s sent me a request to work on the generators again and I’m going to need your coding capabilities to help with that. Plus, we can go shopping for girl’s clothes. Undyne’s smells like sushi and no matter who washes it, it never comes out. Sushi’s not a good smell after a while. You’re really pretty so I’m sure anything will look good on you.”

And as the two continue to gush and gush, sleep overtook you. You allowed it as you leaned over and fell asleep on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, motherfuckers.  
> Seriously hoping to push through this festival. I've been excited to write about it since forever. I'm gonna keep pushing to finish it while editing the past chapters. Now, away I go back into my dungeon.
> 
> * A 63 is pretty much police code for a criminal trespassing  
> Also those who defy Frisk's judgment will meet Toriel in the mosh pit.


	43. Soulance III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of the Soulance festival arrives. You have a feeling from the moment you wake up that it was going to be a long but fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that meme from a Wikihow article where it's a gentleman pointing at himself in the mirror? Well imagine it was me pointing at myself, telling myself to stop writing so damn much.  
> A lot of things in these past two chapters were done on a whim and many things in this one and weren't planned. Because of that, I kinda... lost control as always. So I split this up into two chapters because I love you guys. The next part will be either uploaded tomorrow or sometime in the week. After that I'm hoping to upload the first chapter of the cast's adventures in New York before I head back to my prison I call art school. Ain't that cool for a plan? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's a joke in there I've been waiting for months to write.

The light of the final sunrise of Soulance caused your eyelids to flutter open. You awoke under warmth and atop plushness. You patted around the surface, puzzled. A wave of déjà vu crashed through your mind and body as it dawned on you that you woke up in your bed. You knew you didn’t close your eyes here. Now the question remained: how did you end up here, cozy in your room? You surely didn't have a history of somnambulism and you wondering if you were developing it now. It wouldn't be unlikely. You had been losing and gaining sleep like eager children on a seesaw after the shooting. Whenever you had dreamless nights, you slept well. Whenever you had dreams, you woke up breathless and drowning in sweat, unable to fall back asleep. Sleepwalking would just be another bad result of the events on May Day.

Your eyes darted all over your room, trying to find even a speck of dust out of place to tell you what occurred as you slept. Then you finally noticed the folded piece of notebook paper on your nightstand. You nearly slapped yourself as you took it and unfolded it. The clue was literally right there in your face.

 

> hey, kid. so i don’t know why you fell asleep behind the desk in the office _butttttt_ i have a feeling i shouldn’t know. it’s no prob if you don’t tell me. we all end up sleeping in weird places. see ya tomorrow. sleep tight. don't let the floor bugs bite.
> 
> \- sans

The wave of joy and gratitude came then. Did Sans do it himself or did he convince Johnny to do it? It had to be the latter. After all, the lazy man was the clever one too.

After you showered, dressed, and sent your family the final itinerary for tomorrow, something felt tense in the air. You exited your room almost carefully as you tried to figure out what was the cause of this.

“I still don't understand why you tied me up.”

“Don't question me, stupid.”

Oh no. You could recognize that pronunciation of stupid from a mile away. You dashed down the stairs, gripping onto the bar for dear life, and found all of your housemates except for Lena in the living room. Shang was tied to one of the chairs from the dining room, seemingly bored, seemingly confused. Jonathan, Arma, and Radha were drilling holes into the Shanghainese man.

 _What the hell?_ “What the hell!”

Radha cleared her throat. “We can explain.”

“No, you can't. There is no reason Shang should be tied to a chair like you were going to torture him. Untie him. Now.”

Arma scoffed but she did get up and release him.

You clenched and unclenched your hands as you hassled them about what in the world happened.

“I came downstairs and he was already tied up. Johnny and Arma were trying to ‘figure him out’ or some bs. I decided to join in. It'd be an interesting way to start my morning.” The amount of f’s Radha seemed to give was nonexistent. You secretly felt her attitude. It was too early in the morning for this crap.

“I came downstairs and he was already tied up. Arma was interrogating him and she said she needed some muscle. I joined in.” Jonathan sort of shrugged.

“... I dunno why I tied him up.” Arma was befuddled by her own actions.

“What the hell does that mean?” you exclaimed.

“I'm serious. It just sorta happened. Besides, he didn't put up a fight. I told him I was gonna do it and he let me.”

“Okay. Fine. Whatever. He was tied up. Why were you guys interrogating him at 7 o'clock in the morning?”

“He's fishy and you know it. I got tired of living with a fishy dude so I wanted answered.”

“So you decided amongst yourselves to be the fricking cops?”

“... Yeah.”

You could hit yourself right then and there. You hadn't had your cup of tea yet and the cup of bullshit they were serving you did not have enough caffeine in it. You bailed out of the living room and into the kitchen. You snatched the tea kettle, filled it with water, and slammed it onto the stovetop. As you turned on the heat, you stated, “I warned you about not loosening up, Shang. You clearly didn't listen.”

“I still don't understand what you meant by that.”

You groaned so loud you thought you made the house shake. You swung the refrigerator door open and threw your hands on the first pastry you could get your hands. You stomped out the kitchen as you attempted to scarf the whole thing down in one go. Utter failure. Couldn't anything go right this morning? You pulled it out of your mouth and consumed it bite by agitating bite. “I meant you needed to stop being so… stoic, silent, dare I say creepy because everyone was going to find it weird. You didn't want to listen to me and now you got yourself tied to a chair at seven am.”

He looked at the coffee table, unable to respond. He better stare at real good too. You worked with some of the biggest knuckleheads on the planet, you swore up and down.

You tore off another piece of fluffy baked good with your teeth as you continued. “You know what? I'm tired of you idiots acting like _children_ over this. No, in fact, the Academy students are better behaved than how you've been for the past couple of weeks. We have a huge festival to go to in two hours and we're gonna get this settled right the hell now. When we leave, we’re never mentioning this again and we’re going to get over ourselves and get along whether we like it or not. Capisce?”

Everyone in the room sighed and agreed.

You headed back into the kitchen. “Alright, what issues do you have with Shang, guys?”

“He fricking-”

“And not about his snoring. He already explained it.” He has a nasal deformity and he has no insurance so he couldn’t afford to fix it while here in America.

The three of them groaned and rolled their eyes. You could care less.

“Well, it’s as you said. He's too uptight. I'm not used to it since everyone's so relaxed up here.”

“Alright, Johnny. Arma or Raj.”

“You always glarin’ at me when I'm gardening in the Courtyard. It's my damn job to be there, not yours, Snow White.”

“Alright, Arma. Raj?”

“You're damn terrifying! Especially after what happened on Men's Day.”

“Huh? What happened?” You remembered leaving the responsibility of reiteritating what happened before the tournament to those involved. Clearly, they neglected on their task.

“Johnny challenged Shang to a duel before the tournament. Shang knocked him out in ten seconds with some karate chop bullshit.”

“ _What?_ ” Shivers scrapped at your spine like the claws of a bird of prey. You ran back into the living room. Lena was on the staircase, her arms crossed, her lips tugged in an angry frown. Her vehement hawk eyes were out for all to see and fear. “Why would you do that? And why is everyone here like they're in a courtroom? What's going on?”

Everyone looked really disappointed in themselves. They should be.

You walked back into the kitchen, your mental tea timer close to finishing. “I'll explain later. Now, Shang, what do you have a problem with the people who have a problem with you?”

“What the-”

You slammed your fist on the counter. “I'm in the room with the knives and spoons.”

Arma sucked her teeth before shutting up.

“Now, say what you have to.”

Shang sighed. “Well, besides all of you glaring at me every morning… I don't particularly appreciate Raj staying up all night, writing fanfiction. I've caught you many an occasion still writing when I wake up. It’s hard to sleep when you pull these... I think the term is an 'all-nighter'.”

Johnny sighed. “Well, I can't debate that, especially since you love to put your screen at full brightness.”

“And, uh, Arma, you have got to stop placing your plants wherever. I've almost put a hole in… Inreke?”

“Enrique Iglesias.”

“Ah. I've almost kicked a hole into his pot several times.”

“I agree,” Radha noted, “Gonna be honest, I blamed Johnny for the Plantmageddon thing. I was the one who dropped Shakira.”

“Well, apparently your hips do lie.” You were sure Arma was glaring holes into the Indian. It was hell cleaning that up since Shakira was a cactus.

“Finally, Johnny, you cry a lot. It's kinda awkward coming in and seeing you weeping over puppies.”

“No, I don't.”

Arma and Radha shouted, “Yes you do.”

“Lee, back me up here.”

You could hear Lee huff and join you in the kitchen. Johnny gasped and called her pumpkin. Even the pet name didn't work.

“You've used that three times already.” Wow, even Shang joined in on the routine.

“Shut up. And I'm sorry I'm a sensitive man.”

“I mean, you have the right to cry, it's just… awkward. I don't know what to do.”

The tea kettle started to whistle. Lena took a mug down for you. Aw, it was the one Frisk got for you while you were in the hospital. It had “#1 Assistant” on the front. Goddamn you were.

She poked her head out to see into the living room. “I can help with that. If you can't handle a crying adult, you can't handle any of the students. Besides, Johnny only cries over silly stuff - like fluffy animals and soap operas - until you join in. Then he cuts the water works. Maybe that'd help with the _apparent_ animosity between you two.” She glared out from the kitchen.

“Also stop being a loner,” Arma stated, “I forgot to mention that earlier. It's weird. Not seeing a human without someone else next to them is kinda odd up here.”

You could agree with that. He certainly did do most of his activities by himself.

Once your tea was made, you noticed you made too much water. “Lee, here. I know you came in here to make some.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way, are you okay? I mean, yesterday, you passed-”

“I'm fine.” She added a smile with the statement you weren't sure you could a hundred-percent believe. “Things just got very intense yesterday. I'll be fine today; promise.”

You wanted to inquire more about it but you stopped yourself. You couldn't multitask so much that morning. So you dropped it and headed back out into the living room. You could at least get this solved. “Shang, do this one thing and everyone will like you more: stop resisting the mountain.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly as I said. Stop trying to stay the way you were before you were hired. The Monsters have this funny way of changing you in the best way. Just let it happen and let your old self go. Do things you've never done before. Shake off that stony exterior. Don't be afraid. Just let it happen. Trust me, it's not going to be a bad thing in the end.”

Shang exhaled long and hard, closing his eyes as if he was trying to meditate right then and there. “Alright. I'll try.”

“Good. And you guys need to work on yourselves too. We all have little things we don't like about someone. For example, I hate the fact Lena is _such_ a goody-two-shoes.”

“I can pour salt in your tea.”

“Please don't. Anyway, yeah, we all have issues with someone. Don't act like you guys can just be so aggressive towards someone over such trivial things. You're no better than those crazy protesters.”

“Protesters?” Shang looked disturbed.

“They're a thing and some of them are nuts… I know quite well.” You touched your wound.

The room fell silent. Then the front door was knocked on four times. All of you shouted for Frisk to come in. He certainly did with a pep in his step. “Hey, guys.”

You all greeted him with the same cheer.

“Did you eat?” you asked.

“No.”

“Raid the fridge. We have some random stuff in there. I just finished boiling water and I think there might be enough for a cup for you.”

“Sweet. Thanks.” He walked into the kitchen and immediately squealed like a girl seeing her best friend in her wedding dress. “Lee, is this the outfit Tonton was talking about? You look so good, oh my gosh.”

He did have a point. You'd take Mettaton's opinion with a grain of salt. That grain had to do with fashion sense. You did him a favor by dragging the lover boy away from his fiancée.

* * *

Asgore and Toriel stood between the statues of their deceased children. Almost all of Monsterkind was before them. Frisk and you stood on the sidelines with a group of Monsters for the later portion of the opening ceremony. He informed you that you all had to make sure all of the participants went up when they had to. Some of them were holding various kinds of fruit as they waited. As the king and queen began their speeches in regards to the festivities today, Harey spotted you two and practically hopped over.

“Oh, Frisk, there you are. I was, like, wondering if I’m going to see you at the reception.”

“Unfortunately no. I was invited to Mettaton and Lee’s wedding during their engagement run. I'm going to be in New York on the 15th.”

His ears drooped. “Oh, dang it. I totally forgot. We, like, really wanted you there. There were going to be jokes about you hooking me and my hubby-bubby up and everything.”

“ _I know_. I wanted to poke fun at you guys so much but c’est la vie. You will be getting presents, however. I’ll try to leave them at your hotel before I leave tomorrow but expect them from a delivery man during the week if I can’t.”

“Aw shucks, just the thought you wanted to come is, like, enough for us. Thanks.”

“Of course. Just doing what any bro would do. I hope everything turns out well.”

“Me too. It’s supposed to be perfect weather up here. We’re, like, super glad since we have an outdoor wedding.”

“Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that. I always thought it suited you two. You’re both so active and energetic. What a better place than outside since you love it so much, yeah?”

He nodded enthusiastically then smiled just as sincerely. “Yeah.”

They were cut off by Toriel’s announcement. “And now we shall begin the sharing of fruit. We shall start with the relationship between family.”

The Mad Dummy and their mostly quiet cousin came forward before the king and queen. Dumble seemed much more relaxed since the last time you ran into them. Their cousin was still very quiet yet they seemed happy with their life. You were glad for the two.

A ghost pear was raised using levitation magic and Dumble summoned a knife-shaped bullet. “Heh, and people said knives would be useless.”

With it, they cut the pear right in half. A half was tossed to their cousin. They caught it right in their mouth. You figuratively gave the shot a ten out of ten. Then Dumble popped their half into their mouth and munched it quickly.

“I hate pears.”

The cousin didn’t respond. Yet you had a feeling they might not like the fruit either. Thus the woes of being chosen for this apparent ceremony. The two then levitated off the platform and back to where you all were waiting.

“Next is the relationship between parent and child.”

The Snowdrake father and son were the next to come up. A family of comedians they were; good too. They recently began to do work together as a duo and they’ve been making hand over fist since.

The father presented a basket of gooseberries to his son. The two then nabbed one and ate them happily.

“I can guess you can say this fruit is _berry_ good, can’t ya, sonny?”

“How did you _goose_ , dad?”

“Well, I don’t know, kiddo. I’m eating them, ain’t I?”

The spectators got a kick out of that and chuckled. The duo then nudged wings and returned to their spots behind the royals.

“Next is the relationship between friends.”

Catty and Bratty walked up onto the platform next. The cat took out a red apple from her pocket. With her claws she pitted and cut the apple in half. She passed a piece to her friend. The alligator compared the skin of the apple to her nails and squealed. “O-M-G, Catty. The apple and I match!”

“O-M-G, me too, Bratty!” She showed off her well-manicured claws.

The two then laughed and ate their apple slices. Then the two headed back off the stage.

“Next is the relationship between workers.”

Frisk came up before his parents by himself. Then he looked to you and made a come-hither motion with his hand. You were confused. You pointed at yourself to prove it. Then he chuckled and waved his hand again.

Toriel rolled her eyes before making the same motion her son did with her hand. “Frisk just loves to mess with you. Get up here, child.”

You slowly did.

The ambassador smiled softly as he presented the bin of strawberries in his hands and shook it. You took one warily. It weighed heavy in your hands despite its minute size. He rose his to his lips and you followed right behind. Then he looked into your eyes as if verifying if you were ready. You nodded. With that, the two of you bit into your fruit.

You both instantly cringed.

“What's wrong?” the queen queried.

“It's sour!”

Then the crowd laughed as you two went back to where you were before.

You gave Frisk a dirty look. “Why didn't you tell me we were part of the ceremony?”

“Because you would panic the whole time beforehand. You perform better when you find out something last minute.”

“I abhor you.”

Frisk chuckled. “I'll be up again soon if that quenches your thirst for revenge.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. There's another fruit to be cut.”

Harey and Draco went up to do their part in the lovers’ portion of the fruit cutting and consuming. The dragon ripped open a peach with his manly muscles and the rabbit swooned.

“Speaking of which, what's up with the fruit?”

“Fruit is the symbol of Soulance. There's a saying that every action you make bears fruit.”

Draco passed half of the fruit to his fiancé. Harey took it happily.

“Every relationship you have - the one with yourself, your family, children, friends, coworkers, lovers, and rulers - also bears some kind of fruit.  However, over time, fruit rots and at one point it becomes inedible and must be thrown away. This portion of the festival is a reminder to be good to those you care about and it's a celebration of happy relationships.”

The two ate the peach slices quickly. Harey noticed something was wrong with his hubby-bubby’s face and swiped whatever what was on it off with a finger and put it in his mouth. Draco swooned and the crowd roared.

“Men’s Day had to do with the ability of the Soul. Women’s Day had to do with the wellness of it. And today, the joint day, has to do with the relationships between both things and the power of the relationships you have with other Souls.”

Draco scooped his hunny-bunny up into his arms like a bride and Harey shrieked. The attendees supported them through applause and whistles.

“That's why this festival is so sacred.”

“Don't forget to tell them about the fruit meanings, kid,” Dumble warned, “You do not want them giving a peach to the wrong person.”

“Oh, right. Thank you. Yes, the fruit have meanings too. You can eat whatever you want today - you're going to end up eating a lot too - but the fruits you give out are very important. You must be careful. The rules are very strict for this. Family members get pears. You don't pass out gooseberries because you don't have children. Friends get apples. Strawberries are ones you would give to, for example, Mrs. Baatholomew or another teacher because they work in the Academy. Peaches are strictly for lovers and crushes. And pomegranates are what you give to my parents.”

“Oh, I see,” you noted, “That makes a whole lot of sense. And I'm assuming the wreaths that the honorees wear symbolize the growth cycle of fruit.”

Frisk lit up, “ _Yes_.”

“And the relationship between the people and royalty,” his mother announced.

He then went back to join his parents on the stage. He took out the pomegranate and passed it to his father. Asgore cut the fruit in three and gave slices respectively it to his ex-wife and child. Then the three bit into their pieces and cringed right after.

“Frisk, I swear you have a talent of picking out the most sour fruit,” his mother lightheartedly reprimanded.

“Woops… Uh, Mom, Dad, you got a lil something there.” He pointed at his chin. He was right. The pomegranate juice had stained the fur around the royals’ snouts.

Asgore narrowed his eyes just a bit, “And you do too, wisebuns.” He was right as well. The area around Frisk’s mouth was stained red.

The three laughed and then went back to finishing up the ceremony.

“And now, may the former Royal Guard open the drinks.”

You could hear Undyne crack her knuckles and neck all the way from where you stood. In the middle of the square, she summoned two bullets and shot them in opposite directions. Each hit wooden barrels the size of the moon in your opinion and brown liquid - one dark, one light - poured out of them. The workers around them quickly plugged them up with giant taps and gave a thumbs up. Her christening was followed by many former members of the Guard shooting bullets at smaller barrels and people rushing to close them up with taps.

The king, queen and prince looked at each other before they proclaimed, “And with that, may the Soulance joint day commence!”

Fireworks were released from the rooftops and burst in the skies above. The crowd cheered and applauded. A certain jittery energy exploding like those fireworks inside you then. You had a feeling today was going to be one of the most fun days of your life.

* * *

Frisk and you just had an affinity of sticking together during this festival and you didn't break it during that day.

There were many games the honorees had to participate in. You attended some of them to support Lee and Harey. Besides, they were held in the courtyard at the Academy so you didn't have to stray too far from the main area of the festivities. All hosted by a famous lion drag queen, Leoreo, the games were dorkily cute in nature, most likely on purpose. Everyone was a bit concerned about her being the mistress of ceremonies since she was a well-known fan of Mettaton. The story went that he had gifted her a dress he wore in an Underground play and that was what sparked her to become who she was to that day. Still, she wasn't the judge. She was just the sassy, well-manicured hostess, right from her painted lips too.

The first was the ever-famous Nose Nuzzling Contest. It was as it sounded. Couples sat at tables to Eskimo kiss each other. Whoever survived until the end of the timer and got the highest “cutie points” won the competition. The rules were strict too. Hands had to be behind the participants' backs at all times, else the couple would disqualified. Hands could be used for dirty things such as cupping cheeks and booping noses. Also the couples couldn't disconnect their noses at any time, or else they would be disqualified. This was war and one couldn't get distracted from the need for space and air. When Toriel and Asgore were together, they won every year. After the two separated, Dogamy and Dogaressa took the champions’ spot. This year was for anyone's taking, however. Little Ruffie caught a cold from using too much magic during Men's Day so his parents had to watch over him. 

The crowd instantly favored Mettaton and Lee and Harey and Draco. You had to be honest with yourself but the two couples actually looked adorable. Your friend and her fiancé would pause just to look endearingly into each other's eyes. The rabbit and dragon put a lot of fun and love on the table and in their nuzzles. It was a near-tie until the unexpected occurred.

“Metty?”

“Hm, love?”

“Please tell me you aren't wearing that anime powder.”

“It's Bishounen Glow **™** powder and yes I am. Why?”

“Isn't that the one that makes me sneeze?”

Mettaton’s face fell at the drop of a hat. “Lena Lee-Robinson, don't you-”

And she sneezed right in his face.

You have never heard a scream so horrifying before - as if brutal murder could be caused by a sneeze. Everyone was on the ground howling instantly. Shoot, even Leo cracked up as she attempted to say the couple was out.

That was the moment that finalized Harey and Draco’s win and trophy. Draco said they would display it in their living room. Not before taking selfies and posting them on all of their social media accounts, of course. You were glad they won.

The next was a peach bobbing contest. Arma joined in on a whim and _destroyed_ the competition. She killed it so bad the contestants stopped at one point just to watch her go at it.

When the hostess announced her victory, the Mexican spat out a peach and said, “Take note. The fat chick always win.”

The crowd and you laughed so hard you had to hold onto Frisk for support.

The next was a three-legged race, a classic game which destroyed friendships. Almost everyone fell right on their faces at the start signal. Mettaton didn't - his inability to lose balance came in handy - but Lee pretty much was useless for that competition. The participants would later found out some mischievous teens put up a fish line right at everyone's ankles, which caused the fall at the start. Because of this, for some reason, a Temmie and their Loox partner won. Congrats?

Finally, there was a… Couples’ Fashion Contest. Frisk was even confused by it.  But the participants could wear anything - from regular clothing to wacky costumes to the Royal Guard’s armor. You knew that last bit was true because Harey and Draco put them on for their portion. But then Mettaton and Lee blew the competition away when they stepped out together. Now you knew why he told her to wear the outfit she was wearing. He came out on the runway decked out in an outfit only the stereotypical rich young man would wear - polo and all - and with her, they looked pristine. They matched in a way that suited each other as individual beings and a couple. Plus the looks suited them well. Leoreo was a judge during this (she was a style expert after all) and she got up out of her chair and said, “They've won it. Everyone else, go home. They've won it.” And the other judges agreed and gave them a perfect score. Lee informed her fiancé that she'd let him get away with picking out some of her outfits on occasion and he shrieked in bliss. However, when you mentioned he looked like a rich fuckboy, you struck her funny bone and his nerve instantly.

After that, an announcement of a couples' version of Monopoly was made. You and the prince immediately got bored and left to join in on other festivities. There were many other events for all ages and you liked them all in some way or another.

For the youngins, there was a puppet show and who else but the skeleton brothers to be the puppeteers. It was about the significance of the festival, starring two Monsters learning it all. That is, until Sans busted out the puns.

“hey, hey, what kind of fruit would be the worst president?” the female voiced one asked.

“I DON’T KNOW, BRO- MRS. CRANBARRY. WHAT KIND OF FRUIT WOULD BE THE WORST PRESIDENT?” the Skeletor-voiced one repeated.

“the kind that gets _impeached_.”

The children giggled. Frisk and you groaned. Skeletor hopped up and munched on Mrs. Cranbarry’s head, shrieking about intolerance of bad puns. Another puppet came over and tried to break the two up. You recognize the deep tones of the hand under the new puppet. Poor Johnny. He got dragged into this too.

For the shoppers, vendors were selling their wares. From clothing to antiques to all the food you could stuff in you, all was out on display. After you purchased a Sea Tea from Gerson to stay hydrated, you found Amarilla again, manning a booth full of Bunnette’s wares. She was working her butt off for the rabbit who wasn’t at the booth currently.

“Okay, two cinnabuns for ya.” She took the gentleman’s money and passed him the bag of cinnamon-y treats. You approached, money screaming to be spent on those buns. “Oh, ‘sup. I didn't expect y'all to come here for a while longer.”

“Being an adult means snacking whenever you want,” Frisk stated, “I'll buy two buns.”

“Same for me.” You stated.

“Aight. Which ones? Regular or one of the fruit flavors?”

“One of each of the fruit flavors.”

“Same yet again.”

“Aight.” She began to put two of each into each bag. _Oh ho ho ho, those look good._

“Hey, where's Buns anyway?”

“Oh, her?” She turned back around and passed you your snacks. As you put the money in her hands, she pointed behind you all. “Check it out.”

Bunnette was enjoying the sun with that man with the big arms from the day prior. She nudged him with her shoulder and he returned the gesture. The two then interlocked their hands and leaned close to each other. You could hear Ricky screaming “yassssss” from hundreds of miles away.

“She had the nerve to finally give the _cabron_ a peach. You can see how he reacted. I'll nag her to come back later. I ain’t doing this all day, y’know. But I’ll let ‘em enjoy themselves for now. I got a feeling they'll be getting honored at anotha Soulance.”

You nodded. You had a feeling too. The couple looked good together.

As you stuffed your face with cinnabuns, you purchased various things to give your family. You hoped they liked everything you brought. Frisk also bought a couple of things. You wondered what they were for but you decided not to question him about them. Besides, how could you if your mouth was full of cinnamon-y goodness? The buns were more important than your best friend at that moment.

When you arrived back to the square, music of all genres was playing. Napstablook was the DJ for the entire day. They got every single Monster and human bumping and jumping. Some even danced in the street with friend and stranger alike. You had the urge to but you also had a lot of stuff in the bags you were carrying. You needed to drop them off at the Academy first. Then you would embarrass yourself.

The ghost sighed and explained they were going to take five before heading away from their set-up. They started off in your direction and with your free hand you waved them over. They smiled and came.

You both swallowed the rest of the bun in your mouths and took the opportunity to greet him. “Hey, Napstablook.”

The ghost lit up. “... Hi, guys.”

Frisk inquired, “How have you been? You haven't come up to the mountain in a while.”

“... I’ve been well… I’ve been traveling a lot recently… mostly back and forth from LA to New York…”

“For that movie you're making the music for, right?”

They nodded. “The director likes to… meet in person… I was scared when I first met him but… he's actually really nice…”

“I've heard from the actress who plays me the same thing. Little Lucy is also very nice, right?”

They nodded again. “Lucy is a sweetheart… She's a really great actress too for her age… When the filming ended in January… she made us all friendship bracelets… I can't wear it because it phases right through me but… I still really appreciate it…”

Frisk cupped his cheek. “That's the sweetest thing I've heard all day.”

They nodded yet again. Their eyes creased a bit with joy. It must have been a good memory of theirs. "… I really liked working with the music crew too… Everyone was very understanding… I was so scared to tell them to change something but… they really liked my critiques… I think if I get the opportunity to do this again… I'll really like it.”

Shyren then came over and greeted you.

“How have you been, Shyren?”

“Oh, fantastic. I've been working with Blooky and Metta on the music for the movie and it's such an experience. Plus I got to play myself in the movie. I never thought I'd give acting a try but I'm glad I did. It was a super fun experience.”

“That's really great. How about the opera?”

“You know I'll never quit. I've been selling out all last month and this since it’s the summer season and all. I'm so glad my bosses are allowing me time off for the wedding and all the events with it. Seriously, having to choose between family and work isn't fair, right?”

“Not at all. Regardless, I'm still so happy you're doing so well for yourself.”

She nodded. “Thanks, Frisk.”

The voice of the robot exclaimed for the two of them to come over wherever he was. With that, the two left and you continued on your way.

As you walked up the road back to the Academy, the booth in front of the geek novelty shop caught your eye. Well, how could you not with the Japanese pop music blaring from it? Apparently, a rhythm game company from the Land of the Rising Sun wanted to start promoting their game by installing a few demo versions of their machines in arcades across the company. The shop here was one of the chosen ones. The queue to even try it out was long, maybe a half hour wait at the very end. You didn’t have patience for it, especially in the almost unbearable heat. But apparently Radha did and she was currently dancing. You had to be honest, the machine itself was pretty cool. It required only a visual of the player to sense the movements of him or her, much like the exercise games made for the Wii and XBOX Kinect.

“Hey, isn’t this the _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ theme song?”

Once Frisk uttered that question, your yearning for escape surged through you. It was mortifyingly embarrassing that you knew the song, knew a good portion of the English part of the song, and knew a bit of the dance to it. _Take me, Death._ _Just take me right now._

With a final spin and an imitation of the title character’s signature pose, Radha completed the dance with what was possibly the highest rating she could achieve. People cheered for her.

When Radha turned around and waved to you all, you and Frisk shouted, “ _Weeeeeeb!_ ”

“As you may see, I’m the weeb who can dance, so ha!”

After bantering with her for a bit, she received a text from her professor. Apparently, there was a fighting square in Old King Park and her wife was blasting people away in it. The student was invited to come watch. She declined, stating she wanted to see if she could find something to give to Lee at the wedding. Then she went on her way.

Frisk and you decided to use Radha’s invitation.

* * *

 

Alphys was right about Undyne blasting her opponents away. There was a dueling square on a raised wooden platform for everyone to fight on and it was surprising to see it wasn’t utterly destroyed by the time of your arrival. That didn’t mean there weren’t holes just the size of the Betta fish’s spears littered all over the surface like Swiss cheese. As you approached, she suplexed her opponent, making the crowd around them roar. The poor Monster scrambled to get up and ran away. With that, she held her fist up and smiled at the onlookers. Another victory.

“Who's next? Who wants to battle the Spear of Justice?”

“Undyne, may I ask to use the ring?”

Everyone quieted instantly. After all, it was the king who asked that simple question. No one dared to oppose him. His former captain nodded and exited the ring almost soldier-like. The king examined the crowd thoroughly until he set his eyes in your direction. He held out his clawed hand to his side as if something like a pole should be held in it. Then red lightning zapped from his arm to his hand to form his infamous trident. With a spin to gain momentum, he vaulted it right at you. You were too scared to move. Fortunately, It landed right in front of the prince’s feet. Frisk had a deadpan expression on his face despite the fact his father almost put three new holes in his feet.

“I shall skip the formalities. Fight me, child.”

“... Why?”

“Well, isn’t it rude to not give your own warlord father the duel you refused on Men’s Day?”

“I'm not the peace-loving ambassador for nothing, Dad. Why are you so upset about this?”

“Because after defeating my former captain the way you did on Friday, didn’t you think I'd get excited for our fight?”

Frisk was stunned into speechlessness.

“When I saw my son trap one of my finest in a web and sit almost cockily on that railing, I got excited. I wanted to see what you'd do in the customary duel. The one in January was an embarrassment. There was no way five months ago you would win. And for a moment, I thought you would on Friday. But no, on Friday, you dropped your weapon, bowed before me, and proclaimed you would serve me for the rest of your days.”

Asgore didn't fib.

Your original thoughts led to Frisk’s invisibility trick being overused as the reasoning for doing such a thing, a way to cover up his mistake with class. You quickly cursed your judgmental mind because it was purely a political statement. There were still whispers amongst naysayers the prince was trying to take the crown. So he settled them there, reaffirming his position as ambassador and lowering his princehood down to a mere title. There was surely more reasoning he did such a thing. But what was done was done. The fight ended there and Asgore was marked victor by withdrawal by his opponent.

“That was expertly done but it's left me itching for a fight for the past two days. So do as I said. Duel me, my prince.”

Frisk almost immediately turned to you.

You were quiet. Your mind was plagued with thoughts about why in the hell did he entrust aid for his decision on an outsider like you? Sure, you’ve been up here for a while but it was only a while. You gulped down your anxiety and self-hatred. “Uh, I have Monster candy on me. I think.”

He then sighed long and hard as he stepped up onto the platform. The crowd howled in excitement. Wait, no, those were the dogs making the howls. Regardless, everyone was exhilarated. Your heart fluttered in your chest. This fight was going to be the most memorable of the year.

Frisk’s finger glowed white and he drew a simple copy of Asgore’s trident in the air. You knew what weapon he was going to create. It didn’t take him long to make that fantastical rapier of his. Soon, the white base of it filled and combusted into red sparkles. You told yourself your breath wouldn’t be taken again but you proved yourself wrong. It was gone within milliseconds of seeing it again. Frisk’s imagination never left him and it still created extraordinary results. You had a funny feeling you’d always love seeing the products of his wildest fantasies come to life.

“I’m ready.”

“Excellent. Tournament-style rules, no handicaps, no mercy.”

“Fine with me. I’m assuming the winner terms are the usual?”

“Of course. There are few who would win an actual duel with me.”

“Right. Who’ll be keeping the time?”

“That’s a rhetorical question and you know it.”

Frisk chortled. “You’re right.”

Two sets of eyes shifted to meet your gaze. You dumbly pointed at yourself, befuddled. They nodded. You sighed as you pulled out your cell phone. You opened your timer app. “How long?”

“15 minutes,” they stated in unison.

You affirmed them by setting it to the time stated. “Alright. Duelists, are you prepared?”

Frisk ooh’d jokingly. “You’re getting all fancy.”

“Shut up and get ready, you ass.”

He pouted like a five-year old and whimpered like a sad puppy. He did turn to his father and raise his weapon however. Asgore stood the same as before.

“Alright. Ready… Set…” You pressed the start button. “Go!”

For the first few seconds, no one moved.

“Child, are you just going to stand there?”

“Are you?”

Asgore chortled. “Getting cocky, aren’t we?”

“Not at all. Just planning.”

“Ah, a strategy. So you’re taking this seriously.”

“Just as much as I did on Friday.” He moved his weapon behind his back slowly. “Which was taken very, very seriously.” He slashed at his ankle and disappeared in a flash.

Asgore closed his eyes and waited, raising his trident only just a bit… Then he opened his eyes after what felt like half a minute, clearly befuddled. He looked around and around the square. All of the spectators did the same, trying to figure out where he went.

The king then set his sights on you. “Did… Did you see Frisk?”

You shook your head. “I’m just as lost as you are.”

Another minute flew by and the prince didn’t reappear.

“I… I cannot believe him,” Asgore glowered.

Shivers crawled up your spine. You have never seen the king look so upset before.

Undyne whistled lowly and crossed his arms, “Someone’s in the doghouse now.”

You didn’t even notice she was standing next to you and you jumped away in fright. “Holy---” Then you took a breath and calmed yourself. “Sorry about that. Anyway, why is he in the doghouse?”

Alphys peeped over from next to her tower of a wife. “You can’t run away from a duel with the king.”

“... I had a feeling you were going to say that. I’m assuming you must have brass balls to challenge a king from the get-go so you can’t just deck out of it.”

“E-Exactly.”

“Also, more on the fact that if you manage to piss off Asgore of all people and you run away from him,” Undyne paused for a moment, “... Seriously, what the hell’s wrong with you? That’s blatant disrespect. You gotta stop cowering away from your problems and sock ‘em in the face.”

“I-I hope not literally. Please don’t punch people in the face - unless it’s during a wrestling match.”

Undyne groaned, “ _Alphhhhhh._ But y’know I like sockin’ people in the face.”

“I know you do but people don’t appreciate t-that - along with the suplexing… O-Oh, we just went on a tangent, didn’t we? Sorry about that.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine. I understand the point though. Frisk is being an ass yet again, isn’t he?”

“Well, if you put it like that…” The scientist’s eyes darted side to side before concentrating back on yours. “Yes.”

You snickered. “Don’t worry, I have a way of finding him.” You switched the screen on your phone from the timer to your messaging application. You went to the thread you had with the dweeb and sent him a quick text.  _Where are you, asswipe?_

Within a second or two, he replied.  _I’m still here. What are you talking about?_

You groaned.  _Don’t be an asswipe right now. Come out wherever you are._

A reply came quickly.  _Excuse me. You just identified me as an asswipe so I’m assuming that role for rn._ You scoffed. He sent another message.  _And I’m being serious. I never left the ring._

You narrowed your eyes as if you were looking at him.  _THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

He replied yet again.  _You’ll see soon enough._

And you groaned yet again, “He claims he’s still in the ring.”

“That’s horseshit,” Undyne exclaimed.

“Truly so. He also said he’s assuming the role of asswipe for the day so let’s all call him that after this.”

The Betta fish cackled. “‘Course I’m joining in - with a good ol’ suplex for him too. It ain’t cool he just ran away.”

Alphys giggled. “M-Me too; but not suplexing him. I’d probably hurt myrself”

Your timer finally went off at some point, signaling the end of the duel. The ambassador and prince was still not found. The crowd booed in disgust of Frisk’s cowardice. You did too. You didn’t expect he’d do this.

Your phone buzzed. You received a message from the dastardly villain.

_Go to Dad. Tell him to break the floorboards where he’ll hear a knock from under them._

You were absolutely confused. Yet you followed his directions. You locked your phone and shoved it in your pocket. You then got up onto the platform and approached Asgore. “Okay, so Frisk just texted me and told me to tell you to break the floorboards of the platform where you hear a knock from under them.”

He furrowed his brow. “... Why?”

“I wish I knew. He told me he never left the ring in the first place.”

“He never…” Asgore then looked as if a lightbulb went off in his head. “Oh gods, how in the seven hells did he manage that?”

“Wh-”

And suddenly, a soft knocking sound resounded under the wood between you and him. The king commanded you to stand back and you practically ran to the other side, making sure you were as far away as possible. Asgore rammed his trident into the floor then pulled it out. With his bare hands he pulled up the entire panel and tossed the plank somewhere away from them.

“Frisk Dreemurr, how in the seven hells did you get yourself under here?” was what he asked as he offered a hand into nothingness.

A human hand rose from below. “Oh, ain’t it obvious?” It took the king’s and Frisk Dreemurr rose from under the platform like a mummy rising from its sarcophagus. “With a bit of magic.”

You, Undyne, Alphys, perhaps the whole crowd too shouted, “What?”

The human crawled out of the tight space he was in and stood on his own two feet on the platform. He wiped himself off here and there before smiling as if you hadn’t done such a thing. “Ta-da!” He even used jazz hands.

Asgore gave his son a funny look. “How?”

“When I was invisible, I crawled under the platform and hid. I’m not skinny for nothing. It was a tight squeeze but I knew if I kept quiet enough, you wouldn’t detect I was under you.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I _really_ didn’t want to fight you. When you said we were doing this tournament style, I knew I had a chance to grant my wish. You know quite well which rule I’m talking about - the one which constitutes what the ring is. The dueling square includes everything above and below the designated surface for the battle. The reason that part was added was because some of the lovely Monsters here have the ability to burrow underground and fly high. So I decided to turn myself into a mole. It’s not my fault you couldn’t find me within the time limit. Because of that, this fight is a draw. No attacks were dealt and that constitutes one, am I also correct?”

The king looked at him funny before bursting into wholehearted laughter. A tear even came to his eye. He wiped it away as he settled. Then he came over to his son and patted his head until he screwed up his hair. Frisk made a sound similar to a dying whale. The king laughed once last time before saying, “Y’know, why didn’t you just refuse?”

“It’s as Undyne and Alphys shouted. I can’t turn down a duel from you. I must abide by the rules of the mount, even if I’m your kid. Besides, I wanted to see if hiding would actually work. And also… I didn’t want to offend you. You're a king. I'd rather end this in a draw than give up from the get-go.”

The king cracked a smile. “You’re too nice, you know that?”

“Everyone says that but I don’t see what they’re talking about.” He shrugged coyly.

“... I’ll accept a draw - for now. But we will be having our actual duel someday.”

“Why, of course, Your Majesty.” Frisk overdramatically bowed.

“So you’re sassing me again, young man.”

“Of course I am. Who else will - well, besides Mom?”

“After what happened yesterday, I think I’ll let her sass me for a long while.”

Then the two laughed together. Undyne hopped onto the platform and proclaimed she was going to suplex Frisk anyway, because why the hell not. He then screamed like Roger Rabbit and dashed away. She made chase. You recorded it and posted it on Chirper as Alphys fretted and giggled next to you. With a click, the video was trending.

Revenge was best served after months of brewing.


	44. To The City That Never Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to your hometown to many surprises and smiles.

You remembered the day before the festival of Souls. You and the ambassador brought Flowey to the Underground for his monthly molting ritual. You all got quite lucky it occurred earlier than usual. It would have originally “passed” while you all were away. You didn't want to imagine what could happen if you couldn't get him to the mountain in time.

Asriel claimed the only thing he wished to do that evening was visit his sister’s grave. It was surprising to both of you. The routine was always the same. Play, play, play, visit Chara. Yet the agreement to venture off the usual course was unanimous. As Frisk always said, anything for the little prince.

As the River Person rowed you all down the river that led to the Ruins, you passed the waterfalls of Waterfall. As the water dropped and crashed onto the rocks and river below, you remembered asking the little prince a question: do you think the New York trip is going to go well? It was simple enough to the average person but it was huge to you. You knew something was otherworldly about the prince beside his appearances once a month centuries after his death. He predicted almost all of your housemates’ arrivals with small hints. He asked for your aid when he had a ‘bad feeling’. You were asking the dead for a fortune, despite how much you told yourself you wouldn’t. Asriel would always be a child and you wished not to burden someone so young with such gravity.

Azzy cocked his head to the side, his ears flopping with him, before shrugging. “Well, I can tell you it’s gonna be memorable.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mom and Dad used to always tell me that every day is full of memories, sweet and sour. Lives change and prosper. Lives start and end. Every day is memorable in its own right. The trip, however, will be memorable for everyone in some fashion.”

“Good and bad things will happen is what you’re saying.”

“Yep.” He swung his clawed feet a bit. He was too short for his legs to reach the bottom of the boat. “You gotta make big decisions too.”

“I would assume. We are going to a wedding after all. Marriage’s a pretty big choice.”

He nodded. “Not just that. It’s like… Do you remember what Frisk said about it months ago, when Divabot first came to visit?”

You chuckled and nodded. “Of course. Marriage is firm, grounded. You can’t be nonchalant about it.”

“Well, You gotta apply it to yourself too. There will be big choices you gotta make, one after another some days too. But you have to stay firm, grounded.” He wrapped his tiny hands around yours and grasped them tightly. You remembered thinking his grip was gaining strength despite the almost inanimate state of being he was in. “You have to remember who you are and what you have.” Then he released and giggled. “Or something like that. It’s weird.”

“Weird?”

He made an affirmative noise.

“Alright. Thanks, buddy.”

He smiled. “No problem.”

You remembered Frisk leaning over from his end of the boat and inquiring, “What about me? How come they get all the cool prophecy stuff and I don’t?”

“You don’t need my advice, Frisk. And besides, there’s nothing big that’s going to happen to you during the trip.”

Frisk pouted like a juvenile. “That’s not fair. Maybe I want a cool prediction every once in a while.”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “He’s such a drama queen.”

You agreed, “Tell me about it.”

As Frisk moaned sadly at your sassy remarks, you opened your eyes.

The summer sun was already out since you could clearly see the ceiling of your bedroom. Then you remembered what day it was and your whole body halted in surprise. It was the morning after Soulance. Your flight home would be soon. You couldn’t lay in bed all day. You had to hurry.

You rose from your bed with a start and---

 _Yeowch!_ You laid right back down and covered your face. The morning light made your sudden headache even worse. What in the world could have possibly done this to--- You then remembered what happened last night - or what you could. You knew you blacked out after drinking that damn ale. Whatever happened after that is unknown, the memory instilled with one of the worst hangovers you’ve ever had. You were going to give Frisk the stink eye the entire trip, you were sure. Shoot, even in the wedding photos, you’d glare to make sure he remembered what he did to you for the rest of his days.

You pulled a bit of your blanket back to peer at your nightstand, wanting to check the clock for the time. Your view was obstructed by a tall glass of water and an odd-looking bottle. You snatched the bottle and read its label. It was some kind of medicated pill, judging from the sound its contents made when you shook it. Gosh, even the racket the shake produced made your head throb. You noticed a note folded on your nightstand and snatched it. The handwriting inside was cursive and pretty but you could barely make it out due to your blurred vision. 

> “Dearest Child,
> 
> By the time you read this, I am surely with all of our Monster friends on the way to New York. I hope this note finds you well.
> 
> I apologize deeply for Frisk not telling you the effects of the ale last night. Sans and Papyrus were kind enough to take both of you home before I found out what happened. Of course, I came by to check on you and left you with some medicine to help you in the morning. Here are painkillers made especially for the kind of illness you may experience. Frisk usually takes two caplets so I advise you to do the same or less. Humans painkillers will not work with the kind of illness you have. We do not know if you can take both of them together so please be wary.
> 
> Let us meet soon in the City that Never Sleeps
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Toriel
> 
> P.S.: What do you call an ale-induced sickness?
> 
> A Monster of an ale-ment!

You groaned. It was too early in the morning for puns. You did follow her instructions, however. You took two pills and chased them down with the water. Then you laid back down. You started to feel better immediately.

You were well enough to check your phone. You grabbed it and saw two text message notifications from last night on your lock screen. The first was from your father, querying about whether your flight was expected to be delayed or not. The second was from Michelle. You were stunned.

Then you were infuriated. You hadn’t heard from her since the middle of January. She hadn’t even wondered if you were alright after the shooting. You assumed this because her first message in months had to do with wondering if you were coming home that week. Nothing about your wellness, your recovery - nothing. Just casually wondering your location. Your fury made your head hurt even more so you quickly cooled yourself and responded with a mirthless affirmation.

You would deal with her later. For now, you needed to deal with the hangover.

You practically threw your phone onto your bed and lied back down, trying to calm your aches. Then your phone began to play Frisk’s ringtone. You groaned so loud you thought you’d sent the birds outside flying from their trees. You quickly answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey.” _Wow, and I thought I was a zombie this morning._

“I'm never drinking with you again.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

You flipped over and bundled up more into your blanket. “Why are you calling?”

“I wanted to make sure you were awake.”

You scoffed. “I’m the one who should be worrying about who’s awake, not you, Bunny Slippers.”

“Excuse you, don’t forget the bunny pajamas.”

“And the MTT-brand undies.”

“... How do you know that?”

“The tag was sticking out of your jeans once and the bright pinkness of it just shouted at me.”

“My dear and lovely assistant, were you staring at my derriere?”

“Don’t try to read between the lines. Besides, why would I stare at a flat wall?”

You expected him to overdramatically gasp but he moaned sadly instead. The hangover was that bad apparently. Now that you had a moment to think about, you were the one nine out of nine and a half times to suffer a hangover. You had never heard of him experiencing one. You were sure that many of those who were careful with their liquor were waking up the same way he did. “How could you?”

“Wrong question. The correct one is how couldn’t I.”

He silenced your playful degradation with a push of air from his lips. “Be ready in forty.”

You rose from your bed and grabbed your clothes for the day. You thanked a higher being you were smart enough to lay them out yesterday morning. “You should be worrying about yourself. I bet you forgot something again.”

“Oh, shaddup. I didn’t forget anything.”

With that, he hung up.

With that, you prepared to take such a cold shower penguins in the Arctic would be shocked by its temperature.

* * *

Magic wasn’t a magician’s trick. Magic wasn’t a Monster’s body. No, magic was whatever the hell was in those pills. Hangovers and planes do not mix but once the painkillers kicked in, every bit of agony you felt was gone. Even when you and your group touched down in your hometown, you only felt sleep deprived. You would give Toriel a big hug once you saw her again.

The travel plans were simple. Besides Lena, all of your human friends traveled by plane to LaGuardia Airport. Papyrus and Sans would travel by crimson stallion to the city. The remaining people would travel by train to Penn Station. Your group would travel either by train or car to Manhattan to meet the other groups there. From there, you would take everyone to their hotels, go home and get some well-needed rest. It was as simple as simple could be. Nothing could go wrong.

You didn’t particularly like LaGuardia. Was it because it was confused with the high school Fame was set in? Was it because it was just nothing in comparison to JFK (John F. Kennedy International Airport but only tourists and snobs call it but its full name)? No, it was simply because it was fricking LaGuardia Airport. It was always overcrowded. The building hasn’t been renovated since before your own father was born. One has to play Russian Roulette with the airlines to see if his or her flight was arriving on time (and always lose, especially for you and your group of friends). Plus, the ultimate sin of all: no free wi-fi. You always wondered if the evil gods of religions had asscracks that just happened to look like that airport. And as you pushed and shoved your way through the crowds and fanned yourself from the heat, you began to believe it was true.

Once all of you retrieved your things from the baggage claim, you called your father’s cell phone. It only rang twice before he picked up. “Hey, Dad.”

“Heya, kiddo. Done with baggage?”

“Yep.”

“Perfect. We just got here. You’ll see a big sign with your name on it.”

You rolled your eyes but a smile swindled its way onto your lips. “Really, Dad?”

“Aw, c’mon, kiddo. Your friends won’t be able to help out if you only know what we look like.”

“Still corny.”

“Your mother said the same thing but I still got my sign. Nonetheless, we should be relatively near where you are.”

“Alright. I’ll look out for you guys. See you soon.”

“Of course.”

You hung up and pushed your phone into your jeans’ pocket. The smile stayed, your eagerness to see them making you practically crack your face in two. Your excitement to see your family made it widen more and more as you searched for them. Finally, you could see your family after so long. You hated to admit it but you were very much a homebody. Even when you moved out into that shitty apartment, you were constantly in your family home for one reason or another. Being away from them for so long was almost unnatural. But you got a chance to see them now and you were taking it by the handful.

“Ah, I think that’s them over there.” Shang pointed to his right.

He was absolutely correct. There was your father, mother, little brother, and maternal grandmother waiting for your arrival. Your brother grumpily held the posterboard with your name scribbled in black marker. Your wound ached for attention. You fed it. Your excitement from earlier couldn’t hold a torch to how happy you were then. You knew you missed them but it didn’t truly hit you until you saw them. You began to walk over, your adoration for them hurrying your step.

Then you saw him. You could recognize the slim frame, the buzzcut, the eyes, and, of course, the booty. It was him, one of your dearest friends in the entire world at that moment, in the flesh. You immediately dropped all of your stuff and ran like you were a dog in a race. You shrieked his nickname as you practically tackled him onto the tiled floor below you two.

“Bookworm!” A cheeky smile curled his lips.

“Ricky!” Your already huge grin found a way to get even bigger just from saying his name. You didn’t realize how much you missed him until you finally saw him. You missed his sass, his crass, and all of the witty jokes he pulled out of his hat. You also missed his caring heart, his down-to-earth nature, and dedication to better his and other people’s lives.

“Get off the dirty floor, dumbasses,” your mother reprimanded.

He and you obeyed instantly. You got up and pulled each other into one of those hugs that made your whole body warm, shakes and claps and all.

As you pulled away, keeping your hands on his shoulders, you asked, “What are you doing here, Ricky? I thought you weren’t coming up until next Christmas.”

He waved it off with his hand. “Let’s worry about that later. For now, you know what we gotta do.”

You smirked. “Hell yeah. Bring it in.”

The ritualistic, over-the-top handshake commenced in a heartbeat. It took roughly three weeks to come up with it, many times involving him breaking into your dorm room at various times of the night to give his input on an idea he just came up with. One time he even casually walked in on you in the communal shower just to revise a part. Of course, you guys decided to create one during finals no less. It was one of the worst decisions of your college career to create such a complicated handshake then. In the end, however, the handshake prevailed and so did the both of you.

With a fist bump and an explosion sound effect, it ended. Then you hugged once again. You admitted it: you missed his dumb mug so much.

“Excuse me, you're not going to hug your mother?” She was tapping her foot on the floor, her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Mom.” You then came over and gave her a hug just as big. You missed her and the rest of your family just as much as Ricky. They were what made your home your home. Your mother’s hot nature, your father’s relaxed conversation, your little brother’s quietness and your grandmother’s wisdom - you missed witnessing it all before your very eyes. You missed being in their presence. You were happy to be home. You didn't want to let her go but you had to. “I was hoping to bring some flowers for you and Gigi but TSA took them away.”

“Really? The bastards. Seriously, they're narcs, the like of ‘em. But just the effort you went into makes your mother very happy.” The two of you released each other. She looked you up and down. “You don't look completely like shit.”

“Wow, thanks, Mom.”

She chuckled as she slapped you on the back. “Still sarcastic, I see. That's my kid. Welcome home, sweetheart.”

Your smile was unbreakable then. You nodded. “Glad to be.”

Your father tapped you on the shoulder and you immediately spun on your heel to embrace him. “Dad!”

“Heya, kiddo. You're looking great. I told you doing historical research wouldn't kill you.”

You released him with a huff. “That's because you didn't see me during the prep period for the conferences. Oh, and don't get started on the surveys. April was a month, I can tell you that.”

That got him to guffaw. “You've mentioned it. But in all seriousness, welcome home, kiddo. You're one of our pride and joys.”

Your grandmother tapped you on your shoulder. “You sure are. Come here, pumpkin.”

“Gigi!” You bent down a bit to give your grandmother a big hug. Everyone always said what she lost in size was made up for in personality. “I missed you so much.”

“Of course you did. I'm not your Gigi for nothing.”

You chuckled at that. “You're right.”

Then you peered down at your little brother. He refused to look at you. It was no surprise. He was at that age where he was expected to start “being manly” and he was taking it way too seriously. You wondered what character he was trying to emulate. Ten was a funny age. The little comment or two he would receive would be nothing compared to what he would have to go through in the next few years. Regardless of what he would soon go through, you knew you would always be there for him, even if you were miles upon miles away. You spoke with the same familial love. “Jake.”

He didn't answer.

“Jake.”

Still no reply.

“Well, I warned you.” Then you picked him up and swung him around like a sack of wheat.

“Put me down, you butt.” And you finally got him to talk.

“You asked for it. You wouldn't even look me in the-” And you began to wonder if you became an elderly person while you were gone because you suddenly felt your back crack, forcing you to stop and put your brother down.

“Are you alright?” His lack of concern was thrown out the window, a big fat frown plastering onto his face.

You nodded, cracking your back quickly. You gave him a thumbs up and smile. “I'm good. And see?” You poked him on his cheek. “I got you to worry about me. You can't be a big tough guy around your older sib. I won't allow it.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. Then he hugged you where he could reach. In your shirt, he mumbled his joy for your return home. You ruffled his hair just a bit and smiled. You told him you were just as happy.

“Now, who are these people behind ya?” Your mother quizzically looked behind you. “You completely ditched them.”

You whipped your head around and felt the blood drain from your face. You had completely forgotten you pretty much abandoned your travel group just to greet your family and friend. No one seemed offended, fortunately. Johnny carried the bags you dropped over while everyone else beamed at you.

“Sorry about that. I'll introduce them-”

“No no, I’m pretty sure we can guess. That's Jonathan, Arma, Raj, and Shang.” Your mother was correct for all of her guesses, your housemates nodding with each right answer. Then her eyes shifted to Frisk. “And you're him, the ambassador.”

He nodded. “Yep. It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Oh, don't be so formal. You're part of the family.”

“Really?” His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were high.

“Of course. It's so obvious you guys are just as close to each other as they are to Ricky over here. Besties get the family treatment. Now come over here and give me a hug.”

Though he had the same expression on his face, he did walk over and hug each of your family members warmly, except Jake of course. In fact, he seemed to almost glare when Frisk came over. You wondered why for just a moment, the reason being you got distracted by Arma reminding you about the gifts you packed.

“Oh, right! I bought you all gifts.” You opened your backpack and pulled out various things. “Dad, I got you a book on Monster history. It's not the cool one Frisk got me for Christmas. That's mine forever and ever and you can't have it. Still, this one is almost as cool. Mom, I got you some food. I don't know why TSA didn't take it but they didn’t. You’re going to love it. Bunnette’s cinnabuns are so good and she had fruit flavors at the festival yesterday. Gigi, I got you a couple of boxes of magicant tea. It's the stuff that comes from Asgore’s garden which is the best of the best. You have to prepare it a certain way so I'll show you when we get home. And Jake, you get this.”

As soon as he saw the video game you held in your hand, he snatched it from you and gasped. “How did you find a copy of _Revelation_ ?” He ogled at the final edition of the _Fire Emblem_ game he had been wanting for years, flipping it over and looking at its side. “This is not even out the packaging. How? How?”

“With a bit of magic.”

He rolled his eyes and jabbed you with his elbow.

“Okay, so someone was having a garage sale during the festival. When I saw it on the table, I immediately bought it. I haven't been the best sib in the world recently and I know it’s been rough on you. So, enjoy it, dork.”

He gazed at it just a bit more before smiling, his eyes glittering that glitter you've loved to see since the moment you first met him. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now, I didn't get anything for you, Ricky, because I didn't know you were even coming up. Speaking of which, why the hell are you here?”

“Ain't it obvious? I came to break into a wedding.”

You scoffed.

“I'm kidding. Your family called me up two months ago and told me to take off these next two weeks. It's Christmas in July now… Unless you switch July with June, but whatever. Trying to wear those sweaters in this heat is gonna give me the vapors regardless.” He fanned himself like a Southern church lady would.

He already got you to laugh within minutes of running into him. “I can’t believe you guys organized this.”

“How could we not? It was weird not having you here for the holidays. I want all of those you’ve missed to have a good time while you’re here and that includes little Rickster over here.” Your mother pulled at his cheek playfully.

“And we especially want you and all of your friends to have an incredible time here and I'm sure you'll need another tour guide. Ricky’s visited enough. He's practically a New Yorker now.” Your father gave him a pat on the back happily.

“And Ricardo will make sure to remind you to invite that robot over. Else, you're dead to me.” Your Gigi simply smiled at him.

You snorted at that. “I'll try my best to let you see Divabot.”

She wagged her finger at you. “You better. Martha’s gonna brag and brag about her granddaughter after this and I want a way to make her eat her words.”

“Gotcha.”

Your dad clapped you on the back as he stated, “C’mon. Let's get you guys out of here. You can drop your things at our place while you go get your friends from Penn.”

Your group quickly thanked him for his kind offer.

* * *

The fruity scent of whatever air freshener inside there mixed well with the antique smell of Ricardo’s 1999 Honda Accord. You looked at the dangling tree which hung from his rear view mirror and grabbed it to stop swinging every two seconds. You read the label: “Jungle Juice”. From your years of making it in college and at your mother's request, you knew Jungle Juice would never smell this fruity.

You felt as if you were in college again. It was always like this during the holiday drive to your home from your alma mater. Ricky was always the driver and you were always his shotgun, even from back then. The radio even played oldies you both loved and newbies you could get down to. The Grand Central Parkway was busy around this time but it always got worse as the drive continued. It didn't matter, though. You would just turn up the radio or plug your phone into the aux cord and jam out with your best friend.

You turned around, checking on the special guests on this ride. Frisk was playing a rhythm game on his phone, which didn't make sense because he didn't have any of it in the first place. Jake was gently tapping the screen on his ancient 3DS, absorbed into the battle he was in. When your family minivan was filled up, there was no room for the two. Frisk was invited to join you and Ricky and Jake was told to sit on your dad’s lap. Jake, however, gave you that look - the one that screamed for saving from internal embarrassment- so you asked if he wanted to ride with the big kids. You didn't mind. He and you were similar in the quiet department, specifically in personality and snitching. Regardless, the two were in for a hell of a ride.

You turned the dial on the radio to change the channel to the rock station you liked. What came out was Tchaikovsky’s _Dance of the Flowers._ “What the hell? Where's 102.6’s Rockin’ Morning?”

“The station got shut down two months ago.”

You gasped, “What?”

“Mhm. They couldn't pay the bills so they got replaced with this.”

You sat back into the seat, defeated. “I cannot believe someone has the audacity to play _The Nutcracker_ on FM radio.”

“Me neither. By the way, turn that shit off. I do like to dance to this kind of stuff but that’s only when I'm drunk or when I wanna embarrass you in public.”

You rolled your eyes as you turned the dial to the pop music station. The song that played nearly made you jump out of your seat in excitement. “Oh my god, they're playing Napstablook’s music.”

Ricky furrowed his brow. “Who?”

“Mettaton’s cousin. They made all of the music for that movie we’re going to see on Friday. They make sick tracks outside of it. I can't believe this station of all stations is playing Monster music.”

“Apparently, it’s in honor of the movie coming out on Friday.” You almost forgot Frisk was in the back of the car. “The people at the station had the director of it in the studio while we were on the plane. Until 5 pm, they're going to play tracks from Blooky and other musicians from the mountain. Hey, uh, what's the name of this radio station?”

“X95,” you and Ricky chimed in.

“Thanks.” He tapped in a way as if he was composing a chirp on his Chirper app. With a final tap, he finished.

The radio announcer came back on then, “And next up is… you all know who made this song. Next up is Death by Glamour by the one, the only - Mettaton!”

Ricky squealed like a little girl. “Oh, child, that's my jam. Turn that bitch up.”

You turned the dial to the left, raising the volume as the first beats of the song played. Ricky grooved in his seat in perfect rhythm to the song. He gave you a look. You returned it. You knew what was about to happen - a horrific sing-a---

You drove under an underpass and all that came out of the radio was static. Ricky and you shrilled as he banged on his dashboard, hoping to bring it back to life.

“No, mami, no. Why do you do this to me, now?”

“Maybe it doesn't like being called mami.”

He gave you a dirty look. “Fine. Papi. Work for me, papi.”

It refused. The two of you groaned in almost perfect unison, harmonizing a little as you reluctantly had to shut it off. What a party pooper.

“Ugh, whatever. The radio’s shit anyway. I don't want the ride to be awkward so tell me stories from the mountain.”

“Which ones haven't you heard?”

“Well, I was trying to hide out while you were at Soulance so tell me about that.”

“Uh, let’s see… Oh! Let me tell you the story about how I figured out the king and queen aren't goats but actually dragons.”

“Dragons?”

“Dragons.”

“I knew it. The only goat that breathes fire is the Devil.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, that was the first part of my logic that I only realized on Saturday. Goats don't do fire. But when I saw her set an intruder on fire---”

“Wait, back up a little. An intruder broke in?”

“Yep. That French guy from months ago broke in on Saturday.”

“Oh shit. Well, if he got set on fire, he deserved it - the fucker.”

“Agreeing with you a hundred percent on that. Anyway, yes, as Toriel set him on fire---”

“Wait wait wait. The nice goat-- dragon lady set someone on fire?”

“Yes. It was horrifying. She burnt half the square down while she was at it.”

He whistled low. “That’s impressive.”

You snickered. “Anyway, as she set him on fire, she kind of roared like a dragon as she yelled at him. That's when it dawned on me. So I bugged her about it yesterday night during the big feast.

She kinda rolled her eyes at me and said, ‘oh, you figured it out faster than Frisk’. Speaking of which, Frisk, did it really take you six years to figure it out?”

“Yep. It was only after I watched _A Neverending Story_ for the first time.”

You gasped, thoroughly shocked. “You're right. They do look like Falkor.”

Ricky snickered right after.

“Don't tell them I said that by the way. Mom and dad get pissed whenever I mention it. They abhor the Luck Dragon.”

Ricky pushed the turn signal upward, a green arrow pointing right blinking behind his wheel, as you and Frisk exchanged quick lighthearted banter between each other about the movie. He shifted into the next lane and drove up the ramp and onto the main road. You knew he wasn't to exit here. You knew he knew so as well. You knew what this meant.

“So… I see you've been well then.”

You nodded, the excitement in you fading peacefully. “Yes. Quite well.”

“You know your mom is going to have me look at the holes, right?”

You sighed. “Yep. I'm glad she didn't tell you to do it in the middle of the airport.”

“Actually, she did. When she glared at me, I claimed I forgot.”

You groaned. You couldn't believe your mother sometimes.

“Seriously, are you okay? The circles under your eyes are worse than before and I know you should be resting well since you don’t have anything huge to do for the remainder of the year.”

You breathed in as much as you could and let it all out as slow as your resistance to answering his question allowed it. You didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Frisk and Jake in the car. But you knew you had to. You couldn't lie to Ricardo. “Gonna be honest, I've had lots of nightmares about it. They’re coming less and less often but they’re still there. The pain I used to experience was unbearable at times. One time I actually passed out from it. The only reason I was found was because a kid from the Sea clan was the one to discover me and those who belong to it traditionally have heightened senses of smell and hearing. Luckily the kid wasn’t a second grader. Last time a human fainted on campus, they thought she had ‘fallen down’.”

“Have you been having panic attacks?”

“No, but I do remember nearly jumping out of my skin from a balloon popping.”

“That’s not fishy. I mean, we all get scared by that.”

“No, no, what I meant was that it was much worse than normal. Like I felt a sharp pain in my chest and dizzy for a couple of minutes afterward.”

Ricky was silent as his expression further into darkness. His expression was one of a doctor figuring something awful out about his patient. “I’m not surprised. Fair warning, the Fourth of July

is going to be hell this year.”

“What do you…” Fireworks. The sound of fireworks exploding in the air all day and all night, at complete random. Ricardo knew what was wrong with you and you were beginning to as well. “Oh.”

“There's no avoiding noises like that, not in this country. You should sleep with earplugs in until after New Year’s. That might help with that. It might help you have a sound sleep too.”

“Oh no, I'm actually sleeping well despite it. I fall asleep and stay asleep like a newborn baby. When I have a nightmare, many times I'm able to go right back to sleep.”

“Huh. That's good at least.”

“Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want my family down my throat about it.”

“I'm going to sign the Hippocratic Oath someday and you will be my test patient.”

That brought a smile to your lips somehow. “Thanks, Dr. Santos.”

“Shut your mouth, patient.”

That got you to crack up. He only looked at you and that somehow got him to laugh too. As you pulled up at the next stoplight, the two of hollered.

“How about you, Ricky? How's your old man and mom doing?”

“Oh, they're great as usual. My sister is still getting all the attention since she procreated my adorable nephew and all which is great ‘cause I don't want them asking too many questions about what I'm doing up here.”

“You still haven't told them about the loans, have you?”

He gripped the wheel tight.

“Ricky, you can't lie to your parents like that. I know your reasoning is good of heart but you can't do that to them. They sent you up here so you could fulfill your dreams but it's not fair to lie about what you're doing to them.”

“I know, I know but I don't want them to worry. I'm a jackass but I was raised to solve my own problems. And I finally have the opportunity too. I'm halfway through paying them off so you know what that means? I can probably apply to med school next year.”

You gasped. “Get out.”

“I can't. I'm driving.”

You lightly punched him in his forearm for that joke. Just from that you almost cracked “But seriously, you've halfway through?”

“Yep. Since the residency program involves a full ride through med school, I won't have to worry about more of ‘em. I can just be a part-time student while working at the hospital. Once the loans are paid off, I'll go full time and cut down my hours since I'm working too many anyway. Then I can study for the board exam up here.”

“Then you'll take the one back home after you finish your residency, start making money, open up your organization, get doctors, save kids, right?”

Even when Ricky was neutral, his hazel eyes were incredible. But when he smiles the way he does when he thinks about the lives he could save, they almost gleam like jewels. He has always wanted this, even from the day you met him. In fact, a conversation about dreams was how you met him. The professor has deviated from the topic as always and started discussing goals in class. You found Ricardo’s to be so selfless. You knew he was being genuine because he had those same eyes even then. That was why you approached him after class ended. Next thing you knew, you were best friends for six years and going strong.

“That's good but I don't think those loans are going to stop you from eating something healthy. I bet you've only had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for months.” His face lost the last bit of chub since you last saw him and you knew it wasn't from maturity.

He simpered as he waved his hands a bit. “Well, you're not wrong but I do eat vitamins - not the dumb gummy bear ones. I'm not trying to die before I get into the game.”

You sighed. Concern festered into your heart. You had the urge to touch your wound but you stopped yourself by gripping onto the door handle. You had to try to stop the habit.

Ricardo made another turn the wrong way.

“Okay, Ricky, I know you're trying to stage a meaningful talk and all but where the hell are you taking me?”

“I just thought we can mope and gloat and spill some tea over Shake Shack. Besides, the two kids in the car probably want some.”

Frisk pouted while Jacob smiled a toothy grin. Jake dug into his jeans pocket and gasped. Then he patted himself down again to no relief. “I left my wallet at home.”

You gave him a reprimanding look. “Jake, you know it's not safe to not carry your wallet on you. This is New York City, not some farm county or mountain. You must always have an ID and spare change on you.”

You didn't catch yourself. The mountain required you to carry your ID on you at all times. The Newer Home ID was so important. It was so bad that you almost got thrown out by some overly enthusiastic police officers until someone from the K-9 Unit rescued you. You needed identification even up there. You shouldn't lie to him, that's what you beat yourself up about that time.

Frisk noticed how guilty he looked and gave him a smile. “Don't feel so bad. I forget mine too and I'm the last person who should. How about this - if you show me what's good on the menu, I'll pay for your food. That way no one can get mad at you for not having your money, alright?”

Jake only stared hard at the ambassador. Then he set his attention on the street, completely disregarding Frisk’s friendly request. You wanted to tell him to mind his manners but something stilled your instincts. There was something in your brother’s visage that unsettled you.

You sighed then looked back out the front windshield. You noticed a crack in the right-hand corner of it. “Hey, there's a crack in the windshield here.”

“What?” Ricky slammed on the brakes to gawk. Then as he continued driving, he cursed over and over in the language of his home, a habit he picked up because of the youngin seated behind him. He had every right, of course. It was his car, no matter how shitty it was.

* * *

Home, casa, abode - many words arose in your mind as you walked up to the front door of your family home. You were given the honors of unlocking her. You took out your keys and turned its locks. Slowly - you didn't want to overwhelm yourself- you opened it. Even from just cracking it a bit open, you were taken aback by the familiar scents. Then you mentally said “screw it” by flinging the door open and running inside.

Everything was just as you remembered it yet it felt brand new. You ran into the living room, the kitchen, the dining room on the first floor. Years of meaningful conversations, funny dinners, new knowledge filled your ears in those few seconds. Then you opened the door to the backyard, took off your shoes, and ran barefoot across the grass. The heat of summer days, the chill of winter nights energized your trepidation. You ran back inside and zoomed up the stairs to the second floor, practically skipping every three steps. You ran down the hall to your room and swung the door to it open. Then you launched yourself onto your bed. You took a moment to just smell it, the clean linens hitting your brain and calming it just a bit. Two and a half decades of joy, sorrow, and pillow-punching anger swept over you. You hopped off of it and jetted down the hall. You checked the guest bathroom and smiled. Nothing changed either. Memories of illness, shower singing, and Jake trying to shave like your old man only for everything that could wrong to do exactly that made you snicker. You ran back downstairs and spun and spun and spun and--- you flopped right out on the floor, your feet cartoonishly landing a few seconds after you laid your back onto the hardwood and sighed.

You were home. You were finally home.

Your brother laid out on the floor next to you and sighed. Then in unison, you both repeated the action.

It was good to be home.

Your mother came out from the kitchen and put her face in her hand. “I can't believe two idiots came out of me.”

There were no disagreements with your mother’s accusations.

Your friends from the mountain could only stare at you as you did this. Ricky didn't.

“Um… I'll be the daring one and ask why are you two on the floor.” Frisk was very confused. “Is it like what Napstablook and Tonton do?”

“Not at all and, pardon me, I’m not trash. Anyway, a few summers ago, there was a huge blackout so no AC or anything for a week. Jake and I discovered the floor was super cool. So we did a bit of science. We opened the door to the yard and the front door to let a cross breeze go through and we spent the whole time on the floor here. Shoot, didn't we sleep down here too?”

Jake nodded. “We were going to sleep in the basement but I was afraid of the dark back then so we made a pillow fort and slept right here.”

Frisk cupped his own cheek. “That's adorable in the oddest sense of the term.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. Then suddenly you heard the floorboards creak and someone flop down right next to you. Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of the Monsters, was laying across your hallway floor with you and your little brother.

You gave him a look. “Why?”

“Well, if you can't beat them, join them. Besides, I’m kinda feeling like trash after eating those two burgers and that blueberry pie shake. Might as well make Blooky and Tonton proud, yeah?”

You rolled your eyes but you allowed it. You ate too much as well. You would let the cholesterol slowly settle into your body.

“Sweetheart, when are you and your friends heading out to Penn Station? I need you to pick up some things from the store for dinner tonight.” Your mother called from the kitchen.

“In an hour. What do you need?”

“Tomatoes and pasta. Also, mozzarella… Actually, you know what? Lemme write it down for you.”

You rose up from the floor listlessly and sauntered into the kitchen. Your mom was already preparing dinner for the night. She always did love getting a head-start on things. You swore you got it from her. “Making lasagna?”

“Yep, and some other things. Apparently, we’re not having Sunday dinner this weekend.”

Never in a million years would you have expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. “What?”

“Mhm. Aunt Zelda is stewing up a fever. Uncle Forrest has to work. Everyone else is flaking out.”

“And it just so happened to be when I come back, ain’t it?”

“Oh, honey, don’t say things like that.”

“I mean, to my knowledge, I’m not a party-pooper or anything but… who I am and who I work for isn’t a private matter anymore.” You went into the fridge and took out the water pitcher. You poured yourself a glass of it before putting it back inside. You didn’t drink right away. Instead, you swirled the liquid around with small motions of your hand. “It’s caused arguments at the dinner table, hasn’t it?”

She sighed as she placed the pen in her hand down onto the countertop. “You know the family can be ridiculous but every time someone brings you up, someone’s gotta be a politician. Y’know, I smacked one of your cousins upside the head for using the p-word one time.”

You stayed your hand as you were about to pour the water into your mouth.

“But what you do is very important. Your father discovers the history of humans and you document the history of Monsters. Your experiences and stories educate a regular gal like me when the outside world will twist it into something awful. I feel for the mothers, y’know. It’s already hard enough having to raise you and your brother in so many cities, all of them unsafe and crazy. I can’t begin to fathom the pain they have to go through when the kids are called those bad names. That’s probably the only reason I hit the lil bastard. I wouldn’t have known or empathized with them if you hadn’t told me those stories. ”

You frowned. You wished not to be the source of discourse at the table. How about a healthy dose of bad politics and shit movies or something instead? Not you, not him, not all fifteen thousand of them.

She rose your chin just a bit with a soft smile on her lips. “Don’t lower your head like that. It makes you look like you’re brooding or something. You’re fantastic at doing you, honey. Don’t let some assholes who aren’t going to see you mess with you.”

Her compassionate comment got you to smile, even if it was just a bit. “Right. Thanks, mom.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

You take the list from the counter and are about to exit but then you stop yourself. Her mentioning of the free Sunday gave you an idea. “How about we invite the Monsters instead?”

“Huh?”

“How about it? The king and queen really want to meet you and Lee informed me that some big celebrity bought out the entire restaurant the wedding rehearsal dinner was going to be held at for that night. It would kill two birds with one stone. Besides, I know you wanna still do something on Sunday. It’d save us money and time. Plus, trust me, they’ll love your cooking. I only learned from the best and everyone loves my casseroles for a reason.”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re damn right I’m the best… And, you know what? Fine. Let’s invite ‘em over. No one’s got allergies, right?”

“Only the ghosts but they’ll bring food for themselves.” There was no way you could quickly explain the sheer complexity of ghost bodies to her without her dismissing it as nonsensical bullshit. It was your job to know that, not hers, she’d say.

“Alright. Thanks, mom.”

“No, thank you. Now we got cool guests coming over on Sunday. Shit, I’ll be cooking for royalty pretty soon. No one can take that potential story away from me.”

You tittered as you tucked the list into your pocket and left the room. Tea time with the gals certainly was going to be hot for the next month, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school has started again for me. I decided to save what happened the night of the joint day of the festival for another chapter. It seemed to fit better than what I originally planned. You will find out what happens soon enough (soon as in chapter wise, not time wise). The rate of chapters being created will slow down yet again for the next four months. My hopes are that I am completely finished with Above by my next school year.  
> Honestly, these next couple of chapters are going to be so fun for me to write. I'll explain exactly why in the notes in the next chapter. But I can say that I have been wanting to write the assistant's family and Ricky (in the flesh) for a long while.


	45. Empire State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reacquaint yourself with your hometown - from madness, to sadness, to noticing how things have changed. It is a bittersweet welcome home.  
> Ricardo never gets that Oscar by the way.

The famed train station could be described as a never-ending labyrinth. That was why you were still glad Lena traveled with your Monster friends. When you stated the rendezvous would be by the Amtrak arrivals sign, she would know exactly where that was. Without her, the group would most likely end up under the departures sign for the Long Island Rail Road trains. Worse, they would end up down the street in Port Authority waiting as if they were anticipating the arrival of their Greyhound or Peter Pan.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. Mettaton, Lee, and Napstablook led Toriel and Asgore to where you stood. They looked a bit tired - that's what travel does to everyone - but their wanderlust gave their steps electric energy.

Ricky lightly punched you in the hip. “Excuse me, why didn't you tell me _the_ fricking Mettaton was casually going to be meeting up with us today?”

“Surprise?”

“How dare you. You know I need time to prepare for meetings like this. What if I come off too creepy when I inform him I'd go gay for him and Leonardo DeCaprio?”

“Maybe you shouldn't tell him that - though I'm sure he'd find it a big ego boost.”

“What if I tell him about Michelle’s obsession with him?”

“How about we don't talk about her today? It's like discussing dirty laundry with your grandmother.”

The charades were stopped at the drop of a dime, his cheeky smirk falling with the metaphorical drop. “What did she do?”

“I'll talk about it later. Don't want to spoil the mood and all.” The group was finally before you when you put on a smile and greeted them cheerfully. According to fancy-schmancy research, smiling was supposed to help clear your mind and it certainly did. No focus on Mich; all focus on your friends. “I hope the trains weren't too bad for you.”

“Not at all surprisingly.” The entertainer put a hand on his hip, making the feather boa which was slung across his arms flutter just a bit. The huge sunglasses rolled down the bridge of his synthetic nose. His sun hat tipped just a bit.

_Why in the hell was he wearing this? Was it a disguise?_

_Oh goodness, it was._

The next question was why hadn't anyone seen through the disguise yet? Come on, a boa, sunglasses, and hat can't hide the armor and the hot pink and the, you don't know, the seven-foot height.

Wait. This was New York City you were in. Natives knew to just to look down and keep on going to wherever their heart told them to go. No questions asked.

Mettaton would get away with it, much to your abhorrence.

“Besides the delays, it was smooth sailing," he continued, "How about the plane, darlings? Did the TSA give you trouble, Frisky?”

“Aw, c’mon, you know the TSA in the airport nearby Newer Home adore me. We’re on nickname basis too.” Frisk didn't kid. He called the agent who had to scan him Davey.

Mettaton snickered at that.

Toriel had her sights on Ricardo and Jake. “And who are the humans with you, my child?”

You lightly reprimanded yourself for not introducing them before then. “Oh, this is Ricardo Santos, my butthead best friend.”

Ricky glared at you.

“And this is my annoying little brother, Jacob.”

Jake gave you the same treatment.

She brightened as if a lightbulb lit up in her head. “Oh, I remember them now. You mentioned them during the Dust Festival, am I correct?”

You nodded. “During the memorial dinner and plenty of times after. They'll be your tour guides for your time here, along with Lee and me. Not sure if they're good for the job but, hey, I turned out being a pretty great assistant and I don't look like much, right?”

You succeeded in making the queen giggle. “Well, it is very nice to finally meet you both. They have mentioned you frequently and you both were described as lovely people. I hope you do not mind my friends and I pestering you with questions about the city.” She cupped her cheek, concern on her features.

Ricardo straightened up like a soldier and sputtered out, “It's no prob, ma’am. I might live in Texas but I know this city like the back of my hand now.” He grasped your brother by his head and shook it for good measure. “Dweeble down here will do the same. He may be young but he’s got a good head on his shoulders - despite the fact he's related to an idiot.”

“And that idiot better not be me.” You drilled holes into him with your eyes.

That got Toriel to giggle for just a moment. “Oh, where are my manners? I am Toriel."

Jake twiddled with his fingers before waving timidly at her. His shyness was still in full action while you were gone apparently. Toriel waved back warmly. He smiled small. You were sure he would be more social with her and everyone else soon enough. The smile was proof of it.

Asgore offered a hand to Ricardo. “I'm Asgore. Thank you for helping us all in advance.”

He shakily took it and gasped. “Oh my god, your hands are so fluffy.”

Your hand screamed for you to smack him upside the head. Luckily, Asgore found it hilarious.

“I see they weren't kidding about you being a jokester.”

“You know it. The best way to get to know someone real quick is to get ‘em to laugh.”

The king pondered about the idea briefly before nodding. “That is a swell idea. I might just give that a try next time I meet someone.”

You swore his skin paled.

He got Asgore to laugh yet again. “Don't fret too much. You'll go gray and it would be a shame. You're a handsome fellow. I'm sure Frisk has flirted with you once or twice already.”

His aforementioned child hid behind Shang as he groaned, “Dad, I just met him.”

“According to what we found out on your birthday, that's more than enough time.”

Everyone who knew of what occurred that fateful evening ooh’d at the response.

“What's going on?” Ricky dared to ask.

“I don't think it's an appropriate time to talk about my boss’s sex life.”

Jake scrunched up his face. “ _Ew_ , that's what you're talking about?”

You and Ricky burst out laughing. Kids, right?

You looked your brother right in the eye as you stated, “Yep. Frisk has a mean case of the sexes and he can't keep control of it.”

Jake shrieked that he hated you. That encouraged Ricky and you to laugh harder.

You remembered the last time you and Ricky were together for the holidays. Jake was at the age where he still thought cooties were a thing. It was so bad that he thought the naked tango was actually a disease. You found this out because he shouted at your mother that she was going to “catch the sexes” that night if she wasn't careful. As displayed, you never got over mocking him about it. You would point at a round-bellied woman and claim she “caught a bad case of the sexes” and he'd glare at you for hours. Thank goodness you never passed by a shop of those sort of wares one day because you would have claimed they were all infested with “sex-germs”.

“Ugh, why are you like this?” he inquired with a pout on his lips.

“I could get locked up for fighting with you but I can't for embarrassing you in front of my friends. Pick your poison.”

He groaned once more.

Frisk looked at you, befuddled. You simply told him you would explain it later. As you began to contemplate about how in the world were you going to explain such a memory to him, Undyne came dashing towards you all, Alphys being carried under one arm and a thin box of something under the other. She and her wife’s luggage was balanced on her back against all odds. As soon as she was in front of you all, she skidded to a stop. She set Alphys down, passing her the box, then slamming all of the luggage down.

The Betta fish stared at you, fins high and eyes wide. “You did not tell us about the donut place.”

“... So?”

“So. So? So you didn't tell us that any place sold twelve dozen donuts on the Surface.”

Asgore put his hand under his chin. “I think there's a big grammatical error there, Undyne.”

Alphys looked him dead in the eye. “No, she’s right. Apparently, they don't have that deal at this location but Krispy Kreme does sell a hundred and forty-four donuts in a humongous box on the fly.”

Mettaton covered his mouth in horror. “Why do humans do that to themselves?”

Ricky took the opportunity immediately, “That's the power of good ol’ America and capitalism. They go large because they are large.”

Jake’s eyes grew large. “Wait, this is an example of capitalism? Like, you're being serious?”

Ricardo put a hand on his hip. “Wow, you're asking weird questions today. And, uh, yeah? I guess?”

Jake tapped you on your hip repeatedly to get your attention. “Remind me to write this down later. It's for summer homework.”

“Sure, big man,” you answered. “Anyway, yes, Krispy Kreme has donuts. So?”

Undyne stared into your eyes. “Do you not understand how much I love donuts?”

You furrowed your brow. “I thought you'd like something Japanese. Donuts aren't something I'd expect from someone of your," You scanned over her musclular body quickly, pausing your statement, "physique.”

“Donuts are a universal snack just like dumplings. They're everywhere in some shape or form. Some human had the bright idea to fry dough and put sweet stuff on top of it.”

“... You're stress eating, aren't you?”

Undyne frowned. “Uck, I thought it wasn't obvious.”

Asgore frowned even more so. “Are your new duties going to be that difficult?”

“It seems so. Seriously, meetings every frickin’ day. I won't even be able to teach the craplings anymore. The whole point of taking the job was I thought I was going to be some mega-teacher or something. Now I have to wear suits everyday and be all proper and crap.” She pulled one out and sighed as her gaze fell upon the sugary treat. “I can't beat the crud out of the punching bags in the school because I keep on destroying them so donuts are the only thing I can throw my pain on.”

Mettaton shrieked, “I swear to every single god, if you gain weight right before my wedding, I will grill you into a side dish.”

She smirked as she slowly took a big bite out of it, making sure to emphasize her large, sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of the dough. Mettaton shrieked yet again, calling her an ass. As she countered sassily and aggressively, your phone buzzed twice in your pocket. You pulled it out and checked the screen for a message notification from Sans. It was informing you he and his great brother were almost there and ready to party.

You got the fish and robot’s significant others to stop the two’s bickering long enough to get them and the rest of the group heading in the direction where Sans and Papyrus were supposed to meet you all. You had to prevent Undyne from suplexing your little brother by claiming he was a fragile little thing. When she didn't believe you, Alphys claimed he had a health condition similar to yours.

* * *

Everyone native to New York City knew the skyline of skyscrapers just across the river as “the city”. The four other boroughs were just the New York connected by subway to it, not a part of the famed metropolis. No one dared to say they were actually a part of one of the world’s largest cities.

Manhattan was what the land of the free and the home of the brave was supposed to look like. The sons of immigrants and the daughters of expatriates of every corner of the planet mingled with each other over an expensive cappuccino in a café smaller than a dorm room. The wealthy éminence grise of many a country fought over who owned which townhome or which penthouse apartment. Families of all kinds brought their children to the parks to climb rocks and stare at trees; unless they could afford to have a nanny, then the nanny was definitely there in lieu of busy work schedules. Art inspired from everything - from a flip off of a landmass to an edgy blue wall - decked out the walls of museums and galleries alike.

If you had a dream, you could fulfill it here. Want to be an accountant? Take either one of the numbered trains right to Wall Street. Want to be a fashion designer? Take any of the orange lines to Williamsburg. Want to be rich and famous? Oh, honey, that's gonna be a doozy but you might be able to do it if you pick up the right person at the bar.

Everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen has a location of the city. Who wouldn't choose the islands as the perfect venue for anything? Students march the streets in protest of what-he-or-she-declared or societal abominations or, the classic, why the hell not. Musicians perform in the stations and on the trains to solicit some spare change. People curse and party and stay silent and try to avoid the smelly man on the packed bus as much as possible. Miracles occur, lives change; a robot and human will marry here. Who wouldn't be intrigued enough by the lights and concrete and bricks to want to see it?

New York City was the shout of song, the whisper of dreams, the three words which slip off every tourist’s tongue. New York City was where you could do anything and be anything and have anything so long as you worked hard for it. New York City was the American Dream given concrete and brick.  
New York City was one of the most well-drawn out messes on the planet and you lived in it only a little less than a year ago.

You wouldn't have it any other way.

The city shaped you into the person you were then. You gained patience from being squished in the middle of a packed subway car during rush hour. You gained bravery from trying out the exotic foods the restaurants offered. You gained kindness from helping the lost tourist on their way - because you’ve been in their position many a time. You gained perseverance from attempting to shop at any of the stores in Herald Square any day of the week. You gained determination from making it back home in one piece every night only to do it all over again the next sunrise.

It was all a part of who you were inside, your personal integrity. The unique faces and places were revered. The extraordinary happenings were carved into stone. New York City was a huge part of who you were.

You would never have it any other way.

As you peered at your friends gawking at the buildings touching the sky and the lights bright as stars (even Jake was but you would save the mockery card for another battle) when you exited Pennsylvania Station, you didn't judge them. Sure, they looked like every starstruck tourist but you couldn't blame them. You were once like that. You would point at the buildings and have the flashing lights flash across your eyes when you were little. But not anymore. They were part of your familiar sights now. They wouldn't stun you as much anymore. And as you all walked to where Papyrus had parked, you knew they didn't stop staring, just as how you wouldn't have back then.

You were about to cross the street when you noticed Sans and Papyrus were at the opposite curb - not in the bright red, insanely expensive sports car - waiting for you. Your heartbeat picked up as you picked up the pace over to them.

“hey.” Sans shrugged casually.

“HELLO, FRIENDS!” Papyrus posed like a superhero.

You all greeted them the way you always did.

“this is gonna sound like a weird question but… why is nobody freaking out about us?” He pointed at Jake. “even the kiddo here isn’t spooked.”

Jake pulled the popsicle you bought him out of his mouth with a pop. “Welcome to New York.” Then right back it went in.

You found a way to chuckle for a moment. You then turned your attention back to the question you had to ask, “Hey, where’s the ‘Crimson Chariot’?”

“OH, HER? MY BEAUTY WAS PUT INTO THE FREE VALET PARKING NEARBY.”

You peered at your brother. He gave you a look that screamed ‘your friend just got screwed over’. Then you sighed as you prayed what you were positive was happening actually wasn’t. “Free valet parking?”

“OF COURSE. A KINDLY GROUP OF GENTLEMAN IN ALL BLACK SAID THEY WOULD PUT THE CAR IN VALET PARKING FOR US. ISN’T THAT NICE? THE GREAT PAPYRUS GOT GREAT SERVICE AND WE HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE HOTEL YET.”

You peered at Sans. He simply shrugged at you. Then you practically slapped yourself as you shoved your face into your hands.

The Great Papyrus just got his car stolen. His brother did nothing to stop it.

You took a deep breath, leveling your emotions. Then you asked, “When did this happen?”

“OH, ONLY A FEW SECONDS AGO. WE GOT SO EXCITED THAT WE LEFT ALL OF OUR THINGS IN THE CAR TOO. WITH EXCITEMENT COMES GREAT SPEED IN THIS SKELETON.”

“Okay.” You tapped Ricky. “Ricky, scream.”

Ricardo didn’t even blink before asking, “Like Nicholas Cage and the bees or every girl in a horror movie?”

“Horror movie.”

“Gotcha.” He let out a high-pitched, bloodcurdling shriek into the streets of Lower Manhattan. It was so loud that he was able to somehow stop traffic around the station. You would give him bonus points for that feat. There are few things that stop traffic around here - car accidents, natives of the city crossing when the light was red, the occasional madness that broke out. Once he was done, he stared at you. “What next?”

“Act like you have something to be scared about.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

“Okay, fine, shit.” Then he briefly called you a bad word in his home language before gasping overdramatically in horror. _Someone, give this man a Tony._

You cleared your throat and played the role of car theft victim. “Oh my god, oh my god, the car just got stolen, honey. I can’t believe it. The car just got stolen!”

A rickshaw driver stopped his bicycle right in front of your group. “Yo, what happened?”

“Our car just got stolen.”

The man was stunned. “What? Just now?”

“Yeah. Hot ride too. Bright red and shiny.”

“Red? Is it the one at the light down there?”

You and Ricky went out into the street and squinted at where the man pointed. He was right. The skeleton’s favorite mode of transportation was waiting patiently two blocks down for the red light to change.

“Yes, that’s our baby.”

Without even a second of thought, he pointed a thumb at his ride. “Get in.”

You were truly taken aback. “What?”

“Get in. Have your girlfriend call the police while we chase them down.”

You would have never expected a deus ex machina to appear in the form of a rickshaw but you didn’t turn down the offer. You jumped in.

Ricky was about to put his foot in but you stopped him.

“No, you call the police. Frisk, get in here.”

The aforementioned young man was stumped. “Why?”

“Because Ricky’s gonna tell them the car belongs to an ambassador.”

“But I don’t have a l-”

“ _Get in the goddamn rickshaw, Frisk._ ”

Frisk lost all the color in his face but he did step into it.  
Not a second later, the three of you were off down the street, just in time as the light turned red. As you all turned the corner down West 31st, chasing down Papyrus’s ride, your phone rang. It was Lena. You answered.

“What the hell” was what she greeted you with, a scream of questioning of your intelligence level to boot.

“Okay, I know this is crazy even for a regular day here but you’re a native just like me. Help me out here, please?”

She sighed into the phone. “Alright. Where are you guys headed?”

“We’re going down 31st---” The rickshaw careened right as it turned down another avenue. Good god, this man shouldn't have a license to even ride the bicycle part of the contraption. “Now heading down Eighth, about to pass 33rd. ”

“Okay,” she repeated the information to your friend. You could hear him relay what he heard to someone, mentioning matter-of-factly that the car belonged to Frisk Dreemurr, the ambassador of the Monsters. The operator was apparently given him sass because he started going on a rant. “Are you still heading down that way?”

“Yes. The car hasn’t turned. I don’t under---” When you realized what the plan the thieves had, you gasped long and hard. “No.”

“No, what?”

“They’re going to try to get it through the Lincoln Tunnel. If they get through it, the car is good as gone.”

“Oh goodness. If they’re heading straight down the direction they’re going, they might attempt to turn nearby Port Authority.”

“Why would anyone be stupid enough to turn down there? That area’s madness during this time of day.”

“Well, did they plan to steal a car today? If this is a crime of opportunity, then they would make mistakes like that.”

She had a point. “Tell the cops that.”

“Right.” Then she relayed the info to Ricardo. The sound of rushing steps came from her phone right after. “We’re heading there now. Keep me updated.”

“Gotcha.”

The driver peered back a bit. “Hey, kid, they said you were an ambassador. Is that true?”

“Yeah.” Frisk was holding on for dear life. “I’m the ambassador of the Monsters.”

“The Mon--- _Oh!_ That kid. My daughter loves your work. She likes helping people and all that so she admires you big time-”

He was cut off as he had to grip hard on the brakes of the bicycle as a car tried to hit all three of you. You weren’t hit luckily. Instead, the generous man and you told the car driver to fuck off as you continued on your way.

Frisk was upright against the seat of the rickshaw, dazed as if he just survived seeing death's door. “We just went through a red light."

“Four of them actually,” you pointed out.

“We almost got into an accident.”

“Yep.”

“And yet you cursed the man who had the right-away?”

You stared at him as if he were an idiot. “Welcome to New York.”

The driver laughed at Frisk’s despair. “I’m assuming it’s his first time here.”

You filled him in. “First time as a tourist and first time with me.”

“Ah. How did this happen anyway?”

“Jackass here thought there was free valet parking here of all places.”

“Free? Kid, nothing’s free here. Shit, the asshole who’ll sock you in the mouth will charge you forty bucks for it. You gotta be street smart here. Put your phone and wallet in your front pockets, not your back. Carry a backpack if you don’t got ‘em. And especially don’t give your car keys to a stranger. Assume everyone’s a thief here, even the man in the business suit.”

Frisk frowned. “What does that mean?”

“There’s a saying New York City’s for the very rich and the very poor. Both gotta steal to make ends meet. The difference is that one group would do it because they got to and the other would do it because it’s a family lineage. Knowing how nice you are, you know which phrase goes to which. I’m only doing this because I didn’t graduate high school and I gotta make ends meet without, y’know, stealing a sports car off an ambassador.”

“Wow, that’s…” And there was when the wonder left him like what happened to many a tourist. It was a shame, really. This was certainly not how you wanted his time here to be. You wanted him to always be dazzled by the place. What a shame. “That’s really awful.”

“It’s the way how it is everywhere else. I’m sure you know that. But what you gotta do is be able to smile regardless. When you’re able to smile and laugh even after a real shit day, everything’s well in the end. Plus, I get all kinds of stories to tell my daughter when I get home every night. Her favorite was the horse poop story. Now she’ll get to hear the ambassador story.”

“Well, let’s hope this ends well, shall we?”

“For you, kid, I’ll make sure it does.” And he picked up the pace.

There were benefits to being the nice guy after all.

Just as the red car was about to turn exactly where you predicted, you could hear police sirens approaching the area. Papyrus’s car came to a halt right in the middle of the street, caught in the usual heavy traffic as the police approached. You arrived just in time. The driver stopped the rickshaw in front of the car. You and Frisk hopped out of it and, for some odd reason, decided to just point at the car. The police took the hint and jumped out of their vehicles. As the officers shouted for the thieves to exit the car, you sighed. _What a warm welcome this is._

* * *

“And, and, and then the police told the bad guys to put their hands up, guns out and all.”

“Jake, they didn’t pull out their guns.”

“Yes, they did.”

“No, they didn’t.”

“Yes, they did.”

“Frisk, did they pull out their guns?”

Frisk took the bowl of salad your father passed him as he spoke. “Not at all. In fact, the thieves gave them no resistance.”

After that misadventure, you guided everyone to their hotels. Toriel knew you were winded so she insisted you, Ricardo, and Jake head back home. You did immediately. For some reason, her son followed. Now Frisk sat with your family and friend in the dining room of your family home for dinner. On the menu was one of your mother’s famous casseroles - her lasagna - salad, and one of the bottles of wine Frisk bought for them.

Jake glared at the ambassador before shoving a forkful of lasagna in his mouth. Your mother smacked him lightly on the back of the head with a wooden spoon as she placed the bottle of wine on the table. “Don’t have an attitude with the guest. He ain’t an asshole, despite what his ‘assistant’ says.”

He glowered in his seat and turned his anger onto the food before him. He put another forkful in his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, he groaned. “Thanks for the food, Mom.”

“Good boy.” She ruffled his hair before returning to the kitchen.

“Oh crap, right, thanks, Mom.” You put a forkful in your mouth and moaned immediately. “It's so good.”

Food is the one thing everyone misses when they leave home and you surely missed your mother’s casseroles. Toriel made a few during your stay on the mount so far and, though they were delicious, they weren't like hers. Nostalgia is that secret ingredient mothers never forget to add.

“Why, of course it is.” Your mother placed the freshly reheated cinnabuns on the table. As she went to sit in her seat, she stared at the buns. “My, those really are cute.”

“And delicious. You gotta try them - after dinner, I mean.”

Your father put his fork down before requesting with a smile, “Please, continue the story.”

You nodded. “Alright. So the cops showed up, arrested the men, and gave the keys to Frisk. It took everyone else about twenty minutes to arrive at the scene. When the cops saw all of the Monsters, they asked if they could take pictures with them. It was adorable. The cops looked like they were five-year-olds as they were gushing over them.”

“That's very sweet. And remember what I always say.”

“Cops are only scary when they have to be.”

“Right. Also, Ricky, did you really scream on demand?”

Ricardo proudly put his hands on his hips. “Yep. Where's my Oscar?”

You rolled your eyes. “You can thank the Academy later. Regardless, thanks for being so quick to act by the way. Idiot over here-” You shot a glare at Frisk. “- asked all of these dumb questions but no, you Ricky, you only asked what kind of scream I wanted. By the way, did you hear the guy say you were my girlfriend?”

“Yes and I'm proud. I'm finally acknowledged for the beautiful woman I am.” He scrunched his face up to make himself look unnecessarily hideous. It got a laugh out of everyone at the table. “And, anytime, dude. We’re best friends for a reason. I'd do anything for you, besides date ya. You're so not my type.”

“I don't date assholes either.”

Jake, your dad, and Frisk oh’d at the diss.

Your mother smacked you on the hand with the back of her fork. “No cursing at the table.”

You apologized quickly for your slip-up.

Frisk put down his fork with a happy sigh. “Y’know, I was wondering: where did your grandmother go?”

“Surprisingly, she doesn't live here, despite the fact she's always here,” your mother answered, “She lives in an apartment nearby. She gets lonely though because even old people have cliques and the nice neighbors only speak Russian. So when she's not at the senior center, she's here. Oh, yeah, speaking of which, this neighborhood is a Jewish one. Be prepared to ring doorbells for people on Saturday.”

Frisk didn't ask the question he clearly wanted to ask immediately. Instead, he paused briefly to cock a brow, his face confused and dumb. "Why?”

“Because that's their holy day,” Your father filled in, “There's a strict ban on doing anything that requires work. This includes operating machinery, doing homework, ringing doorbells, even turning on stoves. Many fires occur on Saturdays here because people forget to turn off certain things before then and simply can't because of their faith. That's where we come in. You may be approached to do simple tasks such as those. No fishy business. You'll get eternal gratitude in return.”

“Oh. I didn't know that.”

You put your chin on top of your hand as you turned to him. “Y’know, I've always wondered. Do you have a religious background, Frisk?”

“No. Not really. My hometown was one of those ‘small town America’ kind of places. Everyone was Christian and all saw each other at church every Sunday; except for my family. My parents never cared for it so I grew up the same way. This doesn't mean I won't help out. No no, being asked to join in on something as simple as that is such an honor to me. So I'll definitely help your neighbors out if asked.”

You simply nodded. You figured he wasn't religious but asking questions was always better than assuming… You gently reminded yourself to continue to ask questions. “Also, why are you here anyway?”

“So, remember how you said I was going to forget something?”

“Yes. You always do.”

“So I triple checked everything and I packed everything I needed. The suit for Monday, my clothes, yes, even my socks and toothbrush. But there was one thing I forgot until we touched down today.”

“And what is that?”

He grimaced, preparing himself for what was about to happen. "I forgot to book my hotel.”

Immediately, you proclaimed, “I can't stand you.”

He shrunk away in his seat.

“I seriously can't stand you. You had one job, Frisk Dreemurr, and that was to book a fricking hotel. One. Job. It would only take a minute to complete too. I just--- Why didn't you do it?”

“I just, well, forgot.”

“... You forgot to book a place to sleep for the next two weeks?!”

He winced. “I'm sorry.”

You slammed your fist on the table. “No, you're not. You had a simple task to complete and you didn't do it. Shoot, I bet you purposely forgot because you thought about staying here.”

“... You know me too well.”

“Well, maybe you could have asked before deciding ‘hey, I'm Frisk Dreemurr, nice to meet ya, I'm gonna just impose upon you all and fart in your guest room for the next two weeks, kay, thanks’ would be a legitimate excuse.”

“I'm really sorry.”

“No, you're not, you asswipe. You clearly decided that yesterday when you were playing peek-a-boo with your father that you were going to be an asswipe for this trip too. I swear to all that is good and holy, I apparently have to book everything now because you're too busy being an asswipe to do so.”

Frisk narrowed his eyes at you then. “Are you comparing me to toilet paper in front of your family and best friend? I am your boss.”

“You're in my home now. I don't give a damn about you being my boss, you asswipe.”

“You're not going to have a job in two weeks.”

“You're going to lose your damn mind in two weeks. I am responsible for so many things now and I do them all without even thinking about it, you ungrateful flea. So when I say I'm going to call you an asswipe for clearly proving that you depend on me for pretty much everything now I'm going to keep on doing it, with a bonus on my next check too.”

Frisk crossed his arms in defeat. “You win.”

You crossed your arms with pride. “Of course I do. I am your assistant after all. There won't be anyone better than me and I'll make sure of it.” You looked to Ricky. “Well, it looks like you'll be touching butts with an ambassador for a while.”

Ricky giggled like a little girl as he clapped excitedly. “Oh, joy, this is gonna be real fun. We can paint our nails and talk about boys.”

Frisk looked genuinely eager about the prospects, much to Ricardo’s surprise. You forgot to mention to Ricky that the ambassador was completely into both of those activities. Of course, Ricky wouldn't mind. He had little sisters who enjoyed making their big brother look pretty and talking about crushes with him. It wouldn't be any different with Frisk. But a simple mentioning is something you should have done to prepare for this.

You sighed. You also forgot to do something. After what happened on May Day, you truly weren't in your A-game.

“Do I smell doom and despair or am I losing my little head?”

You dropped your fork, it clinking loudly against the plate below. _No. No goddamn way._

Flowey the motherfucking Flower popped out of Frisk’s t-shirt. You thanked all that was good and holy your Gigi wasn’t there because she would have died right then and there. Everyone was screaming - everyone. You didn’t think your father’s voice could hit such a high pitch but, by God, would Mariah Carey be jealous of it. Ricky threw himself into your lap and held you as he shrieked. Yep. That was a proper reaction to the “future God of Darkness”. You were sure Flowey took it with the uttermost joy.

Frisk merely looked at Flowey and sighed. “Now I remember the other thing I forgot about - you.”

Flowey glared at him. “Wow, thanks. I’m not offended you completely forgot about me despite the fact I coulda killed ya anytime I desired.”

“I’m the one who gives you pancakes. You won’t kill me.”

“They don’t taste _that_ good.”

“Whatever. I’m sorry I forgot about you. Too many things happened at once today.” He looked genuinely guilty about his actions.

“Yeah yeah yeah, that’s what they all say.” He crossed his leaves and turned away like a drama queen.

Your mother was ready to kill, holding her fork like it were a knife. She was always ready to fight. “What the fuck is that thing?” she screamed.

He smiled that nerve-wracking smile and spoke saccharinely, “Howdy, I’m Flowey - Flowey the Flower. Who are you?”

You answered his question for them, “This is my family and best friend, Ricky, Flowey. I’ve mentioned them before.”

“Oh yeah, you have… Now I know why you’re so ugly.”

You instantly turned to your mother. “Mom, do we still have the pesticide?”

Flowey shrunk back into the arm hole of Frisk’s shirt and hissed.

“I’ll make you eat meat too if you don’t cut it out.”

“Uck, fine. Stop being on my case already.”

“Good.”

Frisk then looked at everyone. “Don’t worry. He won’t hurt anyone.”

“Are you sure about that?” Your father was behind your mother, cowering in fear.

“Mm-hm.”

Somehow the four of them returned to their seats, eyes deadset on the flower. It was as if looking away would be their death sentence.

“Sorry about that, everyone," Frisk was winded by the circumstances, guilt being the cause of it. "I forgot to introduce him. Flowey’s a special kind of Monster.”

“What? The one that kills?” Your brother inherited the family sass well.

Frisk sighed. “Threatens to. He won’t do it - not on my watch anyway.”

The flower was gracious enough to fill them in. “I don’t have a Soul - literally. Apparently, Souls are connected to why Monsters are so friendly and nice and absolutely dumb. It kinda sucks but it mostly doesn’t because I’m not a gullible moron like everyone else is.”

Your brother could only let out an affirming noise.

“Wow, your family is just as idiotic as you are.”

“At least we have opposable thumbs” was all you had to say to throw the flower into a fit. You should put it on your resumè: professional flower agitator.

“Whatever.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway, he won't do anything besides be creepy. Frisk didn't want to leave him on the mountain unattended for two weeks and, apparently, the bride invited him to the wedding so he's here for the trip. After we did some... morally incorrect things, we somehow got him here.”

“What do you mean by morally incorrect things?” Your parents were concerned.

Frisk went on to explain, “Flowey lives very much like most flowers - in dirt. However, he has to be planted in dirt from the Underground, else he'll die. Because of that, we had to figure out a way to explain to the TSA why I'm carrying a pot of something weird. So I had to lie and say Monster Dust was inside.”

“I don't mean to sound stupid but… What's Monster Dust?” Jake looked confused.

“It's like human ashes,” you answered.

“Oh." It clicked only a second or two later. "Oh! Oh, that's really messed up!”

“Yeah, that's why I said it was immoral.”

Frisk sighed. “I still feel really gross about it… Regardless, Flowey won't be much trouble. He can be rude and crude but he's not a bad person deep down. I'll be looking out for him as I mentioned too.”

“Oh, yeah, one thing, Flower Boy,” you drilled holes into the flower, “I swear to all that is good and holy, I'll shove manure down your throat if I find out you've asked anyone under this roof for their Soul.”

Flowey gasped with horror and hissed. “Don't you dare.”

“I will if you don't promise me.”

Flowey clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes, “Fine, fine, I won't do anything to benefit my nefarious schemes, alright?”

You were satisfied. “Good.”

And somehow, dinner went back to normal. Well, except the fact Flowey demanded some of the salad. He didn't say it but he looked like he enjoyed the lettuce a lot.

* * *

You woke up covered in cold sweat. Your childhood room was almost unfamiliar in the darkness of night, a prison rather than a sanctuary. _Calm down._ Calm down. _It was just another nightmare. It wasn't real. Calm down._

You hated yourself for having one during a time of peace and calm. The memory of it didn't even register in you. The content of it left your mind immediately. All that was left was the memory that you had a nightmare that night.

You grabbed your cell phone as your grasp on reality returned to check the time. It was a little past midnight. You noted how tired you were - not at all. Great, you weren't going back to sleep that night.

You rose from your bed and exited your room quietly. You didn't want to wake anyone.

As you turned to go downstairs, you noticed blue light flashing brighter and darker from the living room. You tiptoed measuredly down the staircase, trying to spy on the scene downstairs.  
You were stunned at who you saw. It was Jake. Infomercials crossed the television screen, something about a new protein shake to help scrawny men become muscular and oddly tanned. He was staring at the screen as if it were his god sending a message to him at night.

“Jake?”

He shuttered, taken out of his trance. He whipped his head towards you, eyes wide as a deer in headlights would be.

“It's me.”

Your voice calmed him quickly. He must have thought you were one of your parents as always. You emulated them too much sometimes; your father in your love of reading, your mother in your strictness and neatness.

You sat down on the couch slowly, trying to pick up on any visible signs of why in the world was he awake at this hour. You had a similar habit when you were in high school, several reasons bunched up into an anxious mess who watched those silly commercials to calm down. But he was only going to start middle school that September. He shouldn't have anything to worry about besides being a kid. You were worried the content of the infomercial was what he was paying attention to.

He was clearly upset about something. His expression was grim. You couldn't figure out what it exactly was, however.

“Why are you up so late?”

He simply shrugged. You didn't like it one bit. He would always tell you what was wrong immediately. A shrug wasn't an answer - ever.

“You're not sure why?”

He shook his head, his eyes starting to water.

“But why do you look so sad? I think you know why.”

He shook his head yet again. He chewed on his lip after.

Ah, the refusal to show emotion; it finally came for him. You wondered who in the world taught him this. It certainly wasn't your family. They taught him and you otherwise - fuck society's rules. But now here he was, not wanting to tell you what was wrong so someone had to influence him. Was it children at his school? Was it overhearing strangers? Was it the media? You would fight all of them to protect him from the negativity.

“You can tell me - you know that. You don't have to be big and tough around me.”

“I k-know.” It came out like a sob. You would kill whoever was making him like this.

“Is it because of Ricky? He can be an asshole sometimes and I wasn't here to control him for a couple of days. I'll beat him up for you.”

Jake quickly shook his head.

“Is it something Mom or Dad said? I know Gigi can be real nasty sometimes too.”

He shook his head just as swiftly.

“Is it… is it because of Frisk?”

He lowered his gaze to the floor, no words, no shaking of his head.

You sighed hard. _I knew it._ “I have no clue why you should have any reason to resent him. He hasn't done anything to you besides exist. He's been really nice too. What,” you paused, trying to see if you guess the answer to your own question before uttering it from your lips to no avail, “What has he done to upset you so much that you can't sleep?”

Tears unceremoniously rolled down his cheeks. “You pushed him out of the way.”

“What? What does that---”

May Day - the shove that changed fate, the bullets you took for him.

You put your face in your hands, wanting to scream the anger at yourself out. You couldn't. You wanted to curse every holy being above for your ignorance. You couldn't. Not in front of someone who has suffered long enough.

You never truly understood how hard your family took the shooting. While you were in the hospital, trying to recover, they had to go on with life as if it never happened. Your father’s undereye circles were darker. Your mother’s sighs came more often. Even your dear Gigi seemed a bit sickly. They had to deal with all sorts of things: pity, anger, comments which wrecked them for days. They had to put up with so much because you made a split-second decision to push a young ambassador out of some crosshairs.

Your wound ached for attention. Your stomach churned, disgust filling you. You couldn't stand yourself sometimes.

After another sigh, you lifted your head. _Self-deprecation later, you selfish bastard._ Jake first. You turned to him and opened your arms up for him. "Come here.”

He refused as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Come here.”

“B-But I'm ten.”

“I don't care about how old you are. I'm always going to be your big sib. You get to have this no matter how old you get.”

He sniffed once before crawling into your lap and letting out emotions he surely pushed down for a month. _God, Jake was always quiet but this is unhealthy. He can’t keep these feelings to himself. I wish I could be here for him more often._

“Mom was crying all the time after it happened. Even Dad and Gigi did and they never cry. I… I couldn't do it. If I cried, it would be like I… I was going to lose hope.”

“So you pushed everything onto Frisk.”

He nodded. “How could I not? Kids and teachers at school would talk about you in class. They were mean. They didn't care I was _right there_.”

Your heart burned with rage. No one is allowed to make him feel so awful. “Who the hell was talking smack in front of you?”

“Mrs. Graham and a bunch of the boys and girls in class.”

“That bitch? Ugh. She's damn lucky you're out of that joint. I'm about to go down there and teach her a lesson. Shoot, I have a whole squad that'll do it now. That fish lady likes suplexing bullies and she'll do it for you.”

“Please don't get the scary fish lady to beat people up.”

“You're sure?”

“Yes.”

“Fine. I won't.”

That got him to chuckle.

“Did you know Frisk was angry at me about it too?”

He peered at you, stunned.

“Yes, he was very upset. When I woke up after what happened, he _hollered_ at me about it. Why? Because he cares about me just as much as you do about me.”

The guilt set in slowly as his eyes lowered to his lap.

“Don't throw your anger on someone who only wants the best for me, to look out for me - just like you do. If anything, push it on me. Because I made a selfish decision. Because I pushed him out of the way.”

He released you for just a moment to glare at you hard and do something you completely did not expect - punch you right in the gut. It wasn't that hard of one. Undyne would joke about his scrawniness. But he hit a sweet spot, knocking the wind right out of you.

You gained another respect for the elderly and the wind gods of ancient pantheons. How could anyone cough so much that they almost coughed up their very essence? Well, you figured out there was a way then. You immediately went into a fit of them, choking and coughing. “What the---” Wow, he seriously got you good because you could barely speak without your diaphragm stinging. “What the hell, Jake!”

Then he did something unexpected again -grinned from ear to ear despite his fears and gloom and doom. “Okay. Then I'll never forgive you.”

You were stupefied yet you nodded.

He then fell back onto your chest and hugged you firmly. “You're a big stinky-head and an even bigger idiot.”

You hugged him just as hard. “I know.”

He gripped you tighter. “Don't do it again, okay?”

You nodded, holding him closer. “Just for you, Jacob.”

You felt a smile cross his lips again then fade bit by bit as he went limp in your arms. You ruffled his hair and sighed. He was getting some sleep.

“I figured that was why he was so aggressive towards me.”

You nearly crapped yourself. There was Frisk in his pajamas, leaning against the entrance of the living room like it was the door to the guesthouse.

“Did we wake you?”

“Not at all. Ricardo farted so loud in his sleep that he woke me up. The smell is the reason I'm down here.”

You tried your best to not laugh so you wouldn't wake Jacob up.

“Ricardo has a really nice butt but… that was such a turnoff. We’re going to be the best of friends, I tell you. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Thank you for not attempting to seduce my straight friend.”

“No problem.” He walked over to the couch and carefully sat where Jacob sat before. “I knew he blamed me for what happened on May Day. It was blatantly obvious.”

“I'm going to make sure he apologizes to you. My family and I don't do things like that without an apology.”

“If he does or doesn't should be up to him, not a tradition.”

You could only look at him.

“I'm an ambassador because I want to help people. I comfort people because I want them to be happy. I gave that rickshaw driver that tip because I sincerely wanted to help him and his family.”

The big roll of money Frisk leisurely handed the man couldn't be considered a tip no matter what he tried to say.

“Everything I do is because I have a motive, just like everyone else does. But do you notice none of these motives have to do with tradition? Traditions and rules and laws didn't always exist. But kindness always has.

Let him do it on his own. And no matter what happens, I won't be upset. He has every right to feel how he does and we have no right to dictate nor judge how he should feel. I respect his feelings no matter what.”

You could only nod. “On that accord, that means I have the right to smack him upside the head if he chooses not to apologize.”

“But---”

“You just said I could.”

Frisk sneered at you. “I hate it when you twist my words.”

“I hate it when you forget to book your hotel.”

He rolled his eyes before chuckling. “Fine, whatever. Do what you want." His words stayed on his tongue as he peered at your snoozing brother. He tipped his head just a bit, that innocent curiosity that always appeared during intimate moments such as this appearing. "I thought you said you weren't touchy-feely.”

“I'm not but there have always been exceptions. One of them is you. The other is Jake.”

“Oh. Is that why you don't get too upset when I hug you?”

“Yes. Despite how he seems, he’s very affectionate and very clingy, especially to me and our mom. It's always been this way. My dad isn't very affectionate and my mom’s very independent so when Jacob turned out to be this way, it was a shock. None of us mind, however. He can be as loving and sensitive as he wants to be. Besides, it's refreshing after a shit day. Jacob is a good hugger. A good hug is needed after one of those, even when we say we don't want one.”

Frisk smiled endearingly at you two. “I see. That makes so much sense now. Everything makes so much sense.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly that.”

“That's not a proper answer.”

“How do I say this?" He shifted on the couch as he rubbed under his chin. His hand fell slowly in his lap when he found a proper answer. "You're not as unloving as you think you are. You don't express it the way people wish for you to but you are a genuinely loving person.”

You could only sit there in thought. Your eyes caught onto your brother’s sleeping form. He wasn't going to get up anytime soon. You couldn't carry him to bed because he was too heavy. You were not going to wake him up. He was going to stay asleep if you could help it. Thus, you were stuck. You sighed. “I guess I am.”

Frisk took off the blanket from behind him and passed it to you. “It's kind of cold in here. He might need it.”

“Thanks.” You gently laid it across your brother. He must have needed the sleep because he didn't even stir a bit. “Pass me the remote. There's gotta be something we can watch.”

He did.

Soon you both were watching some random movie on an even more random channel. Soon you both fell asleep. Soon your father would wake up and chuckle to himself upon seeing the state of the living room.

Welcome to New York.

Welcome back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I wrote this, I realized that I needed to fact check about the 144 donut thing at Krispy Kreme and it turns out I was dead wrong. Apparently, it was 2,400 donuts and it was only in the United Kingdom one time for a contest winner. But what do I say when I write something where the events occur in the future? Fuck the police. I am not fixing that so that's staying there forever and ever.  
> So yes, about the location of the assistant's hometown... It is actually my hometown. Honestly, there's a lot to hate about living in a city like New York City but there's a lot more to love. I find it prideful to come from there. I mean, c'mon, it's New York City. I thought a place that was full of so many people wanting to chase their hopes and dreams would be a perfect place for the assistant to come from. Because of that, I will clarify a couple of things to help understand how fucking New York this chapter is in a post on my tumblr. http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/156823800924/so-how-new-york-is-chapter-45


	46. Let's All Go To The Lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale, the film about Frisk and all of your Monster friends breaking the Barrier and reaching the Surface, premieres on Thursday night and all of your friends want to go see it. You watch the events that transpired before Frisk's fall into the Underground right next to the man whose life was displayed on the screen. With a sigh, you prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobic slurs. Pray for the good boi.

You did not realize how quickly Thursday night came until it did.

The past three days were a blur. Every day you were doing something that made the day go by too fast then you would return home and practically pass out on top of your bed. You don't remember what you ate those mornings, what you felt - they just happened. They weren't bad courses of events, however. In fact, it was actually the most fun you have had in your hometown in ages.

First and foremost, you gave the royals a grand tour of the Metropolitan Museum of Art Tuesday evening. Your father was kind enough to beg his boss to let you conduct the tour after hours. That was when the museum was perfect in your humble opinion. There were not any annoying tourists and their even worse-behaved children taking pictures and pointing at sculptures. It was just you, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore there - well, if you excluded the security team and cleaners. You spent a total of four hours there and all of you enjoyed every second of it.

The next day you surprised Asgore with a visit to the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. He seriously thought you, Frisk, and Ricky were dragging him to another museum but when you walked down the road and showed him the entrance to the gardens he promptly shut up. Asgore was beatific the entire time. He looked upon every flower as if it were a child. The actual children who were visiting the gardens enjoyed walking up to the king and asking who he was, why was he here, and wishing him a good day with a compliment of his fluffiness. You secretly wished the wedding was in May despite all that ended up happening that month because the Japanese cherry blossoms would have been in bloom. The reaction he would have to them - priceless, you told yourself, absolutely priceless. But it was June and the leaves replaced the petals. You spent a total of eight hours there and all of you enjoyed every second of it.

Finally, Thursday came and it was your rest day as everyone went to see the tourist traps. They were too overrated for a native like you so you slept in and binged on daytime talk shows and snacks with Ricardo and Jake. You were on that couch until the moment Frisk returned from the venture and inquired about your luck in finding tickets for the movie coming out in less than 24 hours did you finally remember what you were supposed to be doing in those blurs of time.

 _Undertale_ was premiering at exactly midnight that night in theaters across the country. Almost everyone in the group wanted to see it right then and there. The tickets sold out in an hour while you were partying at Soulance. So you prayed to a higher being that fourteen people would suddenly have to give up their tickets for one reason or another.

You told him you could attempt to get the tickets at the door. Frisk inquired when you all would have to leave. You told him you should have left hours ago.

Leading to an hour to midnight; you and all of your friends were on the floor of the AMC 25 - the movie theater ironically down the street from where the police caught the thieves who stole Papyrus’s car - waiting patiently and hopefully for good favor. Your brother had to beg on his knees to get your parents to allow him to come with you all. You slipped in a good word and a promise to watch out for him and they agreed to it.

“I'm glad Mom and Dad decided they were too old to see a movie at midnight. We’ve been here for hours and nothing has changed.” Frisk didn't look up from his book. Finally, he was reading the copy of Hopes and Dreams you gifted him for Christmas. “Have you heard anything from Mettaton and Napstablook?”

“They're on the way,” Lena chirped sadly, “That's what they said an hour ago.”

“Lee, have some faith. You know the trains are awful at night.” It was the only bit you could conjure up at that point. There was no way all of you were seeing that movie that night. There was just no way.

“Yeah, girl, it took us an hour and a half to get here because of ‘construction’. Don't fret too much.” Ricardo continued to be the cool headed one for the evening.

She nodded. “Right.”

Arma groaned as she flopped on the floor. “This is unbearable. I swear to god, my ass has deflated from sitting here.”

Jonathan sighed, “Mine too.”

Frisk cried out, “I hope not. That's what I love most about you two.”

Arma sputtered incoherently for a moment until she exasperatedly stated, “It's too late at night for this.”

“Does it mean it's working?” Frisk rolled over on his stomach to face her properly and wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, it means I'm going to shove your phone up yo ass.”

Frisk squealed, “Phones aren't supposed to go there - even if it's for fun.”

You gave him a dirty look. Through gritted teeth, you reminded him, “My brother is here.”

Said child was quietly playing _Revelation_ on his 3DS. You would supply him with a Coke and a candy of his choice for his good behavior. He smiled to himself when you glanced at him. He must have won a battle. You silently congratulated him.

“Aw, c’mon, you know I can make worse jokes around Papyrus and he won't get them.”

You were about to strangle him when Alphys squeaked like a creature she was not and took out her cell phone. “Oh… Oh, Mettaton just texted me he and Napstablook are here but they c-can't get in.”

Undyne furrowed her brow. “What? Why?”

“Apparently, the theater has a new policy to prevent people from c-cutting the line.”

Papyrus fretted, “BUT THEY WORKED ON THE MOVIE. HOW CAN THEY NOT GO SEE THE MOVIE THEY WORKED TIRELESSLY ON?”

You were about to repeat the mantra you have been repeating or hearing that past couple of days until Frisk stood up. “I'll see if I can help.”

You wanted to tell him it was going to be of no use yet you felt something good may come out of it. So you stood up with him and proclaimed you were coming with. He smiled softly as he looked at his side expectantly. You went right into his view. Then the two of you exited the line and building after stepping over many people and even more apologies.

Mettaton and Napstablook were certainly in front of the theater. Mettaton, decked out in that awful disguise, had his coils for arms crossed and his weight shifted to one hip. The robot did not look happy. Napstablook’s eyes were darting back and forth between their cousin and the displeased security guard. The ghost was clearly distressed.

 _Time to do my job._ You cleared your throat and stated, “Excuse me, sir, these two people are part of our group.”

“Well, they just can't skip the line,” the security guard said as you figured he would, “I’m sure you know the policy.”

“And what is that?”

“Everyone in the group has to be there or no entry is allowed. Once you go in, you are in.”

“But the person from before did not inform us this. It's not even on the website either.”

“This is a special case.” The man looked you up and down before saying as if asking a question, “Sir?”

You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Whatever. I understand it's a midnight premiere and all and there are special rules for that but…” You gestured with your hands frantically, trying to come up with a better excuse that three of the people that either worked on the movie or were portrayed in it were right before him to no avail.

“Look, all of four of you have to go now.”

 _Frick!_ You wanted to slap yourself. You broke one of the rules already - you must remain on the line at all times, else your ticket spot will be voided and given to another person.

“And I don't care who you---”

“Ugh, I've had enough of this.” Mettaton finally took off the gaudy disguise dramatically as he could get, tossing the damn thing in the street for it to be run over by a taxi. That was something that would happen in a movie and was pure bullshit. “I need to speak to your manager - pronto.”

The people who were unfortunate enough to have to be outside began to scream excitedly and pull out their cell phones. There it was - the recognition hitting people and especially the guard.

The poor man sighed as he pulled out his walkie-talkie, said some sort of code number into it, then put it back into its holder. “Y’know, I don't understand why you didn't just - I dunno - go see it another day.”

“My future wife is on the line with the rest of our friends. I want to impress her with my work before we stand on the altar Monday morning.”

That got him to smile. “At least you're not as much as an asshole I thought you were.”

“Everyone says that,” you clarified.

And he laughed right out loud at that. Mettaton’s eyes were daggers pointed in your direction. It was clear you were doing your job well.

“I'm glad I didn't have to say anything,” Frisk smiled as he spoke.

“I don't want a repeat of the ‘Palm Tree Leaves as Toilet Paper’ screamfest again is all,” you mentioned.

Napstablook looked concerned. “Palm trees?... Toilet… paper?... Why would anyone scream about that?”

“That's a story I'll tell at the wedding or something. By the way, are you still coming to my house on Sunday?”

They nodded. “I'm… very excited… You're so nice so I'm sure… your family is too…”

“They are. Just sassy is all. Don't get too wrapped up about their comebacks.”

“Okay. I'll… try my very best.” Blooky smiled. Every time a ghost Monster smiled, especially this one, an angel earned its wings. One of them was probably testing their new pair then.

A stocky, sleazy man in a suit came out of the theater, befuddled by the cheering. “What in the world---”

_Oh great, the stereotypical Brooklyn accent in full force._

His eyes set on the robot. “Oh shit---” Then on the ambassador. “Oh double shit--- What the fuck are ya doin’ at this shitsack? I mean, c’mon, the Alamo out in Brooklyn’s showin’ this too and they got them nice seats and the meals and everything. We don't got anything but overpriced tickets and watered down drinks for a movie star and an ambassador.”

“Well, I certainly mind but I was outvoted by thirteen people.” Mettaton scrunched his face up just thinking about it. “Regardless, how am I going to convince you to let us into the movie, especially now that my lovely cousin and I got the ambassador and his assistant kicked off the line?”

“You give a shoutout, selfie, whateva on any of your little social media accounts and you all will get in - best seats in the house - for free.”

Frisk and Mettaton glanced at each other wide-eyed before they pulled out their cell phones in a rush. Frisk frantically waved you over as he unlocked his phone screen with one hand.

“What? What are you doing?”

“Taking a selfie with you.”

“Why do you always have to do it with me?”

“Because you make me look good. Now get over here and pose like we need those tickets.”

“Sheesh. Fine. And what's that supposed to mean?”

He refused to answer.

* * *

The man did not kid about the best seats in the house being given to your group. You weren't even with the general public. The seats were on a balcony high above those who were determined and lucky enough to be on that line for so long. You were given a perfect view in exchange for promotion. You nodded to yourself as you reminded yourself there were perks to working for an ambassador, a youthful and well-liked one at that.

The stocky man that gave you the free ride wasn't just a manager or anything like that. He was the owner of the theater and his last request was to watch the film with you all. Of course, he would watch such a film not only the day it came out but with the people who were in it or were portrayed in it if he got the opportunity to. It was his joint and you didn't mind. He was silent, observing you all from the last row of seats he purposely placed himself in. He had no intention of bothering any of you. You had a feeling he didn't want to sully your reactions by his interjections and questions. _How polite._

As you observed more people entering the theater like ants filling into a tunnel they created, some chattering excitedly about this and that, Frisk poked you. He knew you didn't like being poked. “What's up?”

“I need to talk to you about something.” His face was grim for the first time in days.

You contorted your body so you could face him. You looked right into his eyes as he spoke unwillingly and uncomfortably.

“I haven't told you many things about my life before I fell down Mt. Ebott and there's a reason for it. You're going to quickly realize why and much more about my childhood. You… No one here is going to like it. I gave the director and his crew permission to tell my story because it's so vital to almost everything about my journey in the Underground. It wasn't just about me trying to get out of there. It was about me coming to terms with many things about myself and the people around me. And, I'll repeat, you're not going to like it." He stared at the fists he unknowingly made and frowned. "I won't be upset about how you feel about it all. You have every right to feel how you feel. Just---”

“Just understand you're sitting right next to me?”

He nodded slightly. He couldn't look at you then. “Everyone here is going to find out about this and---”

You took his hand and held it tight. He calmed immediately, gulping down his panic.

With a soft tone, you told him, “If you need to leave the room for a bit, I'll be right beside you. You haven't told even Toriel and Asgore about it, have you?”

He shook his head. “They never asked so I never told. I'm sure they have ideas, theories - all of them pointing to something bad.”

“Frisk, this movie is going to help people.”

“And how is that?”

“Because you had the determination to get out of your bad circumstances.” Frisk’s expression only hardened at your answer. “Right?”

He pulled his hand out of yours. “Like I said, you're not going to like it.”

The silver screen began to play a video in regards to the movie theater rules to the tune of a 50s-style song and the lights dimmed.

As you turned to face the screen, all you could say was, “If you say so, mister.”

* * *

The movie started the way every movie based on his tales in the Underground did - with a brief recollection of the War. It was done in the style of a storybook this time. The whimsical visuals were breathtaking, resembling the etchings in the Academy’s auditorium. You were right with your hypothesis as you overheard the entertainment bot mentioned to Lee the director actually based it off of the etchings. Little Jamie, as he nicknamed the unfortunate soul, was so inspired by them that he immediately asked the king and queen permission to use them in the film after seeing them the first time. Of course, they gave their full permission, apparently even telling him doing such a thing was silly.

The unseen narrator had the voice of an old woman you had a strong feeling you knew already. “Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: human and monster. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious and they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.”

She was about to close the book but she stayed her hand.

“Humanity and Monster alike have heard this tale over and over ever since we came up from under Ebott. We all know how this will go. A young boy will fall into the Underground, survive and free all of my people. It is so simple to all of you but to everyone who met him then and knows him now know how simple it was not.

My son never liked the movies before this one. Why? This is the one part of the circumstances behind the creation of this film that is simple. The filmmakers placed all of the negativity in their films on my people. Of course, I will agree with some. His journey was perilous, there is no doubt about it.

Regardless, the movies lacked pointing the finger on one of the most important parts of a person: the past. They never told Frisk’s background, his reasons for coming to the Underground in the first place. And from what I’ve noticed over the years, it was much worse than what was waiting for him under the mountain.

This was not just a death-defying journey. This was an adventure filled with self-discovery, acceptance, and an understanding of what love, hope, and compassion are and what it meant to Frisk then and surely even now. And for the first time, a film will show what truly happened under the mountain.

But, enough about that. This old woman does not want to be blamed for spoiling the story too much. Let us begin our tale in the sleepy town of Haven.”

With a sweep of a clawed, white-furred hand, the scene was changed to a wide angle shot of the aforementioned town. It was a stereotypical American town, far as the eye could see. What seemed to be its busiest section was a long and winding main road which end could not be seen in the shot. Businesses were lined up and down the street, possible customers walking by and looking into the windows and all other kinds of people going about their day.

“One can see Mt. Ebott out any window in Haven. The population is small and the facilities are smaller. It is the sort of town where someone famous will be able to escape from to begin their career. The human I have called my son for the past ten years is one of the few who has. Of course, he was not my son then. He was the single child of a mother and father who…” The narrator stopped herself to clear her throat and add a different end to that sentence. “You will find out about them.”

The shot swept over the area, turning little by little until it lined up with a stereotypical American elementary school. As she continued to speak, the shot zoomed in onto a window on the second floor. As it did, various giggles and voices of children entering and loitering outside the building could be heard. When the window was fully in view, a young boy was in the shot. It was Frisk. Whoever his actress (yes, an actress Mettaton nicknamed Lucy) was for this film was striking similar to how Frisk looked back then. You were sure if Toriel and Asgore were here to watch the film, they would be shocked.

He was reading a book much too large for a child his size. On the page he was perusing, there was a large graph discussing the do’s and don’ts of mountain climbing.

“Frisk has always been a bit odd but the few gifts he had were scrutinized as such. His love for novels and extraordinary high reading level were odd. His sharp wit and negotiation skills were odd. His small size and soul-piercing eyes and untrendy hand-me-downs were very odd. After a while, everyone gets sick and tired of mockery. I like to say that was why he went to Mt. Ebott - to get away from it all for a bit. Then the accident occurred. Of course, I would later find out my hypothesis was not true. For you all, you will find out much later than you expect. For now, take this scene as the excuse for it.”

The book was abruptly slammed shut and the narrative ended with it. Frisk stood up out of his chair with a start as the book he was perusing was snatched from his grasp. The thief was what looked to be the stereotypical snot-nosed bully - taller, bigger, meaner than poor little Frisk. The boy begged for his tormentor to stop as the book was tossed back and forth from the bully to his associates. Frisk couldn't reach the book at all.

After another bout of mischief, the bully stopped and peered at the book. “What is this damn thing anyway? It must be another one of your girly fairy tales.”

Frisk clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles white, as the boy looked it over.

“ _Mountainside Survival: Bears, Blizzards, and More_ \- what the hell is this?”

“Nothing.”

“Excuse me?”

Frisk stared at the floor, gritting his teeth.

“Speak up, faggot,” the bully proclaimed.

That shook Frisk out of the state he was in. “W… wha?”

“That's right. My daddy and all of his friends know you're a faggot, O’Hagan.”

“I don't…”

“Aw, c’mon. What boy still plays with dolls - Barbies, as a matter of fact - and dresses up all girly like? Faggots.”

Frisk seemed more perplexed than offended.

“Y’know what, fag? I got a proposition for ya.” The bully walked over to the nearest window and pointed out of it. In the direction was the now famous but the then ordinary mountain. The distance was far and close all at the same time. “You go to that mountain and spend the weekend there all by yourself. Come back on Tuesday and show us you did by bringing back a souvenir. If you do, I'll stop calling you a faggot. In fact, my buds and I'll stop talking to ya altogether. Deal?”

Frisk didn't even think hard and long on it. Almost immediately, he glowered at his bully and said barely above a whisper, “Fine.” His eyes seemed to flash a certain red. “I'll do it.”

A musical montage began, set to the instrumental of a popular pop song from back then. You hummed along to it as it played. The double metal doors to the school were opened and children came running out of it, wanting to head home after a long day at school.

The narrator returned by saying, “Frisk at the time thought all of this was going to be an adventure. In fact, that’s what he told everyone - even myself and my ex-husband - when asked why he went to Mt. Ebott in the first place. An adventure, an escape from everyday life. So what if he were to get caught? So what if he was shipped right back home? It did not matter to him. He would be able to go on an adventure even for a short while.”

Frisk left the building and stopped before going down the stairs. He sighed as he looked out upon the scene before him. Children were walking up to parents or walking home in groups to the left. Frisk headed off alone to the right. He made a mental note of where he had to go, counting off with his fingers. Once he did the math, he smiled and ran off to where he had to.

His first stop was at a library. He went inside and walked up to the librarian’s desk. He placed his backpack on the floor and stepped on it so that he could be tall enough to see over the desk. You were still stunned at how small the actress was. Was Frisk really that small as a child? A ten-year-old boy should be much taller than that desk.

“Hi, Frisk.” The librarian was a middle-aged woman who clearly had given up on life centuries ago yet life was too cruel to let her be free of it. She drooped like a sad pudding in her office chair. She had many crows' feet clawing at her poppy seeds for eyes yet no smile lines around her mouth. Her hair was graying and wrapped lazily in a beehive on her head. Despite it all, she tried to make it seem as if she were younger and happier and failed miserably. Her cat-eye glasses seemed to make her minute eyes even smaller. Her hot pink ensemble made her sallow complexion even more so. Her voice was like a smoker’s, a thick Russian accent scratching up her words like a raven attacking its mortal enemy. “What can I do for you?”

“I-I'd like to get an extension on this book-” He plopped down the book he was reading in the scene prior. “- and return these two.” The book on top was about survival in the wilderness. The book on the bottom was a novelization of a famous treasure hunter movie series.

“Alright.” She slowly did the tasks Frisk politely asked her to do. Luckily the montage was occurring. Her tasks were finished in a matter of seconds, sighing and groaning as each and every frame of her work progress flashed on the screen. When she finished, she pushed the book he was keeping over to his side of the desk. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Mikhailov.”

“Just doing what I'm getting paid for. Here-” She went into a drawer in her desk and procured a lollipop. “- since you're always polite.”

Frisk smiled endearingly. “Thank you very much.” He took it and put it in his pocket.

“Boys nowadays forget their manners. Keep on being polite and the ladies will be at your beck and call.”

Frisk nodded sheepishly. With book in bag and bag on back, he waved his goodbyes and left the library.

The camera was left on the librarian. She simply said, “or the boys” before going back to her computer screen. It got a laugh out of the audience.

Frisk’s next stop was a diner. The parking lot was full to the brim as he walked around a car parked in front and practically hopped up the stairs. He opened the glass door and walked through, entering the 50s-style restaurant. Frisk walked up to the counter and clambered up into a red faux leather stool. He set his eyes on a man in a chef's outfit turned towards where he should be while smoking something he should smoking outside. “Hi, Freddy."

“Well, if it ain't my favorite customer.” The chef of the diner was barrel-chested, years of wear and tear on his features. Flaxen hair sprouted from his scalp like weeds. One of his blue eyes was eerily unmoving, a scar on the unmoving eye socket long and thin as if something had slashed the skin on it tanned with age. Dog tags hung from his neck, a memento mori if they were indications of a prior career choice. A lit cigarette was smack between his thin, cracked lips. This voice was gravelly with a hint of settled mischievousness to it. Once Frisk said down in the seat before him, he quickly put out the cigarette in the ashtray nearby him and leaned against the counter. “Whatcha got for me today?”

“The farmer came last night. He left these on the table after he left.” Frisk took out a clear bag of assorted vegetables. “I think I broke a carrot. Sorry.”

“Ah, y’know I'll use anything you bring me.” He took the bag and opened it. “Oh, I'm glad I didn't order those apples just yet. Must be the last of the season.” He placed the bag on the tray a waitress was carrying in the opposite direction. “Give ‘em to Rudy and make sure he washes ‘em good.”

The waitress sighed hard as she stared at the bag on her tray. It was like another burden was added to the already huge pile she had. You wondered why she was even working there. She was certainly out of place in the diner full of old, gruff men much more than little Frisk already was. The teenager's features were pretty and dainty, almost as doll-like as Lee's but just wasn't there yet in the general shape and feeling. Her blonde hair was tucked back into a tight, strict ponytail. Her blue eyes were like the saddest depths of the ocean. Her thin, red lips were in a nearly straight line. Her eyebrows were in a permanent furrow. When you saw Lee, you felt warm inside. When you saw this waitress, you felt unsettled. Regardless, she sighed one last time as she made an about-face and marched into the kitchen unceremoniously.

Frisk stopped staring at the waitress when she left the room. He then set his eyes on the chef again. “Why do you always tell Mr. Rudolph to wash them again? I always do before I give them to you.”

Freddy waved a hand around for no apparent reason. “Ah, just health and safety measures is all.”

“I thought you're not supposed to smoke near the cooking area.”

The chef was surprised before he ruffled Frisk’s hair. “Well, if my favorite customer ain’t a wiseass too.”

That got Frisk giggling. When the chef stopped, he quickly attempted to fix his hair.

“So, whatcha getting today?”

“Just fries.” Frisk frowned and looked at his knees.

The chef noted his expression flatly then left. When he came back, there was a burger the size of Frisk’s head and fries galore on a plate in his hand. He placed right in front of the boy. “Bon appetite or whatever.”

Frisk gawked at it. As the chef walked over to take another person at the diner’s order, Frisk couldn't stop staring at him. The man noticed the eyes on him and winked. Frisk then nodded with a grateful smile tugging at his lips and dug into his meal.

“Make sure you don't ask that kid for payment, Becks,” the chef whispered to the waitress as she returned to the dining area, “He has it rough.”

“What do you mean?” She went over to a cake box to take out the key lime pie inside. She placed it on the counter before her.

He looked bewildered from her response. “You don't know who's kid he is?”

“I don't get out a lot.” She took out a knife and cut a slice of it. "You know that, Freddy."

“Which is awful because you are the prettiest little thing.”

She rolled her eyes as she placed the slice on a small plate.

“But you'll find out soon enough. And when you do, don't judge him. You can't blame him for being born in this godforsaken town. You especially can't blame him for being born to his folks.”

His next stop was somewhere in a strip of stores on the town’s main road. He walked past a boutique and a shoe store before he paused his step in front of the display of a toy store. There were girls and boys’ toys galore on two distinct sides. Frisk sighed and looked at both of them. He placed his hands against the window, almost trying to grasp at a Barbie and a G.I. Joe.

“Hiya there, little Frisk.”

He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets as if he had stolen something and turned to the man in front of the store’s entrance. “Hi, Mr. Garrison.”

You hated when you assumed things but there was something up with Garrison. He seemed to be an upstanding citizen sort, decked out in a bow tie and sweater vest. Yet he looked odd. Maybe his face was subtly asymmetrical or something. Regardless, he gave off a bad vibe and you were begging in your heart that that poor kid left immediately. “Looking at the winter display? I just put it up today.”

“Uh, yeah.” Frisk seemed very uncomfortable.

“You know that I won't be upset about giving you a free toy for Christmas. You always look so sad when you walk by.”

“Uh, no thank you, Mr. Garrison.”

“You sure? I don't mind at all.”

“No thank you.”

Mr. Garrison looked him up and down before smiling. “Alrighty. I'll see you around then, Frisk. Say hello to your mother for me.” And he slithered back into his store.

Frisk let out a sigh full of relief before continuing on his way.

He passed by two more businesses before he passed by a dance studio. Inside were a group of girls his age in tutus, stretching and preparing for their lesson. He sighed as he looked at the lower half of his body then back at the girls. Then he continued on his way.

He crossed the street and walked past a few more windows before walking up to a round woman. Here and there on her pale skin and brown fluff of a bob, especially her hands, were covered in flour. The apron she wore over her t-shirt had tears and small holes here and there. Her brown eyes gleamed with joy when she made eye contact with the boy.

“Hi, Mrs. Montgomery.” Frisk waved happily.

“Oh, it's Lil Frisky. How are you, sweetheart?”

“I'm good. How about you?”

“Fine, just fine. The weather’s getting colder so I've been wanting to make more pies even after Thanksgiving. Speaking of which, I have some that I know you'd love to taste test.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. I thinking of something with raspberries in it - something to remind people of the summer sun. Plus the teenage girls will love it. Raspberries are good for the complexion, I hear. That’ll convince ‘em to put some fat on their bones, right?”

Frisk smiled ear to ear and nodded.

“Come on in. I got a tall glass of milk waiting for you as always.”

“Thank you very much, Mrs. Montgomery.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The two went inside the bakery. When Frisk came out later, you swore he was rounder than before. It would have been good on him. He looked uncomfortably thin. He patted his stomach and blew out some air from his mouth. “That was good.”

Then he continued on his way to a deli. He went inside. A kindly elderly man greeted him from behind the counter. “Is that you, Frisk?”

“Yep, Mr. Francesco.”

“Ah, how was your day?”

“Good.”

“Did Mrs. Montgomery’s son bully you again?”

His eyes locked on the floor as he refused to answer right away. “No.”

The old man sighed. “I swear, that kid needs just as much help as y---” The old man shook his head. “Uh, never mind. Whatcha getting?”

“The usual.”

“Alright.” He told one of the men behind the counter with him to prepare one “Frisk Special”.

Frisk ran down the aisles to grab a box of cereal, a pint of milk, two apples, beef jerky, and a huge bag of chips. He dumped all of the items on the counter.

“Getting candy too?”

Frisk was about to say something but he saw a huge chocolate bar in the cubbyhole and he couldn't stop staring at it. “... Yes, sir.”

The old man laughed as he grabbed the bar and placed it with the rest of the items. “I knew you would. You always buy one around this time of the month.”

Frisk nodded. “Uh, can I also buy another sandwich?”

“Oh, look at you. Puberty must have finally hit. You’re gonna sprout like a palm tree soon enough.” He told the same man from before to make another one. “But seriously, kiddo, why don't you tell Mrs. Montgomery about Todd? I know your route. You always go to her shop after eating at the diner. She's Southern just like your mother. They know who to punish and it certainly won't be you.”

The boy looked at the counter as he sadly reiterated from memory, “Snitches get stitches - that's what dad told me.”

The old man seemed shocked. He stumbled over his words for a moment before clearing his throat. “Frisk, take the wisdom of an old man. Don't listen to your daddy. He's not… the best person to get advice from.”

Frisk was about to say something but he looked at his shoes.

The two sandwiches were placed onto the counter. “Two ham sandwiches with the works and a smile just for ya, little boss.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wilson.”

“Anytime, kid.” And he went back to reading a magazine.

The old man rang up the order and smiled. “That'll be… free.”

Frisk went into his pocket and was about to pull something out but stopped and stared at the man, perplexed. “Uh, pardon?”

“But you gotta promise me that you stand up for yourself.”

Frisk looked at his shoes again.

The scene skipped to Frisk walking out the store, his items in a paper bag almost too large for him to handle. Francesco stared at the boy even as he left.

“That kid’s gonna end up someplace awful if he doesn't.” The old man slapped the magazine out of Wilson’s hand. “And you're part of the problem, buying Frank’s wares. How can you sit there and make sandwiches for that boy every day without even apologizing?”

Frisk then walked and walked and walked from the end of the shops to past nicely lit houses. And the houses grew smaller and smaller and more and more decrepit until Frisk stopped in front of a rusty wire gate. He opened and closed it behind him. His journey ended and where he was going into was unseen.

* * *

The music abruptly stopped and Frisk woke up. He was heaving. His face was wet with sweat. He gripped the plain sheets of his bed and tried to regulate his breathing. It was just a dream, he told himself, it was just a dream. After the phrase began law in his heart, he rose up from the bed; well, it was not a bed at all. It was just a mattress on a rickety, dirty floor.

He immediately peered out the window right by his place of sleep and smiled big. “Good,” he whispered, “I didn’t sleep in.”

He got out of bed and suited up in a rush. He put on the famed clothing he wore in the Underground - a blue and purple striped sweater, pants that were too short for his legs but fit his waist perfectly, dull and boring boots. Over it, he put on a jacket too small for him, a scarf and hat. He dug into his pockets and only procured one glove, much to his dismay. It doesn’t matter, he told himself. He tossed the one glove into the corner of his room, making a cockroach skitter away.

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the items inside, checking off a mental checklist, before placing them all back inside. He then put the backpack on and stared at the exit to the room.

It’s time, he told himself.

He willed himself to open the cheaply painted white door and tiptoe out. He gave the room one last look then gave it a nod, acknowledging the place that sheltered him that night before closing the door slowly and softly.

A time skip occurred and he was now in the decrepit kitchen, still tiptoeing. Dirty dishes, crinkled old gossip magazines, and lots and lots of dirt, hair, and all kinds of mysterious stains and spots littered the place. It did not look usable, even habitable.

No strangers are here today, he noted. Good. As a roach crawled on the counter, Frisk looked up at the space above the refrigerator.

Another time skip occurred. He had stacked many different boxes, including the cereal box he had purchased only yesterday, right next to the side of the refrigerator. He used them like a staircase to gain access to the space on top of it. Once he was successfully on top, he moved two old cereal boxes to uncover a vent. He used a fork to unscrew the screws that held the grate up. Once he removed the cover, he stuck his hand inside and pulled whatever was inside out - a wad of dollar bills much bigger than his fists. He pulled out four more of them and tossed them into the immaculate sink. And as he tried to get back down, the obvious occurred. All of the boxes fell down and he with them. The audience and yourself groaned as he went smack dab onto the tile floor.

The camera panned to him lying on the floor. His vision was concentrated on a pair of mice sniffing for their next meal.

“Oh no, I almost forgot about you guys.” He got off the floor as if he had never gotten injured and ran to the refrigerator. He pulled out the two sandwiches from the day prior and a huge water bottle and placed them on the counter. He then took out a small pack of moldy cheese and closed the door. He took out the last of the pack and gently placed it before the mice. “Sorry, Simon and Garfunkel. I won’t be able to feed you guys anymore. Make sure not to eat too much too fast. Or if you do, hibernate like the bears and I do. I’m sure you guys have trouble finding breakfast as much as I do.”

Frisk placed the food items he purchased yesterday into his backpack along with the cash. He then tiptoed out of the kitchen and to the doorway out of the hellhole he was currently in. He turned the front door’s knob carefully and pushed it ajar slowly. Just before he stepped out, he turned back to the mice. “Tell the wives and kids I said hi and see ya on the flipside.”

Then he left.

The music picked back up as he closed the wire gate he had went through priorly. He smiled wide as he ran down the road. The sun wasn’t up. The streetlights were on. A child his age shouldn’t be out right now. Yet he didn’t seem to care. He looked thrilled as he ran and ran and ran.

The scene cut to him waiting in a bus station. He sat on a bench, quietly reading his book. The music lowered as a man came towards him. He seemed friendly enough… okay, that was a lie. The friendly man in the bus station was usually psycho. You learned that from years of living in New York. The man sat down in the seat next to his.

“Hiya, kiddo.”

Frisk’s eyes shifted from his book to the man’s lap for just a moment before going back.

“Nice morning, right? The sun’s going to rise soon.”

“I’m a thirty-year-old midget,” Frisk lied as he tried to deepen his voice and add an Irish accent to it, “Fuck.”

The audience burst out laughing. You did too. He was clever from back then apparently.

“A midget wouldn’t have a _Space Avengers_ backpack.”

“Maybe I’m the midget who likes _Space Avengers_.”

“Isn’t _Space Avengers_ for… kids?”

“Maybe I’m young at heart, ya feck. My mum oughta beat ya head in fa that.”

“And why can’t you?”

Frisk closed his book. “Ain't I just say I'm a midget?”

You were gone. You were laughing so hard.

The boy waved his hand over the stranger’s form. “Ya a skyscraper compared ta me. Plus I was tryin’ ta lose some weight - the doc was naggin’ me about my bad heart ‘n’ all - and I lost too much. Now I’m a stick. Ya cauld use me as a baseball bat fa God’s sake.”

Frisk made a baseball swinging motion. He imitated the music that would stereotypically play when a player hit a ball. “ _Dunnndundundundunnnn_ , and the ball’s outta the park.”

The stranger chortled, “You do a very good impression and have quite the potty mouth but I’m not an idiot, kid.”

He leaned back into his chair and went back to his book. He used his normal voice after an uncomfortable moment of silence. “So?”

“Why are you here? It’s almost five am. Kids shouldn’t even be up this early, much less out in a deserted bus station.”

“Why are you here? It’s almost five am. Isn’t it weird to talk to little boys this early, much less out in a deserted bus station?”

The audience oooh’d at that.

Frisk rolled his eyes. He went into his bag and pulled out a wad of cash. The stranger’s eyes widened as large as saucers. “Listen up and listen good. If you leave me alone, you can have this. If you don’t, I’ll be the boy who cried wolf. Capisce?”

The man’s eyes darted back and forth from the boy to the money to the boy to the money to the boy to the-

And the man was gone once the scene changed. You found a way to laugh yet again. The sun was rising and the bus he was apparently waiting for arrived. The man he had given the money to made sure he got on the bus first. Next was a woman with blonde hair in a familiar-looking ponytail. Then it was Frisk.

The bus driver stared at Frisk hard. “Kid, why are you here?”

“Ugh, I already used the midget thing.”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing. Look,” Frisk pulled out another wad of cash. “If you let me on the bus, you can have this. I have a ticket and I won’t cause any trouble.”

The bus driver looked at him up and down.

And Frisk was on the bus reading his book. He flipped the page. On the new one was a map of Mt. Ebott. There were places marked in red that were off limits to the public. He pulled out a marker and was about to write something when the bus abruptly stopped. He looked out the window. They were on the side of the road, not a station. Two police officers walked from their patrol car and entered the bus.

“We got a tip a runaway is on your bus.”

Frisk looked as if he was about to wet himself.

“Go ahead and search. I have a good feeling I know who it is.”

He didn’t know what to do but stay completely still. His rapid heartbeat blared through the speakers as the shoes of the police officers clicked against the linoleum. They searched and searched and as they approached Frisk’s row, he shut his eyes tight…

“We found her, Wayne.”

Her? Frisk opened his eyes. The blonde woman from before was abruptly snatched from her seat. With much protest from her, the officer escorted her off the bus.

Another officer exchanged a look with Frisk and smiled paternally at him. “This is why you gotta stay good, kiddo. The worry parents experience over runaways is immense.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Where’s yours?”

“I-In the bathroom. I’m surprised he didn’t pee all over himself the way the bus driver pulled over. He’d be cursing right now.”

That got the officer to laugh. He wished Frisk a good day and Frisk returned the courtesy. After the young girl was loaded into the patrol car and the officers entered the front of it, the bus pulled back off to its route.

Frisk sighed so hard that he nearly slid out of his seat. He then sat back up and went back to what he was doing before.

The narrator cleared her throat. “I feel that this is an appropriate time to come back in, is it not? Anywho, my ex-husband has said that Frisk O’Hagan bears a name of double meaning. He is as cheerful and bright as any child despite the circumstances he was born into. He is also as sharp and witty as a person much older and wiser.”

He drew in the book in his lap. It was a circle around a certain red area.

“What I am trying to say is that Frisk knew of the legends of the mountain, the ones about those who dared to climb it never returning especially.”

He drew a line down a route that led from an entrance to the spot he circled.

“Everyone in Haven did. Parents warned their children to never near it. Children whispered ghost stories about it to each other. Everyone knew.”

He looked up and the scene morphed to him in the forest. He was trekking up an abandoned path, making sure to not fall as he held the book in his hands.

"So the question remains: why did Frisk O’Hagan really climb Mt. Ebott?”

He looked at his map one more time. When he pulled it out of his face, a foreboding cave was before him.

“Why did he?”

He dropped the book right on the ground. His hands shook. When he noticed, he swatted his hands. He put his backpack on the ground and took out a flashlight. It wouldn’t turn on so he banged it into his palm until it did. He directed the light into the cavern. The light did not help at all.

“I always thought only the gods would know."

The music stopped. The infamous mouth of The Hole was in front of the boy. A breeze from somewhere unknown blew from behind him, making him take a step almost too forward. Rocks crumbled beneath his feet and fell into the abyss. He quickly scrambled away from the edge.

He took deep breaths, settling himself.

Frisk peered around once or twice. When he determined the coast was clear, he shed his outerwear, dropped the backpack down on the cavern floor and slowly stepped towards The Hole, each and every footfall echoing across the walls and up into the hole in the ceiling. As he neared its edge, he gulped. He clenched his fist then promptly released.

He sighed.

The world fell silent as he walked over the edge casually.

And he disappeared down the hole as the camera panned out from where he fell to where he entered. Birds tweeted and flew away as the mouth of the cavern and the forest it resided in was quiet and undisturbed yet again.

The movie could have ended right there.

But no, it didn’t. The first notes of inappropriately hopeful music played as the camera quickly zoomed back to the hole and down it.

Frisk came back into view. He fell and fell and fell. And as he fell and fell and fell, the opening credits rolled.

It gave you an opportunity to turn to the current Frisk and ask him, “Did you seriously walk over the edge like that?”

“Yep. I wasn’t too afraid. Well, then anyway.”

“Then? What do you-“ You found your answer.

As he descended more and more, he began to weep, tears and snot and slobber rising rather than descending with him. The words “I don’t want to die” rolled from his tongue unheard due to the music. As the credits neared their assumed ending, one final uttering of the phrase was heard. This time, it was full of determination.

And like that, Frisk landed smack dabbed into the flower bed below. The audience shrieked from the suddenness. The petals of magicants hopped off their stems in fright and daintily fluttered back down as they recovered from the near heart attack they received thanks to the human pancake in their home. A hand twitched, a leg nudged, and an almost completely uninjured Frisk rose up from the golden flowers. He looked at the darkness before him and the director’s name appeared - Jamie Whitfield. How boring. You were sure the boring name would become a household name much to the media’s misfortune.

The music stopped. The only things heard were his loud inhales and exhales dancing up the hole. He noticed the way the sound carried upward with a flattening of his visage. He threw his head up. The sunlight was so far up now. The tops of the expertly crafted columns that adorned the cave didn't even touch part of the way up to the mouth of the hole.

Then he looked at his feet and touched his chest. Then he pinched his cheek and pulled it as far as he could, releasing a loud "Yeowch!" into the silent air.

The Boy Who Fell lived.

Now to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some pain and suffering? I know I am C:  
> Pretty much, these next couple of chapters will be a retelling of the actual events of the game. Some parts will defer from the actual game on purpose - either to fit the fic or because, well, you will figure it out quickly why. For the most part, I will make sure everything is as accurate as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters. The length of Above will be increased because I did not realize how long this part was actually going to be.


	47. Repeat Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Frisk's journey through the Underground begins by meeting a certain mean flower and nice goat lady. He begins to understand some things about himself along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 3/16 12:46 AM EST Just removed a bit of text that I want to add to a later chapter.  
> EDIT: 5/28 9:11 PM EST Removed some more text to add more illusion and to better adhere to how I want the story to flow.

I guess I don't need a flashlight, he thought. His eyes were able to adjust to the darkness of the bottom of the hole quickly.

He stepped out of the flower bed with a certain bit of care. Something told him his being there was like trespassing in the White House. As he walked around, he wondered where the heck did he end up. Those columns weren't naturally formed. That flower bed growing exactly where it was couldn't possibly be mother nature's doing. Plus the path he was now trekking down was completely flat and clean, too much of both.

Frisk treaded with caution. He even grabbed a tree branch just his size to defend himself with. This was not what he signed up for but if he could try his hardest to get out of there, he would.

He turned left and before him was an archway you had seen plenty of times before - the one that led to the entrance to the Ruins. He was marveled by it, his mouth agape and his eyes bulged. His sight was particularly on the Delta Rune carved into the rock.

A bird? Maybe a god of flight or something, he told himself.

He felt like a treasure hunter for a moment, trying to discover the culture of the place he fell into.

He was about to carry on but he paused his strut.

Culture; he realized culture was a mostly human thing - that's what Ms. Washington taught him anyway. There were people down here. They could possibly help... Or they could tie him up and roast him like a pig over a lava pit.

The audience laughed at the unintentionally humorous mind of the ten-year-old Frisk. You turned to the adult one. A soft smile tugged his lips. Well, if the comedian didn't laugh at his own jokes, then they weren't funny.

The ten-year-old Frisk walked through the archway to enter a pitch black corridor except for a single pillar of light shining upon a minute patch of grass. On that patch of grass was a single golden flower.

You knew who it was immediately.

The flower moved his head up and instantly perked up at the sight of the boy. Judging by that big, innocent smile and chipper demeanor, you knew this was going to go south fast. But the rest of the audience didn't and Frisk didn't know then either.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey - Flowey the Flower."

Frisk yelped and landed right on his butt in sheer shock. "W-W-What was that?” he shouted.

"Over here. It was me."

He screamed as crawled away from the flower. His eyes shakily stared at it. Eyes, mouth, _teeth?_ Just what is this thing, he asked himself.

He crawled over to the flower and stared at it real good for a moment. "... You talked just now."

Flowey nodded, making an noise of affirmation with his throat.

He flinched, his arms rising to cover his face. When he realized he wasn't going to get hurt, he lowered them. "Oh."

The flower began to inspect the human boy, letting out a noise of suspicion as he did. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Frisk didn't understand what that meant. But he was indeed underground and was new to it so he nodded.

"Golly, you must be so confused." He had the nerve to press a leaf under his petal as if it were a hand under his chin.

Frisk nodded again. He was indeed very confused.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." He made sure to feign sitting there in his thought until he smiled wider at him. "I guess little ol' me will have to do. Back up a little and I'll show ya."

Frisk did just that. He got back up to his feet and stepped back. A vine crept up near his ankle and he yelped in shock.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt. I just want to show ya your Soul."

"My... Soul..."

Frisk had a flashback of a middle-aged priest staring down at him with the fierce gaze of the Christian God staring at Adam on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. Frisk knew even back then he wasn't religious and that priest helped confirm that even more. Frisk remembered it was one of those days where the routine occurred.

"You're going to go to hell, boy,” the priest would remind him.

Frisk would act confused just to make the old man feel better about himself. He would always asked him why though he knew the answer.

"Because you're your parents' child. Your soul came from impure people so it's impure too. You need to get baptized and see the light of the Lord before it's too late."

He did as he always did: politely declined and walked away.

Guilt would do as it always did: rest on his back until the end of time.

Frisk didn't believe in souls or anything of the sort then. One part of it had to do with his upbringing. Neither of his parents cared for religion, especially the Christianity most of the people of Haven exclusively worshiped. They both found the idea that some people, especially in the Bible Belt his mother spent her high school years in, were almost fanatical about the kindness of a man with envy-inducing locks and sad eyes and using his wise, nonjudgmental word to harm others absolutely nonsensical. The other had to do with the determination embedded in him from his conception. He was resolved to do what he thought was morally and personally good. He didn't need any religion to teach him that.

Regardless of that all, that didn't mean Frisk didn't feel alienated from his neighbors, any more than he already did. Thus, guilt overcame him as he went on his way.

As he solemnly continued on his way, he remembered hearing the priest pester someone else about an impure soul that one time. It was Todd Montgomery.

"Your father is causing your otherwise good Christian family to be bathed in sin. You must confess your sins, child."

"Shut up, looney bin!" And Todd stormed off in the opposite direction, muttering that the priest was a loony bastard under his breath.

And Frisk came back to reality, staring at the light-bathed grass below him.

He blinked once, twice, before looking at his hands. "Souls... They're real?"

"Yep!" Flowey informed him, "Physical too. You can pull it out of your body with ease too."

"Really?" Frisk found a way to smile despite his disbelief. "How do I do that?"

Flowey chuckled. "Well, aren't you the curious one? It's simple. Just think about separating yourself from your body."

"Myself from my body?"

"Yep!"

That was easier said than done, Frisk thought. Despite his doubts, he pressed his hands on his chest and clenched his eyes tight. It's okay, he reassured himself, everything is okay. If I show this creature my soul, I'll be able to leave. I'm sure of it. Just relax and let it go.

A bright red light came from behind his hands. Flowey's eyes brightened, the crimson dancing across his seedy eyes. Frisk slowly pulled his hands away from his chest and showed what he held - a small red Soul.

The flower was floored. "Wowza! You're the first to do it so quickly."

Frisk noticed the way that sentence was structured. He let out a "huh?" full of confusion and curiosity.

Flowey caught himself. "Oh, nothing. Anywho, see that heart right there? That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being. Your Soul starts out weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? What does-"

"Why, LOVE, of course!"

Frisk found a way to smile again, cocking a brow. _Flowey reminds me of Barney._.. Then he remembered the way how his classmates warped the children's show into pure darkness and gore. He gulped. A pint of fear was poured over his body like an unexpected temperature change while in the shower. It jolted across his small body and paralyzed him.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Frisk nodded slightly. His body told him that he shouldn't have done that.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you." Flowey had the audacity to wink.

You gripped onto the arm of the chair that you shared with the ambassador. The tension was rising so quickly. You knew what was going to happen. Flowey has done almost the exact same thing to every human you met who now worked on the mountain, you included. His friendly neighbor schtick wouldn't be there for long.

Flowey summoned a semi-circle of seed-shaped bullets. Your eyebrows rose. _Those special effects really did look like his bullets._ You wanted to clap your hands on the back of every single member of the special effects team for the film. Frisk's eyebrows furrowed, however. What in the world is that, he asked himself.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... 'friendliness pellets'."

That sounds like baloney, he thought.

"Are you ready? Here we go!" The "friendliness pellets" came at full force towards Frisk.

Avoid them! You have to avoid them!

Frisk was so scared he couldn't move.

All of them missed except for one which slashed his knee. His Soul flashed repeatedly as Frisk hissed. He was right all along. Something was up with that flower.

"You idiot."

Frisk's face visibly lost color as he turned to the flower.

Flowey was finally showing his true colors. His smile was nefarious. His expression was villainous. He wasn't the nice happy flower he seemed to be and he gave up his act.

The human could only ask one thing. “Why?”

"In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" Flowey encircled Frisk with his bullets, trapping the young boy. "Die."

Horror movies flashed across the young boy's mind as the flower cynically cackled, burning into the boy's brain and eardrums. Frisk was done for. He threw himself into a corner he couldn't escape from. He really was going to die.

He shut his eyes and prepared himself.

Death never came. Frisk heard the flower let out a huh and a shriek of terror. Heavy footsteps filled the air.

Frisk dared to open his eyes. He gasped at what he saw.

Toriel, in all of her kind glory, stood before him. _Huh, Mettaton was right about the graphics._ The team did an incredible job. It was as if you were really looking at the queen.

She looked at where the flower once stood. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth."

Frisk dared to cock a brow. Huh, he was saved after all... or maybe not. He looked up at the monstrous woman and gasped, crawling away from her in fear. She was _staring_ at him.

Toriel smiled patiently at the child before her. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. I will not harm you."

He slowly got up and stepped towards her.

"There you go. I am happy you are willing to entrust yourself to me despite what just occurred." She frowned as she glanced at the grass again. Then she turned her attention back to the child. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

"... Human?" Frisk didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. You are no longer in the world of humanity. Welcome, child, to the world of Monsters."

Frisk was suffering from a case of sheer disbelief. "... Monsters." He found a way to chortle. "I fell down a hole and ended up in a world of monsters..."

He then simply shrugged. "Eh, it could be worse. You're not going to barbecue me over a lava pit, right?"

Toriel chuckled, her laugh echoing off the walls.

He smiled to himself. I made the goat lady laugh, he thought.

"No, no. You are in no danger of being eaten.”

Frisk sighed loudly. "Oh thank gosh. I was seriously worried there for a second."

Toriel chuckled again, lighter this time. “Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." She held out a hand towards him.

He wasn’t sure if he should take it, especially after what happened. She was nice and all but so was Flowey.

Noticing his wariness, she retracted her hand. “It is fine. You may just follow if you would like.”

That was much easier to do so Frisk did just that.

* * *

Many scenes past.

Toriel taught Frisk the rules of the Underground first. Puzzles were their way of defense from predators. They were simple enough for Frisk to figure out. Toriel smiled when she noticed it. She explained magic to him, which Frisk was mind blown about because _magic._ If you were always blown away by it, a ten-year-old who was the first human to find its existence and survive to tell the world would be star struck. Toriel giggled when she noticed it.

The nice goat lady, what the kid chose to refer to her as in his mind, taught him how to conduct himself if he were to find himself in a fight. He must always be nice, give mercy. Frisk agreed with her. Kindness was a necessity and the way how she instructed him to act during one was much more like a greeting. Toriel was pleased with the way he asked the training dummy a how do you do and offered a hand too. He felt good about making her feel that way. Yes, the inhabitants of this place were probably as terrifying as Flowey but maybe they weren't Flowey-like, he thought. He decided to take a chance and conduct himself in the gentlemanly manner he knew to use.

At one point, Toriel gifted Frisk a cell phone and left him to do some business with a promise that he would be good. He had never even touched such a thing before so he was awed by it for a while. Then he realized how huge it was. It was one from the 90s, clunky and huge with an antenna to boot. It immediately became a hassle. But if something were to happen, he could call her with that. So he resigned himself to having an extra pound to carry in the hopes of safety.

Frisk stayed for who knew how long. He truly did try to keep his promise. But he grew tired and curious. So he took one step away from the spot he was supposed to remain. Then another. Then another. Then he was trotting down the corridor with a nervousness to him.

He came across a room with a singular bowl of candy in it. There was a sign that said to take one. So he did and put it in his pocket for later. As he did, he noticed something. He pulled out the lollipop Mrs. Mikhailov gifted him. He decided to replace the candy he took with it. He didn’t like the green-flavored lollipops anyway.

He exited and went back into the corridor. To the left of him was a neat pile of leaves… He knew what he had to do. He ran and dove in. He rolled and rolled and threw leaves in the air in bliss.

He remembered one time he played like this. He was smaller than he was then, bundled up in a thick coat and hat.

A woman whose face was cut out the shot was on a bench observing him. Her skin tone matched Frisk’s. Her hot pink nails were sharp, rapping against the wood under her. Even from her back, you could see the miniskirt, the midriff, hints of a thong. “Frisk, have ya seen ya father?”

The boy stopped to turn to the woman and shake his head.

“Ugh, dammit.” She waved her hand. “Go back to playin’, baby. I’ll be right back.” The woman got off the bench and headed off somewhere.

Frisk shrugged and went back to playtime. He picked up some leaves and threw them up in the air.

When they were finished falling down, a little girl was standing near him. He smiled and waved at her.

She did the same. “Can we play?”

Frisk was surprised. He smiled timidly and looked at his feet before nodding. “S-”

Then he heard the woman screaming at a man whose face was also cut out of the shot. “Again, Frank? Again? In a fuckin’ playground?”

Frisk frowned. He turned around and the girl was being dragged away from her mother. She cried out, begging her why she couldn’t play with him. Her mother simply told that she couldn’t play with _him_.

Frisk turned back to the feuding adults. “Mom…”

Then time came back to reality.

Frisk stopped playing and looked at the leaves. He understood that people avoided him because of his parents. He didn’t understood why then. His mother was... nice, to say the least. His father was… tough, to say the least. Why didn’t people like them? No, why didn’t people like him?

He walked out of the leaves and sighed. He wondered if he would ever know.

* * *

Frisk met some Monsters along the way. He complimented the Froggits’ choice of color that season. He wiggled and jiggled with the Moldsmals. His heart was light and his smile was big. He was always nice to people - that’s what his mother told him to do. But she wasn’t here. No one he knew was here. He was able to be himself. And he learned kindness was a part of himself.

He really liked it. He really did.

He came upon a mouse hole in his travels. A piece of cheese was on a table. It seemed to have been a long time since it was initially placed there. It was clearly stuck to it. He wondered if mice lived in the hole. He wondered if they would get a chance to eat the cheese.

A memory came to him. He remembered finding a mouse hole like that one in his home. His mother was walking back and forth in their kitchen, her heels clicking against the tile, while she was on the phone with someone.

“Uh huh. Well, that’ll be fifty an hour… Who the fuck do you think I am? There’s no discount… Alright. Pick me up after my shift.”

Frisk wasn’t hearing what she was saying at all. He was staring into the hole.

His mother finally noticed and sighed. “Frisk, baby, get your head outta there. Who knows what the hell those vermin are carrying?”

“Well, I know Simon’s wife is pregnant.”

She put down the phone for a second. “... Simon? Who’s Simon?”

“The brown mouse with the white patch on his back.”

Sincere relief overcame her. Then she realized what he said and groaned, “Oh Lord, you’re naming them.”

She put the phone back to her ear and confirmed some details of whatever she was doing that night. “Alright, see you soon.” She smacked her lips, imitating a kiss into the phone, before hanging up. She put the phone on the table before bending over and putting her hands on her hips. “Frisk, what’d I say?”

“Sorry, mom.” He got up off the floor and wiped his shirt off.

A door in the distance was knocked on and his mother perked up. “Oh, it’s the exterminator.”

“Ex… terminator?” Frisk flushed. “You aren’t going to-”

“Baby, I don’t care how much you like those mice. They’re disgusting. They carry diseases. They can’t be in our home.” She went to greet the exterminator.

“B-But… they’ll die.” His eyes watered. He knew what he had to do.

Frisk immediately pulled out some cheese from the fridge and put it in front of the mouse hole. The two mice from the beginning of the movie came out of the hole. “Perfect. Come on, you two. I need you two at least to survive. I wish I could help your wives and kids but…”

His voice faded. He couldn't say what he had to so casually. “I’m sure you’ll find new ones real soon. The exterminators usually run quick after looking around the house long enough. They never do the job right.”

And reality came back. Frisk then went on his way. He passed through the corridor and…

There was Napstablook, lying in the way of the path Frisk needed to get through. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had never met a ghost before. He even questioned what they were like. Did they enjoy spooks or did they like laying about like this one here. He wasn’t sure how to get them to not hurt him most of all. So he decided to pull out his trusty politeness to get him out of this tricky situation.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, sir or madam?”

The ghost got up from the ground. They were crying their eyes out.

“Oh- Are you ok-” Frisk tried to touch their face but a tear landed on his hand, instantly burning him. He hissed as he held his hand in pain. “Wh-What was that? A-Acid?”

He waved his hand, trying to shake the pain out of it. While he did so, he covered up the agony he was in by smiling small and inquiring, “Um, what’s your name?”

“N… N… Napstablook…”

“Well, uh, hi, Napstablook. I… What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s all my fault they left… It’s all my fault…”

Frisk was at a loss. He wasn’t sure what to do. This Napstablook was crying their eyes out, continuing to block the way.

Then he remembered what the kindly janitor at school told him one morning. He sat in the shed that was given just to the man. Frisk was a nervous wreck over a test he had that day. His math teacher then was Satan incarnate, awful towards him especially. He didn’t want to fail that test no matter what. His mother and father would be very upset if he did.

The janitor noticed the oncoming tears and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, bud. I’m sure you’ll do great on that test. So, chin up, why don't ya?”

He needed to cheer Napstablook up. That’s what he needed to do… Then he realized he never had to do that before. He never had anyone to really cheer up before. Having no friends was hell on him.

He sighed. He told himself to say something nice. That could work. Then maybe it’d just come to him.

“Hey, don’t be sad. I don’t know what you’re crying about but I’m sure everything’s going to be alright in the end.”

“B… But… It’s all my fault… They left me behind because of me…”

Frisk frowned. He knew that feeling quite well. Regardless, he had to say something, even if it may not be true, to cheer the ghost up. So he shook the sadness in his heart out and stated, “I don’t know who they are but I’m sure it’s not your fault they left. Maybe there was a miscommunication, a chance to talk that they didn’t have the time or nerve to get to you about.” He stood up a bit taller. “In fact, I’m not sure why anyone would leave you behind. You look like the perfect shape of a friend in the making in my opinion.”

Napstablook stopped for a moment. “R-Really?”

He nodded. “You have kind eyes. A person I know would say that those with kind eyes are trustworthy.”

They stopped crying then.

Frisk smiled big. “There ya go. Now let’s turn that frown upside down.”

He pulled at his cheeks with his fingers. “Itsh ezee. You do et leke deese.” He leaned backward. “Cee?” He suddenly realized he just made another frown. “Er ner.”

Napstablook chuckled at the display. “Hey… Can I show you something…?”

The human stopped immediately and stood up. “Sure.”

They started weeping again and Frisk’s heart dropped. But then he noticed the tears were flowing upward. He cocked his head to the side. What in the world, he asked himself. After a few more tears, Napstablook created a dapper hat on their head.

“I call it the ‘Dapperblook’... Do you like it?”

Frisk paused for a few beats before giving the Monster a glittering smile. “Holy- How did ya do that? That’s so cool.”

“R… really…?”

“Uh huh. You look really dapper too. The only time I’d see that hat would be on a penguin and they naturally wear suits. You should try out making a bowtie - shoot, even a monocle. You’d look even cooler.”

“Oh gee.” The costume they created dripped off of their body like candle wax. What remained was a sweet smile for the human. “I usually come to the Ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice.”

They looked at the ground before jolting back up. “Oh, I’m rambling again. I’ll get out of your way.”

“Okay. See you, Napstablook.”

The ghost smiled once again and faded out of existence. Well, ghosts are pretty nice, aren’t they, Frisk asked himself.

And he continued on his way.

* * *

After solving some more puzzles, eating the food from a Vegetoid, trying not to scare away a Whimsun, and giving a Misospel some privacy, Frisk arrived at a crossroads. Straight or left, which way would he go?

He decided to go straight. It led to an archway on the left wall. He decided to go through it.

What was behind it blew him away. It was an abandoned metropolis. Buildings crumbled here and there. It was practically silent, only its and bits of pitter patters resonating from within. He couldn’t proceed any further. He looked over the balcony he would have to jump down and it was much too high for him to drop down. He wasn’t falling again anytime soon. So he turned back and headed down the other path.

Down this particular hallway was another patch of leaves. It reminded him of a doormat of some sort, maybe a garden. He walked past the leaves, making sure not to step on any stray ones.

Before him in this corridor was a tree with bark dark as night, its leaves at its roots. How sad, Frisk thought. He walked past it and saw a… home? It was oddly shaped but there was surely a house carved into the cavern’s wall.

“Oh my, is that you?”

Frisk turned around and paled. It was Toriel. She even had her phone in her hand, as if she was about to call him. He was supposed to stay where she told him to. He blatantly disobeyed her. He was going to get in so much trouble.

She walked up to him.

He prepared himself for the yelling.

What he hadn’t expected was her warm voice saying, “How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? You do not look so- Oh my goodness.” Toriel took his injured hand and looked at it long and hard. “What happened to you? It is so badly burned… This must have been done by magic.”

He lowered his guard then. He was shocked. Why wasn't she mad at him? Why wasn't she screaming at him? Don't mothers scream at their children when they do bad?

Maybe not. He had seen this sort of reaction before. Soft reprimanding was something he only saw out of his window, never in his home.

“Did you take a candy from that bowl past the corridor I told you to stay in?”

Frisk looked at his feet and nodded.

“If you have not, eat it now.”

He pulled out the candy and unwrapped its wrapper. Then he placed the candy right in his mouth. He noted it was strawberry-flavored. Soon he felt a burning sensation in his hand. “Ow! What’s-” He looked at his injured hand. The burn marks on his hand slowly disappeared. “What the…”

“That is the power of magic, small one. Now, come inside.”

“W-Wait, you’re not upset?”

“Huh? Oh, of course I am upset but I am much happier about you being safe and sound. I have seen another who had done the same thing you did and ended up much worse.”

“Another?”

Toriel stopped in a heartbeat. She then opened the door to the house. “Come in. Candy will not fill your stomach. I am sure you are hungry.”

“Oh, uh, I’ll be-” Then his stomach rumbled loudly.

She simply laughed and he simply walked inside.

* * *

Toriel’s home Underground was just like it was aboveground - warm, inviting; Home. It was everything a home should be. Frisk noticed. He realized what he actually called home didn’t make him feel the way he did at that moment. He couldn’t call that rickety house home after he saw what it really was supposed to be.

Once Frisk was inside, she turned to him and told him, “I am sorry. I did not have a chance to clean. But I hope you will forgive me with the surprises I have in store for you.”

“Surprises?”

The nice goat lady lit up, excitement tickling her voice as she said, “Mhm. Do you smell that? It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie with your name on it.”

Frisk never thought the two could go together but he learned quickly that that was an idea he should have thought of long ago. Just the aroma of it was heavenly.

“I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here.”

Living here? That was when the fantasy broke. Toriel continued to speak but he couldn’t listen because it finally registered with him that he was stuck down there. He was going to live his days down in a place full of puzzles and small creatures that liked to fight him for some odd reason with a kindly goat lady who automatically assumed he was ready to just live with her but baked pies and enjoyed being a worrywart over little old him. He was going to grow old and bald and never have his first kiss with a cute girl or boy.

He needed to get out of there. He wanted to kiss some boys and girls - _human_ boys and girls - so help him God.

Toriel began to walk to his right. He followed.

“This is it."

As they approached the door, she took his hand into hers and guided him to the first door down the hall. Something felt wonderful about holding her hand. It was so warm, soft, _fluffy_. It was what a mother’s hand should feel like, minus the fluff of course. His mother’s hands were always cold and bony. He liked Toriel’s more, even if they sported razor sharp claws rather than his mother’s acrylic tips that he also liked to call claws but that was besides the point. Why did the goat lady have fricking claws?

“A room of your own. I hope you like it.”

Then she did something he hadn’t felt in a long while. He felt his head be rubbed. It was nice, very nice. He almost fell asleep right then and there just from her touch. It was what a mother’s touch should do. It gave him comfort, security, warmth that spread from his hair follicles to his toenails.

He really liked the goat lady.

“Is something burning?” Toriel sniffed the air frantically. “Um, make yourself at home.”

And she was off down the hall in the direction they had just come from.

He looked back at the door and decided, oh what the heck, he might as well look inside. So he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

When he looked at the room, he gasped. It was a bedroom, a bonafide _real_ bedroom. It had a bed in a bed frame, sheets and quilt and pillow neatly folded and placed on it. There were cool toys in a box in front of it. He ran across to go to the wardrobe and caught his foot in the corner of the r- He couldn’t believe his eyes but there was an actual rug in here. He jetted it to the wardrobe and swung its doors open. There were clothes of various sizes inside. Some of them were covered in dust. Some of them were also covered in dust but it… it felt odd to him. The dust almost glittered on some of them. He decided to not go in there again. He went to a chest, themed like a treasure chest, and opened it. There were shoes meant for feet his size and a bit smaller and a bit larger. He noticed a dusty photo frame on a side table next to it. It was empty. He wondered if it ever had a photo inside of it.

It was something he never had before. Sure that little mattress and dresser and closet was his room but it wasn’t anything compared to the real thing. He could probably not hide his boy band posters from his father down here. He gasped. He could. Maybe the goat lady wouldn’t mind and there was a dress in that wardrobe and---

He abruptly stopped. He could barely keep his eyes open suddenly. The wear and tear from the day finally hit him. He glanced at the bed.

* * *

The scene shifted and the room was dimly lit. Frisk opened his eyes. He rose from the bed and wiped his eyes. He noticed the quilt was covering him and his shoes were on the floor. When did…?

Then he noticed something bothering his eye. He pulled it out. It was a white hair. Frisk smiled. He quickly flicked the hair away and got out of the bed.

His eyes immediately set on a slice of pie on the floor. It was as if it had a godly glow to it. He dashed over to it and was about to put it in his mouth but then he stopped himself. My stomach might be growling but I won’t know when I’ll be able to eat after this, he told himself. He looked around and found a handkerchief on the floor. He took the pie and wrapped it up with the cloth. He then… put it in his back pocket. He immediately grimaced. It was squished. Was this what it was like for babies to poop themselves, he dared to ask himself.

He then gathered himself and left the room. He loved this place so much but he… He couldn’t stay here. He, a boy from such a bad place, didn’t deserve this, especially from such a sweet woman. He had to leave.

He went down the hall into the living area of her home. Toriel was seated, glasses on, in a big comfy chair perfect for her. She was reading a book. Frisk took a step forward and her eyebrows perked up. She looked up from her book and beamed warm as the fire in the fireplace next to her. “There you are, child. I was wondering when you would wake. You slept for over a day. I was getting worried.”

Holy--- He quelled his surprise. “Sorry, ma’am.”

“It is quite alright. You were tired, that is all that meant. Now, come. Let us read a book together. I want to tell you a brief history of the Underground.”

Frisk lit up at the word ‘history’. “The Underground? Is that what this place is called?”

“Yes it is.”

He knew he had to leave but he also needed to know about the land he was in now. It would be reckless to not do so. Indiana Jones would tell him that if he were real.“Alright.”

“Would you like for me to read or-?”

“I can read. I have the reading level of an adult - that’s what the librarian back home always tells me.”

Toriel was floored as she passed him the book. He looked at the page and started reciting it. “Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated…” He took note of that term. ‘The Barrier’ - just what was it? He would have to find out. “Far, far into the earth, we walked until we reached the cavern’s end. This was our new home, which we named ‘Home’... As great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names.”

The two of them chuckled together.

Soon, hours passed and Toriel was telling him facts about snails. “Did you know that snails have little teeth? Thousands of them too.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that. I always thought they just… absorbed everything.”

“Absorbed?” Toriel chuckled at his silliness. Then she smiled endearingly at him. “Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I have also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you but I have always wanted to be a teacher… Actually, perhaps that is not very surprising.”

He shook his head. She did remind him of his social studies teacher.

She sighed. “Still… I am glad to have you living here.”

Frisk was drowning in guilt. He couldn’t stand to do this but he had to. “Toriel?”

“Oh, is there something you wanted?”

He couldn't get out the words immediately. With a clenching of his fist, he asked,“... When can I go home?”

Toriel looked frightened. She told him what he hoped she wouldn't in a tone that made him seem like an ignoramus. “What? This… This _is_ your home now.” She then went on to suggest reading another book about snails.

“Then how do I exit the Ruins?”

Toriel’s condition worsened. She frantically opened the book went on to read a random fact, something about snail’s digestive systems.

Frisk knew how desperately she wanted him to stay but he had to press on. “Toriel, how do I leave this place? Please!”

She slammed her book closed and the gentle music stopped. She placed the book and her glasses on the nightstand to her left. “I have to do something. Stay here.” She rose from her armchair and walked measured yet hurried steps down the hall.

He knew something was wrong. He took a deep breath and rose from the floor. He had to make chase. So he ran back into the foyer. Where could she have gone? He didn’t hear the door open. She couldn’t have left the house. Then his eyes went to the staircase… She went down there. He took another deep breath and dashed down the stairs.

* * *

This was not what he expected. Where the stairs led was like the cavern itself, not a part of Toriel’s home. He couldn’t see an inch ahead of him. He gulped and went forward. He walked further and further until he bumped into something. It was the owner of the house herself. She was staring further down the hall, not moving from her spot. Her voice was sharp, powerful, the voice of a ruler. “You wish to know how to return ‘home’, do you not? I shall tell you. Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins - a one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it.”

Frisk’s eyes widened as large as saucers.

“No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be a good child and wait upstairs.” She was off down the hall.

He had to follow. He did.

Toriel stopped at some point. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child, if you leave the Ruins, they… Asgore will…”

She sighed as frustration overcame her. “I am only protecting you, do you understand?!”

Steam erupted from her feet and paws. She quickly waved it away. “... Go to your room.”

As she continued down the hall, he persisted.

They arrived at a corner. She still did not look at him as she turned. “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.”

She continued onward. He followed.

They finally arrived in a corridor. The door to the Ruins was tall and wide and very much shut. Toriel faced it as if it were her archnemesis. “You want to leave so badly?”

Frisk didn’t speak.

“Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this.”

A fireball combusted to life right in front of him. Another one in the far corner of the room did. Then another and another. Soon the room was lit up by fireballs. He could feel the heat from them. They would roast him alive.

“Then prove yourself! Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!”

The fires went out in a second. Frisk geared himself up for this. I’m sorry, he thought to himself, but I must leave here. “Toriel, I don’t want to fight you.”

Toriel’s response was summoning fireballs and launching them at him. He dodged quickly. Soon the two were absorbed into a one-sided battle. Each time Toriel waited for him to counterattack, he stated he didn’t want to fight her. And each time she fought back. One time, she landed an attack, burning a hole in his pants. The horror on her visage was easy for all to see. She quickly firmed herself and continued her attack.

At one point, her anger was gone and replaced with anxiety. Her bullets wavered, completely avoiding Frisk. He stopped moving at one point.

“What… What are you doing?”

He didn’t move.

“Attack or run away. What are you proving this way?”

He didn’t move.

“Fight me or leave.”

He didn’t move.

“Stop it.”

He didn’t move.

“Stop looking at me that way.”

He didn’t move.

“Go away!” Her voice boomed across the walls as she sent a bullet right at him.

He didn’t move. The bullet _just_ avoided his head.

She gasped. She cringed at her action. She stared at her hands. Her fireballs were still brightly burning. “I know you want to go home but… But please, go upstairs now. I promise I’ll take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here.”

A tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered his mother saying those exact words when they moved into their current home. “We don't got much but… we can make something of it” or something like that. He was foolishly younger then. He didn't have the faintest idea of the things he would witness soon after. The things he would have to return to once he got out of the Underground.

“Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs.”

He didn’t move.

She laughed softly, halfheartedly. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

“Toriel, that’s not-”

“No, it is. You would be unhappy being trapped down here. I see it in your eyes. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for a free spirit like you grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear - for you, my child, I shall set them aside.”

She swiped her hands in the air. The bullets disintegrated into nothingness.

A hopeful music played as she came over to him. “If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave…” It was clear in her visage that she was forcing herself to say what she said next. “Please do not come back. I hope you understand.” Her eyes watered. She quickly wiped them.

She then knelt them and hugged him. Frisk returned it wholeheartedly. He didn’t want to leave her. He so didn’t.

But he had to.

She then released him and got back up. “Goodbye, my child.”

She walked down the hall back to her home. She did stop to look back at him. He turned around and waved. She smiled and waved back. Then she continued on her way.

He stared at the imposing doors and pushed them open. They shut right behind him. The walk upward would take forever. He pressed onward up the slope. He walked and walked and walked until he made it up. As he looked back down, he frowned. He was seriously going to miss that lady. He then went down the hall.

Another sward; Frisk stared at it. Something was supposed to come out of there. He had a feeling. Nothing came out. He shook the feeling off and continued onward to the door before him. He used all of his might to open it just enough for him to slip through. The light of the Underground blinded him as he pressed forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midway through this semester. I'm hoping to finish up some chapters while I have some free time right now. Spring Break is an wonderful thing. I was hoping to write the Snowdin chapter during this blizzard I'm currently in but I decided to upload this instead.


	48. Repeat Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Frisk's recollection of his journey in the Underground is nigh. You watch as he learns of the weights on his shoulders and the sacrifices he must make to save all of Monsterkind.

If you didn't have the job you had, you would have kept on believing every Monster was out to slaughter Frisk for his Soul like a human would to cattle, sheep, a chicken even during his adventure in the Underground.

There was clear evidence of this premature belief throughout the film so far. His determined Soul was the gift that would earn Papyrus his position in the Royal Guard. His determined Soul was the resolution of Undyne’s mission as its captain. His determined Soul was the key to Mettaton’s stardom and fortunes on the Surface. His determined Soul was the freedom the Monsters had been desperately reaching their hands out to grasp. That was why Alphys assisted and Sans supposedly turned a blind eye. That was why all those he encountered attacked him. One could reasonably say that Frisk O’Hagan’s only value was his humanity then.

You knew that was not true. Those who thought that premature judgment learned the truth just as quickly as the human boy did.

Frisk had made an active effort to be kind and to learn every step of his journey. He educated himself in the ways of the Monsters. He understood quickly that most of them were just greeting him, not trying to hurt him. He blended in as much as he could even after the Royal Guard caught wind of him. He hung out with Papyrus. He laughed with Sans. He shared tea with Undyne. He empathized with Alphys. He boogied down with Mettaton. He accepted them all as people and treated them the way he wished to be treated. He gave them mercy even though he truly didn’t have to in the perilous situation he threw himself into.

In return for his good nature, he received many things. Small tokens of appreciation, the first real friendships he had ever had at that point in his little life, love, hope, compassion.

He was a good kid and the Monsters were good people.

Despite it all though, Frisk gave himself no reprieve from his endless recollections and analyses of his life on the Surface. He had too much time to think when he wasn’t encountering any of the Underground’s denizens. During that free time, he was able to answer questions he never dared to ask. Many of the truths which finally dawned on him were so awful that they would make any regular person drop to their knees and scream. Frisk, however, accepted the bitter truths like an incurable, chronic illness. There were no other realities but the one he was in. The facts were there and true. There was no time for screaming. He had to keep going.

And that was exactly what he did as he crunched through Snowdin, marched through Waterfall, ran through Hotland. And he kept on going even after Alphys warned him that he had to commit the highest of sins to achieve his goal. And not once did his decision to return to the Surface wavered.

Then he entered New Home.

Everything was black and white and everything that wasn’t black or white was gray. The buildings were white. The roads were black. The feelings he felt were the rivalry between the colors - awe and fear, love and hate, hope and despair. There was no longer a gray area between how he felt - except for that lingering question that now bubbled to the surface of his mind without end; ifs, buts, and maybes in regards to his “relentless” desire for liberty from Mt. Ebott.

No one was there. No footsteps, no chatter, nothing but Frisk’s little determined self. He noted that he felt similar to his surroundings. He was as hollow inside as how devoid of life it was in the monochrome metropolis.

He knew what would happen when he left.

He knew what was waiting for him.

The questioning of his beliefs, his life, his very existence was something one would get in brief bits throughout life, like breadcrumbs leading Hansel and Gretel to their destination. For Frisk, there were bread loaves left for him to find and follow. He had strayed from the path for a while as well. He got caught up in befriending everyone and not dying before he could take a moment to get back on track to the awful, _awful_ place he was forced to call home.

The loaves told him many things. He didn’t have any obligation to return to the Surface. He could ask any Monster and they would immediately shelter him. The place he called home was not a home at all. He would end up trapped in that house until it ate away every last bit of his livelihood. He needed to stay with the Monsters.

But a menacing thought ate those loaves.

He didn’t deserve their kindness. He was like the nothingness around him. He was nothing. Nothing does not deserve anything.

So he carried on.

He was lost in his head until he heard something crunch as soon as he took his next step. He threw his head downward. Leaves. A pile of tree leaves.

No, he told himself, no way.

He willed himself to look up. It was Toriel’s home set in gray and solemnity. How cruel life was to him. As he stared at the open front door and the foreboding darkness that leeched at his Soul for its humanity, he remembered to stay determined. It was all he was worth at that point anyway - his resolve.

He slowly walked into the house and closed the door behind him. As the wooden door clicked closed against its frame, a familiar guitar riff began.

“Oh my god,” Your Frisk and you said in almost perfect unison.

“What’s ‘oh my god’?” Ricky leaned over and asked.

You turned to him without making any expression. “Remember the Dust Festival story - the part about there being a gorgeous song performed at the very end? This is it.”

Ricky looked stunned. “Wha-?”

You slapped your hand over his mouth, turning your attention back to the screen. You loved him but you needed to hear _Undertale_ much more.

The film’s Frisk knew where he had to go immediately. The road to his goal, the staircase in the foyer, was locked up by a metal chain with two massive padlocks holding them firmly in place. The railing for the staircase was just tall and thin enough that he couldn’t jump or squeeze through them.

Great. He had to find the keys.

His eyes caught onto the note taped to the middle of the chain.

> Howdy!
> 
> I’m in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don’t hesitate to come.
> 
> The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway.

He was so exasperated at that point that he didn’t even think to question the intentions of the note’s writer. The whole movie so far, Frisk was smart. He questioned every little thing, asked every little thing, saw that things weren’t as they seemed. But then, right then, he gave up on his inquisitive mindset. He just wanted to leave.

Fate whisked him to the left of the house as the instrumental continued. The house was a fraternal twin to the one in the Ruins. The armchair, the fireplace, the bookcase, even the golden flower on the dining table - everything was almost the same. The differences were subtle. Garden tools hung where the fireplace tools would be. The cooling coals in the fireplace refused to give the warmth the nice goat lady’s home had. The armchair lacked wrinkles and wear from use. It was cold to the touch. The photo albums, the scrapbooks and tea preparation guides were covered in dust and something that if he touched for too long would drown him in unquenchable sorrow. After staring at the golden flower for a long time, he looked onto to the kitchen and---

Goosebumps prickled his skin.

A stray thought barking in his mind made him turn back to the dining table. Two Froggits were now seated at the table as if they had been there for hours already.

“Did you hear about the fallen human?” the one whose back was turned towards the human asked in a tone a gossiper would use.

“A human? That’s hogwash,” the now outraged one on the opposite side exclaimed, “Humans don’t come down here. You know that. Stop spreading ru-”

“But it’s not a rumor. I _heard_ it.”

The Froggit gave its gossiping friend a doubting look. “You heard it.”

“Sure did. It was yelling for help. I didn’t do anything - no thumbs and all - but I’m telling you I heard it.”

“Then where did it go?”

The two then continued their bickering until their heated words fell deaf onto Frisk’s ears.

So he carried on.

The key was on the counter. He had to jump to reach it. He put the key onto the keychain of his phone, newly upgraded thanks to Alphys's aid. He looked up again to see a corner of a paper on the other side of the counter. He jumped and took it. He then flipped it over with care and read its contents.

> Howdy!
> 
> Help yourself to anything you want!

Frisk looked in the fridge out of curiosity. Only unopened jars of snails. Gross. Plus they appeared to have expired a century ago or was that what jars of snails actually looked like?

After observing the sink, stove, and trashcan, Frisk came to the conclusion that the homeowner was an extremely tall, white-furred fire magic practitioner. Just like Toriel.

Frisk paused the steps he was taking out the kitchen to frown. He missed her so much. He made the decision to leave her, however.

So he carried on.

He exited the kitchen to find two Whimsums were now fluttering above him, worriedly discussing something together.

“Did you hear about the fallen human?”

“I thought that was another rumor started by the children again."

“No, this time it’s true. Asriel found it.”

The one to the right frowned hard. “No. The king’s son couldn’t have.”

“He did. Asriel heard its call and brought it home to Mom and Dad.”

“No, no way. Asriel’s a sweet kid and all but he wouldn’t be so foolish as to…” They stopped their questioning and accepted the truth. “By the gods, he is too nice for his own good.”

“You know the saying. The prince is the protector of all those who are hurt - that is, until he runs out of bandages.”

The one on the right let out a resigned sigh. “It would seem so.”

The Whimsums’ conversation devolved into regular, muted banter.

So he carried on.

The hallway was the same as Toriel’s, just gray and devoid of any feeling it made Frisk feel: joy, comfort, safety for the first time in his life. This hallway was the pathway to hell in his eyes.

He saw a door to his right and opened it immediately, hoping to find some solace.

The bedroom was musty and dusty, causing him to sneeze and cough until the allergens in the air settled. There were two twin-sized beds, comfy as comfy could be. Toys were bountiful. Wardrobes were filled with striped sweaters just his size. An old kid's drawing of a golden flower was displayed. A smiling family was permanently suspended in time in a photograph on the dresser. Frisk nodded and came to a conclusion - this was the bedroom of two children with as bad fashion sense as his own.

The red ribbons of two white gift boxes in the room caught his eye. He opened both without thinking. He would have to apologize to the homeowner for the theft when he could.

The first contained a golden locket. On the front was “Best Friends Forever” engraved in script. Frisk tried and tried with all of his might to unlock it but he could not. So he gave up and put it around his neck. He felt a tad feminine while wearing it but he quickly lost the worry. The Monsters didn’t care about gender roles so why should he? So goshdarn was he going to rock the locket.

The second contained a worn dagger. The sharp edge of it reminded him of the ones used to cut vines. He knew he didn’t need it. He wasn’t going to fight anyone anymore. But memories flashbacked in his mind. Instinct moved the dagger into the back of his pants, the handle right on the waistband. Easy to grab, easy to hide. Perfect for all those who so dared to be in his home uninvited and make their presence known to him. Perfect for all those who tried to hurt him.

Old habits are hard to break.

He stared at the bed to the left. He resisted the urge to sleep in it. He had a feeling he would lose to urge to rise if he did so.

So he carried on.

It wasn’t until Frisk went further down the corridor did he notice just how many magicants were in the house. If they could spout from the pipes and walls, they would. Every vase had one or plenty growing in them. Just what were up with those flowers?

The key was on a side table next to the door to the master bedroom. Frisk was about to go for it but then he felt that feeling again.

He turned. A trio of Moldsmals was ambling down the hall in his direction.

“Did you hear about how well Asriel and Chara are getting along?” the Moldsmal in the center inquired to their companions.

Frisk realized they were not going to stop for nothing so he quickly moved out of their way. None of them acknowledged him when they passed by. He found it particularly odd they were talking. He had only seen them wiggle before. He didn't even know they could speak.

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard they’re practically brother and sister now,” the one on the right stated.

The left one wiggled with excitement. “Oh, that’s wonderful. The king and queen must love her, don’t they?”

“As if she were one of their,” the center one answered, jiggling with joy.

The third one joined in on the jubilant jiggles. “Doesn’t this mean that…?”

“Yes! Freedom, happiness, more room for jiggling!”

The three then stopped at the end of the corridor and chattered until their conversation turned to silence.

So he carried on.

Frisk took the key and put it on his phone’s keychain. His objective was completed yet he went further down the corridor.

He looked at the door to the master bedroom and paused. Something told him to not go in there. So he didn’t.

“Hey, remind me to thank the director for not including Asgore’s room in the film,” Your Frisk whispered to you.

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, I asked him not to when he and the crew came down and interviewed me. I saw some things I'm sure he wouldn't be okay with the general public knowing. I found his journal in there. Every entry was just ‘Nice day today’ over and over again. Knowing how he is, it’s… it’s heart-wrenching to know about.”

You nodded.

“Also the Mr. Dad Guy sweater was in there.”

“Ah, there it is. Intellectual property must be protected at all times and that sweater is an original.”

That got him to chuckle. Then the two of you went back to watching the film.

The film’s Frisk was staring at himself in the mirror at the end of the hallway when you tuned back in.

He was acknowledging the changes in his appearance. His face was thinner, hair disheveled. His clothes had burn holes from Toriel, tears from Papyrus, more holes from Undyne, and bits of glitter from Mettaton. Dark circles were making their presences known after the sleepless nights due to the fear of his future in the Underground and Surface. Bruises and scars danced up and down his skin like a ballerina would - jab, jab, jab, leap onto another patch, jab, jab, jab.

Yet he noticed there were constants. He was still the compassionate, charming, curious child he was before he stepped over the hole’s edge.

Despite everything, it's still him.

He nodded to himself. I’m not going to change now, he thought. So he fixed his hair as much as he could. He licked his thumb and wiped as much of the dirt off his face as he could. There was nothing he could do about the clothes. He displayed the newfound locket proudly.

He then smiled big at his mirror image. Despite everything, it’s still me.

So he carried on.

He then headed for the locks. He unceremoniously unlocked them and stepped slowly down the stairs.

The same grave feeling he felt in the tunnel under Toriel’s home hit him in the tunnel here.

Ahead of him were two Misospels, chattering nervously.

“Did you hear about Chara?”

“How could I not? Everyone’s talking about it. Our only hope for saving is---”

“Calm down.” The left Misospel took the right’s claws into their own. “Everything’s going to turn out okay. Chara’s a human with a red Soul. Those types can stay determined for ages. She… She can pull through this, no matter how serious this is.”

The right one looked like they wanted to agree but the words could not come out of their mouth.

The two then walked off to the side, unknowingly clearing the path for Frisk. They didn’t speak, just sat there on the side holding each other.

So he carried on.

He only got to walk a couple more steps until he spotted a trio of Vegetoids talking about something.

“I know you work at the castle,” the left one mentioned to the right one, “Any news about Chara?”

“Nothing good,” The right one answered, “She gave a request to the royal couple, however.”

“A request? Do you think any of us can help with that?” The center one was clearly motivated by the idea of aiding the human. Even the left Vegetoid perked up at the thought.

The right Vegetoid shook their body negatively. “She wants to see the flowers from her village.”

The other two frowned, their joy sinking into the ground below them.

The right one sighed. “Let’s pray she pulls through so we can all see the flowers from her village by her side.”

The two nodded and stepped off the road with their other friend to discuss more things about the human. Their conversation muted.

So he carried on.

Many Monsters appeared on the path, bursting into tears, holding each other. In the crowd were two Looxs. One of them was confused. The other was in despair.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone crying?”

“Chara… She passed this morning.”

The Loox gasped then stared at their feet. Then they began to weep and wail.

Their misery silenced.

So he carried on.

Two Snowdrakes were arguing in the middle of his path.

“What do you mean Asriel absorbed Chara’s Soul?”

The right Snowdrake put its wing to its beak and made a silencing noise. “Quiet down, will you? No one’s supposed to know this right now. The Royal Guard’s out searching for him as we speak.”

“The Royal--- There’s no way they can handle a being like the two right now. Their power is immense!”

“That is if they’re even still here.”

“W-what are you saying?”

“Asriel’s a prince, ain’t he? He’s got a request to fill and he’s got a human Soul.”

“... May the gods watch over them.”

They couldn’t speak any longer.

So he carried on.

Three Ice Caps were in the road, suited up in thick armor.

The one of the right saluted the two. “Reporting in, sir! Chara is missing.”

“We already know Asriel took her Soul---”

“No, her… her body is missing.”

“... They really crossed the Barrier.”

“Should we call it in?”

“Of course we should. We need… We need to tell the king and queen.”

The three walked into the darkness ahead.

So he carried on.

Woshua and a group of Monsters were talking in the middle of the road.

“And Asriel reached the center of the village. In it was a bed of golden flowers. So he took her body over to it.”

“But then the villagers saw what happened and panicked.” Shyren appeared and joined the group. “Of course they would. A humongous monster was holding a human child’s body. They probably thought that…”

“Asriel slaughtered his own sister.”

“They wouldn’t assume Asriel and Chara were best friends.” Shyren looked at the ground as her expression saddened. “You know that.”

“And the humans attacked them relentlessly.” Mad Dummy’s cousin came forward. “Asriel was still himself then because he could have blown them all to bits but…”

“He didn’t. Of course he wouldn’t.” Knight Knight slammed his lance into the ground. “Asriel will forever be a true Monster. He sacrificed himself to uphold a promise.”

“You said it.” Madjick floated on over. “People are saying he probably smiled while getting-”

Shyren glared daggers into Madjick’s eyes. “Don’t you dare say that. Don’t you dare---” She then began to sob.

Knight Knight sighed. “Darkness has befallen us once again.”

Shyren’s cries fell deaf upon his ears.

So he carried on.

One of the Froggit nobles was reading over a report.

“Asriel returned a few hours later with his sister in his arms. As he entered the throne room, the king and queen before him, he collapsed and turned into dust…”

They lowered the paper down from their view and groaned into the nothingness.

“Humanity has taken from us our savior and our hope all in one night. How…”

The Froggit crumbled the paper into a ball. “How dare they.”

“Yes, how dare humanity do such a deed.” One of the Whimsums working in the Royal Guard floated over to the seething Froggit. “They have taken everything from us once again.”

“Are we that fearsome?”

“No, in fact I believe we are not at all. It is the humans who are fearsome and fearful. When they let their fear get to them, destruction is all that remains.”

The Froggit looked back down at the paper. “What are the king and queen going to do?”

A Loox monster you remembered having an awful case of Astigmatism dashed over to the two. “We have orders from the king.”

“What? Already? How can---”

“We must kill every human who falls down here from now on.”

“Come again?”

The Loox stood taller, almost proudly as they reiterated what they heard only a few moments prior, “Our mighty king has decided to break the Barrier at all costs. We cannot live like this any longer. We must leave the mountain.”

The Whimsum smiled. “That’s excellent news. Turning light upon this tragedy is very good.”

The Froggit was cautious. “So we are going to do what the humans did to Asriel? What sense is there in that?”

“We have to persevere in honor of the fallen prince and princess,” the Loox ordered.

“We can’t just… What if another child falls down here? No matter what you say now, do you want the burden of a dead child on your shoulders?”

“But it will be for the sake of-”

The three broke out into an argument. Frisk didn’t give them time to calm. He ran around them and down the tunnel until he was outside the castle once again, overlooking the gray city it was located in.

“It’s not long now.”

He didn’t dare to turn around. He didn’t need to. He felt hundreds of Monsters were behind him, following him as if he were their savior.

“King Asgore will give us hope!” they proclaimed.

“King Asgore will free us!” they proclaimed.

“King Asgore will save us all!” they proclaimed.

He wanted to sprint but he couldn’t get his legs to do so. He could only walk as they chanted the glory of their sovereign behind him and death of himself.

“Aren’t you excited, happy?” one of them whispered in his left ear.

“You should be smiling,” another whispered in his right.

He only paused when he saw a single Froggit in the middle of his path.

All the Froggit said was, “You’re going to be free.”

And Frisk spun around on his heel. Not a Soul was behind him. Frisk turned around towards his destination. The Froggit disappeared into thin air.

All he could do was gulp and stare at the archway ahead of him.

It was time.

So he carried on.

* * *

Color. For the first time in ages, Frisk saw color. It was like the sun Noah saw after forty days and forty nights of rain. It gave Frisk goosebumps from the sudden shift from cold, dull colors to the warm hues of the corridor. The tiles on the floor were red and orange, shined to gem-like perfection. The walls were yellow as the sun. Roman columns bathed in warm window light held up the staggeringly high ceiling as Atlas would the world’s burden on his shoulders. They reminded him of the burden he had to carry on his tiny shoulders. The mosaic glass in the windows which lit up the hall reminded him of the ones in the church in town. In his eyes, he was defiling a sanctum with his presence. The Angel of Death soared on the windows and across the ceiling. The defiling and his burden was his humanity.

In the middle of the corridor was a short, stout figure basking in the light. He had a feeling who the figure was.

Knowing this, sensing the finality of it all, Frisk filled himself with the determination to move forward.

“Sans” was all the human boy could say when he was a window away from the skeleton. He was sure he didn’t need to do so. His footsteps echoed across the chamber like a ticking clock in a quiet room. _Tick-tock-tick-tock_. The clock and his footsteps urged his final moments onward.

Sans pushed his hood off of his head and faced Frisk.

A bell in its tower rang from afar. Frisk informed you about that tower months ago during a visit to Asriel. The bell was “the human warning” for all of Monsterkind. When it tolled, a human was with Asgore. You of course asked if it tolled again. Asriel answered it did but only when the child was… He didn't need to finish.

You knew that bell would not ring again.

The film’s Frisk breathed in and out, taking it all in. Your Frisk breathed in and out, throwing himself back into those tiny boots from years ago.

“So you finally made it,” Sans started.

Frisk did not utter a word. There was nothing to be said from him. Sans knew what he was about to do. He understood his choices and reasons.

So Sans spoke instead.

“The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together, you will determine the future of our world.”

Sans wiped his hands as if wiping a responsibility off of them. “That’s then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action. We have developed various methods of doing this, even from before we were thrown under this joint. Lots of fancy terms and acronyms even a kid as intelligent as you would find mind-boggling and boring. I know you’re not here for a science lesson so I’ll keep this short.”

Sans inhaled and exhaled hard, gathering the motivation to say what he had to.

“You had the opportunity and ability to do some awful things. For the most part, they would have been classified as self-defense. You have to protect yourself after all. But there was opportunity for doing much more than that. You could have hurt someone. You could have killed someone. You could have slowly and slowly distanced yourself so you could murder more and more people until you and I and maybe a handful of others were alive. You… You could have killed your friends and my brother if you wanted to.”

Sans’s bones rattled from underneath his clothes for just a second, as if just the thought jolted fear into him.

“But… But you never did. ‘Course that doesn’t mean you’re completely innocent or naive; just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. You refused to hurt anyone. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile.

You gained something many humans don’t have. If that makes sense… Eh, probably not.”

Sans shrugged lackadaisical as he turned back towards the window. Then he closed his eyes, letting the silence fill the room again and the words he had to say come to him. A group of birds flew by momentarily, covering the two in darkness for a split second or two. The skeleton then opened his eyes, as if the words flew into him finally, and turned back to the human boy before him.

“You’re about to face the greatest challenge of your journey. There are only two routes ahead for you. I’m sure you know that. So, what will you do?”

Frisk clenched his fist. He was going to find a third.

“Ah, you don’t gotta answer that. I have a feeling I know what you’ll say anyway… Y’know, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now but you didn’t get this far by giving up, did you?”

Sans pointed a bony digit at Frisk’s chest.

“That’s right. You have something called ‘determination.’ So as long as you hold on, so long as you do what’s in your heart… I believe you can do the right thing.”

Sans’s permanent smile morphed into a proud beam. He walked over and ruffled Frisk’s hair gently, just enough to give it a bit of unkemptness. It was the perfect bit of personality to Frisk’s look. This was the determined little boy everyone in the Underground knew - the silly little thing he was.

“We’re all counting on you.” Sans winked at him. “Good luck.”

And with that said and done, he slipped behind a column. Frisk knew he was gone yet he still looked behind the column just to see. Yep, the bonehead was gone. Frisk nodded to himself. He still found his disappearance acts cool. Sans was cool too.

* * *

The throne room of the mighty king of the Monsters looked exactly the way it did the several times you had been in there prior. It was much more different, however, with sunlight coming in through the windows. It was peaceful in a way that wasn’t somber as it was at night. Birds were singing their messages to one another. Magicants were blooming with pride and fearlessness. The emptiness was still there though, even with another person in the room besides the human boy. That was the definitive factor that linked day and night together in there.

The caretaker of the flowers was doing his job the moment Frisk entered, humming a tune in that deep voice of his. Asgore was wearing the cape he wore during that first television appearance years ago - the purple one. You only thought of that fact because the fear you felt then was prickling at your innards again. It made you grasp the arm of the chair.

Frisk shifted. Asgore stopped humming.

“Oh, is someone there?” the king asked, “Just a moment. I have almost finished watering these flowers.”

After another splash on the golden flowers, he rose from his crouching position. Frisk paled white as a sheet. You could only imagine how scared a kid half your size felt when he first saw how massive Asgore was. The movement made the Monster groan, age causing the simple rise to deter him. Then he turned, his cape making a swirl in the flowers below.

“Howdy, how can I…”

The greeting fell from his lips as the watering can fell from his hands. Frisk scared the living daylights out of a Monster twice his size just by looking at him. He, however, quickly regained his composure and sadness.

“Oh.” Asgore looked away, anywhere but the boy. “I so badly want to say ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ But you… you know how it is.”

The king stepped carefully towards the windows, observing the scenery to distract himself of what we had to do.

“Nice day today, huh?” he asked, “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming; perfect weather for a game of catch.”

Frisk looked at his feet for a moment. He had never played catch with anyone. His father never looked at him long enough to do so either.

The king turned back to Frisk. His expression and voice gained gravity. “You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room.”

Asgore began to walk away but Frisk fought his fears long enough to shout for him to stop.

“Are you ready for this, Asgore?”

The king paused his march and slowly faced the boy with bewilderment. “Pardon?”

“Are _you_ ready, Asgore? Because I…” Frisk was shaking like a leaf in a storm. He tried to fortify himself, holding his hands to stop his fingers from jittering and gritting his teeth so they wouldn't chatter, but he couldn't. “I’m…”

Asgore then walked towards the child and bent over a bit. He whispered low enough so all those before Frisk couldn’t hear him, “No one has ever asked me that before. I can see what the Guard was telling me about. You’re a sweet boy.”

He then rose back up and gazed at his throne. “You know, the weather is also perfect for a picnic. It would be a waste to not enjoy this weather, right?”

Frisk nodded, relief filling him. “Right.”

* * *

Frisk thanked himself for his bravery back there. He wouldn’t have ever had his second cup of hot tea before, especially a cup brewed by a king. The two were seated on a picnic blanket in the midst of the flowers. What separated the two were a teapot and a small plate of cookies.

Frisk wasn’t hungry but he knew to drink the tea to settle his nerves. After taking a sip, he put his cup in the saucer in his lap and sighed calmly. “This is delicious. It’s the tea of those golden flowers, right?”

Asgore smiled at the child’s observation. “Ah, you must have had it somewhere before. That’s good. I bet it was from one of my Guardsmen, wasn’t it?”

“The captain actually.”

“That would explain her offish behavior. You have befriended many people down here, haven’t you?”

Frisk nodded so hard his head nearly flew off his neck. “Yeah. Everyone’s so nice down here."

"That's good. Tell me about them."

"Well, there's Papyrus and Sans. They're... eccentric to say the least. But they're really cool. Papyrus is like a superhero and Sans is this smoke-and-mirrors sort of dude you'd meet behind a dark alleyway. Then there's Undyne. She didn't want to be my friend at first but somehow we ended up becoming best friends."

"Was this before or after her house burnt down?"

"... During."

"Figured. Go on, child."

"Okay. Then there's Alphys. She's really smart. Kind of awkward and nervous but that's fine. She reminds me of this girl from the Surface I know."

"Oh? Was she your friend?"

"Not really. Patricia follows me around all the time. Whenever I would try to approach her, she would run away. I didn't understand why until, uh, I went on a date with Alphys."

Asgore looked as if he had to suppress the urge to spit out his tea.

Frisk quickly waved his arms, not noticing the king's expression. "I-I mean, I don't like her like that. She thought Undyne's love confession was actually written by me-"

You wondered if Asgore was about to have a heart attack from all of these matters coming to light.

"-and I was trying to tell her that I didn't but she got all dressed up and everything. Luckily, Undyne caught us and ended the weirdness. I think they're dating now, if you call dating a lot of laps around Waterfall. Anyway, I realized through hooking the two up that that girl might have a crush on me."

Finally, some reprieve for the befuddled king. "Oh? Aren't you a lucky boy."

"I guess. Making all these friends, I... I realized a lot of things too."

"Like what?"

"... It's much nicer down here than it is up there." Frisk looked up at the ceiling as if he was hoping to see the sky once again.

“... The Surface didn’t treat you well.”

He wanted to curse in his head. “Yes, I guess you can say that.” The boy brought his cup to his lips and sipped some more liquid gold.

“You’re not the first I’ve seen like this.”

The human furrowed his brow and placed the cup back on his saucer. “I’m sorry?”

“Ah, this is a story most in the Underground know but treat it more as a legend than truth. There was another human with a Soul like yours who fell down here about… six hundred years ago.”

Frisk’s eyes bulged at the number. Just how old was Asgore, he asked himself.

“Her name was Chara. Mischievous, clever little thing. In fact, she looked a lot like you too. Her reasons for coming here were because of the Surface. She never gave my wife and I the specifics but we… we always had an idea. It wasn’t a pretty one. The two of you are different too. You don’t seem as sad as she was, for example. May I… May I ask you why you fell down here?

“I…” Frisk smiled as wide as he could. His eyes practically sparkled. “I wanted to go on an adventure.”

That made Asgore go from befuddlement to uncontrollable laughter. His guffaws made the birds who were resting on the skylights fly away. Frisk was perplexed by his reaction. Was his reasoning for coming here so odd?

Asgore wiped away a tear as he asked, “I see. Well, have you liked your adventure?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Wonderful. That's wonderful. I'm so very glad the Underground treated you so well so far. I want to thank you too.”

“Huh? For what?”

“For being kind.”

Sans’s words rang through his head. Frisk knew what he meant by that. “No problem” was all he could say.

Asgore rose from the blanket. The sun shadowed his face. “Are you ready now?”

Frisk rose. “I am. Are you?”

Asgore only looked at his throne. “I must do what I must.”

Frisk could respect that.

* * *

The Barrier in the movie was so well recreated that it actually _frightened_ your Monster friends. Frisk was even surprised and he had only seen it once.

It was an endless flow of energy, a forever fading in and out cycle of light and darkness. It was the whispers of all those who lived and passed. It had a pulse, a breath. It was something that shouldn't exist. It was something that should have never been given life.

Asgore made sure to state the obvious, “This is the Barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground.”

The film’s Frisk could only gawk at it. It was the only thing anyone could do. Just. Stare. Frisk noted he was more scared of it than the man before him.

Asgore turned towards Frisk. “If… if you have any unfinished business, please feel free to do so.”

“I'm ready.”

“... I see. This is it then.”

Light appeared from the Barrier. The light and dark stopped cycling and summoned an image of the twilight sky and forest of Mt. Ebott. You could feel how thick and tense the air was.

The weight of two worlds was now on the human’s small shoulders.

Seeing freedom for himself and all of those he met under the mountain, wanting the best to happen, hoping for that third route to appear, Frisk was filled with determination.

Asgore peered at him with a soft, forced smile. “Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.”

And Asgore summoned his crimson trident with a fierceness that gave you chills. He vaulted it at Frisk.

The movie gave the audience and you the pleasure of a slow-mo shot of it missing the boy literally by a hair. You could clearly see the agonizing terror that overcame him and the inescapable peril he threw himself in. The buildup of tears, the widening of eyes, the surprise that he did not wet himself. There was occasional bits of whispers amongst the audience throughout the entirety of the film but at that moment there was pure silence.

The trident thrusted into the stone doors behind him thus closing his only way of escape.

I’m going to die, Frisk thought.

The king summoned fireballs. Frisk couldn’t move as they were launched at him.

“I’m not going to fight.”

He summoned more. Frisk still couldn’t move.

“I’m--- I’m not going to fight you, Asgore!”

The fire he had when he “fought” Toriel and the rest of the Monsters was gone. He was scared out of his wits. No words, no reprieve, no hope for mercy. Frisk quickly realized this.

“Please! Asgore, think of what you’re doing!”

A fireball hit a direct shot at Frisk’s hip. He shrieked as he practically doubled over from the pain.

“Stop! Don’t do this!”

Frisk’s voice was running ragged already, saliva spurting out of his mouth as he continued to scream.

A wave of bullets came for him. Frisk rolled under them, dodging them barely. As he did, he took a look at Asgore’s eyes. There are a darkness to them. It reminded him of space. It was vast, too much for a tiny speck like himself to handle.

Frisk was going to die.

Asgore was going to kill him.

So he did something he never thought he would do. He screamed for help. Not from just anyone, however.

Frisk O’ Hagan screamed for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it is good to be back. College ruined me but I got pretty high grades this semester so it was worth my disappearing for so long. How have you, my lovely readers, been? I hope you have been good.  
> Just putting a little reminder here that I'm super active on my tumblr (simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com). I turned my blog into my Undertale blog so there's tons of great things, along with writing tips for those who need it (I know I do!).  
> My plan is to finish Above by the end of this summer. I have very high hopes that I shall. Stay tuned for more though.  
> \- Simple, Lovely Fanfics


	49. To Buy Ourselves a Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grand reunion of all of Frisk's new friends occurs. As they go to celebrate, Frisk observes the Barrier.  
> It's time to leave the Underground.  
> Frisk and all of his new friends, stay determined.

Frisk O’Hagan’s deus ex machina came in the form of a single fireball. It appeared right next to the king. Within seconds, it slammed into him and flung him into the other side of the cavern. Thoughts of what in the world was happening sent his head in a whirl as he whipped around to see who was behind him. The person he saw made him light up like a match, an instant spark of memories and fondness striking him.

By the gods, it was her.

“Toriel!”

Toriel was clearly out of breath but seeing the human made her gain back whatever she lost prior to arriving there. “I… I made it in time.”

He ran over to her and hugged her tight, nearly knocking her over. Toriel knelt down and engulfed him in her arms, tenderly rubbing his head. It was a reunion fate brought upon just in time, the reunion between mother and child.

She looked into the corner where she flung Asgore into and glowered. “What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.”

Frisk burst into tears as he tried to piece together the puzzle of why in the world was she there. There was no reason he could come up with that answered the many questions he had. She just came in, bullets a-blazing, and saved his life. So he cried as he held her close, his confusion spurring him on.

“Oh, there, there. Everything will be alright for now on. I am so glad you remember me.”

“How could I… How could I ever forget you?”

The nanny was stunned by his sincerity. She cupped his cheek and beamed gently down at him. “You are such a good boy, you know that?”

He put his hand over hers and leaned into her palm, his cheek squishing against it. “I hear that a lot nowadays.”

That got her to laugh. Despite his tears and fears, he was still able to make her laugh.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked as he wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve.

She released him then. She inhaled and exhaled harshly before she took him down memory lane. “At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone. You proved you could be independent and smart enough to survive on your own. Despite this, I could not stop worrying about you. I overheard some of the people in the Ruins talking about a human on TV. I watched your battle with that ghost. Once you defeated him, I realized that I… I could not stand it anymore. Besides, your adventure must have been so treacherous. And ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. I realized that I cannot allow you to kill someone just so you can escape. And I cannot allow Asgore to kill you so we can escape. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here.  So I came.”

Frisk nodded. He didn't realize it then but he was the luckiest kid in the world.

Toriel rose up to her feet with the grace she always carried. She swept her dress of any dirt it collected from the cavern floor as she declared, “For now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is -” She shot a hot glare at the man. “- he deserves mercy too.”

The aforementioned king came over a moment later, love in his eyes as he gazed at her. “Tori, you came back.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. “Do not ‘Tori’ me, Dreemurr.”

His happiness was shattered like a dropped glass; too many pieces to collect, unable to be repaired.

The nice goat lady turned fully towards Asgore, making sure to push Frisk behind her, as she cursed him out without any profanity. “You miserable whelp, if you really wanted to free our kind, you could have used the one Soul we had six hundred years ago and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes.”

The film’s Frisk nodded. She had a point.

Your Frisk nodded. “This is why everyone likes Toriel more than Asgore involving politics.”

“You said it and I don't have a clue what you're talking,” Jake said, putting the rim of his Coke against his lips again.

The film’s Asgore looked at his feet, betrayed by himself and his prior actions. “Tori, you’re right. I am a miserable creature.”

She cocked a brow and put a hand on her hip. “You certainly are.”

Then hope filled his eyes as he stared into hers. “But do you think we can at least still be friends again?”

“No, Asgore.”

Frisk looked up at his savior, perplexed. “What’s going on?”

“Just some matters that needed to be resolved centuries before you were even thought of. It is none of your concern.”

“Oh, okay.” He wasn't touching that with a five-foot pole.

Loud, heavy footsteps and a screech an anime character would use resounded against from the corridor connecting the cavern they were in. There appeared Undyne a second later in the doorway, looking as if she was about to punch the door into smithereens but, well, that had already been done by Toriel.

“Asgore, human, nobody fight each other,” she exclaimed, “Nobody fight each other or else I'll…” The Betta fish’s eye shifted to Toriel. “I'll…”

Toriel greeted her politely, “Hello, I am Toriel. Are you the human’s friend?”

Undyne nodded. Toriel looked down at Frisk. He nodded too. Yep, best buddies.

“It is nice to meet you.”

Undyne was at a loss for words for a moment. She rapidly greeted her in the causal fashion she always used right after. She then ran over to Asgore and said at a level that was supposed to be a whisper but was more like a shout, “Hey, is that your ex?”

He didn't have to say anything.

“Jeez. That sounds rough, buddy.” She patted him on the back a few times.

Frisk looked up at Toriel. “Wait so you and Asgore were…?”

The nanny sighed. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“But he talked about you guys as if you were still married.”

That comment instantly made her hands and feet steam. She set her lava-hot glare onto her ex-husband.“ _What?_ ”

Another miracle arrived in the form of Alphys pitter-pattering into the corridor. “H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other,” she proclaimed.

She quickly noticed her surroundings and the people in it and she just as fast lost her ferocity.

Toriel did the same, waving her hands as she tried to rid of the steam. “Oh, are you another friend?”

“Oh, of his?” She glanced at Frisk and smiled. “S-Sure am.”

“Oh, wonderful. Hello, I am Toriel.”

“Uh, h-h-hi.”

Heavy footsteps and rattling bones resounded outside the door. Alphys took that as a cue to stand over by Undyne and Asgore.

Thus entered Papyrus, energetic as always. “HEY, NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE HERE, I’LL BE FORCED TO… ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP.”

Toriel smiled and greeted him as she did the others.

Papyrus’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He responded chivalrously despite his shock, “OH, HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY.”

From the darkness in the room, Sans leisurely walked in as if a battle to the death didn't just go down in there. “hey, guys. what’s up?”

Toriel gasped. “That voice.”

Frisk took it as a cue to step away from her.

She ran over to Sans, beaming brightly, a second later. “Hello. I think we may know each other.”

Sans’s eyebrows rose. “oh hey, i think i recognize your voice too.”

Toriel introduced herself the way she did with the others. Sans greeted her with a wink.

She gasped as if a lightbulb went off in her head. She then walked over to Papyrus and stated, “If that's true, then this must be your brother, Papyrus. Greetings, Papyrus, it is so nice to meet you. Your brother has told me so much about you.”

From that point on, the six of them began to converse amongst each other. Sans and Papyrus did their usual routine of joking and screaming in agony from them. Undyne and Alphys soothed Asgore as he got rejected by his ex-wife. New love was realized and old love was put to rest. Friendships were rekindled and friendships were made sure to never, ever happen.

Frisk wasn't paying attention. He was just basking in the moment. He made so many friends during his time down there. He had all types of them too: the class clown, the knight, the fighter, the nerd, and, of course...

No, he told himself. He didn't dare think that of Toriel and her ex-husband. He didn't deserve to. He was nothing compared to their glory.

“Child?”

Toriel’s call took him out of his trance. Frisk turned and all of his friends stood in front of the doorway. They all were smiling at him.

“My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all of the great friends you have made, I think… I think you will be happy here.”

He took her word to heart. Yep, it certainly seemed he wasn't going to be able to get out of there. So he would have to live with Toriel and visit Asgore occasionally to have tea and have snowball fights with Papyrus and eat at Grillby’s with Sans and train with Undyne and watch anime with Alphys and---

“H-Hey, that reminds me.” The lizard turned towards Papyrus and inquired, “You called everyone here, right? Well, uh, besides her. Uh, anyway, if I got here before you, how did you know to call everybody?”

He laughed proudly and simply said, “LET’S JUST SAY A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME.”

And Frisk’s heart skipped a beat and Alphys looked as if she was going to die right then and there.

Thorn-covered vines arose from the ground and entangled all of Frisk’s friends in an instant. Even the most powerful of them couldn't release themselves. The vines glowed white and their eyes grew heavy. Those he called dear fell limp.

Flowey the Flower came out of the ground and the audience began booing in a split second. Even Jake got in on it, hopping out of his seat while doing so. The real Flowey cackled quietly under your Frisk’s shirt. Of course he would be fueled by mass hatred.

The film’s Flowey looked as if he was about to give a magnificent villain’s speech but Frisk cut him off.

“No.”

Flowey furrowed his brow. “What?”

“No. No. No way, Jose. You are not going to come in here and ruin this for us.”

The flower just stared at him in between purposely stealing glances at the mess he made. “Uh, I already did.”

The human crossed his arms. “You're not going to get away with it then.”

“Uh, I will.”

“No, you won't.”

“Yes, I will.”

“No, you won't.”

The two went back and forth for a few seconds like kindergarteners. Then they huffed and looked the other way dramatically.

_Ugh, drama queens._

“Well, how are you gonna stop me? You’re weak. You are nothing over me. I have taken all of the magic of your little ‘friends’ here and will use it along with the rest of the Monsters as power.”

Frisk narrowed his eyes. “Power - for what?”

Flowey looked as if the human could have never asked. “So I can become a god. This world is a kill or be killed world and I have risen to the top of the food chain.”

He cocked a brow. “Huh. Nice.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear?”

“Yep.”

“You cocky little--- Whatever! I’ll just kill you now.”

“No.”

“Why won’t you just accept the fact you’re going to die?”

“Because I won’t let you kill me.”

“Fine. I’ll entertain you for a bit. If you’re so ‘determined’ to live, show it.”

Frisk didn’t even have time to think about it before he said how he was going to defeat the flower. “I’m gonna make you eat manure.”

You were trying your hardest not to crack up just yet. You had to cover your mouth with your hands, tears filling your eyes as you fought the urge.

Flowey was instantly confused. “... What is manure?”

“So you think you can just go onto the Surface and become its evil overlord or whatever without even knowing simple biological facts of the species you will be taking over. Well, because I’m a good kid or whatever, I’ll explain it to you. We, humans and animals, don’t release waste products through magic like you Monsters do. Instead, we poop.”

Flowey was even more befuddled. “Poop?”

“Yes, poop! Cows poop, birds poop, fish poop, I poop too! It’s gross. It comes in all colors and sizes but it is gross and smelly. But we use it to fertilize crops and trees and especially…” Frisk smirked. “Flowers.”

_No, don’t do it._

Frisk began fiddling with the buckle of his pants. “I have no fricking clue how long I’ve been down here but I’m sure as heck that I haven’t pooped since I fell down here. And I need to poop _bad._ ”

_Oh my god._

All that was heard was Frisk’s pants falling to his ankles and Flowey screaming bloody murder.

You saw the light of a god shine before you as you laughed so hard that you slid out of your seat like pudding and onto the floor below. You felt someone fall right on top of you. Ricky’s scratchy buzzcut scraped against your arms as he cracked up on top of you. Everyone was dying of laughter over one fact: Frisk saved all of Monsterkind by threatening to make a flower eat his shit.

“i guess you can say he… _took one for the team,_ ” Sans said from the other side of the row.

That got you laughing so hard that it hurt at the point, your sides and lungs burning. It wasn’t even laughing anymore. Ricardo would describe the gross noises coming out of your mouth as the sounds a seal would probably make when they were heading to the other side.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop! I give up!”

And the laughter died as the film’s Frisk proudly put his pants back on. You shoved Ricky back into his seat then placed your bum back into yours.

“You’re lucky I’m still constipated.”

“I’m going to need a therapist to forget what I just saw regardless.” Flowey dropped all of the Monsters in his grasp without a care for their wellbeing. He withdrew his roots and vines and sunk them back into the ground. With a bit more of adjusting here and there, the flower returned to looking like a regular flower. “You won this time, brat. I'll get you next time.”

“There won't be a next time.”

Frisk began walking towards the Barrier. Flowey’s eyes followed him, making him have to aboutface to keep his gaze on the human.

“What nonsense are you going on about?”

“You'll see soon enough. Also, I suggest you hide. It's about to get ugly in here and everyone's _very_ willing to stomp all over you in the process.”

Toriel began to stir. Flowey took notice of it. “I'll take your word for it. Before I go, I want to leave you with _one_ little note.”

“Oh?”

“Oh of course.” He used the most sickeningly sweet voice he could muster to say, “Don't forget: It's a kill or be killed world.”

“No, it's not.” Frisk’s expression oozed the gravity of his words. “Because I haven't been killed no matter how many times I almost have been, whether it be unintentional or not. Your worldview is wrong. It's a love or be loved world.”

Your Frisk sighed and shook his head. He mumbled about fucking corny that was. You silently agreed with him. _It was real fucking corny._

The flower looked as if he wanted to say something: a counter argument, an agreement, utter nonsense, who knew. But he didn't. He sunk down into the ground and disappeared.

“Oh goodness, my head,” Toriel groaned.

Frisk ran over to offer the queen a hand. She giggled at his gentlemanly manners but she was able to get up without his aid. Soon, the rest of the people there rose up from the floor slowly.

“Thank you very much,” she told him.

“No problem,” he replied with a smile.

Asgore came over as he was trying to fix his crown’s position on his head. “Child, what happened when I… when we blacked out?”

“Oh, um… Stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“Yep, stuff.”

Upon finishing with his crown, he dusted off his cloak. “That certainly doesn't sound just like stuff.”

“Well, uh, there isn't a perfect and polite way to describe what just happened so please accept that stuff happened.”

Toriel nodded. “Well, I guess stuff happened then. Are you safe after this stuff happened?”

“Mhm,” Frisk affirmed, “I’m right as rain.”

“Wonderful. Now, let us go celebrate your arrival. And you-” She practically stabbed Asgore with her eyes. “-better make an announcement that you will never hurt any human who falls down here again or help the gods I will---”

Asgore threw his hands up defensively. “Of course. As soon as I can.”

“Good.”

Everyone began to leave the corridor and head back to the castle.

Frisk, however, did not. Instead he kept staring at the Barrier, studying it.

It began with him reaching out towards it. It was cold, he noted. Then he placed his full palm against it. Cold, very cold. Then he knocked on it. The sound it produced was similar to voices humming. It felt like glass under his rapping knuckles.

“HUMAN?”

Frisk told himself that if it was glass, something would be able to break it. He clenched his hand into a fist and began to knock hard on it. The voices were giggling now, mocking him for his lack of strength. God, he wished he did some push-ups or something. His child-like arms would do nothing.

“UH, WHERE IS THE HUMAN?”

“Oh yeah, where did that brat go? Hey! Brat! Where are ya?”

Frisk kept on knocking on it, harder with each one until he was slamming it. The laughter grew more intense. Frisk had been mocked before for his tenacity and he was not going to let it get to him now. He was going to get out of here.

“Child? Oh goodness, where did he go?”

“M-Maybe he's still in the Barrier room.”

“The Barri--- No. He wouldn't have-”

Frisk was punching the Barrier then. It wasn't working. In fact, his knuckles started to bleed. But nothing, not even a crack in the impenetrable wall.

“Oh! There you- What are you doing?”

Frisk kept on going. He wasn't going to let anything stop him.

“uh, kid?”

He was going to get everyone out of there.

“Punk? What are you doing?”

He was going to save everyone, even himself.

“H-h-human?”

He was going to do it even if he breathed his last breath from it.

Frisk O’ Hagan was filled with determination. And with it, he kicked the Barrier as if it was a malfunctioning vending machine. What the Barrier gave him wasn't a soda or a snack. It was a crack, just the size of his small feet.

Frisk gasped in pure shock and turned to his friends. “G-Guys, look!”

Everyone was so flabbergasted that they couldn't speak. They could only stare at the crack in what had trapped down there for centuries.

“I-I think we can break it if we try hard enough. I sort of want to do this on my own but I… I can’t. I need your help. Please, please help me break it.”

Toriel simply turned to Papyrus. “Get Asgore. We’re going to need a lot of hands.”

Papyrus saluted her like a soldier to his captain, “YES, YOUR MAJESTY.” And he was gone like a stallion.

Frisk looked confused.

Toriel ruffled his hair and smiled. “Child, you have given us something we haven't had in centuries.”

“And what is that?”

“Determination.” She looked on to the Barrier. “I cannot have my people like this anymore and I will not hide from my responsibilities any longer. I will aid you, child.”

Frisk beamed as bright as the moon shining behind him through the Barrier. “Thank you.”

“I'm helping too,” Undyne stated proudly, “I know a twerp like you can't break this thing on his own. You need some muscle and that's what I got.”

Frisk’s eyes watered. “Undyne.”

Alphys tucked up her glasses as she said, “I may not be of much use b-b-but I'll do my best.”

“Alphys.”

“The party shall be held later.” The king returned with his trident ready for attack. “After all, it would be much better to have it on the Surface, wouldn’t it?”

He found a way to giggle. “Right. It would be much, much better.”

Papyrus dashed right in. “THIS MAY BE OUR ONE CHANCE TO GET TO THE SURFACE! WE MUST THRUST FORWARD AND BREAK IT AT ALL COSTS.”

“Papyrus.”

“YOU TOO, LAZYBONES! ALL HANDS MUST BE ON DECK!”

“huh. it’ll be something to do.”

“Sans.”

The seven of them faced the Barrier. Like a commander to his army, Frisk shouted for everyone to fight.

And they surely did.

It was uplifting seeing everyone’s magic at once. Toriel and Asgore shot fire magic at the Barrier. Papyrus launched bones at the Barrier. Undyne summoned and vaulted spears at the Barrier. Alphys used lightning bolts against the Barrier. Frisk punched the Barrier with all his might.

Each attack earned a minute crack in the impenetrable wall. Each crack spurred them on further.

Then Frisk kicked the Barrier and practically hollered murder.

Toriel noticed it immediately. She ran over to his aid. “My child, what happened?”

“It’s fine. It's just an old injury acting up is all.”

“An old---” Her hands and feet nearly combusted as she whipped her head around towards the other Monsters and demanded, “Who did this?”

Everyone paused and gulped. The repercussions of their prior actions had finally come for them in the form of their fuming angry queen.

Frisk quickly corrected himself, “No no, it wasn't done by anyone. I sprained my ankle when I was dancing by a swamp over in Waterfall.”

Oh, you did remember that bit. There was a scene where Frisk had found a ballerina’s tutu and slippers and he took it upon himself to dance in them. It was almost magical, watching him spin and prance around and hum Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers_. Of course, he would quickly learn that only professional ballerinas should be wearing the slippers he wore and he did so the hard way. A bush rustled behind him unexpectedly. He was caught off-guard. He fell wrong onto his foot.

Toriel calmed but then she grew suspicious quickly. “Why were dancing by a swamp?”

He merely shrugged. “I found a tutu so I thought a dance break would be healthy.”

“and besides, without dance, what's the _pointe_?” Sans interjected.

Toriel snickered. Everyone else groaned.

“now, c’mon, all of this would be _pointe-less_ if we don't keep on fighting. papyrus, put him on your shoulders.”

Papyrus groaned at the pun but bent down and turned his back away from Frisk. “HOP ON, HUMAN. YOUR GREAT CHARIOT AWAITS.”

Frisk smiled softly as he crawled onto him. “I'm sorry about this.”

“NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. BESIDES, YOU’RE A BIT TOO PUNY AND FRAGILE TO BE DOING THIS. INSTEAD, FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY MAGNIFICENCE AS I---”

And all of a sudden a white laser beam shot at the Barrier, creating a crack so huge that it nearly cut the thing in two. Frisk’s jaw dropped. Everyone else looked like they would have had heart attacks right then and there.

Sans wiped his fingers against his hoodie coolly as he winked at his companions new and old. “well, i did my duty. have fun with the rest.”

Asgore blinked the shock out of him before he said, “And _why_ didn't he try out for a non-sentry position?”

Undyne responded by shouting, “Because he's a lazybo- Darn it! Another stinkin’ pun!”

The film’s funny man chuckled. The actual funny man chuckled. Well if the comedian doesn't find his jokes funny, then who will?

Everyone quickly returned to breaking the Barrier. Bones and spears and fireballs galore. Frisk found it all more incredible while being on Papyrus’s shoulders. He was in his shoes practically. He understood that though the skeleton seemed to be too relaxed of a person to understand the situation at hand, no, he truly did want this. With every inch of his bones, with every part of his Soul, Papyrus and each and every Monster yearned for freedom. That was why they kept going. Even when they couldn’t take it anymore and it hurt to even summon a single bullet, they kept on going high above their standards. They needed liberty. They needed to see the Surface.

That was why Frisk hopped off of Papyrus’s shoulders, grabbed a branch that had somehow gotten past the Barrier, and whacked at it with all he could. He had a glimpse, even just a small bit of it, of the pain and suffering they all went through while under Ebott. From an emotional to political perspective, they all needed this. Frisk understood he was the key to it all.

So he whacked, Papyrus summoned bones, Undyne vaulted spears, Alphys tried her damn hardest, Sans didn’t just completely sit and do nothing, and Toriel and Asgore shot fireballs.

And in the end, a miracle occurred.

The culmination of everyone’s fierce drive, their unquenchable tenacity, their high hopes and sweet dreams took form through that first tiny chip that came off the Barrier. Then another small one fell. Then another. Then like a floodgate being destroyed, the once formidable and mighty Barrier fell.

The actual breaking wasn't very dramatic. What was dramatic was what came afterward. A fierce gale forced itself through the caverns and into the entire Underground.

Frisk was ecstatic, hopping up and down despite his injury. He whooped and cheered, danced a bit too as he relished in their victory. He had done it. He had figured out how to break the Barrier and decimated it. He gave the Monsters freedom. He was a good kid.

Then he turned and he stopped his dancing. The Monsters weren't celebrating. No, they were aghast at what was before them.

“S-SANS?”

“y-yeah?”

“WHAT IS THIS STUFF THAT’S MAKING MY SCARF BELLOW?”

The skeleton couldn't speak at first. He was too flabbergasted by what was blowing past him. Then with a realization and a confirmation internally, he stated, “it’s wind, Papyrus.”

“WIND? OH! HOW FANTASTIC? AND WHAT’S THAT ORANGE STUFF OVER THERE.”

“the sky.”

“THE SKY? I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BLUE?”

“It shall be soon.”

Tears welled up in Toriel’s eyes as she looked out into the new horizon. “This is what daybreak looks like on the Surface. For over a thousand years, no Monster has seen that or the sky or the stars or even felt the wind. But now…”

She placed her hand on Frisk’s head. “Because of this determined human, we shall have it forever onward.”

She faced the Monsters behind and proclaimed to them what they have been wanting to hear for centuries. “We’re free.”

Asgore meant to swiftly bend down but he was too winded by all of that occurred to do so. He practically fell onto his knees, worrying Frisk immediately.

“Are you okay?”

“Dandy. Just dandy. Thank you for your concern.” Asgore sighed as he stole a glance at the incoming dawn beyond the caverns. Then he placed his attention back on Frisk. “There is one concern I have and that is I never asked for the name of our hero.”

Everyone in that part of the cavern gasped. Guilt struck them. They had all forgotten their manners and never asked for the human’s name.

Frisk clearly wasn't offended. Instead, he smiled bright as the dawn behind him. The sun began to rise and shine behind him, bathing him in the glow of a new era beginning soon. “I'm Frisk. Frisk O’Hagan.”

* * *

 

Frisk was immediately labeled a savior to all of Monsterkind. Toriel encouraged him to go see everyone he had met on his journey. So he did. He learned of their conquests when they would come to the Surface, their desires they hoped to fulfill, those check marks on their bucket lists. He received hugs, presents, sweet words, and a big fat smooch on the cheek from Mettaton. He fell into the Underground as a little boy and he came out of it a hero.

He quickly returned and, with his new dear friends by his side, took his first steps back on the Surface.

The Monsters did not let out any noise that indicated how they felt when they went out the caverns. It was as if a gasp or a single loud breath would ruin it all, turn reality back into a dream. They had to take in every bit of the glory of the Surface soundlessly.

The Surface itself was magic to them, a myth, a legend, a hoax written into fairy tales most of the small group heard as children. Who would have guessed that most trees on the Surface weren’t covered in decorations and the sky was only pink during a special hour of the day? Who would have guessed that the sun was as small as it was? Who would have guessed that clouds weren’t always the fluffy little things they all assumed they were? Those first few moments on the Surface, as they all stood over the cliff and looked out into the wilderness that would later become Newer Home, were ones of discoveries, of deciphering fact and fiction, and realizing they could accomplish anything.

Sans and Papyrus quickly left to go explore. Alphys and Undyne followed soon after. Toriel gave Asgore the stink-eye and he jetted it. Soon Frisk and Toriel were the only two who remained on the cliff.

“It seems everyone is quite eager to set off,” she noted.

He giggled. They sure were.

She looked out into the trees and sky and sighed. A flock of birds took flight in the distance and into whatever was beyond that horizon.

“Frisk, you came from this world, right?”

“Mhm. Where else would I come from? The Under-Underground?”

She chuckled. “Hm, I presumed it was actually where the mountain trolls live.”

“Huh? Mountain trolls?”

She guffawed at his curiosity. Frisk cocked a brow. He quickly realized the nice goat lady was kidding.

The chuckles soon ended. Birdsong filled what was supposed to be words in that moment.

Toriel breathed in the fresh, probably crisp air and sighed. “So you must have a place to return to, do you not?”

Frisk frowned. His heart fell. His journey was over. He had to leave them. He had to return to…

“What will you do now?”

Water filled his eyes. He quickly wiped them.

He knew he shouldn't burden Toriel and Asgore and Sans and Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys and every other Monster with his mess of a life. It would be selfish to do so. But when he saw Toriel in that moment he realized that Toriel Dreemurr was the first woman he truly considered was his mother. She showed him comfort, joy, and unconditional love the second she laid eyes on him. She wished to be there for him always. She wanted and needed this in a way. He wanted and needed it too.

In that moment, he decided to be selfish.

“I want to stay with you.”

Toriel smiled the way a proud mother would and giggled. “Frisk, you are truly a funny child. If you had said that from the beginning, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind.”

Frisk guiltily peered at his scuffed up boots and frowned. “I might be a burden.”

“Oh, nonsense. I think anyone would want to take care of a hero.”

He dared to peek up at her and say, “But no one else is a mother like you are to me.”

In that moment, Toriel gasped and fell to her knees. She pulled Frisk into her warm embrace. He returned it with as much vigor and emotion.

Toriel and Frisk were mother and child forever onward. No denials, no arguments, nothing would come in between what they forged in stone.

* * *

Frisk had no clue where he and everyone else were. Where he had entered Mt. Ebott was nowhere to be found. All that was ahead was the rest of the mountain range Ebott was a part of. So what he did was guide everyone around the mountain top until he saw the town at the base again. From there, they would go to town. It was simple and easy for a ten-year-old not further developing the plan.

It took hours to complete step one. It took hours to finally pipe up and tell Asgore what was on his mind. They were almost near the small town of Newfoundland when he got the nerve to say what he had to.

“Um, Asgore, I need to ask you something.”

“Oh? What is it, Frisk?”

The kid beat around the bush a bit. Twiddling thumbs, rocking heels, the list of nervous actions went on and on. But after a taking a deep breath like a fire-breathing dragon would, he released fire. “So I asked Toriel if I could stay with her when you guys settled down and she agreed and things turned weird and now she's my mom? And in accordance to this, you have to be my dad? Step-dad? I don't know how this works but Asgore you're gonna be a father and the baby is me. I hope you're ready for this huge responsibility.”

Asgore merely cocked a brow and said, “Dad - I'm technically your dad. And I'm thrilled. I was actually going to ask if you had anywhere to stay when we got into town. I see you get a head start in everything you do”

“... That's it?”

“Yes, I'm happy to be your father. I'll warn you though, you'll be getting dad jokes and embarrassment for the rest of your days.”

“Oh. I can put up with that.”

“Also you'll have to be our ambassador.”

“Oh, okay… Wait, what?”

“That's the second question I wanted to ask you. Seeing how determined you are, I decided to turn it into a command just as you commanded me to be your father. Frisk O’Hagan, we need an ambassador - a human one specifically. I don't think anyone else would be perfect for the job but you.”

“Uh, what do ambassadors do?”

“Ambassadors have several jobs. Their main objective to represent something. You would be representing every single Monster, including myself and everyone here with us. You are here to promote peace and prosperity and make sure all of us are doing okay. I'm sure the times now are better than during the War so another war won't break out. However, you know many things about human society that we, well, only read in books and… main-ga?”

“It's _manga_ , Asgore.” Alphys corrected from ahead.

“Right… I don't think I'm going to ever pronounce it correctly.”

“You and me both,” Frisk empathized.

“Where was I? Ah, yes, society. You know the ins-and-outs of human society. You also are intelligent, well-spoken, observant, and very determined.”

“And adorable,” Toriel noted as she passed by the two, “The cute, charming types are the ones everyone likes right away.”

“Uh. Right. You’re only going to get more handsome.”

Frisk giggled the way Shirley Temple would - mischievous with a twinkle of innocent cuteness - and said, “Aw shucks.”

“Getting back to topic, you fit the bill perfectly. That is why I ask of you to be our envoy.”

He nodded. “I getcha. But I'm only ten. Ambassadors up here are old guys.”

Undyne interjected, “Well screw the rules!”

She grabbed a bush, uprooted it by violently yanking it out of the ground and threw it to who knows where.

“There was never a female captain of the Royal Guard before I got inducted. You don't see me getting nervous about standards and crap. You shouldn't either.”

“T-There was never a female Royal Scientist before I got the job either,” Alphys said as she walked down the new path Undyne made for her. “Undyne’s right. You can't let physicalities get in t-t-the way of your job. Those things don't matter. What matters is how well you do it.”

Frisk nodded. “I guess I'll be your ambassador then. Everyone's going to have to help me out a lot though. I apologize in advance for the burden.”

“Oh, you're no burden at all,” Asgore clarified, “I'm just glad you agreed. I didn't have a backup plan.”

“That's not good.”

“Surely not. Now, tell me a bit about where we are.”

“Uh, you're on Mt. Ebott.”

“Don't be so specific. Where is Mt. Ebott?”

“Uh… The United States of America?”

“The United?... Where is that?”

“In North America.”

“What is North America?”

“Uh, let's cover that another time. This is gonna be the kind of stuff we need to talk over a snack.”

Asgore chuckled. “You're right. This is going to be a long explanation.”

“Uh-huh. Has anyone seen Papyrus yet?”

As if the gods called upon him, Papyrus jumped out from the bushes. “YOU RANG FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

“Oh, there you are. Where did you go?”

“I WENT AHEAD TO SURVEY THE AREA AND I ENDED UP MAKING SOME FRIENDS.”

Frisk was concerned already. “... Friends?”

“WHY, OF COURSE.”

“... Where and how did you make those new friends?”

“AH, CURIOUS OF MY GREAT ENDEAVORS, ARE YOU? THOSE BEGGING PUPPY DOG EYES OF YOURS ARE YEARNING FOR MY GLORIOUS ADVICE. FINE. I SHALL DIVULGE MY TECHNIQUE TO YOU. IT WAS SIMPLE. I JUST WALKED UP TO THE HUMANS, GREETED THEM WITH MY BIGGEST SMILE, AND THEY FELL FOR MY INCREDIBLE SELF IMMEDIATELY.”

Frisk knew where this was going just from his expression on his face. “Can you be more specific?”

“OF COURSE. A HUMAN WITH GRAY HAIR SCREAMED FOR JOY AND FELL FOR ME. QUITE LITERALLY. IN FACT, THERE WAS A HUGE CROWD OF HUMANS SCREAMING. I HAD MY FIRST TASTE OF FAME AND IT TASTED TEAR-JERKINGLY SWEET.”

_Oh my god. Papyrus made an elderly person faint and caused widespread panic in seconds._

The shrubbery behind Papyrus rustled. Not to your surprise, a mass of police officers, guns a-blazing, came out from them and ordered everyone to put their hands up.

The Monsters were confused. Frisk was doing the smart thing and obeying.

“Okay, guys, first Surface lesson. See those guys? They’re police officers. They’re like the Royal Guard for humans. We must obey them at all cost. If we don’t, they’re gonna make us Swiss cheese.”

“What is Swiss cheese?” Toriel inquired.

“Something you really don’t want to be. Guys, put your hands up and do what they say!”

And everyone rose their hands.

* * *

 

You weren't surprised the Monsters’ first day on the Surface was spent in jail. The officers at the then very quaint Newfoundland police station were confused and wary. They thought Toriel and Asgore were in costumes. They complimented whoever was Undyne and Alphys’ special effects artist. They debated about how Sans and Papyrus existed. They did not believe the Monsters were not humans as expected. Just who would however? Who would automatically realize that the people in the tiny jail cell were mythical beings? No well-minded person would. So the Monsters were treated as human criminals and Frisk was locked up as one. They were processed as them too - the mugshot, the fingerprinting, the paperwork. They all were charged with criminal trespassing, disruption of peace, and elder endangerment.

It was eight or so in the morning when they finally had some peace. They all sat in their various corners of the cell. They would have been upset that they were thrown into another prison when they had just escaped their own but this time it was a _Surface_ prison. It was noteworthy to say the least.

“Are we going to be okay?” Alphys asked. She was clearly concerned and she wasn’t a scientist for nothing. She had questions that had to be answered. She needed the truth.

“As long as we don't fight back and answer their questions honestly,” Frisk replied, “we should be a-okay.”

A door opened from down the hall. Everyone fell silent. Footsteps approached the cell. One of the officers from the station stopped in front of their cell. He merely pointed at the boy. “You, come here.”

Frisk glanced at Toriel. She simply nodded. He took that as the cue to rise from his place on the floor and over to the iron bars separating him and the officer. Frisk had told them in a previous shot that he was only going to be questioned in front of his friends. He had nothing to hide from them and he was a minor above all. He knew his rights. The officers agreed for some reason. It must have been the small town which influenced this decision. This agreement would not have flown in a city like the one you were all watching this film in.

The officer immediately started badgering Frisk for the fifth or so time that morning. “So lemme get this straight, kid. You went to Mt. Ebott to go on an adventure.”

“Yep.”

“Then you accidentally fell down a hole inside a cave in the mountain.”

“Yep.”

“Then you somehow ended up in a world full of magic, monsters, and bad jokes.”

“That's correct.”

“And you just broke some barrier nonsense and left the caves.”

“Yep.”

“And you and your buddies caused widespread panic in five minutes which, by the way, is a new record here.”

“My bad. Everyone's very eager to have fresh air for the first time in…” Frisk turned to the Monsters. “How long were you guys stuck down there?”

“1034 years,” Asgore answered.

The human child looked stunned but he tried to play it off to the officer. “Yeah, that's a long time to breathe in cave air.”

The officer cocked a brow before sighing hard and pacing around almost in a circle. Frisk sighed too. Frisk’s job as an ambassador had already begun and he felt he wasn't doing great.

“Who are your parents?”

Without a stutter or waver, he declared, “Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr.”

You were stunned to say the least. So were the Royals.

“No, your real parents.”

“Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr.”

The officer tripped over his words due to his fury. “Don't be a smart ass. Your biological parents!”

Frisk’s resolve stopped boiling then. He was scared stiff. “W-Why are you asking?”

“Because we just got this report this morning.” The officer handed Frisk a Missing Person poster.

It was his. There was no picture. You dared to wonder if his parents even had photographs of their child. Whoever filed the report described Frisk verbally - small kid, 4’8, brunette and tan, probably with a _Space Avengers_ backpack. He apparently had been missing for ten days, the date then being December 8th, but whoever filed the report didn't do so until the fifth day. The officers probably assumed he was a troublemaker. After all, what parent would wait until five days to file one unless their child ran away often?

God, you hoped the officers figured it out quick.

“That's you, isn't it?”

Frisk continued to stare at it until he couldn't take it anymore. “W-What’s your point?”

“My point is you're coming with me.”

The officer threw open the cell and yanked him out by his arm. Frisk immediately fought back, trying to get out of his hand.

“No, don't,” the child begged as frustrated tears filled his eyes, “You don't know what you're doing.”

“My job, you little bastard.” With a violent yank, the officer pulled him out of the cell.

Frisk was desperate to get out of his situation. He licked the officer’s arm, causing the man to release him just long enough that he could flee. The kid ran back over to the door of the cell. He didn't need to go back in there. He just needed to prove a point. “I'm not going back there!”

The officer looked at his arm in disgust. “You are a slippery little shit.”

“Are you even listening to me? Do you even know who reported I was missing?”

“An unrelated person from the town.”

He surmised that was the truth the moment the report was put into his hand. The truth still hurt him, however. He almost didn't want to hear it. He still thought for just a second they gave an actual damn about him. He was proven wrong. That was why he had to stay with the Monsters. They gave an actual damn about him.

“Yeah, not the parents you're going to throw me back to. I don't care if you treat me like garbage here. Just do not throw me back there!”

The officer stopped his advance for just a moment to ponder the idea. But then the first unrecorded act of aggression against the Monsters and those who support them in Surface reemergence history occurred with the officer tossing the child half his size over his shoulders.

“No, don't!”

Frisk wasn't going to ask for help. He knew what could happen. He couldn't put his new family and friends in danger because of his selfish desires. So he had to settle this on his own. But he couldn't handle the manhandling the officer was doing to him.

“Jesus, Ron, what are you doing?” Another officer from the station finally arrived after hearing the commotion. “He's just a kid.”

“A bastard.”

“He's just a kid, Ronald. Put him down!”

This Ronald practically dropped Frisk onto the cold, hard floor.

“This isn't even your case. Get out of here before I report you to our higher-up.”

And Ronald practically ran out of there.

“Sorry about that,” the knight in shining armor said, “Ron’s a bit too high-strung for a promotion right now. He’s getting intimidated since all the newbies are getting them and he's only getting older. Now I see why.”

The officer held out a hand. His badge shined in the light. His name was Officer Theodore apparently. “You're alright?”

Frisk got off the ground with his own two injured feet. “I can walk it off.”

“Tough. I like that. Officer Ronald is right though. You do have to leave. He notified your parents before I could do it myself.”

The boy’s whole visage saddened. “Oh.”

“I can clearly see you would much rather stay here with your…” The man took a glance into the cell and instinctively leaped away and over to the nearby wall for safety.

Frisk didn't understand why the man had done that until he turned around. All of his companions had bullets out, ready to pummel that man. They couldn't leave the cell but their magic could. They weren't going to let some man hurt their friend. This would be the first recorded use of magic in Surface reemergence history - to defend Frisk.

“Guys, I'm okay now. This guy’s not going to hurt me, right?”

“O-Of course! Seriously, you're just a child and all. I'm going to make sure Ronald doesn't come anywhere near him again, deal?”

Toriel and Asgore sighed and put their magic away. The others followed suit. That didn't stop the steam though. Toriel was waving her hands as fast as she could to stop it.

“Okay, so they're not exactly human. I believe that now. Doesn't make any dang sense but they can't possibly be human.” Theodore shakily walked away from the support of the wall and into the sea of questions he wanted to ask.

“Told you so,” Frisk simply stated.

Toriel came over to the bars as she continued to cool her paws. “I apologize for that, police officer. Officer Ronald scared us. We… We don't do that sort of thing to each other. It's unheard of in our culture.”

“I should be the one apologizing… ma’am?”

“Ma’am is correct.”

“Okay, good. Ma’am, what Officer Ronald did just now is something our officers here aren't supposed to do. He will be penalized and punished for his actions.”

In text at the bottom of the footage, it mentioned that the aforementioned officer will never be held accountable for his actions. Officer Theodore did, however, file a report with his superiors about what occurred just as he said he would.

Toriel smiled. “Thank you very much. We are so very sorry we frightened you. We don't use magic to hurt others, I promise you.”

Frisk took the opportunity to add on to that statement. It would be his first good explanation as an ambassador, he told himself. “Yeah. They use it like texting or something. They send things like emojis, things that can’t be expressed simply through words, with magic. The problem is that most didn't realize I was a human when I was down there so they thought it wouldn't hurt to, y’know, say hello.” Frisk showed off his sweater to prove his point. “I'm okay though. Just a sprained ankle is all.”

“A sprain? Mind if I look?” Theodore asked.

“Sure.” Frisk took off his boot and rolled up his pants cuff to show off his injury. It was quite swollen and red.

“Oof, that looks nasty, kid. You must have had that for a while. I'll get you something for that.” The officer left the room, probably in search of a first aid kit.

Toriel bent down to Frisk’s height. “Oh yes, I forgot about that. Here, I think my magic might heal it much faster.”

“Really?”

“If you have a cut or something near it, I will be able to.”

“I probably do. Let's see.” Frisk rolled up his pants leg up higher until a large gash in his shin saw the fluorescent light of the police station. “Aha, I knew I felt something weird.”

“Oh, that looks very painful. You certainly are a tough child. Bring your leg in here, will you?”

“Sure.”

Frisk held onto a bar as he easily slipped his thin leg into the cell. Toriel giggled as she placed her hands on the gash. Steam rose from her hands, Frisk gritted his teeth. Theodore came in and dropped the first aid kit and his jaw onto the floor as the boy’s sprain slowly healed before everyone’s very eyes. This would be the second unrecorded use of magic in Surface reemergence history.

A moment later, Toriel withdrew her hands. Frisk’s leg looked good as new.

Theodore ran over and got on his knees to stare at the boy’s leg. He looked as if he was confused about either his sobriety or mental health at that moment. “I-I guess you don't need this.”

“Nope.” Frisk put his healed foot on the ground, walked around in a circle, even twirled on it to test it out. Yep. All of the pain was gone. “I'm fine now.”

“Okay. Well, if that's so, my partner and I are ready to take you home.”

Frisk frowned again. “You know, I'm just going to come back here, right?”

“I know. I know very well. But at least someone will know where you are this time.”

“And then you're going to ship me right back, right?”

“My job is to protect and serve the people and your parents must be worried about you.”

“You're not doing me a service.”

Theodore sighed. “Would it seriously be better to be in a cell in the back of a tiny police station than in your warm, comfortable house?”

“ _Yes_.” Frisk was firm about it. “You'll see what I mean as soon as you pull up.”

“Alright. I'll be waiting out here. I know you want to say your ‘see you laters’.” And Theodore went down the hall.

The boy turned back to his companions. His feet were lead. His body was stone. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back to that awful place.

“Punk, you doing alright?” Undyne asked.

“Yeah. Just nervous is all.”

“You look like Alphys when we were on that date earlier.”

“I don't understand.”

“You don't look nervous. You look terrified.”

Frisk frowned at himself. He was trying so hard to stay calm - not just for himself but his friends much more - but he couldn't. It was the second time that day he felt impending peril befallen him. He was going to die in that house. He certainly was.

Asgore rose from his corner in the cell and bent down before Frisk. “Frisk, our savior, listen to what I have to say.”

Frisk could only nod.

“Stay determined. You can do anything if you put your Soul into it.”

Those simple words held great emotion, great depth. Right. He had to stay determined. He was going to need a lot of it to survive the day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final chapter involving the movie. It will have a grand conclusion that's pretty damn heavy. Specific warnings will be written at the top of the chapter but even still I do want to forewarn it's gonna get sad next chapter.  
> After that will be the dinner party where many revelations will be made, especially about those damn War Board results.


	50. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes his daring escape from Haven, but not before he runs into some trouble. The film soon ends after but you are plagued with questions Frisk is surprisingly willing to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature topics, violence against women and children  
> I'm sure you guys realize my depiction of Frisk has had a pretty rough first few years of life. His life is full of topics I can't fully discuss the nature of due to the rating of this story. I won't be adjusting the rating just for this however. It was very difficult to compose this chapter due to trying to figure out how to say this in a way that's appropriate for a teen-rated fanfiction. Even still, I realize it certainly won't be in many people's eyes.  
> Stride with caution.

During the two-hour ride back to Haven, Frisk sat in the back of the police car, his head languidly using the window as a cushion, making not a sound. An M-80 exploding wouldn't be as loud as the uproar which was occurring in his conscience, however. He was tearing himself apart inside and repairing the damage instantaneously like a seamstress would to clothing. The thoughts of how his parents would react when he opened that front door were his hands. The thoughts of how his real parents would react when he returned to that jail cell were the thread. His determination to survive and make a better life for himself was the needle. He was endlessly ripping and sewing the pieces back together.

He had no plan, no clue. He only knew the time when Officer Theodore and his partner parked in front of that house. 12:43. At 1:30, lunch at school would end. The teachers wouldn’t care if he was late. They never cared.

Frisk unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He meant to close it gently but he ended up slamming it. He walked up to the front door to apologize. Officer Theodore’s partner rolled down the window. The kid was about to speak but the cop stopped him with a question.

“Hey, uh… Do you think you can head to school today?” Officer Theodore asked.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“What time do you get out?”

“3:15.”

“Okay.” Theodore hung his head out his window and peered hard at the house as if it were a stakeout. He went back inside two beats later. “We’ll come pick you up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Do you have another backpack?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. Pack it up with stuff you would take for a sleepover. You know, toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes.”

“I don't own a sleeping bag.”

He never had a need for one. He had no friends to have a sleepover with until the ten days he was in the Underground.

“You don’t need one. If you see your parents, tell them you're going to school. Go straight there too, understood?”

“Understood.”

“Good. Here, that souvenir you wanted.”

Theodore placed a small snow globe in his hand. It contained a miniature of the mountain. Frisk was tempted to shake it up to see the little bits of glitter and plastic float down.

“I'll see you later, kid.”

“Right. See you soon.”

The partner rolled up the window. The two pulled off quickly. He wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed Officer Theodore had a plan. He was going to follow it like holy scripture.

Frisk turned to the house. He just needed to get to school. That's what he had to do. He wasn't Frisk O’Hagan anymore either. He was Frisk Dreemurr. That was what he told himself as he walked to the doorstep, grabbed the doorknob, and turned it as quietly as he could. Swiftly, soundlessly, like a mouse or a rat, he entered the house.

Frisk felt ill just from being in the entryway. He had never felt that way before. It was the kind of illness that wasn't physical. It was mental. Every bit of his conscience knew he shouldn't be there. Something bad was going to happen. It wasn't going to be a smooth escape.

That's why he did everything as fast as he could. Pants, socks, sweaters, underwear, everything he could think of. He abandoned the teddy bear and boy-band posters. In fact, the bear made him think of the officer and he had to his partner could be one of those bands. After he ran through the checklist at the speed of light, he zipped up the backpack and began his escape.

He got down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to duck down to that mouse hole. He wanted to say goodbye to Simon and Garfunkel. It would be the one sidetrack in his journey.

But then he heard the dainty feet, hot pink painted toes and all, step on the staircase.

“Frisk?”

He rose right up from the floor the way a vampire would out of its coffin. His face had an unearthly pallor.

“Baby, is that you?”

He knew he couldn't just run away from that cruel responsibility.

He slowly walked into the hallway. His mother was at the top of the staircase.

“Mom, I-”

She thundered down the stairs. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she slapped him across his cheek.

His cheek was bright red, probably stung like a bitch. But he toughed it out as always, merely wiping his mouth when he realized she made his mouth bleed. He deserved it. She had never hit him before that moment. He deserved her unadulterated rage.

“Frisk O’Hagan, where the shit have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you.”

He didn't answer. He had nothing to say.

“I looked all goddamn day and night for you. I couldn't fucking sleep. I couldn't fucking eat. I thought someone kidnapped you.”

He didn't answer. He had nothing to say.

“Oh. I see how it is. The cops were right. You ran away.”

He didn't answer. He had nothing to say.

“You little- How dare you run away. Who do you think you are? Do you--- Do you think this is some kind of motel I’m running here? You can just up and leave when you want?”

He didn’t answer. He had nothing to say.

“I want to hear your answer, dammit!”

He didn’t answer. He had nothing to say.

“Answer me, damnit!”

He didn’t answer. He had nothing to say.

“God, you always do this - always.”

She walked her frustration out in a slow circle like one of the train sets Frisk wanted when he was a kid. He never got one. He never found joy in that house. It was a continuous cycle of anxiety and fear, never knowing what could happen the next morning just like those train sets.

“You never talk to me. I pick you up from school - you don’t talk. I pick you up from the library - you don’t talk. Shit, we could be watching a movie in here and you won’t talk. Why won’t you fucking talk to me? Huh? Why?”

He didn’t answer. He had nothing to say.

She grabbed him by his forearm, yanked him close to her, and hollered, “Talk to me!”

He had imagined in that moment that she was like the Big, Bad Wolf. She nearly blew the house down from her shriek. Her voice reverberated across the walls from the first floor to the second, into his sanctuary and her office.

It was desperation found light. It was the one thing she desired: her son to love her.

He finally answered. He had something to say.

“I found a way out.”

“What?”

“This doesn’t make any sense but I-I found some really nice people who can get us out of here.”

She released him then, worried befuddlement slowly filling her. “What are you going on about?”

Frisk’s eyes watered. He offered a shaky hand towards the woman he has called his mother for so long. “Come with me. Please.”

“Baby, I don’t know what you’re going on about but I’m staying here - and so are you.”

He frowned. His tears nearly spilled. His hand dropped to his side.

There it was - the one thing he knew he was going to hear but his little head thought wouldn’t truly happen. He had clung onto the little thread of hope that she would realize the situation she was in and come with him.

Sure, she was a bit cold-hearted and sloppy but _she tried._ She tried her very best to be a mother to him. She was occasionally waiting for him outside the library. She was the sole person who gave him Christmas presents. She couldn’t cook for her life but she tried every year to bake him a birthday cake. She ruffled his hair whenever he came home with a good report card. She tried. So Frisk loved her with every bit of his being.

He took out the scissors and cut the thread. It was time for him to leave Trisha O’Hagan behind.

“I can’t stay here anymore,” he started.

“W-What?”

“A lady found me when I ran away. She’s nice. She wants to take me in. I’m… I’m going to stay with them for now on.”

“Who the--- What? What’re you saying?”

Frisk inhaled shakily as he tried his best to stand tall. “I’m leaving and I’m never coming back.”

Trisha’s face was etched out in black marker the way one would do to a photo of an ex of some sort as it was the entire film - the reason why still unknown to you - but from her body language, it was clear as day. The clenching and unclenching of her fists were anger. The steady increase of speed of her breaths was fear. The shivering was a combination of both.

And yet when she spoke, she did so calmly, defeatedly.

“So you're just gonna up and leave, huh?You’re just gonna up and go like Frank does?”

Frisk had already felt extreme guilt about the whole situation but in that moment it hurt him even more. Like father like son, right?

“After all I’ve done for the both of you, you can just… You can just up and go like you don’t give a damn about me?”

Tears spilled. The floodgates that kept his pain and suffering he had experienced for years intact broke apart.

“You don’t think I care?!”

Trisha was flabbergasted to the point that whatever she was feeling had hopped out of her body in fright. Did Frisk never get into arguments with her? Did he ever hear him yell before? Did he ever show dismay over his situation before?

“You don’t think I don’t feel anything about leaving you behind here?! You don't think it's ripping me up inside that I have to do this?! Because I do and it is.

But I can't live like this! How-- How can you live here? It's not even about the walls falling apart or the floorboards splintering or the ceiling cracking or water leaking in whenever it rains or the rats or the roaches or the disgusting everything about this place. It's about how you can wake up every morning and act like everything’s sunshine and rainbows when it's not. I can't keep turning a blind eye from everything that goes on here.

Then the neglect, oh god the neglect. At least you try but a teddy bear isn't going to make up for the fact that you're not there for me. When Todd beats me up, when some wackjob or some person Dad found a way to tick off follows me, you're never there. You're asleep. You're always asleep when I need you.

And neglect is abuse. Leaving a ten-year-old alone for hours on end, leaving me to starve and fend for myself - you've practically been beating me until I'm black and blue just by abandoning me. You both have abandoned me for too long! I can't take it anymore!

You and him and this--- This freaking house is gonna kill me. I'm going to die in this house. Whether it be doing whatever craziness you and that man I've been forced to call a father do or throwing myself off the roof, I'm going to die in this house. You're going to kill me.

And for the first time in a long time, I want to live! I--- I want to live so badly. I want to live. I want to breathe. But I--- I can't when everything and everyone is trying to choke the life out of me.”

Frisk didn't realize how much he had been yelling until he took a second to catch his breath. His cheeks stung more than they already were from that slap, bright red like blood. His throat burned, going ragged soon if he didn't stop. Every inch of the flesh under his eyes was wet with tears. His eyes were heavy-lidded. His body was falling weak. He was tired. He had enough of all of this.

He had to end this.

“I love you. I love you so much. But I can't love you like this. Trying and doing are two different things. You tried. You really tried. But you made your choice. So I'm going. And I'm never coming back.”

Trisha could only stare at him.

In that second of time, Frisk thought he could just get out of there.

Then another set of feet hit the staircase.

“Look who decided to show up.”

Frisk wiped his face. He felt no sadness regarding leaving Frank O’Hagan behind.

Frank descended the stairs slowly, a confident swagger putting a bounce in his step. His expression was unknown due to the etching out of his face. Something told you he might have been calm, maybe had a bit of smirk on his lips. Trisha moved out the way. She was pin straight as if she was trying to figure out who she should pounce on to protect. Frank walked and walked until he was practically in Frisk’s face.

“What's all this talk about, huh? You’re acting big - like you're a man, huh?”

Frisk didn't answer. He had nothing to say.

Frank scoffed, “Fine, I'll treat you like one. Where's the money?”

“What?” He didn't mean to say anything but the question slipped off his tongue almost subconsciously.

“You know what I'm talking about. Five thousand dollars doesn't suddenly go missing. Where's. My. Money?”

His eyes bulged, only because he didn't realize he had somehow taken five thousand dollars. He wasn't even thinking when he had taken the cash from the vent. He just threw a couple of wads in the bag and left. That _Space Avengers_ backpack was probably where it still was - the cavern from where he fell into the Underground. So was the money.

“In a cave.”

“A cave?”

“Yeah.”

His honesty made Frank crack up. It was as if he had heard the funniest joke on Earth.

“A cave, a cave! I would have never thought of that.”

Frisk got the knife-hiding habit from his father. His father, however, did not hide knifes behind his back. He hid guns. And Frank O’ Hagan pulled out a silver handgun and pressed it up against Frisk’s forehead.

Trisha made her decision then and there with a gasp and pull on Frank’s free arm. “Frank, d-”

Frank responded by pushing her so hard into the nearby wall that she hit her head and fell unconsciously onto the floor. There was no regard from the assailant.

Frisk shook hard at the sight. The terror of the situation finally hit him. As his father pressed the gun back down against his forehead, he knew he was in for a fight for his life. But he wasn't going to show it. He kept his expression firm, his eyes locked on the man.

“There's one thing about you I like. You're smart. You know what I'll be talking about when I say what I gotta say. That money wasn't for me. It was for the boss. He doesn't like any of us being short. You understand that, right?”

Of course he understood that. Frisk and Trisha had no value over his own selfish choices.

“So, where’s my fucking money?!”

The house shook again. It stayed strong against the Big, Bad Wolf's breath.

Frisk was petrified, the pin-straight, bladder-release sort. He understood quite clearly what a gun could do. He even dared to wonder if the iron smell he was whiffing was the remnants of someone’s blood. But in that moment, Frisk was daring enough to ask a single question.

“So, no questions about where I was or if I'm okay. Just about the money, right?”

“What?”

“You only care about the money, right?”

“Yeah.”

Frisk went for the one thing the police officers didn't find. He grabbed the handle. Frisk Dreemurr was filled with determination as he prepared himself for what was about to happen.

“Good. Just confirming if I should do this.”

Frisk cut the thread between him and his father when he pulled out that worn dagger and stabbed Frank right in the foot. They knew the wood floor below their feet had no real foundation under it. He would be stuck to the floor just long enough for him to get out the house.

And that was exactly what he did. As Frank shrieked out like a wounded predator, the prey grabbed his bag and got the hell outta dodge. Frisk jumped to the ground, threw open the gate in front of that hellhole, and ran in the direction of his school.

As he ran, an alternative rock song began its opening chords. You had never heard of this song before but it fit the theme. Frisk may have been running for his life but the finish line was hopeful. He was going to have a better life. He just had to get to that damn school. The tune echoed it.

He was going to. So help him God, he was gonna get out of this “Haven”.

* * *

 

Relief hit Frisk like a brick. He fell to his knees once the school’s doors shut behind him with a slam that almost showed the finality of it all. The echo reverberated down the deathly silent halls like a bell tolling. It reminded him of that bell in the Underground, the one that sounded when he was in that hall in the castle. It signaled his presence, his survival, his resolve to win.

He had done it. He defied the survival of the fittest by all means. He won the grand prize of getting a new life.

Hot tears rolled down his face as he curled up into a ball and wailed. How could he not? Maybe it was the pain of running two miles to escape a madman finally coming after adrenaline solely fueling him. Maybe it was the fact he actually received help along the way, the little bit it was. Out of everything, it was undeniable guilt.

Christ Almighty, he knew he had to give up everything to gain everything but it wasn’t what he had expected. The passiveness from Trisha, the blood-boiling fury from Frank, the realization he was going to be in the eye of the storm after only knowing hurricanes forever onward. With peace comes time to think. And in those empty halls, he found it.

It all hit him at once. And he thought he was a fucking monster. No wonder he wanted to live with them. But the actual Monsters were so much better than he was. They wouldn’t abandon their mother. They wouldn’t stab their father in the foot. They wouldn’t mind being in the hurricane so if it meant no one would get hurt. They weren’t like him.

So he cried. And cried. And cried.

Then he wiped his face. And rose from the floor. And let a fury he had never felt before in his life wash away the rest of his tears.

He had one debt he had to pay off and he would do so much different than he did before. Just a moment before, he ran down the road, thanking all of those who aided him in some way, while his crazed father chased after him with that gun. It was insane to do but it was something a dweeb like him would do. That time as he scanned the empty halls, dragging himself out of his hysteria, he told himself he wasn't going to be himself.

He began his walk to his next destination with a near stomp in his step. He quickly bumped into a security guard.

“Oh, Frisk, you're back. I'm glad you are. Everyone was worried about you.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, what does faggot mean?”

The guard straightened. “I'm sorry?”

“What. Does. Fag. Got. Mean?”

“Frisk, that is a bad---”

“Are you gonna tell me or not?”

“Fine. Geez. It’s a bad word used against homosexuals, specifically homosexual men. Why are you asking?”

And Frisk only cocked a brow and smirked.

“Oh, no reason in particular.”

And he headed to the staircase and up three flights of stairs to the third floor. He stomped down the hall to the door he needed to go to and swung it open with a ferocity a small child shouldn't have.

Frisk entered into that classroom, the one from the beginning of the film like Samuel L. Jackson did in every single one of the movies he starred in. The boy weaved through all of his shocked classmates right up to a particular desk where he slammed the snow globe on top of.

Todd Montgomery’s eyes were wide, his mouth was agape. The little bastard was speechless too as he slowly rose from his chair and stared at the souvenir he had asked for. Frisk had upheld the deal against all odds.

“Listen here and listen well, you and everyone in here,” Frisk simply said.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. When he opened them again, he was a whole new person - a pissed off one.

“Fuck you, Todd.”

That was the first time Frisk Dreemurr had ever cursed and yet it felt so natural for him.

He practically shoved his pointed finger up his bully’s snot nose as he continued, “Fuck you for beating me up all the goddamn time over some bullshit that's not in my hands. I understand that you're upset your piece of shit dad is cheating on your mom with my mom but I'm not fucking involved. Go see a therapist or something, not throw it all on me, you asshole.”

Todd’s face flushed a ghastly pale. He couldn’t look at his victim. Some of their classmates dared to snicker at the bully’s embarrassment.

“Fuck all of you too for making fun of me and Todd too! I was being abused by my parents and his father’s cruel to him and his mother. How fucking dare all of you for laughing at our misery.”

Silence filled the room.

“Oh, you know the hell what? I also found out what faggot means and I got a big announcement to make. Guess the hell what? I'm a _big_ faggot and I'm proud. I like boys and girls and none of you shits will stop me from being the way I am. I like wearing skirts and dresses too. So eat my entire ass because I don't give a damn if you don't like it.”

A snicker came out. It was from a pretty girl from across the room.

“Oh, don't even get me started with you, Courtney, you bitchress. Talking shit behind my back and thinking that just because I'm a boy means I won't give a flying shit. Yeah, you and your little lackeys are right. I did have a crush on you and your now boyfriend at one point. But you know what? I'm glad I don't anymore. I’d rather kiss a rat than conniving bitches like you.”

Her face fell. So did her friends.

Frisk stomped around the room then, inspired by his rage, to hand-deliver a fuck you to each of his classmates. But when he came up to a girl with long red coils and round glasses, he stopped and calmed.

“Patrica, you don't get one of those. I have nothing against you. I do have one question though.”

Patricia nervously nodded, giving him permission to ask away.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

She nearly leapt out of her skin from hearing him ask that question. She sputtered out, "I don't know what you're talking about."

“You follow me around all the time, your face turns red when I even remotely look at you, you help me when others don't - you have an ulterior motive for being so nice to me and it's because you like me, isn’t it?"

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were dusted rose. All eyes were on her. She could only look at the floor when she noticed them.

"Pattycakes, I'm leaving Haven today and I'm hoping I never come back."

She looked at him right in the eye as if he had slapped her with the truth.

"If you have something to say, you better say it now - forever hold your peace. You'll never get the chance t---"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

She cleared her throat before speaking louder. "Yes. I've always liked you."

Frisk’s eyes were as wide as saucers. "Always?"

She nodded. "Since kindergarten. I could never say anything because... well..."

"Because you didn't want to be marked a pariah, right?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

He sighed. “An outcast. You didn't want to be made an outcast like me, right?"

She clearly didn't wish to nod but she knew she had to give him that respect

"Figured. People make fun of you already. If they found out you were crushing on me of all people, they would mock you even more. You couldn't stand to see me be bullied but you couldn't stand the rejection that would come with standing up for me. That was why you were always following me. It was the best you could do."

She looked as if she wanted to reject what he was saying but she couldn't. She could only nod. "Yeah. Especially since I found out about your family and…”

"I know what they're doing to this town. I actually wanted to talk to you about it when I came back but it seems I don't have to. You probably hate me now, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I don't."

He was floored.

"I'm not like a certain meaniepants. I know the difference between taking out someone's anger on the wrong person and doing so on the right one. You're a nice guy who likes books. And is super cute. That's what matters."

Frisk was overcome with emotion. For the first time in his life, a person his age accepted him for who he was - a nice bookworm. He could just kiss her at that moment…

He had a thought in his head that was crazy, insane even, and he decided to act on it.

He walked up to Patricia and, after cupping her face into his hands, kissed her square on the lips. That was his first kiss.

The audience cheered. Someone shouted he was getting laid tonight. Your Frisk cocked his head to the side and asked if he actually was. You shot a glare at him. _Not on my watch and not on my couch._

The movie Frisk then released her face and held her hands.

"I'm gonna be honest, I never had a crush on you and I regret it. And I know when we grow up, you're gonna get insanely hot and be super smart and read all sorts of cool books and make me grovel over not having a crush on you right now. Be confident, love yourself, forget about me. I'm never coming back to Haven and, if I do, it would be against my will. But I... I didn't want to leave without you being my first kiss. I only want to like people who appreciate me, not people who ridicule me behind my back. So I'm sorry if I freaked you out and-"

He was cut off by Patricia pecking him on the lips again. She smiled as she pulled away and tucked up her glasses.

"Well, I'm glad my first kiss was with the guy I've always liked. Don't come back or I'll keep wanting to kiss only you, you hear?"

Frisk was stupefied to the extent that he could only mutter out, "You betcha."

The door opened and, surprise surprise, the teacher came in. She dared to question the state of her classroom.

Frisk turned to Patricia, apologized, then turned back to the teacher to inform the poor woman to go fuck herself.

“E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Frisk O’Hagan, that is a very-”

“Fuck you for never getting involved.”

The teacher silenced.

“Fuck you for knowing I was being neglected by my parents and being bullied by my class but still refusing to take action. You can tell all of the faculty and most of the people in this hellhole town the same thing. Go fuck yourself and sleep tight too because I, the little troublemaker I am, am never coming back to Haven. You will never have to teach one of the smartest students in this dumbass school ever again.”

It was cocky to say that so prematurely but he would later prove his point. Frisk was the only student in the school’s history to attend his alma mater - at 14 among other awe-inspiring things.

The teacher could only look at her feet. There were no words she could say.

A few sets of feet hammered against the tile floor outside the classroom. When everyone in the room noticed they stopped right in front of their door, all eyes set on it.

"IS THIS 314?"

The first thing Frisk did was hold his breath.

"uh, yep that looks like a 314 this time. how are there three floors to this joint anyway? the town seems a bit too _home-ly_ to have this many kids in a school.”

The second was slowly warm up inside like a kettle over a flame.

"This is what a human school looks like? Uck, this is lame. I thought it would be like the ones in anime."

The third was chortle, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Those are Japanese high schools, Undyne. Frisk is in elementary school in... oh what is the country again?"

The fourth was beam so bright the sun would be jealous of its shine.

"The United States of America, children. Now, please quiet down and remember your manners. This is going to be our first interaction with human children besides F--- Papyrus, d-"

And the door was swung open by the tall skeleton. He posed proudly and exclaimed, "IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I HAVE BEEN BESTOWED THE MIGHTY DUTY OF REINTRODUCING MONSTERKIND TO HUMANI-"

The children screamed pure and bloody murder. The teacher fainted.

“Papyrus,” Frisk greeted with a grin.

“OH, IT IS THE TINY HUMAN. THE LARGE HUMAN WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOUR LOCATION.”

“Hiya. How did you guys get here?”

Sans entered the room next. “i knew a shortcut.”

The kids screamed again. The teacher was still on the floor.

Undyne pushed her way inside and jumped onto the teacher's desk. “‘Sup, buggers.”

The kids found a way to scream at the top of their lungs yet again. The teacher was still on that cold, hard floor.

Alphys found her way into the room. “U-U-Undyne, you can't stand on top of that!”

How were those kids finding a way to scream so much? That teacher, no doubt about it, was going to be unconscious for a while longer.

As Undyne and Alphys got into an argument, Frisk took a moment to look at Todd. Todd was white as a sheet of paper, stiff as one too. He was covered in sweat. Frisk followed the trail down to his pants where a large wet spot on the crotch of them shamelessly displayed itself.

Frisk smirked and snickered. He simply whispered to him, “Who's the faggot now?”

Your Frisk practically jumped out of his chair and whispered to the level of a near shout at Mettaton, “I didn't do that.”

The robot rolled his eyes and stated, “We know. _Lucy_ did.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. She completely went off-script. We all verbally reprimanded her after the shot of course. But the best shot of all the ones we did of that scene was the one where she said that. So the footage had to be used.”

“You could have edited that out. I know you could have.”

The robot smirked. “If you say so. But Lucy did say you were positively thinking of doing it.”

Frisk then went down back into his seat. He crossed his arms and pouted. _What a fricking baby but I guess he does have an image to upkeep._

Toriel entered the room then. “Oh, Frisk, you truly are here.”

Frisk’s smile got as large as it could possibly be as he ran up to her and hugged her, calling her name as he did. He was too happy to see her and all of his new friends. He looked up at her after a while and inquired about the reasoning of their being there.

Asgore stepped into the room then, greeted by more screams from the children, and answered his question.

“We all were concerned about you. That nice police officer even mentioned he was worried too. So we, uh, did something probably very illegal and came here to go check up on you.”

Frisk dashed over to him and hugged him too. “Thanks.”

“No need for any of that. You are our ambassador and friend. It's something we would do for anyone. I'm sure you would do the same for any of us as well.”

Asgore then lifted Frisk up and placed him on his huge shoulder. They all left the room then and headed down the hall, chatting happily about this and that. The boy was thrilled by it all. His life as a Dreemurr began sooner than he thought.

* * *

 

The movie ended with an alternative song from the year the events of the film occurred emphasizing how this was an adventure of a lifetime for Frisk and all those he met in the Underground. All of you stayed until the credits ended. Who couldn’t? The credits depicted a timeline of the first ten years on the Surface for the Monsters. It wasn’t important events, of course. It was personal ones. It was full of weddings, job promotions, parties, the day Papyrus got his Crimson Chariot. The entire time, Frisk grew up more and more. You learned he hid as a Royal Guardsman when they aided Undyne the day she proposed to Alphys. You learned his voice was starting to crack when he asked Sans and Papyrus to help him judge humanity (of course not mentioning how it was done). You learned how actually enraged he was about Mettaton running away to New York - completely unannounced on top of that. It was the little things that were important, that made life so wonderful on the Surface. Everyone was smiling and dancing and singing just like in _Above_ , a reminder that everything was going to be okay in the end. The sun was shining on their backs - that was all that mattered.

As soon as the lights turned on, almost all of your friends practically jumped on top of Frisk and hugged him. Frisk laughed. Not in mockery of them surely. You thought there was a certain twinge of abashment in his chuckle.

Papyrus and Jake did the unexpected and the laughter stopped. Papyrus patted him on his head and told him to take care of himself. Jake punched him in the stomach and hugged tight, apologizing for his prior behavior. Frisk’s lips trembled. You mentally snapshotted the moment because you knew he would act as if he was fine. But he wasn't. You knew he wasn't.

That was exactly why as soon as you all got home, you threw Wonder Boy onto the couch and poured iced magicant tea for the two of you. He wasn't escaping your sights and questions that night.

“Frisk, you know why you’re here.”

“Of course. You have lots of questions and I must answer them.”

“Yep. Start talking.”

“Well, ask me something then.”

“Alright. So… your mother was a prostitute and your father was a drug lord.”

Frisk rose a finger in the air as he counterargued, “A stripper. That was her day job if that makes sense. It's not illegal and there can be nights when one earns over five thousand dollars. One time she actually did. I think almost immediately the money disappeared because she told me it was going to be Christmas in July when she came home that morning and then that evening she was freaking out about bills again. The downside is that everything about it is very unstable. She got a permanent spinal injury a year before those men started frequenting the house so I suspect she wasn't earning as much until she started escorting. In fact, that might be why she started.

And he definitely wasn't a drug lord. He doesn't have the capacity to be a leader in any way. He's a follower, thus only a dealer. Smart though, very smart. I think that was the only reason the drug lord kept him under his wing. The actual drug lord liked me more than him too. I met him just once; don't remember how old I was but I do remember purposely losing a game of poker and him liking the fact I knew my place.”

“Oh. Everyone in town knew but not the specifics?”

“I bet the cats and dogs knew too for all I know but you're right. No one knew about the injury and such.”

“Figured. Your classmates made fun of you because they found out about your mom’s ‘day job’ too, right?”

“Obviously. Who wouldn't take the opportunity to use that against me? Todd, however, personally beat me up because of the night job. Everyone knew how his father was so it wasn't a surprise when it all dawned on me. Todd is street smart so he put two and two together much faster and projected his anger onto me.”

“Figured that too. People can be pretty mean even when they're in no position to judge, can't they?”

He cocked a brow. “Don't we see that every day on the job.”

“Quite true. Everyone in your town had their problems too.”

“Absolutely. Mrs. Mikhailov had terrible love luck so I'm sure she's still alone. Freddy is mentally and physically scarred from serving in the army. Rebecca, the blonde waitress Freddy calls Becks, was being abused by her mother and she just so happened to be on the same bus as I was to Ebott. Mr. Garrison was a sex offender. Mrs. Montgomery had to put up with Mr. Montgomery’s infidelity. Mr. Francesco had to put up with his grandson’s - Wilson if you didn't notice it - drug addiction. And those were just people I saw on a daily basis. Everyone has their issues.”

“But you somehow inspired a change as you ran out of Haven?”

“I guess? I never really knew if my escape caused an actual change of heart in people. They probably helped me escape because they got sick and tired of my father. No, surely not. I think I caused financial trouble more than anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven used to be a mining town. Even though it was two hours away from the actual mountains they would be mining, the families of the miners lived here and made great use of the land. Over the years, it became the depressing place it was apparently due to a huge mining accident. Dozens of miners died. There was a saying their ghosts walked the trek back home and sucked all the joy out of the town.

However, it's still a nice place to live and, to outsiders who are blind to gloom and doom, a great location to just completely ‘repopulate’.”

“Oh my god, yuppies are taking over your old town.”

“Yep, and weirdos. I received a complaint once, years ago actually, that a group of cultists actually wanted to buy land in the area and apparently I was the blame for it.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed. The price of living there has almost doubled in ten years.”

You would have spat out whatever you were drinking if you were doing so in the first place. “That's crazy, even for New York.”

“You said it. So, apparently a lot of people are either moving, getting second mortgages, or just completely going homeless.”

“There's no haven for those in Haven is what you're saying.”

“Sans would absolutely laugh at that joke. And yes.”

“Treat it as karma then.”

“Karma? Why?”

“I'm sure you will always remember how they treated you. Let this be a lesson to them.”

“My parents were assholes.”

“But you weren't involved with what they were doing. They were judging you for just existing. I'm not saying they deserved it but what goes around comes around. There's nothing we can do about that. And Muffet would agree.”

“You have a point. She does too. It got worse after I went to live with Toriel and Asgore though.”

“... It did?”

“Yeah. It had to be the stress of everything. So, you know the timeline roughly now, right?”

“Sorta? That police officer, Teddy I think, and everyone didn't want you to stay in the jail cell so you stayed in his home for two weeks. After, y’know, the government found out about the Monsters, did some possible dangerous tests on them, and confirmed they were real, you went on to assume your role as an ambassador. The talks and such occurred for over the next few months. After securing the land on the mountain and having it classified as a reservation, Newer Home started being built. From there, you… apparently tried to do normal kid stuff and ambassador stuff at the same time but that didn't completely work out? So you went on to be homeschooled by Toriel as you continued being an ambassador. At 14, you went to Harvard. Bachelors by 16; Masters by 18. You then came home and continued your role. Thus, leading up to you being on my couch now.”

Frisk nodded. “That's about right. The movie did touch upon some of the emotional and mental consequences but I think it would be better if I explained. So. Uh. I had issues making friends when I was growing up.”

You gave him a look full of sarcasm.

“Ugh, back off. I mean human friends. I was never discouraged. In fact, Toriel wanted my life to be ‘as normal as humanly possible’ so when Newer Home was being built, I went to school in Newfoundland. But of course, the cycle of bullying continued. I was there for about six months until I, Asgore, and many other people had to practically drag Toriel out of the principal's office after she threatened to set the man on fire. After that, I was pulled out of there and homeschooled by her.”

“Were you a practice student?”

That got a small laugh out of him. “I guess you can say that. Mom knew how intelligent I was so she taught me everything at a much faster pace than most people can handle. I was able to handle it so that's how I ended up going to college so early. But I extremely regret leaving so early. I don't remember much about my time there and I think it's because I mentally blocked it out.”

“Yeah, man, you were probably in hell the entire time.”

“I don't think hell describes what went down those four years.”

You found a way to laugh a bit. “Yeah, maybe a never-ending apocalypse or something.”

“That sounds about right. Anyway, yeah, my time at Harvard is a blank involving memories. I think all I did was study and eat and fall into an endless spiral of anxiety and stress.”

“That sounds about right. And you still didn't make any friends then?”

Frisk shook his head. “Toriel and Asgore actually got worried when they noticed. They thought I was that emotionally damaged from everything. Of course, I would prove them wrong. But it took a very long time to do so. I think I've said this before but you're my first human best friend. Depressing, right?”

“Only because I'm the one you chose for that position. It's hard for some. Besides, your life isn't normal by any means. It makes sense in some ways.”

“I guess so. Regardless, they were concerned. That's why they bugged me into getting a human assistant too. They know I can make friends out of everyone. I would easily be able to make friends with my own assistant. It was probably also a test. They know what happened when I was a child.”

“You sat down and told them?”

“Oh, of course not. I freak out every time I speak about it, specifically the parts they would need to hear. They overheard it in court.”

“Court?

“Okay, so you know I couldn't be legally adopted. The reason being Monsters weren't citizens until this month. So we had to work the system. I became a ward of the state and Toriel and Asgore became my guardians. In order for this to be processed, I had to have a trial.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. The actual trial was hell. Toriel and Asgore had to be there though so they came. I basically told the judge everything that went on in that house. The judge admitted his prejudice against Monsters but he knew I would be in safer hands with Toriel and Asgore. So I became a ward and was recommended to get restraining orders. I didn't understand why until I started getting abducted.”

“I'm sorry?”

“No, you heard right. My father would send goons to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. They gave up after a while. It was probably due to Undyne. She and a couple other Royal Guardsmen always came to get me, if you catch my drift.”

You found a way to smile. You could imagine the whole thing. Frisk being strapped to a chair and smiling wide as Undyne and all of her brothers in arms came to save the day and get some ice cream afterwards.

“During that bit of peace, we went to trial and I now have restraining orders against both of them.”

“That's terrible.”

“I agree. I wish things didn't turn out this way.”

“What about your mother - she didn't do anything?”

“Besides the letters, nothing. She never bothered me in any real way. She mentions in the letters she still loves me and always will so that's something at least.”

“Oh. Is that good?”

“I guess so. I don't want her to hate me for my decision and the way how things turned out.”

“That makes sense. You still care for her, right?”

Frisk put his feet back on the floor. “Yes. I always will.”

You nodded. You looked at your feet. “You don't hate them for what they did?”

“... I'm still not sure. In my mother’s case, sorta. She was never very confident in her abilities. Plus she had me at 19 so that made her lose even more confidence in herself. She probably thought all she was good for was… that. My father too. He probably still has lots of issues with himself. He turned his insecurities into hatred and a need for control. Never a good thing.”

“You never liked him.”

“He probably hated me since the moment my mother told him she was pregnant so the feeling’s mutual. He wasn't able to keep secrets and he didn't keep that much of one either.”

“Why were their faces blurred out then? That's the one part I don't understand.”

“I don't remember what they look like.”

“... What?”

“Jamie wanted the film to be more like the way how he found out my story. He didn't like Monsters until he met a ghost and befriended them. An unfortunate racially charged incident occurred and the ghost passed away from it. He came all the way from California to Newer Home to hand-deliver the Dust to me. Within that time, he burst out into tears, I dragged him into the office, we talked. I pulled out some brandy and I ended up talking about my childhood. He wanted it to be more about me reviewing it as an adult. And I can't remember what they look like as of today.”

“Wow, talk about repression.”

“I agree. I think I truly have repressed much of the childhood before I met everyone. It was pretty traumatic after all. If I were to see them on the street, I would be able to identify them almost immediately. But for right now, I can't remember exactly what they look like.”

“Ah. Makes sense. I'm going to get super dark here so prepare yourself.”

“If I must.”

“Where did the knife-hiding habit come from?”

“Not sure exactly but people did try to hurt me. Whether it be someone associated with my father or mother, I never knew if someone I saw would try to grab me or something. I never actually hurt anyone with it until, y’know, my ‘daring escape’. I was never hurt either. I would pull one out and it would be enough to scare someone off.”

“Oh, thank goodness.”

“What? Frightened?”

“Of course. I mean, holy shit, I wouldn't be able to handle hearing something but what you just told me. The prospect was still there though.”

“Understandable. Continue on. I'm sure you have a million more.”

“Why was the house so gross? Certain things can't be fixed if you don't have the money but the dishes, the grime?”

“I thought it was normal to see it so I never cleaned it up. I think I would have gotten sick from even doing that. Plus, I'm pretty sure my mother was depressed.”

“That makes sense. She had to do a whole lot of demoralizing and emotionally-damaging things to keep a roof over your heads. They would come after her after a while. Plus her husband… Frisk, did your biological parents ever love each other?”

“I'm… I'm not sure. I think there were times when I thought it was there. They're few in number and decreased more and more as I got older. If my father--- If he didn't love his son, it’s very unlucky he loved the mother of the child.”

“Oh. I'm glad Asgore is in your life.”

“What do you mean?”

“Many kids don't have good fathers, much less father figures. It messes them up involving a lot of things. Asgore’s a good dad. You deserve a good dad.”

Frisk could only nod.

“This and then a final question, alright?”

“Fine.”

“What happened to them - your biological parents?”

“Oof, you're not going to get a perfect answer. I don't know the exact details and whether this information is right or not.”

“Why not?”

“I decided to look into myself last year. I'm not positive if the information I found is true.”

“Oh. Alright. You're still telling me though.”

“Yeowch, no mercy. Anyway, both of them got arrested. My father first - obviously because he was swinging a gun around in the middle of a commercial area during the lunch rush. Jackass. Plus the police literally ran him over with a car by accident and caught him immediately. My mother’s arrest came later. The police came and saw she was unconscious so they took her to the hospital. It was only after the ward of the state trial did she end up in handcuffs. I can write a book about the number of charges my father got. My mother received much less. However they both got the child endangerment charges.

My mother was sentenced to community service. The judge gave her a lot of mercy. I think he knew she didn't need prison time. My father is being released from jail later this month.”

“Wait… what?!”

“Yep. He got a pretty high sentence but somehow he's getting out early. Apparently they did a retrial and it was discovered that with the little amount of evidence submitted, the whole case had to be thrown out. He's got parole for seventeen years though.”

“That doesn't matter. Frisk, are you going to be okay?”

“Of course. He… He won't ever bother me again.”

You shut your mouth for just a moment before simply saying, “Final question. This one is the worst one.”

You decided to procrastinate, explain yourself first instead of jumping right to the question. You couldn't handle even uttering it.

“You had a severely traumatic first ten years of life. You were neglected, abused. Most of the people you knew scorned you and refused to help you. You were bullied, beaten everywhere you went from your classmates. You had little breathing room and even that wouldn't be enough to help a child.

It became unbearable. Things became hopeless. Even though you have always been strong, you were only a child.

You treated everything - the bus ride, the Underground - as the ‘adventure of a lifetime’. But it wasn't, wasn't it?”

You shifted on the couch and faced him.

“Frisk, you… you went to Mt. Ebott to kill yourself, didn't you?”

His lips trembled. Then a tear fell down his cheek. Then he put his face in his hands.

As he sobbed, you pulled him into your arms. As he needlessly apologized, you rubbed his head. You closed your eyes, taking in it all.

The only thing you could say was “what am I going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I went to AnimeNEXT 2017 and it was a mistake xD It had absolutely nothing to do with the actual con. The actual con was fantastic this year. I quickly realized too late that the people I roomed with were not people I should have done so. They ruined the con for me in many ways. I'm still stewing about it unfortunately because I got a horrid case of con plague (thus the chapter delay as well, sorry!) and I had to have bed rest for the past few days. However, I realized a good way to get over it is to post this chapter I finished yesterday :D I am feeling better already just from writing this note.  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was so, so, so hard to write. I teared up while writing it a few times. Plus I threw away a bunch of material.  
> The next chapter will be a mostly relaxed chapter to make up for dragging you guys through misery.  
> The two songs mentioned in this chapter are actual songs I listened to while writing. Here's a tumblr post in regards to my reasonings for choosing the songs. I hope you like them! http://simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/162333284894/songs-in-chapter-50


	51. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the rehearsal dinner, you open a lot of doors to invite people into your home.  
> Then you see them on the doorstep.

Sunday had arrived much quicker than expected.

Friday was the recovery day. Frisk’s adventures in the Underground were as charming and magical as you had expected - like a fantasy novel or children’s book you would pick up from a bookstore and read to your brother when he was much younger. What he had discovered about his life on the Surface was harshly realistic, shattering the fantasy into uncollectable pieces. It was a coming-of-age story that he needed to tell but he didn’t want anyone to know. So he placed it in another man’s hands and it was shown as a movie which broke sales records already and had critics acclaiming it left and right. Regardless, he had to sit through all of the agony again, torturing himself. So just as he had cried in the wee hours of the morning, he did again - several times that day. Your mother actually forced you all to go shopping for the ingredients for the Sunday dinner just to get you all out of the house. It worked its bit of magic - temporarily. You and Frisk ended up sleeping on the couch for the second night in a row, him clinging to you like a security blanket. No one dared wake you - except for Jacob, who poked you back into consciousness.

Saturday was the hottest day of the week - a whopping ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit. Jake woke you up so you could take him and his friends to Coney Island. Your mother was heat-sensitive and your father needed to finish some reports for work. Neither of them would allow a bunch of dopey ten-year-olds to go all the way there and back without a chaperone. You weren’t upset about someone poking you for once. Instead, you called everyone you knew to join in on the fun. You even rearranged a prior engagement to be located at the beach.

Alphys titled the Coney Island trip  the “beach episode” and you were gravely confused by what she meant. Fun was had. Memories were made. A brave, foolish soul hit on Undyne. She properly responded by throwing him into the ocean the way a quarterback would to a football across the field. The toss was given a 10 outta 10 rating. Jacob and his friends made her their god. Lena and Arma were hit on as well and the army - you, Sans, Papyrus, Johnny, Radha, Frisk - were led by its flaming angry robot general to defend them. The backup was not needed. Lena and Arma had their own artillery and the catcallers ran away with their tails between their legs and their prides crushed before anyone could say anything. The fun returned quickly and multiple sand castles were built. You stayed until sunset where you watched the sun’s final moments in the sky from the boardwalk. It was a breathtaking sight.

Then came Sunday. You woke up early and the house already smelled like heaven. After a quick shower and putting on some comfortable clothing, you headed downstairs.

“What do you want me to do?” you inquired as you entered the kitchen.

Your mother poured sauce from a can into a large pot as she answered, “Well, make some breakfast first then go to the store down the street. I forgot some things.”

“Alright.” You headed over to a cabinet and took down a bowl and a box of cereal.

Two sets of feet headed down the stairs as you went into the fridge to grab the milk.

“Oh my! It smells like everything good and wonderful in this world in here,” Ricardo exclaimed, referring to your mother as Missus with an addition of your shared surname.

“Thank you, Ricky,” your mother answered, “You two will be doing some work today so make some breakfast for yourselves.”

“Sure. Do you mind if I make pancakes?” Frisk simply asked, not knowing the Pandora’s box he opened.

You quickly put the milk back. “Make some for me too.”

“Me three,” Ricardo said.

“I'll be very sad if you won't make some for me,” your mother said, “Especially after your _assistant_ has gone on and on about them for months on end.”

Frisk smiled. “Gotcha. Flowey, be careful.”

“Ugh, I know. I won't catch fire.” Frisk placed Flowey on the only bit of free space on the counters in there.

You grabbed and passed Frisk a mixing bowl and a frying pan. He accepted them gratefully. Then he went to work.

Ricardo leaned against the wall as he inquired, “What are we doing today?”

You leaned against the adjacent wall. “Shopping for now.”

You noticed the list on the refrigerator door. You pulled off the souvenir magnet from one of the cities you had lived in when you were younger and acquired the sheet of paper. Everything on it was easy to find at the local supermarket. You wouldn’t need much help, if any at all. You informed Ricardo of this.

“Aw, c’mon, we can make a trip out of it.”

“We can do that later. For right now, we have to get everything for tonight done.”

The pan Frisk was using to make the pancakes sizzled, the batter making the noise. The circles under his eyes worsened since Friday. He wasn’t as chipper as usual. You hoped he would cheer up tonight.

Your mother stirred the sauce inside with a wooden spoon. “Once Frisk is done with breakfast, you need to go to the store and Frisk and Ricky need to go to the basement and bring the tables from down there into the yard. Show your mommas how strong you are.”

“But we’re noodles,” Ricardo and Frisk moaned.

Jake had finally appeared from wherever he was that morning with a fold-up chair from the basement. “In the yard, mom?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.” Wordlessly, he opened the sliding door and entered the yard.

Frisk and Ricardo looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall when you finally took a good look at the results of the group project you and everyone in the house had been working on all day. The yard looked nice for the first time in ages. Sure, your father made sure the lawn was mowed and you and your brother always set up the table and such but everything looked _nice_. Your extended family never really cared about how the place looked. They just wanted to eat. But now the yard and dinner table looked like the garden tables at a neighborhood restaurant, the hole-in-the-wall sort that's surprisingly fancy on the inside.

The reason for the change was inspired by your mother. She walked out into the yard as you all were setting up the table and chairs when she noted that everything looked very boring. You, of course, reminded her that you all didn't really need to impress. Her reason for worry was the social status of the guests who were coming, which was silly in your eyes. She went on to note that the gathering was the rehearsal dinner for a wedding. She won the argument immediately and asked the four of you to make it look just a bit for the occasion.

Ricardo went to work immediately and Jake, Frisk, and you followed his command. His parents own a restaurant. It's nothing much, he noted, but his family did a lot to make the most of it. They had a vision of making something nice in an area where that sort of thing was unheard of. So that's what they did. The tablecloths may have been inexpensive fabric his mother and sister sewed late at night and the glasses were all mismatched but heavily discounted but they did their best. The restaurant is popular because of that. The air of the place is a refresher for all those who visit. It's fancy on an extremely low budget. Plus the food. You could only imagine how good his parents’ cooking was because you could already die whenever Ricardo made anything for you.

So Ricky told you to do this and that and you obeyed. He knew what the venue should look like.

A tablecloth you all bought from the convenience store was white and pristine across the plastic table. The dishes were all plastic but, hey, they looked nice and no one would have to wash them after. Glasses of all sizes were with every plate. The yellow Christmas lights came in handy for once, making the table have a warm, soft glow. Of course, a centerpiece taken from an old Christmas wreath was placed right in the center of the table.

It looked fancy as all heck.

The doorbell rang, pulling you out of your trance. It was time for the fun to begin. You opened the door and there was Alphys, Undyne, Arma, Radha, and Shang.

“Wow, you guys are early,” you stated.

Radha put her hand on her hip and gave you a look.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Everything’s set up. Just some of the dessert is still in the ov-”

Undyne pushed past you without a thought. You sighed as you heard her ogle at your home. You then allowed everyone passage into your home. They all could use some of that air conditioning.

“Nice place you got here.”

Undyne was still gawking when you closed the front door. She rose her head up and noted what was on the ceiling.

“A chandelier?”

“Thanks and it was here when we repurchased the house. The previous owner liked to flaunt their wealth apparently. Then the place got foreclosed. We wanted it removed but it was more expensive to have that done. Plus my dad tried to do it himself and he fell off the ladder. We’re not messing with it.”

“Oh. I kinda figured it was weird to see that in here. You and your family don’t seem like the flashy type. Oh well. I wouldn't mess with it either.”

Alphys peered up at her with sarcasm in her expression.

“You would pulverize it into submission and you know it.”

The Betta fish put a hand under her chin, making her look like “The Thinker”. Then she stated, “Good point.”

“Who's there?” your mom shouted from the kitchen.

“Too many to name,” you answered.

Your mother then stepped out from the kitchen and beamed when she saw everyone.

“You were right about that. Welcome to our home. Hope you like it.”

“‘Cause if you don't, get out.”

Your mother pinched you as she mumbled, “I’m not kicking anyone out today.”

You snickered as you said, “You say that to everyone though. I'm just upkeeping tradition here.”

“Shut up and go get your father and brother. They're not hiding tonight.”

“Gotcha.”

Frisk got up from the couch and invited everyone over to watch a movie before the party began. There was a choir of gasps. Something about an unsuspected  _Earth's Universe_ marathon.

You headed up the stairs and turned right. You knocked on the door to your father’s study when you arrived in front of it. “Dad, come out and be social.”

“I’m doing work.”

“No, you're not. You're reading. In fact, I bet you're trying to avoid your responsibilities so much that you're reading the encyclopedia.”

“I'm reading _Hopes and Dreams_ if you want to get specific.”

“That's no excuse no matter how good that book is. Now come out of there. The pie’s almost done too.”

The door cracked open at that. Surprisingly, it was Jake who was behind it. Two birds with one stone. “Mom made pie?”

“Surprise. Mom overheard that pie is a thing up on the mountain so she made one. Peach cobbler I believe.”

The door opened wider. Jake gasped, “Peach cobbler?”

“Mhm. There's ice cream and whipped cream too.”

And Jake was gone like a piston, dashing down the stairs. Ice cream always won over personality traits in your home.

You entered your father’s study, hoping to physically get him out of there.

The study was a linen closet when your parents first bought the house. The legend went that your father was lifting up a heavy box, threw his back out, and fell into the closet. He destroyed the back wall in the process, opening up the little space into a little larger space. Your parents were unable to afford to get it fixed. Thus when your mother became pregnant with Jake, the high bookcases that lined the walls to cover the damage and exposed pipes were added, overhead shelves over the window were drilled into place, an actual floor was installed, and the mahogany desk he received from an old client was pressed up under the window.

The whole space was tight and disorderly. That was how your father always worked, even in his office at the museum. He almost liked the claustrophobia he submerged himself in. The file cabinets were overflowing. The bookcases were stuffed. There were papers literally everywhere. It was like Frisk’s office when you first arrived on the mountain but New York City-sized. But you would never clean it. No one dared to.

You would scoff whenever you remembered how you viewed the room when you were a child. It was something out of a classic children’s novel in your little eyes. It was your father’s fortress, his place of command. The plants and various “decorations” (they weren't truly decorations but your father never used the various knick-knacks so you considered them as such) would ooze out of the shelves. It was only at his desk would he be able to fend them off. His weapons were knowledge and the tools of his trade. It was all magical for you. You could write a book just about your adventures in there. That was why you enjoyed breaking in there and sitting on the floor. The place was something out of a book. The whole place smelled of books. Books, books, and books. You were in bliss just being in there.

The owner of the room was at his desk, reading that book. It was a newer edition, one from the local library judging by the tag on the binding. You only felt bad at the moment because you were now the owner of his original copy.

He closed the book and sighed when he noted you weren't going to leave.

“I have to go?”

“Yes. Mom demands it.”

He placed the book carefully on top of a pile of paper folders on his desk.

“Ugh, you know how I am with that.”

“I know quite well of the trait Jake and I got from you. You can't just hide away all night though. Everyone's going to be quite sad if they don't get to see you.”

“I'm going to have to deal with this for two nights in a row.”

“You can leave the reception whenever you want. But you gotta stick this out. Please?”

Your dad sighed again but this time with a smile on his face.

“Just for you then.”

“Thank you.”

He rose up from his chair then trudged out of the study, you leading him out the way a guard would to a prisoner almost.

“Just for you.”

“Do it also so Mom won't make you sleep on the couch.”

He closed the door.

“Don't remind me.”

You snickered as you headed down the stairs. As soon as your feet hit the floor to the first floor, the doorbell rang again. You headed over to answer the door. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, and Jonathan were at your doorstep.

“Oh, perfect timing. I coaxed my dad out of his dungeon just now.”

Your father stated from behind you, “Cave, not dungeon. Get the stereotype right.”

“Stereotypes are all based on something a bit truthful and that study is a dungeon.”

“Whatever.”

You snorted as you got out of the doorway and let everyone in. Toriel and Asgore both had to duck under the doorway.

“I keep on forgetting we’re the ones who're short,” your father noted.

“They like their heights being noticed even if they play it off with apologies.”

“Don’t pull a Frisk on us when we get to see your home for the first time, child,” Asgore said.

Frisk rose up from the couch and asked, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly as it sounds.”

That got everyone to chuckle.

Your mother shouted from the kitchen, “Frisk, are those your parents at the door?”

“Yep,” he answered with a chaser of calling your mother Mrs. Your Surname.

“Oh c’mon, you couldn't give me a heads up?”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“You're not sorry,” she finished as she chuckled and left the kitchen. She then joined you two by your father’s side. “I'm covered head to toe in flour but I swear this isn’t how I normally look.”

Toriel giggled. “I might have a spot here or two as well. The hotel room had a kitchen and I couldn't resist making a pie.”

Your mother smiled. “Aw, thank you so much, Toriel. Put this with the rest of the food in the kitchen.” Your mother glanced at you.

“Gotcha.”

You gratefully took the pie from Toriel and took it into the kitchen. It was still a bit warm and heavy as all heck. The smell; it smelled glorious. Everything in the house smelled glorious that evening.

You felt a presence behind you after you put the pie on the counter.

“Sans, don't prank me while I have a pie in my hand.”

“you caught me.”

You turned and there he was.

“You're getting too predictable," you stated.

“nope, you're just able to predict it.”

“Hm, I suppose you're right. Now why are you in here besides wanting ketchup?”

“that and i got a funny joke for ya. it involves the war board.”

It was as if Toriel could sense it. She almost immediately commanded, “I told you not to mention the War Board while we were in this home.”

“why? it’s gonna turn you into stanley steamer or something?”

You let out a disgusting snort at that.

“That was a good one, Sans," you complimented. 

“thanks. but yeah, i’m assuming you don't know about it - even after all of the texts in the various group chats you’re a part of.”

“No, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been near my phone all day either."

“ah. well, lemme tell you that funny joke. it’s a tie.”

You gasped, “Get out of town!”

“uh, i’d prefer being here than in hoboken or whatever other towns are not here.”

You tried to grimace at the response but you couldn't. “There was a tie.”

“Much to my misfortune,” Toriel said as she entered the kitchen, shaking her hands the way she did whenever she was upset, “I thought the children would prefer my puns over this bonehead’s but I was proven wrong. They cannot choose who is the better punster. Now we must find another way to settle this great battle.”

“I say you guys do another year of it. The kids seemed to enjoy it at least.”

“heh, you're right about that.”

Sans opened your refrigerator and took out the bottle of ketchup in there. He closed the door as he popped the top off the bottle like a beer.

“it’s all about the kids, right?”

Toriel nodded. “You are right. Now, I actually came in here because there is nowhere to sit in your living room.”

“Really? I'm sorry about that. I think we forgot just how many people were coming.” _And more are on their way too._

“It is quite alright. I would prefer to sit out here anyway. They are all watching _Earth’s Universe_. You know how it gets when they do.”

You snickered. Rivers of tears and plenty of screams were never spared whenever new episodes came out.

Your father entered the kitchen, looking around. “I'm going to go pick up Gigi now. I just can't find my keys.”

You knew exactly where they were. You picked them up and tossed them to him. He caught them easily.

“This is why I always ask before I look. You got your mother’s eyes.”

You snickered. “Of course. I thought Gigi wasn't coming over.”

“Her idol is going to be here. She's not missing that for the world. I called her a moment ago and apparently, she’s putting on rouge.”

You grimaced. “Oh god.”

He grimaced. “Yeah, oh god. I'll be back soon, champ.”

“Be careful, Dad.”

“Of course.”

He then took his leave, the opening and closing front door as indication of that.

“Oh, Toriel, would you like a glass of water?”

“Very much so. Thank you.”

You took out a plastic cup and headed to the refrigerator. You opened the door and pulled out the water pitcher. Holding the door open with your foot, you poured her drink. Then you placed the pitcher back where it belonged and closed the fridge. You then gave Toriel her drink with a smile.

“Thank you again.”

“Anytime. I do admit it is super hot in here even with the AC on. Mom loves to use the oven even when it's a hundred degrees outside.”

The doorbell rang again. You went to go get it.

Napstablook and Shyren were at the door. A deep dish pan was floating next to the ghost. The anglerfish was carrying a yellow-like-sunshine bouquet under one of her fins.

“Hi guys, come on in.”

“Thank you very much for having us over,” Shyren said.

“Oh, of course. You guys are always welcome here.”

You moved out the way to let them in.

“It's… warm in here…” Napstablook noted.

“Sorry about that. It's the oven and---”

“No, not that… I mean it's lively… like a family’s… house should be… it’s nice.”

“Oh. Thanks.” You smiled gently at them, glad that they found your home to be inviting and comfortable. Your eyes locked onto the dish floating nearby and you were pulled out of your thoughts. “Oh, what's in the pan?”

“Food… for me and Mettaton…”

“Oh, right, you guys have to eat specialty food. What's in there?”

“Ghost… soufflé…”

“That sounds perfect for the occasion. I'm sure it tastes lovely just from the name.”

“Thanks… I should… put this in the kitchen…”

“I'll show you to it in a sec. Shyren, you can go on into the living room if you want. Everyone’s watching an _Earth’s Universe_ marathon. If not, you, Blooky too, can take refuge in the kitchen. Toriel is already there.”

“Thank you very much. You know I can get shy and all.”

You tittered. "Of course.”

You showed the two to the kitchen, where Toriel promptly greeted them. Napstablook placed the dish on the counter and flew right back to Shyren’s side.

You empathized with both of their nervous, timid natures. Introversion was a family trait your brother and you received from your father. Yours wasn't as bad as the two guys but yours came out during times like these. It was honestly surprising Jacob wasn't in there with the four of you. It must be because of the show everyone was watching. He loved that cartoon enough to lose his social anxieties for just a moment.

Shyren swam over to you and mentioned, “Metta and Lee will be here soon. They're doing their customary visit to Lee’s grandmother first.”

“Right. I forgot about that. I'm sure they won't be here exactly soon though. Mrs. Robinson and Lena have a lot of catching up to do.”

“You're right. I forgot about that.”

“Oh yeah, what is the bouquet for?”

“Mettaton told me to hold them so he could give them to Lee’s grandmother when they arrive. It's a tradition to give flowers to the wedding guests but you give bouquets to the family of the bride and groom.”

“Lena… gave me one earlier…” Napstablook said, “I nearly… turned red… It was full of lilies… They're my favorite…”

You could clearly imagine the moment. Napstablook sputtering for hours must have been adorable in its own way.

“And all nine of your other cousins too,” Shyren exclaimed before giggling. “Everyone likes lilies in your family. Kinda spooky but funny nonetheless.”

You chuckled at the joke. Ghosts and lilies, especially white ones, seemed to go hand-in-hand.

Frisk entered the kitchen then. “Oh, hiya, Napstablook. Heya, Shy-Shy. Still as gorgeous as ever.”

She swatted at him just like her namesake. “Oh, you have got to stop flirting with me.”

“Is it working is the true question.” He walked over to you and whispered, “They're still not here yet?”

“No,” you responded just as low, “My dad’s still not back from getting my grandmother so it's just as well.”

“Oh. That's weird.”

“Oh, come now, Frisk,” His mother retorted, “Martha is probably showing off the baby photos. They will not be here for a long while.”

From within your pocket, your phone vibrated rhythmically. It was the timer on the stuff in the oven. _Thank goodness I can turn the oven off._

‘“Move, Frisk. I gotta take the stuff out of the oven.”

He moved with a slide. “Don't want to obstruct justice or anything.”

You opened the oven door and put the mitts on your hands.

"So the dessert is going to taste like it or what I'm doing is justice itself?”

You put your hands on dish one and put it on the counter.

Frisk clarified, “Rhetorical question.”

You took number two and put it on the stove.

"You're sure?”

“Positive.”

Number three came out and was placed right behind number two. You then closed the oven and took off the gloves.

"Well, I'm honored you think so. Just a bit though. Just a bit.”

Arma came into the kitchen then, probably attracted by the smell of the desserts. Her sweet tooth was kicking in. You were beginning to wonder why she loved cinnamon so much. It most likely reminded her of home, you always told yourself, but this was getting extreme. She was practically a bloodhound for the spice.

“Wow, those look great,” she noted.

“Tell my mom that and she'll love you forever. I only made the cake back here.”

You pointed to the fruitcake in the back. You were given the honor of making the traditional cake for tonight. It was apparently like the one from the Dust Festival, the one that reminded you of king cake. This time, the cake was not filled with items. Instead, the carrots were supposed to boost the couple’s vision so they can see only one another forever onward and the berries were supposed to make their offspring and love bountiful. The two obviously can’t have children but there’s always more room for love. And deliciousness. Lots of delicious food.

“Oh, that must be what I'm smellin’, that and the cobbler.”

“There's ice cream and whip cream for the cobbler.”

“Your mother loves me, doesn't she?”

“Naturally. She's heard plenty of stories about you and everyone else on the mountain.”

“Those better not include the ones where I'm dancing in an apron.”

“I only mentioned the one where you were doing that at 3 am.”

“Why did you tell your family _that_ story?”

“Because Frisk and I were screaming at 3 am about the Toronto conference and you and everyone else decided to make a party out of it. That was the one time that was memorable.”

“So was that why I heard screaming then?” Toriel inquired.

You and Arma instinctively turned around, grimacing. “Did we wake you?”

“I was reading a book and got too caught up in it from what I remember. The screaming was a reminder that I needed to go to sleep. Apparently, all of you needed to as well.”

You nodded, unable to hide the guilt.

Radha came in then, a hand on her hip.

“Excuse me, Arma, where's the popcorn?”

“Ay, back off. I'm on it.”

Arma walked in the complete opposite direction of where the popcorn. She then realized where she was and turned back to you, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

“Uh, where’s the popcorn?”

“Top right cabinet over there.”

“Thanks.” She walked over it and instantly realized the problem. “Uh, you got a stool or something?”

“Nope. We put it up there so Jake can't reach it. If he can't, no one can.”

It doesn't stop him from climbing on top of the counter and grabbing it.

“Damn. Should we get y’know who?”

You smirked. “Yep. This looks like the job of the Summers family.”

The two of you turned in the direction of the living room and shouted, “Johnny!”

He didn't seem to respond.

You shouted again, louder this time.

No response.

One last time, with vigor and Sans, Frisk, and Radha joining in, and you could hear him jump off your couch and dash down the hall until he was in the entryway of the kitchen.

“What?!” he exclaimed, a vein nearly popping open on his head.

Arma kept down her laughter as she pointed at the cabinet.

“Can you take the popcorn down?”

“I can't stand any of you. I can't stand you or you or you.” He pointed at Arma, Radha, and you. “I put up with you two for my paycheck.” He pointed at Sans and Frisk. “And you have done no wrong to me, Toriel.”

Toriel cracked up.

Jonathan swung open the cabinet and practically threw the box at Arma.

“You need to stop.”

“You need to stop being so easy to bully. And you _love me_.”

“Only because you're funny.”

“You're darn right I am.”

Radha gasped overdramatically and exclaimed, “Praise be, you actually used ‘darn’ for the first time.”

“Callate,Raj.”

“Hey, if I have to obey the ‘if it's not nice in your language, then don't say it at all’ rule, you do too.”

“That rule was only made ‘cause you were teachin’ the teenagers curse words in Hindi.”

“It was the night after Frisk’s birthday. I was too hungover to teach anything.”

“So you just proved that you're a shit science teacher.”

“Some people aren't meant to teach.”

You turned around, a grin on your lips, as you retorted with, “Yeah, you apparently.”

Ooh’s echoed in the kitchen, nearly harmonizing. The sass was strong in you.

Shang came in then.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“Nah, just the usual crap,” Arma informed him.

“Right. By the way, your house is still very nice.” He turned to you.

“Oh, uh, thanks. You need some air?”

“Yes. Undyne is… being herself.”

“She hasn't broken anything, right?” You were honestly worried about the prospect.

“I heard that,” the Betta fish shouted from the living room. “And no, I haven't.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“I heard that too!”

You heard the familiar whimsical music from the cartoon play in the living room. Undyne zipped her lips immediately.

“Do you want some water or something?”

“Just some air.”

“Oh. Do you want to head outside for a bit? There's also the basement but it might be stuffy down there.”

“I'll head outside.”

“Alright. And that better not be an excuse to be antisocial.”

Shang sighed. “Ugh, I can't remember the phrase I want to say.”

“Cut me some slack,” you plugged in.

“That sounds about right. But yes, cut me some slack. I'm getting better.”

“Alright, I do admit you are. I still don't understand why you're so nervous. You said it was about your English but I think you're doing fine.”

Arma turned to him with guilt on your features.

“Dude, if that's the reason why you're so stiff, then I actually feel bad now.”

Radha put a hand on her hip and inquired, “Oh my god, _now_ you feel bad about tying him to a chair?”

Toriel was shocked. She could barely mutter out, “Pardon?”

The jingle your father’s keys made against the door jingled outside the front door. Soon, the door was unlocked and you could hear the shoes Gigi always wore squeak across the floor.

You lit up as you walked out of the kitchen to greet her, escaping that situation.

“Gigi!”

“Oh, honey bunches. I'm glad you came to greet me. Can you put your grandfather somewhere nice?”

You looked at her hands. Your grandfather’s navy blue urn was in them. You carefully took it from her.

"Of course. Do you mind if I take him outside when we have dinner?”

“Not at all. He never enjoyed being alone for too long.”

You smiled. _He never did._

Your grandmother walked into the kitchen. You could hear Toriel and Frisk greeting her warmly. You decided to place the urn on the dining table. Your grandfather would have a clear view of all the action in the house from there. He wouldn't miss a thing.

The doorbell rang one last time. Everyone grew quiet. _Gigi made it right on time._

You went to open the door. You were correct. It was the soon-to-be-wed couple.

Mettaton immediately threw his leg up in the air and leaned it against the doorframe, trying to look like some supermodel or whatever. The smoldering look too. You were more concerned about his heels scratching the paint on the frame.

“Why, how do you do, darling?”

“Get off the doorframe before my mother throws something at you.”

He scoffed, “No, she wouldn't.”

“The only person who adores you in my family is my grandmother. Get off the doorframe.”

He poked his tongue out at you, called you no fun, and did as you asked.

Lena had been laughing the whole time. You had to wonder if he did that all the time with her, stopping her path with his abnormally long legs. Maybe it was planned and she couldn't contain the giggles. Regardless, the blushing bride was actually laughing much more than blushing.

Mrs. Robinson, the kind old lady, entered the house first, giggling as much as her granddaughter. A shawl she knitted was wrapped around her shoulders to keep the breeze from chilling her.

“Good evening, sweetheart," she greeted.

“Good evening, Mrs. Robinson. How has your night been so far?”

“Here, I baked cookies for everyone. And it had been lovely so far. Eccentric too. You can guess where that part came from.”

You snickered as you took the pastry box from her.

“Certainly so. I'll go put these in the kitchen. We just ran out of space in the living room and kitchen but the dining room table is still free. I invite all of you to go sit th-”

“Well well well, if it ain't Martha and her stale ass cookies.” Your Gigi had magically appeared right next to you. “I bet we can use them to stone someone to death.”

“ _Gigi m._ ” You were highly embarrassed.

“And if it isn't Gina and her smart mouth.” Mrs. Robinson had a bit of a smirk to her thin lips. “Is that rogue? Who are you dressing up for?”

“ _Grandma_.” Lena was just as abashed.

“Are the old people fighting?” Your father asked from the living room.

“Geoff, really?” Your mother inquired from the same location.

The two elderly women glared at each other for what felt like a minute before they cracked up.

“We’re too old for that crap," Your Gigi said.

“Definitely,” Lena’s grandmother said.

“But I bet you didn’t put the shortening in the batter.”

“And you’re dressed up for my Monster-in-law.”

The two chuckled. Your grandmother and Lena’s were dear friends for decades. Apparently, the interaction they just had was the same type they had when they first met. They quickly became friends, babysitters for each other’s grandchildren, etc. You hoped to have a friendship that lasted that long.

“Mettaton, do you know who I am?” Your Gigi asked the robot.

“Yes, of course. You’re Frisk’s assistant’s grandmother. You’re as charming as they described you as.”

“Oh, don’t flirt with me, even if I am your biggest fan. I love their grandfather much more. And if you don’t mind, I want you and your beautiful fiancee to go down memory lane with me.”

Mettaton looked down at you. You nodded. You knew what your grandmother was going to talk about. You knew what your grandmother was going to ask of you.

“Honey, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Gigi. I’ll tell the story along with you.”

* * *

All of you sat at the dining room table. The happy couple sat next to each other. Your grandmother and you sat on the other side. Martha sat by the windows. A chair remained empty, the one which back was facing the kitchen. You always saved one chair for him, the man whose remains laid in the urn on the table.

“Honey, you can start.”

“Alright, Gigi. You’ve probably noticed that something is out of place. There is a chair unfilled. That chair is for my grandfather.”

The two stole a glance at the chair. Martha didn’t have to. She knew of this well enough.

“He passed away before Jacob was born. We all treat it as if he never died. That is why he gets his chair whenever Gigi is here. Gigi brings his urn whenever she comes over too. Grandpa wouldn’t want her to be sad so she wouldn’t mind her dragging him all over the place. Apparently, that was what she did when he was alive too.”

That got a chuckle out of your grandmother.

You knew it was her time to speak.

“Oh, of course. I think it’s a fad in our family for the girls to be attracted to the quiet types. This one’s grandfather is nothing compared to their father. He wouldn’t want to go _anywhere_ , I swear. My daughter can coax her husband out of his cave relatively easy. One time, I had to drag my husband out the house by his ankles. Nearly broke my hip while doing it.”

You cracked a grin. You could imagine that happening. The incident must have happened before you were born or you were too young to remember.

“Do you know why I love you so much, Mettaton?”

She showed off that photograph, the one of her winning the Best Legs in NYC contest when she was twenty. Mettaton and Lena literally gasped when they saw the photo. Everyone does. Your grandmother apparently rollerskated everywhere she went and the great legs came as a bonus.

“You remind me of myself when I was younger. I was energetic, outgoing, bright. I had incredible legs for most of my youth, critically-acclaimed ones apparently. Plus I was quite the hoe. That’s a family trait.”

You ducked your head into your hands. “Gigi.”

“Not saying you are.”

“Even still.” _They_ _can use this as blackmail now._

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed. People who ridicule people for that are idiots. They should be ridiculing bad politicians or something of that nature. Besides, I know good and well you only inherited my and your mother’s sass. Your brother too.

Anywho, I knew I always saw myself in you. That's why I was always cheering you on, whatever you did. But then I found out about the engagement and I realized that it couldn't have been a coincidence that I felt this way. The two of you - your love for each other - has always reminded me of what I will always have for my husband. Lena in her quiet, kind ways; Mettaton and the... legs. Most definitely the legs.

And I realized that I need to tell you both at least some advice. Martha is no help. She divorced her husband years ago.”

Mrs. Robinson gave her a hard look. “Of course you're the one who brings up dirty laundry at the dinner table.”

“Dearest grandchild, is the dinner happening here?” Gigi set her gaze on you.

“No, it's outside.”

“Then this is an ordinary table right now. So shut your trap.”

 _Yeowch, Gigi._ Lena’s grandmother did zip her lips though.

“What was I saying? Yes, advice. Please, see this as a gift from your biggest fan. It's going to be harsh but you need to hear it.

Live on.

I'm sure you've realized this but Monsters can live hundreds of years and humans can only live for a bit of it. Lena will surely pass on before you do. I know you two wouldn't want to think about something so morbid right now. In fact, I hope you're not. You're too young to be worrying about something so grim.

Mettaton, it is going to be the worst pain you will ever feel. Tomorrow, your life is going to change forever and when she dies it will change again. You will not be able to live with yourself, knowing she's gone. You won't be able to eat or sleep. Tears will come often. It took me a few years to accept my husband’s death. I estimate it will take you a century.

At his funeral, people encouraged me to move on, to find new love or go on an adventure. I'm stubborn. I love him and home too much. You will surely get the same thing. I took extreme offense to it at first but I beg that you don't. Everyone just wants you to be happy again. That's all. And I know you will surely not take their advice. No one can deny you love her with all your heart. You may try to move on but… it's just impossible when you love someone like that.

But you must live on.

That's what my husband would want for me and I'll take his stinking advice over others any day. He always liked my smile. He told me that everyday while he was still here. I mourned for a long time but I eventually learned to smile that smile he adored so much again. That's what I mean by change. You learn to live with someone when you get married. You learn to live without that person when they pass on. You have to learn everything you knew before that person came into your life all over again, this time with their presence never leaving you. You have to learn to live on without them being there.

This doesn't mean you should forget her. No, that would only hurt. I think my husband probably wants me to. He was always so nice. He wouldn't want me to cry over him. I learned too much from him to forget him now; learning to love, forgive, file taxes. These things seem silly now but they will mean everything to you after she's gone.”

Gigi’s eyes turned to Lena.

“And Lena, I didn't forget about you. You've changed so much over the years that none of us recognized you at first. I'm not sure if it'd be a good or bad thing just yet. Regardless, I have some advice for you too.

Fight until the very end.

I'm not sure if you are the same - you seem to be much gentler than you were when you were a child - but I know you still have that tenacity in you. Use it to fight for your love. Use it to keep on loving with every bit of yourself until the bitter end. Because just as how nature overtakes buildings and such, love always wins in the end.

Don't feel guilty when you die either. The only reason you should is because you didn't love him as hard as you could. The night before he died, my husband told me he had no regrets. Regardless he still felt guilt for leaving me alone. When I die, I'm going to hit him. Because you aren't going to leave him alone. There are plenty of people who are still here who will watch over him when you can't any longer. Rest easy. You deserve it after fighting for so long.”

She placed her hands on top on one of the couple’s and smiled.

“The beginning of the next best thing is starting tomorrow. Don't worry too much. Love too much instead. Be the gross, lovey-dovey couple my husband and I always were. And if no one likes it, sock ‘em in the face.”

Mettaton placed his hand on top of hers and held it tight.

“Thank you from the bottom of my Soul,” he told her, “I'll take your advice as law.”

The sincerity of the comment made your grandmother laugh and swat away his hand.

“You're going to make an old woman blush. Make her blush, playboy!”

She pointed at Lena. Lena cracked up.

“He does all the time, ma’am; rest assured. And thank you so much. You're right.”

She put her hands on top of her fiancé’s.

“Thank you for the wake-up call.”

Your grandmother giggled. “Oh, of course, sweetheart. I'm good with those. Now, when is this dinner starting, honey?”

“Soon. Just waiting for something to cool down and we can head outside.”

“Alright. Now, you better introduce me to everyone.”

She rose up from her chair slowly, her bad knee getting her. She held out her arm.

“Yes, ma'am.”

You rose up swiftly. You interlocked your arm with hers.

“And you better not be doing the whole ‘Boy or Girl Scout helping the old lady across the street’ b.s. Age is but a number and I still feel like I'm thirty.”

“Yes, ma’am. I'll do the Good Samaritan version just for you.”

Before you left the dinner table, she and you stole a glance at the urn.

“I'll be back soon, Roland. Don't be awkward now,” your Gigi told it.

You smiled. “I'll bring you out soon enough. You'll be the first one to see how Jake, Ricardo, Frisk and I set the yard up. I hope you'll like it, grandpa.”

As the two of you went into the living room, you realized only then everyone had stopped watching the marathon just to listen to Gigi speak.

* * *

Dinner was great. That was the simple summary of what had occurred so far in the night. Everyone ate, drank. Everyone was laughing and smiling, telling stories and jokes. Jake wasn't quiet for once. Your father hasn't returned to his office yet. Your books remained in the house. The Monsters must have a magic spell that can convince the three of you to not be the quiet people you were. It was the most fun you had in awhile - on an intimate level. Nothing could beat out Soulance on the fun gauge but this simple get-together with your family and friends was pretty high up there. Introvert bliss was where you were that evening.

Jonathan was busting out some of the first date horror stories when your mother asked you to refill her cup. You got up from your seat and walked over to the pitcher. As you were refilling it, the doorbell rang.

“Hey, you guys didn't invite anyone else, right?” you asked the table of friends and family as you placed the cup before your mother.

Everyone looked at each other then shook their heads.

You headed back into the house. As you passed the kitchen, the doorbell rang again. You shouted that you were coming. You were in a good mood the entire time so far but for some reason, a bit of foulness seemed to nudge you towards the door.

You unlocked the two locks quickly. You put your hand on the doorknob and turned it. You swung open the door.

Michelle and George were standing behind it.

You slammed the door right in their faces. Then you fell to your knees. You wanted to scream but you contained yourself. Instead, the shout remained mental so the gods and spirits and your grandfather could hear.

_Are you kidding me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cable in my area was out for the past few days so that's why I have been unable to update. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm so glad it's back.  
> The original title of this chapter was "Are You Kidding Me?" but I wanted to be artsy-fartsy instead.  
> Get ready for the WWE Friday Night Smackdown special in the next chapter because the assistant is... Oh, you'll see.


	52. Judgment

The house was uncannily silent when it commenced. You didn't know your house could even be that still in the first place.

There was always one person there - always. If your mother was at the store, your father had the day off If your parents went on a date, you had to babysit Jake. If Jake was off doing whatever, your grandmother was pressing the television remote. There was always some noise. You liked noise. That was why you were able to get used to the idea of having roommates in the guesthouse so quickly - even with Shang’s raucous snoring. Waking up every morning and hearing people moving or chattering was a comfort much like a safety blanket.

But in that part of the evening, the world-famous opening passage of _The Night Before Christmas_ would not hold a torch to how quiet it was then.

It shouldn't have been. You and Ricardo weren't alone in the living room. But as your eyes glanced from the glass on the table to just across from it at Michelle and George, you told yourself that the silence was almost a miracle worker. You would much rather attempt to count the number of drops of condensation on the glass than speaking to them.

But you had to. Those triangular pins in your closed fist pricked into your skin, reminding you of the onus you gave yourself.

The two of them and their behavior was something you pushed away, not wishing to say or do anything about it. There was a menagerie of reasons for why you did so, the sort Tennessee Williams would say was of glass and primal in design and display for the world to gawk at. Regardless, you procrastinated, pushed it to the side.

Now the repercussions came and you had to be the judge they never had.

* * *

After you had slammed the front door in their faces, you staggered back out into the yard the way a person who received horrible news would, almost like a drunkard. You imbibed a little too much on aged shame and guilt, poured on top of icy words you deprecated yourself with. It was the only way to deal with the fact that the two people you couldn’t and wouldn’t imagine showing up did. You floundered right up to behind Ricardo’s chair and tapped him a bit too hard on the shoulder.

“Ricky, guess who's at the door.”

“Huh?”

“Just- Just take a lucky guess.”

He looked up at the sky - the stars hidden thanks to the light pollution - then looked back at you. “I don't know, the milkman?”

You scoffed. “Think harder.”

“I’m blank right now.”

“Fine. It's Mich and Georgey.”

And Ricardo craned his head backward and agonizingly screamed for a god to kill him right then and there, shutting down any jolly banter at the table.

Frisk peered up at the two of you, worry riddling his form. “What happened?”

“Michelle and George are here.”

Frisk folded his hands as he tried to hold back a grin, as if a deity answered a prayer that shouldn't have been answered. “Oh my god. _Ohhhhh my godddd.”_

“This is serious.”

“How come?”

“There is no good reason why they would be here. In fact, I don't understand why they _are_ here. I didn’t invite them, much less tell them I was going to be home this week. Mom also made her dislike of them quite prevalent when they met.”

The WWE Friday Night Smackdown she hosted and wrestled in couldn’t be described in mere words. They royally screwed up in so many ways the twelve hours they were there that ancient philosophers created essays about why one should not drink and finish prized vodka which does not belong to oneself. Especially vodka one’s friend’s mother was saving for Christmas that year.

Toriel put down her fork. She furrowed her brows, frowned, drooped her ears a bit.

“Who are these people? Why are you so worried?”

Flowey nonchalantly leaned over and stated, “Oh, nothing to fret about. They're just some bitches they don't like.”

Everyone shrieked his name, everyone. It wasn't even a reprimand. It was unadulterated shock.

Flowey’s first curse word - something you would put in a twisted baby book right next to Baby’s First Attempt At Stealing a Human Soul.

You wanted to blame yourself. You had occasionally slipped around the flower. You could also point fingers at various people. Arma and Undyne both had curse jars for a reason. Mettaton dropped the Family Friendly TV slogan every once in a while. Toriel and Lena couldn’t catch Sans or Johnny or Radha sometimes. Frisk got too comfortable around the flower. Regardless of the blame, Flowey learned to curse from someone at that table and it was not okay.

The doorbell rang in frustrated succession. You repeated curse words in your head to the rhythm of the ringing. Flowey can’t read minds. You can use the naughty language there.

Your mother rose from her chair and heatedly asked, “Who's at the door?”

You reluctantly informed her, cringing as you did, “Michelle and George.”

“Who?”

“The goth and the rich dude from college.”

“... The hooker and the dumbass.”

“She’s not a hooker, Mom.”

“Well, she certainly dresses like one.”

“ _Mom._ ”

“Why don't you just kick them the hell out?” Gigi asked.

“ _Gigi._ ”

“I got my hands tied,” your father stated, putting his hands up to show he was not helping you.

“ _C’mon, Dad._ ”

“Just follow the family tradition, dude. Tell ‘em to get lost,” Jake mumbled.

“Jacob, shut up. I… I just can't do that.”

You stole glances at all of the Monsters there. You remembered the lessons they taught you, specifically the one about mercy and forgiveness for one’s transgressions. They would invite the two in for a cup of tea and be civil about it. Yet you didn't want to ruin the moment, the joy everyone was indulging in so far.

Frisk placed a hand on your shoulder, gave you a meaningful look right in the eye, and suggested, “Why don't you place judgment on them?”

You made an odd noise. It was supposed to be a huh or a what. But it was gibberish that came out.

“You care for them. That's why you're so hesitant to tell them to go. But you care for everyone here too. You know how those two are much better than me and any of us do. You're scared they'll do something awful, especially on such a special night. Am I correct?”

“Yeah, spot on.”

“So place judgment on them.”

“What are you implying?”

He took out a tiny drawstring bag from his pants pocket. He placed it in your hands.

“I wasn’t sure when to give this to you but I guess now is better than later. Think of it as a token of appreciation for letting me stay here.”

You opened the bag and shook out the contents onto your open palm. The pins - gold versions of the ones he always used when he gave those “tours” - fell out. They gleamed gently in the light. Judgment wasn't something that was gentle. That was the thought that helped you realize just what in the world Frisk was asking you to do.

“This is one way to fairly make your decision. It's the greatest respect you can give them.”

“B-But what if they don't pass? Don't Sans and Papyrus want to chill out?”

The skeletons looked at each other and shrugged.

“we didn't get to kick out that french guy last week. i’ve been itching to do this for a while now.”

“ME TOO. BESIDES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE ABLE TO LEND HIS MAGNIFICENT ABILITIES TO AID YOU, A SUPER NICE HUMAN WHO IS NOT AS COOL AND GREAT AS I.”

“Well, what about Metta and Lee? I'm honestly sure they wouldn't want a fricking judgment to occur the night before their wedding.”

“Actually, I wouldn't mind at all,” Lena said, “Besides, it would give you much-needed closure. You deserve it - honestly.”

“I agree,” Mettaton chimed in, “I’d get to see a show too. I never did see one of these before. It'll be interesting to have someone other than my Frisky Business conducting it as well. Two tickets for the price of one - or is that not how that saying goes.”

“It makes sense for the occasion, honey. But yes, we both approve.”

You scanned over the faces of everyone at the table. Human and Monster, all were looking at you expectedly. You could practically hear Arma telling you to just do it, stupid, just from looking at her expectant gaze.

You threw your hands up. “Fine! I'll do a judgment - on one condition though. I want Ricky in there with me.”

Ricardo got up out of his seat then. “Wha- Why me? And what are you talking about?”

“It's a long story but whenever Frisk has done this since I came to Newer Home, I'm always there. I act as a second set of eyes for him. Ricardo, you’ve realized things I have been too blind to notice for years. I need you there with me.”

All he did was nod and smile. You wanted to hug the bastard.

Frisk approved with a positive word. He then put his hands on your shoulders.

“I've told you this before about your Soul color and what it means. You are Integrity, honesty with yourself and those around you. You’ll be able to make the right decision - your Soul tells me that.”

He then swiped his hands off and put them on his hips, a confident stance being created. His expression was just as much.

“Get ‘em, tiger.”

All you could do was nod.

And that was how it all began, the signing of your name on a devil’s contract.

A plan was devised swiftly. Ricky and you were to act as if you were the only ones in the house. The lights in the yard were turned off. Toriel and Asgore used a few bullets the size of the ones created in that lighter trick they all could do to provide bits of light. Surveillance would be conducted using Frisk and your cell phones. You called him, he put his end on mute and turned on the speaker. All would be able to hear what was going to occur.

Ricardo sat on the couch, put your phone on the coffee table, turned on the television. Someone being interviewed was droning about preparations for the New York City Triathlon.

You walked up to the front door and sighed.

_It's showtime._

Slowly, slowly but surely, you unlocked the door.

“Sorry about that,” you lied.

“No, you're not,” Michelle spat.

Your acting stumbled for just a moment. You carried on as fast as it would when you were pulling things out the crack of your ass at work.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be home,” you simpered, trying to hide the fact that both of their homes were on the other side of the country.

Michelle looked up at the sky before placing her piercing gaze back on you. She stated, “Georgey’s family wanted to visit some relatives out in Bridgehampton. You mentioned you were coming home so we thought we could come by and visit.”

You weren’t sure what to say so you say an oh. Oh’s were safe words.  

“Yo, is everything alright?” Ricardo shouted on cue.

“Hey, is that you, Ricky?” George tried to peek into the house.

You could hear Ricardo get off the couch and walk over to the front door. He had your cell phone in his back pocket more than likely.

“Yeah, what's up, Georgey-boy?” he asked.

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

“Only ‘cause some girl did.” Ricardo leaned against your doorframe almost in the leisurely way Frisk did every morning. He gave them the dull eyes, the cocked brow - judgy, judgy. “So you guys just _happened_ to be in the neighborhood or something, right?”

“Yep. One of his fraternity brothers lives in the area and they wanted to grab some drinks. We decided we might as well make a trip out of it.”

You were about to believe her but Ricardo gave you the same look. She's lying through her teeth and you know it, dumbass - that's what he was mentally telling you. You decided then to remember that most of the members live in the Midwest. It was a running gag on campus too if memory served. They were called the something-something-Greek-Alphabet Cowboys. It was very unlikely the tradition ended after you matriculated. The fraternity practically snatched teenage boys from the region the moment they saw them pass by during your freshman orientation. They made a mistake with George but he had the money for the fees at least.

_Also, did she just change their story?_

“It's a really hot night so…” She fanned herself with her hand to further prove her point.

“Yeah, it is. Maybe you two should find a place with good air conditioning,” Ricardo glowered. You knew he was faking it.

“Don't say things like that,” you reprimanded, “They can come in.”

“Won't your mom be upset? I was there when she did that…” Ricardo clicked his tongue. “You know the word.

“Rampage?”

“Yeah. Sorta. She did that rampage.”

“She's not here. It'll be fine.”

You could only think about your mother having to bite her tongue to stop her from muttering insults under her breath. You hoped your father could keep her calm. Your grandmother, however, was probably enjoying this whole thing and Jake was in his own world playing that game you bought him.

Ricardo rolled his eyes and walked back inside. “She's gonna beat your ass for this - I call it right now.”

_Someone, anyone, give this man an Oscar. Mettaton doesn't deserve one. Ricardo Santos deserves one._

“Yeah yeah yeah, shut up.”

You let them in. The two followed Ricardo into the living room.

* * *

The reason the judgments occurred in the Academy was that it was a place where people would get uncomfortable and comfortable quickly if they had any prejudices. It was an enclosed space where one could count the number of humans in the vicinity on their hand at one point in time. The rest of the space was full of Monsters, who knew what the pins meant and aided in the judgments in any way they could. If they saw a pin, they knew to get judgy - not out of scorning but out of disappointment. It’s easy to not be an asshole - that’s what Sans always said - so whenever the kids or faculty saw the pins, they became wary. Regardless of that, the indoor setting would make visitors feel “comfortable”. It wasn’t exactly out in the open, like on a busy street. Plus Frisk would get it in their heads that they could relax there, let their opinions come out - thus the friendly visit to his home before the judgment began. Soon the pins would come out and the Monsters would stare.

The judgment would occur in the living room based on the same principle. It was an enclosed space. They couldn’t see the judgmental gaze of the Monsters in the yard but your grandfather’s urn was behind them, placed on top of a fake fireplace your mother purchased on a Home Shopping Network Independence Day sale years ago. Your grandfather would want you to be kind to them but he knew how bad people could be too. He would also want to see what was going on. Thus, he would act as your Angel of Death, the jury member from beyond the grave. The four of you would relax a bit, get comfortable, then the judgment would finally begin.

As you watched the three of them sit down, you hoped the pins wouldn’t have to come out. You hoped they changed the few months you were all apart.

You headed to the kitchen. You grabbed the water pitcher and the remaining clean glasses in the house. Then you headed back into the war zone, preparing for battle. You sat next to Ricardo on the couch. The back of it faced the entryway. You wanted to be as close to an escape route as possible.

You didn't want to do it. The reluctance was thick in your throat. No matter how much you tried to cough it out or play it off as irrational anxiety, it was there, festering, driving you mad with guilt.

You poured glasses of water for everyone and yourself. You placed the pitcher back on the coffee table. You leaned back into the couch, letting the silence enter the room and make an ass of itself.

One, two, three, four - there were too many droplets of water residing on the outside of the glass but you could clearly see four large ones. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_ \- the clock your grandfather left behind for his loved ones carried on, a constant reminder that you didn't have all the time in the world.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, washed it down with a sip of water, before gasping practically for air and reprieve and asking, “How have you guys been?”

The two stared at you as if you spoke in another language.

“We’ve--- We haven't spoken in a long time.”

“Yeah.”

George Wesley picked up his glass and dared to take a swallow as if he was taking a shot and nearly slammed it back down on the table.

All George did was drink. The word “alcoholic” was a label that you finally associated with the man.

The Monsters only drink when there's something to celebrate. You and your friends on the mountain followed that tradition. It seemed that everyone was imbibing so often recently because of the fun times - the citizenship law, Soulance, vacations, the wedding tomorrow. George and his habits, however, would remind you that despite all that had happened, you hadn't reached the lowest low yet.

It had dawned on you after Ricky mentioned it during one of your frequent calls with him - the ones that took place during the long period of silence between the four of you. In every one of his photos on social media since he was a junior in high school, George always had some alcoholic beverage in hand. Plus he always drank way too much. It was as if he had no limits, a daredevil performing death-defying feats for a small crowd. Michelle would always have to hold his hair back as he made his usual trip to the bathroom - some of the few times you honestly felt bad for her. She shouldn’t have to do cleanup duty. She wasn’t his mother - who you actually met once before and she was far worse than Michelle on every level of the asshole department. Ricardo and you would have to awkwardly sit at the table, waiting for them as if nothing was happening every single time.

He wasn’t fun.

It wasn't out of place. Girls were practically dripping all over him during college the way candles did when a flame burned their wicks. He was attractive by American standards, a bonus with his playboy nature. Chiseled jaw, tan skin (in the summer after he plays golf), blonde, upkept hair, baby blue eyes, well-sculpted muscles and v-shape many men would die to carve. Everyone knew how candles worked though. They eventually melted into nothingness. People would eventually realize something was wrong with their Georgey-boy.

He didn't have anything to drink about in your opinion, which is why you accidentally turned a blind eye to his bad habit. Sure, his “extremely happy and loving” parents got a divorce while he was in college and he was probably getting closer and closer to losing whatever inheritance his sickly grandparents were supposed to be leaving for him but you… You were---

Your heart dropped suddenly the way it would when you made the first drop on a rollercoaster. Your wound yearned for your touch. You fed its desire as you pressed your hand over it.

_Okay, fuck, I'll go see a therapist when we return to the mountain._

“We really haven't.”

Michelle Anderson picked her glass up and sipped at the water the way a mosquito would to blood almost.

You didn't like the image you had of her. In fact, you needed to rid of it. The judgment must be based on facts, not emotions or opinions. If she says something out of line, that was what you would base it on.

You would have to watch her hard however. She played at people’s guilt like a master violinist (cripes, you did not want to even think of Jonathan’s violins when you thought of her). She could sink her fangs into any foolish mortal’s heart to get what she wanted--- Now you were thinking of another bloodsucker.

The comparison came with easy thought. She did look like a vampire in a way. Her skin was so fair that you thought someone painted white paint all over her. You remembered she always burned in the summer sun and you noticed the leftovers of a recent burn on her shoulders. Her hair was raven black and straight in the way that Morticia Addams would smile at the homage of herself. Plus the high cheekbones, emerald eyes, the sharp, freshly filed nails, the black clothing that seemed to cling to her boney, thin frame - oh, and the fangs. Her canine teeth were abnormally big, causing dental problems for almost all of her life so far. Now they protruded in front of the rest of her teeth, making them look very much like fangs.

Vampires had their issues and hers could be compiled into an award-winning memoir. She only mentioned them when she was in high-stress situations, only little pieces. When she didn’t mention them, she hid them behind flowery statements. Oh, I don’t eat a lot because I’m trying to be a model. Oh, my mascara is only running because it’s super humid out today, not because of the texts I received just now. Oh, the texts are from my friend - you don’t know her. You clearly remember that example only because the recipient was clearly “Mom”. The girl had issues and they were probably to blame why she was so vile, why she almost leeched on happiness until there was none left.

Once again, you received a reminder that, hey, _you need to see a goddamn therapist._ Maybe a psychiatrist too.

You looked down at the glass another time. The conversation was wiped away and combined into a giant bubble of silence the way a finger pad would wipe on a glass and merge all of the condensation together. Shit. Your introversion was fist-fighting you and you were letting it win.

Tap-in.

Ricardo saved the day by asking, “Remember all the wacky shit we did?”

A smile came to Michelle’s lips.

“How could anyone of us not? The stories are legendary.”

One of those pearly white grins George was famous for appeared on his lips. Excitement energized his eyes.

“Remember when I nearly burnt down Harris-Townsend?”

That one question burst the bubble immediately. It was as if you were old ass bastards reminiscing about youth in seconds.

“Clear as day. We all knew it was you from the moment it happened yet your neighbors were the ones given the bill,” you stated.

“And we know your ass can't cook now. Damn, couldn't even heat up a Hot Pocket without setting off the alarms.” Ricardo reprimanded.

“Wait, I never knew it was because of a Hot Pocket. I thought it was because you were actually trying to cook for once.” Michelle added with a smirk.

“Look, Hot Pockets are delicious and I just… happened to fall asleep while microwaving it.”

“How long did you have that shit in for it to burst into flames and set off the alarms which, by the way, set off the _sprinkler system_? I did not ask for my hair to get frizzed to shit, thank you very much.”

Ricardo ran his hands over his head, acting as if he had any hair to worry about.

“What hair?” Michelle asked.

That made you crack right up, snort and all.

“Shut up, you.” Ricky glared at you.

“You shouldn't be talking, Nudist,” you counterargued.

Michelle and George guffawed immediately. They knew the story just as much as you did.

“Oh, that had to be the funniest thing to ever happen while we were there. Besides the pranks,” George noted.

“The pranks were only funny to you guys,” Michelle noted, referring to his fraternity brothers and the horrible things they did. From releasing pigs on campus to hosting a “blackface party”, the “pranks” made them notorious on campus. “But you're right. Seriously, that was a sight to see.”

“You did for a girl, right?”

“Not just any girl,” Ricardo passionately proclaimed, “Baby had back and brains. And she was Brazilian too! Momma would have loved her.”

“Wasn't she your math tutor though?” you inquired, already knowing the answer.

“Yes and she told me she'd go on a date with me if I repeated all of the formulas I needed to memorize for that Calculus final while running around naked on the lawn in front of Harris-Townsend.”

“And you did it. While being chased by security. And being able to somehow cover yourself enough to not make a small child cry.” Yep, you knew the story by heart.

“The funniest part was that the cops would _just_ miss you every time they tried to grab you. You showed me why they have trouble grabbing streakers. They're slippery.” George made himself crack up.

“It's even funnier that she not only refused to go on the date but she slapped you so hard that a cop asked if you wanted to press charges.” Michelle snickered.

Someone laughed outside. It sounded like Sans but you weren't positive. It could have been Johnny too. Regardless, one of the rehearsal dinner guests was blowing cover.

“What was that?” Michelle asked.

“The people behind our house are barbecuing. They're probably having a party.” You pulled that of the crack of your ass so fast that you were surprised with yourself.

“Oh, that explains the charcoal smell from before.”

You almost blew the whole plan by sighing due to the relief you felt. Ricky glanced at you.

Get back into character, he was telling you.

You agreed by bringing up the time you threw up on a dictionary and proclaimed you had “word vomit”.

* * *

 

The laughter was as bountiful as an excellent harvest would. Each field was a humorous story. Each crop was the chuckles you all let out. Every inch was sowed and revered as a life bringer. The passing around of stories, much like the passing of that peace pipe you had to pass to your leadership classmates years ago then, got rid of any bits of anxiety you had in you. You weren't afraid to show off what you yielded, whether the story showed you in a good or bad light.

It was college all over again - a simpler time before unhealthy habits were noticed and sides were taken. Everyone thinks of the times before a long war as such.

There was a point where nothing else could be harvested. The fields were cleared. The crops were taken to their new homes. The stories stopped The laughter faded.

Ricardo did what he did best in times such as those. He planted a bad seed in the fields.

“Okay, now that that's over with… Why are you here?”

The fields were becoming unusable just as fast. You felt things were straining immediately. The fields would not lose their fertility. Whatever remained of your friendship would be destroyed then and there. That's what you told yourself as Ricky repeated the question.

“Excuse me?” Michelle inquired almost immediately.

“You didn't just travel three or so hours from West Egg or whatever to just see Bookworm and ask how they were doing. Both of you certainly didn't give a shit last month - when they needed it most.”

Your heart dropped. You forgot Ricardo could be brutal. However, he was doing as Frisk instructed him to do. Just facts, no opinions. And the fact was that neither of them gave you the time of day when you were suffering in May.

“You came here on a mission. So just spill it ‘cause we were supposed to be halfway through _Hot Dog Party_ right about now.”

Michelle and George didn't look at each other. They sat there in silence. Michelle was probably the organizer of it all. George just followed. That's how it always was with them. You always wondered why.

“Oh wait, I know why you're here and I think you should too.”

Ricardo placed his attention on you. You still had no fricking clue what he was talking about. You told him such too.

“Think about it. What's tomorrow?”

“Uh, June 15th.”

“Think harder. What’s happening on June 15th?”

“The wedding I’m in?”

“Exactly. And who does Michelle adore?”

“... Oh my god.”

You put your face in your hands.

You couldn't believe yourself. You couldn't believe them.

“There it is. Of course they would only come over here so they could break into the wedding tomorrow. One of them probably found out about the Monster tradition. Y’know the one where if any of the wedding guests or party know anyone who comes to the reception, they may allow them entry. Mich got it in her head that she would finally have the opportunity to meet her idol and Georgey will go anywhere as long as there’s liquor. They knew good and well that you’re one of the guests. You got the golden ticket and they want to reap the benefits.”

You didn't dare look at them right away. You loved yourself just enough to give yourself that mercy. You only did so when George spoke and even then it was through the space between your fingers.

“You’re right,” the blonde stated defeatedly.

“Of course I am.” Ricardo leaned back into the couch. “The choice is yours, Bookworm.”

You looked at the glass. A droplet of water rolled down the surface. You sighed hard as you pulled your face from your hands and rose back up.

“No,” you stated.

“What?” Anger? Distress? Brokenheartedness? The emotion Michelle was feeling was indistinguishable on her face. The tone made it lean toward the first two.

“No.”

Even without the distance you all had with one another and the two’s strident behavior, you would have said no. You already informed Lee and Mettaton you were only expecting your immediate family and Ricky to be coming to the reception. You respected the couple enough to not want to give them any unpleasant surprises tomorrow. Your decision was based on a simple, indisputable fact, one of the first rules in conducting judgments.

“Why?” George asked.

“Because no.”

You were to not explain your reasoning with the defendants until the verdict was handed down. That was the analogy Frisk told you before in regards to why he spread all of his salt at the very end of the tours. You were upholding the rules by doing that.

“No hints? Nothing?”

Ricardo cocked a brow and stated, “They're probably basing it on a fact but I can assure that the fact you guys refused to call or text or email or _anything_ them when they got shot and the weeks afterward might be sprinkled in there.”

He made a sprinkling motion with his hand, the type used when he garnished a dish or tossed in onion. Ricardo never baked so he never had a need for using the motion for sprinkling sprinkles on cupcakes or something of that nature. This time, he was sprinkling a mixture of distrust and bitterness onto the two.

Michelle flared up right then and there. “Ricky, I called-”

“No, you didn't. In fact, I got proof.”

Ricardo picked up your phone off the table. The call screen came up. He stayed in character as he asked, “What's your passcode?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You know my passcode.”

“I know. Just messing with you.”

Ricardo pressed randomly on the screen until he deemed the phone was unlocked. He then inspected your call log, your text messages, even your email. Nothing came in from either of the two since September of last year. Ricardo then returned the call back to the screen and locked your phone. He placed the phone back on the coffee table. He gave the two harsh looks and words.

“You guys have no excuse for not reaching out to them. Just because they deleted their Skyline - and we know that was because of a hacker breaking into their account in February - doesn’t mean anything either. I don’t know about you but if I turned on the TV and saw my friend on national news for nearly getting assassinated, I would give them a call.

It takes five seconds, less even, to be a decent human being but you guys never gave up a second of your time to check up on a person you've known for almost six years.  So sit the hell down, get out too if you know what's best for you because I'm not going to allow you to trick your way into their heart again.”

You wanted to inform him you would love to be the godparent of his unborn children, volunteer to give him a kidney, anything to show how much you loved him. Everyone deserved a Ricardo Santos in their life and you don't know how in the world you got your hands on one.

“We’re not trying to-”

“Michelle, you're gonna have to pull some tricks to get them to look past all the crazy shit you've said for years, especially what you've said since they got the assistant job.”

“I have not---”

“Yes, you have. You say awful things often but when they started working on Mt. Ebott, you went overboard. Monster this, Monster that; you made everything about the Monsters and your obvious prejudice against them almost immediately.”

“Well, didn't they do so in the first place?”

You looked her in the eye. You were honestly confused.

“All you talked about since you got hired was your job. It got goddamn ridiculous after a while. It's as if all you did was your job, hung out with the people you worked with. That’s sad. But what should I expect from a no-life like you.”

You fell. Not just your heart and your hope. Your entire being fell. You weren’t offended by what she said. You stopped getting offended by her snippy comments ages ago. It was just the idea that she thought you were lower than her that saddened you.

You had to wonder the specifics, the abysmal things that squeezed the empathy and consideration out of her like a wet towel, twisting and twisting until she lost the goodness in her. Bad things did bad things to people. Ricky’s experiences back home - dangerous as all hell - made him overprotective of the people he cared about. Frisk’s past struggles were the reason he literally clung to people and loved too much. Sans nearly kills humans over problems he has yet to disclose to you much less anyone. Bad things did bad things to people and they did that to Michelle.

She was a nice girl before it all happened probably. Maybe before her mother started scorning her, she would wrap Mich’s hair up with ribbons - two adorable pigtails. Maybe she gleefully giggled about bubbles floating above her, bouncing and shrieking as she tried to pop them with her finger. Maybe she was a happy, sweet girl before those bad situations came at her.

And George sat there as she said that. He couldn’t even look at her. In fact, what the hell was he looking at - the leg of the coffee table? Did a bug crawl in here or something? Regardless, he was still doing nothing as per usual.

Frisk said something once before that gave even you a wake-up call. Silence is a privilege. When no one has to raise their voice to protect you, you have a privilege - peace and quiet. That was why Frisk was always working hard to get rights not only for the Monsters but for other scrutinized peoples - women, minorities, people of all sorts of communities. You apologized for never doing so in the past which he immediately said was fine. It’s hard to do so sometimes. But he realized that he, as a person with privileges most people will never obtain, he had to fight for those who needed help. So even on days when he didn't want to get out of bed, he rolled out of it.

That was why George’s actions - or lack thereof - infuriated you. He had the right to silence but it was getting too much now. He, in society, had one of the loudest voices and he refused to use it. Plus, when he did speak, it was weakly in favor of whatever Michelle was saying. You were never sure whether he supported her or not. It was as if… he wanted to impress her.

_What? Why in the world would he want to do that?_

Ricardo rose up from his seat. His face was a bit red from the rising heat inside him. “That's not true and you---”

You clapped a hand on Ricky’s shoulder. You made sure to show him your neutral expression. You weren't letting her win. He shouldn't let her rile him up either.

He slumped back down onto the couch and quieted.

“Why do you hate them so much?” you asked.

“What?”

You looked her right in the eye. “The Monsters - why do you hate them so much?”

“I don't hate them.”

“You're right. You don't. I shouldn't say that. I know what a real Monster hater looks like and you're a baby compared to them.”

Michelle’s face fell. You knew it couldn't have been from what you said. Was there something on your face?

“Let me change my question then. Why do you discriminate against them? Why do you say those awful things you say about them?”

Ricardo perked up then. “Don't ask her or him that. That's an unfair question and you know it. Instead, ask her why she’s so jealous of you?”

“... What?”

“Are you---” Ricardo couldn’t fricking believe you. “Are you that much of a dolt?”

“I… What?”

He put his hands on your shoulders and shook you hard. “Wake up and smell the Kool-Aid! Michelle treats you like shit because she’s jealous of you. George sides with her because they’ve been sleeping together since junior year.”

You were so flabbergasted that you just stared at him a full minute. He continued his tirade, presenting his case to you.

“They’re both jealous of you, Michelle much more and apparent, and for good reason.

First off, let me talk about your lifestyle. Your family is a stable, middle-class one with a nice-sized house in a nice, mostly safe neighborhood. Your dad works at the Met - the fucking Metropolitan Museum of Art. It’s a big job too, no janitorial or front desk bs. Your mother, oh god your mother too. She is a godsend, one of the coolest moms I have ever met. I am blessed that she and your father love me as much as they do. They have opened their house to me for years and I will always appreciate what they have done for me. Plus your brother isn't a little bastard and your grandmother is still alive and well.

Now, let’s talk about your college career. You got in the door with a full scholarship. I’m not mad because I got a one too but you know I fucked that up the last year. Plus you were able to keep it with flying colors. You made the dean’s list every semester, the president’s list if not that one. That’s difficult to do - especially since you had no time to yourself because you were the captain of the basketball team. You were able to get through all the stress with grace. You could have been the student used for the brochures. But that ended up being me because I have an ‘ambiguous race’ or whatever that means.

Now, your job because this is what blew the lid off. You landed a dream job - out of the blue. You went from unemployed to working as the assistant to a world-famous ambassador. You get paid 35 dollars an hour to deal with his bullcrap and let him hug you every once in awhile. And surprise surprise, you do your job well. Frisk adores you. His family and friends are now your family and friends. You interweaved yourself into their world so tightly that everyone on that side of the mountain knows you and respects you.”

He took his hands off and waved it over the two sitting in front of you.

“Their lives, compared to yours, is shit.

Let’s start with Michelle and her loudmouth. Because her roommates back on campus loved me, they told me all the beef. Her family life is hell - absolute hell. I thought I had a rough time growing up in the bad part of Rio but at least my family loves me. Shit, the things her mother has said about her - to her fricking friends - is horrible. Plus, her family had to get another mortgage on their house because she lost her scholarship freshman year  so everything probably got worse after graduation.

Georgey; we met his parents once and I already knew they never loved each other. The divorce wasn’t a surprise. Seriously, his mother frowned when his father held her hand. He also took over for the family business. I check the stocks occasionally since he told us his parent’s company has stock on the market. I don’t understand how it works but I think a big fat red arrow pointing down isn’t a good sign. Plus, all he does is drink. I think half of the time we hung out on campus he was a little buzzed. I had to stop going to parties with him senior year. It was that bad.

Now, take these two messes and imagine what they would think when they saw you. Jealousy; bitter, bitter jealousy. They envy you so hard. Shoot, I sorta do too but I know you. I know how you are and how you were raised. Just because you had things didn’t mean anything. You were raised to get things yourself, work hard, be a decent person. You’re also not an asshole? Seriously, I have never heard you say anything really messed up before.

So because of this jealousy, they decided to react the way they have for years now. Michelle talks down to you. Georgey either adds on or shuts up - shutting up a lot _now_. You know he went on tangents when we were in college. They spun this silly jealousy into irrational prejudice against the Monsters, answering your earlier question. You found happiness with them and every human who’s associated with them. They want to take away your joy, bring you down to their level, because they are jelly as shit.”

A pregnant silence filled the room. You stared at the glass again. Another large droplet was forming.

You let out an “oh” in response to it all.

“Oh? Just an oh after I say that long ass, thesis-worthy explanation?”

You snickered half-heartedly. “That's not thesis-worthy and you know it. But you're right. Maybe I did also talk about my job too much t---”

Your best friend slapped his hand over your mouth.

“Cut the empathetic shit. You have every right to talk about something that makes you happy as long as you damn well want.”

You tried to grab his hand but he pressed harder.

“Do you remember what you said the day we met?”

You tried to give him a look of confusion.

“In English Lit - the one where the professor started a discussion about our dreams. Do you know what was yours?”

You shook your head.

“To change something.”

You looked at your hands. You had forgotten about that.

“You wanted to change something, whether be a system or a worldview or a person’s life. I never told you this but I was actually blown away but what you said. It was different, raw, genuine. It showed that you didn't have your life completely figured out just yet but you had a general idea of what you wanted. Plus you said it with such scary fervor. Out of everyone in that class, I felt that you would be the one to achieve that. And you did.

All you’re doing is incredible things whether you realize it or not. When you were in the hospital, I couldn’t stop worrying about you. When I got back home from work after the first night, all I did was read stories about you and what you’ve done for people. I have never seen anyone say such beautiful things about anyone. But they said that about you. They said you would call some of them to make sure they were doing okay. They said you would yell at them when they were doing stupid things, getting them off their asses too. The queen said that you were the one to even suggest the May Day rally. There was a bar set for you, the requirements to get the job done. But you rose above it, going beyond what an assistant had to do.

You changed something, alright. You changed the world for a demographic. You changed yourself. And I have never been prouder to say you’re my best friend.

So don't sit here and apologize for getting your life together and being happy with yourself.”

All you could do was nod.

“And if you apologize, you're excusing their, and any other knucklehead’s, behavior. Weren't you the one to tell me that ignorance is caused by a lack of information? Frisk’s job and by association yours is to inform humanity about the Monsters. When you talk to us about what you do up there, your experiences, all of that crap, you are doing your job. When you apologize for doing your job, you're denouncing all the hard work you did.

You’re letting ignorance win. Fight it, dumbass.”

You nodded. You couldn't let their behavior be an oversight any longer.

“Okay, are you going to act like we’re here now?”

Michelle was clenching her fist so tight that you thought her nails would prick into her skin.

“Are you going to leave?” Ricky asked.

“No,” she swiftly answered.

“Well, shit, I never thought I'd have to call the cops-”

“Ricky.” You crossed your arms and looked at him.

“Sorry. I'm being extra.”

“You are. But you're right.”

“Always am.”

“Don't get cocky. Anyway, you two need to leave.”

Michelle cocked a brow. She didn't need to say anything. You knew what she was asking.

“Unless you have some other business with me or Ricardo, you need to g-”

“And why is that?”

“Because no means no. You won't change my mind either. If I see either of you tomorrow, the answer will be the same but with much more force.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No. I'm just stating a fact that security will be very tight. Two of the guests almost died last month, remember? People were sending death threats to the bride and groom in December, remember?”

George gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing frantically in his throat. His regretful attitude wasn't going to change things.

“I personally think I'm doing Mettaton a mercy by not inviting you two. You guys aren't going to change overnight. That's not how life works. So no, no, and no.”

“No.”

“Please, just go.”

“No, I'm not. And neither is Georgey.”

You were ready to slam your head against a wall, hoping it would knock the exasperation out of you. You just wanted to eat that cake - the one you baked - and have a glass of milk. Why couldn’t you have that one thing?

You understood what it felt like to be in Frisk’s shoes then. When he saw ill-mannered or ill-minded humans come to the mountain, he was annoyed. He knew humanity could be better. Not everything was black and white either. That was why he had such a hard time doing this every single time. Maybe some of the prior guests had rough upbringings. Maybe some of them were just having a bad day. Maybe some of them were saying things they honestly would never even think much less say. Maybe humanity and Monsterkind and every single being on this planet weren't perfect. That was why he always told them they could come back someday. The person they were then wasn't acceptable by the terms he had set in order to protect those dear to him. People do change though. It's rare but it does happen. But until that change, he had to slam his head against a wall, bite his tongue, put up with all sorts of crap.

You respected him a bit more then. Being a judge was hard.

In the midst of your thoughts, something had happened. An argument broke out between Michelle and Ricardo. You were about to intervene but it was too late. Ricardo set off her fuse and she exploded.

And you did the one thing you had done for years - tune it out. You knew she was saying horrible things. You saw her lips form the p-word. You began to think that gods were putting in earplugs, intensely reading books, trying to do everything they could to not hear what she was saying. You honestly wanted to hear it. In fact, you were staring right at her as she was barking like an angry dog. Yet you couldn’t hear her.

You glanced at your phone. You wanted to hang up. What was the point of even having the call anymore? Everyone in the yard could clearly hear every syllable that came out of her mouth without it. You were actually concerned the neighbors would phone the cops.

You sat there. You tuned it out. You repeated the horrible habit you had.

She earned her pins. You know she did. You glanced at George. He was doing nothing. He earned his pins too.

You were waiting though. That’s why you didn’t give the signal yet. You were waiting to see if she wouldn’t cross the line. She had crossed the lines of many people already. That’s what Ricky showed you from his phone. Apparently, your housemates got a hold of his number and they were sending text after text, telling him to tell you to pin her ass. But your line was much, much farther than the average one. You weren’t sure what the hell that line was you were waiting to see if she would cross it.

Then she said two words. You actually heard her say them too - “Little Jacob”.

 _Slam!_ It was automatic, something programmed into your mind the way a robot would. You slammed your fist on the coffee table. You shut her up immediately.

“Which Jacob?” you hammered into her.

“W-Wha---?”

“Which. Jacob?”

She scoffed and narrowed her eyes,  “You know which one I’m talking about.”

Seeing Michelle’s lips tug into a smirk, remembering the face of the Little Jacob you had in mind on the couch a few days prior, the one who cried and clung to you, you were filled with two emotions: one all too familiar and one you felt before but still couldn't name. Your vision was washed over with in blue as deep as the ocean.

You snatched the phone off the table, held it up to your mouth. “ _Frisk, if you don't come in here, someone's gonna get hurt._ ”

The sound of the yard door slamming open sliced through the tense silence. Rushed footsteps slammed against the hardwood. It was Frisk.

“No f---”

Frisk ended up sliding all the way from where he was supposed to stop to the front door which he slammed right into. In fact, he fell cartoonishly onto the floor, his head the only thing you saw. A choir of gasps and pained hisses erupted from the yard. That’s what happens when you wear socks on uncarpeted floors. You slip, you slide, you slam into the front door.

Despite the probable pain, he jumped right back up to his feet and carefully stomped over to the entryway to the living room. His nose was bright red. A trail of blood began to leak from his nostril down to his lip and chin as he proclaimed, “No fighting. You can't fight anyone during a judgment.”

“Your nose is bleeding,” you simply informed him. Whatever fury you felt was gone. You were now more concerned about him.

He pressed his fingers against the blood and pulled back to observe the damage he had done to himself. “Oh crap.”

Ricardo hopped off the couch and walked into the hallway. “I'll help you with that. I'll be back in a sec.”

He went up the stairs. You got up off the couch to inspect the damage. You hissed as you looked at his nose. It didn't look too bad.

“Who… Who are you?” George, speak of the devil, dared to ask.

Michelle’s eyes were as wide as saucers. She didn’t need the answer to that question.

Frisk, holding onto his nose with his left hand, did the stupid wave he always did with his right. “Hiya, I'm Frisk.”

George sighed hard, slumped into the chair he was in. Defeat and disappointment at its finest. You could hear Ricardo’s feet hit the hardwood on the first floor again when Frisk continued.

“It’s a displeasure to finally meet you, Michelle, George.”

“H-How do you know us?”

“My lovely assistant confided in me about specifically you, Michelle, and your behavior when they first started working with me. They were concerned about how they reacted to your outbursts. Now I can see why. And you're no better, George. Privilege means you have to help those who don't have it. You clearly don't do it.

I don't say this often but... shame on you. Honestly, shame on you.”

Ricardo came back with something cylindrical in a flower-patterned wrapping and an ice pack. “Ooooo, you're using your big scary words tonight,” he said in the way a child would.

“Put a lid on it, Rick---”

Ricardo shut him up by squeezing the bridge of his nose, wiggling it too. Frisk shrieked out an “ow” at the near top of his lungs.

“It doesn't feel broken. Still gonna swell up regardless. That noise you just made concerns me too. If the nosebleed doesn't stop, you gotta go to the emergency room.”

“Oh crap.”

“Yeah, oh crap. You chose a fine time to slam face-first into a door.”

Michelle asked the one thing you had all been sort of waiting for her to ask. She asked what was going on.

It was as if it were a signal. First, Undyne came out from the yard and ran over to Frisk. She hissed when she saw his nose. Then came Arma. She also hissed. In fact, as everyone from the backyard entered the house again, standing in the hallway, staring at the two momentarily, they hissed. Frisk chose a fine time to screw up his nose indeed.

Ricardo then chose that moment to be the one when he took the cylinder out of the wrapping and shout what you knew he was gonna say from the beginning.

“You got played, bitch!”

Then he shoved the cylinder up Frisk’s nose like a syringe. He injected whatever was inside of it. Then he pulled the plastic applicator out and put it back in the wrapping. He quickly pressed the ice pack to Frisk’s nose and placed Frisk’s hand on top of it.

“Don't lean your head back. Let it flow out. Keep the ice pack on.”

“Alright. And is this a tampon?”

“Yeah. Stole it from their mom.”

“...Why?”

“It works.”

You gave him a questioning look. “... How?”

“I pooped in your parents’ bathroom one day when they weren't home. The box was next to the toilet.”

“I'm… I'm not even going to question it anymore.”

“Don't do that. Ain't that the whole reason you were in this mess in the first place?”

“You're right.”

“Also, I think I'm tripping or something but I swear your eyes are blue right now.”

Your vision returned to normal then. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was a doozy to write. I was procrastinating a lot with it too, much like how the assistant procrastinated on settling things with Michelle and George. The grand conclusion to this will come soon! Just not this week. My birthday is on Friday. I'm going to be too busy being excited and such xD  
> There's something else I want to talk about in regards to this chapter but I'll probably upload that to Tumblr.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	53. Until Change Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hand down your verdict.

You discovered why courtrooms were so large that part of the evening. There needed to be enough room for the defendants, the lawyers, all those who know the parties, and the judge and bailiffs.

The entryway of your home wasn't big enough to hold the number of guests there currently, especially for what was about to occur. You and everyone else had to spontaneously go wherever you could stand or sit. Your human friends sat on the staircase. Your Monster friends stood in front of the living room entrance or the dining room one. Your family ended up on the sidelines, closing off access to the yard. There was barely enough room for you and the skeletons. Thank goodness there wasn’t a need for a stenographer. Where would one even be if needed - the ceiling? Regardless, everything was inconveniently cramped at that moment.

It was one of the rules you, unfortunately, had to break. The verdict had to always be passed down in a large indoor space with double doors leading to the outside. Your home was certainly not the place for it. You would do it outside but there’s air conditioning in the house. Beating the heat was much more important especially in such a humid climate. Plus, the indoor part was a requirement which absolutely could not be broken. Verdicts were not the business of anyone who wasn’t involved and outdoor settings would allow gossip to spread much too easily. Of course, certain people would be notified of the decision. The Newer Home Police station had photos of those given the boot on a wall in the lobby. The security team in front of the gates into the town carried scanners so IDs could be easily checked. Beyond that, only those involved were supposed to know. It was easier to keep rumors from spreading if the judgments were conducted indoors.

How odd it was. You usually stood where Frisk was currently standing - to the side. You would always look right at his back, glancing at Sans and Papyrus whenever they piped in, as he handed down his verdict and handed things over to them. That evening, you were given the gavel. The headsmen were next to you. Frisk was looking at your back.

You opened your hands and looked at the pins in them. Light shined across the gold surface. You clenched your hands into fists, held the pins tight.

Mentally, you heard a bailiff call for all to rise and refer to you as Honorable. Movement and voice stilled. All eyes were set upon your anxious frame.

You breathed in, thinking about stone. You breathed out, hoping to emulate it.

It was time to be the judge.

“Michelle, George, both of you have realized by now that I have tricked you. I'm sorry for doing so. I wish it wasn't necessary but I had to. The people who usually conduct this feel the same way.

I have been given the duty of judging you both as a way to dictate whether you could be allowed into my home after your previous transgressions against myself and those I care about regardless of race, gender, orientation or creed. I should dare say you have judged my friends regarding those aspects but that's for later. For now, I shall give you a brief history of these judgments. Frisk never does so when he's in my position. Though you guys have wronged me and others, you deserve this respect.

Frisk Dreemurr isn't just the ambassador of the Monsters. He is the judge of humanity for the Monsters.

Monsters are kindly folk, loving with every bit of their being every chance they can get. People take advantage of this too often. They can only take so much though. They're nice and all but certainly not dumb. Within two years of the Monsters’ reemergence on the Surface, Toriel and Asgore and all the big people in Monster society had enough and came together to try to figure out how to solve this problem. There was probably a crapload of arguing. Every group of people has its conflicts and that meeting had to be hell.”

Toriel forced herself to smile a bit then. You noticed it from the corner of your eye. It had to be because she was trying to forget the rage she must have unleashed that morning or afternoon or evening years ago.

“Monsters have no right to judge humanity. Times have changed. Everyone who threw them under Ebott is dead. These are all different ways of expressing how dare they have prejudice against people who couldn't have possibly had any involvement in throwing them in the Underground. That was probably what they were arguing for hours about. How can they stop something like this if they can't figure out a way to determine who they could trust or not without looking like hypocrites?

Frisk, the peacemaker he is, shut the bickering down with one crazy idea: let him be their judge. After all, humanity can judge itself. 

I wouldn't say the agreement was unanimous. There had to have been a few people who found the idea unsavory. The Monsters were pretty much wiping the hands of the matter and throwing all of the burden on a kid - the one who saved them from their certain doom by the way - if they agreed to this plan. Regardless of opinion, Frisk Dreemurr began his judgments soon after.

Michelle, George, I was given permission to judge you the way Frisk does for his family and friends. And according to the rules and regulations I must abide by, you have failed.”

You held out the two pins, letting them gleam in the light as Michelle and George stared at them as if they were handcuffs.

“The main method of judgment is through the pinning system Papyrus established. For your every misdeed against Monsterkind, you earned a pin in the same way a child earns a sticker for their every good deed. Misdeeds include words, actions, evidence that can be documented and reviewed. Judgments are like trials. Trials cannot go on without evidence. Charges can't be pressed without evidence. There needs to be genuine proof that you earned that pin and there has been such.

The pins also serve as a warning system to passerby. The judgments start usually in the Academy of Monsterkind before they continue on into the town. Because there are children there, the pins are used to help protect them. Whether they choose to heed the warnings or not is up to them. Sans keeps a watchful eye regardless.

As part of the procedure, I must explain the pins and their meanings.

The first pin is the upward triangle. It represents all those above the mountain - humanity. It is a symbol that the judge has grown wary of the judged’s actions.

The second pin is the inverted triangle. It represents all those below the mountain - the Monsters. It is a symbol that Monsterkind should stay away from the judged.”

You closed your hands, put the pins in your pants pockets and then hang your hands from the side.

“Finally, the Angel of Death. The Angel of Death is technically not a pin. It is a verdict, a statement that enough is enough. The Angel of Death is received when the judged has done enough to show that they cannot stay on the mountain any longer.

When the Angel of Death is given, Sans and Papyrus take up their roles as the executioners of the Monsters’ will. In simple terms, they're the ones who throw people out of Newer Home. Once tossed out, the judged are handed over to the police and sent to the nearest bus station, airport, any place necessary so they can go away from the mountain.

This decision is never permanent. Every person who visits is invited to return. Those who fail the judgments may only do so when they change. Everyone deserves a second chance.

This is how it has been for almost eight years now. It works fine results. Most of those thrown out haven't returned. Some come back and apologize. Some come back and don't. No one has enough time to care if someone decides to own up to their mistakes. We’re all busy people. If it isn’t Frisk and me juggling all sorts of crap, it’s everyone else up there going on with their lives.”

“Do you think we’ll change?”

You stopped speaking. Michelle’s murmur was so silent that you swore it was the wind. It was a windless night.

Sans rose his hand. You rose yours as well, holding him back with a simple raising of your arm. He shoved his hand back into his hoodie pocket.

“I got this, no worries,” you reassured him.

“sure?” That rare glint of worry flickered in his eyes.

“Positive. I'm the judge today. They have the right to ask questions. Hers is pretty harmless.”

Those who received a guilty verdict cannot ask questions about their conviction - that was Frisk told you before. If they do, you should not answer. Sans usually got on the defensive for Frisk’s sake. The dweeb could handle a lot - cursing, hollering, angry words hot as the sun. Sans, however, can only subject the kid to so much. So he would intervene at some point.

Frisk wasn't the judge. You were. You didn't need help.

“To answer your question, Michelle, yes.”

She jolted up, her eyes wide as can be.

“Yes, I do.”

She could only stare at the floor.

“Now, onto my reasoning. I waited a very long time to give these pins. I almost thought I wouldn't have to. You may say awful things about me capriciously but this judgment was for the Monsters. The pins were received during that godawful tirade.”

You felt guilt twinge in your body, like an undesired muscle reflex. You exchanged gazes with all of the Monsters in the room.

“By the way, I'm so sorry to all of you for having to hear that, especially you, Metta. You shouldn't have to hear that the night before your wedding.”

Mettaton swatted your concern away with a flamboyant wave of his hand. “I've actually heard much worse and that’s from a producer I still do work for. Don't worry your pretty little head, sweet cheeks.”

You grimaced. “Uck, don't use that kind of talk with me.”

“Well, you just referred to me by nickname, darling.”

“I did?” Realization. “Oh god, I did. I must be out of it.”

That got a laugh out of your friends.

“Regardless, you two earned the first two pins then. Michelle, you shrieked maniacally. George, you sat there and allowed her to do so.”

“Why?” George cocked a brow, a grimace springing on his lips as he did so, “Why did I get pinned for just sitting there?”

“Because people get hurt when you just sit there.”

George looked at his feet. You felt a bit of the regret he was feeling, only because you made him feel it. You had to say it despite how much you didn't want to. He had to step up to the plate but he stayed on the benches. Sometimes, it was much better to stay there but after you took swings at the plate for months now, you got sick and tired of seeing him just sit there.

“It happened to Michelle too, if you want context of how serious this is.”

George's eyes darted to the woman next to him. She couldn't look at him.

“You never told him about the nightclub thing,” you nearly asked her.

After being ditched by some of her girl friends at a nightclub, Michelle was followed back to campus by a bunch of ill-intending men. She was wobbling, drunk off her ass. They were watching, waiting for an opportunity. Ricardo and you had to go on a wild goose chase to track her down, scare off the cretins, and make sure she was asleep and safe in her dorm room. All of you got in huge trouble with campus security but the only thing she suffered was a killer hangover and you and him a slap on the wrist. George was nowhere to be seen until the next afternoon - when he asked why the three of you looked so grim. You all gave the responsibility of explaining what occurred to the victim.

She shook her head before saying, “How could I if I knew he would never do what you did for me back then?”

_ Sheesh _ . Everyone in the room seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“U-Understandable. This is why I gave you your pins, George.”

He didn't speak, even look at you. You saw that kind of response often during the prior judgments. Being called out on one’s mistakes was always embarrassing, especially ones that affect those one personally knew.

“Actions, words, they all were used against both of you. I honestly didn't hear most of it. I did the guilty thing of tuning it out, just as I have for years. I regret doing it. I would pin myself if I could. The only reason you received the pins was because my human companions texted Ricardo, demanding I slam the pins on you.”

You glanced back at them. They were all nodding, hard looks on their faces. They honestly had your back that evening - just as they had for months. You gave them a soft smile. It wasn’t enough to express how thankful you were to have their support.

You turned back to the stone-cold judge a moment later. You continued your verdict.

“I waited for the last one. I truly did. Because I learned to give everyone the benefit of a doubt. But even then, that wasn’t enough for you two. The final pin was received when Michelle mentioned Jacob and George, once again, did nothing.”

A fire burned. An eye twitched. You were beginning to understand how Toriel felt whenever humans insulted her or those she loved.

“I know you were mentioning my Jacob so allow me a moment to remind you of something. Frisk isn't your judge right now. _I am_. And by my rules, there's one thing you don't mention when you're pissed off - my family. You get the idea that I'm going to let you talk shit about them in my own home out of your head right now. I understand you both have familial issues but you don't take your problems out on _my_ family.”

George looked at his feet. He did look remorseful - even if it was just a bit. Michelle kept her eyes on you. She was twirling and twirling a length of her hair between her jittery fingers however. She wasn't being pretentious.

“At this point, Frisk would hand over the torch to Sans and Papyrus. There is no need for a long and winding explanation for strangers.

I know you two, however. So I'm going to talk - for a little while though - before I hand it over to them.”

You sighed accidentally. The burden continued to weigh heavily on your shoulders. But you had to say what you had to.

“I understand now. I understand everything now. I'm so sorry for never realizing. I was too deep in my books and self-deprecation to take a step back to figure things out.

You're right. The person that you all knew me as in college was that boring, reclusive Bookworm you all still poke fun at me about.

I thought I had thrown away the habit when I went to high school. After years of moving all over, I had finally made some solid friends then. But on orientation day, I freaked out. I was so afraid I was going to be alone again. And for the first few weeks of class, I was. And it scared me shitless.

I had met the other Jacob near the end of October, the weird one we all like to forget exists.”

Your brother glared at you.

“Not you. There's another Jacob we know. Jacob Steinhart, computer science major. He was fine until he met Ricardo but that story’s for another day.”

_ I can't explain to a ten-year-old what happened at the Halloween party without scarring him for life so I'm not doing it ever. _

He nodded, still glaring at you though. He had the right to. The name game was too close for comfort.

“Anyway, after I met him, I met the two of you soon after; then Ricardo. Our circle of friends was complete. I felt whole, accepted. Things were fine for four years. Sure, Michelle and Ricardo would have shouting matches, George would drink until he got sick, and Jacob would be weird but I felt everything was fine. I thought it was normal so I read some books, tuned it out, ignored everything that was going on for the sake of friendship.

Then we graduated and went our separate ways. I knew I was going to have trouble finding a job - English BA and all - and I knew I was still empty inside. I wasn't sure why then and I wish I realized it then. Maybe we wouldn't be here if I did.

Dad warned me to not get that apartment. Mom warned me to not listen to a non-New Yorker. Gigi told me I should stay at home awhile longer. I should have listened. The two of you somehow got it in my head that I needed some freedom from my family. It would end up being true but the method you told me to use was not a good idea. Just because I was the assistant of an assistant of a secretary of a big guy at a newspaper company didn't mean I would be able to get anywhere with it. Plus I was working two other jobs to pay the rent. I ended up losing all three and began a seemingly endless cycle of dead-end jobs just to support myself. And it drove me insane.

When I lost my job at Burger World, I thought that was it, that I wasted my family’s hopes for me and my potential, that I was going to be stuck in that cycle forever.

Then I saw an ad for a job at a school last year. I called and was immediately hung up on by the sweetest sounding-woman. I called again and she answered and apologized, saying she can't work the switchboard. Then she passed the phone to her son. And he greeted me by saying ‘Hiya, I'm Frisk’. I didn't put the pieces together at first so I called him Mr. Dreemurr. He laughed. Then I continued and he laughed again until I realized that there was a certain someone who always said ‘Hiya, I’m Frisk’ while doing a wave. I wanted to laugh at myself. A conversation ensued. Then he told me to come to Mt. Ebott the next day. And I had never jumped on a bus so fast before in my life.

When I rolled into the sleepy town of Newfoundland and hitched a ride from the Monsters’ mascot and entered the neon blue gates of Newer Home, I realized it. In those green grass lawns and those pristine houses with the white picket fences and that stereotypical-looking American hometown, I found the place I belong. I found what I want to do for the rest of my days.”

You breathed in again, calming yourself as much as you could. Here it was - what you always wanted to vocalize.

“Ricardo’s right. I have always dreamed of changing something. I had abandoned that dream because I was afraid of being an outcast for having such an outlandish one. I was scared of being mocked for having my head in the clouds. I had dreams too big for a little bookworm like me. And I believed it because you two told me that. That's why I came home every day exhausted with everything. That's why I grabbed a book and read and read until I was no longer in the world you two thought was good for me.

But I changed and I like who I am now.  It's been a long time coming but I finally realize who I am.”

You gulped down the last ounce of fear in you. You washed it down with courage and confidence. You rolled your shoulders back, firmed yourself.

“I am the assistant to Frisk Dreemurr, the human ambassador of the Monsters, their friend and prince and I will always be his assistant until the day I am either fired, forced to resign, or rotting in my grave.

I love working with the Monsters, working for the Monsters. And every morning, when Frisk knocks those four beats into the front door and leans against the door frame, I smile the brightest I have in years and ready myself to change the world.

And I am changing the world! A question turned into a shoulder to lean on. A mutter turned into a protest. A handshake turned into a companionship with every single Monster. A promise turned into a friendship I know will last forever and ever. I wake up every morning remembering these things and bask in the joy of it all, knowing that I have dug up the worth and fortitude I had buried years ago and found use for them.

And I quickly learned that I would never be alone while doing so. Look at how many people I can now call my friends. They love me for being who I am and doing what I do. That's such a small price to pay for the immense amount of things they do for me daily.

I have pulled my nose from the books and self-hatred and I can finally see how incredible this world is. This world is so fucking amazing. Even after thunder strikes and the world burns, there are flowers that can survive and stand tall. Love is spread. Hope is found. Compassion is shared. I can smile after rising from what was supposed to be my deathbed. Isn't that--- Isn't that absolutely bananas?

How could anyone ignore that? How could I let myself ignore that for so long? I’m so glad I pulled myself out of that hopelessness.”

You took a moment to breathe, to finally release that cheek-hurting beam you had been keeping down for so long. God, it felt so good to finally say it. You weren't that little Bookworm anymore. You were who you were. And you  _loved_ who you were then and who you were going to become.

You breathed in one last time. It was time to finally say it.

“Monster Souls must have love, hope, and compassion or they aren't considered Monsters. Humans, however, don't need any of that to be considered human. I know those things are in you somewhere but I can’t wait for you to find and use them anymore. Frisk’s career is at its height and that means mine is too. I apologize but I can't keep twiddling my thumbs, hoping you'll turn around. Because that's not how it works.

I realized that I can't be your friends when you're like this. People move on and I’m ready to move on without you and you and Jacob and all of those in the past who think I'm out of my mind. And I feel horrible that I have to. But until change comes, I must.”

Michelle didn't even give any time to ponder what you said. She simply rolled her eyes and glowered. She threw up her arms as she said, “What? So you make new friends, get a great job, and think you can just throw away your past.”

“No.” That got you to smirk. “In fact, that's not true at all. Some old friends from high school saw me on TV in December during Frisk’s conference. They found my Chirper quickly after and it was as if we had never disconnected. We met up yesterday at Coney Island. Everyone's just dandy. One of them’s a mom, one of them’s a dad, two of them are lawyers, and one of them just opened a coffee shop in downtown Brooklyn. They don't give a damn about who I work for and what I do and for who. They were just happy to see me after I ditched them for someone like you.”

Her entire expression dropped. Yours did too. All for different reasons.

You looked into her green eyes. You said what you had been waiting for years to say.

“I am so sorry you’re the way you are. Both of you. Please, leave, don't come back until you've realized your mistakes.

This matter is no longer in the hands of humankind. Sans, Papyrus, I apologize once again for making you do this.”

You looked at Sans. He looked at you.

“you're not making us do this, y’know. we want to help you.”

“YOU’RE A NICE HUMAN, HUMAN."

You looked up at Papyrus. He looked at you.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S MAGIC SHALL ALWAYS BE USED TO AID NICE HUMANS.”

You couldn't help the smile that curled on your lips.

“we wouldn't  _ fibula _ either.”

And the smile was gone.

“get it, get it. it’s supposed to be like ‘fib to ya’?”

“God, just throw them out.”

Sans cracked the hell up. Papyrus almost shrieked. Everyone groaned.

“well, where are we throwing them?”

“Yellowstone Park.”

The shorter of the two skeletons looked at you funny. “comprende?”

“The park you all walked past while coming over here.”

“oh. i thought you meant the national park.”

“The national--- Oh my god, I think that would kill them. And can magic even extend that far?”

“there is no limit to our abilities as long as the sun is shining on our backs.”

Asgore shot a glare at him. “Just throw them out.”

Sans cracked up again. He blinked and that trusty eye of his was ignited in blue flames. “you're no fun.”

* * *

 

“That's-” Your brother went from the bored child he usually was to a firework crackling with excitement in seconds. “That's so cool!”

Undyne and the skeletons would have to fight over who had your brother’s favor now. You had only ever seen him get so excited over video games and  _ Earth’s Universe _ \- entertainment based on fiction. Magic - despite how maverick the idea that it was no longer a fantastical concept - now gave him starstruck eyes, gaping mouth, all ingredients of juvenile wonder. You empathized with him. Magic was incredible and the skeletons were apparently masters of their magic type.

The reason for your brother’s amazement was because the brothers just finished tossing Michelle and George out. They hopefully landed in the swings in the park - hopefully. There were several factors that could cause failure that time - new location, not knowing the exact GPS coordinates of the park, big math and science mess ups. Regardless, the matter was out of everyone’s hands and you all hoped they turned out okay.

Your brother tugged on your shirt, practically trying to drag you into this unquenchable excitement. “You get to see that often?”

“Not as much as you think,” you told him, “People usually pass the judgments. Only real idiots fail them.”

He stopped tugging then, the wonder leaving him and the withdrawal glazing over his eyes. “Oh.”

“I still think it’s cool though - seeing everyone using magic; always will probably.” You smiled, hoping to encourage him.

He nodded, looking away from you. “Yeah, magic’s pretty cool.”

He then walked back over to where he was standing before. Bits of sparkles were left in his eyes. Magic was much more than pretty cool to him and he couldn’t hide that from you.

Regardless, the deed was done. Your brother was their new Number One Fan. Everyone could go home. The show was over.

Frisk didn't let the judgment truly end until he walked over and wrapped his arms around you.

You were stiff, straight as a board. Through gritted teeth, you inquired, “Why are you touching me?”

He gazed into your eyes, a smile quickly curving his lips. “Do you have any clue what you just said?”

“No.”

He pulled you closer and laid his head on your shoulder, tittering almost as if he made a joke in his head. “Figured. You'll see what I mean soon enough.”

Something told you to glance at Toriel and Asgore. Maybe they would save you from his grasp. Once he clung to you, he stuck - that was how the saying went. You wanted him off of you immediately and that may have been the reason you glanced at them.

They were beaming at you. Something about that gesture seemed odd. Expectant eyes looked into your nervous ones. Something was expected now.

What was expected?

Frisk soon released you. The bit of tension was gone as he blocked his parents from your view. “You've changed a lot since I first met you.”

“I have?”

He nodded. “You used to be so nervous and jittery. A bit too can-do about everything.”

“You're an ambassador and my boss. Of course I'd be that way with you.”

“You have a point. You also seemed to be sad.”

“Sad?”

“Yes. I thought it was homesickness at first. I can see now how close you are with your family so I was concerned maybe it had to do with how far you were from them. But I figured out it wasn't that. It seems to be more about confidence.”

“I won’t deny that. I… I’ve realized how little confidence I used to have. That doesn’t mean I’m confident as can be now. That’s not true. But I know I’ve changed.”

Frisk smiled softly, the kind of sweet one one gives to a loved one. “I'm glad being on the mountain has helped in so many ways. This is who you were meant to be and... I'm so honored to have you in my life.”

“You're wrong.”

He  furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“I'm not the person I'm meant to be just yet. I'm getting close but I'm not there yet. Working with you, helping everyone - I think I'll be able to reach my greatest potential by continuing to do that.”

The smile he gave you then was one you will always remember. The words “I'm proud of you” will be forever engraved in your heart.

You dared to break his gaze just a moment to look around the room. The looks on everyone's faces were the same as his.

Everyone was real proud of you.

You could only hope to make them even more so.

“I-I think I'm going to go rest for a bit,” your mother weakly stated. One hand was holding her head upright, the other clinging the banister for the stairs. Sweat was beginning to form on her neck.

“Yeah, you should,” your father agreed. He slipped a supportive hand around her waist. He wiped the sweat off her neck with his hand. “C’mon.”

“Right. Thanks, Geoff.”

“Anytime, hon.”

The two slowly ascended the stairs and walked towards the bedroom. You knew your mother wouldn't be back down for the rest of the night.

“Is your mother well?” Asgore inquired. His eyes were filled with worry.

“She'll be alright. She just gets spooked easily.”

“whoops.” Sans looked as if he got caught red-handed doing something he shouldn’t have.

“That is not your fault,” Toriel told him, “We are not supposed to disclose what occurs during one of these to the public.”

“I think even with a warning she would have fainted,” you added, “Mom has bad motion sickness and vertigo. Not a good combo.”

“Oh yeah, didn't she pass out on the Cyclone when she was younger?” Ricardo pursed his lips, concentrated on the memory he was trying to bring up. “I know she told me about that the day she fainted at Six Flags.”

“That sounds right. I think that was the day she finally figured out she can’t handle roller coasters. Regardless, she’ll be alright.”

Your eye caught onto Jacob. He stared in the direction of the master bedroom. He was frowning hard.

“She’ll be alright. You know that,” you reassured him.

“Absolutely, sweetheart. Trust me, I'm her mother,” your Gigi stated with one of those grandmotherly smiles.

He simply nodded. Still worried though. Even if he didn’t look it, he was going to worry all night.

“Oh my god. Look at t-the time!” Alphys showed you all her unlocked phone screen. The time was clearly displayed - 11:30 pm.

All of the wedding guests gasped as they quickly began to gather their things. Asgore and Sans didn't do so. They merely watched as everyone tossed shoes to their rightful owners, grabbed valuables, etc. It was like a food fight almost, the way how disorderly it all was. Regardless, everyone has their things put on by the time your father was back downstairs for a full minute.

“You know, your friends are quite the odd bunch,” your father noted.

Radha tossed Jonathan's shoes across the room. He caught it perfectly. Touchdown?

“Sure are,” you replied.

Alphys was spinning around, trying to find her purse. She paused when Shang held it out for her to take. She smiled, thanked him quietly.

“Very nice people though. Trustworthy. I'm glad you're doing what you do up there. Everyone deserves some peace and quiet even if they're… rambunctious as all heck.”

Papyrus took his scarf and passed Toriel and Mrs. Robinson their shawls. The Great Papyrus has proven he was also the Great Gentleman. But then Undyne threw his boots right at his skull, nearly knocking him into next week. She quickly apologized. He noted her growing strength with a smile.

You snickered. You couldn't help but snicker. “Right.”

“Also, your mother said you all have cleanup duty.”

You groaned hard. “Darnit.”

“You got two more sets of hands this time though. If you guys run around, you should be done by midnight.”

Your father walked over to your grandmother and politely inquired if she was ready to go.

“Of course. But first, I must say my goodbyes.” Gigi looked at you endearingly.

“See you soon, Gigi.” You bent down and hugged her tight.

She smooched you right on the cheek. You felt her rouge transfer onto your skin.

“Bye, Gigi,” Jacob said.

“Come and give your grandmother a hug. You know you want to.”

He looked at the floor, pouting, before he sighed, rolled his eyes at himself, and gave her a big hug. He got his smooch. He make a noise of disgust, scrunched his face up, the usual response. You know he liked Gigi's smooches.

“Ricky, Frisk, come here. You get smooches from me too.”

Frisk straightened like a pin. “M-Me too?”

“You're family, sweetheart. And you've done a lot for my grandchild. You get smooches from this old lady.”

Frisk looked everywhere but the ceiling practically, darting between everything like a hummingbird or bee flying. He then carefully walked over and bent down a bit. He received a big kiss on his cheek. You swore if you looked away for a moment, he would be red as an apple when you looked at him next.

Ricky bent down quickly, received his smooch, gave her a big hug too. He has received several goodbye kisses from Gigi.

Gigi picked up your grandfather’s urn from where she left it on the hallway cupboard. “Alright, let's get out of here, Geoff.”

“Right,” your father said, “I'll be back soon.”

The Monsters and humans cleared a path for the two to leave. Your grandmother looked at you, befuddled.

“Widows and widowers leave and enter buildings first. It's a cultural thing,” you explained.

“But why’s that?”

Asgore informed her, “Because many Monsters pass on when their partners die. We believe that those who suffer the worst losses and survive without them deserve the utmost respect. We all understand how hard it is to lose a loved one.”

Gigi looked at the urn in her hands. She spoke to it as if your grandfather could hear it. “Well, would ya look at that? You kicking the bucket gave me brownie points with the nice people.”

Everyone chuckled as she and your father headed out the door first. They all followed. Mettaton and Lena remained. Napstablook, Shyren, and Mrs. Robinson were waiting outside for the couple.

“The limo’s coming for you two at 5:30 am sharp,” Mettaton informed you, making sure to overemphasize that last word as if he was describing a blade - specifically the one he would stab you with if he found out you were late tomorrow, “The limo will be first stopping at the temple so you can get started with Sans and Papyrus. Frisk, remain in the car because it will be stopping to pick up the king and queen.”

“Alright. And everything starts at 8, right?” you asked.

“Yes. Your family, you too Ricky, can show up to the reception hall at 5 pm.”

“Gotcha.” Ricky gave him a thumbs up as well.

“Splendid. Now, we’ll be off. See you both bright and early,” Mettaton said.

“See you guys tomorrow,” Lena said.

And the two left your home. You walked up to the front door and closed it tight, making sure to lock it. Your mother reprimanded you for not doing so on Tuesday. Your habit of never locking the guesthouse door came with you here. In New York City, however, you couldn't afford to not lock your door.

Ricardo immediately said, “Okay, why the fuck is the wedding during Monday morning rush hour?”

You wanted to high-five him. You thought you were the only one who thought that. “Lena said the same thing, got into an argument with him about it too.”

“And he won.”

“Obviously.”

“I bet you everyone's going to be late to both the wedding and the reception - because I'm just realizing the reception starts when the evening rush hour does.”

“Agreed. It would be Murphy’s Law.”

“Murphy’s…?”

“I'll explain that later. C’mon, let’s get cleaning. Jake, if you want to go to sl-”

“I'm helping out.” And he was out the house and in the yard in seconds.

“Alright. Let's get this done as quick as possible.”

The three of you began the walk into the yard. Before you could grab the handle for the screen door, Frisk asked a question that made you stop right in your tracks.

“Ricky, did you purposely agitate Michelle?”

You slowly turned, hoping to goodness he didn't.

Ricardo couldn't look you in the eye. He simply answered, “Yeah.”

If you hadn't felt gross about the judgment before, you felt  _ disgusted _ then. Grimy, dirty, like you touched something sticky on the subway or stepped in gum. The guilt got a hold of you and refused to be washed or scraped away.

Frisk crossed his arms and sighed. A disappointed frown was left on his lips. “Figured. That's why you suddenly went on the offensive.”

“Yeah. I didn't know the rules or anything. I sorta just went along with it. But when they started pestering them about their opinion on the Monsters, I realized what was going on. So I did what I do best - piss Michelle off.”

“Why?” you forced yourself to ask.

“Because that conversation wasn't going anywhere. They haven't changed since we last talked to them and I knew it from the moment Michelle opened her mouth. If she can show up to her friend’s house uninvited, ridicule her friend in front of her friends too, she can be nasty to your friends. And Georgey didn't do anything then so he wasn't going to do anything later. You know that. I'm sure you've even seen that sort of thing back on the mountain.”

You bit your lip. He had the eye of a doctor, that one. Meticulous, observing - it cannot miss a single detail else an irreversible mistake would be made. He didn't just diagnose Michelle with Bitch Disorder or George with Raging Alcoholic Syndrome. He checked your charts, gave his opinion. And he tore you to shreds.

There was no way to be impartial in your decision from the beginning. There was no way for Frisk to do the same. Opinions always influenced people’s decisions consciously or subconsciously.

You desperately wanted a retrial.

Doctors can make safe assumptions. It would safe to assume that you had seen this happen time and time again. Ricardo was correct in his assumption. It was true. Many who passed Frisk’s judgments initially would later have to be sent letters about their banning after seeing these people let loose in all types of ways. Michelle and George would make fools of themselves regardless of what your verdict was that evening. Politeness never equaled kindness either, a statement Radha made in regards to Lena’s sudden bouts of rage. She could be plain mean if it meant she could help someone in need. According to that idea, just because Michelle and George held back that time didn't mean they had changed any bit.

The diagnosis didn't get rid of the symptoms. In fact, that made them worse.

“Ricardo, I'm uncomfortable with what you did.”

“They're not going to change anytime soon.”

“I know that. _But I feel uncomfortable with what you did_.”

Ricardo looked at the floor. His expression was unreadable. “I know. They might change next time we see them if that makes you feel any better.”

“What do you mean?”

He began to pace back and forth, make odd motions with his hands as he spoke. He always did that whenever he was speaking of something a tad scholarly. “You know when people change? In life or death situations. If someone's life is threatened or drastically altered in some way, there is a possibility that person will change. And I bet you that the next time we run into them, Michelle's gonna be knocked up.”

You would taken a spit-take if you were drinking anything. Instead you caught your breath and gulped down your pure shock.

You stammered out, “That's a daring assumption.”

“Not really. Contraceptives only do so much. They're slowly getting closer to that moment when the safety nets just happen to break.”

“How did you even know they've been, uh, doing the you-know-what?”  _ Especially for so long. _

“George's roommate back then told me. That's why Georgey got that apartment then too. The roommate got tired of him and her waking him up at 3 am and the RA was getting sick and tired of having to write up noise complaints.”

“But they aren't each other's type.”

“What did I say before? When money's involved, types are thrown out the window.”

You nodded. You couldn't disagree with that. “And why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I thought it was blatantly obvious. I swore I hinted at it multiple times before. I also thought they would ‘spill the beans’ or whatever but I guess you can only expect the lowest from those idiots. Michelle should be mocking you about not being able to read the atmosphere, not about your antisocial behavior.”

“I'm introverted, butthead.”

“I know; just joking.”

“I know. But you really think she's going to have a bun in the oven next time we see them?”

“Hell yeah. And when babies are involved, people either change or show their true colors. That's why  _ Maury _ and  _ Jerry Springer _ still have guests.”

“And nosey people like you to watch them.”

“Child, you know I love Trash TV. Regardless, yes, the opportunity for them to change will arise then. Whether they do so or not, heh, who fucking knows. I guess you can sprinkle whatever hopes and dreams bullcrap the Monsters go on about on that.”

“I still don't think she’ll change because of a pregnancy.”

He smirked. “Wanna bet?”

You smirked. “We’re going to hell for this.”

“Well, hell sounds nice. Apparently there’s nice hotel service down there.

“Good job opportunity too. We can take selfies on the throne with the big guy himself.” You took out your wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill. “I bet you five bucks they'll change after Georgey’s grandparents die.”

Ricardo’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull. “And  _ you're _ telling me  _ I'm going to hell. _ ”

“Just being honest here.”

“Damn, alright. Can't put in a twenty or something in? I mean, this is a serious bet.”

“Fine.” You replaced the Lincoln with a Jackson. At least you can use the five for candy from a vending machine or something of that nature. Maybe you can grab a drink from a bodega too. Just thinking of the prospect reminded you of high school. “Sorry, Mr. Jackson.”

“You're not sorry. I'm putting one in too. I bet they'll change when Michelle gets knocked up - by George of course. Gotta be specific here.”

“She's not cheating on him. She can't risk losing that money over a man.”

“I'm glad we’re on the same path of logic, My Good Gentleperson. Now, Frisk, you in this or not?”

“Why are you dragging me to heck with you?” he asked.

“Because we know you can't resist.” Ricardo waved the money around tantalizingly.

Frisk shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. A fifty-dollar bill came out. “I bet both things will occur and that will be when they change.”

“Damn, that's a big bet.” Ricardo snatched the bill from his hand to look at the president on it. “I don't even know who this guy is.”

“You don't need to,” you reminded him, “Ulysses S. Grant by the way.”

“Oh. Was he a good guy?”

“Every politician has their faults. His was corruption.”

“Oh. That sucks. Anyway, I will put this in that stupid piggy bank in your room. We have one year for this bet to be completed. Winner takes all. If none of us win, we donate the money to charity.”

Frisk cocked a brow in your direction.

You shrugged. “To help relieve the sinfulness of the fact we’re betting on people’s lives here.”

“Oh,” he said, “Maybe we should have done that with the other bet.”

“Yeah, we should have.”

Ricardo continued, “I say we donate it to Doctors Without Borders.”

“How about something more fitting - like Newborns in Need,” you suggested.

“Nah, we need something more well known.”

“National Aid for Monsters?”

Ricardo and you looked at each other. It was the charity set up by the government to help aid down-on-their-luck Monsters who decided to venture out of Newer Home. The two of you nodded. That charity was appropriate for the situation. They were judged because of their opinions on the Monsters.

Jake came in back then. One hand was clasped around a full trash bag. Another was trying to keep the expensive ceramic casserole pan your mother loved with all her heart steady.

You snatched the pan from him. He looked offended.

“If you drop it, Mom will have your head.”

“But I-”

You gave him a knowing look. He sighed.

“Okay, fine. You're right,” he admitted.

“Of course.”

“I finished all of the trash by the way.”

“That fast?”

“Yeah. Didn't skip out on anything for once either. You guys will fall asleep at the wedding if we don't hurry up.”

“Oh. Thanks. That's very sweet of you to do.”

“I'm only doing this once so take it or leave it.”

“Fair enough.”

“You're also getting your one compliment of the year. I'm glad you're happy.”

“Huh?”

“When you came back home from college, you seemed sad. I wasn't sure why. You just seemed sad. Now you're so happy you're almost glowing. I hope you stay on the mountain forever. Not just so I get free reign of the fridge. I want you to be happy.”

Jake then went to the front door, unlocked it, and headed towards the trash can outside. Frisk and Ricardo took that as a signal to get started on their work. They went out into the yard, beginning to converse about the other wacky things that occurred while you and him were on campus. Ricardo chose the shower story. Of course he chose that one.

You took the pan into the kitchen and put in the dishwasher. After you closed it, you leaned against the counter and put your head in your hands.

_ I am such a fucking hypocrite. _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cyclone is the most famous rollercoaster in NYC. It's a wooden one, rickety and old as all fuck. It's located at Luna Park in Coney Island.  
> Six Flags is an amusement park in New Jersey, the closest amusement park to the NYC area that has huge rollercoasters. The most famous ride is a humongous one called the King Da Ka. It's a two hour wait and apparently the riders come off with their hair straight up.
> 
> Look how far the assistant has come. I can't wait to keep shaping their personality.
> 
> Well, the wedding chapters between in the next chapter. I'm super excited to write them because there's cultural stuff I want to write! I hope you guys like them.


	54. Where Flowers Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Monday morning. As you work security for the wedding, you see several people, met several people. You also give handy advice to those who need it.

Flora bloomed in many ways Monday morning. Carnations bloomed on the breasts of the groomsmen’s jackets. Tulips blossomed on the skirts of the bridesmaids’ dresses. Lilies were tucked into arrangements. Roses were placed into bouquets. It was as if a flower show was unanticipatedly held within the temple’s walls. No one would complain. Flowers were always beautiful and the occasion was a beautiful one.

Many other things blossomed as well. Kindness brought two souls together. Six years of persistence and patience was to be celebrated. Bravery was no longer gulped down. Integrity was to be read out in the open. Determination was always there. Hope was found, compassion was sprinkled in, and above all, love was in everyone’s souls that Monday morning.

You, Sans, and Papyrus were dressed to the nines in the suits the groom paid for you and all of the wedding party to wear. They were light gray suits, the color of Mettaton and Napstablook’s clan, accessorized with crisp white button downs and hot pink ties for the groomsmen and blush pink for the bridesmaids. The brothers, unfortunately, had to wear hot pink ties. You, though technically not a maid in any sort of the word, wore a blush pink one. Every-shade-of-pink carnations were tucked in front of the silk handkerchiefs in your breast pockets. Yours was a very soft pink, the color of an innocent love - the sort with the sweaty palms and racing heartbeats which artists, writers, singers celebrated in their works. You could see it. You have seen it. Hand-holding and nose-nuzzling and hugs abound. You hoped it would remain sincere and sweet - a reminder that no matter awful things could get, love would remain much like finding spare change in your pants pocket or noticing the handkerchief when you needed it most.

You all stood behind the foldable table, the type used for the dinner yesterday. It was covered with a white cloth and covered in sequins Shyren had scattered in place of the groom. Sans called it dumb. You agreed. Papyrus wondered if they were edible. There was nothing to do when no one was checking in, nowhere to sit either. Damn that robot, not giving any of you chairs. The only good thing was that Sans couldn’t use all three as a mattress and trick his way into not doing anything. So you tapped your foot against the red carpet and sighed because the tapping it should have produced was absorbed by the carpet. You couldn’t even have that one thing.

The oaken double doors to the temple opened, momentarily letting in the sounds of the morning traffic rush and the shining sun. Hope had come in the form of the royal family. The doors closed right behind them, keeping out the dampness of miserable heat and the honks of impatient cars.

Toriel entered the grandiose yet humble-sized building wearing a gown bright and yellow as the sun outside. An amethyst necklace was around her neck, indicating her royalty and adding to her effortlessly beautiful look. Asgore wore a charcoal black suit and royal purple bowtie you had a feeling Jonathan helped him pick out. He probably snuck the idea in the king’s head that everyone would think he looked snazzy with one on. Frisk was in the light gray suit he had to wear, a hot pink tie under his shirt collar. It was tailored nicely, making sure its skinny owner didn’t drown in the fabric when worn. Flowey was in Frisk’s hands, a blush pink ribbon tied around a white pot. Frisk must have repotted him just for the occasion.

“Good morning, children. My apologies for our tardiness,” Toriel greeted the three of you with, along with a soft smile.

“GOOD MORNING INDEED, YOUR MAJESTIES AND HUMAN! ALSO FLOWER!” Papyrus was especially chipper that morning.

“Oh, that’s right. Mettaton did mention the three of you were doing security for the wedding.” Asgore nodded as if he was acknowledging your efforts thus far. There wasn't much effort needed but you weren't going to tell him that.

“heh, it’s the least we can do. besides, we don’t gotta run around or anything so i don’t have to worry about losing a bone or two today.” Sans winked at Frisk.

You shot a glare at him. “The groom specifically said you couldn’t say any puns until the reception.”

“the bride said i could and i like lee more so her rule overrules his.”

Flowey groaned. “I’m going to have to deal with this literally all day and night.”

Frisk giggled as he placed him on the table in front of Papyrus. “Yep. Welcome to your special hell.”

The flower groaned again.

“Why are you specifically here though?” Frisk was perplexed as he peered at you.

“Apparently Mettaton likes how ‘scary’ I am? I think he’s mistaking honesty with intimidation but, whatever, I don’t have to be too social today so I’m in bliss.”

“Don’t you have to talk to pretty much everyone?”

“I don’t have to make conversation with them. There’s a difference.”

“If that makes you feel good about yourself.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you took the clipboard into your hands. “Let’s get you all inside.”

You lifted the list on the bedazzled magenta clipboard up to your view, scanned for their names and left little checkmarks next to their names.

“Alright. Frisk, since you’re a groomsman, you need to go up the right staircase next to us and to your right to the room at the end of the hall. If you don’t hear the pop music, you’re going the wrong way.”

You made sure to point because you knew Frisk was going to end up in Kansas for all you knew.

“Your Majesties, since you are esteemed guests today, you may go to the hall to your right for some small refreshments before the ceremony. When you head inside the hall, you are invited to sit in the first three rows on the right side. However, since…”

You stole a glance at the clipboards. Mettaton’s guest list was three pages long. Lee’s didn’t even fill a third of a page.

“If you so wish to sit on the left, you certainly may.”

“Is the left the bride’s side?” Asgore asked.

“Yes.”

Asgore glanced at Toriel. Toriel nodded and stated, “Then we’ll be sitting on the left.”

Your heart warmed. They were honestly the nicest people in the world. “Alright. Papyrus?”

“OH, RIGHT!” Papyrus ducked down below him and rose back up in a snap. He gave the royals small rose-pink gift bags. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST FORGOT HIS DUTY. HERE ARE YOUR PRESENTS FROM THE COUPLE.”

Flowey was unimpressed even as a small bag was placed next to him, most likely his. “There are pictures of Divabot in there, aren’t there?”

You leaned against the podium. “That and some random memorabilia too. They’re apparently ‘collectibles’.”

“Yuck.”

“Yeah, yuck. I do like the little paintings Lee did, however.”

Speak of the devil, Frisk was taking his painting out. His and everyone else’s were only the size of a drink coaster or a Post-It note. You could see from where you stood that the amount of detail was insane.

“Is this me?”

“Yep. Lee did portraits of all 54 guests.”

The ambassador smiled as he scanned it. “Wow, it looks exactly like me. I’m practically glowing.”

You stole a glance at the palm-sized canvas. You could imagine Lee meticulously adding every detail of his smile in the wee hours of the morning. You could also imagine yourself or anyone else in the guesthouse attempting to drag her to bed. She would glare at you until you left, however. She had to make it right. That was what she saw every day. She saw joy and goodness in him and all those in attendance. So she would sit there in one of those stupid kigurumis, painting until someone discovered her asleep at the dining table.

That was why you refused to look at yours until you got home. You would get too emotional while looking at it. It would remind you that the kindest Soul was leaving the mountain.

“Get in there, Frisk,” you reprimanded, “You’re late.”

“Oh, crap, right. Uh, where do I---”

“Leave Flowey here. Go.”

“Right. See you later, guys. Have fun, Mom and Dad.” Frisk then dashed up the steps and disappeared down the hall.

“I assume we should be going inside too. Have fun today. Break out your  _ funnybones _ when you need to,” Toriel joked.

Papyrus, Asgore, and you groaned. Sans cracked up. Flowey instinctively shut his mouth. Then the king and queen went into the hall you informed them to enter, Asgore making sure to keep his distance from Toriel.

Subtle quiet entered the hall once again. The soft jazz music from the other room danced around in the air out there. You inhaled and exhaled borderline dramatically before leaning against the podium again.

You learned little pieces about Monster religion from your work experience.

The Monster wedding was vastly similar to the human wedding. Everyone was worrying. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Uncle Phil or whoever drank one too many mimosas. The two types of weddings were vastly different as well. First off, it would be wrong to group each type of wedding together for both parties. Not every human couple broke plates, jumped the broom, or exchanged rings after all.  Not every Monsters clan did things the same way. There were three distinct factions of Monsters religion - polytheistic, monotheistic, and atheist - as well so that also had to be taken into consideration.

The ghost clan has historically been atheist so the wedding today would be based on the way how those sorts of wedding occurred. According to Shyren, a wedding guest veteran, atheist weddings are usually brief. If all goes to plan and everything’s done without delay, the actual length is supposed to be a half hour. As the guests are waiting for preparations to finish, refreshments are served and the groom entertains them. Once given the clear, the groom gives the invitation to the temple - some ceremonial crap where he does as the title says. Everyone sits down, the wedding happens, yadda yadda, the happy couple nuzzle noses and are wed. Simple, very simple.

You hoped all went well.

The oak double doors of the temple swung open and your attention is brought back to the real world.

Alphys and Undyne and the rest of your human friends from the mountain came in together.

“We’re s-s-so, so sorry we’re late.” The lizard said as she scrambled over to the three of you. “The subway traffic was  _ crazy _ .”

Undyne continued,  irritation in her voice, “The train we were supposed to take went out of service.”

You muttered under your breath, “Ricky can write this shit.”

“Huh?” Undyne did that thing where she lowered her head so the light shadowed her face and made her look menacing as all heck.

“N-Nothing. Let’s get you all in.”

Alphys and Undyne were amongst Mettaton’s wedding party. Alphys looked gorgeous in her dress. It was like the flowery dresses the bridesmaids were wearing but in that gaudy hot pink the robot was forcing his groomsmen to wear. The hue suited Alphys’ scales in a wonderful way, making her pop much more than her shy, anxious self usually did. Undyne looked stunning in her suit too, the gray contrasting with the blue of her scales and the red of her fins and the hot pink tie intensifying the yellow of her eyes. Maybe it was more stunning to see the brutish woman in a suit in the first place. All in all, the cute couple looked chic today.

“Okay, Alphys, Undyne since you are part of the groom’s party, you will be heading upstairs and to your right. You hear pop music? You’re going the right way. The door is at the end of the hall.”

Undyne smirked. “Okay. Looking good, Pap.”

Papyrus was so tickled pink by her compliment that you swore his cheekbones were dusted with a blush. He cupped them with his hands, nervously hiding them. “THANK YOU VERY MUCH, UNDYNE. YOU LOOK SHARP AS A TACK TOO.”

“Ah shucks, thanks, bonehead---” She instantly drilled holes into San’s eyes. “I hate you with every fiber of my being.”

Sans’s teeth curved into a smirk. “glad i’m influencing the people.”

After Papyrus quickly handed them their gift bags, you mentioned, “Mettaton’s only going to get more crabby.”

Undyne swatted your comment away. “Yeah yeah yeah, he can grind his gears all he wants. C’mon, Alph. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Alphys agreed.

And the two ascended the staircase as you went on to check in the humans.

Johnny and Arma were in the bridal party. Jonathan, of course, wore the pink tie as a bowtie. Apparently Lee specially ordered it just for him. It looked great on him along with the suit. Jonathan always looked classy if you were going to be honest with yourself. You had only seen him in jeans rarely. The suit was doing him wonders though. He would make an excellent lawyer just from wearing a suit every day. Arma actually stunned you by how beautiful she looked in her dress. She was only wearing it for Lee’s sake and would burn it the minute all of the festivities ended. Of course, you wanted to inform her that a repeat of Frisk’s birthday party was going to happen so she was going to be in that for almost 24 hours but you made sure to zip your lips. She did kill the dress though. It accentuated and smoothed her curves in the most perfect way. Her makeup was very well done too.

The two were serving looks at the wedding.

“Okay, Johnny, Arma, since you’re part of Lee’s party, you head upstairs to your left. The door is at the end of the hall. Arma, here’s your bouquet. Don’t throw it at anyone.”

Amarilla laughed as she glared at you. It was the “you're lucky we’re in public because my sandal would be up your ass by now if we weren't” glare. You set your eyes on Johnny, trying to contain your fear. Arma doesn't play. She would figure out how to do it. Then she'd laugh at you as you headed to the emergency room. If she could throw one  all the way from another floor to hit Johnny when he was touching one of her plants and land the hit, she could do other things.

“Johnny, you must face away from Lena at all times until the wedding.”

“Huh?” He cocked a brow as you passed Arma her bouquet. “How come?”

“monster tradition. all those of either opposite gender of the groom and bride or are sitting on the opposite side of the groom or bride must turn their backs to them until the couple has locked eyes for the first time today.”

“THERE IS STILL COMPETITION FOR THE LUCKY COUPLE’S HANDS EVEN BEFORE THE WEDDING. SO ALL THOSE WHO COULD POSSIBLY SNATCH THE BRIDE AWAY FROM HER GROOM AND VICE VERSA MUST TURN THEIR BACKS FROM TEMPTATION AND THE UTTER DESIRE TO SEE HOW COOL THEY LOOK BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES.”

Jonathan smiled as he nodded. “Gotcha. I gotta look away.”

“I’ll sneak hints at how she looks to ya if you want.” Arma smirked.

You burst her bubble quickly. “You don’t get to see her either. She’s in her room until everyone’s in there.” You pointed with your thumb at the crystal doors behind you.

“ _ What? _ Ah, that sucks.”

“You can’t beat tradition. Now, get up there and have some fun. There’s a mountain of snacks waiting for ya.”

The two glanced at each other and jetted up the stairs. Snacks fueled everyone to fight harder.

Now for Radha and Shang. Both were in black suits. Radha gave hers that flair she always had, wearing a magenta silk shirt underneath her jacket and a white tie to break up the rich hues of everything. You had a feeling she rolled the trousers’ cuffs up to show off those bony ankles of hers. Styling as always. That was one of the things you liked about her and wouldn’t mind admitting. Shang was carrying his suit jacket to escape the heat from outside, revealing the heather gray vest he was wearing. He seriously liked his vests. The yellow scarf was a shocker, probably a choice influenced by his Soul color. You were learning more and more that he just loved to torture himself for the sake of looking cool.

“Now for you two. You’re guests so you enter the room to your immediate right. Refreshments are available. The room is a temple so don’t be rude.”

“Ouch. Thanks for automatically assuming I’ll be that way without your glorious advice.”

You glared at Radha. “Shut up, Raj.”

She stuck her tongue out at you. You returned the favor. The skeleton brothers chuckled. Shang smiled softly.

“Since you were invited by the bride,” you started after letting the silliness of that moment leave you, “you will sit on the left side of the pews. You cannot sit in the first three rows, however. Those are reserved for family and those she considers as such, the people with roles today and Asgore and Toriel.”

“Ah, understandable. We shall ‘party’ behind them then.” Shang did the air quotations too, adding on to the awkwardness of his statement.

Radha slapped him on the back encouragingly. “There we go! See, we’ll have you loosey-goosey in no time.”

He gulped. “I hope you do.”

Papyrus ducked down to grab their gift bags and happily handed them to the two. “NOW, GIFTS FROM THE BRIDE AND FABULOUS GROOM. THEY HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM. AND SHANG?”

He looked surprised by the tall skeleton’s question.

“IT WAS FUN DANCING WITH YOU AT SOULANCE. I HOPE WE DO SO AGAIN TONIGHT.”

Shang gulped, trying to fill himself with as much determination as he could. “Of course.”

Then the two exited and went down the hall.

A bit of nerve-charged sweat rolled down the temple of Papyrus’s skull. “EVERYONE’S RUNNING LATE TODAY.”

“it’s to be expected. but the show’ll go on.”

“Not if the clan head doesn’t show up,” you muttered under your breath as the doors to the temple opened and closed.

The young woman was tan and pretty - straight nose and long, fluttering eyelashes. Her long, straight hair was black and shiny as a raven’s feathers. Her eyes were sweet and brown as a sparrow’s. She was in an orange dress for the occasion but her arms were covered with a brick-colored shawl. Something felt familiar about the poncho. You swore you had seen the feather border pattern somewhere before. Regardless, she seemed to be warm-hearted just from the warm hues on her person.

She smiled as she chirped, “Sorry for my intrusion. I’m assuming the three of you are checking people in, right?”

“yeah. who are you?” Sans gave her a soul-searching glance.

“I know I’m not on the list but I’m related to the bride.”

“in what way?” You took Sans’s skepticism to heart.

“If you tell her that Singing Sparrow is here, she’ll probably race down here to see me.”

“Let’s test that then.” You took the walkie-talkie from the shelf in the podium and pressed on its button. “Lee, come in.”

A moment later, the bride’s voice spoke from the device, “Copy. What’s wrong?”

“Uh, someone by the name of Singing Sparrow is---”

A gasp shrieked out from the device. “I’ll be right there to confirm! Uh, copy.”

Less than a minute later, footsteps raced from the top of the staircase to the bottom. Sans, Papyrus, and you turned away from the bride a second before you caught a glimpse of her. Cripes, she completely forgot to give you a warning.

Lena cheerfully greeted the young lady in something that was complete gibberish to you. It was a formal, structured language surely because the woman was able to respond back happily. THe two went off from there and you stopped attempting to comprehend what they were saying. The tweets of birds, the trills of foxes, the howls of wolves - it was a language that reminded you of the earth itself. It was nice on the ears. So you decided to listen to their presumed girl talk.

The conversation died and dainty, bare feet stepped towards you all. Something like silk swept against the tabletop and sat on top of it.

“Hi, Flowey,” Lena said.

Flowey probably didn't turn around since he was the disrespectful wretch he was. “‘Sup?”

“Nothing much, just getting ready still. I think I made Susanne angry. I ran out while she was still styling my hair.”

“Well, I’d be ticked off too if my target ran out of my grasps without warning.”

That eerie comment made her titter. “Oh, you’re so silly.”

You could hear the flower’s glower from a mile away.

The silk fabric shifted, making a soft noise with it, as she slid off the table and went back onto the carpet.

“Well, this is an old friend of mine, Singing Sparrow. She’ll be just a guest today, right?”

“Yes,” the lady in question said before saying something in that foreign language again.

“I completely understand. Thank you again so much for coming. This is unlike you to disobey your grandparents.”

“I should be thanking you for even having me. I thought it'd be a full house.”

There was a sudden tension in the air. You didn't need to look at Lee to know how she felt.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“It's fine. The people who aren't here don't matter right now. You matter. Everyone here matters. That's why I'm so grateful you're here. I matter to you.”

Sparrow trilled softly, a noise so melodic you wouldn't expect to come out of a person. “Sweet as ever, I see. You haven’t changed much.”

“Much?”

Flowey giddily asked, “Spill the dirt on Martha Stewart over here, why dontcha?”

Sparrow seemed completely unaffected by the flower as she said, “Oh my god, the kids used to call her that.”

You looked at Sans. He was just in much disbelief as you. Over the Flowey thing, you mean. You and clearly Sans were absolutely not shocked about the Martha Stewart jokes.

“ _ Sparrow! _ ” Lena squawked, abashed.

The young lady giggled. Lena joined in quickly. It was nice to know that your prior concerns were for nothing.

“Anyway, Sparrow, you will not be showing my dirty laundry to my friends.”

“But there’s always the reception.”

“Don’t get any ideas. Regardless, um… what do I do?”

“we’ll take it from here, kid.” Sans gave her a thumbs-up, keeping his back facing her.

“Oh, are you sure? I-I mean, maybe I should-”

“DO NOT FRET, HUMAN. OUR DUTY TODAY IS TO MAKE SURE ALL GOES WELL FOR YOU AND YOUR SUPER SEXY HUSBAND-TO-BE. WE SHALL TAKE CARE OF THIS DEBACLE FOR YOU. NOW, GO ON AND DO WHAT YOU MUST!” Papyrus posed like a gallant hero, keeping his back facing her.

“Oh, okay. Thank you very much then. I’ll be taking my leave but-” You felt her dainty fingers pull gently on the back of your jacket. “Can you please come to my room after everyone has been checked in? I, uh, I need to talk to you.”

“Can it wait until after the wedding?” you asked.

“No.”

“Right. Of course it wouldn’t. I’ll be there then.”

“Thank you very much. I’ll see you all soon. Thank you again for all of your help.”

The three of you made sure to tell her it was no problem. Anything for the kindest human on the mountain, you told yourself.

She said her goodbyes to you all and her friend then dashed back up the stairs. Up there was a woman who immediately reprimanded her for running off, mentioning she could have burnt her scalp off by accident. Lena apologized as the two went down the hall, claiming she just had to go see who was waiting for her.

The three of you did your duty of checking Singing Sparrow in. She wasn’t an invited guest but you decided to give her the gift bag meant for someone on Lena’s list that hadn’t show up yet. It was getting down to the wire then and you were absolutely sure that person wasn’t coming. What a shame. But hey, maybe Sparrow liked Mettaton’s work… You hoped not.

“Okay, you.” Flowey pointed a leaf at you like it was an accusatory finger.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. What was up with that? What were they fricking saying?”

“Lena’s half-Native American. That’s how that works. And what makes you think I can just magically translate all of that for you?”

“But what  _ are  _ Native Americans?”

“I’m not getting paid to give you a history lesson, Flowey. Take it or leave it.”

“Ugh, fine, you win.”

You glanced at Sans then Papyrus. They both had curious looks on their faces. Despite what everyone said about the two, they were both very intelligent and quizzical. They were always wondering, always asking. It was always refreshing to see.

“You keep forgetting Lee’s that too, huh?”

The brothers nodded.

“It’s nothing to feel guilty about. She won’t be upset about it either. I bet she’ll even give us a lesson about her tribe during the ceremony. It’s all she can do at this point.”

“to keep her culture alive.”

“Yeah. From what I know, her tribe’s not doing too hot. Her family and a few others are the last of her tribe. She and I’m assuming Sparrow might be the only people of her generation who can fluently speak the language. Just doing small things helps the cause.”

“WE UNDERSTAND HOW THAT FEELS.”

You could only look at Papyrus as he continued.

“YOU HAVEN’T SEEN ANOTHER SKELETON, RIGHT?”

Your eyes widened. _ Wow, they’re right. I’ve never seen another walking, talking skeleton before. Which might be good for my heart. _

“IT’S ALWAYS JUST BEEN SANS AND ME. IT’S NOT A BAD THING, OF COURSE. WE ALWAYS HAD EACH OTHER. IT’S NOT AS AWFUL AS SOME PEOPLE OUT THERE HAVE IT. STILL…”

“it gets rough. i mean, c’mon, we can only use skeleton jokes amongst ourselves.”

“WHICH SOURS AND SWEETENS THE WHOLE SITUATION.”

You let out a soft snort.

“REGARDLESS, WE HAVE TO UPHOLD THE UNIQUE CULTURE OF SKELETONS EVERYDAY. I MAKE SURE TO COMPLETE FEARLESS FEATS EVERY DAY SUCH AS THROWING OUT THE GARBAGE AND MAKING SMALL TALK WITH WEIRD NEIGHBORS.”

“and i make sure to make the puns.”

“AND GIVE ME A HEADACHE.”

You snickered. It faded quickly. You heard or read something about that: the effects of the War; many smaller clans were vanquished overnight. The remnants of the War remain even today in the quickly fading heritages. Something like that. It reminded you how even the Monsters were exposed to the way of the Surface. Cultures die out, species become extinct - every being on this planet is subject to fate.

“Oh goodness… I am so late…” a scratchy, vexed voice whispered the way actors did on stage out of thin air.

An unfamiliar ghost Monster floated before the three of you. No wonder you hadn’t heard the temple doors open and close. The lavender-colored ghost was in a form you had never seen before. The ghosts you had seen before all looked like Napstablook in some way. This one, however, had the body of a transparent stuffed dragon toy, their wings much too small for flight. Lavender fireballs of all sizes floated aimlessly around them, their glow unnecessarily lighting his already lit path. The ghost had small round eyes and what looked like a transparent tattered scarf wrapped tightly around their neck. This ghost looked like what you thought would be the Grim Reaper of dragons. The will o’ wisps would guide their spirits away.

“ol’ wisper, what's up?”

There was a hint of a foreign accent, something European, in their voice. “Don’t be so… casual with me… boy…”

_ They must be Grumpyblook or something _ . “I’m sorry but who are you, sir, madam or gentleperson?”

“Ah… You keep up with... traditions… Nice… Toriel and Asgore must… have taught you... well… Ah… I got off track… I’m Wyvern O’Wisp... It might be written as William... I went by that name... when I used to be... corporeal.”

You scrolled down Mettaton’s guest list, having to flip to the last page. At the very bottom was the ghost’s name - referred to as Wyvern - with a star next to it. You wanted to slap yourself right then and there. You thought a bad thought about the head of the fricking Ghost clan. If Frisk was here, he would have killed you dead from a glare.

“I apologize sincerely for my rudeness.”

“None taken… human… What is your name again?... I heard it often months… ago.”

You reintroduced yourself with your name and your position on the mountain.

“Right… You’re the nice human’s… assistant… Nice to meet... you…”

“Nice to meet you too. I have instructions from the groom and bride for what you have to---”

“It is quite alright… I know what I must do… I have done this… hundreds… of times before this…”

“Alright. Uh, if you may go into the room to your right, the introduction party for the guests is going on in there.”

“Thank you…” And O’Wisp headed inside the temple, phasing right through the door.

“Is it polite to say that that ghost was really grumpy?”

Flowey pressed a leaf under his head. “I never thought I could find someone grumpier than me.”

“oh, vernie’s old as time; hates doing weddings too. you caught them at the wrong time is all.”

“Why do they hate conducting weddings?”

Sans shrugged. “who knows. they also hate me too but never explained why.”

“Maybe it has to do with those awful puns of yours.”

“huh, maybe. anyway, you have been relieved of your duties.”

“Pardon?”

Sans showed you the clipboards. Every person on the list except Lee’s family members were all checked off. “didn’t the blushing bride say she wanted to see you?”

“Right. Will you two be okay without me?”

Papyrus saluted you like a soldier would. “WHY, OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS LAZY BROTHER WILL MAKE SURE ALL GOES WELL IN YOUR ABSENCE.”

You nodded as you regally bowed before the Great Skeleton. “Of course. How silly of me to doubt you both. I shall take my leave, worries leaving me as I go off to do my task.”

You started to walk away but then you remembered the flower so you walked right back to look him in the eye. “If you’re on your best behavior, I’ll make you ice cream when we get back to Newer Home.”

He gasped, starlight in his small eyes. “You would?”

“Of course. I never back out of my promises.”

“Well, I was gonna be on my best behavior anyway since the queen threatened to burn me to a crisp. But I’ll take you up on that.”

“Good.”

* * *

The knock you knocked on the door’s wood echoed down the hallway. Lena’s room was quiet as if no one was in there. You could only hear the noise from the room behind you - soft music and Arma shouting, “What is this?... Tea sandwiches?  _ Ah shit _ , I’m a classy bitch today.” You wanted to snort but you stopped yourself when you heard the bride’s voice allow you entrance. You opened the door as you spun around to avoid seeing her.

“It’s okay. My back is faced away from you,” she said.

“Doesn’t matter. I have to be the responsible one here.”

“Right. You’re absolutely right. Then come inside and close the door behind you.”

You did as she asked, softly shutting the door to her dressing room as you made sure to keep your back towards her.

There was a short silence before Lena Lee Robinson spoke softly. “You don't have to do that, you know. I know you have no interest in stealing me away.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you heard her rise up from whatever she was sitting on. “Maybe I do.”

She chuckled softly.

A pregnant silence stuffed full with emotion filled the small room. You stared at the mahogany of the door, trying to memorize the swirls in the wood, rather than speak.  You didn’t want to speak.

“What… What do you remember about us when we were little?”

Screw the door. Your attention turned to the walls. Robin egg blue - how ironic that was. “I need some clarity.”

“Sor---”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

She almost gasped.

“It’s your wedding day after all.”

She shifted a bit. That-silk-rubbing-together-sound-again. It seemed she could only produce pleasant sounds - well, except for her moans when she was dragged to bed whenever anyone caught her painting until sunrise and that one fart which was so loud that it startled Shang -  _ Shang of all people _ .

“Right,” she said, “You’re right. What I meant was… I’ve always wanted to ask this: do you remember anything from back when we were friends as children?”

You smiled. “Of course I do. Not much but I do. I can remember when you socked Walt in the face.”

“Oh no,” she groaned, embarrassed beyond belief, “Of course you remember that one.”

“Look, it was nuts to see you, Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes, knock that beluga into next week.”

“I know but he deserved it for making fun of you so often. I'm pretty sure I got sick of it so that's why I did that.”

“Mrs. Robinson had to pull you off of him too from what I remember.”

“Yes, Grandma wasn't happy about it. She reprimanded me a lot, telling me that isn't what ladies are supposed to do. My mother was happy though.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Knowing the its and bits I know about your family, I shouldn't be surprised.”

Lena giggled at your sassy comment. You always wondered how anyone could make such a pretty noise. Toriel too. Toriel and the human both have very nice-sounding chuckles. Until it came to Sans. Then their laughter was plain  _ disgusting _ .

“You wouldn't happen to remember anything else, would you?”

“Well, besides the rum raisin ice cream and the games of house,  _ nada _ .”

“Oh.” Her voice trembled slightly.

“Why are you asking me this?”

“I… how do I say this?”

“By opening your mouth?”

You got her to laugh again. “No, I mean-- No, you're right. I should just say it.”

Her feet shuffled across the steel blue carpet - barefoot again apparently - until she stopped right behind you. She wrapped her thin arms around your chest, causing you to straighten like a soldier would upon command. “I wanted to know if you remembered me as much as I do you.”

You almost relaxed your body then. You were almost expecting something more serious. “Oh. I'm assuming I disappointed you.”

“No, no, not at all. It's just more eye-opening about how irregular my childhood was.”

“That's a pretty odd thing to be thinking about on your wedding day. I thought you would be getting jitters or thinking of the future.”

“I know but that has been nagging me for a while. My grandma had mentioned it while Mettaton and I were doing the visit yesterday. She had apologized for allowing me to have such an abnormal, practically terrible childhood. I told her not to do so but… now I can't stop thinking about it.”

“But how does this have to do with us as kids?”

“You're gonna find this super weird but… I remember so much about you when we were little. I remember the sailor suits your mother forced you to wear on Sundays when you came over to my grandmother’s for brunch. I remember the little bracelets we made each other after we messed up all of the other crafts in that book your father bought for you. I remember the silly fantasies, the hours spent reading adventure books. I… I shouldn't be able to remember this much but I do.”

You wanted to be mystified by her impressive memory. Instead, as per usual, you informed her, “Wow, you  _ are _ a weirdo.”

She grumbled like a child, getting you to chuckle with your full heart. Then she laid her head against your back and you stopped immediately.

“Why do you suddenly care about this so much all of a sudden?” you dared to ask.

“Because I wanted to thank you.”

Your vision lolled from the door down to her hands. It was the one part of her you dared to peek at her. Her nails were French manicured, her hands probably softer than usual. You always found it odd that her and Arma’s hands were buttery soft despite how much they worked with them. Her arms were covered with transparent sleeves covered with intricate, delicate beadwork of vines. You almost wondered if Mother Nature was forcibly returning your friend to the earth.

“When I first saw you in Frisk’s office back in December, I was scared. I instantly remembered you, clear as day. I had to try my hardest to contain myself. I wanted to hug you and take you down memory lane. But then I started asking myself what if I was wrong, what if you didn’t remember me anyway. But you did, even if it was just a faint memory. And I…”

Her grasp around your chest tightened.

“I will never forget your kindness that day and what you show me every single day. When you nag me to go to sleep when you catch me painting at 4 am or when you poke fun at me for the silly things I do or when you drag Frisk away when he gets too clingy - it sounds silly to think so highly of you for doing those things but I do. I really do. You have always been there for me, worried for me, sacrificed your precious time to have fun with little old me. You never forgot to be my knight.

So thank you from the bottom of my heart for always being there for me. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me.”

You decided to do something bold. You gently placed your hands over hers, grasping them carefully. They were as soft as you guessed they would be. “Why are you saying that like it's a goodbye?”

She lifted her face away from you. “I don’t understand.”

“Lena, we all know you're going to come visit as often as you can. Shoot, I bet when you and Mettaton are fighting, you're gonna fly out to the mountain so you can have some refuge from him.”

She chuckled. “You're probably going to be right about that last part.”

“Exactly. So don't treat this like this is a goodbye. I and everyone else are going to see you soon - that's all.”

She laid her head back against your back, her cheeks rising as if she were smiling.

“Lena, you're going to be happy wherever you go for now on. The mountain of the Monsters will always be your second home too. And my family's house is your third. Don't forget that, alright?”

An added tightness in her embrace gave a finality to the whole situation. She was going to get married. You were going to support her. That was it. It wasn't a sorrowful thing however. Your career was getting more challenging and rewarding. She was going to be with the love of her life. Both of you were going to be surrounded by plenty of people who wished the best for you. It was an odd happy beginning for you two and many others.

See you soon - that's all this was.

The door swung open and you nearly crapped yourself. Asgore’s hair was in disarray, his expression wild. He held onto the doorframe, hand over where his heart would be if he had one, as he caught his breath. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“Yes,” the bride and you answered.

“Oh. My apologies but I urgently need to speak with you, Lee.”

Lena then unwrapped herself from you and strutted over to the king of Monsterkind. You made sure to turn away from her as she headed towards him.

“What’s wrong, Asgore? Did something happen?”

You dared to steal a glance at the king. He was standing tall - as a king should be. Then you saw a bit of something feminine and snapped your head right back around.

“I’m sure Mettaton or someone else informed you of the traditions for today. A parental figure must walk you down the aisle. I know that -” He paused there almost purposely, maybe to think about whatever he was going to say next. “- neither of them will be coming today and I--- May I have the honor of doing so?”

“I am so flattered by your offer but I already decided to walk by myself.”

You could practically hear his jaw hit the floor. “Are you positive?”

“With every bit of my still beating heart.”

“Then, may I ask for your reasoning for doing so?”

“Because Metty is walking by himself.”

You could hear him droop. “Oh. That makes sense. You’re very sweet, you know that?”

“That’s what everyone says. Besides, my grandmother already offered so I would have her do so if I wanted.”

You looked around the room and noticed Mrs. Robinson was actually in the corner of the room in a ornate chair, sipping some tea from a porcelain tea cup. She smiled sweetly at you when you exchanged glances. You waved and smiled back.

_ She heard that entire conversation. How embarrassing. _

“Understandable. Your decision is yours. Now, I actually arrived to say that the groom has already commenced his invitation into the temple. I see you’re quite ready for the ceremony so there shall be no more delay. The next knock on this door will be your signal. Martha, if you may.”

“Oh, of course. This is when the fun begins.” Mrs. Robinson placed her teacup on the table next to her and rose up from her chair. She went over to her granddaughter and lovingly told her, “I’m overjoyed for you, sweetheart. You're starting a new chapter in your life, a happy one finally. Don't forget, I'll always be a door knock away.”

Lena’s voice lowered, shook a bit, as she said, “I know, grandma. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena.”

And Martha left after a few tender moments of silence. You took the signal as a chance to walk carefully out the door.

“Wonderful. I shall be taking my leave as well. But before I go, I wanted to say one thing. Lena, you look beautiful. I wish for the very best for you and your beloved today.”

Soft as a gentle breeze, Lena said as softly as she could, “Thank you, Asgore.”

* * *

 

You peered over the balcony overhead the entrance to the wedding hall. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were lined up in two lines outside of it. The table, podium, and chairs there before were now pushed to the side. You knew you had to be down there with them but something stopped you from doing so. Though you were able to settle some matters, you still wished time didn’t have to move forward. So you stood there, watching Frisk snort as Undyne leered at him for something he had said.

Shryen caught sight of you and shouted giddily, “Come down here already.”

_ It’s time. _

You headed away from the balcony over to the left staircase.

As you were about to place your foot onto the next stair, you felt your body float above the stairs. Before that observation could even register into you, you were violently dragged from where you were to down the hall into a random room. In an instant, gloved hands covered your mouth and a door was slammed behind you.

You looked up. It was the fucking groom.

“Don’t scream - please,” he commanded. Then he pulled his hands away from your face.

“Mettaton, what the hell is this?” you instantly started.

“Wowowow, calm down, mister.”

“How the hell can I if you think that dragging me around like the girl from  _ The Ring _ is a good idea?”

He put a finger to his lips. “Ssh, will you?”

You drilled holes into him with your eyes but you shut your mouth.

“Good,” he said as he walked away from you and further into the room, probably a large supply closet.

Mettaton was in a white tux custom made for his body and the moment. It had modern bits to it - the raven black lapels, the hot pink silk shirt, the silver square buttons - but the tail of the jacket and the bow tie kept to a tradition of gentlemanliness. It honestly suited him in a way. Sure, he was one of the most technologically-advanced robots ever constructed, the sweet dreams of scientists, and, of course, an entertainment and unintentional (maybe a bit intentional when he wished to be) sex icon but he was still a gentleman. It was a reminder that beyond the glitz and glam was a huge heart, a bright Soul, a bunch of different things that describe him as a honestly nice guy.

You really didn't want to notice that. Instead, you took note of the top hat.

“Really?” you asked.

“Blooky suggested it and I will always take their suggestions. What? You don’t think I look  _ ravishing _ in it?”

“No, not that. It’s just… unexpected.”

“That’s why I’m wearing it. America’s Next Top Bot has to be a gentleman today.”

“A gentleman wouldn’t be wearing four-inch hot pink boots.”

His trousers were tucked into them too, making sure to cement the fact that he was showcasing them to the entire world.

“I have you know pink is the manliest color and the European elite from centuries ago rocked heels. I am upholding centuries of human tradition, thank you very much.”

“Well, if that helps you sleep at night. But seriously, why did you drag me in here?”

“Uck. Fine.” His hard expression softened. It reminded you of Lena’s hands. “I need some advice. You’re one of the few who won’t give me flowery bull right now.”

“Why don’t you ask someone else? You got a lot of friends who can give much better advice than me.”

“Yes but they're too interweaved in my life. You, however, have a bitterness towards me so your honesty would be from the deepest part of your heart. People don’t have any reason to hold back with people they don’t like.”

You crossed your arms. He had a big point there. “Alright. What’s wrong then?”

“Do you… Do you think I’m making a grave mistake?”

You scoffed. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, I’m not joking. I know I’m not the best for Lee. I know she loves me with every bit of her being but I… God, I am just a spirit compared to her. And in all honesty, yes, I know it’s flipping weird that I, a Monster, am marrying her, a human.”

You nodded. He also had a point with that last part. All of it was super frigging weird if you were going to be honest.

“And I know I’m going to question it when I get up there in a few minutes. And I’m probably going to cry as I let out the anxiety I have bottled up for months for her sake. But I need to hear it from you, practically a stranger in my life: Am I making the right decision?”

You rubbed your temples as you winced your eyes shut for just a moment. Then you swung your hands back down to your side and your gaze back at the terrified groom.

“First off, you’re a ghost so of course you’re going to be a spirit compared to a human being. Don’t ridicule yourself in that category. Instead, do so about your asinine behavior, gaudish and overly lavish lifestyle, and the fact you’re two steps from being a Kardashian.”

Mettaton gasped in sheer horror. “Don’t you dare compare me to them.”

“That or Paris Hilton. Pick and choose.”

He crossed his arms as he looked at nothing in particular. “I guess the Kardashians are in the limelight still so if I had a choice.”

“Right. So, don’t beat yourself up over some stupid anxiety. Yes, it’s super weird you’re marrying a human. But you know what? I see love.”

Mettaton placed his gaze back into your eyes. There was something juvenile almost in his expression. He looked smaller, quieter - almost timid.

“I see true, pure love. I see that when I see my parents dance in the kitchen. I see that when I see Alphys and Undyne do pretty much anything together. And I see that in you and Lee. Your relationship with my friend is weird but so is love itself. It just happens, man. But love disappears too.”

You jabbed your finger into his metal chest as you said the obvious, “If you love someone the way you do for Blooky or Shyren or Alphys or Frisk or anyone else like them, never let them go. And I know you do for Lena Lee-Robinson. So stop running away and marry that girl.”

He didn’t have anything to counteract with. Just a nod and a glance at the floor. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. Frisk doesn’t pay me to be wrong.”

You got a gross snort out of him. “Right. Blooky told me the same thing too an hour ago.”

“Really?”

“They called me a whiny crybaby who had his tail between his legs but yes, they told me nearly the same thing. Well, if two people are telling me that, then I guess it must be true.”

“No ‘I guess’. It is true. Now go out there and get the rest of your life started already.”

Mettaton smiled that smile he usually gave to his future wife, his cousin, and all those he loved. It made you feel warm all over. You decided to like the feeling.

“Absolutely, darling.”

* * *

 

The wedding hall was as beautiful as you expected it to be. The windows were like the mosaic ones in the halls of the Underground’s castle, adding warm, filtered sunshine into the room with such a joyous air to it already. Everywhere there should have been darkness, light conquered. Where sadness should be, joy conquered. That morning was a celebration of love conquering all and the air of the room told that story. The light of all that was good in this world shined across the oak pews and the altar in front of them. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were standing on separate sides, the bridesmaids to the left, the groomsmen to the right. You stood between the maid of honor - the bride’s best friend of many years - and Jonathan. Arma was next to him, something she was going to like because she could bug him the entire ceremony.

Napstablook came over from where they were floating to the middle of the altar with a big smile on their face and a dapper top hat on their head. “Hi everyone… We are about ready to begin… Everyone please… Take their places, silence their phones… please…”

The room quieted and all eyes laid on the nervous ghost.

“Great… It will be my greatest honor… to introduce my first and greatest cousin… on the Surface and under it… the groom, Mettaton, to the altar…”

Napstablook then zoomed over to the organ to the leftmost part of the room. The double doors to the temple swung open and all rose as the groom began his strut to his rightful place on the altar. As he walked, Napstablook played an impromptu melody on the organs.

It is a tradition to have a musician create songs on the spot, inspired by the events occurring and those involved, at weddings. It is supposed to add unique memories so that no one’s wedding was truly the same. This was why Monsters spend thousands sometimes to get a great organist to play at their weddings. Napstablook, though already filled with the responsibility of being the best ghost, was overjoyed when asked to play at the ceremony apparently.

The melody they played had a smoothness and soul to it, reminding you of a jazz piece despite it being played on the organ. Then Blooky started playing the notes to Death by Glamour and people whistled and cheered and the groom smiled so big you thought his faceplates would break. Great memories were already being made and the ceremony hadn't even begun. 

With a newfound pep in his step, Mettaton ascended the two stairs on the platform of the altar and stood where he had to on the right. He subconsciously rubbed his cufflinks between two of his four fingers as the room silenced.

The double doors opened. Out came little Stella and Bluejoy in their poofy baby pink dresses. They were to die for in them. Plus the little bows on their heads? Oh, stop it.

Stella beamed as she enthusiastically proclaimed, “The bride is coming. All prepare, the bride is coming.”

As she said that, Bluejoy locked the doors into place, making sure they didn't shut in the middle of the march. One of the doors was giving her trouble. A dainty hand came out from the darkness and helped lock the door. Bluejoy looked up at the owner of the hand and smiled sweetly. The hand withdrew, Bluejoy picked up the basket they needed and tucked Stella’s hand around the handle. The bluebird’s eyes sparkled excitedly. Stella was wearing bedazzled sunglasses but you know her eyes were in the same condition as her friend’s.

“It is our greatest honor to welcome our former teacher and forever role model, the bride, Lena Lee-Robinson. All rise, all eyes for the bride!”

Everyone rose in near perfect unison to look down the aisle. Mettaton’s hat fell off his head.

Stepping out from the shadows and into the sunlight was ethereality taken human shape. You only saw her as such because you knew she would dislike being described as a deity. Even though she very much did in that moment. Her dress was such a light pink that the color could only be deciphered by looking at the folds of the fabric. It was practically made of a gentle spring breeze, twirling her translucent sleeves and floor-length skirt. Embroidered ivory birds flew up and down the skirt and across the bodice through the embroidered ivory vines and flowers all over her dress, as if nature was announcing her presence. They carried little crystals in their claws, reflecting the light and making her glitter. Her veil cascaded behind her like waterfalls as she ambled slowly to her place on the altar.

You could hear Ricardo from miles away shouting “yas bitch”. Indeed, yas bitch. Because, holy hell, Lena Lee-Robinson looked absolutely stunning.

Stella and Bluejoy tossed rose petals along the path to a tune one would hear when they were in a forest. Hearing birdsong, passing gales, swaying trees, it was a song Mother Nature would compose for her daughter’s wedding march. It was perfect for Lena. The bride followed the girls at a snail’s pace. Bluejoy would turn around every once in awhile just to stare at her former teacher. Stella would smile bigger when she heard her former teacher’s happy giggles.

The girls turned to the left once they were in front of the altar. They then sat down in the first pew, their basket between them. Stella’s hand and Bluejoy’s wing laid in the basket. They were surely going to talk during the ceremony and they would get away with it easily.

Lena walked up to the altar with grace and faced her husband-to-be. You couldn't see Lee’s expression since her back was turned away from you but you had a front row seat to Mettaton’s flabbergasting. His jaw nearly unhinged from whatever screws and bolts were used to adhere them to his face that was how agape his mouth was. His artificial eye nearly popped out of its socket. You could imagine how he would react when they nuzzled noses at the very end. Circuit overload, electrocution of his wife, maybe a small fire with confetti coming out of his body. Alphys would be there to get him into as good of a shape he could be in after nearly dying from marrying the goddess he dared to woo but there was so much one could do before the reception. He would have to continue on with a burnt suit and a nearly dead wife. Yes, Mettaton, the self-titled star of the Monsters, was that starstruck by his bride-to-be.

The music stopped. The couple’s stares at one another did not. The best ghost floated back to their spot. The couple remained at the altar.

Wyvern O’ Wisp rose from their chair and up to the podium beside the bride and groom. They drearily recited, “Bride, Groom, you may…greet the clan head.”

Lena greeted, “Good morning, humble Clan Head. Thank you very much again for administering our wedding. I'm forever in your debt.”

“Please call me... Vern...”

Mettaton bowed and stated, “I am humbled by your presence, Clan Head.”

They leered at the robot. “Shut your trap… pretty boy. You have caused me… so much trouble these… past few months and…  the years we spend under... Ebott. Don't act... cordial now...”

_ Ouch. _

“I solemnly swear... if you cause me any more trouble... I will have... your head...” They then turned their glares toward whatever was resting on the podium. It looked like a book from your view. “Now stand up straight... and take that dreadful... veil off the... bride.”

He rose and gulped as he turned his attention back on his bride. Gently, like peeling the wrapper off a favorite candy, he rose the part of the veil that was covering Lee’s face and flipped it as carefully over her head. His reaction was priceless - pure shock.

“Bride, groom, you… may greet... each other.”

She chortled softly as she stared into her bouquet timidly. Which was the lucky flower to have her gaze? A lily, a rose? Maybe a bit of Queen’s Lace. She then looked back into his eye. “Hi” was all she said.

He was pulled out of his trance as he sputtered out a hey.

Wyvern rolled their eyes. “Aren't you going to use… one of those flowery… compliments you give to... everyone?”

The robot scoffed before smiling and looking into his beloved’s eyes. “You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen breathe on this earth - glittering and glowing to boot.”

Lena straightened the way she did whenever she received a sweet compliment from her groom. She then put a hand on her hip and, as casually and can-do as she could, told him, “You’re looking sharp, mister.”

Everyone in the pews chuckled at her silliness. The bride and groom did as well. Then they looked into each other’s eyes and beamed warm and dopey.

“Let us begin… And pick up that… stupid hat…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, that took forever to write LMAO. I might be a while for the next chapter too since I'm still trying to work some ideas out for that. I'm gonna power through as much as I can though! The incoming semester is approaching and I absolutely want to keep that promise I made about finishing Above before the next semester starts. I hope you all continue to stick with me until the end!


	55. Where the Spotlight Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple has been wed. Now comes the time for their reception and all of the madness and celebration that tags along with it. And as fairytale romances are preached and fire and lightning cross paths, Frisk Dreemurr's dear assistant is...

The nice weather still blessed you all as you waited in the hotel’s garden hours later. There was always a long break between the wedding and the reception in Monster tradition. The strategic snooze was an actual part of the festivities. The reception was going to last until sunrise so all those at the wedding had to get every wink of sleep they could before 4:30.

It was 5:16 and the newlyweds still hadn't arrived. The reception was to start accepting guests in a little under fourteen minutes. The ballroom staff (nor the one for the hotel because Undyne tried to “reason with them”) would not let any of you into the hall without the happy couple in tow. Thus, you were outside the side entrance of the ballroom which also served as a garden for guests.

Fortune was in all of your favors in a way despite that. None of those attending the reception had arrived yet. It wasn’t burning hot. You snuck a peek inside the venue while Undyne was “doing her thing” and it wasn't remotely pink. There must be a god somewhere just because of that blessing. The only worry now was the couple’s location and the quickly graying clouds. Of course it would rain on the parade they were late to.

Your initial thoughts were that they had overslept. The ceremony was short and sweet but Vern's recital of whatever text had to be recited was long and boring.

“I hope they are alright.” Toriel’s eyebrows were furrowed into a knot. She held her hands in front of her the way a lady such as herself did - twiddling her thumbs erratically. “They would not be this late for something so important to them.”

The Romanesque water fountain behind you all began its loops of sprays from the top again. You had watched it loop at least twelve times.

“Maybe they’re running fashionably late or somethin’.” Arma had switched from her heels to a comfy, trusty pair of sandals from the moment the wedding ended. Frisk and you took your naps on her bed in her hotel room. She got you both off her bed just by merely mentioning she was going to give you the good ol’ pain sandwich for lunch if you didn't get out once she had woken up. “That’s something they would do; come back with Starbucks too.”

“Yeah, that’s got to be it.” Radha had stripped off her jacket the moment you all had been booted out there. She and Johnny blurred your vision with the flash on their cell phone cameras as they assaulted you and Frisk with an unwanted photo-op. You only laughed because Frisk had drooled in his sleep and there was photographic evidence of it. Perfect blackmail you can send to his adoring mother and she can put on her fridge for all to see. “Mettaton’s a diva. He’d be over-dramatic as always.”

“Actually…” Alphys trailed off as she tucked up her glasses. The limo ride to the hotel took a turn through purgatory when she started playing Mew Mew Kissy Cutie music on her phone. You were disgusted. She, Undyne, and Radha had a sing-a-long in butchered Japanese. It was a good thing the older folks and Shang ended up in their own separate limo. “He doesn’t do t-that - ever. He actually hates being late to anything. T-This is super unusual for him to do.”

“Pretty sure he’d be ripped to shreds if he pulled that today too.” Undyne seemed to have zero remorse for the problem she caused. No surprise there. Her jacket was off and over her wife’s shoulders. Alphys burned badly during the summer and she was recovering from the one she received over the weekend. “If it wasn’t the bride, it’d be one of us who'd do it.”

“Definitely.” Jonathan’s jacket was draped on a bush a bit elegantly. He had to walk away from Sans because the skeleton was harassing him with wedding puns from the moment you all got out there. The reason he even came into Arma’s room earlier was for the very same reason. “You’re the one who’d impale him on sight.”

“I’m sure all is well despite our worries.” Ah, the beacon of light and positivity Asgore was - refreshing as a summer day. Not that day though. The humidity wasn't refreshing in the slightest. You were still envious of him for avoiding the weeaboo reunion. “We should rest easy.”

“after all, as long as the sun is shining down on our backs, anything is possible.” Sans could do a wonderful impression of the king. He must’ve been waiting for months to pull out the wedding puns because he was been attacking everyone with them today - just not at that moment. “and no matter what, it's still gonna be an emotional evening. i bet even the cake’ll be in _tiers_.”

Asgore leered at him. Sans cracked right up.

“AHA!” Papyrus showed off his empty hands to his opponents. Before Sparrow pulled out the card deck from her bag, he was running around, checking up on people and making sure they were faring well. He never turned off the “sugar skull”, as Arma continued to put it, in him, even then. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DEFEATED YOU ALL IN THE ART OF GO-FISHERY.”

“Darn it.” Sparrow threw her cards on the ground, crossed her arms, and huffed childishly - just the way Lena did. Did Lee get that from her or did she get that from Lee? The world may never know. Regardless, she showed up on time to the second venue of the day, enthusiastic to celebrate and learn about what has occurred in the years of separation with the bride. “I was so close.”

Shang grimaced as he placed his cards on the ground. He made not a sound to describe his obvious soreness over his loss. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair, only to stop midway because he must’ve remembered the hair tie that was in his hair. Sparrow had given it to him once she realized that he and a few others needed to pull back their hair from their faces. Her handbag was filled with more. Even the skeleton could use one - as an accessory though.

“Goodness gracious.” Mrs. Robinson pursed her lips as she shakily placed hers on the ground. She sat elegantly on top of Papyrus’s jacket. The gentleman he was refused to let the old lady soil her pretty dress. “It seems I should ask Gina for those tips after all. I don't understand how she wins games like this so easily.”

“I finally got a hold of Lee.” Frisk was slowing down from a run as he returned to all of you, his cell phone in hand. His hair was also tied back with one of Sparrow’s hair ties. His face wasn't as red as it should be, courtesy of the bit of makeup he was sporting.

All conversations came to a halt.

“Well?” Mrs. Robinson pressed.

“Grandma!”

All of you turned and there they were, waving cheerfully from down the cobblestone path. Their new gold rings lustered in the sunlight. You wondered if they could get any happier. You wondered why they were so late.

Lena sadly chirped her apologies as the two took their final steps to reach all of you.

“What happened?”

“The limo broke down,” Mettaton answered, “conveniently in front of a subway station.”

The two showed off their orange MetroCards with lighthearted looks.

“Oh my god, you rode the train in all of this.” You made a motion with your hand, sweeping over their luxurious attires.

“Oh, of course,” the groom answered, “Still not my favorite mode of transportation but it served its purpose. People gave up seats for us too. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen anyone do here.” Mettaton cupped his cheek, probably thinking about those strangers’ kindness.

Rule of thumb on the trains was that you gave up your seat for no one except the pregnant or elderly. It was that or you had to lose the feeling in your legs from standing for over an hour in the same stance.

“Oh, by the way, honey, can I have my wallet?” Lena gently poked her beloved bot where she could reach. Their height difference was still mind-boggling  to you but hey, guys like short girls and girls like skyscrapers, eh?

Mettaton quickly dug into his trousers’ pocket and pulled out a teal wallet. He passed it to Lena.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you.”

You cocked a brow at her as she opened it.

“You know I hate carrying bags,” she answered as if she knew you were internally asking what was up with that arrangement. “And Metty always tailors his outfits to have tons of pockets.”

“Oh.” You'd honestly take advantage of the situation too if your partner was cool with it. You gagged a bit just thinking about dating anyone at that point in your life.

“Here's your stinkin’ money.” And without warning, Lena shoved twenty bucks into your chest bitterly.

You gawked at it as if it were a baby abandoned on your doorstep. “What’s this for?”

“The bet.”

“Which bet? Because I'm involved in a lot of bets right now.” _I have got to start writing these down._

“The catcalling one.”

You realized what that meant and gaped. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

You gasped, shocked by what occurred. So did Johnny, Arma, Radha, and Shang - all of those involved in the bet. Johnny took out his wallet and gave you and the other three winners twenty dollars sadly.

“Damnit, rosebud, why do you have to be hot?” Jonathan said as he placed the last dollar in Shang’s hand. “Can't you turn that off or wear a hoodie or something?”

“You've used that twice already, Johnny,” Mettaton said with a cock of his brow.

“Oh my god, not you too,” he said with a cringe of his features.

“Of course. You must stay consistent with this game you have with my wife.” He nearly jumped out of his body at that last word he uttered. He swung his head at his wife excitedly and proclaimed, “Oh my god, I can call you my wife.”

Lena looked at her husband just as jubilantly. “Oh my god, I can call you my husband.”

The two high-fived before laughing blissfully. Next thing you knew, they would frisk in a meadow and sing songs from _The Sound of Music._ Disgustingly cute.

Speak of the devil, Frisk was staring at you as if you were a devil. “What bet did you make that's gonna get you a lease in heck now?”

You cringed and winced, knowing how badly it was going to sound aloud. “About two months ago, we all bet that Lena was going to get catcalled today.”

He gasped, appalled. “That's Heck Money.” _The currency of_ _Heck_. It had come to that point with the joke that everyone can just hear that last bit in their heads.

“I know it's Heck Money. But I only made the bet because I thought I was going to lose. I mean, c’mon, who gets catcalled on their own wedding day?” The guilt hit you even harder then. “I'm sorry - honest. I just wanted to give you some extra cash for snacks today and I thought the bet would be a secret way of doing it.”

She dropped her arms quickly as a smile erupted on her lips. “That's so nice of you to do. I got a huge commission payment the other day so I have plenty of snack money. Don't think anything of it. Use the money to get your own snacks. We should head in now, shouldn’t we?”

As everyone followed the two into the building, you felt your body suddenly overheat. You stared at the cobblestone below your feet, furrowing your brow as you tried to figure out just what in the world was going on inside yourself. Were you okay? Were you just suddenly feeling the effects of being in that humidity for so long? You shouldn't be sweating this hard.

The feeling passed quickly. You caught up quickly.

* * *

You imagined the line was exactly what it was like at red-carpet events. The traffic jam of people hoping to get in could have been miles long. You feared the line outside might be in the thousands, disturbing all of those who lived in the heart of Central Park West from a peaceful slumber. Who wouldn't want to be able to go to a celebrity’s wedding reception - especially with a come one, come all invitation to the world? Free food, free drinks, music and dancing all night. It would be an excuse to party in one’s most formal attire. Plus, it was a Mettaton party and according to Frisk, they were always great. Regardless, the homeowners in the area were going to be very upset the entire night. They were paying millions to have a lack of noise in a city that never slept and it was only going to get louder that night.

Burgerpants and you reunited that evening in exhaustion and regret over even signing up for this job. Who are you? Who do you know of the wedding guests? A call of one of the guests, a confirmation and a slap on the ass. Onto the next one. The end was nowhere in sight. That’s why you ducked your head for the most part. You didn’t want to fall deeper into despair. Sans and Papyrus and everyone else hired to do the actual security couldn’t help either. They were either escorting or booting people out. So it was just you and Burgie alone on the front lines. Couldn’t have Mettaton hired a couple other people to do the registration with you two? No, of course not. You knew exactly why and you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes as another person came off the line and before you.

“Name and who you are related to,” you repeated from memory. It was at that point in the evening that you combined the two questions.

“Ricardo Santos. And Bookworm.”

You looked up from the checklist and into his hazel eyes. Almost on cue, you hopped out of your chair and gave the big beluga a hug. “Ricky, right on time.”

“Glad we are. Geez, that line was nuts. Your dad promised me whiskey if I stood on the line for everyone.”

“Wait - they’re not with you?”

“Nope.”

You sighed. Your mother and grandmother wouldn’t be able to handle that queue. It was a good thing Ricky had done what he did. “I'll get Papyrus to escort them in. Where are they?”

“In front of those fountains outside.”

You picked up the walkie talkie from the table and spoke into it quickly. The skeleton chipperly replied. He still had that energy so far, probably the only one amongst security tonight. Bless his little Soul.

“They have to be escorted?”

“Yep. Not just _anyone_ gets into a ‘Mettaton party’ apparently.” Another eye-roll.

“That makes sense.”

You sat back down as if you were dumping yourself into the chair. You certainly didn't mean to do that. “By the by, Sans is gonna zap you with a handgun in a sec.”

“What the- Why have you given the pun-making skeleton a gun?”

“It's like a scanner thing.”

“Then why did you describe it as a gun?”

“Because it sorta looks like one, I--- Ugh, don't get me started, Ricky.”

He cracked up at your annoyance. Just as you shot a glare at him, Papyrus came strutting through the empty VIP Line with your family. Your family looked lovely, neat, like a unit. That charm was still there, the sort that made me passerby smile and door-to-door salesmen not cringe.

“There you are, sweetie.” Your mother smiled wide, a bit of pride gleaming in her eyes from seeing you and where you sat. “We weren't sure what to do.”

“That's my fault,” you admitted,” You guys are labeled as VIPs on here. I should've called and told you to get on that line.”

“VIPs?” Jacob asked, “We’re VIPs?”

He was wearing one of the ties your father bought especially for the galas he went to thanks to his job title. It was a yellow one - must be that one in the American Museum of Natural History two years back. You remembered your father came back with a horrid hangover and a newfound hatred for red wine and smoked salmon. You wondered what you would end up hating once the night ended.

“Yes.”

He smiled bigger, almost goofy at the prospect. Then he immediately frowned as if a worrying thought entered his mind. “What does that mean?”

“It means you guys get to sit in the front with all the cool kids - like Yours Truly.”

“But you’re not cool.”

Burgerpants must have heard the snide comment because he immediately let out a long snort and ducked his head on the table for a moment. Under the table, so that your brother couldn’t see, you gave your favorite finger to the cat. That made him laugh out loud, choking on air the way a smoker did. He did still smell like cigarettes.

“Shut up, Jake.”

“Honesty is our policy, ain’t it? I’m just making everyone proud.”

“Which you are,” your father retorted, “But don’t be mean to your sib.”

“Dad, they’re as cool as you and I are - which is anything but that.”

Your father grimaced and placed his hand over his heart as if he had heartburn. “Oof.”

“Oof indeed,” you continued, “Calm down on the smackdowns tonight, Jake. There’s a lot of important people coming to this. We gotta do the “professionality procession” tonight, okay?”

When Jake was three years old, he first understood what your father did for a living. It was then that he started shouting that your father had to get ready for his “professionality procession”, an utter butchering of whatever he actually wanted to say. Unless that was what he exactly wanted to say - then it was spot-on and worthy of high-fives. Your family immortalized the mistake by using it whenever any of you had to be formal, suave, _professional_. It crossed the boundary of noun usage and became an adjective, adverb, much like the versatility of the f-word. Just like Arma and Radha and Undyne liked to pull out their favorite word, anyone could get into a professionality procession.

“Aw, okay. That sucks.”

“Yeah, it does. That’s life though.” _You kiss ass, then you die._

“Who are these important people by the way?” your mother asked.

“Old people, young people, a lot of annoying people. You’ll understand what I mean soon enough. Just go with the flow and keep up appearances. Jake, that means you too.”

You weren’t afraid you or them accidentally saying something wrong. Once you apologized and informed them who your boss was, the damage was repaired instantly. Frisk and his family and friends had that influence on people. You were just more nervous of that situation even arising. Embarrassment was hard to brush off.

“Anyway, what am I doing?”

“Giving them their pins,” Burgerpants stated as he passed two white ones to the Monsters in front of him. “Duh.”

“Mind your own, sir.”

He snickered right before asking for the next survivor of the line.

“Anyway. Right, the pins. The theme of the wedding is based on the idea that two souls are joining together so we have this dorky Soul theme to follow along with even from here. These are commemorative pins you must keep on at all times, even if you exit the ballroom to go outside or something.”

The true purpose of the pins was to keep a track of who was supposed to be there and who wasn’t. It was a lesson learned from Alphys and Undyne’s wedding reception. Someway, somehow, Jerry ended up in there and no one was pleased. The pins were a simple way to prevent that. No pins, no service. Plus, it was a delightful icebreaker, if you were going to quote the groom from the video meeting you had to sit through Wednesday night.

“Aw, that’s nice. Why are they all different colors? Do we just pick and choose?” Gigi asked.

“They will match the color of your…”

The word fell as your world suddenly swirled. Your face flushed for a second. An odd feeling plunked into your stomach the way a kid failed to skip a stone - right down into the water, weighing you down.

“Honey, are you alright?” your mother inquired.

You came back to the noise with a jolt. God, she looked so worried. You immediately told her, “I’m swell. Just zoned out for a minute. Anyway, they’re to match to the color of your Souls. Let me just make a call.”

As you pulled out your walkie-talkie, you asked yourself what the heck was that just now.

* * *

You could give a nod to the robot for figuring out how to make a vision come to life. Luckily, he married an artist too. The vision could go from his mind to her paper to now what you saw before you.

The ballroom wasn’t remotely pink. In fact, there was so little of it that you were still flabbergasted even though you’ve been inside the room for over an hour then. The place had a purple glow thanks to the lights in the room. Centerpieces composed of birch tree branches with dangling Soul-shaped crystals hanging from each one adorned the tops of the seventy circular tables. Yes, seventy. They were large too. The ceiling was covered with flowing fabrics except around the skylight in the center of it. To the right were the kitchen and bar. Unfortunate human souls manned the food prep and distribution. God, they don’t get paid enough to work long nights like what was going to happen tonight. Grillby was manning the bar. Apparently his niece and her bestie wanted to go to the wedding so Grillby convinced Sans to convince Mettaton to let the fire elemental mix drinks that evening. To the left were floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the outdoor area you were in while waiting for the couple to arrive earlier. The fountain lights were just switched on, ready for the setting sun. At the very back of the room were a stage and a long table. As tradition went, the happy couple were seated there so that they could overlook all of the happy faces before them.

You could get used to this. If you were an extrovert of course. This sort of thing was attended once every fifty years for someone like you. Thank goodness you didn’t have too many friends who were in marriage-worthy relationships at the moment.

Your housemates were seated at your table. Your table was right next to Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Napstablook, and Shyren’s table. Your back was to Undyne, a blessing and curse in itself. Behind both tables to the window side of the room were where the king and queen and all of the veterans sat. Frisk purposely sat between his parents. The group was boisterous, bursting with energy. You remembered what the Betta fish and lizard said about them when they all attended their wedding. The veterans of the War clearly came just to reconnect.

You could hear Asgore’s laugh get particularly high when the server with the pleasant gray eyes came and took your plate. That had prompted you to turn around. Frisk’s chair was now empty. He wouldn’t have gone to the bathroom so early on in the night. Just as you began to wonder where he went, his voice projected over the speakers.

“Hello? Is this working?”

Frisk Dreemurr stood center stage in front of a mic and its stand. He almost glowed in the light of the setting sun. You were close enough to the stage that you heard Mettaton tell him to stop joking around. That made the dweeb chuckle lightly.

“You’re no fun. Anyway, hiya, I’m Frisk. Tonight, I’m not an ambassador but instead the master of ceremonies tonight. Before I begin, can we please have a standing ovation for the lucky couple? C’mon, aren’t they just radiating with love and joy tonight?”

Everyone cheered, many standing as he asked them to do. Jonathan whistled before clapping. You would do the same at Ricky’s wedding. That was his bestie up there. Lena giggled as she put her face in her hands, hiding from the praise. Mettaton smirked, taking it all in with grace and confidence.

The applause took its darn time to end. The couple did earn the praise even if it was just for getting an event of this size to fruition in six months.

“So I’ve been given a lot of tasks tonight. The first one is to give a disclaimer. There are lots of humans here tonight; lots of young Monsters who may have never gone to a wedding before. So I need to say this. It is currently eight o’ clock. At ten o’ clock, parents with children here tonight, you need to go. Because at 10:01, it’s gonna get raunchy as all get out in here. There’s gonna be jokes and innuendos and socks - out of their drawer. How shameful!”

All the Monsters in the room started cracking up. You were about to join in but a stray thought plagued your mind. _Okay, what is up with the socks? I’ve made jokes about them before but I don’t have an actual clue what they’re really about._

“My second task is obviously being the MC. Allow me to give you a run-down of what’s going to happen tonight.”

He pulled out the folded paper he and Shang glued together last week. Like an accordion falling, the paper unfolded itself all the way to the floor. He wanted to make that joke for months and he wanted to set aside some time to learn more about the Shanghainese man. Everyone cracked up just as he expected. He learned not as much as he expected about him.

“Lot of stuff, eh? Let’s see here. We escaped that heckhole of a line, mingled, ate the dinner Lena obviously taste-tested because the food would have tasted like sandpaper if this was a real Mettaton party.”

Mettaton drilled holes into the back of his head. Frisk laughed, just knowing what the groom was doing. Alphys had mentioned the same thing to you earlier, which was why you cracked up along with everyone else. The robot didn't have normal tastebuds. Of course the food was going to be crap if it wasn't formulated for him and his brethren to consume.

“Alright, so we’re at the fun part of the evening - The Bachelor’s Court. This is a tradition long upheld at any Monster wedding. Though this is a very special day for the newlyweds, their greatest wish is to let others get the chance to perhaps tie the knot in the future. In accordance to this, all wedding guests who have lost their stripes and are single must perform for you all tonight, displaying their magical and physical abilities to potential suitors. Magic is everything to my family and friends and tonight, everyone wants to see some bonafide magic. So, for all the humans in the room, treat this like a Sweet 16 or a quinceañera happening at a wedding. A little extreme, I know, but tradition’s tradition.

Usually, we would go right on ahead with the performances but there is a small issue. Though I personally feel that every person performing can wield their bullets with absolute precision, the couple, my family, and many others have raised concerns about many of our human folks getting hurt tonight. Due to this, with my saddest of apologies, I must ask that all humans except for the ones seated at the Rose Table to leave temporarily to the room next door.”

You looked at the card on the table just to make sure as whispers filled the air. Rose Table - yep, that was it. You had a suspicion what the real truth was and your heart’s beating increased its beat the way a person went from walking to running.

“There is going to be live music by a jazz band and plenty of small refreshments if you so like. Once again, I'm terribly sorry about this. I wish there was some way for you all to be here but safety is more important than anything.”

Plenty of disgruntled and concerned humans rose from their seats and exited the ballroom. It was incredible to see how many were even at the wedding. Probably a third of the reception’s guests were human. You saw your family and friend’s backs, chatting as they made their way out. You felt guilty you had a privilege they didn't. You would love to watch it with them. Jacob and Gigi would be ecstatic watching Papyrus perform his “magic show”. Your parents would laugh their asses off during Sans’ “comedy show”. Every human being there would be thrilled to witness and be part of the things to come. But they couldn't. Because safety comes first.

The doors finally shut after five minutes.

“Are they gone?” Frisk inquired.

The security at the door gave him a thumbs up.

“ _Awesome!_ Now I can use my magic.”

All who remained began cheering thunderously. You were right on the money. Wonder Boy was going to participate.

“What? You guys know the rule. I'm a wedding guest, prince, and charming, very single young man. With great misfortune, I gotta perform.”

He frowned extra ugly to prove his point.

“I’ll keep the story regarding this brief. Mettaton came to my home roughly two days after the Dust Festival. I still think he purposely came when my assistant went on lunch break so that they couldn’t save me from him. He practically kicks down my door, walks in like he owns the place, and demands I perform tonight. I obviously say no because that’s my door, my house and he’s being mean to it if that sounds professional enough. But then he said, oh no, you’re going to perform. And I realized in that moment what Burgerpants meant by the slave driver thing. He didn’t give me a choice. He just came to inform me I’m his slave now.”

The guests were cracking up already from the first part of the story but they roared at the last part. The robot’s antics were well known amongst the Monsters. Frisk was adorable in a gag reflex-inducing way but he wasn’t hot. Adorable people were thrown into the robot’s treat-like-dirt category.

“So, here I am, doing what I’ve been ordered to do. I’ve been allowed to tell you a brief bit of what we will be doing tonight - oh, yes, I forgot to mention, Mettaton’s performing with me. I’ll explain why in a sec but first, the dirty deets. I’ve been tasked with using copious amounts of fire magic while dancing and prancing around in ridiculously tight pants for your viewing pleasure. The pants are the reason why I haven’t been walking around. If you guys see my tighty-whiteys, blame the bot for ordering the wrong size.”

Mettaton looked as if he had no shame. In fact, you bet he had ordered the wrong size on purpose. Maybe it was to showcase the dweeb’s flat ass to the nonexistent suitors. Who knows. At the end of the day though, that was no mistake.

“I will be doing this performance alongside the groom because he wants the two of us to use combination magic to make the whole thing look better. I’m going to be honest here but he decided to bend the whole ‘no help from anyone’ rule because he’s concerned about the quality of the performances. Sans’s doing stand-up tonight and Mettaton’s treating that like it’s a natural catastrophe. So he wants me to be a show-off. After all, a MTT-brand party isn’t without its sights.”

Frisk paused for a moment to look around the room. You did as well. The rest of the security team were hurriedly pulling the curtains over the windows, slowly lowering the lights in the room.

“Everything’s nearly done being set up, folks. Sorry for the delay. You know how life-changing, shell-shocking secrets can be. Meanwhile, may I introduce the final person who will be aiding me tonight, Jonathan Summers.”

Jonathan was greeted with applause as he came onto the stage. That was the one thing you knew was going to happen. He had mentioned he was going to playing with a band during the Bachelor’s Court practically daily since the day Mettaton hired him. You should have known he wasn't disclosing the full details. You had assumed it was going to be some jazz music since he can play guitar as well. Whenever he practiced though, particularly the song he was most nervous about, folk tunes came out of his violin.

Lena rose from her chair and came around the table to hand him his trusty violin. He had it for years apparently - that's what he said when Arma asked him about it one day - but it still shined as if it was brand new.

“Thanks, light of my life,” Johnny told her.

“You’ve used that several times already,” Lena informed him.

“Yeah, at least twelve times,” Frisk added.

“Shuddup.”

Mettaton rose from his seat and strutted over to the three, standing next to his wife. “I believe everything is ready now.”

The windows were covered. The lights were dimmed. Security stood in front of the exits to the room. Frisk could safely use his magic there.

“Seems so,” the ambassador noted, “I hope you like our performance, Lee.”

“I know I will. Break a leg, you guys.” And she headed back to her table.

“Okay, it’s time for the first magic trick tonight.” Frisk began to pull at his clothes for some reason. He tugged and tugged at his trousers, shirt, jacket but nothing had changed. He frowned upon realizing something. “Tonton, it’s not coming off.”

“What do you mean it’s not coming off?”

“I’m doing the thing you told me to do and it’s not coming off.”

“Oh, let me see.” The robot turned him around and inspected the outfit quickly. Finally, he had let out a sigh. “You didn’t put on the tearable suit - that’s why it’s not working.”

“Really?”

“Obviously.”

“Oh. What do I do then?”

“Strip.”

“Excuse me?”

Mettaton lifted him off his feet like a parent would their baby and carried him to a dark area of the room. A few seconds later, Frisk was pushed back on the stage in that stupid outfit he had mentioned. It consisted of a peasant blouse and those aforementioned tight pants. It was almost something he would wear. You were accustomed to seeing him in loose sweaters and fitted pants combos such as that during the colder months. But those pants were absolutely ridiculous on him. You could imagine the robot helping him into the pants, practically giving him a wedgie as he pulled those stupid things up and Frisk screaming for salvation.

The robot came back out and easily ripped off his tuxedo to reveal a similar outfit with a MTT-brand flair of those pink heeled boots of his and a crop of his shirt that revealed a bit of the chamber that contained his Soul - aka his midriff if he had one. A bit of applause broke out and he bowed the way theater actors did.

Frisk frowned and huffed like a child. “Why do you get the cool entrance?”

“Because I'm running this show, darling.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Now, allow me a final reminder that if you mess up, I will---”

The robot lifted up the boy’s mic so his death threats couldn't be heard by all those in attendance. Johnny’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he stood there and witnessed what was occurring. You felt sorry for Johnny, absolutely not Frisk. Once Mettaton finished his onslaught and put the dweeb's mic back in place, he set his gaze on Jonathan.

“And you… I know you'll do well tonight so just let loose, alright, Johnny?”

“O-Oh. I thought you were going to threaten me too.”

“Of course not. If Lee-Lee trusts you as much as she does, then I do as well. Good luck, Mr. Summers.”

“Heh, thank you very much. Same to you.”

Every bit of sunlight that was peeking through the cracks of the curtains faded almost perfectly in time with that sentence. On a natural cue, total darkness consumed the stage, the lights on the tables, the entire ballroom. You heard Mettaton jump off of the stage and felt him whiz by you as he ran off somewhere. You saw Frisk, a mere glimpse of him, breathe a long breath, shake his hands a little, try everything possible to get the jitters out before it started. You heard Johnny tell him that he was going to start on five and to break a leg. Frisk wished the same for him.

A few seconds later, a spotlight shined on the violinist. Jonathan kicked off the performance with no musical accompaniment. It was just him playing his violin expertly, a tune that would in a play or show full of deathly romance, fantastical sensuality, something that was too good to be true. He got an excellent round of applause just from that. Good for him. He deserved it. Music was what he loved and he deserved to be praised for doing what he loved with such precision and grace.

The spotlight turned off. Johnny transitioned into the electrifying tune of the performance’s song. What he played told the story even better. It really was a tall tale, something so powerful, however, that mythical beings would gossip over afternoon tea. It was the story of books, plays, songs; that everyone lusted for until it happened to them. It gave you goosebumps across your arms and all the way to your neck.

The rest of the musical accompaniment came in. Fireballs, high and low, big and small, filled the ballroom like wildfire. Gasps filled the air. You suddenly felt like you were sitting in hell. Maybe that was the point.

Frisk didn't have to move much at all during the beginning of the song. The magic did the moving for the most part. He stood the way he did whenever he was about to tell a story at one of his conferences, confident, tall, with a broad, dopey smile on his lips.

And as he began to sing, you rose your eyebrows because he did, in fact, improve quite a bit. He still wasn't anyone noteworthy in the vocal department but he could do much more than carrying a ditty then. His voice then had a certain age to it, sounding the way a silly young man’s would, but with a very strong rushing-rapids energy to it. It was still pleasant on the ears though. That was the one thing that didn't change.

 _Years ago, when I was younger_  
_I kinda liked a girl I knew_  
_She was mine and we were sweethearts_ _  
_ That was then but then it’s true

Frisk made sure to look like he was a lovesick youth. He would shy away from the audience as he sang about his beloved. He would smile as he informed everyone they were lovers. It was sweet until the last lyric was sung - when you were reminded of your devil-like observation from before.

He also made sure to look like his heart was wrenching out in pain for his beloved, going crazy for her on top of that, when he went to the chorus. Meanwhile, he made sure to move his bullets in an almost hypnotic dance. He was making the whole thing look easy but in truth, it must have been indescribably difficult. That was probably why all those in the audience were in such awe. They all had gone through the burden of doing this ceremony but had rarely seen anyone perform something so hard so smoothly.

 _I’m in love with a fairytale_ _  
_ _Even though it hurts_

 _Cause don’t care if I lose my mind_ _  
_ _I’m already cursed_

Oh, the cursed, lovesick youth. That described Frisk perfectly.

The intermission for the lyrics began. Frisk lit up a line of bullets down the path in between the tables as he jumped off the stage. At the end of the path, darkness resided. That changed quickly though as lightning practically struck and Mettaton’s bolt-shaped bullets lit up that end of the room. The robot sat on the empty table there with one leg crossed over the other, a mixture of feminine and masculine confidence and, dare you say, sexiness in his expression.

Mettaton pointed at Frisk. Frisk pointed at himself. The robot smirked as he made a come hither motion with his finger. The human looked thrilled at the prospect. He ran down the path to meet this man who was wanting his company. Mettaton got off the table and strutted the way a supermodel did down the catwalk towards the foolish fool who had caught his attention.

The two and their bullets met in the middle, an almost straight division between them. Frisk rose his hand shakily, the way teens did when they had one of the first romantic moments. Mettaton repeated the motion, slowly reaching for the human’s hand. Their fingertips touched before they slid their fingers in between the other’s. A white light, shooting across his wrist like electricity, whizzed around Mettaton’s hand. A red light, pulsing and flowing, spun around Frisk’s. Combination magic. Holy shit, it was really combination magic.

For those who couldn’t see their hands, their bullets showed the evidence. Like lightning erupting across the sky, Frisk’s bullets shifted into bolts. Like fire burning through the underbrush, Mettaton’s became fireballs. Applause filled the air already but you knew to contain your excitement for two reasons. One was the more obvious reason - the magic was only going to get more impressive. Two was the less obvious reason - you didn't feel up to it. In fact, the idea of being anything energetic was daunting.

You didn't understand why you felt that way. You should have been losing yourself the way children do when they are read fairytales before bed like everyone else was. But you weren't able to. The sweat on your brow worsened from the heat of the fire. Your heart’s mechanical beating had a new, almost sickly rhythm to it. You felt a wave of nausea prickle your pores and stomach.

Something was very wrong.

In the midst of your self-examination, Frisk began the next verse on top of his parents’ table. He was still holding the robot’s hand. As he continued to sing, he hopped from table to table and the robot followed very willingly and aided in acting out the lyrics.

 _Everyday, we started fighting_  
_Every night, we fell in love_  
_No one else could make me sadder_ _  
But no one else could lift me high above_

Mettaton snatched his hand out of Frisk’s, leaving the young man in unadulterated shock as he went on to the next bit of lyrics. The link between them was broken, making their bullets change back to their original forms. The robot crossed his arms and looked away. The human fell to his knees in grief.

Your wound began to beg for your attention. You touched it, hoping to feed it. It wanted much more than your touch.

 _I don’t know, what I was doing_ _  
_ _When suddenly, we fell apart_

You were falling apart yourself. Your whole body felt weak except where your injury from last month was. The hole burned like the fire and lightning your friends were wielding then and there. You were seeing and hearing double of everything. Two Frisks jumped onto your table and moseyed by Shang, Radha, Amarilla, Jonathan’s empty chair. Two sets of footsteps stopped before you.

_Nowadays, I cannot find her_

You closed your eyes, hoping to settle your vision. But a warm breath near your face forced you to reopen them.

Frisk was kneeling before you in an almost princely manner. His hand cupped your cheek with a gentleness you had never felt before then. You should have felt grossed out by what he was doing, adding you along with his silly charades without telling you in advance the way he always did. After all, you “performed better” when you didn't have prior knowledge of your involvements in his games. He was just poking fun at you - you knew that in your heart. The onlookers laughed too. It was just supposed to be a joke.

But your body was sickened even more when he did that. Everything felt disgusting and painful inside. You were just horrible, weren't you? During something he and Mettaton worked so hard on no less was the moment your body decided to attack you. You hoped at least he didn't notice. Not during something important for him.

_But when I do, we’ll get a brand new start_

As the violin played on, Frisk’s glowing face morphed into something grim, an alabaster his skin shouldn’t be splashing over his visage.

He noticed.

Mettaton snatched him away from your sight as the human missed his cue for a recital of the chorus again by a second. He fell back into the rhythm as his eyes kept focused on you. Everyone’s eyes followed his each and every moment, ignoring you completely.

The pit of your stomach screamed at you. Your aching wound screamed at you.

You rose from your seat. You couldn’t take it anymore. You didn't know how much time you had left.

So you ran - out the room, past your friends and family and all those who would certainly worry about your sudden disappearance from a ceremony important to a culture and one of your dearest friends. The doors happened to slam behind you yet you had a feeling no one noticed even a sound coming from them. You kept on running to anywhere but that room. Soon, you found a stairwell, abandoned and reeking of rust and iron.

As the music rose and people gasped awe-filled but muffled gasps, you went from a slow walk to a desperate lean against the closest wall to a hunched-over position up against it. You practically clawed at the hole in your chest, hoping the unbearable pain would be quenched by your touch. It refused. As Frisk sang about cursed love, you tried clawing at the wall, hoping to keep yourself upright and get rid of the pain. It didn’t work. Nothing fucking worked.

Of course this would happen when it shouldn’t have happened. Of course when you don’t have your cane or your medication or a place where no one can freak out and ship you off to a hospital yet again after all of that crap happened is when this would happen. Of course, of course!

As Frisk finished the song and Jonathan played the final notes of the song, your vision filled with stars and dark spots. As you wondered if you were suddenly staring up at the night sky, you lost yourself and all control of your body.

You figured out what you were going to end up hating that night - yourself. You fell over, unable to get up, in a place no one could possibly find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! This chapter took forever to write simply because of all of these big decisions I had to make. I threw out 6000+ words at one point ; O ; It was painful to do but it lead to a better product hopefully.  
> Yeah, I skipped the wedding. It really didn't add much to the story so that was why I did that. Sorry for those who wanted to see me right about it. I still have a good amount of text in regards to it so if you guys wish for me to post it on my Tumblr, I certainly will!  
> Thanks for all of you and your patience and encouragement these past couple of weeks. I am currently back in college so the upload of the next chapter may take a while. But Above will hopefully end by December which it more than likely will because guess who already wrote the final chapters months in advance? This one right here! Ha! So hopefully college won't kick my ass enough to cause me issues with writing the next chapter and editing the ones after.  
> See y'all on the flipside.
> 
> EDIT: JFC It's been a week and I just realized I never credited the song used. It's "Fairytale" by Alexandar Rybak. I mentioned before this on a ramble on my blog but I accidentally wrote my depiction of Frisk as if he were the narrator of the song's lyrics (Is that the proper term? Is it just singer used in this case? The English language is an abysmal). Anyway, I decided to just make it fricking canonical for this dumb fic because I know about the readers who *love* Frisk Dreemurr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you enjoyed that, ya schmucks xD


	56. Where Love Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unexpected place. As you try to hide what happened from everyone you know and you witness something strange, you learn the truth about Shang.

Electronic aqua colors flashed across your vision to an indistinguishable beat when you opened your eyes next. That was the second time in a year that you felt the way you did when you woke up - hazy, lost, like walking through an endless fog. Also in pain. Not as bad as it could be (you memorized the full extent of pain a month and a half prior) but still a burning sensation sizzled through your chest.

You were looking up at the ceiling of wherever you were when you woke up whenever you did. The only light, the blues dancing across it, was coming from something in front of you. There was no music or lyrics or anything remotely on fire. You were no longer in the ballroom or that stairwell you had dragged yourself in. That much information relieved you in a way you never thought possible.

You built up enough momentum and energy to flip over to your left. It was in that moment you realized you were in a bed; not yours. Your laptop had no reason to ever be placed where the lights were flashing from. You weren’t in your room or your home.

You took that moment to raise your arm to your line of vision. No sensation of fabric on your arms. You were no longer in your suit jacket or button down. You were shirtless.

Your heart stopped. Your mind blanked. Horror stilled your body.

_No. For all that is good and holy, no._

Something shifted. Your eyes flung to who or what was ahead of you.

There sat two people. The taller had gelled hair and eye-pokers for shoulders. The shorter had long locks and small frame.

You knew who they were.

Relief filled you. You could continue to think then.

The two weren't facing you. Instead, their attention was on the television in front of them. They were probably holding hands, crossing their legs over each other’s, something subtle. You couldn’t imagine them doing anything more than that tonight.

You turned back to your left and saw a digital clock on the nightstand nearest to you. It was a quarter of an hour after the Bachelor’s Court was meant to end. Papyrus will never forgive you. You missed the Great Papyrus’s Dashing, Daring, Deadly Bone Extravaganza.

You looked around a bit more and your eyes stopped on a wall hook. Your jacket was hanging from it. Dark stains were all over the lapels covering the chest area like someone poked it with a paintbrush loaded with dark-toned paint. The color was unidentifiable in the little lighting of the room. The stains were just dark - like the room.

“On Wednesdays, we wear pink, ” a character stated in a valley-girl accent.

You immediately knew what they were watching and almost scoffed. Of course they’d be watching that.

You curiously placed your hand on your chest, rubbed it slowly. The bandaging there was much thicker than what you placed there that morning. It was wrapped tightly around your rib cage too, something you certainly didn't do. You finally sighed. You hoped the shorter of the two wrapped you up.

“You little peeping Tom, you should just say you're awake when you are.”

Your hand stilled. Your eyes widened. What kind of fricking sensors did Alphys put in that dumb body of his?

“Huh? What do you-”

“He means me, Lee.” You slowly rose from the bed. You made sure to use that scoff you wanted to use earlier. “Also, who are you calling a peeping Tom, Divabot?”

“You know, that nickname is really starting to irk me.”

“Your annoyance has tickled me pink.”

As Mettaton suppressed a noise by pressing his hand against his mouth, Lena rose from the couch and ran over to you. Still in her wedding dress; the veil was still gone too. She put her hand in yours, squeezed it softly.

“Are you feeling better?”

“If I'm able to bug people, then I’m doing great. I just don't know how I got here.”

“That would be our doing. Frisk noticed you left during his performance and immediately told us about it. Since we don't have any obligation to stay during the Bachelor’s Court, we decided to look for you. Thank goodness we did. When I found you, you were about to fall down a stairwell.”

Goosebumps prickled your skin. Elders cackled as their warnings about stairs rang true in your ears.

“I dragged you out of there and onto an elevator. Metty was luckily there when we got off on this floor. He insisted on carrying you the rest of the way here.”

You tried to hide your sheer embarrassment by asking, “Where is ‘here’?”

“Oh, our room.”

Your body blazed with guilt.

_You’ve done it now, Me McMemeers. No wonder Mettaton called me a perv. I’m in their fricking suite._

“I'm really sorry. Your shirt was covered in blood so I took it off. I hope I didn't upset you.”

“I don't mind if it was you who did it.”

You glanced at the jacket again, put two and two together to make four.

“So the hole reopened.”

She nodded.

“It looked pretty bad. We had a lot of trouble getting the bleeding to stop long enough to put new bandages on you. I'm really lucky that he thought ahead to keep a box of them in here just in case.”

You took a moment to notice the cardboard box on the other nightstand. In marker, your name was scribbled on it.

“Darling, were you doing things the doctor told you not to do?” Mettaton put a hand on his hips, his face full of contempt.

“I'm pretty sure dancing wouldn't do that to---”

“No, I mean lifting things you shouldn't be lifting, stressing over things you shouldn't be stressing.”

You zipped your lips right then and there. You were caught red-handed.

The robot scoffed and muttered, “And Frisk dares to call _me_ a slave driver.”

He then set his attention on you, a mixture of anger and worry in his voice. “If I had gotten hurt the way you did last month, I would be making myself top priority. Don't forget that just because you work for the people doesn't mean you don't need rest. You are very lucky Lee convinced me to not call an ambulance too. Because you need to go to a hospital. But I know you will refuse and Lena will agree with your decision. So take better care of yourself starting from right now because next time you won't be so lucky. I won't allow you to turn Lee’s pretty hair gray over a reckless imbecile like you either. You know better than to do things that will worry the people who care about you.”

You looked at your lap. No matter how much you wanted to pick his argument apart, he was right. He was absolutely right. Lee’s hands were shaky no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

So you turned to her and apologized instead. “I didn't mean to scare you. I know I did.”

“As long as you take it easy for now on, I'll forgive you. Please, take care of yourself. That's all we ask.”

“I will. I'll go to a doctor tomorrow too. I would tonight but tonight is special to a lot of people. I wouldn't want to miss a second of it.”

“Pinky-swear?” Lena held out her pinky finger, waiting for yours to hook on it.

You chuckled as you did so, swearing to be kinder to yourself.

“Good.” The robot noted with a smile. A shirt of similar color to the one you were wearing was in his hand. He handed it to you. “Here. I guess my meticulousness came in handy tonight.”

You warily accepted the gift, baffled. It was even in your size. You kept on reminding yourself that he was a nice guy once you pushed past the fluff and glitter.

“Now go put that on. We have a party to enjoy.”

You slowly got off the bed. A dizzy spell was cast on you as soon as you planted your feet on the floor. Lena held you straight. She gave you a glass of water to help. You accepted it, took a drink, and sighed. Maybe another reason for your illness was dehydration. You need to drink more water, you told yourself. That counted as self-care, right? You headed into the bathroom, turned on a light, and began the process of putting on your shirt.

“I missed the entire Bachelor’s Court, didn't I?” You inquired as you stuck one hand into a sleeve.

“Yes,” the groom responded, “You snoozed through my bringing the house down too.”

Other hand in other sleeve. “I find that a blessing in a sense.”

A pause. “What's that supposed to mean?”

A pull and your arms were covered. “I find your singing talent is that of a hot, autotuned pop star.”

He screeched. You smirked. You understood why Flowey loved annoying people - it was too enticing of a thing to do.

“I have you know I’m most famous for my voice, you pleb.”

Buttoning up. “Which is probably autotuned.”

“Wait,” Lena poked her head in through the door, covering her eyes as she did. It wasn't necessary but you appreciated the sentiment. “Is the only song you heard by him _Death By Glamour_?”

“I think that would be a yes for most of humanity.”

“Oh, that explains it. Mettaton autotuned his voice for the song because he, uh, ‘sold out’.”

A pause. “Sold out?”

“Darling, don't tell them that. They’ll use it as blackmail.”

A tuck of the fabric into your pants. You left the bathroom right after. When you stepped out, you turned off the light inside then looked at the robot.

“That’s not blackmail-worthy. You know that. But regardless - ‘sold out’?” You used your fingers to make the air quotations.

He sighed, frustrated. Then he answered, “My agent is very much a certain way if you catch my drift. He constantly pestered me into doing every little thing his way because if I didn't, I wouldn't ‘become a star’. My voice isn’t very suited for pop music - I told him that from the beginning. But I was naïve and desperate back then so I-I sang _Death by Glamour_ in order to get my name out there. It worked its course and I am where I am now because of it. But I have to admit that song always makes me feel like I’m a whore for the masses.”

His wife gave him a sad look, empathy leaking from her pores. You dared to give him one too.

“He's not forcing you to do things you don't want to do now, right? You should know how to navigate Hollywood by now.”

Mettaton crossed his arms over his chest as if he was covering something and looked at the floor.

You crossed your arms, showcasing your tidbit of disappointment. “And you're telling _me_ to take care of myself. You know the number to call when you want help. Don't refuse to get it.”

He didn't respond.

“Lee, nag him into doing it by Independence Day and I'll buy you a mountain of snacks when you guys come back for the Dust Festival.”

“You can count it.”

“Uck, of course you get my Starlight into this. I don't need help.”

“Wanna bet?”

The robot rose his eyebrows before he sighed. “You really are a devil’s advocate.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Right. Tell Frisk to call me next month, on the 12th preferably.”

“You know I will. Now, don't we all have a party to enjoy?”

The robot grabbed a tie, a new one at that, and threw it at you. You caught it and snickered at his pissy response.

“We do. Also, avoid anyone and everyone from the Sea Clan tonight.”

“Why?”

“You'll figure it out. You have a big brain in that pretty noggin’ of yours.”

You leered. He snickered. He won that round.

Something told you to swing open the door for some reason. Maybe it was a need to escape from being in that room, a place you had embarrassed yourself beyond repair. Maybe it was a display of your returning power, a reassurance that you were going to be alright. But you did swing open that door.

A familiar, anime heroine-like, screech echoed from down the hall. Stomping as loud as a stampede drew closer to your room. Undyne ran down the hall, making all that racket. She had one of her spears in her fist. She muttered something about some boys causing trouble. Once she made it down the other end of the hall, she abruptly stopped and walked all the way back to the door.

“‘Sup?”

“Oh, nothing. Just trying to figure out what the absolute hell is going on and how much property damage you’ve made if you haven't already.” Steam nearly came out of Mettaton’s ears.

“Wish I knew. And, uh, I’ll pay for it.”

“Undyne, why are you like this?”

“Lack of self-control and unquenchable desire to be heroic.” Alphys practically appeared out of thin air. She must have either tailed her wife or the fish carried her on her shoulder. Regardless, you found the idea of it and the couple teeth-rottingly cute. “I still think it’s hot though.”

“Oh.” _Well, someone’s gotta do it._ “Why are you even here?”

“You know how some of my kids somehow came all the way from Florida to break into the wedding?” Undyne cringed as she uttered each word in her question.

“Yeah.”

“And you know how I warned all of you that they’re gonna cause trouble even though they have chaperones?”

“Definitely.”

“I overheard the staff complaining about some rowdy teens stealing all of the forks.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Jack mentioned that if he ever went to a ritzy hotel, he was going to steal all of the silverware so he could melt them down and pawn them for cash.”

“Oh. Smart. But why wouldn’t he just steal the knives? Wouldn’t they have more metal? Also, wouldn't the silverware not actually be made of silver nowadays?”

“I don’t fricking--- Hey, what’s that smell?” Undyne sniffed the air. She winced her eyes, flared her fins, all signs of disgust. Her eyes fell on you. “You.”

“Huh?” You were taken aback by her sudden acknowledgment of your existence.

“Are you alright?”

“Wha-?”

“You _reek_ of iron and golden flower tea. God, I could probably smell it from a mile away too.”

You were thoroughly stunned by her observation. Did you drink so much of that tea that your bodily fluids smelled like it? Or was it a metaphor?

You set your eyes on the bot. He simply blinked.

That was what he meant.

“Yeah, you're pale as a ghost.” Alphys turned to Mettaton, apologized, then continued, “Are you feeling under t-the weather? Sans had mentioned you seemed out of it since we got here too.”

_Sans too?_

You cleared your throat and stated, “I'm fine - dandy almost.”

The Betta fish and lizard glanced at each other. They frowned. They knew you were lying. They quickly returned their attention to you.

“If you say so. But maybe you should take it easy tonight. I know Mettaton’s driving you up the wall-” The robot was about to interject but she put a claw up, getting him to shut his trap instantly. You almost smiled. Her being with Undyne surely was making her confident in herself and her opinions. “- and you deserve to take it slow. You do so much for everyone. So just sit down for once.”

“If I must.”

“Good.”

And all of you headed to the elevator. You felt their gazes bore into you. You knew this would occur again and again until the evening concluded.

* * *

The reception went the way you expected to - a mix of silliness and cuteness, a choir of squeals as ridiculousness started, happened, and ceased, an ode to youth and joy that could only be expressed through dance and song and shoving the bride’s face into her cake. Yes, the maid of honor and Sparrow did that. The photographic evidence went from two to eighteen to three hundred loves on Instapic within a few hours. Mettaton would end up having his face smeared with frosting by his dear cousin and friend a moment later. Both of them laughed it off, a beginning of too many chuckles and giggles caused by too much drinking and Sans trying to do the Cabbage Patch and nearly breaking his ass.

Madness occurred as it always did in these sorts of soirees. Sparrow was a fan of magic tricks and she made four rounds of Cards Against Humanity and three rounds of strip poker occur. A riot nearly occurred when Sparrow put down the "Hipsters wearing headdresses and cornrows at music festivals" card. You found out what color underwear Johnny was wearing. You found out that Radha wasn’t wearing any (she was obviously allowed to continue wearing her slacks because no way in heck were any of you going to jail that evening). After Jonathan did a walk of shame and Radha continued to not care of your opinions of her going commando, you sat with the veterans and the stories they told - oh god, the stories. You did not want to imagine Gerson, Mr. Levy, and especially Asgore young and naked, running around the barracks upon a drunken dare.

Everyone and their entire family noticed you weren't well. Everywhere you went, you got your "Are you okay?"'s and "Are you feeling well?"'s. Fortunately everyone but your family noticed. Your brother and grandmother left before you woke up, noting the appropriateness for a child to be there after 10. Your father was too busy bantering with the veterans about history and how the histories of the Monsters and humans were similar and different. When you had sat down with the veterans, your father was smiling like a bright schoolboy and having an honest good time. What a nerd. Your mother had gotten fucked up - real fucked up. Once she had been taken to her cab by Sans and Papyrus, you learned that she only had two shots of vodka - two. You cursed her and her genetics. She was definitely the reason you were such a lightweight. 

Everyone had a good time overall though. There was not one person who left without a smile. Whether they enjoyed the food or the music or something or someone else - everyone left with good memories.

As the hours winded down until night ended and morn approached, everything winded down as well. The music slowed. The people slowed. Everything was slow and soft. Most of those who attended had left.

You sat in the hallway when you checked your phone for the billionth time that evening. Your eyes burned from the lack of sleep you were dying to have at that point in the night. Your throat hurt from laughing, introducing yourself to all the big people in both of the societies there tonight. Your hands throbbed from shaking the hands of clanhead after celebrity after Hollywood superstar. Your lungs ached from finding excuses to hide information from nosey reporters. One of said reporters, a woman with eyes one could easily get lost in and a perfectly sculpted ‘fro, had gotten Johnny’s attention the entire evening almost.

It was 5:43, still your turn to keep a watch of the door. Mettaton was quite serious about keeping out any Jerrys. Still, it was a long and arduous task in itself. There was quite literally nothing to do. Ricardo luckily came by at 4:12 to bother you. He was your moral support as always.

As you locked your phone screen, much to your bafflement, you heard footsteps click towards you from the other end of the hall. It was a human man, tall and slim. He wasn’t in formal wear, just a hoodie and jeans. The gray hood and intense lighting from above shrouded his face from your view as he walked up to the table.

You didn’t speak right away. Instead, you chose to observe him. It had to be the clothes. You knew his business was for anywhere but that reception.

All he did was stand there, quiet as the shush of night would have been at that moment if the party wasn't occurring. It may have been a full minute before he did anything and even then it was a shift of his gaze.

On the table was a small photo album. The couple did a photoshoot before the wedding and the book was full of the products of that poor photographer’s labors. The page that was open was the one where the two were in kigurumis. Lena wore a uni-cat (a horrifying mixture of unicorn and cat) one and Mettaton wore a tiger one. From what you knew, she was constantly tugging on the tail of his until it came right off. Mettaton screamed, Lena screamed, the photographer screamed - there was a lot of screaming that afternoon apparently. Still, the photo came out as adorable as it could.

The man gave the photograph a long look. Then he laughed. His laugh made you wince, shrivel up the way one did when hearing nails scratch across a chalkboard. Grinding and grinding - it was a plea for you to run. Else you’d get ground up.

Why the hell was your body telling you that?

Ricky nudged you with his elbow. A piercing glare greeted you. There was a hint of shakiness in his eyes, a fear.

No one scares your best friend - not on your watch.

You cleared your throat with no need to do so besides wanting to grab the man’s attention.

“May I help you, sir?”

“Oh, no. I don't need none of that.”

He never acknowledged your presence. Instead, his eyes were pinned onto the photo.

“In fact, I was just leaving.”

You caught a glimpse of them for just one second and you nearly fell out of your chair from the shiver that jolted your body. They were the brightest blue you had ever seen in your entire life. If you plucked them out, you swore they would burn you from their sheer frigidity. His icy, almost crazed gaze refused to look away from the photo.

Your hand shook as you reached for your walkie-talkie. In the name of all that was good and holy, you were not dealing with this with just Ricardo.

“There you are.”

A human woman came from down the hall towards the man, her heels clicking against the linoleum to a spirited tempo. She had a sensuality to her walk, the strut of a woman well-versed in all forms of the word. You couldn’t even see her face or body because of the ankle-length crimson cloak that shrouded it all but you had a feeling that at least one person found her undyingly attractive and she rode that knowledge to its demise. The French accent was the salt on the martini glass, the cherry on top.

“You're not supposed to be here.”

The man looked away from the photo then and only then. He turned around casually - as if the furious woman wasn't furious at all.

“You're not supposed to be here either.”

“I'm only here because _you_ disobeyed orders. Get a move on before I get chewed out for a little boy’s stupidity.”

“Urgh, what did I tell you about calling me a ‘little boy’? I'm a man, a good one at that.”

With an irritated grasp of the woolen fabric and a flick of her wrist, off came her hood unceremoniously.

The beautiful woman comes for her vagabond - a narrative told over and over again. You were right about your assumption about her beauty. Playful almond eyes, plump cherry lips, blemishless mocha skin - a huge demographic of men and women would find her much more than attractive. God, even without hair on her head (she was literally balder than Johnny, which was impossible on several levels), she was a stunner.

The most mysterious thing about her were her eyes. They were an unsullied amber such as the ones encasing the fossils you've seen unlucky prehistoric insects die in and be gawked at millions of years later. Death - her eyes screamed of that one fact about amber. The substance brought many unfortunate creatures to their deaths. As you stared and stared into the color, you felt you were sinking into it like quicksand, becoming stuck in her web.

You could not reach that damn walkie-talkie if your life depended on it.

“You have a lot of nerve to say that. A little boy would do what you're doing.”

He shrugged off her comment with a physical shrug.

She scoffed before spinning on her stiletto heel.

“Let’s go, little boy. We have things to do.”

“Whatever you say, toots.”

Before you could ask for their names, they were gone.

A few beats of silence filled the room - a very brief moment to settle your shock - before the doors to the ballroom slammed opened.

Frisk, his eyes glowing that determined red, rushed into the hallway. He scanned the area up and down, left and right. He was searching for something with a fervor you were afraid to ask about.

Luckily, Ricardo was there. And he addressed the elephant in the room immediately. “Why are you here?”

“I-I guess you can say I had a bad feeling. I don't know why I did. In fact, I've made an idiot of myself. Still, I'm here now.”

“Also, your eyes are red. Are you okay?”

The glow disappeared at the drop of a dime.

“I'm fine. Just a bit on alert…”

His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and breathed in the air to the capacity his lungs could take. Memories covered his vision even as he reopened them as slowly as he could.

“That's odd.”

“What's odd?” You were finally able to get something out of you.

“This smell. I might be losing it but I smell Chanel No. 5 right now.”

“Why do you know specifically that perfume? That's a little weird - even for you.”

“Let’s just say an old flame used to wear it constantly. I’d like to forget the association. Things didn’t end well with her. But it’s hard to when it’s so redolent.”

Ricardo looked stumped. He turned to you for help. “Bookworm, dictionary mode.”

You straightened your arms and back, neutralized your expression. “Beep-boop, Dictionary Mode activated.”

“The robot voice; nice addition.”

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, what the heck was that word?”

“Redolent - an adjective meaning ‘strongly reminiscent or suggestive of something’. Its original meaning has to do with fragrances.”

“Bookworm, file that under ‘Fancy Talk’.”

“Certainly.” You paused for an uncomfortable amount of time before you said, “Redolent has been successfully filed under Fancy Talk. It may never be used again in your presence.”

“Thank you, Bookworm.”

You decided to drop the impression then. “No prob, Bob.”

Frisk cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy would. You half-expected him to woof.

“The English language is a mistake,” Ricardo plugged in.

“I’ve only seen that word used in books actually,” you responded, “There’s rarely any occasion to use the word. Frisk is just being pretentious.”

“I went to Harvard.”

“Exactly why you’re that way.”

Frisk narrowed his eyes at you. He lost the glare quickly, a defeated sigh escaping his mouth. You won that battle. Ten points in your corner.

The ambassador came over to the empty seat to your left and plopped down into it. He laid his head on your shoulder. You sighed, a smile settling on your lips.

“Hey-o, folks. It’s getting near sunrise. Time for the final dance for the night. Let’s slow it down for you lovelies.”

The DJ covering for that part of the evening for Napstablook put on a new track of the speed they wanted. The rhythm vibrated softly into the hallway. You felt sleepy.

Then the door opened again. The click of the latch bolt against the lip of the door was just as soft of the music but still noticeable enough to wake you.

It was Shang. His jacket was off, his tie loosened. His face was still a flush of red from the alcohol he consumed hours prior. He explained that was a thing with him, the reddening of his face after imbibing, and it was something you didn’t need to worry about.

As he entered, you caught a mere glimpse of the dance floor at that point. You caught Undyne hunched almost all the way over, Alphys on her tippy-toes, attempting to make dancing work with their height differences. You saw Papyrus waltzing enthusiastically with Sparrow, the woman laughing hysterically and the bone-boy cackling maniacally. As you were about to register whether Arma and Radha were doing the Funky Chicken or not, the door shut.

He walked around to your side of the table and slumped down in the chair next to Frisk.

“Long night?” you inquired.

“Definitely,” he answered.

“It’s not much longer if that’ll help.”

“I know. I have never been happier to see a sunrise after a long night.”

You snorted, a smirk cracking your cheek.

A palpable hush filled the room, begging on its hands and knees to be acknowledged. You weren’t sure why it even came into the hallway until Frisk spoke.

“Hey, Shang?”

Shang hummed.

“Y’know, this has been bugging me for a while and, uh, I was reminded of this randomly just a moment ago but-- Did you really give Papyrus the Talk?”

“Which talk?”

“Y’know, the… sexy time talk.”

“The what?”

“The sex talk. Did you give Papyrus that talk?”

“Oh. That. Yes, I did.”

You nearly felt out your seat. Ricardo did, however. He fell right out of it and laughed to the point that he started choking.

“Really?” Frisk continued.

“Yes. It wasn’t difficult to explain to him. I tried to cover as many topics as I could too. He was a good student if I may say that.”

“Oh.”

“I got carried away too. I told him about Yoon-a.”

“Yoon-a?”

You repeated the question.

“Right. I never told you about him.” Shang looked at his lap for a moment before forcing out air from his nostrils in a huff. “I did have a bit too much. I can blame this slip-up on that.”

Shang cleared his throat and set his attention to the white ceiling covering all of you. He took in a deep breath. He released it. You almost thought he was meditating again. That reminded you that you should ask him to teach you how to. It might help with the mental problems you were experiencing - even if it were just a little.

Then he said the one thing you never thought he would say.

“Yoon-a was my first and only love. I told Papyrus about Yoon-a because I wanted to explain to him that love and lust are two completely different things.”

The hush returned, snapped at Shang for stopping. As it stomped its feet on the floor, rolled around like an upset toddler, Ricardo stopped it.

“Well, aren’t you going to explain?”

“I guess I must.”

As Shang began to explain his story, you felt that you were no longer in the hallway but transported far away from there. You and your companions now sat in a dusty, ramshackle house. Should you even dare to call it a house? It was a rickety shack more than anything. The floors probably creaked. The wallpaper was tearing in some places. Stirred-up dust clogged your lungs. Moonlight peeking through the broken windows provided something for you to look at in the darkness. Broken metal bed frames topped with stained mattresses were slapped around in the room almost haphazardly. Photos stained yellow and convenience store action figures broken in many places littered the floor.

“I guess I never told you all this since I don’t wish for any unneeded sympathy for a situation I’ve always been in. I’m... an orphan. I’ve never been adopted. I spent my childhood in a orphanage run by cruel people. They would discipline us often. They would use our origins as weapons. I ran away often and whenever the police dragged me back there, the workers would remind me that my parents abandoned me three days after my birth. One would tease that my mother probably walked right out of the hospital and right to the orphanage’s doorstep. One would smack into me that I had no value from the day I was born.

Don’t worry. I didn’t believe them - not anymore at least.

It was a harsh environment but I had Yoon-a for a portion of my time there. Our experiences together made it all worthwhile.

Yoon-a’s parents were North Korean defectors who left him there as a toddler. I like to think they did so that he wouldn't be deported back there in case something happened to them. Of course, I could be wrong. I only heard that story through the grapevine. Yoon-a, none of us ever truly knew if the stories we were told were true. Regardless of his origins, he was fearless and intelligent with a bad case of… you use the term ‘resting bitch face’.

I clearly remember when we first met because it was something that would be in a book. It was nighttime. I was six. He was six. I was trying to run away again for the… I'll say the fourteenth time but that's more than likely wrong. He caught me as I was about to head out the backdoor. He stood there alone, smiling. I was fortunate enough to meet him when he still smiled. He said hi. I said hi. He asked for my name. I told him it. He then pointed out the window, at the moon specifically, and said that was his name, ‘Yoon-a’. As an adult, I wish I had realized that Yoon-a was actually on the track to knowing English and Korean even at such a young age so he mistook the word “lunar” for ‘yoon-a’.

I always thought Yoon-a was a girl. After all, Yoon-a is a feminine Korean name. He had long hair and eyelashes too. I was very naive as a child.

But then, I caught Yoon-a in the bathroom one day. It was then that he informed me that his real name was Luke.

I didn't mind finding out she was a he. In fact, he mocked me for thinking he was a girl in the first place. He told me to grow my hair long and pretty so he could cut off his hair. I, of course, was confused. He then said that someone always has to have long hair in a relationship and I should be the one to carry the burden. Of course, I didn’t want to explain that those are primarily seen in heterosexual relationships and what we had was certainly not one of those but he was a stubborn brat. So I grew my hair out and he chopped all of his off about two years later.”

Shang looked at his hands, a silly smile breaking his face in two.

“We fell in love with each other if I can call it love. We were children after all. Children don’t really understand what adults would describe as love. We were attracted to each other because of fate - no good looks or anything of the sort. Our love was expressed through stargazing, learning new things, going to new places - always together. We only dared to hold hands and even then that was too much for us to handle. We would argue but Yoon-a wasn’t stubborn enough to forgive me. Yoon-a would snap at me like a turtle would but he wasn’t mean enough to not apologize. It was an innocent love that we made work because we needed each other. The orphanage was rough enough. Being together made all of the good and bad things easier to appreciate and handle.

I clearly remember that Yoon-a wanted to live on the moon. No one would be there. He would have the peace he always wanted. I wanted to live there with him. We were the misfits who found out we fitted together perfectly.

Nothing lasts forever though. Things from childhood are fleeting, disappearing with time. This is the part I didn’t get to tell Papyrus. He had run off by then, claiming he needed to go to work. Since it’s a late night and I’m feeling sentimental, I shall finish this tale.

Yoon-a was… gifted. Very gifted. By the time he was ten years old, he was able to speak Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, Japanese, and English - fluently. I’m sure he would have learned all of the world’s languages if he so desired.

The workers took notice and started to advertise his existence to the world once they realize how many languages he was cursing their existences in. People from all over the world scoured the town to adopt him. Yoon-a would make up some ancient Chinese sorcery nonsense to scare the couples away. The ignorance of people has no bounds. Some genuinely thought he was possessed by the spirit of his “swordsman ancestor” who just happened to know karate and kung fu.”

Shang sighed into his hands. You were going to add that you’ve seen worse but you zipped your lips. Frisk and Ricky had that urge too.

“The ones who pushed past… the puff. Right, the puff. The ones who pushed past the puff thought he was just a shithead. No one wants to adopt a shithead. So those amongst that group left empty-handed but not terrified.

Overall, no one wanted to take him from the orphanage. We really thought no one would adopt him, that it would work forever.

One day it didn't. Yoon-a came to our hiding spot, an abandoned shack far from the town, one afternoon, crying with a check in his hand. He had been teaching me English so he told me to read what was written on it aloud. It was a thirty-thousand euro one for the “gifted gift”. A British couple had come, ignored his outburst, and bribed the owner into the adoption.

Yoon-a didn't want to go all the way to England without me so he decided that we were going to stay together forever. He told me to treat what he was planning as if we were eloping. I was scared but I followed. I was only thirteen,  naive. Both of us were.

It was around time for the Mid-Autumn Festival. Yoon-a and I made mooncakes for the staff. He crushed the sleeping pills, I mixed them into the red bean paste. As soon as they were asleep, it was as if we had never lived there.

We made it all the way to Shanghai by the time we were caught. He told me that we needed to live there because it was like my name. He loved me so he loved the city too. I remember asking him if there was a place like his name - even if it were his real one. He laughed it off, told me those would be stupid names for a place.

The police surrounded the train station we fled into for cover. Too many factors were against us. Yoon-a didn’t have a plan for what would happen if the police would come after us. In fact, as we ran into the station, I remember him saying that he didn’t suspect the police would work overtime to catch a bunch of orphans.

We had made it to a platform when I realized how wrong our actions were. Fate is a mysterious thing but it will be angry if anyone tries to thwart its plans. We were done in by fate.

Yoon-a stepped near the tracks as the signals for the arriving train ran out. I begged him to accept fate. We were making adult decisions but he was acting like a child. We would never see each other again because that was how fate worked. It was silly to avoid it.

He responded by cursing fate, kissing me for the first time, and jumping into the tracks right as the train entered the station.”

Shang’s eyes were still facing the other end of the house he transported you all into. If only he looked at your faces - he would have seen the horror he had stricken all of you with.

He sighed, a certain finality in its sound. You were all taken back to the hallway, back into your chairs.

“I haven’t loved anyone the way I did for him since. How could I anyway? The… The… Argh, this is the worst time to not remember a word.”

“Trauma?” you plugged in. It couldn't have been anything other than that word.

“I believe so. But yes, the trauma prevents me from doing it. I know it’s irrational but I’m scared.”

Shang hugged himself tight, stared at the table, his hands, arms, body trembling.

“I’m so scared that it’ll happen again.”

He then scoffed and released himself from his own grasp almost like a toss.

“Besides, I've become more and more intimidating over the years. It's never going to happen. No one would love a man like me.”

“Well, I love you, Shang.”

Shang nearly broke his neck from swinging his head so fast. Frisk beamed at him like the sun. The darkness of the night sky began to brighten into a soft blue as Frisk took the man’s hands into his own. He held them for several beats, slow and long as the beats of the music playing in the ballroom. You knew he couldn’t help staring at the calluses on his fingerpads, the slenderness of his fingers, the mixture of care and lack thereof for his extremities.

“Shang, you’re like your hands.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They deserve some lotion.”

Ricardo snorted immediately.

“Thank you, Frisk,” Shang said with as much sarcasm as he could produce at the moment.

“You also deserve love.”

“I don’t-“

“That’s why you’ve been so quiet. It has nothing to do with your language abilities.”

“I am sure that-“

“What does redolent mean?”

“Isn’t that an adjective that describes something that is very suggestive of an idea or concept?”

“Exactly. You have the language ability of a condescending Harvard alum, not what you claimed last night.”

Shang glanced into his lap. Frisk glanced at you. You only cocked a brow. _Pretentious, not condescending_ . _Get the word right._

“Your shying away from everyone has everything to do with your idea of your self-worth. I understand how damaging something as traumatic as what happened to Yoon-a can be. It’s been almost eleven years for me since the escape of my trauma. I’m assuming it’s been fifteen or so for yours. People like to say that time heals things but then they get impatient. You’re being impatient with yourself because it’s been so long, right? You’re refusing to let down your guard because you’re afraid that you’ll lose the people you care about again.”

“It’s-It’s due justice.”

“I don’t-“

“Not being able to care for anyone, not being able to be cared for by anyone - all of it is karma knocking on my door for not being able to save him.”

“Bullshit.”

Shang was flabbergasted again.

“You know it is. Stop kidding yourself and accept the fact that people care about you.”

“But you barely know me.”

“But who cares - well, besides you anyway.”

He wanted to retort, his mouth opening, preparing to say something. Alas, only a noise came out. He zipped his lips and stared at the floor.

The sky was becoming orange.

“This is what this one meant by telling you to loosen up.” Frisk peered at you for a moment before continuing. “Mt. Ebott has been joked to be the Mountain of Friends because, well, it's very easy to make friends while up there. It's a tradition attested to time, patience, and a few too many beers ten times out of ten.”

A white beam of light cut into the hallway.

“Get over yourself. You’ve already failed in trying not to make any friends because you already have. Everyone cares about you too. So accept the fact you're not as scary as you try to be and stop being a loner.”

Shang sighed hard as he put his head in his hands.

“I admit it,” he mumbled, “I like being friends with you all.”

Frisk and you smiled as wide as you could and high-fived each other. Ricardo had an odd expression on his face so you ended up giving him one too even though he probably had no clue what occurred.

Baby steps, you told yourself, everyone must take baby steps before strides.

“Oh, the sun is rising,” the ambassador noted, “Don’t we need to go back inside to watch it with everyone?”

You exchanged a look at Ricky, you exchanged one with Shang.

“Fuck it?” you asked.

Shang answered, “The robot can eat my shorts at this point in the night. I know the lyrics of every Taylor Swift song ever created now and it’s all his fault. Who even is Taylor Swift? Why can’t she come to the phone?”

“Because she’s dead?” Ricardo said with an eye roll, “Duh?”

“Right. But yes, I would prefer to stay out here.”

The four of you rose from your chairs and took a few steps down the hall to the window wall. Frisk casually sat cross-legged on the floor, his back leaning against the opposite wall. Ricardo followed. Then you. Your new friend sighed and slid down onto the floor, defeated.

You had been blessed with an extraordinary dawn, something of a Baroque painting. The pinks and purples and oranges dramatically painted the sky the way oil paint did. Beams of light projected from the sun almost in perfectly straight lines. You were witnessing the afterlife touching life.

As you and your friends gaped and noted the magnificence of it all, you could only smile and think that things were good and things were going to get better for you and for everyone in one way or another.

You were good. For the first time in a long time, you were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my disappearance. College takes up most of my time nowadays, between my homework to my work study job. I'm very fortunate that I can take a bit of time to write and draw outside of my classwork every once in a while. Also, as much as I say I'm suffering, I'm not in animation or architecture so I am not at that level yet!  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was pretty hard to write. I originally wanted to do something very different for the part after the time-skip but due to time constraints and keeping the information shorter, I went another route.  
> Now, onto the final chapters of the story which, I guarantee, you're going to be genuinely upset about.
> 
> EDIT: I edited a small part of the chapter because I just discovered that a word I used, not in the actual context of the word at all, was actually a derogatory term. Of course, I had never heard of the word being used in that context before and would have never used it if I had known. So I deleted that part and wrote something a bit funnier in place of the joke that was already there. Sorry if I had offended anyone. I did a lot of research involving the culture that had been accidentally offended but apparently it wasn't enough.


	57. Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fireworks burst across the sky and America celebrates its independence, you and your housemates go out for a night of celebration to a local pub. Inside, you would find Pandora's Box. And just like her, you would recklessly open it.

Fireworks had been bursting across the evening sky since the millisecond night fell. Humans donned red and white stripes and fifty stars, revved up their barbecues and enjoyed the federally-mandated time off with family and friends and burgers and hot dogs for America’s Independence Day. The Monsters don't celebrate. They would much prefer to celebrate the day the Barrier was broken. They did have a federal holiday to uphold so businesses on and below Ebott were closed the entirety of the day.

However, the Tipsy Scotsman, a popular tavern in Newfoundland you and your housemates frequent a little less often than Grillby’s, was open. It was a unanimous decision amongst your human pals to go - a final hurrah for Radha who was leaving for Florida on the 9th. You carried earplugs with you in your pocket. The booms of the fireworks were not going to stop you from having a good time.

As you stepped onto the concrete in front of the pub, dread washed over you as if the sky suddenly opened up and everything good in you had to flee for cover. You hadn’t a clue where it came from. You certainly weren’t concerned about having a panic attack from the fireworks. You had the earplugs and friends who could help you through it. Yet as you stared at the moss green portal into the pub and its golden doorknob, something told you that you were staring at Pandora’s Box.

Regardless, you carried on. You were getting those 4 for $4 beers tonight, no questions asked.

Hours passed quickly, multiple plates of bar snacks were cleared and stacked on top of one another. Nothing that would remotely be dreadful hadn’t made itself known. You hoped the probable hangover was the feeling of dread. You shouldn’t be drinking anyway - that’s what you told yourself as you continued to sip the one beer you had so far in the evening. The hangover would be karma knocking on your door.

“Anyone want to order more?” Jonathan finished his Fireball a moment ago. He must have had a death wish.

Radha finished her virgin strawberry daiquiri a while ago. Her eyes were on the fanfiction on her phone. “Definitely not me. I learned my lesson from Soulance. I’m never getting blackout drunk again.”

Arma had her head on the table, a glass of water next to her. She made the mistake of sipping all of the hard stuff that evening. “I’m out for the count.”

Shang snorted after he finished his goblet of wine and stated, “Sucker. Anyway, yes, I wouldn’t mind some.”

You said, “Sweet. I say we do vodka. I’m only having one so I want it to be something strong.”

“Alrighty. Who’s gonna pay for it?” Jonathan trailed his finger across the rim of the glass. “Because I certainly don’t want to.”

“Neither do I.” You gave him a look.

“Why don’t we play roshambo to determine who pays?”

Johnny and you nodded and agreed to the idea. Soon the three of you were caught in a spirited battle of hands. Best of three rounds won. Shang won against you and Johnny quickly. Johnny defeated you quickly.

You sighed. You could smell your wallet burning already.

You rose from the table and headed over to the bar to the playful whistles of your friends. You glared at them good and hard to shut them up before you continued your trek.

After bumping into all kinds of people, nearly knocking someone’s Corona over, and avoiding a busy, depressed waiter, you arrived at your destination. The middle-aged bartender was shaking a drink in a mixer when you slid into the seat before him.

“Heya, wiseass,” he greeted you as he poured the finished orange, icy drink into a margarita glass. He was the kind of man who watered down anything that could be poured into a glass. That's why you were a beer bottle kind of person. No one could mess with it.

“Ah, shuddup and beer me, man. Uh, actually no. Vodka me.”

“Sure thing.” After he finished the cocktail, put it on a tray, and whistled for one of the waiters to come over, he pulled down a bottle of Skyy from under the counter. He asked as he opened the blue bottle, “How many we talking?”

“Four. Put one of them right up here for me.”

“Oh? Getting frisky, aren’t we?”

You rolled your eyes dramatically. “He’s not even here with us today.”

“Which is surprising because that kid always comes with you lot. What’s up with him?”

“Spending time with family. He’s being a good boy - for once.”

“Ah, I see.” He put the filled shot glass in front of you. “Drink up, make me money.”

“Of course, buddy.”

And you downed the shot with vigor. It burned more than expected, causing you to have to cough a bit after downing it.

You had the urge to slam the glass onto the table to get him to laugh but something to your left seemed to radiate with a certain something - something dreadful. You held a breath and dared yourself to turn towards it.

There was a lone woman at that end of the bar, sipping a Budweiser right from the can. You couldn’t see her face from behind her caramel-glazed beauty-pageant-curled hair. From her sharp, hot pink-painted nails, you could see her skin was supposed to be tan but it had a certain grayish tint to it. Her mini skirt-clad legs were bobbing like a jackhammer against one of the metal bars of the stool she sat in, her white-heeled feet tangled up on it. Despite how hot it was that evening, she was wearing a puffy pink bomber jacket.

You glanced at the bartender for just a moment. You couldn’t keep your eyes off the lady for too long. You simply inquired, “Who is this?”

The bartender took another shot glass from under the bar and filled it. “Who knows. Never saw the broad before. She’s been there for a couple of hours already, drinking water between each drink and that's the only reason I haven’t stopped her. She drinks every one real slow too, like a butterfly drinking nectar. She’s freaky, that one.”

He put two things on the bar. One was heavier than the other. You could tell from the noises the glasses made against the bar. You absentmindedly took one of them and put it to your lips. You were expecting a shot glass but you found the rim of a beer bottle instead so you accidentally slammed it into your teeth. You instantly put the bottle back on the countertop and pressed your hand against your mouth to suppress the stinging pain.

The bartender mocked you by laughing right in your face. Then he smiled one of those lopsided smiles he gave his regulars and mentioned, “No worries. That one’s on the house.”

“Oh, great. That means you want me to do something.”

“‘Course. Since you’re asking about the lady, get her outta here.”

“Huh? Isn't she paying?”

“Of course she is. Tips me for each one too. Take a good look at her then you’ll understand.”

You sighed. You rued the fact he could get you to do anything for free beer, especially abusing the fact you weren't doing so hot upstairs.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But if she suddenly flips out, you’re gonna be the one to call Frisk and tell him you got me beat up for free beer.”

“But he’ll yell at you for accepting it.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

You rose up from your seat and headed over to the open stool next to the woman. You practically slithered into it, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

You didn’t say anything. How could you even find any word to get this woman out of there? Something was keeping her deadbolted to the stool.

Then the news report on the TV changed to an overview of progress being done to classify the Monsters as citizens. A televised video Frisk made two months ago in honor of the declaration played. You remember having to hold up the cards for him to read off of in case he forgot what he had to say. You found a way to snicker, the first noise you made in minutes.

“He looks good.”

Her Southern-tickled voice - dread.

You turned your vision to her. She was staring at the TV. You could only see her lips from behind her hair. They were curved into a smile.

Her pink-colored lips - dread.

“He looks real good.”

You tapped the table twice. The bartender noticed it and ran over to the sink to get you water. He placed it in front of you quickly and jetted to the complete other side of the bar. Regulars knew about the tap system. Want something from the tap? Tap for it. Two was always for water. You took a sip of water quickly, hoping it would sober you up as quick as humanly possible.

“Huh? What do you mean, ma’am?” You picked up the glass to put it to your lips.

All she did was simply point at the beacon of hope you called your employer and said matter-of-factly, “My son - he looks good.”

Then she turned to you.

Your body convulsed so hard that you dropped the glass of water right onto the floor. It crashed against the floor. The room fell silent from the noise. Everything within you was silent as you were forced to stare at her.

Everything she was - dread.

“You’re Trisha O’Hagan.”

You knew she was her - Frisk Dreemurr’s real, bonafide biological mother. Frisk must have gotten his prim nose, eye color, and soft face from her. Their skin tones were practically identical too. But it had to be something beyond those physical features. Yeah, it was as if there was something deep within the woman that’s similar to something deep within Frisk.

This was his mother. No one could argue otherwise with you.

You were going to strangle the bartender. He tricked you into opening the Pandora’s Box you didn’t want to open.

She looked horrible. Her makeup was as if a five-year-old drew all over her. The dark undereye circles were practically stamped onto her. Age and other things got her good. Wrinkles scratched and clawed at her face as well, revenge for whatever in the world was going on in that house when Frisk lived there.

You thanked every god imaginable he ran from her grasp.

She went back to sipping her drink as if she didn’t just confess to capital crime. “What’s it to ya?”

“Wha-What are you doing here?”

“Ain’t it obvious? I came here to bust in there.”

“What?”

“That’s right. I’m gonna see my boy one last time.”

Determination practically leaked from her pores. You swore the sweat on her brow and neck were tinted red.

You weren’t going to be able to stop her.

She set down her drink and gave you a good look.

“Who are ya to him?”

You couldn’t stop staring at her pupils as they bore into you. You had never seen pupils at such pinprick size on a human before. Fuck, it was like she was injecting her determination into you. It was the static shock in your nerves, making you hop out of your seat almost.

“H-Huh?”

“Who are ya to him? I can smell the golden flowers from a mile away.”

All you could get out of yourself was, “I’m his assistant.”

That made her calm her temper only for a moment. “What? You mean the one that---”

“Don’t remind me.”

You went to grab your water but then it finally registered what happened to it. One of the waiters was below you, cleaning up the mess you made.

“Holy--- I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine. We all have those days.”

You took a twenty dollar bill out of your pocket and held it out for him to grab. “For the glass and the bullcrap with it.”

He took it gratefully and put it in his back pocket. “Thanks.”

You then turned back to Trisha with dread washing over you once again. Her face was now full of unparalleled joy. It was something you wouldn’t expect from her. You almost saw your mother in her, her beam reminding you of the spirited woman who raised you.

Trisha took your hand into hers, held it tight. “Thank you” was all she said.

You couldn’t speak. She squeezed harder. You knew why she was expressing her eternal gratitude.

She released you a moment later and barraged you with questions about him. How has he been? Does he eat, sleep enough? Does he still like cartoons? Was he still sharp? You were unable to answer any of her questions due to how rapid she was pouring them, much like how you couldn’t save that glass from crashing on the floor. All of its contents spilled out, the glass was broken. There was nothing you could do but watch that poor guy clean it up. There was no possible way anyone could clean up the avalanche of questions she was throwing onto you.

She finally slowed down after what felt like years of her going on and on about him. She appeared guilt-stricken as she stared at your connected hands. She released you from her grasp a second later.

“Sorry about that. My eyes were pinned to the TV when the shooting happened. I know every detail the news stations released about you.

You look like you’re good friends from those photos. Frisk never had any friends while he was with us. I'm pretty sure he had troubling making them when he left us. So I… I thought you'd give me a preview.”

“A preview?”

“Yeah.”

“Of what?”

“Of what to expect. The last time I really saw him was when he was small. Now he's big, handsome too. And I… I don't know anything about him but what the tv people say. Is he really a nice boy? Is he really that gullible sounding?”

“... I don't understand what you're implying.”

“It's as I said before. I'm here to give him his birthday wishes in person. After all, he's not a little boy anymore.”

You wished to comment on the fact that these “wishes” were coming three months tardy, which was a huge step backward from her usual two-month lateness. Was it because it wasn't a letter this time?

Regardless, you kept that thought down by sighing and asking, “You do realize that Frisk has restraining orders on both you and his father, right? There's no way you'd be able to get past the front gate of Newer Home, much less to him.”

“That won't stop me.”

Her cheeriness abruptly nosedived, her smile wiping off her face as if she took a napkin and did it herself. She looked down at the counter’s wood with an intensity that made you think that she was trying to memorize the number of swirls in the wood grain.

She then rose her head and whipped it at you. You figured out who Frisk got the soul-piercing gaze from. It was always surprising Frisk could be able to create such a look. His eyes were so small and his irises were such a brown that they reminded you of a sleepy teddy bear’s. But seeing the red of determination flash across Trisha’s eyes - you realized it was not only quite possible but it was also a family trait.

“Nothing’ll stop me anymore.”

You gulped. You couldn’t mess with that.

She then calmed her gaze and stared back at the table.

“I heard on one of them interviews that he sees you as his sword and shield. So that's why I'm asking ya for advice.” She scratched her scalp as if it were a nail file. “I haven’t seen him in ten years. What can I do but say, ‘heya, baby’? I have no damn clue what to do.”

You felt your essence _burn_ . How could this woman just walk back into her son’s life after all that she did? How could she just sit there and expect you to say some silly good words after she and her husband subjected him to _so much_?

You remembered Frisk telling you about your Soul. You were Integrity. You were honesty. You were going to uphold your values. You were going to tell Trisha O’Hagan the goddamn truth.

“You wanna hear some advice? Fine then. If you _really_ love Frisk from the bottom of your heart, then you would leave him alone. He is successful, happy - god, _safe_ on Mt. Ebott. And no matter what you do, you can never provide any of that for him. He gave you a choice and you made it. So he left and you stayed and did all of the looney shit you did - no, are still doing probably. You let your flesh and blood get abused and he went and got a better life because he had to love himself for a goddamn change.

But he can’t move on with you and his father hovering over him like this. Whenever he thinks about you, he beats himself up with guilt and shame. Whenever he gets one of your letters, he gets so depressed that he can barely get out of bed. How can he do anything if you have him by the goddamn leash?

So you know the hell what? Leave. Never come back. Let him breathe without you and your husband taking the air from h-”

You went from looking at her, practically seeing red, to staring at the floor. Your right cheek burned so much but you couldn’t even move your hand to cup it. Wait, that’s right, of course you couldn’t move your hands. You couldn’t even move your body from the shock.

Of course she was going to smack the shit out of you after hearing something like that.

Two sets of arms wrapped behind you and helped you up. You looked and there was Johnny on your left and Shang on your right. Fuck, they saw that. If they did then that means the entire bar did.

“You no good son of a bitch!”

Trisha’s chest was red, her coat fallen off her shoulders. You and the two men who aided you gasped at her appearance. Your gasp wasn't from her unearthly thinness nor the obvious track marks that littered her arms. It was from the seven birthmarks on her chest and shoulders. They reminded you of something. Your body knew what it was, hence the gasp, but your subconscious was blank on their resemblance. 

The bartender slammed the shaker in his hand onto the countertop and shouted, “Joey!”

A man in black came over and violently pulled Trisha out of her seat. Dread washed over you again. This time it felt like an ocean wave crashing over you, drowning you in a sea of it.

“Wait! Don’t-”

You couldn’t finish your sentence because Trisha did something you almost found incredible. Though the guard had her by her arms, she somehow flipped one of her heels in the air and kicked it at you like it was a soccer ball. It almost hit you right in the face but Johnny blocked it with his free arm.

Frisk’s biological mother tried her best to wrestle her way out of the guard’s grasp but to no avail. He tossed her over his shoulder like a barrel and started carrying her out. She beat and beat into his back, even clawing at him. He paused his step just once because one of her scratches must have finally hurt him. He hissed then continued on.

When they got to that green door, she glared at you as if you were the one who took her baby from her. Her eyes were glowing red with determination, piercing the darkness of the pub like a murderer’s knife.

“ _I’ll drag you to hell for what you’ve done._ ”

Your heart stopped. The door opened and closed shut.

Trisha was gone. The lively atmosphere returned. It was as if she never existed.

Johnny and Shang released you gently.

“Wow, not doing good with the ladies, are you?” Johnny dared to comment.

You didn’t mean to leer at him but it was clearly so bad that he actually took a step away from you.

You went back over to the bar and slammed your fist on the counter. You scared the bartender so bad he nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning.

“You are the scum of the earth, you know that?” you informed him.

“What? You got free beer out of it.”

You slammed five dollars on the table and forcibly slid it across to him.

“And you just lost a customer for life.”

You turned on your heel and stomped toward the front door.

“You saw them," the man shouted at you, "I know you did. We can’t have a druggie in here.”

You grabbed the gold knob.

“You are the scum of the earth, you know that?”

You turned it like it was an out of control car, swung the door open and stepped out. You would never return there.

* * *

The walk back up the mountain was quiet.

Whenever you went to the Tipsy Scotsman, you always walked back up to Newer Home. It was an insane walk first off. You warned them every time expect that time that the walk was _three_ hours.But everyone would laugh it off and head up the mountain each and every time and each time you would all make it back to the guesthouse in one piece.

“Ugh! That's it!”

Arma paused an hour into the walk to screech, making birds already disturbed by the fireworks fly away from their temporary havens and into the sky.

She turned her fierce gaze onto you. “What the fuck was up with you at the bar? We go from having a good time to now you don't wanna eva come back. I'm only able to get in ‘cause the staff like your mouth. Everyone likes ya, the old bastards too.”

“I--”

“And now we’re acting like we saw someone fucking die. It's Independence Day, man! What is wrong with us? Aren't we supposed to be havin’ fun?”

“Arm--”

“Jesus, just say some-”

“Amarilla, _please!_ ”

Arma stopped her rant right then and there. Shame hit you immediately.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell.”

“It's fine. I shouldn't have pressed you like that.”

You found a way to smile.

“Hey, what is that?” Radha asked as she pointed further up the road.

You followed her long finger up to a small cloud of flashing red lights.

Dread ripped into you, clawing at your soul.

You ran. With every bit of energy you had left, you ran and ran and ran and---

There was an ambulance truck. One of the workers was writing something down in a notepad. The other was lifting the facedown human onto a gurney.

The caramel hair, the pink jacket, the missing shoe. The victim was Trisha O’ Hagan.

She wasn’t moving.

You ran up to the workers and begged them to know what happened.

“Someone doing security in Newer Home saw her on the cameras,” the man with the notepad said, “When she passed out, one of ‘em called.”

“Is she okay?”

“She's…” He stopped himself and gave you a critical look. “Who are you anyway?”

“I'm… I’m related.” You caused it. You were going to go through this to the end. It was the least you could after being so awful to her.

“Can you come with us?”

“That's why I'm here, right?”

The man nodded. “Alright. Get in the back.”

“Thank you.”

As Trisha was loaded into the back and you stepped in right behind her, you looked at your housemates. They were silent as they stared at you. All you could do was nod and slam the door behind you. No, you weren't coming back with them. Yes, they could go on ahead. Do not. Tell anyone.

Notepad Man went into the driver’s seat and slammed his door shut. You buckled up quickly. Gurney Man began the questioning. As the truck moved, dread plucked at you until you felt bald and naked.

* * *

The knock you knocked on Frisk’s front door was weak, barely audible. It was 9:56 am. You knew he hadn't even put his shoes on to go to the guesthouse, knock four times on the door, and lean against its frame after you opened it for him.

You had to do it here, not in the guesthouse.

Frisk opened his door a second later. His smile was breathtaking and warm like the sun after years of rain. It tore you to fucking pieces.

“Hey, I'm usually the- Wow.”

He leaned against the frame to the front door of his home, gave you a once-over, crossed his arms and smirked.

“You got that messed up last night.”

You couldn't speak. Nothing.

He pursed his lips as he got off the frame. “Wow, that bad, huh? I swear those are the clothes you wore to the Scotsman too. You have got to stop being a newbie and getting hungover so easily.”

He walked into his home. An invisible leash tugged at your neck. You wished to not move from the doorstep. The tug bore into your skin, choking you. So you were pulled inside.

You followed him into his kitchen. You were dragged down into your usual chair at the table. Your eyes rolled over to the flower on the table. Flowey looked pissy as always.

“Wow, you look like cr-”

You pressed a finger to his lips immediately. You don't know how you garnered the energy to even do that.

Flowey wanted to yell. The scowl was deep the way it was whenever he was about to start an argument with you. But then he took a look at you. For the first time since you knew him, he stepped down.

“You're weird today."

Weird wasn't the word to describe the darkness that consumed your entire being.

You turned to Frisk. He started mixing the pancake batter in the bowl. He stirred and stirred it. Then he stuck his finger in quickly, licked it, and nodded when he liked whatever he tasted. He took the pan he usually used to make them and placed it on the stove.

“I was joking before but now I'm concerned if even Flowey noticed.”

He sat down in the chair next to yours and gave you that look he always did when he was gently probing someone for answers - the sweet, charming one that made people submit to his will. It tore the pieces of your soul into smaller pieces, so small that they were the size of ash particles.

“What's wrong? Did something happen last night?”

You still couldn't speak. How could you? How could you tell this boy the most horrifying news he will ever hear in his life? How could you, a mere mortal, bear to shatter the heart of this godlike person?

How dare you.

He placed his warm, soft hands onto your shoulders and smiled. “C’mon, you can tell me anything. I won't be upset - promise.”

“You're gonna be upset.”

Fuck. You wanted to delay it longer.

Frisk cocked his head to the side. “Huh?”

“Frisk, I…” You took the deepest breath you could, the kind one would when they were about to go deep underwater. It was time to say this without drowning. “I met your mother last night.”

Clouds covered the sun in Frisk.

“I don't under-”

Then the rain began, the clicking of his brain getting the ovens working in his head. His eyes were wide, his attention set dead on to your unworthy self.

“What do you _mean_ you met my mother?”

“At the Tipsy Scotsman. She was there.”

Lightning struck his body in the form of a shiver zooming down his spine. “W-What was she doing there?”

“She wanted to give your birthday wishes in July. In person.”

He let go of you and turned away in shock. He breathed through his mouth hard as he put his head in his hands.

“Whywhywhy would she---? Did she leave?”

Oh god.

“Where did she go last night? Is she still in Newfoundland?”

Here it came.

“Why aren’t you answering?”

God, you were the most disgusting thing to ever see the light of day.

“Why aren’t you answering me?”

So disgusting.

“Are you even listening?”

You were darkness, being dragged to hell by his-

Frisk grabbed your arms so hard that you thought his fingernails would pierce through your skin. With a ferocious intensity you had never seen then, the red determination in his eyes cut through the daylight-lit room.

“What happened to my mother?!”

You shook. Then you finally said it.

“She’s dead.”

The first sign came when his hands started to shake and his vigor was snatched from him. He could barely let out a “what” without it sounding like a sob.

“Frisk, she’s dead.”

Then he released you slowly, as if he was willingly letting go of the only thing that was keeping him above water. As he tried to ask a simple how, he gagged on the word. You were honestly afraid he’d vomit. He had paled so fast that you thought he was going to shove his head into the sink.

“She was unconscious when the EMTs found her. She was declared dead at the hospital. She’s… She’s gone.”

He got up out of his chair and walked away from you like you were trying to kill him. You were. You were killing him.

All at once, the rest of the signs hit him. He collapsed onto his knees and shrieked, throwing his face into his hands.

You had broken Frisk Dreemurr.

You jumped out of your seat and over to him. You pulled him into your arms and held him so tight that you swore you were choking him.

“Why?! Why did this happen? Why did she do this? I… I can never ever ever ever tell her I’m sorry for leaving her now. I can never tell her how awful of a son I’ve been. I can never tell her how much she means to me.”

You remembered what happened just minutes before her heart stopped and the doctors declared their verdict. She smiled at you like your mother did to you, ran her fingers through your hair, and said you were a very good boy and she was so proud to be your mother. She apologized for not being good to you. She apologized for letting Frank pull her down that road. She apologized for giving you trouble from the moment you came into the world. All she did was apologize. Then she leaned up, kissed you on the forehead and thanked you for watching over her son.

And she closed her eyes during the last few seconds of 4:12 am.

She fell into eternal rest at 4:13 am.

It was all your fault. All of it was. So you held Frisk as he mourned.

Flowey looked down at you with worry. _Is there anything I can do to help?_

You shook your head. _There is nothing even I can do._

Then he slowly, carefully got off the dining room table and just as carefully tiptoed out the room. But not before one last look at Frisk. Something flickered in his seedy eyes, something you had never seen before. He left a second later.

As Frisk wailed his anguish into your chest, you looked out the window. The sun was still out against all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another update so soon? Welp, I mentioned this before but I worked on these next couple of chapters months ago (I think in April?). I should be doing work but, eh, I felt like bringing you all this a lot earlier than I was thinking I was going to.  
> While I was editing this, I was playing some Childish Gambino music. It stuns me - honestly stuns me - how talented someone can be, especially Donald Glover. I don't know if you'd like some tunes to listen to for these next couple of chapters but "Awaken, My Love!" has a lot of good tracks that really put me in the mood when I write and edit these next couple of chapters. The album is like a walk through Glover's childhood (my own too since I was raised on jazz and funk and early hip-hop/R&B) and these next couple of chapters will be an unwanted walk down memory lane for Frisk as you can probably guess. For this chapter, I would highly recommend Baby Boy.  
> The assistant will be there every step of the way. You guys are in for a bittersweet journey to the end of this fic. It won't be the end of Above and the characters in it, of course.  
> I hope you guys like where this shall go.


	58. So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guide Frisk through the beginning of the worst days of his life. You see her again. You meet him for the first and hopefully last time.  
> WARNING: Discussions of suicide and drug usage and perilous/threatening situations  
> As always with Above, nothing is explicit. However, if you are particularly sensitive to these topics, please avoid reading this.

Your eyes crept open to warmth blinding your vision. You had so little energy that you didn't even wince them. You just let your eyes burn in agony. You would rather be blind than have to see your mistakes again.

After you noticed the stinging in your eyes, you forced yourself to look away. To where your eyes darted was the windowsill. The sky was painted rose and orange. The clouds were painted lavender and periwinkle.

When had you fallen asleep? What even was the exact time?

You couldn't move your head to look at the clock nearby the refrigerator. You didn't have the power to do it. So you sat there.

You rolled your eyes downward. From below your cheeks, there was Frisk still clinging to you for dear life in his slumber.

You noticed the quilt immediately. It was the red one at the foot of Frisk’s bed. How did it get down here? Did someone come in? No, you would have woken up. Frisk’s front door had been creaking recently due to him not oiling its hinges. You would have jolted awake from the sudden noise, no matter how deep of a sleep you were in. If that all was true, then how did---

You noticed the thorn stuck in between two of the fabric squares of the quilt.

You heard Frisk’s voice from long ago say everyone deserves a second chance.

You found the energy to bite your lip. For every bad thought you had about Flowey, a claw tore through your heart.

You felt Frisk’s eyes open and close across the fabric of your shirt.

“Frisk,” you mumbled.

He didn't reply nor move.

“You know where we have to go.”

He hugged you tighter. “I know.”

* * *

Frisk wordlessly taught you about the shortcuts that day. It was a subject long forgotten about - the subject that the building the Academy of Monsterkind was created from was very odd. The false doors, the trap doors, lots and lots of odd doors. One of these doors was in the principal's office. That trap door, only accessed by pushing the desk out of the way and pulling the antique rug off of it, led to a secret tunnel. This underground tunnel was a straight shot through the entire mountain. Its exit was an abandoned well in the forest surrounding Newfoundland. It was how you got into the town a little under an hour.

You already knew once Frisk opened that door that you weren't telling anyone about it. It was another one of those secrets you had to keep under lock and key in your mind forever onward.

It was a short walk to the hospital his biological mother passed in once you exited the well. Just a few twists and turns after walking through a playground. The hospital itself wasn't any place fancy or notable, much like many of the places in the town. Any landmarks were overshadowed by Newer Home for the past ten years. Now to the both of you, the hospital placed a heavy weight on your shoulders. Your onus was waiting there.

The two of you entered quickly and walked to the front desk.

“Where’s the morgue?” you asked the security guard.

The woman frowned as she pointed at the elevator. “Basement, to your right at the end of the hall.”

You nodded and thanked her.

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

You flinched. You hadn't expected anyone, even her, to say that.

Your eyes glanced at Frisk. He couldn't say anything. All of this had to be kept a secret for now. He was neutral as he could fake it.

In his place, you thanked her. You knew he was doing the same in his heart.

The medical examiner was a middle-aged man with cold eyes, Nelson according to the name tag. Mr. Nelson’s eyes widened when he saw Frisk.

“We’re here for who we believe is Trisha O’ Hagan,” you told him.

“I know,” he said, “I remember you from earlier. Just surprised that this is who you said you had to bring for the identification.”

Frisk didn't speak. You would be his voice until he could find words again.

“Right. Let's get this underway.”

Nelson lead you further into the room. To the right were a large sink, a few mini refrigerators and containers - some with stickers warning of poisoning and safety regulations - and tool sanitizer. To the left was the deceased, all in a long row of steel freezers.

He went to the middle of the line of human-wide metal doors. On the top was an unfilled label. It was meant to have a name, age, sex - the basics. The bodies next to hers had that information on their labels. Hers was blank, empty. She was a mystery that her son was left to solve.

Nelson put his hand on the but he paused.

“If you need a moment, please tell me.”

You turned to Frisk. All he did was nod.

Mr. Nelson nodded solemnly. He then pulled the door open and pulled Trisha out of the cold chamber.

Trisha’s makeup was washed off. Her hair was wavy. Whatever pink things she was wearing before her demise were gone and replaced with a white cloth that covered her. She looked like a normal woman. It was unsettling.

Frisk’s horror returned quickly. He spoke his first words since you arrived. “Can you pull the sheet down a bit, up to the start of her breasts? It's important.”

Mr. Nelson obliged and carefully, gently pulled the cloth down before folding it right where Frisk said to do so. Those moles were there again, marking up her skin. You had that feeling again, a surprise for an unknown reason. The feeling faded quickly as you set your attention back on your friend.

For a moment there, you hoped that Frisk would scoff or sigh or say something along the lines of “that’s not her”. Instead, he did exactly as you knew deep down he would do. A gasp turned into a sob. His eyes filled with water as he nodded. It was her.

Mr. Nelson took off his glasses and sighed. “This is your mother.”

You nodded for Frisk. He was weeping too hard to hear his question more than likely.

The man sighed again. “Life can be so cruel.”

“W-What happened to her?” Frisk asked.

“Huh?”

“How-” He rose up from your shoulder and stared at the examiner, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “How did she die?”

The man looked as if he didn't want to tell Frisk. But he sighed once again and said one word, “Heroin.”

Frisk looked at his feet, a new set of droplets falling from his eyes to the floor. “My father finally killed her.”

That comment made Nelson frown harder than he already was. “He must have been doing it for a week.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Quite frankly, I have never seen anything like this before in my thirty years of working at this morgue. I haven't finished the tests yet but the damage done is pretty evident. It was as if... she was overdosing for a full week or so."

"A full week?" You didn't mean to ask but you couldn't help but be too stunned to not blabber that.

"Yes. The opiate crisis has taken many people - in fact, my morgue is to capacity from people who died because of it - but this is by far one of the worst cases I've ever seen. The fact that she hadn't died the first time is shocking. The fact that she apparently made it all the way here is even more astounding. I don't know why she came here - I'm sure neither of you know either - but she was clearly determined to do so.”

Frisk didn't speak.

“From here on out, there's going to be paperwork for you to fill out. Even when I get them, if you want me to leave the room to give you some time, please do so.”

Sadness flashed in Nelson’s eyes as he sincerely told him, “I am so very sorry for your loss.”

Then he left the two of you alone.

Frisk laid his head back on your shoulder a moment later, holding you tight. You closed your eyes as the silence began to ring in your ears.

“You know, I always said she’s as pretty as the stars in the sky.”

You remained silent as he spoke.

“She has these little moles on her chest and shoulders that, if you drag your finger across them, almost perfectly recreate the Big Dipper. I was the one to discover that. She always found them ugly, covering them up with concealer when she worked, but after I told her that, she stopped. My mother has always had body image issues but I think that was the one thing she without a doubt liked about herself.”

He sighed into your neck, “She's really gone.”

“Yes,” you answered.

He let out a heavy breath. “I guess that was the only way she could escape my father.”

All you could was look up at the ceiling lights. Even her child could see the stars in her after all she had done.

* * *

It was past one am when everything was finished. Mr. Nelson decided he was going to put in some overtime to help Frisk through the paperwork and a thorough explanation of funeral planning. He was the only person in the morgue that evening, no one to go home to, and had apparently lost his mother the same way and same age as Frisk. Frisk signed the death certificate slower than he had ever done before. His eyes weren't on the signature line. They were on the text that said her cause of death: opiate overdose. Then Nelson gave him information about how not to get ripped off by funeral homes. Trisha could only be kept there for a few more days before she had to be handed over to the state but that didn’t mean he should drop an astronomical amount of money on everything.

You promised to help Frisk as much as you could with the process. It was the least you could do and he would do the same if the two of you metaphorically switched shoes. Frisk thanked you from the bottom of his heart.

After the paperwork and the phone messages and the diner food Nelson bought (because he just knew the two of you were starving) were finished, you finally got out into the summer evening air.

You started the long walk back to that well silently. The Manila folder with everything Nelson gave you was under your arm. Frisk looked lost but he carried on by your side.

Something felt odd when you made the left turn on the street nearby the Tipsy Scotsman. You turned towards what was behind you. Nothing was there. Just the flickering streetlights.

It got worse when you made the turn into the residential area. You turned again. Nothing. The streetlights’ flickering got worse. You hoped an old person would complain to the town hall about them. It was unnecessary how badly maintained they were.

Then you arrived at the playground. It was very small, a few yards from the forest the well you had to go to was. A bench or two, a slide and a swing set was all that was there. It shouldn't even be classified as an actual playground but that wasn't for you to decide. You walked two footsteps before you noticed Frisk stopped.

“Frisk, what’s-”

His face was full of an unadulterated horror you had never seen him have in the entire time you had known him. It was even worse than the look he gave you during May Day. His gaze was set in the direction of the bushes.

You dared to turn towards them. Who you saw paralyzed you in fear.

A man in his middle or late-forties was standing right in front of your way back to Newer Home. You thought he was an apparition at first. You quickly realized he was quite alive from his glare. His eyes were practically glowing red amongst the darkness of the night. They were angry, deadset on Frisk Dreemurr.

A scratchy, long and winding cackle came from the man as he came from out the shadows and into the streetlamp light.

A wide smirk slashed across his face. “Long time no see, brat.”

Frisk shook like a mortal meeting his maker. He then took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and tried his best to assume one of those businessman stances he saved for conferences and interviews.

“Yes, it has been, Frank.”

All of the blood in your body paused their flow. Pandora’s Box released every evil in the world and it accumulated in the form of Frank O’ Hagan.

Frank reminded you of the dullness of the city you called home for so many years. At night, it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. In the day, however, the bright lights were off. And the reality that the city was cold and lonesome hit residents all at once. Frank’s eyes were gray as steel. Years of stress and sin had crackled across his face like unfixed roads in several places - the receding hair, the deep wrinkles around his face, the potholes for dark circles under his eyes.

In little places, you saw the lights though. You saw what Frisk inherited from him - the miniscule eyes, the brown hair, the thin lips. That was the first thing that frightened you. Frisk was _actually_ _related_ to this man.

The next thing that frightened you, the most noticeable once you took note of it, was his aura. He was the man you saw following you late at night. He was the shadow that you wanted to detach from you. He was cold. No empathy or feeling either, judging by the fact that he was smiling so wide after his wife’s death.

He was a demon parading in human skin, waiting for his next victim to mosey up to him. And Frisk and you were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Aw, c’mon, you aren't even gonna call me Dad?” The playfulness in Frank’s voice set you on edge.

“Don't start acting like you were ever one.”

Frank sucked his teeth and the smile was gone. “Fine. Be that way.”

Frank took out a cigarette from one pocket and a lighter from the other. He put it in between his lips and lit it quickly. He breathed in a large puff of toxicity and let it out into the late evening air.

“She's dead, isn't she?”

“Yes. I identified her just now.”

He groaned. “Damn. That's a shame.”

You were burning inside by the apathetic reaction but Frisk still had a flat expression on his face.

“Why are you here?”

“To see Trish. Ain't it obvi-”

“Don't play with me. You don't give a damn about her.”

Frank gritted the cigarette with his teeth as he barked, “What makes you-”

“You never loved her and me. You used me all of the time I lived under your roof and you're here to do it again. So just say what you want.”

“... Ain't it fucking obvious?”

Frisk sighed. “Of course it is. I was just giving you a second chance. Trisha would have wanted me to do so.”

He crossed his arms and strengthened his defenses. “No.”

Frank took the half-used cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it almost as if it were a jerk reaction. “What? ”

“No. I'm not giving you anything. You've taken my home and sanity from me and now you've taken my mother. I have nothing left to give you.”

“Oh, don't be like that, Frisko-”

“ _Don't call me that!_ ”

There it was - the click of the lighter that set Frisk’s eyes aflame. The glow was intense. You would have joked that you could use them as a flare if you weren’t so shaken by the sudden but understandable shift in his mood.

“Trisha died of a heroin overdose. You are the only dealer of it for _miles_ in Haven. She could have only gotten it from you. You were her access. You killed the woman who put me on this planet. Do not act like you can be my father when you have her blood on your hands.”

Frank wasn't moved in the least by his son’s fury. “You're still naïve.”

“Excuse me?”

Frank decided to finally put out the cigarette by stomping on it. “Sure, yeah, I sell her shit but did I ever force her to take it? Did I strap her up and ram it into her? No, I didn't. Fuck, I even warned her not to touch that shit. Dealers never taste their product. She knew that. But she went and did it anyway. Don't blame me for her being a jackass.”

You piped up, “She only did to get away from you.”

Frank glared at you. “Pardon?”

“I was there when she died. Her last words were all regrets for being with you and letting you control her. You didn't force her to do it. You're right about that. But you're responsible for making her go down that path. You mistreated her, abused her, used her for your own gain. You treated her like she was a machine. It's no wonder she would want a way to temporarily escape when she couldn't get out of your grasp. So are you a murderer? No. But are you a _selfish_ , _disgusting_ son of a bitch that drove her to her suicide? Oh yes _._ ”

“... Suicide? That ain't sui-”

“The coroner said she could’ve been overdosing for a goddamn week. She knew what she was doing and where she was headed. She wanted to die in the arms of the last remaining person who truly loved her. And that person-” You jabbed your finger in his direction. “-is not you.”

You learned who Frisk got his terror-inducing glare from. It wasn't from Toriel. Frank gave you one, his eyes glowing so red that they were like predatory eyes in the dark forest. He never released his gaze on you as he reached into the back of his pants, pulled out a shining silver handgun and pointed it at your chest.

You should have been mortified in that moment. A gun was pointed at you for the second time that year. You were so afraid it would happen again since the moment you woke up in that hospital bed, more than you cared to admit. And the moment you had feared finally came.

But you weren't.

You had never felt such a fury before. It was burning in your veins, setting everything in your body aflame. He really thought that was going to scare you.

Nothing was going to anymore. You were going to protect Trisha’s son instead.

“What? You think that's going to scare me. I've been shot before by some punkass. I'll do it again if I gotta - this time by a selfish shithead. I’m not afraid of you. I’ve never been. So do it!”

You pushed your way in front of Frisk. Everything in your vision was covered in blue except for Frank’s gleaming red eyes. You breathed in hard and roared out like a dragon, “Shoot me, motherfucker!”

Silence filled the world. Nothing dared to make a noise.

Frank stared at you for a few moments. Then he put the gun back.

Adrenaline pumped through your veins. Your face burned as the cool summer breeze blew by the three of you. Yet your fury ceased right then and there. All that was left was the jitters, the teeth clenching as you realized what you had to do.

“Thought so.”

You went to your blazer pocket and pulled out your wallet. From one of the card slots, you took out the gift card you wished you didn’t have to give him. You held your arm fully out, the card in between your fingers.

“This has two thousand dollars on it. My housemates and I were saving up to go to Fiji next summer. This is the fruit of our labors so far.”

It was a secret for months, even before Radha arrived on the mountain. Arma had vented about how she had never left the country, not even to Mexico to visit her distant relatives. You, Lee, and Johnny wanted to change that. So you all decided to save up money to go to the tropical locale. It would be a much-needed vacation away from all of Monsterkind and their gullible ambassador. You loved them but they also drove you and everyone else in the guesthouse fucking mad.

The way how was comedic. Every time there was a sign of what they deemed was a negative (comedic, not lethal or anything) human influence on any of the Monsters would earn a dollar in the Sins and Transgressions jar. The worse it was, the more money had to be put in. Arma lost twenty dollars when everyone overheard Asgore calling Frisk _stupid_ in the hallway of the Academy one day - the penultimate sin. Johnny put in his whole paycheck one time, just saying that he did the ultimate sin and it involved Papyrus giving him his “fire mixtape” about spaghetti.

You remembered thinking about what would Frisk look like the morning of the flight, seeing all of you in dorky hibiscus-patterned shirts and luggage in hand. You remembered thinking that you would laugh right in his face as he begged you and everyone else not to leave him behind like a child would. You remembered thinking that Frisk would attempt to hide in Johnny’s suitcase or lay on top of it, refusing to let go.

All of these heart-warming thoughts burned your chest and hands as you held that card in between in your fingertips.

The jar and its contents were your hopes and dreams, your bright ambitions for the future. And you were dangling them all in front of Frisk’s deadbeat father.

“Take it. I know that’s what you’re here for - insurance claims.”

Frank eyed the card for a few heartbeats before snatching it from your hands and shoving it into his pocket.

“Be warned, however. This comes with a heavy deal. You shall never come near Frisk again.”

Frank inquired, “What are you, his hound?”

“Bitch, I might be. But I won’t be the one who you have to deal with if any of us see you even a mile near him. The Monsters will declare war against you to protect their friend. Don’t forget that.”

It was as if a spirit lost all attachment to this world. Frank went on his way out the playground and down the road - just plain disappeared.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you held. Your heart pumped in your ears.

Frisk didn’t give you a chance to breath when he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you near him. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I know.”

“You know what he could have done.”

“I know.”

He didn’t release you right away. He was searching your eyes for any form of fear or joy or any sort of feeling. When he found nothing, he let you go.

“Suicide?”

“Huh?”

“Do you really think that… Do you think that she killed herself?”

“She wanted to see you one last time, Frisk. She was settling her debts. I don’t mean to assume things but the… evidence is clear.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry if I-“

“No, you’re right. It could only be that. She couldn’t take it anymore. It’s so obvious.”

“Don’t blame yourself. You’re an innocent party in all of this.”

“I guess.”

“No ‘I guess’. You aren’t guilty of anything.”

He looked at the ground.

“She wasn’t mad at you for leaving. She was sorrier than anything for letting your father control her and you. So stop sticking your lip out.”

“I’m not sticking my lip out.”

“You so are. You won’t even look at me.”

He looked you in the eye then.

“How do you know that - that she wasn’t angry?”

“Those were her final words.”

He took a step back.

“It’s irrefutable, Frisk. She loves you - she always has.”

“Oh.” He looked at the ground again. “Oh.”

“C’mon. Let’s head home.”

You offered your hand to him with the usual hesitance. He glanced at it for a moment. Then at you.

“Home” was all he said before slipping his hand into yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a pretty rough week to be honest so I thought uploading would help me feel better. Creating things never ceases to cheer me up. I'm already feeling better just writing this note :D  
> I might upload another chapter tonight too so look out for that!  
> Thanks for reading as always.


	59. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Trisha's funeral arrives. Frisk finds out too much about what has become of his old hometown and the people who live and lived there. You can do what you do best: observe.

The sun wasn’t up when you had to depart for the funeral. It just did not want to get up just as much as you didn’t. The sun would have to bring about the morning, the light of day. You would have to see Frisk in that black suit. 

But your alarm went off. You had to go. And soon enough, the sun would be on the horizon.

Frisk knocked quietly on your bedroom door when you finished tying your tie. It was the one you wore to his birthday party. It was the only one you had which was proper enough for such an occasion. You declared it your lucky charm for the day.

You opened the door and let him in. You were right. You didn’t want to see him in the suit. The darkness of his outfit made him paler, grimmer. It made your heart sink into the depths of the ocean.

He came in and sat on your bed. You sat next to him. His lips twitched every now and then, trying to say it yet he couldn’t physically do it. You understood his unwillingness.

The both of you stared at your desk instead. It was tidy as always.

The shelf on it was full to the brim with all sorts of things. Your copy of _Hopes and Dreams_  along with a few books you were gifted over the months - from left to right order, Toriel, Toriel, Lee, Shang, Toriel, Asgore, Toriel, and an Academy student - sat on the first level. The second level were other gifts, most of them your Christmas presents from last year and the amount of dust on them determined the last time you touched them, let alone used them. Toriel’s cookbooks and Sans’s gag book were covered in dust. Alphys’s DVD collection and Napstablook’s albums had its and bits of it, the latter much less than the former. Mettaton’s DVDs weren’t out the plastic and a thick layer of dust was on top. The Christmas and get-well cards were stacked neatly in front of them, the statuette Papyrus gifted you acting as a weight on top, all not having a single bit of dust on it. The succulent Arma gifted you grew proudly next to him, well-watered and absolutely not dusty. You liked to imagine on occasion the miniature skeleton would water the plant for you.

The photo frames were the other objects on it. You took care to dust them just a bit before you went to bed every night. The one brought with you to Newer Home was in a frame your brother made just for you. You still had the Christmas photo from two years ago happily in its frame. The next was the selfie you, Frisk, and Ricky took together at Coney Island during your visit last month. It was a frame you brought from a store down the road. The next was the photo you all took the day the citizenship law was passed. Toriel gave you the picture in the golden frame it was currently in. All of the photos gave you the things you needed when you were at a loss: Love, hope, compassion, determination, integrity.

Could those books spare some of those feelings for you?

You sighed. “Frisk, we have to go.”

He sighed. “I know… I know.”

* * *

 

The town of Haven was almost exactly as it looked in the film. The small strip of stores, the houses with the brown-with-death lawns, the places that seemed cold and odd to an outsider like you but brought back a mixture of memories and feelings for an insider like Frisk.

Many things changed over ten years. Foreclosure signs littered the front lawns of houses like tombstones. Redevelopment signs were in every window of businesses. Haven wasn’t a haven back then and it wasn’t now. It was becoming a ghost town. It startled you.

“It’s six. No one is out at this time, especially out here. If anyone has to get up early, they left an hour ago.”

You sighed. “Just because I’m city folk doesn’t mean you get to make fun of me like this. I know a bit about small-town life.”

“Oh really?”

You crossed your arms. That got a laugh out of him.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. I haven’t had my cup of tea yet.”

“They only serve stale tea out here and it’s not gonna be caffeinated. Better channel your coffee routes.”

“Great. I’m ready for even staler coffee.”

“You’re right about that. First, I need to do something.”

“Really? It better not be a walk down memory lane.”

“No no, my memory lane’s like a stroll through hell. I’m going to the library.”

You furrowed your brow but followed.

Frisk and you walked a few blocks until you walked to where this library was supposed to be. Ivy and rotten wooden planks and an old foreclosure signWhatever he wanted to do, he couldn't.

“I bet they didn't build a new one,” you assumed.

“You're right. It's a shame. This is the only one for miles. My only escape back then was through literature. Kids like me won't be able to get away from the madness in their life.”

Frisk took out a book from his briefcase. It was tattered all over the place. Dust remained in hard-to-clean areas. It was titled  _Mountainside Survival: Bears, Blizzards, and More._

“I meant to return this book years ago but I never got the chance. I was hoping to surprise the librarian by telling her I had eleven years of late fees to repay. It seems I won’t be able to now.”

“It is a damn shame.”

The two of you turned to your right. A stout woman in her 60s, wrapped up in a trench coat, stood next to Frisk. She took out a cigarette from a pack. She shoved the cig in between her lips and the pack back into her pocket. She then lit it with a click of her lighter and let out a long puff of smoke and pent up emotion.

“The kids were idiots before the damn thing closed but there was an outlet out of it then. Now they have no choice but to be idiots.”

“Mrs. Mikhailov?”

“That’s me - much to my misfortune. Who are you? You look a bit too upstanding to be from these parts.”

“I used to live here - eleven years ago in fact. I’m Trisha’s kid.”

“Trisha… You mean the smoothie lady? If you are, tell your mother to go to hell for saying her shakes are good for girls on the hefty side like me.”

Frisk cocked a brow, mumbled “smoothies - in Haven?” under his breath, before continuing, “No, the other Trisha - unless there are more Trishas now.”

She didn’t process his statement immediately. When she did, however, she gawked at him like an owl. “Frisk?”

“Bingo.”

Mrs. Mikhailov took Frisk by his hands and gazed deep into his eyes. “My god. You really did get handsome.”

Frisk chuckled hard.

“I’m assuming you took my advice from years ago.”

“About the reading or the ladies?”

“Both.”

“Yes. I’ve never stopped reading and I’m a notorious flirt.”

“Uh oh!”

And the two cracked up as if they had last seen each other yesterday.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Ambassador? Shouldn’t you be yelling at politicians or something?”

“No, not for the remainder of the year. I’m here for a funeral.”

“Oh… I haven't heard anything about a passing.”

“My mother didn't want to be put in the obituaries.”

She dropped her cigarette - right out of her mouth. Then she covered her mouth with her hand, looked at his shoes.

“Oh my god. Frank finally killed her.”

“Yep.” Frisk looked at the concrete.

“I'm sorry for your loss. Even if Trisha was a bitch-”

You held back a scoff. _What nerve - especially after hearing his mother died._

“- she wasn't one to you. I respect that… I'm assuming the funeral’s today.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I'm assuming you're the one who organized the whole thing.”

“Yes.”

The woman nodded. She dropped her hands back to her side and smiled.

“She was always proud of you. She'd talk about you as if you still lived under her roof. Still cared about you too. When that shooting happened at that rally, the cops came to make sure she wouldn't do anything. We’re not sure how she’d react if you were the one hurt back then.”

Your wound ached. You touched it.

“I won't keep you,” he said, “But I do want to return this.”

“Huh?”

He passed her the book in his hands. When she saw the cover, she chortled.

“You know, I was the one who snitched to the police about where you could have possibly gone back then,” Mrs. Mikailhov mentioned, “When I found out you went missing, it hit me like a brick. No wonder you checked out those books. I wished I had stopped you and I'm glad I hadn't. You wouldn't be where you are now.”

She took out another cigarette and lit it.

“Take care, kid.”

“You too, Mrs. Mikailhov.”

The two of you walked back down the path you came. A car drove by as you turned down the street.

“She still doesn’t have a ring on her finger.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t like people like that.”

“She used to always complain about her loneliness to the other librarians when I was in there. I’m not sure if she gave up or not."

"Couldn't she have... gotten a dog or something?"

He snickered. "Yes. She did have multiple dogs in fact. But even then she complained. Sometimes, only another human being can solve a human problem."

“Oh. That’s sad to think about.” Being alone in your last decade or more of life - it was a harrowing thought to think about, especially because of your personality.

“It is. Come on, let's go get something to eat.”

You wanted to address the thought you had further but you realized that there can only be so much sadness of a morning such as that one. So you pushed it to the side.

The two of you walked down the road to a diner. It was the one Frisk frequented years ago. The morning light made it pale and barren and-- Was it even open? The only indication was that a man came out of the diner, headed to his car, and carried on with his day down the road you just walked down. The neon lights on the welcome sign were flashing sporadically as if they were all taking their last breaths at the same time. There were its and bits of litter scattered across the empty parking spaces in front of the diner. Two spaces were filled and even they were hiding cigarette butts and used napkins. One was a rusty pickup truck with a broken mirror on its right side. Two was an immaculate older-modeled Mustang that shined as if it were only manufactured two days ago.

Frisk pushed the door open, a bell jingling to announce your entrance. The diner still had the gaudy pale yellow walls, the gray tiles, and those apple red upholstered seats even after all those years. However, the grim air from outside was inside - that was the only difference. There were a healthy amount of patrons for the early morning hours, all eating by themselves. Frisk and you were the only ones who needed a booth.

A woman in a dress similar to the god-awful color of the walls and an apron with grease stains here and there approached you. She looked to be in her late twenties, dark circles already cemented under her eyes and crow’s feet beginning to claw at them. Her blonde waves were wrapped haphazardly in a low bun, hairs flying out above where the elastic band was from years of breaking their other ends off from tugging off the band after shifts daily. Her bright green eyes reminded you of the eyes of many of your friends - full of latent potential. Unlike them, it seems she would never ever tap into it. She had given up a long time ago and her asking how many would be at the table was evidence of it.

She walked both of you over to a booth next to a window. She placed two sheets of laminated pink paper down on the table and, after telling you to call her over when you were ready, she walked back behind the bar and leaned her heavy torso and burdens on its surface. You wished you could do that right then.

Frisk gestured for you to sit first. Toriel would wink at his gentleman manners. You would frown only because the thought that he was using you for practice for the sake of potential lovers came to your mind then. You did take him up on his invitation and sat down. He sat down right after you on the other side of the table.

The two of you took the menus and perused it quickly and quietly. You soon called the waitress back over and placed your orders. Both of you ordered light, foods that wouldn’t weigh on your stomachs. You were sure the food would taste stale to your tongues no matter how good it may end up being. Your purpose for being here weighed on both of your shoulders.

 _Carry On, My Wayward Son_ played in the background as Frisk laid his head on the table. All you could do was ruffle the hair on the nape of his neck to comfort him. Today was going to be very long and very hard. He had to lose his composure here and there to keep himself sane. You, however, could not. You had to stay strong. If you lost your mother, you would want him to do the same. Not the hair ruffling part; oh, no-siree, that would creep you out beyond belief.

“I knew you would be coming into my diner once I heard about her passing.”

Frisk lifted his head and gaze from the table to the man now in front of your table. You pulled your eyes and hand off his head and to the man. You knew who it was from those dog tags around his neck.

The owner and head chef of the restaurant took out an ashtray from a pocket in his apron and placed it on the table to put out the cigarette between his lips.

“You’ve grown.”

Frisk’s eyes filled with a childlike wonder as he softly gasped, “Mr. Woods.”

“Hey, haven’t I told ya before? The name’s Freddy to my favorite customer.”

Frisk smiled first. Then the chef.

Freddy’s eyes roll over to you. “Who’s this?”

“My assistant.”

He gulped a bit of air once Frisk said that.

“And I thought I was the badass for getting shot in the head during the war.”

He offered you his hand. “Frederick Woods.”

You shook his hand while introducing yourself to him.

“Huh, that’s a boring name. But that’s the same with the buddies I lost too.”

A person at the bar whistled for him to come over. Fredrick did with no rush in his step, calling the old man there a geezer. The dog tags on his neck jingled gently as he practically shoved a slice of key lime pie at the man and rushed back over to the two of you.

“There aren’t many who escape this hellhole but you’re the one who didn’t end up being an asshole once you got out. Congrats to ya.”

“Thanks.”

Fredrick gripped the table tight, outrage filling him.

“So there’s no ‘how you doing’s or ‘what have you been up to’s for me?”

“I thought you weren’t like that, especially around your favorite customer.”

A release of his grip on the poor surface. “Ah, still got the wit I see. Well, I suppose that’s how you survived in some weird, underground civilization for ten days.”

Fredrick lowered his brows for a moment. “Weird isn’t the right word to describe that.”

“Absolutely loony sounds about right,” you chimed in.

The chef cracked up. His laugh had a wheeze in it. Hearing it reminded you that Fredrick had to at least be in his late-50s, early 60s at that moment. He was old, getting older. It made you also wonder if you would get to see him again. The wheeze sounded like there was something awful festering in his system, the sort your grandfather had during the last years of his life.

“Apparently witty people hire other witty people,” Fredrick stated.

“How could I not?” Frisk inquired, “Besides, this one puts up with all of my bullcrap.”

“Oh, really?”

Frederick leaned his head towards the kitchen and stared at it.

“Hey, Becks, are you technically my assistant?”

The blonde waitress came out of the kitchen, swinging the doors open. Her face was heated and red. “Call me your assistant again and the cake knife’s going straight up where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Frederick gulped. “Never again.”

She then crossed her arms, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Thought so. Seriously, just because Rudy’s dead doesn’t mean you get to treat me like dirt.”

From his scalp to his neck, Frisk’s skin turned ashen. “M-Mr. Rudolph’s dead?”

“As a doornail. He’s the one who got Frank thrown in jail.”

You didn’t think that Frisk could pale anymore but he found a way. “What?”

Frederick cocked a brow. “Well, if a runner doesn’t ever look back. You must have heard that gunshot when you ran out of my diner the day you got the hell out of dodge. Frank was swinging that gun around at Becks over there-” He glanced at the waitress. “- and Rudy wasn’t having it. Frank shot him and Rudy died from the blood loss on the way to the hospital. I blame the distance partly for his death. If this happened in the city, he would have gotten a slap on the ass and be alive. But we’re out here in the boonies. So he’s with the skeletons now. The cops arrested Frank after he ran out of here and slammed him for those drugs along with the manslaughter of my good man.”

“That’s bullshit,” Frisk said.

Frederick's eyebrows flew off of him. “Well, ain’t we got a potty—“

“I saw Frank a couple of days ago, walking around the town nearby Ebott.”

Frederick's visage darkened. “What?”

“He looks like death but he was definitely not in prison.”

“What in the… Who thought it was a good idea to let that scumbag out? Eleven years ain’t enough for what he did to this town. Shoot, Beck’s mom is still rotting in there and she may be a scumbag but she wasn’t a murderer.”

The waitress sighed, quickly burying whatever her boss dug up with a scoff and a lean against the counter.

“It’s certainly news he’s out and about. Everyone’s gonna be up and arms about it soon enough.” She shot a glare at Frederick. “Don’t do any revenge bull, you hear me? The police don’t give a damn you’re an angry veteran.”

The chef rolled his eyes, pulling himself out of the darkness. “Rudy wouldn’t want it so I’m not moving a muscle. That doesn’t mean I won’t punch him if he comes into my diner, especially after my favorite customer lightened up the place after eleven long years.”

Frisk was frowning hard but after that bit from the chef, he found a way to smile softly.

“Why are you so nice to me, Freddy? It doesn’t matter if I’m ‘your favorite customer’. Frank had a bigger presence than I did back then - still does if I’m being honest with myself.”

The man in question scratched the bit of scruff on his neck before answering. “You know why I joined the army? I was a little shit, grew up to be a big shit, and there were no options for me to clean up besides that. I came back traumatized and scarred. I don’t have any other skills besides cooking so that’s why I even opened this joint. Seeing little ol’ you walk into my joint and give me fresh veggies with no need for exchange made me realize that I had to do something. I couldn’t do much, else you would find it weird and I would think I was becoming a softie or whatever. But I didn’t want you to end up like me.

So yeah, I kept you off the street for an hour or two a day. Yeah, I fed ya scrawny ass. And yeah, I give a real crap about you. It's not about kindness. It's about giving a damn about a little kid going through the same shit I did but going down the right path and realizing that I could help out in the little way I did.”

Frisk was silent. He could only look at the man.

You supplied the thank you in this conversation, causing Fredrick to give you a confused look. What the heck could _you_ be thankful for? So you told him.

“For keeping him off the street. Frisk may be my boss but he's also my best friend. How can I not be grateful to someone who looked out for him? Besides, you won't let Frisk thank you. So take it from a stranger.”

He smiled as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his other hip. “Alright, I'll take it from you.”

A bell was rung from the counter. “Becks” took the two plates from the kitchen over to your table.

“Get out the way, ” she warned.

Fredrick slid over just enough so she could place the two plates on the table. Your food looked and smelled pretty good. Frisk’s did too.

“Bon appetite or whatever,” Freddy said.

“You didn’t cook it, asshole. I get to say the line,” Becks ordered.

“Alright, Becks, you can say the line.”

She tried her best to imitate the scratchy voice of his but it came out pretty bad. You desired for Radha to give it a spin…

Right. She wasn’t here. No one from the mountain knew you were here.

“Bon appetite or whatever.”

You found a way to crack up despite your sudden sadness. With a smile still on your lips, you put a bit of your meal on your fork and put it in your mouth.

You immediately spat it out into the nearest napkin. You never thought you could find anyone who’s food was on par with Papyrus’s. You were proven wrong.

“Still see you can’t cook, Becks,” Frisk simply said. He hadn’t touched his food.

“Shut up, brat,” she snarled, a leer in her eye.

“Isn’t there that saying that no one should eat your Eggs Benedict because they give you the Eggs Bene-shits?”

“I will put rat poison in your food if I ever see you here again. And I didn’t cook it.”

“I’m sure that’s a promise you’ll keep so I’ll keep eating Freddy’s food so long as he shall live.”

“Aw, thanks. See, this is why you’re my favorite customer - you got favoritism.”

“Of course. Let’s try this again, shall we?”

“Yup. Just for you, kiddo.”

* * *

An hour or so past. The food Freddy made was surprisingly good for diner food. Frisk and you ate a lot more than you expected. For the past couple of days, you both had been eating little. It was hard to stomach everything that had occurred, plus the arduous process of giving Frisk’s mother a good farewell to the afterlife. You just didn’t have room for food. But for some reason, on the day of the funeral, you ate to your heart’s content. Frisk even asked for seconds, earning one of those “growing boy” comments people like Freddy would give to a boy much younger.

Things winded down and both of you were sipping the stale coffee quietly. You weren’t leaving just yet, Frisk said. He wanted to say for a while longer. So you appeased him. He stared out the window. You watched him stare out the window.

It was a moment perfect for a photograph.

You were broken from your daydream when you heard a set of footsteps stop in front of your table. Assuming it was Freddy or Rebecca again, you turned to the person with a smile. Once you realized the person was neither of them, the smile fell.

The man was picking at his clothes, wiping down his hair repeatedly and shakily. You have seen more nervous fellows before but this was ridiculous.

“Are… Is that really—” The man tensed up before letting out a shaky breath and sighing. “Are you Frisk O’- No, Dreemurr. Are you Frisk Dreemurr?”

Frisk scrunched up his brows in thought, looking the man up and down, before affirming. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

“Do you…” He shifted his weight from left to right. “Do you remember someone named Todd Montgomery?”

“Of course. I always will. Why do you ask?”

“Because I…” The man breathed in and out as if he was trying to gather up the confidence to say what he had to say. “I’m him.”

Frisk and you glanced at each other in pure shock. This was him, the child you called a shithead when you saw his actions portrayed on the silver screen, the child who pushed the then young Frisk to go to Mt. Ebott, his bully from years ago.

There were bits of handsomeness here and there - a straight nose, shiny, combed back locks, a scruff to his chin that wasn’t patchy. There were also bits of ugliness - heavy circles that seemed to weigh his head down, wrinkles from furrowing his brows too hard and for too long, a frown that seemed to always be there. You could hear a certain spider giggle and whisper nonsense about karma giving prizes, wanted and not, from a distance. _After all, they earned them_ , you could hear her say just before letting out one of those strange giggles of hers.

Your friend and his childhood bully stared at each other in pure, uncomfortable silence for ages.

At some point, Frisk looked into his lap and cleared his throat. “Hello, Todd. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah… A real long time… Y’know, the movie theater in town hasn’t been shut down yet. That movie about you - what was it, _Undertale_ or something? - played there. Tons of tourists came to see the movie in the town where you… used to live. The money earned saved the dump.”

“Huh.”

“I was one of the first people on the line to see it.”

He looked up at Todd. He clenched his hand on the table into a fist. “And… what did you think?”

“... I realized how important it was to apologize.”

The ambassador glanced at you for a split second. You couldn’t give him any clarity on the situation. He was on his own. Frisk then looked back at his childhood bully. “P-Pardon?”

“There’s nothing I can say to make up for what I did to you - nothing. I took out my rage caused by my problems at home on you, an innocent party in what was going on between my father and your…” He looked around nervously. When he didn’t see whatever he was searching for, he sighed. “Yeah. All I can say is that I’m sorry for what I did. You don’t have to forgive me. It’s understandable if you don’t. I just needed to get that off my chest - a promise to my therapist years ago.”

Frisk could only stare at him. He was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. At some point, which seemed like ten thousand years to you, he released his fist. “I realized in the Underground why you were bullying me. I’m going to be honest, I didn’t forgive you right away. I tried my hardest but I couldn’t. But over time, I did. I grew up. I learned a lot. I forgive you, Todd.”

Todd was just as shocked as his former victim was just a moment ago.

You put your hand on Frisk’s. He leaped a little and whipped his head towards you. You gave him a certain look. You saw him smile small and brief. He knew what you meant. You were proud of him.

“C-Can I sit here? I don’t want to disturb anything but---”

“It’s fine. You can sit.”

And Todd hesitantly did next to you. He didn’t have the balls to sit next to the ambassador. Or was he being overly polite? You weren’t sure.

“Uh… Who are you?” He looked at you.

“I’m his assistant.” You hesitantly held out a hand as you introduced yourself.

He looked at your hand as if he hadn’t a clue why in the world you did such a gesture. Then shakily, nervously, he shook your hand. His palm was glazed in sweat, his fingers weak. “Todd Mont--- Wait, are you the one that-”

Your chest burned. “Yes, I’m the person who was shot in May. And yes, I’m fully recovered so there’s no need for any concern.” It was a robotic response now.

Todd gaped at you for a moment before clearing his throat. “Thanks for doing that. I would have never gotten a chance to say what I wanted to if you hadn’t done what you did.”

You couldn’t respond. You just couldn’t. You just put your mug in your mouth and sipped more of the stale coffee. You wondered how in the world did it get more stale from when it first hit your taste buds moments ago.

“A lot of things happened while you were living in… Newer Home, right?”

“You’re correct.”

Todd rested his hands on the table as if he was practicing an etiquette that wasn’t necessary for the setting you were in. “Do you remember Courtney, y’know the girl all the guys had a crush on?”

“Of course I do. I had a crush on her back then.” Frisk smiled briefly. His eyes seemed to be viewing the girl’s face rather than the table he was staring at.

“She’s dead.”

And Frisk looked back up at Todd so fast you thought he was going to fling his eyes right out of their sockets. “What?”

“She was murdered back in high school.”

Frisk looked into his mug, shock washing like waves hitting the shoreline onto his consciousness. “... My god. I…”

“Do you remember Bucky?”

“Of course I do. I had a crush on him back then.”

Todd blinked once, twice, not processing what he said. “Oh, that’s right, you like boys too.”

“Yeah. The whole faggot thing ended up being true.”

Todd’s frown worsened. Frisk had every right to throw just a bit of salt at him.

“Bucky’s the one who threw her body in the woods.”

And Frisk looked even more shocked yet again.

“They tried to elope or something, a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde. She decided halfway through she wanted to turn back. He didn’t let her. He won’t be out of jail ‘til we’re forty-eight.”

You looked at your meal as if there was filth on your plate. You wouldn’t be able to eat it. Frisk had the same look.

“Do you remember that priest - you know, that douchebag that used to shove the Bible in all the kids’ faces?”

“Of course… I’m assuming he used to shove it in yours too?”

“Yeah. Word got around fast about my father’s… yeah. The priest got struck by lightning. He’s not dead but he’s not preaching anymore.”

“I wouldn’t either after getting a divine message like that.” You couldn’t stop yourself.

Frisk and Todd could only stare at you. Then they dared to chuckle lightly to themselves. Frisk laughed for the third time that day then.

“Do you remember Mr. Francesco and Mr. Wilson?”

“Of course. I’ve never had a sandwich as good as the ones from their place. Please tell me they’re okay.”

“I can’t. Mr. Francesco died a few months ago. Peacefully though. Wilson went to check on him and he was dead in his bed. We haven’t seen Wilson since.”

“Cripes.”

“Yeah. Do you remember Mr. Garrison?”

“Please tell me he moved or something.”

“No he’s still alive and well and still has the toy store.”

Frisk groaned.

“Do you… Do you even know why he’s in the registry anyway?”

“FBI set-up for the ‘wrong guy’, he always says. I don’t know the whole truth and I don’t want to.”

“Agreed. And why does he run a toy store?”

“I don’t know but I told him to shut it down many times. He’s barely making rent as is.”

“I’m not surprised. Plus he was always pushing those homemade dolls of his and they were just… creepy.”

“Oh he quit that bit after you left. My mother choked the living daylights out of him one day after he said some weird diss involving those dumb dolls.”

“Speaking of which…” Frisk was wincing his eyes, gritting his teeth, hoping to god the answer Todd was going to say was what he wanted.

“Oh, my mom? She’s alive and well.”

Frisk put a hand on his chest. “Don’t scare me like that. I thought I was going to have to say we’re brothers involving dead mothers.”

Todd finally released his hands. “What did you just say?”

“Trisha is dead. That’s why I’m here - to lay her to rest.”

“W-Wha---? When did this---?”

“The 5th. Overdose.”

He looked at his hands, horror overtaking his features.

“I’m assuming your father doesn’t know.”

“No, not at all. He would have told me if he knew.”

“You better tell him before word gets out. You can’t trust anyone in small towns to keep their lips shut.” Frisk scanned the room and it was as if all the eyes that were on you all before looked the other way.

“... Right. I better call him.”

“Call? You finally left the nest.”

“Yeah, but mom kicked him out a year after you left. That’s why she’s alive and well. He isn’t there stinking up the place anymore.” His lips tugged into a snarl of sorts. He was even more bitter than the coffee.

“Yeah…” Frisk frowned.

“I’m gonna say this again but… What Trixie---” He caught himself. “- What Trisha and my father did has nothing to do with you… or me. That was all them, being selfish.”

“That was a means of escape from my father and where she found herself.”

Todd frowned. “Was Frank that bad to you?”

“Didn’t I just mark him a murderer?”

He nodded to himself. “Right. You’re right. If it was drugs that took her, everyone knows who gave them to her…” He sighed before looking back at Frisk. “When’s the funeral?”

“Eleven.”

Todd just nodded. “... How are you getting to the funeral home?”

“Our own two feet.”

He shook his head. “I’ll drop you off.”

Frisk seemed surprised. “Look, you don’t owe m-”

Todd slammed his fist onto the table. “I do owe you!”

Frisk flinched and cringed away in a fear that seemed to be hidden away for years. Todd stared wide-eyed at his fist before cringing away from it in a fear that seemed to be hidden away for years.

“I’m sorry, I---” Todd breathed in and out for a moment, calming himself. You wondered if he had to learn to do that when he felt like that. “I’m… I’m calm. I won’t hurt you ever again. I never will be able to anyway. After today, I’m sure you’re never coming back.”

“Oh no, I’ll return. There are a few people whose funerals I’ll attend.”

“... It hurts me that only so few people tried to help you back then.”

“That was enough for me.”

“But didn’t you still climb Mt. Ebott when I dared you to?”

Frisk froze.

“You wouldn’t have done it if someone told you not to. But no one did. No one noticed. And that’s why you still went, right?”

Frisk sighed. “You always find a way to punch me in the gut, figuratively and not.”

Todd dared to chuckle. “Right... Right.”

Frisk accepted the ride after a bit of thought.

You were about to pay for your food but the ambassador pushed your hand away. He simply shook his head. “For everything you've done. At least let me repay you like this.”

And Frisk was about to put his cash down but Todd pushed it away. “For being an asshole. Besides, Freddy owes me a big debt. He'll certainly let this pay part of it.”

Frisk and you zipped your lips and allowed it.

* * *

 

Todd owned the Mustang in the lot. As the owner threw his briefcase into the trunk, the two of you stood there in awe.

“Huh, you actually did get that mustang you were always going on about.”

As he stood up from closing the trunk, he lit up with pride. “Yep. The exact one too. No one wanted that hunk of junk but I knew I could fix her up if I got the chance. Had to pretty much make the car from scratch but she’s a beauty now.”

He walked over and rubbed the side of the driver’s door, gazing at it as if it were his child, maybe himself.

“She just needed a bit of help is all. Now she’s fine, working as if she had never been the way she was when I passed by that car dealership every day.”

You found a way to smile.

You immediately went to sit in the backseat and buckled up. You made sure to sit behind Todd. You made sure to give Frisk options. Frisk hesitated as you expected as he held onto the door handle to the passenger side. He looked at you for guidance. You simply nodded. Frisk was brave enough to sit next to him - you knew he was. So he sat shotgun.

Todd then got into the driver’s seat, closed his door, put his key into the ignition and turned his baby on. It really was a nice car. You could practically not hear it. And he drove off.

A good portion of the ride was in pure silence. Was it awkward? Was it not? You weren’t sure. The silence sat right in the middle of the two extremes.

The scenes you passed were like Newer Home in it as it was the stereotypical small town but not like it as it was… dreary. Was it due to the overcast today or was it just the air of the area but it seemed that gloom and doom were its slogan despite its homely namesake.

Your phone buzzed in your jacket pocket. You took it out and read the message. It was from Arma. _Where are you, nerd?_

You did not want to tell her.

“Huh, the bakery is gone,” Frisk said.

You unlocked the screen. Swiftly, you typed a reply. _What do you mean?_

“Yeah, mom closed it a few years back. She couldn’t keep up with the housing prices. There’s a lot of demand for property now thanks to your ‘adventure’.”

“Not surprised.”

“Everyone wants to make a pretty penny off the new business. Mom couldn’t keep up. But I can since I’m selling real estate to the dopes.”

Huh, that sign really did say ‘Montgomery and Co. Real Estate’. It sounds professional as hell. Destiny suited his career choice apparently.

Your phone buzzed again.

“You’re a realtor.”

You unlocked it again. _You - the dweeb too - disappeared off the face of the earth. Big Guy and I are worried._

You sighed. God, she even got Johnny involved.

“Yep. Couldn’t be a football star since I got a bad injury and I’m a jackass. Couldn’t be a mechanic because of the injury and being a jackass. But you can be injured and a jackass involving real estate because there are tons of people who are even sicker and dumber than you.”

You wrote out a reply. _And what about Bigger Nerd and Silent Treatment?_ What about Radha and Shang?

“Huh… I don’t think I would have lived long enough to become whatever I was going to become if I stayed here.”

“I don’t think so either.”

Frisk could only look at him.

“You had your feet firm on the ground but there’s only so much anyone can take, especially in Haven.”

Frisk then looked back out into the scenery. You finally realized that was the block he would walk down every day to go from his home to his school. All of the characters he would pass by were no longer there.

Your phone buzzed. A swift unlock. _Raj is acting like he doesn’t give a shit but he tots does. Shang is… doing the usual._ Being quiet, observing from the corner of the room.

You replied quickly as Todd made a turn. _As expected._

“You know, everyone in town is mighty jealous of you,” Todd said.

“Not surprised. A poor little boy chucked himself down a bottomless pit and he came out rich and royal. I’d be absolutely bitter about that too.”

He chuckled. “You’ve always been able to hit the nail right on the head, eh?... That’s pretty much why almost everyone brews up a storm whenever your face flashes on TV or the paper or the magazine or the--- yeah.”

“Why is it almost everyone?”

Your phone buzzed. Unlocked at the speed of light. _But seriously, where are you? Asgore and Toriel are freaking out. The Sugar Skulls are here too, doing the same thing even though they aren’t saying it_.

Goddamnit. Papyrus had off today. He always came to visit on his days off. And Sans always kept a watchful eye on Frisk. Maybe Sans caught you two as you were fleeing the mountain.

“I’m still jealous of you for another reason.”

Frisk looked at Todd. “... I’m not surprised… Why?”

“Because you were able to escape.”

He could only look at the young realtor.

A lie. You had to come up with a quick lie.

“It's like those sci-fi shows - you enter a small town and you can never leave. And if you try, you die or get struck by lightning. You’d think that a town called Haven would be a dandy place to live but it’s more like quicksand than anything. You put a foot in and you’ll fall deeper and deeper until you can never get out.

I had big dreams, y’know. I wanted to go to a state university somewhere far from here, meet a couple of girls, make something of my life. But then I ended up flunking out of high school, getting my now wife pregnant with our two-year-old, and becoming a stupid realtor.”

Frisk was about to speak up but Todd cut him off instantly.

“---And don’t give me that hope and dreams bullshit. You don’t have a kid and spouse. You can’t just abandon them… I refuse to be like my father… I refuse to be like yours too.”

Frisk smiled. “I was actually going to say you threw yourself into a hole you can’t get out of with that one. I’m sure the kid and missus appreciate the sentiment at least.”

Todd scoffed. “They sure do.” He tapped on a picture taped to the windshield. It was a wedding photo of Todd and his wife. In his arms was a little girl in a puffy pink dress that shared his locks and eyes and his wife’s ears and nose. They all looked very happy. “I got lucky at least. I got the hot chick pregnant.”

Frisk stared at the picture. “Wait, is that Patricia Murphy?”

Patricia, Patricia… Wasn’t that the shy girl who used to follow Frisk around like a puppy? The one who dared to have a crush on him?

Oh god it was.

The actress who played her shared the woman’s red curls and bright blue eyes. No glasses in the photo, however. She looked like a supermodel currently. Goddamn. He really did get lucky. He didn’t die after screwing the farmer’s daughter.

“Yup. Puberty did her wonders; also laser eye surgery. Patricia _Montgomery_ is so good to me. She rubs my shoulders after work - _shoulder rubs_. Ain't that something? I didn’t realize how much that can help but goddamn does it. Little Suzy is the sweetest little thing too. She’s always drawing shit to put on my desk. And everyday I come home, she practically tackles me and greets me. She’s either gonna draw a lot or become the football star I never got to be and I’m excited.”

You couldn’t help but smile. He reminded you of the many parents who came to pick up their children from the Academy. The Academy. You need to tell Arma a lie. Even if you know you shouldn’t and every bit of your body and soul is telling you that you just can’t, you will yourself to.

Todd gulped. “Have you ever had contact with Trisha since you left?”

“Only through letters. After a while, I stopped reading them. They were driving me up the wall with guilt.”

“... Did she ever mention what happened?”

“No, what happened?”

“We almost became brothers.”

“I don't under---” Frisk clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. “No. Don't mess with me. Trisha would not leave Frank. That’s why I emancipated. She chose him over me and I couldn't be in that environment anymore.”

“And you're right. She always told my father she was going to stay with Frank.”

“Then what are you---” It hit him. “Oh my god.”

“My reaction too when my father told me I was going to have a little brother from the-kid-I-used-to-bully’s mother.”

Frisk laid his head against the airbag compartment, bereft. “When?”

“Seven years ago.”

“I was still reading her letters then... She didn't notify me.”

“Figured. She lost the baby five months in.”

Frisk could only stare at him.

“Whenever I talked with Trisha, she acted as if she didn't know who I was. When I asked her about the baby, she told me there was no child and, if there was, she would rid of it.”

Frisk leaned back into the seat, remorse pushing him against the white leather.

“My father named the poor kid Harry.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah. Harry… It’s better than Frisk any day.”

Frisk found a way to laugh. After a moment, Todd found a way to as well.

Then Frisk saw something that made him pull the door handle, hoping to get the hell out of the car.

“Wow, are you trying to kill--”

“Stop the car.”

“Why the- Oh. That.”

Todd pulled over and turned off the car. Before Todd could even take the key out of the ignition, Frisk had slipped out of his seatbelt and jumped out the car. He ran down the street in the opposite direction. You and Todd followed with rushed steps. You left your phone in the seat.

Frisk stopped in front of a demolition site. The information on the front of the site said that it was being done by Montgomery and Co.

“I’m assuming you didn’t know about this,” Todd plugged in.

“Of course I didn’t. Why the shit is my old house being torn down?”

You gaped. All you could was gape. That house… It was gone.

“Trisha sold the house to me.”

“What?”

“Yep. Slammed the deed on my desk and told me that she wanted it gone from her sight.”

“When was this?”

“Three months ago.”

Frisk furrowed his brows, surprise hitting him.

“I was surprised too. She said that she was selling everything and just… getting out of here. The first thing had to be that.”

“Why though? Why are you…?”

“Demolishing it? Easy. Respect.”

“Respect?”

“You know how many whack jobs who’d want to snatch up this house? Too goddamn many. They will never understand the shit you and Trisha endured in that house. I like to act like Dad fucked me up but no, you? You have seen the worst of humanity and lived to tell the tale. And especially now that Trisha’s apparently dead, I--”

“You destroyed it so no one else would have it,” you finished.

Todd stared at you bug-eyed.

“You have bills to pay. You would have to sell this to make sure you have a roof over your wife and daughter’s heads. You didn’t want to make such a moral decision so you got rid of the problem.”

He nodded. “That’s about right. Plus just the land sale would make me enough money to take the family to Disneyland every year until Susie’s thirty. Let a weirdo have the land but not that house. That’s not right in my book.”

Frisk could only look at the remains of his old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have survived finals. Somehow.  
> Only two more chapters, everyone. Time flies, doesn't it? I mentioned this on Tumblr but for those who didn't see the post, I was thinking of running a livestream of Undertale the day I am going to post the final chapter of Above and the first chapter of its sequel. I'd post the date and time on my Tumblr when I've decided to do so. It will most likely be on a weekend during the early evening EST.  
> Thanks for reading as always.


	60. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral goes and the burial comes. You meet a group of people you never thought you would.

You learned a valuable lesson while you sat in the funeral home with Frisk. It was one your mother and grandmother told you often - and Ricardo agreed with plenty of times. People suck. They suck a lot. And even after you die, they'll suck the life out of you.

Every time you asked anyone about Trisha in Haven, they all said the same thing - she was a bitch. Of course, this judgment was taken with a grain of salt. She was a stripper, forced into prostitution when worst came to worst. Who knew whether the people saying those things were only doing so because of her job, not because she had a nasty persona. She was a bitch because she had to provide for her son. She was a bitch because maybe she had standards in a career where an idiot would think she did not. That’s why you took it all with a carefully selected grain of salt - they gave enough shits about her to talk shit.

No friends? Not even a co-worker? When you asked Frisk about whether he knew anyone like that, his face went blank like a cloth being bleached. Nothing. No one. A bunch of no’s. No, he had no clue if she had any people supporting her. No, he had no clue who any of her co-workers were. He only saw her alone and she did her best to keep him away from the club. The prostitution, however, no. She couldn’t keep him away from that and you and he were sure she died feeling disgusted for having to do it. So no, he didn’t know anyone who fitted in that category whom he could invite.

Then came the family question. He never met his father’s side of the family. Trisha told him when he was a child that she never met them either. He hadn’t heard from her side since he was very young - five or six years old. It was something at least so he called them, made arrangements for them to come to the funeral.

Out of forty-four chairs in the room, only three were filled. Frisk and you sat side by side in the front. The third was for the security guard in the back. He sat there, drinking a soda, looking at nothing. You wanted to glare at him, the funeral home director too. There was a reason he was there and it was highly ignorant of him and the director to even entertain the thought. A fight, breaking out at a funeral? What did they think Trisha’s life was - a trashy show? That everyone she knew was going to fist-fight each other over her dead body for the remains of her love?

Forty-one chairs were empty. There would be no fighting in there.

You zoned-out halfway through it. Frisk was quiet the entire time, not moving much. You wondered if he zoned out too.

At one point, he turned to you and asked what the time was. That was when the return to reality came. You shuddered and blinked twice before taking out your cell phone. It was a few minutes after eleven, an hour into the funeral already and the near end of the rental time for the room. Frisk knew everyone, even Trisha, couldn’t stand being in a funeral over an hour long.

“They'll be here any minute now.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“You'll see soon enough.”

So you put your phone back into your pocket, folded your hands in your lap and waited.

You decided to look at where Trisha laid then. Her absolute favorite color was hot pink. It wasn’t just in the outfit she wore on the day she died. It was everywhere in her life. That’s why he doesn’t gag when he sees it in his life surprisingly - straight from his mouth. She described it at as history’s key to freedom. Maybe he wanted it on his keychain too. Regardless, Frisk paid extra money for her coffin to be that color. A single bouquet of white lilies laid on top, set by him. He didn't know what were her favorite flowers. If he did know, they would be where the bouquet laid. The funeral was a closed-coffin one since he thought she wouldn't want anyone to see the way she became over the years. She would want to be remembered as the ambitious, beautiful woman she was years before she met his biological father.

All Frisk wanted to do was respect her wishes and celebrate her relatively short life. So he did.

What startled you out of noting how the yellow lighting clashed with the hot pink paint on the coffin was a sudden clamor in the hallway. It was muffled by the closed double doors but it was like the sound of an army stomping into a battlefield almost.

“Where's the funeral for Trisha O’ Hagan?” A wry voice with a heavy Southern drawl asked.

Frisk sighed and smiled softly. Memories seemed to flash across his eyes. “They're here - late as always.”

The racket came towards the doors and swung them open.

You were wrong about the army. It was a motorcycle gang without their bikes.

A group of fifty-five or so middle-aged men and (a handful of women) the same age entered the room. They were clad in leather jackets, jeans, and a sternness that made your flight response kick in. Definitely not dressed for a funeral.

“Frisk, is that you?” One of them asked.

Frisk jumped out of his chair. “Uncle Phil!”

Then he ran over to the scariest of them all and gave him a big hug. The man laughed hard as he hugged him back.

All you could do was gawk, your mouth almost gaping. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into now?_

“Sweet Jesus, you've gotten big. You got the family cheekbones too.” A big man with an eyepatch and a mustache pulled on Frisk’s cheek happily.

“Yeah, you sure do, kiddo. What's up with the lame ass haircut?” The cat-eyed lady of the bunch lifted a piece of his hair to thoroughly examine him.

“And look at how skinny ya are! What are you eating - wind pie?” The burliest of the men slapped Frisk on the back.

“Aw, c’mon, you guys haven't seen me in years and you're _already_ messing with me?” Frisk asked playfully.

“Damn right!” One of the people in the back of the mass shouted.

That got everyone to laugh boisterously, shaking the thin walls of the funeral home.

Frisk came back over to you and pushed you forward in front of the group.

“Uncle Phil, Uncle Bill, Aunt Shayla, and Uncle Bear, this is my assistant. My dear and lovely assistant, these are my uncles and aunt on my mom’s side of the family.”

There were no words to describe the terror you felt then. You were sweating so hard already that your hands were clammy and your armpits were soaked. “H-Hi?”

“Aw, we ain't gonna skin ya alive. Just ‘cause we run a biker gang don’t mean we’ll beat everyone up on sight.” Phil was the one who Frisk hugged. He sounded like the man who asked that question outside.

“Yeah, you gotta piss us off first.” Bill was the eyepatch, mustache one.

“And how can we be mad at ya? We just met.” Shayla was the woman of the four.

“We’re not that hellish - well, for now. We haven't gone to a bar yet.” Bear was the burly one.

That comment made everyone else in the gang laugh their heads off.

“Uh, I'm going to ask a dumb question.” You dared to say.

“Go for it,” all four of them said in near-perfect unison.

“You're seriously a biker gang?”

“We don't wear the leather in 90-degree heat fa nothin'. Of course we are.”

Shayla turned Bear around so you could see the back of his jacket. The flames of hell were embroidered onto the leather. Floating over them like an incantation was “Roadways to Hell” in the font every rock band from the 80s used for their album covers.

“We’re the leaders of the Roadways to Hell - all four of us. Well, five of us but that's a story we’ll tell ya later. Frisk's grandfather, our father, was the founder and head of it while he was still alive. We all work together to keep the family name goin'.”

“Roadways to Hell?” You cocked a brow to further your point. 

Uncle Phil scratched the back of his head. “We were originally the Highways to Hell but we changed it; copyrights 'n' all.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” _AC/DC would sue them so hard that they would be wiping their butts with palm tree leaves. Or maybe oak trees or whatever trees grew in the South._

“So, uh, we missed most of the funeral, haven't we?” Bear asked, guilt in his eyes.

Frisk answered, a smile still tugging at his lips, “Yeah. I think the funeral director’s gonna boot us out right about now.”

“Figured.”

“Speaking of the gang, where's Elton John?”

You gave him a look. The biker gang thing was nuts but there was no way you were believing he was related to the musician.

Frisk rolled his eyes. “My uncle, John.”

You glared at him. “Frisk, there's so much of your bull I can handle in a day and you're reaching your limit for the day. Explanation - now.”

The bikers hollered. You weren't joking around like how they were. It was batshit bananas to you - all of it. You didn’t know how much more you could take.

Bill clarified, “We call him Elton John because Frisk called him that when he was real little, three or four or so. Elton and uncle were the same thing in his lil' head so he used to always call him that. 'Course, we joked about it but here we are, fifteen years later, still callin' him that.”

Phil sighed and said, “And about what happened to him; he's in jail.”

Frisk frowned. “Jail?”

Shayla nodded, making an affirmation noise in her throat. “Shot a cop by accident. John swears the cop shot himself but I ain't too sure. He changed after you and Trisha stopped coming down to visit. We do believe him when he said he didn’t know the thing was loaded though.”

Frisk looked heartbroken.

“It's a real shame. He's so upset with himself. He wanted to be here.” Bill sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Frisk frowned. A silence appeared.

Bear slapped Phil on the back. “Don't beat around the bush.”

Frisk seemed confused by their interaction.

Phil then scratched the back of his head nervously. “We’re… We're so sorry for what happened while you were livin' with Trisha.”

Frisk seemed surprised.

“We know you stopped coming by when you were five but if we had known what was goin' on up there, we…”

“We would have taken custody of you,” Bear finished.

You felt a twinge in your heart. A small little pinch. _This is bullshit. All of it is._ You discarded the thought immediately. You shouldn't assume something so awful about people you just met, especially your best friend's relatives.

Frisk looked at his feet. “You saw the movie, didn't you?”

Shayla butted in, “ _All_ of us did. And lemme tell you, we had no idea how much Trisha had changed since she ran away.”

Frisk seemed confused.

Bill nodded, noting his nephew’s expression. “She never told you. Of course she wouldn't. You know how your grandma and grandpa died in that freak accident before you were even thought of. Trisha was only seventeen then and, though their deaths hurt all of us immensely, they hurt her the most. She was the baby after all. She ran away three days after their funeral, saying she wanted to be a star or something.”

Shayla scoffed. “I still can't forgive her for leaving us. She…” She grimaced, a pain left hidden for years seeing light for the first time in a while. “She left us to mourn like we were nothing.”

Bear sighed. “You know that's not true, Shayla. She had to handle her grief in her own way. I wish she didn't do it the way she did but she had to do it.”

Another pinch. _Still they were spouting shit as if they had showed up on time._ You threw it away again.

Phil stepped in, “Yeah, especially when she finally came back. She came back with your father on her hip and you in her belly, Frisk. We disapproved, of course. We knew Frank was a bastard the moment we set eyes on him.”

Frisk's other uncles and aunt nodded. People in the gang did the same.

“But we always loved you, Frisk - always. I don't think any of us should be around kids, even Bear and he's got a baby now.”

You noticed a woman shift in the crowd. She had a baby on her breast. From that moment forward, you liked the Roadways to Hell. They were the biker gang with _babies_.

Bill finished, “But we would have done everything in our power to take care of you. Even if we had to snatch you out of their hands, we would have done it. We just… We just didn't know.”

One last pinch, this time so hard you felt sharp nails digging into you.  _How dare they lie to my baby after all that he has suffered because of me and his father_.

You shivered. Your thoughts weren't yours.

“I know.”

Everyone in the gang was stunned to silence from Frisk’s answer.

“I know. I thought everything that was going on was normal until a month or so before I went to the mountain. I didn't dare to think it wasn't. I… I never even knew your phone number until I looked you all up in the phone book.”

You wanted to mention the sheer number of phone books that you and he searched. You swore you knew the phone number of every Johnson in all fifty states then.

“I-It makes me feel better to know you guys were concerned.”

“Of course we’d be. We’re your family.”

Frisk smiled softly, a worry messing with his brow.  _How dare they trick him into loving them when they ignored him for fifteen years._ You shook your head hard. God. What the hell was wrong with you?

“Where’re we takin’ her?” Bear asked.

“St. Nicholas.”

Phil and Bill looked at each other.

“Yes, the cemetery is dedicated to Santa Claus,” he clarified.

“Why the hell would they name a cemetery after Santa?”

“I’m not sure either.”

Frisk was lying. He knew the exact reason why he was burying his mother in St. Nicholas Cemetery and why it had that name.

The church in Haven refused to administer a burial for a “destitute” according to the letter they sent Frisk. Of course, you wanted to correct their grammar - that was certainly not supposed to be a noun - but then you realized what destitute almost rhymes with. The one in the town over, however, gladly took up the job but they could only do so in St. Nicholas. The brother conducting the burials was on the last few meters of life and he had picked up the pace right around then. The closest cemetery to that town was St. Nicholas.

When the kindly elder asked about who Trisha was in life, Frisk confined in him about her transgressions. He put his hand on Frisk’s shoulder and told him that St. Nicholas was also the patron saint of prostitutes, that he’d keep her in his loving arms forever onward. Frisk smiled, thanked him, and left.

Then he turned to you with a withdrawal you had rarely seen in him and told you the story about the day his mother first told him that there was no such thing as God or god or gods.

His mother was probably throwing a fit on the flip side about being buried in the first place - and especially in a cemetery filled with deceased peoples who believed in something she never did. But he had to appease his relatives. They wanted her buried so that’s what he did. He ignored that one crucial wish of hers so he could appease people that hadn't seen him or her in fifteen years.

“Oh, that’s weird,” Shayla noted, “Alright, ya bastards, let’s get outta here. Set your GPS and crap. We ain’t waiting for any stragglers.”

You cocked a brow.

“Just because we’re bikers doesn’t mean we know where the hell we’re going. It’s the 21st century. We have a GPS or two.”

“That makes sense.”

“Also, Frisky Bits, I hope you don’t mind riding with me.”

Frisk had stars in his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Really really?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she said with a laugh in her voice, “C’mon now.”

Phil, Bill, and Bear were already by the coffin. Bear was on one side. Phil and Bill went around to the other. Frisk ran to join Bear by his side. Bear shook his head.

“This thing’ll kill ya, string bean. Don’t worry about being a pallbearer today. You’ve already done enough for your mother. She’d get mad at ya if you’ve tried to do too much for her in one day.”

“I got this anyway, Frisky Bits.” Shayla went to Bear’s side.

“Well, you could lift the whole damn thing anyway,” Bill noted.

“Shut up and lift your sister, asshole.”

Bill snickered as he grabbed the pole. “Gotcha, Shay.”

The casket was over their shoulders in seconds. It was as if there were four Undynes carrying it.

The members of the Roadways to Hell cleared the way for the four, making sure they had more than enough room for their solemn deed. As they continued their pallbearer duties out of the room and their fellow bikers followed, Frisk grabbed you by the wrist and spun you around. His eyes were glowing red, shooting determination and terror down your spine.

“Tell anyone, say it to anyone, even faintly mention to anyone that I’m not straight and I’ll slit your throat, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” You couldn’t imagine ever outing anyone, much less him, to their family. The act should be a crime, get people locked up behind bars.

“Good. And you haven’t told anyone anything, right?”

You nodded. You knew something was wrong the minute he told you that he didn’t want you to tell anyone on the mountain about what happened. His eyes glowed that red color as he said it - “tell anyone or you’re fired” in that threatening tone he had the audacity to use with you. Truthfully, you wanted him to tell his parents and friends about Trisha. They deserved to know and they would drop everything to make sure he was getting through these next few months, even years, well. Yet, he refused to tell anyone and he was willing to coerce you into following his plan. You wanted to know why but you were sure he would change the subject or get mad at you for asking. So you dropped the subject and crossed your fingers they were smart enough to notice that the usual bubbly ambassador had his bubbles popped.

"Even better. Let's roll, yeah?"

"Hopefully not stopping and dropping before that last bit."

He let out a genuine laugh for the first time that day then.

* * *

Never in your life did you expect you would ride on the back of a Harley-Davidson. Never in your life did you expect you would feel that heart-dropping fear, the wind whipping at your face, the rush that was almost too much for you handle. You screamed for dear life, held onto Uncle Bear with the claws of his namesake. You could imagine your mother and father scolding you for doing such a stupid thing. Of course, you wouldn't be able to hear them since the motors were so loud.

He told you from the beginning that everyone joking calls him Papa Bear, hence the nickname he and everyone else in his family and gang call him, and that he was gonna watch out for you. August - yes, that was his real name - immediately slammed a helmet on you and told you to never let go of him. So that’s what you did as you were thrown into a situation you never thought you’d end up in.

Frisk enjoyed the whole shebang, woohoo-ing and giggling his head off as he held on to Aunt Shayla. Shayla cracked up as she drove her pride and joy with expertise. There was one thing no one could deny - bikers knew and breathed bikes. Despite your fear, you knew you’d be safe… safe-ish.

You also knew you liked the Roadways to Hell besides the fact one of Frisk’s uncles had an adorable baby who was an honorary member. (By the way, the baby was safe with his mother in a car, not on a bike. He was wearing a mini helmet too.) No, they were honest-to-goodness good folks. Shayla told you they delivered breast milk to mothers unable to produce it as she and her brothers put the coffin in the hearse. They helped kids get to school when their parents could no longer do so according to Bill as he searched his pockets for his cycle's keys. Phil started about the animal shelters they regularly helped fostered kittens and puppies and the rest of the members started naming the little ones they cared for and showed pictures to prove it. Just because someone looked rough didn’t mean they were.

Still, your assumptions about them and the leaders' relationship with their sister. You don't know why you had such negative thoughts about them - even why your thoughts seemed to be the deceased woman's. But you had them. And as your father always said, follow your gut. There was something they were hiding.

As _Stairway To Heaven_ blared on the motorcycle’s radio (another reason you liked the bikers was for their taste in music), you found a way to relax just a bit. Your grip stayed strong but you were able to calm your heart. Just as the notes rose and Robert Plant began to sing the haunting lyrics, you looked out into the scenery.

You were met with the gaze of business owner and homeowner alike, all staring at you, bug-eyed, as you all paraded down the street. With the amount of noise you all were making, it wasn’t a surprise. The mass revving of the motorcycle engines, like a murder of crows going after a cloud of locusts, was a funeral march no one living in Haven in a million years thought they would ever see - or hear from miles away probably.

They’d remember one final thing about Trisha O’Hagan. She had the grandest send-off anyone in that little town could dream of having.

* * *

St. Nicholas Cemetery was a lot greener than you expected. You were honestly expecting snow and little elves running around. But there was warmth and grass and definitely no elves. Even with the overcast in the sky, the grass was such a green that it honestly marveled you. The grass was greener on the other side in more ways than one apparently.

There were also no depictions of Santa Claus thankfully. However, according to the old man from the church in the town over, there was actually a gravedigger who dressed as St. Nick and put presents on the graves of children buried there every Christmas Day. At midnight, he would take them and put them back in a shed somewhere on the grounds. The gravedigger was afraid if he gave the toys to living kids, the spirits of the deceased children would be vengeful and haunt the toys. Very morbid but you appreciated the kindness at least. You would have never asked yourself if a deceased child wanted a toy. You assumed they had all of their desires fulfilled wherever they were. You also wondered if Santa - the actual one, not the gravedigger - would do so. Who knew.

As Frisk’s aunt and uncles continued their pallbearer duty and all of the bikers followed, you heard the hum of a song you wouldn’t expect to hear in a graveyard.

“Frisk, are you humming _Stand By Me_?”

The humming stopped.

“Oh. I didn’t realize I was. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s no problem at all. I was just wondering why you were.”

He sighed hard, a sort of dreamy look in his eye as he spoke,“Alright, you’re going to find this weird but Trisha used to sing it to me when I was a baby. That’s what she told me the very last time I saw Uncle Phil and all of them. On the way there, we passed by a choir singing in on the street. I think it was Christmas Eve then so they were probably carolers. We were all very confused by why they were suddenly singing that song, especially on Christmas Eve no less, but she did tell me that little factoid after we drove past them. It was the only song that made me fall asleep. I was a fussy baby apparently.”

“You still are.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. Anyway, none of those mom tricks worked but singing that song conked me out immediately. It’s such an odd song for her to sing to me. When everything is wrong in the world, when we were together, the world looked alright. In many ways that was true. When she and I were together, sometimes I felt our lives were normal. But then she would have to leave. Or Frank would make the rare appearance in the house. Then the world was as it was again.”

You looked onward. He continued humming it absentmindedly.

“Frisk, if you sing, I won’t stop you.”

“Huh?”

“You’re hearing that song in your head for a reason. Sing it. Make her happy. Trust me, anything you do will always make her happy.”

Frisk’s lip trembled as he turned his attention back to the destination. And softly, in a voice so raw you weren’t sure it was even his, he began to sing.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

He looked at his feet, pursed his lips. You gave him a nudge by trying your hardest to steady your voice good enough to sing the next portion.

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

He cocked a brow, chuckled to himself as he shook his head. You shot a glare at him. He didn't have to remind you that you sucked. He decided to carry on though.

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

You were about to join in again, just to fuck with him, but the man behind you took your place. Then the man in front of you joined in. Soon, everyone was singing.

_So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Stand stand by me, stand by me_

Frisk was about to begin again but Bear took over, making him, you, and all of the bikers walking behind his siblings crack right the hell up.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

After wiping a stray tear from his eye, Frisk continued to sing. The people around decided to join in around then.

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

Everyone was singing then, even you. But as you looked at Frisk again, you realized that he was not singing the next part of the song. He was shedding more than just one tear. He was sobbing, hiding his face in his hands.

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

You wrapped your arm around his shoulders, brought him a little closer to you.

“Frisk,” you whispered.

“God, this is embarrassing.”

“Let it out. You need to.”

“But-- In front of them?”

You grimaced at the thought. Even at his biological mother’s funeral, he had to put on an act. Your heart ached for him.

As the chorus was repeated, you felt something well up inside you. It was like your grandfather’s funeral. There wasn’t any singing but you remember being in Frisk’s shoes. Crying your eyes out. You were inconsolable even when you got home that night. You wanted him to still be alive so badly that you hoped your tears could resurrect him, like in those dumb books you read as a child. Of course, it didn't happen so you wept and wept for hours on end.

Suddenly, a tear fell. Then another. Then you turned to Frisk.

“Hey, I’m crying now too.”

Frisk’s face seemed to burn once he saw your face. “Why are you—?”

“I don’t know. But maybe you won’t look so bad now.”

Frisk’s face went blank. He then held your hand and put his head on your shoulder.

“You need to stop being so good to me.”

“I know. But you, my friend, deserve the world and time to grieve.”

“That sounds like something from a book you’ve read.”

“Shut up and cry, buttface.”

He snorted a bit, the action rattled by a sob. Then the two of you continued to cry and sing as hard as you could.

* * *

Thus came Trisha’s resting place. It was on top of a hill and under a willow tree. A breeze carried its branches and leaves into an ethereal sort of sway. The sun just hit the tree just right so the filtration of light made the hill almost glitter. It made you feel like you were entering another realm’s sanctum.

Right where the tree bent to the will of gravity was a hole in the ground. Six feet deep. You felt like the tree would act like a natural broom for her tombstone once she was buried. No one would have to clean it. Mother Nature did it for humanity and that poor gravedigger.

The old man was there with the gravedigger under the tree upon your arrival. The old man had a weary smile on his thin lips. As Frisk’s aunts and uncles put down Trisha’s coffin in its appropriate location, the man offered a hand to Frisk. You exchanged a glance with the gravedigger. He seemed forlorn. You wiped your face quickly, fanned it well. It was time for you to get back to being Frisk’s support. You didn’t want even the gravedigger to worry about you that day.

“Hello again, Frisk,” the old man said.

The ambassador truly tried to grin that bright way he usually did. You could see the urgency in his eyes. Yet he couldn’t do it. It was half a grin, half of himself that he was burying away for a long while.

“Howdy, Brother.”

“Y’know, there are two people that have greeted me with howdy this week - a rarity this old man cherishes with all his heart. The other gentleman is actually down the hill over on that side with his ex-wife and friends. Very nice fella - fellows I should say. All of them seem beside themselves with worry over you.”

And as he shakily pointed to his right and your eyes rolled from his shoulder to arm to fingertip and you realized you knew every single person there, you felt your heart warm.

The Monsters and their allies would do anything for their friends. And with their best friend, they gave all of their love.

Frisk fell to his knees, covered his mouth as he choked a gasp. The elder clapped him on his back.

“We’ll get all set up here. Go on now. Go talk to your family.”

And Frisk ran like a prized horse out of the start gate, tripping and tumbling down the hill as he ran over to the people he loved with the bottom of his heart. You followed as fast as you could. You were curious about how in the hell they knew you were here. You had to find out their grand scheme.

“Mom, Dad, I-- I’m so sorry, I--”

Toriel cupped Frisk’s cheeks as the tears in his eyes began to spill over.

“Frisk, you should not utter those words today. There is nothing you should feel sorry about. You have lost so much, my child.”

“But I--”

“Frisk, you have every right to mourn the death of your birth mother. I would never be upset with you. None of us are. We just…”

Toriel looked at her bare feet before looking right into her son’s eyes.

“We love you, Frisk. From the bottom of our Souls, we all do. We want to be there for you the way you have been there for all of us.”

“But…”

“Frisk, do not pester yourself with silly thoughts. You can have two mothers, both of whom have always loved you very much. And no, no one is judging you for crying. You must let it out. It is the only way to heal.”

“Mom, I--”

He wrapped his arms around her in an instant. She softly smiled as she petted his head, smoothing out the flyaways of his hair from all of the running he just did.

“I am so sorry for your loss, my child. The loss of a mother is one of the worst one can ever feel.”

As Asgore came over and put his hand on his back, as Frisk let go of Toriel to hug him, you felt a presence suddenly appear next to you.

“Sans, you can’t scare me anymore with your little ghost tricks.”

“i’m starting to realize that. which blows because you look so dopey when you get startled.”

“Zip your nonexistent lips. Anyway, how did you guys…?”

“ain’t it obvious?” Sans gave you jazz fingers with vigor and pride, “you’re looking at ‘im.”

“Explain the elaborate plan.”

“it wasn’t that elaborate. tori noticed the kid was acting off. so she told me to tail you two for a while. when I came back from watching you guys have that stand-off in the park - which, by the way, i haven’t told the lady about yet - she informs me that she threatened to set flowey on fire to find out what happened.”

“Yikes.”

“yeah, yikes. so we told a couple of people. a couple of people made a couple of calls. and here we all are.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“what for?”

“For making sure the dweeb didn’t suffer in silence. I had my hands tied. If I told you guys, he would never forgive me. I gotta put up with him for a paycheck so-”

You got Sans to crack up.

“it’s all good in the neighborhood. no one’s got a _bone_ to pick with you.”

Papyrus stomped over to the both of you.

“BROTHER. PUNS - IN A HUMAN BURIAL GROUND?”

“just because everyone’s in the dumps doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy morbid humor.”

Asgore narrowed his eyes at the skeleton. You heard a muffled snicker from Frisk. Welp, at least someone enjoyed the puns.

One by one, everyone gave Frisk their condolences. Undyne gave him a hug so big that she lifted him off his feet. Alphys held his hand as she sincerely told him that she’d be there for him. Mettaton pecked him on the forehead and told him his Tonton was only a phone call away. Papyrus ruffled his hair nervously and told him that he would be the bestest, greatest friend he could be. Sans looked at the ground and mumbled that he’d check on him occasionally. Arma gave him a big hug and informed him that she wasn’t allowing him to mope all day. Johnny told him that he could confide in him anytime. Lena gave a heartfelt apology for being so far away during his time of need and promised to drop everything if he needed anything. Radha swore she’d call him every night. Shang, well, he said he was sorry at least.

Everyone came for Frisk, their dearest friend.

Frisk couldn’t stop thanking them for their love and support. He started crying again when it all clicked on him. He made a good group of friends who’d always be there for him. Always.

With a soft grasp of his mother’s hand, he led all of you back up the hill. With a joining of peoples, the old man smiled softly before beginning the burial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is coming next week. Along with it is the first two chapters of the sequel being uploaded at the same time. I'll post the link to the sequel in the notes for the last chapter.  
> Along with all of this is a celebratory Undertale stream that I'll be running around 7 PM EST this Sunday (01/07/2018). I won't get through the whole game but I'll stream as much as I can. Look out on my Tumblr blog to see what's going on for then and for any changes and updates. It will most likely go down on Picarto :D  
> It's been real, y'all. Let's end this with a bang, yeah? Also happy holidays and New Year to everyone.


	61. Goodbye I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repast begins. You learn more about the deceased as your thoughts intertwine with yours. Frisk runs into an old classmate of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you guys realize this but these recent couple of chapters have been full of warnings left and right. It gets real here, very much so in the next chapter too. Be wary. The ending of Above is going to be rated-M if that makes sense. Proceed with caution as always.
> 
>  
> 
> (EDIT: I CANNOT BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF ERRORS THAT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER. LIKE WOW. SORRY ABOUT THAT YALL.)

Everyone in town apparently called the establishment you were in The Bar. The reason why was because it was the only joint like that in Haven. Even when Frisk was a child, it was the only one there. And unsurprisingly, it was unaffected by the economic crisis that hit the small town. People who were losing their jobs or scrambling to get out of town before they lost everything made sure they had just enough cash for some spirits. It withstood the test of time, so it earned its right to be called The Bar. As all of you pulled up in front, you wondered if the place even had a name. There was no sign in front, no advertisements or phone numbers. So, to you, the bar was The Bar.

It was a cozy yet energetic environment that Frisk rented out for the repast. Usually, the things which occurred after a funeral went down in the homes of the residents of Haven. It was a time to comfort the deceased’s family, give something to help them through their rough time - sentimental things that reminded the family of the emptiness in their hearts. No one amongst your group lived in the town, however. Plus it seemed only right to let his mother’s funeral be remembered for the fun had. Trisha apparently didn’t like to mope around when she was younger. She was the person to drag shy people out of their seats to dance with her. She was the person who pressed her comrades to “get lively” and “move their feet”. So when Frisk called The Bar and explained the situation, the owner was shocked but very willing to participate. As long as there was no chaos, no one would have any trouble.

So upon arrival, Frisk made sure to shove it down the bikers’ throats that if they broke anything, he would personally destroy them. His uncles and aunt were impressed, stating that he got the family’s threatening eye and tongue. Phil told him to add something about shoving something up their asses. Once everyone went inside, Shayla picked up a pool cue and told him to shove _that_ up their asses. Frisk cracked up of course.

And just as you and Frisk hoped, no pandemonium had erupted thus far. Everyone was peacefully eating, dancing, playing pool or exchanging stories. Everyone _really_ liked Asgore and Undyne because of their crazy tales. Toriel was a crowd fav too because she continued to prove that she was the queen and no one could defeat her in any challenge - even at pool. Papyrus and Sans were experts at poker, taking plenty of cash from the bikers. Alphys and Mettaton were talking together, joking together. Your human friends were with the Monsters they somehow always ended up around.

Frisk was flirting with Arma and Lee, begging one of them to talk with him, when you decided to walk to the table his uncles were sitting at. You plopped down into the free chair, suddenly feeling you made a mistake as all eyes fell upon you.

“Speak of the devil, there ya are,” Bear observed.

You were taken aback. “You were talking about me?”

“Yeah we were. We were just wonderin’ if the jacket would be too big for ya.”

“What jacket?”

Phil bent over to his right side and like a magician, he made a leather jacket appear out of thin air. You almost wondered if magical ability ran in the family. He held it over the nearly cleared platter of nachos carefully. You took it with as much care and gave it a once-over.

It was an exact replica of the jackets he and his brethren, blood-related or not, were wearing. You could see that whoever made it did so with love. The embroidery of the flames didn’t look too perfect. The leather was buttery soft. It was heavy, warm, like a hug - something you wouldn’t expect to receive from a biker.

“Turn it around,” Bill told you.

You did so and the gasp you let out could have possibly been heard from the other side of The Bar. Your name was embroidered on the back.

“You’re an honorary member of the Roadways to Hell. Hope you like it.”

You were still gaping when you asked, “Why me?”

“Because you’re family.”

“I don’t… I haven’t done anything to deserve this.” Plus your mind had been doing that weird thing it liked to do - judging people without any basis - since the moment you met.

“You have. We’ve known ya before we even met ya because Frisk was always talkin’ about ya over the past few days. We would hear ya naggin’ him in the background too.”

The three of them cracked up. Your cheeks felt hot, embarrassment burning them.

“Shayla was the one to suggest it all. We know you’ll watch over Frisk in our stead. So it only makes sense we watch your back too.”

You couldn’t help but smile.

Shayla came over then with confidence in her step and pool cue in her hand.

“You finally gave it to ‘em, eh?” she asked.

“Yeah. Look at their eyes - sparklin’. They love it.”

“Oh good. I made it myself so I might’ve had to knock ya out if you didn’t.”

You smirked. “I figured this was handmade but I didn’t know you were the one to make it.”

“Just because I’m a butch doesn’t mean I can’t like sewing.”

You furrowed your brow, looked at her hard. Did you hear that correctly?

“You ever hear that saying that everyone has a gay cousin and, if you don’t have one, then you’re the gay cousin?”

“Yeah, plenty of times.”

“Well, I realized I didn’t have any gay cousins.”

Everyone at the table cracked up. You were too stunned to join in.

At the speed of light, Frisk ran over and exclaimed, “Aunt Shay, you’re gay?”

“Always have been.”

“What? Where? When? Huh?”

“Ever since you were six years old, Frisk, I’ve been proud of who I am.”

“Ever since I was—“

“We still think your parents stopped visiting partially because of that,” Bill added on, “Your mother threw a real bitch fit when Shay came out.”

 _I did not!_ The voice again - invading your thoughts. _I had no reason to judge Shay. I always knew she was gay. If someone got upset over being right about something, then wouldn’t they end up being a hypocrite?_

“Did… Did you?”

Frisk dropped his hands. His eyes fearfully searched his uncles’ eyes.

“Nah, not really.”

Your friend looked stunned. “Really?”

“Why would we be? It’s the 21st century. And just because we’re scary bikers doesn’t mean we hate gay people.”

_Oh, those sons of— They were the ones losing their minds when she came out. I only told Frank we weren’t coming back because of how bad they flipped out. I didn’t want my baby around such angry people, especially since it turned out he’s..._

“So you…”

“Yeah, we know you like boys too, Frisk. It’s fine with us.”

Frisk looked like he wanted to cry. But then he started laughing. Laughing his ass right off. It wasn’t the reaction you were expecting but it was something.

“I love you guys.” He said that with a sincerity you knew couldn’t be denied.

“We know you do. And we love ya too. Now stop torturin’ those girls with your flirtin’ and come sit with us.”

_Protect my baby. Even if it’s from my family - protect him for me._

You nodded to yourself. _I promise._

Frisk guffawed. Lena and Arma shouted their thanks from across the room before going back to their conversations with the other bikers. Aunt Shayla snorted as she headed back over to the pool table.

The dweeb slipped into the last chair at the table with a big smile on his face. “So,” he started, “Be honest with me. Do you guys like Toriel and Asgore?”

“Of course! We like all of ‘em. We like that Tori can handle her drink. Your mother hated the taste of liquor.”

He cocked a brow. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. She was the only one who didn’t pass out from Bear’s famous eggnog because she said it smelled like shitty cologne.”

“That’s unexpected.”

“Why? Did she drink around you or something?”

“Not from what I can remember. That would explain a lot.”

“What’d ya mean?”

“Well, despite her working where she worked, I never saw her drunk.”

_Because I didn’t want my baby to see me drunk. It was already embarrassing enough having the job I had. A stripper! Plus escorting once the accident happened. People were making fun of him all the time - grown people telling him he was going to hell for my problems and my terrible alternatives. I wanted to be able to control just one thing in my life. So I would never let him see me tipsy._

_Besides, Bear’s eggnog does smell like shitty cologne. I don’t know what he puts in it but I don’t think liquor’s supposed to smell like that._

“You saw her doing a lot of crazy stuff though.”

_I was the one doing crazy stuff? Oh, this hypocrite! John wasn’t the only one who “shot a cop”. Phil did too - in cold blood and got away with it because his bike didn’t have a license plate on it at the time. And Bill, oh god, Bill. He would start fights all the time. Before my mother died, she was always hollering at them about their madness. Thank god Bear and Shayla are there. They keep the twins in check for her._

Frisk looked at the table for a moment before sighing. “You have a point.”

As he scanned the table, his eyes locked on your Heineken.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“Uh, the doctor said I—“

You were too late. Frisk snatched the beer off the table and pushed the bottle right up to his lips.

You weren’t even going to fight him for it. You didn’t even really want it. You sort of ordered it as a formality of some sort.

Frisk frowned before he took the bottle out of his mouth. “Aw, its no fun if you don’t fight over it.”

“I’ll drain it in the sink if you don’t—“

“ _Nooo_ ,” he cried.

“So drink it, dweeb.”

He did so like a sad baby. His uncles roared.

_He hasn’t grown up much, has he?_

You gave a soft smile to yourself. _Yeah, not much. That’s not a bad thing though._

“Good god, you two are a riot,” Bill said as he wiped his eye, “You really do care a lot about each other, don’t you?”

“He pays me to,” you said quickly.

_What's up with that?_

You cocked a brow to yourself. _It’s an inside joke we have. Isn’t that cute?_

He was about to say something else but he found himself laughing again.

_Yes, even though I sense the sarcasm. Frisk and I - we had a few of those. We would always say bread and butter whenever we split a pole. Or if our fat - mean too, very mean - next door neighbor was walking down the road, Frisk would imitate Godzilla. It’s rude but, hey, it was funny to think about whenever she called me a gold digger._

When he finally could let something else, the laughter was still in his voice. “No, no, besides that. You really do care, don’t you?”

You smiled, “Yeah. I do. He’s my best friend - well, one of them.”

“Can’t fight with that,” Frisk said, “Ricky’s an amazing person.”

“Don’t stroke his ego too hard. He’ll never let it down if you do.”

“Right.”

“But don’t get your hopes up either, dweeb.”

“You’re still Nagatha Christie.”

“And you’re still a dweeb--”

Frisk took a nacho, looked at it for a second, before he, like the child he was, threw it at you. He missed by a long shot. Instead, it nearly hit the poor waitress who had to work that day.

The reason why you referred to her as poor wasn’t because of the number of customers. Even though there were over fifty people in there at the moment and she was probably the only waitress working, she was able to handle everything with grace. The poor woman had the shape of one who could work at a different sort of bar. Large hips and breasts, thin waist and frame. Plus a very pretty face - red curls that seemed to envelop her heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the blue-purple lighting. She was getting wolf whistles everywhere she passed even when the ladies of the gang slapped the men on their arms or heads and she didn't deserve any of that unwanted attention. The waitress was handling it all with grace, however. It was as if she couldn’t really hear them. She was either used to the catcalling or she was gritting her teeth to ignore them.

According to the owner when you were with Frisk at the meeting about the rental, she was the top waitress for many reasons and none had nothing to do with her body thankfully. She was a breath of sweet air wherever she passed, doing everything possible for the customers. She was able to fix mistakes on the bills the machines in the place couldn’t catch in a flash. She also had been working there since she was a teenager. She was sweet, bright, and loyal. Everyone in Haven and all those who visited The Bar liked her and he would trust her more with his establishment than even himself. That was exactly why she was there that afternoon and why he knew she could handle everything in his place.

“Damn, Frisk, watch where you’re throwing that—“

“Frisk? Did you just say Frisk?”

The waitress put down the round of beers she had on her tray and ran over to the table. Uncle Bill rose up from his chair and offered her his seat. She smiled, thanked him, and sat down quickly. He shrugged and walked away. At that same moment, Uncle Bear’s wife called him over, asking for help with their baby. He jumped right up and headed off. All who remained were you, Frisk, Uncle Phil and the waitress. She had stars in her eyes, a grin on her lips.

“Frisk O’Hagan?” she inquired.

“That’s my old name but that’s me. Who… Who are you?”

“You don’t remember?” She looked a bit disheartened.

“Everything has changed so much since I was last here. Is it possible for you to give me a clue?”

She crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then a smile nearly broke her face in two as she went into her shorts’ pocket and procured a pair of glasses. She put them on, tucking them up her nose to get the proper placement, and smiled again.

“Now do you remember?”

Frisk nearly fell out of his seat.

“P-Patricia? Patricia Murphy?”

“You _do_ remember me.” Her grin nearly shined. Her eyes almost glittered. “I’m really happy you do - even though that’s my old name too.”

_Oh, I remember her. Patty grew up so well. She used to work in the grocery store down the road. What a sweet girl. She never glared at me._

He completely turned his attention away from you and his uncle and onto the woman.

“Holy crap, y-you look so different. I couldn’t recognize you at all.”

“I figured.” She took the glasses off and tucked them away again. “I’ve changed a lot. You haven’t though. You’re still as handsome as ever.”

His eyes nearly popped out his skull. His face burned as quick as a match igniting. Was Frisk, the master flirt, getting flustered?

“You’ve gotten bold.”

“I got to if I can work here. Seriously, I only wear this sort of clothes when I’m working.” She peered at the low neckline of the white top she was wearing and attempted to pull it up higher on her chest. To no avail. She grimaced for a second before speaking again. “It’s really not me, is it?”

“I wouldn’t think so. You couldn’t have changed that much. Anyway, how have you been? What have you been doing?”

“I was able to escape the farm. Dad’s still angry at me for not taking the deed.”

“By the way, how is your father?”

“Mom’s kicked him out the house for the time being.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Not to intrude but… Are your parents going steady?”

“Not since that movie about you came out.”

Frisk stared at the table. He was drowning in guilt.

“Don’t worry. I’m not mad. The story had to be told right. And it’s only happening now because Mom didn’t know until the night they saw the movie together.”

“She didn’t know?”

Patricia shook her head. “No.”

“What are y’all talking about?” Phil asked.

Frisk started with the um’s and the uh’s and the you see’s. Patricia clearly didn’t realize who Phil was so she flat out said, “My father was paying Trisha to be a prostitute for him weekly.”

Phil and Frisk were shocked into silence. You grabbed a nacho and shoved it into your mouth, hoping it would hide how flabbergasted you were.

_Oh, poor Patty. She doesn’t know, does she? Atticus is a fool for not telling her. He never paid me for that. He paid me to be a listening ear. Unusual but not every person goes to an escort for what the job entails. He was always complaining about his awful wife, always. He would always go on and on about how awful his kids were to him. But never Patty. Never her._

“I only knew about it because I caught Dad calling her once. I liked to stick my nose into things I shouldn’t so I eventually found out what Trisha looked like. Then eventually that Trisha is… By the way, Frisk, I am so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Patricia.”

“I… I was never mad at her for what happened. Not my Dad either. Mom has never been nice to him. Not saying he should have cheated on her but he had his reasons and sorrows.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, he was a good dad - unlike Todd’s. Y’know, I didn’t know why Todd was always such a bully until I met his father.”

_God, his father. I will admit that what I had with Mr. Montgomery could be classified as an affair. I stopped asking him for payment after a while. But I never wanted to actually be with him. What woman hops from one asshole to the other? Mr. Montgomery was a real asshole to his family and I didn’t want to put Frisk in another bad situation. Besides, back then, I still… I still loved Frisk’s father. But now that I’m dead, I wish I had lied a bit. Mr. Montgomery was honestly in love with me. And maybe if I had been with him, maybe the treatment Frisk received wouldn’t have been so bad. But I didn’t. Just another regret, huh?_

“Speaking of him…”

“Right. He called me earlier, told me he ran into you. He must have told you. He likes telling people that he’s married to me.”

“I was actually about to ask you about that too. _Todd Montgomery?_ _Really?_ ”

“He cleaned up a lot in high school. And, well, it isn’t exactly a love marriage if you catch my drift.” She bit her lip and looked away.

Frisk did what he usually did - read between the lines. “He knocked you up by accident, didn’t he?”

She straightened a bit before sighing. “Yes. It was a party during senior year. I don’t know why I was invited but I decided to go. Both of us were drunk. Both of us regretted it the minute it happened. Then I started getting morning sickness and all of the other things with it after graduation. Dad nearly killed Todd after I told him.”

_Atticus really did shoot at Todd. It was a site to see. Something out of a movie. Nothing exploded though and Mrs. Montgomery and Patty eventually stopped the madness._

You almost smirked but you stopped yourself. _That honestly sounds hilarious._

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I made the ‘screwing the farmer’s daughter’ joke earlier but… Wow. I can’t believe it.”

_Pfft! He’s got my and Frank’s tongue. Despite how we seem, we’re both very clever people. He actually tricked me into going on our first date together. He gave me some mind puzzles to solve and I just had to go at them! But I eventually lost and I had to give him my number. Very silly. We were very silly back then… God, I’m an idiot._

You frowned to yourself. _You were in love. Just ask Toriel. She knows quite well about love blinding people._

“Yep. He really stepped up though. He kept on saying that he didn’t want to be like his dad over and over, day in and day out. He seriously changed for me and our daughter.”

“Oh. That’s good. Progress is always good.”

“Mhm. I gotta agree with that. Beyond that, I’ve been trying to get out of this joint.”

She waved a hand over The Bar. The rowdy bikers, the darkness, the gross-looking jukebox.

“I’m taking some classes at the community college. I’m hoping to get a psychology degree soon. Maybe I can go to med school too in the future!”

“Oh wow, congrats.” Frisk had a soft smile on his face, a glimmer of hope in his eye. The “I believe in you” look.

“Thanks. I’m really excited. I wanna open my own office in the future. I saw how therapy and psychiatric care can help people, especially Todd. I wanna be able to do that for everyone in Haven, to really open up a dialogue about how important it is to talk about what’s going on upstairs.”

Phil lifted his beer in a toasting fashion. “Amen to that.”

You almost wanted to join in on it but then you remembered Frisk downed yours. Damnit.

_Phil can shut up. He has more issues than I ever had. But, regardless. Patricia’s right. I think that if I had gone to some therapy, I may have rethought my choices. Therapy’s expensive though and I had no insurance. Still, I think if I had worked hard enough, I could’ve paid for a session or two. I would pay a stupid amount of money to get someone to tell me to change my life now._

“It might help with the drug crisis too. Seriously, there are a lot of good people dying because of it.”

Frisk frowned. He looked at the table. There was something he wanted to say. His mouth was twitching a bit from the urge. But he suppressed it, kept silent.

“It’s just plain awful. That’s why I want to help. Plus it’ll help Susie if she sees her mom being smart and helping people. I don’t want to work here forever. I simply can’t.”

“I hope you get out of here. This certainly isn’t the place for you. Even the diner’s better than this. You wouldn’t have to put up with bikers howling at you.”

She cocked her head to the side just a bit, her smile still sweet, her hair cascading to the side. “Thanks, Frisk. I’m glad you haven’t changed.”

“Huh?”

“You’re still so nice too. Momma always said to be with a man who respects women. You haven’t broken eye contact with me once and not a single bit of flirtiness.”

“R-Really?”

“Mhm. That’s what I learned in class. I’m gonna be a wiz at it once I graduate.”

_I wasn’t really able to raise Frisk as much as I could have. I can’t deny that I neglected him. But I’m glad he taught himself to have a good head on his shoulders. He knows how to treat people well. He made a change despite where he came from. I can’t be more proud of him._

“You’re making your professors proud - trust me.”

“Aw shucks. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Pattycakes.”

She giggled softly.

“So, if you think you’re gonna be a wiz, try it out on me. What’s under my cap, doc?”

“Let’s see.” She scanned him over quickly. She then concluded, “You suffer from major depressive disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, and possibly schizophrenia but that last bit may not be true. The symptoms of schizophrenia appear in the first two every once in a while. You may also have intimacy and relationship building issues but that can be worked on easily.”

Frisk nearly dropped his glass.

“You… You really need to get out of this joint.”

“I was right?”

“Yes.”

She smiled wide. Then the smile dropped like a rock off a building. “I’m real sorry you have to deal with all of that by the way.”

“It’s fine. Everyone’s got problems, huh?”

“You’re right. Everyone does.”

_It’s all my fault. My baby is so glum and scared because of me and that stupid Frank. I submitted him to so much at such an early age. He deserved a better life from the moment I peed on that stick. But I didn’t - I didn’t do anything about it. Now he’s a shell of himself._

You frowned to yourself. _But Frisk is getting through every day as best as he can. Depression and anxiety are things someone can learn to deal with. And Frisk is surely dealing with them._

A shiver ran up your spine. _Are you sure about that?_

She looked away for a moment, biting her lip as she did. As she did, the bartender beckoned her over. She shot up like a rocket out of the seat.

“I gotta go. But if you ever want to talk or anything, here’s my number.” She pulled out a napkin from the napkin holder and took out a pen from her pocket. She quickly scribbled down a phone number on the napkin and gave it to Frisk.

“If that’s the case, here’s mine.” Like magic, he pulled out his business card. He quickly crossed out the number on it and wrote something else on it. “Call this one, not the crossed out one. If you call the latter, you’ll end up hearing my dorky answering machine and I definitely don’t want you to go through that.”

“Aw, thanks. I’ll talk to you later then.”

“See ya, Pattycakes.”

She headed over to the bar and started talking to the bartender. Quickly, she lifted up her tray and went on with her work.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Phil and you pounced on Frisk.

“Frisk, don’t you touch that,” Phil demanded.

“Frisk, I will disembowel you with a spoon if you call her,” you threatened.

“Oh my god. I can’t talk to an old classmate of mine?”

_Hey, I wouldn’t mind if he talked or even dated her. She’s sweet, smart, and cute. I can’t imagine my baby being with anyone else._

“No because she has a husband and a kid and I know well about your track record in Paris. Don’t you dare.” You nearly hopped over the table to prove your point.

_Right, he lost his v-card. I’m still shocked. He doesn’t seem the type to be so reckless involving those matters. He must have gotten it from both his parents. But hey, if it’s with Patty, I won’t mind. Plus their kids would be so cute. Susie is only adorable because of Patty. Todd looks like an ugly mutt compared to Patricia._

You wanted to scream. _No and no!_

“She was giving you the flirty lashes too. She’s clearly in a unhappy marriage but you ain’t gonna fix it. Also… what happened in Paris?”

Frisk rose his hands like the red-handed criminal you knew he was. “Long story and what makes you think I would… why?”

“Because you are desperate after being sex-starved for almost four years and she is like a kindly Marilyn Monroe walking back into JFK’s life. And Todd will definitely kick your ass and I will not stop him if he does. In fact, I’m going to record it and put it on Chirper and have my sweet revenge for when you recorded me at Grillby’s.”

Phil nearly dropped his glass. “ _Sex?_ ”

Frisk sat there for a moment, contemplating something that he shouldn’t have to contemplate. Then he rose up from his chair and said almost robotically, “If I just dance with her, Todd won’t find out. If I just dance with her, Todd won’t find out.”

And he chanted that as he walked away from the table, walked right up to Patricia, and asked her to dance with him.

You were going to fucking strangle him one day.

* * *

It was a miracle that Frisk couldn’t dance to save his life. Patricia couldn’t either apparently. It was like an awkward middle school dance. Leave room for Jesus or something like that - and they certainly did unintentionally. The space between them was certainly enough for someone to stand in. She couldn’t look him in the eye. She could only look at her feet, hoping she wouldn’t step on his more than likely. He couldn’t even put a hand on her hip without it shaking profusely. It was probably grossly sweaty too. There was hope that he would not try to woo a married woman and she would realize that maybe the boy who she thought was handsome all those years was always a huge dweeb.

Unfortunately, the other members of the Roadways to Hell, even his Uncle Bill, encouraged them. Whistles and claps all around. The two were visibly cringing quickly though. You swore Patricia would break her teeth from how hard she was gritting them. The regret was thick in Frisk’s eyes and movements. They both made a bad decision both of their somewhat shy selves couldn’t handle.

_It’s a travesty that Frisk doesn’t have any rhythm. He got that from Frank. The way I found out about it was on our wedding night. We got hitched at a courthouse then went to a restaurant down the street for dinner. The place had a dance floor and the DJ started playing the music for the Cha Cha Slide. I knew it was corny but hey, I dragged him onto to the floor regardless. I “got funky” for a while but when we were supposed to do the Charlie Brown, I turn around and see that Frank is completely off-beat and doing some weird hop… thing… He fucked up the Cha-Cha Slide. Who fucks up the Cha-Cha Slide? That’s when I knew I made a mistake marrying him. Momma used to always say a man with no rhythm was a man not trusted. And I didn’t listen._

As he attempted to spin her, earning whoops from Uncle Bear as he rose his arm and screamed for mercy with his eyes, the doors to the bar swung open with a startling slam.

Everything stopped. The laughter, the chatter, Frisk and Patty’s dancing. All eyes were on who was at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the ending in three. Because I *claps hands to the beat* write-too-damn-much.


	62. Goodbye II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk Dreemurr's assistant does something stupid. In response, the five humans they have met over the months back them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are warnings all over this shit, bruh. Too much drinking, overusage of the f-word.

Frank O’Hagan entered with the swagger a cowboy did entering enemy territory. He wasn’t alone unlike a lone cowboy would. He had a gaggle of men behind him. None of them were dressed for a funeral. All of them were dressed casually, came in casually. Casually ruined what joy all of you could muster on such a day.

Patricia let go of Frisk slowly. She looked horrified. He whispered something to her. She nodded as she went from a backward walk to a forward run to the back of the joint.

“Son of a bitch,” Phil whispered, “Y’all didn’t-”

“No,” you answered, “He wasn’t invited. None of them were.”

“Christ almighty-” Phil rose from the table. “- I cannot believe the bastard is doing this.”

“What are you doing?”

You glanced at his hip. A gun in its holster. Probably loaded.

Your pores opened, releasing sweat and nausea.

“Gonna get ‘em out of here. They’re all here to disturb the peace. Might wanna stand back.”

Phil rolled his shoulders back and shouted the name of his gang. Everyone rose in a second and ran to the front of the bar. Frisk walked away from the door and over to the bar counter. All of your friends did the same. Bear’s wife ran into the restroom, baby in tow. You heard the door lock.

Your heartbeat rose to the point that you thought you were about to have a heart attack.

_You have every right to be scared. I wasn’t kidding. Phil is crazy. He’ll shoot someone tonight. And those biker idiots will cheer him on while doing so._

Both sides started arguing immediately. It was background noise to you. You were too busy coming to terms that someone was going to get seriously hurt that afternoon and there was nothing you could do about it. You would just stand there and watch it all happen as you’ve always done. A shot will be shot, maybe a few. People will get hurt. Bear’s baby will shriek. The ambulances will take too long to arrive. Someone won’t make it out alive. Frisk willcry. The Monsters will be horrified. And you will just stand there.

Your vision filled with blue. No. You had enough. You had enough of all of this.

_Good. Drag them to hell for me, won’t you?_

You smirked. _Certainly._

You walked right up to the bartender and sat in the stool before.

“Hit me,” you commanded.

“W-What?”

“Hit me. The strongest thing you got.”

“Are you-- Right now?”

“Listen. I got a plan and you’re part of it. You’re going to give me something that could possibly kill an elephant. I’m gonna down as much as I can because it’s probably going to be disgusting but it’ll fuck me up in seconds. Then I’m going to smash the glass on the floor and start screaming like I’m nuts. After that, all’s well will end well - the gangsters will leave, everything’ll be great.”

“Uh--”

“I'll pay for the drink and glass.”

“Alright, but how will this work?”

“I don’t know but at this point, it’s worth a try.”

“If you say so.”

The bartender quickly prepared the drink. He took down practically every bottle behind him and poured a splash into a mixer. What was he making - hooch? Or some witch’s concoction that was supposed to be hooch. By the time he was done, the drink came out black as death. Despite knowing your intentions, he put a tiny umbrella and lemon on the rim of the glass. Then he shoved it in your direction.

“On the house. Just don’t mess the place up.”

“Sweet. Thanks.”

You took the umbrella out and practically inhaled the drink with a swing of your head and a prayer of perseverance. Thinking of Popeye and his spinach, you somehow drank the whole thing. As the immense burn hit your throat, you put the glass back on the countertop and winced your eyes.

“Oh my god, that is the grossest thing I have ever drank in my entire-”

And in a second, you were drunk. You were so drunk in fact that it reminded you of Soulance, the level of drunk you got just before downing that Monster Ale. The world spun, your body was filled with a fiery heat from your head to your toes. For a moment, you weren’t fuming mad. In fact, you were just so fricking surprised with yourself at how drunk you were at the moment - and so quickly too - that you forgot all about the angry men in the front.

Then you heard Frank’s voice. The raspiness of it, reminding you of nails scratching across walls in the dead of night. He was someone’s demon and your mission was to exorcise it.

So you used all of the heat in your body to get angry, the angriest you have been in years. And you used that outrage to fuel you.

You smashed the glass on the floor and screamed.

The arguing from the front ceased in a second.

“I’ve had it. With all of you - I’ve fucking had it.”

You began your flaming tirade by stomping right in the middle of enemy lines. You shoved your way through the bikers until they moved out of the way for you. You went right in the middle of Trisha’s siblings and husband and began your mission.

“I don’t know how you accomplished it but all of you have gotten on my last goddamn nerve. Congratu-fucking-lations.”

From then on, you went on an absolute rampage. No one dared to object your opinion. Instead, they all took it as is.

“You, Highways to Hell or whatever. Shut the hell up. I know you leather-clad fuckers act like family but Trisha ain’t your sister. So sit the fuck down and zip it.”

Every biker except for their leaders sat back down at the tables.

“You, whoever the shit you people are with Frank, why are you even here?”

“Oh, uh, well--”

“You with the black hoodie can personally shut the fuck up. If you thought I gave a shit, hoho, lemme tell ya I don’t. I don’t give a damn right now. Sit down.”

“Uh, on the—“

“On the goddamn floor. Like little kids. Indian style or whatever. Also, if any of you fuckers have weapons, put them on the floor. That includes the ones at the tables and the people still standing. Any of you. Make sure the safety’s are on if they have one.”

Everyone seemed to comply. Almost everyone put a switchblade, gun, you name it, on the hardwood floor. Phil put that pistol on his hip on the floor too - making sure the safety was on. Someone on Frank’s side of the room put down a police-grade taser, which you found almost amazing in your drunken stupor.

“Now kick them over to me.”

They did just as you demanded of them. You were swimming in blades and firearms now.

“Good. We can talk like actual adults. Now, onto the five of you. Let me say that I don’t give a flying shit what any of you have to say. This is absolutely incredible to me that you guys would pull this shit here. Seriously, at the repass?”

Bear tried to say something in regards to watching out for Trish but you put your hand right to his mouth.

“I don’t want to hear it. You know why? It’s all bullshit. All of it is. You guys don’t give a damn about Trisha. Why, Shayla came in here marking her dead sister a traitor for trying to fulfill her dreams after her parents died. It’s all shit. All of it is.”

You removed your hand from his mouth and scanned their faces before asking the one question you have been wondering since you saw Trisha take her last breath.

“Do any of you guys give a shit about her? Have any of you ever— Have you ever even wondered where she was half the time?”

The four siblings looked at their feet in deep shame.

You scoffed. “Damn, I love being right. You didn’t give a shit about Trisha and you still don’t. If you knew Frank was a bastard from the minute you saw him, you would have killed him. Because you wouldn’t let some zombie-looking motherfucker take your sister away again if you gave a shit about her. Not wanting to compare her to Helen of Troy, but that’s how it is. At least the people of her nation cared enough to go to war to get her back. You don’t give a damn about Trisha and you never have. So stop acting high and mighty and preaching your love for her when you’re only here for a formality.”

You turned to Frank. You honestly wanted to slit his throat. You were so angry that you could have. Yet you didn’t. Instead, you gave him a taste of your fury in the way you gave it to the leaders of the Roadways to Hell.

“And Frank, there’s no denying it. You’ve never loved Trisha. You probably only married her because you got her knocked up. She’s probably rolling her grave, knowing that you had the fucking gall to show up here after all of the abuse you did to her.”

“I did not-”

“You hit her in front of your fucking child. You pimped her out like a racehorse. Everyone here knows. Don’t you try to weasel your way out of damnation.”

Your mouth felt dry in that moment. You were about to continue but you felt a finger tap your shoulder.

Who dared?

You whipped your body around and there was Lena. She had a glass of something clear in her extended hand. Her expression was serious, as if she was trying to suppress something deep inside her. Her eyes had a certain… green twinkle to them. You chose to blame your lack of sobriety for seeing such a weird thing.

“Drink this. It’ll help.”

You took it and sipped it. Water. She was a miracle worker.

“Look, I hope you know that I’m not done-“

“Oh I know. I just had a feeling you’d need that right now. Get to the good shit already.”

You could only look at her. _Support - from the goody-two-shoes?_

“We all have your back. Rip them apart for what they’re doing.”

You took a long swig, sighed hard, then looked at her. “You’ve tickled me pink with your support.”

Then you went back to doing as she asked of you.

“So, let me get this straight. If none of you don’t give a shit about Trisha, then why are you here? Isn’t it obvious? You’re here because you all want something from her son.”

All eyes turned to Frisk. He looked stunned. God, you were going to rip his heart to shreds.

“You all want a piece of him. Frank wants a paycheck. You idiots want to look like heroes.”

“We don’t want to—“

“Skip the crap. The first thing you did today was tell him that you were just waiting for the Bat Signal to be flashed across the night sky and you would have swooped in and saved him. Which is such shit. Seriously, that’s not how life works. And despite how stupid he acts, Frisk is not an idiot. Batman isn’t real, the Bat Signal doesn’t, you all lied straight through your teeth to a kid who just lost his mother.”

“We don’t want to—“

“Frank hasn’t fought back about the paycheck thing yet, now has he?”

The four of them looked at you funny.

“He is a giant bastard but, hey, he’s not denying the truth. I can respect that at least.”

You took a sip of that water like it was a fine wine.

“Now that I got them to shut up, let’s talk about you, Frank. You’re a bastard but not a liar. Trisha did one thing that I will respect the shit out of her for - she swept the carpet right out from under your feet. When you got out of prison last month, you came to find you had nothing. Trisha was gone. Your house was not only sold but demolished. All that money you’ve swindled from the townsfolk of Haven disappeared. You lost everything you expected to find. Frisk mentioned you are a very insecure individual so seeing that everything you had control over was gone, you must’ve lost your goddamn mind. So even after you accosted Frisk and me in the middle of the night, shoved a gun in my stomach, and demanded money from your kid, I wasn’t surprised honestly.”

“You did what now?” Phil half-shouted.

You pointed a finger in Phil’s face. “Zip it, cowboy. I don’t need your heroics.”

He channeled his rage through the glare he gave the man.

“As I was saying, that’s why you brought your little posse too. That money I gave you wasn’t enough--”

“ _We_ gave him.”

Arma came forward and stood by your side. As you looked at the fury in her eyes, you saw orange. Orange within the blue of your vision. All coming from her.

You were so shocked that you were silenced.

“We’re not mad at you for giving him the Sins and Transgressions money. We’ll do a lot more stupid crap to make up for the loss.”

“But I-“

“Seriously, this note was obviously written by you.”

Arma took out that yellow Post-It note out from her back pocket. She opened it up and showed it to you as if you hadn’t been the one to write it. A simple “Sorry” with a sad-faced emoticon drawn right under it. You were honestly surprised she wasn’t fuming at that moment.

“Once we found out about what was going on, we all figured you had to use it for something major. Sucks it had to be this asswipe though.”

“Oh. Thanks, Arma.”

“You should be thanking everyone else.”

“You were the main contributor to the jar.”

“Shut your mouth.”

You snickered.

“Well, excuse me, Arma.” Radha came from out the crowd and entered the circle. “Don’t act like we all have money coming out our butts. Personally, I’m pissed. I want my goddamn money back.”

“Raj,” you said, “Maybe you should take it down a notch.”

Radha looked at you, dumbfounded. “Samuel L. Jackson, weren’t you the one screaming like a whacko just a minute ago? Excuse yourself.”

“Listen here, y—“

Radha shoved a hand over your mouth. You saw the second color you didn’t imagine to see then. Purple. Purple was in her eyes. “By the way, if you ever give my money to the zombie fucker before us again, I will pour hydrogen peroxide over all of your paper cuts for the rest of your life.”

“That’s… That’s pretty tame compared to the threats I tell Frisk.”

“This one’s plausible! I can’t scoop out your entrails with a spoon but hydrogen peroxide’s sold at the local pharmacy for 2.99 a bottle. I will do it, bitch. I’m a crazy, broke college student.”

“Fine, yikes. I wasn’t going to anyway.”

“Thank you.” And you were released from her clutches.

“By the way, your hands are sweaty.”

“I hope you break out for giving him my money, hoe.”

You wanted to counter but you burst out laughing. That was quite honestly the weirdest insult you had heard in your entire life. Radha hoped you got pimples? What the hell was that?

“Anyway, uh, where was I?” You dared to ask.

“Something about the posse?” Jonathan said from the front of the crowd.

His eyes were such a cyan that you had to take a step back. You had never imagined Johnny would look so vehement. He was always patient, laidback. He wasn’t ever that angry. With him were Lena and Shang. You were right about the green twinkles in her eyes because they were glowing the color at that moment. She was quiet, her knuckles white. She was doing everyone a kindness by keeping her feet planted where they were. Shang’s eyes were glowing yellow too. He stood tall, kept his composure. But you knew he was waiting for justice to be served.

“Ah, right.” You cleared your throat. Then you went right back to yelling. “That’s why you brought your stupid posse with you. You knew damn well we weren’t going to give you anything again so you decided to do what you did best and pry it from our cold, dead hands if you had to. Am I right or am I wrong, Frank?”

Frank groaned before looking at you dead in the eye. “Well, you haven’t said anything that was a lie yet.”

You threw your arms up. You could write this like a book. This didn’t mean it didn’t frustrate you.

“So you seriously came down here even after I threatened you.”

“You call that yapping a threat. Threats are supposed to scare you. I’m not the least bit frightened.”

“Of course you’re not. You have all your little friends with you. If they weren’t here, you would still have your tail between your legs.”

He shot a glare at you. You ignored it.

“Frank, you’re a-“

“You know, I’m getting more and more irked that you keep calling me that.”

Frank suddenly looked calm, refreshed, as if he wasn’t infuriated just a moment ago. He moved for the first time he had entered the joint, just a simple walk around in a small circle. He wasn’t looking at you.

_Watch out. He used to always pull this shit with me. Act all calm then suddenly blow up in my face. It’s a scare tactic, learned it from a bad cop before he met me. He won’t dare put a hand on you, trust me. Too many witnesses. He’s just trying to scare you._

You smirked. _Thanks for the tip._

“What? Your name?” you inquired, going along with his act.

“Yeah.”

“What do I call you then - Franklin Roosevelt?”

“No. Probably Mr. O’Hagan or something.”

“Probably?” The laugh that came out was a wheeze. “What’re you going on about?”

He stopped, looked you right in the eye. “I’m your elder. You will respect me, damnit.”

Right then and there, you cracked up. So hard in fact that you nearly fell to your knees.

“Me - respect you? I don’t know about you but I don’t think anyone in their right mind would respect a deadbeat.”

You caught a glance of one of the men Frank probably dragged into doing this. He looked confused.

“You guys don’t know?” You scoffed. “Oh, this is rich. Of course you wouldn’t tell them. Well, lemme lay it out for ya all to see. He—“

“Neglected Frisk every chance he could get.” Jonathan Summers - the cyan soul, Patience in human form. “Never came to any of Frisk’s big events in life. Never hugged him or anything. Never even picked him up from school either. Never. That’s pretty low, man, and I’ve heard worse from the stories my mom’s told me.”

“Was his personal bully too.” Lena Lee-Robinson - the green soul, Kindness given flesh. “He would crumble up the little drawings he did as a kid - you know the types a decent parent would put on the fridge - right in his face. How ridiculous is that? An adult behaving like a child. And he already getting made fun of by a classmate. He didn’t need that from his own father.”

“Oh, and he made sure his family stayed in poverty.” Radha Chambal - the purple soul, Perseverance as a person. “You had all that money from your work and yet you did nothing with it. I bet you blew it all on other things. Acting like a high-baller when you abandoned your family in a decrepit, gross-ass place. But it didn’t matter to you. Who cared about the mice running around or the holes in the floorboards? You were never there to even see it.”

“He also intentionally forced Frisk to perform horrendous acts in order to scare the ‘softness’ him.” Shang - the yellow soul, Justice in a man’s body. “Making him play poker with a drug lord to toughen him up? Making him choose who was going to get hurt for messing up something to get him used to the real world? His actions were unjustified. Frisk was only a child. Even an adult in his position would say it was torture. And he did all of it because Frisk was a kind-hearted child and he was afraid of how that would change the way people saw him, not the child in question.”

“Oh, and on that note, he exposed his family to shit a sound-minded person wouldn’t.” Amarilla Rodriguez - the orange soul, Bravery in a woman’s body. “He was never home and the only time he was was so that he could bother his mother or bring thugs and shit into the house. Frisk had to use moldy sponges as earplugs so he wouldn’t hear who was in his house that evening and what they were doing. Frisk mistook the drugs in his freezer as snow and nearly died. You don’t bring that shit home with you, especially if you have a child. You just don’t.”

You cocked a brow. They took the words right out of your mouth.

That’s why you liked them so much. Sure, your friend group on the mountain was one of the weirdest in existence probably. There was very little all of you had in common. So little that the similarities were the sizes of sand particles. Yet you all could laugh at each other’s joke, so bad your stomachs hurt. Yet you all could be each other’s shoulder to lean on. Yet you all became incredibly close friends.

And in that moment, all of them stood with you in defense of your favorite dweeb.

You cleared your throat. “Right. So, I don’t know about you guys but would you do this to your fucking kids? Would you do this to _any_ kid?”

The men all looked at each other.

“I don’t need an answer.”

The truth was that you didn’t _want_ an answer. You didn’t want to know the men’s opinions. What if they actually supported Frank even after hearing all you said? You didn’t… You didn’t want to imagine it. So you moved on.

“So, all in all, I’m calling you Frank. Because you deserve no goddamn respect.”

Frank pondered the idea for what seemed to be a moment before he glowered at you.

“Don’t glare at me like I’m the one going to hell,” you told him, “I’m just being real here. You did a lot of fucked up shit, man. Even all of this right now is f—“

There is a point where everything melts. It required a lot of heat to do so. You were the catalyst. And he had finally gotten to that point when he slammed his foot down and shouted at you.

“Listen here, you bastard! I put that little shithead on this goddamn planet! So you will fucking call me Mr. O’Hagan!”

You thought of your mother and brother then. You thought of when your brother and his friends would reenact _Mortal Kombat_ . One of his friends would wrestle him to the ground. Another would shout the line you were thinking of at the moment in a dark and brooding voice - Finish Him. You would scream at them to shut up because you were busy reading a book and quiet was necessary for such a thing. Your mother would shout for them to _finish_ the dishes before she got angry.

In that moment, you could hear them tell you to do it. _Finish him_.

You clapped. You indeed clapped. Then with as much sarcasm as you could muster, you said the one thing that made his eyes nearly pop out his skull.

“Oh my god, congratulations. You’re a sperm donor.”

The atmosphere shifted in some way. You could hear someone, probably Sans or Undyne if you were talking Monsters or Johnny or Radha if you were talking humans, hold back a laugh.

You went on with the charade, falsely exalting him.

“What a milestone! You don’t hear about just anyone donating their sperm. Wow, that’s so incredible. You should win an award. Your face should be carved in marble. Frank O’Hagan - Sperm Donor to a Child He Would Abuse and Neglect Ten Months Later. What a marvel!”

Frank was so pissed that his face was red. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist.

You dropped it then. You had gotten your point across well enough.

“Look, you can get as angry as you want. Because I’m not scared of you.

You know what scares me? What happened on May Day. Me almost dying. Me waking up and not knowing where I was and what had happened. The pain I was in for months. The feeling of disgust at myself for knowing I scared my entire family and friends. The Nightmares, the taking off of my shirt and seeing that scar, the idea that someone can hate someone _that much._ All of that - _that_ scares me.

You, however, are nothing compared to that. You’re nothing. So don’t try to hunt for any respect because you’re not getting it from me.”

You started laughing again, hysterically too. Because he was still pissed at you even after getting that off your chest. He just looked so dumb to you. Who’s face gets that red from being pissed off?

As you cackled and cackled, the air felt hotter and hotter. Your clothes began to feel a touch damp.

Then you stopped and opened your eyes and realized that it was not your howling laughter that caused the feelings you felt. Steam - steam everywhere. In the midst of your drunken state, you had suddenly felt a clarity. _Where the hell did the steam come from?_

You turned to Toriel. Her hands were crossed in front of her, regality and firmness in her stance. She was not looking at you. She was looking at something in front of her.

So you turned. And you realized that Toriel was not the only fire-breathing goat-dragon Monster in the room. The King of the Mount, Asgore Dreemurr was too. And The King of the Mount, Asgore Dreemurr was behind Frank with his hands and feet on fire.

It all happened too quickly for you to comprehend. Asgore snatched Frank by the scruff of his shirt. You don’t know who did it but either Sans or Papyrus used their blue magic to swing open the front doors. Asgore threw Frank out of the bar, across the street, and right through the glass of the window of the business across the street.

In that moment, you thought of the judgments. You thought of what would happen if Frisk perchance needed help. Wouldn’t there need to be someone to complete a judgment for him if he needed help? Yes, of course there was. If anyone tried to lay a finger on Monsterkind’s judge, they would do anything to protect him. And if everyone was accused of hurting him, there had to be a judge.

Asgore Dreemurr was this judge. And he had declared his verdict. Guilty, guilty, absolutely guilty.

Screams erupted from over there. A man in a suit dropped a coffee cup in his hand.

“Son of a bitch!”

It was Todd. You looked at the banner over the broken window. It was his real estate business’s office.

“My fucking-- How the--? Who the--?”

“Daddy, look. Isn’t that Mr. O’Hagan?”

And there came little Susie, gawking at the mess like she was at an amusement park. You could hear Todd tell her to not touch the glass on the ground as he scooped her into his arms. Patricia jetted out of there, pushed past you too, to get across the street and to her husband and child’s side. She asked the two if they were alright as Asgore turned towards all of you.

He had a smile on his lips. He said one thing and one thing only - Any other takers?

And all of the gangsters that were with Frank ran out the bar so fast that it baffled you. They spilled out like clowns coming out a clown car, water from a floodgate. Within seconds, they were all gone, as if they were never there in the first place. All that remained was the tense silence and the inappropriate playing Toto’s _Africa_ on the jukebox.

“You see, children, this is the Asgore I married. The one you know is the one I divorced.”

You looked at Toriel as if she had more than one head.

“I married a kindly warlord, not a brooding gardener. And a warlord protects his children from all dangers, even if they are their own families.”

Toriel looked at the bikers. “All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Making my son’s assistant imbibe when their doctor has told them not to in order to get you all to wake up. Apologies should be in order immediately.”

The bikers - each and every one of them - gave you their sorry’s and oops’s.

“Good. Now apologize to Frisk for being so disrespectful during such a hard time for him. No matter what she has done or how you feel about her, Trisha O’Hagan was Frisk’s mother. I am absolutely disgusted and perturbed that any of you would even entertain the man during such a time for Frisk. You’re not even dressed for the occasion - sloppy jeans and t-shirts. Not a tie on any of you.”

Everyone gave their sorry’s to him.

“Good. Now go across the street and help the gentleman there clean up that mess. And call an ambulance. Asgore would not kill someone who crosses him no matter how angry he is but that… man still needs to see a physician.”

The bikers left The Bar. Shayla took out her phone, asking Todd something while she was at it. Phil, Bill, and Bear lifted Frank, unconscious or barely conscious. The other bikers were handed brooms and dustpans and trashcans. They got to work immediately, sweeping up the mess.

Frisk was listless, expressionless, lifeless as he walked over to Asgore. He leaned his head against his chest, his arms unable to wrap around him. Asgore chuckled softly before patting his son on the head.

“People suck sometimes,” Asgore told him.

Nothing. Frisk said nothing.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. And I hope with all my heart that things change.”

Nothing. Frisk said nothing.

* * *

The cleanup took over an hour despite how many hands were on deck. Even your friends joined in too but it was still hard to deal with. The glass everywhere, the covering up of the now broken window, the calculation of damages.

You were still in The Bar while it was all happening. Lena was forcing food and water down your throat when she wasn’t helping Alphys and Radha with the calculations.

“You need to eat,” she would shove down there too while she was at it.

“But I’m gonna be sick,” you would tell her over and over.

And she would always respond with a “That’s the point”.

As she practically spoon-fed you another bit of lettuce (she had the cook in the back make a salad for you), everyone who remained returned to the Bar. Lena’s hand stilled then as she rose up from her stool and walked over to her husband. You certainly didn’t mind her leaving you alone to go make goo-goo eyes at her spouse. You were actually relieved she did. The nausea you felt passed as soon as she was whisked away.

You were about to smile when you heard Frisk say what you wouldn’t imagine him ever saying to someone he knew.

“Please… just go…”

You turned around. Frisk was before his uncles and aunt. They must have tried to say something, maybe something to put them in a better light than the negative one you had already shined on them.

Phil, Bill, and Bear drooped and sighed. Phil told “the boys” to pack up and roll out, that they overstayed their welcome. The bikers began to exit then in droves. Phil, Bill, and Bear left the building soon afterward.

But not Shayla. Instead she took off her jacket and placed it on Frisk’s shoulders.

“You have quite the looney bin for an assistant,” she told him.

He scoffed and nodded. “I know quite well.”

“But they’re right.”

Frisk looked into her eyes then.

She decided to admit what that odd voice was warning you about then and there.

“They’re right about everything. Your mother was… Your mother was so hard to deal with sometimes. It isn’t strange for someone to dislike her just based on her attitude problems.”

Frisk’s frown and disappointment reached new depths that afternoon.

“But we do honestly love you - so much that we wanted to do something wrong.”

“And what is that, Aunt Shayla?”

“We… Your uncles more specifically wanted to convince you to quit being an ambassador and come live with us.”

Someone could have dropped a pin in there and the noise it made upon hitting the floor would sound like a bomb detonating.

“What? Why would-?”

“The movie, the shooting, a bunch of things that made us worry too much about ya. No offense but if you wanted to get neck-deep in bullshit, you could have just lived with us. Of course, they act like we’re not but we’re bikers for God’s sake. We attract bullshit. Frank coming in here just now and acted like he was Big Dick Johnson? All us and our aura. People just love to fuck with bikers.

We were also concerned you weren’t talkin’ to people that look like ya often enough if that makes any sense. We were worried you were becoming too Monster for us, forgetting who you are and where you come from. We were proven wrong. And I’m positive from seeing all the evidence that it might be a lot better for you to be too Monster than too human. We made real asses of ourselves.”

He looked at his shoes for a second. When he rose his face up again, outrage was in every corner and crevice of his features.

“Are you kidding me?”

Shayla put her head in her hand, laughed at herself. “See? I told them you wouldn’t ever do that no matter how hard they tried to trick ya. But no, no one wants to listen to the women.” She rolled her eyes too, a glimmer of some emotion welling up in them with the roll.

She pulled a cigarette from her back pocket and lit it with a lighter. She then stuck in her mouth and breathed in the toxins in a rush and just as fast pushed them out of her lungs. She had a half-smile on her lips and a knot in her brow as she spoke.

“I cannot stand any of them for what they did to you today. Lying to you left and right. They were the ones who threw a fit about me being gay. They did too when they saw that film and realized you were too.”

“What?” Frisk’s disgust left him. Now, fear filled him.

“And you know what? It was your mother who didn’t care about me likin’ ladies. She didn’t straight support me but at least she didn’t holler at me or anything. I cannot believe they would twist the truth like that right to ya. I bet Trish is rollin’ in her grave, hoping they go to hell for what they did.”

She was. She was rolling in her grave over what every one of those bikers did to Frisk Dreemurr that day.

“I only agreed to the stupid idea because I just wanted to see you again. How could I miss the opportunity to see the baby who I used to tickle and kiss and suck the boogers out of - all grown up and happy? But I didn’t agree to them lying straight to your face, acting like they were heroes and shit. That’s wrong in my book.”

Frisk looked at the floor.

“It was wrong of us to push you and your feelings aside for our own gain. And they won’t apologize right now - you know how prideful they are - but I will. Because you’re my nephew and despite how it seems, you have a special place in my heart that’s now a lot bigger since Trisha’s gone now. I am so sorry your biological family’s a bunch of high-strung idiots. You don’t deserve any of the misery we put on ya - your mother, your father, myself and your uncles. None of it.”

She ruffled his hair.

“You’re a good kid. You deserve the best. And, despite what any of us think, the best thing for ya is with the Monsters.”

Frisk softly grabbed her hand and removed it from his head. He held it tightly.

“I’m twenty-one. Not a kid. What is so difficult about that for any of you to see?”

She pinched his cheek, tugged it well.

“It’s gotta be the cheeks. You still look like you’re only sixteen. I’m sure even Asgore and Toriel still baby you ‘cause of these.”

He groaned, making her laugh. She released him then.

“We’ve overstayed our welcome. We’ll be leaving ya alone for now on. Take care. And don’t grow up too fast. Trust me, that gets ya in real trouble real quick.”

She made her way out of the bar. But just before she stepped out, Frisk called her back. He took off her jacket and folded it up nicely. He then held it out for her to take. Shayla’s lip trembled and her eyes filled up with something as she took the jacket back and put it on.

“It’s fine,” she told him. “I’m gonna make one for you too. And if you ever want it, even if it’s just for a visit, you can. You definitely can.”

And she walked out. A minute later, the sounds of motorcycles revving up filled the bar. Soon enough, the sound faded into the distance.

Frisk walked over to the stool, now left empty by Lee. He practically threw himself into it. He pushed the salad away from him and you.

With a sigh, you said, “Family, huh?”

Nothing. He said nothing.


	63. See You Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and murder and shit!  
> This will appear at a moment you do not expect to. If you are easily startled by this, please do not read from when Frisk leaves the bar. You'll understand what I mean.

_ I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight _ had a very subliminal message but when you were a kid, you noticed it immediately. So your parents used it as part of your version of “the talk”. The song helped erase the awkwardness of the discussion and would always be remembered in a good way in your mind.

As you sat in a stool at the bar, your head splitting as it laid on the unholy cool surface of the counter, a glass of water next to you, you thought the “your” in the title was that drink the bartender made you. It was killing you. You should have walked away. You absolutely should have walked away. But you didn’t. You lusted for it. Now here you were, having the worst hangover you had ever experienced in your life.

“Hey, did you know apparently that drink you had is called “The Man Killer”? And that its alcohol content is so high that it has sent some people to the hospital?”

“Hey, Frisk, can you do me a little favor?”

“Sure, anything, buddy.”

“Fuck off.”

He cracked up as you groaned. You really wanted the kiss of death right now.

“Okay, but now that I have your attention, I have something really important to tell you.”

“Is it life or death?”

“Not really, but it-“

“Then don’t tell me right—“

“But it involves your job.”

You groaned. “Right now?”

“Yes, right now. I’ll get cold feet if I don’t.”

You peeked a crack at him. The light got you instantly. You groaned as you hid back in the darkness of the crook of your arm.

“Wow, you got that smashed - on one drink?”

“Didn’t you just say that the drink I had could, I don’t know, kill someone?”

“Oh. You’re listening at least. That’s good. Hopefully, you won’t forget this moment or what I’m about to tell you. Especially when you eventually black out and wake up feeling even worse.”

“Frisk, I will shove my fist down your throat if you don’t--”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop messing with you.”

Frisk swiveled in the stool to turn towards you.

“Do you remember when I told you I was looking for an assistant? That I had been lying to you for a few weeks about the… secretary position?”

“It was an editor.”

“Right. Editor. But do you remember?”

“Yes.”

“Well, uh, judging by your reaction last time, you’re not going to like what I’m about to say.”

“What? What are you going to say?”

“... I wasn’t looking for an assistant either.”

“Then. What the fuck were you looking for?”

“I was looking for… a right-hand.”

You didn’t react at first. Then slowly, slowly you rose up from the counter and looked him right in the eye.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve always talked about how you feel you aren’t my assistant, right?”

“Yeah, more like your slave.”

“Shush. Anyway, well, the truth is that you were right to feel that way. Because I was always looking for a right-hand. My parents have been bugging me to acquire one since I got out of college. And they and everyone else in Monster society were very concerned that I would never get one. There’s an incredible amount of requirements, most of them hardly achievable during the modern era. So if I didn’t start looking then, they were sure I would never find one.

And surprise, surprise, you have somehow found a way to fit every single one of the requirements in less than a year.”

He pulled your hands into his, held them tight, as he excitedly told you what you have unknowingly done.

“The first one is that, of course, you have to be from the same clan as I am. You’re obviously human. Second, I must trust you with my life. Obviously, I do. You have done some insane things but I know you’ll watch over me judging buy you doing those things. Third, we must have seen life and death together. I asked Dad if a bad case of pneumonia counted as the death part in my case. He said that people used to die from it often so, eh, that apparently counts. Fourth, I must love you with every bit of my Soul - so much so that if something were to happen to you, I would be so inconsolable that I could fall down if I weren’t human. And despite what you think, I do. I love you very much. You’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world. There’s nothing that can come between that. Finally, you must willingly and without any deter declare your loyalty to me. We have been sitting on pins and needles, waiting for you to do it. We were actually concerned you would never do so. After all, you act like you hate me half the time. So when you got in front of your friends and declared that you were my assistant forever onward, we could barely contain ourselves.”

You sat in the chair as he continued. You were such a fool. That was it - what was expected since last month. Asgore and Toriel had expected Frisk to ask this.

“So. Will you do it? Will you be my right-hand? The pay won’t be any different and you would have a lot more work to do once everything is processed and the big ceremony is finished. But I want to assure that—“

You placed a shaky hand over his mouth. A sob you wanted to hold back came out.

“A-Are you crying?”

“Yes, I’m crying!”

“Why are you-“

“And yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Who wouldn’t want to be your right-hand?”

“Oh, uh, great! I’m really glad— What are you doing? Why are you holding your arms out like that?”

Your arms were as exactly as he described. You were still crying but you were able to give him a serious look.

“I want a hug,” you told him.

“But you don’t like hugs.”

“I want. A fucking hug. Frisk Dreemurr.”

“But you have told me hundreds of times that you do not like people touching you in any shape or form and that you would strangle the life out of me if I—“

“Hug me, goddamnit!”

“Alright!”

And he gave you a nervous hug.

“Why are you crying? Why do you want affection all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m  _ happy _ .”

“God almighty, you’re smashed. You’re not allowed to drink that much ever again.”

“Let me live, fuckface.”

“Okay.”

You buried your face in his shoulder as you wept.

“Are you… Are you sure you’re not forcing yourself to do this and you’re not crying because you hate me or something?”

“Positive.”

“So you really want to do this.”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Let go of me for a second. There’s one thing I have to do to make this official.”

You pulled away from him, curious about what he had to do.

He took out the handkerchief in his breast pocket and held it out for you to take. “Put this in your mouth.”

“Um, what?”

“Put it in your mouth.”

“I don’t think this is in my job description.”

“Just do it, idiot.”

“Alright.” And you shoved the cloth into your mouth. Muffled, you asked, “Why am I doing this?”

“Give me a second.”

Frisk looked around The Bar, looking for something. Then his eyes landed on the junky jukebox. Under the counter, he snapped his fingers together, summoning a fireball only as large as his fingertip. Another successful lighter trick.

“What are you doing with that?”

“Causing a distraction.”

And he threw the bullet at it. The jukebox was hit. It started to malfunction quickly. Then it burst into flames. The sprinkler system went off. The fire alarm was blazing. Everyone ran around like chickens, trying to stop the fire.

Meanwhile, Frisk abruptly grabbed your wrist.

“This is gonna hurt,” he was kind enough to inform you.

And suddenly, your wrist burned hotter than the heat of the sun. You screamed, your voice muffled by the fabric and the bedlam occurring around you. Your tears somehow plugged up. You looked down and steam was coming from where he had that vice grip on you.

Frisk was burning you. He was fucking burning you.

He clapped his free hand onto the wrist connected to the hand he was using to burn you. He gripped his teeth, shut his eyes tight.

Then in a second, he released you and himself. In that same second, the sprinklers turned off.

“Shit, that hurt,” he said as he fanned his wrist.

You stared at the mess he made on you. A dark band of tiny inscriptions was around your wrist now. It was like a tattoo of sorts, the kind that a foolish person got, not knowing the language that was of the tat. It’s pretty, it’s cool, the fool would say as they got “stir-fried rice” branded on their body for the rest of their days. From afar, however, it just looked like a dark line, the sort of tattoo used to replace an accessory.

He pulled the rag out of your mouth. Not knowing what to do with it, he decided to roll it up in a used napkin.

“Frisk, you—“

“I know, I’m really sorry that—“

“You branded me like I’m a cow.”

“I-I know that and I’m—“

“Like I’m  _ livestock.  _ Am I just livestock to you now?”

“N-No. That was a necessary—“

“Necessary. That was necessary.”

“Yes because— Look, I had to do it to me too.”

He showed off his wrist. Same dark band of writing there. The text seemed different in a way.

“This is what identifies you as my right-hand and identifies me as having one. They are infused with magic. The one on your wrist is like an EKG for your soul. It’s supposed to monitor if it’s broken or not aka whether you’re alive or not. The one on my wrist is like a guillotine. It will react when you die.”

“What? Why?”

“Being a right-hand is a very serious position, one that you cannot back out of. So because of this, it’s only right that I die before you do. The job is tough. Where I go, you will have to go too - even if it’s prison. So for having someone stay so loyal to me, I must even out the load. So if you were to die before I do, this spell will chop my hand off right where the line is.”

“What?”

“Yep. I will lose my right hand if my right-hand dies before me.”

“Wow. That’s pretty dark for something Monsters do.”

“Yep. That’s why I had to do it now too. Imagine you being sober and feeling that.”

“I’m assuming that’s also why you didn’t tell me before you were going to brand me like a donkey. Because I would have said no, right?”

“Of course. Shoot, I wouldn’t want to do that either.”

“I see. Well, thanks for doing it while I’m dying from this hangover.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Alright so-” You took the glass of water and chugged a bit. Then you placed it back down on the counter and set your attention back on Frisk- “what is being added to my duties? What am I supposed to do?”

“You are now considered a part of royalty so--”

“I am what now?”

“Give me a second to explain everything. Then have an overblown reaction, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good. As I was saying, you are pretty much my second-in-command. Since I’m a prince, you are considered a part of royalty now. Not a real governing position or anything. You also don’t have any claim to the throne or whatever. But you’re there and your opinion counts.”

“Huh. Can you go more into detail?”

“I figured you’d want me to. Here, let me explain the way how Mom and Dad did.”

He sat up a bit more straight, the way he would when he was giving a presentation, and began to explain. As he did, you had the images of whatever he was saying in your head.

“Imagine if Mom, Dad, and I suddenly heard that white chocolate is the superior chocolate from the kingdom over and they like the idea.”

“What an atrocity.” And it didn’t make sense that medieval concepts were being used in modern times. Regardless, you shut your mouth.

“I said the same. They told me to shut up so I’ll be doing the same.”

You glared at him. He chuckled.

“Anyway, as you can see, I have reservations about the idea. So when they start thinking about maybe declaring this into law for the Monsters, that’s when you come in. First off, if I’m not there when they start talking about this, you would come to me and tell me what was going on. Second, I would consult you about your opinion, about the benefits of this occurring. This would mean you would have to know a little bit about chocolate itself - the history, the science, the health benefits and problems. All of this would be of help in getting me to form my own opinion. Then Mom and Dad and I would have to go appease the other clans. When we go into these meetings with the clanheads, you would be right by my side, defending my case for or against it.”

“Definitely against.”

He grinned a little as he continued. “So as we’re debating, trying to get our opinion across that hey, dark chocolate has more health benefits and white chocolate doesn’t even have cocoa in it, if the Boss Monster clanhead agrees with Mom and Dad, you can’t tell him to shut up, because...”

“Even though you are a prince, your position in society is still lower than a clanhead because you declared it so.”

During Soulance, he bowed before his father and swore that he wouldn’t go after the throne. That his princehood was just a title. So he basically demoted himself. However, he was still a prince. He couldn’t change that part unfortunately.

“Exactly. So if everyone decides that, hey, white chocolate doesn’t sound so bad, I won’t be able to do anything about it. Of course, this does not mean their opinions can’t change after the meetings are over. You, in my stead, can go to the homes of the clanheads to convince them to sway to our side. You can kiss ass, slide some milk chocolate under the table, even threaten them if you want. It’s all perfectly legal. However, when the final vote on this white chocolate law occurs, the clanheads you appealed to must state why they have changed their mind - if they have anyway - and who caused the change - aka you. If they do not say that you caused them to change their minds, what you did is now considered illegal and their vote will not count if this information was discovered.”

“Huh. That’s pretty interesting.”

“I agree. Anyway, so imagine that your pleading doesn’t work and everyone votes to have white chocolate recognized as the superior chocolate. Now a law has to be written up and signed by Mom, Dad, and I. You are to act as our witness. However, you can rip the law in half if you wish.”

“What?”

“Yep. If you refuse to be the witness, then the law cannot be signed. You are quite literally the last obstacle in getting something signed into law.”

“That’s… a bit too much power.”

“Yep. And if it’s not you, then it’s the right-hands of the other clanheads.”

“Wow. That’s weird.”

“Yep. This is why it takes so long to get any semblance of unity involving political issues. There has to be 100-percent agreement on everything.”

“And who’s bright idea was this?”

“Dad’s dad - the Old King. It was apparently the only way he could unify the clans.”

“Oh. Yikes.”

“Yep. But, anyway, if you do decide to act as the witness, you are the last person to sign the document. Once you have, it’s now law that white chocolate is the superior chocolate.”

“Oh. Wow. So what you’re saying is that… I have political power now.”

“Yes.”

“But not any more than you do.”

“In some cases, yes. In some, no. It depends.”

“Alright. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Not really. You already do everything else that right-hands are supposed to do. You’re to work with the king and queen on issues. Aid me in my political work. Listen to me bitch and moan all day long.”

“You do not pay me enough to listen to you do that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, that’s it. We have a big, fancy ceremony later this year and you get the promotion then.”

“When does this big, fancy ceremony happen?”

“Oh. So it has to be on the evening of the first full moon after the first snowfall after the winter solstice.”

“That is very specific.”

“Yep. And if it’s not done on that day, we have to wait until next year for the next one.”

“As Ricky and Raj would say, that’s extra.”

“Indeed. Very extra. Everything has to be white - it represents the color of Monster Souls. We have to wear colors that match our soul color. So I - all red; you - all blue. We carry bouquets of flowers that are later burned as offerings to the gods to watch over us. We exchange rings that we will have to wear whenever there are big events we have to appear at. Finally, we exchange vows of loyalty to each other. Then we chill out, gain a couple of pounds from good food, and go to sleep.”

“So we’re having a friend wedding.”

“A wha?”

“A friend wedding. It’s like we’re getting married but we’re friends.”

“A… A friend wedding.”

“Yeah.”

Frisk put his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Yep. Let it sink in.”

He looked at his wrist. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

“A little more.”

He looked at your wrist. “Oh my god! What have I done?”

“Yep. Another stupid decision you never really thought about.”

“I— I knew something was weird about the whole thing.”

“Yep. Yep. Keep on making excuses.”

“Mom and Dad know I’m gonna probably never get married so they would— They would totally encourage something like this. I mean, a lot of clanheads end up marrying their right-hands.”

“Wait, what?”

“And they probably thought, oh well, at least he could maybe think about getting hitched to a stinking bookworm.”

“I’m no longer comfortable with this. And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Frisk rose from his seat. He almost tripped on the wet floor. When he regained his balance, he headed over to his mother.

“Mom, did you seriously convince me to unknowingly get hitched to a person I would never dream of kissing?”

“Pardon?”

Frisk pulled up his shirt sleeve to show off the new tattoo on his wrist. Toriel gasped before a smile and chuckle erupted from her.

“Oh my goodness, you finally did it—“

“But Mom, why would you not tell me that I’m technically marrying my friend in a few months?”

“Huh?”

“A friend wedding. All of this is just a friend wedding covered up as some big political event.”

“A friend—“ Toriel snorted hard. “A friend wedding. I never thought of the ceremony as that. A friend wedding.”

“Yeah. And I think that—“

“There’s one thing that’s different from this being a wedding and that is that you can’t break this off.”

“Huh?”

“You know this, my child. You’re stuck like this. The only way to escape is to, forgive my vulgarity, have one of you two die.”

Frisk was speechless. He looked at his wrist.

“It says it right there too.” Toriel pointed at a line in the writing on the tattoo. “Death is the only form of solace both shall receive.”

“Oh. Mom, you really are good at tricking people to get what you want.”

“I must. I am not a queen for nothing, child. Now go and learn to think more before making life decisions. You are very responsible but this one was clearly not thought over.” She smiled once more before heading over to Alphys to retrieve a towel from her.

Frisk returned to his seat and sat down in it.

“So, uh, it seems we’re having a friend wedding.”

“I would be sarcastic but my head is killing me.”

“Figured. Now there’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is it life-and-death?”

“No. Just a mere question.”

“Oh. Fine, you have permission.”

“Thanks. Why haven’t you unlocked your magic yet?”

“I’m sorry?”

“After all of the madness that has happened over this year, why haven’t you unlocked your magic? I’m surprised it didn’t happen earlier. In fact, I think it should have happened then. You know why all of the Monsters were silent during your rampage earlier?”

You were honestly curious about that. It was odd that they didn’t do anything. They would have fiercely protected Frisk. Yet they were silent.

“Because their ears were hurting so bad that they could barely hear. You - everyone else too - are incredibly close to unlocking your magical abilities. We just don’t— We don’t understand why it didn’t happen then.”

“What?”

“What I’m saying is… maybe you should go get your Soul checked out. You might have a problem with your Soul that’s preventing the unlock from happening. I think everyone else may have that problem too”

“A problem with my Soul.”

You looked at your hands. You looked at the new tattoo on your wrist. You looked at yourself deep within. Something was fundamentally wrong with you. What it was - it’s unknown to you. But it was there and it was causing problems for you.

“It’s nothing too serious. Don’t look like that.”

“How can’t I? You burnt me like Thanksgiving Dinner then tell me that something is wrong with my very essence.”

“Sorry.”

“I know you are. But how would I get this done?”

“There’s doctors on the mountain that can do so. You would just be doing what every Monster does annually. I have those sorts of check-ups every year.”

“Oh. Right.”  _ Because you can use magic for some odd reason. _

“I’ll send you to mine. She’s great. Plus, she gives me Monster Candy afterward.”

You rolled your eyes but a smile crossed your face. You would only go just for the candy if you were being honest with yourself.

“Good. If anything, ask Alphys. She doesn’t have that fancy title for nothing. Or Sans.”

“Sans?”

“Mhm. He has the ability to see Souls in their bodies. Every little detail.”

You rose an eyebrow but you were much more surprised than your mostly flat expression showed. That was not the thing you were experiencing to hear about the jokester. A funny man could see the core of your existence. That was a dangerous ability. The jokes he could make - the  _ puns _ .

“Does Papyrus also have the ability?” You were too afraid of the answer.

“I’m not sure. He’s never shown any indication of having it.”

You almost let out a sigh of relief but you held it back.

“But regardless, go get checked out. What may be wrong may be easy to fix - maybe even fixable right there in the office.”

“Alright. Now, any more questions?”

“None.”

And like a light, you blacked out.

* * *

 

Frisk was shocked at his assistant when they suddenly slammed facefirst into the counter. Then when he heard the noises coming out of them, he cracked up so hard that tears tried to spring out of his eyes.

“Oh my god, are you snoring?” he asked them.

They didn’t reply of course.

“You are. You are! You got yourself so shitfaced that you blacked out mid-conversation. I was actually going to tell you my thanks for apparently being so loyal to me but I think I never will now. Stupid idiot. You ruined the moment.”

He cracked up some more as Arma and Undyne walked over.

“Hey, are they al-“ The Betta fish was about to ask until Frisk’s conked-out assistant let out a huge snore.

Then the two were laughing their heads off right with him.

“Oh my god, did they just—?”

“Sure did, Arma. Right in the middle of our conversation. I can’t believe them right now.”

“I’m not surprised. What in the world did the lightweight drink?”

“Something called the Man Killer. It has little of everything in it.”

“A little of everything?”

“Yep. And it’s apparently black once it’s all mixed up.”

“And they drank that?”

“Why, of course they did.”

Arma snorted. “I can’t believe them sometimes.”

“Eh, at least they aren’t dead,” Undyne said with a shrug, “I’m surprised they aren’t.”

“The hangover tomorrow will be awful. They don’t know the world of pain they’re going to be in.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Radha said as she pranced over. She did a spin on her heel like a fairy, leaned in and took a selfie with the unconscious assistant, and headed on her way with her newfound blackmail.

“It’s more my problem than anything,” Frisk declared. “They wouldn’t have done this if none of that mess earlier didn’t happen. I guess I’ll be Mr. Softie again and watch out for them tomorrow.”

Lena came over around then and gave him a hug from behind. As she did, she told him, “You’re always Mr. Softie, Frisk. Your Tonton and I are leaving now.”

Frisk was stunned. “Already? What time is it?”

“Six - on the dot.”

“Oh yikes. We all have to go now.”

As everyone packed up their things, helped poor Patricia with her job of cleaning up the huge mess, Frisk walked back over to his assistant. He stared at them for a few minutes - stared and stared. Until, finally, a light bulb went off in his head and he realized quickly that he did not like the idea he had.

“Alright, you’re going to hate me forever for doing this. But there’s no way you’re getting home without me doing so. So accept the fact I have to do this.”

Then he lifted them as best as he could and started to realize that he was a wimp in the physical strength department. Cute, charming ambassador department - mastered. Flirtatious romantic department - a pro. But the physical strength one - a wimp. A pure wimp.

After ten minutes of struggling, he got them on his back. Carefully, he rose up and started to carry them piggyback-style.

“Good god, you’re heavy. You’re heavier than a hippo, I swear.”

He almost made it to the door when Patricia told him to wait. He didn’t realize that the two of them were the only (conscious) people in the bar until she walked over and noticed how loud her shoes were clicking against the floorboards.

“Oh, Patty. Hey. Sorry about Todd’s office.”

“It’s fine. He’s… He’s terrified of Asgore than anything.”

“Figured.”

“But it seems we have nothing to worry about anymore. Your assistant and everyone else here - they taught us an important lesson today.”

“That Frank’s a loser.”

She smiled softly. “I guess that’s the best way to say it. Anyway, l wanted to tell you a few things before you go. Seeing as how you’re giving your assistant a piggyback ride, I’ll get this over with quickly.”

She glanced at the floor, then her shoes, then Frisk’s. Then she motivated herself to look into his eyes.

“Frisk, I’m really glad I got to see you one last time.”

He smiled. “I’m glad I got to see you too today. I’ll come back though. I already told Todd but there are people whose funerals I would go to. And I—“

“I still have a crush on you.”

The word shock didn’t describe how he felt in that moment. He nearly dropped his assistant. Right onto the floor. And if he did, he would have left them there.

“Patricia.”

“I know it’s weird, I know it’s bad, and I know you don’t feel the same. So, just, let me talk for a second.”

He zipped his lips then.

“Thanks. I… After all this time, I thought I would get over it. But then, I… I didn’t. You were everywhere. You were talked about all the time. I couldn’t let you go. And as the years past, it got worse and worse. So when I saw you today, I was overwhelmed. But you have a family and friends and a life that I, a small town farm girl, would never comprehend. And it wouldn’t be fair to throw this all on you, especially during such a sad time in your life.

So I wanted to hide it, forget about it. If I was going to tell you about this, I would just tell you in a phone call afterward. If you ever called me that is. But after seeing your assistant be so bold, I couldn’t just-- I couldn’t wait.

I’m so sorry for this. I just--”

Frisk decided to be bold too. So he leaned over and kissed her square on the lips.

Patricia lost all will to speak. She instead closed her eyes and fell into it.

Frisk and Patricia had a problem and their problem was their loneliness. Frisk hadn’t been with anyone who romantically loved him before. He felt that no one would ever love him the way he desired to. Patricia was in a marriage with a man she didn’t completely love. She couldn’t leave because of her child with him. They both felt trapped in their loneliness. They both felt they couldn’t escape.

So, for a moment, the two did something stupid, something lovesick youths would do. So, the prisoners of their lonesomeness kissed for the second time in their lives.

Soon, they separated. Soon, they realized where they were and what they did. They both took a step back from each other like fire was burning where they once stood.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

“No, it’s my fault. I started blabbering and—“

Then the two looked at each other and cracked up. They would never see each other again. There was no possible way they could be together. Patricia told herself that. They may see each other again. He was determined to at least call her occasionally to see how she was doing. Frisk told himself that.

“I don’t love my husband,” she said while laughing.

“I’m still upset I never got to fall for you. You’re-- You’re so intelligent and kind and… I’ll be honest, you’ve only gotten more beautiful.”

She giggled again, nodding her head. She wished he hadn’t said that. He wished she wouldn’t say such bad things about herself.

Soon, the laughter died. And Patricia looked at her feet again.

“Anyway, I actually wanted to stop you because Todd found this in today’s mail.”

In her hands was an envelope. It was something from a novel with a 15th-century setting. The paper was pulpy and textured. The writing on the front was in perfect calligraphy. On the back was a crimson wax seal of a howling wolf, trapped in a cage. Frisk thought, well, this was the oddest thing he had seen in a while.

“It was in our mailbox but it was addressed to you.”

That’s when he became curious. “In your mailbox.”

“Mhm. Plus, read the front.”

Do not open until September 7th. Under Frisk’s name (and childhood home address) was that message. There was no return address on it. Just his name, old address, and the message.

“That’s very odd.”

“I thought you’d say that. Here, I’ll… Oh goodness, you don't have any hands free.”

“Just put it in my mouth.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Gross but hey, it works. But before you do, I want to say a few things too.”

“Of course. You deserve to.”

“First off, I refuse to let this be the last time I see you. I want to see you succeed, get that office you want. If there’s anything you’re worried about or you just want to talk, please, don’t hesitate to call me. It’s not illegal to hang out, is it?”

“Well, no, but…”

“You can bring Susie if you want. And I’ll bring my assistant. We can all hang out at the diner. My assistant loves kids so they don’t mind keeping Susie entertained. Plus, they would keep me in check. And Fredrick would definitely not charge you for the meal. He never charges the meals for pretty girls.”

“That old geezer.” She scoffed.

“Nice guy, eh? Anyway, what I’m trying to say is I want to be your friend. Because we never got to be friends. And I think that’s a real shame we didn’t. Because you didn’t have any friends when we were little. And neither did I.”

She nodded, a smile on her lips.

“Also I’m surprised you think so fondly of me. A lot of people in town seem to hate me according to Todd. So knowing that at least one person will definitely welcome me back is nice.”

She nodded again, the smile leaving her lips.

“We can never do that again,” she told him.

“Never. We can never do that again. But at least we can be friends.”

She smiled. “I can live with that. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with an ambassador?”

He cracked up again. “You’re right. You’re definitely right. But, uh, I gotta go now. If you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” And she put the envelope in his mouth. “One more thing before you go.”

And she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Goodbye, Frisk Dreemurr.”

“Don’t treat this like it’s goodbye. Treat it as a see you soon,” he said through muffles.

She didn’t understand a word he said. So she laughed.

He then pressed his assistant’s back on the door to the bar and slipped through it.

All who remained was Patricia and the bartender. She walked over to the bar slowly, trying to calm herself. She sat down in one of the stools, refusing to look her coworker in the eye.

“Patty, head home already,” he told her.

“But I need to—”

“When I had a shit day, you covered for me. Tonight, I’m returning the favor.”

She could only look at him then and there. And even then, she had to hold back what she was threatening to come out.

“Head home. Get some sleep.”

“Alright, if you say so.”

She quickly gathered her things. Within two minutes, she was ready to head home. She wanted to get home before the tears started coming out. So she practically ran out the bar.

Thus left the bartender.

He wiped down the bar. The girl and guy that were coming in a half hour would have to wash the mess those bikers made. Because he surely wasn’t. But at least he could make sure the bar was pristine.

He didn’t expect to hear the door to open five minutes after Patricia left so he nearly had a heart attack when he saw the person in the doorway.

“Uh, we’re closed, sir.”

He didn’t know if it was a sir. The person who stood in the doorway was shrouded in a red woolen cloak. 

“I know, little boy,” the apparent woman said.

She stepped measured steps towards him, her heels clicking against the hardwood. Each footfall made the floorboards creak an eerie creak, like a pained groan. It was the sound of something being pressed that shouldn’t be. It made the bartender put down the glass in his hand and grip the edges of the counter.

“Look, lady, I don’t know why you’re here but you need to leave. We’ll be opening back up in an hour. The people you probably saw leave rented out the place for a fun—“

“Oh, I don’t care about those fools. I’m here for you, the people who live in this ramshackle plot of land,” the lady in red said, disgusted, as she continued to strut over to him.

“What? You have some beef with the boss or something?”

His boss, the owner of the joint, wasn’t the most reliable person in the world of finance. Nice guy, but never trust him with money. It wouldn’t surprise him if the woman was a bill collector.

“No. In fact, I don’t have a clue who you are. But it doesn’t matter. The White Wolf demands what he demands.”

The White Wolf? He had never heard such a name before in his life. Maybe the whacko wanted to be like the Big, Bad Wolf or something. Regardless, the bartender was slowly beginning to sweat, weakness creeping up and down his arms and legs.

“What— What does this White Wolf fella demand then?”

Once the woman got to the counter, she hopped right on it and sat, crossing her legs like a lady would.  She grabbed the bartender by the front of his shirt and pulled him so close that she could have kissed him. Amber - he became trapped in the amber of her eyes.

“The White Wolf takes what he wants.”

A raise of her hand. A knife coming into hand.

“And he wants the souls of the damned.”

She brought it down into his back.

He realized something was wrong when he felt something warm spill down his back. He realized he couldn’t do anything once he slumped into her arms. She held him tight, cooed into his ear like his mother would to an infant.

“Sleep now. You’ve died in the arms of a beautiful woman. Isn’t that what any man wants?”

A twist of the handle. A choke. And like that, the poor bartender had lost his life.

The first thing she did was toss him off of her like a bad fling. He lifelessly fell onto the floor, the blade digging into him so deeply that it now protruded out of the front of his shirt. Then she took something out of her pocket. A simple device with a single button on it.

“C’mon out now, you little shit. I don’t have all day.”

Purple burst from his chest. She pressed the button. Then like magic, a blue net came out from the device and snatched the purple into its web. Within seconds, the purple took shape into a perfect human soul, purple for Perseverance.

“Oh, how lovely. And such a pretty color too. You haven’t done any wrong in your life, have you?”

The bartender couldn’t respond. The bartender was no longer the bartender. The bartender was a body.

“You don’t have to answer that.”

She pressed the button again. The net and the soul it caught disappeared into the web. She shoved the device back into her pocket and sighed.

She laid out on top of the counter as if it were her bed and she was posing for a photographer. Clad in barely anything. Smoldering eyes for the camera. She missed doing that. She felt so young and sexy then. She was powerful, unstoppable as she bared practically her everything to the world to see.

Then the walkie-talkie buzzed on her hip and the fantasy was broken.

“Eva, come in.”

The lady in red scoffed as she yanked it off her belt and held it up to her lips.

“What do you want? And didn’t I say not to call me that?”

“Sorry, sorry. But your real name’s so pretty. How can I resist?”

“When I shove my foot up your ass, then you can.”

Look at how far she came from those days.

Somehow she joined the White Wolf and his cause. Somehow she moved up the ranks. Somehow she was given a top part in the Haven extraction. Somehow she ended up working with such idiots and pervs. She hated men. Men were stupid pigs to her. Yet, here she was, in a shitty bar that played shitty music and probably served shitter drinks, all because of a man.

Look at how far she came.

She hated her job - honestly, she did. First of all, the men she did work with were imbeciles. The first one was a little boy, probably no older than ten. He was angry the entire time because he had been forcibly separated from his twin sister. She empathized with the brat. The two should never leave each other’s side. But he was also a little cretin, probing too much into her past while having that creepy toothy grin. Uck, she hated him. Next was a little wimp. He couldn’t even really do the job necessary without vomiting in a bucket or on himself. The only reason she respected him was because once he had to get the job done, he turned into another person and did it swiftly. But he was a creeper too, probably never been around a woman for more than a few minutes before in his life. Even the one on the walkie-talkie was an idiot. All he did was mess with people, make too many jokes. One day, someone was going to choke the life out of him and she knew it was surprisingly not going to be her. But they were nothing compared to her higher-up for the mission and all the others in the leadership roles. They were insane. She didn’t like to throw that word around but they were all truly insane.

Second of all, the decision making. Good god, why would they make her stakeout this place of all places? Where was the wine? Where was the death metal? She was too spoiled by the bar she went to back in her hometown. Nothing could compare to it. She could lose herself to the music and alcohol and actually breathe.

The little sicko began to laugh through the walkie-talkie and she was dragged out of her thoughts.

“That’s super hot. Say it again.”

“I am not kidding, you little--”

“Alright, alright, I give up. I’ll just tell you what the Puppeteer said.”

“Spill it, Fox.”

“He said to be back at Alpha Point in an hour. Do what you have been assigned within that time-frame. If you are not back in an hour, you are presumed dead.”

She cracked up, her voice slicing up the silence in the room.

“What’s so funny?”

“Do you-- Do you really think I’m dying tonight?”

She felt it flow through her veins and out through her pores. Magic. That wonderful thing called magic. She summoned a bullet - a little globe-shaped light. She wanted the world in her hands and that’s what her magic said about her.

“We have magic, god-like abilities, you idiot! What can some mere, powerless fools do to us? We can kill them in seconds.”

“Well, they have guns. And guns surprisingly do a lot pretty quickly.”

She sighed. She broke the bullet into little pieces, the remains of it showering her in orange light.

“You have a point for the first time ever.”

“Wow, I feel so accomplished.”

“Drop the sarcasm. But yes, is that it?”

“Pretty much.”

“So I’m supposed to sit here and look pretty for an hour?”

“Hey, I have to do the same thing. Sitting in this empty lot is-- hold up.”

She knew why he stopped talking. He went to go kill someone. He was merciless, much more than she admitted she was. A moment later, he was back on the line with the same saccharine tone in his voice.

“I’m back. And look, sitting in this empty lot sucks even more. At least you aren’t in the dark.”

“I thought you liked being in the dark.”

“That’s a stereotype. Just because I’m a whacko doesn’t mean I like the dark. There’s scary things in the dark.”

“Like us.”

He didn’t respond right away. “Yep. Like us.”

The lady in red was about to speak again but she heard a car pull up into the parking lot. The overhead lights pierced through the windows to the left of the door.

“I got more customers.”

“I’ll leave you be then. But before I do, may I ask you one thing?”

She sat back up and turned towards her the next bunch to join that crusty bartender. She crossed her legs as she allowed the fool the one question.

“Why are you here?”

She furrowed her brow as the car doors swung open and slammed shut. The car lights turned off. A man was about to open the front door but he said he forgot something in the car.

“We all have our ulterior motives for being here. None of us  _ really _ support the White Wolf. So, why is a pretty lady like you here?”

“Oh. Let me see.”

A woman told the man outside that she would help him search.

“I needed the money. But then I heard I got the chance to do something a girl like me has always wanted to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Be the crazy ex-girlfriend.”

He started laughing that creepy laugh. She probably had him in stitches.

“I expected that from you,” he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly as it sounds. Anyway, I gotta go. See you at Alpha point.”

And the line went dead. The man and woman from outside found what they were looking for apparently and locked the car with a beep of the horn. She smirked as she put the device back on her hip.

And as she sat there, confidence exuding from her frame like the queen she felt she was, she took off her hood and smiled. One thought crossed her mind: I’m coming for my little boy.

The doors swung open. The man and woman said the same thing the stupid bartender said - the place was closed.

“In the name of the White Wolf and the salvation of Monsterkind, quite frankly, I don’t care.”

And she went on with the cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been real y'all.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me to the end. It seriously means a lot. I appreciate every single bit of kudos, commentary, and fanart/fanwork dedication I have received for the past year and a half. Y'all really kept me motivated. So honestly, thanks.
> 
> The sequel is now up! http://archiveofourown.org/works/13328412/chapters/30507753  
> If you choose to join me on the ride, a lot of the questions I was not able to answer in Above will be answered in the sequel.
> 
> All in all, thanks and stay tuned for more.
> 
> \- Simple, Lovely Fanfics

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to contact me off of AO3, my ask and submit is open at simplelovelyfanfics.tumblr.com I don't use Messenger any longer however please don't be afraid to ask any questions or concerns about the fic. You can also send me stuff through there if you'd like (a couple of readers have asked about this and bless you all who have sent me things).
> 
> As always, if you like Above, let me know! Leaving kudos and comments is an easy way to do so.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895169) by [GreekgeekSingsUndertale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale)




End file.
